DESTINY: A New Path
by IrishScottDragonGirl
Summary: A continuation of the last story. Lightning's brother is convicted and sent to prison. Life returns to normal for the McQueens, but it doesn't stay that way. Lightning gets a new job, his daughter's romance with her boyfriend heats up, his mother's pregnancy, new and old enemies appear to reek havoc. Rated M for language, violence, and sex. Non-humanized
1. First Things First

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **First things first: Names (Some had to be changed because of the other story)**

Tara(A huge shout out toQwerty for that awesome name)-Lightning and Sally McQueen's 15 year old daughter, and racing prodigy

Thunder-Chick and Chelsea Hick's 15 old son

Bella-Lightning's Mother

Chelsea-Chick Hick's wife

Chance-Tara's Boyfriend and love interest

Brody-Lightning's brother

Monte-Sally's father

Lilly-Sally's mother

All cannon and all other original charter's names are remaining the same

AN: REVEWS- I HAVE CHANGED ALL THE NAMES THAT NEEDED TO BE CHANGED TO MATCH THE NEW STORY.

 **Shit! Brody really is a fraudulent shit spreader. He's just trying to brake Lightning, Riley, Bella, Sally, and Tara's lives coz he's not one for owning up to his guilt and to get a satisfaction nobody will grant him**.-That's because he is a selfish bastared, who only cares about himself.

 **Good job in Riley and Doc holding Lightning back. No doubt the evidence from Tara's black box will seal his fate and destroy all the shit he made up.** Nice job.-Yep, it will.

 **The fact that Brody mentioned that he had a knife he's just given himself away and sealed his fate even more. There's no excuse or defence for having a knife coz that's a dead straight jail sentence. The judge should put that statement to him** -Good idea, I'll have to write that in.

 **The idea from QWERTY about Brody trying to kill the baby sounds alarming but if you do add that to a part of your story then please make a part where Lightning really ends it for Brody with authorised permission of course**.-I'm, considering it

 **From Brody going that extreme he should pay by having his fate sealed. Here's another idea I've just thought of. It is your choice though. Lightning's retired from racing and needs another job. He's a very strong willed, extremely fast, and communicative car and he doesn't get so easily offended even by Brody from verbal abusive attitude so he would make a brilliant police interceptor alongside the sheriff and Scarlett. You can't lie to him either as we all established from Tara making that mistake and when his parents tried to hide Brody's arrest for drugs from him. My nephew has the cars toons DVD of Mater's tales and Lightning looked pretty intimidating as a police lieutenant. Just an idea. See what you think?-** Like my best friend pointed out. Lightning's bad axle won't let him go over 85 when it's acting up, he would never be accepted into the police academy. So Lightning can't be a full time police car, but I'm thinking that he can be a reserved officer. That way Scarlet and Dunkin can train him themselves, John might help as well. Then all Lightning would need to do is be certified as a deputy by the state police.

 **Hi. I read the horrible comment the reviewer who insulted your story.-** Some people are just assholes, because he's jealous. If you want to see what horrible stories that sound like they are written by a retarded 5 year old, read some of his.

 **I'm sorry to hear that you won't be writing this particular story any further but I look forward to reading your new stories. I can respect you wanting to work it all yourself so I won't leave any ideas unless you ask me. You're a brilliant writer no doubt. You make a story entertaining, exclusive, and striking to attract happy reviewers so never give up and let the insult from that reviewer drag you down**.-Like I said there is always one asshole around, to fuck things up.

 **Whatever you do with your stories is your choice nobody else's. Of course I'll leave you a comment to your chapters but like I said I'll leave you to write whatever you decide unless you ask for some ideas. Thank you for your brilliant stories. Looking forward to your new ones. Good job** -NO… PLEASE! Don't stop **sending me ideas please! (Don't make me beg) Most of your ideas are brilliant. They make the story awesome.**

 **Guest-From all the evidence presented to the jury over Brody stealing, his abusive nature, his verbal and physically abusive actions throughout the court case, all the fraudulent bullshit he spat out about Lightning, Sally, Tara, Riley, and Bella and the fact that he's rebelling against his actions all proves significantly to the jury that he's the guilty party with guilt written all over his bumper and its in his criminal record positively what he's been to prison for. Most criminals will rebel against there offences as they are cowards and don't know what honesty is. You could have a part where Tara secretly recorded the porn statement that Brody spat out towards her on her black box as well as the rape part and when they play the evidence Brody and the family are all taken by surprise. Tara is a smart girl remember. Your choice though, you decide. Hope Brody gets banged up soon.-** The entire attack was recorded, so the jury will hear everything that Brody said to Tara.

 **Qwerty-What About-Ena Nyree McQueen, Lilian Jeanie McQueen, Jodie Krystine McQueen, Madysin Evalina McQueen, Merylin Alishia McQueen, Celestine Cyndi McQueen, Ami Val McQueen, Amidala McQueen, Corté Evagelina McQueen, Jacqueline Annabella McQueen** -Thank you. Wonderful list of names… I will pick something from this list. However I will not revel the name until the baby is born.

 **You Know You literally Confirmed that Skye Is Having A Girl.-** Yeah, I released that after I posted it. I look at it this way…It's an early Christmas gift.

 **Also, The Doc-Villian Plot I recommended, you should have doc had a child that he didn't know about, but before his accident. I actually got this idea from another Cars Fic Also Named like father like daughter, from when I googled this story. It's on hiatus for who Knows how long. But anyway, it was about doc having a wife that died from the race car that crashed doc, but she died across the country 50 years later after she ran away, carrying their child, a girl Dodge Viper ACR. She found doc and stayed with, but the evil race car stalks her. It's also rated m, so I would be careful if you post it, cause there may be readers that aren't old enough for...Certain Chapters, so they just skip over them(Even tho we both know they read them anyway).-** I don't know. I have another idea for Doc/Villon plot.

 **Or You Could Transfer This Work to Wattpad. Are they demanding all three, or just like father like daughter** -All three. What is Wattpad? I work retail and with this time of year. I've been busy and haven't had time to look and see.

I KNOW THAT THIS STORY WILL BE A LITTLE CONFUSING WITH THE NAME CHANGES. BUT IT WILL GET EASIER IN A FEW CHAPTERS.

OKAY, I'LL SHUT UP NOW AND LET YOU GET TO THE STORY!


	2. Newton's Bombshell!

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Chapter 1. (Long time since I've done that!)- Newton's Bombshell! -**

"Does the prosecution have any questions?" Judge Blade asked "Yes, Your Honor." Newton said "Mr. McQueen did you just admit that you pulled a knife on your father?" Brody

looked at Jackson, and he just shook his hood. Body just growled and shifted uneasily." Mr. McQueen this is not the first time you have arrested?" "No" Brody said angrily.

"You have been in prison haven't you?" Newton asked "On arrange of offences." "Objection!" Jackson said "My client's past is not part of this trial" "Your Honor." Newton said

"I'm trying to point out that the Defendant has a long history of criminal convictions. He has been in and out of prison most of his life." "Mr. Jackson, your client's arrest record

is public knowledge. So your objection is overruled" Judge Blade said "Mr. Pram you can continue." "When the police showed up, didn't you fight with the police?" Newton

asked "And had to be tazed?" "I plead the 5th Amendment" Brody growled Newton started to get aggressive with his questioning "Mr. McQueen, if you been abused for all

these years" Newton said. "Why are you just bring them up now?" "I plead the 5th Amendment" Brody growled, everyone in the courtroom could see Brody getting mad. "Why

were you staying with your parents if they were abusive?" Newton asked "I had no choice" Brody growled angrily. If he wasn't chained to the witness stand he would have

attacked Newton. "The courts ordered it. I…" Jackson stared at Brody and mouthed the words 'shut the fuck up'. "I plead the 5th Amendment." "Mr. McQueen, how many

times have you been to a treatment center for your drug addiction?" "That's none of your business" Brody growled. "It never worked any how." "Who paid for your stay at the

rehab centers?" Newton asked, Brody just glared at Newton. "It was your parents, wasn't it?" Brody remained silent. "Your Honor, I wish to present Exhibit 'N'. Nearly twenty

years of receipts from drug treatment and rehabilitation centers. Mr. and Mrs. McQueen has spent nearly ten million dollars on treatments for Brody. All of it out of pocket,

with no reimbursements from insurance companies " Newton said. "Where are all these woman that you that your brother has been having affairs with?" "I plead the 5th

Amendment" Brody growled "Do I have to answer these stupid questions?" "Yes, you do" Judge Blade said. "What is the proof that Miss McQueen has been cheating in her

races?" Newton asked "I plead the 5th Amendment." Brody growled. "Your Honor, I have one last piece of evidence. Exhibit 'O', it is unusual, a racing black box." Newton said

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, let me explain. The Piston Cup Racing League, requires all racecars carry black boxes. This includes the junior league as well as the

professional league. Normally the black boxes are only turned on during races. It records everything that is said between a racecar and their crew chief. As well as recording

everything with a fifty-foot radius, externally. The black boxes primary use is to review a racecar's actions on the track, racing officials can download information if they feel

that a racecar has broken a rule, caused a serous accident, or for any other reason that they feel is necessary. Miss McQueen had a feeling that something was about to

happen when she and her father retuned to the team trailers. She turned on her black box and it recorded the entire attack. I wish to play the attack for the jury."

"Objection!" Jackson called "A racecar's black box is cannot be called evidence. It can be tamped with." "I'm well aware if that" Newton said. "When Miss McQueen was being

treated at the hospital, the police downloaded the hard drive from the box. It has been in their control ever since the night of the attack." "Since the information has been in

the police's possession." Judge Blade said "It makes it legal to use as evidence." Jackson just parked at his table, a defected expression was on his face. A bailiff brought the

recording in. It was on a thumb drive. Newton plugged it to courtroom's computer. "The recording is only audio" Newton said "But you can hear anything that happened."

Newton played the entire recording, including what Brody said to Tara when he had her trapped between the two trailers. The jury could not see what happed, but they heard

everything that was said. Once the recording was done, the courtroom buzzed as the observers talked among themselves. "Mr. McQueen…" Newton said "How do explain

yourself now?" Brody remained silent. "I have no further questions." "The witness is excused." Judge blade said. Brody returned to his courtroom cell. "Very well" Judge blade

said. "Are both sides ready with final arguments?" "Yes, Your Honor." Both Newton and Jackson said "Prosecutor Pram, you may start when your ready." Judge Blade said

"Your Honor, and ladies and gentlemen of the jury. You have heard from all parties. Although the defendant chose not to answer any of the questions I asked him. If he is

innocent why did he refuse to answer the questions. The defendant clams that he has been sexually abused, but has not provided any evidence. He said that his brother and

his wife has had affairs with other cars, there is no proof. He testified that his nice has been cheating in on the track, but again…no evidence. The defense has tried to distract

you with allegations that Mr. McQueens drug abuse problem was caused by his parents, but they don't have any evidence to back up his story. There is absolutely no question

of guilt, you heard the from the victims themselves. You seen how violent he is when he flipped the table and severely injured the court reporter. You seen how he talks about

his family. You heard Miss McQueen's black box's recording of what happed that night. Based on the evidence, you must find the defendant guilty on all charges. Thank you"

Newton returned to his table. Counselor Jackson if your ready" Judge Blade said. "You have the final word." "Your Honor, Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. You have heard

nothing but lies about my client, Mr. Brody McQueen. He has been abused and negated all his life. The McQueens have tried to silence my client. Because he doesn't make the

millions of dollars that they do. I have to admit my client has an anger problem. He has this problem all of his life, and what did his family do about it… nothing. Instead of

getting him help, they just looked the other way. You must ignore the black box evidence. It is clear that they set up my client. The prosecution has presented no real

evidence to you, just fabrications with no real truth to them. The McQueen family is trying to get rid of my client. They see him as a joke. That this all means that there is a

reasonable doubt and, therefore, you must find Mr. Brody McQueen not guilty on all the charges. Thank you" "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am now going to read to you

the law that you must follow in deciding this case. Proof beyond a reasonable doubt does not mean beyond all possible doubt. It means that you must consider all of the

evidence and that you are very sure that the charge is true." Judge Blade said "You now be excused to decide you verdict. If you have any questions, please submit them in

writing." Nine pm: The jury has sent word that they tired and want to stop for the night and re-convince in the morning. Judge Blade honored their request and ordered that

they return promptly at nine tomorrow morning. On the way out of the courthouse: "Doc, can I talk with you and Sally after dinner. Something been bothering me and I want

to get it off my fenders." "Sure Kid" Doc said. "I'm getting hungry, do you want to go to dinner now?" Lightning's stomach grumbled at the mention of food. "I think that's

your answer, Doc" Sally giggled. "You should see what his manhood does when I mention sex." "Probably exactly what mine doses when Sophie mentions it to me." Doc said,

Sally just rolled her eyes. "We're males, as well as racecars. It doesn't take a lot to get us hard." Sally giggled as they bordered the transports. "What are you three giggling

about?" Tara asked as she bordered the transports. "If it's funny, I want to hear it." "Never mind" Sally said irritably "You know how male racecars are." "Oh! So it one of

those jokes where they only find it funny, but it makes the rest of the world go, eeewww gross." Tara said "I heard plenty of them when I been at the track. If it's one of those

jokes. I don't want to hear it." Tara drove the rest of the way into the transports with out another word. After dinner: Tara headed out to the pool for a swim. Sally, Lightning,

Doc and John headed out to the patio to relax as Tara splashed around in the pool. "I think our daughter is part fish. I have never seen a car take to water as much as Tara

has." Sally said "So Stickers… what's bothering you?" "Sit down" Lightning said "It's pretty shocking." Once Sally, John and Doc was settled. "First of all you can't say a thing

to anyone. I know I made a promise not to say thing, but I have to get this off my fenders or I'm not getting any sleep tonight." "I promise Light" Sally said. "Me too" Doc

said. "If it's bothering you that much, then your doing the right thing and talking about it." John just nodded and said. "It's not my place to say anything." Lightning relaxed

and took a deep breath. "While we were waiting on the pizza to be delivered for lunch. I drove over to my parents and they were French kissing… but that's not the part that's

bothering me" Lightning said. "There's more… Mom told… told m-m-me that she is tt-trying to get pregnant, they want a baby." Sally's jaw nearly hit the floor, but Doc look

unimpressed. "Is that all?" He grunted "I thought it would be earth shattering." "IT IS EARTH SHATTERING!" Lightning bellowed. "Sorry,… it's my parents were talking about!

If they were going to do this, I wished they did it ten years ago." "And you would have had the same reaction your having now" Doc said. "Before you continue freaking out

over this. Let me tell you that it's not that uncommon for older cars who have grown cars who are out of the house and on their own, decide to have more children. Have your

parents been checked out by a doctor?" "Yes, two in fact" Lightning said. "Once by their regular doctor and then by a reproductive specialist. Mom said that they have been

given the green light to try. Dad said that they were planning to start trying the night Brody attacked us." "So what's your issue?" Doc asked "I know it might be shocking, but

it's not the end of the world. If the doctors feel that Bella is capable of getting pregnant, then it's up to them if they want to or not." "I have heard it's risky for a older woman

to get pregnant." Lightning said "I don't want anything to happen to Mom!" "Many older women don't have any problems with being pregnant. If the do have difficulties, it's

usually from an underlying medical problem. Or they haven't been to a doctor and it's late into their pregnancy" Doc said. "It looks like your parents are doing it the right way

by consulting a doctor first." "What about Mom's broken jaw?" Lightning asked "That's a underlying medical problem!" "KID! That's not a underlying medical problem, that's a

traumatic injury." Doc growled "Bella might yell a lot, she doesn't give birth from her mouth!" "When I was a teenager. My aunt and uncle had a baby when they were older. I

think that both of them were in the middle fifties when they decided to have another child." John said "Other than having severe morning sickness, my aunt had no problems

with the pregnancy or giving birth." "Yeah, but that was an aunt and uncle." Lightning snapped "It wasn't your parents!" "It doesn't matter Kiddo" Doc said. "It's not your

decision." "I KNOW!" Lightning loudly said "I'm sorry John, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm just struggling with the idea." "It's all right Light" John said. "I know it's going

to take some time to accept. It took me few months for me get my brain wrapped around the idea. But once I saw how happy and exited my aunt and uncle were, I came to

understand that they really wanted this." "You're exhausted and under a lot of stress." Sally said as she nuzzled Lightning. "We just need to go to bed. Everything will seem to

make sense in the morning." John got Tara out of the pool and they headed to their suites for the night.

 **AN:NEXT CHAPTER IS WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WATING ON-THE VERDICT!**


	3. Verdict And Brody's Fate

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Ghost 1998-So far so fucking amazing, keep up the great work.-** Thanks my friend.

 **Ha 2nd comment, love the story a lot.-** I thought you would.

 **Guest-Wow! Some new names to get use to here but good. OK, I'll keep sending some ideas if I come up with some. I'll never make you beg.-** I know the know names are going to take some time to get used to. But it only took me maybe a day and half to get used to using them, hopefully you will too.

 **guest 2-A very intimidating moment from Mr Newton towards Brody and a real shock for the jury from hearing the evidence about Brody's attempted sexual assault from Tara's black box. No escaping his fate now. Brilliant job. Good thaty you're still in business** \- Newton is a top prosecutor, so he know how to win cases.

 **Very attracting and surprising when Lightning broke the news of his parents wanting to have another baby but its good that they all understand.-** Well… It's better hearing it from him, than the media. Besides that, Lightning needed to vent his worries.

 **I've just remembered another idea. Doc won't be Tara's crew chief for much longer so maybe have Doc give Lightning some tuition on being Tara's crew chief and coach. Your choice though. Here's another idea. While Tara's out she comes across Thunder, he tries convincing her in to taking him back but then gets the shit beaten out of him and embarrassed by Chance. They take a drive to the wheel well where Lightning and Sally nearly missed and they kiss there. Your choice. Do whatever you feelmis best** \- I have a "confrontation" written about where Tara and Chance run into her old boyfriend. It's later in the story, so it will be a while before we get to it.

 **I'm not going anywhere. I'll always review and offer some ideas but not in a way as if I'm trying to write the story. Keep doing what you love doing** \- Thank you my friend, **Gives you big fluffy hug** P.S. keep the ideas coming

 **Qwerty** - **Wattpad is a website just like this, only it has a mobile app(so does , but it's harder to use). You Could just change the names of the characters in your three stories. Do they want all three, or just LFLD(And the title).-** I don't know, I'm just going to focus on finishing the story. I'll worry about it later.

 **And Account has Been Terminated, if your reading this, you are petty. You had a horrible Story, and IDSG Fixed your mistakes. It is your fault that you left the story, and are just now complaining about the story that she has made successful.-** I agree, you are not the first one to point that out. Some people are just too fucking stupid to understand that imitation is the best kind of flattery.

 **HMG- It was terrible what happened with your story :( but we are glad that you are making your own even thought I think that the story was yours because you create something very different from the original story, you may "stole" some characters but mostly the ideas were yours. Don't worry about it, I found a way to save your story into a PDF archive so now I have them in a folder to read it whenever I want if FFN wants to delete them.-** I have done something like that too. As of today there is 447 pages(Not including the comments before each chapter.) in the file.

 **Sorry to not being reviewing but sadly my Notebook has broken down so I had to wait til it was fixed again**.-I know what that feels like.

 **Thanks for sending us messages to inform us about what happened with your stories and about the chapters, they were all very good written so keep going and I will start follow this "new story" :D** -Thank you, you have made my day.

Chapter 2.- Verdict And Brody's Fate -

Nine the next morning: Lightning and family arrived at the courthouse. They waited nervously for the jury to reach a verdict. A hour later: The jury asked if they could hear

the black box recording again. The judge agreed and sent a bailiff to the Jury's room with the recording. Two hours later: The jury has given word that they have come to a

verdict. Once all parties had assembled, the judge called the jury back in. Brody was not in his courtroom cell for the reading of the verdict. He was allowed to be at the

defense's table, however he was chained to the floor, and four large bailiffs stood close by. "Will the jury foreperson please stand?" Judge Blade said "Has the jury reached a

unanimous verdict?" "Yes, Your Honor" An older car said. "We have." "Would you hand the verdict form to the bailiff" Judge Blade said, the bailiff retrieved the piece of paper

from the car and handed it to the judge. She read it silently and then handed it to the clerk for reading of the verdict." The courtroom was silent; no one dared to utter a

sound. "Mr. Mr. McQueen and your lawyer please stand for the verdict." Once Brody and Jackson were standing the clerk read the verdict. "We the jury find Brody Emmet

Seamus McQueen, on the four counts of Aggravated Assault and Battery…guilty, on the charge of Attempted Murder…guilty, on the charge of Unlawful Possession of a

Weapon…guilty, on the charge of Attempted Rape…guilty, on the charge of Resting Arrest…guilty, and on the three charges of Drug Possession…guilty." "The jury is thanked

and excused. This court is in recess until four pm, where I will hand down the sentence." Brody immediately had his rear tires booted and he was taken to away to a holding

cell. Four Pm: Everyone was back in the court room. "Mr. McQueen you have been found guilty by a jury of your pears. Do you have anything to say to this court" "Yes I do"

Brody cleared his throat "You, this kangaroo court, my idiot attorney, and my family… can go fuck yourselves." Brody then laughed. "Mr. McQueen I will not tolerate that kind

of language in my courtroom." "I don't fucking care" Brody fired back. "Mr. McQueen I'll ignore that comment." The Judge said "On each of the conviction of aggravated

assault and battery, you are sentenced to eight years. On the conviction of unlawful possession of a weapon, you are sentenced to two years, on the conviction of attempted

rape, you are sentenced to fifteen years. On the conviction of Resting Arrest, you are sentenced to a year. On each of the conviction of Drug Possession, you are sentenced to

five years, On the conviction of Attempted Murder, you will are sentenced to twenty years. That's eighty years Mr. McQueen. You have to serve seventy five present of that

time before you will be eligible for parole, that's sixty years. I order Mr. Brody Emmet Seamus McQueen into the custody of the sheriff until he can be transferred to a state

prison. Since you were convicted on all counts, your case is automatically appealed. The date and time will be set by the appeals court at a later date. Just so you know, Mr.

McQueen. The court will review your case, but it is up to the court if it wants to conduct a hearing or not. Court is adjourned." Judge Blade banged her gavel and left the

bench. Lightning and the family was hanging around the courtroom, waiting for the legal team to finish up their paperwork. Soon: Lightning saw Jackson come out of the

courtroom and sighed tiredly. Lightning drove up to him. "Brody can wear anyone out" he said "You're probably like us. You're glad that the trial is over." "Yes I am, Mr.

McQueen. This was one of the most challenging case I've had in a while" Jackson said. "Saying that your bother is difficult to deal with is saying that the Nile river is just a

little stream." Lightning just laughed. "Please don't take anything I said personally" Jackson said "Brody gave me nothing to work with. During our meetings all he said was I

was the f-ing lawyer and I could figure it out. Sometimes he would go a rambling rant about you and how his parents loved you more since you were the baby of the family.

Brody even refused to tell me his side of the story, I had to piece it together from reading the police reports." "I'm sorry Jackson" Lightning said. "That's what my brother

been like all his life. Are you his attorney at the appeal?" "No" Jackson said "Brody's case will be handed over to a special appeals' attorney. I'm sure that that attorney will

have the same problems I did. I wish you and your family well Mr. McQueen, I have to go now. Believe or not I have another case waiting for me and my services." Lightning

and Jackson shook tires then Jackson when on his way. Riley drove up to Lightning. "Tá mé labhair siad le na báillí, tá siad ag fáil réidh a Brody ghlacadh chun jail.-(I've talked

to the bailiffs, they are getting ready to take Brody to jail.)" Riley said "Dúirt siad is féidir liom a labhairt dó uair dheireanach os a chomhair an chur chun jail. Más mian leat

chun teacht chomh maith, is féidir leat, níl mé ag dul a dhéanamh leat. Ní Bella ag iarraidh é a fheiceáil mar sin tá sí ag dul chun fanacht linn sa halla.- (They said I can talk to

him one last time before the take him to jail. If you want to come along, you can, I'm not going to make you. Bella doesn't want to see him so she is going to wait for us in

the hall.)" "Cinnte Daid, beidh mé ag dul in éineacht leat.-(Sure Dad, I'll go with you)" Lightning said. " Más rud é ach amháin a bheith tacaíocht mhothúchánach ar do

shon.-(If only to be emotional support for you.)" Once Riley and Lightning were searched for weapons, they were led back to where Brody was being held. Brody was sitting

quietly in a holding cell. "What do you fuckers want now?" he growled when he saw Riley and Lightning arrive in the holding era. "This is what you wished for." "Brody, your

mother and I never wanted this." Riley said "This… this was all your doings." "Shut the fuck up!" Brody snapped "Guards… get these two out of here, they're harassing me!"

"Fine Brody." Riley said "If you don't want to talk to us, we'll leave. But know that, this was your last shot at being a part of this family, and you blew it." Riley turned around

and left the room. Lightning rolled up to Brody. "I just wanted you to know" he said. "Mom's planning on getting pregnant when they get home. Their having another baby to

replace you." "WHAT!" Brody roared, he rushed forward and pressed his grill against the bars of the cell. "THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LYING

MOTHERFUCKER! I'M MOM'S FAVORITE! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I'M BEING REPLACED!" "Oh, but you are!" Lightning said with an evil smile. "Just wait, you'll see. You

might have been Mom's favorite, but not any more. She didn't even want to come and see you before you spend rest of your life in prison. Look around Brody, this is your life

from now on. Even the one thing that you enjoyed having is gone. I know that you reveled in knowledge that you were a McQueen. And because of your actions, you don't

even have that now." "Fuck you Bastared" Brody said. "Mark my words, I get even with all of you!" "You think I'm a bastared?" Lightning laughed "You were the one were the

one born out of wedlock. I take it you didn't know our parents weren't married when you were born. Maybe if you weren't so self-absorbed, you would have known that."

Lightning sneered at his brother, then he turned and left the room with out another word. He knew that Bella and Riley were married by the time Brody was born. But

Lightning didn't worry about it. He knew that Brody was dumb enough to believe it. In a fit of rage, Brody started banging on the cell room bars. Lightning quickly caught up

with his father. Brody's banging could be herd all the way down the hall. "Bhí tú díreach tar éis cur brú ar a chuid cnaipí, ní raibh tú?-(You just had to press his buttons, didn't

you?)" Riley said "Tá sé seo deacair go leor ar do mháthair agus I. Ní féidir liom gá duit cúis le níos mó grief.-(This is hard enough on your mother and I. I don't need you

causing more grief.)" "Tá mé Daid brón orm, bhí mé díreach tar éis a labhairt dó.-(I'm sorry Dad, I just wanted to talk to him.) Lightning said "Fhéadfadh sé a fháil chaith do

aon uair dheireanach. Tá a fhios agat deartháir a deartháir.-(May get threw to him one last time. You know brother to brother.)" Riley looked at Lightning like he didn't believe

him. "Ar mhaith leat agus Mam chun fanacht le linn ar feadh tamaill beag?-(Do you and Mom want to stay with us for a little while?)" Lightning asked "Tá a fhios agam go

bhfuil sé sin deacair ar tú. Tá a fhios agat go bhfuil grá agam duit agus Mam. Tá a fhios agat go Sally, beidh Tara agus mé i gcónaí ann duit.(I know this has been hard on

you. You know that I love you and Mom. You know that Sally, Tara and I will always be there for you.)" "Tá a fhios agam Son.-(I know Son)" Riley sadly said. "Is breá liom tú

ró.-(I love you too.)" Riley leaned affectonely on Lightning as they drove. Bella saw Riley and Lightning approaching her. She saw how unhappy they looked. "Did you get to

see Brody?" Bella asked "What did he have to say?" "Yes, we saw him, it was only for a few moments though" Riley said. "He didn't want to see us though." Bella had tears in

her eyes, and she openly started to cry. Riley and Lightning both embraced her. "Come on… there's nothing more that we can do here." Lightning said gently. "Let's go home."

A few days later, At Flo's Cafe: The family received a warm welcome as their transports arrived back in town. "Dad…Dad" Tara said as she rushed up to him. "Flo said that

she's having a karaoke night tonight. Can we come back and have supper here?" "I don't know" Lightning said. "Mom and Dad look like there exhausted. We have to get them

settled, then we'll discuss it." "Mom, Dad." Sally said "There are some openings over at the hotel. Do you want to stay there, or at the house?" Riley looked at Bella "I think

the house" Bella said. "It's a little more private than the hotel." "My love, are you up to it?" Riley asked, knowing that Bella was exhausted. "Grandma, I can push you if you

like." Tara said "Or better yet, Mater, could you do me a favor?" "Sure, what is youalls needn' fo Ta-Mater?" Mater asked "Could you please tow Grandma back to the house?"

Tara asked "She's really tired." "It would mes pleasure" Mater said and he drove towards Bella. Even after all these years, Bella was still a little scared of Mater, although she

knew he didn't have a mean or harmful part on his body. "It's all right Mater" Bella said "I think I'll make it on my own." Mater looked down sadly. "I don't need a tow" Bella

said. "But if you would lend me your fender to lean on, I would enjoy that." Mater wagged his hook happily and very, very gently leaned on Bella to give her support as they

drove towards the house. During the drive, Bella was amazed on how strong the old tow truck was. He treated her like she was a delicut desert flower. Once Mater had led

Bella up to the gust bedroom. Bella gave him a kiss on the fender. "Thank you Mater" Bella said. "You're my knight in shining armor." Riley offered to pay Mater for his

services, as expected Mater refused it. Once everybody was settled, everyone other than Tara took a nap. Dinner time: Tara got her wish and the family had dinner and then

karaoke at Flo's.

 _ **AN: AS PROMASED, THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTERS WILL START NEXT WEEK!**_


	4. Christmas Vacation In Hawaii

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

guest 2 chapter 3 ****Gives you big fluffy hug** too.** -Thank you, you just made my day.

 **Brody had this moment coming the fucking ass-hole! He blew the family fuse, turned his life in to hell and lost everything. Lightning knows how to put his guilt to Brody and ignore Brody's offences. Brody feels like he's been stabbed from hearing about being replaced by the new baby but he would of known sooner or later**. -Yes, I agree

 **Good job with the verdict matter. Please don't make any scenes where anyone especially Tara gets raped, kidnapped, or murdered that's too much. We'd like all the good guys to live and the traitor dead. Of course if you do make a scene where Brody attempts murder on the new baby Lightning should be the one to seal Brody's bloody fate and have Brody work alone. -** Nobody dies in my story, but well. I'm not going to say. The main reason is, that I don't have it all figured out yet.

 **Here's some more ideas for later chapters or further. You could maybe make some scenes where Lightning and Rayne do some martial arts and weapons training with John and Scarlett and when they hear the report of Brody escaping prison they all take advanced precautions to protect each other and the baby at all costs.** -Good idea, and I have something like that all ready written in.

 **Good support from QWERTY about the jealous ass-hole who abandoned there account and doesn't appreciate your interest in their stories you improved. I despise such ignorant that!-** I think that I have said enough about that. I'm just going to focus on this story from now on.

 **Please add in mistletoe kisses between the couples and of course Tara and Chance and of course don't forget the vacation they take together. Maybe even invite Chance along to accompany Tara. See if you can fit**.-CHECK, all ready in there, read this chapter.

 **The King and his family in a bit more by socialising with the Mcqueens. These are just ideas nothing more. The choice is yours. I look forward to reading the ideas you have coming.** -You will see more of Strip Weathers in the coming chapters.

 **Loving your story. I'm still here-** Thank you my friend, That was my biggest worry that everybody would stop reading this story when I started this new one.

 **Whatever the songs you have planned for the karaoke please make Lightning a good singer. If you can, try getting Tara's cousins a bit more involved. Maybe have Charlie and Nicholas fall in love with Mia and Tia.-** Eeewww, Mia and Tia are old enough to be Charlie and Nicholas mother. Mia and Tia on the other hand…well I'm not going to spoil it, the reason in the next chapter. (I couldn't find a good place in this chapter).

 **Ghost1998 -Heyyyy best friend :-) Just going to say this straight up the name change is going to take sometime getting use to by at least it gets asshole McGee off your back, and hey that name Chance sounds familiar lol.(**Well… I wonder where I got that name from… can you guess?)

 **But all and all love the story keep up the great work.-** I worked your volcano idea in, with one twist. I'm sure that you'll love it. It's in the next chapter.

 **Frogman-Hey, I'm back...sorry haven't reviewed in a while, work has kept me very busy.-** Welcome back, I've missed you!. **Gives you big fluffy hug**

 **A few days ago a co-worker I and were sitting round, waiting on the telescope to finish imaging The Great Orin Nebula(we are both Astrophysicists working for NASA). We started to talk about random stuff, somehow ffn was bought up... anyway your story LFLD was bought up. He loves your story too. He told me what has happed to you. I'm like "WHAT! YOU GOT TO BE KIDING! So this morning when I got off work I read the last chapter. I'm very to hear what has happed. Some people are assholes and need the crap slapped out them. By the way things sound to me. I feel the original writer(Can't call him an author. He doesn't deserve the privilege.) is jealous because your story is a thousand times better than his. By the way, where in the hell has he been for the last 15 years? If Account has Been Terminated is reading this-Go To Hell, immature asshole-** I don't know, and I'm tired of talking about him. You're astrophysicist…that is so cool! I have a small telescope and when I'm not busy, I like to grab my star catalog and go sit out under the stars. I have even found Saturn(I actually was looking for Jupiter, but it seems that I had my calculations wrong. It still was pretty cool.)

 **Frogman-I like to see this story get as many or more reviews as the last story. I'm going to post as many comments as I can. So with that said, I'm going to post my comments from the last story to this story. I believe... I was up to chapter 82. HAHAHA...I nearly fell off of my chair laughing when I read the part where Tara(I almost used the other name) found the sex movie that her parents made last night.** -That was Ghost 1998 idea, you have to give him all the credit.

 **I loved McQueen's comment about Tara not seeing her boyfriend in to days. My daughter is the same way. Excellent testimony by Doc.-** Awesome

 **Frogman chapter 1 .Chapter 83. Sorry I got the chapters 82-83 switched around. (Typical stuff for me.)-** Me too

 **Anyway...I still loved Tara's response to seeing the movie. I like your version of Doc's background. Again strong testimony from Doc**.-Since you left so many reviews, I'm going to only comment on some of my favorites.

 **Chapter 84-What a surprise, Bella wants another baby. Well if the doctors say she is healthy enough to be pregnant, I say go for it.** -And they do.

 **My mother is s neat freak too, so I know what Riley and McQueen are going through**.-I though I had the only one…who knew that so many people would know what I'm talking about.

 **Chapter 86- I love Tara's comments about throwing "brick eggs" at Brody**.-You have to thank my cusin, it was one of her comments that she uses when she really pissed off at someone.

 **Chapter 3-loved that McQueen got Brody so mad he started banging on the bars. Riley knows that McQueen delbetly riled Brody up.-** All I'm going to say is…it is a set up for what happens later in the story.

 **I have a question...Is Judge Blade going to press charges for severely injuring the court reporter? She should, Brody nearly killed her.-** I haven't decided yet.

 **Very cute moment at the end of the chapter. Keep up the good work. I'm looking forwarded to the Christmas chapters.-** Thanks. I think that everyone is looking forward to them.

Chapter 3.- Christmas Vacation In Hawaii-

Months later: Riley had promised to take the family on a vacation after the trial was over. It took some time to get everyone's schedule together, but he got it done. He made

arrangements for the entire McQueen/Carrera/Hornet family to spend Christmas in Hawaii. Tara even convinced Chance's parents to let him come with her for the holiday.

Since Mater didn't rally have a family of his own, Lightning invited him to come to Hawaii too. One of Riley's movie directors had a vacation house on the big island. Once the

director learned of Riley's plans, he asked him if he wanted to use the house and it's staff for a few weeks. The house, really a mansion, capable of comfortably housing the

entire family during their stay. The house also had a private beach were they could relax without having to worry about the press spying on them. The family had been in

Hawaii for a few days and everyone was enjoying fun in the sun. They had done all the things that tourists to while in Hawaii, including going shopping and whale watching.

However today was declared a 'beach day'. Lightning, Doc and Riley was resting in hammocks, enjoying a locally made alcoholic drink while the palm trees gently swayed

above them. Sally, Cliff, Mater, Tara, and Chance were building sand castles on the beech. Sophia and Bella wandering round in the surf, looking for seashells. Sly, Nick, and

Charlie was down the beach, taking surfing lesions. Lilly, Hunter, and Sterling was taking hula lessons at a hotel. Sally had given John two weeks off. He chose to stay in

Radiator Spring and spend Christmas with Scarlett. Sally had a temporary body guard, a big Hawaiian SUV named Kawikani Lahahana. Shortly after meeting him, Tara asked

if his name means anything. Kawikani explained that his first name means The Strong One and his last name means Warmth Of The Sun, in his native language. "I'm hot"

Lightning suddenly said "I'm going to go cool off." Lightning got out of the hammock and drove to where Sophia and Bella wandering round in the surf. "Having any luck?" he

asked them as he approached them. "A little" Bella said. "All the nicer seashells are deeper in the surf. I don't want to get too wet." "I'll get them for you" Lightning said "Just

let me get my snorkel." Since Lightning was already wearing his swimming tires, he returned a few moments later wearing a snorkel over his tailpipes. "There's something

over there" Bella said and pointed something in the water. "Could you go see what it is?" Lightning waded in the water until his tires left the sand. He paddled out to the spot.

Lightning took a deep breath and his front half diapered into the water. He came back up a few seconds later with something in his mouth. Lightning headed back to his

mother. He dropped what was in his mouth in to the floating basket that was next to Bella. "Thank you Light" Bella said as she looked in the basket, it was a large sand dollar.

"It's beautiful, even though I don't know what it is" "It's a sand dollar" Lightning said. "It's some sort of sea creature, it's dead though, that's it's skeleton." Lightning spit lose

sand out of his mouth. "Light, do you want to borrow my pick-up stick?" Sophia asked, Lightning saw that there was a claw looking device that was attached to her right front

wheel. "I'll be easier than using your mouth." "Thanks Sophia" Lightning said "Those things don't taste very good. It'll be a while before I can get taste of the sea out of my

mouth." For the next forty five minutes Lightning retrieved everything that Bella point out to him. Once he was done Bella's basket was almost full of seashells, sand dollars,

and even a few starfish skeletons. When they were headed back to the beach, Bella suddenly screamed. "A fish just swam into my bucket!" Bella exclaimed "It grunted at me

when I tried to get it out." "Mom…" Lightning said "Fish don't grunt." "This one did!" Bella said "You try to get out, and see if it grunts at you!" Lightning looked in the bucket

and there was tropical looking fish that was mostly blue and yellow fish exploring the seashells. "It's a pretty little thing, it has a cute chubby little mouth." Kawikani drove

over to look at the fish. "It's called humuhumunukunukuāpua'a meaning 'fish with a snout like a pig.' In English is called The Reef, or Wedge Tail Triggerfish, there are two

species that live in Hawaiian waters. You don't want to drive over them. It has a small second spine, which it can use to lock its main spine into an upright position. It can

wedge itself into the tread your tires or worse to any other small crevices on your body. When the fish locks its spine, it makes it extremely difficult and painful to remove."

Kawikani said "It normally takes a trip to the hospital. Nasty infections are very common if the wound is not cleaned correctly. I know from experience how painful it is to have

one removed." "Kawikani, you have had the misfortune of having one of these fish removed?" Bella asked. "Yes Ma'am" Kawikani said "It was only last year and I decided to

do some surfing. When I headed back to the beach to take a break, I ran across a small triggerfish being chased by a larger fish. Apparently the little fish thought my inner

axle near my genitals looked like a good place to hide, and immediately sank it's spine into me." Lightning winced "Ouch! Kawikani, I can only imagine what that felt like" he

said "I don't know about you, but the inner part of rear axle is very sensitive." "Yeah, it was the worst pain I have ever been in." Kawikani said "Luckily my surfing buddy

pulled me to shore. Once he figured out what was wrong, I was taken to the hospital. The doctor had removed the fish, I spent a few days in the hospital for observation and

keep an eye out for infection. The triggerfish in your bucket is the official Hawaiian state fish. Bella you're correct, and you're not hearing things. If threatened, it will

sometimes make grunting noises. Possibly to warn other nearby fish of danger. We need to get it out of the bucket immediately. If I remember correctly, it's a protected

species. You can get into a lot of serous trouble if you're caught with one." With Kawikani helping, Bella was able to herd the fish out of her bucket. Once out of the bucket, it

darted for deeper waters. "Bye, bye, hum…ha…kunu…upua" Bella said butchering the language. "Oh boy did I screw that name up. How about… bye, bye little piggy fish with

the long name." Kawikani and Lightning just chuckled. "It is often asserted that the Hawaiian name is one of the longest words we have in Hawaiian language." He said "The

name is longer than the fish." Lightning, Kawikani, Bella and Sophia dove up to the hammocks. With their serf lesson over Sly, Nick, and Charlie drove to the hammocks as

well. "I should have named you Rover" Riley said playfully. "Bella had you fetching like a dog." "Very funny" Lightning said "It could have been you out there." "Uncle

Lightning…" Charlie said "Since were both wet, do you want to go roll in the sand?" "Charlie" Lightning said "That's sounds like a very good idea… race you." Lightning took off

for the beach, taking care not to spray sand all over everyone as he raced out on the beach. They raced about fifty feet away and then started rolling in the sand, looking like

two pigs happily rolling in the mud. Lightning and Charlie came back to the family covered in sand and grinning like fools. "Yep, their related" Bella said. "Talk about being a

pig." Lightning parked next to his mother and shook like a big dog. "LIGHTNING OWEN FERGUS MCQUEEN!" Bella shouted as sand landed on her brand new paintjob. "Look

what you have done!" A few days ago Bella decided to get a new paintjob, she picked a red-ish color. The color was in between Lightning's and Riley color. "Oh, no, I'm in

trouble" Lightning said playfully. "Mom used 'both' middle names." Riley just laughed and scooped up some sand in a tire and pored it on Sky's roof. Bella turned on Riley so

quick, everyone though she was going to slap him. "Relax, Bella" Riley said. "I like dirty girls." "I don't care" Bella snapped. "You can forget having sex tonight." Without

another word, Bella headed back to the water to rinse the sand off. "Jeseh, Bella relax, we're on vacation after all" Riley said. "It's been so long, I've forgotten what Bella's like

when she in this condition." Riley's last comment had everyone's attention immediately. "What condition?" Lightning asked "What's wrong with Mom?" "Uh… Excuse me guys"

Riley said. "I need to talk to Bella before I say anything about it." Bella was just getting out of the water when Riley reached her. They spoke for a few moments then kissed

deeply and passionately. Riley and Bella rolled up to them with big smiles on their faces. "We were going to make the announcement after dinner tonight. But, it looks like my

husband's loose lips have spoiled the surprise" Bella said. "We have some wonderful news for all of you! I just got back from the doctor right before we left for vacation! Riley

and I are happy to announce that… I'm pregnant!" "That's wonderful news Mom!" Lightning said, and he kissed her on the fender as well as shook Riley's tire. "I'm so happy

for you!" "When are you due?" Sally asked "I want to be there, I'm sure Light and Tara does too." Lightning shook his hood yes, Tara put her hear next to Bella's side. "I don't

know yet, I have my first ultrasound in a few weeks. Bella said "Tara Sweetheart, it's to early for you to hear the baby moving around." "Well… I hear something" Tara said.

"It's going gurgle, gurgle, bubble, grumble." "Tara sweetie, that's my stomach you hear. We need to head to lunch, I'm getting hungry." "We wasn't planning on telling

anyone outside the family" Riley said. "We wanted to get a due date before announcing it to the world." "You know the media is going to go crazy" Lightning said "Some

reporters are still flapping their gums about Tara not being my daughter." "What are you talking about?" Riley asked "I've been busy, we are getting ready to shoot a movie in

a few weeks." "Do you remember Brody's testimony about Tara not being my daughter. I can't believe it, but there are some cars in the world that think he's telling the truth

about Tara not being my daughter." Lightning said "There has been calls by reporters demanding me and Tara to take a paternity test and then release the results to the

public." "Please tell me that you're not going to do it?" Bella asked. "Brody couldn't tell the truth, even if his life depended on it!" "I know" Lightning said. "A month ago Tara,

Sally and I sat down and discussed how we were going to handle the demands. We decided, no matter what the reporters want, we are not going to have the test done."

"Good…I don't have to beat the crap out of you, for doing something so fucking stupid" Riley said. "It doesn't take a genus to see that Tara has both of your builds."


	5. Christmas Eve Eruption

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

guest 2 **\- Interesting fish you found there.-** The Triggerfish is really the official Hawaiian state fish.(Google it!) Everything I wrote is true, except the part were it attaches itself to you.-I made that part up. I figured that an underside of a car would look like coral(what the fish normally hides in, if threatened.) And since fish don't have a lot of brains, they would think that the underside of a car looks like a good place to hide.

 **Very intimidating bodyguard Sally has hired. Hard to tell how he'd compare to John though.-** He appears only in the one chapter. Unless I can find somewhere else to put him.

 **Haha! Funny with Lightning fetching around like a dog, rolling in the sand with Charlie, showering his mother with sand and having his full name shouted out in a sign of 'You're in trouble'.** \- My dog was laying on the floor scratching her back when I was working on the story. I had to yell her full name to get her to stop. So I have to give my dog, Lucy credit for the idea.

 **So foolish for the media believing the bullshit from Brody's testimony but then again journalists and all the media are known worldwide for spreading fraudulent bolox. They should be able to tell from Brody's nature that he's just making that shit up but then again they're as thick as shit. Good that Lightning and Tara aren't gonna give the media the satisfaction as they've got nothing to prove or lose.-** That's pretty much true, no matter where you get your news from.

 **Hope you have a good Christmas day chapter coming. I've thought about a good present for Tara from Chance. A charm rim with a personalized message and maybe the same for Sally from Lightning. Some ID tags with Lightning's name on them and a loving message to both his parents would be good. Something to remember that they have a son with heart. Any presents you have in mind I look forward to reading them if you do. Question, what nationality is Chance**?- American And I'm going to quote him. "I'm American Mutt...I am part white, black, German, Italian, Canadian, and other stuff I think."

 **I swear I'm always the first one to review, haha** \- I guess your just lucky that way!

 **Ghost1998-Damn it why do we always have to play the guessing game lolz, but love the story a lot can't wait to see what happens next and other surprises too…-** Wait no more my friend… enjoy this super duper long chapter.

Chapter 4.- Christmas Eve Eruption -

After lunch: The family sat around the table eating desert. "I just want to remind everyone that tonight, we need to be the Marriott Hotel in Maui for the Christmas Eve Luau. I

have taken the liberty of planning the rest of the afternoon for us. Something called 'Hawaiian Journey' _._ It's supposed to be an immersive cultural encounter in six Polynesian

villages that includes a lively canoe pageant. I have arranged for private tour guide, so we won't be fighting off Lightning's and Tara's crazy fans the entire time." During the

Hawaiian Journey tour, one of the local tour guides came up to the private tour guide and whispered something to him. Just then Bella saw what she thought was smoke on

the water. "What is that?" She asked "Is there something going on?" The tour guide just smiled. "Yes" He said "I have just gotten word that one of our volcanoes is having a

small eruption." "Do we need to evacuate?" Bella said slightly panicking. "No" The guide said "It happens all the time. It's safe as we keep our distance. Dose anyone want to

go and watch?" "I would" Sally and Lilly said in unison. "The boat is loading now" The guide said. "We can be there in ten minutes." Riley quickly took a vote, it was almost

unanimous, with Mater and Bella saying that they were not sure if they wanted to go, but if the rest of the family wanted to go, and then they would with them. Once the tour

guide was sure that the family wanted to go, he led them down to the dock. Twenty minutes later: "…This particular spot on the volcano erupts frequently" The boat said. He

was a fifty foot motorized yacht, by the name of Alchemist. He wasn't a native, but he moved to the islands about thirty years ago and started a tour guide business. "We like

to see small eruptions." "Why" Bella asked "Isn't eruptions bad?" "Large ones are" Alchemist said. "But these small eruptions are good at reliving stress and pressure that has

built up inside the volcano. If small eruptions, like this one, didn't happen from time to time, gas and magma would continue to build up. It would get to the point that the

volcano wouldn't be able to take the stress and it would have a massive eruption. These are the ones that cause deaths and do tremendous about of damage." "Oh" Bella said

"I understand now." Suddenly there was a small cloud of gas blew across Alchemist's decks. Alchemist started to turn away. "Sorry folks, we can't stay here." he said "The

gasses make it too dangerous. I'll take you to shore, one of my guides will take you to an observation spot and you can watch from there." What are the gases that come from

a volcano?" Tara asked "The principal components of volcanic gases are water vapor, carbon dioxide, sulfur either as sulfur dioxide or hydrogen sulfide, nitrogen, argon,

helium, neon, methane, carbon monoxide and hydrogen. Other compounds detected in volcanic gases are oxygen, hydrogen chloride, hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen bromide,

nitrogen oxide, sulfur hexafluoride, carbonyl sulfide, and organic compounds. Exotic trace compounds include mercury, halocarbons, and halogen oxide radicals." Alchemist

said "The gases varies considerably from volcano to volcano. Water vapor is consistently the most common gas, normally comprising more than sixty present of total

emissions. Carbon dioxide typically accounts for ten to forty percent of emissions." "All those gasses sound pretty nasty to me" Tara said. "That they are" Alchemist said.

"That's why we have to move away from here." A guide met Alchemist at the docks. "Welcome everyone" The guide said. "If you follow me, I'll take you to the observation

center. I'll be safe to watch from there." Later: Everyone was wandering around on the observation deck, taking pictures or just watching the lava flow into the sea. Suddenly

a cloud of gas drifted over the observation deck. "Ewww!" Tara said "What is that terrible smell? Dad must have farted." Monte bust in to laughter. "Your dad's farts can't

smell that bad" Monte said "Then again I have never smelled his farts." "Let him eat a really greasy pizza, then go take a nap." Tara said "When he wakes up… oh boy… stand

back and have a gas mask ready to put on. His farts can clear a room." "Aren't the gasses that the volcano produces dangerous?" Monte asked "Yes" The guide said, and

pointed to boxes that were either on long poles or sitting on the ground "The boxes are actually monitors. They take a sampling of the air every thirty seconds. If the levels of

gas reach a certain point, an alarm will ring, letting us know that it's no longer safe to be on the observation deck. We'll have to go into the shelter, which has special filters

that clean the air before it is brought into the shelter." "Well that's good to know" Monte said "It seems that you have taken every precaution." "We try Sir" The guide said

"Our guest's safety is our highest concern." "If you're exposed to this gas every day" Lilly said. "Doesn't affect your health?" "No Ma'am" The guide said "The boss has very

strict rules about that. All the tour guides are separated into teams. Absolutely no team is allowed to be at the observation center more than a week at a time. If the volcano

is erupting, like it is today. We are not allowed to be here more than two days in a row. On top of that, we're required to get a physical once a year." "That's good to know"

Lilly said. "It looks like your boss really cares about you." "Yes Ma'am" The guide said "He dose." Sally, Hunter, Sly and Lightning were outside and were watching the lava

flow. After pictures were taken of each other, Lightning grinned at Sally. "Hey, guys' Lightning said playfully "William Shakespeare was right, first thing we do… is kill all the

lawyers." Lightning picked Sally up by rear bumper and gave her a little push towards the lava. "If you kill me" Sally laughed. "You'll have to fuck yourself." "No I won't"

Lightning said as he continued to hold Sally up by the bumper. "I'm pretty sure that Mia and Tea would eagerly dump their boyfriends to be with me." Lighting said as he

gently sat Sally back on the ground. "So they were good fuck after all." Sally said "I though you said that they were terrible." "Compared to you, they were." Lightning said

trying to smooth Sally's ruffled feathers. "I would need someone to satisfy my desires until I could find someone like you." He kissed her fender, and he was relived to see her

relax and smile. "I would come back haunt you" Sally said. "I'll make you so impotence; you couldn't get hard… even if you completely froze your dick and took a whole bottle

of Viagra." "My sister would do it to" Sly said laughing. "She's evil like that." After another hour of watching the volcano, the family boarded Alchemist; he took them back to

the village. The family returned to the house to prepare to go to the Luau. At the Luau: The family arrived and received a flower lei greeting. The menu was impressive. Imu

Baked Kalua Pig, Mahi Mahi with Lemon Butter, Grilled Teriyaki Steak, Shoyu Chicken, Turkey, Honey Glazed Ham, Garlic Fried Rice, Molokai Sweet Potatoes with a coconut

sauce, Stir Fry Vegetables, Macaroni Salad, a Pineapple Cole Slaw, Tossed Kula Green Salad, Lomi Lomi Salad, Poi, Sweet Rolls and Butter. The desserts consisted of Haupia

(coconut jello), Chocolate Brownies, Double Chocolate Cake, Coconut Layer Cake, Coconut Macaroons, and Key Lime Squares & Pecan Chocolate Chip Cookies. During dinner

the hotel put on an authentic Hawaiian show, with fire dancers and everything. After the show: The family spent the rest of the evening at the hotel. As they entered the

lounge, there was a large piece of mistle-tow hanging over the door. Lightning rolled in unaware of the mistle-tow hanging above the door. "Stickers!" Sally said "Look were

I'm standing! I think you are forgetting something!" "Huh…What?" Lightning said as he looked around, Sally gestured above her; he finally saw the mistle-tow. "Oh… so you're

telling me you want a kiss?" "Yes I do" Sally said as Lightning drove back to her. "It's tradition." "Okay" Lightning said and deeply kissed her. "Hey Kid" Doc growled. "Save

that kind of kissing for later!" Lightning and Sally finished their kiss and they moved out of the way so rest of the couples could kiss under the mistle-tow. Until Tara and

Chance's turn. They couldn't bring themselves to actually kiss, at least when the family was watching them. So they hugged each other tightly. "I was kinda hoping that they

would kiss" Sally said when she saw Tara and Chance hugging." "I think if they were alone, they might have tried it" Doc said "But with this many people around, I think they

are too shy to actually do it." Nick and Sterling rolled under the mistle-tow together. "Ha, now you have to kiss me" Nick said playfully as he tried to kiss his sister. "Come

here and give me a big wet one!" "Nick… boundaries!" Sterling said as she pushed Nick off of her. Sterling made a circle around her with her tires. "This is my personal

bubble." "This is I think of your bubble!" Nick said and he jumped up on Sterling's trunk and started patting her on her roof. "Nicholas!" Sly said firmly "Get out of your sister's

bubble!" (AN: Trivia, can you guess which Pixar movie this quote is from? Answer next chapter.) Mater stayed out in the lobby, he was going to tell the story of Santa Truck to

a group of local children. 'The Pack' wondered off together. In the corner of the lobby: Mater had a large group of kids around him and he was telling the story of Santa Truck.

"…Then when you'n fast asleep'n, Santa Truck comes from the North Pole with toys for all the good little cars. He has nine brown snowmobiles that pull him and his sleigh.

One of his reindeer is special; he has a red light on hood." Mater said "That's Rudolph the red nosed snowmobile. He guides' Santa because the weather can be purity rough at

times. And if you been a good little car, he comes down ye chime and leaves you a lot of toys. If you're a bad little car he leaves you dirty oil and air filters." "We don't

celebrate Santa Truck here" one of the native children said. "We have never seen him, what does he look like?" "A red peterbilt 379. His grill looks like a beard and always

wears a big red hat. He goes ho-ho-ho… Merry Christmas!" Mater said "Well what do you celebrate?" "We celebrate Makahiki" The child said "It is a holiday covering four

consecutive months, approximately from October or November through February or March. The focus of the season is a celebration of the bounty of the land…" "A holiday that

lets four months?" Mater said "That's it…I'm moving here." "Makahiki" The child said "Is traditionally a time of piece. During the four lunar months of the Makahiki season

warfare was forbidden which was used as "a ritually inscribed means to assure that nothing would adversely affect the new crops." "Now tha' think about it." Mater said "It's a

good holiday." It was late when the family arrived back at the house. Christmas day: The family got up and headed to the family room where all the presents were. Lightning

made sure everyone had presents to open including Mater and Chance. "I got this for you." Chance bashfully said. Tara opened it and was a personalized charm rim. "I love

it." She immediately put it on. Even though it was not an expensive gift like she was used to getting, Tara loved because it came from Chance. "Here I got you this." Tara

handed Chance a box. Once he had it open, he saw that there were several things in the box. A bottle of clone, a wallet, and male type necklace. Once all the presents were

opened, the family headed to breakfast. "Tara" Lightning said as they ate breakfast. "You have one more present coming. It'll have to wait until we get home. With some of

the Hawaiian laws… it was just too hard to bring with us." "What is it?" Tara asked "Come on…you can tell me." "No… you'll just have to wait" Lightning said. "But it's

something you have been wanting since you been little." Tara thought for a moment and then she started listing anything she could think of. No matter what she guessed,

Lightning wouldn't tell her if she was right or not. After breakfast the family headed to the Honolulu City's Christmas Day Parade.

 **AN: Santa Truck: Idea based my one of BFFs and the book: Mater Saves Christmas. Tara's charm rim was the idea of Guest 2.**

 **I JUST WANTED TO WISH EVERYONE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **I'LL SEE YOU GUYS ON THE OTHER SIDE!**


	6. Sex On The Beach!

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **skydancer-Interesting story so far. Red Deer Run I liked it so I'm going to stick with this one. Much better than that piece of crap but the other person** -Welcome, I'm glad you liked it!

 **Beloved great story. Please keep going**.-Thanks

 **I'm happy Brody got convicted. Maybe he'll be the family alone now**.-He leaves them along for a while, but he will return. OH CRAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT! All right, since this is 'new' story, I will give you a spoiler. If you don't want to know what happens, skip the next part-WARNING! SPOILER!-At some point of the story(Haven't decided where I'm going to put it yet), Body breaks out of prison and sneaks on to Lightning's property to seek revenge, resulting in one final violent encounter between the brothers (Yes, oil will be shed. By who?…I'm not saying.)

 **Good job keep going!-** Thanks!

 **Ghost1998-Happy Christmas or Merry Christmas.-** Either way works for me!

 **And that must be hard doing well writing the Matter accent...but I like where this is taking off from**.-He is defiantly one of the harder charters to write dialog for. It's like I have to shut down the higher functions of my brain for the words to come out right.

 **And keep up the great work**.-Thanks

 **guest 2-It can be alarming when being on the same land as a volcano.-** I guess, I've never been around an active volcano.

 **I googled the fish and from the details there are different species**.-Really? I must have used the wrong one, I looked at so many fish that day, I must have gotten them mixed up.

 **Good job with the mistletoe kisses between the couples. Funny with Nick trying to kiss Sterling.** -The answer to the trivia question: The Good Dinosaur. Which in my book was a bad movie. Boring as hell, I almost walked out.

 **Shame Tara and Chance didn't kiss but then again you can't help feeling shy as not everybody is comfortable with kissing in front of others or in public from the start. Kissing is a moment that locks your eyes. Please have Tara and Chance kiss eventually even if they're in front of everyone. You do get seen at some point but its nothing to be ashamed of.** -They get closer and closer as the movie goes on. I have some surprises for them, if I can get it to come out the way I want it. (It's driving me crazy, don't worry… I'll get it to work eventually.)

 **Mystery present Lightning has for Tara. So awkward with different laws in other countries.-** No comment. If I say anything, it'll give the surprise away.

 **I see you used my gift idea for Tara from Chance. Nice one. If anybody were to ask me my nationality I'm what's called a Celtic man. (Pronounced Keltic) Said like the letter K but spelt with a C. Quarter English, quarter Welsh, quarter Scottish, and a quarter Irish blood as a result of my ancestors**.-I'm half Irish, and Scottish, so I know what you are talking about. My clan is the direct descendents of two of the ancient kings of Ireland.

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you and the reviewers. Your story gets better every time. **Gives you big fluffy hug**-** Thanks my friend, **returns the hug**And Merry Christmas to you too!

 **Here's another idea if it helps. Would you add in another bodyguard for Lightning and Tara which Lightning hires for protection as John can't protect them all at once when they're in separate places? It's your choice to make. You decide. How does the name Lieutenant Max Challenger sound? The car I'm thinking of is a muscle car called a dodge challenger. A car that looks intimidating and will rip your living daylights out if you flip the wrong switches.-My best friend has already suggested that**. I'm on the fence, about adding another bodyguard, since Lightning and Tara rarely leave the track when out racing. I'm working on the story line, and I'll need to see where it's going before I make up my mind. I love the name, I'll use it if I decide on the bodyguard. Since he'll be in private service, I'll have to drop the Lieutenant title. Maybe he'll be a retired police car, or something like that. The police force around here has a few un-marked cars that are muscle cars(ford mustangs) but a Dodge Challenger (Kinda like Rod Redline, he'll an uncle/cousin or something like that.) could work as well. I if I do use him, it'll probably be months before he'll get introduced.

 **Qwerty-All Damn it I just realized The 50 Shades of Grey Chapters are gonna be deleted.-** You know, if you got an account, I could PM the chapters to you. Then you'll have them for ever and ever and ever and ever!-LOL

 **Is Tara getting a Snake** -No comment

 **A Animal** \- No comment

 **A CAR-Ha-You're silly LOL!** But no comment

 **A Special Edition Collector's Lightning McQueen DVD of His Wreck** -No comment

 _ **AN:MARRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY-HERE'S MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT******AN EXTRA CHAPTER THIS WEEK!**_

Chapter 5.- Sex On The Beach! -

A few days later, after the sun had gone down: Lightning was in their bedroom making out. "You know what sounds fun." Sally said "It's something we haven't done in a

while." "No what?" Lightning asked "I though you wanted and I quote 'screw around'?" "I do" Sally said. "We're on a private beach, right? So I thought that we could find a

quiet place on the beach and fuck each stupid. 'The Pack' and Mater are at the local mall, and won't be back for a few hours, so we have some alone time. When the kids and I

were playing on the beach this morning, I found a few acceptable places that were suitable and private enough for us to do that." Lightning didn't say anything, he just

grinned wildly. Their bedroom had French doors so they could come and go as they pleased without bothering the rest of the family. As they were heading out the beach, they

passed by Doc and Sophia's bedroom. The bedroom window was standing wide open. It was no stretch of the imagination to know what they were doing. The sounds of them

having sex could be easily heard. Lightning followed Sally kissing and licking her rear bumper. She led them to a quiet and out of the way spot on the beach. When they got

close to the spot, they could hear Bella whimpering. Fearing that his mother was in pain, Lightning raced around Sally. Suddenly Lightning came to a sudden stop. "Is Bella all

right?" Sally asked when Lightning stopped suddenly. "Uh…oh boy!" Lightning stuttered, Sally drove around Lightning to see what was going on. When she saw what was

going on, her face mirrored that of her husbands. "It looks like my parents had the same idea we did." Lightning finally managed to say. "To have sex on the beach." There in

the secluded spot was Lightning's parents. Riley was lying on his roof, while Bella was on top of him. They were fully engaged in the act of having sex. "I thought Mom said

that she wasn't having sex with him." Lightning said quietly. "Apparently they kissed and made up." Sally said as she started to back away. With the full moon over hood

made Sally's paint sparkle in the moonlight. Riley was lying just right, so when Sally backed away, he caught a flash of light and saw his son and daughter-in-law watching his

wife ride him. Riley had to laugh at himself when he saw their shocked expression, Lightning looked like he was like he was transfixed on the seen before him. 'Well of Light is

just going to stand there and watch, I'm going to give him a show.' Riley thought to himself. He started to thrust in time with Bella, causing her to bounce even higher before

coming back down on him. Sally noticed that Lightning hadn't moved an inch since he came to a sudden stop. She reached under him and gave his semi-hard penis a yank.

Lightning flinched when he felt the pain. "Light, let them have their privacy." Sally said quietly "I found two other places were we can have sex." "Well there is another thing

that Brody lied about." Lightning said once they were a good distance from his parents. "Dad doesn't have a tiny dick, his is huge." Sally laughed, "That explains why you're a

little bigger than average" Sally said, as she kissed him deeply. "I don't care how big your dick is, you know how to use it, and that's all that matters to me." "Is breá liom

tú-(I love you)" Lightning said before he kissed Sally passionately. "Where is this other spot, I want to make love to you so bad I can taste it." "Is breá liom tú ró-(I love you

too) Sally said "Follow me, it's not far from here." Lightning followed Sally until they came to a group of small trees and bushes lining the beach. Their harts sank when they

heard Lilly giggling and moaning. "Oh, Monte" Lilly moaned "Fuck me harder!" Monte gave a throaty moan in response. The dull thud of them smacking their undercarriages

together could be easily heard now. "Come on" Sally whispered. "There's one more spot I know of." "Let's hope it's not occupied." Lightning wisped back. As they started to

quietly drive away, Lilly's snow white paint gave little flashes of light as Monte thrusted into her. As they drove past. Lightning could see that his mother-in-law was laying on

her roof while his father-in-law was on top, thrusting into her. But they were mostly in the shadows and he couldn't see how big Monte was. "How big is your father's you

know…" Lightning suddenly asked and pointed at his penis. "From what I can remember" Sally said as she led Lightning to the last spot. "That part of him is average. However

it's been about twenty years since I've seen it. I was working in Dad's law firm at the time. We had been working on a difficult case, and I was very stressed out about it. So

one day after work, Dad offered to take me to the gym and have a work out with him. He was done before me hand headed to the e locker room to take a shower. I was done

with my workout about ten minutes later. I headed to the woman's locker rooms as well. I entered what I thought was the woman's locker room, how ever I wasn't paying

that much attention and entered the men's locker room instead. I rolled though the door just as Dad was getting out of the shower. I can't tell you how embarrassed I was to

come face to face with my naked and wet father. I couldn't even stammer out an apology. I just stood there… staring at him. Dad grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it

around himself. He told me it was all right and helped me to the woman's locker room. Well I managed to get my shower in. He waited on me to come out the locker room, I

was so embarrassed that I couldn't even make eye contact. Dad took my tire in his and told me it was all right, I just made a mistake. We drove home side by side, I knew

Dad was all right with it, I still had trouble making eye contact with him for about a week." "Did you win the court case?" Lightning asked "You know the one you were working

on." "Uh… I don't really remember" Sally said "But I think so." "Is everybody on the island having sex tonight?" Lightning complained as he followed Sally. "I hate getting left

out!" "No… not everyone" Sally said and pointed to a couple playing in the serf. "Hunter and Sly are not having sex." No sooner than Sally got that out of her mouth. She saw

Sly approach Hunter from the rear and mount her. He stood still for a couple of seconds then he began to thrust. "You were saying…" Lightning playfully said "Our parents

found a secluded spot to have sex, but your brother and sister-in-law just do it right out in the open." "That's because, neither one of them cares if they are seen or not." Sally

said "Come on Stickers. I need your dick in me, and soon." Sally carefully approached a large sand dune with a few thick bushes on it. On the other side was a high seawall.

She looked around and saw that there was nobody around. "Finally, we found a spot of our own." she said "It's not as roomy and secluded as the others spots, but at this

point I don't care." Sally practically dragged Lightning behind the dune. She spun around and dove under him. She took off his codpiece and attacked his penis. Lightning's

entire frame arched with a strained hiss, as Sally sucked on him like a starving woman. Lightning lovingly kissed her roof as he reached down and started massaging her

sides. Her teeth gently scrapped along his length and it took all of Lightning's self-control to keep from screaming in pleasure. "Oh…fuck… Sally. If you keep going at this pace"

Lightning groaned. "I'm not going to last long." Sally slowly backed out from under him. "Sorry" Sally said "I'm so horny, I can barley stand it." "I know what you mean…"

Lightning said. "Roll over, it's my turn." Sally quickly slipped out her bra and panties and rolled over. "Eat me!" Sally said with so much desire, that Lightning nearly climaxed

on the spot. Lightning drove over to Sally. She moaned in pleasure as she felt Lightning's hot tongue start to lick her. Sally let out a long moan, her rear axel grinding down

on Lightning's face out of pure instinct. Soon he knew that Sally was getting close to her climax so he stopped and rolled her over until she was back on her tires. "Why did

you stop?" Sally asked. "I was so close to climaxing." "I know" Lightning said. "I wanted to ask you how you wanted to be fucked." "What do you mean?" Sally asked "Well we

saw Sky on top of Riley, then it was Monte on top of Lilly and then Sly taking Hunter from behind. So…how do you want me to take you." Sally finally understood what he was

asking. "I can't decide… let's do it all three ways." Sally said "You can fuck me from behind first. We haven't used the position in a while." Sally turned around and lowered

rear, inviting him to mount. He put his front tires gently put Sally's roof. Lightning felt Sally shudder beneath him as she spread her rear tires wider for him. Lightning found

her opening slowly and gently sheathed himself within his wife's willing body. Sally could feel Lightning's erection throbbing within her. "Yes… finally " Sally moaned. "I can't

tell you how much I love having you in me." Lightning started to thrust faster and harder and Sally began to moan uncontrollably. "You like that, fucking me like an animal"

Sally moaned. "I know how you like to assert your male dominance." Lightning only moaned louder, he was now the past point of being able to form words. Only after a few

more thrusts Lightning grabbed her roof and he climaxed into her, but he was able to keep thrusting until Sally had her climax. The friction coming from her opening grew

more forceful. "Oh Lightning!" Sally said "I'm coming." Roughly a half an hour later: "You ready for round two?" Sally asked as reached under Lightning and started playing his

penis. He quickly hardened to full arousal. "That was quick." Sally said "It looks like you're just as needy as I am. Do you want top or bottom this time?" Top" Lightning said

"We can finish with you on top." Sally rolled on to her roof. Lightning slowly climbed on top of her. Lightning guided himself to Sally's opening and thrust deeply, letting out a

deep moan as he did so. Lightning groaned as he began to thrust at an easy pace. A little later: "I'm getting close." Lightning said "If we are going to switch, we need to do it

now." He slowly got off Sally and took a tire and rubbed himself as Sally got to her tires. Once she did, he rolled over on to his roof. Sally climbed on top of Lightning,

straddling him. She wordlessly sank down on top of Lightning's erection. Lightning threw his hood back with an intense groan. "Oh, fuck me Light… fuck me… I can't tell you

how I love you." Sally said through guttural moans of pleasure. "Fuck… don't… stop…" was all Lightning could say and grabbed her sides and pulled her closer. It wasn't long

until Sally had her climax, Lightning 'coming' close behind her. After resting a few moments Sally got off of Lightning. They got dressed and headed back to the house.


	7. Heading Home

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Haha Lol! All four couples in a row having sex on the beach on the same night. What a moment**.-A while back someone asked for all the couples to have sexual night together, so this is the closet thing I can manage, and not totally gross everyone out.

 **Lightning and Sally got an eye catching surprise seeing their parents banging each other** -Of course that was the last thing on Lighting and Sally's mind when they wanting to have sex themselves. I wanted to show that their parents are still in love with each other, even after years of marriage.

 **and then catching Sly and Hunter fucking each other in the sea.-** Well, I wanted something different for them, so this idea popped into my head, so I ran with it.

 **Funny with the story about Sally walking in the men's room on her father. We all have our moments every now and again. I've had my family walk in on me before and I nearly jumped out of my skin and made my head explode. No doubt Sally will of jumped out of her chassis seeing her father naked**.-Yes, she did. But like all fathers, he understood that Sally was under a lot of stress and just made a mistake.

 **I'll guarantee if Sally ever walked in on Lightning she'll just crash her lips to his and they'd bang each other in the bathroom. If you'd like another laugh here's an idea. Have Lightning and Sally have a sex moment in the shower, Doc and Lightning's parents overhear them from outside and then Doc shouts Lightning's full name. Your choice. I'll give it a rest for a while as I don't wanna go on constantly and get carried away. Good laugh there. Hope you enjoyed Christmas** \- When I read that comment, I knew that I had to put it in somewhere. I haven't figured where yet, but I'm going to use it at some point.

 **Question. Are you write up some more scenes about Lightning and Tara having more Father and daughter times** -There are some in this chapter.

 **and a part where Chick as Chelsea do get a divorce? I don't know about Chelsea but Chick really doesn't deserve Chelsea for cheating on her with the ex school nurse and when they do divorce it would have a massive affect on Thunder. Who's he gonna raise him from then onwards? Who'll be the better future for him? I'm not nagging or giving ideas I'm just wondering.-** I don't have a lot of answers right now. I'm working on that part of the story now, so I can't say a lot.

 **Hey again very entertaining chapter with sex on the beach. Haha, you can imagine the kids reactions catching their folks that way. Tara's already seen something she wouldn't of wanted to see-** It's the dangers of living with sexually active parents.

 **Ghost1998-Damn that was a exciteing chapter, sorry bad pun.-** Weirdo!….LOL

 **Frogman-Wow, you have my congratulations for finding Saturn on your own, not an easy thing to do. Keep watching the stars! It is one of the most rewarding this you can do!-** I plan to, now that it's gotten cold, it's hard to do, but once it warms up, I'll do it.

 **Weird little Hawaiian fish you found. McQueen fetching like a dog, very funny. HAHAHA! Bella yelling McQueens middle names, something all mothers yell at their children when they are in trouble**.- Even though I'm adult, my mom still uses my middle name if she's mad at me. I think all moms do it, no matter what age their child is.

 **I am very happy to find that Bella is pregnant, hopefully the new baby will bring her and Riley happiness.-** Since I have already let it slip that Bella is having a girl. Yes, the baby will bring happiness into the family. Brody threatens her life, even before she's born.(Dun…Dun… Cliffhanger!)

 **Some reporters can be asses, I'm happy that the family is ignoring the demands**.-I agree, some reporters can be real assholes.

 **Good information about volcano... nice job! I like McQueen teasing Sally about "killing all the lawyers." I really adore Sally's comeback, I love the Viagra comment.-** I knew that you would.

 **Awww, Tara and Chance couldn't bring themselves to kiss in front of the family. I knew it's intimating when your family is around. They will kiss sooner or later, I can guarantee that. I like that you added some Hawaiian customs to the story. Native customs are important to any story**.- I agree, it adds the realism of the story.

 **Yay! An extra chapter! Here's my Christmas present to you-I'm do'n the happy wiggly dance. -I'm glad you can't see it, it's not a pretty sight.-** Me too, I have to do it when nobody is around, because it scares little children!

 **All the adults having sex on the same night, wow! What a moment. It must have been a shock for McQueen and Sally seeing their parents having sex, but it's also nice to see their parents still very much in love with each other. I'm glad that McQueen found a place to have sex, good for them**!-I couldn't leave them without a place to have sex, that would just be too mean. Besides you guys would be mad at me for not letting Lightning and Sally have sex.

 **HMG-Wow! thanks for this amazing and beautiful christmas present! You are incredible, I appreciate all the efford you make to keep your readers "engaged" with your stories**.-I try my best to keep you guys happy, or at least interested.

 **I'm so so sorry for not being able to post my reviews on the other chapters, as I said my Notebook is having some problems and they need to fix somethings, so I got to ask my sisters for hers to read all the chapters.-** I hope it gets fixed soon, I miss you :( **Gives you a big fluffy hug.**

 **Anyway, was a very good chapter, I mean it was pretty funny how Light and Sal tried to find a place for them at the beach and they were all occupied hahaha but finally they find a space for them, even though it was a bit short the love scene, it was perfect with just the necessary**.-I try to keep most of the chapters about the same length(from 1700-2000 words). So I was running out of room for them to have a lengthy sex seen. Also I'm running out ideas for them to have sex without being to repetitive. Also Lightning and Sally were so desperate to have sex, they didn't take time to fool around first.

 **Can you continue this on the next chapter? I mean the part when they wake up and have a sweet moment before leave remembering the night they've just spent**.- Sure, I properly can squeeze something in.

Chapter 6.- Heading Home -

On the drive back to the house: Is breá liom tú-(I love you)" Lightning said "Wow, I think that's the fastest we have ever made love." "Is breá liom tú ró-(I love you too)

Sally said. "Yeah, I think we were desperate to have sex. With Tara and the family around we went over a week with out sex. I don't know about you, but I felt like I was a

starving woman. I mean we didn't even bother with much foreplay." "You mean you were suffering from dick withdrawal." Lightning said "I know how you felt, I was suffering

from pussy withdrawal." Sally laughed. "That's why I love you" She said "You always have a twisted way of describing things." They kissed and then headed home. Soon:

Lightning and Sally arrived back at the house, a smile of satisfaction written all over their faces. "I take it you two found a place make out?" Monte asked "He was sitting in

the jacuzzi with Lilly, Sly and Hunter. "By the looks on your faces, I think you did." "Yes we did" Lightning said, grinning "How can you sit in the jacuzzi on such a warm

night?" "It's not hard." Monte said "It feels really good." "Care to join us?" Sly asked "There's room for two more." "Sure" Sally said and slipped in to the water. "I'm going to

get a drink" Lightning said "Sally do you want anything?" "Here Light, I'll get you guys something. I was going to everyone I something else to drink." Sly said and he climbed

out of the jacuzzi. Lightning was shocked to see he was naked. Lightning slipped in the jacuzzi between Sally and the space that Sly just vacated. "Is anyone else freaked out

that Sly is naked?" Lightning asked "Please tell me that everyone else is dressed." "Light I told you few years ago that Sly is a 'clothing optional' kinda guy." Sally said "Even

as a kid he wanted to run around naked." "If it bothers you" Hunter said. "We can put our coverings back on." "Our coverings…" Lightning said "You're naked too?" Hunter

shook her hood yes. "Wow, I thought my family was strange." Sally just splashed water at him. "Your family is strange" Sally said playfully. "Don't complain, we have had our

share of 'naked days'." "Yes we did" Lightning said "But that was before Tara was born." Before Sally could say anything else, Sly returned with the drinks. Once he served

everyone his or her drinks, Sly basally did a belly flop back into the jacuzzi. "OWWW!… my nuts!" Sly said "I forgot how painful belly flopping naked in to a pool of water was!

Mom, I have something that you would love to try." Sly said while trying to hide a grin. "Some friends of mine said it works, but I haven't had time to try it out." Lilly looked

at her son suspiciously. "If you don't mind, could you try it out for me?" Sly said "If you close your eyes, tilt your hood back, stick out your tongue, and pretend to shake salt

on it for about ten seconds. They say that you can taste the salt." Curious, and willing to try anything once. Lilly closed her eye eyes, tilted her hood back, stuck out her

tongue, and pretended to shake salt on her tongue. As soon as she did… everyone busted into laughter. "Oh my god!" Lilly said, immediately knowing what it looked like to

the others. "SYLVESTER MONTAGUE CARRERA!… THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" (AN: It's a real prank, you tube it! Or better yet, pull it on your unsuspecting friends. It's called salt

shaker prank.) "Yes, it was my love!" Monte said "I totally enjoyed it." Lightning turned to Sly. "You middle name is Montague?" he asked "I take it you were named after your

father?" "Yep" Sly said. "It's a little weird to have your middle name and Dad's first one be the same." Once everyone saw Lightning starting to nod off, the family deiced, it

was time for them to turn in for the night. The family said goodbye to Hawaii and headed home. Lucy the jet was spending the holidays with her family. So everyone had to fly

commercial. Once the plane was in the air, everyone settled in and enjoyed the relaxing flight home. Five hours later: The plane landed safely at the Los Angeles International

Airport. Riley got a message from his personal transport, Harvey. Harvey was there to pick them up and drive them back home. Riley sent a message back saying once they

have their luggage, they will be out. While waiting for their luggage to be delivered to them at the terminal, everyone relaxed in the VIP lounge. There was a TV in the corner,

Tara grabbed a remote, and started flipping thought the channels. She stopped at a news channel. At the bottom of the screen in big red letters, it said BREAKING NEWS:

Entire state of Arizona was being hit by a massive snowstorm, the biggest one in thirty years. Phoenix's airport was shut down as well as most of its roads and interstates.

Lightning talked with a ticket agent and found out that their flight to Phoenix was cancelled until tomorrow afternoon. Riley and Bella's baggage finally arrived at the lounge.

Lightning helped Harvey's assistant load the luggage on to the transport. The entire family gathered around the transport to see Riley and Bella off. Both Riley and Bella went

around and said their goodbyes to rest of the family. "Bye Mom" Lightning said as he hugged her. "Call me when you get home." "I sure will" Bella said. "I love you." She

kissed hugged Sally and kissed Lightning on the fender before boarding the transport. "I love you too" Lightning said "Have a safe trip home." Riley kissed Sally on the fender,

hugged and shook Lightning's tire, before boarding the transport himself. Once Riley and Bella was settled, Harvey shut the door and slowly pulled away. Everyone waved

goodbye until the transport was out of sight. The family headed back to the terminal. Unfortunately, for Tara and Chance, his flight was still listed on time. They spent the last

few hours together wandering around the airport. When it was time for Chance's flight to leave. The family escorted him to his plane. Chance kissed Tara before boarding the

plane. Tara had to choke back a few tears as Chance disappeared into the plane. "It's all right, Tara" Lightning said "You'll see him again in a couple of months. You have

unlimited minutes on your phone, so you two can talk for hours everyday if you want to." "I know" Tara said tearfully. I'll just miss having him around." "I understand Tara"

Lightning said "I have the same feeling when I'm not around your mother." "Dad… am I falling in love?" Tara asked "I mean real love. I feel things for Chance that I never felt

with Thunder." "Maybe a little" Lightning said. "But you two are doing it the right way, by taking it slow." "You're not upset we're dating?" Tara asked "You went ballistic when

you learned of me and Thunder." "I was at first" Lightning said. "Now, I see that Chance isn't seeing how quickly he can get you in bed… I'm okay with it. Come on… we have

to find a place where we can sleep for the night. Hopefully all the hotels are not booked up all ready." The family headed back to the VIP lounge. The discussion quickly turned

to where they were going to spend the night. Monte was lived when he heard Sally talking about getting hotel rooms for the night. He demanded that they stay with him and

Lilly. It was finally decided that since Monte and Lilly had a larger house, with two guest rooms. Lightning, Sally, Doc, and Sophia would spend the night with them. Tara and

Mater would have a sleepover with Sly, Hunter, and 'The Pack'. Lightning called for a large car transport to come and pick them up. News was quickly spreading that he, Tara

was at the airport, and fans and reporters were starting to swarm the era. Soon: Two transports arrived at the airport. The transportation company did not have a transport

big enough for the entire family, so they sent two smaller ones. Once the entire luggage was aboard the transports, Sly, his family, and Tara boarded one transport, Lightning,

Sally, her parents, Doc, and Sophia boarded the other one. An hour and forty-five minutes later: The transport arrived at the gated community where Monte and Lilly lived.

Another five minutes later: The transport pulled to a stop in front of a large white house. "I'm sorry that the drive took so long" The transport said "Traffic was terrible today."

"Oh the joys of living in L.A." Monty said. "Don't worry about it, we're used to it" As Lightning was making arrangements with the transporter for the trip back to the airport

tomorrow. The transport that was carrying Sly and crew drove by, heading to their house. "There's the transport with Sly and family" Lilly said. "I can relax now, knowing that

they are going to be home in a few minutes." Sly and Hunter lived only two streets over from his parents. Everyone headed into the house. Lilly led them up to the guest's

bedrooms. Lightning and Sally got one. Doc and Sophia got the other one. Next day: afternoon, back at the airport: Everyone got off the transport and headed into the

terminal. At the security check-in, the entire family said their goodbyes to each other. Lightning lead the way to the airplane. Once they were settled on the plane, Lightning

got a call from Mack. "Hey Boss…" Mack said cheerfully. "We are already at Phoenix's airport, waiting to take you home. Since there are six of you, and trailers can only hold

four, I have a brought along a friend. That way nobody won't have to drive themselves home. Which right now, road being the way they are I wouldn't recommend anyone

diving on them." "So are the roads that bad?" Lightning asked "Mack, you could have told me that the roads were too dangerous to drive on. We could have stayed in L.A. for

a few days." "Nah, right now with the sun up" Mack said "They are not too bad. But once the sun goes down tonight, everything will start to re-freeze. The roads will to

dangerous to drive on." "What's the temperature there?" Lightning asked "You know Sally and Tara hate the cold." "Right now it's in the fifty's" Mack said "It's supposed to get

in the thirties tonight. Then it supposed to warm back up into the sixties, which is average for this time of year. The weather man said all the snow should be gone in a few

days." Lightning was going to say something else, but the flight attendant started to make her pre-flight announcements. "I've got to go now, Mack. The plane is getting ready

to take off." Lightning said "We'll see you in a few hours." Two hours later: The plane landed in Phoenix without any difficulties. "Wow" Tara said looking out of the window.

"Everything is so white. I've never seen this much snow in my life." "That's because we don't get a lot of it. We normally only get a few inches a year" Sally said. "It's one of

the reasons I love living in Radiator Springs. Other than the warm weather. I'm going to hate going outside until it warms up." "I can keep you warm" Lightning said with a

sedative smile. "You know how much I like cuddling." Sally just rolled her eyes. "Yes… Light, I know how much of a sex starved pervert you are." Sally said playfully "Until we

get home, keep your tires to yourself." Lightning and Tara just laughed as the got off the plane. Soon: their luggage arrived at the terminal they grabbed it and headed out to

the waiting trailers. Sally shivered as the cold air hit her. "Please don't think I'm being rude." Sally said to Mack and his fellow drivers. "I'm getting in the trailer right now!"

Shivering, Sally darted inside the trailer. Once inside, she grabbed a blanket off a shelf and wrapped it around her. "I knew Sally would do that" Mack said. "That's why I had

the trailer all nice and warm for her. The road are in pretty good shape, but they are slick in spots. It might take us a little longer to get home." "Take your time Mack"

Lightning said "There's no rush." Lightning and the rest of the family boarded the trailers. Once everyone was settled, Mack and his drivers hit the road.


	8. Epic Snowball Fight, Tara's Gift

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo - Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Hahahaaa! I've got the idea. I laughed my pants off at that salt shaker prank. Dirty fucker Sly is.-** I tried to explain the prank as best as I could. I'm glad someone understands. Sly loves to pull pranks on everyone, Lilly and his children are his favorites targets. With Sly being a doctor and a surgeon, he has to find something to relive the stress from the job. The family understands his twisted sense of humor and puts up with it.

 **I've been in a Jacuzzi before but never in a nude with other people.-** Me too. I've been with other people though, they wasn't nude, they had bathing suits on. The last time I was in one, I had a shoulder injury and the hot water made it feel really, really good.

 **Lightning and Sally sound sex sick wanting to have sex again. Awww, it really can be heart braking and tearful for lovers spending time away from each other given how close they are like Tara and Chance. Good that Tara and Chance kissed as it shows how serious and strong their relationship is. They'll see each other again soon though. It's not like it's forever even though it feels like it a little. Good that Lightning trusts Chance with heart and knows how smart both Tara and Chance are and they're not sex pests like Thunder and Chelsea.-** Yep, Lightning is learning to let go of Tara, and let her live and learn. Chance has been brought up properly, and knows how to behave around others. Sure he 17, but he's very mature and most of the time he doesn't act like a 17 year old.

 **I know it's not quite here yet but I look forward to Tara's present, her 16th birthday, and the confrontation scene from Chance towards Thunder when he defends Tara. No doubt he'll make him look stupid.-** Tara's birthday party is a while, I figure around 6-7 chapters before we get to that. The fight between Tara, Chance, Thunder and Anna is later, I can't tell you when, it's when Tara is out racing in her rookie season. I've been working on it from time to time, but it is nowhere near being completed.

 **A very funny and touching chapter here. Thank you** -Thank you, my friend. More touching moment are coming as well as some funny ones

 **HMG: Thanks for the big Fluffy Hug. Thankfully I will have it ready and fixed soon**.-Thanks good to know. I like giving hugs, it makes people feel good.

 **Thanks for continuing this chapter with that little part, you don't write too much about the mornings after the sex nights, I mean, you wrote some of them but they were a few, that's why I asked you to write the continuation XD hahaha It's understandable that you are having no ideas for the sex scenes but you are very good writing them ;)-** Something always pops into my head at the last minute, so don't worry.

 **Happy New Year for everyone here! it has been a beautiful year reading those amazing stories! thanks for make my year even more exciting!-** I hope so, last year was kinda boring, LOL! I hope you have a wonderful year too.

 **Qwerty: The one day where every story on here hasn't been updated since last year** -HAHAHA, Funny!

 **Guest: awesome!-** Welcome, your awesome comment is AWESOME!

 **Ghost 1998-Love ittttt** -Goooood! I know, I'm being weird, well, weirder than normal!

Chapter 7.- Epic Snowball Fight, Tara's Gift -

When the trailers arrived back in Radiator Springs, they discovered an epic snowball fight was in progress. With the blanket, still wrapped around her Sally ran to the office of

the hotel. She headed to the back and dug though a box of assorted stuff. When she reappeared in the lobby, she was still wrapped in the blanket, but now she was wearing a

pair of earmuffs too. (AN: The same ones you can see her wearing in the book: Mater saves Christmas.) She watched the snowball fight though the window of the office. Of

course, Lightning, Mater, and Tara jumped into the snowball fight with four tires. Some of the town's children who have never seen more than a dusting of snow were outside

playing in it. Most of the children's comments were, "Its cold…and wet!" Some of the children didn't like the snow and headed inside, but most of them stayed out and played

in it. Some of the adults were acting like children, Lightning included. "Mister Lightwing…" a two year car asked, as he rolled up to Lightning. "How you make snowballz?"

"Here I'll show you." Lightning said as he scooped up a pile of snow making a snowball. "See how easy it was. You try it now." He watched as the child easily made a snowball.

"What do…now?" The boy asked. "Can I throw… at somebody?" "Yes you can" Lightning said. "But don't hit them in the face. It's not very nice to hit somebody in the face with

a snowball." Lightning picked up his snowball and chucked it at Doc. It hit him squarely in the trunk and Doc spun around a glared like, who would dare to hit him with a

snowball. Lightning smiled sheepishly then pointed at the two year old. Suddenly, the boy squealed happy as someone hit in him the door with a snowball and he took off after

them, holding his snowball in his tire. "I know that two year old isn't strong enough to throw that snowball clear over to where I was" Doc said. He looked down and there was

large mound of snow of to one side where Lightning was standing. "So I knew it was you who threw the snowball at me. I'm not going to get mad, however you know what

they say about paybacks." Without another word, Doc whipped around so his rear tires were in the mound of snow. He revved his engine and his rear tires spun in the snow.

The force of his spinning tires threw a large amount of snow on Lightning. When Doc was done, Lightning was completely covered in a few inches of snow. Doc then drove

away satisfied that he had taught Lightning a lesson in engaging him in a snowball fight. Lightning laughed as he shook the snow off. "That's not playing fair." Lightning

laughed. "I don't play fair" Doc said over his shoulder. "I play to win. You should know that by now!" Scarlett threw a snowball at John. He dodged it then scowled at Scarlet.

John didn't have a happy childhood, and he could not understand why playing in the snow was fun. "Come on grumpy!" Scarlett said "Loosen up have some fun, I promise it

won't kill you." "Scarlett you are the Sheriff!" Sagre said "It is undignified for you to be throwing snowballs at people." "Nobody is getting hurt" Scarlett said. "And no laws are

getting broken, so… shut up! Nobody is forcing you stay here. If you don't want, participate in having some fun. I suggest you head back to your home. Most of these kids

have never seen snow. Once they get cold, they will head home." "See… I knew this would happen if a woman was made sheriff." Sarge complained "It's anarchy I tell you…

anarchy!" He turned around and headed back to his surplus hut, still muttering about women in men's position. "I wish I could arrest him for being such a tailpipe!" Scarlett

grumbled. "No wonder he's never been married, no woman would put up with his crap!" Dunkin parked beside his daughter and gave her a genital nuzzle. "Don't worry about

him, Sweetie" Dunkin said "He's always been like that." "I don't normally" Scarlett said "But some days, he really gets on my nerves. He's like the fun police. When everyone

is having fun, he shows up to ruin it." Dunkin just chucked. About twenty minutes later: Flo saw that the snowball fight was winding down as everyone started to get cold and

wet. She headed back to the café. She came back out about ten minutes later caring a tray of hot chocolate for everyone. Some of her servers helped Flo pass out the hot

drinks. Seeing that the snowball fight was over, and Flo was handing out hot chocolate, Sally left the hotel and headed over to Flo's. She snuggled up to Lightning, only to find

his side as cold as snow. Therefore, Sally parked as close to him with touching his side. Scarlett had the day off so she gladly accepted a can of hot chocolate and she headed

back to her condominium. "Come on…" Scarlett said to John. "Let go back to my place and warm up." Since he had a few more days of his vacation left, John followed her.

After everyone had finished their hot chocolate. Mater parked next to his best friend. He stood very close to Lightning, he was trying to get his attention. "Guess what Santa

Truck" Mater said "Brought for Christmas." Lightning turned to face his best friend. "Oh…I don't know" He said "Was it a new hood?" "Nope" Mater said. "But he did find my

old one. Could you help me set up an appointment with Michael to have it put back on? "Sure Mater" Lightning said "I would love to help you." "Guess what? Ramone said he'll

give me a new paintjob when I is a healed." "I thought you liked your rust?" Lightning asked "You said it make you look handsome." "I don'" Mater said "Ramone said it'll

make me look professional'n. Nothing fancy, just normal color." "What about your dents?" Lightning asked "You love those more than your rust." "I'm keeping those" Mater

said "Ramone said he can work with them. Maken' something cool out of them." "Ramone is still working on that design" Ramone said. "It'll be cool!" "Mater, my BFF…"

Lightning said "B..F…F?" Mater cut in. "OH! That means I'm your Buffalo Fire-Fighter! Or maybe your Baby Fat Flinger!" (AN: Penguins of Madagascar joke! I've been dieing to

put that in somewhere!) Everyone around Mater busted into laughter. "What?…" Mater said confused. "What's so funny!" "Nothing Mater!" Lightning said "What I started to

stay, when your ready for your surgery and paintjob, I would love to come along." "Well of course you can" Mater said. "You're my bestest best friend." He gave Lightning a

playful little shove. "It's going to be cool" Ramone said "Flo got me a whole new computer design studio. Mater is going to be the first gust that I try using on." "What did

Ramone get you?" Lightning asked Flo "He got me a new computer system for the café." Flo said "The technicians will be here next week to install it. On a personal note, he

got me an antique disco ball and beaded curtains for my office." Red pulled into the café. Flo immediately sat a can of hot chocolate in front of him. Red nodded thanks.

Lightning saw that he looked different, but couldn't figure it out. "How are is the new equipment working out for you?" Flo asked Red. "Good, Flo" Red said in a deep voice.

Lightning jumped, Red spoke so little, he forgot he even had a voice. "All this new gear is going to take some time getting used to." "It's about time we updated the fire and

police force" Flo said. "At least now you can directly talk to the sheriff's department. When is the new fire trucks supposed to get here?" "I don't know exactly" Red said "All I

know it's after the first of the year." "I thought we already had two fire trucks?" Sally said "What happed to him?" "It was right after you and your family left for vacation" Red

said. "I went to the station, to give him the night off and he was gone, along with most of the town's firefighting gear." Red said "It's time for our year end audit. Some

'questionable entries' were found. To make a long story short, it was discovered that he was embezzling from the department…" "That's terrible." Lightning said "Red… what

ever you need, get it and I'll pay for it." "Thank you Lightning" Red said. "The town used their emergency fund to re-supply the firehouse and right now I don't need anything.

If I do, I'll let you know." "Dose anyone know where the thieving tailpipe is hiding?" Lightning asked "The state police tracked him to the border of Mexico, but couldn't go any

farther" Red said. "The police think he's hiding in Mexico some where. The town is getting two new firefighters, I just don't know when. Till then, the surrounding counties are

sending help." "Flo… could you go and get Tara's present, please" Lightning said. "You know the one that Sally and I left with you while we were in Hawaii." "Sure thing

Sugar!" Flo said "I got to admit it's sure is cute, Ramone and I were getting attached." Flo and Ramone headed back to the café. Tara had a hard time containing her

excitement. Doc took his scarf and wrapped it around Tara's eyes. "No peeking" He said. "Flo might have some troubles keeping it in the box." "Keeping it in a box?" Tara

asked "Why would a present jump out of a box?" Flo arrived holding a leash. On the other end was a Rottweiler/Pit Pull puppy wearing a cute blue dog jacket. Ramone put a

box down in front of Tara and Flo put the puppy in the box and closed the lid. "Okay, Tara you can open the box" Ramone said. "I don't think he'll stay in there long." Doc took

his scarf off and Tara looked down to see a red and green box sitting in front of her. When she reached for it… the box whined then growled. Tara hesitated for a moment,

then she lifted the lid. The puppy immediately popped up wagging it's tail, making cute puppy sounds. "YOU GOT ME A PUPPY!" Tara squealed "I'VE BEEN WANTING ONE FOR

LIKE… EVER!" "I know" Lightning said "Your mother and I feel that you are responsible enough to have one." "The Phoenix animal shelter was having an adoption event a few

weeks ago." Sally said "So When I told you I had to go to Phoenix for a very important meeting, I was really going to pick put your puppy. Flo and Ramone said that they

would look after him until we got back from Hawaii." "What's his name?" Tara asked as the puppy clumsily climbed out of the box and bounded over to her and started licking

her." "That's up to you" Ramone said. "While he's been our care, we have been calling him Chavo." "Then that's what I'll call him…Chavo." Tara said as she petted Chavo.

"Tara, Sweetie" Flo said. "You can call him whatever you want…" "But I like the name" Tara cut in. "So I'm going to keep it. Can we go to the store and get him some food and

toys?" "All of his food and toys are at the house." Ramone said "I just opened a new bag of food this morning, so he's good." Tara turned towards her parents. "Why did Flo

and Ramone have to keep him?" Tara asked "He's small enough to fit in the over hood bins." "It wasn't that" Lightning said. "It was a strict Hawaiian law. You see the

Hawaiian Islands are rabies free. To keep it that way, all animals, no matter what their age, are subject to a three-week quarantine. We wasn't going to be there that long, so

it wouldn't be fair to bring the puppy along. Flo and Ramone volunteered to keep him until we got back." "Ohh..." Tara said "That makes since." Chavo shivered and tried to

climb up on Tara's hood. "I think he's cold" She said. "I need to take him home." "Go on" Lightning said "Sally and I can get his stuff." Tara slowly headed home, with her new

puppy riding on her hood. "Come on" Sally said "Let's get his stuff and go, I'm getting cold too."


	9. John's Story

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **HMG-Cool chapter, it was kinda cute hahaha** \- I thought it was time for some cuteness. What's cuter than an adorable little puppy… NOTHING!

 **WOW! Light and Sal are burning for each other, I like to see them loving this much keep going, very good job as always ;)-** Thanks

 **Ghost 1998-Madagascar funny movie or show, love the chapter a lot and** \- Penguins of Madagascar is one of my favorite TV shows, It makes me sad that they are not making them any more.

 **Happy late new year to everyone**.-And a happy New Year to you and everyone else.

 **guest 2-Whoa! Wrong move from Lightning towards Doc there. Don't ever mess with the wrong car**.- Just because Doc is a retired racecar doesn't mean his competitive sprit is dead. Besides Doc never misses a chance to harass Lightning.

 **You really don't wanna get hit in the face with snow coz I got a bad nose bleed once. I recovered later on once I'd warmed up. People would ask you if you've been punched considering how bad I bled.-** That happed to me a few times, I now avoid snowball fights. I know I'm weird, I just don't find playing in snow fun.

 **Funny penguin joke.-** Like I said Penguins of Madagascar is one of my favorite TV shows. I've been trying to find a place for the joke for months. I knew I wanted Mater to say it, I just had to wait until the perfect moment for him to say it.

 **I wouldn't mind Mater having a change but he looks just as good with his rust.-** I Haven't decided on what to do with Mater's paintjob. I know I want something simple, like going back to his original color, but he'll have flames(Since Ramone likes to give everyone flames) or something cool like that.-IF ANY ONE HAS ANY IDEAS, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM!

 **There are scamming criminals everywhere but they can't hide forever.-** That's true. I may or may not use this idea again later in the story, I haven't decided.

 **Cute present for Tara there**.- Chavo is a real life dog, he belongs to one of my best friends. When he suggested that I put my dog, Lucy into the story, I told him that she was already in there. Lucy-the-jet is named after her, it would be too confusing to have two Lucys in one story.

 **When you do get to the chapter of the confrontation from Tara and Chance towards Thunder and Anna please have it where Tara and Chance really embarrass Thunder and Anna and they never meet again. Nice work** -It's going to be good, I can promise that.

Chapter 9. -John's Story -

At Scarlett's Condo: Scarlett shook of the loose snow off her and entered her condominium. John did not rally have much snow on him, so he just wiped his tires on the mat

before following her in. She drove to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She knew that John really didn't like coffee so she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of

beer. "How do you like your Magnum 44?" Scarlett asked, "When you said you needed a new gun. I knew that it would be a perfect Christmas present." "I love it" John said

"Now I don't know what to do with my Colt." "Keep it, we'll find a use for it. John, could you tell me about your life." Scarlett asked as she sat the can of beer down in front of

him. "Why you don't like playing in the snow," "All right, Scarlett" John said. "You have pretty much told me about your life, it's fair to tell you about mine." John sadly drove

over to the big bay window and looked out, thinking back to his childhood. "I'm the second oldest sibling in the family. I have an older bother: Axle and two younger sisters:

Jessica and Margret." John said while looking out the window. "We had a troubled life growing up, but my brother and my two sisters had a deep bond between us. Our

parents had a rocky and unstable marriage. James, our father, was an abusive alcoholic, who would beat us for no reason. Our mother, Gloria, was a drug user. Her favorite

thing was to get high with Margret, something they did frequency. Luckily, for us, Axle took on the father's role and he was the one that held the family together. One night

James came home very drunk and he told me to get him a beer. I made the mistake of asking Axle if I should. James felt so threatened by Axle assuming the position as

father that he beat me so severely that Axle had to take me to the emergency room. Axle and I made up a story about how I was injured in an accident. However, after the

emergency room doctor examined me, he knew that there was no way I could have been injured in 'An Accident. '" "The doctor knew that we were hiding something. Axle said

that the doctor took him to his office and talked with him. Thirty minutes later, Axle finally confessed it was James who had beaten me. The x-rays show that this is not the

first time I had been beaten either. The doctor said that he was required by law to report the abuse. Axle told him that James would beat his sisters if James finds out that he

took me to the hospital. The doctor told him to convince the girls to come to the hospital. Once the girls arrived, the police arrested our parents. They found James passed out

on the couch, Gloria- hi on Cocaine. To make a long story short, our parents ended losing custody of all of us. We were put into a foster home until one of grandparents ended

up adopting and raising us. They were tough and very strict, but they loved us and were determined to see them succeed. Margret got the drug counseling she needed, and

soon was drug free. With a stable home and grandparents who loved and supported us, we turned our lives around. Our grandparents were doing well financially, but with four

teenagers to feed and take care of, money were tight. I joined the high school racing team and did great. In fact, I won the state championship in my senior year. After

graduating, I was invited to try out for a junior racecar spot for a local racing team. The team owner was impressed with me and he hired me on the spot. After a couple of

years, I graduated into the main league. I was the top performer for years. I made so much money that I made sure my grandparents had a comfortable life for their reaming

years. After my wreck, I had to find another way of living. After working a few jobs that were pretty much dead ends, a friend of mine said that he was going to an academy

that trains bodyguards. He needed a roommate and asked if I was interested, so I enrolled in the academy as well. To my surprise, I found the work both easy and rewarding.

I graduated at the top of my class and within two weeks, I was hired by a security firm. I had my first client a week after that." "I'm sorry," Scarlett said as she dove over to

him and gently nuzzled his side. For a few moments, they just sat there enjoying the feeling of their metal pressed against each other "It's been on my mind for a while." John

said "I wanted to ask you something. Would you do me a huge favor?" "Sure, John" Scarlett said. "Anything…" "Would you marry me?" John said and pulled out an

engagement hubcap. "Please… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "Oh god! John!" Scarlett said. "Yes… Yes… nothing would make me happier!" They hugged and

kissed deeply. The desire in both of them was now starting to rise. "What I really want right now is to show you how much I love you." John said, his voice becoming lower

and sultrier. "Ooh, does the Big Bad Bodyguard want to go to the bedroom?" Scarlett said. John shook his hood slightly, snapping out of his reverie. She knew from his body

language just where his thoughts were and her thoughts coincided perfectly. Reaching out, he ran his tire along Scarlett's smooth curves. This woman was the promise of a

relationship that would last for rest of his life. He gently kissed Scarlett but it was enough to ignite every circuit in her body. He pressed his lips into hers, John's tongue deeply

diving in on a quest to find its mate. He found it and drew her tongue into a sensual tangle with his. They broke apart panting, John let out a small chuckle and before Scarlett

knew it, he caught her lips again but this time, with hot and ruthless intent. John's kisses had awaked a fire that was now hotly burning in her. One of John's tires was

creeping up under her right front tire well and he deftly removed Scarlett's bra. A pulsing began in Scarlett's lower body, and she knew that John's genital touching was not

going to be enough to satisfy her craving. John's lips brushed against hers again and his tongue slipped into her mouth, the sweetness of it was turning her on. Their tongues

danced together and fought for dominance as their kisses became more heated and their bodies surged with passion. "Come on let's go to the bedroom, we can finish there"

he whispered. Scarlett pulled John closer, and led him to the bedroom. John backed on to the mattress and rolled onto his roof. Scarlett's tire swiftly brushing over his heavily

muscled undercarriage, making their down his codpiece. John felt a shudder of pleasure run through him as she unsnapped and removed it. Scarlett reached over and grasped

him. John bucked slightly in her grip, as she rubbed the head of his penis. Suddenly Scarlett felt tingeing between her rear wheels; she slipped a tire down to her opening's

cap to release some pressure, by massaging it. It didn't help one bit… it made her even more aroused. Scarlett pressed her lips to the warm metal of John's penis. John

shuddered, and let out a long groan as Scarlett's tire ran along his length and then she strained her jaw to take all of him in. "Scarlett!" John half-moaned, half-shouted, as

intense wave of pleasure washed over him. Scarlett ran her tongue his shaft exploring and tasting every little nook and cranny, before giving his penis a gentle suck. Scarlett's

eyes returned to watching John as she started to suck, and nip at it, causing John to breathe heavy and moan. Instinctively, John bucked his rear axle, as Scarlett's mouth

explored every inch of his erection. "S-Scarlett!" John said "I'm getting close, you have to stop!" Scarlett stopped and backed away. John's breathing was heavy and ragged as

he rolled over on to his tires. Scarlett shivered as John slid tire around her and easily rolled her on to her roof "Your turn" John said out and stroked Scarlett's cap, causing her

to inhale sharply, and then let out hiss of pleasure that turned John on even more. He ringed her cap with kisses and then deftly popped it off. He lightly traced the folds of the

sensitive metal as if it was delicate fabric. Quickly flicking his tongue at the center of the displayed nerve. As he watched her writhe and moan in pleasure that he was able to

give her. John moved next to her, stroking himself to ease his aching penis. He reached in to his trunk to get a condom. "We no longer need those." Scarlett said as she herd

him opining the package, she mangled to grab it on the first try and though it away. Covered her in kisses as he slowly climbed on top of her. Carefully John positioned himself

on top of Scarlett's underside. She could feel the large mass that was John's erection pushing against her. John leaned forward to kiss her undercarriage before taking his

front tires in hers. "Scarlett, are you sure you want to do this with out protection? John asked. "Yes, with my whole heart." Scarlett answered "I want to feel you…the real you,

and not some slimy rubber thing." As John positioned himself at her entrance. Scarlett felt the tip of his penis touch her, and he ran it along her opening, causing Scarlett to

moan in desire. He knew Scarlett was ready for him. John slowly and gently pushed into her tight warmth. For a while, John just sat still enjoying the feeling of his penis

throbbing inside her. Also allowing Scarlett enjoy this moment as he whispered sweet nothings to her. Scarlett was getting hot and bothered listening to his obscene words

and it had her trembling under him. Carefully he started moving his entire body in an erotic rhythm that was hypnotic. As he thrusted into her, Scarlett could hear him grunt

telling her that he was enjoying it as much as she was. All sorts of pleasurable sensations infested Scarlett with each thrust of John's body "I love you" John managed to say

through an intense groan. John's tempo increased slightly, sensing her growing need and fanning the flames of their desire. The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the

room as John continued to thrust, giving delicious grunts of his own as he sank into her repeatedly. She wrapped her tires around him forcing him deeper into her. Scarlett

closed her eyes as she started to trust in the same rhythm as his movements. Calm, but powerful waves of pleasure started to roll through her body, Scarlett knew it wouldn't

be long until she was pushed over the edge. Scarlett's muscles started to spasm and she cried out as she had a massive orgasm. The feeling Scarlett in the throes of her

orgasm, and the sensation of his own pulsating erection, was enough to trigger John's climax, Scarlett clung to him as she felt as his whole body stiffen in orgasm. John laid

on top for few moments, resting and listening to Scarlett's engine as it calmed down to a normal pace. She felt John's erection deflate inside her; he was large enough to

remain in her as they rested together. John caressed the sides of her frame with his front tires. "I love you so much" John said as Scarlett sighed in response and delight.

Soon he crawled off her, allowing Scarlett roll over. John just smiled and pulled her closer as he regained his strength and composure "I love you, John" Scarlett mumbled

against his side. "And I love you too" John replied, giving her a kiss, a smile of satisfaction written all over his face. "You should take time off more often." He smiled at her,

believe me, I'm going to."


	10. New Beginnings

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Very rough and hell like child hood John has been through. I suppose all the roughness he went through turned him in to the tough bodyguard that he is. It may hurt but it's good that he opened up to Scarlett so they're both** even.-John is a very private car, kind of like Doc, it took a lot for him to open up to Scarlett. John knows that she won't say anything to any one, but it was still hard for him.

 **Big surprise in him proposing to her but they really do hold a strong bond and it's what Scarlett would of wanted. Sheriff is gonna get a shock but I'm sure he'll be happy enough that his daughter's found the right man. John could use his colt as a back up gun just in case of an emergency. Very sexy moment between them after the proposal. The really gagged for each other.-** Most of what happens in the chapter is a set up for later in the story. I haven't focused much on them, but John and Scarlett have been spending a lot of time together. Besides they have pretty much kept their relationship quiet. But living in a small town, some people are beginning to notice them always being together, including Dunkin. Some big changes are coming for both of them.

 **Here's an idea for Mater's paint job. You could have Mater painted in his original blue with a red bonnet or hood as America would call it and have the title 'RADIATOR SPRINGS TOW MATER' accented in a rust colour and a tyre and two spanners in the backround**.- Thanks for the idea. I might use it. I'm still playing around with the idea. I've not really decided on anything yet. I'll decide on something this week and revel his new look in the next chapter.

 **If you're planning a wedding for John and Scarlett here's some ideas. You could make it part Police part James Bond themed as Scarlett's a police officer and John's a bodyguard. Those are just ideas nothing more. If you have a theme planned I don't mind coz I know it'll still be brilliant considering you write good stories. Groomsmen and bridesmaids wise is up to you**.- I haven't gotten around to writing anything yet, but I'll keep your idea in mind.

 **You could have Lightning pull a prank on Doc to get back at him for covering him in snow where Doc opens his draw, gets a cream pie in the face and then Doc shouts his full name out while Lightning and Sally are making out at Flos. Your choice you choose. A very touching and heart maxed chapter here-** Lightning gets in some payback. That's all I'm going to say about that.

 **Ghost 1998-Love it a lot, nice work there my best amazing friend, keep up the great work**.-Thanks, Text me later and we can talk about 'stuff' LOL!

Chapter 10. -New Beginnings -

Six weeks later: Doc Lightning, and Tara was gathered for a meeting at Wheel Well, which was still Lightning's headquarters, but he had made one of his workshops into

Tara's racing headquarters. She didn't need a staff yet, so Lightning's office staff just added Tara and her needs to their list of daily activates. Doc and Tara were outside

enjoying the view. They were just waiting for Sally to arrive. "Doc, Tara! I'm sorry, I'm late. My last meeting ran longer than I expected." Sally said as she raced up to them.

"Where's your father?" "He's here," Tara said. "He said that he had a phone call to make." "Well then" Sally said. "We better get started." They all headed back into wheel well

for the meeting. As Doc, Sally, and Tara approached the conference room, they could hear Chavo growling playfully. When they entered the room, they saw Lightning with one

end of a tug rope in his mouth and on the other end was in Chavo's mouth. The puppy was growling and tugging on the rope. "Dad plays with him almost as much as I do"

Tara said, Chavo saw Tara and he dropped the rope and bounded over to her. "Chavo, were you playing with Grandpa?" Chavo gave a couple of happy barks. "Grandpa?!"

Lightning said "I'm not his grandpa!" "Sure you are" Tara said. "And Mom is Grandma." Lightning pointed and laughed at Sally. "Ha, ha. I'm getting you some knitting needles

and rocking chair for you sit in" Lightning taunted. "Grandma McQueen! What's Doc, Great Grandpa." "Maybe, I don't know what I'm going to call him." Tara said "Maybe

uncle or something. Doc's too young to be a great grandpa." "WHAT!" Lightning complained "I'm younger than he is, and you're calling me Grandpa." "So" Tara said "My dog,

my rules" Doc laughed. "I'm going to get a doghouse" Sally said. "But it's not for Chavo; it's for your father to sleep in after that last comment." Tara laughed so hard that she

nearly wet herself. "All right children, settle down. We have a lot to discuss." Doc said "We need to all grab a spot at the table. While you three don't have anything to do this

afternoon, I have patients that I'm seeing in a few hours." "Okay, Chavo go to bed." Tara said, the puppy whined like a child not wanting to go. When Tara pointed to the

kennel, he walked slowly over to it, climbed in and laid down. "Good boy, you take a nap, and when you wake up we can play." Chavo laid his head down and watched the

meeting from the comfort of his kennel; it was only a matter of minutes before he was asleep. "Well this is a start of another racing season." Doc said as he turned towards

Tara. "Now before we discuss strategy, I have just received some interesting news. As you know, the league has a week break after the first couple of races. Well this year

they have decided to have two. One week break after the first race, and then take another week break around the middle of the season." "When is the middle of the season?"

Tara asked "Does that include the school too?" "The first week of July" Doc said. "Yes, that includes the school too, so we can come home and rest." "That's cool!" Tara said

"I'll be home for 4th of July then." Doc just nodded. "Your father and I always sat down before the racing season starts and discussed racing strategy." "My strategy is simple"

Tara said "Drive really fast and be the first one to the finish line." Lightning snickered but he was silenced by Doc's icy stare. "You know that it takes more than just speed"

Doc scolded. "Besides you will find out, winning races in the piston cup is going to be harder than the junior league. Since you only have one racing season under your belt,

the first few races are going to be tough for you." "The veteran racecars are going to push you around, and don't be surprised if you get bumped." Lightning said "It's a right

of passage. We always made the first few races tough for the rookies. We needed to know if they had ability to handle being in the league or not. Don't think that being my

daughter is going to make any difference on how rough the cars are going to treat you. If anything, they will be a little tougher with you. I'm not trying to scare you Tara, I'm

just giving you a heads up. Unless things get out of control, I'm not going to step in and protect you. You need to stand on your own tires and earn their respect just like all

other rookies. Besides with my new position with the piston cup, will prevent me from helping you, unless the rules get broken." "That's right" Tara said "Ring monitor or

something like that." "Actually a Racing Steward." Lightning said "It's a new position that the racing league is trying out. Now when a racecar get into trouble. They won't

immediacy go before the correction committee. They will be called before a racing steward to be punished. The only time a car would go before the correction committee is

only after two of the three stewards have reviewed the case and recommend it. Other than that, I don't know what the other jobs of the position are. The racing league is still

working on it. I think it's going to be a trial and error kind of thing." "Strip Weathers has been in charge of setting the position set up." Doc said "It has taken over a year of

work. The racing league has made him the head steward." "Chanti said that she has also got a racing steward position" Tara said. "She finished her master's degree in

management over the off season. She applied for the position and she got it." "Then that's the third one" Lightning said. "The racing league was only going to have three to

start with." "I have some interesting news" Doc said "I'm not going to reveal my source, but Chick and Chelsea has separated, it looks like their marriage might be over."

"Known those two, I'm surprised that their marriage has lasted this long" Lightning said. "Are they getting divorced or they just separating?" "My source tells me that they just

separated, he doesn't know anymore than that" Doc said. "I won't be surprised to hear that divorce papers have been filed." "When I was dating Thunder, I witnessed them

fighting. It wasn't physical, just a lot of screaming and yelling. They both accused each other of being unfaithful." Tara said "How's Thunder taking it? Is he still racing this

season? Who's going to take care of him?" "I don't know what his mental state is" Doc said. "But I do know that he's submitted all the paperwork, so I guessing he's still

planning on racing. As far as I know Chick has custody, but I wouldn't be surprised if Chelsea and Chick fight over him. I know that Chick doesn't openly show it, but he does

love his son and wants what's best for him." "Chelsea would love to get custody of Thunder most because of the heartache that will cause Chick" Lightning said. "And she'll

use Thunder as a pawn to get more cash out of Chick." "Doesn't Thunder have a say in who he want's to be with?" Tara asked "If he does I know it'll be Chick. Chelsea doesn't

like racing. When I was 'dating' Thunder, she was always complaining that he needs to do something else than race." "I'm not surprised" Lightning said. "Chelsea never liked

me racing either. She wanted me to work for my father in his movie studio. Which I'll probably be doing if the racing thing didn't work out." "Is there a pre-nuptial involved?"

Sally asked "If there is, the divorce will cost Chick a fortune." "My contact doesn't know." Doc said "But if there is one, Chelsea has no chance of winning anything. Her

condition will prove that she was having an affair." "What about her condition?" Lightning asked. "Is she pregnant or something?" "Yes, she's pregnant" Doc said "And rumor

is… it's not Chick's baby she's caring." "WHAT!" Lightning examined "That's not like her, when we were together, we always used protection. If it's not Chick's baby. Whose is

it?" "My contact tells me it's Ralph Carlow's (AN: Lil' Torkey Pistons #117). But nobody really knows for sure." "Isn't' Ralph, Jordan Carlow's younger brother?" Sally asked

"The famous Hollywood actor." "Yes" Doc said "That explains why Ralph was seen hanging round Chick's trailer a lot. "With connections to Hollywood" Lightning said. "He

would be a natural choice for Chelsea to get her claws into." "Speaking of affairs" Tara said "Has Misty Cummings been found?" "Yes" Doc said "She was arrested a few weeks

ago at her ex-husbands home. It turns out she's pregnant too." "Who's the father? Is It Chick?" "We don't know" Sally said. "She refuses to say whose it is. Xander Drax

called me a few days ago to let me know that Misty has been arrested." "So that means that I'll have to testify before a judge gain" Tara said. "I really don't want to. I hated it

when I had to at Brody's trial." "Not necessarily" Sally said "Xander is the one pressing charges. The most you'll have to is give a sworn statement about how Misty treated

you." "I get to swear!" Tara said "That's awesome!" "No, Goofball not that kind of swearing" Sally said. "It's like the testimony you gave at Brody's trial." "Oh, bummer" Tara

said, "If I have to do that, don't I need an attorney with me? I don't have one of those." "Tara" Sally said "I'm an attorney. My law license is still current, or did you forget that

I helped you with choosing a sponsor." "Yeah, kind of" Tara said. "I think of you more of as my mom, than as an attorney. And now my sponsor." A few weeks earlier: As

planned Mater had his surgery to have, his hood permanently reattached. Like he said, Lightning was by his best friend's side every step of the way. In fact, he even stayed

with Mater for a few days after he was released from the hospital. It would be another few weeks before Mater was healed enough to get his new paintjob. Sally helped Tara

with the business end of her racing career. He even convinced her to hire Casper Volt as her agent. Casper was Lightning's agent ever since he dropped Harv, shortly before

his wedding. Sally reviewed all of Tara's offers. Once word got out that Tara was looking for a sponsor for the upcoming racing season, she got a mountain of officers, even

some from major sponsors. Lightning said something to her about Rust-eze looking for another car to sponsor. "Dad, that was your sponsor" Tara complained. "I want to

make a name for myself." Sapphire Winter announced that she was retiring at the end of this racing season, and wanted a young racer to take her spot. She got Dinoco to

offer Tara a one season 'apprentice' sponsorship. Sally was worried that her offer of sponsorship was going to cause Tara problems, if she accepted it. Sally got in contact with

a friend and fellow attorney, one that was not afraid to tell her he truth. He reviewed Sally's offer, he also reviewed what the other offers that Tara had as well as what

somewhat the other rookies were being offered. He reported it was generous for a rookie racecar, but it fell within what he felt was a normal sponsorship. The sponsorship

was a two million dollar contract. As much as Tara wanted to pick her new sponsor, Lightning convinced her that she needed it keep it in the family, for at least her first racing

season. While not very happy with it, Tara accepted the Cozy Cone's sponsorship.


	11. Tara's New Paintjob

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Lol! Funny with the grandma and grandpa part from Tara and Lightning. Better being prepared than waiting til the start of the season as you need to be aware of what lies ahead throughout racing**.-My mother was shocked the first time I referred to has Lucy's Grandma, she's okay with it now.

 **Chick, Chelsea, Misty, and Ralph Carlow are in deep shit. A lot of pressure for Thunder to go through but he has his parents to blame for that. He's much better of without them both as they're both just as bad as each other. I doubt either of them will be the best future for him as he'll only become a target for harassment. New children on the way! Busted**!-Chick does love his son, he just doesn't openly show it. Chelsea just sees her son, and soon to be ex-husband as a money makers. That's all she cares about, and now she has Ralph on the hook for child support(when the baby is born). She's set for life.

 **Here's another idea. You could make a part where Lightning takes Tara through what brought him and Sally together where they drive to the wheel well and Lightning talks through their relationship all the way to their marriage apart from the sex moments. Tara is young, naive, and it'll be good if Lightning gives her some pointers on what makes a firm loving relationship count. Lightning, Sally, and Tara do hold a lot in common where they've had disloyal lovers and then found the right someone special for themselves. Except the only differences are that Sally and Tara where cheated on by their ex partners and Lightning was dumped. Lightning would make a great start in his father's movie business as he does contain the charming image and a good personality. If it sounds good maybe Lightning could consider working for his father unless he's going on to be Tara's crew chief. Please add in some more father and daughter love between Lightning and Tara. Great going with the new beginnings** -I'm playing around with the movie idea. I don't know if I'm going to do a lot with the idea or not. I haven't had a lot of time to work on it.

 **HMG-Sorry, I haven't reviewed the last chapter because I don't care to much about John so, I jumped to this new chapter**.-I wouldn't skip chapters if I was you. You might miss something important.

 **I love the idea of Tara having a puppy, I was wondering if she would get one, having in mind that they are cars. I don't know if I ever mentioned something about having a dog in the family in one of my old reviews. But I think it was a great idea, so sweet! Keep going! this is very interesting**.- Yea, another "dog person!" I had read a few stories that had dogs in them(Some good, some not so good.) So I figured that Tara needed a "new friend" and that's where Chavo comes in.

 **Ghost 1998-Heyy, love the chapter a lot my friend**.-Thanks

 **Frogman-I loved the prank that Sly pulled on his mother. I have seen the prank on YouTube. didn't say at one point that Sly loves pulling pranks, if you did, he's the perfect one to do it.-** I originally saw the prank on MTV's Ridiculousness. I was writing that chapter at the time, so I just added in.

 **Aaawww, Tara and Chance are in love, how cute. Maybe down the road they have their first sexual experience with each other**.-No comment

 **I'm like Sally, I hate cold and snow, that's why I live in southern Florida. It's warm for most of the year**.-Lucky you!

 **Eeeeewwww, a snowball fight. I would be right beside Sally in the office. I hate snow, I grew up in the West Village in Buffalo, NY, and winter for me was torture. If you didn't know Buffalo is famous for it's snow storms. When it snows, it usually measured in feet, not inches**.-Yes, I have heard some of the epic snow storms.

 **I like Sarge's complaining. Every town I ever been has at least one grumpy old man that complains about everything. I think you should explain why John did have a happy childhood. I like the carrater and would like to know more about him**.-If you read the next chapter, John's Story. You will learn all about his early years.

 **I love the idea that Tara's dog came from a shelter. I have three shelter dogs myself. Tom, Dick, And Harry. They are brothers and one minute they can be loving and curled up together(so close that you can't see where one dog ends and another one begins.) and in the next moment, they can be running around the house, slapping each other around (Normally it's Harry, since he was the runt in the litter.) Or they ban together and harass the cat. (also a shelter animal.).-** I'm officially a dog and horse person. As long I'm able, there will always be animals in my life.

 **For Mater's new paintjob, I think he needs to go back to his original color. However I did like seeing him in a red. (Like he was the short Rescue Squad Mater) Very cute puppy moments. I love the grandpa and grandma comments.-** Unfortunately Mater's new paintjob will re reveled in the next chapter. Because I can't make up my mind what I want him to have.

 **Oh Boy! what a mess regarding Thunder's parents. I would like to see how this turns out. Divorce is always hard on children. Even though Thunder is a asshole, I still would like for him to have support, have Chick openly show Thunder some compassion at some point**.-That's something that I'm working on. I don't know how well it will go.

 **It's nice to see that Tara is listing to her father before she makes some major dictions. When I was in high school, I worked at my mother's store on the weekends, so I know hard it can be working for you parent's**.-I know what you mean, I "worked" for my dad showing horses. Every time I rode into the show ring, I was expected to win. Even after all this time, he still is the most demanding "boss" I ever had.

Chapter 10. - Tara's New Paintjob -

Tara loved Lightning's pit crew. All but "Not Chuck" decided to remain and be Tara's crew. She had already hired Doc to be her crew chief. The only thing that was left was

Tara need was a driver to pull her around the country. She asked Mack and Abby if they could recommend anyone. Mack did come back a few hours later with a few

suggestions. With her parents at her side, Tara interviewed some semis and she hired one that was very experienced, and she had Tara laughing by telling goofy jokes. Her

name was Echo, and she was Gray, Sapphire's driver, youngest sister. Once the meeting was over, Sally and Lightning escorted Tara down to Ramone's. At Ramone's shop:

"Hola-(Hello), young racecar!" Ramone greeted "Ready for your new paint job? Ramone will paint you up nice." "Yes… Ramone" Tara said sounding less enthused. Lightning

pulled her aside. "I know you love your paint job" Lightning said. "Get used to it… it's one of the things that a racecar has to put up with." "I know Dad, it's that… I'm not that

crazy with the colors." Tara said "You were lucky… you picked a sponsor that was your natural color. "I know that's one of the reasons I chose Rust Eze" Lightning said. "You

only have to wear it this season; we can work on something else for next season." "Okay Dad" Tara said as she headed back to Ramone. "I'll see you in a few hours." Four

hours later: Tara was standing in front a mirror. "Well… Chavo" Tara said. "What do you think? " The dog sat down and looked at her for a few seconds then barked softy, then

whined a little. "Great…puppy pitty." Tara said "I have a feeling we're going to live with it; it's what my mother/sponsor wants." Her paint job was almost complete. Sally was

on her way to look at it before Ramone put a top coat on it. Tara was painted a brownish-yellow with orange and sand colored accents. On her hood was a picture of the

original Cozy Cone motel here in Radiator Springs. "Tara, Sweetheart… where are you?" Sally called as she looked around the shop. "I'm in here, paint room two." Tara called

back. It was only a few moments until Sally and Jake James, Vice President of marketing arrived. When Sally saw Tara, she had tears formed in her eyes. "Mom, what's

wrong?" Tara asked "Don't you like the paintjob?" "No, I love what Ramone has done. It's…it's…well… you look so grown up." Sally said tearfully "You're not my little baby

anymore." Annoyed, Tara just rolled her eyes. "What do you think Sally?" Ramone said as he rolled up to them. "If you want any changes, now the time to make them." Sally

and Jake circled Tara. Over all they were happy with the paint job. Jake did make a few suggestions. Sally agreed with some of them. "If you want to hang out for a few

minutes it won't take long to make the changes" Ramone said. Tara followed Ramone back to make the changes. Ten minutes later: "Well… I'm back" said Tara along with

Ramone. "I hope you will like it." Once again, Sally and Jake circled Tara. "Ramone, that looks great!" Sally said happily, "I knew that you would make her look fabulous."

"Good, I'll take Tara back for her top coat" Ramone said. "Then I'll be done with her." "How long will that take?" Sally asked "I have meetings all afternoon." "Well, if your

wiggly daughter would hold still, about an hour and a half" Ramone said. "If she wiggling, well… I don't know how long it'll take." "I'm not wiggly" Tara said, then she pointed

at Chavo "He's wiggly." Chavo just wagged his tail happily; he seemed to be agreeing with her. "Tara, Sweetheart you are wiggly, even before you were born you were

wiggly." Sally said. "There were some nights you kept me up, wiggling all night long. Once Ramone is done with you come and see me in my office." "Okay Mom... bye!" Tara

said as Sally and Jake drove away. "Well, Ramone, I'm ready when ever you are." Roughly, a hour and half later: "There Tara, your done." Ramone said. "Since Chavo is

getting to big to ride around on your hood, I have made a pad that fits over your trunk, that way his nails won't scratch you new paintjob. It also has a remote controlled arm

that you can use to attach to him." Ramone said "I also have made a harness for Chavo to wear so he'll be safe when he's riding around with you." Ramone attached the pad

and arm to her trunk, and installed the remote. Ramone had to chase Chavo around the workshop, because the puppy thought he was playing. "He's a fast little thing."

Ramone said as he finally caught Chavo and put the harness on him. "The harness is a little big for him now, but he'll grow into it. As far as I'm concerned your done. You can

head for your mom's office now. " "Okay, thanks Ramone!" Tara said "I'll see you later!" She waved bye as she drove out the door, Chavo, happily totting after her. On the

way to Sally's office, Tara's stomach garaged. She saw what time it was, one fifteen in the afternoon, "Well that explains why I'm hungry" Tara said to Chavo. "Do you want to

grab a sandwich?" Chavo woofed and jumped up on her hood. "No, Chavo!" Tara said "You're getting to big to ride on my hood; you have to ride back here, on my trunk."

Tara sat him next to her and used the arm to attach Chavo to the pad. It took her a few tries but she managed to get it attached. She helped Chavo jump up on her trunk and

they headed to the café. Flo's was not busy and a waiter immediately came up to them. "I'll just take the daily special." Tara said, she unclipped Chavo from her trunk, but he

just sat there looking around. "Mom said that she would be waiting on us." It was only about ten minutes before the waiter brought the food out and Tara ate quickly. She was

about done when she herd "Tara!" she looked up see her mother and father quickly approaching her. "I was about to head to your office. I was hungry and I was getting

something to eat" Tara said as she threw Chavo the last bite of her sandwich. He wasn't paying attention and it hit him on the top of his head, it bounced off and then landed

on the ground. Once Chavo saw it was something to eat, he jumped off Tara's trunk and gobbled it down in two bites. When he was done, Chavo jumped back up on her

trunk. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. Are you done eating? We have some things to discuss before we go to Piston Cup Headquarters on Monday." Sally said. Tara grabbed

her chocolate chip cookie. "I'm done; I can finish this on the way. I just need to pay…" "I'll get it" Lightning said. Tara clipped Chavo to her trunk. "You go with Sally; you two

have a lot to discuss." Sally had a three-story building, built next to the cozy cone that served as corporate offices. It was designed to look like an old building, not to disturb

the rustic charm of the town. On the inside, it was completely modern. Sally took Tara and Chavo to her office, which was on the third floor. Sally took her seat behind her

desk. Tara unclipped Chavo, he found a pillow that was lying on the floor, and he settled himself in it. Tara took a seat in front of Sally. "Are you ready to do this?" Sally said

as she handed Tara the sponsorship contact. "Yes" Tara said. "At least I think I am." Sally spent the next forty-five minutes going over the contract with Tara. At some point,

Lightning joined them. Once Sally was confident that Tara understood the contract, she handed her a pen. Sally called in the company photographer. When the photographer

rolled into the office, Chavo growled at him. "Chavo… stay!" Tara ordered, Chavo sat back down on the pillow, but kept an eye on the stranger. "Good boy. See, he getting

better at commands." Chavo wagged his tail a little. Tara's tire was shaking so bad that she had problems holding the pen. "It's Okay Tara, this is what you been training for,"

Lightning said "I was nervous too." "What…you, mister 'God's gift to racing', was nervous" Tara said. "That's hard to believe" "I was" Lightning said. "I know… I know, but I

was. Tara took a deep breath and signed the contract while the photographer took pictures of her. There was a pile of forms for her to sign while the photographer took

pictures of her. "That's getting really annoying" Tara said. "Well get used to it, you will be hearing a lot of it" Lightning said. "Chavo is going to have to stay in the office" Sally

said. "It's unprofessional to have him growling at the executives." They headed to a conference room where all the executives were having a meeting. Sally introduced Tara to

them as their new racecar and Tara rolled into the room. One by one congratulated Tara and had their picture taken with her. Once all the pictures were taken Sally called

Tara to the front of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen" Sally said as she addressed the room. "There is one more thing that I need to announce." The Vice President of

Operations handed Sally a check. "Tara McQueen" Sally handed her the check, making the sponsorship official. "Welcome to the Cozy Cone family of hotels." "Thanks, I

promise that I will try to make all of you proud." Tara said and she headed back to Sally's office. Her parents followed her. Chavo welcomed them happily… wagging his tail

and barking happily. "Chavo, what have you done?" Tara asked. Looking around, she saw shredded papers all over the office floor. "Did you get into Grandma's trash bin?"

Chavo ran over the trash bin, which was now laying on it's side. He reached in, grabbed a piece of paper, and shook it as if he was trying to kill it like pray. "Look at the bight

side, Sally." Lightning said, trying to hide a giggle. "Now you don't have to get a new paper shedder, just let Chavo play in your office." "Very funny" Sally said, picking up the

trash bin. "Now, you and Tara can clean up after my new paper shedder." She handed the bin to her husband. Lightning giggled and started picking up the pieces of paper,

Tara joined him. "Tara, how are you feeling?" Sally said as she headed to her desk, "Very overwhelmed" Tara said "I didn't know racing involved so much…" Tara stopped

suddenly. "What's wrong Sweetheart?" Lightning said. "I…I… Dad, did you see the amount of this check" Tara said. "It's a two million dollar check. …and it has my name on

it." "Yes, Tara, it's what we agreed on" Sally said. "Please don't tell my you have a problem with it?" "I… I… can't…" Tara stammered, she started to shake. "You're my

mother!" "Sweetheart, I know that it's a little overwhelming right now, but you will get used to it." Lightning said, taking the check from her. "Now, why don't you go play with

Chavo, or better yet, go text Chance. Tell we are coming this weekend." When Lightning said Chance's name Tara smiled. "He already knows we're coming!" Tara said as

Chavo jumped on to her trunk. "And he's looking forward to it." Tara hugged her parents and left the building.


	12. Mater's and Lightning's New Paintjob

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-It can be stressful and anxious from the start of such a career for a newcomer but you come to understand and get use to the process eventually**.- Yep, I was like that when I started showing professionally. It was quite a shock going from the youth league, to the open class. It took me a few months to figure everything out.

 **Chavo's a very energetic and sensitive pet considering his excitement and protection for his mistress**.- Lucy is like that. Playful until she thinks I'm being attacked then she goes into we call "Rottweiler Mode." The first time my husband was 'wrestling' with me, Lucy though I was being attacked, and she bit him. Lucky, it wasn't bad, but Steve had a few teeth marks in his leg. Now, if he wants to play around, we put Lucy outside so she can harass the squirrels, while Steve harasses me! The only person she bits regularly is my brother, there's some reason she doesn't like him(He's one of the biggest assholes on the planet). I have told him stop being such an asshole, and maybe Lucy would stop biting him.

 **I can understand how overwhelming it is trying to accept that kind of money from your parents but it makes sense when you're being paid to be sponsored otherwise its not so fair.-** I felt the same way when I was "officially" hired. While I was happy with just being able to show, Dad insisted that I get paid, just like all the other trainers. All though he never handed me a two million dollar check.

 **Ramone's a fine artist considers what a great job he did before for Lightning. Funny with Chavo making a trash shredder out of himself.-** Max the dog I had before I got Lucy loved shedding paper. We used to take newspaper wad it up, put it in a box, tape the box shut, and throw it to him. Max would immediately pounce on it and begin ripping it to sheds. He would entertain himself for hours. Once he was done, there would be paper strung from one end of the house to the other. Instead of playing with the toy I would buy him, he would play with the box or package that it came in. Only after I threw away the shredded package would he play with the toy.

 **An exciting moment for Tara that she gets to see her boyfriend again considering they live far apart. Hope you have some romantic moments between Tara and Chance coming. Please add in some romantic moments between Lightning and Sally if you can. Maybe make a part where a bloke behaves flirtatiously towards Sally stupidly and gets confronted and embarrassed by Lightning for messing with Lightning McQueen's wife. Just an idea nothing more. You're doing an excellent job with your story keep up the entertainment. There's no pressure wit the story just take your time and go with the flow. Great job** -Thanks. More adorable moments are coming.

 ****Gives you big fluffy hug**-** Thanks my friend, here's my hug in return **Hug, and Lucy gives you few sloppy dog kisses**

 **A very overwhelming moment for Tara but this is the beginning of her career. It's just that feeling you experience when you've won your achievement** -Yep, I felt the same way when I took over the business from Dad when his health deteriorated, and I was made the director of the breeding program.

 **I have some more ideas here for you for later chapters in the story. Have a think about it you don't have to use them the are just ideas. When you get around the part where Brody escapes prison to attempt murder on Lightning's baby sister maybe have it where he works alone, hits on the McQueen house first to find nobody there and then heads towards radiator springs. Sheriff, Scarlett, John, Sarge and the new agent you have in mind set up protection and an armed squad around the town in a way to lure Brody in to a trap, with Lightning and Doc working alongside them. Sheriff has the job of protecting Bella, Riley, and the baby. John and Scarlett protect Tara, Chance, and other town folks, the other agent does the job of leading a team to protect the rest of the town. Brody turns up and comes in to contact with the baby but then gets his murder attempt foiled causing him overpowered and to abort but then gets trapped in a final fight with Lightning. Either Lightning kills him or not its your choice.-** I have started writing the chapter. I'll use some of your ideas. I can't say to much more…It'll ruin the surprise.

 **These are just ideas to support and help you out nothing more. Do what ever you're gonna do. Please make it a part where its the last of Brody. Looking forward to your next chapter keep it up** -Thanks my friend, Keep those wonderful ideas coming.

 **Ghost 1998-Ramone, have to be my second favorite character I don't know why but I just do lol. Still to this day I don't understand how cars can and own dogs well animals but that's the beauty of story am I right lol.-** I have read a few stories that had dogs in them, so I'm like 'what the hell, I'll give it a shot.' When I started writing him Chavo, I didn't know if people would like him or not. I'm surprised to see that I have gotten nothing but good reviews. So he's going to remain in the story, pretty much as comedy relief. (Here's a tiny little spoiler: Chavo risks his life to protect the family.)

 **Anyways keeps up the great and amazing work that you do**.- Thanks my BFF-Baby Fat Flinger, HAHAHA! **falls of the chair laughing**

 **HMG-I love that Puppy! Hahaha-** Chavo is a combination of my best friends and my dog, and all the goofy stuff they do.

 **Don't worry, I gave the chapter a little read so I could not miss important things "Chavo" means "boy" in Mexico, do you call the puppy after that?-** I don't know, I've never asked. Chavo belongs to Ghost 1998.

Chapter 11. - Mater's and Lightning's New Paintjob-

Sally's office: "I've never seen Tara so freaked out over a check" Lightning said. "I think that as it gets closer to the start of the racing season. She's finding out that racecars

have to do a lot more than just show up at a track and race." "It's a good learning experience" Sally said. "Besides, how often does she get handed a check with that many

zeros at the end?" Lightning just laughed and kissed Sally. "I got to go" he said. "Mater is getting his new paintjob today. I said that I'll be there to hold his tire." "Okay" Sally

said as she rubbed his codpiece. Lightning groaned with pleasure. "I'm going to miss you. You are going to be with your best friend. I'm going to be stuck in a boardroom with

the executives for rest of the afternoon." "To bad you can't cancel the meeting" Lightning said. "I would love to be stuck in a bedroom with you." "Oh that sounds romantic…

sitting and watch you eat potato chips in bed" Sally said. "While you watch TV and drink beer." Lightning just laughed "We can have sex!" he said "Maybe break out some of

the toys!" "I'm not lying in a bed that is covered in potato chip crumbs… at least not again!" Sally said "I think you were more interested in eating them more than you were in

screwing me." "You said that they were itchy and scratchy!" Lightning giggled "So I had to take care of them, before I took care of you. I have to go, I'm late for the

appointment. I'm surprised that Mater isn't calling me and freaking out that I'm not there yet." He kissed Sally one more time and then headed out the door. "God…I love that

Goofball." Sally said to herself as she returned to her desk and gathered up her paperwork. Then she sighed "This is going to be one long and boring afternoon." Mater was

waiting nervously at Ramone's. "Sorry that I'm late" Lightning said as he rolled up to Mater. He saw that his best friend was a gray-ish white color. Mater had his primer and

base coat put on a few days earlier. "Tara was suffering from a case of nerves." "It's all right, Buddy." Mater said nervously "I is'n nervous too." "Are you ready?" Ramone said

as he rolled up to the best friends. "Depending how tender you are. The process should be painless." "I is okie dokie" Mater said "I'm only sore when tractor tippin'." "Just

don't let Sheriff or Doc catch you doing it." Ramone said as they headed to his office. Mater just giggled. "I have the final drawing finished. If you're happy with it, we can get

started." Ramone took time to make sure that Mater understood everything that was happing to him. Lightning studied the pattern while Ramone and two of his assistants

traced it on Mater. Since Mater loved the beach when he was in Hawaii, Ramone decided to make his paintjob look like a beach. His cab was the beach, while his bed and sides

were the ocean, Where Mater had dents, and Ramone was going to make them look them look like rocks. Using his magic touch, he was going to make it look like waves were

crashing against the rocks. On Mater's doors he would have his 'Calling Card.' in rust colored letters, it read- Tow Mater, Towing and Salvage, Radiator Springs, AZ. His hood

and boom arm would be pained like a blue sky, with some white clouds here and there. When Ramone was done tracing the pattern, Mater looked like a huge 3-d paint by

number canvas. Ramone and his two assistants picked up airbrushes and got to work. While Mater was being worked on, Lightning wandered around the shop. He was looking

at a few of the one-of-a-kind paintjobs that Ramone had hanging on the wall. Lightning was drawn to silver and black dragon with orange and yellow flames. "You know, with

your natural color that would look awesome on you." Ramone said driving up to Lightning. "I was board a few nights ago, and I just started drawing. That's what I ended up

with when I was finished." "I'm retired, and Rust Eze has a new racecar. I need a new paintjob." Lightning said "And I need it before we head to the racing headquarters next

week. I really like it; I just don't think that Sally would. Is there any way you could hold that paintjob for me. Once Sally is done with her meeting, I can ask her to come by

and look at it." "Sure thing Light" Ramone said. "For you, I can hold it as long as you want me to. Let finish up with Mater, then I can get the accessories together, so you can

see the complete package." "Thanks Ramone" Lightning said. "I'll send a message to Sally to come by after work. When is Mater going to be done?" "In a few hours" Ramone

said. "His top coat needs to finish drying. Then I need to re-rig all his towing lines and equipment, then I'll be done with him." Lightning sent a message to Sally, and then he

spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out. He only Mater long enough to run over to Flo's and get everyone something to drink before coming back. True to his word

Ramone was done with Mater a few hours later, Lightning barely recognized his best friend. "How are you doing Buddy?" Lightning asked when he saw Mater wince in pain. "I

can get you your painkillers if you need them." "I sure do" Mater said. "I be thinkin' I bee'n needen a nap after this." Lightning sat his painkiller down in front of him. Mater

popped the seal off the painkiller and downed it one gulp, ignoring the terrible taste. "You need help driving home" Lightning asked. "You don't need to be driving by yourself,

since you just took all the medicine." "For once, Rookie is making sense." Doc growled as he rolled into the shop. "I decided to stop by and see how your doing. Michael would

have come by himself, but he's performing an emergency appendectomy. Come on Mater, I can check you out when we get you home." "I can stop by before Tara's pre-

birthday party and see if your up to coming." Lightning said. "If not, I know she'll understand." Mater just nodded and he and Doc headed for his home. Sally rolled into the

shop. "Wow!" She said "I barley recognized Mater, as he and Doc drove past me. I always knew Mater was good looking. With that new paintjob, he's down right sexy!" "Wow,

Sally!" Lightning teased "I didn't know you were into tow trucks." "During my wild teenager years, I was not above trying all the flavors of men." Sally said "Besides, I wasn't

all that picky back then." "TMI, Sally" Ramone said, Sally and Lightning broke into laughter. "TMI. I have everything ready to show you." Sally and Lightning followed Ramone

into his office. "Sally, you know I need a new paintjob before going to headquarters, I originally was planning on just having a basic paintjob." Lighting said as they settled at

Ramone's desk. "Well, when I was waiting on Mater to come out of the paint booth, I saw this paintjob. I want your opinion before I decide to get it." "Light, what ever you

choose is fine by me" Sally said. "Your since of fashion is better than mine. But, if you want me to see it on paper first, then it's fine by me." "I don't use paper any more…well

not on my regular customers" Ramone said. "Everything is digital. Lightning as you know I've scanned your body, and keep your measurements on file. That way it makes it

easy to design paintjobs for you. So are you two ready for what I'm about to show you?" Both Sally and Lightning nodded. "I can't wait to see it." Sally said "If Stickers is

excited about it, and then it has to be really good." Ramone turned the computer screen around and showed them. Lightning and Sally's jaw nearly hit the floor. There on the

screen was an image of Lightning wearing the dragon design, along with all of the accents. (AN: It looks like the dragon paintjob that Lightning wore in the short, Tokyo

Mater) The image started to slowly turn, showing the design from every angle. "Oh…my…god!" Sally said "Ramone you have outdid yourself! Light…that's so you! I love it!"

"Wow!" Lightning said "It didn't look that good when it was hanging on the wall!" "I did a little more work on it" Ramone said. "I added the gold mag style rims, the yellow

undercarriage light, and since you are not racing anymore, I used a different spoiler. If you don't like it, I can change it to something you would like." "No, I like it!" Lightning

said "The scoop thing under my chin looks a little uncomfortable." "You don't have to have it put on." Ramone said "Everything is optional; you know I wouldn't go rice on

you." (AN: Race Inspired Cosmetic Enchantments: An automobile that has been equipped with parts that make them look cool and/or fast. However they have no internal

tuning. Parts usually consist of excessively angular body parts, large rear spoilers, neon, stickers, chrome rims, exhaust tips, and loud annoying paint jobs and/or vinyl

wraps.) "Sally do you really like it?" Lightning asked "I'm not going to mad if you don't." "I don't like it" Sally said. "I love it! Ramone how soon can you put it on him?"

"Well…" Ramone said as he pulled out his schedule. "Your paintjob is going to be a two day process. I have an opening tomorrow afternoon, if that's all right with you" "That's

perfect" Lightning said. "I have the entire day free." "Great, we can get started tomorrow afternoon." Ramone said "We'll get your paint stripped down and we can start on

your body work." "Just a reminder" Lightning said. "I have titanium instead of normal sheet metal." "Yep, it's in your file. That's why it's going to be a two day process."

Ramone said "If you can live with being in just a primer and a base coat for two days, I can finish on Thursday morning." "Yes, I can" Lightning said. "Ramone, can you make

an accompanying paintjob for Sally?" "Oh! No…no!" Sally suddenly said. "I'm perfectly happy with my natural color. Light is flashy enough for both of us." "Are you sure?"

Ramone said "It's not going to be a big deal. In fact I have a few ideas all ready in mind." "Yes, I'm sure" Sally said. "Flashy paintjobs are no longer my style. Can you see me

rolling into a boardroom with that kind of paintjob. The executives would think I've lost my mind." "So, let them" Lightning said. "Just because some of them are snobby and

uptight, doesn't mean you have to be." "I know" Sally said. "But I have to deal with them on a daily basis. Maybe the next time we go on a vacation, I'll let you pick out a

paintjob for me." "Okay, Sweetheart" Lightning said sadly. "It's a deal." Lightning finished the details of his new paintjob, then he and Sally headed home for the night.


	13. At The Butte

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Wahoo. Mater will have to be called the Hawaiian beach boy truck with that paint job. Cool ideas there. He'd really blend in to radiator springs more with that design**.-That's a great idea, maybe I can fit it in somewhere.

 **It's a good idea for Lightning to have a new paint job as he's now a retired racer**.-Yeah, I needed something that would make him stand out, from all the rest of the cars. I was just flipping through a few books looking for ideas, and I happed to run across the dragon picture. Since, I'm a 'dragon girl' I decided on the dragon paintjob.

 **We all know Sally's only complementing on Mater's paint job as a friend and that Lightning is the one she finds truly sexy, especially with his red paint and his sapphire blue eyes.-** Lightning was only teasing Sally when he said that to her. He know that Sally loves him and wouldn't leave him for anything in the world.

 **Lightning will look more intimidating with the dragon paint job, bit like a street racer** -He is known for flashy paintjobs, so this is just one more. Lightning would never be completely happy in a normal paintjob, besides Ramone loves working on him.

 **If you're gonna make another sex night between Lightning and Sally maybe start the beginning where Lightning and Sally start of a passionate make out session, they say they love each other and complimenting on how hot they both look then Lightning carries Sally to the bedroom.-** I'll see what I can do. I don't have another one planed for a while.

 **Here's an idea for Tara's birthday. Maybe make a part where Chance pops out and sings to her. Nicely done** -Thanks. Great idea, I have found a spot for it. You'll see it in few chapters.

 **Lightning and Sally do understand and trust each other that they're only complementing towards a friend looking good and sexy. They would never leave each other for anybody else considering what they've done and do for each other to fall deeply in love. If you can, please add in more make out sessions between Lightning and Sally coz whenever Doc sees them kissing its funny that it winds him up a little. Even if you kiss openly even in public it's nothing to be ashamed of**.-Much to Tara's dismay, Lightning and Sally have an open and sometimes graphic relationship. They have explained to her that showing affection is normal, and she'll just have to get used to it

 **I like the idea from HMG about adding in the part from the court scene. It will help Tara to understand that some guys out there can be right jerks when they try too hard to impress women. If you do agree to use that part here's some other examples. Maybe have Lightning mention that he had to fix the road to be forgiven otherwise he couldn't go anywhere and would be locked up in the impound and Sally tells him lovingly that he's not a jerk anymore. Bit of a goofball but for the caring heart he has and what he did to change and win her as his sweetheart she still loves him. I'm the one who offered the talk with Tara about her parents relationship before Tara was born by the way. These are just ideas. Whatever you have lined up yourself I don't mind. Can't wait to see it** -Let me see what I can come up with, I can't say if it's going to be in this chapter.

 **If you can maybe add in some parts where Lightning charms Sally in Irish and where all there friends get curious why he's speaking another language coz it doesn't look like they all know about Lightning's Irish heritage.-** There's some in few chapters. I think by now everyone in town knows that Lightning is Irish. Riley and Bella have visited the town over the years. Thanks for the great ideas

 **HMG-Oh, it's ok. I was just asking because that word sounds totally in spanish.-** I asked my friend, and all he knows it Chavo was a service dog at some point in his life.

 **I agree somehow with Guest 2. You need to include more cute little scenes with Light and Sal, it's good to read about them (you don't need to make it all about sex if you don't want) Also, I agree about Light and Sal talking to Tara about their relationship before she was born, I don't remember who have it but I think is a good idea, they could talk about how they met, you know,in the courtroom and yoiu can analize what happens in the actual scene of "Cars", Lightning and Sally's POV. As we know Lightning was very cocky, selfish and he was trying to use his usual "speech" to conquer Sally, but Sally was kinda bored, thinking he was a jerk and she couldn't stand him. Imagine what good talk between them about this you could write! Sally could say something like "your father was acting like jerk" and Light could react "do you really thought I was a jerk?". Something like that it's just an example ;)-** Let me what I can come up with.

 **Ghost 1998 -Sorry for the late reply...just been sick as hell and had one or two mental breakdowns lately...I really hate 2016 already. Anyways can't wait to see what's in stores later on in the story my best friend *hugs*-** *hugs* you back. I've been sick too, so I know how you feel.

Chapter 12. -At The Butte -

Tara and Chavo headed to Willy's Butte to enjoy the evening and get a light work out in. She saw John sitting on a hill, it looked like he was just enjoying the red and orange

sunset. Tara unclipped Chavo from her trunk and he jumped off. He found the nearest tree, lifted his leg, and peed on it. "I'm so happy Chavo, you're finally old enough to

know what trees are for. No more squatting to pee" Tara said. "What are you doing John?" "Just enjoying the evening." John said "Sally said that she was done for the day

and was headed home, so she just gave me the night off. I like the new paint job." "Its okay" Tara said. "It's something that I wouldn't choose on my own. But it's what my

sponsor wants." "Ah…I remember those days" John said. "If you want to race, it's something that you are going to live with." "I know" Tara sighed. "Dad said that I can

change it next season if I want." They spent time together just talking about random stuff. Chavo wandered around, sniffing. He flushed out a desert hare, it scared him as it

ran away from him. John laughed as the hare ran one way, and Chavo ran in the opposite direction. "Some guard dog he'll be" Tara said. "If a rabbit can scare him like that."

"Give him some time to grow, he's still just a puppy" John said. "That was a hare, not a rabbit. Hares are bigger and have longer ears and bigger back legs. Besides, that hare

was almost as big as Chavo. I know that Doc is a good trainer and crew chief, but how about I show you a few tips from the pro circuit." "As long as it doesn't put too much

stress on my axle, Doc said that it was stiff and I needed to take it easy until I get it loosened up." Tara said "I'll have to tie up Chavo. I don't want him to get hit." "There are

a few things that I can show you with out going fast." John said "Tying up the puppy is a good idea. There is a shady spot over there by the access road." Tara drove to the

shady spot and took out Chavo's long leash, a water bowl, a chew toy, and a bottle of water. After she tied Chavo to a large bush, she sat his water bowl down and filled it

with water from the bottle. She laid the chew toy in front of him and the puppy picked it up and started to chew on it "All right, Chavo. That should hold you for a while." Tara

said "You be a good boy." Hours pass: John and Tara lost track of time. John was a firm but genital trainer. Tara had to stop from time to time and untangle Chavo from what

ever he managed to entangle himself in. After a while, Chavo got board with the toy and he laid down in the shade and watched Tara and John race around the butte.

Dinnertime at the McQueen home: "Is breá liom tú!-(I love you!)" Lightning said as he helped Sally cook dinner. "Is breá liom tú ró-(I love you too)" Sally responded, she

paused for a moment, like she was thinking about something. "Cuir chugam an garlic.-(Pass me the garlic.) Lightning did, without thinking about it. It wasn't often that Sally

spoke to him in his native language, but he loved it when she did. While they cooked, Lightning made sexual passes at his wife, kissing and caressing her sides. "Light… stop"

Sally said. "We're never going to get supper finished at this rate." "Oh, come on!" Lightning complained. "You like me sexually harassing you. The only time I thought you

were going to slap me is when we first met in the courtroom." "That's because you were being a jerk" Sally said. When dinner was done, Lightning called Tara down to dinner.

When she didn't come down a few minutes later, Lightning went up to her room to get her. When Lightning opened the door, he saw that Tara was not in there, Chavo was

gone too. He came back to the kitchen. "Do you know where Tara is?" lightning said "She and Chavo are not in their room." "No" Sally said "I thought that they were headed

home when they left my office." They exchanged a worried look as Lightning called Tara's phone. He herd it ringing and found it on lying the living room table, which is not

like Tara to leave her phone just lying around. Sally called Scarlett and asked if she had seen Tara around town. Scarlett said she saw Tara with John at Willys Butte, he was

giving her some racing tips. Twenty minutes later: Lightning and Sally arrived at the butte. Scarlett was playing with Chavo while watching John and Tara race each other.

Race really wasn't the word she would use, they were barley going over forty. "Exciding racing!" Scarlet said as she saw them approach. "I have to admit, Tara is picking up

the training a lot faster then I did." "What are they doing down there?" Lightning asked "The footing isn't very good." "I know, but it's perfect for what John is trying to teach

her" Scarlett said. "He taught me the same moves. It has helped me to chase speeding cars. What he teaching her takes skill, precision, and balance. Rather than just speed."

"Oh! I keep forgetting that John is a retired racecar too" Lightning said. "Congratulations on your engagement. I'm happy that you two are getting married. Is your dad happy

that you are getting married?" "Stickers" Sally scolded "It's not any of your business. You yell at Tara when she sticks her nose in to other people's business." "It's okay Sally"

Scarlett said "Yes Light, he is happy that John and I are engaged." Sally turned to Scarlett "Have you had time to plan your wedding?" she asked "I'm sorry that I have kept

John very busy." "It's fine Sally" Scarlett said "John likes to keep busy. We have decided that we want a small wedding, maybe an evening service. The colors of the wedding

are going to be blue and white…I think. That's about everything we have planned so far. I want to use some things from when Mom and Dad got married, namely her wedding

veil. Dad has been reluctant to let it out of his possession. It's just been just the two of us for so long, I don't know what he's going to do after I get married. I love John like

nothing else, but I worry about Dad. He has a tendency to roam around that big house of his. I've tried to get him to move into a smaller one, but he refuses. A whole heard

of tractors are not as stubborn as he is." "You can't put your life on hold." Sally said "I'm sorry that I didn't have the chance to know Sahara." "I'm assuming Sahara"

Lightning said gently "Was your mother?" "Yeah" Scarlett said "Dad keeps a picture of her in the office." "You mean picture of the pretty gold car that he has sitting on his

desk, I thought that was you?" Lightning said. "Nope, that's Mom" Scarlett said "I grew up looking like her, other than her color. My natural color is blue, like Dad." "Dunkin's

natural color is blue?" Lightning said "I would never guessed." "Yeah, he is pretty close to the same color as Doc." Scarlett said "They could pass for brothers, if Dad ever

takes off his black and white. I wish I could find a companion for him, I know he gets lonely. I've tried to get him to date. But every time I find someone that he might be

interested in, he refuses to go out with her." Sally hugged Scarlett. "When we get back from Charlottesville" Sally said "I can help you find someone for him." "I would love

that Sally" Scarlett said. "Sheriff Jasmine in the next county over… I think she has a crush on Dad. She's to shy to ask him for a date. If I set up her up with a blind date, I

think she'll go along with it." The three cars sat silently and watched John and Tara for a moment. "I have a feeling that Dad knows I'm pregnant" Scarlett suddenly said. "I'm

running out of excuses for why I'm sick and vomiting in the mornings. We have our weekly meeting in the morning, John's coming along and we plan to tell him then." "Do

you know how is going to react?" Lightning asked "Maybe you could tell him when he's not armed." Scarlett just laughed. "Light… he's not that protective" she said. "Besides,

unless he's out on patrol, Dad never keeps his firearm with him any more." Lightning smelled something foul and when he backed up to look for the source of the smell, he

ran right over it. "Eeewww!… Puppy poop!" Lightning exclaimed as he wiped his tire off in the sand. "Chavo, did you have to do that now?" Chavo bowed his head, tucked his

tail between his legs, and laid down in the shade making little whimpering noises. "Stickers!" Sally scolded "Don't yell at him, he's still learning. Be glad that he went outside

this time. Not like this morning's 'accident'" "Accident?" Lightning said "What accident?" "Apparently Tara was playing pretty rough with him and she missed the warning sings

that he needed to go out" Sally said. "It wasn't until he was squatting that Tara saw that he needed to go. The only way I know about it is because Tara asked me how to

clean it up." "I hope you didn't clean it up" Lightning asked "No, I made Tara" Sally said. "I told her that Chavo was her puppy and she needed to clean up after him. You

should have see her face as she used an old towel to pick up the poop and take it outside. Tara looked like you, the first time you changed her dipper. Her room still smelled

like poop, I used some air freshening spray to help get rid of the smell. "Chavo…come!" Lightning said, the puppy gingerly made his way over to him. "It's all right, I'm not

mad at you. Who's the good puppy?" Chavo wagged his tail happily and gave Lightning a few kisses. It suddenly hit Lightning what Scarlett said. "You're pregnant?" he asked

"When did this happen?" "We figured around the time of the Christmas storm." Scarlett said "We really couldn't didn't do much since we were snowed it. We were board, so

we just started having sex." "Wow!" Lightning said "That sounds like something Sally and I would do." Scarlett just laughed. "When are you due?" Sally asked "Some where

towards the end of October" Scarlett said "Zoë hasn't given me an exact date yet." "In all seriously" Lightning said "I do have something I want to ask you." "Sure Light what

is it?" Scarlett asked "I'm more than willing to help you out." "Well… I've been thinking" Lightning said "I need something to keep me busy... So I was thinking about enrolling

in Phoenix's Police Academy and becoming a deputy. I mean the town is still growing and you are always looking for new deputies." "That's a good idea, Light, however I don't

think that you'll be accepted into the academy." Scarlett said "I have heard you comment that when your bad axle is acting up, it's just a struggle to for you to reach eighty-

five miles per hour. That's nowhere near fast enough to be accepted. But I have idea, Arizona law allows for 'volunteer deputes'. That way Dad and I can train you ourselves.

Then all you would you have to do is pass the state police board. The only thing I'm worried about, well… how good is your aim?" "Aim?… well…" Lightning said. "According to

Sally, I miss the toilet a lot of the time… but you know, it's a boy thing." "Not that kind of aim!" Scarlett said "Aim, with a gun, as in target practice." "Oh! probably terrible"

Lightning said. "I have never held a gun." "Okay, that's something we can work on" Scarlett said "Are you free to come the meeting tomorrow morning?" "Sure I have the

whole morning free." Lightning said "What time is the meeting?" "Nine, but you can come around ten." Scarlett said "You don't have to be there for the entire meeting."


	14. Lightning And The Meeting

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Sally's doing good learning the Irish. Lightning's being very flirtatious with the sexual play on Sally**.- it's what all great love affairs do.

 **Trying to date when you're of a certain age or after you've lost someone you loved deeply isn't as easy or simple. It's like sheriff isn't sure whether another woman can replace his his wife as his sweetheart or not**.-When you lose the love of your life, it's hard to find someone tha can make you as happy as they did. And being older, it's really scary starting something new.

 **Tara's learning from three former racers which keeps her motivated.-** Yes, and with John being from a different kind of racing, he can give Tara pointers that even Doc doesn't know about.

 **I had a feeling Scarlett getting pregnant was gonna pop up.-** Well, she has to tell her father at some point.

 **Lightning has a lot to learn especially with a bad axle to make it in to the police alongside Scarlett and sheriff. Please have Lightning trained eventually. If you like maybe have Lightning be trained as the sheriff's firearms technician where he maintains, and tests the weapons and armour. Whatever you have in mind I can't wait to see it. Good job-** Read the following chapter, Lightning gets what he wants. I like the firearms technician idea, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it, I do want to use it, but I'll have to think about it for a while **.**

 **Cleaning up and having to live with your dog's toilet habits feels like murder but it ends eventually.-** My dad said having a puppy is a type "birth control." for teenagers. You have to feed, play, and pick up after them.

 **HMG-hahaha that's alright, so Chavo it's just a name HAHAHA-** It's a pretty cool name if you ask me.

 **About the idea it was just an example of what you can do, of course, if you are interested. I also think that the example that Guest 2 gave you was pretty good ;) so we'll leave it in your hands**.-Awesome!

Chapter 13. - Lightning And The Meeting -

Just then, Tara squealed and spun out. John stopped and helped her back to the track. "I think that is enough for today." John said "You have the basics down. If we have

some free time tomorrow, we can come back and work on them again." Tara saw her parents sitting on the hill watching them. She saw that her dad didn't look happy.

"WOW! Would you look at the time. I totally missed dinner and I think that I'm in trouble." Tara said "I wasn't supposed to do any training today." "I'll talk to Lightning" John

said. "It's my fault, I talked you into this." They drove over to Scarlett, Lightning and Sally. Chavo happily welcomed her. "Well what do you think about John teaching me

some of his racing techniques." Tara said before John had a chance to open his mouth. "I think some of the tricks will come in very handy when the racing season starts." To

Tara's relief Lightning smiled "Yeah, I hope so" he said "But take it easy, Doc said your axle is very stiff, if you re-injure yourself, you'll never hear the end of it." "It hurts a

little but not to bad." Tara said as she flexed the axle. "I don't know what Doc would think about training that way." Lightning said "I think you need to tell him when he get

back to town." "Doc's not here?" Tara asked "Where did he go?" "He had Abby take him and Sophia to the airport in Phoenix." Lightning said "There is a big newspaper

convention in New York. Sophia is going to be gone all week." "Oh, I didn't know that. I missed dinner didn't I?" "Yeah, you did. Come on let's get you and Chavo something

to eat." Sally said "Besides Flo wants to have a pre-birthday party for you. Not everyone can come to your official 16th birthday party because we'll be at the Piston Cup

Headquarters in Charlottesville. Or did you forget we have to be there for rookie orientation." Tara untied Chavo and anticipating a ride, he jumped up on her trunk. Tara

attached his harness. "Are you kidding me? There's no way I'll forget. I been waiting for this moment all my life. Thank you John" Tara said as they began to pull way "For

teaching me some of your racing techniques." "Anytime Kid" John said "We'll see you at Flo's in a little while. John and Scarlett kissed briefly as they headed back into town

themselves. A little later in the evening: "…Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone at Flo's sang, Chavo howled along with the singing. In front of Tara was a large birthday cake

that read 'Happy 16th Birthday'. She blew out the candles, but in a few seconds they relit, so she blew them out again, and again they relit. Tara looked around the diner to

see who played this prank on her. She saw Mater and her father high fiving each other. "Thanks Mater. I'm glad you're feeling better and could come to my party." Tara said,

Mater tried looking innocent "I know it was you. Mater, you should be called The Hawaiian Beach Boy." Mater just giggled in response. With Sally helping her Tara passed out

cake and ice cream to everyone at the party. Chavo wanted some cake, but since it was chocolate, he couldn't have any. Tara did give him some vanilla ice cream, which he

scarfed down in two bites. Then he wandered from car to car, begging for scraps. Only Lightning let him lick his plate. Once everyone had eaten, Tara opened her gifts. Her

first present was from Mater. It was a personated license plate that read 'Get Er Done.' Tara laughed when she read it "I love it" Tara said "Thanks, Mater" Tara spent the next

half an hour opening her gifts. She got new 'dress' tires from Lugi and Guido, jewelry from Flo and Ramone, speakers for her I-pod from Dunkin, fine perfume from Sophia, A

complete set of 'Dragonriders Of Pern' novels from Mack and Abby, and gift cards from Fillmore, Scarlett, John, Sarge and a few others from around town. Finally Lightning

and Sally presented her with a small gift. A locket that read- Our Track Queen, We are so proud of you. Dare to be remarkable, believe in yourself, and you will always have a

piece of our hearts.- "Do you like it?" Lightning asked "No, Dad" Rayne said "I love it." Tara hugged and kissed her parents. Tara asked Guido if he'll help her put the locket

on. Guido willingly agreed. Doc and Mack retuned towards the end of the party. Tara eagerly served them cake and ice cream. "I have something special planned as your

birthday gift" Doc said. "You'll have to wait until we get to Charlottesville." "I can do that" Tara said tiredly. The party lasted for maybe another half an hour before everyone

headed home for the night. Next morning shortly before ten: Lightning arrived at the police station. "Welcome Mr. McQueen!" Oliver, the big police SUV said "What can I do

for you?" "I have an appointment" Lightning said "With Scarlett and Dunkin." "Wait here, please" Oliver said "I'll let them know that you're here." It was only a few moments

until John appeared and motioned for Lightning to come with him. John led them down a quiet hallway before stopping and opening a door. "Come in Lightning, it's great to

see you." Dunkin called "Can I get you anything to drink?" "No, but thank you Sheriff…I-I mean Dunkin." Lightning said as he rolled thought the open door. "It's all right

Lightning" Dunkin said. "I've been called Sheriff so long, that most people do it before they relies that I'm not the sheriff anymore." "I call him sheriff out of habit too" Scarlett

said. "Some of the townsfolk still call me Deputy before they correct themselves. Neither Dad or I mind." Lightning parked himself next to Scarlett. "The reason why I asked

Lightning to be here this morning" Scarlett said "Is because he wants to train as a volunteer deputy. He actually wanted to go to the police academy, but I told him that his

bad axle will keep him from being accepted into the program." "I agree" Dunkin said, he turned to Lightning. "So you want to train as a deputy? You know I'm not going to go

easy on you." "I understand Sheriff" Lightning said. "I don't want you to either." "You're very strong willed, extremely fast, and has good commutation skills. You also don't

get easily offended by verbal abusive, something that happens a lot with this career." Dunkin said "You also have demonstrated that it's hard for people to lie to you.

Something we found out at your wedding, when your parents tried to hide Brody's arrest from you. What Sally think about you becoming a Volunteer Deputy" "She's on

board" Lightning said. "In fact it was her idea to start with (AN: Actually it was Guest 2's idea.)" "I must point out that this career can be dangerous and life threatening."

Dunkin said "We don't have a lot of serous crime around here, I just wanted to make you aware of that." "It can't be anymore dangerous than racing around a track at two

hundred miles per hour with forty-two other cars, a few feet from your bumper" Lightning said. "I've done research, I'm aware of what I'm exposing myself to, and I still want

to do it. This wonderful little town has given me so much over the years, I want to return the favor." Dunkin seemed to be pleaded that Lightning was not making a snap

decision. "Well, I don't have any concerns that wouldn't stop your training. While Scarlett is the sheriff, I'm in charge of hiring and training for the department." Dunkin said

"With your attitude and strong work ethic, I believe you would make a brilliant police interceptor for the sheriff's department." Lightning visibly relaxed and smiled ."Thank you

Sheriff!" Lightning said "I was hoping you would say yes." "Give us a few days to get the paperwork in order. We'll have to do a background check on you. In the mean time, I

need you to go and get a physical, I don't care when you had your last one, it's departmental procedure that you have one on file before we start any kind of training. Then

you'll need to start studying Arizona traffic laws, well as the Radiator Springs/Carburetor County Ordinances. Scarlett can get you the manuals. Once we get all the paperwork

completed, we can get you a firearm, and get down to training." Dunkin and Lightning shook tires. Scarlett also shook his tire and welcomed him to the force. Lightning was

leaving the office when heard Scarlett say. "Dad… there is one more piece of information that I need to tell you. It's why I asked John to be here. Dad, You know I love you.

But I have to tell you…" Lightning shut the office door cutting off Scarlett's last words. After lunch, Lightning headed to Ramone's shop. "Hi Lightning!" Liz said. "Dad will be

with you shortly, he running a few minutes behind. Can I get you anything?" "No, but thank you." Lightning said "I just had lunch with Sally." "Well then" Liz said. "Come on

back, I can start getting you ready." Lightning followed Liz back to the workshop. "So Liz, when did you get here?" Lightning asked "Four days ago." Liz said "Last week I left

my husband, Carlos. Mom and Dad demanded that I stay with them until I can get my life back in order." "I'm sorry to hear that" Lightning said. "There was a time or two

that your parents said you were having some problems, I didn't know it was with your husband." "Yeah, I don't know why I married him in the first place" Liz sighed. "Now,

enough about me. Do you have any sore places we need to know about?" "Nope" Lightning said. "I'm feeling pretty good today." "That's great to hear!" Ramone said when he

rolled into the room. "I'm sorry that I'm running a little behind today." "I have the rest of the afternoon free" Lightning said. "There's no need to rush with my paintjob."

"Thanks, Lightning" Ramone said. "You're the only appointment that I have scheduled this afternoon, so we can take our time with you." "So Liz, are you going to help your

dad?" Lightning asked. "No, his apprentice will be." Liz said "Besides, I'm not that talented with a paintbrush." "You're better than you think you are." Ramone said. "All you

need is a little practice." "Dad…please" Liz said. "We been over this, I'm perfectly happy with all of your administrate duties." Liz turned around and headed back to the office

without another word, Ramone sighed. "Is everything all right, Ramone?" Lightning asked "If you need anything, just ask." "I'm sorry Light" Ramone said. "I didn't mean for

you to be pulled into this." "Liz said that she left her husband." Lightning said "Is there anything I can do for her?" "No, not really" Ramone said. "She just needs time to heal."

"Heal, she looks fine to me." Lightning said. Then finally sunk in what Ramone was hinting at. "Carlos was abusing her?" "Yes" Ramone said "Last week, Liz called us one night

and asked if she could come home to visit, we could hear pain in her voice. Liz admitted that Carlos just beat her the crap out of her. Flo convinced Liz to go to the hospital to

be checked out. When Liz said, she didn't have any money to that. Flo demanded she go, we'll pay for the hospital. Liz agreed when Flo said she'll be there in the morning. I

didn't want Flo driving all night by herself, so I did some calling around, I found a transport service that would drive her to Los Vegas that night. Well to make a long story

short, Flo was at the hospital by morning. The hospital had already called the police and Carlos had been arrested. Liz was released later that morning. She and Flo went to

the house, Carlos had trashed it in a fit of rage, like usual. They packed up what little belongings that she had left and they returned home." "I'm sorry to hear that" Lightning

said. "I'm surprised that Carlos hasn't come after her." "He will" Ramone said. "Once he makes bail and he finds out that Liz has taken all of her stuff and left. The sheriff's

department know what's going on and they are keeping an eye out for him. Now, lets get to work." Lightning spent the rest of the afternoon being worked on.


	15. Gun Dumb

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-I see you've used the ideas. Tara has another mystery present. I have a feeling of what it might be but I won't be a spoiler**.- Please, tell me, I'm curious. You probably have it right, we seem to think a like.

 **Lightning is perfect for a deputy sheriff given the facts that he can handle abuse, you can't lie to him and all the other techniques that make a good police officer**.-I'm working on that part now. You'll see some of Lightning's training, once they get back home.

 **Good prank with the magic re-lightable candles on Tara's cake**.-My dad did that once to me. We were at a local restaurant, and the whole place got involved. Up to that point, I have never been so embarrassed in my life. Dad said that I needed to stop being so serous all the time, relax, enjoy life.

 **Good to hear Lightning's now having his paint job done. I've been wondering. Are you gonna include a deputy sheriff paint job for Lightning or are you gonna have him an undercover deputy?-** Right now Lightning is just in training, I haven't decided if he's going to be an unmarked police car. In a small town I don't know how useful that would be, since all the residents would already know that he's a deputy.

 **Ouch! Such a painful life Liz has gone through no thanks to her husband Carlos. Obviously not all men out there know how to treat a woman with heart. Good that Liz has got family who love her better than he does. Lightning and the rest of Scarlett's team better keep an eye out for him jus as much as Brody coz he could be just as bad**.- Carlos dose come looking for Liz. That's all I'm going to say about that. You will read about it a little later.

 **HMG-That idea of Lightning becoming volunteer deputy, it reminds me when Lightning was lieutenant in the short "Mater Private Eye", I loved all the idea of Lightning being a "police car". HAHAHA** -Like I said you'll read more about Lightning and his 'job' a little later in the story.

 **I have notived that Lightning and Sally never had a discution or a fight, as every couple normally do, are you planing on an argument between them?-** I have based Lightning's and Sally's marriage off of my own. My husband and I almost never fight. We both feel it's pointless. We do have spirited debates though. So Lightning and Sally rarely fight, they sit down and calmly discuss the situation. When the conservation doses get heated they take time to cool down before continuing the conservation. I know that might not work for everyone. Steve and I have been married for nineteen years now(It will be twenty, next month), if this method works for us, we will contue to use it.

 **MahJohn Buu-(comment from sidelined) Thank you for writing this story. I thoroughly enjoyed it, and I love the entire outline! I also like the picture for the story. It is quite nice. If you ever need a beta reader, I'm available, and I would be happy to read your story!-** Welcome to my happy band of readers!(I'm assuming most of you are happy.) I can't remember where I found the picture, but I love it. I think it was around Halloween at the time, so I saved it. And when I started writing, I wanted something that would catch everyone's attention, so I decided to use it.

Chapter 14. - Gun Dumb-

Few days later: Lightning's dragon paintjob was finished. Everywhere he went he turned hoods. Sally was so turned on by Lightning's new look that she nearly raped him

when he came home. After they recovered from having sex, Sally said that all the paperwork from the sheriff's office was complete. All he had to do was sign them. Sally went

over the paperwork very carefully with Lightning so he knew just what he was getting himself into. After a few hours, Lightning signed the forms and took them back to the

sheriff's office. Scarlett was very happy when he returned the paperwork. "Are you busy tomorrow?" Scarlett asked "We can start your training. Since you don't have any

firearm skills, I need to at least get you accustomed to holding and firing a gun." "Okay… that sounds like a plan" Lightning said nervously. "I have my physical scheduled

tomorrow morning, but I have the rest of the day free." "Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Scarlett said "Doc knows what you need, equipment wise. So be

prepared to be there for most of the morning. You need to start studying Arizona traffic laws, as well the Radiator Springs/Carburetor County Ordinances. It'll be easier for you

if I download them to a computer or a laptop, or do you want me to give you the paper manuals?" "Personally, I don't have a laptop" Lightning said. "But Sally just bought a

new one. I can see if she'll let me use her old one until I can get one for myself." "Don't worry about getting a laptop. You'll need a special one that the department uses. I'll

have Doc install it when you are there for the physical." Scarlett said. "Do you have any questions for me?" "No" Lightning said "At least not right now." "I know its a little

nerve racking for you." Scarlett said "But it's going to be okay. Dad's a great teacher and won't put you out on patrol until he feels that you are ready. I need to go. I'll see

you tomorrow afternoon."Lightning arrived at Doc's office the next morning. "Good morning Lightning" Jackie said. "You're the first appointment of the day, so come on back."

Jackie led him to an examining room. "Since this is an official police physical, you need to be in your birthday suit. While you undress, I'll let Doc know you're here." Jackie

said as she went to a drawer and pulled out one of those little paper examination gowns. "You're going to be here a while. If you get cold, let me know." Jackie left to get Doc.

Lightning undressed and then put on the gown. Lightning heard a knock on the door about ten minutes later. "Good morning Rookie!" Doc said as he and Jackie rolled though

the door. "Are you ready?" "Yes" Lightning said nervously. "About as ready as I can be." "You're going to be fine" Doc said. "Starting something new is always scary. Kid, if I

wasn't comfortable with you becoming a police car, I would let you know." "Yes, I know." Lightning said, and then he grinned. "With a lot of cursing included." Jackie giggled;

she has been a witness to Doc's potty mouth on many occasions. "Aright, enough about my use of certain words" Doc growled. "Are you ready for your exam?" Lightning

nodded. "Jackie would you take an oil sample?" Doc asked "Then send it down to the lab, tell them I want a workup on everything." "Great, just want I wanted this morning"

Lightning complained "Is to be stabbed to death." "Quit, complaining" Doc demanded. "Jackie is only going to stick you twice this morning. Once for the oil sample, and when

I'm ready to reinstall your headlights, she'll give you something to help you relax." "Help me to relax?" Lightning said "So you're going to sedate me?" "No, you're wiggly and I

need you still when I reattach your headlights." Doc said "Do you remember me giving Tara something to help her to relax when I removed her headlights last season?

However, I didn't expect her to fall asleep." "Oh, yeah" Lightning said. "It seems so long ago, I forgot." Jackie found an oil line and took the sample. When Jackie returned to

the exam room, Doc examined every inch of his body, including Lightning's reproductive organs. "Why on earth do you need to examine that part of me?" Lightning asked

"I'm sure that my manhood won't be needed." "It's just part of the exam" Doc said. "Scarlett ordered a complete physical, so I'm doing a complete physical. Quit whining, I'm

done with you." "Well, did I pass?" Lightning asked nervously. "Yes, you're in perfect condition, other than your scarred axles, you passed with flying colors" Doc said. "All I

need to do now is get your equipment installed. Jackie is going to give you something to help you to relax." Once the medicine had taken effect, Doc installed a light bar on

Lightning's roof. In addition, he replaced Lightning headlight covers with standard wigwag police head and tail lights. Since Lightning was not going to need his racing

computer any more, Doc replaced it with a computer that the sheriff's department uses. Doc also installed a siren and a spotlight. Once Doc was done with installing all the

equipment, he had Lightning try it all out to see if it all worked properly. With a little difficulty, Lightning got all of his equipment to work, including the siren. "There is a few

more things that the deputies carry on a normal basis." Doc said. "But you won't need them for a while. When you're ready for them, I'll be glad to install them. I suggest that

you don't wear your gear while we are in Charlottesville. You'll draw too much attention." "I wasn't planning on it" Lightning said. "I want all the focus to be on Tara." It was

almost lunchtime by the time Doc was done with him. Lightning called Sally, inviting her and Tara to lunch. Sally said Tara was not around at the moment. She had taken off

with some friends earlier. Late in the afternoon, Scarlett and John had taken Lightning out into the desert to teach him how to shoot a gun. John had given Lightning his colt

911 to practice with. After an hour of learning gun safety and how to load his gun, Scarlett let Lightning have his first practice session. She had John demonstrate how to fire a

gun. John popped his Magnum out of his rim and aimed it at the six cans sitting on a rail about thirty yards from them. John smoothly fired, knocking off all six cans. He put

his gun away and went to set the cans back up for Lightning. Lightning took his position as John rejoined them. Scarlett parked next to him. Lightning's tire shook so bad he

could barely aim. "Now Light, cock the hammer." "Ham… mmm… er what's that?" Lightning stuttered. John just rolled his eyes and cocked the gun himself. "Oh…Okay…I

understand now." "When your ready" Scarlett said. "Take a deep breath and pull the trigger." Lightning took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. The recoil shook his tire so

hard that he dropped the gun. "Sorry, I forgot about the recoil." Lightning said as he picked the gun back up. "Did I hit anything?" "No" John said. "I'm not even sure where

the bullet went. You have dirt in your gun." "Come here, Light and I'll teach you how to do a field strip." Scarlett said "It might help you understand how the gun works." With

Scarlett helping him, Lightning was able to take a part the gun, clean the dirt out of it, and with some difficulties, put the gun back together. Lightning took another few shots;

none of them hitting anywhere near the cans. After a few hours of trying to teach Lightning how to use a gun, John left and when he came back, he tossed a book at

Lightning. "Here, read this" John said, Lightning looked and it was called 'Guns for Dummies'. "It has a lot of useful information in it. Maybe it can help you." "John… be nice!"

Scarlett scolded. "It takes time to lean how to use a gun. We can come out here a few times a week and practice. Don't worry Light, you'll get used to it." Friday evening,

Radiator Springs: "Tara are you done packing? We need to get going." Lightning called, as he finished taking off all of his police gear. "I bet Lucy's already on the runway

waiting for us." "I'm coming" Tara called, "I just need to grab a book to read." Tara grabbed her bags and rolled out the front door. She tossed her bags in the back of Abby's

trailer because she would be riding with Doc to the airport. Lightning and Sally would be in Mack's. Scarlett and John would be providing escort. John will be going with them,

Scarlett will be remaining in Radiator Springs. Doc rolled up to Tara. "I suppose that you want to be in the back of the trailer so you can watch TV?" Doc asked. "Not unless

you want to" Tara responded. "Nope, I plan on sleeping" Doc said. "This was a surgery day, and I'm tired" "How many did you do?" Tara asked. "Three, all were easy but one"

Doc said. "Then yes I want in the back" Tara said. "I know that it only been a few hours since I took Chavo to 'Aunt' Flo and 'Uncle' Ramone for the week, but I'm already

missing him." "Tara, you can't take Chavo everywhere you go" Sally said. "Besides you'll be busy all week and it wouldn't be fair to leave him locked up in our suite." "I guess"

Tara said sadly. "But at least this way he can run around and have fun after he recovers from his surgery." Sally just hugged her daughter. "Your 'son' will be all right" She

said. "Now you understand how I feel when you or your father have surgery. If it makes you feel better, we can call home in a few days." Tara shook her hood "I would like

that" she said. "I'll bet he would like to hear my voice too." "Surgery, what surgery?" Lightning asked. "He looked all right to me." "Don't you remember" Sally said. "He has to

be neutered, it was part of the adoption agreement." Lightning tried to cross his rear tires. "Do 'they' have to be cut off?" He asked "I mean we'll never let him breed or

anything like that." "What are you complaining about?" Tara said "Didn't you have something like that done to you?" "No… I didn't" Lightning said. "Mine are still there, I just

had the pipes sealed." Tara made a gagging sound. "That's gross Dad…" she said. Before anyone else could say another word, Mack cut in. "Alright everyone, load up" he said

in a loud voice. "We're already behind schedule." A few hours later: Mack and Abby arrived at the airport. Lightning was right, Lucy was fueled up and sitting on the runway,

waiting. "I'm so sorry that we're late" Mack said as he drove up to her. "There was a big accident on the highway." "That's okay, Mack" Lucy said "The ground support vehicles

told me. I heard is was a bad one" "Yes, it was" Mack said "We were struck in traffic for two hours." Once the cars were out of the trailers, two small fork trucks got their

luggage and loaded it on Lucy. Tara bounded up to Lucy. "Hi, Girlfriend!" Lucy said "I love your new paint job" Tara's face fell some "its okay" Tara said "It's not my favorite,

but I can live with it." "How are you doing tonight, Lucy?" Lightning said has he drove up to her "Feeling pretty good Light, pretty good. How about yourself?" "Other than

being a little tired, okay." Lightning said "I know that we're behind schedule. Is there any way you can make up some time?" "Unfortunately, no." Lucy said "The weather is

bad over Texas, and it looks like I'm going to go around it. That's what I was doing when you arrived." "How long do you expect the flight to be?" Lightning asked "I'm

estimating four and half to five hours, depending on how much detouring I have to do." Lucy said "The storms are getting stronger as the night goes on, so I'm predicting a

longer than normal flight." "Well in that case" Doc said "We better stop yapping and get going."


	16. Arrival at Charlottesville

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-I'm guessing the surprise is Chance and something heart beating from him for Tara**.-Well, I'm surprised. You're not even close. Doc's "present" is something that he can only give her. Here's a hint, it has to do with racing. Don't worry you'll find out next chapter.

 **You do have a lot to learn when it comes to manning a gun**.-I've only shot a gun once in my life, and I hated it. The recoil made butt of the rifle come back and hit me so hard in the shoulder that it left a bruise(it didn't help the situation that it was my bad shoulder to start with).

 **Any girl as well as Sally would have their breath taken away by Lightning's dragon paint job.-** I litterly was drooling when I first saw Lightning in that paintjob. I have a feeling I was not the only one.

 **Sad for dogs having to be snipped but it's for their own good**.-I agree. Personally I'm a huge supporter of spaying and neutering. I know of too many animals that had to be put down because they didn't have a home. I as long as I'm able, there will be a least one shelter/rescue dog in my home. I'm a firm believer that they are the best pets you can ever have.

 **Whatever you decide to do with Lightning as a police car is your choice. He just wouldn't wanna draw unwanted attention and be bombarded with too many questions. Here's another idea, maybe make some parts where Lightning makes some arrests. Good job with Lightning's training he'll be ready eventually** -I have already made plans for Lightning to that. A tiny little spoiler: When Carlos come looking for Liz, it's Lightning that makes the arrest. I can't say anything more, mostly I haven't had the time to work on that part of the story.

 **Frogman-If feel for Tara starting a career that puts you in the limelight can be stressful. I know that Tara has watched her father do it for years, but it's different when you have to do it for yourself**.-Yep, I found that out myself when I took over the stables.

 **You got to love puppies! Everything is a toy to them. Very cute when he gets into the trash, something that all dogs seem love doing.-** My dog loves to get into the trash when we're not home. In fact she did it the same day that I wrote that into the story. Talk about life imitating art!

 **It's hard working for your parents. Getting that much, adds to the pressure.-** Yep I agree

 **Awww, McQueen is a good friend to stay with Mater as he gets his new paintjob. Which by the way sounds awesome.-** That what best fends to, they stand up for each other

 **HAHAHA! Sounds like Sally really likes Mater's new paintjob. I know that she was just complimenting him. Her heart belongs to McQueen.-** Yep, that's exactly what she was doing.

 **Since he's retired from racing, I think it's a good idea for McQueen to have a new paintjob as well. The dragon paintjob also sounds awesome! Good idea with that one! HAHAHA, the hare scaring the puppy, very funny!-** My dog was a rescue, and for the first few months, everything scared her. Not now though… she is a very confident dog that has no problems letting people know that this is her turf when they walk by the house.

 **I think that its a good idea to have John helping to train Tara. Since he's from a different division of racing, he'll have different things that he can teach Tara. That way, she can become a even better racer**.-Yep, that's what I was getting at.

 **It's nice to see Sally speaking Irish. It show that she loves him and is willing to learn a new language. Somehow I figured that Scarlett would end up pregnant, because of the hot passionate sex she was having with John**.-I think I'm getting too predictable, almost everyone who has left a comment, said that they saw that coming.

 **I love the idea that McQueen wants to become a police car. I bet he'll make a good one.-** Yes he will be. I haven't had time to work on that part of the story yet, I, hoping to get to it sometime next week.

 **HMG-Wow! Sally almost raped Lightning hahaha she was so turn on, I bet she will be when Lightning wears his "lieutenant" paint job hahaha. I thinkg that she would love to be arrested by him. (just kidding) XD-** Lightning is keeping his dragon paintjob. I still haven't figured how that's going to work when he's working with the sheriff's department.

 **You are really lucky to have a really calm relationship with your husband because it's something really hard to get to that kind of patience, and to cool things down so you can talk with no fight**.-We fight, it just not very often.

 **Ghost199 8-I am finally fucking back (sorry my language) and I am glad I am back, oh I am still working on the surprise once I get everything figured out I will let you know.-**I'm very happy you are back. Good start with your story.

 ** _AN: Ghost 1998, One of my best friends is witting a story. It's called Ford Crown Victoria P71 Life. I know it isn't much right now. But we have been working on it and I can say it's going to be AWESOME! Please check it out_**!

Chapter 15. - Arrival at Charlottesville -

It was a long and difficult trip for everybody. Lucy did her best, but with the storms over Texas, caused a lot of turbulence. The only one that got airsick was John, he was

never a good flyer, even in perfect conditions. After Doc asked him some basic medical questions, which John answered between bouts of vomiting. Doc gave him something

to help settle his stomach. Later: The medicine was working and John felt a little better. Sally covered him with a blanket and told him to relax, it would be a while before they

landed. By this time, Doc was very tired, so he went to one of the bedrooms and strapped himself down and slept the rest of the flight. With the time change, it was seven in

the morning when they landed. "No offence Lucy" Lightning said as she taxied over to where transports were waiting for them. "But it's great to be back on the ground."

"None taken Lightning" Lucy said, Lightning could hear the weariness in her voice "To tell you the truth, I'm happy to back on the ground too. I'm extremely sorry about the

rough flight. That was some of the worst turbulence I have seen in years." "Don't worry about it, Lucy" Sally said. "You did your best, besides there was nothing you could do

about it. Is there a hanger that you can get some rest? You look exhausted?" "Yes" Lucy said. "The airport just assigned me one." "Well go 'crash' then." Lightning said

playfully. "We'll see you next weekend" Lucy laughed "Okay I will." One of airport tugs introduced himself before attaching to Lucy's front landing gear. He slowly and gently

towed the exhausted jet to her hanger. "Lucy must be tired" Sally said as she watched as the jet was towed away. "She hates being towed for any reason." "Well there goes

the neighborhood." A very familiar voice said "Rip, look… we're being invaded by retired racecars and their families." The entire group of cars turned around to see Dusty and

Rip approaching them. "Well look who we got here?" Lightning said "A couple guys who think that their as fast as me. What are you guys doing here?" "We're here for the

race" Dusty said. "I take it that you didn't notice all the banners around the airport." Lightning quickly looked around and sure enough, there was brightly colored flags and

billboards that were promoting the air race that was that was this coming weekend. "Sorry" Lightning said. "I've been so busy with getting Tara ready for her rookie season, I

haven't had the time to follow any of the other racers. Besides the overnight flight was a rough one, but I can say our pilot did a terrific job of getting us here in one piece."

"It's all right Light" Dusty said "We understand." "We have been monitoring the weather" Rip said. "And just by listening to the chatter on the radio, we knew it was rough

night for flying. I'm glad we didn't have to fly thought it." "Tell me about it" Duty said. "I've flown though some pretty bad storms myself." "Light… would you and Sally like to

have dinner with us and our wives while we all are in town?" Rip asked "I know my wife would love that." Lightning looked at Sally to see if she would agree. "I'll like that too"

Sally said. "We really didn't get to talk much at Sticker's retirement party." Both Rip and Dust snickered. "Stickers…" Dusty gigged "That's such a cute name." "Farm Boy, and

The Green Tornado isn't" Lightning countered "I happen to like my nickname, Sally gave it to me…" "Strut Jetstream… I mean Dusty Crophopper." A voice over the loud

speaker said. "It's time for your practice session. Ripslinger, your practice is after Crophopper's." "We better go" Dusty said "Before Roper gets so mad that he finds an excuse

to disqualify us. You have my cell number, so just call me later and we'll set up a time to have dinner." Lightning waved goodbye as the planes taxied away. The McQueens

and Doc were met by Blake Simons, Regional Vice President, along with a host of other executives and assistants. "Welcome to Charlottesville Mr. and Mrs. McQueen, Doctor

Hornet, Miss McQueen" Blake said. "We have your suites all ready for you." "Thank you, Mr. Simmons" Sally said. "Is our family here yet? They should have flown in last

night." "Yes Ma'am" Blake said. "Everyone arrived safely and they are waiting for you at the hotel." Just then, Tara let out with a huge yawn. "I have transports for you, that

way you don't have to drive yourselves" Blake said. "I personally would love that, it was a rough flight and I did not get a lot of sleep" Lightning said. "Could our personal

bodyguard ride with us? He is not feeling well." John gave Lightning a death stare, but Lightning pretended not to see it. "Yes Sir, Mr. McQueen, we can do that." Blake said

"Our security team has everything under control. I would have suggested that he ride with you anyway. Please…right this way." Blake lead the way to the transports. Before

Sally boarded the transport, she pulled him to one side. "Our pilot had a tough time getting us here, and she is exhausted." Sally said "Make sure she's well looked after,

whatever she wants or needs, make sure she gets it." "I'll see to it personally, Ma'am" Blake said. "You have my word on it." Sally gave him Lucy's name, which hanger she

was staying in then she boarded the transports, and they headed to the hotel. Unlike the hotel back in Radiator Springs, it was a huge twenty-five story modern hotel. Sally

and Lightning's parents along with Sly and his family were in the lobby waiting on them. The family had a brief hugging and kissing session before they headed up to the

suites. It was the usual arrangements. The each of the adult couples got a suite to themselves, and the pack got a suite. Blake took Lightning and his family up to the

presidential suite. He left them to take Doc to the vice presidential suite. The two suites took up the entire top floor of the hotel. Blake came back and introduced James. He

was the butler assigned to the presidential suite, and Tyler was the butler assigned to the vice presidential suite. If there was anything that they needed all they had to do was

ask. Blake left them at this point. Tara's curiosity got the best of her and she went to explore the suite. "Is there anything I can do for you?" James said. "No, other than I

need a nap." Lightning said. "If you need anything, our office is right down the hall." Because he slept most of the flight here, Doc was not tired and he was wanting some

breakfast. Tyler asked him what he wanted had he would bring it to Doc. Doc looked uncomfortable for a moment and then told the butler what he wanted for breakfast. Doc

returned to his suite and watched TV while Tyler got his food.. "You know I'm kina hungry too" Lightning said. He called James back into the suite "Sally do you want

anything?" "Just bring me some scrammed eggs, toast and some coffee" She said. "Tara, what do you want to eat?" Lightning got no response. Only then did he realize he

had not herd from Tara in about ten minutes. He, Sally, and James went to look for her. "Sir, I found her" James said. "Where?" Lightning asked, James pointed into a

bedroom. There stretched out on the bed was Tara, sound asleep. "Just let her sleep, she normally wants cold cereal any way." Sally said. "What kind does she likes and I'll

get it ready for her" James asked. "Fruit Loops or Life cereal" Sally said. "It depends on her mood." James left to get their breakfast. Lightning and Sally cuddled on a couch

together. Lightning groaned as Sally leaned into him. "Are you ok Stud muffin?" She asked "Yeah, my axle is sore, I think the flight put a lot if stress on it" Lightning said.

"Once James gets back with our breakfast and we have a nap, we can go down to the beach and help the family and staff finish getting things ready for Tara's Birthday party."

"That sound like a very good idea" Sally said as she yawned hugely. "I guess I'm a little more tired than I thought." After breakfast and a nap, the McQueens and Doc headed

to the beach to see what they could do to help. Chance met them in the lobby. Tara's party was in three hours so, the teenagers headed off to the boardwalk. "I got a feeling

we will be seeing a lot of Chance this weekend" Lightning said as he watched the teenagers drive off together. "I have to admit, they sure do like to spend timer together."

"You mean as long as they are not having sex" Sally said, as Lightning frowned at her. "You and I both know that their relationship is getting to that point… promise me that

you won't freak out, when we find out they are lovers." "I can't promise that" Lightning said. "It's my job to protect her virginity." "I know that" Sally said gently "And you

have done a wonderful job, but Tara is at the age where she's going to start exploring her sexuality." "Hell will freeze over before Tara starts having sex" Lightning said.

"Besides, she can explore her sexually at home." "Light, you know that's not how it happens." Sally said "Light, Tara isn't stupid. She know what could happen when she starts

having sex. Right now we need to finish getting ready for the party." The weather was a little cool it was only in the mid to upper sixties, but it was very sunny and the sand

was warm under their tires. Shortly before the party, Tara and Chance came back to the beach. "Look what Chance bought me." Tara said and held up a stuffed blue unicorn.

"I got you this." She handed Lightning a stuffed version of himself, "Look what it can do." She squeezed it and it's headlights lit up and said, "Ka-Chow." She squeezed again

and it said. "I'm Lightning McQueen I can handle anything" she squeezed one last time and it said "Speed, I am speed." "Why did you get this?" Lightning asked "So I can

torment you with it" Tara responded "It was on sale for fifty percent off." "What!" Lightning said. "Since I'm retired, they should be charging double" Sally and Doc laughed.

"What's a matter Kid" Doc teased "You don't like the thought of not being a top seller." Lightning said nothing, but he made a pouty face and put the stuffy in his trunk.

"There's that bratty face I always hated." Bella said rolling up to them, she was now sporting a baby bump. Riley was with her. "I always thought he would grow out of it."

Everyone but Lightning laughed. "All right Birthday Girl" Sally said "Are you ready to go to the beach for your party?" "Yeah" Tara said "Let go have some fun!"


	17. Tara's Birthday Party

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Frogman-Wow! I got to do a review only three hours after you posted it, that's got to be a first! I'll check out your friends story when I get done here.-** Thanks, I think you'll like it.

 **I liked the part where John gets sick from all the turbulence. While we know that he's a badass, it's good to see that he has a few weaknesses as well.-** That's why I made him airsick. He might be a tough guy, but he has some weakness that is very common.

 **Loved the Strut Jetstream comment, very funny. -** Thanks. The planes do make a return to the story. But that's a few chapters away.

 **McQueen is getting overprotective with Tara again. I hope he doesn't go ballistic when Tara and Chance start having sex, which I hope is soon.-** I haven't decided when they are going to start being lovers.

 **It's nice to see that Bella's pregnancy is coming along nicely, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that she will not have any problems with it. I'm looking forward to Tara's birthday party. I have no clue what Doc's present will be, but you know it's going to be good**.-Well, read this chapter my friend and find out what Doc's present is.

 **"Sally was so turned on by Lightning's new look that she nearly raped him when he came home.", I loved that part. I'm not surprised by it. It seems those two would use any excuse to have sex. Some days Sally is just as horny as her husband.-** Yep, that's why I wrote like that. I can guarantee, Sally was not the only woman that wanted to have sex with him.

 **I've never fired a gun, so I don't know what that feels like. It's good to know that Doc feels that McQueen can physically handle the job as deputy. Now that McQueen has all of his police gear, I bet Sally is even more turned on by him. Maybe you could have them play a bedroom game of 'cops and robbers'! That's something that I would love to read about.-** That's a good idea! Let me think about it, and hopefully I can come up with something.

 **I loved the reaction to McQueen learning that Chavo is getting 'fixed'. But that's part of responsible pet ownership. I'm glad that you put that part in. I can see that Tara still isn't comfortable in her paintjob, but hopefully she'll get used to it.-** To tell you the truth, I really don't like Tara's paintjob either, but it did give me the idea that Tara doesn't like it and she struggles to accept it.

 **I'm sorry, i got distracted and did't finish my reviews. Don't worry I'm back and i can get caught up!-** Woo Hoo!, you're caught up, well until I post this chapter. Don't worry about it, take your time, there is no rush to get reviews. I would like to get to 500 like the last story, but I don't think that's going to happen. I don't think this story is going to be as long. If you guys keep feeing me good ideas, it might be!

 **I loved the birthday prank. That's so like Mater.-** Yep. Mater likes to play pranks on everyone.

 **Can I point out an "oops"? When Dunkin says "Something we found out at your wedding, when your parents tried to hide Dodger's arrest from you.", look at the name you used. I don't want a sertain a*hole to get mad that you used that name in your story.-** Thanks for the heads up, I'll fix it when I get this chapter posted.

 **I'm extremly happy that Dunkin has agreed to train McQueen. I love that idea, good job Guest** 2!-I know, he/she has good ideas.

 **Carlos needs the crap beat out of him for hitting Liz. It's okay to fight, but it's not okay to start hitting. I hope Liz gets her divorce and she takes Carlos for everthing he has.-** That's what I'm planning. I don't have a lot written, I'm planning to work on it this week.

 **guest 2-I'll be sure to check out your friend's story.** -Thanks, I'm sure he'll appreciate that. He told me that a new chapter is coming soon!

 **If you don't hold the gun properly lets say a rifle the blow back could dislocate your shoulder. Flights really do take affect on you at some point.-** The rifle didn't dislocate my shoulder, but it was black and blue for about a week, and sore as hell.

 **Lightning is getting overprotective over Tara which is what a father will do but now that she's the legal age of having sex it's gonna happen at some point**.-Like I said, I'll have them hook up, but right now, I don't know when.

 **Funny with Tara mocking Lightning with the stuffed toy of himself he should get her back with a pie in the face. Good that Lightning's new sibling is coming along good. Don't forget to add in more love moments between Lightning and Sally it's funny that it seems to annoy Doc and maybe some between Tara and Chance. I know you're not there yet but I look forward to Tara and Chance making Thunder and Anna look stupid.-** I been working on that part of the story and I have most of it written. It happens a little later in the story, so it will be a while before we get to it.

 **John's not exactly one for banter from his death glare.-** No, he's the strong silent type, he prefers action to words. Besides when you don't fell well, it's hard to wage a war of words.

 **I'll guess the present one last time is it a new trailer?-** AWESOME GUESS! But no, you are getting warm. Doc's present is reviled in the chapter below.

Chapter 16. - Tara's Birthday Party -

The beach was decorated for Tara's party. It was no surprise that it was racing themed. Sally put a silk black and white checkered sash around Tara that read 'Sweet 16'.

"Okay" Lightning said "Here's your first birthday present!" Chanti, Rachel, Samantha, Jillian, and America came from behind Tara. "SURPRISE!" They all shouted. Tara

squealed and jumped a few inches off the ground. "Where…where did you all come from?" Tara asked "Your parents paid to have Samantha and Jillian fly in." America said

"This is my hometown so I only had to drive across town." "I came in early to have meetings with Strip." Chanti said "I have been here since Wednesday." "All right kids"

Lightning said. "We are here to have fun, not talk about work. Go play, there is beach volleyball and other beach games. The D.J. should have the joint jumping by now." Tara

was happy to see almost everyone she invited was here. There were almost two hundred teenagers running around on the beach having fun. What Tara didn't like was there

was cars with cameras lurking on the edges of the beach. The hotel's security cars kept them off the beach. There was an 'adults only' part of the beach. Since security had

everything under control, Lightning and Sally stretched out on a beach blanket and relaxed. Lightning resisted the urge to roll in the sand. Riley, Bella, and Lilly soon join

them. Hunter, Sly, their kids, and a few others were enjoying a game of beach volleyball. Marty was busy taking pictures. As always, John stood near by, watching everybody

and everything. Sally could tell from his body posture was that he was relaxed, and he somewhat enjoying himself. Now and again, she could see him bobbing his hood in time

with some of the songs that the D.J. was playing. Lightning, Sally, Lilly were served a few drinks by the staff. A little time later: Lightning got hot, and he joined the teenagers

playing in the surf, Sally soon joined them, but she stayed out of the water, it was to cold for her to play in. Everyone dried off and headed to a large tent where the cake and

ice cream was going to be served. Tara looked around for Chance, but he seemed to disappear. "Has anyone seen Chance?" Tara asked her best friends. None of them said

they have no idea where he went. When Tara and Rachel's eyes met, Rachel could not suppress a huge grin. It was like she was hiding something. The DJ started playing

Tara's favorite song, and Chance starting singing. Tara could hear him but she could not see him. Lightning led Tara up to a fake oversized cake. Chance popped out of the top

wearing a belly dancer's outfit including fake boobs. He climbed out of the cake. Tara was shocked that he could sing so well. She quickly recovered from her shock and

started laughing as Chance came over to her shaking his fake boobs at everyone. Tara laughed so hard she started coughing. Doc quickly drove to her side. "Breathe… Tara"

Doc ordered. "You're going to pass out if you can't stop laughing." Chance saw that Tara was struggling to breathe, so he made eye contact with the DJ and they cut the song

short. "I…**cough** I …**cough, cough. ** can't" Tara struggled to say. "Breathe **cough, cough**." "Don't try to talk" Doc said. "Just focus on breathing." Tara coughed

harshly a few times she thought she was going to throw up. After a few more minutes, she seemed to settle down. "I'm a little light hooded" Tara said, she felt someone press

up against her side. "That's to be expected" Doc said. "Just breathe normally; I'm just going to check your engine rate." Doc slid his tire under her rear axle. Tara felt him find

one of her main oil lines and pressed it against her axle. When Doc did, that even Tara could feel her engine rhythm as is pulsed though the line. After about twenty seconds,

Doc let go. "You're fine" Doc said. "If you start feeling sick, let me know right away." Tara just nodded. She was about to say something to the car that was leaning against

her, she was expecting it to be Lightning. Instead of seeing her father, she saw Chance. Tara relaxed when Lightning and Sally stopped in front of her. "Are you doing okay

now?" Lightning asked. "Well I guess that idea backfired." "I loved her expression though" Chance said from beside her. "Tara, if you're doing better, I need to go change. This

outfit is twisting my junk, as well as squishing my twin boys." "Go change" Sally said "We can stay with her." Chance just nodded in thanks. "Chance doesn't have twin boys."

Tara said "What on earth is he talking about?" Lightning just cleared his throat. "Tara, Chance is a male" Lightning said. "You know their twig and berries. The parts that only

males have!" "Oh!" Tara said as she finally understood. "You mean, his twig was bent, and his berries were getting smashed." "Exactly" Lightning said. "Once Chance gets

back, you can cut your cake." After Tara recovered a little more, and Chance returned, everyone sang the birthday song to her, and Tara cut the real cake. After everyone was

done eating, Tara opened her gifts. Most of the gifts were whatever teenagers give to each other. She was almost done when Doc approached her "It's time for my gift." he

said "Do you remember this?" Doc handed Tara his crew chief contract that they both signed earlier in the year. "Yes" Tara said "It's the contract we agreed on." Doc took the

document from her and tore it up. Tara just looked at him, his actions had didn't mean a thing to her. "I tore up our contract" Doc explained. "Because I'm not charging you

for my services." "Doc…" Tara said "I don't understand. Are you going to be my crew chief?" Tara had a slight panic in her voice. "Yes I'm" Doc said "I'm volunteering my

services to you. I'm more than well off, so I don't need you to pay me." Tara knew that Doc was one of the richest cars in Arizona. Tara said "I-I-I don't know what to say,

other than thank you." "Your welcome Kid" Doc responded "You don't have to say anything, just keep winning races is all I ask." Tara just hugged Doc warmly. Lightning and

Sally approached Tara. "My gift isn't as spectacular as Doc's" Lightning said as he handed her a small box. Tara opened it to find the newest and most hi-tech cell phone along

with a personalized phone case. "It has unlimited everything, but don't go crazy with it." "I won't, I promise" Tara said "WOW, These things just came out a few days ago." "I

know" Lightning said. "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get my tires on one." Sally approached "I know you like to go to spas." Sally said "So I got you a full treatment

at the spa in Phoenix" "Awesome!" Tara said as Sally handed her the certificate "Can you and Dad come with me? We can make it a family outing." "Sure" Sally said "We'll

love that." Tara got jewelry from Hunter and Sly. Riley and Bella gave their present, a new state of the art laptop. Tara went around and thanked everyone for their gifts. The

DJ started the music back up and the party lasted for another hour. "Mom… can Chance have dinner with us, please." Tara asked after the party was over. "As long as it's fine

with his parents, it's fine with me" Sally said. "What time are we eating?" Tara asked "Six-thirty at the restaurant." Sally said "It's informal." "I'll meet you in the lobby about

six-thirty then" Chance said. They both leaned forwards to kiss. But, when Tara saw her parents looking at her, she backed off. "Tara, it's okay if you want to kiss him

goodbye" Lightning said. "As long as you keep it civil." Tara was relived that her father accepted Chance and their relationship. "Okay I will" Tara planed a kiss on Chance's

fender as he drove away. Shortly before six-thirty the McQueens and Doc headed down the restaurant. Tara headed to the lobby to meet Chance. He was there and he had a

bouquet of flowers for her. She bashfully took them. Right before dinner was served, Tara officially introduced Chance to both sets of grandparents. During dinner, Bella

announced that her due date was July fourteenth. They also announced that they were having a girl. Bottle of champagne were opened and the adults toasted Bella and Riley,

the teenagers had sparking grape juice to toast with. Then the family sat down to a nice quite dinner. After dinner, most of the family including, Doc was tired and they were

going to turn in for the night. Tara convinced Chance to come with her and watch a movie before he had to go home. Only Bella and Riley stayed with Lightning and family as

they reached their suite. Sally, Tara and Bella went out to the balcony to take in the sights. "Are you sure you're having a girl?" Sally asked. "During my ultrasounds, Tara was

never in the right position, so we didn't know until she was born what we were having. We really didn't want to know anyway." "Oh we know!" Riley said, Bella just laughed.

"During one of the ultrasounds, the baby rolled over and proudly showed us what it was going to be. So there is absolutely no doubt that we're having a girl." Tara just

squealed and put her ear close to Bella's side. "Tara, Sweetie, it's still a little early to hear the baby moving. Here give your tire, if we are lucky, you might be able to feel the

baby kick. Bella took Tara's tire and moved around on her side. She stopped for a moment and Tara felt a very fait thump on her tire. "I felt the baby move!" Tara said as she

started to jump around. "Grandpa! I felt the baby move!" Tara continued to squeal and jump around. She dragged Chance out to Bella and before he could protest, she

grabbed his tire and put it on Bella's side. "Can you feel it?" Tara said "The baby's moving!" "Ah…no" Chance bashfully said "I'm not feeling anything." Tara started moving his

tire around on Bella's side. "What about now?" Tara asked, Chance shook his front no. Tara continued to move his tire around. "What about now?" "No… Tara please" Chance

said nervously. "Can I have my tire back?" Tara let go of him. "I just wanted you to feel the baby!" Tara said "If you didn't all you have to said was no." "Tara" Riley said "You

never gave him the chance to say no." "Oh, Sorry" Tara said. "I have a tendency to get carried away with things." Chance just laughed "I've noticed" he said. "Do you want to

go in and watch a movie? Tara shook her front yes "When we get home at the end of the weekend" Riley said "We are going to make the official announcement to the press.

There has been some of the reporters reporting about it, but we haven't officially made a statement. We wanted to tell the family first."

 **AN: This was a spur of the moment chapter, please ignore typos and grammar errors. It's a little on the short side also.**


	18. Tornado!

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Well Tara's had good fun and Chance's performance turned her on.-** I can't remember if it was you who gave me the idea. If it was you, thank your for the idea. It didn't come out exactly the way I wanted to, but over all I'm happy with it.

 **Doc's very charitable giving his services for free given all the money he's on.-** Yes, Lightning has paid him well over the years. Besides all of the other projects that he has work on.

 **Lightning may become Tara's crew chief if you're gonna add that in.-** I dought it, since Lightning is training to be a deputy, I don't think he's going to have time for it.

 **Lightning's little sister is something to look forward to**.-I have enjoyed working on those chapters.

 **I have a feeling there's gonna be a Tara and Chance moment in the next chapter.-** Nope, they never get a chance to be alone…Read the following chapter to find out what happens.

 **Hope Tara and Chance do build up their relationship stronger soon. You shouldn't be scared of kissing in public as people should comprehend your feelings.-** Their relationship is coming along nicely. They get braver as the story goes a long.

 **Here's some more ideas. Maybe have Lightning teach Tara that power sliding trick that Doc taught Lightning** \- Okay, That's a good idea. I'll try to find a place for it.

 **and maybe have a part where Lightning arrests Thunder for assaulting Anna. From the way Thunder treated Tara when she wouldn't take him back he's not a car with heart**.-Lightning isn't the one that arrests Thunder, more on that later.

 **Your choice, they're just ideas. If you want maybe have Lightning convert his trailer in to an armed and armoured response unit for carrying weapons and armed units**.-I love that idea, let me see what I can do.

 **We haven't read it yet but will there be a part where Tara gets her own trailer?-** Yes, I have already written a whole section about the trailers.

 **Ghost 1998-Love it, the first chapter should be out soon just been busy lately.-** I know what you mean, I've been very busy too.

 **Since I haven't done a spoiler for this story yet. I'll give you one now. It's happens later in the story, so it will be months before we get to it. I'm only doing it so you guys will stay interested in the story. If you don't want to know what happens… Skip this next section:**

 _John passed Bella in the kitchen as he headed outside to smoke. Bella was rummaging around in the refrigerator. "Bella, is there something I can help you with?" John asked_

 _"Nope, just looking for something good." Bella said as she pulled out a loaf of bread and some cheese. "Would you like for me to make a cheese sandwich for you?" "No_

 _Ma'am" John said "I'm good." John slid open the glass patio door and drove out on to the deck. He was about finished with his cigarette when he heard something moving in_

 _the bushes around the deck. When he looked over the railing, he was shocked to see Brody staring back at him. "How the fuck did you escape from prison?" John said as he_

 _popped his gun out of his rim. "And how did you get though the security fence?" "That's none of your fuckin' business" Brody said. "Now get the fuck out of my way, you piece_

 _of shit" "You have to go through me first" John said "I have do problem with that." The next thing John knew was Brody was rushing at him. John was able to get one shot off_

 _before Brody rammed him though the patio door, which shattered into a million pieces. Bella who moments before was enjoying her cheese sandwich, screamed as Brody_

 _rolled though the shattered door. "Hello, Mother dear… do you think you could just replace me?" Brody said as he saw that she was pregnant. "I can tell you that I'm not that_

 _easy to get rid of. I'm going to cut that baby out of you and kill it right before your eyes. That's what you get for betraying me. You have such a hot sexy body, I'm going to_

 _fuck you before I kill you." While Brody was taunting his mother John slowly got to his tires and he noticed that he was not badly hurt, but the force of Brody's blow knocked_

 _his gun off his rim. He looked around, but could not see it anywhere. He heard what Brody said to his mother and he was not going to let that happen. John rushed Body and_

 _punched him hard in the grill. "Fuckin bastared!" Brody spit "Your going to pay for that." He pulls put a knife and rushed John. John didn't move quickly enough, and Brody_

 _stabbed him in the side, near his rear tires. John collapses on the floor bleeding badly._ _By this time, the family has heard the gun shot and they arrives in the kitchen to see_

 _John laying on the floor badly injured and Brody holding the oily knife, approaching Bella. "BELLA!" Riley roared RUN!" But Bella was frozen with fear as Brody approached her._

 _Riley rushes Brody, but Brody is ready for him. As Riley reaches him Brody was able slash his tire and the inside of his tire well. Riley stumbled but he summoned all of his_

 _strength and punches Brody so bad that he drops the knife and staggers away from him and Bella. Brody turns and sees Lightning standing the door way. "Why isn't my cock_

 _sucking little brother" Brody sneered "I'm going to rape your wife and daughter in front of you, before I kill you all." Brody hears growling and looks down to see Chavo_

 _standing in the middle of the kitchen. All the hair on the dog's back was standing strait up, he was snarling and showing his teeth. "You call that a guard dog?" Brody laughed_

 _"What a joke!" Chavo charged at Brody using his speed, Chavo darted around Brody, quickly biting him in several places until he started to get tired. Chavo sunk his teeth into_

 _Brody's rear axle one last time and hung on. Brody finally managed to kick Chavo away from him. The dog went flying across the room, landed with a thump and a yelp._

 _"CHAVO… COME!" Tara yelled "COME BOY!" The dog held up his right front leg and limped over to Tara. She scooped him up and put him on her trunk. Lightning used Chavo's_

 _attack as a diversion and he advanced on Brody. He kept his gun out of sight, until he can get a clear shot at him. Brody turns and charges at Lightning. Lightning raises his_

 _gun and fired at Brody, the bullet missed it's target. Lightning quickly fires twice more._ … OH CLIFFHANGER!

It's a rough draft, so ignore spelling and grammar errs. Some things might change, I'm still playing round with some things that happen earlier in the story. Please don't ask what happens next, I won't tell you. As always suggestions and comments are welcome!

 ** _I got all my work done, now I'm board...So here's the next chapter!_**

Chapter 17. - Tornado! -

Sally noticed that the sky was turning an ominous gray/green color. "James" she called to the butler "Is it supposed to rain tonight?" "Yes" he said "Supposed to storm

actually, we're under a tornado watch until midnight." Tara eyes got huge. "Tara relax, it happens all the time during this time of year. It doesn't mean we'll get one, it just

means that the conditions are right to have one" Chance said. "I keep forgetting you live in desert and don't have storms." "We get storms" Tara said. "We just don't get

tornados." The teenagers headed to the couch to watch a movie. James served them popcorn, M&Ms and sodas. Then he took after dinner drinks out to the adults on the

balcony. Since Bella could not drink, he had a glass of apple juice for her. "Now, I know where Tara gets her love of apple juice." Lightning said "Personally, I can't stand the

stuff." "I know" Bella said "Even when you were a baby, I couldn't get you to drink it." "If there is nothing else you need me for, I'm going to call it a night. My condo is one

floor below you." James said "I will keep an eye on the weather. If it gets bad I will come and get you." "Thank you James" Sally said "Hopefully, the storms will not get a bad

as predicted." She escorted him to the door and showed him out. When Sally returned, she caught Bella trying to hide a huge yawn. "I think Bella's getting tired" Riley said,

Bella leaned on him for a moment. "I think we are going to turn in for the night." "Okay" Lightning said, yawning himself "Good night. I don't think we're going to be up much

longer ourselves." Lightning gave Bella a kiss on her fender and Riley a hug. Bella and Riley headed for their own suite. The sky kept getting darker and darker; it was not

because it was close to sunset. Lightning and Sally was spending some quiet time on the baloney before heading to bed. All of a sudden, siren stared to blow all over the city.

It made Tara's metal crawl. "What is that noise?" Tara said as she joined her parents on the balcony. "It' sure is loud." Before either Lightning or Sally could say anything,

Chance appeared at the door. "You need to get in here now!" Chance demanded. "That's the tornado siren." He turned the TV to the local channel. James busted through the

door. "Come on, I've got to get you down to the first floor. There is a tornado headed right for the hotel!" "What about Doc and John?" Tara asked "Tyler's getting them."

James herded the family to the elevator. Doc, John and Tyler met them and they got on the elevator together. When it reached the first floor, the elevator door opened to a

crowded lobby. Lightning saw his parents and the rest of the family huddled in a corner; Lightning and his group joined them. The staff was directing cars into the ballrooms,

conference rooms, offices, bathrooms, and any other interior room that did not have windows. Sally wanted to help but the general manager said that they had rehearsals for

this kind of thing and everything under control. The best thing she could do now was stay with her family. Chance called his parents and told them where he was and not to

worry. They and a few dozen other cars and trucks were escorted into a conference room. Ten minutes later: The conference room where they were was packed and Tara was

getting hot. She was going to say something to the security truck that was at the door if she could step out for a moment. But before she could, the lights suddenly went out.

Lightning parked himself between Sally and Tara. He grabbed their tires and hung on tight, he had a feeling of what was about to happen. Tara trembled with fear and she

buried her grill into Chance's side. Tara could feel Riley's strong grill behind her, she could hear Bella whispering a prayer from somewhere behind her. Sterling was started to

cry. The security truck closed the conference room doors, and warned everyone in the room to brace themselves. A low growl could be heard and it was getting louder and

louder. The sound morphed into something that sounded something between a freight train and pigs squealing. Everybody ears started to pop, the walls of the hotel started to

shake, glass could be heard shattering. The sensation only lasted for about thirty seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. A part the ceiling collapsed, hitting Charlie on the roof,

knocking him unconscious. Once the sound of the tornado had passed, the security truck opened the door. A few moments after that the hotel's emergency generator had

lights back on. Luckily, Charlie had regained conscious, but was not very aware of his soundings, and he was bleeding from a large gash on the right side of his roof. Sly

quickly coved the wound with his tire, in an attempt to get the bleeding under control. "Charlie, talk to me!" Sly said "How do you feel?" "My roof hurts" Charlie groaned. "And

I think I'm going to be sick. I'm so tired…" "No! Charlie you need to stay awake!" Sly exclaimed. "I'm sure that you have a concussion… I need to get you to the hospital as

soon as possible." Once it was safe, the security truck let everyone out of the conference room. Luckily, three ambulances managed to make it to the hotel. Charlie and

another hotel's guest who was also injured, was immediately put into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Sly and family followed him to the hospital. Doc was the only

doctor in the hotel. So he set up a triage era to see who needed to go to the hospital, and who could be treated there. To Doc's surprise, both of the butlers had medical

training and they were a big help to Doc. There was debris thrown all over the lobby and the windows were blown in or smashed. Trees and power lines were down all over the

place. Because Sally knew her family was safe, she went to the front desk and took control of the hotel. Lightning and the teens helped with some minor injures. Fortunately,

the hotel did not have many guests this weekend. A few hours later: All the guests were accounted for. Luckily, Charlie's roof injury turned out be the worst one that Doc saw.

With the hotel being only nine months old, it was able to withstand the tornado's wrath. Some of the homes around the hotel were not as lucky. Sly called and said that

Charlie was going to be okay; he did have a concussion and was admitted to the hospital for a few days. The resident surgeon was getting ready to close Charlie's roof wound.

Since Charlie was suffering from a concussion, the surgeon could not take him to surgery like normal. He was going to close Charlie's would with just using local anesthesia,

not an easy thing to attempt. Sly said that he would try to call back in a few hours and let everyone know how it went. James said that he had been up to the suite and it was

fine. Doc's suite however was on the side where the tornado had passed. The windows were blown in and glass was everywhere. Since the hotel was running on emergency

generators not much could be done right now. Chance attempted to go home, but he was turned back by a police car. Only police and emergency vehicles were allowed on the

roads around the hotel. Chance told Sally that he was ordered back to the hotel. Sally said they have an extra room in the suite and he could stay with them. "Call your

parents tell them what has happed, if they don't already know." She said "Let them know you're okay and you are spending the night with us." It took three tries for Chance

to get a call though to his parents. They had lost some trees and branches but they were fine. It was around one in the morning before Lightning and the teens headed up to

suite. Sally was still at the front desk; Doc was nowhere to be seen. "You and the kids" Sally said. "Head up to bed, I'll be up in a little wile." Lightning kissed his wife and

headed up to the suite. "You can sleep with me." Tara said as the reached the suite. "My bed's big enough for both of us." "I don't think so young lady" Lightning said sternly.

"He'll sleep in the guest bedroom." "But Dad…" Tara started to protest. "I SAID NO!" Lightning said firmly. "Don't ask me again!" Tara went and plopped down on the couch

without another word. She tried to watch TV but the cable was out. There was nock on the door, it was James. "If your all settled I'm heading back to the condo." "Go, I can

tuck these two in for the night" Lightning said. "Tara it's late, get your rear fender to bed." She huffed angrily. "Fine" Tara said "I'm going." Tara headed to her bedroom at the

door she kissed Chance good night. Chance then headed to the bedroom down the hall. At four in the morning, the suite was an awoken by a blood-curling scream. It was

coming from Tara's room. Both Chance and Lightning bolted out of bed. Since Chance room was closer, he got there first. He found Tara in bed screaming at the top of her

lungs. "Tara…Tara! Wake up" he said, as he shook her roughly. "You're having a nightmare." "Chance!" Tara said and she cling to him a cried. "I was being chased by a

tornado and it was about to eat me." "Shhhh… it's okay, it was only a dream" he said. Sally and Doc pulled besides Lightning. "I'll stay with her rest of the night" Sally said.

Lightning did a double take. "When did you two get here?" "We were just getting off the elevator when I heard Tara screaming." Lightning noticed that Tara was naked,

Chance didn't notice or he didn't care. Sally was not happy that her daughter was naked either. "Tara why are you undressed?" she asked "The air conditioner is not working

and it's hot in here." Tara said "I tried to get the window open, but it must be jammed or something." Chance finally noticed Tara's nakedness and he turned a bight red. Sally

stood in-between Tara and Chance. "I know everyone is tired so let all settle down for a couple of hours" Doc said. "I got a feeling that we all will be busy today." "I can sleep

with Tara" Sally said. "In case she has another nightmare." "Doc can sleep with me" Lightning said. "I'm flattered Kid, but your not my type" Doc growled. The girls and

Chance laughed. "Ha…ha, that's not what I meant!" Lightning said everybody headed back to his or her bedrooms. "Ok Tara, scooch over" Sally said. "I need a few hours of

sleep." Tara scooted over and Sally settled tiredly in to the bed. In the master bedroom: Lightning and Doc got in bed. "Don't get any ideas." Docs warned "And keep your

fucking tires to yourself." "But, Doc, I like to snuggle" Lightning said playfully. "And you are a big fluffy teddy bear." "Touch me, and I'll break all your fucking axles" Doc said.

"I thought you would say something like, I'll cut your dick off." Lightning playfully said. "No, I wouldn't do that to Sally" Doc said as he pulled the sheet over him. "I know she

likes playing with it." "I feel the love Doc" Lightning said as he yawned. "I feel the love." "Good now lets get some sleep." Doc growled "I'm fucking exhausted." It wasn't long

until everyone was sleeping peacefully.

 **AN: THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS A VERY SPECIAL GUST STAR! SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR HER!**


	19. Damage Control

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC -Sara Chopper- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **QWERTY-THE SPECIAL GUEST IS, LADY GAGA IN CAR FORM. ITHERWISE KNOWN AS LADY CARCAR** -No but that's a good guess. The guest star is from another story here in ffn. I love the Lady Carcar idea, I'm using her a little later in the story.

 **Idea. Masquerade Ball, Sally as Lady Carrea. Lighting as Sir Mcking...:, Tara as Princess Merida#Disney reference, Chance as somethings** \- Uh…Let me see what I can do, I'm not sure if I can use it. If I can find a spot for it I will.

 **guest 2-Tornados can be alarming.-** I wrote this about a year ago, during an actual tornado warning. We had two that day, they were small only minor damage was reported.

 **Hope Charlie recovers soon.-** He'll make a full recovery.

 **Tara really wanted a chance to snuggle with Chance in bed but of course she gave herself away in front of her father and Lightning would of made sure of it anyway.-** They will "hook up" eventually, I don't know when, I been working on that part.

 **Funny with the death warnings from Doc towards Lightning.-** Doc knows how Lightning likes to snuggle.

 **You didn't have to do that spoiler but oh well. I won't ask anything of what happens yet but the way that spoiler is going Lightning should kill Brody for the sake of justice. Please have Lightning trained and motivated in a way where he really does roughen Brody up and Brody doesn't stand a chance against Lightning. Nice job** \- I noticed that my readership for this story had dropped, so I decided to spice things up with a spoiler to keep you guys interested in the story.

Chapter 18. - Damage Control -

By the time everyone got up the power had been restored to the hotel. The cable also was back up and running. Tara turned on the TV. The family had breakfast as they

listened to the news. The local news channel reported that there were two tornados last night. The one that hit the hotel was an EF2. Only property damage and minor injuries

was reported. There was another one west of the hotel. That one was rated EF4 and destroyed everything in its fifteen-mile path. Tragically, there were five fatalities with that

one. Once everyone had eaten, they headed down stairs to see what needed to be done. Sally drove over to desk to personally over see the hotel's operations. "So much for

our weekend vacation" Lightning said. "I'm sorry stickers." Sally said, "Maybe we can squeeze another short one in before the racing season starts." Lightning just sighed

unhappily. "I doubt that, I'm pretty booked up with police training" Lightning said. "I can ask Sheriff if I could take some time off, but I don't know what he'll say." Sally just

nuzzled him. "We'll figure something out" she said. "Right now we need to focus on getting the hotel back up and running and Tara ready for the racing season." Most of the

roads were now open and Tara drove Chance to the hotel doors, he had to go home and help his parents for a while and then he will be back. Doc checked on the wounded.

Tara and Lightning helped wherever they could. It was only about an hour when a large red, white and black Sikorsky MH-60 Jayhawk helicopter appeared at the hotel's

doors. "Is the manager around?" She said with an Australian accent. The doorman looked around "No" he said "But the president and CEO is here, and she has taken control

of the hotel." "May I speak to her?" The helicopter asked. "Sure, she's the light blue Porsche over by the main desk." The doorman said, pointing at Sally. "Do you want me to

get her for you?" "Please…" The helicopter said. "I don't think I'll fit in there." The doorman nodded and headed over to Sally. A few moments later, the doorman came back.

"Once Sally gets done talking to a guest, she'll be over." The doorman said "Is there anything I can do for you?" "Maybe" The helicopter said, "If I can get permission." Once

Sally was done talking with the guest she turned towards the main doors and was surprised to see a huge helicopter taking with the doorman. She saw that she had 'Piston

Peak-Search and Rescue' printed on her tail boom. "What on Earth is she doing here?" Sally said to herself as she rolled over to them. "Surly her chief didn't send her all the

way from the park." "May I introduce Mrs. Sally McQueen" The doorman said as Sally rolled up to them. "She is our president and CEO." "Welcome to the Cozy Cone" Sally

said warmly. "What can I do for you?" "Thank you, Mrs. McQueen" The helicopter said. "I'm Sara Chopper of Piston Peak Air attack. With much of the surrounding era torn up

by the tornados, Chief Ranger sent me to ask you if we could use the roof of your hotel as a base for search and rescue missions." "Absolutely" Sally said "It would be my

honor. If there is anything you need just ask." "Thank you, Mrs. McQueen" Sara said "We were hoping you would say yes." "I do have one question" Sally said "You didn't fly

here all the way from Piston Peak to help us?" "Oh, no, of course not" Sara said "We are doing a firefighting demonstration at the air show this weekend. We flew in a

yesterday arvo, so we will be well rested for the demonstration. When Blade learned of the tornado watch last night, he called together and said that we were going on

standby in case things got as mad as a cut snake and we were needed." "As mad as a what?" Sally asked, confused. "Whoops! Sorry, I sometimes forget that I shouldn't use

Aussie slang with you Americans. Blade often scolds me for using it. I meant in case things got nasty." "Well things defiantly got nasty" Sally said. "Well…I'm not going to keep

you; I know you are very busy. Just let the front desk know if you need anything." "Thanks again" Sara said. "It'll be a great help to us." Sara taxied into a large open space

and sat there for a few minutes. Sally saw her mouth moving so she knew that she was talking to somebody. Sally was at the desk when she heard Sara power up her

powerful engines, hearing the distinct whirring of her long blades as she took to the sky. Around 6 pm, Chance came back. Most of the work for the day was done. "Ewww,

your all dirty" Chance said "And I like dirty girls." Tara rushed forward and kissed him. "Do you want to go swimming with me?" Tara asked "Yes I would" he said "I have to go

home and get my swimming tires" "How is your parents' house?" Tara asked "I hope there wasn't too much damage." "The house is fine, the trees are not" Chance said

"Three of them are severely damaged, and will have to be cut down. The insurance adjusters are so busy that they can't come by until tomorrow. "I'll see you in about an

hour." Tara said "I'll take a shower by then." she kissed him once more as Chance was leaving the lobby "Mom, I'm done!" Tara said as she approached the front desk. "I'm

going to go take a shower." "What did Chance want?" Sally asked, Tara blushed "I asked him if he wanted to go swimming" "He said yes, but he had to go home and get his

swimming tires, then he'll be back." "Okay, but I don't want you in the suite alone together" "You don't you trust him?" Tara asked "Oh, I trust him." Sally said "It's because,

you two are teenagers and sometimes your hormones get in the way of clear thinking." "I didn't have sex with Thunder" Tara challenged "And he's hung like a horse." "You're

a year older. Your reproductive hormones are going to kick in soon, if they haven't already. If you don't believe me, ask Doc." "Ask Doc what?" He said as he drove up to

them. "Mom said that since I'm sixteen, my hormones will kick in and I'll become a raging nymphomaniac." "Tara I did not say that" Sally said "It's true, it happed to me."

Sally slapped a tire over her mouth and turned a bright red. "Okay, I didn't need to know that" Tara said. "Well that explains the tattoo. Kid, your hormones will kick in at

some point, and you'll find yourself wanting to screw every hot boy you see, but with the discipline of racing, it should not be a problem for you to keep yourself under control"

Doc said. "Unlike some young women." He looked directly at Sally, who avoided eye contact. "All the injured have been checked on. I'm tired so I can go back to the suite with

Tara." Doc said "If that makes you feel any better." Sally just shook her hood yes, still to embarrassed to say anything more. Sally wanted to see if the air attack team needed

anything. She got one of the hotel's transport to take her to the airport where the air attack crew was based. As Sally got out of the transport, the hangers doors was standing

wide open. There was a tire written sign out side the door. It said -Piston Peak Air Attack-Woman's hanger. Sally could see two female helicopters resting on thick mats. They

looked exhausted, but comfortable because they had their blades folded back. In the next hanger, there was an almost identical sign- Piston Peak Air Attack-Men's hanger.

Cabby was just settling down. As Sally drove towards the hanger, she recognized Sara. She was sipping on a can of something. Patch was helping to get Dipper settled next to

her. Aphrodite, the big green, white, and orange helicopter that was on the other side of Sara appeared to be asleep under a quilt. Maru approached Sally. "May I help you?"

he asked. "Yes, is Chief Ranger around?" Sally asked "I wanted to talk to him." "Blade is finishing up the air operations for today." Maru said "Is there something that I can

help you with?" "Yes and no" Sally said. "I wanted to see if you needed anything." Before Maru could say thing more, Blade and rest of the team came in to land. Dusty

immediately headed over to his wife. Windlifter folded his blades and headed for the hanger where Cabby was, Fergus followed him. "Maru, has the smokejumpers reported

in?" Blade asked. "They should be here by now." "I got a phone call from one of the transports" Maru said "They are stuck in traffic and will be here shortly." Blade just

grunted. He opened his mouth to say something but he saw Sally next to Maru. "I beg your pardon, Mrs. McQueen." Blade said "I didn't expect to see you here. "It's all right

Chief Ranger" Sally said. "I know that you all have a very busy day, and please call me Sally. I'm not going to stay long; I know that you're exhausted. I just wanted to

personally thank you and your team for all the hard work you have done today. If there is anything that your team needs, just let me know." Blade visibly relaxed. "Thank

you, Sally. Maru would know what we need better than I do right now." Blade said "I want to thank you for allowing us to use the roof of the hotel." "You are free to use it as

long as you need." Sally said "I'll let you get some rest now. You and your team have a wonderful night." Blade slowly rolled away, towards the hangers. Sara got off her mat

and rolled out to see Blade. They pressed their sides together in what looked like a hug. They said a few words to each other, and then Sara headed back to her hanger.

"Champ, our hanger is over here." Blade barked as he headed to the men's hanger. "We have to turn in early, tomorrow going to be a long day." Sally could see Dusty roll his

eyes, give Dipper a quick kiss, and then turn towards the men's hanger. "Don't worry about Dipper and Dusty" Maru said "Blade had them working together. So it's not like

they haven't seen each other today. Besides Blade's fighting a cold, he gets very grumpy when he sick." Just then, two heavy-duty transports arrived at the hangers. The

amount of noise coming from them left no question of who was in the trailers. As soon as the trailer's ramps were lowered, the Smokejumpers bolted out. They started racing

around crazily, as usual. "DYNAMITE!" Maru shouted, the little ATV rolled over to Maru. "Could you get your crew to do that somewhere else. The aircraft are exhausted and

they need to rest…quietly. Your hangar is over in the ground vehicles section of the airport." "Sorry, Maru!" Dynamite said as she saw Aphrodite glaring angrily at her team.

"I'll get them to settle down." Dynamite drove off, shouting orders at the team. The Smokejumpers fell in line behind Dynamite as she led them to their hanger. "WOW! Your

ground team still has a lot of energy." Sally said as she and Maru exchanged phone numbers. "It takes a lot to were that pack out." Maru said. "The smokejumpers tend to

have more energy than Blade can stand. That's why their hanger is on the other side of the airport. That way they can an fool around until they tire themselves out." Maru

escorted Sally back to her transport. "Not to be nosy" Sally said. "Did I see Blade hugging one the other helicopters?" "Yeah, you did. Shocking… isn't? Blade is attracted to

Sara, I can see it in his face. I think Sara is too, but the last year has been has been traumatic for her. It's going to be a while before she feels ready for a relationship" Maru

said. "Blade has been depressed ever since he and Esmeralda broke up. They found out that they were as compatible as they thought they were. Soon after they broke up,

Esmeralda was promoted to Assistant Superintendent of Yellowcab(AN: Yellowstone) National Park. It's only about an hour flight from us, so sometimes she comes back and

visits with us." Sally and Maru said good night and Sally the transport headed back to the hotel.

 **AN: If you want to know what has happed to Sara, read "Planes: Search and Rescue" by CarsWorldFan**


	20. Things Start To Heat Up

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Ghost 1998-Heyyyyy, sorry I haven't left any comments on your story lately and I love the chapter so so so much!-** I know and I miss your hilarious comments.

 **Guest 01-HMG. You don't know me, but I know you. And I am really getting tried of your negative attitude/feedback on your comments. Yes I don't leave comments but this is my first comment I am leaving on her page. I am seriously tired of your shit on you hate the story when it doesn't involve lighting or Sally. Or how its boring because it doesn't have what you like. Do me a favor HMG shut the fuck up and enjoy the god damn story. If you don't like it do this make your own damn story.-** First of all, welcome. It makes me very happy that you like my story. Feel free to make comments, and suggestions. I'm always open to suggestions. However, could you keep the curing to a minimum. While it doesn't bother me, some people might find it offensive.

 **HMG-Sorry to not review the last 2 chapter but I thought they were a bit boring, but it's just my point of view, don't worry. I actually enjoyed this one.-** Like I said, everyone is entitled to their comments.

 **I hope Light and Sal can have some free time to squeeze each other, how about a little "honeymoon" in any hotel, meanwhile Tara can have some time to make a party on her house while her parents are out hahaha, that's something teenagers normally do, imagine Lightning's and Sally's reaction when they find their home upside down hahaha or she can have her "first time" with her boyfriend…-** Tara isn't that type of teenager, she was raised right and never would think of doing something so disrespectful. Besides, the one party Tara went to with Thunder, she saw what goes on at these kinds parties. Tara wants noting to do with that crap. Tara and Chance's first time happens a little later in the story.

 **Is good to hear that Lightning is going to start police training, can't wait to see him as a police car. Good chapter. Keep going!-** I'm working on the "police chapters" now. One of my best friends is in a police explorer program and he has been a huge help with the writing of the chapters.

 **guest 2-Sally's got a generous and helpful heart.-** Sally to me, seems like the person who would help anyone, anywhere, at anytime.

 **Blade seems to have a sweetheart of his own**.- Planes: Search and Rescue is one of my favorite stories. So I contacted CarsWorldFan, and asked if I could borrow Sara for a few chapters. The author said yes, so I wrote Sara in. I feel like Blade and Sara are kindred sprits. So they naturally would understand each other.

 **Haha that conversation between Tara and Sally about Sally's past involving her tattoo and her hormones. You do take time to trust your kids with their relationships.-** This conservation was based on a conservation my mother and I had when I was sixteen. It has always stood out in my mind, I don't know why. Maybe because I had my first serous boyfriend at the time.

 **Hope you do have a part coming where Chance and Tara have a swim together and spend more time alone. Won't mind if you don't though. Nice job** -Yep, I thought of that and I already have a swim in this chapter, enjoy.

 **Are you planning another sex night between Lightning and Sally? Now that Lightning's a deputy sheriff she'll probably want to see that Lightning still has the hot bad boy side in him.-** Yes, it doesn't happen until they get home, and Lightning gets some police training in first.

 **Here's another idea. You could maybe have Lightning fitted with a device that when he hits a button it sends out a distress signal to nearby police stations, broadcasting Lightning's location and then they respond immediately with a SWAT team surrounding the location with armed officers like you did with Sally's panic button for John. Jus in case the going gets tough and back-up is required. Just an idea. It could do some good but it's up to you** -I might use it, but I think I'm going to use it for Doc. I can't tell you why, I don't have the idea completely worked out in my head. The idea might not work any way, I'll have to see how things go.

Chapter 19. - Things Start To Heat Up -

Doc and Tara reached the suite. Since Doc's suite is damaged, Doc was going to spend the rest of the week with the McQueens. Sally did offer him another suite, but Doc

refused saying she should give it someone who needs it. Sally has opened the hotels doors to anyone that has a damaged or destroyed house and now needs a place to stay

for a few weeks free of charge. Tara immediately headed for the shower. "Tara" Doc called as he stood at the closed bathroom door. "What do you want for supper?"

"Nothing" She called back. "I ate earlier." Doc went back to the main room and gave Tyler his order for supper. James and Tyler were going to split the butler duties between

them. James was taking the night off. Tara came put of the bathroom wearing swimming tires. There was a knock at the door. Tyler was not back with Doc's dinner, so Doc

drove to the door and opened it. "Come on in Kid" Doc said to Chance. Tara who was sitting on the couch, jumped up she noticed that he did not have his swimming tires on.

(AN: Just a reminder: Swimming tires are soft, oversized, overfilled tires that a car wears in a pool or in the ocean. They allow the car sink a bout half way in the water, but

also keeps them afloat. They have paddles on them that allow the car to motor around in the water.) "Where are your swimming tires?" "I can't drive across town in them,

they are in my trunk." Chance said. He headed to the bathroom to change. Once Chance came back out, they 'raced' out the pool, which was difficult in swimming tires. Doc

took a seat on the balcony, where he could discretely watch the teens. Ten minutes later: Doc's cell phone rang and he headed inside to take it. "I thought he'll never leave us

alone" Tara said as she saw Doc head inside. "Chance come here!" As soon as Chance paddled over to him, Tara kissed him deeply. Chance's tires nervously explored her

body and Tara tires did the same. They quickly broke apart when Doc drove past the door. When Doc didn't come out a few moments later. Tara drove next to Chance and she

slipped a tire under him and she fondled him trough his thin swimming codpiece. Chances eyes rolled back in his head as, new sensations ran trough his body. Chance never

got the chance to return the favor because Tyler, Doc, and Lightning drove out to the balcony. Lightning sat down and had dinner with Doc. The teens got out of the pool,

dried themselves off and joined Lightning and Doc. "Dad can I call Flo to see how Chavo's doing" Tara asked. "You know he had his surgery yesterday." "If you want to"

Lightning said "I'm not going to stop you." Sally and Sly came dragging themselves in a half and hour later. Tyler immediately asked what they wanted for dinner. Sally saw

that there was plenty of food left and she picked at it. Sly said he wasn't hungry. "How's Charlie?" Lightning asked "I hope he's doing okay." "Yes, Charlie should make a full

recovery in a week or so." Sly said "He's going to hurt for a while, the gash was pretty deep." "I bet" Lightning said. "I'm happy that he'll be alright though." Sly hugely

yawned. "I'm sorry guys" he said "I think I need to get back to the suite before I fall asleep on my tires." "Come on Sly" Sally said "I'll drive you back you to your suite" "No

Sally, you need to stay here and eat" Sly said "You told me that you haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. I know you, if you don't eat something soon, you you'll get

hoodake and be sick and throwing up all over the place." "You know there are times where I hate you being a doctor" Sally said playfully. "I'm not talking to you as a doctor"

Sly said "I'm talking to you as your brother. I remember those days when you would come home from school sick because you hadn't eaten anything all day." "How about I'll

escort Sly to his suite: Doc said "And you stay here and eat." Both Sally and sly accepted Doc's offer. Sly gave Sally a kiss on the fender. He and Doc talked about a new

medical procedure as they headed to the door. By the time that Sly and Doc left, Tyler had her food heated it back up. Once Sally had eaten, she dismissed him for the night.

Doc returned to the suite, shortly after Sally had gotten done eating. Lightning's axle was bothering him. "Why don't you go sit in the in the jacuzzi, it should make you feel

better." "Join us Doc." Lightning said "You know that sounds like a good idea." Doc said "Just as long as I don't have to watch you to making out." Lightning went in and got a

bottle of wine and three glasses. "All right Tara, it's getting late and you have a busy day tomorrow, time to get out and go to bed." Lightning said. Tara acted as if she was

going to resist but "Your dad's right, tomorrow will be a busy day" Chance said. He headed back to the bathroom to change into his regular tires. "I can dive Chance down to

the street?" Tara asked. Sally, Doc and Lightning all slipped in to the jacuzzi. "Yes, but be back in twenty minuets" Sally said. Chance returned to the main room and Tara took

him down to the street. After sitting in the jacuzzi for about ten minutes, Doc had Lightning do some gentle exercises while Sally massaged his axle. "How does that feel

now?" Sally asked "It doesn't feel as tight when I started massaging it." "It's still sore" Lightning said. "But it feels better." Lightning gave his wife a kiss. "Did you bring a pain

reliever with you?" Doc asked "Since you're retired, you can start taking something for pain." "No" Lightning said "I'm not used to taking pain medicine when I need it." "I'm

sure that James can get you something" Sally said. "Or we can go get something ourselves." Tara returned to the suite nineteen minutes later. "You're cutting it a little close

don't you think." Lightning said when he saw Tara return. "We had to say goodnight" Tara said. "Well goodnight" Lightning said "Now get your bumper to bed." Tara headed to

her room for the night. The adults stay up for an hour more and they headed to bed themselves. The alarm went off at six am the next morning. "Is it six already?" Lightning

groaned as Doc tossed the bedroom door open and said. "Come on kids, get up. We have to be at headquarters in three hours." Lightning groaned irritably. "Do I have too?"

He complained "I'm tired. You know our contract has expired and I'm not paying you to get me up in the mornings." "I know" Doc said with an evil smile. "Now I'm going it for

fun, so get your lazy retired butt out of bed!" Doc then went to Tara's door. Doc had the curtsey to knock on it before opening it. Then he yelled at Tara to out of bed. She

groaned once, but got up without complaining. Tara and Sally headed to the showers. James knew that they would be getting up this early and had breakfast waiting on them.

Doc and Lightning ate while the girls showered. Once the girls were done, they sat down and ate breakfast while the boys showered. Sally went to the desk and pulled out all

of Tara's paperwork. Expect for Tara they all had time for one more cup of coffee. Tara hung out on the balcony and paced, worrying about making a good first impression.

The phone suddenly rang and James answered it. He said a few words and then hung up. "The transports are here and they are ready when ever you are" James said. "We

better get going" Doc said. Forty-five minutes later: The transports pulled up to the Piston Cup Racing League Administration building. Sally did convince them to let her take

their pictures before the headed in to the building. As always there was fans hanging around, so Lightning and Tara headed over and talk to them for a few moments. They

entered the building and a secretary welcomed them. Sally was taken to meet with an administrator; it seems she has more paperwork to sign. Tara, Doc, Lightning was taken

to a conference room. "Please make yourselves comfortable." The secretary said "We'll start soon as everything is ready." Tara saw that Thunder and his parents in the room

as well as the other new racecars to the league. With them was their crew chiefs. Chelsea was still painted a cotton candy pink. Chick had all of his sponsor's stickers removed

and was back to his natural color of champagne gold. There was Edmond, a Welch racecar that had championships on all of the racetracks in Wales, Scotland and England,

Lloyd a southern racecar that had done well in the southern division to qualify for the piston cup, And finally Plato a racecar from the notorious street race league. Thunder

was painted HTB green. It looked like the bank had chosen Thunder to replace his father as their racecar. The tension between Chick and Chelsea was so thick; you could cut

it with a knife. Chelsea slowly drove over to where Lightning was settling at the table. "Hi handsome" Chelsea said in a sweet, girly tone. Her sides were extended, clearly

proving that she was pregnant. "It's been a while since I've seen you. That paintjob is so sexy, and it makes so horny! I hope that we can get together later for drinks. Who

knows, maybe we could 'screw' around after that. You know like we use to." It took everything Lightning had not to vomit in his mouth. "Chelsea…unlike you, I'm happy

married." Lightning said with out making any eye contact with her. "Besides, I wouldn't fuck you even if you were the last woman on Earth!" "Go suck a tail pipe, dickhood!"

Chelsea said under her breath. She drove a short distance away and plopped in a chair. Chick just glared at both Chelsea. Thunder dove over to his mother. "I thought you

were going to behave" He hissed at her. "These are professional racecars, not some boy toy that you have been living with." "Watch your mouth young man." Chelsea said

"He's going to be your new daddy, if I can trick him into marrying me. Why do I have to be here any way?" "Because the judge ordered you" Thunder said. "If you want joint

custody, you have to show up to my activities." Chick rolled over to his son. "Thunder, just leave her alone" He said. "She's not worth the effort." "You're nothing but a

cheating bastared" Chelsea said. "I should have divorced you years ago." Not taking Chelsea's bait to start a public fight, Chick and Thunder rolled to the other side of the

room, in an attempt to ignore her. "Well it might have took him sixteen years to figure it out." Tara said as she heard the entire exchange. "I think Chick and Thunder did the

right thing in ignoring her." "I always said" Lightning whispered back. "Chick is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. He thinks with his dick, more than he thinks with his

brain." "He's a guy, Dad" Tara said. "You all think like that." Lightning opened his mouth to protest, but he closed again. "Okay, you got me there" He said playfully. "It's nice

to see you figuring out us boys, and how we think." Tara just giggled "No office Dad" She said "It wasn't that hard to do." Lightning just smiled at his daughter.


	21. Rookie Orientation

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Frogman- Interesting guest star. I never saw that coming. I have never read Planes: Search and Rescue. I guess I'll take a peak at it. I normally don't read the stories about the planes, I normally just stick to the cars stories**.-You should read it, it's awesome!

 **McQueen is sad that his vacation got ruined. He shouldn't complain, he's retired. Everyday should be a vacation for him. I can't wait to see what you have him doing when he is a sheriff. I know that Sally would be all over him. The mother-daughter moment between Sally and Tara…hilarious! I think it's wonderful that Sally is allowing the search and rescue teams to use the roof of the hotel. Sounds like Blade has a new girlfriend in the making**.-Yes, Blade and **Sara are kindled sprits. They are professionals, so their relationship will be slow going.**

 **I love the spoiler, I can't wait to see what happens next. I hope McQueen takes care of his brother once and for all. I would like to know how Brody got out of jail. But I guess I'm going have to wait**.-Yes, at least for a little while.

 **Oh poor Charlie. I hope he's going to be all right. I've only been thought one tornado in me life. Believe me it was intense. If I never see one again, it'll be alright by me. Tara was being very cheeky trying to get Chance to sleep with her. I doubt that McQueen wouldn't let him, even if Tara didn't announce her plans before hand.-** Lightning saw that coming and was prepared for it. He almost refuses to see that Tara is growing up, he still see her as his little girl, which sometimes drives Tara nuts.

 **The way Doc threatened McQueen, very funny! I love this story, please keep going!-** Thank you I will.

 **Very cute birthday party. Chance popping out of the cake was very funny. Doc is very generous for donating his services to Tara. I think it's sweet that Tara cares enough about Chance that she wanted to introduce them to the grandparents. I think they knew he was, since he spent a week with them while they were in Hawaii** -Ooops, my bad. This chapter was written long before the Hawaii chapters. I simply forgot about it and taking it out. Since it's posted, I'm just going to let it ride for now, there is other things I want to work on.

 **I'm glad to see that Bella's pregnancy is going well. So it's official, they are having a girl. Good for them. I have an idea. Have her personally close to Lighting's. A female Lighting, I would like to read about that.-** I've been kicking that idea around myself. I really haven't done a lot of work on that part of the story. But I'll eventually get to it.

 **Guest 01-Dear HMG...or homosexual midget gangbang which fixs you a lot. You called me "cobard" for not giving my name...but yet your name is "HMG" which I highly doubt is your real name in real life..but my name is Chase and I live in Ohio, come fine me baby, me love you long time. Just joking I am not gay...maybe you are since you like to hide shit**.-Chase, I was the one who gave him the name.

 **Oh and I find it funny as fuck, you say I don't leave comments and shit on here...well I am past that I text her now because we are friends. And by the way come to Ohio and tell me to shut the fuck up to my face, you will leave in a body bag and no that's not threat that's a promise ;-). Technically you are the one that started this shit, by leaving all your negative comments on here. She works her ass on the story and you just say "the last two chapters was boring" so don't be all buddy buddy with Irish or here's a good one I remember when you put "I skip the chapters with John in"..just because you don't like him because you love the main characters**.-Oh be nice!

 **HMG-Hey Guest 01! who the heck are you? you say you know me but you're so cobard to not give your name, you are pathetic. I don't get why are you reading comments if you never comment or say thanks to the writer for taking time to write the story, you just read it and leave. But all of us who actually leave comment, we care about the story and want to let the writer know what we think. We are all good friends here, we never fight at all, we can have disagrees because you can't always like the chapters, or going something like is always a perfection, so here we are free to give our opinions and we can accept it or not but we never fight! So if you are not going talk about the story then you are the one who should shut the fuck up and leave because here we don't want to friend IrishScottDragonGirl to fight, but I wanted to reply him/her. I haven't read this chap yet but I promise to give you my review as soon as I can ;)-** You be nice too. Chase is a long time friend, and it was quite a shock when he told me that he left a comment. But his comments are just as welcome as yours are.

 **Guest-Chelsea can sound seductive but good that Lightning's got brains and keeps his loyalty to Sally and Sally knows it. Lightning should give Sally the heads up about Chelsea behaving flirtatious and dangerously around Lightning if you like that idea** -I got that already in this chapter, but good idea!

 **ghest 2-Well. An unruly viewer there but I'm staying out of it**.-Smart move!

 **Nice that Tara and Chance are falling deeper in love. Annoying that Doc, Lightning, and the rest of the family are eyeing their every move.-** The family isn't watching their every move, but they are defiantly keeping an eye on them. They all know how teenagers think, or don't think before the do something.

 **Haha, Doc's still acting like an annoying alarm clock but hopefully Lightning can get him back.-** I'm working on it.

 **That sounded creepy with Tara being able to work her father and other men out.-I don't think it's creepy.** I pretty much figured men out by a was 16, so why should Tara be any different.

 **Chelsea's clearly asking for her tyres to be deflated and have her hood bitten off. Probably knowing that Lightning's now retired he's gonna be her target of winning him over again but we all know Lightning isn't that stupid. If this sounds good maybe make a part where Chelsea sexually harasses Lightning and Sally comes over to defend him. Then Lightning reveals to Chelsea by surprise that he's a cop with his licence. Just an idea, you decide. Whatever you decide to do I don't mind. I'm enjoying the story. You know how to use the romance, the drama, everything you use to make it brilliant. **Gives you big fluffy hug** pets to your dog too.-** I like that idea. I'm going to use it once Lightning get trained as a deputy. I have a few ideas where I'm going to use it. But I can't say for sure until I sit down and write it. **I return the hug and Lucy gives you a few sloppy dog kisses.**

 **With Lightning's paint job making him look as hot as fire he's a target for more female attention than just Sally as we just read about Chelsea flirting and trying to seduce him. Sally and Doc better be on standby**.- Lightning is used to having women through themselves at him. So he's use to it, and so is Sally and Doc.

 **Funny that Chelsea wants Lightning back now that he's retired coz she didn't approve of his career before** -Of course, she didn't want him when she could have him. But now she can't have him, so she wants him. Chelsea really can't stand being around Lightning, she just wants the power and prestige that comes being with a famous person, if you know what I mean.

 **AN: I KNOW THAT I DONT NORMALY DO THIS, BUT I WANT TO GET BACK ON MY NORMAL POSTING DAYS. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 20. - Rookie Orientation -

During a break, Doc was talking to another crew chief. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw somebody that he has not seen in a very long time, and hoped to never see again.

Doc finished his conversation and then headed to the bathroom. He was in the middle of urinating when he heard another car enter the bathroom. "Hello, old friend." The car

said, seeing Doc standing at a urinal. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" "Not long enough, Edge" Doc growled. "What are you doing here?" "Oh! Haven't you heard?" Edge said,

with an evil smile. "I'm Thunder's new crew chief. The old one retired." "I thought you were banned for life" Doc said. "It was punishment for causing my crash." "Banned from

racing, But not from being a crew chief. Go ahead file a complaint if you want. I have read the rules, line for line, with some of the new rules for this season; I'm allowed to be

a crew chief. I guaranteed Thunder; he'll be the first rookie in history to win the Piston Cup. So keep that girl and poor excuse of a racecar out of my way, or you'll be sorry."

Edge sneered "Oh by the way, your fiancée back in 54' Julie Lovingtire, the one that got hit hood on by the drunk driver. She wasn't coming to watch you race. She was

coming to tell you that she was leaving you…for me. If you would have stayed home for the weekend as if she asked you too, she'll still be alive. However, you had to go and

race, she insisted that she tell you in person that she was breaking off the relationship. We had planed to get married that weekend. I blame you for her death." Edge turned

around and left the bathroom with out another word. Doc started to worry about Tara's safety. Edge was a dirty racecar, much worse than Chick or his son. He would do

anything to win a race, and he would endanger others to do it. Doc pondered if he should tell Lightning and Sally, but decided against telling them. As soon as he told

Lightning, about Edge and his dirty tricks, Lightning would pull Tara out of the league. Doc decided that he would keep an eye on Edge, to see if he was up to his old tricks.

Chanti, while Doc knew she could make great steward. She just isn't old enough to know all of the dirty tricks that Edge was know to pull. That left Strip, not only is he old

enough to know who Edge Slammer is and seen him race personally, he is also the head racing stewarded. Doc made a mental note to talk to Strip before leaving today. With

all that sorted out in his head, Doc headed back to the conference and the rest of the sponsors drove into the room. Chelsea just glared at Sally as she settled next

to Lightning, who looked tense and upset. "I'm assuming that Chelsea has hit already hit on you?" Sally asked quietly "It looks the rumors were true, she's pregnant." "Yes"

Lightning hissed. "I almost vomited in my mouth, when she came over to me. I would not be surprised that she tries to seduce me at some point this week." "By the way

some of the other women have been drooling over you and that paintjob" Sally said. "Chelsea won't be the only woman trying to seduce you." "Don't worry about it

Sweetheart" Lightning said. "I'm use to having women throwing themselves at me. Only you can make me hard just by sitting next to me." "Really… let's find out." Sally said

as she was able to slip a tire under him with out being noticed. She felt a hard lump in his codpiece. Lightning barley contained a moan of pleasure. "Well… I guess you're right

about that. You'll just have to suck it in, there's nothing we can do about it right now." "We're in a room filled with racecars" Lightning said. "I would prefer to let it all hang

out." Sally just rolled her eyes. Lightning laughed at his wife's response and kissed her on the fender. A piston cup administrator and his assistant entered the room. "Well,

this is a big group. We normally have one or two new cars a year, not five." he said "Now before we get stared would anyone like something to drink?" The only one not to

speak up was Tara, she was too nervous right now to drink anything. The administrator whose name was Benton or Ben for short got the meeting underway. Ben's assistant

sat a stack of papers in front of each of the racecars. They starting going though it. Everything was covered from the racing schedule, to code of conduct. Three hours later,

they stopped for a break. The sponsors were taken to separate room to have a meeting. "I have go… I have a meeting with Strip and Chanti." Lightning said to Tara during

the break. "Sally and I'll see you at lunch." "Okay" Tara said "Have fun." Once everyone who needed to leave, left, Ben showed a two-hour documentary on the history of the

piston cup to the rookie racecars. Tara got a treat watching Doc race. To Edge's annoyment, he was cut out of every racing video. "I'll make Hudson pay for ruining my

career." Edge said under his breath. "I never got the chance to finish you off, but I'm back… and you are going to pay dearly for my banishment from racing." Once the movie

was done, they stopped for lunch. Everyone headed to the cafeteria. Tara was surprised to see Chance there. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I got an internship

with the Piston Cup president." Chance said "You'll meet him this afternoon. Right after lunch you'll have a tour of the headquarters, and you'll meet all of administrators, the

ranking officials, and the new racing stewards." "Can you join us for lunch?" Tara asked "Or are you too busy." "I can" Chance said "If your parents don't mind." "Come on"

Tara said playfully "They won't mind at all, they really like you." So Chance joined them for lunch. "Well I have to cut my lunch short" Chance said. "I have to get some things

done before your tour starts." "Can you come by tonight?" Tara asked "We can go swimming again." "I can't, the damaged trees I told you about are getting cut down today"

He said. "I have to stay home and help clean up." "Can I come and help?" Tara asked "I don't think so; It's going to be pretty dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt this

close to the start of the racing season." Chance said "I will see you tomorrow; maybe we can do a movie or something." Chance gave her a kiss on the fender before leaving.

Tara finished her lunch and the headed back to the confrere room. Like Chance said, they went on a tour of the headquarters. They got to meet the officials, including the

racing stewards. The group then got a thirty-minute break. Most of the cars headed to the lounge to relax. Doc took this opportunity to talk to Strip. "Strip, may I talk to you

privately please?" Doc said "It's kind of important." "Sure Doc" Strip said as he lead the way to his office. "Sorry Doc, I'm trying to get everything set up." Doc entered a

slightly cluttered office. Linda, Strips' wife was there putting away some items "Doc Hudson!" She said happily "It been a while, you look good. How are you doing?" "I'm great

Linda" Doc said as he gave her a little kiss on the fender. "You look gorgeous… as always." "You were always a charmer!" Linda said playfully "Can I get you anything?" "No"

Doc said "I'm fine, but thank you." "Honey, could you excuse us for a moment" Strip said. "Doc said he wanted to talk to me privately." "Sure thing Daddy Rabbit." Linda said

"Those forms that need your signature is on your desk, I need them back before the end of the day." "Yes dear, I won't forget." Strip said as Linda left the room. "She's my

assistant/secretary. But I have a feeling she is going to be the one running the department instead of me." Doc chucked, as Strip took his seat behind his desk. "Why do I

have a feeling this is about a certain former racecar that was just been approved to be Thunder's crew chief." "So… you know about Edge Slammer" Doc asked. "I had no

choice but to come to you, the other two stewards, well I don't know how they would handle the situation." "I understand, Doc. One of my duties is to review applications for

crew chiefs. When I ran across of Edge's crew chief's application. I immediately flagged it for denial, along with a long explanation of why Edge's application should be denied.

Then I sent it to a review board" Strip said. "The board's review came back saying that under some of the new rules, Edge was qualified to be a crew chief. So he was

approved as a crew chief. I'm sorry Doc; there is nothing I can do to help you at this point." "I understand Strip, your tires are tied" Doc said sadly. "Thank you, for your

time." "Doc, you and I know that Edge will try something at some point" Strip said. "So be careful out there. I can get you extra security if you need it." "Thanks Strip" Doc

said "Right now, I think I'm fine." When the break was over: The tour group then was taken to the executives offices. Tara did see Chance running around, but he looked busy

and she could not talk to him. But she made eye contact and threw him a couple of kisses. He smiled at her and threw kisses back at her. The next thing she knew Chance

was at her side. "Mr. Thorpe" Chance said. "This is the freshmen class for this season." Tara and the other racecars found themselves face-to-face with the Piston Cup

president, Bill Thorpe. Bill was a retired racecar himself and had two piston cups to his name. "Well this is a good looking group of racecars" He said. "I personally want to

welcome you to the piston cup and wish you good luck and fast racing in the coming season." Ben took them back to the conference room. "There is only more thing that we

need to do today" every one took their seats. The assistant sat a racing league contract in fount of each racecar. He went over the contract with them. Ben asked if there are

no questions, they could sign the contract. Tara signed hers and then handed to Sally. She signed it than handed it Doc who signed it. Once everyone was done, they were

dismissed for the day. The transports arrived and took them back to the hotel. Tara and Sally ended up in the same transport. Tara fall asleep on the drive back to the hotel.

"Tara, Sweetheart, were back the hotel." Sally said as she shook Tara awake. "Once we get to the suite, you can go back to sleep. "Okay Mom." was Tara sleepy response. "I

need to speak to you later, it's important." Doc whispered to Sally as the headed to the suite "I need to do it when certain racecars are not around." Doc gestured to Lightning

and Tara. "Okay" Sally said "Lightning and few of his friends are going out for drinks later. Tara will properly spend the evening in the pool." Doc just nodded. James had

dinner ready when they arrived. After dinner, Tara headed to her bedroom and called Chance. They talked for twenty minutes and then she fell asleep. Lightning's friends

showed up a little later. He and John went down to bar that was across the street. The tornado did very little damage to it.


	22. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!

**ALL RIGHT… I'VE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP FROM BOTH CHASE AND HMG. I'M NOT GOING TO CHOOSE SIDES, I NORMALLY DON'T GET INVOLVED IN FIGHTS, BUT I'M NOW!**

 **I'M PISSED AT BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW, I'M WORKING AN EARLY SHIFT TOMORROW(4AM), AND YOU TWO MORONS ARE KEEPING ME UP LATE WRITING THIS! IF I DIDN'T GET THIS OFF MY CHEST, I WOULD NOT GET ANY SLEEP TONIGHT! I SHOULD SLAP THE CRAP OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!**

HMG -I don't care if you are gay or not but I hate gays with all my heart-I AM DEEPLY, DEEPLY OFFENDED BY THIS COMMENT! SOME OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS ARE GAY. THE ONLY REASON WHY THERE IS NO GAYS IN THIS STORY IS THAT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT A GOOD STORY LINE FOR THEM!

First of all, you said you "know me" but if you really know then why don't you know that the name was giving to me by my friend IrishScottDragonGirl,-I don't tell Chase everything, just mostly everything.

hahaha I can't believe how insane you are pal, you will leave in a body bag and no that's not threat that's a promise. what the fuck is that? who are you? freddy krueger?-If I put you two inside of a cage and bet on who was going to win. Well it's not going to be you.

HAHAHA- and I don't leave negative comments everytime, most of them are positive and I always thanks her for write the story whether I like the chapter or not, I would never insult any of the reviewers here, like you are doing.- And you think calling some of my chapters boring is not insulting. Yes, you have had some great ideas for the story, and I thank you for that. But there has to be more to a story than the main characters. There is a lot of other people who read this story as well. I try to work their ideas in just as much as I do yours.

So if you are going to keep insulting and being mean with me then you better go fuck yourself, or make fuck yourself by your mother, who is in serious trouble having a son so insane as you are! poor of her!-THAT IS A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY! I PERSONALLY KNOW THE FAMILY! THEY ARE A KIND AND LOVING PEOPLE.

Sorry again friend IrishScottDragonGirl, I know you don't like fights, me neither, but if she keeps fighting then you should delete her comments because she is not reviewing your fabulous story, she is just insulting and bothering here…-If decide to delete his comments, I'm deleting yours as well. Instead of ignoring him, like I do most of the time you choose to escalate the fight. You should just stuck to commenting on the story, and let me deal with Chase. His parents have no problems with me slapping the crap out of him. Sometimes they incurrage it.

So if you are not going talk about the story then you are the one who should shut the fuck up and leave because here we don't want to fight.-Oh you don't want to fight, judging by your last post, I think you do. Just because we're friends, don't mean we don't fight. I feel that everyone has the right to free speech, but for me that does have it limits. In the end it is my story and I'm going to write what I feel is best for the story.

Chase- Dear HMG...or homosexual midget gangbang which fixs you a lot.-CHASE, I HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR A LONG TIME. IF YOUR MOTHER, HEARD YOU SAYING THAT, SHE WOULD WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP! I'M TOTALLY ASHAMED OF YOU! I KNOW YOU WERE RAISED BETTER THAN THAT!

You called me "cobard" for not giving my name...but yet your name is "HMG" which I highly doubt is your real name in real life..but my name is Chase and I live in Ohio, come fine me baby, me love you long time. Just joking I am not gay...maybe you are since you like to hide shit.-WHAT DID I TELL YOU THE OTHER DAY ABOUT WATCHING THAT SMART MOUTH OF YOURS. IF YOU WANT MY HELP WITH THAT SCHOOL PROJECT OF YOURS, YOU NEED TO START BEHAVING YOURSELF!

Oh and I find it funny as fuck, you say I don't leave comments and shit on here...well I am past that I text her now because we are friends. And by the way come to Ohio and tell me to shut the fuck up to my face, you will leave in a body bag and no that's not threat that's a promise ;-)Technically you are the one that started this shit, by leaving all your negative comments on here. She works her ass on the story and you just say "the last two chapters was boring" so don't be all buddy buddy with Irish or here's a good one I remember when you put "I skip the chapters with John in"..just because you don't like him because you love the main characters.-While I know what you mean, you should have found a better way to say it. If you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. I'm warning you, if you leave comments other than about the story, I'm going to come over there and slap the shit out of you

 _ **FROM NOW ON, ANY COMMENT THAT IS NOT RELATED TO THE STORY WILL BE DELETED! I'M NOT JUST TALKING TO CHASE AND HMG,**_

 _ **I'M TALKING TO EVERYONE WHO DECIDES TO LEAVE A COMMENT! I HAVE SUCH A FUKING HEADAKE RIGHT NOW I CAN BARLY STAND IT!**_


	23. Rookie Orientation Day 2

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-You updated quick**!-I wanted to get back to my normal posting schedule.

 **Good that Lightning and Sally assure each other with heart that nothing will come between them and destroy their marriage. I sort of get what you mean. Chelsea seems to only want Lightning for his body and the fact that he's good in bed if that's what it is**.-Sex is the only thing that Chelsea and Lightning had in common and did together. It was a doomed relationship from the start.

 **Some men and women are like that trying desperately to win someone back even if they're in another relationship and they can't have them anymore. It's clear Chelsea's annoyed by Lightning and Sally's marriage and she's failing at winning Lightning over again no matter how seductive and flirtatious she behaves towards him. Maybe put a part in where Lightning and Sally have a passionate kiss and it catches Chelsea's eye**.-Good idea, I'll see what I can do.

 **Thunder and Tara don't want each other for step family, that's for sure**.-What a disaster what would be!

 **You do tense up over the evil parts but you know there's gonna be a stop to them hooded, dickless, ass-hole. Please have Edge's fate sealed. Maybe have Lightning arrest him if he pulls off any shit if that sounds good. Edge is just saying all that aggro coz he's just jealous that he couldn't have Julie the way Doc could, he's got no life and like Chick he's not one for admitting to his guilt that cost him his racing career**.-Read the following chapter, there is some truth to what Edge said.

 **Thanks for the hug and kisses. Such a long review but I'm showing that I'm still here and I like your story. Do what you're gonna do. Keep it up** -Thank you very much, with everything that has happed, I really appreciate it.

 **Or is it like you said coz Lightning's a famous car and makes millions. We all know that's not why Sally loves him**.-It's reveled in a few chapters that Sally makes more, and is worth more money than Lightning. And he is all right with that.

 **She admires his success yes but she loves him for his heart of gold, he's open to her. Everything he did to bring the town back to life, changing in to a more decent car, and giving up his victory to help The King finish his last race with dignity** -Yep, that pretty much sums it up.

 **QWERTY-YESSSSSSSSSS U TOOK MY IDEA ON DOC. QWERTY HAPPY NOW. WILL DODGER(I will always call them by that** )-It's all right by me if you call him that. For obvious reasons, I can't.

 **DTORYLINE BE AFTER THE RESOULTION OF THE EDGE STORYLINE**.-Can't really say, I'm still working on it.

 **Ghost 1998-Wow, hell broke loose…-** Yes it did. But I put a stop to it, at least I hope I did!

 **So how's it going?-** Bad, it's snowing like crazy and I'm stuck in the house. The dog is going crazy with boredom too. We're part of the huge snowstorm hitting the Midwest. They are predating 5-8 inches today.

 **And going to post the first chapter of my story, yeah yeah I know I keeps saying that but I promise the reasons why I keep putting it off is because I am busy or don't feel so well.-** No rush my friend, just post it whenever your ready. You know I'm going to read it no matter what.

Chapter 21. - Rookie Orientation Day 2.-

After Lightning went out with his friends and Tara was asleep in her room, Doc and Sally went out to the balcony to talk. "So what's so secret that you had to get rid of

Lightning and Tara?" Sally asked as she settled herself in a lounge chair. "You should know by now that I keep very little from Lightning." "I know you don't" Doc said. "But,

I'm asking now." Doc repeated everything that Edge said to him in the bathroom. "Your right, I can't tell Lightning, he'll flip out. He'll put Tara out of the league so fast, she

won't knows what hit her." Sally said "What I don't understand why Edge coming after you all theses years?" "It's because he's blaming me for Julie's death. Why he's waited

all these years, I have no clue. I didn't even think he was still alive." "Julie's death is not your fault, Doc." Sally said, "Edge is just messing with you. You said that Julie loved

you and she was happy to be getting married." A few tears fell from Doc's eyes. "Sally… most of what Edge said is true." Doc said tearfully. "I ran into her older sister few

years later. Samantha or Sam for short, she told me everything. She confirmed that Julie was having an affair with Edge. They were planning to run off and get married as

Edge said. Sam said she tried talking Julie out eloping. Sam even told their patents in an effort to convince Julie not run off. That only made Julie mad with her, and Sam said

she never talked to her again." Sally got up and embraced Doc. "I'm so sorry Doc" She said "But I think you need to call Sophie and let her know what's going on. I strongly

suggest getting a bodyguard for her." "I'm planning on calling her tomorrow. The conference she's at has attracted protesters, and it is now heavily guarded." Doc said "As for

perminate bodyguard, forget it. She will refuse to have one. Shortly after, we got married, tried to get one for her. I tried to explain since she was married to me, it might

make her a target for some crazed car, but she still refused. I don't know how I'm going to convince her this time around." "I can try talking to her" Sally said. "You know,

woman to woman." "You can try" Doc said "But I don't think it's not going to make any difference." "I'm still going to try" Sally said "Sophia normally listens to me." "Well…

good luck" Doc said. "But I still don't think that it's going to make a difference. Sophie can be stubborn and bull headed when she feels like it." "Well… she's just like her

husband then" Sally said playfully. During the course of the evening, different family members stopped in to say hi. They were also curious about how the day went for them.

When Sly and Hunter stopped by, they had Charlie with them. Sally gently hugged Charlie when she saw him. "How are you doing, Charlie" Sally asked. "Sly said you were

very sore." I am, Aunt Sally" Charlie said. "But my headaches are not as bad as yesterdays. I think I'm finally starting to get better." "The hotel is taking care of the hospital

bill" Sally said "I should say the hotel's insurance company is taking care of the hospital bill." "Sally you don't have to do that…" Hunter said "Yes I do" Sally said cutting in.

"That is what insurance is for. I don't want to hear another word about it. Besides the claim has already been submitted." Sally and Doc spent the evening talking with the

family. When it was getting late, Doc said he was going to bed for the night. The rest of the family headed back to their suites as well. Lightning retuned to the suite a few

hours later. To Sally's surprise he wasn't drunk. Lightning confessed he was too tired to drink much. They had a brief make out session before going to bed. The alarm went

off at six am the next morning; Doc pried everyone out of his or her beds. Tyler had breakfast waiting on them. "Tyler, your going to spoil us by have breakfast ready every

morning" Sally said "Yes Ma'am, that's my job" he said jokingly. "Besides it's something I enjoy doing." Tara was stiff and she was limping a little. Doc saw her limping "After

breakfast, I want to look at your axle, it shouldn't be bothering you" Doc said. "It hasn't, I think that all the stress from the last few days are starting to catch up to me." "We

don't have a lot to do today" Doc said "You have your physical, which you're the fist one. Then you get your racing number. That should take most of the morning, and then

we have rest of the day free." The family sat down to a quiet breakfast. Then they headed down to the lobby to say goodbye to most of the family, most of them were leaving

this morning. After the family had left, the transports rolled up to the door and everybody climbed on board." Forty-five minutes later: The transports pulled up to the Piston

Cup Racing League Administration building. They entered the building and the receptionist welcomed them. She took them back to a conference room. "Have a seat" She said

"Ben should start soon." Lightning saw Chelsea watching him intensely and it made him uncomfortable. To get back at her, Lightning grabbed Sally and passionately kissed

her. Sally was surprised at Lightning's actions and she was about to ask him what he was doing. But she saw Chelsea glaring at them, and knew immediately why Lightning

had kissed her like that. "Good morning everyone" Ben said rolling in the door. "Today's agenda is physicals and racing numbers. I hope to get you out of here by noon. So

I'm not going to waste time. I'm going to send you four." He pointed the male racecars "To racing to get your numbers…" There was a nock on the door, it was a nurse. He

wanted the first racecar for the physical. "Everyone, this is Nathan." Ben said gesturing to the nurse. "He is one of the league's nurse practitioners and he'll be doing your

physicals today. Tara you're first on the list, if you want to follow Nathan, he's ready to do your physical." Tara, Doc and her parents followed Nathan down to the medical

center. He led Tara to an exam room. "Your mom can come in if she wants" Nathan said. "Your dad and crew chief can wait in the waiting room." Tara and Sally entered the

exam room. Doc and Lightning headed to the waiting room. "I need you to hop up on the lift" Nathan said. "Do you want me to take my bra off?" Tara asked "Or anything

else?" "Nope" Nathan said. "This is a basic physical; you don't need to take anything off." Nathan started by asking Tara basic health questions as well as taking an oil sample.

Then he moved on to a physical exam. "I need you to relax." Nathan said, as he pulled out his stethoscope and put it on. "Take a deep breath for me." Nathan put the end of

the stethoscope on Tara's side and moved around. Tara took such a deep breath she started to cough. "Take another breath" Nathan said. "But not so deep this time." Tara

took a slightly deeper breath than normal. "Your engine and lungs sound great." Nathan said taking the stethoscope off. He took a pen light and a tongue depressor from the

table. "I need to look in your mouth. Could you open up and say 'Ahh'." "AAAHHHHH…" Tara said. Nathan clicked the pen light on; he used the tongue depressor to keep

Tara's tongue out of the way, as he looked in her mouth. A few moments later, he clicked it off and took the tongue depressor out of Tara's mouth. "Did you know somebody

ate all the ice cream off that stick?" Tara said, Nathan just chucked "I know, I've been trying to catch them for years." he said playfully "I wish they would save some for me, I

love ice cream." Tara and Sally just laughed "Now, I need to check your eyes." Nathan said "Just sit still and look strait ahead for me, don't try to follow the light." Tara looked

at her mom as Nathan flicked the light from the pen across her right eye a few times, then he did the same with her left eye. "Perfect" Nathan said. "You can relax now. I just

need to examine your undercarriage." Nathan raised the table up and drove underneath. Tara felt him examining her healed broken axle. Then she could feel him poking

around on her undercarriage, where he found her appendix scar. "When did you have your appendix taken out?" He asked "Earlier this year" Tara said. "I got sick at school

and dad was away from the track" Tara said "The school nurse had to call Doc to come and get me. Doc arrived at the school he asked me all kinds of questions and then he

took me to the hospital. He did some tests and said I had appendicitis. He said that it was close to bursting. I was in surgery about an hour later." "It's not uncommon for cars

your age to get it" Nathan said "Did you have any compilations?" "Nope" Tara said "I was back to racing two weeks later." Nathan drove out from under her and lowered the

table. "That's great Tara. I have only a few more questions to ask, and then I'll be done. When was your last menstrual cycle?" Rayne blushed a little "Last week" She said

"I'm glad too. I didn't want to go through orientation, with cramps." "Do you normally have cramps when you cycle?" Nathan asked "If you do, how bad are they?" "I have

cramps most of the time. Sometimes they get so bad that it makes me vomit." Tara said "But I have had a couple of cycles where I didn't need to take anything for them."

"So do you take anything for the cramps?" Nathan asked "And do you take it during the racing season?" "Dad took me to see the league's doctor, I can't remember his name"

Tara said "He asked all kinds of questions and examined me. Then he prescribed a special painkiller that is designed for female racecars. The doctor said as long as I didn't

take it on Friday or Saturday before a race, I could race in the afternoon." "The doctor you said you saw, that wouldn't be Dr. Bull Riddell, head of medical services?" Nathan

asked "He normally is the one that authoresses and prescribes medication for female racecars." "Uh…yeah" Tara said "That name sounds familiar, but you have to talk to Doc.

He's the one that made the appointment. How's my axle look, you know the broken one?" "There is a little swelling at the spot where your axle was broke, but it's not bad and

will go away in a few weeks." Nathan said "I'm assuming Doc's keeping an eye on it" "Yes" Tara complained. "He won't let me train or anything" "Once you finish healing I'm

sure he'll work your rear fender off." Nathan said "I'm done with you, Tara. Other than your axle, there is nothing wrong with you and I find you fit for racing." Sally and

Rayne came out of the exam room." Well" Lightning asked "How did it go? "I passed" Tara said. "With flying colors." "I knew you would" Doc said. "I'm proud of you Kiddo."

"Doctor Hornet" Nathan said "I just need the name of the doctor that prescribed Tara's menstrual medication." "Sorry Doc" Tara said "I couldn't remember his name." "Dr. Bull

Riddell" Doc said "I'll have to get Tara's paperwork; I can't quote you the exact date when he saw her." "That's not necessary Doctor Hornet" Nathan said "Dr. Riddell doesn't

see that many cars, it should be easy to pull up her file. Now if you'll follow me, I'll take you to get your number." Nathan led the way to the racing offices.


	24. Tara's New Number

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-There sure is some stubbornness between Doc and Sophia.-** That's what attracted Doc to Sophia in the first place. Sophia is a strong confident woman that has no problems telling Doc when she disagrees with him. While it some times makes him mad and upset, he allows Sophia to make and have her own mind about things.

 **Great, you used the part of Lightning and Sally kissing in front of Chelsea. Do her good for flirting with the wrong car**.- I had to hunt to find a place. As you can see, I did.

 **Sad to hear that Doc was engaged to someone who had been stabbing him in the hood with his racing rival**.-It's another reason that Doc hated racing, and why he never got married until he met Sophia.

 **Doc's got to open up to Lightning sooner or later coz you can't lie to him as we've established. Chelsea needs to be put straight more than just that kiss coz she's not gonna stop. I'm not saying the kiss wasn't enough it's just Chelsea can will still push beyond as far as she dares** \- Lightning eventually arrests Chelsea for harassing him. Its later in the story, and after Lightning gets trained as a deputy.

Chapter 22. - Tara's New Number -

Once at the offices, Nathan introduced Charlie a racing representative. "Come on in" Charlie welcomed. Everyone took a seat at the table. "Tara, you are here to get a racing

number. Normally a car could keep their number from the junior league, but your number is already being used. The computer will pick out a number at random for you"

Charlie said, turning to the computer. He typed something in it and the printer started spitting out forms. "Now that's interesting. Your going to be surprised on what your

number is going to be." he held up the print out. The paper had a forty-three written on it. "That's my number?" Tara said "That's was the Strip Weathers old number." "I

know" Charlie said. "This season is a reset year, meaning all the numbers of the retired cars are available for use." WOW! I'm honored to wear that number." Tara said. "I only

hope that I'm as successful with it as Strip was." "I'm sure you will, Sweetheart" Lightning said. "Strip will be happy that you got his old number." "Okay, let's get you down to

the paint shop. You need to have it applied you before we can go any further with your orientation." Charlie led them down the paint shop. "Once they are done with you, you

are free to go." Charlie said "Leo is your paint technician for today. He's the best one we got so he'll make you look good." Charlie introduced Leo and then he left. Leo took

Tara and her parents to his office and the discussed color and styles. They finally decided that her number color would be silver outlined in black. There was some concern that

her rookie tag, the yellow stripe on her rear bumper, would not show up with her base coat being yellow. Leo that he would put a black border around it to make it stand out

better. Once Tara's paint was fully dry, they were allowed to leave for the day. On the way out of the building, Tara just happed to notice Thunder and his family leaving as

well. Tara started laughing. "Tara, what's so funny?" Lightning asked, Tara pointed to Thunder. "Oh, my god!" Lightning was shocked to see that Thunder had his old racing

number of ninety-five painted his side. Chick saw his rival's family heading for their transports. "McQueen, I'll get you for this!" He said angrily "Making Thunder wear your

number, that's just insulting." "I had nothing to do with Thunder getting that number. I don't have any control over what number he got, and you know that!" Lightning said

"Are you going to blame me for everything that goes wrong, since I'm racing steward? That's low, even for you." Chick said nothing as he backed away and returned to his

son. They arrived back at the hotel about one. They ate at the restaurant. Everyone but Sally headed up to the suite where Tyler met them. Tara texted Chance. He agreed to

come over around four and they would go see a movie together. Tara said that she was going to take a nap before Chance gets here. "This would be the perfect evening for us

to have dinner with Dusty, Ripslinger, and their wives." Lightning said "Would you like me to call Dusty and set up a time for dinner?" "Yes, I would like that" Sally said "Doc

do want to come along too?" "No, but thank you Sally. You two go have fun." Doc said "It's been a while since I have had a quiet evening alone. I think I'm going to go sit the

in the hot tub and just relax. I need to call Sophie; I haven't talked to her in a few days." "You mean you haven't had sex with her in a few days" Lightning playfully said, Doc

just smiled guiltily. "Some days you're worse than me." "He's a racecar" Sally said "If you guys aren't racing on the racetrack, you're racing to get laid, and it's not just you

two. I've been in the pits and have heard all the racecars talking. What shocked me was the few female racecars were just as bad as the males." Lightning laughed as he

called Dusty. He came back out the living room, a few minutes later. "Dusty said that was fine. He already had a reservation at the airport's restaurant. He'll call them and tell

them to expect one more couple." "What times the reservation?" Sally asked "I'll need to take a shower before we go." "Seven thirty." Lightning said "I need a shower too.

How about we take it together?" "No" Sally said "I know what happens when we do. No sex before dinner." "How about after dinner?" Lightning said with a wink. "Please,

pretty please, with sugar on top." "Well…only if you'll eat you vegetables." Sally said "I'm sure you don't want sugar on top of you tonight, you'll want me." Lightning and Doc

laughed I knew you had a method to making the Kid eat his vegetables, I just never figured it out." Doc said "When we were out racing it was always a struggle to get him to

eat his veggies." "When you two are out with Tara" Sally said "If Stickers here isn't eating right, just call me. I'll make sure that he does." "Gee… thanks Doc" Lightning said

"Now, I'll have to eat right all the time." Sally and Doc just laughed and laughed. Chance arrived shortly before four. Tara had gone to her room to take a nap. Lightning

gently shook Tara awake. "Hey! Wake up, your best friend is here" Lightning said, shaking Tara. "If you want to go to the movies, get your tail out of bed." "Okay, how do I

look?" Tara asked. "Like a racecar" Lightning said. "Here, I know you want this." He gave Tara her debit card. Lightning had set up a special account for Tara after she starting

wining races. He did not like the thought of her running around with a large amount of cash with her. Tara started to put her winnings in the bank. By the end of the season,

she had four thousand dollars of her own money in her account. To thank the pit crew, she bought each of them a nice gift. Lightning always made sure that she had at least

two thousand dollars in her account. He made it clear that the money was for emergency purposes only. Tara went out the main room. "What movie are you going to see?"

Sally asked from her desk. "Dragonriders of Berk" Tara said. Lightning wanted to see that movie too, but he knew that it would upset Tara of he went along. "Now… be back

by eleven-o-clock." Sally said "We have a photo shoot in the morning" Sally said. Tara and Chance left for the movie. It was ten thirty when Tara returned to the suite. It was

very quiet and Tara assumed everyone had gone out for the evening. She changed into her swimming tires and headed for the pool. She was about to jump into the water

when she heard a voice ask, "Did you and Chance have a good time?" Tara screamed and spun to see Doc sitting in the hot tub. He had a Scotch in front of him and cigar

between his teeth. "When did you start smoking?" Tara asked. "I have never seen you smoke." "I haven't started smoking, you have your guilty little pleasures, and well… this

is mine." Doc said, blowing smoke up to the roof. "Don't come any closer; I'm in my birthday suit." Doc was glad that Tara did not notice him right away; if she did, she would

have seen him pleasuring himself. With Sophie around, he normally didn't need to. She enjoyed giving him a blowjob as much has he enjoyed receiving it. Once everyone had

left, he slipped into the jacuzzi and was enjoying the quiet evening. Doc called Sophie, and the next thing Doc knew, he was fondling himself. Doc relaxing and enjoying

himself, until Tara showed up at the pool a few minutes ago. "So your saying your naked?" Tara asked, Doc nodded yes. "That's gross Doc." Tara complained as she jumped in

the pool and splashed around. "You might think it's gross now." Doc said "Just wait until you get older and have aches and pains. You'll find that sitting naked in a tub of hot

bubbling water is one of the more pleasurable things in life." Tara swam up to the edge of the pool so she could talk to Doc. "It sounds good now" Tara said "If a certain cute

boy would join me." "I wouldn't say that within your father's hearing" Doc warned. "He'll castrate Chance if he found out you two were having sex." "Oh come on Doc" Tara

said. "Dad's always trying to talk Mom in having sex in the hot tub." "That's different" Doc said. "They are adults and they are married." Tara decided to change the subject.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Tara asked. "They went out for the evening they should be back soon." Doc said "Have you eaten?" "Yes, Chance took me to this neat Irish

restaurant." Tara explained "It was very good. I had fish and chips." Doc put out his cigar wrapped a towel around himself and headed back into the suite. "Hey, where are

you going?" Tara called. "It's no fun to swim by myself." "I need to get dressed, I'll be back" Doc said. It was only about ten minutes until Doc returned. He had a medical

journal with him. They spent the next thirty minutes talking until Tara got cold and out of the pool. "I'll be back, going to change." Doc had moved out the balcony when Tara

retuned. She went to the rail and watched the city's nightlife come alive. "Do you think that I'll be as good at racing as dad was?" Tara asked. "Absolutely, you already have

proven that you can hold you on the track." Doc said. "The first couple of races will be rough, thought." "I mean that there is only three other females besides myself that is

racing" Tara said. "And with Sapphire retiring, at the end of this season will make only two." "Kid, being a girl has nothing to do with your racing abilities." Doc said "You seen

how well Sapphire races. Since your dad has retired, she is the top car in most of the races." "I know, sometimes I feel like… I don't belong on the track." Tara said "I don't

want to make a complete fool of myself." "It's normal to have doubts." Doc said "It's something you'll have to deal with." "Dad didn't." Tara complained "I been watching some

of his races when he was a rookie. He looks confidently composed." "That's because he was a cocky, son of a bitch that couldn't keep his dick in his codpiece for five minutes."

Doc growled "What if I have a wreck like dad did." Tara said "I mean look what happed in the championship race last year" "Tara, I've told you that was an accident" Doc said

comfortably "You know Thunder had been slipping in that corner all week" "I know, its that… I don't know if I'm making the right chose" Tara said. "I'm going to watch TV in

my room." "Okay Kiddo, I'll see you in the morning" Doc said. "Sleep tight." Tara just waved to him as she headed to her bedroom.


	25. Dinner With The Planes

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Frogman-24-I get to make a comment only after this chapter has been posted for an hour, and get to be the first one make a comment...that's so cool and has to be a record for me, I'm normally the last one to make a comment. I'm sorry that I can't read your chapters as soon as they come out. I'm just to busy for that**.-It's okay, just review whenever you can.

 **Tara got Strip's old number? I bet that will bring her good luck. I know Strip will be proud of her once he learns that she has his number. I nearly fell off of the chair laughing when I saw that Thunder got McQueen's number, good job!. It's good to see that Tara spent part of her winnings on the pit crew, that was nice of her. Like that Doc has all of the normal males vices...enjoying a good cigar, a shot of Scotch, and jacking off. I'm assuming that Sophie had something to do with that. I also think that it was a good thing for Doc to reassure Tara that she can race in the piston cup.-** It's always scary, when you're teen and you start competing with the adults... I did it when I was showing horses.

 **-23-I feel bad for Doc, to be betrayed by the woman you love. I'm glad it happed before the marriage. I could see her demanding half of everything that Doc owned and then run of Edge. Although it's painful, Doc can talk about it. Sophia sounds like a strong woman and has no problems telling Doc what she thinks. Good for her, I love strong women, they keep me on my toes! LOL!-** Good for you, some men fear strong women. I'm happy that you cherish strong women. If not, we would kick your but until you did!(Just kidding)

 **I could see Tara's ice cream comment coming. I still laughed at it! Good job with the exam. I played football in high school and that sound exactly like the exam I used to get...well minus the girl parts**.-That's good to know that you said it was like yours. I try to make the story as real as I can, sometimes it's possible and sometimes it not.

 **-21-It's nice to see that Doc has enemies as well. I got a feeling that Edge is going to cause problems for Doc and Tara. He's just mad that Julie chose Doc over him, he just should get over it and move on. It's a good idea to let Strip know how Doc feels about the idea of letting his rival back into the league. Very funny moment between Sally and McQueen. It's nice to see that there is still physical attraction between them. I liked seeing the new racecars, it will be interesting to see how the fit into the story**. -They won't be a major part of the stoy, but they will be mentioned from time to time.

 **As for Guest 01 and HMG. You need to grow up, and stop acting like 5 year olds. That's all I'm going to say about that**.-No comment

 **Your doing good, please keep going!-** Thank you!.

 **-20-It's good to know that Charlie is getting better. I've had a concussion and I know how that feels. Having a 3 day headache was not fun. I think that Chick's se-wife is going to cause trouble for Tara and her family. Chelsea wants what she can't have. I like Guest 2 idea, have McQueen arrest her for harassing him**.-I'm planning on writing that in, I just haven't got to it yet.

 **guest 2-Well, seems I'm the only one who reviewed. You really did shut your pals up over the fight.-** Chance did text me the next afternoon to say he was sorry. and said he wasn't going to leave any more comments. I told him that it was okay to leave comments, they just need to be about the story.

 **I laughed my pants off reading this chapter.-** HAHAHA! Please put your pants back on, I don't need to see you running around in your undies...LOL!

 **Didn't know Lightning was a racing steward. Feels honourable that Tara's wearing The King's old racing number as he was a legend you could look up to.-** Yes, I wanted her to have the strength that number would give her, even if it's all in her head.

 **Embarrassing for Thunder being stuck with Lightning's old number but Lightning had nothing to do with it. Chick's just stubborn and ungrateful. Lightning could end up arresting Chick if he stirs up any extreme shit**.-Uh...okay, I don't know if I can use it, I'll let you know soon.

 **Lightning's very funny and seductive when talking Sally in to sex. Hahaaa! Funny with Doc scaring Tara, sitting in the Jacuzzi with a scotch and a cigar and pleasuring himself. Unexpected with the cigar and scotch but good. Tara shouldn't let her father's wreck put her off her career as its what she's wanted her whole life as well as a man who actually loves her. Hope you do have a part coming where Chance and Tara say they love each other**.-They finally say to each other right before Tara leaves Charlottesville. It's in a couple of chapters.

 **If these ideas sound good maybe have a part where Lightning's parents are visiting, both Lightning and Doc are in the Jacuzzi sipping on a scotch, whiskey, sherry, and a cigar casually together then Lightning gets caught out by surprise by his displeased mother, father, and wife shouting 'Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen'. That's idea 1.-** I don't think that Lightning's mother would be displeased, after all she did marry and Irishman. I'll have to think on this idea, I like it, but right now I don't have a place for it.

 **Idea 2. When you do eventually get to it. The way Brody went in that spoiler you wrote he should die with Lightning being the one to end it for him. Maybe have it where Lightning disarms Brody's knife and stabs him in the heart, looks him in the eye, and curses him in Irish as he dies. Such a long review but at least I'm still here. You decide on those ideas. Just helping out the way you like it. It's your choice-** I have Brody's fate already decided. But thanks for the great idea.

 **Chick's reaction towards Thunder having Lightning's old racing number rather than another number or Chick's he makes it sound like Thunder's gonna have bad luck. Real support he's putting in his son complaining over his racing number as well as being a disloyal, diabolical liberty taking, affair committing twat. It's clear Chelsea wants to be rid of Chick for good but then it's all about who Thunder goes to live with and who's gonna replace Chick as Chelsea's husband. Lightning she's aiming at. HA! No chance!-** Chelsea will try to get Lightning back, but I haven't figured out how. Lightning will refuse her every time. His hart belongs to Sally.

 **Sorry about the constant reviews but new words are just coming to me afterwards.-** No, keep the ideas coming. Most of your ideas are excellent, there's not many that I haven't used or planning to use.

 **Chelsea could do with a confrontation from Lightning about the facts that she broke his heart the way she did, tried and is now trying to win him back again and the mess she's in if you like that idea. Coz she did dump him and went spreading fraudulent bullshit about him to his parents which got him thrown out and he lost their respect for nothing. Years later and after he suffered multiple injuries she's tries winning him over again and even though he'd moved on and met Sally. Now that he's retired and even though he's married Chelsea's still flirts and tries seducing him and that's insulting. I'm only helping, you don't have to use the ideas. Whatever you have planned we all know it'll be good** -Another great idea, let me if I can work this into the story. Maybe right before Lightning arrests her for harassing him. It's going to be a while before we get to that part, I'll have to see, I haven't had time to work on that part of the story.

 **Twister2021 -Great chapter. I would like to see a another chapter to where the family takes a vacation to the USVI and have to go through a hurricane.** Thanks-welcome and thank you for the kind words. As for your idea, you're too late. Thank you, it was a good idea. In Distractions, Lightning and Sally go to Mexico for their honeymoon and while they are there a tropical storm hits.

 **-17-Great chapter. I have a some really nice names for a baby girl. There is Pauline, Angelica Rose, Mia, or Kono.-** I haven't decided on a name yet, so I'll keep that in mind. Good idea my friend, keep them coming!

Chapter 23. - Dinner With The Planes-

Time warp back to seven thirty: Lightning and Sally's transports arrived airport. Reporters were milling about. As soon as they saw Lightning and Sally get out of the

transport, they immediately started taking pictures of them. "I wish those cockroaches" Lightning grumbled. "Would stop following me around." "They were here when we got

here, there was no way that they knew that we would be coming tonight" Sally said. "I think they were following Dusty and Rip. You're not the only famous racer that gets

followed everywhere he goes." Lightning just nodded. Lightning and Sally drove in to the restaurant. Everything in the restaurant was fancy… from the crystal chandeliers to

the intricately carved furniture and the formally dressed servers. The cars felt slightly out of place because it was clear this restaurant was for designed airplanes, but all kinds

vehicles were welcome here. The host led them straight through the restaurant and to a secluded room at the back. Lightning and Sally's eyes widened as she realized that

this room was even more beautiful than the rest of the restaurant, and completely private. The lights were dimmed, the table was elegantly decorated with fresh flowers and a

huge lit candle in the middle. In the corner of the room there was a violist playing a softly. The other two couples were there waiting on them. Dusty and Rip rushed to greet

them. "Welcome, welcome." Dusty said as he gave Sally a little kiss on the fender, and shook Lightning's tire. "Please make yourselves comfortable." Rip also gave Sally a

little peck on the finder, and shook Lightning's tire. Dipper and Ishani took turns hugging each of the cars. Then everyone took their seat that the large table. The table was

large for everyone to sit at and not be cramped. Once everyone was settled, their waiter for the evening came over and offered everyone a cocktail. All but Ishani ordered a

drink. "We just found out that I'm pregnant" She said. "We haven't even told Bridgette yet." "Wow, Lightning said "That didn't take long." "At least they waited until they were

married" Sally scolded. "You got me pregnant a few months before our wedding. There was a flu going around town and I thought I had just caught it, and with all the stress,

I was going though at the time, I just thought it wasn't going away. I wasn't until we got back from our honeymoon that I learned that I was pregnant. I heard all the gripes

that I deliberately got pregnant so you'll have to marry me." Lightning frowned "Who said that?" He asked "I'll beat the living crap out of them. Besides we were engaged long

before we knew you were pregnant." "Light relax." Sally said, Lightning still frowned at her "I know you're not going to let this go so I'm going to tell you. Mostly it was from

on-line chatter, some of your crazy fan girls thought that they could still had a chance with you. That included the twins." "Mia and Tea" Lightning said "Some how I'm not

surprised. Those two have chased me my whole career." "Don't worry" Sally said. "Flo finally put her tire down and demanded them to grow up or they would be looking for

another job." "Don't worry about it Light" Ishani said. "When it was announced that I was marring Rip, I got the same treatment too. But I got it from both sides. From Rip's

fans and my own." "I got some too, facing a thousand degree forest fire… no problem. Dusty's crazy girl fans… that is a different story." Dipper nervously said "I was so

freaked out by the some of the hate mail I got. I had problems doing my job. My nervous were fried to the max. It got so bad that Blade called me into his office to have a

'discussion.' I showed him the letters, and boy was he pissed, but not at me. He gave me a few days off and called Dusty to let him know what was going on." "I immediately

cancelled my next race and flew to the air attack base" Dusty said "I sent for a counselor and we spent the next few days taking about it. The counseling sessions worked and

I'm happy to say that Lea is back to her happy and hyper self." "Sometimes it still bothers me" Dipper said "But I'm getting used to it." "I know its weird talking to a therapist"

Lightning said "My father-in-law had called one in shortly after Brody's attack. I felt so much better after talking about it." "So Farmboy, you are the last one left…" Rip said

playfully. "When are you going to get Dipper pregnant?" Dipper blushed deeply, she was still getting used to the sexual brassiness of racers. It doest matter of they have

wings or wheels, racers are very open with their sexuality. "In a year or two" Dusty said, unfazed by the harsh question. "Lea and I are really busy, and we have decided to

wait. Besides Blade would have my engine if I got Lea pregnant before he could find a temporary replacement for her." "Your chief won't let you fight fires if you're pregnant?"

Sally asked "Is aerial firefighting really that dangerous? You are a plane and you just flyover any fire." "You're not alone thinking that it safer than ground based firefighting. I

hear that from a lot of people but, I'm sorry to say that information is wrong" Dipper said. "Aerial wild land firefighting is the most dangerous type of firefighting. Smoke and

ash can get into your engine and can lead to a crash if you are not careful. Large forest fires even have the ability to make powerful air currents that throw you around like a

toy plane. It can cause you to crash before you even know what happened. The fire is not the only thing you have to worry about. Depending on the size of the fire, you might

have a dozen or more planes flying around, so the risk of colliding with another plane is very high." "We had that happen last year at the largest fires of the season." Dusty

said "A cocky rookie was ordered to a holding pattern by the air boss that was on duty that day. To make a long story short, he ignored the command to go into a holding

pattern. He headed for the fire… before anyone had time to react, he collided with a helicopter that was just cleared to make a drop. The collision ripped a wing off of him and

he plummeted to ground in a fireball." "Oh my goodness!" Ishani said "What happed to the helicopter?" "She crashed too" Dusty said. "But she was a skycrane, so she was

strong enough to control her decent enough to keep from fatality crashing into the ground. The helicopter was critically injured, but as far as I know, she survived." "I'm

assuming" Lightning said "The plane was killed." "Yes" Dipper said "If the crash itself didn't kill him, the fire did. He crashed right on the top of the fire. By the time ground

crews got to the sight, all were left of him was a twisted and charred frame." "It was my first fatality." Dusty said "Since becoming a firefighter." "It's been a few years for me"

Dipper said "That's why we're waiting to have kids. As soon as Blade suspected that I was pregnant, he would pull me off active duty. He might be a tough and demanding air

boss to work for, but his number one concern is our safety. He does not hastate to pull us out of a situation that becomes to dangerous for us to continue working in." "How is

your adorable daughter doing?" Lightning asked "I think she was trying to get sick at my retirement party." "You mean Bridgette? She's fine and back to being a bundle of

energy. When you saw her last, she wasn't trying to get sick" Rip said. "She WAS getting sick. After we got back to the hotel, she felt somewhat warm so I took her

temperature. As expected, it was elevated. I gave her some cold medicine and Ishani helped give Bridgette a cool shower. By the time we put her to bed, her temperature had

gone down, so we went to bed ourselves. Bridgette woke us up a little before three in the morning complaining that her stomach hurt and before we could do anything, she

vomited all over the place. Her temperature had returned, we put her back into bed. In attempt to keep her hydrated Ishani got her sip on some water, but Bridgette couldn't

even keep that down. After two hours of Bridge vomiting what ever we gave her, we ended up taking her to the emergency room. The doctor was able to give her something

that help with the vomiting. After treating her, the doctor said that there was a stomach virus going around, and that is what he believes Bridgette has, but her case is a little

more severe that he had seen so far. He recommended that she stay in the hospital for a few days. To keep Bridge hydrated ordered an I.V." "I have had plenty of those"

Lightning said "They can be painful." "Bridge didn't really didn't mind, she only whimpered a little when the nurse put it in. In about forty-eight hours, Bridge was felling better

and was released from the hospital. To be on the safe side, I kept her with us for another week to make sure she was well enough to go back to the boarding school. Which

made Bridge mad, because she loves it there, and calls it her second home. She has many friends there. There have been times that I had to convince her to come and see

us. As long as she loves being here, I don't have to worry about her as much. They take good care of her, so I can't complain." Soon: The waiter brought them their drinks

and the couples spent the evening enjoying the evening. Of course there was plenty of kissing and cuddling as well. When the waiter brought the bill for dinner, all thee men

reached for it. There was some disagreement among them about who was going to pay for it. All three demanded that they wanted to. Ishani suggested that the bill be

separated in to three equal parts, that way they all could pay for dinner. None of the men were happy about it, but they finally agreed on Ishani's compromise. "You guys

want to come and have an evening drink with us?" Rip said "There's plenty of room." "Sorry Rip" Dusty yawned "I have training with Skipper at five. Lea has a firefighting

demonstration in the morning. I'm afraid we're going have to pass this time. Besides the last time I had an 'evening drink' with you, I got so drunk that I ended up spending

the night with you. In the morning I had such a hangover that I barfed all over Zed and Ned." "That's right, I forgot all about that" Rip said. "The twins haven't. They cringe

when ever the see you are drunk and heading in their direction." "We don't have much to do tomorrow" Lightning said. "I don't know about Sally, but I wouldn't mind having

an evening drink with you." "Sure" Sally said. "I think I would like that too." The three couples headed back to the hotel, with Dusty and Lea heading to their suite. Lightning

and Sally followed Rip. As expected he had the entire top floor to himself. "We have to be a little quiet" Rip said "I don't know if Bridgette is asleep yet. Since there is no

school tomorrow, I told her that she could stay up as late as she wanted to." "Does Bridgette want to be a racer?" Sally asked "No, I don't think so" Rip said "I did enter her in

a few junior races and she did well. But Bridgette did it because I asked her, not because she wanted to. Bridgette's teachers said that she's interested in architecture. She

likes to draw, in fact she's always doodling. She's way above her grade level in math, so if she wants to be an architect, that's fine by me. I'm not going to be one of those

parents that force their kids into doing something that they hate because they want attention from everyone. Attention is something that I have no problems getting." "I know

what you mean" Lightning said. "There are sometimes that I wish I wasn't famous so I could drive somewhere and not be mobbed by crazy fans." Dusty, Rip, and Ishani

agreed with him.


	26. Suite Assault!

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Haha don't worry nobody will catch me running round half or completely naked I can assure you!-** That's good to know. The only time you will see me "half naked" is when I'm in my swimming suit and heading for the pool.

 **Lol you made me laugh.-** Making you laugh, is making me laugh. I know, we are strange lot! I guess that's why we get along so good.

 **Do whatever you have planned and there's no rush. Dusty and Dipper are very considerate about their time for having kids otherwise it's not so easy for two fire fighters without thinking straight. The three married couples are building a strong friendship. Maybe try involving Doc and Sophia if you can.-** I think that I can squeeze in another dinner somewhere. Since Sophie is in New York, Doc and the McQueens are in Charlottesville, it might be a while before I can find a place for it.

 **Fans are likely to go spreading fraudulent gossip about celebrities and their sweethearts like you wrote about Mia and Tia coz they desperately wanted another night with Lightning and if they didn't stop they'd lose their jobs**.- It took the thought of losing their jobs for the twins to settle down. Although they are close to same age Lightning, they still act like teenagers. I haven't decided to have them hook up with Boost and his gang. If you guys have any thoughts or ideas about it, I would like to hear them.

 **If this sounds good maybe have Lightning and Sally go for a loving swim together and Tara is secretly watching them**.- I can probably work something in. It might be a chapter or two before it happens.

 **Tara will get to a point where she wants to make love to Chance eventually but if this sounds good to you maybe she should get pointers from her mother. Girl talk sort of thing.-** Once Tara confesses that she and Chance are lovers. Sally, Sophia and even Bella have a "girl talk" with her. That's late in the story, it will take months to get to it.

 **You decide it's your choice. As I said no rush with the ideas. Whatever you use take your time finding the space. Look forward to more. Nice job-** Keep the ideas coming! You seem to think of ideas that I don't. Please be patient my friend, you have given me so much to write about, it's taking time to get them all in. For the next couple of weeks, I'm going to post at least 2 chapters a week. I can't guarantee it, but I'm going to try. If I have any extra time, might try to squeeze in a 3rd chapter very now and then!

 **I know you're not there yet but I've got some ideas for the part where Tara and Thunder come face to face again. If you do make it where Thunder tries convincing Tara to be his girlfriend again or a different way maybe include where Tara confronts Thunder over his deceptive, dirty, hateful, heartbreaking nature which split them up, his father's disloyalty to Chelsea, Chelsea trying to seduce Lightning, and put to him that like her dad never fucking Chelsea even if she was the last woman on the planet Tara would never fuck Thunder even if he was the last man on the planet if that sounds good to you.-** I can try to add this idea. The fight chapters are almost done. It's happens once Tara is out racing, so it will be while before we get to it.

 **Or maybe have Lightning pin Chick to his trailer and give him a confrontation. Just ideas, no writing the story. I don't want this affecting the other viewers as these are only ideas to help. Whatever ideas the rest of you have I look forward to reading them. Talking about Lightning being a cop, of course I don't want him going round arresting someone just coz he dislikes them otherwise that's abusing your powers as a cop but we know he's not that stupid anyway. But of course he can arrest if he's given a reason to.-** I've been working on Lightning's deputy training chapters...They are coming up right after they get home. You goys will notice that the chapters are going to get longer. I want to keep this story to about 50-60 chapters(If it goes over that, no big deal). With all the great ideas you guys are having it's going to be tough. Therefore I'll be making the chapters a little longer. But I'm still accepting ideas, so don't hastate to ask!

Chapter 24. - Suite Assault! -

Rip and company entered the sprawling suite. Both Ned and Zed met them at the door, with bewildered expressions. "Uh…Boss" Ned said. "You have a visitor, and you're

not…" Before he could say anymore, a pure white Cessna came around the corner, and she did not look happy to see him. "How dare you leave our daughter alone with these

two idiots!" The plane demanded. "Where have you been? I want to talk to you, right now, alone." Rip immediately bristled and ground his teeth together "Carrie, it's late and

I'm tired" Rip growled. "What ever it is we can talk about in the morning, NOW GET OUT!" "No… I won't" Carrie said, the she noticed Ishani "Who this… your slut of the

month." "Ishani is my wife, she's pregnant. I don't want you upsetting her!" Rip said angrily. "Where in the hell have you been? Oh, I know… fucking every male that you

see." "YOUR WIFE!" Carrie screeched "THIS SLUT IS YOUR WIFE AND SHE'S PREGNANT! "Unlike you" Rip said loudly "I willing have sex with her, and it's not because she's in

estrous. Now GET OUT!" Apparently, the angry exchange between Rip and Carrie had woken Bridgette up and she came rolling into the main room sleepily. "What's going on?"

She asked sleepily "I was asleep, but I got woke up by the yelling." "Sorry Bridgette, I didn't mean to wake you." Rip said. "Carrie was just leaving." Bridgette saw her mom

standing by the window. "Carrie" She said. "What are you doing here?" Before anyone could react, Carrie rolled over to Bridgette and slapped her hard across the face with a

wing. Bridgette yelped in pain, backed into a corner, then tears started to form in her eyes. "BRIDGETTE MARIE! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MY FIRST NAME!" Carrie yelled "I'M

YOUR MOTHER, HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING LITTLE BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE ABORTED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Angered now, Bridgette swallowed

her tears and bravely faced her mother. "You are not my mother, you were never my mother" Bridgette said coldly. "Ishani is the only mother I've ever had." Carrie made

attempt to slap Bridgette again but Rip grabbed her by the tail and pulled out of Carrie's reach. Rip forced Bridgette to the carpet and protectively stood over her, Bridgette

had enough brains to remain under her father. By now the hotel security had arrived, couple of big burly SUVs. Ned had called them during the exchange between Rip and

Carrie. "Arrest her" Rip demanded "Now!" "We don't have to power to arrest her." The smaller security guard said "We can only detain her until the police show up." Rip

seemed to ponder what to do, he could hear Bridgette whimpering in pain. Just then two more security guards a long with the night manager showed up. "Rip" Lightning said

"I think we'll going to pass on the drink. It looks like your going to need some privacy. "Thanks, Lightning" Rip said tiredly "Before you leave, could you make a report about

what happed?" "Absolutely" Lightning said "I'll be…" "You need to call the police, Rip." Sally said cutting Lightning off. "Carrie just committed assault on a child. She needs to

be arrested." "Are you sure? I…" Rip asked "Rip, have I told you what I did before I met Lightning?" "Uh…No" Rip said "I don't think you ever did." Sally smiled hugely "Before

I marred Light" She said "I was the town attorney for Radiator Springs." Rip sat still for a moment, it was as if he was trying to think what the best thing to do. "Is that like a

prosecutor attorney?" Rip asked "Yes" Sally said "So you have my professional opinion. Carrie assaulted Bridgette." "Zed call the police" Rip said. "I want them here

immediately." "It'll be faster if I radio them." one of the security guards said "We have a direct line of commutation with them." "You wouldn't dare!" Carrie said "I'll sue if you

do!" Rip looked at the security guards and nodded for them to detain her. Fifteen minutes later: The police cars arrived and Carrie immediately started screeching at them."

"HELP OFFICERS, I'M HELD AGAINST MY WILL" she screeched "I WANT EVERYONE ARRESTED IMMEDIATELY!" "Ma'am just calm down." One of the officers said "We need to

figure out what is going on here. Then it's our job to figure out of anyone's getting arrested." "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON" Carrie screeched "MY HUSBAND HAS BEEN

CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS INDIAN SLUT!" Carrie pointed to Ishani who was holding a towel wrapped bag of ice against Bridgette's cheek. "Ned, come here!" Rip barked

"Would you go and get my divorce papers from the office?" "Sure Boss" Ned said. "I'll be right back." While Ned was doing that, the police officers radioed for their supervisor

to come and assist them. Ned brought the papers back and the police officers looked them over. "I'm sorry to inform you Ma'am." One of the offers said "According to the

paperwork, your divorce is completed." "THAT IS HIS FUCKING COPY!" Carrie screeched "MINE IS DIFFERENT FROM THAT!" "Ma'am, your divorce papers should be identical, if

they are not, you need to talk to your lawyer." "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE!" Carry screeched, everyone in the room could tell that the offices were

getting annoyed with her behavior. "I'M THE VICTIM HERE, YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY!" "The only victim I see is that little girl." The officer said then pointed to Bridgette.

"If you don't calm down right now. I'm going to arrest you." "You wouldn't dare!" Carrie said in a somewhat normal tone "Do you know who I am? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?

I'm worth one hundred million dollars, so I'm the richest woman here." "Uh… I hate to tell you Carrie, your not the richest woman here, I am." Sally said "I own a hotel chain.

The last time I checked, my net worth was around two billion. Unlike you, I did it my own money, not my husbands." Carrie's jaw nearly hit the floor, then she sneered at

Sally. "That's your problem!" Carry snapped "If you fucked your husband a little more often, you didn't have to. After all that's what men are for!" Sally just laughed in Carrie's

face. "Girlfriend you have no idea what you'll missing if that's all you think about." Sally said sweet as sugar "You seriously need to grow up or at least grow a brain." "Shut

the fuck up!" Carrie snapped "You're nothing but a pussy." "Well, you are what you eat." Sally said "Guess that makes you a dick." Lightning snickered at his wife's snappy

comeback. One of the police cars drove between them. "All right ladies." The police officer said "That's enough. Now can someone calmly tell us what what's going on?"

Twenty minutes later: The police sergeant and a few other police cars arrived. Ned and Zed explained everything to them. The police officers looked at Bridgette when Ned

said that Carrie slapped her. Ishani had taken the ice off and had Bridgette open and close her mouth a few times. "Can you open your mouth all the way?" The police

sergeant asked Bridgette nodded and she showed him that she could do it. "How bad does that hurt?" "It hurts, but not a bad as a while ago" Bridgette admitted. "It just feels

little stiff." "That's good to know." The police sergeant said "Who has custody of her?" "I do" Rip said. "Sole custody, Carrie has limited visitation rights." "Do you want to take

her to the hospital to be checked out?" The police sergeant asked "She seems to ok, but it wouldn't hurt to have a doctor look at her." Bridgette rolled over to Rip. "No Dad!

please, I'm all right!" Bridgette complained "I don't want to go. The last time I went to the hospital, I had to stay for two whole days." "That's because you were sick" Rip said

firmly. "If the doctor didn't think that you needed it, he would have put you in the hospital." "I know" Bridgette said, she plopped down on the nearest chair. "It still sucked

though." Rip let out a small laugh. "I think she's fine officer" Rip said "Her attitude is proof. "Bridge, come here a moment." Bridgette huffed angrily as she approached her

father. "I want you tell the officers… without the attitude." Rip said sternly. "What happed after you came out of your room tonight." Bridgette explained everything that had

happened. The police cars then interviewed Lightning and Sally about what happed. Once everyone was interview, the officers excused themselves for a few moments. The

officers into hall to discuss it possible charges. When they came back Carrie found herself under arrest for assault on a minor and trespassing. "WHAT! YOU GOT TO BE

FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Carrie screeched "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, I OWN HER, I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT WITH HER!" "No Ma'am" the police sergeant said "You can't do

that." The officers put a restraint on Carrie's wings to prevent her from flying away. The police loaded Carrie in to a special transport and took her to jail. Lightning and Sally

said their goodnights to Rip and his family and headed back to their own hotel. After Rip had closed and locked the door for the night, Ishani nuzzled him. "I know that was

not the end of the night that you had planned." She said "But look at it this way. It happed up here in our suite and not out in public." "Yeah" Rip said sadly. "I didn't look at it

that way. I don't think that this ordeal is going to stay private very long. If I know Carrie, she be out of jail in the morning and blabbing it to all the media." Ishani just sighed

and leaned on him "We'll worry about that in the morning" She said. "Right now I think we all need to go to bed." Bridgette was stretched out on the couch, almost a sleep.

"Come on sparkplug." Rip said gently "It's time for bed." Bridgette slowly got off the couch and headed to her bedroom. "If it's all right with you" Ned said "Zed and I are

heading to bed. Is there anything you need before we go?" "No, you guys did good tonight" Rip said tiredly "Go, get some sleep. I think that we are going to be busy

tomorrow." Ned and Zed headed to their room for the night. Rip and Ishani headed to Bridgette's bedroom. They tucked her in. "Dad, can I tell you something?" Bridgette

asked, Rip nodded. "That's not the first time that Carrie has hit me." "I kind of figured that out" Rip said. "I had a feeling that she had hit you before. Why did you never tell

me?" "Carrie said that you wouldn't believe me if I did." Bridgette admitted "So I just kept quiet about it." "Bridge… promise, promise, promise me that if anyone hits you

again." Rip said "Tell me right away, even if I'm on the other side of the planet." "Okay Daddy" Bridgette said "Includes Ishani too." Rip paused for a moment to think of an

answer that wouldn't offend his wife. "Only if she hits you anywhere other than on your bum." "So you're giving her permission to spank me?" Bridgette asked "That takes all

fun out of being bad when you're not around." "How many times have you been spanked in the last year?" Rip asked "I can't remember." "None" Bridgette said "You have

yelled at me a lot, but you haven't spanked me." "That's because I only spank when you really, really need it" Rip said "Now that you had some time to relax. Do you have

any pain anywhere other than your cheek?" "No… not really." Bridgette said "But my tummy has been hurting. Sometimes it hurts so bad that I feel like I'm going to barf and

when I change my underwear there has been drops of oil on it. I think that it's coming from down there." Bridgette pointed to her opening. "Uh-Oh" Rip said and swallowed

hard trying to think of how to start the conservation. "Oh boy… where do I begin?" "Dad's what wrong?" Bridgette asked "Am I going to be okay?" "Y-Y-es **Rip clears his

throat** Y-Y-Your Fi-fin. **clears throat again** Y-Y-Yo-u-u uh…mmm." Rip opened his mouth to say something, but he just closed it with out saying a word, but cleared his

throat a few more time in attempt to find the words. He did this a couple of times before Ishani stepped in. "Rip, I need to talk to Bridgette, female to female" she said.

"Besides it's the mother's job to have this talk with their daughters." Rip kissed both Bridgette and Ishani on the cheek and hesitantly left the room shutting the door behind

him.


	27. A Mother's Talk

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-I've just realised something. Mater doesn't have a sweetheart but it would be good if he did. Maybe have him fall in love with a beautiful French plane if you like that idea. Just a thought its your decision** -I haven't thought of that. A French plane as a girlfriend...I don't know how that would work. How about a French truck, or even a tow tuck. with that flashy new paintjob, he's bound to attract the girls, LOL!

 **If you like how does this idea sound? Brother time between Lightning and Sly at the roof top bar with a scotch and a cigar. You choose-** That's a good idea. I have Tara's family coming to her first race of the season, so I can write something in then.

 **I'm the only one who reviewed again. Ain't that a surprise.-** Not really. After the fight I was expecting some people to stop reviewing. I don't demand people to review my story. But it is nice to see what people think of it. I have gotten a lot of good ideas that way too!

 **OUCH! Never saw this coming but still good! Very abusive, senseless, potty mouthed SLUT of a mother there. I don't blame Bridgette calling Carrie by her first name as she was a lousy mother from using Rip for his money and cheating on Rip with their butler and that she sees Ishani as her mother. Such a fraudulent shit stirrer as well from all the bolox she made up. Strong words from Sally towards Carrie. She does have a way with words from her attorney background**!-Sally was outraged when Carrie hit Bridgette. She did not hastate to offer her professional advice to Rip when he was not sure what to do.

 **Whether they're your child or not and what Bridgette did is no excuse for laying your hands, wings, or tyres on them in anger! Wings or tyres, Lol! OK I got a smacked bottom when I really really deserved it when I was young but not excessively or anything more coz my parents are better than that. There should be no need for a court case coz with all those witnesses against Carrie she wouldn't stand a chance and she should go to prison immediately. She should be banned permanently from having social contact with Bridgette for assaulting her as well**.- This should be the last chapter where Carrie is mentioned. Her punishment might be mentond a little later in the story, if I can find a place to have the planes show back up.

 **I think I kind of get whats wrong with Bridgette that requires female to female talk.-** Yep. It's that mother daughter talk that everyone gets. It might be a little to graphic for some people. My mother never sugar coated the issue, and neither am I. It's a very important life lesson that needs straight talk and information, no beating round the bush when it comes to something like this.

 **If this idea sounds good maybe have Dusty, Dipper, Rip, and Ishani squeezed in to the scene where Brody has his fate sealed if you like that.- I like that idea, but I don't know how it would fit into the story**. I'll try to write something in, but I don't know if I'll keep it or not.

 **Maybe have Lightning, John, and Scarlett fitted with permitted, secret fold away M16 assault rifles for their main firearms when the going gets extremely tough. Just an idea for their equipment.-** Good idea, let me think of how to write that in. I don't think Lightning will have one, as a volunteer deputy, he hasn't had the training to carry one. The regular deputies, might be certified to carry an assault rifle. I'll have to see when I get around to working on that part of the story again.

 **Mia and Tia hooking up with boost or DJ doesn't sound a bad idea so if you like maybe have them where Boost and DJ take them to see Lightning for a treat, stay at the hotel and they all have a night out with Lightning and Sally at a cocktail bar on Mia and Tia to apologise for trying to mess up Lightning and Sally's relationship.-** Good idea, But I have one of the twins (I haven't decided which one) grown up and acting like an adult, while the other one is being childish and chasing Lightning, abd trying to get him to have sex with her again.

 **Here's another idea if you like it. Maybe have Lightning's parents meet up with Lightning, Sally, and Tara for more family socialisation, like dinner and staying at the hotel, Chelsea comes out of nowhere and flirts with Lightning while Lightning's on his way back from his room and Chelsea gets a confrontation from Riley and Bella for messing with their Son. I'll keep the ideas coming but I don't wanna sound like I'm writing your story**.-I have something like that written when the family comes to Tara's first race of the season.

 ****Gives you big fluffy hug and some pets for Lucy**-** Thanks **Big fluffy hug, gets returned and Lucy gives you a few sloppy dog kisses**

 **As for the idea of another bodyguard maybe call him Shane Vince if that sounds good. You could call him SV for short. Just an idea though you decide**.-Another reader has suggested a name, since they were the first one to comment on it, I told them that I would use their idea. Thank you for your suggestion, it's a great name. I might have another use for that name, it's only an idea so I can't say anything about it.

 **Such a long review but just showing I'm still here** -Thank you. While I don't get many comments, there are still a lot of people reading this story. I know the story is at a "slow point" things start to pick up in the next chapter!

Chapter 25. - A Mother's Talk -

Ishani turned to Bridgette "First of all you're fine, however I think your about to start your first estrous cycle. But don't worry I'll be right here to help you though it." She said,

Bridgette just sat there and gave her a blank look. Ishani sighed "Did Carrie teach you anything about how your body works?" "No, not really" Bridgette said. "She just told

me that I have two holes that I can use to pleasure men with." Bridgette then pointed to her mouth and then to her virginal opening. "I figured as much" Ishani said.

"Bridgette, you're a smart kid, do I have to tell you what Carrie told you is nonsense? It's okay to be sexy, but it's more important to be smart. If a man has an issue with you

being smart, then he has a serious problem." "So I can be both smart and pretty." Bridgette said "Just like you." "Bridge, you are so sweet" Ishani said as she gave her a hug.

"Yes you can be both. Some days Rip wants me for my body, but most of the time he wants me for my mind." "Do you feel the same about Dad?" Bridgette asked "He's very

sexy. I even heard him talking to someone about appearing in a special plane edition of Car Girl. **Bridgette lowers her voice to a whisper** You know the magazine that has

naked boys in it." "Yes, I know the one you're talking about. I talked him out of doing that nude photo shoot." Ishani said "I know that El Chupacabra and a few of the other

WATG racers are did it, but I was able to change Rip's mind. I told him that he has certain places on his body that need to remain private." "I'm glad you did" Bridgette said.

"When the rumor was going around that he might do it. Many of the older girls said that they would buy a copy just to see how big he is down there. I personally never want

to see it. That's were their cooties come from!" Ishani laughed at Bridgette's logic. Ishani knew that they were getting off the of subject. "Have you had a health class that

taught you how your body works?" She asked "You know the one where they teach all about sex and reproduction." "Yeah" Bridgette said "It was really gross. Miss Macintosh

explained everything in detail. She had pictures and everything, including the inside and outside of a boy's ding dong. The girl parts were not as gross, I see those every

morning when I take a shower." "The male reproductive organ is called a penis. Most males use as a secondary brain at times." Ishani said, Bridgette turned a bright red.

"Bridge, there is noting to be embarrassed about. I'm sure that you have heard slang for it. Dick, Cock, Love Shaft, Manhood." Bridgette turned a bright red again. "Yeah" she

said. "I have herded some of the older kids using some of those words. I have even heard Dad using them on occasion. Is Dad's penis… big?" Ishani hesitated "No, he's

average. I know that most males want big penises, but for airplanes is a handicap. Big penises interfere with aerodynamics. For racing planes it might make a different

between winning and loosing races." She said "Okay… tell me everything that you know about estrous cycles." Bridgette still a bright red from embarrassment, told Ishani

everything that she knew. "Miss Macintosh said that hormones are released from different parts of our bodies about once a month. The hormones stimulate release our eggs

and trigger the uterus to start making a blood-rich lining." Bridgette said "From the ovary, the egg moves into one of the two tubes that lead from the ovaries to the uterus. If

the woman has had sex, there will be sperm and it will be fertilized. If the egg is fertilized by sperm, it will then attach to the thick lining of the uterus. If it's not, the lining

breaks down and is shed. It comes out our virginal opening." "You have the basics correct." Ishani said "Is Miss Macintosh a car or a plane?" "Neither" Bridgette said. "She's a

really pretty pickup truck, kind of stern though." "The reason I'm asking is because aircraft are unique when it comes to reproducing. For us it's called a estrous cycle, not a

menstrual cycle. Both rotorcraft and fixed wing aircraft are descend from predatory raptorial ancestry. All the ground dwelling vehicles are descended from a completely

different ancestry, some predatory and some not. Same thing with all the watercraft. That's why we all look so different from each other. Do you understand me so far?"

Ishani asked, Bridgette shook her head yes. "Over many, many generations, ground and water vehicles bred out need to have a active estrous cycles, in other words their

cycles are silent. That is why it's called a menstrual cycle instead of a estrous cycle. The females can't tell when they are at their peak fertility. That's why there are a lot more

of them than of us, besides they breed like rabbits." "So their ancestors were the pray." Bridgette said "And we were the predators." "Yeah, something like that. For us

aircraft, we didn't breed for having a silent cycle. Some scientists think our ancestors bred for an active cycle." Ishani explained "That's why it's so strong in us now." "When

you put it that way" Bridgette said "That sucks, what a dumb idea." Oh, Sweetheart, you're preaching to the choir." Ishani said "If I could find a time machine. I'll go back the

smack the idiot who thought that it would be a good thing good thing for us to have active estrous cycles." "Properly a male" Bridgette gigged. "They like stupid ideas." "I was

thinking the same thing" Ishani said. "So we're stuck with having estrous cycles." "Will my estrous cycle hurt?" Bridgette asked "I don't want it if does." "Properly, but the first

couple are normally easy." Ishani said "I bet you can detect the change in the weather before your car friends can." "Yeah" Bridgette said "I also can smell and hear things

that they can't." "As you get older your senses are going to get sharper. You'll even be able to detect other females in estrus." Ishani said "Like I said I think you are going to

start your estrous cycle in a few days." "So does that mean I have to find a male and mate?" Bridgette said "I really don't want to do that." "No" Ishani said. "Being in estrous

doesn't mean you have to mate. But you are going to start to feel irritable, have cramps, and suffer from PMS." PMS" Bridgette asked "What's that, and is it serous?"

"Premenstrual syndrome." Ishani said "It's physical and emotional changes-mood swings and irritability, tension, bloating, and breast tenderness. That can occur right before

some girls start their cycle. Some girls don't develop symptoms associated with PMS until several years after estrous cycles start, if ever. I think that your tummy pain is a

sign that you're suffering from a slight case of PMS." Bridgette chewed on her bottom lip, looking worried "Bridge, estrous cycles are a natural and wonderful part of being a

woman." Ishani said gently "Without them, we couldn't be able to become mothers and our species would become extinct." "I don't want that to happen." Bridgette said "Isn't

it a little early for me to be going thought this?" "Bridgette everyone is different. Some girls go through it early" Ishani said. "My younger sister and like you, had your first

cycle when she was ten. I on the other hand was considered late, I was twelve when I had my first cycle. You must remember you can get pregnant without with out a estrous

cycle." "How?" Bridgette asked "You just said we have estrous cycle." "You didn't let me finish" Ishani scolded "Sperm can live in side a female's reproductive tract for over a

week. If you have sex around the time of your cycle, you can get pregnant even if you didn't mate during your cycle. It's rare, be we aircraft can have silent cycle just like

ground vehicles. I have had a few in my life." Ishani gently touched Bridgette's undercarriage around where her ovaries were. "Are you sore where I'm touching you?" "Yeah,

a little" Bridgette said "I think that I must have pulled a muscle or something down there." "I don't think that you pulled a muscle, I think you are close to ovulating." "We'll go

to the store in the morning and get you some pain medicine that is geared to PMS, as well as getting you some pads." "Pads" Bridgette asked "Pads for what?" "Like you said

your egg isn't fertilized." Ishani said. "You will start shedding your uterus lining." "Oh yeah." Bridgette said "But, I overheard some of the other girls saying that tampons were

easer to use." "A tampon might be uncomfortable for you. Your pelvis and vagina are still growing. Usually, girls are more comfortable using pads at first, but if you want to

try, I'll get you some. I'm going to warn you, the first few times using a tampon can be frustrating. It's because your muscles of the vagina can become tense when a girl is

nervous, it can be difficult to insert a tampon at first. It's important to relax as much as possible. It's a good idea to start with a slim tampon with an applicator because they

can be easier to insert. It can also help to first try a tampon on a day with heavier flow, so that it is easier to put in." "Uh.. Okay, I'll think about it." Bridgette said "Will the

boys at school leave me alone? A lot of them go around sniffing the girls on a daily basis." "That's because their brains have not developed as quick as their penises. In other

words they are looking for females to mate with, all males do it, including your father." Ishani said "They really can't help it, it's hardwired in to them. It takes practice to do it

with out being noticed. Some males never master it. You are just going to have to get used to it. If it gets bad tell one of your teachers, or you can call me and I'll talk to your

headmaster." Ishani said "Besides you have two more weeks until you have to go back, you should be done with it by then." "Yuck" Bridgette said "Mom, this is so gross. I'm

going to stink." "No, you won't stink. Being in estrus doesn't smell bad" Ishani said. "It's actually quite pleasant, besides it's something you'll going to have to live with."

"What does it smell like?" Bridgette asked "I am one of the younger girls at school, so you're probably your right." "Well…" Ishani said. "Everyone smells a little different, but

estrus aroma… yes that's official name, smells like fresh cut grass mixed in with damp earth, and with a hint of muskiness." Bridgette looked unhappy for a moment "This

means I'll get boobies too" she said "Yes, over the next few years your breasts will develop." Ishani said "You'll get taller, curvier, and your winglets will finish growing."

"That's good to know." Bridgette said. "The ends of my wings have been really sensitive lately." "That's normal" Ishani said "It means their growing." "Uh… Mom" Bridgette

said "Will everyone be able to smell me?" "Yes, most aircraft can detect it. Some ground vehicles can notice it as well. Most of the time they think it is a odd smelling

perfume." Ishani said "Most adults have learned to ignore it, or at least be polite about it. We'll get you some special body wash and deodorant that is designed to mask your

estrous aroma." "Do women have their estrous cycles for the rest of their lives?" Bridgette said "It going to suck if I do." "No, a woman stops having cycles usually between

the ages of 50 and 60, which means she will no longer be able to become pregnant, at least, not without the help of some fancy reproductive technology!" "What about birth

control pills, or that little stick thing that goes in your wing?" Bridgette asked "Some of the girls at school take them to control their cycles. "No, you're too young." Ishani said

"That kind of treatment is reserved for those who have severe PMS systems, and a doctor has prescribed it. If you have severe PMS symptoms, I have no issue with you

getting an implant." "What about Dad?" Bridgette asked "He'll properly freak out." "No, he won't, his older sister's cycles make her very sick, to the point that she has had to

be hospitalized." Ishani said. "Aunt Holly has to be on birth control all the time, even though she's not that sexually active. Rip remembers what she went through. So I don't

think, he'll freak out if you end up having to have the implants put in."


	28. A Mother's Talk Part 2

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2 awww! Ishani's so considerate and confidential having such talk with Bridgette.-** Well... Ishani feels if she's going to be Bridgette's mom, she need to act like it. Besides she wants Bridgette to have the correct information, not that crap that Carrie has told her.

 **I'm not that surprised the others haven't reviewed as not all of them were involved in the dispute**.-I'm not either.

 **Please at have Lightning trained in all firearms and maybe some mixed martial arts eventually as it will make him more practical.-** I've been working on those chapters. Lightning already is already trained in self-defense, he demonstrated that when he had his fight with his brother, and Lightning beat the crap out of him. But he learns how to do things like how to do a pit maneuver to stop a fleeing car. As well as other defensive driving moves.

 **If this idea sounds good maybe have Lightning and Tara have a friendly race together at some point**.-I have reacing each other a few times. It happens at different places in the story. Some times when Doc is training Tara, and sometimes not.

 **Frogman -25-Very Cute dinner! I loved it!-** Thanks. I tried to make it like they were friends, without getting to mushy.

 **Crazy fans are always difficult to deal with. I don't know how I'll deal with people following me around all time. I'll probably be like Dipper, freaked out.-** Me too. If you are not used to that kind of life, it would be a little difficult to deal with at first.

 **I'm sorry to hear about the crash, but that's what happens when you disobey orders. It must have been a wake up call for Dusty**.-Excitedly why Blade was so upset when Dusty disobeyed his direct order.

 **It's nice to see Dusty and Dipper being thoughtful before they start to have kids.-** Like Dusty said, Blade would have his engine if he got Dipper pregnant. I don't think that Blade would be that mad if Dipper would accidently get pregnant. The smokejumpers would have tons of fun with it!

 **Dusty getting drunk and vomiting on the twins, very funny!-** Yeah, The twins are always having crazy stuff done to them. They never seem to catch a break..LOL.

 **-26- Oh my God... poor Bridgette, she has such a horrible and very abusive mother! Carrie should spend a long time in jail for what she did to her daughter. No wonder Bridgette doesn't consider Carrie her mother.** -If I had a mother like that, I wouldn't call her mom either.

 **I liked when Bridgette stood up for herself and let Carrie know just how felt about her! It's good that Rip has custody of Bridgette.-** Rip's temper is one of the things she has inherited from him, along with his brains.-That's will be explained in few chapters. Rip will make sure that Carrie will never harm their daughter again.

 **Could you write something in where Rip gets the court to ban Carrie from ever seeing her daughter again**.-I'm trying to work something like that in. I really haven't got to far with it

 **Maybe Sally can get involved in the case since she told Rip what to do after Bridgette was assaulted**.-Good Idea. I was thinking about that myself. I haven't had time to work on it, but I have the entire day to myself, so hopefully I can work on the story a lot.

 **I liked the part where Sally tells Carrie off, and McQueen's reaction to his woman's sassiness.-** That's why Lightning loves Sally, she has no problems letting people know what she thinks, that also what makes her a dam good attorney.

 **It's nice to see that Rip is treating the twins with some respect, unlike he did in the movie.-** Rip regards them more as partners/assistants than just his minions. And he has seen the errors of his ways. Besides, the twins have been a great help when they watch Bridgette when he and Ishani are busy.

 **Oh, no...the dreaded female to female talk...LOL! I'm glad that I'm a male, and never had that talk with my mother**!- I've noticed that most males don't like to talk about stuff like that.

 **-27 - I review, I just can't do it everyday!-** I know you do, thank you! I'm not forcing you guys to review. Whenever you get the time it's fine by me!

 **I guess that HMG and Guest 01 aren't really your friends because they haven't left a review since the fight**.-I talk to Chase a few times a week. He's a bit of a hot head, but he's a good kid. I'm not going to force him to review. I haven't heard a word from HMG, with I guess is fine.

 **True friends... forgive and forget.-** Yep, you got that right.

 **This chapter was hard for me to read. Female stuff, kind of grosses me out. Lucky my wife talked to the girls about sex and reproduction. I mean I would do it, if I had too... I just wouldn't go into a lot of detail. I like the original idea about how planes reproduce. It looks like you put a lot of thought into it, good job**.-Thanks, I did. I'm glad you noticed. It took me a few weeks to get everything to come together.

 **The Car Girl comment, very cute!-** Bridgette is at the age where she is curious about boys. You know kids at school always have these type of magazines in their rooms and lockers. Since Bridgette is curious, you know she's looked at one of them. How would she know that they had naked boys in them, If she hasn't look at one?

 **Bridgette is a bit of a firecracker if you ask me. She seems to have her father's fiery temper**.-That she does! She takes after her father in more than one way!

 **I love this story...please keep going!-** Thanks... I plan too

Chapter 26. - A Mother's Talk Part 2. -

"I'm not happy that Dad can tell when I'm in estrus," Bridgette said. "It's going be totally embarrassing." "You're forgetting that Rip grew up with two sisters. He's used to

living with hormonal women." Ishani said "Don't worry; he'll have me take his sexual frustrations out on. Besides, he needs to get all the sex in he can until the baby gets to

big for us to have sex." Bridgette sat there and stared for a moment, and then it hit her. "Baby…you're pregnant?" Bridgette said jumping up out of bed. Ishani smiled and

nodded. "You mean that I'm going to be a big sister?" Bridgette asked as she hugged Ishani tightly. "Does Dad know?" "Yes" Ishani said "He went with me when I had the

tests done." "When is baby coming?" Bridgette asked. "Can I be there? Can I hold it? Can I feed it? Can I teach it tricks, like roll over." "Okay, okay, Bridgette settle down.

The baby is going to be your brother or sister, not a puppy dog." Ishani said "It's going to be a while, it's too early for the doctor to tell exactly when the baby is due. I'm

having an ultrasound next week." "Can I come?" Bridgette asked, while jumping and down on the bed. "Please, please, pretty please" "Well, I'll have to talk to your father."

Ishani said "If it's all right with him, it'll be all right with me." Bridgette jumped off the bed. "I'm going to ask him right now!" She said heading for the door. "Bridgette Marie!"

Ishani called "Get your happy butt back in bed. Or I'll use my new found privilege and spank your little rear end." "How did you get pregnant when you wasn't in estrous?"

Bridgette asked as she turned around and headed back to her bed. "Was it one of those silent cycles and you had sex with dad?" It was Ishani turn to blush "Yes" She said. "I

think I had one of those rare cycles. It's both a curse and a blessing. Having silent cycles makes it easier for me to race, but on the other hand I had to be careful about

having unprotected sex." "Doses having a baby hurt?" Bridgette asked. "Carrie said my propeller tore her insides up when she gave birth to me." "Bridgette, Carrie lied to you"

Ishani said. "Everyone knows planes are born with out propellers, just like cars are born without tires. This is my first baby, so I can't tell you what giving birth feels like."

"Oh…okay, that makes sense." Bridgette said, she rubbed her sore cheek on the edge of the bed when she climbed in. "OW! That hurt! Can I have some pain medicine or

something?" "Sure…" Ishani said. "Get settled and I'll be right back." Ishani opened the door to find her husband loitering right outside the door. "I-I I wasn't ease dropping"

Rip said "I-I-I was just worried about Bridgette." "Sweetheart relax, I'm not mad at you." Ishani said "But could you get Bridge some pain medicine, she said her cheek hurts.

I'm going to get some more ice." Rip was giving Bridgette a children's dose of Advil when Ishani returned with the ice. "Grandpa called a little while ago" he said. "He'll be

here this weekend. He's going to be judging, but he also wants to see us too." "Really! That's great!" Bridgette said "I haven't seen him in a while. We can go to the carnival

and everything!" Bridgette flinched when Ishani put the ice against her cheek. "I have a feeling" she said. "You're going to have a nasty bruise by morning, as well as a black

eye." "If any one asks" Bridgette said. "Ill just tell them that I got in a fight." "You will not!" Rip said "You are to tell them to come to me for the answer. I know you like to

talk, but for right now, you cannot say anything to anyone outside this room that Carrie attacked you. Do you understand young lady? Just because you're getting older,

doesn't mean you outgrown spankings." "Yes Dad" Bridgette said in somewhat of an annoyed tone. "I hear you loud and clear… OOOWWW! Dad please stop leaning on my

winglets, there're very sore!" "Why are they sore?" Rip asked "Did Carrie do something to them too?" "Rip" Ishani said. "Winglet buds are very sensitive when they are getting

ready to grow." "Oh! Sorry Bridge" Rip said. "I don't have them so I don't know what that feels like. Is there anything we can do for her?" "Other than the pain medicine you

just gave her" Ishani said "No, not really. There are pain medicine made for winglet pain, but I can tell you they don't work. I just take Advil, that's the best thing I have

found that kind of pain." Rip and Ishani stayed in Bridgette room until she had fallen asleep. "I need to sleep on the floor in her room" Rip said "Just incase Bridge needs me."

"No, you are going to sleep in your own bed" Ishani said. "I'm expecting a media firestorm tomorrow and you need your rest. We'll keep the bedroom door open, that way we

can hear if she has a nightmare. Come on Tail-Dragger, we need to get to bed." "What did you just call me?" Rip said somewhat playfully. "I know you didn't just call me a

tail-dragger!" "What if I did?" Ishani said seductively before she kissed him passionately. She turned and headed to their bedroom. "Come to bed and show me why you're

called The Green Tornado!" Rip groaned as he felt his manhood start to stiffen and eagerly followed Ishani into the bedroom. Eight, the next morning: Everyone got to sleep in

a little because they do not have to be at headquarters for the one pm for the photo shoot. Lightning told Doc everything that happed in Ripsliger's suite last night. After

breakfast, Sally took Tara to the office and they discussed her up coming TV ads. Then they spent the morning doing the Hotel's promotional photo shoot. Lightning gave her

pointers on how to stand and look into the camera. After his part of the photo shoot was done Doc spent the morning relaxing out on the patio, while Sally headed to the

hotel's office to see what needed to be done. Repairs to the hotel were being started, so she wanted to oversee them. Everyone met up at lunchtime. After lunch, the

transports arrived and they headed to headquarters. "Good afternoon everyone" Ben said. "Today we will be taking your official photos and as well as group pictures. If you

are waiting for your photo shoot, you'll meet with your mentors for this year. If you want to follow me, we'll get started." He led them down a hall to a big conference room.

Where the photographer was waiting. The photographer was named was Sam wanted to do the group photos first. There was a make up artist there to put there make up on.

Lightning complained that they had put Tara's make up to heavy, it thought it made her look trashy. "Mr. McQueen we have to put it on heavy for the photo shoot, she'll look

washed out if we don't" The Makeup artist said. "Normally, we don't use this much make up, but with these kinds of lights, we have too." With Thunder winning the division

last season, he got put front and center for most of the photos. When Sam was done with the group pictures he wanted to get started with the individual pictures immediately,

he chose Thunder first. Ben took the four cars to meet their mentors. He stopped at room one forty-seven. "Tara, your mentor is waiting in here" Ben said. "You can go in as

soon as you're ready." Tara pushed the petal to open the door. "Hi Girlfriend" Sapphire said as she hugged Tara. "Sapphire, you're my mentor?" Tara asked "I thought you are

retiring at the end of the season?" "I am, I can still be a mentor, your mentor to be exact…" Sapphire stopped suddenly she saw what number was painted on her side. "You

have Dad's old number!" "Yes, I was surprised when Charlie gave it to me." Tara proudly said. "Is that why you're my mentor?" "No, I was asked of I wanted to be a mentor

weeks ago. I was only told who I was mentoring, when I got here this morning." Sapphire said "Come in and sit down, we have much to cover and not a lot to do it in." Over

the next forty-five minutes, Sapphire explained what a mentor was and what she responsibly to Tara was. There was a knock at the door, it was Sam's assistant, and they

were ready for Tara's photo shoot. Tara and Sapphire followed him back to the conference room. "You ready Tara?" Sam called as she entered the conference room. "You're

the last one left. Once I get done with you, we'll be all done." Tara just shook her hood yes. Tara soon found out that photo shoots were harder than they looked. Once the

photo session was done, Ben called her over. They quickly went over paperwork to make sure she did not miss anything. "Ok, looks like you have every thing in order" Ben

said "All you have tomorrow is the annual racecar meeting. You'll meet all the other racecars for this year. Your mentor will introduce you to them." Sam then dismissed her.

Once back the hotel: "I'm glad were going home in a few days. This week has been tiring, and I haven't been on a track once." Tara complained. "Tara don't start…" Lightning

warned. Tara sighed "I'm going to miss Chance." "The racing season starts in two months, I think you can live with not seeing him for that long, besides you two text each

other at every chance you get." "But, that's not like being around him. Can Chance come over for one last swim tonight?" "Yes that would be fine" Lightning said. Tara headed

to her bedroom to call Chance. Chance came over a few hours later. Everybody changed into his or her swimming tires. Lightning even convinced Doc to change into

swimming tires and join in the fun. After a few hours of playing in the pool, they went in changed back into their regular tires. Tyler lit the fire pit and sat out s'mores before

retiring for the night. Everyone sat around the fire pit making s'mores. Chance ate his s'mores after making it. Tara ate the chocolate and gram crackers, she doesn't not like

marshmallows. Tara lit a marshmallow on fire and plunged in the pit. "Oh no! The plane is going down in flames!" Tara said "Totally sexy racecars and their best friends first!"

"Well that leaves you out Stickers!" Sally said, playfully. "You're not sexy, or Tara's best friend." "Ha ha" Lightning said. "Do you want another marshmallow Chance?" "Yes

please" Chance said. Tara handed him a marshmallow, one that she had just burned to a crisp. "Ewww… not that one!" "Tara, either eat the marshmallows, or stop wasting

them" Sally said. She roasted Chance another one and he happily made a s'mores out it. When it was time for Chance to go Tara escorted him down to the street. Then

headed back to her bedroom for the night.


	29. Daydreamer

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC -Sara Chopper- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Guest 2-What are you gonna call the chapter where Brody's fate gets sealed? You don't have to tell I'm just asking** -I don't know, I normally don't title the chapters unitll i'm ready to post it. If you have any ideas, I would like to hear them.

 **Seems Carrie was more abusive than ever before**.-Yeah, I wanted Carrie to be the worst possible mother for Bridgette.

 **Haha! Funny with Rip hotting up from Ishani getting sexually seductive.-** If I figured out how planes have sex, there would have been a sex seen at the end of that chapter. I know it's nearly impossible for them to roll over. They could do it "doggy style" but that position would get old quick.

 **Sapphire's honoured and happy to mentor Tara and that she's wearing The King's racing number**.-I wanted to give Tara something that would make her proud to be a racecar.

 **I understand how Tara feels about not seeing Chance for a while but everybody has their own life's to lead. Lightning, Sally, Doc, and Sophia couldn't see each other as much from the way their racing careers went but at least they made their relationships work so it shouldn't be hard for Tara and Chance**.-It's something that they are going to live with. Long distance relationships are sometimes hard to manage. Other than the off season, they can to see other almost everyday.

 **If this idea is good maybe have Lightning have a Jacuzzi fitted in his house then he and Doc have chill out time with their wives and the guilty little pleasure thing. Maybe some time between Tara and Chance. Not sex of course coz as Doc said, Lightning would castrate Chance and probably spank Tara as they need to prove their maturity for that kind of thing-** There's all ready one written in. During Lighting's police training, he and Sally have a little private time at the house. I haven't finished it, so I don't know how it'll end.

 **I've come up with a romantic scene for Lightning and Sally. If you like this for an idea. Maybe a boat cruise for all the married couples and a part like titanic style where Lightning has Sally look as if she's flying over the seas and they kiss passionately with their family watching them respectfully from above on another deck of the ship. Just some more ideas, your choice-** If I use Twister 2021's idea, I can put something like this in then. But like I said, I can't make any promises.

 **Twister2021 Great job on this chapter. What I meant was that the whole McQueen and Sally's family to go to the USVI** -I can try to put something like that in, I can't make any promises.

 **Nice work on this chapter. I know how Bridgette feels when her Mom is abusive towards mom was abusive for the last 4 years, my mom was wanting to leave me for her Internet boyfriend who lives in SC. And my birth father died when I was 15** -I'm sorry to hear that. **A BIG FLUFFY HUG FOR YOU** Hopefully you and your mom can work things out.

 **Nice work on this chapter. -** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

 **Just to let you know that Pauline is for Paul Walker Thanks-** My friend... what on Earth are you talking about?

Chapter 27. - Daydreamer -

Tara was about to turn on the light in her room when she heard loud splashing coming from the pool. Since her room was right across from it, she drove to the window see

who was playing around this late in the evening. Tara was shocked to see her mom and dad playing in the hot tub. While Tara could not make out all the details, she could see

that they were naked. Sally had one of her front tires under Lightning. Not really interested in what her parents were doing, Tara went to the bedroom door to shut it, but first

she looked down the hall to see that Doc's bedroom door was closed, meaning that he had gone to bed. John's door was still open, but she didn't know where he was at the

moment. Tara shut her bedroom door and decided that she was just going to watch some TV before going to bed… but a strange sensation came over her and she was drawn

back to the window. Instead of being repulsed by watching her parents make out, she watched in fascination of her parent's 'private time.' Tara yawned sleepily a few times

as Lightning popped a cork off a bottle of champagne. He pored two glasses; Sally took a sip out of her glass, and then dove under the water. Just by watching Lightning's

reaction, Tara knew what her mother was doing, after all Thunder wanted her to do that to him…all the time. Tara's eyes began to slowly close as, Lightning's eyes rolled back

in pleasure as Sally's underwater blowjob, was blowing his mind. It wasn't long until Lightning gabbed Sally, pulled her to the surface, turned her around, and mounted her

from the rear. As Tara watched her parents have sex… she drifted off to sleep. The next thing Tara knew, it wasn't her parents having sex in the hot tub, it was her and

Chance. Strange tingling sensations started to run through her body and it was enough to startle her awake. "Whoa!…that… was freaky!" Tara said. Her girl parts were

tingling, Tara touched herself and found that she was a little wet down there. "Maybe Doc was right, my hormones are starting to kick in." Tara watched as Lightning's body

stiffen as climaxed. He rested a moment before getting down. They had a kissing and cuddling session before climbing out of the hot tub and headed to the suite. Tara quickly

jumped in bed and pretended to be asleep, just incase they came in to check on her. The tingling sensations slowly went away and it wasn't long until she was asleep. Around

eight-o-clock, everyone got up for the day. James had breakfast ready and waiting on them. Since this was their last night in town, Sally asked James to arrange a nice family

dinner in a restaurant of his choice. They relaxed in the suite until it was time for them to go to the pre-season meeting. " Glad that this is the last time we have to go to a

boring meeting" Tara said. "Me too Kid, me too" Doc said. The transports arrived and took them to the racing headquarters. Sapphire tracked Tara down. "Come on kid, I'll

introduce your to most of our fellow racecars." She said "Although you should know most of them already." Tara took off with her. "I wanted to introduce her." Lightning said

as Tara and Sapphire drove away giggling about something. "You know that's Sapphire's responsibility as a mentor." Doc said "You should know, you have mentored a few

cars yourself." "I know… it's… I wanted to do it!" Lightning said. Sally just nuzzled her husband. Ten-o-clock rolled around, and the meeting got started. At noon, they stopped

and had lunch, which was a barbeque out in the parking lot. After lunch, they were taken out to a grandstand. The photographer staged cars on different levels so they could

all get in one group picture. Tara was lucky, since she was on the small side, she was placed on the front row. As the current Piston Cup Champion, Lightning was placed fount

and center for the picture, even though he was retired. After the pictures was taken. Then the crew chiefs, with Doc front and center, had their group photo, than the sponsors

pictures, with Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze in the center. Once the pictures were done, Sapphire and a few other racecars approached Lightning. "Light" Sapphire said. "Do you

have a moment?" "Sure Sapphire" Lightning said. "What do you guys need?" "We don't need anything" Dale Earnhart Jr. said. "We wanted to give you this." He sat a box in

front of Lightning, while Sapphire held up a piece of paper. In the box was some racing memobelia from when Lightning was racing. "This stuff should make you remember

that you're still a racecar, despite being retired. Normally to get this… you have to be retired for five years or more. It's a application to the league's hall of fame. We got

enough signatures for you to be put on the ballot for next year's ceremony. I'm pretty sure you get enough votes to be inducted." Sapphire said "I mean look at Dad, it only

took three years to get him inducted into the hall of fame." I-I- don't know what to say" Lightning stammered. "Other than thank you." "I knew you'll be honored" Sapphire

said. "When you feel the need to race again, come and get me and we'll have a private race between me and a few others veteran racecars." A transport arrived to pick Sally

and Tara up, as always, John tagged along as their bodyguards. The transport took them to an upscale shopping mall. Lightning and Doc remained at the headquarters. They

chatted and swapped stories with the other racecars for the afternoon. At dinnertime, Lightning and Doc hooked up the girls. "I'm assuming you two spent a fortune shopping"

Lightning said, smiling at them. "Yes, we did" Sally said teasingly "But it was your fortune and not mine." "Then you know what that means." Doc said "Just don't make a lot

of noise, I'm tired." Tara nearly choked on the soda she was drinking. "Ewww… Doc!" Tara said "That's just gross." Doc burst into laughter. "Not to change the subject"

Lightning said. "But our dinner reservation is in twenty minutes. After dinner the transport arrived to pick them up they all headed back to the hotel. "I'm getting tired of

always being transported everywhere" Tara complained. "I can drive myself around." "You're the one that wanted to be a racecar" Lightning said "I know… Sheriff lets me

drive around town doesn't say a word" "Radiator Springs is a small town, Tara" Lightning said "If you start racing in the streets, Scarlett will not hesitate to arrest you and

throw you in the impound. Besides I start my police training as soon as we get back home." "You wouldn't arrest me…Would you? Tara asked "I'm your daughter!" "Daughter,

or not…if you start causing trouble" Lightning said sternly. "I won't hastate to punish you. And if that means arresting you and taking you to jail.. Then so be it. I'm a racing

steward, so you have to behave at the track too." The transport arrived back at the hotel for the night. Around seven everyone got up for the day. Dusty and Ripslinger had

gotten VIP passes for the entire family, including Chance. Tara was excited, she has never been to an air race. James had breakfast ready and waiting on them, as the family

ate breakfast, James packed their bags and took them down to the lobby. They relaxed on the balcony until it was time to go to the air race. Right before they left the suite

Sally called James and Tyler out the balcony. "My family and I want to personally thank you for a wonderful week." Sally said "I can't thank you enough!" "Thank you Ma'am"

James said. "It was our pleasure!" "We got each of you a token of our appreciation" Sally said. Lightning handed a each of them a box. "Go ahead and open it" Tara said. In

each box was a set of Waterford wine goblets along with tip. "Thank you" they both said. "How did you know we both collected Waterford?" "The sales clerk knew who you

were." Tara said "He was able to pick out something that you neither one of you don't have in your collection." "You know" Tyler said "We were not fans of racing, but after

this week I think we will be." The butlers escorted them down to the transports. They stopped at the main desk. Sally had written a letter of merit for the entire hotel staff. It

praised them on their professionalism during the tornado. She took one last look around the lobby. Most of the windows were still boarded up but the repairs to the hotel was

being made. It's going to take two months of work to bring the hotel back to its former glory. Sally handed each of the transports a envelope. In side was a thank you letter

and a tip. Chance arrived at the hotel. "I was hoping to catch you before you left for the air race" He said. "You ready for one last day of fun?" "Yes" Tara said. "I'm always

ready to have some fun." The transports had dropped them off at the airport, near the Air Attacks hangers: "Did you get everything that you need?" Sally asked as she rolled

up to Maru. "If you didn't I can have my people get right on it." "Yes, thank you Sally." Maru said "You have made my job easier." While Sally and Maru talked. Lightning,

chance, and Tara dove over to where Dusty and Sara were resting. "Good morning, Lightning, Tara, Young Friend(to Chance)" Dusty said "Isn't a gorgeous day for a race?"

"Sure is, every day is good for a race" Lightning said. "Are you going to do the firefighting demonstration and race?" "No, I'm just hanging out until race time." Dusty said "I

don't do demonstrations when I'm racing. Sara, this is my good friends Lightning and Tara McQueen. However I don't know who your friend is." "This is Chance" Tara said.

"He's one of my best friends." Chance just shyly waved hello. "Lightning, Chance, Tara. This is Sara Chopper, she's our newest addition to the air attack team. She's a search

and rescue helicopter." "Hello" Sara said "It good to finally met you. Dusty has talked a lot about you." "I love your accent!" Tara said "Where are you from?" "I'm from

Australia" Sara said "I grew up halfway between Brisbane and the Gold Coast. My parents still live there." "Neat" Tara said "I have read about all about the unique animals

your county has. Some of them can be quite deadly." "The area were I grew up is semi-rural, so it isn't uncommon to get wild animals in our back yard. The trick is to make

sure that they stay there." Sara explained "I've almost parked a red-bellied black snake, one of the world's most venomous snakes. In most cases, the animals are more

scared of you than you are of them." "Where we live have venomous snakes too. The most common snake is the Western Diamondback Rattlesnake." Tara said "Normally you

have to go out to the desert to see one, but we have one or two that show up in town every year. It always freaks some of the residents out. Oliver… he's a sheriff's deputy,

grew up around snakes so he knows how to handle them with out being bitten. He catches it, takes it out to the desert, and releases it. Do you have Piston Cup league in

Australia?" "No" Sara said "The main racing league is called the V8 Supercars. Your racetracks are normally oval or a semi-flat road coarse. One of our courses, Bathurst, is

actually built around a mountain." "Not to be stereotypical," Lightning said "I was surpassed that you did say, G'day" To us." "In all honesty, I've never said G'day to anybody,

but I've had it said to me when I was in central Queensland. You hear a lot more of the 'typical Australian' vocabulary the further west you go. Mostly, we just like to

abbreviate words. For example, afternoon usually becomes 'arvo'." "Okay" Tara said "I didn't know that."


	30. Air Race

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC -Sara Chopper- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter. Paul Walker was an actor who passed away 3year ago. that's why I would like to see the name Pauline in honor of him Great chapter. Here is my favorite name for a baby girl Pauline Toretto McQueen-** I haven't decided on a name for the baby, so I'll keep that in mind.

 **I would like to tell you a joke. What happens when a building falls down in San Francisco? Everyone knows that it's San Andreas fault. Ha Ha Ha Ha-** That's a good one. If you don't mind I would like to use it some where in the story, if it's alright with you. I have an idea for a few places in the story, but I can't tell you where right now.

 **Great work on this chapter. I would like to see if you can put Nicki Minaj in one of the chapters**.-Let me see what I can do about it... maybe at the first race of the season. I can't promise I'll use her, I'm not a fan and I really don't like her or her music, but I'll try to find a spot for her, just for you!

 **WOW! I guess you and Chase are fighting like Tom and Jerry. You've got a great story going on here.-** I wasn't the one fighting, it was HMG and Guest 01(Chase), I was just caught in the middle, and put a stop to it. As for the story, yes...I'm pretty proud of it.

 **Nice work on this chapter. The whole family was brave going through that tornado. I'm not scared of Tornadoes at all!-** I'm not scared of them either. A few years I got a chance to be on a chase team. It was a lot of work, but I enjoyed it. What I liked best: Seeing all the different kinds of tornados and storms. what I hated: All the long hours just sitting around waiting for something to happen. A friend of mine wanted to know if I was asked, would I do it again. My answer: Yes, in a heartbeat!

 **guest-Ooo! Very stern of Lightning getting Tara to behave but then again he doesn't wanna have to punish her unless she gives him a reason to. You really can't mess with a cop even if they are your friends or family.-** I know all about that. My one of my grandfathers was a police officer. I have a uncle and a couple of cousins that are too.

 **Great night between Lightning and Sally as always. Haha! Tara daydreaming about have sex with Chance in the hot tub she really does love him so bad.-** Yes she does. They are getting more and more involved with each other every day. Their sex seen isn't until the end of the story, so it will be months before we get to it. I have thought moving it up into the story. Where I moved it, it did not fit well, so for right now, I'm leaving it where it is.

 **Hope you do make a chapter about a ceremony involvingt he memorabilia Lightning may add some chuckles and laughs throughout the ceremony and it could give Tara and Chance an opportunity to spend more time together given how close they are.** -The ceremony probably won't be in this story, if I do another story, it will be in that one or I might just continue with this story.

 **Ghost1998-HEYYYYYYY I AM BACK!¡! sorry I haven't been leaving comments lately, but I love this story so so so so so so so so so so much.-w** elcome back, I really missed you.

 **Keep up the great and amazing work**.- Thanks, I'll try

Chapter 28. - Air Race -

"Do you guys want to hear something cool?" Dusty asked "Sara, could you do your Kookaburra call? It's cool, she can imitate one perfectly. Blade won't let her do it inside

anymore, it's pretty loud. The first time she did it, it scared the crap out of the Smokejumpers." "They ran to their hanger and hid for a while, I didn't think anything scare

them." Sara said "Besides Avalanche was giving me a headache. That kid could shout the horn of a tractor." She took a deep breath and did the call. As Dusty explained, it

was a perfect imitation of a kookaburra. "My brother and I liked to go camping. There was a time did the call early one morning while on a camping trip, and I ended up

setting off a whole flock of them! They are actually easy to tame, and it's not hard to get them to eat straight out of your tire! They're really cute. I like magpies too. They're

very intelligent, and I've also had them eating straight out of my tire. Most people hate magpies because they attack you during breeding season. The last time I went home I

was sitting on the porch, I happened to see a black cockatoo just sitting in a nearby gumtree. Black cockatoos are extremely rare, and beautiful to see. Unfortunately, it was

too far away to take any pictures. I've also seen an albino kookaburra; he was a resident at my school." "My favorite Australian animal is the koala bear." Lightning said "I

think that they are cute and cuddly, but I know that's not really how they are. A friend of mine said that they are nasty little animals." "Lightning I'm sorry to inform you that

they are not bears" Sara said "They're a marsupial." "The weirdest animal I have seen the Duck Billed Platypus." Tara said "I have seen one in real life, it was at a zoo. I know

its how nature made them, but its looks like a someone just had a bunch of random animal parts and decided to sick them together." "We don't call it a duck-billed platypus.

It's just a platypus. I saw one in the wild once - again, while on a camping trip. It was casually swimming around in a stream. Under Australian law, members of the public are

not allowed to touch our native wild animals, but its okay to watch and study them from a distance." Sara said "I'll bet you didn't know that the male platypus has enough

venom to kill a car? They may look peaceful, but they can actually be rather savage." "Wow!… thanks for the information on the platypus. I knew they were poisonous, I just

didn't know that they had that much venom." Tara said. "What is your favorite animal?" "My favorite marsupial is the sugar glider. They're like possums, but they're really

small, and they have very thin flaps of skin between their forearms and hind legs, which enable them to glide through the air." Sara said "I've only ever seen them in zoos

though, because they only come out at night in the wild." "You mentioned you have a brother" Lightning said "What dose he do?" Sara suddenly froze, and a few tears come

to her eyes. "I'm sorry to say" Sara choked out. "He…he…he was killed in accident when I was only fifteen. It was his job to transport the oilrig workers to and from the rig. It

was what our dad did, and it was what I was in training to do once I was old enough. My Brother John, had just landed on the rig with an entire crew of workers a few minutes

before there was an explosion. After the explosion, I flew as fast as I could to the rig. While looking for John, I was shocked to see so many dead cars and forklifts on the deck

of the rig. Many had simply been burned alive. Quite a few of the workers had been blown off the rig by the force of the explosion, and their bodies were now floating in the

water. I couldn't help shivering at the carnage I saw. Somehow, I continued looking for John, then all of a sudden, I heard a deep rumble coming from the rig itself. Before I

even had a chance to react, the entire platform was engulfed in a second and much more powerful explosion. The force of the explosion suffocated my engines, and I felt my

entire right-hand side of my body burn with a heat so fierce that it felt like ice. The next thing I knew, I felt myself passing out and falling towards the sea. A rescue crew

pulled me out of the water, saving my life. When I finally woke up, I found myself in hospital. My parents told me that I'd been kept in a coma for three months, so the

doctors could repair my burns, and let my body heal. The search and recovery team never found any trace of my brother, he was incinerated into ashes instantly." "I'm sorry

Lightning said "I didn't mean to upset you." "It's all right" Sara said "I know that the accident happed long ago, but it still feels like yesterday. It's why I became a search and

rescue helicopter, I wanted to serve my county in honor of John." "How did you get clear over here?" Tara asked "Doesn't Australia need search and rescue helicopters?" "Yes,

but that is a long story" Sara said. Before she could say anything more, Blade was calling the team together for last minute instructions. Soon: It was time for the

demonstrations. Blade and the rest of the air attack took their positions. Since they had seen the demonstration, the family decided to skip the demonstration. The McQueens

and Chance headed over to the era where the race was being held. Once thought the gates, Tara and Chance went one way while Lightning and Sally went the other. Tara and

Chance was wondering around when Tara herd someone calling her name. Tara turned around to see that Plato was coming up from behind them. "Hi, Sexy" Plato said

"What's ya doin" "Just hanging out before the race." Tara said "You want to hang out with us?" "Yes" Plato said "Only if your dump your boyfriend." He gave Chance a dirty

look. "You want me to have a date with you?" Tara said "I can't…I still have standards. If you want to come along that's fine by me." So the three teenagers took off together.

After wandering thought the pits, "I'm getting board…Hey, I know were a street race is taking place" Plato said "I can take you there if you want." Tara turned towards Lace.

"Do you want to go?" She asked "I've always been interested in seeing one." "Aren't your parents expecting us at the air race in a couple of hours?" Chance asked "You know

how paranoid your father gets when you don't show up on time." "Yeah I guess your right" Tara said, and gave him a kiss on the fender. "Besides don't those things illegal

and get raided by the police all the time?" "Sometimes" Plato said "But the good ones don't. Come on Tara, let's go…" Plato said "It'll be fun. You can just tell your parents you

lost track of time, they never know where you were." "No" Tara said "I don't lie to my parents. I did it once, and it only got me into more trouble. Besides I've never been to

an air race, and I want to see how it's different from what we do." "Fine" Plato said "Have it your way!" Plato stormed off in a huff. Tara and Chance wondered around until it

was time for the race to start. They found a quiet and out of the way and they had a quick make out session. Lightning and Sally approached Ripsliger's pit. As usual, it was

huge, gigantic speakers were blaring hip-hop music. "Hi, Lightning" Bridgette said, bounding up to them. She did have a black eye as well as puffy cheek. She had her face

painted to look like a tiger, so her black eye was not obvious. "Hi miss-is Lightning." "Please Bridgette." Sally said "Call me Sally." Bridgette appeared to think for a moment.

"Okay" Bridgette said "You can call me Bridge." "It looks like you been over to the carnival." Lightning said "And you got your face painted." "We went this morning. I'm a

tiger, Rawr…growl!" Bridgette said playfully. "Dad wanted me to ask you if you wanted something to drink. It's really hot, hot, hot today. I've had three bottles of cool-aide, it

was really, really good, then I had a cheese sandwich, I was hot again and Ned gave me some ice cream. I then played in the sprinklers with some other kids. Then I parked

by the fans…" "Hey motor mouth…" Rip said playfully as he rolled up to them. "Kill your engine." Bridgette giggled and with a leap landed on Rip's back. "Giddy up" She said.

Using her landing gear, she kicked him gently in the sides like he was a horse. "Do you think I'm a horse?" Rip asked "You are a mustang after all." said a silver and yellow

plane with three contra-rotating propellers. He also had the number 38 on his wings and tail. "However, horses are graceful creatures, you… well you're not." "Very funny

Dad" Ripslinger said. "Lightning…Sally this handsome man is my father, Precious Metal. Dad this is Lightning and Sally McQueen." Pleasure to meet you" Precious Metal said.

"Please call me Griffon." "They were the cars at the penthouse when the incident occurred." Rip said carefully, there were reporters everywhere and he didn't want to be over

heard. "So they know what went on. Sally was the expert that gave me her advice on the subject. Bridge, I need to get ready for the race. Bridgette, do me a favor… go

attack Grandpa." "Uh" Bridgette said "Okay." Bridgette leaped from Rip's back to Griffon's. Griffon grunted as Bridgette landed heavily on him. "Jesus Rip, what have you been

feeding this kid?" Griffon groaned "Lead." "Nope" Rip said "Osmium." Every one just looked at Rip, not sure of what he just said. Rip sighed, "Osmium has a density of around

twenty-two grams per cubic centimeter, about twice the density of lead" Rip said. "I believe the heaviest naturally occurring metal in terms of atomic weight is plutonium.

However, osmium is the densest metal followed by a closed second place with iridium." "Dad…You're a nerd." Bridgette said "And no ordinary nerd, you're a Nerd-zlla!"

Everyone but Rip laughed. "I'm glad I got you into racing. If I didn't you lock yourself away in some sort of research facility, doing boring research work." "Hey, I created

something useful" Rip said. "The material that the Sky Slycer Mark Five are made of." "Your propellers are made of carbon fiber." Griffin said. "So don't give me that line of

crap." "Are you sure?" Rip challenged "They may look like carbon fiber, but I can tell you, they are not. They are stronger and lighter than carbon fiber. That's why I only let

the RPX team use them." "So do you still race Griffon?" Sally said trying defuse the tension between Rip and Griffon. "No, I had an engine fire ten years ago. It was very bad,

I recovered enough to fly again" Griffon said sadly. "But the damage was too severe for me to return to racing. I'm a judge now." "Yeah" Bridgette said "For the planes that do

tricks, like loop-de-loops and back flips." Lightning and Sally looked confused. "I'm a judge for the aerobatic and freestyle competitions." "All right sparkplug" Rip said to

Bridgette. "I really need to go, behave for Grandpa and I'll take you out for ice cream later." "Promise?" Bridgette squealed "I'll do anything for ice cream! When is Mom

racing?" "She's in the first heat" Rip said "She not feeling good today, so I don't know how she'll do in the heats." "Is Ishani still racing?" Griffon asked "I thought the league

would make her stop racing until she has the baby." "They are letting her because she had already qualified for this race and the red-bulldozer championship next month." Rip

said "After that she agreed to stop racing until she has the baby."

 **AN: If you were wondering how Griffon got his name here's how: The real life Precious Metal is a one-of-a-kind P-51 Mustang powered by a 3,200 hp Rolls**

 **Royce** _ **Griffon**_ **engine sourced from a Miss Budweiser Unlimited Hydroplane racing boat. It has unique contra-rotating three-blade propellers. The unlimited**

 **class air racer did have a fire that ended its racing career.** **If you to know the full story of what happed to John read** **Planes: Search and Rescue: by**

 **CarsWorldFan**


	31. Race Time!

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Whoa! Plato does have a dirty and crafty attitude but Tara's not stupid enough to react stupidly or be manipulated in to going to something illegal given what could happen if she did and she keeps her loyalty to Chance. Cute with the make out session. Tara is gonna be a mark for attractiveness by other racers besides fans no doubt. With Lightning becoming a cop he'll have to deal with a lot of that.-** Things are getting serous between Tara and Chance. Lightning does his best to shield Tara from being sexually harassed.

 **Rip has a sweet energetic daughter full of words. Funny when she plays giddy up with Rip and Griffon**.-I couldn't help myself. She is so much fun to write for. She's based on my hyperactive 10 year old cousin. The kid never shuts up...he's constantly talking about what ever comes to his mind.

 **They know their fair share on metals. Nerd freaks!-** Even though Rip is a racing plane, I wanted to show that he has brains. Most people think that racers are dumb and this is all they can do. I wanted to show that this was not Rip's first choice of careers, his father pushed him into it.

 **Hope this idea sounds good. Maybe a scene where a street race gets reported, Lightning and Scarlett report to the scene, surround the party and use tazers to cut the criminals engines and arrest them. Your choice see what you think.-** I have Tara and Change going to a street race, only out of curiosity. So let me see if I can work this in. I can't promise that it'll work, but I'll try.

 **I know you don't have the Lightning and Chelsea scene coming til some time after Lightning is a fully trained and certified deputy sheriff but here's some more ideas if you like. Maybe before it gets to the part where Chelsea starts sexually harassing Lightning maybe make a part where Chelsea talks dirty about and towards Sally and Chelsea gets admonished by Lightning and he defends his wife as well as the other part I mentioned involving Lightning's parents and the dinner thing**.-I'll try to put that part in.

 **Chick and Thunder will get curious to why Chelsea has been arrested as well so maybe involve them a little if that sounds good. Of course have Chelsea charged but not imprisoned. No doubt Thunder would go off at Tara for Lightning arresting Chelsea considering his senseless nature if you'd like to add that in.-** Actually they are happy that Lightning arrested Chelsea, she had been nagging them and Chick thanks him for arresting her.(A tiny little spoiler.) It happens at the first race of the season, so it'll be a while before we get to it. Lightning's police training chapters are coming up next.

 **These are only ideas being offered you don't have to use them. I know I've said that a lot but I'm just reminding. I like your story whatever way you write it. Please make a part where Thunder does try to win Tara back and Thunder gets confronted and roughened up a little by Tara and Chance. If Thunder touches Tara violently no doubt Chance and especially Lightning will cut his balls off. Tara won't be able to lie to Lightning if she got hurt and Doc would examine the injury to find out what caused it as he's a doctor**.-I'll think about putting something like that in. The fight between Tara, Chance, Anna, and Storm is fished.(I think)

 **Please add in some more make out sessions between Lightning and Sally and hopefully some between Tara and Chance.-** There's some coming up after Lightning's police training chapters.

 **I like twisters's idea for April fools day. Hope you do a part where some pranks are pulled on one another. You could maybe have a prank where Lightning makes Doc look like a clown or squirts or makes him run over a whoopy cushion if that's sounds good** -when it get to that part, I'll write something like that in...I'll put something in about the Easter buggy too!

 **Twister2021- Great job on this chapter. Sure you can use the joke**.-Awesome, thank you. I have hyperactive Bridgette tell it at the air race. It's in this chapter.

 **Here is a really good joke. What do you get when you cross a shark with a tornado? Sharknado! Ha ha ha-HAHAHA** Your weird! LOL. If you ask me the Sharknado moves were terrible, and very dumb.

 **Great job on this chapter.-** Thanks

 **I would like to see you put Pitbull, Mr. Worldwide in the story please.-** I'll put him with Nicki. I have them doing a concert or something...I haven't decided what yet.

 **Nice work on this chapter. And I am a bit jealous of you over the fact that you did storm chasing. I've been wanting to do that since I was 4 years old** -I just stumbled into it, I was just looking for a job, to make a long story short, I was offered this job. I have no idea how I managed it.

 **Nice work on this chapter. I would like to see if you can have Tara pull a prank on the family by using a Nuclear siren on April fools day. I know April fools day is this coming Friday.-** I don't know, in the story it's only middle of January, but when it come to that part of the story, I'll right something in.

 **Qwerty-IM BACK FROM THE SCRAPYARD-OHHHH MAKE THE MCQUEENS GO INTO A SCRAPYARD FOR HALLOWEEN IT CAN BE LIKE TTTE SCRAPYARD-** If the story lasts that long, I will do a Halloween chapter. Since the last story lasted over a year, I won't be surprised it this one does too.

 **TTTE-Thomas The Tank Engine HAAAAA CROSSOVER Hehehehe Ok I'm calm now** -I was going to ask you if you got into the sugar!(LOL), or the caffeine, or worse...both, HAHAHA!

 **Lady GAGA and nicki minaj should get in a fight. Nicki should be a car that has a fat back end cause she does in real life Lady G should be A Mclaren since they are fit cars-** Thanks I was wondering what kinds of cars I should make them, but you did the work for me. what to you think? Should she be a P1 Supercar, or a F1 supercar. I like the P1 myself, but since it's your idea, I'll let you choose.(If you don't know the difference between the cars...google it, that's I found out about the different models)

 **HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

 **I HOPE THE EASTER BUNNY LEFT YOU ALL KINDS OF GOODIES!**

Chapter 29. - Race Time! -

Ripslinger left the group to get ready for the race. Bridgette scooted up Griffon's back until his canopy was under her chin; she carefully laid down on him. "Look, Grandpa!"

Bridgette said "I'm a flat hatting!" Griffon chuckled "Bridgette" he said. "That's technically not flat hatting." "Yes it is" Bridgette said. "I'm as flat I can get, and I'm sitting on

your canopy, so I'm a hat." "Kid logic" Lightning said playfully. "You got to love it." "Bridgette you want to get down, you're getting to heavy for me to carry around." Griffon

said "Besides, you are just like your father, when he was your age…hyperactive." "That's why sometimes Dad calls me 'mini me'!" Bridgette said. "It's sometimes drives Ned

and Zed crazy. Is Aunt Hot Stuff here, is she racing?" "No, Kimberly was injured at last week's race. She can't race for a while, so she's at home resting." "Bummer" Bridgette

said "Can we call her later and wish her well?" Griffon nodded, then he saw Lightning and Sally looking confused. "Kimberly, AKA Hot Stuff" Griffon said. "She is my youngest

daughter. She was an accident last week, so she could not be here today. I don't think she'll ever have the horsepower to make it to the unlimited class. She is in the sport

class, Kimberly is doing well for a plane that just turned twenty-one. She needs to get a little more experience, before she can start challenging the older planes for the

championships, but she has a bright future in front of her. We need to get to the grandstands so we can watch your parents race. Bridgette, get down!" "Okay… okay"

Bridgette said as she slid off Griffon. "You don't have to get so grouchy about it!" Right before her wheels touched the ground she lost her balance and landed upside down in

the grass, Bridgette started laughing hysterically. She kicked her lading gear in the air in an attempt to right herself. "Bridgette, are you okay?" Griffon asked "Do you need

help up?" "Yes" Bridgette said in between bouts of laughter. "I've turtled myself!" Griffon rolled his eyes, then took a wing, and easily flipped her back upright. "Ta-da!"

Bridgette said as she landed back on her tires. "I need to do that more often, the sun felt warm on my tummy." "No… don't do that" Griffon said. "That's not a good position

for a plane to be in, just fly upside down for a few moments." "I can't…" Bridgette said. "Dad won't let me fly upside down. The last time I tried it… I nearly flew into a tree."

"Oh Bridgette!" Griffon said "What am I going to do with you?" "Hopefully get me some ice cream" Bridgette said "With a lot of sprinkles." "Bridge, we really need to do

something about your ice cream addiction." "Dad said the same thing" Bridgette said. "He said that he was going to send me to rehab or something like that." Everyone

laughed at Bridgette's comment before heading to the grandstands. Griffon and Bridgette joined the McQueens in the VIP section of the stands. "Now that we're out of hearing

range of most reporters and fans." Griffon said turning towards the McQueens "I want to thank you for what you have done for my son and granddaughter. Somehow I knew

my ex-daughter-in-law would try something like this." "I don't care if you have wings or tires, I will not tolerate child abuse." Sally said "I haven't had time to talk to Rip, but I

would like to help with him with his case against Carrie" "You have my deepest gratitude for helping him." Griffon said "Until he meet Ishani, Rip struggled as a single father,

I'm not talking money wise, he's got plenty of that. I meant balancing his time between being racer and being a father. He might be a foul mouthed son of a bitch, but he only

wants what's best for Bridgette." "I can tell he loves Bridgette, and she loves him." Lightning said "I know what that feels like. There has been times that I had to tear myself

away from my wife and daughter. Speaking of my daughter here she comes now." "Sorry" Tara said as she and Chance rolled into the VIP section. "We kind of lost track of

time." "Some how I'm not surprised." Lightning said "Griffon…Bridgette, this is my daughter, Tara and her best friend Chance. Tara, Chance…this is Griffon and his

granddaughter Bridgette." Tara and Chance waved to the planes. Griffon explained that the contestants are grouped into heats. The fastest two planes in each heat moves on

to the next round. The planes that were in the first heat lined up at the starting line. A red-tailed P-51C Mustang took his place at the starter's podium. "It's Judge Davis!"

Bridgette said, getting to her tires and started bouncing up and down. "That means the races about to start!" Lightning noticed that Tara and Bridgette seemed to be forming

a friendship. "Tara, Chance, do you want to hear a joke?" Bridgette asked, Tara and Chance nodded. "What happens when all the buildings falls down in San Francisco? …

Everyone knows its San Andreas Fault!" Everyone laughed at the joke. "All right Sparkplug" Griffon said. "No more sugar or caffeine for you." From their VIP box, Lightning

and Sally could see the judge giving the racers their set of instructions. Once he was done, the starter raised a green flag over his hood and then dropped it. The planes then

took off. Griffon and everyone was happy that Ishani won that heat easily. "Maybe Rip was wrong." Griffon said "Ishani looked pretty good out there." Later: Everyone enjoyed

an afternoon of racing. While Ishani showed promise in the early rounds, it was clear by the quarterfinal heat she was not able to race anymore and withdrew from the

competition. The planes that were in the championship heat: Ripslinger, Dusty, Little King, Rochelle and a local first time racer, Jason Batwing. Jude Davis gave his final set of

instructions. When he was done, the starter raised his green flag one last time, held it for a moment then he dropped it. The local plane grabbed the lead right away, caching

the professionals off guard. "That kid's good." Griffon said as he watched Jason fly by. "I know he's trying to get sponsored, if he put's in a good showing today, I'm sure he'll

get someone's attention." All the planes took turns leading the race. It came down to the last lap, which Dusty used his famous finishing speed and over took Rip in the last

turn, beating him by a half of a length. The final placement: Dusty 1st, Ripslinger 2nd, Rochelle 3rd, Jason Batwing 4th, and Little King 5th. Tara and Bridgette were friends

now and they exchanged phone numbers. After the awards ceremony, every one said their goodbyes and headed over the VIP section of the airport. As always, Lucy was

waiting for them. Tara bounded up to Lucy with Chance behind her. "Lucy, this is my best friend Chance." "Hello, Lucy" Chance said shyly, for he had never met a jet before

not alone a private one. "It's nice to meet you." "Chance, this is Lucy our...je…pla…" Tara stuttered. She knew it was incredibly rude to call Lucy by her breed. "I'm their pilot"

Lucy said, knowing that Tara was struggling with what to call her. "Yes.. Our pilot" Tara quickly said. "She normally flies mom all over the country." "Tara, you and Chance

have ten minutes before we take off" Doc called. "Bye Lucy… nice meeting you" Chance said as he and Tara drove a short distance away. "You too" She said. All of the hotel's

management was there to see them off. Sally also gave them a letter merit. As she was talking to them Lightning and Doc rolled over to Lucy, "Please tell me this is going to

be a genital fight" Lightning asked. "I really don't want to another rough flight." "Lightning weather is perfect for flying, I don't expect any turbulence." Lucy said with a slight

chuckle. "I heard on the news that the hotel was hit by a tornado." "Yes it was, it's still pretty tore up, but repairs are being made. Lightning said "That was the scariest thing I

have ever been though." "At least you were on the ground, try flying over it." Lucy said "Now that was scary." "I love you" Chance said, once they were on the other side of

Lucy, and away from the adults. "I'll miss you." "I love you too" Tara said. "It's going to be torture not seeing you everyday." Luckily, Lucy was getting ready for take off and

was not giving them any attention. They inched closer and closer to each other. They kissed gently and innocently the first time, but the second kiss was very passionate.

Sally had finished speaking to the managers and she now joined the conservation with Lucy. "Sally, I want to thank you, your manger checked on me at least once a day"

Lucy said. "It was twice a day some days." "If you saw how exhausted you looked after we landed" Sally said. " I was worried too" Lightning and Sally headed to the boarding

ramp. "I'll get Tara" Doc said "Tara, your time is up… let's go! **no response** Tara…Tara!" Doc saw Tara's bumper sticking out from the other side of Lucy. Doc around Lucy

to yell at Tara, he opened his mouth then suddenly shut it. There right in front of him was Tara and Chance, French kissing, and putting their tires all over each other. "Ahem…

young lady, I said lets go" Doc barked. "Your father would have an engine attack if he saw you two doing that!" "Okay…Okay!" Tara said "I'm coming." Chance gave her a kiss

on the fender before driving to the other side of the gate. He turned around and prepared to watch Lucy take off. Tara drove up the boarding ramp. "You know Doc" Lucy said.

"I may be just a pilot, but best friends don't kiss and fondle each other like that." "I think that they are no longer best friends" Doc said. "I think that they have officially

upgraded their relationship to boyfriend and girlfriend." "I would have to agree with you there" Lucy said. "You ready to go home?" "Yep, when ever you are." Doc said as he

headed to the boarding ramp. Once everyone was aboard and strapped into their seats. "Boss Lady and Racecars" Lucy said playfully "Prepare for take off." When Lucy

reached her cruising. "There is no weather to worry about so sit back and enjoy the flight, we'll be home in about four and a half hours" "I'm going to the back to watch a

movie" Tara said. A little over four and half-hours later: Lucy was starting her approach to Phoenix. "I've been in touch with Mack and Abby." Lucy said "They will be at the

gate when we land. So prepare for landing." "Welcome home everybody" Mack cheerfully greeted them as they got off Lucy. "Did you miss us?" Lightning said. "Yes we did"

Abby said. "Come on let's go home." On the way to their home, Tara stopped by Flo's café and picked up Chavo. The puppy was so happy to see them, he peed all over

himself. "I'm glad you don't do that when you see me." Sally said. "Although were times that I thought you would." "If I didn't have a boner" Lightning said. "I properly

would." Sally turned around and looked at him. "You're telling me that every time you came home" Sally said. "All you could think about was fucking me?" "Oh come on Sally…

the way you put your tires all over me." Lightning said "You can't deny you were thinking the same thing. There was a couple if times were you nearly raped me when I barley

got though the door." Sally smiled. "Okay… okay, you got me there." she said "That's because I missed you… terribly." "Missed me" Lightning said. "Or did you miss this?" He

grabbed his codpiece. "Both" Sally said. "It's attached to you. I can't help it, I like having sex with you." "And you call me sex crazed." Lightning said playfully. "It seems

you're just as bad." Well… I can't help it." Sally said "You made me this way!" Lightning laughed at his wife's comment.

 **AN: The definition of "turtled": A term used around my house when you have gotten yourself into a position that you can't get out of without someone**

 **helping you up. Hot Stuff, is the newest plane for the Precious Metal racing team. According to their website.**


	32. The Start of Lightning's Police Training

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Feisty one Bridgette is but a lovely daughter to Rip and Ishani. Good race and a good joke there from the viewer.-** I love jokes...well anything thing that makes me laugh.

 **Can't wait for Lightning's police training**.-Wait no more my friend, here is the first chapter. There is more to come

 **Awww, cute session between Tara and Chance. Lightning probably would have an engine attack like all fathers do seeing such vision but he does trust Chance. Haha, couples what can you do. Must be time for Tara and Chance to declare that they're officially lovers.-** Not quite. There is some "stuff" that they have to go through first.

 **I'm guessing you have the sex scene coming up between Lightning and Sally.-** It's in a little while. Lightning has to get his police training in first.

 **Talking of that session between Tara and Chance please maybe do that kind of make out session between Lightning and Sally and then either Doc or Sheriff Dunkin growl at him the way Doc did or maybe where Lightning's parents catch them. You decide. It gives Doc an engine attack seeing Lightning and Sally making out and it would probably do the same to Sheriff Dunkin if Lightning were in uniform while doing it** -I think I can work something like that in.

 **I have some more ideas here. It's your choice you don't have to use them. If you want maybe have a race set up around radiator springs for all the former racing veterans including Doc with a march driving parade led by Sarge and when new police recruits succeed there's normally a marching parade held for their success so maybe do one of those held by Sheriff Dunkin and Scarlett.-** I don't have a parade written, but there is an reception at Flo's after the swearing in ceremony. (It's in this chapter.)

 **I don't know how they'd salute maybe just raise a tyre or aerial. You think about it.** I don't know how they would do it either. So I'm just letting you guys decide. It's one of those things that just happens, but nobody knows how they do it.

 **I know police training won't be easy coz what you'd deal with in the outside world won't be pleasant** -Yes, I know. I have some really unpleasant things that the new deputies go though.

 **guest-Funny with the sex talk between Lightning and Sally how Lightning gets hard by either looking, thinking about, sitting next to or actually making love to Sally and Sally saying Lightning turned her in to a sex machine.-** Well that happens when you live with somebody for a long time, you start picking up on each other habits. And with Lightning being sexually motived Sally could not help but to pick up on that habit.

 **Please include more of Tara's hyper Angel nickname if you can**.-I can work it in where I can.

 **Please maybe try making more sex talk between Lightning and Doc coz its just as funny** -There's some later in the story!

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter. Here is a classic joke. What goes zubb zubb? A bee flying backwards. Ha ha, Here is a another joke. When is the wrong time to mess with a snake? When it throws a hissy fit. Ha ha ha ha-** I have some jokes for you...A monastery decided it wanted to open a fish and chips restaurant. When the restaurant opened a client asked "Are you the fish fryer?" Oh no! Said one of the men "I'm the chip monk." Words of wisdom...Every family has one weird relative. If you don't know who it is, it's probably you. Be a team player, it spreads out the blame. (Yes, these jokes will appear at some point in the story!)

 **I think that Nicki minaj should be a Lamborghini Aventador. Because she owns one in real life**.-I think I can do that. I'm going to give a big rear end and huge boobs, though.

 **Qwerty-Lady G should be a Mclaren Since they seem more flexible than a F1. And since she is a singer, she should be flexible because of dancing**.-I have her as a McLaren. But is she a McLaren P1, or a McLaren F1? (Goggle to see difference)

 **Nicki Minaj should be a Chrysler 300**.-I'm going to use Twister2021 idea, since he/she suggested it. But thanks for the idea.

 **Some Other Celebs Adam Lambert, Halsey (I think you would like her, try New Americana and Colours), Cher, Jay Limo, Danica** **Patrick(Real NASCAR Driver** )-I can try to get everyone in. Well... everyone but Danica, I didn't like her when she was racing on the formula one circuit. I think she's all mouth(all she does is whine and complain), she has no talent. I dropped my Go Daddy account because of her.

 _ **AN: I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO GHOST 1998!**_

 _ **HE HAS BEEN A HUGE HELP WITH ALL THE "POLICE STUFF."**_

 _ **A HUGE THANK YOU MY FRIEND!**_

Chapter 30. - The Start of Lightning's Police Training -

Monday morning five am: Lightning's alarm went off. He groaned and hit the snooze bar. "Why is your alarm going off so early?" Sally asked sleepily. "Tara's training doesn't

start until next week." "I do have training" Lightning groggily said. "It's with Dunkin and the other two new deputies that were hired when we were in Charlottesville. Go back

to sleep My Queen. I didn't mean to wake you." Lightning gave Sally a quick kiss then headed to the shower. Once he was clean, Lightning put on his police gear and headed

down to the kitchen. Lightning was surprised to see Sally and Tara waiting on him. Sally almost had breakfast finished. "Why are you two up so early?" Lightning asked, then

he smelled the food cooking. "Wow, Sally that smells wonderful." "You know that I wasn't about let you train on an empty stomach. I fixed your favorite, pancakes." Sally said

as she served breakfast to her family. "Eat… you are going to need the energy. What time is your swearing in ceremony?" "I believe it's around eleven" Lightning said. "I can

text you when I know for sure." Once breakfast was finished, Lightning gave his girls a kiss and then headed for the front door. Lightning arrived at the sheriff office. "Good

morning Lightning" Dunkin said "Grab yourself some coffee and head to the conference room, I'll be there in a moment." Lightning passed on the coffee and headed to the

conference room. Lightning entered the room and saw the other two new deputies. One was a young female Dodge Magnum, and the other one was a middle-aged male ford

mustang GT. The police cars talking with each other when Lightning entered the room. "Is there something that I can help you with?" The Ford growled "This is meeting is for

police officers only." "Would you relax, Savage" The Dodge said "Don't you recognize him, he's Lightning McQueen. The current Piston Cup champion…" "So what is he doing

here?" Savage snapped "Don't tell me that you're the third new deputy." "Yes, I am…" Lightning nervously said. "I'm just a volunteer, and I won't be around as much as you

two will be." "I'm Leah Tango. I just gradated from the academy." She said "The deputy over there is Savage Dredd(AN: as in Judge Dredd)." Savage just glared at Lightning

and grumbled something under his voice. Scarlett and Dunkin suddenly drove into the room. The Leah and Savage snapped to attention and saluted. Lightning felt out of place

as he just stood and looked confused and a little bit bewildered. Scarlett returned the salute. "Don't worry Lightning" Dunkin said quietly in his ear. "We'll get you caught up

on all the police courtesies." "Good morning Deputies" Scarlett said. "If you would have a seat at the table. We have a lot to cover and not a lot of time to do it." As all the

cars took their places at the table, Dunkin passed out thick folders to the new deputies. For the next two hours, Scarlett and Dunkin went over what would happen this

morning at the ceremony. During a break, Lightning texted Sally and let her know the ceremony was at eleven. Sally texted back she and Tara were getting ready and they

would be there soon. Scarlett and Dunkin finished going over the paperwork. Lightning then headed over to Ramone's to see if he could get a quick wax and buff before the

ceremony. Ramone was busy, but Liz was not. She invited him back to the workshop. Liz and Ramone's apprentice worked quickly. Liz seemed quiet and withdrawn as she

buffed out Lightning's finish. "Are you all right Liz?" Lightning asked. "Is there anything I can do for you?" "Thanks Lightning" Liz said. "I'm just having a tough time right now.

I finished filing the paperwork for the divorce this morning. Carlos is going to be lived when he gets served." "Don't worry Liz" Lightning said "Sheriff will make sure that you'll

be safe." Liz looked at Lightning as if she did not believe him, but said nothing as she got to work on him. Town hall, shortly before eleven: Lightning saw Sally and Tara arrive

and he rolled up next to them. "WOW! DAD! You look AWESOME!" Tara squealed "When did you find time to get a wax?" "When we got done with the meeting this morning, I

headed over to Ramone's. Liz wasn't busy so she gave me a quickie." Lightning said, Tara bust out laughing when she heard her father say that. It took a few seconds for

Lightning to realize what he just said. "Oh, grow up!" "Tara, your father doesn't like quickies." Sally said "He likes to take his time." "SALLY!" Lightning exclaimed "Do you

have to tell her that?" "Yes…" Sally said defiantly. "Besides I already know." Tara said cutting in. "I have lost count on how many nights you two have kept me awake with all

the noise you two were making." Lightning was speechless as he looked Tara then Sally and then back to Tara. He did it several times before he sighed. Both Sally and Tara

giggled. "Dad can I ask you a question?" Tara asked, Lightning nodded "If you arrest a mime, do you have to tell him that he has the right to remain silent?" everyone

laughed, "Ok" Lightning said "I'll have to give you credit, that was funny." "Where's your badge?" Tara asked "Can I see it?" "I don't have it yet" Lightning said. "I'll get it at

the ceremony. Speaking of ceremony, I need to get to the stage." Lightning drove to the stage where all the other deputies were gathering. "All right everyone" Scarlett said.

"We need to get this show on the road." The mayor, rolled on the small stage. Luckily, word has not gotten out about Lightning becoming a deputy, so only local reporters

were covering the ceremony. Most of the town had turned out to see the new deputies. Jessica Vera opened the press conference, she said a few words a then she passed the

microphone to Scarlett. After Scarlett made a few genial statements she called Leah up to the stage, joined the other two women. Leah raised her right tire and took the oath.

Afterwards, Scarlett gave Leah her badge and welcomed her to the department. Then Savage was called on stage and was sworn in as a deputy. "Now ladies and gentleman"

Scarlett said. "We have one more deputy to welcome. Arizona law allows private citizens to become volunteer deputies. This next car has met all the requirements, and I have

accepted him as a deputy… I now call Lightning McQueen to the stage." The town folks gasped as Lightning rolled on to the stage and up to Scarlett and Jessica. "You ready?"

Scarlett asked quietly. "Now's the time to back out if your not." "I'm ready" Lightning said "I want to do this." "Mr. McQueen raises your right tire, and repeat after me."

Jessica said "I, Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen, do solemnly swear that I will defend the Constitution of the United States and the Constitution of the State of Arizona, and

that I will faithfully discharge the duties of the office of a Radiator Springs County Sheriff's Department to the best of my skill and judgment." Lightning repeated the oath.

Once they were done, Scarlett gave Lightning his badge. After Scarlett and Jessica made a few more comments, the ceremony was finished. Lightning had his picture taken

with the other two deputies. With Lightning not opting to get the black and white paintjob, his badge was hung on a chain that was below his chin. He also had a special

license plate to wear when he was on duty. "I think you'll love the number on your license plate." Scarlett said. "I had to pull some stings to get it." Lightning unwrapped the

license plate. It was like all the police and fire's license plates, but the number was 095. "Do you like it?" Scarlett asked "I can get you a standard license plate if you don't."

"No!" Lightning said "I love it. When do I need to have it put on?" "It has to be put on before you start your training." Scarlett said "Which starts tomorrow morning at 0700."

With out another word, Scarlett drove away to talk with the other new deputies. "So much for sleeping in" Lightning said. "Well don't look at me for sympathy." Sally said "I

sometimes get up that early, earlier if I have do drive to the airport to met Lucy." Tara took his badge out of the box and helped to put it on him. There was a town wide

reception at Flo's, so everyone could meet the new deputies. Flo was serving punch, cookies, and little cocktail sandwiches. Lightning spent nearly an hour taking to reporters

and having his picture taken with the town leaders. "Attention Rookies" Dunkin said. "Report back to the conference room immediately." Lightning kissed sally "I got to go" He

said. "I'll see you two later." Lightning rushed to catch up with the other police cars. "Well Tara, I have to get to the office" Sally said. "What are you going to do with the rest

of your day?" "I'm going to give Chavo bath… he's getting stinky" Tara said. "After that, I don't know, I guess I'll have to find something to do." "You can clean your room"

Sally said. "I was in there this morning and it's a mess." "Yes, Mom" Tara said annoyingly. "I'll do it after I give Chavo a bath." Once back at the station, the rookies were

given lockers so they had a place to keep their gear. After a short break, they were taken to their desks and shown how to use the computer system. Then Dunkin took them

out to the firing range. "A law enforcement officer's lifeline is his weapon. Your firearm must be powerful enough to stop criminals. They must be accurate enough to help you

hit your mark. The quality of your firearm can mean the difference between surviving to work another day or tragically dying in the line of duty." Dunkin said as he stood in

front of them. "Before we start target practice, I want to inspect each of your firearms first." Dunkin inspected each of the guns that the rookies had. Lightning popped the

1911 of his rim. "We'll have to issue you a firearm" Dunkin said. "The 1911 a good gun, but the department uses the newer Glock models." "I personally don't own one."

Lightning said "So, John is letting me borrow this one. I must admit, I haven't had a lot of practice with it." "I thought I recognized it. Oliver, could you take Deputy McQueen

to the armory and issue him a new firearm" Dunkin said. "I'll start with these two."


	33. Lightning's New Firearm

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 ** _Due to the massive amount of comments..._**

 ** _All of the comments and reviews have been moved to the end of the chapter._**

 ** _***THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO COMMETNED AND REVIEWED!***_**

Chapter 31. - Lightning's New Firearm -

Once Oliver and Lightning reached the armory. "Which gun to you prefer." Oliver asked The Glock 19 or the 22?" "Uh…" Lightning stammered. "What's the difference between

the two?" Oliver stared at him for a moment. "Sorry Light, I'm used to police cars knowing what they want, and the difference between the two." Oliver went over to a gun

cabinet and pulled out two small boxes. He sat them down in front of Lightning. He flipped open the first case. "This is the Glock 19" He explained. "This firearm is popular

among law enforcement for its durability, accuracy, and versatility. This weapon has a simple design, which means it is simple to clean. And since we live in a desert, where

sand gets into everything. And in the rainy season, mud is everywhere. It is also designed to work in extreme temperature conditions. So the hot desert temperatures don't

make it malefaction. Officers have also said this gun is more accurate and has more stopping power than its predecessor. It's lightweight at 30 ounces. The best part is the

magazine has 15 rounds, more than enough to stop a bad guy." "With my lousy aim." Lightning said "That won't be enough." "You might have a lousy aim right now" Oliver

said as he put one of this front tires round Lightning. "Lightning… it takes time to learn how to shoot well. You might have had talent but, you didn't learn to race over night."

Lightning just sighted. "Yes your right" he said. "Learning to shoot is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to learn." Oliver just chucked and then opened the second case.

"This is the Glock 22. It is the next firearm in line after the Glock 19 and looks quite similar at first glance. The only two aesthetic differences are the Glock 22 is a couple of

inches longer and a few ounces heavier than the Glock 19. The only advantage the Glock 19 offers that it's easier to conceal." Oliver explained "If concealment isn't a concern,

then most officers prefer the Glock 22. A big reason for this is that it has the capability to shoot both 9mm and .40 caliber ammunition. Before the Glock 22, there was no

Glock in between .45 caliber and 9mm. This gun combines the power of a .45 caliber weapon with the size and flexibility of a 9mm weapon." "Uh… If you were me" Lightning

said. "Which one would you choose?" "The 22" Oliver said. "I like the flexibility of it." Lightning looked at the two guns for a moment. "Then I'll take your recommendation and

take the 22." "Excellent choice!" Oliver said "We just have to fill out the paperwork and I'll get you back to Dunkin. "What do you carry?" Lightning asked "If you don't mind

me asking." "I carry a Smith & Wesson, M&P 9 and a Remington 870 shotgun." Oliver said "Around here, I rarely use the shotgun. You and the other rookies will learn to use

the shotgun and some of higher powered weapons once you have demonstrated you can handle your firearm well. You will soon learn, there are some seriously bad cars in the

world, and some times you need a little firepower." "I know all about that" Lightning said. "I personally know a 'seriously bad car'." "Your brother?" Oliver asked as he finished

the paperwork. "Yes" Lightning said "What do I do with the gun that John loaned me?" "Put it in your trunk" Oliver said "Since it's registered to him, I would recommend that

you return it to him as soon as possible." Oliver then removed the firearm from Lightning rim and replaced it with the 22. "There, how does that feel?" Oliver asked "If we

need to do any readjustments, we have to do it in here. Once you get to the range, Dunkin doesn't like people fiddling with their firearms. He expects everyone to be ready

when they get there." Lightning did have Oliver make a few minor adjustments before they headed back out to the firing range. "Deputies Tango and Dread… stand down."

Dunkin said as Oliver and Lightning arrived at the range. "Deputy McQueen, load your weapon and let's see how well you can shoot." Lightning nervously swallowed before he

started loading his gun. Once Dunkin inspected the weapon, he let Lightning take his place at the firing range. Although Lightning was nervous and his tires were shaking a

little, he did remember all things that Scarlett and John had taught him. Lightning took aim at the target and fired. He was surprised that the Glock had less of a recoil than

the 1911, but he still didn't hit anything. "That was terrible" Savage growled. "My one hundred and five year old grandmother can shoot straighter than that." "Deputy Dread…

shut up! If I hear anymore comments from you, you will be doing laps at Willy's Butte. Besides I doubt you done any better when you first started target practice." Dunkin

barked. "You're done for today, return to headquarters." Savage saluted Dunkin; he headed back to the department grumbling about something. "Lightning, it looks like you

have the same problems I did when I first learned to fire a gun" Lea said "I can give you some pointers if you like." "Thanks Leah" Lightning said "I'll take all the help I can

get." Forty minutes later: With Dunkin and Leah helping him, Lightning finally managed to hit a target. "Did you guys see that?" Lightning said happy. "I finally hit the target."

"See I knew you could do it" Scarlett said rolling up to them. "How are things going over here?" "It's going good now" Lightning said. "Do you know where John is? I was

issued a firearm, so I can give his gun back to him." "You can give it to me" Scarlett said. "He's coming over for dinner tonight, so I can give it back to him then." Lightning

gave the gun to her. "We're done for the day." Dunkin said. "Once you two get your gear cleaned up, you can take off." Leah snapped to attention and saluted. Lightning once

gain felt lost. "Don't worry Light" Dunkin said. "I'm going to teach you police curtsies tomorrow morning. It's not difficult, it won't take you long to learn it." Leah and

Lightning headed back to the station. "I want to thank you again for helping me today" Lightning said "I was beginning to think that I would never hit anything." "You welcome

Lightning" Leah said "I had someone help me, so I'm just paying it forwarded. And for Savage, just ignore him. He has more dick in his personally, than he has in his

codpiece. Besides, he thinks he's a bamf." "Banf?" Lightning asked "What's that?" "Street slang" Leah said. "It stands for bad ass mother fucker." "Oh!" Lightning said "Where

did you lean that?" "Unlike you, who was born with a silver sparkplug." Leah said "Some of us came from the wrong side of the tracks." "Sorry" Lightning said "I like to think

that everyone had a happy child hood." "I read the article that was published after your piston cup win." Leah said "It seems like your childhood wasn't happy." "Generally it

was" Lightning said "Except for the Brody parts. Our house was big and I did not have to be around him much. What about you? What was your home life like?" "Terrible, I

grew up on the rough streets of New York." Leah said "My father left my mother to raise me by herself. He later was killed in a shoot out with a rival gang." Leah said "Mom

did best she could. We never had much of anything, including food. There were many times I knew she went hungry. Giving everything she had to me. But above everything

she demanded that I get good grades in school. As soon as I was old enough to get a job, I started working. I graduated high school with honors. I have no idea what drew

me to law enforcement. Maybe I wanted to make a difference in people's lives. I applied for every scholarship I could get a hold of. I finally was accepted to the Phoenix City

Academy, with a full scholarship. The day I got the acceptance letter is still is one of the happiest days in my life." "Where's your mother living now?" Lightning asked "In that

same rundown apartment building that she has lived in for thirty years." Leah said "I worry about her safety, it has gotten a lot worse since I left for the academy." Lightning

stopped in his tracks, deep in thought. "I normally don't do this." he said "Where does you mother live? I want to get her out of there, and bring her here." "Light… You Don't

have to do that" Leah said "Besides I don't know if she'll be willing to leave." "Convince her" Lightning said "Don't worry about the expenses, I'll cover it. I'll check around

town, I can get her a good job too." Lightning could tell that Leah was fighting back tears, luckily they reached the locker room, they were the only ones there. "If there is

anything thing I can do for you Lightning" Leah said. "And I mean anything… Let me know." Just the way that Leah looked at him, he knew what she meant, then it hit him.

"Leah, can I ask you what your first job was?" Lightning asked "Although I have a good idea what it was from what you just said to me." "Yes, Lightning…I was a prostitute, a

whore, a call girl, an escort, a woman of the streets, or whatever name you want to call it" Leah said. "I had no choice… we needed the money. There were men who paid

good money to have sex with a teenager." Lightning gently embraced her as Leah broke into tears. "I'm so sorry" he said as he gently rocked her. "That's why I want to bring

your mother here, get her away from all of that." "I'll try" Leah tearfully said, Lightning held her for a few moments until they heard another car drive into to locker room.

They pulled apart and pretended to act normally. "I'll talk to Sally. She has more contacts around town than I do" Lightning said as they drove out of the building. "You work

on convincing your mother to come here." Leah just shook her hood. "Good night Light" Leah said "I'll see you tomorrow." Lightning called Sally and asked if he could see her,

there was something important that he wanted to talk about. Lucky things were running well and she really didn't have anything to do at the moment. Lightning headed

directly over to Sally's office. He repeated everything that Leah said to him. "You right Stickers" Sally said "We need to get her here. Your charitable foundation is set up.

Leah's mother can be the first person it helps." "That's awesome!" Lightning said "I'll tell Leah tomorrow." The next morning: Lightning groaned as he turned off the alarm.

"I'm sorry My Queen." he said "I need to find an alarm that won't wake you up." When he got no response he opened his eyes and saw that Sally was not in bed. Lightning

groggily headed down to the kitchen where Maria, the housekeeper was loading the dishwasher. "Maria, do you know where Sally is?" Lightning asked sleepily. "I can't find

her anywhere." "She has already left for the day" Maria said. "She and some of the executives have a meeting in Phoenix. Sally said she 'd be back late tonight. Can I fix you

anything to eat?" "Thank you Maria, just make something simple. Toast and eggs would be fine" Lightning said "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." By

the time Lightning was done with his shower Maria had breakfast ready for him. "Is Tara still asleep?" Lightning asked "Or has she taken off for the day too." Maria looked at

the clock on the wall. "She should be still asleep" Maria said. "It will be another hour or so until she comes looking for breakfast." Lightning helped Maria with a few things

before heading to the sheriff's office.

 **Twister2021 -Nice work on this chapter. I would like to see if you can put Taylor Lautner, Daniel Criag,Angelina Joile, Vin Diesel, Arnold Schwarzenegger,Dwayne Johnson in the story please**.-I'll try, but I cant guarantee I can fit everyone in.

 **And I'm a she**. - Yes...ESTROGEN!

 **Here is a good joke. Where did Olaf keep his money? In a snow bank. Ha ha ha** -That's a good one!

 **Nice work on this chapter. I have a question for you. What is your biggest fear? Mine is NUCLEAR WAR**. -Donald Trump getting elected president. If he does, there will be a nuclear war! Then will say "I didn't start it!" and then blame everyone else for his stupidity.

 **I would like to see a chapter based on a threat of a nuclear attack.-** Uh... I don't know... I don't know if that will fit into the story.

 **Nice work on this chapter. Happy April fools day. By the way there is a snake behind you! Ha ha ha ha** -Where? I love snakes! A friend of mine has one. Every time I go over to his apartment, I have to play with her. The snake's name is Roxy. I never knew that snakes had personalities, but Roxy does. She likes Mountain Dew!...seriously. if you sit a can anywhere near her, she'll crawl over and try to get some. I know what your thinking... she crawl over to any can... I can say, no she doesn't. She ignores any cans or bottles that are not Mountain Dew. It is the craziest thing I have ever seen. Billy(that's my friend) he doesn't let her have it to often, then it's only a mouthful.

 **I also have two puppies of my own.-** Two words... DOGS RULE!

 **I think you should have a chapter to where you can scare brody with the threat of Nuclear War.-** That won't work. He's too stupid to know what that is.

 **Sorry I can be a bit of a prankster. Good joke by the way.-** So can I, thanks.

 **guest 2-Sally does good keeping her husband energised for duty. Hahahaaa! Funny with the wax and sex talk between Lightning, Sally, and Tara. Kids really do pick it up eventually**.-Tara is getting to that age, where she can enjoy sexual jokes without getting embarrassed by them. Tara is also getting to that age where her parents fell that they don't need to sensor themselves when they are around her. You know that Doc won't.

 **Good ceremony there. Must of been a shock for the audience hearing that a former well known racing champion is now a police officer.-** Yes it was. Scarlett did a good gob keeping it from the media. You know what a circus that would have been, if the media found out Lightning was going to be sworn in as a deputy.

 **That mustang has a dirty attitude. He sounds like an old enemy or just doesn't see a former racer making a good police officer. Senseless bastard**!-Savage is a flat out ass hole. When they have a moment, Leah tells Lightning that he has more dick in his personally, than he has in his codpiece.

 **Nice of Liz making Lightning look decent for the ceremony. I see Lightning would rather keep his deputy Sheriff job as an unmarked vehicle. It's understandable as it won't draw a lot of attention. His badge is more than enough. Please make him strong and motivated with his firearm**.-With that dragon paintjob, Lightning will attract a lot of attention. People just won't think a deputy would have that kind of flashy paintjob.

 **Here's an idea for Lightning as a police officer. See what you think. Say the media start giving Tara a hard time Lightning steps in defending her and warns them that he'll arrest if they carry on making life difficult for her. I can guarantee the media have been arrested and fired before for making life difficult for celebrities. You choose.-** I can write something like that. It'll be later in the story.

 **I'm familiar with Herbie. I've seen some of the films. I like QWERTY's idea with Herbie. If you do use it maybe add in the Lancia he fell in love with as his wife. I like QWERTY's idea with the McLaren F1 too. If you'd like a bit more drama before you get to the part where Lightning arrests Chelsea maybe make a part where Chelsea kisses Lightning on his fender when Lightning's off guard thinking it was Sally by surprise, Sally's watching unknown to Chelsea, Chelsea tries to kiss his lips and Sally gets in between them to defend Lightning and tells Chelsea to keep her lips of her husband then Sally relaxes Lightning with a brief make out session and he feels better. Just an idea**.- I can write something like that in.

 **Hope Lightning masters the rest of his police training good, becomes a regular deputy and teaches that Mustang not to mess with him. If you want maybe have Plato hit on Tara again and she puts to him that she has a boyfriend. Plato needs to be told. ** Pet Lucy for me, gives you big fluffy hug**-** I have some "plans" for Tara and Plato, but I'm not going to say what they are. Lucy told me to thank you for your pets, she enjoyed them.

 **Or that mustang's probably judging Lightning by his Dragon paint job. I've just had a thought. Have you ever thought about doing a part where Lightning and Tara get involved in Lightning's dad's movie business. Lightning and Tara's images and skills for posing and racing his father could make a racing or police based movie. See what you think** -I've played around with that idea, but I haven't decided if I'm going to use it. It depends on how well the story is going. Riley does pitch the movie idea to them. I don't know at this time what their response would be.

 **Qwerty-I honestly don't like Danica either since she has no skill, so how about the guy that drives the Lowes Car. As for Lady G, I think the f1, since I don't like the p1's bubble roof.-** Ok, that was what I wanting to know. I'll write that part in.

 **Wait You should Add Herbie to the story. Like he and the king could be old rivals. For those who don't know, Herbie is a 1963 Volkswagen Beetle Numbered 53 in a white, black, red, and blue. OMG HORACE THE HATE BUG. That's Herbies Nemesis**.-I can passably put Herbie and his wife in as a cameo guest star. I'm not to sure of using the Horace idea. It's a little of topic for this story.

 **-guest 2 I honestly think the New Beetle he loves in fully loaded would be better, but that would honestly make it look like he was George Clooney type. If they go to England, Make Sodor a real place please. Thomas is love, Thomas is Life #Trainsnogains-** Ok, I can work on that. what is his wife's name... I'll let you choose. I can have them as newlyweds that just came back from their honeymoon on the island of Sodor.

 **Frogman Aaaawww...cute, Bridgette is happy to get a baby brother or sister. Good job on the mother daughter talk. Ishani really knows how to get Rip's mind off of Bridgette. Maybe you can write how Rip got the nickname of "The Green Tornado** "-I've been thinking about that. So far I've haven't come up with anything. If anyone has any ideas...I would love to hear them!

 **I hate photo shoots, they are a pain in the butt! I don't like s'mores either. I sorry to be so negative. So it's getting to the point where Tara is starting to dream about having sex with Chance... Very interesting. Good idea on the hall of fame idea. McQueen warning Tara to behave...funny! But I can imagine that being transported everywhere can get annoying**.-Yep, you got that right!

 **I liked the conservation with Sara. I've read that story, it's good. I just wish the author would finish the story though. It's driving me crazy. "Shout the horn of a tractor" Very funny!-Whoever wrote that part... good job!-** That was CarsWorldFan, not me.

 **I'm sorry to hear about Sara's brother, even though I read it in the other story. Plato is an A*hole of you ask me, trying to steal Tara away from Chance. Good for Tara for telling him off. I my book she was way to nice to him**.-Like I said...I have some plans for them.

 **A very cute moment when Bridgette greets the McQueens, talking non-stop about everything. It reminds me of my daughter when she was that young. NERDS RULE! I love the part where Rips says something so technical, nobody understands him. I love ice cream too! Strawberry is my favorite**.-I wanted to show that Ripslinger has brains as well as talent. That's why I made him a bit of a nerd. And by the way, mint chocolate chip is my favorite ice cream flavor.

 **The Easter Bunny left so much candy at my house, I feel like I'm drowning in it! well, there goes my diet!** LOL!-Me too!

 **Very funny when Bridgette loses her balance. Very cute joke. You need to put more jokes in the story. Good idea with the race idea, well written. It's a good thing that Doc got Tara, if McQueen saw what his daughter was doing. He would have a engine attack. HAHAHA...McQueen making Sally 'sex crazed', good job**!-Thanks


	34. The Deputies Get Tased

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 ** _Due to the massive amount of comments..._**

 ** _All of the comments and reviews have been moved to the end of the chapter._**

 ** _***This a long chapter...enjoy***_**

Chapter 32. - The Deputies Get Tased

Lightning arrived the sheriff's department and headed to the conference room. Leah and Dunkin was already there. "Now we just have to wait on Savage," Dunkin said "Once

he gets here we can get started. Savage rushed into the room ten minutes later. "Deputy Dread…you're late!" Dunkin barked. "This better be the last time you keep me

waiting." "I'm sorry Sir" Savage said. "I'm still getting used to this time zone." "No excuses" Dunkin said. "Now if everyone will get settled at the table, we'll get started.

Savage saluted and took a spot next to Lightning. "Well look here" Lightning said quietly to Leah. "I thought bamfs are supposed to be punctual." Leah snickered. "No talking"

Dunkin barked. "The next person who speaks without being addressed will do fifty laps at Willy's Butte. Deputy McQueen I know that won't be much of a punishment for you."

Lightning tried not to smile at Dunkin but was not successful. Dunkin just glared at Lightning until his smile went away. Dunkin handed out a schedule for rest of the week.

"This morning we will cover code of conduct, use of force, and ethics. Then out to the range for some target practice." Dunkin said "This afternoon, I have something special

planned for you… All right, let's get started." Dunkin slid the materials and forms front of the rookies. Late in the morning, Dunkin was done going over the procedures. They

had a thirty-minute break then the deputies had to be at the firing range with their weapons loaded and ready to fire. Dunkin said that he wanted to see Lightning after the

break, but before he headed to the firing range. After the break, Lightning knocked on Dunkin's door. "Come in" Dunkin barked, Lightning rolled though the door. "Good you're

here. While Oliver lets the other two deputies get in some target practice, now is a good time to teach you police curtsies. Even though I have never been in the navy, I like to

use this phrase. If it moves salute it, if it doesn't... paint it. We are not going to worry about the second half of that saying." Dunkin then proceeded to teach Lightning when

and how to salute. To Dunkin's pleasure, he found Lightning to be a quick learner. It took Lightning only about a half an hour to learn the ins and outs of saluting as how as to

stand when called to attention. "Doc said you were a quick learner" Dunkin said. "I think you have got the basis of it. You just need training before you salute without thinking

about it. Now, get to the firing range, you need more practice time than anyone else. Oh Lightning… I might be old, but I do know what a bamf is. So I don't want to hear you

using that term again." Lightning snapped to attention and saluted Dunkin. Dunkin returned the salute and Lightning headed to the firing range. The deputies spent the rest of

the morning on the firing range. Dunkin came out right before lunch to see how they were doing. Lightning only managed to hit a target a few times, but he was getting better

with his aim and handling of a gun. There was several times where he just missed hitting the target. "All right deputies... that is enough for this morning." Dunkin said "You

have an hour for lunch and then return to the conference room." All the deputies saluted Dunkin, Lightning was a second or two slower than the rest of the group. After

Lunch: Lightning and Leah returned to the conference room. Once again, everybody was waiting on Savage. Savage rolled into the room a few minutes later. While he wasn't

considered late, Dunkin was annoyed that he came in at the last minute. "We are going to spend the afternoon learning about tasers." Dunkin said as he sat a taser in front of

each of them." While tasers are not considered lethal force, but they can be dangerous and you can severely injure someone if you are not properly trained." Dunkin spent the

next three hours teaching the deputies how to use their tasers. "Now, we are going outside to the firing range to see how well you paid attention in class." Dunkin said. "I also

have a surprise for you." Once out to the range, one by one the deputies got to fire their tasers. Lightning was pleased to see Savage and Leah struggling with their taser as

well. Over all the tasers were a lot more complex than firing a gun. Lightning assumed that was why Scarlett and Oliver were here. When Leah was test firing her taser,

Lightning saw Tempest the ambulance and a paramedic named Joe arrive. "Tempest, Joe" Lightning said as he drove over to them. "Why are you doing here?" "I can't tell

you" Tempest said. "You need to ask your commanding officer." "Attention deputies" Dunkin barked. Both Leah and Savage rushed to Dunkin. They stopped in front of Dunkin

and saluted. "Deputy McQueen… I know your fast on the racetrack. Could you show some of that speed now, I don't have all day." Lightning hurried to Dunkin. Once Lightning

reached Dunkin, he just stared at Lightning. Lightning was not sure what to do. He looked at Leah and she mouthed the words 'salute him'. "Oh!…Right!" Lightning said, and

saluted Dunkin "Sorry." "It's going to take some practice, but I'm satisfied on how well you're doing." Dunkin said "I know you're all wandering why Tempest and Joe are

joining us this afternoon. At some point in your career, you will have to use your taser on someone, so you know what that feels like, this afternoon you are going to be tased.

That is why a medical team is here, they will tend to you afterwards. After Tempest medically clears you, you are dismissed for the day. I suggest you rest for the evening,

tomorrow will also be a busy day. Unless you are sick and in the hospital, calling in tomorrow will result in your termination from the department. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Sir" All the deputies answered together. "If you at anytime this evening or tomorrow morning you do feel sick, light hooded, or cannot keep anything down, do not

hastate to got to the hospital. You do not have to let the sheriff office know first, but I would like to know as soon as possible." Dunkin said "Now…I'm going to ask for

volunteer to be the first one. If I don't get one, I will pick someone at random." The deputies looked at each other for a few seconds. "I'll go first" Leah said. "I hope this

doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." "The safest place to taser someone is in the trunk or in their rear flanks, but anywhere on their body will work. For this exercise, I'm going to

use your trunk, it's not as painful as your rear flanks." Dunkin said "So Deputy Tango, I need you to face away from me. Scarlett and Oliver are going to brace you so you

don't hit the ground." Leah, Oliver and Scarlett took their positions. Dunkin popped his taser out of his rim, and deployed it with out any warning. Leah jumped as the

electrodes hit her. She only groaned before passing out. Oliver and Scarlett lowered her slowly to the ground and then backed way, letting Tempest take over. Luckily, Leah

was only out for about twenty seconds. Tempest removed the electrodes from Leah's trunk. When Leah woke up to find that she was receiving oxygen. Joe was preparing an

IV. "You need fluids" He said. "It will help you recover faster." "Okay" was the only thing that Leah could say. "How do you feel?" Tempest asked "Do you have any pain other

were you were tased?" "I'm a little light hooded, and sick to my stomach" Leah said "But no pain anywhere." "That's good" Tempest said "Just rest for a while. The symptoms

should pass in about ten minutes. If you feel any worse, let Joe or I know." "Yes, Ma'am" Leah said "I'll do that." Once Leah was stable, Dunkin reset his taser. "All right

deputies." He said "Which one of you is next?" "Me" Lightning said "I don't know if I can stand seeing that again." "All right Deputy McQueen" Dunkin said "Just like last time…

I need you to face away from me. Scarlett and Oliver are going to brace you so you don't hit the ground." Lightning, Oliver and Scarlett took their positions. Dunkin popped

his taser out of his rim, and deployed it without any warning. Lightning felt the electrodes strike his trunk. Lightning groaned as the electrical pulse raced through him. The

sensation only lasted a few seconds then he felt himself being lowered to the ground. Oliver and Scarlett backed away. "How are you feeling Lightning? Do you have any pain

other were you were tased?" Tempest asked as she removed the electrodes from Lightning's trunk. "I think that the best response I have ever seen." "It wasn't that bad, I've

felt worse." Lightning said as Tempest checked his vital signs. "You want pain… hit a concrete wall at two hundred miles an hour." "I think I'll pass on that, I'll leave that up to

your fellow race cars." Tempest said with slight smile. "I'm going to keep you here for another ten minutes. If your vital signs remain normal, I'll let you go home." As

Tempest was monitoring Lightning's vital signs, a high-pitched scream was herd. It was so high pitched, everyone thought a woman was screaming. When everyone looked,

Savage was being tased. Oliver and Scarlett lowered Savage to the ground, then backed away. Tempest went to attend him. "So much for being a bamf" Lightning said. "I

didn't know a male could hit such a high note." "He does if you kick him in the balls" Leah responded. "I have to admit, that was a high note even for a woman." "OW, OW,

OW!" Savage said as Tempest removed the electrodes. "Woman… stop ripping those out!" "I'm not ripping them out" Tempest said angrily. "I know it don't hurt that bad. So

stop such being such a baby." "Deputy Dread…Show some respect." Dunkin barked "You don't hear the other two deputies complaining that loudly." Roughly a half an hour

later: Leah and Lightning were medically cleared to go home for the night. "Like Sheriff said go home and rest." Tempest said as she removed the IV and oxygen from Leah.

"At anytime this evening or tomorrow morning you are feeling sick, light hooded, or cannot keep anything down, do not hastate to got to the hospital. I'm on duty all night, so

I'll know what's going on if you have to come to the emergency room. If you need to you can take basic painkiller for the pain. You can put ice on where the electrodes hit

you, but take the ice off after twenty minutes. If ice makes the pain worse, you can try a heating pad." Both Lightning and Leah said they understood Tempest's instructions.

"You handed that better than I did" Leah said "I guess you have to be pretty tough to race." "Yes you do" Lightning said "It was a rare day when I finished a race, and didn't

have any bruises or scratches from the race. It's something that Tara is going to learn. She tough, but she's going to find out that racing in the piston cup is a lot tougher than

she expects." As Lightning and Leah continued to drive back to headquarters: "Lightning can I tell you something" Leah said "I've been tased before." Lightning came to a

screeching stop. "You what?" Lightning stammered. "How?…when?… did that happen?" "It was at the academy" Leah said. "It pretty much was a class like the one that we just

had. That also explains why I decided to go first, I knew what it would feel like. I didn't pass out like this time, the instructor said that the taser was only at half strength."

"Leah do you live a lone?" Lightning said. "What will you do if you get in to trouble and need medical attention?" Leah thought for a moment. "Yes, I like living alone. After

living in a cramped apartment, I like having my own space." She said "If I need help, I guess I can have my neighbor come and help, that's if he's home." "What will you do if

he's not home?" Lightning asked "Why don't you come and spend the evening with me and my wife. I can call Sally and let her know to expect one more for dinner…" "I can't

do that" Leah said cutting in. "I'm not going to intrude on your family!" Lightning snorted in discuss. "Sally has executives and other personal over all the time." he said "It

rare that dinner is just the four of us." "Four?" Leah asked "I though that you only had a daughter." "We do" Lightning said. "John, Sally's bodyguard normally joins us for

dinner. I think that Tara regards him like a big brother. And John said that Tara reminds him of his little sisters." "Well…" Leah said "I don't know." "I insist" Lightning said

"Look at it this way, it's a thank you for helping with my target practice." "Well… if you put it that way…" Leah said slowly "Then I guess I would love to join you for dinner."

Once they got all of their gear cleaned up and put away, Leah followed Lightning to his house.

 **Frogman-The Chip Monk joke...very funny, I loved it! as for the words of wisdom...I'm the weird one!-** I'm the weird one too...as well as being the craziest family member. HAHAHA!

 **I think that Savage don't like the idea of McQueen being a deputy. He property thinks that McQueen is doing this as a publicly stunt, he thinks that McQueen won't be able handle being a cop.-** Like I said...Savage is an asshole.

 **The wax and sex situation between Lightning, Sally, and Tara was well written, I laughed out loud when I read it! It was shock for the town hearing that their champion is going to be a sheriff's deputy**.-Yep pretty much. I needed to do something different with Lightning, and when the idea of him becoming a deputy came up, I ran with it

 **Twister2021 -Nice work on this chapter. I have a few names for Herbie's wife: Jessica, Angelina, and Mia** -Thanks, I think I'll use...Jessica as Herbie's wife name, thank you for the idea.

 **I have a few jokes for do you call a bee explorer? Christopher Colum-buzz. Q: What do you call a crocodile with GPS? A: A Navi-gator. What do you call a rabbit with fleas? Bugs Bunny! Q: What did the naughty little diamondback say to his big sister? A: "Don't be such a rattle-tail!-** Cute jokes, I might use some of them in the story at some point.

 **Great work on this chapter. I would like to see a chapter to where Scarlett prepares the whole police department in case of Nuclear attacks,EMP,terrorist attack. And could you please put a underground shelter for the town please.-** I have an idea about, it's in a few chapters.

 **Great job on this chapter. I would like to see if you can have Tara pull a prank on Sally to where she drinks a soda and Tara puts hot sauce on a straw.-** No, that's just mean. Sally would probably punish Tara for doing it.

 **Ha ha ha ha ha. Here is a another joke. Knock Knock! Who's There? You. You Who?-** HAHAHHA! You're silly, I like it!

 **guest 2-Wow! Lots of reviews on CH:33 there!-** I was shocked to see that many. I'm not complaining though! Keep them coming...I love it!

 **Hope Lucy's a happy pooch.-** Lucy is always happy! Except when the new back door shut on her tail. It was a few days ago, we had a new storm door put in. When she was coming in from going potty. She didn't know the new door closed much faster than the old one, and she didn't go though it fast enough. The door shut about halfway down on her tail. She yelped in pain and came running to me. She let look at it, lucky there was no cuts or anything. So I dried her off(it was raining at the time) and she hopped up in her chair, and she laid there for rest of the afternoon. She kept looking at me like "I'm wet and my tail hurts." I asked if she was having a bad day! HAHAHA!

 **Such determination in Lightning as a deputy. I like it. There are lots of differences with firearms. Some are designed to fire more than one type of ammunition. There are some shotguns that fire different rounds to one another. I know my fair share of weapons.-** Ghost 1998 was a super major help with this chapter. He helped me with the different kinds of firearms that police department uses. He has been nice enough to let me pick his brains.

 **Savage really is playing with fire insulting a fellow deputy. I know there are many Police out there who don't pay all the best respect to every fellow officer coz of their faithless nature and think that abuse is a way of manning each other up. Sheriff Dunkin was good to scold and admonish him. Especially with warning him with laps of Willy's butte. Something a Sergeant Major would do to a to an unruly soldier in the military**.-Most police forces are paramilitary. Dunkin expects everyone to respect his rank while on duty. If they don't... well there will be hell to pay.

 **Lightning would annihilate Savage on the track. Hope Lightning teaches Savage good. -** Lightning does... it is coming up in a few chapters.

 **Nice of Leah offering some tuition to Lightning with his firearm. Scarlett and John had every faith in him. Please have Lightning trained and registered with all firearms ! So sad that Leah had to live on the opposite side of the track to Lightning that way with losing her father tragically, having to live with being paid to work as a sex tool. Very generous, loving and eyewatering of Lightning giving Leah a charitable commitment to help her mother out of a miserable life. You could say he's returning the favour for Leah helping and respecting him better than Mr dickhood Savage. Very comforting and assuring with the hug**.- Well...Lightning is just a nice guy. I wanted Lightning to see that not every one grew up with the privilege he did.

 **Please add the hugs between Lightning and Sally in as well as the kissing.-** There's some coming up soon, as well as a sexual chapter

 **I never thought about the beetle from Herbie fully loaded but thank you QWERTY for pointing it out. If you want maybe have that beetle from Herbie fully loaded as Herbie's wife and that Lancia as his ex-girlfriend. The car that Herbie fell in love with first is a Lancia scorpion. I don't know about a name for it but I'll let you decide who makes that choice. See what you think.-** Herbie will making a few appearances as a RSN's new commenter when the racing season starts. More on that later...

 **Please maybe have Lightning batter Savage in a way that he deserves it and have Lightning's parents come to Radiator Springs. Hope they get an eye or should I say windscreen popping surprise when they see Lightning's new paint job and as a deputy Sheriff.-** Lightning's parents all ready know what his paintjob looks like. They saw it when they were in Charlottesville for Tara's birthday party.

 **Maybe have Lightning put Tara through her laps and motivation for her races. Teach her what Doc taught** him.-I'm working on that part now.

 **Please don't forget the guilty pleasure of the cigar between Lightning and Doc if you're gonna use it.-** A tiny little spoiler. At the first race of the year... all the females in the family go shopping. And the males head to a bar... shenanigans will run rampant. will I'm hoping, I don't have it all written yet

 **Maybe have Sheriff tell Lightning and Sally to get a room when he catches them making out and Lightning just mutters in Irish.** -That's a good idea...I haven't put any Irish into the story in a while. I can't promise I'll use it, but I'll try

 **These are just ideas you don't have to use them. I'm happy to help I just don't expect you to use every idea I offer. I'm good with whatever you choose. Every chapter you write is worth reading given your brilliant writing skills-** I know, you have so many good ideas, I try to use most of them

 **Haha! Twister2021 I love the jokes. Great going** -I know! She tells great jokes!

 **I hadn't expected Lightning to worn Tara about getting arrested by him or Scarlett if she misuses her racing capabilities on public roads but then again she's got to be disciplined and have sense knocked in to her. Like QWERTY I'm familiar with Thomas the tank engine coz I used to watch it when I was younger and it was my childhood favourite programme. 32 years old that programme but it's still brilliant. I don't know if you've read any Thomas fanfics but they could give you some ideas. I've read some to my nephew excluding the M rated parts. I'll let QWERTY give you ideas but here's some good couples for you to think about if you do use QWERTY's idea involving Thomas and friends. ThomasXEmily, GordonXCaitlin, JamesXMolly, PercyXRosie, TobyXMavis. See what you think Over to you QWERTY. See what else you've got**.-I'm really not going to do a lot with the Thomas idea, it's own universe. which I really don't know a lot about.

 **Please have Lightning fully motivated, and strong for all firearms. It'll make him a well sorted deputy for when the going gets rough and tough. Maybe have him do some sniper training and some parts where he has to draw his glock 22 when making an arrest if that sounds good. You decide. Just some more ideas** -I have Lightning drawing his firearm a little later in the story when he and Oliver arrests Carlos for threating Liz... more later

 **Qwerty-Thomas is a Train that lives on the island of Sodor. If you want more info, literally just google Thomas the Tank Engine**.-I'm really not a Thomas fan...I'm more of a Chugginton fan. Thomas is a little to "British" for me...yes I know that Chugginton is also from England...That's why I only watch the American versions.

 **I'm literally an expert on the subject and I'm only 15. And Yes you do have readers this young**.-I'm cool with having readers this young.


	35. Chavo And The Puppy Bowl

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The show -The Puppy Bowl- Belongs the to Animal Planet Network.

 **guest 2 -Aww poor Lucy! Well at least she's recovered thanks to the motherly touch you give her.-** She's forgotten all about it. She's back to being her happy goofy self! She is a little wary of the door though.

 **Hahaha, Sheriff Dunkin is a very wise and clever man despite being an old git and so Mich can be said for Savage screaming after getting tasered. He's obviously not as tough as Lightning and Leah given their own experiences**.- Dunkin has been around long enough to see and do everything when it comes to policing, besides this is not his first group of rookies he's trained. As for Savage, Lightning is not going to let him forget it anytime soon.

 **Lightning seems to be turning into a father figure to Leah given the way he cares about her. Treating her like family.-** I feel that Lightning is going to be more like an older, protective brother, not like a father. And those of you who think that Lightning and Leah should have an affair...forget it, they don't have that kind of relationship. Yes the McQueens do kinda adopt her into their family, since Leah never had much of a family.

 **If you like this maybe add in some parts where Leah and Tara spend some time together and they become like sisters**. -Actually, Sally is the one that bonds with Leah. Tara hangs out with Leah, but not as much as Sally does.

 **Spend some time toughening themselves up for their future careers. See what you think. Nice work with this chapter**.-Eventually, I will have Lightning and Leah as partners. But since they are both rookies, they have to train with experienced police cars for a while.

 **Twister2021 Great job on this chapter. If you can maybe have Tara pull the prank on Thunder instead of Sally.-** That's a good idea, and it might work. Won't happen until later. It lands Tara in the principle's office.

 **Here is a couple of jokes. How do you wake Lady Gaga up? Poker face Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha When does the astronaut eat? At launch time Ha ha ha ha ha. I would like to see a chapter to where you can put Vin diesel in the story please Great job on this chapter. I would like to see if you can put PSY in the story please.-** Like I said, I can't put everyone in, but I can put a few.

 **My ancestry background is Italian, French, German, Swedish, irish, Asiatic Indian**.-Sounds like your a little bit of everything. I'm mostly Irish and Scottish, there's a tiny bit of German thrown in.

 **CarsWorldFan-OMG! I absolutely LOVED this chapter! I was waiting to see how Lightning would react to the taser, and I must say I certainly wasn't expecting that**!-Yep, that is what I was going for. Ghost 1998 again helped me with this chapter!

 **Funny Savage's reaction, haha! Guess he won't be able to live that one down, screaming like a woman! He's not such a big, tough guy after all. I hope you do a follow-up of this little episode in the next chapter.-** It's not in this chapter, it's in the next few chapters and thought out the rest of the story, Lightning taunts Savage from time to time about it.

 **Just a suggestion; maybe Lightning could have a delayed reaction to the taser, and have Doc attend to him. It is YOUR story though, so you don't have to take any suggestions on board. However, I do love the Doc/Lightning scenes, especially when Lightning's sick or injured. Their friendship is so strong, and I love the way they tease each other.-** I put that idea at the end of the chapter, making it even longer, Yay! I wanted to put more in, but it was making the chapter inerrably long. Your ideas are just as welcome as everybody else's. Doc and Lightning share a close bond and they seem to enjoy harassing each other!

 **Keep up the fantastic work**!-Thanks, You made me very happy this morning when you updated your planes story. I love it, please keep going.

 ** _Surprise! Another chapter!_**

 ** _I've been sick, and I done nothing but lay in bed and write for the last thee days._**

 ** _Since this chapter is ready to go, I'm posting it early!_**

 ** _***This another long chapter***_**

Chapter 33. - Chavo And The Puppy Bowl -

Lightning and Leah drove in the front door of his house. Chavo herd them and came running to the door, barking loudly. Leah squealed with fright and hid behind Lightning.

Once Chavo saw whom it, he started dancing with happiness. Chavo jumped up on Lightning and started liking him happily. "All right Chavo that's enough!" Lightning said "Sit

boy!" Chavo immediately sat down, but his tail was wagging fast as fast as it could go. "Chavo, this is Leah… she's a friend." Lightning said, Chavo made a couple of happy

barks at her. "Don't worry Leah, he's all smoke and mirrors. I think when he's fully grown, he'll make a formidable guard dog, right now the worst thing he'll, do is lick you to

death. Tara…Tara, are you home? Chavo where's Tara?" Chavo cocked his head to the side, like he was trying to figure out what Lightning was saying. Lightning though a

moment. "Chavo… find Mommy" Lightning said. "Do you understand. Go find Mommy!" Chavo barked once, turned around, and raced down the hall to the family room.

Lightning and Leah followed. Tara was stretched out on the couch watching TV. Chavo jumped up beside her and laid down, but all of his attention was on the TV. "What on

Earth are you watching?" Lightning asked as he and Leah drove into the family room. "What ever it is sure has Chavo's attention." "Puppy Bowl" Tara said. "I was just channel

surfing and I found it. As soon as Chavo heard the puppies playing, he was mesmerized. I'm surprised he even got off of the couch to go greet you." "How was your

appointment with Doc? I'm sorry I missed it." Lightning asked. "Great and you didn't miss much. Doc said I can start training next week." Tara said "How was your training?"

"Exhausting, Leah would you like something to drink?" Lightning asked "We have soda if you don't want anything alcoholic." Tara noticed that her father wasn't alone. "Oh…

sorry I didn't know you had anybody with you." Tara said as she got off the couch to greet her. "I'm Tara, Lightning's daughter." Leah and Tara shook tires. "I'm Leah Tango,

I'm a deputy also" Leah said "Good to meet you." Chavo got down off the couch and walked over to the TV and sat down in front of it. He coked his head from side to side, as

he watched the puppies play. "Holey cow!" Lightning said as he gave Leah her soda. "Talk about obsessed. Chavo is going to have a stiff neck if he keeps cocking his head like

that." "Yeah I know." Tara said "He reminds me of you when you watched yourself race." "I did not look like that." Lightning said "How long is he going to sit there?" "Until a

commercial come on" Tara said. "Once the show comes back on, he park himself in front of the TV again." "You two get to know each other." Lightning said "I have to make

some calls. Leah will be joining us for the evening." When Lightning turned to leave, he winced in pain, which Tara noticed. "Is your axle bothering you?" Tara asked "I can get

you some pain killers." "No, my axle is feeling pretty good. As part of our training, we got tased." Lightning said "That's why Leah is spending the evening with us. If she has

any reactions we can take her to the ER." "Wait…you were actually tased?" Tara asked "What did it feel like?" "It felt like a terrible muscle cramp all over your body, but it only

lasted for a few seconds." Lighting said "Tara could you do me a favor and go get an icepack for Leah. I can get one for myself." "Sure, I'll be right back." Tara said "Do you

want a painkiller or anything? I think we have some Advil in the medicine cabinet." Leah gently settled onto the couch. "Yes, thank you" Leah said "I don't know about you,

Lightning. I'm getting kind of sore." "I'm more than sore" Lightning said "I know I'm going to need something for the pain. It's a good thing that I have some painkillers that

Doc prescribed for me." "I thought the medic said basic painkillers" Leah said "She didn't say anything about prescription painkillers." "Tempest did say that didn't she."

Lightning said "All right, I'll try some Advil first and if that doesn't work I'll take the prescription painkillers." After Lightning and Tara left the room. Leah looked around the

spacious family room. The next thing she knew, a chewed up rope landed on her hood. Chavo jumped up beside her and barked playfully a few times. Leah saw that the TV

had gone to commercial. Not sure what he wanted Leah pulled away from him. Chavo barked at her again and did a play bow. He did his best to try to get Leah to play with

him. Luckily, Tara came back in the room. "Chavo, get down!" Tara said loudly "Look your shows back on!" As soon as Chavo heard the puppies playing, he jumped off the

couch and returned to his spot in front of the TV. "Sorry, Leah." Tara said as she took Chavo's rope off her hood and threw it back in a box that was marked 'Chavo's Toys'. "I

didn't think he would bother you. I have your Advil and some ice. After Leah took the painkiller, she let Tara place the ice where the electrodes hit. "There's two tiny puncture

marks on your trunk." Tara said as she placed a towel wrapped bag of ice on Leah's trunk. "There's some swelling, but not much." "Thanks" Leah said "Hopefully it will start to

feel better soon." Tara and Leah were talking when Chavo jumped up, started barking, and then ran out of the room. "Mom's home" Tara said. as she looked at a clock on the

wall. "I'm always amazed on what he can hear, but that's a dog for you." Ten minutes later, Sally, Lightning and John rolled into the room. Chavo headed his spot in front of

the TV. "Glad to met you Leah" Sally said "I'm Sally, and this is my bodyguard John Black." Sally and Leah shook tires. "Glad to meet you Ma'am, Mr. Black" Leah said "I see

Mr. Black around the station some times." "Leah please, you are not on duty." John said "Please call me John." "It's a good thing I called Flo this afternoon. I asked her if I

could hire one of her chefs tonight" Sally said. "Flo said she could do that. I gave him full run of the kitchen, but I have no idea what he's fixing for dinner, but whatever it is…

it smells wonderful." Shortly before dinner was served, Tara got Chavo's food and water bowls and filled them up. While everyone else took a spot at the dinner table, Tara

drove to the corner of the dining room and set the water bowl down first. Chavo was dancing and prancing around her. Tara just stood there holding his bowl until Chavo

calmed down and sat in front of her. "It's about time" Tara said annoyingly. "Shake." Instead of shaking with his paw, Chavo liked her tire a few times. "Eeewww!" Tara said

"You, shake with your foot…not your tongue!"(AN: This actually happed to me when I fed Lucy this morning.) Chavo then raised his foot and Tara shook it. She was had his

food bowl halfway to the floor, when Chavo stood up. Tara picked his bowl up and just stood there until Chavo sat back down. She almost had the bowl on the floor when

Chavo stood up again. So Tara picked up his bowl and waited until he sat back down. She had to do this a few more time until Chavo remained seated and Tara said he could

eat. Leah watched in amazement as Chavo wolfed down his food. "Don't let that display fool you." Lightning said "He gets fed twice a day." Just as the family was sitting down

to dinner, Chavo licked his bowl clean, got a drink of water, walked under the dinning room table, and laid down. Everybody was just starting to eat when a loud burp came

from under the table. "Excuse you, Chavo" Tara said. "I was wondering when he was going to do that." When everyone was enjoying their dinner when Chavo crawled out and

sat beside Lightning. "Go lay down" Lightning said to Chavo. "You know you're not allowed to beg at the table." Chavo just sat there, staring at Lightning. Suddenly an audible

'tweet' came from his rear end. "Oh! Are you are trying to tell me that you have to go out?" Lightning asked as Chavo stood up and waged his tail. "All right…come on. We

need to get you a doggy door, so you can let yourself in and out." Lightning headed to the kitchen door and Chavo followed passing gas the entire time. "I don't know what

dad's complaining about" Tara said "Chavo farted on me this morning as I was going over to Doc's office for my final X-ray and exam." "If he didn't eat like he was starving"

John grumbled. "He wouldn't be so gassy, I guess we just have to live with him." Ten minutes later, Lightning returned to the table and finished his meal. After desert:

Lightning's stomach rumbled angrily when he got up from the table, a wave of dizziness also came over him. "Dad, are you all right?" Tara asked when she saw him stumble.

"Please tell me that you are not going to barf." Right on cue, Lightning did just that, vomited his entire meal on the to dinning room floor. Sally rushed to his side. "What

brought that on?" She asked "I hope you're not getting sick." She saw that Lightning had his eyes shut tightly. "Are you dizzy?" Sally asked, Lightning nodded once. "Tempest

said we are to go to the hospital if we get sick" Leah said "She was going to be on duty tonight." "I'm not going to the hospital" Lightning said as his stomach cramped

violently. "Call Doc and see if he'll come over." "I'll call him once we get you into the family room." Sally said as she and John helped Lightning to the couch. "Stay put, I'm

going to call Doc." "…I wanted to go to the firing range later." Lightning said, as Sally came back to the family room. "I wanted to get some target practice in." "Doc and

Sophia are on their way over." Sally said "Stickers, you can't go to the range, did you forget that we need to discuss how we can convince Leah's mom to move out here."

"Oh, yeah" Lightning said "I did forget about that!" "Leah, Lightning has a habit of forgetting things" Sally said playfully. "Don't be surprised that you have to constantly

remind him to do something." Everyone but Lightning laughed. He reached for Sally like he was going to start tickling her. "If you come any closer, or touch me" Sally

countered. "No sex for a week!" "WOW! Sally" John said "That's harsh!" "No, it's not" Sally said. "If I wanted to be harsh, I would hide all the sex toys too!" Again everyone

but Lightning laughed. John leaned over to Leah. "These type of conservations are normal in this house" He said quietly. "So get used to it. If Doc and his wife Sophia are

here, it's even worse. Do you remember how horny and sexually motivated teen age boys are." Leah shook her hood yes. "Well, Doc's worse." John said "He doesn't bother to

hide it either. He wears it like a badge of honor." "That's kind of hard to believe" Leah said. "I've only met him a few times, and he seems to be a stately old car." John

snorted "Yeah in public" he said. "But behind closed doors, he's a horny old car. But when you see how gorgeous his wife is, you'll understand why." A half an hour later: Doc

and Sophia rolled into the family room. "All right Rookie" Doc said "What did you do to yourself this time?" "Nothing!" Lightning complained "At least I hope its nothing."

Lightning explained what happed to him and the other deputies this afternoon. "Well let's have a look." Doc said as he pulled out his stethoscope. "It's not that uncommon to

have reaction to being tased." He put the stethoscope on Lightning's side and moved it around. Then Doc examined Lightning's puncture marks. "Yep, you have definitely been

tased." he said "The puncture looks good, just keep it clean and it will heal by itself. I can't find anything wrong with you. Sometimes the electrical pulse from the taser will

make your stomach upset. And the way you eat, I'm not fucking surprised that you got sick. Just rest and drink…but no alcoholic drinks tonight. If you don't start felling better

in few hours, call me…and I can get you something that should help your stomach to settle." "While you're here, Doc" Sally said. "Could you look at Leah's puncture marks as

well?" "I'm… ok Sally… really" Leah said nervously "It's not necessary." "Come on Kiddo" Doc said. "I won't bite." Leah nervously turned around and let Doc examine her.

"You're having a slight allergic reaction" Doc said as he pulled a tube of ointment out of his bag and put it gently on Leah's trunk, then he put a small bandage over it. "There…

that should help, if you develop a rash, let met know, and I can get you some ointment that will clear it up quickly." "Thanks Doc" Sally said "I really appreciate it." "Any time"

Doc said "Now if you excuse me…I need to go fuck my wife. She's been harassing me with her eyes the entire time we been here." Sophia just laughed. "Oh! I been doing

more than that!" She said "Just wait until we get home!" Doc gave Sophia's rear a playful slap as they headed to the door. "Horny old man!" Lightning called. "And he says I'm

hypersexual. I'm nowhere close to what he is." Tara laughed as she left to help Maria clean up the dining room.


	36. An Evening with The McQueen's

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-I like twisters2021's idea about Vin Diesel but it's your choice in the end**.-I'll see what I can do, I can't make any promises.

 **CarsWorldFan has some good ideas as well about Lightning and Doc's Father and son like relationship. His stories are brilliant too.-** Yes, they are. That's why I asked to barrow Sara Chopper from her. The planes might make one more appearance, but where or when I haven't decided.

 **If you do use the Vin Diesel idea maybe make him as his 1970s Dodge charger and a former Nascar racer. See what you think** -I'll probably make him a guest commentator or something, I haven't totally decided, what I'll use him for.

 **I like long chapters.** -The chapters are going to be longer, I'm not planning on having as many chapters like the last story. If it happens...well so be it.

 **I agree with you on Lightning being a big brother to Leah. Please have her adopted as a part of the family if you're thinking of it**.-I'm working on it. As soon as I figure a way to do it, I'll write it in.

 **Lightning and Leah would make good partners as deputy Sheriffs**.-That's my plan. It'll be a while though.

 **Don't worry I would never expect you to write about Lightning and Leah having an affair coz Lightning's too smart and strong willed to do that. As I said before. For what Lightning and Sally did to win each other over they're completely inseparable. Don't mess with them**!-They are kindred sprits, and nothing will drive them apart. They share a true love affair that will last for the rest of their lives.

 **Chavo is an energetic pooch**.-From my understanding, the real life Chavo is quite laid back. The Chavo in the story is a combination of his dog and my dog. His dog is the laid back one, and mine is the hyperactive one, put them together...you get a normal dog! More dog silliness in this chapter!

 **Sally really has her way with Lightning making him behave when he's in a** **mess.-** Don't all women have ways of making their men behave, I know I do-LOL

 **Hahaha! 'Horny old man', the sex talk and the spanking from Doc on Sophia. Love it!-** I knew you guys would!

 **Please do another sex night for Doc and Sophia, more teasing between Lightning and Doc and some teasing from Lightning towards Sally like a tickle moment followed by a kiss.-** I wasn't planning on a sex night between Doc and Sophia because nobody seemed in be interested in one. If you are interested, I can squeeze a short one in. The verbal sparing and abuse between Lighting and Doc will continue!

 **Lightning and Sally would never betray each other. You really do make their relationship stand out.-** Thanks, I try to show that they are a normal family, despite Lightning being a world famous racecar, and Sally busy with running the hotels.

 **Times where they're normal and when they have to be cruel to be kind. They have a strong and firm family relationship. Even though Lightning got taken away from the town that night he remembered what he was taught, he sacrificed his victory, Sally admired him with tears in her windscreen for his sportsmanship, seeing he had changed into a decent man, wanting him desperately and he came back to Sally. He sure can light up her gorgeous smile. They had their fair share of downs, similar life stories but they opened up and formed a strong bond. Also Doc and the rest of Lightning's friends came to show him that they're there for him. It's a bit like with the Twilight Saga if you're familiar with those films. Not completely just a little bit. Even though Edward is a vampire, a killer, he opened up to Bella about what he did that sounded awful, Bella understands him, she brought a soft spot out in him like with Sally changing Lightning and she still loves him. Despite Lightning being an arrogant, self-centered, and esteemed prick he changed. Not many people have it in them to do that. Lightning's brother for example**!-Couldn't say it better myself!

 **Twister2021-Great work on this chapter. I would like give you a recipe for getting better: Coke** -Check, **cough drops** -Check, **Vicks** -Check. I've been living in that stuff. The dog won't get any where near me, **pretzels,-** Ok, not my favorite, but I'll try it, **spicy food**.-I can't eat spicy foods... I have a really sensitive stomach. If I eat spicy foods, I'll just vomit. I don't need my stomach hurting on top of everything else.

 **Hope you get better soon. :)-** Thanks. I'm starting to feel a little better this week.

 **Qwerty-So are the celebrities gonna make their apperence at Taras First Race** -Yes. Other than a chosen few, most of the celebrities are just going to be mentioned. I can't write dialogue for all of them,(I don't have the desire as well) As a fellow reader has pointed out, I already have multitude of characters, and that can be difficult to follow sometimes. Most of the celebrities don't have anything to do with the story. So, I'm not doing a lot with them.

Chapter 34. - An Evening with The McQueen's -

Tara and Chavo headed to her room. Sally, Lightning and Leah headed to Lightning's home office to discuss how to convince Leah's mom to move out here. John headed out

to the deck to smoke a cigarette. During the meeting, Leah kept hearing a series rapid thumps on the ceiling. "That herd of elephants, **Lightning pointed to the ceiling** is

Tara and Chavo." Lightning said when he caught Leah staring at the ceiling. "Her bedroom is right above us. By the sound, they are playing a vigorous game of tag." Just

then, Chavo ran down the ramp and past Lighting's office. When he found out that Tara wasn't behind him he turned around and came back towards the office. Chavo stopped

in the office's doorway, panting heavily. Instead of walking into the office, he walked across the hall and into the bathroom. A few seconds later, everyone could hear Chavo

drinking out of the toilet. Lightning drove over to the doorway. "CHAVO…STOP THAT!…THAT'S GROSS!" Lightning yelled, Chavo ignored him and just kept drinking. "TARA…

COME AND GET YOUR DOG. HE'S DRINKING OUT OF THE TOILET AGAIN!" Tara came down the ramp. "I can't help it" she said. "He's a dog... drinking out of the toilet is what

they do. Besides you admitted you did it once." "Hey" Lightning said. "Tequila was involved so get off me." Chavo came walking out of the bathroom, water dripping from his

mouth. Tara drove a short distance away before saying "I wonder how many times Mom's had to say that." "Ladies please excuse me!" Lightning said before charging after

Tara. Tara squealed and bolted for the family room. Chavo jumped up on a chair just as Lightning caught his daughter and tossed her on to the couch. "All right you ask for it"

Lightning said playfully "Tickle attack!" Both Leah and Sally could hear Tara's squeals of laughter, as Lightning tickled her senseless. "And this is what I have to live with on a

daily basis" Sally said. "Living with two racecars makes me wonder… have I lost my mind?" Leah just giggled "At least they have a normal relationship" Leah said "I never

knew my father." "I'm sorry, Leah. Lightning told me your story, and I want to help" Sally said. "I know that you don't want a hand out, Lightning and I call it a hand up, not a

hand out." The two women ignored Tara's cries for help, and they talked about their families. Later: Everyone, but Sally headed back to the family room. Sally said she had

some business to attend to, she'll be in later. Lightning turned on the TV and saw that the puppy bowl was still paying, Chavo ran over to the TV and just stood there,

watching the puppies play. "Come Chavo" Tara said. "Dad doesn't want to watch the puppies. You can watch it in my room." Tara reached her room and she turned on the TV.

Chavo jumped onto her bed, and he just sat there watching TV. Tara headed back to the family room. While Tara was gone Lightning started flipping thought the channels

until he found a movie called 'Twister'. "I like this movie" He said "Tara used to, until the one in Charlottesville. She can't stand to watch it, it brings back to many bad

memories." Lightning found the 'Toy Car Story'(Toy Story) movie and everyone settled down to watch it. Sally finally arrived and she snuggled with Lightning. "Tara, where's

Chavo?" Sally asked "I haven't seen him since he drank out of the toilet." "He upstairs" Tara said "The last time I saw him he was on my bed watching the puppy bowl, he's

obsessed with that show, good thing it is a special, and everyday show. He would never move from the TV." The next thing Leah knew was Sally was gently shaking her

awake. "Leah…Leah" Sally said as she shook her. "It's getting late. Do you want to say with us for the night. Or do you want to go home." "I'll go home" Leah said "You have

already done too much for me. Besides my apartment is not far from here" Leah got off the of the couth and stretched, a stab of pain raced through her trunk. "Come on"

John said "I'll drive you home." "Good idea" sally said "I'll feel better knowing that she got home safely." Once Leah stretched, she and John headed for the door. Tara

was still awake, but just barely. "You need to get to bed" Sally said. "You're working with me tomorrow." Tara stood up and stretched before heading to her bedroom. Sally

then started to shake Lighting awake. Tara yawned as she reached her bedroom. Chavo was asleep on her bed when she rolled in. He looked up, when she reached the bed.

The TV still was showing the puppy bowl, but in the upper hand corner it said 'replay'. "So you got your fill of watching the puppies" Tara said "Binge watching make me tired

too. Do you need to go potty before we go to bed?" Chavo yawned and stretched before jumping off of the bed. He shook himself and then started to walk to the hall before

he stopped and looked back at Tara. "All right I'm coming" Tara said. "I think Dad is right, we need to get you a doggy door." Tara headed back downstairs with Chavo right

behind her. Lighting and Sally were just getting ready to head to their bedroom when they saw Tara and Chavo heading for the kitchen. "Where are you two going?" Lightning

said. "It's time for bed." "Putting Chavo out one last time" Tara said "If I don't he'll wake me up at around two-o-clock wanting to go out. Sometimes I can go back to sleep

and sometimes I can't." Sally waited on Chavo to come back in so she could set the alarm. "Aren't you going to wait on John to come back?" Tara asked as Sally set the

household alarm. "Or do you think he's going to spend the night with Scarlett?" "It doesn't matter" Sally said "He knows the code to get in, so I'm not going to worry about

him." Tara and her parents headed to bed. Lightning arrived at the sheriff's department the next morning. Leah and Savage were all ready there. "Morning Lightning" Leah

said "How are you feeling?" "Good…my bad axle is a little stiff, but over all I'm good." Lightning said "How about you?" "I'm good." Leah said "Doc was right, I did develop a

minor rash, other than it's a little itchy it doesn't feel bad. I wonder what we are going to do today." "I don't know" Lightning said "I wouldn't mind getting tased again so I

could hear Savage scream like a woman." Savage snarled at Lightning. He was about to say something to Lightning, but Dunkin rolled into the conference room and

everybody saluted him. Dunkin returned the salute, everyone settled at the table. "Good morning everyone" He said "How is everyone felling today?" They all said pretty much

the same thing, good but a little sore. "Good" Dunkin said "We are going to cover traffic stops and approaches. Then Joe the paramedic is going to stop by and he will teach

you basic first aid. Then after lunch, we are going to go met Sarge at his shop and he is going to show you different kinds of explosives and bombs, and how to respond to a

bomb threat. Then we will end the day with some practice time on the firing range." Late in the morning, Dunkin called a fifteen-minute break. Dunkin said that he wanted to

see Lightning after the break, but before he headed back to the conference room. After the break, Lightning knocked on Dunkin's door. "Come in" Dunkin said, Lightning rolled

though the door. "Come in Lightning, I want to talk to you." Lightning took a seat across from Dunkin's desk. "I heard you got sick last night." Dunkin said "I was having

dinner with Doc and Sophia, so that's how I know you got sick. We were just finishing desert when Sally called Doc and asked him if he would come and check on you because

you refused to go to the hospital." "It wasn't that bad." Lightning said "I felt that I didn't need to go to the hospital." Dunkin sighed angrily "Lightning, this department is not

The Piston Cup, where you could choose to disobey Doc if you felt like it." he said "I gave you and other rookies a direct order, and I expect you to follow it whether you like it

or not… DO! I make myself perfectly clear, Deputy McQueen?" "Yes, Sir" Lightning said "It won't happen again." Lightning's answer seemed to please Dunkin. "Since you are

in training, I'm gong to let it slide... this time." Dunkin said "If it happens again, I'll make a report and send it Scarlett, and let her deal with you. I can tell you that she is not

as forgiving as I am. Return to the conference room, I'll be there in a few minutes. Joe should be here at any moment, make sure that the tables are cleaned off so he can do

some demonstrating." Lightning said nothing, but he saluted Dunkin before leaving his office. Joe arrived at the conference room a few minutes later. Lightning and Leah were

finishing clearing the tables. Dunkin returned with a stack of papers on his hood. He settled in a corner and started going over them as Joe started with some basic

information and then he moved on to doing some first aid demonstrations. Joe chose Lightning to be the injured car. Lightning's bad axle was a perfect when it came to

splinting a possible broken axle. When Leah attempted to splint his axle, she moved it in a wrong way, and Lightning yelped in pain. "Sorry Lightning" Leah said. "I guess I

shouldn't move it that way." "It's okay Leah" Lightning said "It's just a little sore this morning." Joe showed Leah how to splint the axle with out moving it. "There how dose

that feel?" Leah asked as she finished wrapping the axle. "It feels better" Lightning said. "You did a good job." Joe had Savage take Lightning place so Lightning could get

some practice. After a few hours, Dunkin called lunch. "Once your lunch break is over" he said. "Head to Sarge's shop. I'll meet you there." All three deputies saluted Dunkin

as he rolled out of the room. At Sarge's shop: Sarge had a table full of different kinds of explosive material for the deputies to examine. Lightning couldn't help playing with

something that looked like a ball of modeling clay. "I wouldn't play with that Lightning." Sarge said "It's C-4... it's military grade explosive. That small ball you're playing with

has enough power to destroy this building and everyone in it." Lightning immediately stopped playing with it. "I didn't know that something that looks so innocent could be so

dangerous." He said "I guess that's why we're here." Sarge just nodded. The deputies spent the rest of the afternoon with Sarge as he showed them how to handle explosives

and bombs. Then they covered how to respond to a bomb threat. The last hour of their training, the deputies had target practice. Once Dunkin was satisfied with the rookies

target practice, he sent them home for the day. After a long day of training: Leah and Lightning headed tiredly back to the department to get their gear cleaned up. "I'm going

home and crashing" Leah said tiredly. "They didn't work us this hard in the academy." "Did Dunkin say anything to you about Doc looking at your trunk last night?" Lightning

asked "No, he hasn't said a word to me" Leah said. "Is that why he wanted to see you after the break this morning?" "Yes" Lighting said "I got my butt chewed out. Dunkin

said he was going to overlook it this time. But if it happens again, he will make report and give it to Scarlett, and let her deal with me." "I've heard that Scarlett is pretty

tough on anyone who disobey orders." Leah said "So yeah, it sounds like you got a way with it…this time. I wouldn't recommend doing again." "I'm not" Lightning said "I've

put to much time and energy into doing this, just to throw it away by not following orders." Lightning and Leah finished getting their gear cleaned up, had a brief hug, and

then they headed for home.


	37. Lightning And The PIT

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 ** _All of the comments and reviews have been moved to the end of the chapter._**

 ** _***This a long chapter...enjoy***_**

Chapter 35. - Lightning And The PIT -

Next day: The deputies met at an old abandoned warehouse just on the outskirts of town. Some of the regular deputies were also going to participate in this training exercise

as well. The deputies were talking among each other and did not see Scarlett and Dunkin arrive. "Good Morning everyone" Scarlett said loudly, to catch everyone's attention.

All nine deputies quickly got in line and stood at attention. "This morning we are going to cover building searches, an active shooter, and how to respond to an officer down

scenario. After lunch, we will practice defensive diving drills. For some of you this will be a refresher curse and for rest of you it will be a whole new situation, I suggest you

pay attention, it might save your life." By the time that everyone stopped for lunch, Lightning and then other rookies were hot and tired. "Sometimes I hate living on the edge

of a desert" Lightning said as drank an entire bottle of water. "I've forgotten how hot it can get out here." "Me too" Leah said "It rarely gets this hot in New York." "Attention

deputies" Scarlett said over the police radio. "Medical personnel have informed me that the temperature has risen to the point that it's not safe to do the defensive diving drills

this afternoon. The drills are rescheduled for tomorrow morning. Deputies Tango, McQueen, and Dread, report to the conference room. All other deputies…return to your

normal duties." After they finished eating, Lightning and the others headed back to the conference room. Dunkin soon joined them. The deputies saluted him as Dunkin took

his place at the table. "It looks like we have a slight change of plans" Dunkin said. "So, we are going to cover arrest and search procedures. We are going to start with

watching a video, then we are going over to the impound. There are two cars that you will watch being booked into jail." Dunkin put the disk into the player and hit play.

"Deputy McQueen" Dunkin said. "Come and get me when the video is done." "Yes. Sir" Lightning said "I will do that." Dunkin left the deputies to watch the video. After the

two-hour video was done, Lightning informed Dunkin that the video was done. Dunkin then lead the rookies over to the impound where two cars, a male and a female was

being arrested for breaking and entering. "As much as I would like each of you to personally watch each car go though the process of being booked, protocol requires only

females watch the female strip search, and only the males watch the male strip search." Dunkin said, as an female deputy approached Dunkin "Deputy Tango, this is Deputy

Windy… go with her and she'll show you the process for the females. The rest of us are going to witness the male version of the process." Leah followed Deputy Windy to the

women's side of the impound. The rookies watched as the accused had their mug shots taken then they were striped searched for any weapons or contraband. The female did

not have anything on her, but the male had cocaine hidden in his underwear. "That Rookies" Dunkin said "Is why we strip search everyone who gets booked." The next

morning: Everyone met at Lightning's racing stadium. Lightning was surprised to see Doc and Jackie here. "Doc, what are you and Jackie doing here?" Lightning asked "Tara's

training doesn't start for another few days." "I know that Kid" Doc said "We're here incase someone gets hurt today. Besides, I have some paperwork to do. I'll be in the

office, Jackie will let me know if I'm needed." Doc headed to the office. "Listen up Rookies!" Dunkin said. "We'll start the day by doing some stretches then a few warm up

laps. Deputy McQueen, no showing off… keep your speed under eighty." "Party Pooper" Lightning quietly said to Leah. "And I'm feeling good today." After everyone stretched

and did a few warm up laps. Dunkin partnered each of the rookies with an experienced deputy. "Deputy McQueen your partner for the day is Sergeant Oliver Wrangler;

Deputy Savage Dread your partner is Deputy William Stone. Deputy Leah Tango your partner will be Deputy Sandy Wendy. All right, we are going to start with some basic

self-defense training" Dunkin said. "The deputy you are paired with is an expert trainer, so pay attention to what he or she tells you. All right have at it, I'll check on you in a

few hours." "Have you had any experience with self-defense?" Oliver asked as they drove away from the rest of the deputies "If not, I'll teach you some basic moves." "Yes"

Lightning said "But it's been a few years since I've had to use them." "All right" Oliver said. "Get ready." With out warning he 'attacked' Lightning. To Oliver's surprise,

Lightning was able to either block or dodge most of his attack. "Good job, Lightning" Oliver said when they stopped to take a breather. "I'm happy that you remembered most

of your training." "Me too" Lightning said while panting lightly. "I'm a little rusty though, you managed to land a few punches." Dunkin checked on the deputies a few hours

later. He watched as the trainers put the rookies through their paces. Leah and Savage did all right, but it was Lightning that impressed Dunkin. "That was really good

Lightning" Dunkin said. "Unlike the other two rookies, I don't think you'll anymore self-defense training. All right… Deputies met me at the starting line." Once everyone had

assembled at the staring line. Dunkin had Oliver unroll something in front of the rookies. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" Dunkin asked both Leah and Savage raised their

tires. "Deputy Tango…" "It's a spike strip, Sir" Leah said proudly "It's used to stop fleeing cars by puncturing their tires." "That is correct." Dunkin said "You are going to learn

how to deploy one. This particular spike strip is used for training; it has rubber spikes instead of metal ones. The tips are dipped in a bright yellow paint so I can tell if you

deployed the spikes in time to stop the suspect car." Dunkin showed the rookies how to deploy the spike strip. He also demonstrated how operate the device, so the spikes

would be up for the suspect car, then he flipped a switch that lowered the spikes so the police car could drive over the strip without getting his tires puncturing. The rookies

spent a few hours training with the spike strip. During one of the exercise runs, a deputy sipped, injuring himself. Jackie called Doc to the track. Lucky Doc discovered the

deputy only sprained his axle. Dunkin sent him home to rest for a few days. By lunchtime, the rookies were deploying the spike strip correctly. After lunch, the rookies worked

on tactical driving skills. They practiced things like Bootleg turns and reverse 180s and all the variations of those skills. "Can I have everyone attention. I know you all have

been dieing to learn this skill." Dunkin said "I'm talking about the Purist Immolation Technique, or PIT. It is a pursuit tactic where a pursuing vehicle can force a fleeing vehicle

to abruptly turn sideways, causing the vehicle to loose control and has to stop." Behind Dunkin, two of the experienced deputies demonstrated the maneuver perfectly. "All

right we will go though the maneuver slowly." Dunkin said. he had long pointer in his rim. "The maneuver begins when the perusing vehicle pulls along side the fleeing vehicle

so that a potion of your quarter panel is allied with the subject's rear wheels." The two cars stopped in front of the rookies. Dunkin used the pointer to help show the rookies

how the two cars were positioned. "The pursuer makes contact with the target's rear, then sharply steers into the target. You must accelerate at this point or you will slide off

the target." As Dunkin explained it, the two cars demonstrated it. "As soon as the fleeing vehicle rear tires start to lose traction and start to skid, continue to turn in the same

direction until you are clear of the target. The target vehicle will turn the opposite direction and spin out." The cars demonstrated it, since they almost standing still, the

fleeing car just stepped around the vehicle's bumper until he was facing the other way. "The PIT maneuver can be done from either side, but consideration must be given to

where the fleeing car will end up. Typically another officer will tail the car who is doing the PIT maneuver. Once the maneuver is completed, the officer can continue with the

arrest until the vehicle that did the PIT maneuver can recover his/her own control. You must keep in mind that the PIT maneuver doses not fully subdue the subject. To do

that, two cars are needed to pin the subject between them. All right Rookies… you ready to try it?" Everybody nodded eagerly. Once again, Lightning was paired with Oliver.

The other two rookies were with their trainer. Oliver taught Lightning how to do the maneuver slowly at first, then they started to pick up speed. Once all the rookies were

demonstrating that they could do the maneuver effectually, Dunkin had the rookies practice with each other. Savage was paired with Leah for a run. Leah was the fleeing

vehicle and Savage was the perusing vehicle. Dunkin had them practice the maneuver slowly then they gradually worked up to highway speeds. Every now and then, they

would switch. On a practice run Savage, very aggressively did a PIT maneuver on Leah. She felt rear axle pop, then pain flooded the era. Leah sat there for a few moments,

hoping the pain would go way. Savage drove away from Leah, knowing that he broke her axle. "It's best when you do the PIT maneuver aggressively, but that was too

aggressive. Deputy Savage, back off a little next time." Dunkin said, not noticing that Leah was wincing in pain. "If you push to hard against the suspect, you can easily break

their rear axle. All right…Deputy McQueen, it's your turn, you are the fleeing vehicle. Deputy Dread, you are the perusing vehicle." When Leah tired to move out of the way,

tremendous pain shot down her axle. As much as she tried, Leah could not hold back a cry of pain. "Leah, are you all right?" Dunkin asked "Talk to me! Where do you hurt?"

"My… axle… it hurts!" "Hang on" Dunkin said as he called Jackie. "We'll get you looked at." Moments later, "Which axle hurts?" Jackie asked as she pulled to a stop next to

Leah. "I need to know so I can tell Doc." "Left, rear." Leah said threw a groan of pain. "Stand back, I think I'm going to be sick!" She had a few dry heaves, but nothing came

out. Leah tried to keep from crying in pain, but tears fell anyway. Lightning gently wiped them from her eyes. "Its okay, Leah" Lightning said. "I know how painful broken axle

is." Jackie quickly examined her and then called Doc down. Lightning leaned on Leah, hoping to take some of weight off her axle. By the time that Doc reached her, Leah's

axle was very swollen and tender. "Oh, boy Kiddo!" Doc said as he examined her axle. "I think we need to get some x-rays of that. I'm sure it's broken. I'm going to call for an

ambulance… Breathe Leah, you look like you're about to pass out on me." Jackie had a small oxygen tank with her. She put a respirator mask on Leah and turned on the

oxygen. "It's okay, I know it hurts" Jackie said "Just breathe normally, the oxygen will help." Ten minutes later: Tempest arrived and Leah was loaded up and she was taken

to the hospital, Doc followed her to the hospital. Jackie remained at the track just incase anyone else got hurt. Once Doc and Tempest left, Dunkin got back to training. "Okay,

Deputy Dread you are the fleeing car." Dunkin said, changing his mind. "Deputy McQueen, you are perusing vehicle. You will start slowly and work up to highway speeds." It

wasn't long until they were doing the maneuver at highway speeds. Once they mastered that Dunkin had them switch positions. Savage made a comment about Lightning not

being fast for being a racecar, which Dunkin overheard. He just coked an eye ridge at Lightning, giving permission for Lightning to show Savage just how fast he was. They

lined up at the starting line. Dunkin gave the signal to start, Lightning shot way from Savage, who struggled to keep up. While Savage was no slouch when it came to speed,

he could not keep pace with Lightning. Once he had lapped Savage… twice. Dunkin stepped in when Lightning was about to lap him a third time. "All right Deputy McQueen"

he said. "That's enough… I think that Deputy Dread understands how fast you are and will keep his mouth shut from now on." Lightning slowed down and Savage finally

caught up to him, panting heavily. Making sure that he was out of Dunkin's hearing, Lightning decided to taunt his fellow rookie. "You are not a bamf, you're a whip!"

Lightning taunted "My teenage daughter has more 'balls' than you'll ever have." Lightning revved his engine and pulled away. Every time Savage would try to perform the PIT

on Lightning. Lightning would just rev his engine, and pull way from him. Lightning even used a few racing tricks to force Savage to either slow down, or try to get under him

to attempt the maneuver. "All right Deputies" Dunkin said. "I'm happy with your progress."

 **guest-Whoa! Cheeky Tara! I like the tickle attack punishment Lightning gave her. At least it's something to laugh about. Lightning and Leah are learning 's** **sake don't mess with bombs!-** My dad would do something like that, when I would let one of his secrets slip out!

 **I'll guarantee Scarlett will do more damage than her father if you get on the wrong side of her**. -Yes, Scarlett is a strong woman...and you don't mess with strong women! Like my friend says "Because if you do...we will kick your butt up around your ears!-LOL

 **Please maybe make a part where Savage makes Scarlett angry and she shows him her rough side. Say he flirts towards her and after embarrassing him she shows him her engagement rim and who her fiancee is. That'll teach Savage for having a lot of dick in his personality than in his codpiece-** That's a good idea. I'll properly use it later in the story!

 **I wrote that comment involving Savage I just forgot the 2 on the end** -I was wondering if it was, it sounded like something you would say.

 **CarsWorldFan-I am so glad you decided to use another one of my little ideas in this chapter, so thank you!-** Your welcome! If it's a good idea that will fit into the  
story I'll will try to use it. I can't say I'll use every idea.

 **Lightning needs a good dressing down every now and again, don't you think? I really enjoy the way Dunkin is treating him exactly the same way as the other deputies; ie, no special treatment.-** I had was playing round with the idea, but I never seemed to get the words to come out right, so I just left it out. But when you made the suggestion, it helped me find the right words, Thank You!

 **Just had another idea as part of their training - how about an obstacle course, like the ones the police actually train on? I suppose that could come later in their training, but it is only an idea. Feel free to use it if you like. Keep up the great work!-** I'll see what I can do, I can't make any promises.

 **Twister2021 -Great job on this chapter. I have a good joke for you. What did a ear of corn call his dad? Popcorn**-That's cute

 **My question is when are you going to have the police training for a nuclear attack?-** In a few chapters. Since Leah has a broken axle,(how that a happens is in this chapter) Scarlett gives her the task of updating the town's Disaster Plan. Which will cover everything from natural disasters to car(man)made ones.

 **Are you doing any better?-** Yes, I'm doing a little better, Thanks!

 **Could you please put Vin Diesel in the story? Great job on this chapter. My puppies names are Buju and Mya.-** Cute names!

 **Could you please use Vin Diesel in the story.:)-** I have written him in at the first race of the year.

 **Frogman Wow, that is a lot of reviews, congratulations!-** Thanks, I was shocked when I saw how many there were!

 **Good with the gun information. I think that Deputy Dread is envious of McQueen. I have an idea... Maybe have Savage and McQueen met at a track somewhere to have a race. Then have McQueen beat Savage at a race. It's only an idea, if you don't want to use it it's fine my me**.-I have, it's in this chapter

 **I feel for Leah, I work with someone like that. I'm not going to say her name, but she grew up in the slums of Tampa. It was nice for McQueen to offer to bring Leah's mother to her. I feel for your dog. At least it was a back door. I did that to a dog I had a few years ago, but it was the car door. It cut the end of her tail off. Luckily the vet wasn't busy and was able to fix her tail. Her name Emma, but since she no longer had the tip of her tail, we playfully called her Bobbi(as in a bobtail) LOL!-** Oh...dear! That had to hurt! I'm glad that she recovered.

 **Well Savage isn't as tough as he was acting. Screaming like a woman, he won't be able to live that one down, for a while...if ever. Sheriff might be old, but he doesn't miss a thing. McQueen is treating Leah like an other brother, good job! Maybe you can have them working together, like they were partners or something like that**.-Once they get trained. I'm planning on that

 **Oh how cute! My dogs run to the door when I get home. They act all tough, until they see who is it. Then they get all kinds of happy. Looks like Tara has been training Chavo, because he sat when McQueen told him to. My dogs don't listen to anyone when they are exited about something.-** I think that all dogs do a little "happy dance" when their owners come home!

 **My dogs don't watch TV, even when they hear other dogs. It was cute though. I've seen the puppy bowl a few times, it was cute, but I wouldn't want to watch it for hours. I have a feeling that Sheriff is going to find out that McQueen got sick and refused to go to the hospital. To tech McQueen can't disobey an order, he should punish him in some way. -** Yes, Dunkin did scold Lightning for not obeying him. In stead of punishing him, Dunkin sat him down and counseled him, which in my book, works better than just discipline.

 **'Horny old man'-I nearly fell out of my chair laughing, good job! McQueen and Doc sure share a close bond**.-Yep, when you have a close relationship with somebody, you grow get to know them very well!

 **Chavo drinking out to the toilet.. very funny! My dogs have short legs, so I don't have that problem. They are Corgis. Average sized dogs, with very short legs. The Queen of England has a pile of them.-** I had a dog that was half Corgi and half popmerarioan. She had a little head, and HUGE ears!

 **McQueen's tickle attack was cute. At least he didn't get to mad at Tara**.-Like I said, my father used to do it to me!

 **I bet the tornado was terrifying for Tara. I feel she should watch the movie, it would have helped her get over her fear.** -I know, but I couldn't think of anything for her parents to say something to her. I just left it the way I originally had it written.

 **I liked that idea that Sheriff is treating McQueen exactly the same way as he treats the other deputies. If McQueen wants to be a deputy, he should not get any special treatment.-** I agree!

 **I have no doubts that Scarlett would punish McQueen or any of her deputies for disobeying orders. Maybe have one the deputies disobey an order, that way McQueen and the other newbies can see what would happen if they disobeyed her. It's just an idea, you doesn't have to use it. Good job with the chapters, I love this story.-** I've been working on something like that, I don't know were or when it'll show up in the story.


	38. Lightning Breaks The Rules

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Hey! Great going with the training. Poor Leah. Savage should pay the price more for hurting Leah that way and not owning up. Haha! Good with Lightning out running Savage and the words about his daughter having bigger balls than Savage**.-I know. The perfect way to insult macho man is to compare him to a little girl. Besides Lightning knows that Tara can take care of herself when she needs to.

 **Lightning's still got his self defence skills which is good. You can't block every strike in a fight I'll admit. Even Bruce Lee or all the other top martial artists can't block everything.-** I agree. I like to watch Bruce Lee fight, his movement is like water. He makes even difficult moves look easy. It's a shame that he passed so young. I liked his movies. Some the fight seens were so corny, you couldn't help but laugh at them. I loved when he kicked Chuck Norris's butt in The Way Of The Dragon. You guys should watch it, IT'S AWASOME!

 **Please have Lightning certified as a full time regular deputy soon with the motivation for all firearms and other things.-** It should be coming up soon...

 **Here's another idea if you like it. Maybe have Plato harass Thunder, he gets caught by Lightning and gets arrested. Your choice its just an idea. Good job** -Thanks. Lightning does arrest Plato, but not for harassing Thunder. That chapter is what I'm working on now, so I can't how it'll turn out.

 **If you like please have Lightning knock more sense in to Savage for belittling Lightning and for hurting Leah.-** I'm struggling on how Lightning can get back at Savage without getting himself into trouble. I would love to say that Lightning would beat the crap out of him, but that will only get him into some serous trouble. IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEA I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM!

 **I'd like to see how rough Scarlett can really be so please maybe have Savage disobey an order and he gets punished. See what you think.-** As soon as find place for it, I'll write something in. I don't think it'll be anytime soon though.

 **Lightning's too smart to disobey orders coz he knows the penalties. Hope you have the deputies trained in all the other advanced and powerful firearms.-** Yeah, Lightning might be a bone head at times, but he has matured over the years. As for the other weapons, I'm properly not going to write anything about it, since it would be just like when they trained with the handguns.

 **Oliver is very intimidating but in a good and encouraging way-** Oliver was only to be a minor character that would make an appearance every now and then. Somehow he has "charmed" himself into a much larger roll. Besides a reader commented that I have a lot of charters, so instead of writing any more in, Oliver got the job instead.

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter. I would like to see if you can do a tribute to Paul Walker at Tara's first race.-** I don't know if I'll use it. I already have a lot of "stuff" going on at the first race. Besides I didn't care for his movies.

 **Are you doing better today?-** I'm feeling a lot better, Thanks.

 **Qwerty-The McQueens should get a stalker. It could be one of lighting or Sally's friends from the bachelor and bachelorette parties (I'm rereading distractions).-** I have gone back and reread some of the other stories too when I don't feel like writing.

Chapter 36. - Lightning Breaks The Rules-

Scarlett arrived at the stadium. "Good afternoon, Scarlett" Dunkin said. "We're just about done for the day." While Scarlett talked with her father about Leah's injury,

Lightning saw Sally arrive at the stadium. Although he knew it was against the rules, Lightning dove over to and kissed Sally deeply. "Deputy McQueen." Dunkin barked

"That's against regulation, do fifty laps now!"Ós rud é nuair a bheidh sé i gcoinne na rialacha a póg leat?"(Since when is it against the rules to kiss you?)" Lightning grumbled.

"ba chóir dom a bheith in ann a póg tú aon uair is dóigh liom mhaith é.(I should be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it.)" "Téigh ... sula n-éiríonn Sheriff ndáiríre buile

(Go… before Sheriff gets really mad)" Sally said. "Níl mé ag iarraidh a fhaigheann tú isteach ar aon deacracht níos mó. (I don't want you get into any more trouble.)" "NOW!

Deputy McQueen!" Dunkin ordered. "You'll have all evening to spend with your wife!" Lightning saluted him and drove away to start his laps. Sally drove over to Dunkin "It's

my fault, Sheriff" Sally said "I was the one that called him over." "I know that" Dunkin said. "You know better too. So don't let it happen again." Dunkin then drove away with

out another word. Sally just smiled as Lightning raced by her. "At least Stickers be tired when he gets home." Sally said to herself as she left the stadium. With the training

done for the day Dunkin sent everyone home, except Lightning, who was still doing laps. Lightning did mange to send a message to Sally. He asked her to check on Leah and

told her what had happed. Sally sent a message back that she was heading to the hospital. Dunkin saw that Lightning was grinning, and seemed to be enjoying himself, so

Dunkin got on the radio. "Lightning, you better not be enjoying this" Dunkin said "Its discipline, and discipline shouldn't be fun." "Oh! So… you want me to do anther fifty

laps!" Lightning asked "I'm just getting warmed up." "No" Dunkin said "I would like to go home sometime tonight. **quietly to Scarlett** I have a date with Jasmine." Scarlett

laughed. "He would keep us out here all night, if he wanted to" she said "It'll be nice to have a deputy that nobody can outrun." "I was just thinking that myself" Dunkin said

as they waited for Lightning to finish his laps. Twenty minutes later: Lightning finished his discipline and he came to a stop in front of Dunkin and Scarlett, panting slightly. He

saluted both of them. "You're free to go" Dunkin said. "Don't let me catch you making out with your wife while on duty again." Lightning said nothing, he just saluted them

before heading to the hospital to check on Leah. "So are you and Jasmine are getting along okay?" Scarlett asked as she and Dunkin headed back to town. "I'm glad I hooked

you two up." "I wanted to thank you for that" Dunkin said. "I haven't been with a woman for so long, I almost forgotten what it was like." Scarlett stopped and looked at her

father. "Dad! When I meant going on dates!" She said "Not the other kind of hooking up! When I arranged your first date, that never crossed my mind. I just wanted to find a

companion for you. I didn't like the idea of you being lone all the time." "I wasn't alone all the time" Dunkin said as he pressed his side to her. "I have you and the rest of the

deputies to keep me company. Besides how many dates did you and John go on before you started sleeping together?" "I don't know, I never counted them. It wasn't many."

Scarlett said "And look what happed." Dunkin felt Scarlett's baby bump against his side. "You don't have to worry about that, we're protected" Dunkin said. "And if something

goes wrong, well… I'm prepared to be a father again. Besides, condoms don't guarantee safe sex any more. A friend of mine was wearing one when he was shot by the

woman's husband" Scarlett laughed so hard she started to snort. "Okay…It's …that…idea" Scarlett stammered "You b-bein…" "You don't like the idea of me having sex" Dunkin

chuckled. "Now you know how I felt when I found out you and John were engaging in that activity." "Touché" she said. "As long as you and Jasmine are happy…that's all I'm

going to ask for." "Sweetheart" Dunkin said "Jasmine as awoken the naughty boy in me. She makes me feel like a young man again." "What ever makes you happy Daddy"

Scarlett kissed his fender before turning for home. "I'll see you in the morning." When Lightning reached the hospital, Leah was still in the emergency room. Lightning was

allowed to see her. Sally and Leah were talking when he arrived. "Hey!" Lightning said "How are you feeling?" "Right now, not to bad" Leah said. "Doc pumped me full of

painkillers when we got here." "He likes doing that" Lightning said. "He hates to see anyone in pain. How's your axle?" "It's broken" Leah said. "Doc said he was going to

consult another doctor, my break is in a weird spot, and he wanted another opinion before he treated it…I may need surgery." "Oh damn!" Lightning said "I knew Savage was

being to rough." "Doc said the same thing" Leah said "He was going to make an official report and give it to Dunkin. I have no idea what that would do." Doc then came

thought the curtain. "Well Kiddo…Oh Rookie!" Doc said, running into Lightning "When did you get here?" "A few minutes ago" Lightning said "I come to check on Leah." "She's

fine" Doc said. "Now…get out of here, I need to start her treatment." "I don't mind" Leah said. "Lightning can stay if he wants." "If you were a male, I wouldn't have a problem

with that" Doc said "I'm going to need the rear half of you naked…so Light will have to wait in the waiting room." "I have a better idea" Sally said "He can go home and

prepare one of the guest room. Leah has already agreed to stay with us for a few days." "Well… I didn't have much of a choice." Leah said "You kind of demanded." "Get used

to it" Lightning said "She does that a lot." Sally slapped Lightning's side. "I do not!" Sally demanded "Go… home… and get a room ready!" "See…there's your proof." Lightning

said playfully, dodging another on of Sally's slaps. "Just call me when you're on your way." Lightning and Sally kissed before Lightning headed home. Three hours later:

Lightning was working in his office when his phone rang. It was Sally. Leah just been loaded into a transport and they were heading home. "How's Leah?" Lightning asked "Did

she need surgery?" "No" Sally said "Doc was able to get it braced with just using some external rods and heavy wrapping. Is her room ready?" "Yes" Lightning said "I decided

on the one across from Tara's room. It's the closest one to our room as well." "That's a good idea" Sally said "We will be close if she needs it. Make sure Tara knows that Leah

is coming, and keep Chavo out of the way." "She knows" Lightning said "I've already told her." "Good" Sally said "We'll be home in twenty minutes." In a half, an hour the

transport arrived and with John and Lightning, helping her Leah made it to her bedroom. Maria and Sally helped Leah get settled. "Leah can I tell you one thing" Sally said

"Don't let Maria mother you to much, it's something she has a habit of doing. I like to call her my mother-in-sprit. I might be her employer, but that never stops Maria from

scolding me when I have done something wrong." Sally then handed Leah the remote to the TV and showed her how to use the house's intercom. "Here's my phone number"

Sally said "Don't hesitate to use it if you need me for something, properly won't need it, Maria will hover over you for a while. Tara's room is right across from yours. Maria's

room is down the hall on the right, John's room is right across from Maria's, and mine and Lightning's is down the hall on the right. I know you haven't had any supper, are

you hungry?" Leah hesitated, but her stomach gurgled at the mention of food. "Leah you're a guest in our home" Sally said "If your hungry, tell me and I can fix you

something." Tears came to Leah's eyes. "I can't" she said "You're a billionaire business woman. I can't ask you to cook for me." "I'm also your friend" Sally said "And friends

take care of each other." Leah heisted again. "Tell me want you want" Sally said. "Or I just cook something and bring it to you." "Do you have any oatmeal?" Leah asked "I

don't feel like eating much." "Sure" Sally said "One bowl of oatmeal coming up." The next morning: Savage and Dunkin were at headquarters. "Leah and Lightning are not

here." Savage growled "I'm assuming that you are going to fire them for not showing up for duty?" "They have ten minutes." Dunkin said "What's your problem with them?"

"Permission to speak freely" Savage snarled, Dunkin nodded. "My problem is that they are not cut out to be cops. I mean that racecar should stick to racing and leave the

policing to us. As for Leah,… a woman's place is in the home. Taking care of house, raising children, and most importantly… pleasuring us. Do you know that Leah is a former

hooker?" Dunkin immediately bristled. "Savage, I'm know Leah's history. Just as I know your history, and Lightning's. I would be careful about what you say. You are still on a

probationary period, it wouldn't be hard to dismiss you from the department." Dunkin said "Scarlett and I do not discriminate when it comes to who works for us. Some of our

best deputies are women. Leah is young, but I can say she has more desire to be a deputy than you do. She graduated at the top of her class, she'll make an excellent

deputy. Yes.. I'll admit that I doubts about Lightning becoming a deputy. But he has worked harder and longer than you have and Leah put together. Once he masters the use

of his firearm, I believe he too will make a excellent deputy." "But he's doing it as a publicity stunt" Savage growled. "His daughter is going to be racing in a few weeks, so

he'll take off with her!" "And that's why Lightning offered to be a volunteer" Dunkin said. "We knew he'll travel with Tara when the racing season starts. Don't ever my choices

again, young man. If you ever become sheriff, then you can decide on who you want in the department!" Dunkin and Savage heard voices in the hall. A few seconds later

Lightning rolled though the door. "Leah isn't here" Savage said as he look at the clock on the wall. "If she isn't going to show up…you need to fire her." "DEPUTY DREAD! I

WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU GIVING ME ORDERS! SON, YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Dunkin shouted "This is my only warning, do it again and you'll be looking for

another job!" "By the way Savage" Leah said as she hobbled in. "I'm here, and I'm on time! Thanks to Lightning's transporter." "Mack was board…and he was driving me crazy

with calling me a dozen times a day so see if there was anything I wanted him to do." Lightning said "He likes driving people abound, and it gives him something to do."

"What are you doing here?" Savage sneered "You are no use to the department. especially if your axles break that easily!" "DEPUTY DREAD! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU

ABOUT KEEPING YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Dunkin barked. Dunkin then opened a channel on his police radio "Sergeant Oliver Wrangler…report immediately to my office! Deputies

Tango and McQueen… open your manuals and start reading the chapters on crime seen processing. Deputy Dead… follow me!" Savage swallowed nervously and followed

Dunkin to his office. After Dunkin and Savage left the room. "Do you think that Dunkin is going to fire Savage?" Lightning asked "I would love to be a fly on the wall for that

meeting." "I doubt it" Leah said as she hobbled over to the table and opened her book. "He'll get his rear chewed out, like you did. Then he'll properly take him out and have

him doing laps at the butte, that's properly what he wants Oliver for. Come on Light, we need to get busy… we don't want to get in trouble too." Lightning drove over to the

table and he opened his book and started reading. A half an hour later: Leah was in the middle of showing Lightning how to handle possible evidence when Dunkin rolled back

into the room, looking very angry. On the dry erase board there was a drawing of a drug store. At the top it said 'robbed twenty minutes ago.' "Well I'm glad to see somebody

knows how to follow orders" Dunkin said. "Savage will be joining us in a little while. After Sergeant Wrangler works some of that cockiness out of him. What are you two

doing?" "We are trying to determine if this weapon was used the robbery of the drug store. The table is our simulated crime seen." Leah said as she pointed to the board and

then a eraser that was laying on the table in front of them. "I was telling Lightning that it might be evidence." The eraser had a piece of paper on it that said 'subject's gun'.

"All right Deputy Tango, since you seem to know what you're doing" Dunkin said looking pleased. "Show us how you would collect the evidence." Leah got a long handled

tweezers looking device out of her trunk and attached to her rim. She then proceeded to pick the evidence up, put it, and zip lock bag. She marked on the bag where and

when she found it. Then she laid the bag in fount of Dunkin. "That's pretty good. If the table is part of the crime seen, shouldn't you check around to see if there is anything

else you could collect as evidence?" Dunkin said and pointed to another eraser(also marked 'subject's gun') as well as some markers('subject's knives') that were laying close

by. Who knows, these 'weapons' might have been used as well." Leah just stood there looking dejected. "Don't be upset." Dunkin said "You did good job. It takes time and

practice to get good at evidence collecting." When Dunkin was finished with explaining all the things that go into evidence collecting, he called for a fifteen-minute break.


	39. Leah And The McQueens

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-WHOA! Naughty naughty Lightning! Even though his discipline is piece of cake for him Sheriff will make it harder on him if he doesn't take it seriously. Good job with the Irish**.-Thanks, I think it was you who gave me the idea, i just had to find a place for it.

 **Haha! Sally's very stern with her husband**.-Sally has to be, most husbands are complete goofballs, I should know, I have one!

 **I know it's hard trying to accept such generosity that Lightning and Sally are doing for Leah but she is a good, loyal friend and they don't leave them hanging.-** I agree, that is what friends are for. The McQueens know that Leah has had a hard life with few friends and family.

 **Savage is such a prejudice, heartless disgusting, and sexist come up next Tuesday if you know what that means.** -I'm sorry to say I don't know what that means. Could you please tell me.

 **Pardon me but that's how I see him. He needs to mind his own business. He's not as desirable to be a deputy the way he treats his fellow officers and he's worked no better than Lightning or Leah. Women have just as much as every right to work like men. You're not sex toys and neither are we men.-** I would have to agree. I know a few "mem" who are like Savage. it takes all of my self-discipline not to go over and beat the shit out of them. Probably in the next chapter you will find out why Savage "hates" women.

 **Lightning's not working as a deputy for a publicity stunt he's doing it coz he has heart.-** Yes, he does. Lightning wanted to give back to the town that has supported him over the years. Because he has worked hard and succeeded as a racecar, he can afford to donate his time, and not draw a lot if attention to it.

 **When you're young you learn more, you have more of an advantage and gain experience.-** Yes that is why Leah is willing to get all the training she can. She loves her job and will do anything to keep it.

 **With Savage belittling Lightning and Leah, addressing his commanding officer, and asking for trouble he should get fired or at least brutally punished for his actions. Please include Savage's punishment or if you do go through with it please have him fired as he isn't a good potential officer the way he treats his job. It's your choice. If you do keep him in please have him punished. Maybe have him suspended if that sounds good.-** I tiny little spoiler: Savage does in up getting fired, but not before he causes all kinds of problems for the sheriff's department.

 **Pet Lucy for me, gives you big fluffy hug.-** Thanks, Lucy also thanks you for the pats and behind the ear scratches. I give you a hug also!

 **A very brutal but nevertheless, another excellent chapter. If this sounds good maybe have Sheriff speak Savage's history to show him what it feels like to bring up something you don't want mentioning. Not in public of course, that's too far and Sheriff Dunkin is better than that**.- I'm planning on doing that, hopefully in the next chapter.

 **Leah may of been naughty but at least she opened up to Sheriff and redeemed herself enough to earn a deputy sheriff role. If this idea sounds good maybe have Lightning and Sheriff Dunkin have a friendly conversation about their history and Lightning apologise as an officer for breaching the rules. Just an idea for Lightning to build a good employee to employer connection with Sheriff Dunkin. See what you think.-** Thanks, I have something like that all ready written in.

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it

 **My question for you is does the Town have a evacuation plan for when Yellowstone erupts?-** With Leah's broken axle, Scarlett gives Leah the job of up dating the disaster plan. It's in this chapter!

 **Because I don't know if you know that Yellowstone will erupts in the next 6 months. This is in real life.** -Well, the scientists' don't know for sure if will erupt this year. There is sings, but nobody really knows for sure where or when it'll erupt. Hopefully it is just venting gasses, which is a good thing. It'll relieve some of the pressure. If it does erupt, well there nothing we can do.

 **Guest-Tara needs a prom night**.- Let me think about it, I'll get back with you.

 **Will Skye be having the baby around Tara's first race** -No, the baby is due around 4th of July.

 **Qwerty-That was me about the prom** \- Okay, good idea.

Chapter 37. - Leah And The McQueens-

After the break: Savage returned to the conference room. His engine was giving off tremendous amount of heat, and his tires and sides were covered in sand and dirt. He also

looked very tired. "So I take it, Dunkin had you" Lightning taunted "Doing laps at the butte? Maybe now you'll keep you fucking mouth shut!" "Shut the fuck up" Savage

snapped "I blame you for this." Lightning was ready to punch Savage in the face, but Dunkin rolled into the room. He quickly pretended that nothing was wrong. His axle was

stiff and sore this morning. Lightning didn't feeling like doing laps at the butte today. Dunkin and the rookies spent the rest of the morning in class. After lunch, they spent the

afternoon at the firing range. After Dunkin dismissed them for the day "Leah…can I talk to for moment?" Lightning asked, as he pulled up beside her. "My parents just decided

to drop by for a visit. Mom and Sally are planning a cook out. There will be a lot of people there; it will be tons of fun." "I would love to meet your parents." Leah said "My axle

hurts so once I take some painkillers I'll be ready to go." Lightning and Mack arrived at the McQueen estate: Leah hobbled out of the trailer. John helped her drive around to

back yard. The smell of barbecuing food drifted though the air. Sally was just coming out of the kitchen with huge plate of steaks, hamburgers, and hot dogs. Chavo was right

behind her… sniffing the wonderful smell of cooking meat. She sat the plate next to Riley who was wearing a big cowboy hat that said 'The Grill Master'. Tara came out of the

house, and immediately got a grill full of smoke. She started coughing harshly. "Holey Cow, Grandpa!" She complained. "I hope you aren't burning anything!" Riley starred

laughing. "Don't you mean holey Smoke?" he said "And there isn't a church on fire for miles." Tara just stared at him. "Don't you get it?" Riley asked "Holey smoke: a church

on fire!" "Yeah… I get it" Tara said "It wasn't one of your better jokes." "Oh!" Sorry" Riley said. "I'll try harder next time. Oh, got one…A monastery decided it wanted to open

a fish and chips restaurant. When the restaurant opened a client asks are you the fish fryer? Oh no said one of the men, I'm the chip monk!" "Keep trying Grandpa" Tara said

"That was almost funny." Tara drove away but Chavo kept circling the grill like a vulture. "Tá do máistreás ag fás aníos.(Your mistress is growing up.)" Riley said "Nuair a bhí

sí níos óige, gáire Tara gcónaí ag mo scéalta grinn; is cuma cé chomh dumb bhí said. (When she was younger, Tara always laughed at my jokes; no matter how dumb they

were.)" From her spot on the deck, Leah looked out over the McQueen's entire back yard. She was surprised on how many cars were there. From her count, at least thirty.

Leah did get a little nervous when Scarlett, Dunkin and his date arrived. Leah recognized her as the sheriff from the next county. "Leah…How are you doing?" Sally asked "Can

I get you anything to drink?" "Can I have an ice tea" Leah asked "I can't have anything alcoholic while taking these pain killers." "Sure" Sally said "Sweet or unsweetened?"

"Unsweetened please" Leah said as a pregnant viper with a red paintjob settled in the lounge chair next to her. "Leah, this is Bella McQueen, Lightning's mother" Sally said

"Bella, this is Leah Tango. She is a new deputy too." "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry that you have to work with my son!" Bella said playfully "Sally, have you seen

Lightning. I haven't had the chance to see him in his police gear." "He's around here somewhere" Sally said looking around. "If I see him. I'll send him to you." After Sally got

Leah her tea. Bella and Leah talked. Ten minutes later: "Mom, Sally said you wanted to see me?" Lightning asked he kissed her fender. He saw Leah sitting next to Bella.

"Have you meet Leah. She has been a big help with my training." "Yes, Sally introduced us." Bella said "Now let me look at you." Lightning turned slowly in fount of her. "Well

what do you think?" Lightning asked "I happen to love it." A large red hummer came over with a heaping platter of meat. "Ladies, what would you like?" Riley said

"Hamburger, hotdog, or steak?" Lightning took the platter and sat down in front Bella. "Here's Mom's plate" Lightning said "You need to cook more for the rest of us."

Lightning and Riley laughed "LIGHTNING OWEN FERGUS!" Bella exclaimed "I don't eat that much!" "Dad says you do. He told me that some days you eat more than he does."

Lightning laughed. Bella whipped around to look at Riley "What exactly what have you been telling our son?" Bella said, slightly annoyed "Just because my pregnancy has

gotten to a point where I can't have sex with you, you're getting all snarky" Riley kissed Bella's fender. "Sorry my Love" he said. "But you have been eating a lot." Riley picked

up the platter and sat a steak in front if his wife. Riley then laid a steak in front of Leah. "Leah tell me what else you want" Lightning said "I'll go get it for you." Lightning

broth back a huge plate of food. "Light!" Leah examined "I can't eat all of that." "Sorry" Lightning said "I'm hungry so I kind of got carried away." Once everyone had been

served. Chavo was happily chewed on a big bone that Riley had given him. Lightning, Sally, Tara, and Riley joined Bella. Leah found herself surrounded by the McQueen

family. "Stickers…I left a piece of cake in the fridge with a note on it saying 'don't eat me'" Sally said. "Now there is an empty plate and a note that reads 'I don't take orders

from a cake'. I'm assuming you ate my cake?" "Yep" Lightning said. "I'm serous…I don't take orders from a cake." After everyone had eaten: Tara rolled up to Leah. "Leah, do

you want to go swimming?" She asked. "You can barrow a pair of swimming tires." "I would love to" Leah said "But have you forgot I broke my axle." "You mean Savage

broke your axle!" Lightning said angrily "He shouldn't been so aggressive." "I've already talked to Dunkin. Unfortunately there is nothing he can to, it was a training injury"

Doc said as he rolled up to them. "How are you doing, Leah?" "I think I'm doing okay." Leah responded "The painkiller you prescribed for me, seems to be keeping most of the

pain under control." "Good" Doc said. "If you need anything just let me know." "I will" Leah said "Thanks Doc." Leah hobbled out to the pool and parked herself in a deck

chair. The teenagers played in the pool while most of the adults sat around and talked. A few hours later, a thunderstorm ended the party. "Wow!" Leah said as she watched

lightning dance across the sky. "This is the first storm I've seen since moving out here." "Storm season starts next week." Sally said "So this thunderstorm is a little early. It's

about the only time it rains here. You'll be surprised how the desert comes alive after we have rain. It's rare that the storms get severe, but a few years ago Sheriff did report

seeing a few funnel clouds." After cleaning up a little, everyone headed to bed. For rest of the week: The Rookies learned everything from how to do officer down scenarios,

crisis intervention and accident investigations. Almost every afternoon, Dunkin would send the rookies out to the firing range to work on their firearm skills. He did from time

to time introduce some of the more powerful weapons to them. One afternoon Scarlett did call Leah in for a meeting. Leah paused at Scarlett's office's open door. "Excuse me

Sheriff." Leah said "But you wanted to see me?" "Yes… please have a seat." Scarlett said as she shut the door behind Leah. "We need to talk about the accident that broke

your axle." Leah nervously took a seat in front of Scarlett's desk. "Relax, Leah. You're not in any trouble." Scarlett said when she saw how nervous Leah looked. "I have talked

with Dunkin, your trainer, and the other deputies who saw the accident. While I feel that Deputy Dread was being to aggressive performing the PIT, I can't find him at fault for

your injury. It's going to be classified as a training injury. Since it happed while you were on duty, the department is assuming all the costs for your medical treatment. You

are going to be on restricted duty until Doc says your axle is fully healed. Don't worry…I'm working on a special project for you. I just need a few more days to get everything

ready. Now, do you have any questions for me?" "No Ma'am" Leah said. "I understand you perfectly." "Good" Scarlett said "Now, head out to the range and get some target

practice in. Your certification tests is in a few days." Leah saluted Scarlett before heading to the firing range. On the final day of their training Dunkin sent Lightning and

Savage out with an experienced deputy for a few hours of patrol work. Dunkin sent Leah to Scarlett's office. "You wanted to see me, Sheriff?" Leah said as she stood in the

office's doorway. "Dunkin said you have a special project for me." "Leah…Yes…come in" Scarlett said. "I was looking though your records while you were at the police

academy. You passed the disaster planning class with a perfect score. So what I want you to do is look at the disaster plans for Carburetor County. I know they are outdated.

Your assignment is to bring the plan back up to standards." "I think I can do that." Leah said "I loved that class, I wished I could do it all the time." "Well, I'm giving you a

chance to use those skills." Scarlett said "You can start working ideas and a basic plan. I can't give you a budget until I go before the county council next week. But if you

could get an idea of what it would cost, it will help me convince the council that we need to update it. You have to remember, while the town is doing well, we are a small

town with limited resources." "I grew up with a single mother" Leah said. "I'm good at making the most out of limited resources." "Excellent…you just need a place to work."

Scarlett said thinking, just then Oliver drove by. "Oliver, can I talk to you for a moment?" "Sure Scarlett" Oliver said. "What do you need?" "Leah is going to work on our new

disaster plan." Scarlett said "Could you share your office with her?" "Absolutely" Oliver said. "I knew you would find somebody to do it for you!" "Oh, shut up!" Scarlett said

playfully. "Or I'll order you to do one hundred laps at Willy's Butte" Oliver just snorted. "Yeah.. right…whatever!" Oliver shot back playfully. "Come on Kid, I'll get you set up."

"Don't tire Leah out." Scarlett said "She and the other rookies are being tested for their certification this afternoon." In the afternoon: An inspector arrived from the state

police to certify the three new deputies. Each of the new deputies had to pass a written exam. The inspector watched as he put them though a set of defensive diving skills, an

obstacle course, and how well they could discharge their weapons. After a long afternoon of being tested, the rookies relaxed in the lounge as the inspector gave his report to

Scarlett. After the inspector left, Scarlett called them into her office. "You three have made me proud, you all have passed the exam, and you are all fully certified deputies of

this department. I have more good news, you three have done well enough on the tests to earn your first service award. Deputy Tango, you had a perfect score on the written

test. With your broken axle, you scored the lowest score on the defensive driving test. You failed the obstacle course, I'm throwing out that test. Once your axle has healed,

you can run the obstacle course again. Deputy McQueen, it comes as no surprise, you had a near perfect score with the defensive driving test and the obstacle course.

However you barley passed the weapons test. Deputy Dread, you had a highest score on the weapons test, and the lowest score on the written test. The obstacle course, you

did okay on." Scarlett said, she gave them their awards. "You three have done well, but you still need some 'on the job training'. We can work on that in the coming months.

You all have worked hard and earned some time off. Enjoy your accomplishments and time off, I'll see you in two days. You are dismissed." The deputies saluted her and then

left the office.


	40. Tara's Training And The Moonlight Encoun

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks, you and everyone else keeps me motivated to keep writing

 **Wow seems the baby is gonna have a interesting birthday. My birthday is on election day and one of my family members birthday is September 11th**.-Wow, you and your family has some interesting birthdays. Yes the baby will also have an interesting birth...and yes, I'm teasing you! LOL!

 **And could you please use the name Pauline Toretto McQueen for the baby**.-Riley and Bella's baby has not been named... yet, I will put your suggestion into the pile of names that I have gotten from other people. I'm not reveling the baby's name until she's born.

 **I have a joke for you Q: What does the zero say to the the eight? A: Nice belt! Ha ha ha ha ha** -You're silly...I like it! I love people who don't takes themselves to seriously all the time.

 **guest 2-I don't mind the spoiler. I know every married couple can be goofballs but it makes you love each other more**.-I agree, even though my husband annoys me from time to time...I still love him. The ablitly to make me laugh when I'm having a bad day is one of the reasons a fell for him in the first place.

 **Savage really is a stubborn shit stirrer. He's playing with fire messing with a part Irish, part Scotsman. Please have Lightning hit him in self-defense at some point. Maybe where Savage tries to hurt Leah and fails by Lightning protecting her like a brother and Dunkin arrests Savage as well as firing him. Just some ideas, you decide**.-In the first half of this chapter, Dunkin and Lightning have a conservation about Savage's treatment of women at Willy's Butte. Dunkin has found out something interesting about Savage's past...

 **Hahahaaa! Funny with Lightning's cheekiness about Bella being fat but it has to be done, the no taking orders from a cake, and the banter between Scarlett and Oliver**.-I don't know of a single pregnant woman that hasn't been teased about their weight. Riley did apologize for making fun of Bella. Besides everyone knows not to get in between a pregnant woman and food. Scarlett might be Oliver's boss, but they are also good friends.

 **Lightning should make it up to Sally as she won't let everything slip**.-It's in this chapter. I know everybody is going to enjoy the last half of this chapter.

 **Training throughout Lightning and Leah's time off should motivate them more. John could give Lightning some tuition on his firearm training. Can't wait for Lightning and Leah's deputy Sheriff certifications. Please add in some more Irish between Lightning and his family. Leah doesn't know Lightning's half Irish and half Scottish yet.-** With Riley speaking Irish at the cook out, she knows he has some Irish in him. Leah and Lightning talk about it in a later chapter.

 **I don't wanna say the word as it is rude coz I would only use it if I'm extremely angry. Do it like this. Take the first letter off the words 'come up next Tuesday' put those letters together and they form the word I mentioned for what I think of Savage. It's an alternative to avoid saying the actual word in front of kids. Give Lucy a tickle under the neck and a gives you a cuddle. Stunning chapter. Love it. Keep up the story** -Okay. I'll give Lucy a "love" from you. Right now she is laying at the patio door watching two squirrels smack either around. I threw them some corn and stale bread this morning, and now they are squabbling over it.

 **CarsWorldFan -Hahaha! I have to say, I LOVED that joke with the cake! That was pure genius! I can well imagine Lightning saying 'I don't take orders from a cake'.-**I know... everyone seems to like that joke. I friend of mine suggested that I put it in.

 **I thought I'd let you know that I am trying to think of a way for Lightning to teach Savage a lesson without getting himself into trouble, but I'm afraid I don't have any good ideas yet. I'll be sure to let you know if I do think of something plausible. Can't wait for more!-** If we put our heads together, I'm sure we can come up with something.

Chapter 38. - Tara's Training And The Moonlight Encounter-

The next morning: Tara started her training for the Piston Cup. "C'mon, Dad!" Tara called into the master bedroom. "I'm going to be late and Doc's going to yell at me."

Lightning groaned and looked at the clock, it read six am. "I can't even sleep in on my day off" Lightning said to Sally groggily. "You go with her, I'm tired." "I can't do that, I

don't know that much about racing." Sally said "You only have go with her this morning. Once everything is going well, Tara can drive herself to morning training." The alarm

clock went off five minutes later; Lightning sighed and rolled out of bed. Tara was waiting on him in the kitchen. She just fed Chavo and as always, he was gobbled his food

down as he was starving to death. "Holey cow Chavo!" Tara said "If I ate like that, I'll be sick." I hate to tell you" Lightning said "You did eat like that when you were his age.

When Sally was to busy to nurse you, I got the job of feeding you. There was one time where Penny sat a bowl of cereal down next to me and tolled me to 'start shoveling'. I

didn't know what she meant until I started feeding you. As first, I wasn't going fast enough and you squealed at me. Penny said that I needed to feed you faster, or you were

going to get mad. So I started 'shoveling'. I was worried that you were going to choke, but you didn't." "I don't remember any of that." Tara said "Here I made you some

coffee." She pushed the thermos towards him. "Thanks, My Track Queen." Lightning said "We better get going. Doc will be mad if we are late this morning." "Big deal"

Lightning said. "He's always grouchy in the mornings." Tara clipped Chavo's harness to her trunk and once he jumped up on her, they headed to the stadium. As expected Doc

was already waiting on them. "Morning," Lightning said. How is the axle feeling?" he asked. "Really good," Tara replied, flexing the axle. "It feels fine, can I start training

now?" "Head to the exam room, I want one last look at your axle before you start training" Doc said. "We're going to take it easy today, no matter how you feel." When Tara

opened her mouth protest, Doc cut her off. "We aren't going to have you re-injuring yourself. Your father did that too many times because he was impatient." "Okay" she said.

"Fair enough, but don't go too easy on me." Doc grinned. "You never need to worry about that." After Doc had examined Tara's axle: "Go ahead and take a couple warm-up

laps" Doc said. "Then we'll talk about the rest of the workout." Tara nodded, and drove out onto the track to start her warm-up. "What is she going to do today?" Lightning

asked "I haven't let her do any training." "Just some basic conditioning" Doc replied. "Then we are going to work on her endurance. The first couple of races are going to be

hard on her." By the end of the week, Tara started to regain some the stamina she had lost. When Lightning wasn't on duty, he would come and watch Doc work with Tara.

Lightning noticed that Tara had done a lot of growing in the off-season, she didn't get much taller, but she filled out. The Porsche part of her breeding developed over the off-

season. Doc was right about her. Tara had his talent and horsepower, but still had all the sexy curves that a 911 was known for. Tara was going attract attention when she

showed up at the racetracks. A thought that Lightning wasn't happy with. "Your first race is in a three weeks, but the school classes don't start until we come back from the

break after the first race." Doc said during a break in training. "You and Thunder will train in the morning before school, and then go to classes like usual. When the other cars

have track time, you two will have free time." "Sounds good" Tara said. "Except for the whole Thunder thing," she added. "There's nothing we can do about that" Doc said,

smiling slightly. "You can't get picky about it." "I figured as much" Tara said flatly. "You need to be versatile when it comes to your surroundings and competitors" Lightning

said. "That's one of the things that makes a good race car." Tara nodded seriously. "I can do that" she said. "I think" "We'll see" Doc said. "We're done for today. You're free

to go goof off, or whatever you want to do." A few days later: Lightning was sitting at Willy's Butte, enjoying the afternoon with nothing to do. Suddenly he heard a car pull up

beside him. "Good afternoon, Sheriff." Lightning said as Dunkin came to a stop beside him. "Do you need me for anything?" "No" Dunkin said. "I got a report that there was

stranded car out here." "Oh…I'm not stranded" Lightning said. "I'm just enjoying the afternoon. Tara and Chavo are spending some time with friends. Sally is at the office until

tonight. So what's on your mind?" "A lot of things really. I'm beginning think that I made a mistake when I accepted Savage's transfer from Scottsdale Police Department"

Dunkin said. "My biggest concern is his hatred towards women in general. I've been looking into his background and I'm not happy with what I found." "I thought you did a

background on everyone before you hire them?" Lightning asked "Or is this something totally different." "The background checks are used to check for criminal activity. Since

Savage was all ready in a police department, I didn't need to do one on him. I reviewed Savage's record before accepting his transfer. It didn't have anything in it, which

would make me think that he was going to be a problem" Dunkin said. "Savage's police service record shows that he's average officer. Savage has only been reprimanded

using excessive force." "Shouldn't that been a red flag for you?" Lightning asked "I mean look what he did to Leah." "No" Dunkin said. "It's not that uncommon for police

offers to be reprimanded for using excessive force. Even Scarlett has a couple of occurrences on her record. I know it's difficult for you understand right now, but it's easer to

get a officer to be less aggressive, than to get one to be more aggressive." "I think I understand" Lightning said. "It's like that racecars too. But I think that there is more to

Savage than just being over aggressive." "Well if you promise to keep this conversion between us." Dunkin said "I'll tell you what I've found out about him." "You know I can

keep a secret" Lightning said. "I promise, I won't tell anybody… including Sally." "Sally already knows, she helped me review Savage's file." Dunkin said "I have found out that

Savage was happily married, or so he thought. One day he came home from work and found out that his wife had ran off with another man and taken his two kids with her.

From the reports I read, the divorce was very nasty. While his wife got the kids, it looks like Savage got everything else. I know it isn't an excuse for what he did, but it does

explain a lot." "I don't know, Dunkin" Lightning said. "He seems to be a bully, and thin skinned. He can dish it out but he can't take it." "Well, I have to give him the benefit of

doubt" Dunkin said. "He's like you and Leah. He just needs to find his place in the department." "And what if he doesn't?" Lightning asked "You can let him terrify the town."

Dunkin just smiled shyly. "Since he passed his certification tests." Dunkin said "He's Scarlett's problem now. Don't worry about my daughter. Savage is not the first deputy to

question her leadership ability. Bedsides with Oliver being promoted to the senior deputy position, Savage will have to deal more with him than with Scarlett. You know that

Oliver is a lot stricter than she is." "Yeah, I know all about that" Lightning said. "He was my trainer after all." "That's why I had him train you" Dunkin said. "I knew he wasn't

going to put up with your shenanigans." "I feel the love" Lightning said. Dunkin just chuckled. An evening a few days later: Sally had been working late, it was dark when she

and John left her office. The normal way home was blocked, the town was having some sewer work done overnight. So they had to take a detour. "At least it's a nice night for

a drive" Sally said. "After that long meeting, I need to stretch and I'm happy that it has stopped raining." "I would have to agree" John said. "The stars are shining bright

tonight, so it'll be a wonderful drive. I guess that the meteorologists were right, the rainy season is starting early this year." "We didn't have much of a rainy season last

year." Sally said "The town's water wells were staring to run low on water, so I'm happy to see the rain, as long as the storms don't get severe. Besides sometimes it feels

good to take a drive in the rain." John just nodded in agreement. Twenty minutes later: Sally and John drove of the public road and on to semi-private road that only had two

houses on it. The McQueen estate and the Schumacher estate, which was still under construction. A car pulled up behind Sally. A couple of seconds later she saw red and blue

flashing lights and a loud 'whoop, whoop'. "Great, this is the last thing I need tonight!" Sally said "John, we were not speeding were we?" "Nope" John said "Not to my

knowledge." Sally and John pulled to the side of the road. The police car pulled behind them and turned on his spot light. "Ma'am, do you know you were scorching up the

road." The car said "With all your sexy, hotness." Sally was shocked at what the officer said to her. She caught a flash of red and saw Lightning pull up beside her. "But officer

I'm not bad, I just drive that way" Sally said. John just rolled his eyes. "Are you going to arrest me?" "No" Lightning said "You'll enjoy it too much." Sally just laughed. "Tara is

having a sleep over at one of her friends' house." she said "That means we have the entire house to ourselves tonight." Lightning grinned, seductively. "Aren't you abusing

your police powers?" Sally said playfully. "I mean you did stop us unnecessarily." "No I didn't" Lightning said. "That's why I waited until you turned off the main road. This a

semi-private road and I can do anything I like on it." "Oh Chrysler!" John complained "Do I have to watch you too making out…again?" "No" Sally said. "Deputy McQueen has

to wait until we get home to start his shenanigans." Once everyone was at the house, John said goodnight to the couple and he headed back into town. Lightning went to the

bar and pored two drinks. He went looking for Sally and found her out on the deck, already topless. Sally took the drink and started dancing seductively in front of him. "I'm

sorry officer" Sally said "I didn't see you there, are you here to arrest me?" "Yes" Lightning said. "You have been a bad girl." Sally just smiled as she reached under Lightning

and removed his codpiece. Lightning groaned with desire, he was already hard. "Oh officer! What a huge baton you have under there!" Sally said as she fondled him "Are you

going to use it on me?" Lightning responded by kissing her passionately. The very sight of her was captivating, and it was diving him insane with desire. Lightning ran his tire

along Sally's smooth curves, causing Sally's engine rev a bit in pleasure. "We have the whole house to ourselves to night." Sally said "We can do it in any room we want." "I

don't want to do it in the house" Lightning said "I want to do it under the moon, besides it's been a while since we have had a romp in the grass." Sally finished undressing,

then they headed down the ramp and Lightning laid down grass. Just using his front tires, Lightning dragged himself though the grass, his rear wheels dragging behind him.

"Hey, you supposed to be fucking me, not Mother Earth!" Sally giggled "Besides Chavo would drag himself around like that before he was neutered." "I can see why, the wet

grass feels good on my dick." Lightning said "Besides, I like all fucking kinds of woman, you should know that by now." "I know that" sally said "But does Mother Earth have

these." Sally shook her breasts at him. "I'm sure she does, but you let me play with yours!" Lightning said as he continued to drag himself though the grass, he suddenly

stopped. "OW!, I think I hit a rock." Lightning reached under him a pulled out a small stone. Sally started to laugh. "Oh, you think that's funny?" Lightning asked "I'll teach

you to laugh at me." Lightning drove around behind Sally and pressed his lips gently below her tattoo; he knew that it was one of his wife's hot spots. Sally could barely

suppress the moan of pleasure. "Oh Light" Sally moaned "If you don't stop… your going to make me come!" "That's fine my me" Lightning said as he reached under her and

started fondling her. "I need to make up for eating the cake that you left in the refrigerator." Lightning placed butterfly kisses down her side before reaching her right nipple.

He kissed it before he started to suck on it. Finding a patch of thick grass Lightning slowly rolled Sally on to her roof. He claimed on top, kissing her undercarriage the entire

time.


	41. Romance Under The Full Moon

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Twister2021** - **Nice job on this chapter. My question is Doc going to teach Tara the turn right to go left trick?-** After the first race. They go home and Doc and Lightning start to teach Tara all of Lightning's racing moves.

 **I hope you can wish me luck because I am practicing my driver license test**.-Okay, I can do that. **Starts pilling heaps of good luck on you** Don't freak out and have to take it twice like I did.

 **I have a good joke for you.Q: What do you call a stupid Disney character? A: Dumbo-** Cute, I like that one.

 **I don't know if you know that Ted Cruz and John Kasich dropped out of Presidential race and that leaves Donald Donald Trump I know you don't like him but he is willing to get rid of Common Core because of the Common core I did not get a high school diploma.-** Trump wants to get rid of the common cores, so he'll make people go to his schools, and rip people off like he did with that "University". The biggest mouths are usually accompanied by the smallest testicles.

 **Nice job on this chapter.** -Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

 **I did notice that in the story of our like father like daughter that Rayne got sitches. When I was 6 years old and I was swimming in the lake and I gashed my knee open from a broken beer bottle and I got 5sitches-** Ouch, that must have hurt. I consider myself lucky, I've only needed stiches a few times in my life.

 **guest 2-Ouch! Such a painful experience being stabbed in the heart and losing your kids but it doesn't mean you should hate all women coz there is more than one woman out there that can have any man in the world providing they have heart.** -Yes, i know. But know a few men, who don't see it that way.

 **Tara's very eager and energetic to get in to training and win but being to overconfident can land you in trouble.-** We've all been there, there has been something that we wanted to learn that we couldn't wait to get started.

 **Plus Tara's gonna be a mark for attraction to other males like Lightning was and still is to other women including Chelsea. Tara's also gotta deal with Thunder but Tara's a smart young lady and she has a strong hearted father.-** Like all good lookin girls, the boys will be falling over each other to date them.

 **'Fuck with a father's daughter, prepare for Lightning!'** \- That's a good fraise. Do you mind if I use it somewhere? I don't know if I will, but I might.

 **I see you've used the other pet names I came up with like track queen besides hyper angel**.-I'm trying to use them where I can .

 **It'll be a big shock when Chelsea and maybe some other women find out that a former racing champion is now a cop.-** Yes it's going to be a shock to them!

 **Please have Chelsea arrested and charged but not imprisoned.-** Lightning does send her to jail. I'm still working on that part of the story, so can't say what will happen.

 **Sheriff Dunkin and Lightning have a strong connection keeping business private between each other like Lightning's love life with Sally. Whatever's said in the office stays in the office and whatever happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom.-** Dunkin and Lightning have been friends for years. Lightning can be impulsive from time to time, but he has never betrayed Dunkin's trust.

 **Oliver's a no nonsense chief deputy by his background.-** Yep, he's Scarlett's right hand(I guess it would be wheel or axle) man.

 **I can wait it's just I'd like to see Savage get punished for his incompetence and see the rough side of Scarlett when you piss her off**.-I'm struggling with it a little bit. I want to make her tough, but not abusive. It's proving to be a challenge to get the words right.

 **Hahahaaa! I like the part of Lightning playing the police prank on Sally and John. At least Sally was amused**.- Well, I think it was you suggested it the first place, so I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 **This is the start of another hot night between my favourite couple. Under the moonlight as well. Maybe add in apart where Lightning carries Sally to the bedroom. See what you think.-** They are not going to be "inside". Just read this chapter and you'll understand!

 **Amazing chapter here. Love it all. Glad Lucy likes my pets. The squirrels could of done better than fighting. Little spoilsports. Like two brothers fighting over a woman. They'll only scare her off-** There can be 10 pieces of bread out there, and they will still fight over one piece. The birds do it too.

Chapter 39. - Romance Under The Full Moon-

Lightning felt Sally shudder beneath him as she spread her rear tires wider for him. "You ready?" he whispered, "I know I am." "Yes" Sally whispered back. "I want you!"

Overcome with by pure bliss, Lightning closed his eyes and give off a throaty exhale as he gently penetrated Sally. After remaining still for a few moments, he started

thrusting with a smooth rolling rhythm. After ten minutes: Lightning felt Sally loosing interest in their lovemaking. Lightning stopped thrusting. "Sally what's wrong?" Lightning

asked "You are normally screaming at the top of your lungs by this point." "Sweetheart" Sally said. It's…it's… the ground is a little hard, and with your weight on top of me,

I'm feeling smashed." Lightning thought for a moment. Without breaking their connection between him and Sally, he gripped Sally tightly with all four wheels and rolled over.

Sally found herself lying on top of her husband. "There you should make you feel better." Lightning said "You're not heavy, so I won't feel like I'm getting squished." "I didn't

know you could do that without pulling out." Sally said "Where…when… did you learn to do that." "Doc…he suggested that I try it sometime. He even explained how to do it."

Lightning said "He claims that he does it all the time with Sophie. I figured if that horny old car can do it, then so can I." Sally laughed at that comment. "So you were feeling

intimated by an old car who has more sex moves than you do" She asked "That's very mature of you!" "Oh shut up and ride me!" Lightning said. "It looks like it's about to

start raining at any moment." "I have no problems having sex in the rain. Sally said "You liked it the last time." Before Lightning could respond, she pressed her lips to

Lightning's jugular vein. She started nibbling softy while she could feel Lightning's erection throbbing within her. It started raining lightly. Sally began to moan uncontrollably.

The thought of doing something so naughty, like having sex outside and in the rain trilled her to no end. As the rain began to patter down on them. Sally shivered as the

droplets hit her metal, already hypertensive from Lightning's touches. Carefully she started moving her entire body in an erotic rhythm; Lightning threw his hood back with an

intense groan as her movements sending excruciating pleasure down his shaft. "Is breá liom tú (I love you.) Sally said as Lightning filled and stretched her divinely. "Is brae

liom tú ró(I love you too)" Lightning said "I have to admit you're the best fuck I've ever had. You're so tight, so…warm, fuck…" Sally could hear Lightning grunt telling her that

he was enjoying it as much as she was. Sally's hood tilted back as she gave a long, deep-throated moan. It wasn't long until, Sally closed her eyes and cried out as she had an

orgasm. Lightning's orgasm wasn't far behind hers. "I love you so much" he said as Sally sighed in delight. Soon she crawled down from him, allowing Lightning to roll over.

Lightning was covered in mud and grass at this point. "You're pretty dirty" Sally said playfully. "Yeah I am" Lightning said "But wait, I'm even prettier when I'm clean."

Lightning headed to the shower by the pool. It had stopped raining by this point and the moon was peaking around the clouds, providing enough light to see what he was

doing, Lightning turned on the water and once it was warm, began rinsing himself off. Sally just laid in the grass and watched him shower. She shivered a few times, the rain

had cooled the air just enough to be uncomfortable. Steam rose from the warm water as Lightning rolled into the shower. Although Sally knew that Lightning had an orgasm,

she knew it wasn't a strong one. She knew he had at least one more in him, if not two. Sally's tongue ran over her lips as she saw the water roll across the silver dragon on

his sides. Between the water and the moonlight, the dragon seemed to come live. "I wonder if Light will share the shower with me. It's been a while since we had shower sex"

she said. "And this time, I'm going to blow his mind." With the water running Lightning could not hear Sally coming up behind him. Sally ran her cold tire down Lightning's

perfect sides. He shivered when he felt how cold Sally was. He reached over and pulled her into the warm water. "Why didn't you tell me you were this cold?" Lightning asked

"You know I love when we shower together." "I wasn't cold until the wind started blowing" Sally said. "Besides, I was enjoying the view. Your dragon seemed to dance in the

moonlight, it was almost hypnotic." Lightning kissed Sally hard, intense and desperate. His tongue battled hers for dominance. "Tóg mise!(Take me!)" Sally said "Mo Great

Dragon hÉireann! (My Great Irish Dragon!)" Lightning began to feel a tingle between his rear tires. He quickly hardened to full arousal; a moan slipping from Lightning's

parted lips. He wanted to slide between her rear wheels and bury himself in her warm wetness again until they both screamed and then passed out. Knowing what she

wanted, Lightning kissed Sally deeply and spun her around so her rear was facing him. He gently placed his tires on her roof. Lightning guided himself to Sally's opening and

thrust deeply, letting out a deep moan as he began to thrust at an easy pace. Sally arched her roof from the intensity of the sensations that were flooding through her, and it

seemed that she never could get enough of this feeling. "Yes, Stickers" Sally moaned. "I can't tell you how much I love this position." Lightning felt Sally becoming tighter and

tighter around him, meaning she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Lightning felt his release staring to build and he thrusted faster and harder. Sally began to moan

uncontrollably, her body welcoming his invasion. Lightning smiled in satisfaction as he realized that Sally was allowing him to fulfill his animistic desire. He enjoyed making

love to Sally and moaned her name as he kept thrusting in and out of her. All sorts of pleasurable sensations infested Sally with each thrust of his body. Sally started pressing

against Lightning, forcing him in deeper into her, sending delightful chills through their bodies. With each thrust of Lightning's body the friction coming from between his

wheels grew more forceful. Sally felt her climax approaching rapidly; She clinched her core around Lightning's erection as he threw his hood back; feeling the sensations build

up in him. Suddenly: "Sally…" Lightning cried "I'm coming!" All of Lightning's muscles locked as he had a powerful orgasm. His breaths coming in ragged pants. Sally was

satisfied that she got the explosive climax she was wanting. After a few minutes, the high wore off and they dried themselves off. As they settled down in the bed: She leaned

over and placed a kiss on his fender. "Goodnight, My Queen" Lightning said, Sally kissed him once more before snuggling his strong fender. "Goodnight My King" she said as

Lightning pulled the covers up over them as they drifted to blissful sleep. Week later: Mack and Echo had brought the trailers up to the house so Tara and Lightning could

start packing them for the racing season. Lightning decided to have Ramone put the same silver dragon on the sides of the trailer. Lightning also converted a part of his trailer

as an armored response unit. It had high-powered weapons and body armor. While Lightning was not a fan of guns, he knew it would help the sheriff's department if they had

something like this. Lightning talked to Mack and made sure that it was not to heavy for him to pull. While the police gear added about a half a ton, Mack said that it wasn't

going to heavy for him. Sally blindfolded Tara as Echo arrived with her new trailer. "You ready to see your home away from home?" Sally asked "I tried to think of

everything you would need." "Yeah" Tara said "I'm excited to see it!" Sally took the blindfold off and Tara glanced up to her brand new trailer. It was just as big Lightning's

and Doc's, but it was yellow with brown and orange trim, the Cozy Cones logo on it with her picture. Tara circled it with wide eyes. "Do you like it?" Sally asked "We can

change anything you don't like or want." Tara opened the trailer and rolled in. The walls of the trailer was pained a pale purple with a dark purple trim. The inside of the

trailer was just like Lightning's, with color changing LED lights and everything. The front of the trailer was outfitted for Chavo. It had a large wire crate with a built with a food

and water bowl. Chavo walked up the trailer's ramp, sniffing everything that he could get his nose on. Tara picked him up and put him in his crate, shutting the door behind

him. Chavo didn't seem to be bothered, he walked around the crate, sniffing. Tara threw a couple of dog biscuits in to his bowl. Chavo immediately walked over and ate them,

then got a drink of water, and then he went back to sniffing. Tara backed out of the trailer; Chavo was so busy sniffing that he did not notice that Tara had left. When he

finally figured out he was alone in the trailer, he let out with such a mournful cry that all the cars looked in to see what happed to him. "Chavo looks like he's in doggy jail."

Tara said as she drove into the trailer. "I'm coming, just hold your tail on." As soon as Tara had the cage door open, Chavo bolted from the trailer. He ran wildly around the

cars for a few moments. He then found a shady spot and plopped down painting heavily. "I think you need to get Chavo used to the trailer" Lightning said. "He's going to be

by himself while you at school." "It's going to be weird sleeping in here" Tara said as she opened an empty drawer of the trailer. "I'm not used to being in a trailer by myself."

"That's why I suggest you have Echo take the trailer around back. Starting tonight, you and Chavo are going to start sleeping in it. It will make sleeping on the road easer if

you start now." Lightning suggested "Besides you can find out if you want anything changed before we hit the road. I'll have Mack move my trailer to the back yard too. That

way if you have any problems, I'll be close by." "Uh…Okay, that does sound like a good idea." Tara said "Unlike Mom, I don't mind sleeping in a trailer." "You have rest of

the week and a five thousand dollar allowance to get it outfitted like you want it. If you need to order anything, do it in the next few days so it'll be here before we leave. I

don't recommend spending all of money all at once. Once you get out on the road you might discover you need something." "I won't" Tara said. "There shouldn't be too much

more I need." Tara spent rest of the morning flipping through magazines and websites. Tara did see some things that she wanted and ordered them. To Lightning and Sally's

surprise, Tara was very good at staying within her budget. Tara only spent about half of her allowance. To reward Tara for obeying their limits, Lightning and Sally ordered the

cabinet that Tara loved, but was outside her budget. When it was time to go to bed, Tara and Chavo headed out to her trailer. Lightning kissed Sally goodnight. "Are you sure

that you don't want to sleep with me?" he asked. "It's only for a few nights." "No" Sally said. "You know I don't like sleeping in the trailer. Besides, you need to concentrate on

getting Tara comfortable in her own trailer. Not on how to convince me to have trailer sex." Lightning just smiled at Sally as she headed back into the house. Tara yawned as

she put Chavo in his cage for the night. "Are you getting settled in there?" Lightning called into trailer. It's getting late and you have training in the morning." "I'm trying to"

Tara said. "This sleeping mat isn't soft enough." "Well you're going have to sleep on it tonight" Lightning said. "You can go buy another one in the morning. If you need

to, just take some blankets and pile them up." The next morning: "Tara…It's time to get up." Lightning said as he banged on Tara's trailer. "Doc will have a fit if you're late."

Tara lowered the ramp and yawned "Would you give me a minute" Tara said crossly. "I didn't sleep that well." "You can take a nap after you train" Lightning said. "Let's get

going." "Don't you have police duty?" Tara asked "I'm sure you can find some unexpecting motorist to harass." "No, I have the day off." Lightning said "So after you get done

training, I'm planning to goof off for rest of the day." "That's sound great!" Tara said "Can I join you?" "Yes" Lightning said. "There's plenty of room."


	42. Life At Daytona

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

AN: To the guest, I just wanted you to know that I have gotten your review. I don't know why it hasn't shown up on the comment page. It has happed before, so once the website gets itself fixed, it should show up.

 _ **Due to the length, all comments and reviews have been moved to the end of the chapter.**_

Chapter 40. - Life At Daytona -

Just like last season… It was five in the morning and the trio had to be on the road by seven. Thirty minutes later, all three cars were packed. Mack, Abby, and Echo arrived

and they hooked up to the trailers as Lightning, Rayne and Doc had a quick breakfast. "So the three of you were going sneak out of here and leave without saying goodbye to

us… again? Sally said from behind Lightning. Doc drove over to Sophia and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you, love of my life" Doc said sweetly. "I'm going to miss you too,

Lover boy" Sophia said. "And I'm going to miss this almost as much." Sophia grabbed his codpiece. Doc just chuckled "It's going to miss you too." Lightning moved forward to

hug and kiss his wife. "You won't even notice we're gone" he said. "Are you and Sophia still planning on coming to Tara's first race?" "Yes" Sally said "Lucy's flying down there

in a few days. I know most of my family is going to be there. Are Riley and Bella still coming?" "As far as I know, yes" Lightning said. "They haven't called me to say they

can't." Lightning and Sally kissed again. Tara threw a repulsed look to Doc who was in the middle of a kiss with Sophia. "Yuck, you guys are gross." Tara said as she saw the

couples kissing again. "Why do I have to watch you guys kiss?" "Really, Tara" Doc said without her parents hearing him. "You didn't think that when you had your lips

touching Chance's." "Yeah" Tara said "Well…that was different." The couples spent a few more minutes together. Doc opened his trailer, and backed in with Sophia following

him. "This is the moment that I have been waiting for" Lightning said. "I'll give them a moment to start fooling around." Lightning pulled out a remote controller. "I had a

brand new sound system installed in Doc's trailer. When Lightning heard Sophia stop gigging, he hit the play button. After few seconds, music came blaring out of Doc's

trailer. The song was 'Let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye. Everyone but Doc was laughing hysterically. "LIGHTNING OWEN FERGUS MCQUEEN!" Doc bellowed "That's not funny!"

Everybody but Doc was laughing his or her hoods off. Sophia pulled herself together and drove forward and finished her kiss with Doc. "Please Sweetheart" Sophia whispered

to him. "Don't be mad at Lighty… you had it coming to you." Doc just sighed. "All right" he said "We have a long ride ahead of us, so finish saying goodbyes." "Bye, Mom!"

Tara said eagerly bounding up the ramp and into her trailer. "Chavo, do you want to go bye-bye?" Chavo started wagging his tail and dancing happily. He bounded up the

ramp behind her. "I think she's slightly excited" he said. "Me too" Sally said. "Call me when you get to Daytona so I know you got there safely." "Will do" Lightning replied. "I'll

see you in a few days." He kissed his wife one last time, and drove up the ramp of his trailer, shutting the door behind him. The trailers jerked forward as haulers headed out

to the interstate. A few days before the first race: Tara's family arrived in Daytona to watch her first professional race. Since this was the first race of the season, each of the

race teams was given large tent to set up for family, friends and sponsors. Tara's family was not the only family show up at the track. Much to Chick and Thunders dislike,

Chelsea arrived at the track. She said that she was only there to support her son. After a few days, it was clear that she wasn't there to support her son, she was there

stalking Lightning. Occasionally, Lightning and Chelsea ran into each other, mostly because they were staying at the same hotel, and on the same floor. Chelsea never missed

an opportunity to hit on and harass Lightning. Tuesday noon: Riley took the family to a nice restaurant for lunch. Much to Lightning's dismay, Chelsea was there having lunch

with some flashy sports car. Once Chelsea saw Lightning arrive, she was not interested in the sports car any more. Riley saw Chelsea and Lightning's response to her, he used

his body block any view of Chelsea had of his son, unless she got up and moved to a different table. The restaurant was busy, so there was no chance of that happening. Tara

just ordered a salad. Riley looked at his granddaughter in disgust. "You need protein." He said "Red meat is good for you. It's the green fuzzy meat that's bad for you." For the

most part lunch was uneventful; unless you don't count the time that the baby kicked Bella so hard, it caused her to spill her drink all over the table. "Mom, you okay?"

Lightning said he helped the server clean off the table. "Even I felt that, and I wasn't sitting that close to you." "Yes" Bella said. "This baby is restless; Brody was never this

active at this stage." "Have you seen a doctor?" Lightning asked "Maybe there is something they can do to help you" "I have seen a doctor" Bella said. "According to him, I'm

doing great… right on schedule, and the baby is healthy. She's just really hyper at times! I have a feeling your sister, going to be like you… a bundle of energy, on four

wheels. Unfortunately there is nothing medically they can do to help calm down the baby when she starts going crazy." "We have been trying different things when the baby is

being hyper. A few days ago, we discovered how we can calm the baby down" Riley said. "But we can't do it here, it's inappropriate to do it in public... Bella lies on her roof

while I give her a stomach massage as I sing Irish lullabies to her and the baby. It normally puts Bella and the baby to sleep within ten minutes. It worked when Bella was

pregnant with you." "I guess that's why I love Irish lullabies." Lightning said "What will you do if she wants to be a racecar like me?" "We'll support her" Bella said. "I'll let her

know how I feel about it…but if she wants to race, I guess I will have to live with her choice. Besides I know you will look after her." "You have my promise on that." Lightning

said "If you all will excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." When Lightning was coming out of the bathroom, he felt someone kiss his fender. Thinking that it was Sally he

turned and smiled at… Chelsea. Lightning's smile quickly faded once he saw who has kissed him. "Hey there Stud!" Chelsea said while liking her lips seductively. "I have the

afternoon free. I would love it if you would come back to my suite and let me pleasure you like I used to. I promise it will blow your mind. That piece of trash, you call your

wife won't suspect a thing." "Chelsea…please I just ate, you are going to make me barf. Besides aren't you here with one of your boyfriend?" Lightning said angrily "This is

your last warning, stop harassing me! I'm very happily married." "That guy isn't a boyfriend, I only met him yesterday. I'm only using him for sex. Ralph dumped me when he

found out I was cheating on him." "So are you carrying Ralph's baby?" Lightning asked, "Look, Chelsea, Ralph is a good and decent guy. I can't even know what he saw in

you?" "What every guy sees, a woman that knows how to fuck a man. I don't know if I'm carrying Ralph's, properly not. I was screwing several others when I was with him.

Ralph promised to take it, even if it's not his." Chelsea said "Besides, I not harassing you, I'm just trying to win you back tha…" "It looks like harassment to me." Riley said

coming up behind Chelsea. Sally and the restaurant manager was him. "I'm only going to say this once…You had your chance with Lightning and you blew it. Leave my son

alone!" Chelsea was so mad that she spun around and left the restaurant with out another word. "Light, are you ok?" Sally asked "You look a little ratted." "I'm okay"

Lightning said. "Hopefully I finally got though to her. Besides, I don't think she knows that I'm a deputy. I can guarantee she'll run right to the media about this encounter.

She'll say anything to draw attention to herself." "Chelsea won't will give up, if she can't have something. It makes her that more determined to get it." Bella said driving up to

her son. "If she doesn't leave you alone, you can arrest her, can't you?" "Yes" Lightning said. "You three witnessed me telling Chelsea to leave me alone. If she doesn't, I can

arrest her for harassment. Mom, are you doing better?" "Yes, I'm" Bella said. "I need to go to the bathroom. If the baby kicks my bladder, I'll have an accident." "Oh great, I

can see the headlines now!" Lightning said "Bella McQueen pisses all over herself while in a restaurant." "Watch your mouth young man" Bella said angrily as she slapped his

fender. "When I was pregnant with you, I had accidents one or twice a day." "Come on, Light" Riley said "Let's go back to the table. There's something I want to talk to you

about." Once everyone was settled at the table: The severer came over to the table and everyone placed their desert order, Riley cleared his throat. "Bhí mé ag smaoineamh

faoi seo ar feadh tamaill. (I have been thinking about this for a while.)" Riley said "Solas, tá a fhios agam mo a an fuaim corr ... Ba mhaith liom a dhéanamh ar scannán

rásaíocht fút. Ag brath ar cé chomh maith a dhéanann Tara lena gairm rásaíocht, ba mhaith liom a chur léi i freisin. Bheadh sé díriú ar an gcaoi a tháinig tú racecar cáil

dhomhanda. Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú Labhair faoi conas a bhuail tú Sally agus Doc. Bheadh sé deas a fheiceáil ar scannán. D'fhéadfaí an plota tánaisteach a bheith conas

overcame tú tuairteála marfach in aice i do shéasúr dara rásaíocht. Bheadh Do shaol scéal a bheith ar scannán iontach! Amháin nó is féidir leat a réalta ann, nó a bhfuil do

rogha de na haisteoirí a léiriú duit (Light, I know this my sound odd… I want to make a racing movie about you. Depending on how well Tara does with her racing career, I

would like to add her in too. It would focus on how you became a world famous racecar. I know you have talked about how you met Sally and Doc. It would be nice to see it

on film. The secondary plot could be how you overcame a near fatal crash in your second racing season. Your life's story would be a great movie! Either you can star in it, or

have your choice of actors to portray you.)" "Níl mé cinnte gur mian liom rud éigin mar sin a dhéanamh (I'm not sure I want to do something like that)" Lightning said. "Tá

roinnt rudaí i mo shaol, ba mhaith liom buíochas a choinneáil príobháideach. Tá a fhios agam go raibh an scannán faoi Doc blockbuster. Níl a fhios agam más rud é go mbeadh

mo scéal a bheith chomh spreagúil mar a. Go dtí Mam kicked mé amach as an teach aíochta, bhí cónaí orm ar an saol go leor leadránach. (There are some things in my life I

would like to keep private. I know the movie about Doc was a blockbuster. I don't know if my story would be as exciting as his. Until Mom kicked me out of the guest house, I

lived a pretty boring life." "Your life wasn't boring." Bella said "It was filled with parties and wonderful vacations…" "Mom" Lightning said cutting in. "You might have enjoyed

all those things, but for me they were boring and dull. Why do you think I stayed in my room most of time you were having a party?" "You should have said something. I

could have found you something else to do." Bella said sounding a little hurt. "I tried to make it exciting." "I know tried, and I love you for it" Lightning said. "But you took

away the one thing I wanted to do more than anything else." "Racing" Bella said "I'm sorry Light." A few tears fell from Bella's eyes. "Mom, please, don't cry." Lightning said

as he dried her eyes. "We had this conservation a long time ago. I don't blame you for what you did. You did what you thought was best for me." "Maybe this movie idea isn't

a good idea right now." Riley said "I forgot that Bella doesn't… "Dad" Lightning said cutting in. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it. All I'm saying is… I'll think about it." The severer

returned to the table with the deserts. Tara dove into her bowl of ice cream. "Doc would kill me if he saw me eating this much ice cream." she said "I'm going to be jacked up

on sugar after this. What are we doing this afternoon?" "Well… I want to remodel the family room." Sally said "I guess we could go shopping and work off our lunch." "I'll love

that" Bella said. "I've been too busy to go shopping with anyone." "I've got some work to do at the racing headquarters" Lightning said "You guys go on, I'll see you later."

"I'm going back to the hotel" Riley said "I have a conference call with a few of my directors. Once I'm done with that, I can find you."

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter. I have a question for you are you ready for hurricane season?-** Where I live, we don't have hurricanes, we have tornados. In fact we had a small one blow though a few weeks ago! It hit a cornfield, so there was no damage. Well, the field itself was destroyed, but nothing else. The only damage was from the golf ball and baseball sized hail!

 **I have a great joke. What does a alien seamstress sew with? A space needle. Ha Ha Ha. I would like to see Tara's reaction to Nicki Minaj** -It should be coming up soon.

 **guest2-Yeah you can use my phrase 'Fuck with a father's daughter, prepare for Lightning' if you** **want.-** Thanks, I'll try to use it. right now, i don't know where or when. I'll put it my "Stuff to be used if I can find a place for it" pile.

 **You sure know how to make a sex scene so intimi** -An official "oops"

 **Oh shit! Sorry I didn't finish my review there. You sure know how to make a sex scene intimidating and powerful. Some sex talk Lightning must of been taking from Doc to make his love sessions with Sally more intere-** Another "oops"

 **Shit! Stupid button I did it again!-HAHA! Sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but you got to admit, it's a pretty funny situation you were in.-** HAHAAHA, sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but you have admit it's pretty funny! Don't worry my friend, I have days like that too.

 **Very hot with the shower scene and Lightning's dragon paint job turning Sally on. Nice work with the Irish. Please maybe make some parts where both Lightning and Sally have conversations with Bella and Riley in Irish.-** I think I can squeeze a short one in.

 **Tara's struggling to get use to sleeping in her trailer but then she'll become just as even with her father.-** I had the same problem when I when I had to sleep in the RV. The beds in that thing were never soft enough for me. There would be nights that I would toss and turn because I couldn't get comfortable.

 **Very practical and thought through with Lightning doing his trailer up as an armed response transporter**.-It was another one of your ideas, I think. I have gotten so many fabulous ideas, I sometimes I forget, who's ideas are whos.

 **Haha Sally's still got hatred for sleeping and making love in the trailer but then sex else where isn't to everyone's taste. Tara better watch her attitude against Lightning as if she's telling him that he should be on police duty. Tara's been waking Lightning up early most mornings for practising so I guess a little payback will give Tara a taste of it. Good work with the moonlight chapters. Very passionate-** Tara is like me. If I don't get enough sleep, I'm grouchy in the mornings. Yes... Lightning is getting in a little payback for be woken up on his days off.

 **Frogman-I just noticed that I'm the "Guest" that just posted a comment for chapter 34! Sorry I forgot to put my name** -Okay, got it!

 **You got a lot of rewires for this chapter too, good job! I feel bad for Lucy, I have shut the door on my dog's tail a few times too! I feel that at some point McQueen will have enough of Savage's crap and he punches him right in the mouth. Although it will get McQueen into trouble...Savage had it coming to him. Sheriff Dunkin is a very wise and clever, very little gets by him. He shows McQueen no special treatment**.-As much as Lightning would love to beat the crap out of Savage, he knows it will get him kicked off the police force. Dunkin knows that he can't treat Lightning any different from the other cars.

 **HAHAHAHA! Savage screaming like a woman! Very funny! He isn't as tough as he was letting on. It was very nice for McQueen to offer Leah to stay with him for the night!-** I wanted to show that Savage is not the big tough car, like he acts like.

 **You have written a very cute chapter. I'm a dog person and I try to watch the puppy bowl ever year. I like the idea of McQueen and Leah having a brother-sister relationship. You should make them partners once they get trained.-** I'm planning to have them as partners when they are finished with training.

 **My dogs eat like their starving too, I think it's a dog thing. Very funny that Sally would refuse to have sex with McQueen if he did not do what she wants. Cute that Leah is afraid of Doc, I guess she's heard all the rumors about him. Wow, Doc is a horny old man...I like it.-** Doc can't help it. When you have a hot younger wife, it hard not to be horny all the time

 **I like the police prank, Sally was turned on by it. John's grumbling about watching them make out was funny. I have a feeling that the next chapter is going to be good**!-Yep, you know what's coming, I hope you like it!

 **HAHA... McQueen teasing his mother about being fat. I think that all pregnant women have to put up with that. Poor Riley, Tara didn't laugh at his jokes. My grandfather was like that.-** I don't know a pregnant woman that hasn't been teased about getting big.

 **Chavo sounds like a typical dog, when he was circling around the grill, hoping to get a bite**.-Dogs... what are you going do? Hug, kiss and love them I guess. Besides I love all the dumb and goofy stuff Lucy does.

 **HAHAHA..."I don't take orders from a cake"-absolutely brilliant! I can see McQueen leaving a note like that.-** A friend suggested that I put the joke in, so I did. It seems like everyone, loves it!

 **So Dunkin is getting some action, hopefully he won't be as bad as Doc and Shipia. Since you have done a sex chapter with everyone else, could you do one with Dunkin and Jasmine please. Maybe have them at the office, have Scarlett and John walk in on them.-** I'll see what I do. It's not going to happen anytime soon.

 **I love this chapter! Good job explaining the PIT. I always wondered how they did it, now I know! I know I could looked up myself, but I'm felling lazy today, after all my vacation started today!-** Congratulations, I'm happy for you! My vacation isn't until the end of August.

 **It's nice to see that McQueen still has his self-defense skills. He might need them if Savage comes after him. Like I have said Savage is an asshole, and now he broke Leah's axle, probably on purpose. Dunkin should have done something else than just tell to go easer next time.-** In Dunkin's defense, he did not know that Leah was hurt until she cried out. Once he realized she was hurt, everything was stopped until Doc saw her. Only after Tempest and Doc headed to the hospital did Dunkin get back to training.

 **Guest-:Hi! I don't so this usually because I don't like giving reviews but I'm reading the story and as I saw that everybody here helps you with some ideas maybe I could give you one that it came to my mind when I was watching tha Cars Hertz commercial with Lightning and Sally: I thought on a scene where Lightning can confess Sally that he had a hot night of sex with a very famous singer (you choose who) when he was the rookie of the year and this can be very dramatic to Sally because she hated that singer even before knowing this and she is kinda "dissapointed" by Lightning because she would rather him having sex with another girl but this one.-** Céad Míle Fáilte!(A Hundred Thousand Welcomes!) I like this idea. I think I can write something in. It'll be in a few chapters thought. If you have any more ideas, don't hesitate to throw them my way. If I can, I'll use them.

 **It just an idea that came to my mind, you choose if you use it or not. I don't like my ideas to much so I may understand that you don't like it** -No, it's a good idea. Like have said, everyone is welcome to throw ideas my way. If I can use them I will. I can't use every idea, but I try to use most of them.


	43. A Typical Guys' Night Out

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 ** _Due to the length, all comments and reviews have been moved to the end of the chapter._**

Chapter 41.- A Typical Guys' Night Out!-

After dinner: Bella, Tara, Sophia, Hunter, Lilly and Sally boarded a large car transport that would take them to an upscale baby store. Bella wanted help in picking out

furniture for the nursery. To give John the night off, Sally hired two off duty police cars as their bodyguards. Lightning and the other males had nothing to do while the women

shopped. Sly suggested they head to the rooftop bar, and have some boding time. The bar was small but elegant. Riley had rented it for the entire evening, so they didn't

have to worry about reporters showing up uninvited. Other than family members, only a few close friends were invited. It wasn't long until bottles of expensive wine, scotch,

brandy, whisky, and beer were sitting on the tables. Once everyone had a drink. "We should have a toast!" Riley said… everyone raised a glass. "To our wives and girlfriends…

may they never meet." After the party got going: Riley opened the bottle of wine. "The secret of enjoying a good bottle of wine…" he said "Open the bottle and allow it to

breathe. If it doesn't look like it's breathing, give mouth to mouth." Riley pored himself a glass and chugged it. He pored himself another glass and went to mingle. "I wonder

if our wives will get mad if we hire a few stripers for the evening." Sly pondered. "I know that Hunter wouldn't mind." "That's because you have an open marriage." Monte said

"Lilly would have my engine as well as my dick, if I hired stripers to entertain me. Besides why hire some stranger when my wife will do it for free, if I just ask. Lilly will fuck

my brains out, when she gets board with dancing." "Since this is a private party." The bartender said "I have some porn I can put on for you." "I would love that" One of

Riley's friends said. "It would make the party complete!" So the bartender put an 'adult' movie on the big screen. "Some things are best left unsaid." Lightning commented

"But tonight, I'm going to get drunk and say them anyway." "That's my boy" Riley said from across the room." "Here I'll start. I don't know about the rest of you, right before

I fuck Bella, I love it when she plays and sucks on my balls." "I don't like to have mine touched, period." Monty said "Sly… from a doctor's point of view, why do women like

playing with our nuts. I mean just because there down there, doesn't mean they have to play with them." "I don't know" Sly said. "Like Riley said, women think that we like to

have them played with. Personally I don't mind it, if it's only once a while." Most of the other men agreed with Sly. "I've been saving these for a special occasion" Doc said.

"Since we're happily womanless tonight, we can enjoy these with out being bitched at." Doc said as he pulled a small case out of his trunk. The case was filled with rare and

expensive Cuban cigars. "Dig in boys, it's my treat!" Most of the people took a cigar, and a lighter was passed around. Once Lightning's cigar was lit, he took a small puff on it

and he started coughing. "Fuck… Riley!" Monty said "Why you didn't you teach your son how to smoke?" "I thought I did" Riley said. "Here let me show you." Riley then

showed Lightning how to smoke a cigar. (AN: A have no idea how to smoke a cigar, so don't ask!) "Hey guys… I have an observation for you to ponder" Riley said. "After my

wife got pregnant, all of her friends touched her stomach and said congregations, but none of them came and touched my dick and say good job." All the males in the group

laughed. "There are three kinds of men in the world." Sly said "There are men that stay single and make wonder happen. There are men who have girlfriends and see wonders

happen. The rest of us got married and wondered… What the fuck happened?!" "Marriage takes commitment." Doc said "But so does insanity." "That makes since, my wife

inspires me to do great things" Sly said. "Then she spends rest of her life preventing me from achieving them." "If a man steals your wife" Doc said. "There is no better

revenge than to let him keep her." "I've been in love with the same woman for thirty years" Riley said. "But please, don't tell my wife, she'll kill me." "I know drinking alcohol

can kill" Lightning said "But how many babies are created because of it?" "That was a good one Rookie! A man got to believe in something" Doc said. "I believe I'll have

another drink." The males enjoyed an evening of being a male without any harassment from the females in the family. Four hours later: It was getting late and the women

were done shopping…for now. They returned to the hotel and headed up to the bar. Luckily, the bartender saw them coming and quickly shut the porn off the TV. When the

women rolled in, they were shocked by what they saw. Lightning and Monte were passed out at a table, Sly was dancing on another table in only his underwear. Doc and Riley

encouraging him with cigars hanging out of their mouths, and John were just finishing a drink with someone at the bar. Luckily, most party guests had left at this point. "So…

this is what happens when we leave the boys alone for a night of 'male bonding'!" Lilly said "Ladies, should we leave and let them alone, or we need to become bitches and

end their night of fun?" "We need to get them home." Bella said "Before they make total asses out of themselves." "I think it's too late for that." Tara said, as she watched her

uncle dance drunkenly on the table. "I don't think any of them are sober." The other women agreed. Riley just happed to see Bella coming towards him. "There's the most

beautiful woman I have ever seen" Riley said drunkenly. "If any one disagrees I will beat the fuck out of them!" He tried to kiss Bella as she pulled up to him, but she caught a

whiff of him and turned away. "Riley… you smell horrible!" Bella said "What have you been into?" "Everything, my beautiful wife. But what I really want to be into… is you."

Riley said as he gabbed himself. "I don't know about you guys, I love fucking my wife." Riley started to rub his codpiece. "Me too" Doc said. "She's the best fuck I've ever

had." Sophia came up to him and kissed him hard. "Come on my drunken lover" she said. "We need to get back to our suite, I need to use a certain part of you." "You aren't

really going to have sex with him?" Sally asked as Sophia and Doc drove by. "He's too drunk… he won't able to get hard!" "Don't worry Sally… drunk or not, I can always get

Hudson 'stiff'!" Sophia said "Besides I'm horny, I just need him need him hard long enough satisfy my needs. If Hudson enjoys it too, well that's just a bonus." Hunter drove

over to Sly. "Sly, I know you're drunk, but what are you doing?" Hunter asked "Get down before you hurt yourself." "I can't… I'm having too fun" Sly said. "Care to join me?"

Hunter couldn't help but to laugh at Sly. He did a goofy dance move on the table. "No" Hunter said "Come on, put your clothes back on, the kids are waiting on us." "Do you

remember the other night… when took a half an hour taking your bra off?" Sly said "I just wished I never tried it on." Hunter just rolled her eyes. "Ladies… you are being too

nice to them… I guess I'll have to teach you how to be a bitch!" Lilly said playfully. "Just watch me…" Lilly drove over to the table where Lightning and Monty passed out at.

She slammed her tire down in front of Monty and he snapped awake. "Monty, get up!" Lilly demanded. "It's time to go back to our room! You drunken sack of parts!" "Yes…

Mother Dear" Monty said as he staggered towards the door. "I'm going. Who keeps slanting the fucking room?" "See ladies" She said playfully. "That is how to be a bitch!

Don't worry, Monte is so drunk he won't remember much, if anything." Lilly gently guided Monty back to their room. Hunter finally convinced her husband to get off the table,

and they left for the night. Tara drove over to John, he appeared to be more sober than the rest of the group. "How drunk are you?" She asked "You don't seem as drunk as

the rest of the guys." "I'm not" John responded. "I have a little buzz, but I'm not drunk. I knew that they would drink themselves stupid, so somebody had to watch over them

and make sure they didn't hurt themselves too much." Sally overheard Tara and John's conservation. "John, I'm paying you for your services tonight" Sally said. "As well as

fifty dollars an hour per car, for babysitting them… Don't argue, just help me get Stickers back to our suite. "Bella do you need help with Riley?" "Nope" Bella said as she took

her bra off and danced around Riley. Riley made no effort to hide his erection. "Now that I've gotten him aroused, he'll follow me anywhere." "If ballerinas always dance on

the tips of their tires." Riley said "It makes me wonder…why not hire taller girls?" Riley laughed drunkenly at his own joke. Bella rolled her eyes as she paid the bartender for

the night, as well as tipping him. "Just remember to have Light drink as much water as he can before going to bed." Bella said as she guided Riley towards the door. "It'll help

with the hangover." "Tara help me get your father up" Sally said. "But first let me grab a trash can, because I'll guarantee, he'll vomit on the way to the suite." Tara and John

got Lightning up and moving by the time Sally found a trash can to use. Lightning vomited only once when they were in the elector. With John's help, they got Lightning into

the suite and into bathroom where he vomited once more. Sally got Lightning to drink a few classes of water before getting him in bed for the night. Sally, Tara and John then

went to bed themselves. Doc and Sophia arrived at their suite: Sophia helped Doc into the bathroom. Once the water was warm, Doc striped naked and jumped in to the

shower. Sophia headed to the small kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Ten minutes later: Doc just getting out of the shower when Sophia brought a cup of coffee to him. "You

don't look so drunk now" She said. "Are you up to some bedroom fun?" "I'm doing a little better, but I'm still going to feel it in the morning." Doc said as he gave Sophia

genital loving kiss. "You know, I'm always up for some bedroom fun." Doc gave her another loving kiss. As always, it left Sophia breathless. As Doc enjoyed the cup of coffee,

he felt Sophia's tires making their down his undercarriage to his manhood. Sophia ran her tongue across her upper lip, as she started to fondle him. Doc moaned as Sophia

slowly ran her tire up and down the length of his growing erection. "Oh, Chrysler!" Doc said, as wave after wave of pleasure raced through his body. "If we are going to do

this, let's head to the bedroom." Doc said as he began backing up, luring Sophia to follow by doing a seductive dance. Sophia's mind was a fog of desire as she watched her

husband dance to the bedroom. Doc crawled on the bed and rolled over. "Do what you want to do to me." Doc said tiredly "I'm just going to lay here and enjoy it." Sophia

climbed on to the bed and started to rub and fondle him. "It's not everyday you let me do what ever I want to do to you!" Sophia purred "I need to get you this drunk more

often." Doc just chuckled then gasped as he felt Sophia's mouth on his erection; a moan slipping from his lips. Sophia then lightly brushed her tire over Doc's testicles and he

let out with a small moan. Thinking that this was an invitation to play with them, she reached over and started to fondle them. "Sweetheart…please stop. I know you want to

play with them, but my injury makes them very sensitive and tender (AN: if you can't remember what happed to Doc…read chapter 37- Family Time, From Like Father Like

daughter.)" Doc said, and he reached down and guided her tire back to his erection. "It would make me very happy if you played with this all night." "Oh, I'm going to do

more than just play with it!" Sophia said "I'm going to play with it, then I'm going to use it for its primary use." Doc just chuckled and said "I'm looking forward to it. I…" Sofia

leaned over and started nibbling and licking at the sensitive head before Doc could say anything more. She stepped up the stimulation bit by bit until she was pumping him in

a regular rhythm, Doc's entire frame arched off of the floor with a strained hiss as Sophia was 'blowing' his mind. Doc reached over and slid his tire tip to her opening, stroking

her clitoris, and causing her to start writhing. Minutes later: "I want your dick in me right now." Sophia said "I want it in me as deep as it will go, and I want to ride it all night

long." Sophia quickly climbed on top and impaled herself on his erection. Her hood tilted back as she gave in to a long, deep-throated moan as she stated to move. In

response, Doc started to trust in the same rhythm as her movements. Calm, but powerful waves of pleasure started to roll through her body, "Hudson!" Sophia cried as she

reached her climax. Doc continued thrusting. It wasn't long until, "Sofia!" Doc panted as he lost himself in his climax. Sophia laid on top of Doc for a while, resting her hood on

him and listening to his engine as it calmed down to a normal pace. She felt Doc's erection deflate inside her; he was large enough to remain in her as they snuggled. Soon

Sophia got off, allowing Doc to roll over. "I love you" Sophia mumbled. "And I love you too" Doc replied, giving her a kiss, a smile of satisfaction written all over his face. He

pulled the blankets up over them, and drifted off to sleep.

 **AN: The next chapter: Lightning arrests Chelsea for sexual harassment. If everything goes as planned, it should be posted at the end of the week! YAY!**

 **ALSO: Since the website is still screwed up, could you guys leave short reviews. I have no problems with you needing to leave 2 or 3 reviews to get in everything you need to say. I have sent a message to ffn about it, but I have not heard anything. If anybody has heard anything...could you let me know what's going on, please.**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Guest-:OK, good! I'm glad that you liked the idea, use it the way you want it according to the story. Sorry if I sent you a lot of comments but I had problems posting them. As I said I don't like my idea but if I have a good one someday, I'll share it with you** -I'm looking forward to it!

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter. Are you doing okay since the tornado hit?-** Yes we're fine, the tornado was about 10 miles from where I live. We just had heavy, heavy, rain, strong winds and a bit of hail. Other than losing a few small branches, we didn't have any damages.

 **I have a question for you is Pitbull going to be at the first race?-** Yes, he and Nicki Minaj are going to have a concert that Tara and her friends go to. It should be in a chapter or two.

 **So basically you are ready for storm season.-** About ready as we can get!

 **Where I live we haven't had a hurricane in 11 years.-** That's great, I hope it's another 11+ years before you have another one.

 **I have been sick with acute bronchitis for a few days and I have been doing a little bit better today.-** **HUGS** There I hope that makes you feel a little better.

 **guest 2:Lightning, Tara, and Doc do have a lot of racing on their minds they forget to say goodbye but then Sally and Sophia know they don't do it on purpose**.-Sophia and Sally have gotten used to being forgotten when Lightning and Doc are getting ready for the racing season and they don't hold it against them.

 **Tara's such a hypocrite she's just as with the constant snogging as her parents and her crew chief. When someone behaves like a hypocrite and you put to them they do shut up eventually** -She's a teenager...what do you expect? Besides she is really nervous about starting in the piston cup After a few races, she starts to settle down.

 **Hahahaaa! You used the idea for Lightning's prank on Doc. I almost fell out of bed. Doc had it coming like Sophia said. Sophia has her way with her husband in making him accept all the fun.-** Doc would have beat the crap out of Lightning if Sophia wasn't there to stop him. Please be carful, I don't want you hurting yourself by balling out of bed. I have fallen out a few times myself...believe me, it hurts!

 **OH MY GOD! Chelsea really is a big stalking nightmare! By what you wrote it's obvious she's only attending Thunder's races coz she's targeting Lightning for sexual harassment, flirtatious, seductive behaviour, and trying to talk him in to marrying her unaware of his occupation as a deputy officer.-** She doesn't want to marry him, she just wants to have sex with him. Chelsea finally realizes that she had it good with Lightning. And now that he is happily married, she is determined to get him back.

 **You can ignore your ex to an extent but with behaviour like that it will make you feel sick and you will bite, Chelsea will get deflated tyres. Not by Lightning but by Sally. Chelsea's got no respect insulting Sally.-** Sally isn't worried about Chelsea staling Lightning from her, but she is getting tires of Chelsea stalking and chasing after him. I might have her do something to Chelsea, but at this point, i don't know what. As much as Sally would love to beat the crap ou tof Chelsea, Sally is to smart to be piulled in to anything physical with her, it would only cause problems for Lighting and Tara.

 **Lightning as we all know is too smart to fall for Chelsea's insane seductive behaviour. Any bloke wanting to f*** Chelsea would have to be as sick in the head to fall for her.-** Some guys just want Chelsea because she is a gorgeous can and she is willing to have sex with anyone at anytime. Calling her a slut would be an understatement.

 **Riley did good in defending Lightning. You'd have to be a heartless, time wasting S*** to have as sick a life as Chelseas. You shouldn't play with fire.-** Chelsea doesn't care, she want's Lightning back and will do almost anything to get him

 **Oh Lol! Funny about Lightning's...This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit site.-** For some reason, the reviews are not showing up on the review page.. I can only read them as e-mail. As you can see, I can't see all of you review, so until they get page fixed, I can't comment on the rest of your review!

 **Another idea. Maybe have a part where Lightning talks towards Chelsea in Irish and some parts between Lightning, Chick, and Thunder before Chelsea's arrest. See what you think-** I'll have to see...

 **Please maybe have Chick and Thunder get a shock when they find out that Lightning's a deputy Sheriff-** Yeah, it's a bit of a shock. But they are not bothered by it.

 **It would be good if Lightning had witnesses to back him up before he makes the arrest. You decide though it's just an idea** -I have that all ready written in, but good idea!

 **Qwerty:Oh good the celebrities are making their debut soon. I'm frickening excited to Halsey. All we do is driv driv drive all we do is drive.-** My friend, what on earth are you talking about?

 **If I put any celebrities that died recently can you like put a mention for them because for some reason I think I put prince. Purple Rain, Purple Rain**.-Probably not, that chapter is complete. I'm very happy with the way it turned out and i don't want to mess it up, but trying to fit more "stuff" into it. Besides I hate Prince's music, and that move he made was stupid!

 **And for that hertz commercial idea, you can put Danica as that celebrity and channel your hatred for her through Sally.-** That's a good idea...Let me see what I can come up with.

 **And when is Doc's Nemesis coming back. You can have him show doc a burnt pic of Doc's ex fiancé you metioned in Distractions (ur version)-** I don't k know I'm having problems getting him to fit in within the story!

 **Frogman:HAHAHA! Loved the joke that McQueen played on Doc, very funny!-** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **Chelsea stalking McQueen... not a good idea. I hope slaps her with a sexual harassment lawsuit, then maybe she'll leave him alone!-** I doubt, slapping Chelsea with a sexual harassment law suit will really stop her from bothering Lightning. I can't make any promises, but I'll see what i can do.

 **It sound like Bella is going to have her hands full with the baby because she is so engeratic. I would like to see her be come a race car, just like her big brother. By the way, when are you planning to have the baby born? And what will she look like? Bella or Riley, perhaps a little of both**?-It's going to be a while before Bella gives birth. As for what the baby will look like, I haven't decided, probably she is going to be a hybrid of some sort. Her personality probably would be like Lightning's, but I haven't deiced on that either. Ask me again in few months and I'll probably have a better idea of what the baby will look like.

 **P.S. This is my last day of vacation! I have to go back to work tomorrow. (I'm both happy and sad). But please keep going, I love this story!-** Thanks, the last day of my vacation always makes me sad too!


	44. ARRESTED

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 _ **Due to the length, all comments and reviews have been moved to the end of the chapter.**_

Chapter 42. - ARRESTED! -

The alarm went off at 5 am the next morning: Lightning groaned as he fumbled to find the snooze button. He found the alarm clock, but not the snooze button. In aggravation

Lightning picked up the clock and threw it against across the room, it hit the opposite wall and shattered in at least a dozen pieces. "Lightning!" Sally scolded, "Stop

destroying hotel property. Come on get out of bed!" "Oh… my… hood!" Lightning moaned, "How much did I drink last night?" "I wouldn't know" Sally said. "You would have to

ask John, he was the only one that wasn't drunk off his ass when we returned to the hotel last night. Get up!" Lightning groaned, "Do I have too?" He complained "My hood is

killing me." "To bad!" Sally said as she yanked the blanket off him. "Get out of bed and go take a shower, you smell like week old road kill." "I do not!" Lightning said as he

headed to the bathroom. In the bathroom: Lightning caught a whiff of himself. "Eeww, gross." he said to himself "What in the hell did we do last night?" Lightning jumped into

the shower, picked up a scrub brush and scrubbed himself so hard, it was almost painful. Lightning finally joined Sally and Tara in the main room. "There all clean" Lightning

said as he kissed Sally's fender. "You can stand being around me now." "Good" Sally said "I almost slept with Tara because you smelled so bad. What did you guys do last

night?" "Uh…drink" Lightning said. "Some other stuff, I can't remember. Last night I dreamt I shot an elephant in my underwear. How he got in my underwear, I will never

know!" "Do you what to know what I call a hang over?" Tara asked "The wrath of grapes." Lightning and Sally laughed. "Come on, I'm going to be late" Tara said "Doc would

have my hood if that happens." Tara opened the door just as Chance was about to knock. "Perfect timing" Tara said, she leaned forward and kissed Chance on the lips. "Do

you want to come and watch me train?" "I would love to" Chance said. "I can't stay long, Mr. Thorpe needs me this morning." Sally saw Lightning frowning when Tara kissed

Chance. "Light… relax" Sally said quietly "It was a harmless little kiss." "I know" Lightning said. "I'm struggling to stay out if it. Chance is a good kid, and I know he will treat

her right. I just wished the 'father' part of me would just accept that Tara is growing up." "It'll come" Sally said. "Tara has always been your little girl. You just need a little

more time." "I hope you are right" Lightning said. "You want to wait for me in the hall; I left my phone in the bedroom." Sally kissed him and headed to the door as Lightning

headed to the bedroom to get his phone. Unknown to the McQueens, Chelsea was just leaving for the day when Sally arrived in the hall. "Good morning, Chelsea." Sally said,

trying to be polite. "How are you?" "Shut up whore!" Chelsea snapped "I have no idea what Lightning sees in you. It drives me nuts to see him with you; he needs to be with

me. I can fuck him a hundred times better than you can." "Lightning doesn't want you." Sally said calmly "He has made that perfectly clear." "Yes he does" Chelsea said "He

just in denial. If you weren't around he'll be mine." "Lightning dumped you long before he met me." Sally said "If you didn't betray him, then yes, he might have still been

with you." "No I wouldn't" Lightning said coming out in hall. "I had already made plans to leave long before she ran to mom. Go way, Chelsea, I don't want to see you." Tears

started to form in Chelsea's as she drove away. Lightning and Sally's parents just stood at their doors and watched Lightning put Chelsea in her place. "Well, I hope Chelsea

will finally leave Lightning alone." Lilly said. "I'm tired of seeing her harassing him." "Don't hold your breath, I don't know what it would take for her to leave Lightning along"

Bella said, she jumped when the baby kicked. "Easy, Little One, that actually hurt.**Bella rubbed the spot on her side where the baby kicked her.** I'm not going to

complain, I've enjoyed being pregnant." "I've noticed, you're glowing. Maybe I should get pregnant again." Lilly said "I need to look that gorgeous." "You are ready are."

Monte said "If you want another baby, we can talk about it later." They shared a kiss and drive over to rest of the family. Lightning and Sally were also sharing a kiss. Tara

and Chance watched the adults and then they joined the 'kiss-fest', before heading to the track with rest of the family. Doc was on his crew chief podium when the McQueens

arrived at the track. He was wearing very dark sunglasses so nobody could see his bloodshot eyes. "Both of you go do a couple of warm up laps" Doc said. "Then we'll do

some real work." Tara and Lightning headed to the track. "Sally… Hudson." Sophia said as she rolled up to her and Doc. "I have some coffee for you." "Thank you Darling".

Doc said as he got off the stand. "I'm going to need it today." Doc took a cup and headed back up the stand. "I'm dying to find out" Sally said. "Did you have sex with him?

"Yes" Sophia said "After Hudson had a shower. He smelled like those nasty cigars he likes to smoke." "I wondered what that smell was." Sally said "It was nasty. Lightning

smelled like… like…" "An acre of wet dogs?" Sophia said. "Doc, smelled so bad I couldn't stand him. And there was no way I was going to have sex with somebody that smelled

that bad." "I almost spent the night with Tara because Stickers smelled so bad." "Hudson only smokes them I'm not around." Sophia said "He knows I hate the smell." "I've

know Doc for decades" Sally said "I didn't even know he smoked." "Hudson doesn't smoke on a daily basis. He might he might smoke a cigar once every three to four months.

He smokes for pleasure, not because he needs the nicotine." "That's good to know" Sally said. "He's such a health nut, I was just shocked to see him smoking." After Lunch:

Lightning had some paperwork to do so he headed to the steward's offices in the administration building. He was just about to enter the office when he felt someone reach

under and started fondling him. Think it was Sally, Lightning barely contained a moan of pleasure. Since he has retired, Lightning has traded in his racing codpiece for a

normal one. Lightning turned around smiling. He came face to face with…"CHELSEA, I HAVE HAD IT!" He said loudly "What's assault!" "No, it's not" Chelsea said. "Besides, you

seemed to enjoy it." Fed up with her behavior, Lightning sighed as he reached into his trunk and pulled out a parking boot and slapped it on her front right tire. "Kinky, Light"

Chelsea said. "I never knew you were into his kind thing. Take me! I don't care how, just fuck me now!" Just at that moment Strip and a couple of reporters came around the

corner. "I would fuck you if you were the last woman on Earth. However, I'm placing you under arrest for sexual assault." Lightning said. "You have the right to remain silent.

Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney

present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning. Do you understand your rights as I have explained them to

you?" "Are you serous?" "Do you understand your rights?" Lightning asked, Chelsea just glared at him. "Do you understand your rights? "Yes" Chelsea finally said. "You can't

arrest me, you're not a cop!" "Yes, I am." Lightning said as he showed Chelsea his badge. "A sworn deputy of Radiator County." "What!" Chelsea said "Chick isn't going to like

this!" "Chick doesn't have a say in the matter." Lightning said, then he heard cameras clicking. The reporters were taking pictures. "Strip, could you get them out of here. This

is an official arrest." Strip herded the reporters out of the hallway. Once Lightning had Chelsea restrained, he called the local police station. The dispatcher said she would

send an officer out as soon as possible. It was only about ten minutes when a local police car arrived at the administration building. A secretary took him to where Lightning

and Strip was waiting for him. "Are you Deputy Lightning McQueen with the Radiator County Sheriff's Department?" The car asked "I'm Sergeant Shane Vince. Could you tell

me what's going on?" Lightning explained what had happed, then he showed the sergeant his credentials. "I need to check your paperwork" Shane said. "If they are valid and

current, we can go ahead with the arrest." Ten minutes later: "Deputy McQueen, all of your paperwork is valid" Shane said. "Do you want to proceed with the arrest?" "Yes"

Lightning "I'm tired of be harassed." Shane then radioed for a police van to come and pick up Chelsea. By this time, the media was ware of what was going on. "McQueen…

what is going on?" Chick said as he arrived with Thunder. "It's all over the news that you have arrested Chelsea." "I have" Lightning said sternly. "Don't mess with me Chick."

"I saw your license plate a few days ago, I just was wondering if it was real." "It's real Chick" Lightning said. "You and your son need to stay out of this, or I'll arrest you too."

Chelsea finally noticed that Chick was talking to Lightning. She hobbled over to them. Taking her front tire that wasn't booted, she reached over and slapped Chick hard across

the face. "I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!" Chelsea screamed "I HATE YOU!" Shane backed Chelsea into an office. Chick rubbed his jaw. "Are you Okay, Chick?" Lightning asked. "Do

you want to press charges?" "I'm fine McQueen" Chick said angrily. "And no I don't want to press charges, she isn't worth the time and energy." "I'm still going to charge her

with sexual assault for groping me" Lightning said. "I'm tired of her harassment." "I don't care what you do with her." Chick said "She's been bothering Thunder all week. He

doesn't train well when she's around." Twenty minutes later: The van arrived Lightning and Shane led Chelsea outside. There were at least a dozen reporters waiting for them.

Chelsea always the drama queen, started crying and making a seen. Lightning and Shane put her in to van for the ride down to the station. "So you're just going them take

her to jail." Thunder asked quietly. "You know she's going to go ballistic with you once she gets out." "Don't worry about it." Chick said "You just focus on racing, let me deal

with your mother. Your qualifying session in a few hours you need to get ready for it." "Okay" Thunder said "I'll be at the track if you need me." Lightning and Shane followed

the van to the police department. Four hours later: Lightning returned to the track and headed for the administration building. The track security kept the reporters at bay.

Lightning reached the stewards office luckily there was no one around and he was able to get the paperwork that Strip wanted him to do. Suddenly Lightning's cell phone. The

ID said sheriff's office. So Lightning decided to answer it. "Deputy Lightning McQueen speaking" he said "What can I do for you?" "Light, it's Scarlett" Scarlett said. "I'm just

calling to find out what happed this afternoon. Reporters from all over the world have been calling to see if you are really a deputy with the sheriff's office." "I'm sorry

Scarlett" Lightning said "I wasn't thinking when I arrested Chelsea." "I read your arrest report… it was a bit sloppy, but it was correctly filled out." Scarlett said. "From what I

can tell, you were well with in your rights to arrest her. If you need my help, don't hastate to call me." "Thanks Scarlett" Lightning said "But I don't plan on arresting any more

people." A little while later: Strip just happed to be passing by the office. "Oh! Lightning… your back." Strip said "Are you doing okay?" "Yeah, at least I think so" Lightning

said. "I got the paperwork finished." Lightning handed Strip the paperwork. "I have something that will make you feel better" Strip said, and held out a thin strip of paper.

"It's your first paycheck. It's not the big paychecks you used to get when you were racing." Lightning took the check from him, and noticed that it was only for $1,000. There

were the usual taxes and other expenses taken out. "I think this is my first check that I have earned by not being on the racetrack, or for doing a paid endorsement."

Lightning said "When I was still living at home, I never needed a job. "So this is your first taste of the nine-to-five lifestyle" Strip said playfully "I have an idea… try living on

that for a while. You'll get a healthy respect for how normal cars live." "I have, Sally challenged me to do that a few years ago." Lightning said "I did it, but it wasn't easy."

Strip just chuckled "Since you are a deputy sheriff, you can see if the security department needs any help. Most of them are off-duty, or former police offers themselves." "I

might" Lightning said. "I'll have wait and see what Tara's training and school schedule looks like, before I commit to doing anything else." "Okay… everything is running

smoothly" Strip said. "You have had a hard day. If you want to take off, it's fine my me. Tomorrow's media day. You know that's going to be insanely crazy."

 **guest 2-Whoa! Naughty naughty boys! Well it's a men's night out what can you expect. Hahahaaa good job with the party.-** Thanks, Since i have never been to one of these parties, I've had to guess what guys talk about when their wives aren't around.

 **I've smoked a cigar before. You don't inhale a cigar coz believe me it's horrible. I'm not a smoker it's just something I tried.-** My uncle smoked them. I always thought they smelled bad. I never have tries one, i just think it's nasty.

 **Not a good impression for the ladies but they still love them. Sophia got enough fun to keep her happy.-** All I'm going to say is guys will be guys.

 **If you can please maybe try squeezing a hot night between Lightning and Sally before the arrest. I'm just asking you don't have to. I've felt the feeling of falling out of bed but I've felt a lot worse pain than that**.-I don't know about getting in a hot night. Sally hates having sex with Lightning when he's drunk.

 **Before the arrest please maybe add in a part where Sally confronts Chelsea about her nature, how she lost Lightning and what a bad influence she's behaving like and maybe a passionate kiss between Lightning and Sally with Bella and Riley watching, seeing how strong hearted their Son is to his wife and they share a kiss of their own, being happy to have Lightning as their son with Chelsea watching Lightning nearby getting jealous and Lightning spots her while kissing Sally if you like those ideas.-** I think I can manage that.

 **Just some more ideas. You don't have to use them. See what you think. I love this story. Keep it up** -Thanks, I'm glad that you like this story. I love your ideas and comments, so keep them coming!

 **Or if you like this maybe some parts where Lightning does his deputy police duty around Tara's races and works alongside John. As is said before I don't expect all my ideas to be used as it's your story and seeing what you write is what counts. See what you think-** Uh.. let me see what I can do. I think that I can fit something like that in this chapter. I guess you'll have to read the chapter to see if I worked it in! LOL

 **I don't know if you have it in mind but going back to how hot Lightning looks with his dragon paint job no doubt he'll be a mark for attraction to other women besides Sally even if he's a deputy. Even without his dragon he'd still draw attention but he maintains his loyalty to Sally** -I can put something in about. Since this chapter is done, it'll probably be in a few chapters.

 **Twister2021-Nice job on this chapter. I am doing a lot better this week.-** I'm glad you're doing better. Being sick sucks!

 **I was wondering if the Mcqueen family are taking a vacation to the USVI ?-** Probably not, I had them going to Hawaii for Christmas in stead.

 **I have a idea of what Bella's baby would look like. Like the horsepower and bodystyle of a viper and a strong chassis of a Hummer.-** That's what I thinking she'll look like too. When she's fully grown she'll look like Lightning, but be a little bigger and have a squarer body type, but I haven't really decided on anything.

 **Nice job on this chapter.-** Thanks

 **I have a question for you do you watch the tv show Empire? It is a very good show.-** No, I don't watch a lot of TV. The channels I watch: Animal Planet, History Channel, The Science Channel, CNN, Nat Geo, and the local news.

 **If you like watching funny videos go under YouTube and watch Dad at comedy farm** -Ok, I can do that, give me a few days. I'm really busy this weekend. That's why I'm posting this chapter a day early.

 _ **From pervious chapter...**_

 **guest 2-Oh Lol! Funny about Lightning's joke about Bella being on the headlines over wetting herself in a restaurant. Pregnancy really is a thing of agony for you women.-** Yep, I have Bella commenting enjoying her pregnancy, despite having "accidents."

 **Lightning's very loyal with his promise to protecting his sister. Any bloke would meet the fat end of my fist if they where to fuck with my family just like any car would meet the fat end of Lightning's tyre.-** I would have to agree with you there!

 **Good job with the Irish conversation between Lightning and Riley over the movie based on Lightning's life story. Stories about your life can be interesting and attracting but most things regarding your life are not things you want to turn in to public knowledge as of what happened with Lightning's life at home before he became a racer and his mum didn't approve of it.-** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

 **It really hurts Lightning seeing his mother cry over such guilt but then he does remember that Bella only wanted the best for him. She just had to let him show he could earn the best like he has. It sounds like a good idea but Lightning should think first. If he does agree he should say that he overcame his rough times and eventually earned his parent's respect for who he is. Bella shouldn't be so naive as she did make Lightning's life slightly difficult stopping him racing and pushing him in to doing what he never wanted**.-Bella loves Lightning and only wanted to protect him. Mothers always worry about what their children are doing.

 **Tara's very peckish. Doc or any team coach would have just as much an engine or heart attack if they find out about their sportsman over indulging on sugar. He'd probably shout 'TARA MEREDITH MCQUEEN'! Shopping again.-** I think I can find a place for that, It' might be in a chapter or two.

 **Oh boy good luck to Riley handling three hyperactive women as well as a hyper track queen like Tara.-** Yep...he's screwed!LOL

 **You women are known for being shopoholics.-** Yep, and when I'm in the mood, I can be one of them! I have a part time job in retail. So most of the time the idea of "going shopping" doesn't interest me,

 **See if these ideas sound good. You don't have to use them. Idea 1: Before you get to the part where Chelsea gets arrested maybe add a part where Chelsea spreads fraudulent shit like Chick did about Lightning and it doesn't work.-** Yes she does go to the media and do some complaining. And she makes the suggestion that Lightning wants her back.

 **Idea 2: Maybe a confrontation from Sally towards Chelsea when they run in to each other in the racing pits and Sally tells Chelsea to stay away from her husband. Chelsea will hang around where ever Lightning goes to grab his attention even outside his hotel room**.-Yep.. Got it!

 **Idea 3: Lightning and Sally meet up and discuss the confrontation and have a little passionate make out in a private spot with Riley and Bella seeing how strong hearted their Son is and they share a little kiss and with Chelsea eyeing them then Lightning spots her.-** I have something like that in mind

 **Idea 4: Chelsea's arrest and Lightning's occupation will become public knowledge so maybe have Kori give a report of the arrest and a short interview to Lightning about the scene where 'Former piston cup racing champion, and newly certified police deputy Lightning McQueen arrests'! These are just ideas nothing more. Of course I'm still here to help but I don't expect all that bi offer to be used. If you use something different I'm good with it coz I know it'll be brilliant.-** I got that in there too, just a short comment.

 **Please don't forget more parts between Tara and Chance and more of Dusty, Dipper, Rip, and Ishani.-** The planes make a final appearance later in the story!

 **Please maybe have Lightning see Tara and Chance kissing passionately and he becomes alright with their relationship.-** I have that already written in. Lightning struggles with seeing his daughter kissing, but he keeps quiet about it.

 **A very funny, stern, and sorted chapter here. You really made me laugh with the prank and the cheeky jokes Nice one. Gives you a **big fluffy hug** and some cuddles and pets for Lucy-** Thanks, and a return **big fluffy hug** for you. Lucy is currently watching the squirrels, doing 'squirrel stuff' or what ever they do with their day.


	45. Media Day

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **guest 2-Well. I've known the feeling from having a hangover but I've never had to share a bed with a someone who smells like they've been been in a dump.-** I have...and it's not pleasant. There been times where I've slept in the spare room because my husband has come back from a haul, like week old road kill. He's been so tired, he just collapse in bed without taking a shower first. For those who don't know, he's a truck driver.

 **Sally's very strict but she still loves Lightning. Sally does good remaining at a calm level to avoid falling in to Chelsea's level when Chelsea gets rude an unruly**.-Sally know how Lightning is in the mornings, so she has to be stern with him, he'll sleep all morning if she lets him. Sally's too smart to sink down to Chelsea's level. Besides that's exactly what Chelsea wants.

 **Doc must still have some of his hangover showing to wear the sunglasses**.-Yeah, a little bit. His bedroom romp didn't get all of the alcohol out of his system, something that Sophia points out to Sally.

 **I'm like Doc with the cigars I only smoked them for the pleasure. Not because I'm a smoker. I'm not smoking them anymore though.-** Good for you! Smoking is what killed my dad, he was only 62 when he passed. Cigarettes totally ruined his lungs! That's why I'm for taxing them out of existence.

 **WOW! Chelsea did have her arrest coming given she plays with fire. She didn't take her arrest very seriously til Lightning presented his badge. Chelsea's such a psycho and sociopath blaming Chick for her trouble.-** She 's like Brody, she blames everyone else for her mistakes and bad behavior. Besides she's a spoiled rich brat.

 **From the phone call from Scarlett and the conversation with Strip Lightning's got a lot to deal with after his first official arrest being witnessed by the public but he knows how to handle it.-** Scarlett and Dunkin trained him well. While it was a little stressful for Lightning to arrest someone for the first time, he did it professionally and by the book. Strip is a good friend and Lightning knows that Strip has his back. Well... since they are cars, would it be their roof?...I don't know, you guys get the point.

 **Chick does have a lot of aggravation to deal with but he did good in staying restrained and assuring his Son. Thunder probably does still love his mother but her sexual behaviour hurts him. Thunder mustn't let Chelsea put him off his racing career**.-Deep down, Chick and Thunder do care about Chelsea, but her behavior is tearing the family apart. If Chelsea, could get over her obsession with Lightning, she would have the family she's wanted. I doubt at this point that Chick would take her back, but she still could be around her son with out acting like a "Psycho Bitch"

 **Lightning did good with his stern actions of putting Chelsea in her place and making clear to Chick and Thunder to stay out of the way.-** Chick was a dirty driver, but he has learned over the years, how to keep himself out of trouble. It something that he is passing on to his son.

 **With Scarlett offering her assistance to Lightning she is like a big sister to** **him.-** Well I wouldn't a sister, just a great friend and boss.

 **After doing some research the maximum sentence in prison for that particular sexual offence is 12 to 48 months but its up to you what you have Chelsea sentenced to.-** I was going to look up the jail sentence for groping someone, but you have beat me to it, Thanks. I haven't decided what kind of jail time Chelsea will get, if any, remember she is from a rich family.

 **The adrenaline really kicks in when you come to something that feels nasty. Nice work. Long review ay? But my words show I love your story. Keep it up.-** Thanks, I don't mind long reviews, sometimes they give me great ideas!

 **Even though Lightning arrested Chelsea I doubt she'll stop stalking and sexually harassing him as she is that desperate to win him back and to have sex with him again.-** She will eventually make an appearance again, but for now... she's gone.

 **If you like it maybe have a part where Chelsea and Chick finally get a divorce after Chelsea is set free. Like Brody I doubt she'll let it go. It's your choice though you decide.-** Yep, I got it, it happens later in the story.

 **I don't know if you're gonna use them or not but if you do make the parts where Thunder tries to win Tara back, Tara and Chance confront Thunder, and Lightning arrests Plato please make them count. From Plato trying to seduce Tara he's gonna stalk her unaware that she has a boyfriend. Thunder and Plato need to have it put to them.-** The Plato-Tara "affair" will happen shortly after the week break after the first race. Yes, Tara and Chance "Take a break" from each other. I can't go into detail because I'm working on that part now. All I'm going to say is that most relationships have their rough spots. I have the Tara-Chance-Thunder-Anna fight is mostly written. for some reason, it get seems to get pushed back father into the story. Be patent my friend, I promise... it's coming!

 **I don't know if you'll like it or not but see what you think. If you have the family and friends set for another barbeque maybe have a part where the first to reach for the food or first bite has to say grace. Something out of fast and furious. Maybe have it where they all celebrate for what they've all earned like Lightning and Leah's deputy Sheriff achievement, Tara's racing career, and Lightning's soon to come sister. Just an idea. You don't have to use it. See what you think** -I'll think about it. I'll put it into the pile of "To be used if I can find a place for it."

Chapter 43. - Media Day -

Media Day: Kori Turbowitz stood in front of her camera car and made her first report of the season. "Welcome to Media Day from Daytona International Speedway! This week

kicks off the start of the Piston Cup Championship!" Kori said into the camera. "This week's worth of activities will culminate with the first race of the season, The Daytona

500, The Great American Race! This race is regarded as one of the most prestigious races of the year. The inaugural race was in 1959, and won by The Fabulous Hudson

Hornet. As always, Doc Hudson is here at the track. He is crew chief for Tara McQueen. He is not the only famous car here. Some of the celebrities I have seen are: Adam

Lambert, Dwayne Jonson, Cher, and lastly the former governor of California, Arnold Schwarzenegger. Speaking of celebrities, I want to introduce be my partner starting this

season. He is a retired racecar that did a lot of winning in his time. I'm proud to announce that Herbie Lovebug!" The camera panned over to a eggshell colored 1963 VW bug

with red blue racing stripes as well as a white circle on his hood and doors that had a black fifty three written in it. "Thank you Kori" Herbie said. "It's good to be back at the

track, it brings back a lot of memories." "So Herbie what have you been doing since your retirement?" Kori asked "I know you just got married" "Yes, to a wonderful woman

by the name of Jessica" Herbie said "We just got back from the Island of Sodor. I wish to thank Sir Topper Hat, all the engines, and everyone else. Our honeymoon was

magical. I would recommend that if you have a chance to visit the island…go for it!" "And we have special guest report for this race" Kori said. "He is also a former racecar,

turned commentator, Vin Diesel!" The cameras flip to a 1970 black Dodge Charger standing in the middle of pit road wearing a headset. "Thank you Kori!" Vin said "During

this week of coverage, I'll be brining you interviews and stories from pit row, personal stories of racecars, crew chefs, sponsors, and our local racing fans. Back to you Kori and

Herbie." The cameras turned back to Kori and Herbie. "It sounds wonderful Vin" Herbie said "I can't wait to see what you have in store for us, Kori…" The cameras then

focused solely on Kori. "This is the best time of the year for every racecar and every team. There are new uniforms and paint schemes. Optimism is the highest it will ever be

all season long. I've had a chance to talk to most of the teams and they tell me that this is our year. We're going to win the championship. I'm hearing nothing but optimism

from everyone, and rightly so. It's a new year, a new season and everything is a clean sheet of paper." Kori reported "As everyone knows, the current champion, Lightning

McQueen has retired. He has turned the 'family business' over to his daughter Tara. But that is not what everyone is talking about… It seems that Lightning McQueen has

taken on a new title during the off-season. He is deputy sheriff of his hometown, Radiator Springs. The racing world became aware of it when he arrested his former fiancé for

sexual assault. The details are still unknown because both the McQueen and the Hicks racing teams are refusing to answer any questions about it. All we know is that Chelsea

Hicks was arrested and taken to a local police station. It has been rumored that Chelsea has been stalking and harassing Lightning for some time. So we can only guess that is

why Lightning arrested Chelsea. As much as we would like to know what happed, I'm going to respect the wishes of the racing teams and not press them for answers." "The

thought of who is going be the new champion is adding to the excitement of this new racing season." Herbie said as the camera focused on him. "We have a large freshman

class of racecars this year. It includes the juror league champion, Thunder Hicks as well as Tara McQueen who finished second to Thunder in last seasons' juror league

championship. The freshmen class also includes- Edmond, a champion racecar from the English pro circuit, Lloyd- a veteran racecar from the southern semi-pro circuit, and

Plato-a notorious racecar from the street race league. At the qualifying session yesterday: Thunder Hicks qualified fifth and Edmond qualified twelfth. In this morning's session

Tara McQueen was looking a little nervous, qualified sixth, Lloyd- who also struggled this morning, qualified a disappointing twenty-third. Plato has yet to qualify. There is one

last qualifying session this afternoon, so he has one more chance. Vin has a report on the crew chiefs, Vin…" Vin appeared on screen: "Thanks Herbie... While there were few

sponsor changes the off-season, the same can't be said for the crew chiefs. Crew chief changes in the off-season were in abundance. Some will work like magic. Some

combinations will deliver so-so results. Sadly, though, there will be those combinations that simply don't work. We just won't know until we get further down the line into the

season. But right now everything's equal, everyone should be optimistic. I mean golly, if you aren't optimistic now, you sure are in for a long racing season." While the

reporters were doing, their morning telecast: Tara and Chance were out walking Chavo when they ran into Thunder and Anna. "Nice Dog!" Thunder called "Were they all out of

the cute ones?" "Thunder… you're a real hunk" Tara called. "A hunk of what is anybody's guess. Hay Thunder… Do you know what goes with your body…? A barf bag." "That's

not a dog!" Anna said "That's a walking flea farm." "Anna your new paint job makes a statement." Tara challenged "Too bad that statement is 'I have no style'. Besides,

everybody looks bad some times, you…well you look bad all the time!" Anna started to drive wards Tara, but Chavo heard her coming, turned around, and started growing at

her. The hair on his shoulders was standing up. Chavo is now old enough to look like a vicious and intimating dog when needs to protect his mistress. Anna wisely decided to

back off. Sapphire heard the exchange between the teenagers, and she drove over to Tara and Chance. "Tara, stop it!" Sapphire demanded as they drove back to her trailer.

"You're better than that. Besides, you don't want the officials to get involved. This is the first race of the season and you don't want to start it off by getting into trouble."

"Thunder and Anna insulted me and my dog!" Tara complained "Besides the officials won't get involved unless it gets physical." "I hate to inform you" Chanti said driving up to

them. "I would get involved long before it got physical." Tara noticed that Chanti was wearing a badge that said 'Racing Steward' over her front finders. "So I'm in trouble?"

Tara asked "I had to defend my Chavo." "Basically no, but I have to put this in my report." Chanti said "Edge, Thunder's crew chief saw what happened. He complained to me

that your were harassing his racer. So I'm required to come over and talk to you about keeping your temper and your dog under control." Chanti said "Don't worry; I'm going

to talk to Anna and Thunder about showing some respect." Tara just sighed. "I'm Sorry Chanti" she said. "I didn't mean to cause a seen." "I know you didn't. All the racecars

are a little edgy this morning." Chanti said. "Just keep following Sapphire's advise and you'll be fine." Tara and Chanti hugged before Chanti headed towards Anna's camp.

Thursday morning: Sally, Sophia and Tara headed to Tara's first official paid endorsement. It was with one of her minor sponsors, Hertz transportation company (AN: I can't

call it a car company because they're are ready cars!) They were sponsoring another racecar as well. An female with a bad attitude, Danica Patrick. The company wanted both

of their cars in the add. "I can't believe I have to work with an amateur!" Danica spat, as she and Tara got their make up done. "You only got in to the league because of who

your father is." "I earned my place just like anyone else" Tara said "You just can't stand that another car is getting all of the attention. Besides how many years have you been

in the league and you still haven't won more than a few races." Danica was about to go after Tara, but the director called them to set. While waiting her turn on camera, Tara

told Sally what Danica had said to her. "Don't worry about it" Sally said. "Danica has a big mouth and no talent. If she doesn't start winning races soon, her sponsor is going

to drop her." "How do you know that?" Tara said "Do you have some weird power or something?" "You are forgetting I'm your sponsor." Sally said "We sponsors get together

and talk about 'stuff'. What I've said is insider information; you can't say anything about what I just told you." "Okay Mom" Tara said "My lips are sealed." Sally, Sophia and

Tara headed to the set. "Why is there another sponsor on MY set?" Danica demand "I want her removed NOW!" "Ms. Patrick" Sally said. "I'm Tara mother, and I have a right

to be here. Mrs. Hornet is my guest. If you don't want to do the commercial with my daughter, go complain to your sponsor." Danica spun around and headed back to her

trailer, screaming that she wanted to speak to her agent. "Wow!" Tara said "What at brat!" "I'm sorry ladies…Danica is in the middle of one of her famous melt downs." The

director, Samuel, said. "It looks like the shoot is hold until Danica can pull herself together. You can relax in my trailer until then." Forty-five minutes later: Both Danica and

Tara sat at the staring line for the cameral: "I can't believe I'm being forced to appear with you!" Danica grumbled "Just stay out of my way." "All right ladies" Samuel said.

"Just drive side by side going no faster than 20 mph. Your lines are going to be on a teleprompter. Do you understand? **Both Tara and Danica nodded** All right

….ACTION!" Danica tore hard away from the stating lone, going well over the 20 mph. She immediately had to slam on the breaks, to keep from rear-ending the camera truck.

"CUT!" Samuel bellowed "Danna what in the hell was that? Did I just tell you to go 20 mph?" "I never drive that slowly!" Danica said "If Tara can't handle it, than to bad."

"This has nothing to do with Tara" Samuel said "I want you go back to the starting line and dive no faster than 20! We are not going to be here all day because you can't

follow directions!" Tara and Danica headed back to the staring line. Once everyone was ready. "All right everyone ready…" Samuel said "…ACTION!" Danica drove at the

required speed. When she was doing her lines, she kept swerving, Tara would have to hit the breaks or swerve out of the way." "CUT!" "Danica stop tying to push Tara out of

frame and just do your lines? Once gain… everyone back to the starting line." Over the course of the next hour, Danna kept doing things to mess up her lines or make Tara

mess up hers. Samuel clearly frustrated with Danica's behavior called for an half an hour break. Tara got something to drink and headed back to the trailer to rest. After the

break: Tara and Danica headed back out to the starting line. Tara saw Sally and Samuel talking with a white hummer. "All everyone!" Samuel said "We are going to try this

again. Mr. Haul Hertz has diced to join us today. He owns the company as well as the racing team" Danica swallowed hard a few times. "Mr. Hurtz and I have deiced we are

going to try something different." "Tara, you are going to drive a head of Danica going about 40 mph. the camera truck will come up be hind you, so be prepared. Danica you

are going to be behind Tara, pretending to race her. You will let Tara win the race. When you get to the finish line, you will say your lines." Samuel said, Danica opened her

mouth to protest, but Haul shut her up with a glare. "All right…we'll do a couple of practice ruins to see if we have everything perfect before we do it for real. Once practice

runs were done, everything was ready for the real commercial. "Tara, are you ready?" Samuel asked, she nodded yes. "All right everyone….ACTION!" To Tara and everyone's

surprise, they only needed to do two takes of the cameral before Samuel was happy with the results. "Thank you everyone!" Samuel said "We're done here, you can start

cleaning up." Danica headed to her trailer, slamming the door being her. It was only a matter of minutes before her hauler took her back to the track. Tara was watching

herself on a monitor, when Haul came up behind her. "Miss McQueen…" he said "I want to apologize for Danica's behavior. It was unacceptable what she did, and I will speak

with her when I get back to the track." "Apology accepted, Mr. Hertz" Tara said "And appreciate your sponsorship." "I'm glad you're not mad. I know that Danica was difficult

to work with. I wish you good luck at the race." "Thank you" Tara said "I think I'll need all the luck I can get." Haul chucked and then drove away. It wasn't long until Tara,

Sally bordered her trailer, and Echo took them back to the track. Sophia happily following her.


	46. The Concert & The Daytona 500

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Guest 2-I can see I'm the only one who commented. Some good interviews from Vin and Herbie** **there.-** I had serval requests to put them in the story by a fellow reader. At first I wasn't sure how it would turn out. I'm happy to say after some thought and many re-writes, I'm very happy with the way it turned out. Kori and he fellow reporters will make appearances from time to time.

 **Some news it must be for Kori and the viewers hearing about Lightning's new career. No doubt he'll probably get swamped with fans and reporters.-** Yes he did, but it is something that Lightning is used to.

 **Tara and Chance need to keep a low profile coz even verbal harassment can get you in to trouble. Thunder and Anna still need to learn.-** Verbal sparring matches are common among racecars. It's one of the reasons that the league created the stewards positions. Unless the sparring matches get physical, all it takes is a warning to get them to settle down. Although Tara has been racing for a year, it was in a different division, but now she's in the professional division, she needs to learn who to stay out of trouble.

 **Stupid move from Anna while Tara's got her dog.-** You can't reason with a dog protecting his or her owner. The most loveable dog will get aggressive when they feel threatened

 **Danica's got no manners, any sportsmanship or heart in her from the way she belittled Tara.-** She gets what is coming to her in the next chapter.

 **My grandparents where in their early sixties when they died because of smoking and my other grandad was only fourty. That was years ago though. I know what you're saying about Chelsea coming from a rich family. I'm guessing you're gonna give her bail, she goes on probation to try and improve herself, and she violates it by stalking and harassing Lightning again later in the story.-** Yes, like it's been in the news, like all rich people, she goes to rehab in stead of jail. The she'll get probation, how much, I haven't decided yet.

 **Being as desperate as Chelsea is she really won't stop til she gets what she wants. All the best with writing the divorce but please allow her to be with her son as she does still love him and he loves her.-** Deep down, he does love his mother. But Thunder thinks Chelsea's actions and behavior are selfish and it needs to stop.

 **Please maybe have Lightning go round doing some police and stewards work during the race and a little Irish conversation with Chanti and Riley** -I can put some in the next chapter, after the race.

 **I know this takes time and there is no rush but here's some more ideas. See what you think. Please maybe add in some more Father and daughter times between Lightning and Tara and maybe a part where Lightning defends Tara and Chance against Thunder and Anna and warns them with punishment if they carry on harassing fellow racers and others.-** Some father daughter moments are in this chapter. In the last chapter, Chanti was going to talk with Thunder and Anna after she talked with Tara and Chance. Lightning has to careful when dealing with them as a steward. He doesn't want to come across as being biased.

 **My sister moved on after her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with multiple women coz he couldn't have the sexual satisfaction when he wanted it. Kind of like Thunder. However he didn't move on and is still constantly trying to win her back believing no other bloke can have her but him. Kind of like Chelsea.-** So you're saying life imitates art. I couldn't agree with you more! Some people can't seem to let go after a relationship ends, it's sad really.

 **Cruising for a bruising basically. She's surviving though, she hasn't seen him for ages and she's got a new man. He's a trucker like your husband and more decent than her ex.-** All I'm going to say about that is: The quickest way to get the crap beaten out of you is to mess with a truck drier's wife or girlfriend.

 **I know you said Chelsea won't appear again til later in the story but please bring her back at some point. It's good when Lightning doesn't show her the level she wants. Your choice though.-** Yes, Chelsea will be back. No, he still hasn't learned anything. The only thing different is she now stalks Lightning from a distance.

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter. I would like to see if you have Pitbull as a Bentley Continental GT-** I think I can do that!

 **I have a joke for you. What do you call a rabbit with fleas? Bugs bunny. Ha Ha Ha Ha** -HAHAHA! that's very funny!

 **Are you doing okay with all the Tornadoes?-** Yeah, things have settled down for now. We have had a few storms come though, but nothing severe, thankfully!

 **Because I have to deal with tropical trouble in the Atlantic.-** Yeah, I saw that on the news. Hopefully it will not get any stronger.

 **Great job on this chapter.-** Thanks, you guys keep me motivated to keep writing!

 **I have a question for you. What is the chapter called when Brody's fate gets sealed.-** I don't know. I normally don't name the chapters until I'm ready to post it.

Chapter 44. - The Concert & The Daytona 500 -

Friday afternoon: Sapphire spent some time with Tara on and off the track. All the cars seemed to be on edge today. It seemed like all the cars were starting to feel the

pressure. Tara's nerves were extremely high although she had been training well all week. "Dad…Dad!" Tara called "Where are you?" "Right here" Lightning said coming out of

the tent. "Ever since word gotten out about me arresting Chelsea, I've been swamped with reporters wanting to do an interview with me. What do you need?" "America, got

us VIP tickets to tonight's concert, her dad is the producer. We can go back stage and everything." Tara said "Can I go…please?" "It depends" Lightning said. "Who's us, and

who's playing?" "Me, Chance, America, Rachel, Samantha, Jillian, Jimmy-Jillian's boyfriend, the Carrera pack, and lastly Chanti and her boyfriend, Sammy" Tara said. "The

performers for tonight's concert are Nicki Minaj and Pitbull. They are rap and hip-hop artists. I don't care for Nicki or her music, but I want to see Pitbull." "A rapper called

Pitbull?" Lightning said "I'm not sure I want you to see kind of concert." "But Dad!" Tara complained "You like his music, He's also known as Mr. Worldwide. You listen to his

album, Globalization all the time." "Oh, him" Lightning said. "Well….I guess it's all right. Be back at the trailers no later than midnight, you have training first thing in the

morning." Thanks Dad!" Tara said then she kissed his fender. "Love Ya." At the concert: The infield was packed. With the VIP badges America gave everyone, security

escorted the kids to their front row seats. It wasn't long until a red and black Lamborgni Aventator with a huge rear end and massive boobies appeared on stage. Most of

Tara's friends enjoyed Nicki's performance, but Tara didn't. "You don't really care for Nicki's music do you?" Samantha shouted over the screaming audience. "Are you waiting

for Pitbull?" Tara just nodded. Nicki performed for about forty-five minutes. Pitbull, a gunmetal colored Bentley Continual GT, took the stage. Pitbull and Nicki performed a few

songs together, before she left the stage. Pitbull performed for about an hour. Tara began singing his songs along with the rest of the crowd. After the concert: Tara and her

group went back stage. The kids got their picture taken with both Nicki and Pitbull. "Mr. Worldwide, can I get your autograph?" Tara asked "It's for my dad; he likes your

music too. Besides it will get me off the hook for not being back at camp by midnight." "Absolutely" Armando (AN: Pitbull's real name) said. "I can do better than that. If you

can give me a few moments, I can drive you back to your dad to explain why you are so late coming home." Twenty minutes later: Tara and Arnando headed back to the

McQueen camp. Tara said good night to each of her friends as they headed to their own trailers, or hotel rooms. The tent was still lit up, so Tara knew Lightning was waiting

for her. "Dad…I'm sorry." Tara said as they reached the tent. "I was having so much fun, I kinda lost track of time." Lightning appeared at the tent's opining not looking very

happy. Riley and Monte was with him. Lightning opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw that Pitbull was with her. "Thank you Mr. Worldwide for

making sure Tara got back safely." Lightning said as he welcomed him and his bodyguards into the tent. "Can I get you and your bodyguards anything?" "Sure" Armando said

"A beer would be nice." Tara went to the refrigerator and got each of them a beer. "Here, I got you this" Tara said as she laid the autographed picture on his hood. "I didn't

think that Mr. Worldwide would escort me home." "COOL! Thanks Tara, but you need to get to bed" Lightning said. "Doc is going to have a fit when he finds out you were up

late." "Okay… thank you Mr. Worldwide." Tara said, giving him a hug. "The concert was great!" Tara let Chavo out of the trailer to go potty, once he was done, they both

headed back to the trailer for the night. Lightning and his guest stayed up for a while longer. Saturday morning: "TARA!… PLEASE!…Stop pacing!" Lightning said "You're

driving me crazy!" "That may be the single most hypocritical statement I have ever heard you say" Doc said, glancing up from the newspaper he was reading. "I can't stop

pacing!" Tara said "I'm starting in the first race of my career tomorrow and I really don't feel ready!" "You qualified sixth, so relax." Lightning said. "I don't see what you're

worried about you've been training very well. This is your first race, so Doc is not going to push you that hard." "Yeah, but Danica ended up getting the pole position. She's

been rubbing it in everyone's faces." "I know that, that's why Strip fined five thousand dollars her for unsportsmanlike conduct. Why don't you watch some television in your

trailer?" Lightning suggested. "Or go play with Chavo. Chance should be around here somewhere, why don't you go bother him for a while." "Chance is in a meeting this

morning and then he's working as a spotter for the junior race." Tara mumbled. "I guess I can watch some TV or some thing." With that, Tara drove up the ramp to her trailer

and shut the door. Tara spent Saturday afternoon with a few of her friends, watching the junior race. Since Thunder and Tara were racing in the piston cup, there was no

expectations for who would win the race. At the dance after the race: Tara and Chance enjoined the music, dancing with each other, and the snacks. Around nine Tara and

Chance congratulated the winner, Jessica, a racecar who transferred from a different school and left the dance. They had a brief make out session before Chance escorted

Tara back to her trailer for the night. Early the next morning: Tara paced nervously at her trailer. "Telling a Tara to calm down works about as well as trying to baptize a cat."

Lighting said to the family "She needs to burn off her nervous energy, so just let her pace." "All Racers, please make your way to the track for the official weigh in!" the loud

speaker called. Tara whimpered. She looked nervously from her father, to Doc, and back to her father. All the other cars began filing to the judges' stand. "Come on!" Doc said

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out to your staring position. With all the pacing you've been doing, I wouldn't be surprised if you lost a few pounds since

breakfast." Doc and Tara drove to the official scale. When it was her turn, Tara nervously drove on to the scale. To Tara's dismay, she barley made the minimum weight.

"Tara… relax!" Doc said quietly. "Your weight is in the acceptable range." "I know" Tara said relieved. "I'm just really, really nervous." "That's understandable." Doc said,

smiling "Just relax and enjoy your first race. I'm going to head to the pits. If you need me, that's where I'll be." "Okay" Tara said "Thanks, Doc." "Good luck, Sweetheart." Lilly

said giving her a kiss on the fender. "We need to head to the grandstand, do you need anything right now?" "No…Yes" Tara said. "Do you have anything that would get rid of

the butterflies in my stomach?" "I'm sorry Tara" Lilly said. "There's nothing any of us can do to help you with that." "Thanks Grandma" Tara said in a small voice. "I've got to

go…I'll see you after the race." One by one, each of the family members wished her luck and headed to the grandstand. Only Lightning and Sally remained behind. "I'm so

proud of you!" Sally said as she hugged Tara. "I know you'll do great." "Thanks Mom" Tara said with tears in her eyes. The other racecars started filing on to the track. "Well…

it looks like its time for me to go." She pulled away from Sally and followed the procession of the other racecars to the track. Lightning escorted Tara to her starting position.

"Well this is it!" Lightning said when they reached her starting spot. "This is what you have been dreaming of your entire life. How do you feel?" "Like I'm going to be sick"

Tara said nervously. "I hope I can do this. I don't want to embarrass you and mom." Lightning genially hugged her. "It doesn't matter if you come in first or last" Lightning

said "Your mother and I will always be proud of you." "Thanks, Daddy" Tara said. "Shouldn't you be getting to the pits, it's almost time for the race to start and I need to get

ready." "All right My Track Queen" Lightning said. "I'll be in the pits if you need anything. Is breá liom tú" (I love you.)" "Is breá liom tú ró- (I love you too)" Tara said.

Lightning hugged Tara one last time before heading to Tara's pit. Lightning watched Tara nervously start her stretching and warm-up routine. "I know Tara's trying to keep

her nerves under control, but they are getting the better of her right now." Lightning said to Doc as he reached the pits. "I always had the same problem when I was about to

start a race." "I've noticed that too." Doc said as Tara took her place in the starting grid. "Hopefully she'll settle down after the race gets underway. Besides she's not the only

one batting nerves." Out on the track: Tara settled in her starting spot. Tara had a hard, but nervous expression on her face that showed she was ready to show the other

racecars she had earned the right to be on the track with them. Since it was the first race of the season, there had been much discussion and guessing on who was going to

sing the national anthem. Tara was surprised to see that she almost had a front row seat to see who ever was going to sing the national anthem. A small fork truck took his

position at the piano. "To honor America, and perform our national anthem. Please welcome academy award nominee and six time gramy winner, Lady Carcar.(AN: Lady

Gaga) A Mclaren F1 car drove on the stage. She was wearing a very sparkly red paintjob, her front rims were pained blue. Her rear ones were red and white striped. Her pity

started playing the piano. Lady Carcar sung very soulful and powerful edition of the national anthem. Just as she finished the last note of the song, a squadron of fighter jets

flew over the stadium. Lead by Bravo and his wingman, Echo. The crowed erupted in appreciation. "Thank you Everyone!" she said "And thank you to the navy's Jolly

Wrenches for that fantastic flyover." (AN: If you don't know what I'm talking about You Tube- Lady Gaga Super bowl.) Soon it was time to start the race. The pace car, Charlie

Checker drove down the line of racecars making sure everyone was ready to race. He then drove to the front of the line and led the cars out on to the track for their warm-up

laps. After the warm up laps, Charlie accelerated, pulling away from the pack. Once Charlie was safely on pit road, the green flag was waved. For a while, all the cars were

bunched up in a couple of small packs as they raced around the track. There was some bumping and shoving as the cars jockeyed for track position. "Relax Tara" Doc said

through the intercom. "How are you feeling, Rookie?" "Overwhelmed" Tara responded "This is a lot tougher than the junior races." "Take a deep breath and relax there is a lot

of racing left." Doc said "We are going to teat the race like it was a training session, one lap at a time." Tara managed to break free from the pack she was in in and settled

twenty feet behind a pack of cars lead by Sapphire, and Danica who was leading the race. "Great work Kiddo," Doc said encouragingly. "Keep doing that and you'll do well."

Fifty laps in to the race: By some unseen signal, the leaders of the race slowed the pace down. Tara found herself surrounded by veteran racecars. Ryan Shields (View Zeen

#74) suddenly drifted to her inside and made contact with her side. While the contact was minimal, it was enough to push her off her racing line. Tara struggled to keep

control of her temper. "Doc… did you see that?" Tara protested "Ryan pushed me off my racing line!" "Well, stop whining and get it back!" Doc demanded "You need to show

these cars that you have what it takes to be in the league." Ryan backed off and for about ten laps, nobody messed with her. Rusty Cornfuel(Tow Cap #4) was soon on her

bumper. He was so close to her that Tara could feel the heat coming off his engine. He stayed there for the next twenty laps. Tara was boxed and she never got the chance to

get away from him. While he never touched her, having someone so close to her bumper started to rattle Tara's confidence.


	47. The Conclusion Of The Race

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Guest 2-Exciting night for Tara, her friends, and the cousins. Lightning must of felt happy enough with the autograph despite Tara being a tad late. Tara, her friends, and family are smart to come home in one piece as you probably know what could happen at concerts if you're not careful.-** Yes, I'm sure that Tara was aware of that. And that is why she willingly took Pittbull's offer to escort her home. Yes, Lightning was happy to get the picture so he didn't punish Tara for being a little late.

 **Tara's just like her father with her anxiety but it's nothing to be ashamed of. It can keep you switched on. Nice bit of Irish communication between Lightning and Tara. Things are getting intense for Tara on the track but at least she's getting a fair taste of experience in it. I hope Tara wins. Nice job.-** No, unfortinually she doesn't win the race. Things happen during the race and she looses focus. There's more Irish coming.

 **Loving the story more-** Good that makes me happy! So happy that I'm going the happy wiggly dance!

 **Here's another idea. See what you think. I know you won't use it til Chelsea appears again if you think it's good. When Chelsea comes again maybe have Thunder give her a little confrontation about what she did to get arrested and how bad an impression she's making on the family from stalking and harassing Lightning and that she needs to move on. Thunder's old enough to stand up to his mother now. See if you like it. Chelsea won't move on though coz she wants Lightning too desperately** -I like that idea, when Chelsea makes her return, I might use your idea.

 **Hope you like this idea. If Edge gives Doc anymore grief please have Sophia stand up to him and warn him making Edge scared. Sophia won't tolerate anybody fucking with her husband. Your choice see what you think** -I tried to find a spot for your idea in this chapter. However, the opportunity never came up. I promise that i will try to find a sport for it. I love the idea of Sophia getting sassy with Edge.

 **Hey. I have an idea for you for Lightning doing a stewards duty. Anna goes harassing another fellow racer. Lightning comes from behind and clamps a parking boot on her tyre to restrain her, escorts her back to her pit and has a word with her father. Frank Hollister if you like that name. Just warns Anna what will happen if she's caught again and then let's her go. I know Lightning won't act all biased and he's put it to Tara that he'll treat her exactly the same way. Maybe have Lightning discipline Tara as a steward to show he's not biased. It's just an idea you don't have to use it-** I've been playing around with that idea myself. I'm going to use it as soon as I can find a spot for it. I've been trying to think of a name for Anna's father, so I'm going to use your suggestion.

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter. I have a few videos to share with you /Z5Z3ZA8fv1g. /IuMzCcX_o9g** -OK, I'll watch it tomorrow, I don't have anything planned.

 **I don't mean to be rude but you spelled Pitbull's real name wrong.-** Nope... you're not being mean, I don't mind it when you guys catch a mistake. Thanks for the heads up, I have all ready fixed my mistake.

 **Just a guest-I love the story! Also about Tara, because she's Porsche with a mix of Lightning's horsepower, I think it would be a good idea for her to join The Carrera Cup. (Just my opinion.)-** welcome! I'm glad you like the story. I have a question for you. I don't watch a lot of racing, what is the Carrea Cup?

 **Oops... I suppose to write my last review on chap 46.-** HAHAHA! That's funny. I would call it an official "oops". Don't worry my friend, I do it all the time!

Chapter 45. - The Conclusion Of The Race -

Up in the lead pack, a car hit the wall in turn two. The force of the collision sent him right into Danica's side. Both cars spun around, and around, taking out few more cars in

the process. Luckily Tara was back far enough to avoid being caught up in the collision. The yellow caution flag was bought out. Doc called Tara in for a pit stop. By the time

Danica had untangled herself from the other cars and got around to the pits, she was behind Tara on pit lane. Tara was about to pull into her pit when Danica pulled up along

side her and shoved Tara out of the way. Tara had to slam on her breaks to keep from running into one of her pittys. Doc immediately filed a protest. "DANICA!" Rowland Hill,

her crew chief bellowed. "That was uncalled for. If you do that again, I'll…" "I don't care!" Danica said "Fix the damage so I can get back out there." Tara looked at Doc. "I've

already filed a protest." Doc said "Just shake it off, and focus on the race. As far as I can tell, Danica's injures are not going to let her continue the race." Tara watched as

Danica's pittys scramble around, trying to her back in the race. Tara also heard her ordering Rowland to file a complaint against the car that ran into her. "Okay Rookie" Doc

said. "You're done, get back out there!" Tara tore from her pits. Once the track was cleaned up and wall where the car hit, was inspected, the race was restarted. Doc was

right, as much as Danica protested, the track doctor examined her injuries and he refused to let her back on the track. Doc took a few sips from his thermos that one of the

league's hospitality pities offered to refill for him. He thought the water tasted a little funny, but he drank it anyway. One hundred and fifty laps into the race: "Lightning!" Doc

suddenly said "I need you to take over for me." "What?!" Lightning said "Doc…are you okay?" "No" Doc said "I think I'm going to be sick." "All right" Lightning said "Get

down…I'll take over, but I can't tell how well I'll do. I've not had a lot of experience being a crew chief." "You'll do good job, you know what to look out for." Doc groaned as he

backed off the stand. "Just worry about Tara, the pit crew can take care of themselves." Doc clasped on the ground in pain as Lightning drove up the ramp. Since it was the

middle of the race, and Tara was doing all right for now, Lightning turned his attention back to Doc. "I'm calling for a medic." Lightning said as Doc laid on the ground, panting

in pain. "And I'm not going to take no for an answer." Before Doc could say anything, Lightning opened a channel to the track's medical services and asked someone to come

and attend to Doc. It was only a few moments before a track doctor arrived at Doc's side. "Hello Crew Chief, I'm Leo" he said "Where do you hurt? I can tell you're in pain."

"My stomach" Doc said miserably. "It feels like a massive cramp. I think I'm going to vomit." Leo quickly shoved a bucket under Doc's chin. Doc belched and dry heaved, but

nothing came out. Leo checked Doc's vitals. "Your oil pressure and engine rate are a little high, but if your in pain that is to be expected" Leo said. "How were you feeling

when the race started?" "Fine" Doc said "It hit me at once." Doc hissed in pain as a wave of pain raced along his underside and he finally vomited. "Did that help?" Leo asked

"Have you eaten anything that might upset you? "No" Doc said "I haven't eaten anything out of the ordinary." Leo checked Doc temperature. "Your temperature is normal so

your not overheated" Leo said. "I think you need to the medical center and be checked out." "I had a feeling you would say that." Doc groaned "Call my wife and ask her to

meet me there." "Tara…" Lightning said "Doc's sick. I'm going to be your crew chief for rest of the race." "Okay" came Tara's worried response. "Wait… can you do that? I

mean your not a crew chief." "I may not be a crew chief" Lighting said slightly hurt. "But I do know my way around a track." "Sorry, Dad" Tara said. "This race is not going the

way I planned it." "It never does" Lightning said. "Do you want my help or not?" "Of course I want your help!" Tara said "I can't do it a lone." "All right!" Lightning said "Let's

do this!" After another fifty laps: Tara made her final pit stop. "How is Doc doing?" Tara asked "You haven't said anything more about him." "That's because he was taken to

the medical center. Doc was wake and alert when he was loaded into the ambulance." Lightning said encouragingly. "He called Sophia and she was heading over to met him,

so she'll keep us informed on how he's doing." "Okay, I hope he's alright" Tara said "I don't know what I'll do without him. Ever since you told me Doc's sick, I'm having

problems keeping my mind on the race." "Don't worry about Doc" Lightning said "He's a tough old car. Now get back out there or I'll tell him that you were fooling around in

the pit during a race!" Tara grinned as she shot out of pit lane. One hundred laps later: "All right Tara, it's time to start racing to win." Lightning said "At turns two and three I

want you to start moving up." Tara started to inch up on Sapphire, Frank Hollister (Anna's dad) and Thunder. "How are you holding up?" "I'm exhausted" Tara said. "I don't

know how much lounger I can go." "Just hang in there." Lightning said "It's almost over." Out on the track, Tara attempted to pass Thunder, but failed when he shut her out.

Sapphire and Frank were starting to pull away from them. Thunder suddenly had a burst of speed. Tara also had a burst of speed and she suddenly found herself at Thunder's

bumper. Tara attempted to pass, but every time she tried, Thunder blocked her. "Just relax, Tara" Lightning said evenly. "You have nine laps left." The next time Tara

attempted passing, Thunder swerved and shut her out. "I know that you are getting frustrated and tired" Lightning said. "Just keep trying to pass him." The two teenagers

were so busy battling each other that neither one of them saw Ryan Shields race past them. The three veteran cars pulled further away from Thunder and Tara who were just

struggling to maintain their positions as a pack of racecars challenged them for their positions. Nothing really changed the last few laps. Sapphire won the race, Frank placed

second, Ryan third, Thunder fourth, and finally Tara in the fifth place. "That was a good race!" Lightning said to his daughter once she was off the track. "Dad, I couldn't pass

them for anything!" Tara said, winded. "I want to see how Doc's doing." "Doc's doing fine. Sophia said that the medics could not find anything wrong with him. They think he

just ate something that did not agree with him. They are giving him some fluids and painkillers. Once that's done, they will release him" Lightning said. "When we get home,

Doc and I will have to show you my old passing move. I won many races with it. Now head to official's tent to do your drug test." Tara nodded but did not say anything.

Reporters wanted to talk to her but she waved them off. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. "You raced good today." Doc said as Tara hugged him as he

was released from the medical center "We'll get them, don't worry. You had just a big case of the nerves, you will settle out soon. It just takes some time and practice." "It

didn't help that I was your crew chief for half of the race." Lightning said "I'm happy with you placing fifth. Most racecars never place in their entire careers." "I know. Dad,

you were a good crew chief, I was just worried about Doc on top of everything else" Tara said unhappily. "Besides, I don't care about the other cars beating me, just

Thunder." "We know" Doc said. "Just keep a cool hood about it. This is an easy problem to fix. You're quick learner; you should be able to learn the technique in a few days."

"Good. I hope so" Tara said, a worried expression on her face. "I'll never hear the end of it if he beats me again." "Good job my Track Queen" Sally said to Tara as she rolled

up to them. "Good job… really Mom" Tara said "I came in fifth, to me that's not a good job. I didn't even get on the podium." "I'm still proud of you." Sally said "Besides, it

was only your first race." Tara warmly hugged her mother. "I know, I still wanted to do better than fifth." She said, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "I tried Mom, I

really tired." "I know you did." Sally said as she wiped tears away. "You have a week to rest. I'm sure that Doc will have you winning races soon. So don't be so hard on

yourself." Just then Strip appeared "Light… can I talk to you a moment?" he asked "It's official business." "Sure" Lightning said, as he turned towards Tara. "I have a feeling

what this is about. While I'm gone, get your trailer packed up, then help Doc with his. He's flying home with Sally and Sophia. The sooner you get everything packed up, the

sooner we head home." Lightning, Strip, Chanti, and five other race officials arrived at an office. "I called this hearing because I want to talk about what between Danica and

Tara today." Strip said "Lightning, because your daughter was involved, you're just a witness to this hearing. You can't have any part of the decisions about what happens to

Danica." "I understand" Lightning said. "I didn't see what really happened anyway." "All right" Strip said "I'll play the video of what happed. Then I'll call Danica in to explain

her actions." Strip then played the video for everyone. Lightning was lived once he saw Danica shove Tara out of her way. "Light…Are you okay?" Strip asked, Lighting

nodded. "Good, I'll just call Danica in now." Danica and Rowland drove in to the office. "Well… what is your verdict on my protest about the car that hit me on purpose" Danica

said. "You need to suspend him or something. I should have won that race." "Upon review by the officials and myself" Strip said firmly "Your complaint has been dismissed.

We…" "WHAT!" Danica roared "Are you all fucking blind? Were you even looking at the right race? He hit me on purpose." "MS. PATRICK!" Strip demanded "I WILL NOT

TOLERATE YOUR ATTITUDE!" Lightning and the other officials looked at each other. Danica must have hit a nerve, none of them can remember the last time Strip raised his

voice to anyone. The room remained silent for a few moments. Strip regained his composure. "The officials have reviewed the accident." Strip said in a normal tone "There is

no evidence that he hit you on purpose. You know that the car that hit you is young and only in his second year of racing, so he is prone to making mistakes." "That's no

excuse for hitting me" Danica spat. "I don't make those kinds of mistakes." "Danica…stop it." Rowland said "It's not worth it." Danica turned and was about to say something

to him when Strip cut in "Ms. Patrick" He said. "The reason you were called here is to answer why you shoved Miss McQueen while on pit lane. What do you have to say for

yourself?" Strip asked "Her crew chief filed a complaint on her behalf." "Tara was driving to slow!" Danica said "When she got to her pit she slowed down even more, just to

block my entrance to my own pit." "Really" Strip said "Well then, let's watch the video." After Danica watched the video: "Tara was within her pit box when she slowed down.

The video shows you crossing the line and entering her pit box right before you shoved her." Strip said as he turned off the video. "This is not the first time you have done

something like this. What is your defense this time?" Danica remained silent. "Ms. Patrick" Strip said "This is an official investigation. If you don't have a defense then just say

so." "I have a defense" Danica said "But you have made up your mind. Whatever your reprimand is, just tell me, so I can get out of here. I need surgery to fix my dents

before the next race." Strip just sighed "Please wait here" he said. "We'll be back shortly." Strip and the other officials left the room. Twenty minutes later: Strip lead the

officials back into the office. "Danica… I and the other officials have come to a decision. We have decided you have violated the racing league rules." Strip said "Based on your

actions during the race: you are suspended for the two next races, have to pay a five thousand dollar fine, and the points that you eared today will be given to Miss McQueen."

"You can't suspend me" Danica said. "I'm the most popular car in the league." "Yes we can, read your contract" Strip said. "This is a racing league, not a popularity contest."

"Fine… whatever." Danica said "Can I go now?" "As soon as you sign the paperwork." Strip said "You are free to go." Once the paperwork was finished and signed, Danica just

stormed out of the room. "I'm sorry gentleman" Rowland said "Danica is always difficult to deal with when she's in a bad mood." "I'm surprised that she didn't blame you"

Strip said. "She has a habit of doing that." "I know" Rowland said "But if she wants dad's sponsorship, she'll have to put up with me." "What? I don't understand." Lightning

said "Normally a crew chief is hired by their racecar… You're one of Mr. Hertz's sons? " "Yes, from a previous marriage. My mother took back her maiden name after their

divorce. That's why my last name is Hill, and not Hertz." Rowland said. "After going through six crew chiefs last season. Dad wrote into her contract, Danica could hire anyone

she wanted, but she couldn't fire them unless Dad gave her written permission." "So you're stuck with being her crew chief?" Strip asked "No, me or any one of the pit crew

quit the team at any time. Dad however is expecting us to turn Danica into a champion racecar. Things are rough right now, but once Danica finally gets it though her thick

hood, I'm the one in charge, things should get better." "Well…I wish you the best of luck." Strip said as Rowland rolled out of the door. "Well, unless you guys have anything

else, we're done here. I'll see you all in a week."

 **AN: If you want to know who Rowland Hill really was. Look up The Life and Work of Sir Rowland Hill, 1795-1879.… …. …. Sorry, I was having a 'nerdy' moment.**


	48. Old Flames

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 ** _Due to the length, all comments and reviews have been moved to the end of the chapter._**

 ** _I wanted to thank everyone for their comments, I think this is the most comments I have gotten for a chapter!_**

Chapter 46. - Old Flames-

Lightning yawed tiredly as he headed back to his trailer. Tara and Chance was finishing packing the trailers. "Dad there's some one here to see you." Tara said "She's in the

tent with mom and rest of the women. "Who is it?" Lightning asked "I'm too tired to do any interviews." "You'll have to find out for yourself" Tara said. "She asked me not to

tell you who it is. All I'm going to tell you is that it's not a reporter." Lightning headed to the tent he heard Sally, Lilly, Hunter and Bella giggling along with a vaguely familiar

voice. He straightened himself up and headed into the tent, Tara and Chance fallowed him. Two large and burly Mclarens met him at the opening. "It's okay guys" The female

voice said. "He's one that I came to see." The two bodyguards sneered at Lightning as they backed off. There in the middle of the tent sat Lady Carcar. "Lightning! It's

wonderful to see you gain" Stefani (AN: Lady GaGa's real name) said, as she hugged him "Stefani…It's been a few years since I've seen you. You are looking gorgeous as

ever!" Lightning said, kissing her fender. "That was a beautiful rendition of the national anthem." "Thanks Lightning" Stefani said "It's such an important song; I practiced it all

week long." "Stefani…Can I ask you a question?" Tara asked, Stefani nodded. "Is it true that you are getting married?" "Yes" Stefani said "We haven't set a date yet. Taylor's

(AN: Lady Gaga's real life fiancée) and my schedules are crazy right now. Hopefully we can sit down soon and set a date." "That's great Stefani" Lightning said. "I hope you'll

be as happy as I am." "That's what I'm hoping for." Stefani said "I'll send you an invitation, once we get everything set. I have a feeling it's going to be crazy when Taylor and

I have our wedding." "It can't be any crazier than ours" Sally said. "We couldn't do a three point turn without running into a reporter." "I remember that" Stefani said. "It was

like the whole world had stopped and watched your wedding." "Yeah, but I wouldn't have changed a thing" Lightning said "Marring Sally was the best decision I have ever

made." After about an hour of chatting, Stefani and her bodyguards left. "I didn't know that Stefani was one of your former girlfriends" Lilly said "I guess you attracted all

kinds of women." "We were just teenagers, when we were dating. She wasn't famous yet" Lighting said. "And neither was I." "We need to get going" Lilly said "Or we're going

to miss our flight." "Lucy is here." Sally said "She can fly you home..." "I've told you no" Lilly said. "Monte and I don't want to take advantage of you and Lucy." "Mom, I'm

offering" Sally said. "Besides Lucy doesn't like being on the ground for too long. She prefers to be in the sky." "I know, all planes are like that" Lilly said. "We're flying first-

class commercial, like normal cars." "Okay Mom!" Sally said "I hear you. Give Daddy my love and I'll talk to you later." After their family left. Only Lightning, Tara, Chance,

and Sally in the tent. "You never told me that Lady Carcar was your first girlfriend" Sally said "Is she the one who taught you how to kiss?" "Yes" Lightning said. "I've offered

to talk about her a few times and you said you didn't want to know." "I know I've said that" Sally said. "But I didn't know it was her. Was she good in bed too?" "I don't know"

Lightning said. "Our relationship never got to that. Stefani and her family moved away. "Well…I better get going too" Sally said, sounding appeased. "I'll call Sophia and let

her know that the trailers are packed up and ready to go. Are you two sure you don't want to fly home with us?" "Yes…defiantly!" Tara said "If Doc's sick, I don't want to catch

his what ever he has. You know he'll not let me race if I'm sick." "Yes, I suppose he would do that." Sally said "I guess I'll see you two sometime tomorrow night." "I'll send

Abby over to the hotel to pick up Doc." Lightning said "If he's still not feeling well, I don't want him driving to the airport. Do you want Mack to take you to the airport?" "No"

Sally said "John's with me, so I can drive myself." "Are you sure?" Lightning asked "I'm sure Mack wouldn't mind." "I'm sure" Sally said "Besides, the sooner you two get on

the road, and the sooner you get home." Sally kissed Tara and Lightning before heading towards the hotel. At the hotel: Sophia was just coming back from getting Doc a

couple of cans soda from the vending machine. Doc had asked her if she would get him a Sprite. He explained it usually helps to settle his stomach. After she had the cans,

Sophia turned to head back to her suite when she though that someone was calling her name. "Sophia…Is that you?" Edge said "I haven't seen you in years, you look

gorgeous." Sophia just rolled her eyes. "What do you want Edge?" She said "I have to get back to Hudson." "Hudson?" Edge said "Why would you want to be around that

pathetic old has been? Come on… let's head to the bar, I can buy you a drink. W can catch up on old times." "First of all" Sophia said "Hudson is my husband, who I love with

every ounce of my being. And second, I wouldn't go anywhere with you, even if you were the last male on the planet. You are forgetting you dumped me because you wanted

Julie Lovingtire. I'm guessing she found out you weren't much of a man, and she left you." "Julie didn't mind that I had a small dick." Edge spat "We never got the chance to

be happy, and it is because of Hudson. Right before our wedding, Julie was killed in an accident. It happened because she wanted to tell Hudson to his face that she was

leaving him. If he would have stayed home for the weekend like she wanted him to, she'll still be alive. I blame him for her death." "Edge, you were banned from racing

because of your dirty tricks. So I'm not going to believe anything you say to me. Besides, Hudson told me the whole story." Sophia said "I'm sorry to hear about Julie, but I

would say that both you and Julie are to blame for her death. If you well hell bent on running off together, she wouldn't been on road that night." "That's right Sophia…" Edge

said. "I forgot you're a gold digger. I clearly remember you going around from racetrack to racetrack, looking for the richest car you could get your claws into. You're no better

than Chelsea Hicks!" "Edge, I was young and stupid back then…I guess that's why I fell for you" Sophia said. "But unlike you, I grew up. Unlike you, I moved on had a

successful career as a journalist. When Lightning had his near fatal accident, I just offered my help, just like everyone else in the racing community. I never planned to fall in

love with Hudson, it just happed." "Sure it did" Edge said mockingly. "Is that what you told Hudson? What a surprise…The pathetic old fool fell for it." Seething with rage,

Sophia opened one of the cans of soda and pored it all over Edge's hood. "I know you're not a guest of this hotel!" She said "Get out before I call security." Edge turned and

left the hotel. Once outside: edge paused, shaking the soda off. "Sophia, if you think that I'm done with my revenge, you are mistaken" he said quietly to himself. "Enjoy

Hudson's company while you can, he won't be around much longer. Today was only a test… the solution only made him sick, it didn't kill him like I planned. I'll have to work

on the recipe and see if I can't make it stronger." Edge laughed as he headed back to his trailer. Forty-five mites later: Sophia and Doc boarded his trailer for the ride to the

airport. Sally and John followed her. It wasn't long after that Mack and Echo headed for home. Late the next evening: Sally and Sophia arrived at Flo's café just as the three

trailers were pulled in. Lightning and Tara got out of their trailers. Lightning kissed Sally before he started to look at the daily menu. "Well I'm glad to see you too" Sally said.

"Am I second fiddle to your stomach?" "No, of course not." Lightning said "I'm sorry, My Queen. Tara and I deiced we wanted to get home, so we didn't stop for lunch… I'm

just really hungry!" "Where's Doc?" Tara asked "I figured that he would be here to meet us." "Doc wanted to be here, but I wouldn't let him." Sophia said "He's still a little

weak from whatever made him sick. So I'm making him stay in bed until tomorrow morning." "Well… better safe than sorry" Tara said. "Come on, I'm so hungry, I was

fighting the urge to start chewing on one of those disgusting bones that Chavo likes to chew on." After everyone has eaten: "You classes start next week" Lightning said to

Tara. "Do you have everything you need?" "I think so" Tara said. "Who's going to watch Chavo while I'm in class?" "He'll have to stay in your trailer." Lightning said "That's

why he needs to used to being in the trailer by himself. You'll need to come and let him out at lunchtime, then put him back until you come home for the day. I can let him out

from time to time, but if I'm busy, I won't be able to. If you don't let him out at noon, and he has an accident, it will be your fault and you will have to clean up after him."

"Mom makes me clean up after him already." Tara said "He's getting better though. It's been months since he's had an accident. I guess I can work on getting him to be in the

trailer by himself. Chavo is a smart dog, it shouldn't take him to long to learn that." Next morning: Lightning and Tara were already at the track when Doc arrived. It appeared

that Lightning and Tara were having a friendly race. Chavo was tired to a pole and he barking at them like he was cheering them on. Lightning saw Doc standing there and

said something to Tara. "Good morning Doc!" Tara said slightly out of breath. "Dad and I got here early, so we were having a warm up race. How are you feeling?" "Better,

thank you" Doc said. "You two looked good out there. You ready to learn your dad's old move?" "Yes" Tara said "Thunder is going to eat my dust in the next race." "All right,

since you two are warmed can get right to it." Doc said "I want you both out on the track. Set your communicators to channel three, that way I can talk to both of you without

having to change channels." "Okay, lets see how fast you can learn this." Doc said "Lightning, I want you in front of Tara, going about hundred miles an hour." Lightning

nodded sped up so he was in front of Tara going hundred. "Tara, speed up until you are right behind your father." Doc said as joined them on the track, he remained slightly

behind Tara as he explained how to pass. "Once your in position, balance your weight on your back tires. Then choose which direction you're going to pass. Once you decide

whether you're going right or left, shift your weight onto that tire, rev your engine, and attempt to pass the car. Experienced racecars will hear you coming and block you.

When you see them start to react, quickly shift your weight to the other tire and pass on the other side." "It takes practice to get the timing right" Lightning said "It's

something we can work on all week." "I think I understand" Tara replied. "And I'm ready to try it." "Okay… go ahead and give it a try" Doc said. "Okay" Tara said to herself. "I

can do this." All of a sudden, Lightning heard Tara rev her engine and shoot to his outside. Lightning reacted quickly by speeding up and shifting to the right. Tara hesitated a

moment before she shifted her weight. He successfully shut her out. Lightning was also quicker and he shut her out on the inside as well. "You have to switch your balance

immediately!" Doc said "If you hesitate, the car is going to have time to react." For the next hour, Tara struggled with the technique. She failed to pass Lightning a few more

times before she finally got the timing down. Doc started laughing. "Great job, Kiddo!" he exclaimed. "I think you got it." Lightning was also grinning, He was definitely happy

for Tara; it took him months to learn that move, and even longer to prefect it. After a few hours of practice: "Bring it in Rookies!" Doc said "I think that's enough for today."

The next morning: Lightning got out of bed and got 'dressed' for his first official day as a sheriff's deputy. Sally got up and headed down to the kitchen, to join him for

breakfast. Once he had all of his gear on Lightning headed to the kitchen. "Well how do I look?" Lightning said "Is there anything I need to change?" "Turn around" Sally said,

Lightning turned slowly in front of her. "You look perfect… and so sexy!" Sally ran her tongue along her upper lip, seductively. "Sally! Stop undressing me with eyes!" Lightning

said, he grabbed a towel off the sink and tried to cover his male parts. "I'm being serous, and all you want to do is fuck me. You know I can arrest you for that." Sally slinked

over to him. "Is that a promise?" Sally asked "Arrest me, throw the book at me. I'm a bad girl." "Sally… please!" Lightning said, as she grabbed his codpiece. "I don't have

time for that now." Sally blinked a few times, and then she backed off. "Sorry, I couldn't control myself." She said "I'm sure you'll do good job. Don't wear yourself out today,

because your mine tonight." A half an hour later, Lightning kissed Sally as he finished getting ready for work. "It's your first day on the job, don't try to shoot anyone." Sally

said playfully, Lightning headed for the door. "I'm taking a day off, I'll be home if you need anything." Lighting kissed Sally one last time. "I don't think you have to worry

about me shooting anyone." he said "My aim is not all that great. I'll see you tonight!" Sally waved as Lightning headed down the driveway.

 **Guest 2-I'm happy Tara managed to finish the race despite coming fifth. It's better than nothing. Thunder better not fuck with Tara unless he wants to get disciplined or answer to Lightning.-** Just because her father won his first race, I didn't want Tara to win that easily. She wants to be a good as Lightning, but she doesn't understand how hard he worked to get the championship. Over the course of the season, she's going to find how much work it really takes to become a champion.

 **Danica's such a stubborn, cold-hearted loser. Lightning could end up arresting Danica if she pulls off any stupid stunt that gives him a reason to. She had her suspension coming. Hope Doc recovers soon.-** I agree, As far a I'm considered, this is the last time you'll see Danica. There is a reason that Doc will being sick a lot, it will be reveled in latter chapters.

 **So they're heading home now. Hope you have more training in for Lightning. Hope he gets to grips with aiming and firing his glock 22** -Lightning struggles with it from time to time. As you read this chapter, Oliver offers some pointers and advice.-That got pushed back to the next chapter.

 **Please eventually have Lightning trained with all firearms and with a good aim.-** Lightning and the other rookies have been trained. If you have forgotten re-read chapter 39-Leah and the McQueens.

 **I know it's not here yet but I'd really like to see Lightning end life for Brody.-** All I'm going to say about that is Lightning does shoot him, but he doesn't kill him.

 **I like the part in chapter 47 where you're gonna have Lightning and Doc teach Tara that move** -That happens in this chapter.

 **I know that winning is a goal to aim for but sports isn't so much about winning and being better than one-another it is more about being a good sportsman and better than what you were before otherwise you'll become too arrogant and unpopular. That's what happened with Lightning til Sally and Doc changed him in to someone more decent. I hope Tara does win eventually though-** Yes I agree, it is something that Tara has to learn on her own. Tara does start to win races, but not with out some difficulty first.

 **If you're gonna have Brody hear some last words from Lightning before he died maybe have Lightning say he shouldn't of come back and stayed in prison in Irish**.-That's a good idea since Brody doesn't know a single word if Irish.

 **See what you think. As for Chelsea appearing again maybe have her where she has contact with Tara and gets verbally abusive and Tara confronts her a little. It's your choice though.-** I'll put that idea in the maybe pile

 **Can't wait for chapter 48** \- HAHAHA! You're a poet and didn't know it. Wait no more, my friend... here it is!

 **See if you like this idea. Thunder won't become decent so quickly. Maybe have Lightning confront and warn him a little for harassing Tara. Just a bit of drama you don't have to use it. See what you think** -Lightning and Doc have already done that. Read chapter 31-The Bathroom Incident from the story Like father, Like Daughter

 **Just a Guest-Try to Search 'Porsche Carrera Cup or PCC' In the Internet. Many series would be all around the world, Even in tye United States**.-Okay, I can do that! It won't happen until the end of the story.

 **Here's one exact idea in the future story: Because of how great was Tara in her race, her fame spreaded worldwide. Then The PCC manager somewhere in Europe called the Manager of Tara's team after their season to Join the Cup. (It will be her choice and this is just my idea.)-** That's a good idea. Let me see what I can do.

 **Ugh.. If I request too much I might have offend you.. Sorry, it's just I'm talkative... Hehe. I won't request too long or much again**.-As I have told the others, I don't care if you leave long reviews. And if you have an idea for the story, I would like to hear it. While I can't use all the ideas that I get, I try to use most of them. Some of the ideas i can use right away, and there are other ideas that might take me months to find a place to use it.

 **And please add about a Carbook(Facebook) scene on Tara and Chance.-** I don't know. Believe it not, I don't have a facebook account. Things are going well with the stable, so I never needed one. So I have no idea how the whole facebook thing works.

 **That's all...I have also a romantic Request for the future: Chance's parents including himself decided to pay a visit for a day on the McQueens. Then Tara and Chance went on a date at evening. Later their parents decided to check their kids and they caught Tara and Chance kissing each other very deeply while on the date. Well this will give Lightning a stress alert but Sally confronts him not to ruin it...-** Lightning and Sally know that Tara and Chance's relationship. They are struggling with it right now, but they are getting used to Tara having a serous boyfriend. as their relationship grows and becomes sexual, Sally and Lightning will have to deal with it. As expected Sally handles it better than Lightning does.

 **I'm back. I have two song jokes for you. song does bartenders do in your drinks? Answer: Shake-it-off. song does horses sing? Answer: Watch me whip whip *watch me nae nae.* I hope this will be useful. Hehe**.-You and Twister2021 are silly! But I have to admit most of your jokes are funny!

 **l can't wait the next one... :D I was thinking if you can add something on the story that makes Chance Jealous**.-I have something like that already written in. But thanks for the idea!

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks I'm glad you like it!

 **I hope you wish me luck because we have a more tropical trouble on the way.-**** I get out the shovel and start piling heaps of good luck on you** I'll keep my fingers crossed that it will miss you.

 **I would like to see if you can have Doc teach Tara his old racing tricks?-** I have already written it in, it's in this chapter enjoy!

 **I have a joke for you. What is a alligator's favorite drink? Gatorade. Ha Ha** -I like that one, it's cute!

 **Qwerty-O my lord I have a brilliant idea sorry it's not the current chapter I've been rereading the saga, but anyway Tara during the off season could get a job at Lizzie's. I remember you said she died but her daughter or son could be operating it, and Since Lizzie was so old, her daughter could have a old name but be a new body type of car. It Could be Named Mabel, but be like a Bugatti Veryon, a ford gt 2017, or a Audi R8. I'm actually considering getting on to one of my old accounts and writing a story about Lizzie's past since she was such a old car.-** I would love to read your story. You have such good ideas I know that it would be good. And if you need help with it, I'll be more than glad to help. I don't remember ever reading a story about Lizzy. I bet that there is a lot of other people who probably read it too.

 **Oml Doc got poisoned by edge** -No comment. Read this chapter and find out if you're right!

 **OOOH You could have John get in a bad wreck and become kit from knight rider sort of like a car version of the six million dollar man-** John does get seriously hurt later in the story, so that is a good idea.

 **Some other Famous Cars you could put in- The Mystery Machine, Speed Buggy, Mach 6, Bat mobile, The Delorean, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, General Lee, Mach 6 from Speed Racer, Bat mobile-** I think that I can do that. They will appear from time to time in the story.

 **Guest3-I'm in love with this story, I'm a bit lazy givin reviews but I wanted to let you know that I'm really enjoying it.-** Welcome, welcome. I'm happy that you're enjoying the story. Like I have said before, you don't have to leave a comment if you don't want. However, it makes me happy when you do.

 **I also appreciate that you let some people here giving ideas but I wish that Guest 2 would stop just a little bit giving ideas, everytime I read comments I found a lot from him and is asking to much on lost of comments, Guest 2 it's ok to give ideas and some of them are amazing but at least give her time to write them before giving another one...-** I really don't mind the ideas. Most of the are really good. There has been times that I been overwhelmed with ideas, I just put them into a pile until I can get to them. So it's not a big deal if I get a lot of ideas at once


	49. Deputy Lightning McQueen

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 ** _Due to the length, all comments and reviews have been moved to the end of the chapter._**

Chapter 47. - Deputy Lightning McQueen -

Lightning arrived at the sheriff's department about the same time that Leah did. "I'm a little nervous." Lighting said as they headed to the morning meeting. "How about you?

And how's the axle?" "It's stiff and since it's the rainy season, it aches a lot" Leah said "I have an appointment with Doc tomorrow. Hopefully he'll take the brace off." "Don't

hold your breath." Lightning said "Thanks to me; Doc is very careful with broken axles. When is your mother getting here?" "Hopefully she's be here by the end of the week. I

want to introduce her to you before you leave with Tara again" Leah said. "She's all packed up and ready to go. She is terrified of flying so Sally arranged to have a

transporter pick her up and bring her here. She has a job waiting for her and everything. She's going to Dr. Zoë Schumacher office manager." "That's great, I can't wait to

met her." Lightning said "I've heard you're working on the town's disaster plan." "Yeah" Leah said "Scarlett went before the town council last week. She got them to approve

my plans. I got a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar budget, but I don't think I'll need all of it. I have to thank you for that" "Leah I don't understand" Lightning said "I

haven't done anything." "Well you have, at least your name has." Leah said "One of the contractors found out that this is your home town, and he lowered his estimate by ten

thousand dollars." "That doesn't surprise me" Lightning said. "I'm glad that my name is saving the town money." "So you don't mind?" Leah asked "I'm not comfortable using

your name without your permission." "You can use my name anytime you need to." Lighting said "If it can save the town a massive boat load of money, I have no problems

with you using it." "I wouldn't say massive boat load" Leah said "Maybe a really small boat worth of money." "Oh" Lightning said. "So like a canoe of money?" Leah laughed

"You are such a doofis when you want to be." She said "Come on, were going to be late for morning meeting." At the morning meeting: Lightning counted seven deputies

besides himself was assembled in the meeting room. Scarlett rolled into the room, the deputies napped to attention and saluted her. Scarlett returned the salute. "Good

morning everyone!" Scarlett said "We have a busy day, so I'm going to get right to it. I want to start by welcoming another one of new deputies to the department. Deputy

Lightning McQueen. This is his first official day on the job, so cut him a little slack." Scarlett then proceed to hand out the assignments for the day. "Deputy Lightning

McQueen, you will be partnered with Sergeant Oliver Wrangler. Deputy Savage Dread your partner for today is Deputy William stone, and Deputy Leah Tango you are with me

today." Scarlett said "Dose anyone have any announcements… **everyone remains quiet** Very well, today is supposed to be another very hot day, those on patrol duty…I

remind you to take frequent breaks and drink plenty of liquids. I'm allowing everyone to carry water bottles today. If there is no more announcements, you are all excused."

Scarlett rolled out of the room, Leah following close behind. Oliver and Lightning headed his office. Oliver spent a few hours going over policy and procedures with Lightning.

"How are you doing with target practice?" Oliver asked "We can get a little practice in before we head out on patrol." "I think that I'm doing okay with it" Lightning said. "I've

been busy with Tara, so I've not had time to practice." "The overnight deputies have another hour of patrolling." Oliver said "We can get some target practice in before we

take over for them." "Are you sure that Scarlett won't mind?" Lightning asked "I don't want to get yelled at on my first day on the job." "No, Scarlett won't mind" Oliver said.

"As long as we are doing policing exercises. Bedsides she knows you need target practice." Lightning and Oliver headed to the firing range. Lightning was just finishing up with

his target practice when he herd a voice behind him. "It's nice to see that you are getting better with handling your firearm." Scarlett said "I knew you do well, all you needed

was time and practice." "Thanks Scarlett" Lightning said. "Oliver gave me some pointers that seemed to really help. I can hit the target most of the time now." "That's good!"

Scarlett said "Are you ready for your first day of being a full fledged deputy?" "Yeah" Lightning said "I just hope I don't screw anything up." "Don't worry about that" Scarlett

said. "I have confidence in you. Besides, the town is usually quiet during the week. The weekends can get a little crazy." Oliver and Lightning headed out to patrol duty. As

Scarlett said, things were slow. Oliver and Lightning spent rest of the morning driving around town. Every now and then Oliver would stop and explain different patrol patterns

to Lightning. Around noon, they helped a car that wasn't feeling well to the hospital. Lightning then treated Oliver to lunch over at the café. In the afternoon, Oliver showed

Lightning how to use a radar gun. When Oliver saw a speeding car, he and Lightning turned on their lights and pulled the car over. The speeding car was upset that he was

getting at ticket and he was very vocal with Oliver then Lightning. It didn't seem to bother Oliver, but it was making Lightning irritated. "How can you just stand there and

take that verbal abuse" Lightning asked after they sent the car on his way. "If it was me, I would arrest him." "On what charges?" Oliver challenged. "You can't go around

arresting every car that pisses you off." "I know… It's that…When I have been stopped for speeding." Lightning said "I admit that I got a little upset, but I always showed

respect." "Most cars are respectful" Oliver said. "But you do run across some cars that think that they own the road. Unless they get violent or start threatening you, you just

have to let them vent. It's not worth getting into an augment with them, it only makes things worse." "I understand Oliver, I really do." Lightning said "It's kind of like when

your racing and someone pisses you off. You ignore them and just focus on finishing the race." "Well said Lightning" Oliver said. "I never thought of putting it that way."

During their afternoon break, Scarlett came around to see how Lightning and Oliver was doing. "Well guys, how are things going?" Scarlett asked. "I came to see how

Lightning was doing?" "Police work is harder than I figured." Lightning said "Oliver has been an excellent trainer, other than its very hot out here, things have gone smoothly

today." "Good, Lightning, that's what I like to hear" Scarlett said "You guys have only a few hours left and then you'll be done with the day." Scarlett then drove away to check

on the deputies." Two hours later: "According to my clock" Oliver said. "Our shift is almost complete. We need to head back to headquarters and write our reports." Lightning

just nodded as they headed back to the office. Once Lightning had his report written, he had Oliver look it over. Other than a few minor mistakes, the report was accurate and

complete. They headed to the evening meeting. Scarlett and the overnight supervisor rolled into the room. "All right Deputies" Scarlett said. "Is there anything the

evening/night shift needs to know before we sign out for the night?" A few of the other deputies did make a report on some things that needed to be watched. The sergeant

who was in command made notes. "Anything else…" Scarlett asked, nobody said anything else. "All right, you are all dismissed, have a good night." Oliver showed Lightning

where to turn in his report. "That's it." he said, after they turned in their reports "We're free to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Lightning yawned hugely as he rolled the

front door. Chavo came running with his rope in his mouth. "I can't play with you tonight." Lightning said "I'm exhausted. Where's mommy?" Chavo turned and headed to the

kitchen. He stood at the door waiting for Lightning to open it. Lightning slid the door open Chavo ran to the pool, Lightning following close behind. Lightning herd splashing

and giggling as he approached the pool era. Sure enough, Tara and a few of her friends were in the pool playing around. "Dad you're home! How was your day?" Tara said as

she paddled up to the edge. "Do you want to join us for a swim?" "No Sweetheart" Lightning said "Not tonight, I'm exhausted. You kids have fun, I'm going back in the

house." Lightning headed to the family room and stretched out on the couch. The next thing Lightning knew was Sally was shaking him awake. "Light… wake up." Sally said

"Do you want any supper, or do you want to go bed?" "I'll just fix something light." Lightning said "Then I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." "Scarlett worked you pretty hard

didn't she?" Sally asked "I could hear you snoring the moment I drove it the house." "WOW!" Lightning said "I didn't think I was that loud." "Come on" Sally said "Let's get

you something to eat." Lightning followed Sally into the kitchen where she made him some tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Lightning ate and then went to bed,

forgetting that Sally was in the mood to play around in the bedroom. She did play with him in attempt to get a rise out of him, but it was not successful. So Sally just snuggled

with Lightning and soon she was asleep as well. Lightning arrived the sheriff's office the next morning bright and early. Lightning met up with Oliver and they headed to

morning meeting. Scarlett arrived and handed out the daily assignments, they were the same as yesterday. "Sergeant Wrangler and Deputy McQueen." Scarlett said "Can I

see you in my office after the meeting?" After the meeting: Oliver and Lightning arrived at Scarlett's office. "Come in gentleman." Scarlett said as she drove past them. "Shut

the door being you. I want to speak to you privately." Oliver shut the door behind him as Scarlett settled behind her desk. "I have a special assignment for you two." She said

as turned a computer screen around so Oliver and Lightning could see it. She punched a few commands on her keypad. Suddenly there was a picture of a low rider that looked

like Ramone, just younger. "This is Carlos 'The Jackal' De La Cruz, Liz's soon to be ex-husband" Scarlett said. "I was contacted this morning by the Los Vegas police

department. Mr. De La Cruz has made bail. As part of his bail, he is not to have any contact with Liz or anyone in her family. An informant to the Los Vegas police department

said that he saw Carlos leaving town this morning, he was headed in this direction. I want you two to patrol only in town today, and stick close to Ramone's Body Shop. I don't

know if Carlos will have the guts to show up, but it's a chance that I'm not willing to take. I've already talked to both Ramone and Flo, they know that Carlos made bail. We

decided to not say anything to Liz. She is already having issues with anxiety, and has not sleeping well." "Do we have a time when Carlos left Los Vegas?" Oliver asked "It's

about a four to five hour drive to here." "I got the phone call about two and a half hours ago." Scarlett said "I don't know how fast he driving, so I don't know when or if he'll

get here. You have an hour or so to get things ready. Dunkin and I will also patrolling the town today. Any questions?" "Are we to arrest Carlos if we see him?" Lightning

asked "Or just to follow him and see what he's up to." "Arrest him." Scarlett said "He was not to leave Vegas without permission." "Any more questions?" Scarlett asked, both

Oliver and Lightning shook their hood no. "All right, go patrol. I'll be in contact." Scarlett gave them a copy of Carlos's mug shot. Oliver and Lightning saluted her before

leaving the office. Oliver led Lightning to the armory. "I know you aren't comfortable with this yet." Oliver said as he handed Lightning a shotgun. "But I want you to carry this

today, you might need some firepower. It's really easy to use, easer than your normal firearm. Come on, I'll give you a crash course on how to use it." Lightning followed

Oliver out to the firing range. Oliver showed Lightning how use his shotgun. After only twenty minutes of instruction, Lightning was hitting targets with the shotgun. "Your

right" Lightning said. "Even with the bigger recoil, it is easer than my normal firearm. I wish this could be my regular weapon." "With the way you shoot." Oliver said "I knew

you'll do well with it. However, state regulations do not allow you to use it as your primary firearm. Come on, from my calculations. Carlos should be here soon."

 **Just a guest-Uh Oh, looks like Sophia and Edge are heating up...:** D-Not really. I guess it did come across right. Sophia didn't like Edge to start with, and after what he said to her in the hall way of the hotel, now she really hates him.

 **Guest 2-Big surprise for Lightning with his old and first girlfriend. Haha, teaching Lightning how to kiss that was a good one. Given how he can turn Sally on he is a good kisser.-** I like some of her music and I wanted her to have a little bit of dialog.

 **Edge got on the wrong side of the wrong woman. Sophia's no fool. Sounds like an attempted murder from Edge towards Doc there. Sophia will have to report that to Lightning.-** Eventually she will. right now only you and me know what's going on.

 **OH MY GOD LAUGH, LOL! sally getting all seductive towards Lightning in his police gear. I feel another sex chapter coming from Sally's words.-** Maybe, I guess you have to wait to find out! well... Not loo long, it's in this chapter. LOL

 **Let's hope Lightning doesn't have to draw his firearm unless there's an unruly suspect.-** Unfortunally he has too, sooner than he would like. It's in the next chapter.

 **OK G3 I'm with you. I'm giving ideas a rest a little to see what IrishScottDragonGirl thinks of yours and others.-** I don't mind your ideas, most of them are really good, there not been too many that I've haven't used or going to use.

 **Talking of this there hasn't been much of HMG and the other guest. Good chapter here. Bring on chapter 49. No rush of course** -I'm not surprised that HMG isn't commentating. Chase is in the proses of moving, so he's been very busy, I've only been able to talk with him a few times a week.

 **Dog, wait a minute. I just read the chapter again. Edge said that evil plot under his breath. I don't want Doc to go down that bad. I hope Edge gets the worst coming to him soon. Being what he is he is certain to get suspected-** Yep. they eventually figure out what has been going on.

 **I meant to say Do'h not dog. Oops Pardon me-** It's okay. I thought it was funny!

 **99SchonBallons-I just got a new account, it's qwerty by the way. Apparently you can't write for a day after you sign up, which sucks. My fist story will be humanized, but not cars**.-I can't wait to read it. I know it will be great.

 **I'm waiting for a author to give me permission to write a au of his story, because I really don't want to go ahead and start writing only to have a account has been terminated incident on my hands-** Good idea...I would have done that if I could have contacted them.

 **Jopay-hi there! I was reading all your stories for weeks now and I have to say, they are one of the best fan fics ever. You've done a great job being an author! keep up the great work (p.s. im 14 years old).-** Welcome, welcome. I'm happy that you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the kind words. I have no problems with readers as young as you as long as your parents are fine with it. Always if you have idea, please let me hear it. I may or may not use it. I'm always open to new ideas.

 **Frogman-HAHAHA! I loved the guys night out. That's pretty much what happens when me and my friends go out for the night. You needed them playing pool, that would have made a perfect night. Since they are cars I don't know how that would work.-** That's a good idea, I wished I thought of that. If I do another guys night, I'll put that activity in. I couldn't think of things for them to do. I don't know how they would hold the pool sticks(or whatever they are called). It's something I'll have to think about.

 **It looks like Sophia is just as bad as Doc when it comes to getting sex. Good job. Please keep going, I'm loving this story more and more!-** Yeah, some days they are worse than teenagers! Thanks, it makes me happy that you're enjoying the story. It keeps me motivated to keep writing.

 **So you've got a couple of new reporters...interesting. That was some good reporting. Tara need to learn to keep her temper under control. Her mouthyness could get into a lot of trouble. It was a good thing that Sapphire was there to break things up.-** That's what mentors do.

 **Danica is such a spoiled brat. Maybe you could have Tara beat her in a race to show Danica that she is not a good as she thinks she is. I hate hangovers too. They are a pain in the butt! Wrath of grapes, hahahaha. That was a funny one!-** A friend told me that joke one night when we were out drinking. I remembered to put it in.

 **Sally is too smart to fall into Chealsa's trap. She should just give up, McQueen has told her that he's with Sally. Cute moment between Tara and Chance. Hoohoo! McQueen finally arrested Chelsea. good for him! She needs to be locked up for a long time. I hope that McQueen presses charges**.-I've haven't decided. I'm working on another part of the story, ask me again in a little while.

 **Chelsea is a psychopath for blaming Chick for her actions. It's nice to see that Chick cares for his son. Maybe put some father/son moments in.-** Okay, that's a good idea, let me see what I can do.

 **Another chapter with a lot of reviews...good job! Exciting night for Tara and her friends. Going to concerts are always fun. I don't like rap, so I wouldn't go to a concert like this one.-** Other than Pittbull, I don't either.

 **It's good to see that McQueen is confident enough to let Tara go to the show by herself. It was nice to see that Pittbull was willing to escort Tara home. Everyone knows what could happen to females at concerts if you're not careful.-** Yep, I agree

 **Tara's just like her father with her anxiety before a race. I think I'll be just as nervous if I was doing something like this. I watched the Super Bowl, so I saw Lady Gaga's fantastic performance! Good job getting the Jolly Wrenches in there.-** That's why I wrote it in to this story.

 **The race is pretty tough for Tara. She's finding out it isn't as easy as the junior races. She's getting taste of real racing. There's a little bit of hazing going on, but I think that's** **a good thing. It will separate those who can handle it, and those who can't. I'm sure that Doc will keep Tara focused.-** Tara is discovering that racing in the piston cup is a lot harder that she thought it would be. I agree that hazing can be dangerous. But a little pushing and shoving is fine.

 **WOW, Danica is such a female dog! (I can't use that word anymore, my wife would beat the crap out of me if I did.) "Water tasted a little funny"-I think that someone put something in Doc's water. Why else would he get sick after drinking it. It was nice to see that McQueen was willing to step in without hesitating. Doc's right, he should know what to look out for even though he's not a crewcheif.-** I wanted something different from the other story, so that's why I had him crewcheifing without hesitating. Besides he knew there was no one else that Tara couldn't finish the race on her own.

 **I think that 5th place is not bad placing for Tara's first race. I don't think that I would do as well. Danica had her suspension coming. Maybe now, she'll start showing some respect to her fellow race cars. Nice little surprise with her crew chief, hopefully he'll keep Danica in line**!-As far as I'm conserved, I'm done with her, so you won't bee seeing her any more.

 **What a surprise...Lady Carcar(Gaga) was McQueen's first girlfriend! I have a question for you. Was she a weirdo when she and McQueen was dating? Maybe you can have McQueen and Sally talk about it again, right before they have sex or something. It's just an idea, I won't be mad if you don't use it**.-Okay, I might use it. I'll be a while though.

 **Sophia put Edge in his place. I have an old girlfriend like that.-** Me too. well...it's a boyfriend for me!

 **It was Edge poisoned Doc- I was guessing it was him. Please, please don't kill Doc, I have read too many stories that has done that. Maybe have McQueen and others catch Edge in the act of making the poison or attempting to put it in Doc's water. Maybe have McQueen shoot him. I wouldn't have McQueen kill him because it would be to easy for him to do that. Besides if edge is killed they wouldn't be able to question him. Then afterwards, edge is given a long prison sentence.-** I'm working on that part now. I can't say anything other that Doc gets really sick, but he doesn't die. I'm like you, it makes me sad when Doc dies in other stories. But it's the author's story. Lightning shooting Edge is a good idea, I don't know if I'll use it or not.

 **Sally sexually harassing McQueen, LOL! I loved it. Some days Sally is just a bad as McQueen. WOW! That is a lot of reviews, congratulations! I'm looking forward to your next chapter.-** Yep, Sally has picked up her a few husband's habits. Lightning has nobody to blame other than himself.


	50. Arresting The Jackal

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Guest 2-Lightning did good on his first day. Bonus that he didn't have to draw his firearm.-** It was a nice calm day for Lightning's first day as a deputy. However, his second day is action packed. If you want to know what happens, read this chapter!

 **You have to learn to take verbal abuse no matter how hard it gets coz words speak no louder than actions. You ignore it then you win. You can't expect police duty to be easy as not everyone admits to their guilt graciously.-** Lightning is quickly finding that being a deputy is not as easy as he thought it would be. He made a commitment, and no matter how much work it is, he's going to stick with it. Some people cant accept that they are at fault, even when they know they are, they think it's just easer to blame someone else than to accept their mistake.

 **Aaww, sad Sally didn't get a hot night but she still loves Lightning. She'll get it soon though.-** I don't have anything coming up, but that could change at any moment.

 **Serious job for Lightning and Oliver putting Carlos to a stop. Good on Oliver motivating Lightning with a shotgun. It doesn't matter how much probation you give most criminals they always violate it.-** Yep, most of them don't learn their lesion. Since Oliver has taken Lightning "under his wing". Lightning will learn how to be an outstanding deputy. Lightning and Leah will become partners eventually, they just need to be partnered with experienced officers for now. I don't know a sheriff that is in their right mind who would put two rookies together as partners, that would be a recipe for disaster.

 **I know we want Carlos arrested but please maybe have Lightning shoot out one of Carlos's tyres to slow him down if that sounds good.-** That's a good idea, but I'm not going to use it because I have the chapter already written. Thanks for the idea though.

 **Good move deputy McQueen. And good move to you partner. I look forward to Lightning and Sally's hot night-** Thanks. As for the hot night, i don't have any coming up, but that could change depending on my mood.

 **99SchonBallons-Does Anyone Know a good Writing app. Both IOS and Android will do fine. I have no access to a PC or a Mac** -Sorry ... I don't. Did you try Googling it? Or do you live close to a library where you can use their computer?

 **Just a guest-Lightning did well on his job. Maybe the next chapter will be his second time to arrest someone.-** Yes it will be. He also gets the chance to use some of his other skills that Dunkin has taught him

 **Maybe can you make Lightning sheriff for the day or for the week? It will be interesting.-** That's a good idea. Once Lightning gets a little more training...I might have to put that in. It will be in a few months before it gets used.

 **AN: MY HEART, LOVE, AND PRAYERS GOES OUT TO EVEYONE WHO WAS AFFTED BY THE ORLANDO TERRIST ATTACK.**

 **In the words of Broadway's Lin-Manuel Miranda, creator and star of Hamilton**

 **"L** **ove is love is love is love is love is love is love is love can not be killed or swept aside."**

Chapter 48. - Arresting The Jackal -

Oliver and Lightning patrolled the town without any sightings of Carlos. Oliver suggested that they head to the outskirts of town to see if anyone has been Carlos. While

patrolling, Lightning showed Carlos's picture to some passing cars and asked if they had see him around. Nobody said that had seen him. Suddenly, Lightning saw something

move in the bushes behind one of the buildings. He called Oliver over. "Who ever is in the bushes!" Oliver said over his loud speaker. "Come out slowly and don't make any

sudden moves." They both popped their guns out of their rims. Lightning was shocked to see his best friend slink out of the bushes. "MATER!" Lightning exclaimed, as he put

his gun away. "What were you doing back there?" "Makn' out!" Mater said "With my isn' new girlfriend Dominique." Lightning saw the large bulge in Mater's codpiece then

noticed a bright yellow pickup behind him. She giggled when she saw Lightning's expression. "Mom amour! (My lover!)… is this your best friend?" Dominique asked with a

French accent. "Il est cannon! (He's hot!)" (AN: sorry… my French sucks.) Mater just giggled. "With you been'n busy" Mater said. "I haven't being seen'n you to tell you, Is'n

batting that." Lightning and Oliver laughed. "Mater, the fraise is: I'm hitting that!" Lightning said "And you can't be serous…you're really sleeping with her?" "I sure is!" Mater

said "As soon as we done have'n sex! It's better than tractor tipping! Are ye going to arrest us'n for putting our tires all over each other n' stuff?" Lightning looked at Oliver.

"No" Oliver said. "But consider this a warning. If you're going to make out, do it in some place private. Now get out of here!" Mater and Dominique took off giggling. "Mater

having sex" Lightning said. "I bet that is a three ring circus." "Mater may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he does have instincts. It doesn't take a lot of smarts to

take your 'rod' and put it in her 'hole'." Oliver said pulling up beside Lightning. "Come on, we need to get back to patrolling, Carlos could be here at any moment." Lightning

nodded and he followed Oliver back into town. Lightning and Oliver patrolled the town for the next few hours. Nothing out of the ordinary happed. They were just about to

lunch, when they heard a huge crash come from Ramone's shop. "It sounds like Ramone just dropped a bunch of stuff. That's not like him. I think we need do see if he's

okay." Oliver said, Liz suddenly screamed. "Come on! We're needed!" Both Lightning and Oliver raced over to the shop. When they bolted though the door, they saw Claros

standing next Ramone, a crowbar in his rim. It was clear that he had hit Ramone on the side, near his rear view mirror making him drop an entire load of paint cans. Oliver

reached back and grabbed his shotgun as Lightning popped his Glock from his rim. "DROP IT CARLOS!" Oliver bellowed as he cocked the shotgun "IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I

SAY. I'LL FILL YOU FULL OF LEAD!…I SAID DROP THE CROWBAR!" Carlos hesitated a few seconds then he dropped the crow bar. Oliver radioed for back up. "BACK UP

SLOWLY! Oliver demanded, Carlos did what he was told. "KEEP BACKING UP! NO SUDDEN MOVES!" Carlos slowly backed up until he was right in front of Lightning, Oliver kept

his shotgun aimed at Carlos until Lightning had all his wheels booted. Oliver then put way his shotgun and searched Carlos for any weapons. He didn't find any, but Oliver did

find meth and some crack cocaine on him. Scarlett and Dunkin was first to arrive at the shop. Scarlett approached him. "What is your name?" she demanded, Carlos only spit

at her. "Well you just caught yourself an assault charge, on top of everything else. Load him up and take him to jail." Once Carlos was loaded up and taken away: "Dad you're

hurt!" Liz cried, when she saw oil poring from Ramone's wound. "We need to get you to the hospital." "I'm fine baby" he said. "Ramone can handle a little cut." Ramone drove

forward about two feet before passing out from shock. "Get an ambulance in here now!" Scarlett demanded "Ramone's injured." Tempest and Joe rolled into the shop and

quickly got to work on Ramone. "It's a deep wound" Tempest said once they got Ramone packed up. "But it's not life threatening. We'll take him to the hospital to be fixed

up." They loaded him and took him to the hospital. Liz and Flo following her. "Good job you two" Scarlett said "I'm proud of you." After about an hour, things settled down and

Lightning and Oliver headed to lunch. After lunch: Oliver and Lightning were still patrolling in town when a call was made by another deputy. He was in a high-speed pursuit

with car that he attempted to stop for running a stop sign. The pursuit was not far from where Lightning and Oliver were patrolling. So Oliver radioed dispatch and informed

them that they were joining the pursuit. Since the fleeing car was a few miles away from them and heading in their direction, Lightning got the chance to deploy the spike

strips. With Oliver supervising, Lightning activated the spikes right before the fleeing car got to the strip. Buy some miracle, the car was able to swerve and miss them

completely. "I don't believe it!" Lighting said "How did he do that?" "I don't know" Oliver said "He must have training to do that the speeds he's going and not crash." Scarlett

and the other deputy who was chasing the car flew by them. "Deputy McQueen" Scarlett said over the radio "I'm in need of your racecar abilities. I'm giving you permission to

join the pursuit." "Well…what are you waiting on?" Oliver said "Scarlett gave you an order. You'll be fine, relax and trust your training." Lightning nodded once and sped after

his fellow deputies. He quickly caught up to Scarlett. "Light, I need you to run this guy down." She said "None of us have the speed to catch him. Once you catch up to him,

use the PIT to stop him. We'll be there to assist as quickly as we can." "Copy that" Lightning said. He revved his engine and quickly pulled away from the rest of the deputies.

It only took a few minutes for Lightning to catch up to the speeding car. "All right buddy, you had fun!" Lightning said over his loud speaker "Pull it over." "I don't think so,

you have to catch me first" The car said "Pig Fucker!" The car attempted to pull away, but Lightning easily kept right on his bumper. At times, their speed reached one

hundred and thirty miles per hour. "This is your last warning!" Lightning said "You can't out run me, so pull it over!" The car ignored him. Lightning saw that they were on a

stretch of long flat road, so he pulled along side of the fleeing car and put his fender against the car's rear quarter panel. He gave a firm push and almost immediately,

Lightning felt the other car's rear tires start to lose traction. He kept the pressure on until the car began to spin out. The car tried to recover, his actions only made things

worse. To Lightning's dismay, the car barrel rolled a few times. He called for an ambulance as Scarlett and the other deputies finally made it to the seen. Lightning and the car

both panted from exhaustion and the heat. Lightning was so hot, he felt a little light hooded. "Good job Lightning!" Scarlett said "I'm proud of you." "Really?…" Lightning

panted. "He flipped because of me." "No he didn't." Scarlett said. "He flipped because he chose to run from us. It's not your fault. I want you be checked out before you head

back to town, you're not looking to good." "I'm fine" Lightning said "It's nothing I cant handle" "Deputy McQueen that wasn't a request." Scarlett ordered, Oliver pulled along

side "Sergeant Wrangler, make sure your partner gets checked out. The last thing I need is to have him passing out from heat exhaustion." "Yes Ma'am! Oliver said as Scarlett

drove away. "I will make sure he's attended to!" An ambulance and Red the fire truck, arrived on the seen a few minutes later. Despite barrel rolling a few times, the fleeing

car was not seriously hurt. While the ambulance attended the car, his medic checked Lightning. "You're overheated. I'm going to get an IV going. It should help cool you

down." The medic said "Red… could you hose Deputy McQueen down, he starting to over heat." "Absolutely" Red said and he pulled out a hose and started running water over

Lightning as the medic started the IV. Thirty minutes later, the car was loaded up and taken to the hospital to be checked out. Lightning's IV was done and the medic

unhooked him. "How are you feeling now?" he asked "You look a little better." "I am, thanks" Lightning said "Between you and Red, I'm feeling pretty good." "Good that's

what I like to hear" the medic said "But, I still want you to take it easy for rest of the afternoon." "I'll make sure he will." Scarlett said "You and Oliver have done enough work

for today, head back to headquarters. After your turn in your reports, you can go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver and Lightning saluted her before returning to

town. Later: Lightning was relaxing on deck while Tara and Chavo played in the pool. "What's the dog doing in the pool?" Lightning asked "I thought he hated the water." Tara

watched Chavo paddling happily around the water. "It looks like he's doing the doggy paddle." Tara said "I bought him a life jacket, and put it on him. Now, I can't keep him

out of the pool." Lightning just rolled his eyes as he settled into a deck chair. A few minutes later: "Hey best friend!" Mater called from the other side of the gate. "Are ye back

here?" "Yes" Lightning said. "Hang on, I'll open the gate." "I trued knocking" Mater said as he rolled though the opened gate. "But nobody answered. I hearing someone

splashing around in the pool." Chavo saw Mater and came running up to him. He shook the water off over Mater. "I don't know about you Mater" Lightning said "I'm board, do

you want to go tractor tipping? We haven't done that in a while" "I would love too" Mater said "Dominique doesn't like it so we don't go. Besides she has to work tonight."

"Oh" Lightning said "Where dose she work?" "At the hospital, she's' a nurse and she's in charge of the ER tonight." Mater said "I let her practice her healing skills on me all the

time." "TMI, Mater" Lightning said "TMI." Mater giggled in response. It was close to ten when Lightning and Mater arrived at the tractor field. All the tractors were sleeping

peacefully. "I'm been'n looking forward to this." Mater said as he opened the gate to the field. "It haven't rained for a few days, we don't have to worry about getting stuck in

mud." "Good" Lightning said. "Come on, I'm ready to have some fun." "Okay" Mater said "But don't let Frank get you." "He hasn't caught me yet." Lightning said "I doubt he

can catch me now." "Frank might be old, and slow" Mater said. "But he's still protective with his tractors." Lightning and Mater then crept out to the sleeping tractors. For the

next hour and a half, Lightning and Mater took turns tipping the tractors. Once they got all the tractors back on their tires, they heard a loud moo. Frank suddenly appeared

and gave an angry bellow. "There's Frank!" Mater said and he took off, Lightning was right behind him. Despite being old, Frank was right on their bumpers the entire time.

They made a few laps of the field before heading towards the gate. Mater raced though followed by Lightning. They stopped a few feet from the fence panting and giggling at

the same time. Frank paced up and down fence, mooing and snorting in anger. "We better get going" Lightning said. "Frank should settle down after we leave." Lightning and

Mater headed back to town. "I thought you said Frank was slow!" Lightning said "He was breathing down my spoiler the entire time." "He was" Mater said. "Until farmer

Johnston gave special food, now he's as fast as he used to be." "When we get back to the house." Lightning said "We need to use the shower by the pool. Sally will have an

engine attack if we enter the house this dirty." Since they were on a back county road. Lightning and Mater played around. They had a race backward, then they took turns

driving on the wrong side of the road. The best friends enjoyed their time together, they were not aware that they were being watched the entire time.


	51. Savage Attack

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Guest 2-I like your sympathy and condolence to the poor souls who were murdered by a gay, heartless, cowardly, treacherous loser.-** I agree. I'm for banning all assault rifles. Those types of guns are weapons of war, and should not be in the hands of the public. You don't need an ar-15 or ak-47 to go deer hunting. If the deer are that tough where you live ...leave them alone and they will leave you alone. Mutant super deer are not to be massed with! LOL. But seriously, something has to be done. How many more massacres', how many more people will have to die, before something is done? More guns is not the answer...well maybe it is if of you're a uneducated red-neck, or a certain woman-hating presidential candidate with orange hair.

 **My heart, love, and prayers lies as much as yours with those who perished. I love your love sentence at the end-** I've been to parties hosted by straight people, and parties hosted by gay people. Most of the time the gay parties turn out to be the most fun. Sure...they dress and act a little weird, but who cares? They are fun to be around and so full of life! we should be celebrating them, not cursing them! I guess what I'm trying to say is live and let live. That quote was from Lin-Manuel Miranda, not me.

 **My heart also lies with those who are being tortured by football hooligans during the Euro 2016.-** I've heard about that. It's a shame. People like that should be banned from watching the games.

 **Lol, Mater and Dominique getting hot in public. Naughty naughty!-** Yes, it seems some of Lightning and Sally's habits have rubbed off on Mater. Besides when you're i love, you do stupid things!

 **Bad move Carlos! He's only added more to his criminal record from violating his restrictions by trespassing, assault on Ramone and a police officer.-** Carlos is deep trouble. More on that in the next chapter.

 **That speeder messing with Lightning was a bad move.-** I needed something that would show Scarlett and the other deputies that Lightning has skills that are useful to the department. With his racecar skills and what Dunkin taught him, Lightning is a deputy that can handle anything that gets thrown his way.

 **Scarlett's very strong hearted maintaining her colleagues health conditions. You can imagine the pressure and stress they suffer through aftermath of such duties in chapter 50. I agree that putting 2 rookies on patrol is a mark for disaster as working alongside experienced officers allows you to gain experience and motivation. I have some more ideas but I'll wait til after chapter 51 there's no rush. Very noble effort by Deputy McQueen and Sergeant Wrangler**.-Scarlett cares for all of her deputies, not just Lightning. I love your ideas, please don't hold back on them. even if it annoys some people. If I can use them right away I will, if not, I'll put thin in the pile. After such a tough day, Oliver and Lightning would not mind a little down time to relax, it was a very busy day, Scarlett knows they are going to be tired.

 **Love this chapter-** It makes me very happy to know that you and your fellow readers are enjoying this story. It keeps me motivated to keep writing!

 **I know you said Chelsea won't appear again til after a while and I'm not expecting it any time sooner or later. Being as determined as she is to win Lightning over again, given how good he is in bed to her, her character, and despite Lightning arresting her she'll never give up.-** I agree with you.

 **Jopay-cool chapter with the car chase.-** I'm happy on how it turned out. Believe it or not, it was a last minute idea that I added to the story.

 **I liked the cliffhanger part, makes me want to read the next chapter already but take your time :)-** Well...wait no more my friend, enjoy!

 **CarsWorldFan-YAY! I know exactly what this is leading to! I've been waiting to see how you'd put my idea together!-** I've been working on ever since you sent it to me.

 **I'm so glad Lightning had a successful arrest. He makes a great deputy, and it's good that Scarlett sees him as an asset to the police force.-** I wanted Lightning to have an action packed day. Besides I wanted to get the whole situation with Carlos out of the way. It was driving me nuts. For me that's like only a five minute drive-LOL

 **Funny how Lightning still needs to be persuaded to look after himself, but that's what I love about him. Can't wait for the next chapter!-** That's because he mostly things of others before he thinks of himself.

 **just a guest-HAHA! Now Mater is the next one of having a girlfriend! Funny intro of their relationship.-** Yep, I thought it was time for Mater to get a girlfriend. He's the last of the main charters to get one.

 **What if the president of the United States decided to watch the next piston cup race in the speedway. I bet many racers will get even more nervous than before.-** That's a good idea. I can have him show up at the championship race. Since it's your idea, what kind of car should he be? He brings his whole family along so could you tell me what his wife and daughters would be too.

 **SURPRISE! HERE IS AN EXTRA CHAPTER F** **OR THIS WEEK, ENJOY!**

 **MANY THANKS TO** **CarsWorldFan, THIS WAS HER IDEA!**

Chapter 49. - Savage Attack -

Soon: It was Lightning's turn to drive backwards on the wrong side of the road. Mater made sure that there was no cars coming. "Okay Buddy!" Mater said "Its all clear!"

Lightning was enjoying driving backwards when he passed a group of large bushes. "Stop right there!" Said a voice "Don't make any sudden moves, you're under arrest!" A

car pulled out from behind the bushes, turned on a spotlight as well as his red and blue lights. It took a few seconds for Lightning to recognize Savage. He was standing right

front of him with his gun dawn. "Savage, what's the meaning of this?" Lightning demanded "You can't arrest me, only the officer in charge can do that." "You and that tow

truck were breaking the law. I'm going to enjoy this. Besides Sergeant Malloy is busy with an accident! So shut the fuck up!" Savage snarled "He gave me permission to stop

you." "To stop me, yes." Lightning said "But did he give you permission to arrest me?" Savage said nothing as he revved his engine and charged at Lightning. He rammed

Lightning's side with his pusher bar. Lightning felt something snap he cried out in pain. Savage backed up and saw that Lightning's side was undamaged, only his paintjob

showed any damage. "What the hell? How could you withstand that?" Savage said, surprised "What's going on? There's no way you're wearing body armor." Lightning

struggled to breathe. "I always thought you were a fucking dumb ass." Lightning said as he struggled to breathe. "It's from my wreck, Doc had to replace my aluminum with

titanium. It can withstand more than your feeble attack, my daughter hits harder than that." In anger, Savage reversed and rammed Lightning again, this time directly on his

front right axle. A sickening snap was heard. Lightning crumpled to the ground and passed out. Savage yanked Lightning's gun from his rim, making the broken axle crack and

pop even more. Savage moved to the rear of Lightning. "Get up McQueen!" Savage snarled "I know you're faking it!" He then kicked Lightning in the genitals. When Lightning

didn't respond, Savage turned towards Mater. "You… pathetic old tow truck!" he said "Take him to the jail!" "I can't, you broke his axle!" Mater exclaimed "I need to take him

to the hospital! Who knows how much more damage you did when you yanked the gun from him." "Well then, Lightning should have stuck to racing, and left the policing to

the real police cars. Besides I don't care what you say. I'm placing also under arrest for attacking me. I don't care that you didn't… who are they going to believe? A sworn

officer of the law, or some run-down dirty tow truck, that has the intelligence of a goldfish!" Savage said and pointed his gun right in Mater's face. "I said hook him up… I

know it will be hard for you, but don't do anything stupid!" With no other choice, Mater hooked Lightning up and took him to the sheriff's department. Since it was after one

in the morning, no one was at the jail when Mater, Lightning and Savage arrived. Savage took them a private cellblock, away from the other prisoners. Once Mater had put

Lightning in a cell, Savage took both Lightning's and Mater's cell phones. He placed Mater in cell next to Lightning, and then headed back out to patrol. Lightning remained

unconscious, but he moaned in pain every few minutes. Mater was able to reach thought he bars and tried to comfort his best friend. He took his pillow and placed it under

Lightning's broken axle, which appeared to relieve some of the pain. He remained close to Lightning, just incase he woke up. Six am: Oliver and Scarlett arrived the jail. The

happed to pass by the cell block. They heard some weird noises coming from it, so they went in to investigate the noise. They saw Mater sitting in a cell, and it looked like he

had been crying. "Mater, what are you doing in there?" Oliver asked "I can't imagine you doing anything to get arrested." Before Mater could say anything Lightning moaned

loudly. Scarlett looked around him to see Lightning covered in mud, his wheel was at a sickening angle, and small pool oil on the pillow. Scarlett immediately unlocked the cell

door and drove over to Lightning. She put a tire to his side; he was hot to the touch. "Lightning, can you hear me?" Scarlett asked giving him a nudge. The only response from

Lightning was a painful moan. "Mater, what happened?" Mater quickly told them what had happed. "Who arrested you and Lightning?" Scarlett asked, Mater paused "Mater

please try to remember. I need to know so I can take action." "It happed so quickly, I …." Mater said with tears in his eyes. "I think Lightning called him Sammy or something

like that." "Oliver" Scarlett said "Get an ambulance in here immediately." "I'm already on it!" Oliver said "Tempest and Joe should be here in a few minutes." "I want to see

Sergeant Malloy immediacy. There is no one with the name of Sam, or Sammy that works in the department." Scarlett said as she went to the computer and pulled up the

arrest report. Her eyes darkened with rage as she read the report. "Oliver, it was Savage. I want you find him and relive him of duty." Scarlett said, anger dripping from her

voice. "He is not to leave this department until I talk to him." Oliver just nodded and headed to the door. The department's nurse arrived the lock-up. He pulled out his

stethoscope and monitored Lightning's vials. "For some reason, he's got a fever. Get me some water, ice, or wet towels." The nurse said "We need to cool him down the best

we can." Sergeant Malloy was just returning to the department; Scarlett ordered him get her what she needed. A few moments later: Greg (Sergeant Malloy) hurried back

with sopping wet towels. The nurse and Scarlett gently placed them on Lightning's body. There was nothing else they could do until the ambulance got there. "What happed to

him?" Greg asked "Other than one accident, things were quiet last night." "I was hoping you could tell me." Scarlett said "According the arrest report Savage arrested them;

however he didn't give a reason." "As you know, that is a violation of arrest protocol." Greg said "I wasn't notified of the arrest, which is a violation as well." Scarlett only

ground her teeth in anger. Five minutes later: Tempest and Joe arrived at the jail. Scarlett quickly told then what she knew about Lightning's injuries. Tempest and Joe

examined Lightning. After few moments: "This is bad; Lightning's axle has a compound fracture. As dirty as he is, I'm not surprised if an infection hasn't set in, it explains his

fever." Joe continued to examine Lightning, looking for any other injuries. "It also looks like he also has an injury back here." He said from behind Lightning. "His genitals are

very swollen. Though, I can't tell what from." "Before we attempt to move him." Tempest said "I'm going to call Bentley to come and assist us. Lightning isn't breathing

normally, and I want a doctor here just incase things start to go bad." As much as Scarlett wanted to get Lightning to the hospital as fast as possible, she trusted Tempest to

do what's best. While they waited for Bentley to arrive, Joe attached diagnostic cords to Lightning. Once he was done, Scarlett could hear a steady beeping. She was glad to

hear that they were strong, but a little slow. "Don't you think that his pulse is a little slow?" Scarlett asked "If I was in that much pain, my pulse would be though the roof."

"No…" Tempest said kindly. "As fit as Lightning is, a slow pulse rate is expected. I would be concerned if it was any faster. Besides he's a racecar, they tend to handle pain

better than an average car." It was only a few minutes until Bentley and his paramedic arrived. After examining Lightning, Bentley confirmed that his ribs were cracked, if not

broken. The ambulances and their medics carefully splinted Lightning's broken axle. As for his other injuries, there was nothing could be done for them. Scarlett helped get

Lightning ready for transport. "Sheriff, we're ready to take Lightning the hospital" Joe said "He's stable enough for transport. "I'll give you a police escort you to the hospital."

Scarlett said "Sergeant Malloy, get Mater and wait for me in my office. Once I get Lightning to the hospital, I'll be back to talk to you." The hospital was informed of Lightning's

injuries. Dominique had a full medical team standing by. As they arrived at the hospital, Lightning was put on a mobile lift, and rushed into the ER. Dominique and her team

were tending to Lightning when Doc arrived in the ER. Scarlett quickly explained to Doc what Mater had told her, and then headed back to the office. With Dominique at his

side, Doc started his examination. "He's very dehydrated" Doc said. "I want you pushing fluids into him as fast as you can. Once we get his fever broken, he should wake up

and talk to us." It wasn't long until a web of tubes and electronic cords surrounded Lightning. Doc carefully examined Lightning's axle. Clearly, the axle was severely broken,

and an infection was already starting to set in. He immediately started ordered antibiotics to help get the infection under control. Doc was sure he had a few broken ribs, only

time and pain medicine is all Doc could do for them. After Doc examined Lightning's genitals, he was relieved to see that there was only some swelling and busing. While

Lightning was going to be sore for a while, it was the least of his injuries. Doc then examined the rest of Lightning, looking for additional injuries, he was happy when he didn't

find any. Once Lightning was stable, Doc sent him to x-ray. While Doc was reviewing the x-rays, Lightning took a strong deep breath, and let out a little groan "Kid?" Doc said

"Lightning, come on wake up!" Lightning not only took another deep breath this time, but moved somewhat as well. "Rookie!" Doc said "I need for you to open your eyes."

Lightning moaned softly in response as he moved again slightly. Slowly his eyes opened. Lightning tried to say something, but with the respirator over his mouth, he was

unable to get the words out, he looked around in alarm. "Don't freak out on me, you're in the hospital. Do you remember what happed last night?" Doc asked, Lightning shook

his front no. "It's okay… Rookie just relax. The painkillers should kick in soon." Upon hearing that Lightning seemed to relax and it wasn't long before he was asleep again.

Lightning was taken back to the E.R. But first Doc decided to call Sally and let her know what has happed. Lightning is no condition to make medical decisions for himself. At

the Sheriff's department: Scarlett returned to her office. Mater, Dunkin and Oliver was waiting for her. "I want to know what in the hell happed last night." She angrily said

"Where's Savage?" "He's in the interrogation room." Oliver said "It's locked so he can't get out. I have already taken his gun and other weapons from him. I figured that

you wanted to talk to Mater and Greg before you talked to him." "I do" Scarlett said crossly. "Mater, now that you have had time to think… tell me everything that you and

Lightning did last night." Mater explained everything. From tractor tipping to Savage attacking Lightning. Including Savage putting his gun in his face and lying about attacking

him. "You have my personal apologies Mater. I promise you that I'll get to the bottom of this." Scarlett said after Mater finished his story. "Driving on the wrong side of the

road isn't worth going to jail. At the least, he should have given you a ticket. Mater, I want you to go with Oliver and give him a written statement of everything you just told

me, after that you're free to go. If you remember anything else, let one of us know. I'm sure that we'll be in touch." Mater followed Oliver into an adjoining room to write his

statement. Scarlett then called Sergeant Malloy in to her office: "Greg… I know that you haven't had time to write a report." She said "I want to know what happened last

night." "For most of the night it was quiet. Savage asked if he could do some patrolling on his own. Because it was a quiet night, I allowed him. Then around midnight, a car

got lost in the darkness and drove off the road. I was assisting him when Savage contacted me about Lightning and Mater fooling around on the road out by the tractor field."

Greg said "Savage asked permission if he could stop them. I granted him permission. I didn't hear anything more about it." "Did Savage tell you why he was stopping

Lightning and Mater?" Scarlett asked "That road is seldom used, so I can't see how they were causing too much trouble." "No, he didn't go to detail." Greg said "But everyone

knows that Mater and Lightning like to sneak off and go tractor tipping, even though they are old enough to know better. I just assumed Savage stopped them from whatever

they were doing and then sent them on their way." "Thank you Greg" Scarlett said "I think that's all for right now. Once you write your report, you can head home. I'll be in

touch… after I talk with Savage." Sergeant Malloy saluted her then left to write his report. "Dad, do you want to grab Oliver and another deputy or two" Scarlett said. "I'll

meet you at the integration room." "Do you think Savage is going to get violent?" Dunkin asked "I don't think he has the balls do that." "It's not for him" Scarlett said angrily.

"It's to keep me from beating the fuck out of him."


	52. Recovery

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Jopay-wow...savage is one sick bastard. At least lightning isn't racing anymore now that his bad axle is broken again. I hope savage pays for what he's done...-** He will eventually get what's summing to him

 **Guest 2-Well there's a lousy fucker violating his oath to the law and misusing his powers. Savage should be imprisoned as well as fired for his actions.-** To prevent any legal troubles, Scarlett calls in the state police to do an independent investigation regarding the matter. Savage's fate will be reviled in a few chapters. More will revealed next chapter.

 **He should be roughened up a bit too. Here's idea 1: When you do eventually bring Chelsea back maybe have her where she tries to kiss Lightning's lips, Sally pulls her away and confronts her. See what you think-** I'll have to think about that. I don't know if Chelsea would risk another assault charge. Sally might run into her again and they change some 'words'.

 **You could maybe have Savage put in a ring with Scarlett and Scarlett beats the shit out of him for abusing a fellow officer and violating the oath and his powers. See how that sounds** -While I would love to have her do something like that, it's going to be impossible. It's not a professional police offer would do, besides Savage can some back and sue the department.

 **Sheriff Dunkin, Scarlett, and Oliver know Lightning and Mater too well and that they wouldn't be stupid enough to get themselves arrested.-** Yep, that's why the state police has been called in.

 **From the damage Savage caused to Lightning, not notifying an arrest, giving no reason it's clear to Scarlett that Savage has disobeyed orders, tried to povert the cause of justice by setting Lightning and Mater up fraudulently, tried to cheat Lightning out of his job as a deputy and broken his oath**. **Savage should feel some physical pain and be locked up for trying to fit up Lightning and Mater.-** Somebody should beat up Savage for what he's done. But I don't know who, or how they could do it with out getting arrested for it. If anybody has any ideas, I would like to hear them.

 **There should be no need for a court case here coz Dunkin and Scarlett are aware of Savage's hatred, how much he wanted Lightning out of the department and from Savage's attitude and other physical behaviour he would try and pull off an illegally abusive stunt.-** Savage might try to sue the sheriff's department, but I haven't really decided on that. I have no desire to write an more court room chapters. Body's trial was hard, time consuming, and was a pile of headaches to write. Other than something than a court hearing now and then, there won't be a trial.

 **You can't get away with causing that kind of damage to a suspect and not treating them coz as an officer you are limited until you really have to use physical contact. Think about it. Lightning apprehended that speeder and severe damage was caused as he rolled over and Lightning immediately phoned for an ambulance to treat him. Dunkin and Scarlett must ensure Savage is never accepted in to another police or armed forces department as a result of abusing his career if you like that idea**.-If Savage gets fired for attacking Lightning...that will be the end of his career as a police car. No other police force will hire him after they found out why he was fired. He'll have to become a mall cop or something.

 **Please have Lightning recovered and fit again for duty soon.-** It will take a couple of months, be he does get back into shape.

 **Maybe have Sally take him out on some leisurely drives to build up his fitness and they share some romance.-** I think I can do something like that.

 **You shouldn't sit around too much as its bad for you and it'll make you stiff. See what you think.** -Lightning quickly learns that getting older, sucks!

 **I'm still here I just like to give the other viewers a chance to offer ideas-** Woohoo! I love your comments and ideas!

Chapter 50. - Recovery -

Back at the hospital: Sally and Tara arrived. Doc took them to a small office and told them what had happened, and what his injuries are. "When I woke up this morning,

Lightning wasn't in bed with me." Sally said "Tara told me that they took off together, and he said for me not to wait up for him. When they are off doing their shenanigans,

Lightning sometimes sleeps over at Mater's." "I figured it was something like that." Doc said "I'm happy that Lightning's temperature is coming down. Once he's fully awake

and doing well, we'll move him into room in the ICU. (Intensive care unit.) Right now he's in and out of consciousness, but he's stable condition." Doc then led Sally and Tara

over to were Lightning was resting. The nurses had cleaned Lightning up, other than the massive brace that he had on his axle, Lightning didn't look bad. Dominique was

checking his vials when they arrived. "His vitals are strong and steady" she said "His temperature has dropped a few more degrees since we last checked…I'll be at the nurse's

station if you need me." Dominique and Doc left Lightning alone with his family. "Dad …dad?" Tara said "If you can hear me…please open your eyes… please." Lightning

groaned and opened his eyes just a crack. Lightning mumbled something, but his speech was so slurred Tara didn't understand him." "I think he just asked for something to

drink." Sally said "You stay here with your father and I'll go see if he can have anything." Sally came back with some water a few minutes later. She took his mask off and put

the straw to his lips. "Here's your water." Sally said "Drink Sweetheart." Although Lightning eyes weren't open, he must have heard her, because he drank most of the water

that was offered to him. When Lightning was finished, Sally slipped the mask back over his mouth. Lightning mumbled something, which Sally took as a thank you. Over the

course of the next few hours, Lightning became more and more aware of his soundings. As soon Lightning was breathing normally, Doc removed the respirator mask, allowing

Lightning to talk. "Doc, it hurts to breathe and my boy bits are throbbing." He said "What happed last night?" "How much do you remember?" Doc asked "I don't have the

complete story. All I know is what Scarlett told me." "I went tractor tipping with Mater; we were playing around when Savage appeared out of nowhere." Lightning said "He

clamed that I was under arrest… I-I-don't really remember anything after that." "From what Scarlett told me, Savage got permission to go patrol by himself" Doc explained.

"Somehow he found you and Mater playing around. You and Savage insulted each other before he backed up and rammed you in the side. Your titanium absorbed most of the

impact, but not all. You have one broken rib and two cracked ones. That's why it hurts to breathe." "Oh… yes... I remember now." Lightning said "That bastard rammed me

again didn't he?" "Yes" Doc said "His blow landed right on your bad axle, severely breaking it. Then you passed out. When you didn't respond to his commands, he kicked you

in the genitals." "That explains why I feel like I've been kicked in the balls." Lightning said "He didn't do any damage down there did he?" "A little." Doc said "Until the swelling

goes down, you're going to be sore. Savage made Mater take you to jail instead of bringing you to the hospital. He locked you and Mater up and took your the cell phones.

Scarlett and Oliver discovered you this morning unresponsive in your cell." Lightning noticed tubes and wires that seemed to come out his underside from all angles. "Since

you were covered in mud and tractor manure, you have an infection in your axle." Doc said between the infection and your broken ribs, surgery to fix your axle is going to

have to wait a few days." "Oh!" Lightning said, feeling the heavy brace around his axle. "So how bad is bad." "It's about bad as it can get. The only way for it to heal properly,

is for me to insert a titanium rod in it. It's a good thing you're retired, because this injury would have ended your racing career." "Are you fucking serous?" Lightning asked

"There's got to be another way! I don't want to go though another axle surgery. It will take months for my axle to heal. Who's going to travel with Tara?" "I am" Sally said.

"My assistant and I have been working to get a 'traveling office' set up. Mack has already agreed to be the driver." "And what about you… Doc?" Lightning asked "You can't

take care of me, and travel with Tara at the same time." "I'm sorry to say this Kid" Doc said. "But Michael will be taking over your care in a few days." Lightning sighed "Okay"

he said sadly. "It sounds like you and Sally have everything taken care of. I do have one request…Doc; I want you to do my surgery. I know that Michael is capable. It's just…

I'm…I'm…" "You're used to me treating you" Doc said. "Relax kid, I'm willing to do your surgery. Michael has already agreed to assist me, because it's going to take both of us

to do that type of surgery." Lightning attempted to make himself more comfortable and pain ripped though his broken axle. Suddenly, the room started turning fuzzier.

Lightning closed his eyes and groaned in pain. "Lightning… relax" Doc said. "Take a few deep breaths. Close your eyes if you need to, but try to stay awake." "I'll try"

Lightning said. "It's getting hard to…" Doc just sighed sadly when Lightning passed out. "Dominique… bring me a unary catheter kit. We need it put it in while Lightning is

asleep." Doc said "It's going to be too painful, to attempt to put it in when he's awake." Doc said "Sally…could you and Tara need to wait outside for a few minutes while I put

the catheter in." "Sure Doc" Sally said, Tara's stomach rumbled hungrily "I think we will go get something to eat while you're doing that. Neater one of us had any breakfast."

"That's a good idea, Sally" Doc said "Lightning should be out a while. You two go eat, I'll inform you if anything changes." Sally and Tara headed to the café. It wasn't long

until Dominique arrive with the kit. With the swelling in his genitals, it was a little difficult for to Doc to insert the tube. With Dominique's help, he finally managed to get it in.

After Sally and Tara returned to the ER: "The nurses are in the process of moving Lightning to ICU room." Doc said while trying to cover a yawn. "Once they get him settled,

you can go see him. I'm going home for a few hours, I'll be back to check on him." "Go get some rest." Sally said "I can look after him. It's something I've perfected over the

years." "All right" Doc chucked. "If you need anything just call." When Lightning woke up, he noticed that he was in ICU room. He groaned painfully. "Hey" Sally said softly.

"How do you feel?" "I hurt" Lightning said weakly. "Did Doc have to put that stupid catheter in, my ding-dong hurts already." "You know if you didn't need it, Doc wouldn't put

it in." Sally said "It's not like you can get up and go the bathroom." Lightning groaned painfully. "I know" he said as it felt like his whole body was throbbing. "Even if Doc

didn't put it in, I think I'll be just as sore." Lightning attempted to move around, but he had very heavy brace on his front axle. "You're not going anywhere for a couple of

days" Sally said. "You're going to stay in bed and rest." Sally climbed in bed with Lightning while Tara sat and watched TV. Sally attempted to snuggle with him, but Lightning

only shifted painfully. "Sally please, stop leaning on me…I'm to painful for you to do that." Lightning finally said "You can sit next to me and hold my tire if you need physical

contact." Sally got down and sat beside him, holding his tire like he promised. Lightning's stomach rumbled hungrily. "Have you eaten?" Sally asked "By the hungry sounds

your tummy is making…I say no you haven't." "Your right" Lightning said "I haven't eaten anything since Mater and I ate at the café last night." "Hang on" Sally said. "I can

get you something to eat. What do you want?" "Anything really" Lightning said "I'm starving." After Sally left to get lightning something to eat, Tara saw that her father looked

very sad. "Dad, can I tell you a joke?" Tara asked, driving up to him. "It might make you feel better." "Sure sweetheart" Lightning said. "I'm in need of cheering up." "Okay…

here it goes." Tara said "What you call an alligator with GPS?" "I don't know" Lightning said. "What do you alligator with GPS." "A nav-gater!" Tara laughed "One of my best

friends told it to me a few days ago." Lightning giggled then winced in pain. "I'm sorry Daddy" Tara said. "It was to make you feel better, not to hurt you." "I know

Sweetheart" Lightning said. "Right now everything causes pain." It wasn't long until Sally brought a try of food in. once Lightning had eaten, they all settled down for some

quiet time together. Back at the Sheriff's department: Scarlett, Dunkin, Oliver, and a few other deputies headed to the integration room. "Sheriff…" The dispatcher said "The

officers from the Los Vegas police department are here to collect Mr. De La Cruz." "Thank you, send them to my office please. I'll be there in a moment" Scarlett said "I need

to deal with Carlos before I deal with Savage. You guys want to hang out for a little while. It shouldn't take too long to get Carlos transferred to the officers." When Scarlett

arrived at her office, a large and burly SUV were waiting for her. "Hello Jerry" Scarlett said "It's been a while." "Yes it has, to bad it has to be on bad occasion." Jerry said "I

have the paperwork ready for you to sign." "Always the model of efficiency, aren't you?" Scarlett said playfully, Jerry just smiled hugely. They entered her office. "I can't talk

you into coming back and working for me again" "No, I'm afraid not." Jerry said "My parent's health is worse than expected. I need to be close to them if something should

happen." "I understand" Scarlett said she slid Carlos's file towards Jerry. "It shouldn't be surprise a that Carlos has racked up a long list of charges, ranging from intimidation

to assault and battery." Jerry looked thought the file. "It says here that Carlos attacked his father-in-law" he said. "How's he doing?" "Ramone is fine, he's already back at

work, he needed fifteen staples to close the wound. Ramone is such a master with paint and patterns, you won't be able to see the scar once he heals." "With these thirteen

additional charges." Jerry said "I don't think the judge will grant him parole again." "That's what I'm counting on. I will be happy if I never see him again." Scarlett said

"Where's your transport?" "He should be at the lock up." Jerry said. Once all the paperwork was singed. Scarlett led Jerry to the jail where Carlos was laded into a transport

and taken back to Los Vegas. When Scarlett headed to the integration room, she saw her father and the other three deputies playing a game of euchre. "When I said hang

out" she said. "I didn't mean sit around and play cards!" "Oh! Well look at it this way…" Oliver said "At lest we weren't playing strip poker." Everyone laughed, cutting the

tension they all were feeling. "Oliver, you might be good looking, but the last thing I want to see is you naked." Scarlett said "You guys ready, I want to get this over with."


	53. Scarlett Vs Savage

I do not own **Cars** or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **DUE TO THE LENTH**

 **ALL COMMENTS AND REVIEWS HAVE BEEN MOVED TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

Chapter 51. - Scarlett Vs. Savage -

Scarlett and everybody entered the integration room. Savage was sitting at a table looking very pissed off. "Woman…what is the meaning of this?" Savage demanded when

they rolled into the room. "I have been waiting hours for you. Here I have already written my report, I'm tired and I'm going home." Scarlett immediately got up in Savage's

grill. "DEPUTY DREAD, HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME THAT WAY!" She bellowed "YOU'RE ALREADY IN A LOT OF TROUBLE… IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD SHOW A LITTLE MORE

RESPECT! YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN GO HOME! SO… PARK IT!" Scarlett took the report and tore it up, not bothering to read it first. "How am I in

trouble?" Savage said "I was just doing my job!" "I've talked to Mater and Sergeant Malloy. I have a pretty good idea of what happened last night!" Scarlett said "Attacking

Lightning and shoving your gun in Mater's face is not doing your job!" "Lightning attacked me first" Savage said. "I was just defending myself. You know how aggressive

racecars are." "If Lightning attacked you, why didn't you report it? "Scarlett asked "I have to agree… Lightning can be argumentative and sometimes he has problems keeping

his mouth shut. I have never seen him attack anyone. Besides, if he attacked you, where are your injuries?" "I don't have any" Savage said. "I was able to block every

punch." "That's hard to believe." Scarlett said "Even Bruce Lee couldn't block every punch or kick that was thrown at him." "I'm better than some minor actor that I've never

heard of." Savage said "Why I didn't report it… because you wouldn't have done a thing about it. Everyone knows he's your favorite." "I'll admit that I'm grateful to Lightning

for volunteering his time. However… Lightning might have volunteer status." Scarlett said "But he is held to the same standard as everyone else. I'm going to have Oliver take

pictures of you as evidence that you have no visible injuries." Oliver then had Savage stand by a wall as he took numerous pictures of his body. "Mater said after Lightning

passed out you, tore his firearm out of his rim." Scarlett said "Where is it now?" "I have it." Oliver said "Along with his other weapons." "After you took Lightning's gun, Mater

said you kicked Lightning in the genitals." "Mater's lying. You're going to take that tow truck's word over mine? You know he's dumb as box of rocks?" "STOP IT!" Scarlett said

"Mater might be a little slow, but he doesn't lie willingly." "What is your side of the story?" Scarlett asked "I know that Sergeant Malloy gave you permission to patrol on your

own, so what happed after that?" "If you read my report before tearing it up, you would know the whole story!" Savage spat "I'm not writing it again." "You will if I order you

too" Scarlett said. "So stop being a jackass." Oliver was done with taking pictures: "I want to know what happed last night from your point of view." Scarlett said "After that I

will let you know what I'm going to do with you." Savage was allowed to return to the table. "After Sergeant Malloy said I could patrol on my own, I headed out." Savage said

"While patrolling on a country road, I heard some noise over by the tractor field. When I arrived, I saw Lightning and Mater tractor tipping. It wasn't long until the bull had

chased them off. I hid behind a bush and watched as they broke many laws by driving backward and racing on public streets. I contacted Sergeant Malloy and asked if I could

stop them. He said yes and when I attempted to stop them, Lightning attacked me and said that he could do anything thing he wanted, after all he was "The Great Lightning

McQueen." After Lightning passed out, which I figured he was faking, I had Mater take him to jail." "So you're denying the fact that you kicked Lightning in the genitals?"

Scarlett asked "Because Mater said you did." "I said he's lying. He was mad that I was arresting him too. I led them back here, and once they were in cells, I headed back out

on patrol. That's where Sergeant Wrangler found me. He ordered be back to the department where he put me in this room and took my firearms. You know that's violating my

2nd amendment for taking them." "Don't start that crap with me! You have been a police officer long enough to know that when your involved in a incident with a fellow

deputy, both of you have to surrender all of your weapons. The road by the tractor field is rarely used." Scarlett growled "Lightning put in a hard day of work. There's nothing

wrong with him having some fun with his best friend." "Hard day?" Savage spat "Catching one escapee and chasing down on speeding car, isn't a hard day's work. If rest of

the deputies weren't fat and lazy, maybe they would have caught him." "Listen here you…joke of a police car!" One of the deputies said as he drove towards Savage. "Joe…

stand down!" Scarlett ordered, Oliver quickly placed himself between Joe and Savage. "That's an order!" Oliver put his grill against Joe's hood and put just enough pressure on

it to make Joe back off. "If you weren't woman and pregnant" Savage said. "You have caught him yourself, and wouldn't need a racecar to catch that speeder. Everyone

knows you were only made sheriff because you're Duncan's daughter." Scarlett pinned Savage between the wall and herself "Listen here you cock sucking maggot, I was

elected by the townsfolk. Sure Duncan is my father, but that didn't have anything to do with it. I earned my position, just like everyone else did." She spat, Scarlett felt

someone lift her rear end off the ground and dragged her backwards. "Scarlett stop, you can't do that." Oliver said as he lowered her rear back down. "Don't blow the case by

loosing your temper." Scarlett took a few deep breaths. "Savage you're lucky that Oliver was here. I would love to beat the shit out of you, but I can't." She said "This is the

second time you have broken a fellow officer's axle, lied to your commanding officer, and falsely arrested Mater and Lightning. I'm placing you under arrest for criminal

activity while on duty." "What?… You can't do that! I was given permission to stop them." Savage said "Then I refuse to answer any more questions, until I get a lawyer."

"That's fine by me." Scarlett challenged "I'm calling in the state police to do an independent review of what happed. After I get the chance speak with Lightning, don't

surprised if you will facing more charges. While I can't officially fire you until state police finish their investigation. Don't expect to have a job when it is complete. Get this

piece of trash out of my sight." Joe roughly put a parking boot on Savage and Oliver towed him to the lock up. Since Joe worked in the jail, he knew were all the security

cameras were. The few times that they were out of the camera's sight, Joe 'accidentally' punched Savage a few times. Oliver pretended that he didn't see it. "That's police

brutality" Savage said "I'll have your job!" "Oooh… I'm so scared." Joe said mockingly "Good luck trying to prove it." A few days later, Hunter and her children came for a visit.

Tara and her cousins had taken off for the practice track. After Tara's training, they were going to the next town over and hang out in the mall. At the hospital: Doc knocked

on the door before entering Lightning's room. "Good Morning everybody!" Doc said "How's everyone feeling?" "Good Doc" Leah said. "I just stopped by to say hi." "Well howdy

there, Miss Leah!" Mater responded "Since you been here a while…isn't a little late to say hi." Leah chuckled "Mater… you're such a goofball!" She said playfully "Now I can see

why Lightning has you as his best friend." "Yep, I told him that" Mater said. "It was right after we went tractor tippin' for the first time." "I got to go" Leah said. "I don't want

to be late for the morning meeting. Ever since Savage attacked you, Scarlett has been grouchy and on edge." "Can you blame her. " Lightning said, Leah shook her hood.

Leah gently gave Lightning a hug then left. "So what's happening with my surgery tomorrow?" "This morning I want to take x-rays of your lungs. I want to make sure that

they will be able to handle the anesthesia." Doc said. "Then you can back to your room and rest." "How long will I be out after the surgery?" Lightning asked nervously. "Not

long" Doc said. "You should be up and moving around a few hours after surgery." "Wow!… That quick?" Lightning asked "When I broke it first time, I was in bed a week before

you got me up and moving." "Surgical procedures have greatly improved since the first time you broke you axle." Doc said "Now, we get the patient up and moving as soon as

possible. You will discover that you'll heal quicker if you're up and moving around. With that rod in your axle, you shouldn't have much pain after the surgery. I have to go,

Tara is probably waiting for me at the practice track. The x-ray techs should be here soon to take your x-rays. I'll be back tonight to start prepping you." After Doc had left:

Mater was the only one left with Lightning. "Has Scarlett talked to you yet?" Mater asked "When she talked to me she was madder than the Keebler Elf being demoted to being

a fudge packer." Mater said "I'll tell you what, that's upset right there!"** Lightning couldn't help from gigging, Mater always had his way with words. "No" He said "Doc said

she wants to wait until the surgery is over. Besides what I have heard, she's got enough evidence to fire him. As well as charging with several felonies. Sally told me

yesterday that the judge refused to give him bail, so I don't know how long Savage is going to remain in jail." Doc arrived at the practice track: He heard laughing and racing

engines. From a distance, Tara and Sterling were racing each other, while Charlie and Nick were their cheerleaders. Without letting the kids know he was there, he watched

the race with interest. While Sterling wasn't a racecar, she was still challenging Tara at every opportunity, which gave Doc an idea. Once the race was over, Doc drove over to

Sterling. "For being an untrained racecar." He said "That was very good!" "Thanks Doc" Sterling panted "When I get done with school. I thinking about trying out for the

Carrera Cup." "I'm sure that you'll be good at it." Doc said "Since you kids are here, so you want to help me train with Tara?" The kids agreed. For the next three hours the

teenagers took turns racing each other. Doc finally decided that they were done and told the kids to hit the showers before going to the mall. After supper: Doc and Jackie

arrived back in Lightning's room. "You ready, Rookie?" Doc asked "The X-rays of your lungs came out looking great. They are healing nicely, so we need to start prepping you.

I hope you had a big supper, because other than having a little water, you can't have anything else to eat until after the surgery." Lightning held up a candy bar. "Can I eat

this now?" Lightning asked "It be torture to look at it, but can't eat it." "Hurry up then." Doc said "I don't have all night." With only having one good tire, Lightning fumbled

with the package. Tara took the candy bar from him and opened it. Lightning offered a piece to Doc, Jackie, and Hunter. They all politely refused. Sterling, Nick and Charlie all

had snacks of their own. Lightning then offered the candy bar to Sally, she took a small piece. Lightning then offered it to Tara. She took about half, then Lightning stuffed the

rest of the candy bar in his mouth. "There all gone!" Lightning said around a mouthful of chocolate. "I so needed this. I was starting to go though chocolate withdrawal!"

"Could everyone wait in the hall while Jackie and I get Lightning ready." Doc asked "If the Rookie does what he's told, it shouldn't be more than ten-fifteen minutes."

"Sure Doc" Sally said "I have some things to do anyway." After everyone had left the room, Doc yanked the thin blanket off Lightning. Lightning yelped in surprise and tried to

cover himself. "Lightning relax, we are the only ones that can see you" Jackie said gently. "Sorry, it was a reflex" Lightning said. "Once we get done, your family can come

back and you can settle down for the night." As Doc examined Lightning's axle, Jackie attached various I.V.s and monitoring equipment to Lightning. Once they were done,

Doc held up a syringe. "This is a sleeping aid, it won't nock you out, just make you sleepy enough for you fall asleep on your own." Doc said as injected the medicine in to the

IV cable. "Your family can come back in now. Just rest and relax, we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning." The family was allowed back in. After few hours,

Lightning was starting to dose off. Hunter and Sally deiced it was time for bed. Tara protested about having to leave. Sally promised her that she could come back in the

morning. Hunter gathered 'the pack' and headed and headed back to the house. A few hours ago, Sally had a cot brought in so she could spend the night with Lightning. John

had gone home a few hours ago. With Scarlett being very upset about what had happed, Sally demanded that John go home and spend some time with her. The hospital had

plenty of security, so John accepted Sally's offer.

 ****AN: A real Larry the Cable Guy quote.**

 **/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **Jopay-poor lightning. back at the hospital, prepping for surgery and having that painful "thing" attached to his boy part. I think lightning's gonna be lonely for a while without doc, sally and Tara around**.-Yes he will, but Mater is more than wiling to keep him company. Leah will so her part to keep Lightning occupied.

 **Guest 2- Shame Lightning has to go through such surgery but it's for the better. You used the Alligator GPS joke. Happy, funny.-** It was such a good joke, I knew I had to find a place for it.

 **With Lightning under those injuries any form of movement would hurt physically. Doc's a good father figure to Lightning agreeing to do his surgery given how long Doc's been his doctor and how much surgery he's done on Lightning.-** Lightning doesn't want another surgery, but what choice dose he have.

 **Ramone's a tough daddy. Haha, love the strip poker talk.-** Scarlett might be Oliver's boss, but they are good friends too.

 **I know Tara and Chance will make love eventually. I've had another idea. Maybe have Tara ask Lightning what it takes before she takes that step and talk about her and Chance's relationship. Have some private father and daughter talk. Don't use it if you don't want to. See what you think.-** I've been working on that, however I'm having problems with it coming out right. I'm going to work another pat of the story, I'll get back to it in a few days.

 **Heart warming chapter here. Nice job-** Thanks, I know the last chapter was a little boring, It felt a little boring when I was writing it. But things start pick up in this chapter.

 **I've thought about it. After Chelsea getting arrested I doubt she'll commit another assault as she's now aware of Lightning being a deputy but with her character she'll use other means of flirtatious and seductive behaviour . Maybe have her where she spots Lightning and Sally kissing and feels jealous**.-Yes, she still stalks Lightning, but now it's at a distance. She tries to get revenge, but I haven't fingered out how yet.

 **Maybe have Tara's cousins come to her next race if you like and can fit that.-** That's a good idea, but I think that they are coming to visit Lightning in the hospital. I'm working on that now, so I can't say to much more, because I haven't gotten all of it written yet.

 **Maybe have Lightning perform a police duty where he catches a racing team with drugs. These are just ideas. Of course I'd like Lightning to recover before anything else. I don't expect them to be used**.-I haven't figured out what Lightning will do, when Tara, Doc, and Sally head to the next race. He's probably go crazy with boredom. I'm currently drawing a blank, but eventually something will come up.

 **If I did write my own stories I wouldn't mind the feedback and ideas offered. It adds a bit of encouragement**.-Oh my Friend, its more than a little encouragement, its a whole pile of encouragement!

 **Just a guest- The President's Name will be Astrack Obama. His car model can be Aston Martin DB5. Color:Black.-** Interesting choice for the president. Since it's your idea I will go with it.

 **His wife will be Miurelle Obama. She's a Lamborgini Miura. Formerly Color: Pink. Present color: Black. (If you don't want them to be black, you can pick other colors.)-** Also an interesting choice. Since Michelle likes to wear colors, I'll have her in pink and white.

 **Their children can be named the same because I lost thoughts. Their look will be slightly even more modern than their parents. Malia Ann's color can be dark blue. Her look will mix her parents. Natasha's color can be Dark purple. Her look will be mix with her parents, too. This just my idea. (For other guests: I'm not sure if this is a good one so pleas help me also...if)-** Okay, I'll see what I can do. I like the color choices for them.

 **When the president is there, The area where the speedway where will be REALLY HEAVILY GUARDED**.-Yep, it's something else that will stress Tara out, she will be already super stressed because it's the championship race.

 **Well, I have a romantic pick-up line that Chance might use this. (I'm not sure this is a good one.) Boy: Hey sweetie, Do you what will happen if a pair of comets with an opposite sex bumped(collided) each other? Girl: No, what? (The boy kisses the girl on the lips for 3 secs) Boy: Well, that's how will happen** \- That's cute. I'll have to find a place where Chance says that to Tara, then they kiss. Maybe in front of Lightning so I can watch his reaction.

 **I just forgot to write the word "know" from that pick-up line...-** On official "oops" don't worry I do it all the time.

 **99SchonBallons-Things That Could Happen to Savage. Batcar - Batman Wonder Jet - Wonder Woman Super Shuttle -Superman** -My friend, what on Earth ae you talking about?

 **Please No Marvel. Oh... You could have Savage as the cause of Johns Accident. Oh The League of Evil CarStyle- Luthor- Chick Giganta- Halli Grodd-Dodger Sinestro-Edge.** **Livewire-Anna Clayface-Thunder Justice League Superman-Lighting Wonder Woman-Sally** Batman-Doc Supergirl-Tara Robin- Chance Krypto-Chavo. It could be a dream sequence after This Racing Season is over and Tara finds out who edge is and dodger escaped.-That's an interesting idea. Since you have an account now, I think you should write about this idea. I'm not a superhero fan and I don't know who half these people are. You can use my charters and set in m time line if you like. League of Evil, what's that? I've herd of the Justice League, but what I know about it could barley fill a thimble. I know that there is a Justice League movie coming out, but I won't see it. I had to sit thought the batman-superman movie...which probably is one of the worst movies I have ever seen. If hadn't been with friends, I would have walked out, and it takes a lot to get me to walk out of a movie. The last movie I walked out on was Avatar, only because we watched it in 3-d and I got motion sickness. I found out later, that I wasn't to only one who got sick from it. That explains the multiple trash cans in the theater itself.

 **And Technically you can use Halli's name since she is a licensed Character in Cars Race o Rama** -True, but in the games she is a Porsche, this this story and the prevous ones she is a Lamborghini. Besides, changing her name back would give everyone a headache.

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter. Sorry if took a while to write a review I've been working nonstop.-** It's okay, I know you guys have a life too.

 **I hope Savage gets what comes to him. I have a question for you . Do you like SiFi movies. I'm going to see Independence day resurgence**.-I like all kinds of movies. The last two I saw was Warcraft and Finding Dorie. Warcraft was great, Finding Dorie was cute-not much of a plot though. you can tell it's a kids movie, but it was well done. The next movie I want to see is The Secete Life Of Pets. I saw the original Independence Day, I really didn't care for it, if it didn't have Will Smith in it, it probably would ended up being a flop. Since the new move doesn't have Will in it, I don't know if I will see it or not.

 **Nice work on this chapter. It's terrible about what happened in Orlando. It bothers me that this terror group is going to be attacking the US again and again.-** Thanks for the kinds words. It wasn't a terror group that attacked the night club, it was "a lone wolf". He might have been inspired by them, but as far a I have heard, he was not part of the group. It looks like Congress is doing nothing about it again. However the democrats did attempt to get something passed, but failed. People need to put their politics aside and do something for the county. Before anyone starts bicthing, I'm neither a democrat or a republican. I vote for whoever I feel will do the best job. If it's a democrat: fine, if it's a republican: fine, if it's the guy down the street: fine. Gay or strait: doesn't matter. Just a little note, since my family is from the Republic of Ireland(Normally just Ireland) Northern Ireland is a totally separate county, it is part of the UK., it makes me a republican. So being a republican has a totally different meaning for me.

 **And could you please use the baby name Pauline Toretto McQueen with a cherry on top. Happy 4th of July** -You are one of three people that have asked to name Bella's baby. To be fair to all of you: I'm going to use one name from each of you. I will choose them at random, so you will see either Pauline or Toretto somewhere in her name.


	54. Lightning's Surgery

I do not own **Cars** or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 _ *********AN: MY HART AND LOVE GOES OUT TO EVEYONE WHO WAS AFFTED BY THE TERRORIST ATTACK AT ISTANBU'S AIRPORT*********_

 **Due to the massive, and I mean massive, amount of reviews and comments. My responses have been moved to the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 52. - Lightning's Surgery -

Very early the next morning: Jackie and a few of the nurses woke Lightning up. Sally, who laid awake for most of the night worrying,

climbed slowly out of bed. Doc arrived to do his pre-surgery exam. Good Morning!" he said somewhat cheerfully "How are you feeling

this morning?" "Very nervous, Doc" Lightning said. "I want to get this over with." "I know how you feel. The nurses are going to finish

getting you ready. Michael and I'll see you in operating room" Doc said. "Hopefully the surgery will only take three to four hours." As

Doc left, Hunter and the 'the pack' arrived. Tara looked like she had been crying. "Sweetheart, come here!" Lightning said when he

noticed how red Tara's eyes were. Gently Tara leaned into him. "I know you're scared, it's going to okay. This is not the first surgery

that I have had, but I hope it's the last. Do you remember how Doc fixed you when your appendix was about to burst? *Tara nodded*

Then you know how good of a surgeon he is." "I hate to break this up" Jackie said coming into the room "We need to finish getting

Lightning ready." One by one, each of the family members hugged Lightning. The nurses took Lightning down to the operating room,

while Sally and rest of the family headed to the waiting room. When the nurses were done, Lightning was transferred to the operating

table. Michael put a respirator mask over his mouth. "Okay Lightning, start counting backwards from one hundred." he said "You're

going to start getting very sleepy." "Okay, one hundred...ninety-nine...ninety-eight..." Lightning starting counting backwards. He

yawned once and quickly fell asleep. Once everything was ready, the doctors started the long and difficult surgery. About five hours

later: "Lightning, can you hear me?" Sally asked "Come on Sweetheart, you need to wake up now." Lightning's eyes slowly flickered

open. "Ohhh" he groggily said. "Is it over?" Lightning asked reaching out a tire, just wanting to make sure she was real. "Yes, I'm

right here" Sally replied as she stroked Lightning's outstretched tire. "Doc and Michael were able to fix your axle, but it was a lot more

damage than they were expecting. So the surgery took a little longer." "Okay" Lightning said groggily, and then he shivered. "Why am

I so cold?" "It's from the anesthesia" Jackie said, she was monitoring his vitals. "Now that you're awake, I can get you a warm quilt."

With Sally helping, they wrapped him in the warm blanket. Doc rolled in to the room just as pain shot the entire length of his axle.

Lightning closed his eyes, swallowing hard a few times. He desperately fought off the nausea the pain was causing. "It's okay Kid."

Doc said "Just take a few deep breaths. "I'm going to barf" Lightning said. Doc quickly nudged a sick basin in front of him. Moments

later, Lightning vomited. Sally watched Lightning as he shifted uncomfortably with a groan. In pain, Lightning kicked off the quilt. "I

thought you said there wasn't going to a lot of pain" He said. "I'm in so much pain that I can't even see straight." "That's because

there was a lot damage, Michael and I had to piece your axle back together before we could put the rod in." Doc said "I've deiced that

you need to stay in bed today. You can start getting up tomorrow." The pain was reaching such a pitch to where Lightning had to fight

for consciousness. "Jackie is adding Percocet to your I.V." Doc assured. "This should take care of the pain." It took only a few seconds

for the powerful narcotic painkiller to reach his brain. Lightning sighed in relief as the pain started to ease. "You just rest today. If you

feel like it, try moving around a little." Doc said "I'll see you tomorrow." The next morning: "Do you want to try to start driving a

little?" he asked. "Yeah" Lightning said eagerly. "I'm feeling much better." "That's good" Doc said. "You're going to be sore." "I don't

care" Lightning said. "I need to get out of this hospital room." "We'll going to take it slow." Doc said "There's no need to rush." "What

about the tube that you have in my…my" Lightning pointed at his penis. "More of the swelling needs to goes down, hopefully in a day

or two and you're able to urinate without any difficulties, I'll take it out" Doc said. "All right, let get you up and moving." Doc helped

Lightning get out of bed. As soon as he started putting weight on it, pain shot though his axle. Lightning took a deep breath and tried

to forget the pain. "Its okay, Rookie" Doc said. "Give it a minute or two." Lightning nodded again. The pain eventually died down to a

deep throb. "Good Kid!" Doc said encouragingly. "Slowly start driving." With Doc supporting him on one side and Sally on the other,

Lightning was able to drive to his bathroom and back. "How did that feel?" Doc asked once Lightning was back in bed. "Once I got

moving" Lightning said "It didn't feel too bad." "Wonderful" Doc said. "I want you up and moving as much as you can withstand

without having too much pain. I don't think you're ready to be released from the hospital." "How longer do I have to stay here?"

Lightning asked "I'm going crazy with boredom." "It's hard to say" Doc said "It depends on how well you are moving around. I'll see

you tomorrow morning; I'll bring Michael along with me so he can get caught up on your case." "Okay" Lightning said "Thanks Doc."

"Any time Kid" Doc said. "If you need me, you have my phone number." As Doc headed towards the door. Lightning realized that he

didn't have his phone. "Doc, wait!" He called "I don't have my phone, and I don't know where it is." "Oh… I'm on my way to meet with

Scarlett." Doc said "I'll ask her if she knows where your phone is." Lightning sighed "Thanks Doc" he said "I guess I'll sit here and be

board." Doc just chucked as he rolled out the door. That afternoon: Lightning was flipping though TV channels when someone

knocked on his door: "It's open" Lightning called. "Woohoo! Someone to keep me company!" Scarlett couldn't help smiling at

Lightning comment. She rolled into the room with another police car. "Feeling lonely?" Scarlett asked, Lightning nodded. "I just had a

meeting with Doc and he said that you are doing well. Well enough to be interviewed." "Oh okay… Sally isn't around right now."

Lightning said "Hunter and 'The Pack' had to head home, so she and Tara took them to the airport. It'll be another hour before they

get back." "You don't necessary need Sally" Scarlett said. "But if you want her here, we can come back later." "No, stay…please!"

Lightning said "I have nothing to hide." "I didn't think you did" Scarlett said. "Deputy Lightning McQueen, this is Sergeant Daniel

Howitzer. He's with the Arizona state police. I called them in to do an independent review of what happed." Lightning tried to salute

them, but winced in pain when he raised his tire. "Lightning you don't have to salute us!" Scarlett said, then she smiled "I guess Dad

trained you a little to well." Lightning just chuckled as he started to get out bed. "Light… don't get out of bed!" Scarlett said "We can

do the interview right there at your bedside." "But I want to" Lightning said "Doc wants me to get up and move around as much as I

can. I just need a little support." Scarlett gently pressed up against him as Lightning got out of bed. Slowly Lightning made his way to

the small table in the room. Once everyone was settled, Daniel started the interview. "As you know Deputy McQueen, Sheriff Scarlett

called us to do an review of what happed between you and Deputy Dread." He said "To start off with, normally I would require an oil

sample for drug testing. Because you are on painkillers, doing the test at this point is pointless. I know what happened earlier in the

day, so I want you to tell me what you did once you got off duty." "After Oliver and I turned in our reports, I headed home." Lightning

said "My daughter and her dog was playing in the pool when I got home I grabbed a beer and joined them out on the deck." Daniel

made notes, then he asked. "How many alcoholic drinks did you have that evening?" "Just one" Lightning said. "Mater arrived shortly

after that. I suggested we go tractor tipping, Mater agreed. We stopped and had dinner at Flo's. It was dark when we arrived at the

tractor field. I don't know how long we were there until the bull chased us off. The road we were on Mater and I was an old road that

only the locals know about. On the way back to town, we fooled around. Savage suddenly appeared from a group of bushes." "Did you

know that Savage was on duty that night?" Daniel asked "Did he turn on his red and blue lights?" "No…I didn't know that he was on

duty. Yes he did turn on his lights, as well as his spotlight. He shined in my eyes, so I didn't know who it was at first." Lightning said

"Savage that he was going to arrest me, he even had his gun drown. I knew he couldn't, so I called him out on it." "You are correct

about that. Unless it's life or death situation, only a senior officer can do that." Daniel said "When did you insult Savage?" "After he

rammed me in the side" Lightning said. "I was in pain so I don't really remember what I said to him. I think Savage was shocked that

my shell is made of titanium. According to Mater, he backed up and rammed me again, then I passed out. The next thing I knew I

woke up in the hospital." "I just have a few more questions for you." Daniel said "Why are you wearing titanium?" "Early in my racing

career, I was involved in a near fatal accident." Lightning said "My aluminum shell was so badly damaged, it couldn't be repaired. Doc

told me that I needed a transplant. He suggested that I use titanium, so I agreed. I would not recommend it to anyone. I had never

been in that much pain. I…" Just then, Sally and Tara rolled trough the door. Lightning quickly told them what was going on. Sally

sent Tara home to take care of Chavo. Tara protested a little, but she headed home any way. Lightning quickly told Sally what he had

told Daniel. The interview lasted another hour. "I just need you sign this form saying that what you have told me is only the truth."

Daniel said and slid the forms to Lightning. Sally looked them over first, then Lightning signed them. Daniel saluted Scarlett. He left

after she returned the solute. Scarlett remained in the room. She pulled Lightning's cell phone out of her rim. "I have your phone."

She said "It was in the evidence room. It seems that Savage did something right." "Thanks." Lightning said "I felt kinda lost with out

it." "Lightning…I'm sorry about everything that has happed." Scarlett said, tears started forming in the comers of her eyes "This is all

my fault, I…" "No it's not!" Lightning said cutting her off. "There's no way for you to know that Savage would do this. If anything it's

my fault. If Mater and I hadn't gone tractor tipping, none of this would have happed. If you want, I'm willing to resign from the

department." Scarlett just sighed "I want you on the force." She said "I'm the one thinking about resigning." "No…you can't "

Lightning said "I won't let you!" Sally pulled up next to Scarlett and hugged her. "Have you talked to Duncan about this" Lightning

asked "He's been in law enforcement for what…fifty years or so. Surely he's had to deal with something like this." "Yes, he has. We've

had a couple of long talks about it. He's been totally supportive." Scarlett said "Along with the rest of the department." "There's no

way I'm going to let you blame yourself." Lightning said "I'm assuming you're going to fire Savage." "Once the review is completed."

Scarlett said "I'm positive that Daniel will find him at fault. You're probably going to take some of the blame too." "I'm prepared for

that" Lightning said. "I'll accept any punishment you give me. Remember when I was in training, Duncan caught me kissing Sally. He

made me do laps the practice track…It's just suggestion." Lightning winked few times. Scarlett laughed "Okay, I get the hint." she

said "I think you have a lot of healing to do first." "When do you think that Daniel will be finished with the review?" Sally asked "Tara

and I will be leaving for the next race soon." "Hopefully, in a few days" Scarlett said. "Lightning was the last one to be interviewed. So

once he gets all the facts sorted out, he'll let me know what he found. I'll be in contact with you after that." To Lightning's surprise,

Scarlett hugged him then left the room. "WOW!" he Lightning said "I was not expecting that." "Why?" Sally asked "There's nothing

wrong with our friend hugging you." "I know" Lightning said. "Scarlett puts up such a tough persona, I've forgotten how affectionate

she can be. No wonder John fell in love with her." The next morning, Lightning was woke up Doc and Michael. He heaved an annoyed

sigh as the doctors examined him. "Well Rookie… I have good news." Doc said "We feel that you have recovered enough for you to be

released from the hospital." "That's great news Doc! That means I can go home!" Lightning said happily. "After you take this tube out

of my dick, it's very irritating." Both Doc and Michael rolled their eyes, but they did take the tube out. Lightning stretched but then

regretted it when a spasm of pain shot through his underside. "If you have any issues urinating, you know I'll put it back in." "Yes, I

know" Lightning said, "I promise that I'll let you or Michael know if I can't go wee, wee." "Just take it one day at a time and don't do

anything stupid" Doc said. "I don't want you hurting yourself after I leave." "You can trust me, I won't do anything stupid… for a

while." Lightning said "Thanks, Doc." "As soon as the paperwork is finished, you can go home." Michael said "You have an

appointment with me on Wednesday."

 **Guest 2-Damn! Savage really is a cold-hearted, heartless, violating, extortionate, fraudulent, foul-mouthed monster. I HATE HIM!-** That's pretty much what I was aiming at. Somebody for you guys to hate.

 **It's obvious and well known that offenders will rebel to hide their guilt. I'm a martial artist myself but even I can't block or dodge every blow that gets thrown at me. You are gonna suffer injuries throughout impact and if you've sustained none you've got no evidence to prove you were attacked. Of course it's fair that the state police do a fair review before Savage can be legally fired. Oliver is very noble.-** The outcome of the review will be reviled in a few chapters. Oliver is what all police officers should be.

 **Haha! I know what Joe and Oliver are doing. They're showing Savage what happens when he tries committing fraud.-** And that what's he gets for crossing that "blue line", and betraying another police officer. Besides Joe wants to get back at Savage for calling him "fat and lazy".

 **Lightning's healing up well. Very peckish and still body shy. Sterling makes a good challenge for Tara despite being inexperienced. Sterling would be good for the Carrera cup.-I'm** still playing around with that idea. Tara might join Sterling for a season.

 **I liked the ideas from the other viewers**.-Which ideas, I have gotten a lot lately?

 **When Sally, Tara, and Doc head of for the next race maybe have Lightning meet them there the next day**.-Well it's not going to be the next day, but he will be there for Tara's next race.

 **Maybe make Chelsea's revenge where she intimidates Lightning with a sexual conversation, insults Sally in front of him and spreads fraud and extortion about Lightning wanting her back and having an affair with her through the media and she fails badly if you like that. Lightning can't arrest her as its not physical conduct. Lightning's got a high level of verbal tolerance so he should be able to handle Chelsea's grief.-** Chelsea does return and attempts to cause trouble again.

 **Remember, 'Fuck with Lightning, prepare for Lightning'**.-I haven't for gotten, I'm trying to find a place for it!

 **Please add in more Irish between Lightning and Riley, maybe some towards Chelsea. If this helps maybe have Lightning talk to Chick about why he left Chelsea.-** Lightning and Chick do get a chance to talk about Chelsea. I just haven't found a spot for it.

 **Do what you're gonna do. I'm happy either way. I'll do my best with ideas I just don't expect all that I offer to be used. Take your time and relax. I'm loving your story. Good move partner-** Thanks.

 **Savage is so sexist. Especially towards his head officer. From the damage Savage has caused to Lightning as well as injuring another fellow deputy throughout training, violating all that he has throughout his police career, not having any witnesses or injuries to back him up in his fraudulent attempt compared to Mater being Lightning's witness and addressing Scarlett the way he did throughout interrogation it's clear that Savage stands no chance of winning. It's the aggression and bad attitude that gives away your guilt. Please make the conversation good between Lightning and Scarlett**.-It's in this chapter. I had a little trouble with the words, so I hope it sounds alright.

 **I'll admit racers and other sportsmen and women can be aggressive but Lightning's never aggressive verbally or physically unless he's on the track or if it's necessary. Lightning's got a heart of gold he isn't that stupid**. **Pardon me. Sorry this is 3 reviews in a row but the words are just coming to me.-** It's okay, I like your ideas.

 **You know you mentioned about Savage to not be surprised if he gets stamped with more charges maybe have him be charged to pay compensation towards Lightning and do community service and being watched as well as being locked up in prison. I hope this doesn't annoy the other viewers. OK I'll leave it a couple of chapters til then-** Thanks for the ideas. I was wondering what I was going to do with him. I'll take your suggestions into consideration.

 **Frogman-It's nice to see that Leah is healing. It's wonderful that Scarlett found a job for while she recovers. The "A canoe of money" comment was very cute. McQueen did good on his first day. Starting a new job is always a little scary. It's nice to see him getting used to his gun. Oliver sound like he's an expert trainer. I know that McQueen will learn a lot from him.-** I agree, that's why I put Lightning with Oliver.

 **Aaaawww, Sally wanted sex, but McQueen was too tired.-** Lightning will make it up to her soon.

 **Why Do I have the feeling that Carlos is going to show up, and start causing all kinds of trouble? I guess I have to read the next chapter to find out!-** Yep, you sure do!

 **Savage is a complete asshole! How dare he treat McQueen and Mater that way. They were just playing around, something that they do a lot when they are around each other**.-Everybody has friends like that. The dumber you act the more they like it, and if they are like my friends, they will join in.

 **A very noble attempt by Mater to protect his best friend. which shows that he isn't as dumb as he acts.-** That's true. I always felt, Mater wasn't as dumb as acted.

 **Once again it falls on Doc shoulders to fix McQueen's injuries. I guess Doc can't get mad at him since Savage attacked him and Mater. It's a good thing that McQueen is retied, or he'll miss another racing season. Savage has broken his oath to serve and protect. Scarlett need to fire him and then throw his butt in jail. It sounds like that Scarlett is about to land some serous smack on savage...good someone need to beat the crap out of him-** Yes, Savage has it coming to him.

 **HAHAHA! I love the idea of Mater having a girlfriend. A French one at that, good for him! I had a feeling that Carlos would cause trouble. McQueen did a good job arresting him. Hopefully Carlos will be locked away for a long time. Hopefully Ramone will be ok.-** Ramone's fine. As far as I know, you won't see him again.

 **It looks like McQueen's skills as a racecar are being put to use. It is clear that Scarlett cares for her deputes health. Chasing some one in the desert heat would be dangerous. Good thing Red was there to help cool him down**.- Scarlett cares for all of her deputies, no matter who they are. As a first responder, Red would show up at any major accident.

 **McQueen and Mater go tractor tipping, imagine that! It sounds like they had a lot of fun. who's watching them...oh...cliffhanger! LOL!-** Yep, I thought I was about time for one!

 **Jopay- a great chapter yet again. if you remember the birthday party of tara where chance sung, I did the exact same thing to my girlfriend and I scored a first kiss. happened a few days ago. I wish you were there to see it**.-So life does imitate art. LOL! I'm happy for you.

 **thanks thanks thanks for the stories and keep up the excellent work. I wish I could hug you from halfway around the world :) (sorry for the long comment** )- Thanks for the kind words. **I give you a big fluffy hug** See.. can hug each other, even if it is virtual reality kind. You comments are not that long, so don't worry about it!

 **Just a guest-How about a scene that lightning Watches the WNN (World News Network) For entertainment and a breaking news happened about the terrorist attack of Brussels, Belgium. Then his family, friends, and the Whole United States will be affected. I wonder about their sad Afection about it. In real life, I felt bad about that** -I don't know about that. I don't know about you guys, I use these stories as a temporary escape from the real world. I promise I will think about it.

 **When the officials knew the winner of the championship race, the winner will do the thank-you speech then the president will speak with his long speech and ends with "May God Bless You All." Then everyone(Not the enemies) cheers the winner and the president. I hope that Tara will be the winner.-** I wasn't planning on having the president say anything, but I think that I can have him say a few words. As for the winner, I haven't had time to think about who will win the championship.

 **99schnBallonz-True I mean i get we're the republicans are coming from on Home Defense. But all you need for that is a handgun. But you don't need a ar-15 for home defense. We are not in Mad Max or the Purge. Honestly I switched from republican to libertian because of how stuck up the republicans are and the democrats. The Libertian basically follows The Constitution, with pro-choice, equality(marriage). They're basically what democrats are supposed to be**.- Yeah, if it wasn't for some of their crazy ideas, I would vote for them more often.

 **Honestly, on Abortion, If i was a girl, I'd be Pro-life, Cause Would You Rather have A cute Baby come out, or a shriveled up Baby Corpse. Marriage I'm All for Equality, because Im Wiccan/Unitaran Universalist, Asexual/Bisexual, and 15 in A Fundamentalist Southern Baptist House. So you can imagine my Belief is tested a lot, to the point of suicide. It's getting dangerously close to it, but its not going to happen**.-I'm a Gardnerian Wicca, in the US it's called British Traditional Wicca. In other words I'm a witch. So your parents would probely freak out if I walked into their house. Don't worry, I'm harmless. The Rede states, "An it harm none, do as thou wilt." about the Rede. The word rede means "advice" or "counsel". The Rede is not a commandment but a recommendation, a guideline. Bascly it means "Do what you like so long as you harm no one. You must not use magic for anything which will cause harm to anyone, and if, to prevent a greater wrong being done, you must do it only in a way which will abate the harm." So you see, there strict rules when it comes to using spells.

 **Anyway Enough With me Time for Reviews. Honestly I didn't like BvS except for Wonder Woman. Suicide Squad will be much better. Actually, I wonder how a Obese car would work. You could have Tara be invited to a pride event. I know you half to figure how that would work, but I think i have a solution. They could get a Hole in their chassis above their balls and it be Like A um... Fake Vagina? Oh. The Male Implant. It be like what I said up there, but it'd be tied into a car's Sensory Output. But it would only work for cars that have Sensors in them that's able to detect if you take If Cars Took Place in 2006, and Distractions and Sidelined took place in 2007, the year would be 2022. And Since Sensory Cars came out in 2010, it'd be a relatively old procedure.-** That's and interesting idea, I'll have to think about that, promise.


	55. Home Alone

I do not own **Cars** or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **DUE TO THE LENTH-** **ALL COMMENTS AND REVIEWS HAVE BEEN MOVED TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

Chapter 53. - Home Alone -

Following Monday five am: It was time for McQueen racing team to pack up and hit the road. There were now four trailers in the

convoy. Abby and Echo was going to be pulling their regular trailers. Mack was pulling Sally's rolling office/living quarters. The fourth

trailer was only temporary and pulled by a hauler by the name of Andrew, Andy for short. The trailer was John and Sally's personal

assistant living quarters. Sally and her assistant studied the racing schedule. While Sally hated working and sleeping in a trailer, they

discovered that was the most efficient way for her to be close to Tara. While Tara was in school, Sally conducted business in her

trailer or at a near by hotel. Lightning and Leah was there to see them off. Scarlett was there to see John off. Lightning tried to put on

a brave face as Tara and Sally finished loading the trailers. "I wish I could go with you." Lightning said "I'm going to be so lonely!"

"I'm going to miss you too" Sally said as he hugged him. "Did Michael say you can start traveling with us in a few weeks?" "Yes"

Lightning said "But I want to travel with you now!" "Well…I guess you will know what I feel when you, Tara, and Doc leave for the

next race." Sally said "Besides Lucy has agreed to fly you and Sophia to San Antonio for the weekend." "I know." Lightning said "I

can't remember when I've had the house to myself." "Maria is going to be there." Sally said "You know she'll 'mother' you to death.

Besides you have enough work to keep you busy for a few days." Lightning knew Sally was right. He might be retired, but he still was

getting offers from companies wanting his endorsement for their products. "If you get really bored." Sally said "You and Mater can

have a sleep over." "I've already planned on having one." Lightning said "And this time… I promise we won't get drunk, go crazy, and

trash the house." "You better not!" Sally warned "If you do…no sex until the racing season is over." Tara over heard them and

laughed. "The Rookie here isn't supped to be having sex during the season in the first place." Doc said "I don't care that he's no

longer racing." "You're such an evil old man" Lightning said playfully. "If I can't have sex, neither can you." "I dare you to say that to

Sophia" Doc challenged. "I can't help it that my wife likes sex." Lightning just laughed. "All right. We fooled around long enough." Doc

said "If we are going to get to San Antonio before all the good pit positions are taken, we better get going." Tara drove up to

Lightning and gently gave him a hug. "I'm going to miss you." She said "Get better fast, so you can join us." "I'll try my Track

Queen." Lightning said "I want you to promise me that you behave when you get to the track, and do what your mother and Doc tells

you. I'll see you in a few days." Tara nodded "I'm always a good girl!" She said "I promise to behave… for ten minutes." Lightning

laughed. "Mom, do you want to travel with me?" Tara asked "Or your own trailer." "I'll travel with you" Sally said. "That way we can

have some mother daughter time." "Sure" Tara said "I'm kinda tired I'm not used to getting up at four in the morning. So I plan on

sleeping for a little while." "That's fine" Sally said "I could use a nap too." Doc kissed Sophia and then backed in the trailer, glaring at

Lightning like he was expecting him to pull a prank at any moment. Lightning hobbled over to Doc's trailer, as Sally and Tara boarded

theirs. "Don't worry I'm not going to punk you" Lightning said. "Take care of my girls. I'll see you in a few days" "Will do." Doc said

"Oh Rookie… don't do anything stupid while we're away!" Lightning just laughed as he hobbled back over to Tara's trailer. "Call me

when you get to San Antonio." Lightning said "That way I'll know you got there safely." Sally nodded as the trailer door closed. Mack

honked once and then headed for the interstate. Lightning watched as the convoy drove out of sight. He sighed sadly; Leah pulled up

beside him and gently gave Lightning a hug. "Sally and Tara are going to be all right" she said. "You will see them in a few days." "I

know" Lightning said. "I'm missing them all ready. Scarlett, do you want to join me and Leah for breakfast…it's my treat." "Sure"

Scarlet said. "I could go for something to eat right now." So the three police cars headed to Flo's. Twenty minutes in the ride: Tara

reached over and hit a button that opened the door on Chavo's kennel. "You let him run around while the trailer is moving?" Sally

asked "Isn't that a little dangerous?" "No" Tara said. "This is our playtime/training time. He sometimes jumps onto me hood and we

watch TV until we fall asleep. He knows when the trailer leg's lowers; he has to get back in the kennel." Chavo then jumped up on her

trunk, turned three circles, laid down, and then yawned." Tara yawned too. "You can watch some TV" She said. "I'm going to take a

nap." "Go to sleep" Sally said. "We'll have long drive, so it's best to rest. After about ten minutes, Tara's eyelids became heavy, and

she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Sally put on a headset then spent some time watching the early morning news before drifting

off herself. Later that afternoon: The haulers arrived at the San Antonio Speedway. Once Tara got her pit location, they unloaded their

trailers. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Doc asked when he had his trailer unloaded "The first thing I have to do today

is get Tara registered for school" Sally said. "Come on Tara, we need to get to the registration tent." Sally and Tara drove towards the

registration tent. Tara was happily waving to all her friends as she waited her turn to resister. Once Tara got her schedule, she hung

out with her friends for rest of the day. Wednesday morning, Radiator Springs: Lightning arrived at Michael's office for his check up.

As he waited, his phone rang. "Hello, Scarlett" Lightning said "What can I do for you?" "Daniel has finished his review. Can you meet

me for a meeting?" Scarlett asked "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can but this behind us." "Sure" Lightning said. "I'm busy this

morning, so how about right after lunch." There was a pause as Scarlett checked her schedule. "Sure" she finally said "One would be

fine for me, I'll see you then." As Lightning hung up Leah rolled into the office. Just then and older dark blue painted female rolled out

of the back. Her paintjob was faded, dented and scratched. It looked like she had lived a hard life. Leach hugged the woman, who

remotely looked like Leah. They said a few words and then Leah turned to leave. "Oh…Light! I didn't see you there" Leah said. "Come

and meet my mother." Leah drugged Lightning over to her mom. "Mom, this is Lightning…Lightning this is my mother, Mary Jane."

The next thing Lightning knew was Mary Jane was hugging him. "I wanted to thank you Mr. McQueen." she said "I always dreamed of

getting out of the projects, but never had the chance. "It was my pleasure Mrs. Tango" Lightning said. "Your daughter is an

outstanding police officer." "Please call me Mary or MJ." Mary Jane said "And yes, I'm proud of Leah, and what she has become."

"How long have you been here?" Lightning asked "I can show you around town, if you like." "I've only been here a few days" MJ said.

"Leah wasn't kidding when she said it was a small town. It's going to take some getting used to, but everyone is warm and inviting, I

think I'm going to love it here. Besides someone has to keep an eye on Leah and that sweet guy she's been seeing." "MOM! Don't tell

him that!" Leah said bashfully. "We're just friends." MJ snorted "Friends don't kiss like that" she said. "He a little older than I would

like, but he seems like a nice guy and a fellow deputy too." Lightning noticed that Leah's white pained hood was turning a nice shade

of pink. "Okay, I'm curious now." Lightning said to Leah "Who are you seeing?" "Leah calls him Ollie." MJ said "Do you know him?"

Lightning laughed, and Leah's front end now turned a bright red. "Yeah…I think I know him." he said "He's the big SUV from Texas?"

MJ just nodded. "Light…stop it!" Leah said once she figured out how to get her tongue to work again. "Mom! Oliver is Lightning's

partner. We were trying to keep it quiet for now" "Oh!" MJ said "I didn't know." "Don't worry, Leah." Lightning said "My lips are

sealed." "Thanks Light" Leah said "I got to go, Scarlett would be mad if I'm late to the morning meeting." Leah hugged her mom and

left. "Come on Lightning" MJ said. "I'm sure that Michael is waiting to see you." At lunch: Lightning found he was to nervous to eat, so

just ordered a milkshake and he sipped on it until it was time for his meeting with Scarlett. Shortly before one Lightning arrived at the

department. The town was quiet today and several officers just sat at their desks chatting. Lightning arrived at Scarlett's office, but

she wasn't there. Oliver came up behind him. "Lightning head to the conference room" he said "Scarlett and I will be there shortly."

Lightning headed to the conference room and settled at the table. About ten minutes later: Scarlett, Duncan, and Oliver rolled into the

room. He was a little slow, but Lightning managed to salute them. Scarlett returned the salute. "All right" Scarlett said as she got the

meeting started. "Deputy McQueen, you know why I wanted to speak to you." "Yes Ma'am" Lightning said. "It's to discuss what

happed between Deputy Dread and I." Scarlett seemed pleased that Lightning was taking this meeting very seriously. She then

opened a folder that she had with her. "Sergeant Daniel Howitzer, an investigator with the Arizona State Police has finished his

review." Scarlett said "I had meeting with him yesterday and I will let you know what I have decided to do about the incident."

Lightning swallowed hard and prepared himself for what ever Scarlett was about to say. Scarlet started by repeating the facts:

"Deputy McQueen, you admitted to the investigator that you and your best friend were out tipping tractors on the night you were

attacked. You also admitted that you there without permission. After Frank chased you and Mater out of the tractor field, you said

that you two were taking turns driving backwards on a public road, racing backwards, and basally horsing around." Scarlett said "Do

you agree that these facts are correct?" "Yes, Ma'am" Lightning said "I'm guilty. I'll accept any punishment you see fit." "I've talked to

Farmer Johnston about what happed." Scarlett said "He said you and Mater haven't been tractor tipping in a long time. He said it

gives Frank satisfaction to chase you off, so he doesn't want to press trespassing charges, this time. I'm going only give you a

warning, don't let me hear of you tractor tipping again. You and Mater have to find something else to do with your spare time. As for

the driving backward driving and the racing…I'm giving you a fine of a thousand dollars and a disciplinary report will go into your

permanent police file. Do you accept this reprimand?" "Yes Ma'am." Lightning said as Scarlett slid the paperwork in front of him,

Lightning immediately signed it. Lightning relaxed a little, knowing that he got off a little easy. "Now." Scarlett said "As for Deputy

Dread. The findings show that he attacked you without any provocation. Because his attack and the other run ins that Deputy Dread

has had with other deputies, his employment with this department has been terminated. I have also made sure that he will not be

hired by any other police or sheriff's department." Lightning had to bite his tongue to keep from jumping up and down with happiness.

"It is up to you to decide if you want to press charges. I strongly recommend it." Scarlett said "Since Deputy Dread was on duty; this

department will pay for your entire medical and rehab expenses…" "I can't allow the town to pay for my surgery." Lightning said

cutting in. "I know what Doc charges for this type of surgery, so I know that the town can't afford to spend that kind of money. So I'll

pay it. As for the assault charges, Sally plans on filing those in a few days." "I appreciate your concern, Deputy McQueen." Scarlett

said "The department has insurance for this type of thing, so don't worry about it. Deputy Wrangler has your firearm, once you get

medical clearance, you can return to duty. Since Deputy Dread is no longer with us, we have an opening for a full time deputy. I'm

giving you first chance at it." "I'm so tempted to take it." Lightning said "But I have to decline. Tara is only seventeen and needs a

parent or guardian to travel with her until she's eighteen. I can't ask Sally to travel with Tara and run her business at the same time.

Besides Sally really doesn't know a lot about the different racetracks. Since I spent seventeen years in the league, we have deiced

that I'm the best one to travel with Tara." "I understand." Scarlett said "While I can't hold the position open long, if you change your

mind let me know. We can work something out. You just need to sign these forms then you're free to go." Scarlett laid a huge packet

of papers in fount of him. "This is your copy." Scarlett said "It's everything that we went over. It also includes Sergeant Howitzer

review. If you have any questions about it, I'll be more than happy to explain it to you. Do you know when you'll be able to return to

work?" "I asked Michael the same thing this morning." Lightning said "All he said that my axle was healing well. However it be

another couple of months before he lets me come back to work." Scarlett sighed "When you are" she said "Just let me know."

 **Jopay-at last, lightning is "free" from the confines of the hospital and boredome once again.-** I have discovered, you heal faster at home.

 **Not to be a "spoiled brat" (get it? cause im 14 and Im asking for a spoiler) but is bella gonna give birth soon? Im a little excited because light's gonna have a baby sibling. sorry if im a little excited**.-It's going to be a little while, I have some other "stuff" planned first.

 **p.s. I showed my girlfriend my comment and your comment to my comment (confusing ain't it) and she says "hi"-** Please tell her "hi" back.

 **p.s. moving to america soon from the PH so see you there! p.s. I know you dont mind but sorry for the long comment :)-** America is a large country, so I'm not sure we'll run into each other. Your comments aren't that long, so don't worry about it.

 **Just a guest-Whoa, For me, I really hate to be in a surgery. It's totally painful aftermath even I have anesthesia.-** A agree. It's a little scary waking up and not knowing where you are.

 **I wonder what will happen If the Piston Cup made a new racing season that is International. If Tara joins this she and his family will be worldwide. Possibly in Canada, Brazil, UAE, Australia, Austria, France, or Britain. (Maybe this is slightly possible.)-** I'm thinking on writing another story after this one. I was planning on doing something like this.

 **I have an idea if Chance dreamt that he was having sex with Tara this time** ,-I think I can put something like that, it might take a few chapters.

 **Guest 2-Surgery can feel like murder sometimes but when you're asleep it flies by quick you don't even notice it. Lightning's funny with his banter with Doc and Michael**.-They are all race cars, so Lightning don't feel he has to sensor himself.

 **Scarlett's very affectionate hugging Lightning but it's a good sign that she cares. She mustn't resign as the Sheriff otherwise she's letting Savage win and we don't want that**.-Both Lightning and Scarlett have decided to stay with the force.

 **It's emotional seeing your family in bed going through so much surgery. Please maybe add in more of Lightning and Sally saying they love each other.-** I think I can put something like that in.

 **All this terrorism's never gonna stop as the morons have no lives.-** I agree. Something has to be done, but I don't have any idea what

 **I have some more ideas for your book. If you want maybe have Lightning do a police escort for all the racers towards the track and passes them on to the pace car to start the race. Maybe have Lightning run in to an old friend thats a Mclaren F1 long tail racer with his wife as a Ferrari 250GT Berlinetta tour de France and a Mclaren 675 long tail as their daughter.-** I'll think about that

 **If you are planning on Thunder attempting to win Tara over again maybe have it where Thunder breaks up with Anna, Thunder tries winning Tara back and she curses him. Here's some words 'She probably dumped you coz you screwed her with so little effort that you don't know how to use your dick. You're just as bad as your mother. Find a girl who's heart you won't break'. See what you think. Little earlier than I said but I couldn't resist.-** That's a good idea, but I have taken their relationship in the other direction. Maybe in the next story, I will have them breaking up.

 **You have heart for your story and the lost souls. My heart lies with them too. Keep going-** I try to live by a simple rule: Live and let live. I feel that everyone has the right to follow whatever path in life they chose. That's why I dislike most of the main stream religions. It's fine if you want to live that way, but don't push your beliefs on the rest of us. We are smart enough to make up our own minds. Killing or demonizing someone because they don't believe what you believe, is being evil.

 **Take all the time that you need. I don't expect whatever the idea I offer to be in the next 1 or 2 chapters or any time sooner. All that matters is that I'm enjoying the story** -Thanks, it makes my happy that you are enjoying the story.

 **Lightning shouldn't resign otherwise he's letting Savage win and we don't want that either. If you're thinking of it please have Lightning's status upgraded to full time deputy after Savage gets fired.-** I have that all ready written. It's in this chapter, so enjoy.

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter. I just saw Independence day resurgence today in 3d OMG you have to see it. I would like to see if you can put Will Smith in the story please. I will give you a tiny spoiler President Whitmore dies in new flim.-** I'm happy that you liked it. Some friends have been talking about going, so I might see it.

 **Frogman-Woah... Savage is an complete asshole. How dare he talk to his commanding officer like that! Scarlett should have fired him on the spot. I can see why she's calling in the state police. That way he can't sue the department**.-That's why she is calling in the state police. She'll accept their recondamation, even if Lightning gets in trouble too.

 **I wish Joe did more than punch Savage a few times. I hope Savage gets locked up for a long time.-** It's in this chapter

 **I nearly fell off the chair laughing at the Keebler elf joke. I can see Larry(who's name is really Daniel) saying something like that.-** I knew that his name wasn't Larry, but I couldn't remember what his name was

 **I like the of Sterling becoming a racecar too. Maybe she can race in Europe or something. I like the idea of the Carretta Cup.-** I'm thinking about writing an another story on Tara and Chance's life after her first racing season. If I do, I'll put this idea in it

 **It's a shame that McQueen has to go through another axle surgery. The alligator joke was cute. It was nice to see Doc agree to doing the surgery. It's nice to see Ramone is recovering. I love the banter between Scarlett and Jerry then Oliver. It seems these three really know each other! I would say more, but I'm drawing a blank, so I'll just say good Job. Please keep going!-** I sometimes draw a blank too, so don't feel bad. Tank you for the kind words

 **Sorry... I forgot to put my name on that last review! It's me frogman!-** An official "oops", don't worry I do it all the time

 **I've had a few surgeries myself, and I can tell you, their no fun. It's good to see that McQueen's axle is getting fixed. It sounds like there was a lot of damage, it's sounds like it was a tough surgery for all involved.-** Yes it was

 **Scarlett and McQueen can't quit, that means Savage has won. Although Scarlett is a badass, she is affectute with her friends.-** She won't, and neither will Lightning.

 **It's good to see that McQueen is doing well enough to get out of the hospital. Now he can recover at home.-** Yep.

 **CarsWorldFan-I've decided to refrain from reviewing the last couple of chapters, since I was afraid I'd accidentally give away how this situation will end.-** If you did, I won't be mad.

 **But now, I just want to say that you've done an amazing job bringing my little idea into your story! It's really worked out nicely. I won't say anything else, because I already know what will happen next! By the way, I forgot to thank you for crediting me with the idea, so thank you! Can't wait for the next chapter!-** Hey, it was your idea, so I have no problems giving you credit. I hope you're feeling better.

 **99schonballons-Well Anyway, i was a bit hesitant to mention my idea because of *Chapter 22* and Those two.-** I would not worry about that.

 **You Could have Flo be Wiccan, or sally's mom as they go through LA during one of tara's races and they go to a wicca shop or a pride event.-** Let me see what I can come up with.

 **But, i think you could make Charile be Bi. It'd be a main character, or a side character like... Tawni? Or Tara's Friend. Little bit confused since i thought tawni was Sally's Bridesmaid in the Wedding. Oh... Lighting And Sally Could Be Jack And Sally From The Nightmare Before Christmas. Tara could be Coraline or the Corpse Bride, and Chavo could be Zero. This is a Halloween Suggestion.-** Tawni was a bridesmaid at Sally wedding. Since I haven't written a Halloween chapter yet, I might use your ideas. I don't know if it will be in this story or the next.

 **Is the Story Going to End anytime Soon? Not that we want it to, but I'm pretty sure most of us Know you have a life outside of writing on here.-** I would say that we are more than halfway though the story. Starting this week, chapters are only going to be posted once a week, hopefully on Sunday mornings so you know when they are coming. I can't guarantee it, from now till the end of October is the peak of show season, the shows are going to get bigger and it's going to require more of my time. I will post as often as I can.


	56. Race Preparations

I do not own **Cars** or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 _ **MY HART GOES OUT TO ALL THE POLICE OFFICERS IN DALLAS AND TO EVEYONE WHO WAS AFFECTED BY THIS ACT OF DOMESTIC TERRORISM!**_

 **DUE TO THE LENTH-** **ALL COMMENTS AND REVIEWS HAVE BEEN MOVED TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

Chapter 54. – Race Preparations -

The next morning at the racetrack: Doc banged on the side of Tara's trailer, which made Chavo start barking. "Come on Tara!" Doc

called "Just because your father isn't here, you can't sleep in! Get your tail out here right now!" Tara lowered the ramp and she rolled

out, followed by Chavo. The dog walked over to the closest telephone pole and lifted his leg. "Good morning Doc" Tara said though a

yawn. "What time is it?" "Six" Doc said as Chavo came wandering back. "You need to get an alarm clock; the other racecars are not

going to enjoy listening to Chavo bark every morning." "Some of them have dogs too" Tara said. "I don't how Chavo's barking going

to be a problem." "Not all the racecars, have dogs, a few of them have cats" Doc said. "Besides, I'm not your alarm clock, so don't

expect me to wake you up every morning." "Okay" Tara said. "America and Chanti want to go shopping after class today. I'll get one

when we're at a store." Chavo stuck his front legs out and put his butt in the air, stretching and yawning at the same time. Doc had to

smile as Tara perfectly copied Chavo's stretch. Tara then shook herself, Chavo copied her a few seconds later. "Come on" Doc said as

he turned towards the track. "Times a wasting." "If we pass a bathroom, let me know." Tara said as she clipped Chavo's harness to

her trunk, he then hopped up on her. "I have to go potty." Sally slowly rolled out of her trailer, yawning. The morning was a little cool

and she shivered a little. "Mom, it's not that cold outside." Tara said "It's perfect." "Well, for me it's a little cool" Sally commented.

"Let me have Chavo. I can take him up to the observation box." Sally and Chavo headed to the observation box to watch Tara train.

The dog laid down beside her and it appeared like he was watching Tara too. Sally was impressed with how well behaved Chavo had

become. Tara had done a lot of work with him. She thought how much Chavo was like Tara. Calm and well behaved at one moment

and in the next moment, wild and crazy. Down on the track: Tara did a couple of warm up laps. "You ready, Kiddo?" came Doc's voice

through the intercom. "Yeah" Tara replied. "Today we're working on your sprints." Doc said Tara pulled up to the starting line, and on

Doc's signal, she shot down the track. "Good Job, Kiddo" Doc said. "That's what I like to see." Tara's movements were fluid and

graceful; she shifted gears without breaking stride. "Sixty-six seconds." Doc said as she crossed the start/finish line. "That's not too

bad. Let's do a couple more. Let's see if you can get your time down to sixty seconds." Up in the observation box: A large black beetle

was crawling across the floor in front of Chavo. The young dog deiced it was a lot more fun to torment the bug than just to sit and

watch Tara. Since the door was closed, Sally dropped his leash and let Chavo chase the bug around. After an hour and a half of doing

sprints, Doc told Tara they were done for the day. Tara was frustrated with herself, the close she got to the goal of sixty seconds was

sixty-two seconds. "Good job, Kiddo" Doc said. "I proud of you. Don't get frustrated. It's going to take a few months of training to get

your strength built up. If you like, I can schedule you time in the weight room. I think it would help you." "As long as the boys don't

bother me." Tara said "I wouldn't mind it." "I think that I can arrange something." Doc said "Give me a few days to work something

out." Sally was about to leave the observation box when she heard Chavo smacking his lips, the beetle was nowhere to be found.

"Chavo, did you just eat that bug?" Sally asked, Chavo just licked his lips and waged his tail happily. "Ewww… that's gross! You are

not licking me anytime soon." She picked up his leash. Chavo tried to jump up on Sally's trunk, but he just slid back down to the

ground. "Sorry, puppy" Sally said. "I don't have a trunk for you to ride on. You'll have to walk back." Sally joined Doc and Tara back

at the trailers. Chance yawned as he arrived at the trailers. Tara gave him a warm hug. Chavo happily danced about. "Tara, I wouldn't

let him lick you." Sally said "He ate a beetle when we were in the observation box." "He eats bugs all time" Tara said as pored food

into his bowl. "Spiders are his favorite, especially the long legged ones." "Do you have everything you need for your first day of

school?" Sally asked "Other than getting my office set up, I don't have anything planned for this morning." "I think so" Tara said. "I'll

let you know when we break for lunch if I need anything." "Okay" Sally said "Do I need to fix you something for lunch?" "No" Tara

said "I grab something in the school's cafeteria then I come and let Chavo out to go potty. Then I head back to school." "Do you need

any lunch money?" Sally asked "If you do, how much do you need?" "Dad usually puts money into my account one a week." Tara said

"I'm not sure, I think it's about a hundred or so." "I need to call him later" Sally said. "I'll ask him then. Have a good day at school, I'll

see you later." Tara stared to lead Chavo back to her trailer. "You can put him in my trailer" Sally said. "He can be company for me."

So Tara took Chavo and put him in Sally's trailer. "He's never been in there." Tara said "He'll spend most of the morning sniffing

around, and sticking his nose into everything." Tara hugged her mom and Doc before leaving for school, with Chance at her side.

Radiator Springs that morning: Lightning yawned and slowly climbed out of bed. He opened his mouth to say something to Sally, then

he remembered that he was alone. He yawned again and then headed to the bathroom. He turned on the water and as it got warm,

Lightning carefully took off the brace. It wasn't too sore this morning, just stiff. He did the exercises that Michael showed him.

Lightning then jumped in the shower. The warm water almost lulled him back to sleep. Lightning shook himself, and immediately

regretted it as pain shot along his axle. Once dry, Lightning but his brace back on and hobbled down to the kitchen. "Good Morning

Lightning!" Maria said "What would you like for breakfast?" "Good Morning, Maria" Lightning said "I don't know, surprise me. My

stomach is bothering me, so please, nothing heavy." "Is you pain medicine bothering you again?" Maria asked, Lightning nodded.

"How about pancakes and maple syrup?" "Maria, don't tell Sally." Lightning said as he planted a little kiss on her fender "There are

some mornings, I absolutely love you." Maria just laughed "Love me…" She said. "Or my cooking?" "Both" Lightning said as he parked

at table. "But right now, your cooking." Maria just laughed as she started Lightning's breakfast. Soon: Maria sat a huge stack of

pancakes in front of Lightning, who drooled at the sight. "Please, Maria" Lightning said. "Sit, and have breakfast with me." "Sure"

Maria said "Tell me what you want to drink, and I'll get it for you." "A large glass of milk would be fine." Lightning said Maria pored a

glass for him and then settled at the table. "Thanks." After they had eaten, Maria gave Lightning his morning dose of medicine.

Lightning then hobbled to his office where he looked over his endorsement offers. By the time he was done, his stomach rumbled

hungrily. Lightning looked at the clock, it said ten minutes till noon. He tried to get moving, but a sharp pain ran down his axle.

Lightning winced as he reached for his pain medicine, relieved that he had remembered to take it with him to the office. He cracked

the seal on one of the vials and swallowed the painkiller in one gulp. Then he drove awkwardly to the kitchen where he fixed himself

something for lunch. Then he headed to the family room. By the time he had settled in his favorite chair his axle throbbing

relentlessly. Lightning spent the afternoon either watching TV or napping. In the evening Mater came over: Lightning had a pizza

delivered for supper. Mater grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator. Two minutes later, Lightning shifted his weight uncomfortably

and groaned softly as pain shot through his axle. "You okay Bud?" Mater asked. "Do you need something for pain." "No, I took

something right before you came over." Lightning said "I can't take anything else for a couple of hours." Lightning jumped and

groaned as his axle shot a spasm of pain through his entire underside. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Mater asked "We

can watch some movies or something." "Sure, I'd like that." Lightning said "I'll call Leah and see if she wants to come over." Leah

asked if she could bring Oliver along, Lightning agreed. Soon: Leah and Oliver accepted Lightning's offer of a drink. Everyone settled

down as Mater flipped through the movies. As Mater did Lightning said "It's going to take Mater a little while took look through all

those on line movies. I'm dying to find out, were either one of you in the room when Scarlett fired Savage?" Leah pointed to Oliver.

"He was" she said "As Scarlett's right hand man, he gets to attend all meetings. Did you tell Lightning the good news?" "No" Oliver

said. "I haven't seen him in few days to tell him" "Tell me what?" Lightning asked "Please tell me it's good news." "It is" Leah said "It

was just announced today when Scarlett goes on her maternity leave, Oliver will be the acting sheriff." "Congratulations!" Lightning

said "I was wondering who was going to take over when Scarlett has her baby." "It's not the first time I have had the command of the

department. Every time Scarlett has to leave town for a convention or vacation, she leaves me in charge." Oliver said "I shouldn't tell

you what happed between Savage and Scarlett. I know you won't say anything so here it goes. Once Scarlett got the state police

report, she called me and Dunkin into her office. She went over what he had found. First of all, the only recommendation that he had

for the department, is have someone at the jail to check-in prisoners at all times." "Can the town afford that?" Lightning asked "I've

noticed that not a lot of people get arrested." "We're looking into it. Scarlett said something about having some sort of device that

automatically would send a signal whoever is in command that a prisoner is being put in lock up." Oliver said "As for Savage, he was

brought to Scarlett's office. The first thing out of his mouth was he was going to sue the department." "I had a feeling that he was

going to try something like that." Lightning said "I'm sure that pissed Scarlett off." "That morning she was suffering from morning

sickness, so she was not in the best of moods to start with." Oliver said "If Dunkin wasn't there, she probably would have ripped him

apart. Scarlett read to him what the state police investigator found, the look of shock was priceless. He denied everything that was in

the report. Almost every other word out of his mouth was 'fuck you'. Scarlett then took great pleasure as she told Savage that she

was letting him go, and she was going to make sure that he never got another job in law enforcement. She was also charging him

with two counts of assault and battery and unlawful arrest and detainment. Savage was transferred to the state police lock-up. Unless

he convinces a judge to give bail, he'll be there until his trial." After a couple of hours and movies, Leah and Oliver headed home.

Lightning groaned in pain as he got out of the chair. "You all wright?" Mater asked "I can tow you up to your bedroom." "No, it's

alright." Lightning said "I can make it." Slowly Lightning and Mater drove to his bedroom. Once Lightning was in is bed, Mater headed

over the bedroom that was across the hall and settled down for the night. Friday afternoon, racetrack: Sally was in a conference room

of a nearby hotel, she had just finished her last meeting of the day. She was gathering up some paperwork when she heard someone

knock on the door. "Come in" Sally called. She was busy with the paperwork; she didn't notice who it was. Lightning revved his

engine a few times which sent delightful shivers though Sally. "Stickers! You made it. How was the flight?" "Painful" Lightning said as

he kissed her. "I know Lucy tried to make the trip as smooth as possible, but every time she hit a pocket of turbulence, my axle

screamed. I don't even want to talk about takeoff and landing." "I'm sorry to hear that" Sally said. "You have a few days before you

have to head back, so hopefully it will be better. I just finished my work for the day, and we have about an hour before Tara gets out

of school, what do you want to do?" "Just spend some time with you" Lightning said. "I've missed you terribly." Sally pulled alongside.

"I'll just see how much you missed me." She said as she reached under him, and as usual she found him semi-hard. "Wow! that

much. I guess I'll have to take of that later. That's if you're not to sore." "I'm up to trying if you are." Lightning said "I've have

reserved the penthouse, so we could go upstairs now if you want." "That sounds tempting." Sally said "But I want to know what

Scarlett decided." Lightning just sighed and told her everything. He laid the packet if papers in front of her. "Here, this is what

Scarlett gave me." Lightning said "I tried looking thought it, I could understand most of it, but the legal stuff just went over my roof."

Sally took the packet and flipped through it. "It looks pretty good." She said "When we are driving to the next track, I can go though

it page by page." About an hour later: Sally and Lightning were in their suite making out when they heard someone come tough the

door. A few seconds later: Lightning was getting licked to death by Chavo. "Okay…okay" He said "I missed you too, Crazy Dog." Tara

hugged her father. "I missed you" she said "How are you doing?" "Right now, a little sore." Lightning said "But looking forward to your

next race. How's training been going?" "Good" Tara said "Doc has even managed to get me time in the weight room." "That's good"

Lightning said. "I never liked lifting weights, so Doc had me doing other things to build my strength." "Do the guys leave you alone

when you're in there?" Lightning asked "Some of the other cars can get a little rude." "No" Tara said. "Most of the time, Doc is in

there with me, and when he's not, there has been other females, namely Sapphire in there with me. There have only been a few

males in there when I'm working out, and so far they have been respectful. I'm hungry, you guys want to go to dinner with me?"

"Sure" Sally said "Then we can come back and have a quiet family evening."

 **Guest 2-Aaww! Lightning really misses his girls. Then again he knows how Sally feels too. Not always a good idea leaving the house to blokes. How do you know you won't be drowned in beer bottles as you walk in the door.-** I know, there has been times when I have come home after being a way, and fining the house in a mess.

 **Lightning's a good guy accepting his fines. Hopefully he can work something out to work his police e career around his racing life. Good to see Leah's mother has moved in. Look forward to the next chapter and seeing Lightning in business again-** Hopefully, he'll be able to return to traveling with Tara in the next chapter or two. I'm not going to spend a lot of time on his recovery, because it would be identical as in the previous stories.

 **Tara could have John go with her to her races while Lightning works as a deputy sheriff but then Lightning wouldn't get to spend much time supporting her and Lightning doesn't want to ignore that. Unless you wanna make it where Lightning and John take turns to travel with Tara and Lightning pays John. That way Lightning can take up the full-time deputy role.-** I might use that for a while Lightning heals, but I have been working on other plans for John- later on in the story.

 **Ooh, Leah and Oliver are a new couple? So cute.-** I've been playing around with the thought for a while. So i just decided to go with it. Besides, I can use Oliver and Leah's relationship as something that Lightning can tease them about when he's on duty.

 **Good riddance to Dread. He had it coming. I know Chelsea will have limits but she does still have joint custody over Thunder.-** Yeah, but I haven't done a lot with her lately, I've been on other parts of the story.

 **So you have another story planned. I look forward to reading it. Please don't involve any of Lightning's family getting raped or killed that's just nasty. I don't know how far you plan on stretching but I know it'll be good. It'll be good if you write about Lightning's sister when she's older and about Tara and Chance getting married. Chance sounds like a good future for Tara. Be a bit awkward for Lightning's sister being a young auntie to Tara.-** It's scary how we think alike. That's what I been thinking about for the new story. I haven't done anything but think about it. I want to finish this story before I start working on a new one.

 **I'm in agreement with guest 3 about the arguments between couples. You can't expect life to be all sunshine and rainbows between lovers and married couples. Arguments are something you learn from. Part of life. When you've done something wrong you come to admit it or if you're in the right you fight to prove it. Example if you were being kissed by some else by force in front of your sweetheart and they take it the wrong way you would argue your way through to put things right. Lightning wouldn't kiss any other woman the way he kisses Sally. Yeah he has women swooning all over him but it's a celebrity's life. It's your choice what you do with your story though. I'm happy with whatever**.- I wanted to thank you guys for all the wonderful ideas you have given me. I do have some "family turmoil" already planned. Lightning and Sally are at odds about they handle Tara's actions(Please don't ask what she gets herself into).

 **Lightning should be the one to kill Brody as he does have authority for it, given what Brody's plot is and Lightning's job is to protect. I have an idea for the chapter where Brody's fate is sealed as you asked. The title 'Brody's final minutes'. Please have Lightning end it for Brody as Lightning can show he's got it in him as a protector of his country to kill.-.-** I will admit that Lightning shoots his brother in self-defense, but he doesn't kill him. In light of what has happed over the last week, I think that it would be too much for my readers to bear. I don't know about you guys, but i use these stories(mine and other others), as an escape from the real world for a little while. Besides, I have said that no one dies in my story. I feel that death is a escape/release from life, not a punishment.

 **Just a guest-Hehe, I think Bella will be the youngest grandaunt/uncle of their family. He/she is still alive even if his/her parents, nephews, and grandnephews gets older or die. On the next next piston cup race, can you assign it on Evergreen Speedway, Washington, USA? It's track is huge, too. If you don't know that speedway, search it. it is in Snohomish County, Washington, USA** -I think I can do that.

 **:D I can't wait for the President and his family to come out in the race. Ok, being patient...-** It's going to be a while... months probably. I can't say to much, because right now it's just in "story idea" mode. I haven't had time to work on the story much, but I promise it's coming.

 **Do you know the movie, Home Alone? If Lightning is alone, the thieves tried to enter his house but they saw lightning and ran away(Of course because he's a police). Then he caught the thieves and arrested them. My last review on this chapter: When will you make Tara and Chance's first Arguement. All couples have arguments?-** There's some coming up.

 **Jopay and the writer- think maybe it might be right but I think his limo look may be smaller so his wife will choose him. For my previous comment: Wait, wait wait, I've realized that it may not be a good idea,,, I think I'll restick again to the DB5 one. But I'm sure it will be fine. About the limo, how about that the limo is larger that fits for cars. Then Obama's family can enter it. I may call the limo, Benedict Cadillton**.-I think I can make him some sort of armored transport. It's going to be a while, so I have time to work on it.

 **Another oops: About Bella, I should say it, Bella's child...I think I overdo my reviews. So just take your time for the story so the readers will enjoy it... So much. :)-** It's okay, it makes me happy to know you are enjoying the story.

 **Jopay-why do I have a feeling that mater and lightning will do some shennanigans. well, I hope they dont do something really stupid cause you know...no sex for a week LOL-** Oh it will be longer than a week my friend! Sally warned- no sex until the end of the racing season, and since the season just started, it would be a really long time before she would have sex with him.

 **so nice of lightning for getting MJ out from poverty (is MJ's name based on the character from spiderman?)-** No, she was named after one of my friends, she came from a similar situation. But it was a good idea.

 **ow and about the president (from another reader and promps to you good sir or ma'am), I think he should be the real car of the president (look up "the beast" limo) which is a cadillac. it's your choice if you wanna change the car, it's your story anyway :)I know you dont mind and if youre annoyed im sorry, but sorry for the long post (sorry if youre annoyed) wow that was a lot of sorrys LOL-** I can work on something like that.

 **Guest 3-Hey I'm Back! I may appear and disappear for a while but I always read the chapters.-** Like I have said, I'm not going to force you guys to review every chapter, while it does make me happy when you do.

 **What brought me to write this comment is that I think "Just a Guest" is right, you never make the couples to have an argument and it's something very comun in couples. You never made Lightning and Sally have some arguments, and I know they are horrible but they can bring to the story some excitement to make the readers ask for more because they are engaged trying to know what it going to happen with the couple, are they going to make up? are they going to break up? are they still fighting?. You can try it and you'll see many of us asking for in your favourite couples brings something curious to the story because you want them to make up**.-Thank you for the wonderful advice. Like I have said in other comments, there is some disagreements about how to handle Tara's actions.

 **I also like some of the ideas that "guest2" is giving you about Chelsea trying to seduce Lightning, even though we know he would NEVER cheat on Sally, it brings something curious for example imagine that Chelsea kisses Lightning by force and Sally just caught them kissing then you can have an argument there because Sally would think that their kiss was serious and she can be really jelous until Lightning convinces her that was Chelsea the one who kissed him. That's an example to help you understand what I'm trying to say ;)-** Chelsea does make a return, but not for a while. Sally knows that Chelsea will do anything to get Lightning back.

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter. sorry it took awhile to write a review I just recently got a new laptop.-** Congratulations, I'm happy for you.

 **did you hear about Dallas?-** Yes, I have

 **I would like to see if you can put Will Smith in the story please.-** I'll see what I can do, I cant make any promises

 **when is brody's fate is suppose to get sealed?-** In a little while, a couple of months properly.


	57. Tara's Second Race

I do not own **Cars** or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 _ *********AN: MY HART AND LOVE GOES OUT TO EVEYONE WHO WAS AFFTED BY THE TERRORIST ATTACK NICE, FRANCE*********_

 **Due to the massive amount of reviews and comments. My responses have been moved to the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 55. – Tara's Second Race -

Sunday morning: As expected Tara passed nervously in the pits. "Kid, would you calm down!" Doc growled "Pacing is not helping you

get ready for the race. And you are making me tired just by watching you." "Sorry, Doc." Tara said "But I can't help it. I need to win

the race today and I'm just not feeing ready." "You are as ready as you can be." Doc said "You have trained very well this week."

Tara stopped pacing for a moment. She looked at Chavo who was sitting next to Doc, he gave her a little woof like he was agreeing

with Doc. "So how bad is she stressing?" Lightning asked as he and Sally arrived at the track. "I brought you some breakfast." "I can't

eat anything!" Tara said "I'm too nervous." "I know" Lightning responded "It's a breakfast drink that was made for racecars."

Lightning let Doc look at the can. "Humph… It's not as bad as I expected." Doc said after looking at the ingredients. "Tara, you need

something in your stomach, you know you'll be sick if you don't, so I want you to try it." Tara drove over to her

father and looked at the cans. "I got you a chocolate and a vanilla." Lightning said "Which one do you want to try?" "The vanilla, I

guess." Tara said "That way if I don't like it I can give it to Chavo." "That drink is designed for cars." Doc said "It might make Chavo

sick if you give it to him." Tara just nodded as she slowly opened a can and took a sip. "Well… what do you think?" Sally asked "If you

like it, we can get you more." "It's… okay." Tara said "But's not great." To everyone relief, Tara ended up drinking the entire can.

"Where's Chance?" Lightning asked "I expected him to be here." "He's in a spotter's meeting." Tara said "He'll be around after the

race." "I've heard the reporters ask about your axle." Tara said "What did you tell them?" "All I said is that I broke my axle when I

was at home." Lightning said "That's all they need to know. If it gets out what really happed, then I will tell them." Shortly before

one: "Racecars please make your way to the track!" the loudspeaker called. The sound echoed throughout the pit area. Tara's

stomach lurched as Lightning lead the way to her starting place on the track. She had qualified fourth for this race. "I can do this, I

can do this!" Tara mumbled to herself "I think I can, I think I can…" Lightning saw how tense his daughter was. "Tara… relax" he said

"Getting this wound up is never a good thing. You have a good starting position, this is a shorter race than the Daytona 500, and it's

much cooler. You do well today. I've got to go, Strip and Chanti are ill and I was asked to be the head steward for this race. "Okay"

Tara said. "I need to start my warm anyway." Lightning drove to the official's tent and Doc drove up the ramp to his crew chief stand.

"You ready, Rookie?" Doc asked. "I have a feeling that we are going to have a good day." "I hope you're right" Tara said as she

finished her warm up routine. "I'm ready." Tara and the rest of the cars settled into their starting positions. An official drove out on to

the starting platform. All eyes were on him as he held the flag above his hood and then dropped it quickly. Tara shot onto the track

along with all his competitors. She was pleased when she held her position during the start of the race. Half way in to the race, things

started getting rough. Thunder pulled up next to Tara and bumped her, hard. She lost traction and the next thing she knew, Tara

found herself scraping against the wall. "You okay Tara?" Doc asked "They are bringing out the yellow flag, the new rules say you

have to come in and let a tack doctor look at you before you can continue racing." "Okay" Tara whimpered. "I'm on my way in. I don't

think that anything is broken." One of the track doctors arrived at her pit just as Tara limped in. The doctor quickly examined her. It's

not bad, just a couple of nasty scrapes" he said. "Just have one of the pittys clean it up, and I'll clear you." "Ouch! That fucking

hurts!" Tara exclaimed as one of her pities cleaned the wound. Once he was done, the doctor cleared Tara to return to the tack. "I

know I'll be fined for using profanity out on the track. But right now, I don't care… it fucking hurts." "Do you want to continue racing?"

Doc asked "Your chances of winning just went down the drain." "OF CORSE I WANT TO FINISH THE RACE!" Tara shouted, then looked

sheepish. Doc just glared at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." "Okay, get back out there." Doc said "Go kick some fender Kid."

Tara tore from her pits. She was not happy to see that she was back in tenth position. Since it was cool today, Doc didn't need to

drink during the race. Every time the hospitality pity offered to refill his thermos, Doc politely refused. Tara did manage to fight her

way though her pain and finished the race in fourth place. An official grabbed Tara as soon as she left the track and headed to a tent.

"You know what I need." he said as he handed Tara a cup. "Fill it up." Tara just sighed. "I know" She said "I hate this." "I know,

everyone does." He said "But everyone has to do it." Tara sighed and headed to the back of the tent. She came out with her cup a

few moments later, filled out her required paperwork and then headed back to her trailer. She passed Thunder who was just showing

up for his drug test, his crew chief of was with him, Edge was looking incredibly annoyed, which Tara though was strange since he

fished the race in second place. At the trailers: Sally approached Tara. "Good race Sweetheart!" she said "How's your side?" "It hurts"

Tara said. "I'll need my paintjob touched up." "Okay" Sally said "We can have that done when we get to the next track." Doc pulled up

next to Tara. "Can I look at your side?" he asked, Tara nodded. "If it needs anymore ointment, I can take care of it. "I think it has

gotten worse." Tara said "It's getting really sore." Doc gently examined it at it. Tara winced slightly. "It's considerably larger than

when I saw it the first time." Doc said "I'm getting you an ice pack; it will help with the pain as well as keeping most of the swelling

down." A few minutes later he came back with ice pack wrapped in a magnetic sleeve. He attached the ice to Tara's side. "There that

should help." With Sally's help Tara packed up her trailer. "All right I think that's it." Tara said as she put the last of her gear away

"Evergreen Speedway, here we come." Just before they boarded the trailers, Lightning hobbled up to them. "Where have you been?"

Sally asked "I was hoping we could have dinner together." "Sorry, I was dealing with an issue between two race cars" Lightning said

"So you girls all packed up and ready to head to Washington?" "Yep" Tara said "Are you coming with us, or are you flying home?"

"Flying home" Lightning said. "Michael would have a fit, if he knew I was traveling with you. Good news though, Lucy has agreed to

fly me to Evergreen Speedway next Friday." "LET'S GO!" Doc bellowed as he backed into his trailer "We have a long ride ahead of us."

Lightning kissed both Sally and Tara, he gave Chavo a butt scratch. "Tara, I have some work to do, so I'm going to travel in my trailer

for a while." Sally said "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" "yeah" Tara yawned "I'm going to feed Chavo and then I'll heading to

bed." Five minutes later: Lightning watched as the trailers pulled away. Sophia stopped beside him. "We need to get going as well"

She said "Our transporter is waiting." "I know" Lightning said "The house just feels so empty when the girls are gone." "I know how

you feel" Sophia said "It's the same thing when Hudson isn't around." Lightning drove awkwardly to the transport. A few days later,

Radiator Springs, afternoon: Lightning knocked on Scarlett's office door. "Come in" She called, Lightning slowly rolled through the

door. "Lightning! It's good to see you. What can I do for you?" "Well… I came to see if you needed help with anything" Lightning said.

"I've finished all of my work at home, now I'm going crazy with boredom." "I don't have anything…hang on." Scarlett said, turning

to her police radio. "Sargent Wrangler, would you come to my office. *she turns back to Lightning* I think I've have something for

you to do." "Thanks Scarlett" Lightning said. "I was driving Maria crazy by following her around the house, getting in the way. She's

the one that suggested that I go to town and see if I could bother…I mean help anyone else." Oliver arrived at Scarlett's office about

ten minutes later. "Lightning is bord" Scarlett said to Oliver. "Since it's almost time for the yearly inventory of the armory, could you

show him how do it." "I would love to." Oliver said "At least we'll get it done early this year." "I'll go with you" Scarlett said. "I need to

check on the other deputies." They passed Dunkin's office, his door was open and Oliver looked in. "Dunkin is sleeping at his desk

again." he said "I guess having a girlfriend is wearing him out." "Dad!…wake up!" Scarlet barked from the doorway. "I thought you

were screening job applicants?" "Sorry and I was. I have a few picked out to interview." Dunkin said "Jasmine and I had a date last

night, it was quite late before I got to sleep." Oliver and Lightning snickered as Scarlett rolled her eyes as the trio headed to the

armory. They were almost to the armory when Scarlett groaned and she involuntary leaned on Lightning. He felt something thumping

where Scarlett's baby bump was. He quickly realized that the baby was repeatedly kicking Scarlett's side, pretty hard too. "Sorry,

Light" Scarlett said as she straightened up. "I think that the baby doesn't like me to be out in the heat. He/she throws a fit when I'm

outside for more than a few minutes. That's why I don't do a lot of patrolling when it gets hot. When it's cooler, or when it's raining, I

can patrol all day and the baby doesn't complain." Lightning just gigged. "So he/she is just the opposite of my wife. Sally loves the

heat, and hates the cold." he said "I can remember when Sally was pregnant, I liked snuggling with her. But the baby would start

kicking and throwing a fit. It was like Tara didn't want me snuggling with Sally." "Yeah… my baby does that too, but only in the middle

of the night. It wakes me and John up, and you know how grouchy John is when he gets woken up." Scarlett said "To get even he

starts poking me where the baby is kicking. The baby then kicks back, which makes John poke in return, and they go back and forth.

I'm caught in the middle. When they started doing it, it didn't hurt. With the baby is getting bigger and stronger, it hurts when he/she

kicks me. So John doesn't harass the baby anymore. "Okay Light" Scarlett said as they reached the armory. "Oliver is going to show

you how to do the inventory. It should take you the rest of the afternoon. If you need me, just call." Lightning and Oliver saluted her,

Scarlett returned the salute and drove away. Lightning followed Oliver into the armory. "First thing you should do is make sure all of

the equipment is in the right places, it will make the inventory go much smother." Oliver said as he logged on to the computer then

attached a scanner to Lightning's tire rim. "When you're ready to start, all you have to do is scan each bar code on the equipment."

Oliver took the scanner and scanned the closest box of ammunition. "The scanner should show you what you just scanned." Oliver

said, he showed the readout to Lightning. "If it doesn't, set it aside and we'll have to fix it later. If it's the item, just click correct, and

move on. When you're done scanning everything, just set the scanner on the charger, the computer should do everything else. If you

have any problems, just call me. If I'm not busy, I can come and help you. Any questions?" "Nope" Lightning said. "I think I got it." A

few moments later: Lightning found himself alone in the armory, so he got right to work. At the Evergreen Speedway, evening: Chance

and Tara headed to the infield where there was a movie playing. There was section that was reserved for racecars and officials. They

found a spot in a corner and towards the back. The movie- Independence Day: Resurgence. As soon as the lights went down, Tara

and Chance started kissing passionately. Tara who was wearing a standard bra, was able to slip her breast that was closest to Chance

out of her bra, she rubbed it against him a few times to get his attention. It was a current fashion for teenage boys to wear loose-

oversized codpieces, so Chance was able to pull his penis halfway out. While neither teenager could see what they were doing, they

could feel it. About half way though the movie, Chance shivered as Tara lovingly fondled him. "Tara, stop please." he whispered

to her. "I'm so hard, I feels that my dick is ready to explode. I'll be back in a minute." With some difficulty, Chance stuffed his

erection back into his codpiece and drove to the bathroom. He came back about five mints later. "That was fast" Tara said "You didn't

miss much." "It was locked, cocked, and ready to rock." Chance said. "Lucky, I was the only one in the bathroom, so no one heard me

jacking off. How about you, how close are you?" "I'm fine" Tara said. "I was barely warmed up." Chance settled down next to Tara

and was asleep in minutes. Tara pulled out her phone and took a picture of him. During the final battle, Chance woke up. Tara showed

the picture of him leaning on her, asleep. Tara said that he looked so cute, she was going to keep that picture of him. After the movie

was over: Chance and Tara headed back to her trailer. Sally, John, Doc and a few other cars were sitting around the camp talking.

"Was the movie good?" Sally asked "I don't like science fiction movies, that's why I didn't go with you." "Yeah" Tara said "It was

great." Chance then tickled Tara who squealed and ran away from him. They playfully chased each other around the camp until Tara

bumped a tire rack hard enough to knock a tire off the top rack, hitting Chance on the roof. "OH! CHANCE! I'm sorry!" Tara said "Are

you all right?" Chance didn't answer, he just staggered a little before he clasped to the ground. He didn't pass out, but he wasn't

aware of his surroundings either. Doc saw what happed and hurried to Chance's side. He examined the spot where the tire had hit

him. "You have a small cut, and a bump." Doc said "Tara go get my medical bag and some ice." Tara headed to Doc's trailer. Chance

slowly got to his tires. Doc and John helped him to where the adults were sitting. Tara came back with the ice and the bag. Doc

cleaned off Chance's wound and put some ointment on it. He rapped the bag of ice in a towel and set it the lump. "You need to sit

there quietly for forty-five minutes." Doc said "If you feel sick to your stomach or light-hooded let me know." Chance just nodded.

Tara just snugged with him. A few hours later: Doc checked Chance before allowing him go home. He pulled a pen light out of his bag

and clicked it on. "Just look straight ahead, don't follow the light." Doc said as he flicked the light across one eye then another. "I

think you're fine. Let your parents know what happed. If you start feeling ill, go the medical center." Chance nodded and headed back

to his trailer.

 **Just a guest-Long distance relationship is really hard for everyone and this my bring turmoil to most families**.-Yeah, I'm working on that part.

 **How about when Tara headed back home she asked Lightning to have a private talk about condoms(with the name of her boyfriend.) This talk might be hilariously funny.-** That's a good idea. I might use it, i just need to find a place for it.

 **When will be the right timing for Chance to show up? I just can't wait slightly. :) (Just take your time for the story.)I have a question about Tara's schooling, What was her School level right now? Freshman College or Senior High School?(Grade 11) NOT AGAIN... I should write it grade 12! Oops AGAIN! I should review that on chap 56. I just decided to read the past chapters just like Tara and Chance's kiss beside Lucy(their pilot) and their saying of "I love you." :) on chap 31-** Tara, Chance, and most of their friends are juniors(11th grade). They will graduate high school at the end of the next racing season. They experience all the stresses that all juniors have to deal with.

 **Guest 2-Absolute traitor and coward that American military soldier. He got wiped out by a drone though so he couldn't hide forever.-** Yeah, it was a little unorthodox, but hey... if he was shooting at them again, they didn't have much choice. It drives me nuts for people that said the police should have waited. Difficult choices probably had to be made quckly to save lives. So people need to stop Monday morning quarterbacking them. Besides I blame the "Black Lives Matter" movement for the attack, BLM movement, in my opinion needs to be classified as a violent hate group. They are only making things worse, not better.

 **My heart lies with those who perished**.-Mine too.

 **Chavo's a strange dog. Eating bugs.-** Not really. Every dog I've had has eaten bugs. It must be a dog thing.

 **Lightning makes Maria feel a part of the family than just a maid. Savage is a right ass-hole. Haha! Lightning and Sally have more time to make out and have fun now that Lightning can travel again**.-Everything starts getting back to normal in the next chapter.

 **You could maybe have Lightning behave like an alarm clock to Doc to get him back for disturbing his sleep in. Look forward to the next chapter. Please make some about Tara and Chance. Good job-** I think I can find a spot for that and thanks

 **I can respect you for the way you write your stories. No reason why I shouldn't. When you do eventually make it to the part where Brody's fate is sealed please make it the last of him. If you would like another idea maybe have Lightning do a police duty where he pursues and arrests Plato. I'll leave my idea offering to a side til chapter 58. See what the other viewers have to offer**.-Lightning and Plato do have a "run-in." I don't want to give anything thing away, so that's all I'm saying about that. It totally creeps me out that we thinks so much alike.

 ****Gives you big fluffy hug and pets for Lucy**-** Thanks. We were playing with her last night and I gave her a butt scratch. I told her it was from you. After I was done, she just stood there and wagged her tail. So I'm guessing she was telling me to thank you for the butt scratch. LOL!

 **Jopay-haha, I remember sometime ago you told a reader about how Lucy (your dog) ate a fly and decided to lick you. that's funny right there (totally legit and original and not from mater LOL)-** Yep, she sure did. It was gross too. I think that we all have a little Mater in all of us.

 **about the whole president thing, it's up to the other reader for the model and plans (I was a little confused about his/her comments so up to you now sir or ma'am)-** I am too

 **good luck to your horse shows. I heard you were posting at least once a week now and it's fine by me. just gave me some ample time for my studies before I read a new post** -I'm really, really, really, busy right now. Posting one chapter a week is all I have time for, and tight now even that is proving to be difficult.

 **here's a suggestion : when chance and tara have a a date, please include a movie in the cinema. they watch a romantic movie and chance makes his "moves" and yawns and hugs tara (I dont know how cars would do it). In the middle of the movie, chance dozes off while he is hugging tara (he got bored of all the love scenes of the movie). Tara takes a pic of chance sleeping. chance wakes up with tara laughing at him. She shows him the pic and decided to not delete it. They run around the cinema and ends with him catching up to her and they hug. (happened in my last date with my girlfriend, sadly I tripped and hit my head on a steel rail but im fine). your choice to include that**.-I needed something to round out this chapter, so I put your idea in at the end. I modified it a little though. I still think you'll like it.

 **thanks for reading that really long comment. kudos to your excellent writing!-** Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it! It makes me happy!

 **Twister2021-nice work on this chapter. I have a question for you. what kind of music do you like?-** Rock and roll. AC/DC and Meatloaf are my favorite. I also listen to a lot of Irish music, Celtic Woman is my favorite

 **I'm going to give you a tiny spoiler. you remember Bill Pullman from the original in independence day? he die in the new film.-** Thanks you told me that. I think you'll like the last couple of paragraphs, the name of the movie was because of your love for it.

 **nice work on this chapter. I have a question for you. what is your dream car? Mine is a Ferrari F12 Berlinetta.-** Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, I have always said-If your going to dream, dream big

 **I have a idea maybe Doc can use a air horn to wake lightning up hahaha-** Thanks... funny. As soon as I find a spot for it, I'll use it.

 **nice work on this chapter. it's sickening about what happened in Nice, France, my prayers go out to the people in France. .-** Yeah it is. Something has to be done...what I have no idea.

 **it turns out that Trump U is a real estate school.-** No it wasn't. it was just a way for Trump to rip people off.

 **I know you don't like Donald Trump but I support him because he is willing to protect the country.-** How, he has no ideas. He's an moron, I mean look he picked for his VP (I live in Indiana so I know what an embracement Pence is)

 **and he will get rid of common core which I think is a total disaster.-** I disagree.

 **I'm also a first time voter. because of Common core I never got my High School diploma-** I'm sorry to hear that. Kids that struggle in school needs some sort of help. Tutors or one on to help them. America has fallen behind because nobody is taking the hard courses. All the local schools do is only what they have to do. We need to push more math and science classes. If Trump wants to make America great again, he needs education and making collage free for everyone.

 **Sorry I'm dumping this all on you.-** It's okay we all need to vent now and then


	58. Getting Back Normal

I do not own **Cars** or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 ** _*******AN: MY HART AND LOVE GOES OUT TO EVEYONE WHO WAS AFFTED BY THE TERRORIST ATTACK IN GERMNAY*******_**

 **Due to the massive amount of reviews and comments. My responses have been moved to the end of the chapter!**

 **Chapter 56. – Getting Back Normal –**

Three weeks later: Lightning was in sitting in the doctor's office waiting room. Today's visit was twofold, Scarlett he needed a full

physical before she allowed him back on duty. And hopefully Michael would finally say that his axle was held enough for him to start

traveling with Tara. It was a good thing too. The last three weeks were taking its toll on Sally's nerves. _**Flashback:**_ Friday-

midafternoon. Lightning and Sophia drove off the transport. Doc was there to greet them. Lightning was surprised that Sally wasn't

with him. "You are looking good." Doc said as Lightning drove up to him. "How's the axle?" "Good Doc. It only hurts when I try to do

too much" Lightning said. "It surprises me that Sally isn't with you." "To be brutally honest." Doc said "I'm glad she's not. For the last

week or so she has been very irritable and stressed out. When Tara had her training this morning she said that Sally hasn't been

sleeping well in the trailer. Trying to run her business from the road is wearing her out." "I had a feeling she was getting exhausted."

Lightning said "I can hear it in her voice when we talk on the phone. I have a checkup with Michael next week, hopefully he'll say I

can start traveling with you and Tara. Do you know where Sally is?" "The last time I saw her she was heading for her trailer." Doc said

"Don't be surprised if she snaps at you, she even snapped at John this morning." Lightning just nodded and headed for the trailers. As

always: John was standing guard by Sally's Trailer. "Hello, John." Lightning said as he rolled up to him. "How are you doing?" "I'm

doing okay" John said. "I must warn you, Sally is not in a very good mood today." "So I've herd…Doc told me." Lightning said, then he

thought for a moment. "I know racing in the piston cup is a different style of racing than you did. If I can convince Sally, would you be

interested in being Tara's guardian? That way Sally can go back to Radiator Springs and her business. I'll even pay you a salary."

"Sure Lightning" John said. "It's something that I would be interested in. But Sally needs a bodyguard." "I'm, sure that I can get a

temporally replacement. Let me talk to Sally, then we can work out the arrangements." Lightning said, then he rolled up the trailers

ramp. He saw Sally sitting a small desk, she was on the phone. Lightning could tell by her body language that she was tired and

stressed out. He gave her a kiss on the fender. Not only did Sally not kiss him back, she frowned at him. So, Lightning just sat quietly

until Sally got off the phone. "What do you want?" Sally snapped "I'm very busy and don't have time to play around." "I just came to

tell you that I'm here" Lightning said. "Is there anything I can help you with?" "No…Yes" Sally said angrily. "Go find something to do

and leave me alone." "Okay… Okay, I know that you're busy." Lightning said "But don't plan doing anything tonight, We're having a

family dinner." Lightning backed out of the trailer. Lightning headed over to Tara's trailer. Since she was in school, he could hang out

in it. As soon as Lightning lowered the trailer's ramp, Chavo started dancing happily in his kennel. "I'm glad to see that someone is

happy to see me." Lightning said "Do you need to go potty?" Chavo danced even more. Lightning opened the door. Chavo ran down

the ramp and found the nearest pole to pee on. Instead of getting back into Tara's trailer, Chavo ran into Sally's. "LIGHTNING!" Sally

bellowed "COME AND GET THIS DAMMED DOG! I'M TRYING TO RUN A BUSINESS HERE!" Lightning drove over to the trailer, Chavo

came slinking out with his tail between his legs, he then hid behind Lightning. "Just because you're having a bad day." Lightning said

angrily "Doesn't give you the right to yell at poor Chavo." Sally just glared and him and shut the trailer's door. "She's been like that

all week" John said. "We all are driving on egg shells around her." A few hours later: Tara and Chance arrived back at her trailer to

find Lightning and Chavo watching a movie. "Dad…Why are you in my trailer?" Tara asked "I'm surprised you aren't slobbering all

over mom." Lightning grinned sheepishly. "I tried too, but Sally said she was very busy and kicked me out of the trailer as soon as I

got here." Lightning said "So Chavo and I have been watching movies." "She has been like that for days" Tara said. "She told me that

she hasn't been getting any sleep. She has gotten so grumpy that I have considered asking John to travel with me. That way Mom

can go home." "So if we can convince your mother" Lightning said. "You won't mind traveling with John and Doc." "No, I like John"

Tara said "He's like an older brother." "Okay, when we have dinner tonight we can talk about it." Lightning said "So where do you kids

want to go for supper?" Local restaurant, dinner time: The McQueens, Doc, Sophia, John and Chance had supper at a popular pizza

place. Everybody but Sally gobbled down their pizza when it was delivered to them. "My Queen, what's wrong?" Lightning asked when

he saw that Sally barely touched her food. "If it's not cooked the way you like it, send it back and order another one." "It's nothing,

I'm fine." Sally snapped "I just didn't want pizza tonight." "Then why did you tell me it was okay?" Tara asked "I would have picked

another place to eat. Now we're done eating, now would be good time to bring this up. I know that traveling with me has been very

hard on you. Dad and I have talked about it and we have found a way for you to go home. Dad has talked to John and he has agreed

to become my guardian. We just need to find you another bodyguard. It shouldn't be…" "You're saying that you don't want me around

anymore?" Sally said cutting in. "Is it because I'm not a racecar? Or is because I'm your mother and is an embracement! Since when

you and your father talk about me behind my back?..." "Sally please" Lightning said "All we're doing is trying to find a way for you

to…" "Too what?" Sally snapped "Too get rid of me?" Tears formed in her eyes and she then she backed up and quickly drove out of

the restaurant without saying another word. John started to follow, Sally said that she wanted to be alone, so John returned to the

family's table. "Uh...okay" Lightning said. "Didn't see that coming, I thought she'll would be happy about going home." Lightning paid

the bill and then he went looking for Sally. About an hour later: Lightning found Sally in her trailer, on the phone with someone. He

waited until Sally finished her conservation. He drove into the trailer locking the door behind him. "What in hell is wrong with you?"

Lightning asked angrily "I know you're struggling with the whole traveling around thing. But did you have to storm out of the

restaurant like that?" "Yes I did" Sally said "Why didn't you come to me first? We could have worked something out." "You kicked me

out of the trailer when I got here. I never had a chance." Lightning said "And when you yelled at Chavo, I decided to leave you alone.

When Tara came back to the trailers, I asked her how things were going. She told me that you were very unhappy with the

arrangements, so we asked John if he would consider being Tara's guardian until I can start traveling again and he agreed." Sally just

glared at her husband. "Sally… please, talk to me" Lightning begged. "I'm trying to help…but to do that, you have to tell me what's

wrong or bothering you." Sally sighed sadly, then she started to tear. She then rushed forward crying on his fender. "I feel so

trapped, and harassed." Sally said between sobs. "I don't know how to fix it." Lightning winced in pain as Sally leaned on his bad axle,

but he remained still and let her cry until herself out. When Sally's sobs were reduced to just sniffles, Lightning backed up to look her

in the eyes. "Feel better?" He asked, Sally just nodded. "Good, I think you needed that. I have a room at the nearby hotel, I think you

need to get out of this trailer and spend the night with me and Tara. Then you're going to take a few days off. Now that I'm here I can

handle everything that needs to be done. I noticed that there was a day spa just down the road. Tomorrow, I think you need to go

and relax." "I'll like that" Sally said "Didn't you say that you have a check-up in a few days?" "Yeah, it's on Tuesday" Lightning said.

"Why do you want to know?" "Well, if Michael allows you to traveling with Tara. I think I'll be fine until then." Sally said "It's a lot of

paperwork to get John listed as Tara's guardian. So you'll be back to traveling with Tara before John gets approved." "Oh I see."

Lightning said "I still want John listed as Tara's guardian, just as a backup. You never know when I'll hurt myself again." "Don't say

that." Sally said "You were attacked, that doesn't qualify as hurting yourself." Lightning and Sally hugged and kissed. "I guess I need

to apologize to the family." Sally said "And I'm going to call the office in the morning telling them that I'm taking a few days off."

Lightning unlocked the door and they rolled out. Tara, Chance, and John was playing fetch with Chavo. Doc and Sophia were by his

trailer talking. Chavo came running up to them with a stick in his mouth. Lightning took one end of it, Chavo started growling playfully

and tugging on it. While Lightning played tug-of-war with Chavo, Sally drove over to Doc and Sophia calling the rest of the family

together. Once everyone was gathered, "I just want to apologize to everyone" Sally said. "I have been under a lot of stress; I know

that isn't an excuse to treat you as badly as I have. Hopefully Lightning will be cleared next week and he can start traveling with you.

I just wanted to say I'm sorry to all of you. I'm taking the next few days off, so I can just be a mother to an outstanding racecar."

Tara hugged Sally. "We forgive you." She said "We all know that the last few weeks have been hard on you." **End of flashback.**

Lightning was brought out of his thoughts by MJ calling his name a few times. "…Lightning, are you all right?" She asked "You were

staring out into space." "Yeah…yeah, just thinking." Lightning said "I'm guessing Dr. Schumacher is ready to see me." "No not yet" MJ

said. "He wants me to take you for x-rays, then he'll see you." "It's been a while." Lightning said as he followed MJ to the X-ray room.

"How's everything been working out?" "Good" MJ said. "There has been a lot of things that I've had to get used to, but everyone has

been very helpful, which I'm grateful for… Here we are, the X-ray tech will take it from here, I'll see you in a little while." MJ turned to

the tech. "Dr. Schumacher wants x-rays of both his ribs and axle." She said, then she turned back to Lightning "Hopefully you have

healed enough to be released from his care." "That's what I'm hoping for." Lightning said "Traveling with Tara has been hard on Sally,

the sooner I can get back, the better." Lightning followed the tech into the room. Once the x-rays had been taken, the tech lead

Lightning to an exam room where he waited. Ten minutes later: Michael's nurse, Becky rolled into the room. "Good Morning,

Lightning." Becky said "I'm sorry to say that Dr. Schumacher is already running behind. I'm here to get you ready." She pulled a

sheet out of the drawer. "I need you to undress and get on the lift, Dr. Schumacher will want to do a full body examination. You can

use the sheet to cover you." Becky then left the room. Lightning undressed, and he tossed the sheet over him as got on to the lift.

Soon: There was a knock at the door. Becky rolled into the room, followed by Michael. "Lightning, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He

said as Becky went over to the computer and pulled Lightning's x-ray. "If I'm happy with what I find, I can release you from care

today." Michael studied the x-rays carefully. "I heard that Tara finished the last race in third, her best finish yet." "Yes"

Lightning said. "She's getting better. I think that it's only a matter of time before she starts winning races. Did you hear that Doc got

sick after the race? He had to be taken to the hospital this time." "I know" Michael said. "He called me Sunday night. He had a theory

and he asked me what I thought about it." "What! Doc hasn't said a word to me." Lightning said "Is Doc all right?" "I can't tell you

anything" Michael said. "If you want to know, you'll have to talk to Hudson." "You ready Lightning?" Becky asked as Michael headed

over to the sink and washed his tires "Dr. Schumacher is ready to start his exam." Lightning nodded and she slowly pulled the sheet

off of him. Michael put on a stethoscope and listened to his engine and lungs, then he examined Lightning's ribs. "Your engine and

lungs sound great." he said "How do you feel?" "Not bad" Lightning said. Becky hit a switch and Lightning was lifted enough to allow

Michael to drive under him. "I had a case of the sniffles last week, but they went away after a few days." "Good, your ribs have

healed nicely, you shouldn't have any troubles with them." Michael said as he felt around on Lightning's undercarriage. "I can't feel

any lumps or masses anywhere on your undercarriage, everything seems in good working order." Lightning felt Michael examining his

genitals. "This part of you healed up nicely as well." Michael said "Have you any problems having sex?" "No" Lightning said bashfully.

"Sally and I have only been together one time since the injury. It was a little painful, but we were able to finish." Lightning was glad

his base coat was red, because he felt his entire front end flush with embarrassment. Both Michael and Becky didn't' seem bothered

by his response. Michael then turned his attention to Lightning's broken axle. Lightning winced in pain as the doctor moved it about.

"You have a lot of stiffness in that axle." Michael said "But with the trauma it's been though, I have a feeling it's about as good as it's

going to get. I'm going to recommend some physical therapy. Hopefully that will help with your range of motion." Michael drove out

from under Lightning and Becky lowered the lift. "As far as I'm concerned." he said "I don't need to see you unless you start having

problems. However as long as your axle hurts, I want you to wear the brace." So that means that I can travel with Tara?" Lightning

asked, Michael nodded. Lightning stated to jump up and down, his axle flared with pain. "Ouch! I guess I can't do that right now."

"Just take it easy for a while. I said that I didn't need to see you any more…" Michael said "I didn't say you were fully healed. I'm

going to send my report to Scarlett. I'm going to recommend that you be on restricted duty for the next thirty days. I don't think you

need an another prescription for painkillers. If you're hurting, just take some Advil." "Okay" Lightning said "I still have a half

a bottle of Percocet left. If the pain is really intense, can I take it?" "Yes" Michal said "But I don't think you'll need it. Since you'll be

traveling with Tara, it would make more since to tell Hudson. I can send him your medical report if you want me too." "Yeah… you

better" Lightning said. "I never know when I'll do something stupid and hurt myself." The doctor and the nurse bough laughed. "You

can get dressed now" Michael said. "Stop by MJ on your way out, she'll have my report." Becky and Lightning left the room so

Lightning could get dressed. He sent Tara, Sally and Doc a text telling them the good news. Once Lightning was dressed he stopped

by the front desk. "I have your medical report" MJ said. "Dr. Schumacher said he was going to send Dr. Hornet your medical file. He

should look at your axle before giving you some physical therapy. Here is your medical release form, you need to take this to the

sheriff." Lightning nodded and headed for the sheriff's office.

 **Just a guest-Wow, you took my idea about the Evergreen Speedway-** Yeah...I try to use your ideas if possible. Normally I can't use them right away, but I was looking for a name for the next track, so when you suggested it, I used it.

 **Ok, Tara and Chance did the first base!(If you don't know the first base, I will say that they're making out.) Someday, they may do the second base(sex) when they're older.-** A tiny little spoiler, as I have it written right now, they have their first "encounter" later in the story.

 **Since they're high school, I was thinking if Tara and Chance will dance together at their prom night. The terrorist attack in France is an international ouch for me. :( I totally condemned about that.-** Something needs to be done, but I don't know what. Weapons and bombs can be controlled. However attacks with trucks and other heavy vehicles are necessary. I don't know how you would stop someone from renting a tuck and going on a rampage.

 **I think they did also the second base... About the someday, they may do the home run. (If you don't know about them, Search the baseball methapors for sex.)-** I know what you mean. Tara and Chance will "hook up" later in the story.

 **I was also thinking if they can go back to Hawaii if Tara's next next race(after the next race after Washington) will be in Hawaii Motorsports Center, Kapolei, Hawaii. I don't really insist it but it's just my idea.-** That's a good idea. I'll use the track a little later in the story, because things are pretty much set for the next couple of chapters.

 **I have a question, Does lightning will be mad when he will see Tara playing a violent game like GTA or any shooting games or he'll be just fine about that?-** While he doesn't like Tara and "The Pack" playing those kinds of games. Understands that the kids know that it is a game and not real life. The kids play other games so it doesn't bother him too much.

 **I've been silent for two days right now but I have an Idea on the championship race. What if the speedway is in Las Vegas Motor Speedway, Las Vegas? It's quite fun there and many things may happen.-** That is something I'll look into. It's going to be a while before I get to that. I'm going to put it the "Ideas" pile.

 **If the President is there, the city will rock slightly.-** Silly, Las Vegas is always rocking!

 **Also Lightning, Sally and their friends and relatives except their children might get tempted to the Casinos there. So I like the Champ Race would be In Las Vegas.** :)-I can see them doing that. Also they could go to shows as well.

 **Guest 2-Good race for Tara and a big annoyance for Thunder finishing behind her. Good opportunity for Lightning playing head steward. Haha, nice touch throughout the movie with the session between Tara and Chance. Hope Chance recovers from the accident with the tyre. The media really need to mind their own businesses and stop poking their bumpers in about Lightning's recent injury and personal life. I can see how much Scarlett's suffering with pregnancy but it happens to all women.-** As a first time mom, Scarlett is having all the issues that a pregnant woman has to deal with. I have a friend that is pregnant right now, so I can see what all this hot weather dose to her. She was the inspiration for Scarlett having problems with the baby when she is out in the heat.

 **My heart lies with the men, women, and children who fell under another lifeless Isis loser. He got wiped out though so good riddance to him-** Yes, I agree. But it dose make wonder if there will me more attacks like this. There is no way to tell what someone will use a tuck for. I just hope that there is no copycat attacks.

 **It can be creepy in us both thinking alike I know but in a way it's a good thing. Very touching chapter here with Tara and Chance's date. Look forward to chapter 58. I have some more ideas but I'll wait til then. Good move partner-** You know, great minds think alike! LOL

 **I just read chapter 57 again and realized I misread it. I read that Thunder finished ahead of Tara. An official whoops! Good job that Tara doesn't give Thunder any ammunition or satisfaction that would get her suspended. The annoyance from Edge about Tara's fourth place finish is probably coz its Tara catching up and scaring him-** I guess it didn't come across right. Edge was mad because Doc didn't get sick. Edge knew that Lightning was the head stewarded and couldn't take over for Doc, Edge had poisoned the water again, I might go back a rewrite some of the chapter. I'll let you guys know when I do, so if you want you can go back and reread it.

 **Twister2021-nice work on this chapter. I just recently saw the secret life of pets movie. I thought it was really cute.-** It was cute. We're planning a trip to New York in September, so it was nice to see the city again. When we go, it will be our sixth(I think) time there.

 **I'm wanting to share one of my favorite rock n roll songs watch?vjyb8pMsyPFw it's Van Halen I have a question for you. what is your dream location? Mine is Hawaii.-** Going around the world in 88 days, just like the movie

 **nice work on this chapter. I have a few jokes for you. what do you get if you cross a pig with a dinosaur? Jurassic Pork! hahahaha-** That's cute, I loved the Jurassic Would movie.

 **Why don't the people of Pompeii like volcanoes? Because they're all dead. hahahaha Here in California, when a bridge falls down, we know it must be San Andreas 'Fault! hahaha-** That's a cute joke too, but I believe I've already used that joke somewhere, where exactly I can't remember.

 **Jopay-that last comment was me, i forgot to login. sorry bout that-** When I read the comments, I guessed it was you.

 **uh huh...that movie part was great and no, my girlfriend and i didnt include any "dirty cinema antics" (if you know what i mean *wink*) cause we are just 15 but that part was great and funny right there (i'll stop it with the mater jokes LOL).-** You don't have too. Mater's jokes are the best!

 **That was a cute and sweet moment for the young couple, dont you think folks? And chance jacking off then dozing off then getting a photo from tara and then finally getting knocked out, what a night for him though. LOL i have to relate** \- Yeah, it was your idea in the first place, I just modified it a bit.

 **Oh, and writing my suggestion was really kind of you. It was the first time anyone accepted my suggestion in a fanfic. To express my thanks i give you a big, warm and fluffy hug *gives you a big, warm and fluffy hug* More suggestions coming up if you're up to it...-** I'm always willing to hear ideas, and if I can use them I always try. It might not be right away though. **A big fluffy hug** in return

 **Keep up the fantaboulastical work!-** I will try!

 **i read your conversation with Twister and you like AC/DC! one of my favorite rock bands along with metallica and guns and roses. what's your fav ac/dc song? mine is back in black (it rocks when i play that great song on my guitar)-** Fire your guns...no wait... its Rock and Roll train, no wait... its Dirty Deeds...no wait... its Thunderstruck... wait, wait. I guess what I'm trying to say is l really don't have a favorite. I stop myself from jumping up and down when I heard Thunderstruck being played in the planes move. I was not happy to learn that AC/DC cancelled their concert tour, I was planning on going to see them. I don't like their songs like COD, and Got you by the balls-Those songs are nasty. I don't like the album "Ballbreaker" either-It's really nasty, I should have known not to buy it with a title like that.

 **its okay if you post for at least once a week, you have a life on the outside world too as we all do.-** It's fair week, and I've been very busy.

 **i read the story to my girlfriend and there was a good 5 minute awkward silence after the final sentence and were both bright red after and we just stood there laughing at each other.-** Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you kids. It was such a cute idea, I had to use it.

 **99schonBallons-I'm just going to put this out there. Hillary Rodgam Clinton is a lying murderer that would rather advance her position and earn more money than help America. I don't really have a problem with bernie, other than the fact he is really old. I can tell you right now, old is not good. Prime Example is Mitch Mconnall. Trump... I'm not going to even start. Ted Cruz is Heart and Soul Of Christian Supremacy in America. America may have been founded upon Christianity, but it is a nation of freedom of Religion. I feel like Gary Johnson will be the lesser of the two evils known as Trump and Hillary. Ted Cruz is Evil, and needs to be deported back to Canada-** While I don't agree with you, I will respect your freedom of speech.


	59. Tara's Troubles

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Chapter 57. - Tara's Troubles-**

At the Sheriff's department: Lightning was about to head into Scarlett's office. He heard someone getting sick so Lightning slowly

rolled into the office. "Scarlett… Scarlett?" Lightning called "Are you all right?" "Lightning is that you?... give me a minute." Scarlett

said, as she flushed toilet and then she rolled into her office. "I'm not feeling all that good this morning. What do you need?" Lightning

started rubbing Scarlett's side near her rear wheels. "Deputy McQueen!" Scarlett examined "What do you think you're doing?"

Lightning then realized what he was doing. "S-Sorry Sheriff!" he said "W-W-whenever Sally had morning sickness, rubbing her side

always made the nausea go away. I-I'm sorry, it won't h-happen again." "Scarlett, stop snapping at him." Dunkin said rolling into her

office. "Lightning was only trying to make you feel better. Here are the final two applicants you need to interview." Scarlett just

growled at him as he dropped them on her desk. "Don't you dare growl at me!." Dunkin said sternly "You might be sheriff, but I'm still

your father. I'll blister your behind if you don't start showing some manners." Scarlett turned and faced Dunkin. Lightning slowly

backed away, he didn't want to be caught in the middle of these two very dominate cars. Scarlett blinked a few times and then settled

behind her desk, tears started falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry Light, your rub did help a little." she said "Please forgive me." "It's

okay, I can remember how Sally was when she was pregnant." Lightning said "I have something that might make you happy. Michael

has released me from his care." Lightning placed the form on Scarlett's desk and then back away a few feet. "Despite Scarlett's

current mood." Dunkin said as his daughter read the report. "She isn't going to eat you." "Are you sure about that?" Lightning asked

"I'm not going to take any chances. If she's anything like Sally, she'll eat anything. I have learned the hard way, never get in-between

food and a pregnant woman. I can remember Sally eating more than I did some days. I talked to Dad a few days ago and he said that

Bella is eating everything in sight. If you didn't know my mother is a picky eater, so I bet it's scary to see her eating everything."

Scarlett laughed. "That's one thing I like about you" she laughed "You can always make me laugh." Scarlett then gave Lightning a

hug. He always knew Scarlett was strong, but even he was surprised at her physical strength. "There is one more thing that you need

to do before I can have back out on patrol." Scarlett said "I need you to do a drug test. Have you been taking any painkillers?" "No"

Lightning said "I haven't taken any for three or four days now." "I think you can pass a test." Scarlett said "If not. We'll have to wait a

few more days…" I'll do it" Dunkin said. "You need to review those applications; the applicants will be here soon." Dunkin and

Lightning headed to the nurse's office. "Scarlett's hormones are really messing with her today." Lightning said "Sally was the same

way when she was pregnant." Dunkin gave him a sad little smile. "Scarlett reminds me of Sahara when she was expecting." He said

"My wife would love becoming a grandmother." (AN: Just a reminder: Sahara was Dunkin's wife, she passed away a while ago.

Reread chapter 13 to refresh your memory.) "I'm sorry Dunkin. I didn't mean to bring that up." Lightning said "I'm sure she's smiling

down on her." "It's all right, Light" Dunkin said. "And yes, I'm sure that Sahara is smiling down on all of us." Dunkin and Lightning

arrived at the nurse's office. The nurse was not in, so Dunkin got a dug kit off the shelf. "All right, Deputy McQueen." Dunkin said "I

just need for you to urinate in this. As a racecar, you should be used to doing drug rests, so it shouldn't be a problem." Lightning took

the cup and headed to the toilet. He came out a few moments later. "That was quick." Dunkin said "Most cars are so nervous; it takes

a while for them to go." Like you said, I'm used to them. Over my career I've had hundreds or possibility thousands of drug tests

done. After a while, it just becomes routine." Dunkin dunked the test strip in the urine "We just have to wait a few minutes." He said

"Hopefully all the drugs are out of your system." Ten minutes later: Dunkin pulled the strip out and it was a bright purple color.

"Purple?" Lightning said "What does that mean?" "It means you tested positive for narcotics." Dunkin said "It looks like all of your

medication isn't out of your system yet. We'll have to try again next week." Lightning sighed unhappily as they headed back to

Scarlett's office. There were two young police cars waiting outside Scarlett's office. Both of their jaws nearly hit the floor when they

recognized Lightning. Just then Scarlett rolled out of her office "OH! Deputy McQueen, I didn't think you'll be back so soon." She said

"I'll be right back. I need to talk with my deputies for a moment." Dunkin and Lightning followed Scarlett into her office. "Make it

quick" She said. "As you can see the applicants are waiting." "Sight bad news." Lightning said "I failed the drug test. I don't know

when I'll be back for a retest." Scarlett just sighed "Okay Light." She said "Just let me know when you're coming home, we can test

you then." As he left the office Lightning winked at the applicants, who both smiled in return. Dunkin called the first applicant into the

office. A few days later: Mack was in town to pick up Lightning and his trailer. Sally was there to see him off. "Do you have everything

you need?" She asked "Because I'm so behind in my work, it's going to be a few weeks before I can come and visit you guys." "Yes, I

think so." Lightning said as he backed into the trailer. "I went through the trailer a few days ago and everything is fully stocked." "It's

a good thing that the next race is in Dallas, that way Mack doesn't have to drive all night to get you to the racetrack." Sally said "I'll

fax you the paperwork to you then you can have John listed as Tara's legal guardian. Although I hope we never have to use it." "Me

too." Lightning said and he drove forward and kissed her. "Did you hear Scarlett has found a replacement for Savage. He's that young

Lamborghini that has been wondering around town for a few days. His name is Sebastian Salvatore. He's kinda like me, his parents

immigrated to the untired states. His grandparents own a large winery. From my understanding they are quite a wealthy family." "I

haven't met him yet. So we'll just have another rich car in town, no big deal." Sally said "Where did you get all of your information

from?" "Leah told me" Lightning said. "She said he is was a classmate of hers and they were in the same graduating class. Leah said

she saw him around the academy, she had classes with him but really didn't get to know him. Sebastian seems to be a nice guy with

a strong work ethic." Sally leaned forward and kissed Lightning again. "Would you get going" she said "I have work to do." They

kissed one last time before Lightning backed up and closed the trailer's door. Mack gave one long honk before heading to the

interstate. Another month into the racing season: Tara was incredibly frustrated with herself. She still had not won a single race.

She had come close a couple times, but her inexperience had cost her. Out of the five rookies, Thunder was doing the best, he had

won a couple of races. Doc continually reassured Tara that she would start winning races. Adding to the stress, Doc seemed to be

getting sick every weekend. There was a few races that Doc got so sick, John or Lightning had to take over being crew chief. Doc also

was having problems with his stomach. His stomach pain kept him from eating. Doc started losing a lot weight. Although Doc was a

physician, he knew that treating himself was not a good idea. He had a fellow crew chief, who was also a doctor, examine him. Doc

had all kinds of tests ran, but they all came back fairly normal. Doc was diagnosed with having stomach ulcers, a common problem

with all crew chiefs. He was prescribed some medicine that should help with keeping the ulcers under control. Doc did pick up some

weight, but not much. The stress of not winning races and Doc's medical problems was putting pressure on Tara's relationship with

Chance. From time to time she would snap at him, which led to fights between them. Lightning and Doc tried to keep it from getting

nasty, but on several times they failed. There were days, sometimes weeks, where they weren't speaking to each other. Plato knew

that Tara's and Chance's relationship was on the rocks and he took every opportunity he got to court her. Tara finally fell for Plato and

they started hanging out together. Lightning really didn't like Plato. While he and the other racing stewards knew that Plato was into

drugs and alcohol. All of Plato's drug testes came back negative. Remembering the mess he made when he butt into Thunder and

Tara's relationship, Lightning carefully watched the two teenagers from a distance. Tuesday that week: It was April 1st. Tara got up

and trained like normal. Doc had Lightning training alongside her as his physical therapy. His axle was getting stronger, but it always

hurt after training. Tara was extra annoyed this morning; Thunder was on the track today, normally they avoided each other. He took

every chance he got to annoy Tara. He taunting her about not winning a race yet. Once Tara was done with her morning workout, she

headed to class. Doc had Lightning sit on an ice pack before allowing him to go to work. Plato joined her on the way to class, he even

tried to get her to skip school and they could go hang out with some other kids. Tara refused, saying that she liked school. Tara's first

class of the day was advanced chemistry. She loved the class because it was taught by a wacky DeLorean, Dr. Emmett Brown. He was

a retired scientist, obsessed with time travel. He always had some sort of contraption strapped to his body. His favorite phase was

"Great Scott!" After the class got started, Dr. Brown gave everyone an experiment that had to be completed by the end of the class.

So all the kids grabbed their lab partners and started working on the experiment. It wasn't long until Thunder raised his tire. "Dr.

Brown, can a go to the bathroom? I have to take a piss." he asked "Besides this experiment is so heavy, it's weighing my brain

down." Yes of course, and watch your language young man, there are ladies present." Emmett said, then he started pacing. "Why is

my experiment so heavy? Is there a problem with Earth's gravitational pull?" The class just giggled as Thunder headed to the

bathroom. While Thunder was away from his desk, Tara thought of a prank to pull on him, after all it was April Fool's Day. Tara looked

around, she saw that everyone was working at their lab and not paying attention. She quietly crept over to the soda that Thunder had

sitting on his desk and put hot sauce in it. Then Tara slipped back to her own desk, thinking that nobody saw her. Thunder came back

a few moments later and headed to his lab. Tara patiently waited for Thunder to take a drink, but he never did. Tara and her lab

partner was struggling with the experiment. Dr. Brown was making his way around the class to see how the students were doing. Like

all good teachers, he helped them with the experiment. Once Tara and her partner was back on track. Dr. Brown then drove away to

help other students. With the help that Dr. Brown gave her, Tara and her lab partner was able to finish the experiment right before

time was up. "What have I been telling you kids?" Emmitt said "If you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything." Chemistry

class was soon over and Tara headed to her next class. Calculus, which Thunder was not a part of. Half way thought the class she

heard an ambulance arrive. Thinking nothing much of it, she went back to doing her math problems. Right before lunch the teacher

handed Tara a note saying that she is to report immediacy to the principal's office. Tara gathered up her things and headed to the

office. Once Tara reported to the office the sectary said that she would let the principal know she was here. Ten minutes later:

Principal Benjamin Hawk escorted her to his office. "Sit down Miss McQueen." Benjamin said "We need to talk." Tara parked herself in

a chair. "About what?" she asked "Have I've done something wrong?" "I don't know." Benjamin said sternly "You tell me." Tara was

silent as she racked her brains trying to remember if she had broken any rules. "I can't remember doing anything wrong" she said

after a few moments "But I have a feeling you are going to tell me." "Yes I am" Benjamin said. "I have evidence and witnesses saying

that you put hot sauce in Thunder's drink during chemistry class this morning." "Yes I did." Tara admitted "But it was just a harmless

April fools prank." "If it was harmless prank." Benjamin said "Why did Thunder end up going to the hospital this morning?" "I don't

know" Tara said. "Because he's a moron, a looser, and idiot, all rolled in to one big pile of dog crap." Benjamin slammed his tire on his

desk. "MISS MCQUEEN!" Benjamin said angrily "THUNDER IS ALLERGIC TO HOT PEPPERS! HE HAD A SEVERE REACTION AFTER HE

TOOK A DRINK OUT OF THE BOTTLE YOU PUT THE HOT SAUSE!" "I didn't know that" Tara said. "All he ever told me is that he doesn't

like spicy stuff, I didn't know he was allergic. If I had known, I would have pulled different prank on him." Benjamin just sighed "I've

called your father; he should be here at any time." Just then there was a knock at the door and the sectary showed Lightning into the

office. "Welcome Mr. McQueen." Benjamin said, as Lightning rolled into the office. "It's nice to see you again, please have a seat."

After Lightning got settled: "I'm assuming this is about Thunder and the hot sauce?" Lightning said "I'm aware of the situation." "How,

do you know about that?" Tara asked "I'm still trying to figure it out myself." "I was in my office when Thunder's crew chief filed a

complaint against you." Lightning said "Don't be surprised that you get a summons, ordering you to the steward's office when you get

back to your trailer." "You don't seem the type of car that would willing hurt someone, so I believe you when you said you didn't know

Thunder was allergic to hot sauce. I checked his file, there is nothing listed when it comes to allergies." Benjamin said "But I do feel

that your prank was a little extreme, for that I'm giving you detention for rest of the week." "But I didn't do anything wrong." Tara

protested "It wasn't like I planned for him to get hurt!" "Tara…Thunder went to hospital because of your actions." Benjamin said "You

might have thought your prank was harmless, but it wasn't. My decision still stands. Starting immediately, you have an hour to eat

lunch then Report to Mr. Hooper in room fifty-six. You will stay there until classes start up in the afternoon." "But I have to go back to

my trailer and let my dog out." Tara complained "That's not enough time for me to eat and get back to school." "I suggest you find a

way." Benjamin said "Keep arguing with me and I'll make it two weeks. I suggest the next time you pull a prank on someone, do

something that won't get anyone hurt or get you into trouble. This incident will go into your permanent file. All I need you to do is

sign these papers and then your free to go." Both Tara and Lightning singed the disciplinary forms before leaving the office.

 **Just a Guest-I have a very romantic idea about Chance and Tara, during on their date, Tara's fans, the media, and the paparazzi followed them. During their drive, her fans and the paparazzi came closer to her, squeezing Tara And Chance. Since they're squeezed, their faces were very very close half an inch. And the paparazzi where asking her about her boyfriend. This will surely redden Tara and Chance's faces. Quite sweet...-** I can use that in a few chapters. They will have their first public kiss.

 **I wonder about the reactions of their parents.-** Both sets of parent's know about the relationship, they seem to be fine with it.

 **It will be very romantic if Tara and Chance dance together on their High School Prom Night.-** I can work on that. The junior prom will be at the end of the story because that when the end of the school year is.

 **What's the last name of Chance?-** Uh...He currently doesn't have one. If you want to think of one, that would be fine by me.

 **Guest2-Everybody suffers stress in life but with Sally travelling with Tara and trying to cooperate with her own businesses it does aggravate you.-** When someone gets taken out of their comfort zone, they are going to be upset until they get back to eara or they get used to the new position.

 **Lightning's going through firm restrictions but limited duty as an officer is for his own good. He acts like a little boy with his excitement but you've gotta have a little joy**. **Good job with the unruly moments you created from another viewers idea. Nobody ever has the best of days.-** I'm trying to put a little more drama in to the story.

 **My heart lies with those who perished in the tragic terror storm in Germany. There will come a time where Britain make the attack of wiping them all out.-** I agree, I work with a German national, I have seen her mad, All I'm saying, if you want to keep breathing, don't piss the German people off.

 **I have some ideas here. 1, Maybe make a moderate hot night between Lightning and Sally where Lightning leaves a trail of love hearts. Sally follows them in to a room and finds lit candles, Lightning dressed in a Jedi robe with the hood up next to the bed with wine, and acts a Jedi theme before they have sex. Something to make Sally purr and to relieve the stress she suffered. Maybe add in Sally being turned on by Lightning's Sapphire blue eyes. Everybody loves Sapphire blue eyes.-** The blue eyes comment I get. If I use your Jedi idea I'm going to have to do some research. I'm not a star wars fan and I have no idea when you talk about the robe-is it the black cloak that I see everyone wearing? If it is, I'll see what I can do. Do Jedi's even have sex?

 **Idea 2, maybe have the racers given licences that can be stamped with points as warnings for unruly behaviour like 1 point is a warning, 2 a fine, 3 a fine and a 2 race suspension, 4 a half year suspension from racing**.-That is something that I can put in to the next story.

 **Idea 3, maybe have Edge where he attempts to disconnect Doc's IV while Doc's sleeping, Lightning catches sight of him then stops and arrests him for attempted murder. Edge needs to be put to justice..That's all I'll offer for now til after a couple more chapters so we can see what the others have to offer. See what you think.** -I think I can work that in. I have a few ideas, I'm working on it so I can't say to much

 **Lightning maintains his loyalty good to Sally despite unruly times. Love them both. Loving chapter here** -They are still deeply in love each other. I'm, trying to show that

 **I hope you still like my other idea of Lightning catching Anna out harassing another racer, he locks her wheel with a parking boot, escorts her back to her pit and father and warns her. It's your choice though.-** I'm sorry, somehow that idea got lost in the shuffle. I'm planning on using it, I just need to find a place for it.

 **Please add in more of Lightning and Sally sharing a bit of love and a bit of banter between Lightning and Doc-** There's some coming up in the next couple of chapters.

 **Jopay's come up with good ideas for Tara and Chance going to prom together and how Chance should propose.-** That's something I'm saving for the next story.

 **Please don't have Tara wrecked like her father. Maybe have Thunder where he attempts to ram Tara, she moves out of the way and he causes himself some damage. Your choice. See what you think**.- They will battle in different races, so I think I can put that in.

 **My heart lies with the souls lost in Germany by a teenage facebook conman and the poor priest who fell sickeningly to the faggot cowards of ISIS in France. Always one attack in France after another**.-I agree, something needs to be done, what I have no idea how to stop it short of having another war.

 **I have another idea for a prank. Maybe have Sally burn Lightning when he's in the shower, Lightning shouts, oh your under arrest lady, he pulls her in to the shower with him making her scream in pleasure and are overheard by the family.-** Burn? I hope your not suggesting that she actually burns him with hot water. As for the shower sex, I thing I can do something about that.

 **Your welcome Jopay. Ideas based on what happened to you in real life can be just as good. I should try thinking what I could offer based on real life if something pops up. For e.g, having a crazy day with unruly drivers on the road. I'm loving the story. I'm not one for expecting all my ideas to be used. It's just some help and encouragement. I'm happy either way. I like the idea for the prom. I hope it gets used-** I like your ideas, so what ever you come up with would be fine. I wasn't to sure about doing a prom chapter, but everyone seems to want one, so I have decided to put one in, It will be towards the end of this story.

 **99schonballons-I was hoping you'd update on the 25th. That's my birthday. Oh Well. An idea is during one of Tara's Races Thunder Causes a wreck Like in the opening of Cars. Tara Jumps through it like lightning did**. -I kinda like that idea, I'm going to put in to the "Ideas" It I don't use it in this story, I'll use it in the next story...Yes I have decided to write another story. It will focus on Tara's and Chances relationship. I plan on taking some time off after this story, so it will be a while or so before I get around to working on it. Any leftover ideas will go into the new story. I have already started a notebook with everyone's ideas that won't fit into this story.

 **Who's Going to Take Over Dinaco now? You Could Have Tara and Thunder Compete for it, or have Anna get it for a short while, and she lose it and Tara gets it Next Season.-** Interesting idea, I'll have to think about that.

 **Jopay-How about putting a conversation between tara and her dad or mom about sex and other stuff, i find it funny and relatable when you put something like that in the story. I think other readers like that sorta stuff too. Your choice though** -There are conversations scattered threw the story. Once Tara and Chance become sexually active(It's going to be a while, I've just started working on that) Sally, Tara, and Sophia have a girl talk and they discuss "toys and things".

 **how about putting a hot night with any of the characters? been a while since the last love scene. Again, your choice to include one soon** -If I can figure out the Jedi sex idea that Guest 2 suggested, I'll put it as soon as possible. If not, I'll have another couple in action. I've been wanting to do either a Dunkin/Jasmine or a Leah/Oliver sex seen. I just haven't had the time to work on the story much.

 **By the way, great chapter again and thanks for brightening up my gloomy week-** It make me happy that I brightened up your week.

 **another suggestion: since tara and chance are both high school students, for sure there would be a prom, right? so i was thinking, chance would ask tara a "promposal" in the most boyfriend-est way possible. maybe he sings to her at night (called "harana" in the philippines) outside her trailer then she goes out and she is surprised and one thing leads to another and theyre dancing on the floor at prom night. (all boys who are in love do that all the time in my country, it's a sweet tradition). and again and again and again, your choice to include that...:)-** Read this chapter and then you will understand that it's going to be while before we get to the prom chapters.

 **i also noticed that everyone would like some romance in the chapters to come. it's sorta funny and creepy at the same tiem on how we all think alike LOL!-** I think I can do something about that. It's going to be in a chapter or two.

 **thanks Guest 2, i come up with my suggestions based on what happened to me in real life. oh yeah, i read reviews** -I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who reads the comments.


	60. Tara's Troubles Part 2-

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Chapter 58. – Tara's Troubles Part 2.-**

After Lightning and Tara left Benjamin's office: "This is so unfair. It was just a prank! I shouldn't get detention for this!" Tara

complained, Lightning just rolled quietly beside her. "You're being quiet about this, are you mad at me to?" "Huh…no…yes… well just a

little. More disappointed than mad. I thought that I raised you better. As your punishment, you will clean your pit before the race on

Sunday, you are to clean it by yourself with no help from anyone." Lightning said "Besides I was just thinking about what you could

say to Strip tomorrow morning." "Do you really think he's going to summon me?" Tara asked. "I have never been summoned, what

do I say?" "Yes, he was filing the paperwork when your principal called me and ask me to meet with him." Lightning said "As for the

summons. Strip will ask you questions and you answer them to the best of your ability without attiude. He'll then make his decision

on what he'll give you as punishment. Since this is the first time you have gotten in trouble, I'm hoping he'll just give you a warning."

"Great" Tara said, noticing the badge that said 'Racing Steward' on his front finders. "That's the last thing I need on top of everything

else." "I know you're been trying Tara." Lightning said gently "Maybe… you think, you been trying a little too hard?" Tara stared

tearing up. "I just wanted to make you proud." Tara said between her tears. "I'm a McQueen, I'm supposed to be the best, at least

that's what everyone on RSN been saying." "Oh Sweetheart… come here." Lightning said, Tara buried her grill in his side and cried. "It

takes time to get good. This isn't the junior league. You are racing against cars that have been in the league longer than you've been

alive." "I'm trying Daddy…I'm really trying!" Tara cried "I'm do everything that Doc tells me, but I still haven't won a race. I'm so tired

of losing, it makes want to go home!" "So your saying you want to quit racing? I thought it's what you always wanted to do."

Lightning asked "If that is choice, I can pull you out of the league and send you home." Tara just to her father and cried harder. "No…

I want to stay… I love racing." she managed to squeak out between sobs. Tara thought she heard Lightning talking so someone else.

Then she felt another tire trying to console her. Thinking it was Doc, Tara never looked up. Then she felt a third and a fourth tire on

her. Surprised Tara looked up and saw not Doc, but Sapphire, Kevin Shiftright (Clutch Aid #121), and Ryan Shields rubbing her sides.

A few more racecars were behind them. "I know how you feel Tara" Kevin said. "It's hard living up to a family tradition." Tara just

looked at him, she knew his family's success in the racing league. "Tara, you're doing great for a rookie." Ryan said "I was in the

league for two and a half years before I won a race. There's a lot to learn, on and off the racetrack. Please don't rush it, it will all

come together sooner or later." All the other race cars agreed. Tara sniffed tearfully a few times. "See doesn't that make you feel

better?" Lightning said "Listen to them Tara. They are not only your competitors; they are also your friends." "Thanks Guys" Tara

said. "It does make me feel better. I'm not really hungry right now. I think I'm going to go back to the trailer and let Chavo out for a

few minutes and then I'm going back to class" "Okay, my Track Queen." Lightning said "I'll see you at six. Maybe can get a pizza or

something for supper." Tara nodded and then drove away. Late afternoon: Lightning put on his stewards bade and started to patrol.

School was just letting out, so there were kids everywhere, however he didn't see Tara. It wasn't long until Lightning heard some

commotion over by a tent. Lightning saw that there was a group of junior racecars and some regular cars. Chance and Anna was with

them. "Anna, would leave me alone!" Chance said loudly "I'm not interested in you!" Anna lifted up her bra, exposing her breasts to

everyone in the group. Most of the kids laughed and dared Chance to touch her. Chance saw Lightning watching their group, he shot a

look that had 'help me' written all over it. "You don't want to play with these?" Anna said, not noticing that Lightning had driven up

behind her. "All the boys like to play with these!" "Miss Hollister, that is totally inappropriate!" Lightning said "Cover yourself, and

come with me. Rest of you kids, go home." "What did I do now?" Anna protested "I didn't anything!" "Yes, you did" Lightning said

sternly. "I saw you flashing everyone just now. You know that's against the rules." "SO…" Anna said "Daddy lets me do anything I

want." "I don't care what father lets you do." Lightning said "You broke league rues. Are you going to drive yourself back to your

camp, or I'm going to have you towed?" "You wouldn't dare!" Anna spat, Lightning pulled out a parking boot out and started to

approach her. "Okay, okay, I'm going." Anna led the way back to her trailers. When they got there: "Daddy!" Anna called "I'm getting

harassed!" Frank came out of his trailer, and saw Lightning with Anna. "What did you do this time?" Frank asked "I thought you said

you were going to behave today." "I didn't do anything!" Anna protested "McQueen is just mad that I'm dating his daughters'

x-boyfriend." "Anna you know that is a lie." Lightning said "You had taken your bra off and was flashing everyone one in that group."

"Anna, shame on you." Frank said, Anna just rolled her eyes. "So… going to do with her?" "Well… I know that she's been in trouble

before, but since she's in the junior league there is little I can do." Lightning said "But I'm going to 'fine' to do four hours of

community service, she can go around the track and pick up trash…" "I will not!" Anna said "That's for brainless ugly cars, not

gorgeous racecars like me!" "Then I'm suspending you from racing until you do." Lightning said "It's your choice Anna, complete the

community service or no racing." "Daddy!" Anna cried "Do something!" "My tires are tided. Do what the steward says or I'll send you

home." Frank said as tears started forming Anna eyes, and she tried to hug him. Frank wisely pulled away. "Go to the trailer, and

don't come out until tomorrow morning." Anna headed to the trailer without anther word. "Sorry Lightning" Frank said "I'll make sure

she'll do the community service." Lightning just nodded as he made the report on his tablet. "You'll get a copy of my report sometime

tomorrow morning" he said "The community service times will be listed." Both Lightning and Frank signed the form. By the time that

Lightning got done with Frank and Anna, his shift was over so he headed to his office to get Chavo before heading to his own trailer.

At the McQueen trailers: Doc was under his trailer's canopy reading a book, when Tara arrived from school, she headed to her trailer.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." he said "Your air-conditioning went out this afternoon, and it's hotter than Hades in there. Chavo

is safe, he's in Lightning's office. With the sudden heat, all of the local crews are busy. Nobody can come out until tomorrow morning.

It's going to be too hot for you and Chavo to sleep in the trailer tonight, so I got you a hotel room across from the track. Can I trust

you that the only ones in the room will be you and Chavo?" "Yes, you can." Tara said "I've never slept in a strange place by myself.

Do you think that you or dad will stay with me?" "Well…" Doc said "Once Lightning gets back, we'll go look it over." "Where's Dad?"

Tara asked "I've never known him to work this late." "He's doing an evening patrol." Doc said "He should be done within the hour." An

hour later: Lightning, Chavo and Tara headed over to the hotel. When they got to the room, they looked around. "Well…it's not what

I'm used to." Lightning said "There are two beds, and the room is clean." Chavo jumped up on one of the beds and stared sniffing the

sheets. He then turned in three circles and laid down. "Well… it's clean and doesn't smell." Tara said as she sat on the other bed.

"Chavo seems happy with it." "I guess it's fine, I'm glad it's only for one night." Lightning said as he scratched Chavo. "But Chavo is

your dog, he is going to sleep with you." Lightning picked the dog up and gave him a heave. Chavo landed safely on the mattress that

Tara was sitting on. "I won't be able to do that much longer!" Lightning said "He's getting heavy." Tara just giggled. "Well I think need

to unpack" Tara said as she pulled out Chavo's food and water bowl and set them on the floor "I'm done." "Is that all you brought

with you?" Lightning asked. "You mother never travels that light." "I'm only sleeping here." Tara said "Rest of the time I'll be over at

the track." "Where is Chavo going to stay?" Lightning asked "It's too hot for him to be outside all evening." "In your trailer?" Tara said

"Please. He spent all afternoon in your office and he didn't have an accident." "Oh all right" Lightning said "If he has an accident, your

cleaning it up." "I have something for you." Doc said as Lightning and company returned to the to the track. "It was delivered when

you were over at the hotel." Doc laid the envelope in front of Tara. It had an official Piston Cup seal on it. "Well… I guess I know what

that is." Tara said as she opened it and read it. "I have a meeting with Chanti tomorrow morning at nine am. It says to bring my crew

chief and my parents or a legal guardian." "How much trouble is Tara in?" Doc asked "You're a stewarded." "Well…if Strip gave the

case to Chanti" Lightning said. "I'm hoping not much, however Chanti can be a lot tougher that Strip when she puts her mind to it.

What do you two want for supper? It's my treat." "Pizza!" Tara said. "Could I have a medium? I never did eat anything at lunch and

now I'm starving." "I'll just have cheese." Doc said "And make it a small, I'm not that hungry." Lightning called a local pizza place.

"We need to go over to the hotel." He said "I'm having it delivered over there." "Okay, I'll just put my books away, for once I don't

have any homework to do." Tara said and lowered the trailers ramp. "Holey macaroni and cheese! It's hot in here!" Tara said as she

drove into the trailer "It's like a sauna in here." "Just leave it open." Lightning said "It's supposed to start cooling down soon, so

hopefully the trailer will cool down too." The racecars and Chavo then headed to the hotel. The next morning six am: The alarm clock

went off, both Tara and Lightning groaned. Lightning got up slowly. Tara turned off the alarm and pulled the sheet back over her

hood. Lightning quickly pulled the sheet off. "Just because you don't have training and school this morning, you're not sleeping in."

Lightning said sternly. "Get up and go let Chavo out, he standing by door wagging his tail impatiently." Tara yawned and got out of

bed. "Okay, okay." Tara said "You must really have to go." After ten minutes Tara and Chavo came back. Lightning was in bed laying

on his roof doing slow circles in the air with his bad axle. "Uh, Dad…" Tara said "What are you doing?" "My physical therapy" Lightning

said "Doc gave me a list of stretching exercises to do every morning." "OH, Okay." Tara said "Is it working?" "Yeah… I think so."

Lightning said "It's not as tight as it was a few weeks ago." "While you do that." Tara said "I'm going to take a shower." Lightning

mumbled something, but Tara didn't hear it as she headed to the shower. Tara turned on the shower and letting it get warm as she

got undressed. She was half way though her shower when she heard the bathroom door open. "Really Dad." she said "Couldn't you

waited until I got done?" There was no response, but in the next moment Tara nearly jumped out of her metal when Chavo stuck his

head in the shower. "Oh its' you!" she giggled "You want to take a shower with me." The next thing Tara knew Chavo had walked in to

the shower and started playing in the water. When the dry cycle came on Chavo jumped out of the shower and stood over by the

door. When Tara was dry, she took a towel and dried him off. Other than his feet and legs Chavo was only damp. He laid down and

started to lick them dry as Tara got dressed. Once Tara was done drying Chavo off, she opened the bathroom door and he ran out

and jumped on the bed and started rolling around on the bed. "You gave Chavo a bath too?" Doc asked Tara jumped when Doc

started speaking. She was so busy watching Chavo drying himself, she didn't see Doc standing on the bed next to Lightning,

massaging and stretching his bad axle. "No, he played in the water. Just his feet and legs are wet. I tried to convince him to use the

dryer, but he didn't like it." Tara said "He just stood by the door and refused to come any closer." Tara watched Doc stretch

Lightning's axle, then she started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Lightning asked, he then realized what Tara was giggling at. "Oh grow

up! It might look like a strange sex position, but it's not!" Tara can't contain herself anymore and she starting laughing, Doc was

chuckling too "I hate to admit it." Doc said "I was just thinking the same thing." Before Lightning could say anything, Chavo jumped

over to his bed and started wiggling against his side. "Look Doc!" Tara said "Now it's a three way." Tara collapsed to the floor in a fit

of laughter. "Great, now I'm going to smell like a wet dog." Lightning said irritably "Are you done Doc? I need to take a shower." "Just

lay still" Doc said "I'm almost done." "Yeah, how many times have you said that to Sophie?" Lightning taunted, Tara herd them and

she started laughing even harder. Chavo rolled off the bed and started running around wildly for no apparent reason. (An: Those of

you who have dogs know what I'm talking about.) "Great… every time Tara starts laughing that hard, Chavo runs around like a mad

dog with his tail on fire." Doc was done with the therapy and he allowed Lightning to roll over. Suddenly, Chavo stopped running

around. He sat down, panting heavily. Tara got up off of the floor. "Watch this!" She said as she grabbed Chavo's tail. She started to

wiggle the white tip back and forth. "Ssssssss… The snake is coming to get you! Ssssss…" Chavo started spinning in circles, chasing

his tail. "He just discovered that he has a tail a few days ago. Just wait, he'll catch it a minute or two then he'll show us his crab

walk." Chavo spun in circles until he caught his tail and then walked sideways with the tip of it in his mouth. (An: Again those of you

who have dogs know what I'm talking about!) That caused Tara to start laughing again, Lightning just rolled his eyes as he headed to

the bathroom. "I hope you left me some hot water" Lightning said he dove to the bathroom. "That's why I try to shower before Sally,

she uses all the hot water." By the time he returned to the room, Tara had settled down and Chavo was eating. "Speaking of eating."

Lightning said "We need to head over to the track's restaurant. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long morning. Tara nodded

as they all headed over to the restaurant. By the time that they got to the restaurant. Tara's nerves were starting to get to her. She

barely ate anything. "Tara, relax. It's going to be fine, you made a mistake that all. Chanti shouldn't punish you to hard." Lightning

said, eyeing her uneaten breakfast. "Are you going to eat that?" "No" Tara said. "But I was thinking about teaching it tricks." Tara

pushed her food over to Lightning, who gobbled it down.

 **(AN: For those of you who don't know Kevin Shiftright's history, here it is: Kevin is the fourth in a long line of racers in** **the Shiftright family. His great grandfather, Kurt raced on the old dirt tacks of the fifties. Kevin's grandpa, Kraig won two Piston Cups in the late seventies and his dad, Klint won three in the early nineties. -"Meet the Cars, Pg. 99.")**

 **Just a guest-Tara and Chance's relationship got a fracture. I hope it heals someday.-** You don't have to wait long. Tara realizes her mistake pretty quickly.

 **How about Chance's Last name and his family name is Reid? It sounds cool to me.-** That's fine by me

 **Guest 2-Oh dear! Some stress Scarlett's going through with pregnancy especially while trying to handle her career but then it is a natural thing women go through. You have to understand.-** I have a friend who is pregnant, so I been using how her mood swings go.

 **The Lamborghini police car sounds exciting. No doubt he'll be fast.-** Yes, Scarlett has discovered that having an ultra sports car/race car on the team is a really good idea. Once Lightning's axle gets healed. I plan on having then team up to chase down another speeding car.

 **Whoa! A big backfire there for Tara. Tara's gone a bit too far there with the prank. Even though she meant no harm and given the fact it put Thunder in hospital she still has to pay the price. Her attitude can't save her either. Lightning's not a happy man. If you want ideas for punishments maybe have Tara where she has to clean her racing pit til her detention punishment is over.-** Teenagers don't have the experience to sometimes foresee what their actions might lead to. But some has to be on Thunder and his crew chief for not listing his allergies. That's something that gets brought up in the meeting with the stewards. Thanks for the Idea of Tara cleaning her pits. I was struggling with what Lightning should punish her with.

 **Aaww come on we don't want Tara and Chance falling out they hold such strong love for each other. Plato isn't someone Tara should be hanging out with given his unruly, illegal nature for drugs, alcohol, skipping school and other things. I can see him being arrested at some point.-** That is coming up soon. Hopefully the next chapter.

 **As for the the shower prank. I meant by Sally pulling the toilet chain while Lightning's in the shower or maybe have her make him jump, then he gets her back by pulling her in with him. See what you think-** Okay. I think I can use that somewhere.

 **Tara's got a lot to learn when she let's her anger get to her. Thunder's got a foul mouth. I've known students getting expelled for foul lip. As for the idea that I offered about Anna being caught harassing another car by Lightning and he escorts her to her father with a parking boot on her tyre maybe have it where she harasses Chance. Have her fined for harassing a member of the racing board. Just an idea. You decide. Over to you Jopay-** I'm working on that part. Hopefully it will show up in this chapter or the next.

 **IrishScottDragonGirl would let us know if we were annoying her Jopay just relax.-** Yep, I will.

 **As for Plato being a love interest of Tara, that wouldn't last very long coz Tara wants a better man than someone with an addiction to alcohol, drugs, and illegal behaviour. Chance is more decent than that. Hopefully Tara's detention will make her look back and realize what she did was wrong and then she'll spend more time with Chance and be better** -Tara gets to see what Plato is really like next chapter.

 **Please keep Tara and Chance's relationship strong. I don't know what you're planning to have Lightning arrest Plato for but I have an idea. See what you think of it. Maybe have it where Plato is high on cocaine and alcohol, he sees Tara and Chance kissing and making up, he goes over behaving physically abusive, Lightning catches sight of him, chases him down through the stadium and arrests him for assault and the possession of drugs and suspends him from racing.-** I have something similar all ready written. Everybody finds out what happens to Plato in a few chapters.

 **Just an idea. I hope this doesn't annoy the other viewers. **Gives you big fluffy hug and belly rub for Lucy**-** OOHHH! Belly rub! Lucy likes those almost as she likes butt scratches! I return the big fluffy hug.

 **Jopay-so...tara and chance are giving each other some space for a while. it's ok really *sniff* im not sad or anything *sniff*...nah just joking. I understand why there isn't gonna be a prom soon but I hope they work it out soon. they're my favorite couple in the story and that part "Dunking dunked the test strip in the urine" that was hilarious. It was so simple but It made me laugh LOL!-** Don't worry they will be back together soon.

 **oh yeah, I hope Plato gets in deep, deep, deep, deep, deep trouble for using drugs and alcohol as a minor, as a competitor of the racing season, and AS A LOVE INTEREST OF TARA. God, I cant get over the fact that tara and chance arent talking each other. But im not angry or something, I know you have some great surprises or plot twists and we can wait, take your time to make it perfect. sorry if im annoying you or any of the readers-** Yes Plato gets into trouble. I won't say what, I don't want to spoil the surprise.

 **here's a suggestion on how tara and chance should make up (can't get over, sorry!) : tara finds out that plato is a no-good drug user and they have a fight and they break up their little "relationship". Tara heads to her trailer and cries and eats ice cream (the movies do that LOL). Chance doesn't know about the fight and he heads to tara's trailer and finds her crying. He asks whats going on and he comforts her and voila! their back again. I think that can also strengthen their relationship. You can also include the singing and promposal part if you want to. Your choice to include all of that. im really sorry for not getting over that. or you can combine mine and guest 2's ideas. See what you think of it :)-** I have also have something like that all ready written.

 **HanaTheNewReader-Hi there! Im a new reader and I started reading your stories for 3 weeks now and I gotta say they are flipping awesome! I'm friends to one of your readers and he asked me to read your stories (it's Jopay) and I loved them. You're a pretty great writer and your jokes in your bio are pretty funny. Love all your stories, keep up the great work!-** Céad Míle Fáilte (hundred thousand welcomes) I'm happy that you like my stories. Thank you for all of the kinds words.

 **p.s. you didnt embarass us during the "cinema romance", Jopay embarrased himself for reading it aloud to me lol**!-You're a lucky girl, Jopay sounds like a sweetheart. I hope you have a long and happy relationship.

 **Guest 3-You know, I'm not feeling so good today, maybe you can make me happy if you update another chapter, of course, if you are able to ;)-** Sorry, I don't have the chapter ready, I would have posted it to make you feel better. Can I give you a hug instead? **A big fluffy hug, Lucy give you a few "kisses" too**

 **Frogman-Awwww, McQueen is sad that his woman are leaving without him. He should get better soon. The no sex comment...very funny!-** All wives know how to threaten their husbands into going what they want them to do!

 **Oh happiness, Leah's mom finally arrived. I like the idea of McQueen getting her out of the terrible situation she was in. It shows that he has a good hart! Leah and Oliver as a couple, how cute! I feel that Scarlett was fair in her punishment. It was also nice to see that McQueen was willing to accept anything she determined. It was nice of her to offer the position to McQueen. But I can understand why he had to turn it down. Maybe in a few years he can take a full position with them.-** That's pretty much the direction that I'm going. If everything turns out the way I want it to. Lightning will be a full time deputy in the next story.

 **My dogs like playing with bugs, so yeah. It's a dog thing! It's sweet that McQueen treats the housekeeper like a member of his family. Sorry this is so short, It was a good chapter. I just can't find the words right now.-** I've had days like that, don't worry about it!

 **It was a good idea for McQueen not to tell the reporters what really happened with his axle. They would go crazy with it.-** Yep, look what the media is doing the presidential campaigns

 **McQueen is board and Dunkin's girlfriend is wearing him out.. very funny! Awww, Scarlett's baby doesn't like being in the heat. I wonder how that will work out since they live in the desert**.-Don't know, I'm still working on that!

 **It looks like Tara's and Chance's relationship is getting pretty serous. I hope Chance is alright, I've been hit on the head a few times and it's not fun. It was nice of Doc to take care of him.-** Yes, Chance is fine. He just had a "goose egg" for a few days.

 **It looks like Sally is having a hard time traveling and running her business at the same time. Chavo, poor dog, getting yelled at for no reason. It was nice to see that McQueen trued to help Sally. Being out of your comfort zone can make anyone grouchy.-** Yep I agree

 **It's nice to see that McQueen is healed and can go back to working. Hopefully Tara can start wining races now. Scarlett is a strong woman. I'm happy that you have a woman as sheriff, it shows that a woman can do just as good as a man. Pregnancy can be rough on a woman. I've watched my sister go though it. A lambo as a cop? Well...when I was in Dubai I saw one, so I guess that can happen. Hopefully he will be better than Savage. Please make him a nice guy...please!-** -yes he will be. Sebastian is an honorable lad. In time he will become one of Lightning's closest friends. He'll make his first appeance in a little while.

 **Oh no... Tara and Chance have broken up. I know that they have to "separate" to make their relationship stronger, please have them get back together soon. Hopefully Plato will keep out of trouble when he's around Tara.-** No such luck my friend. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens.

 **Sorry... I hit the button and I wasn't finished.-** It's all right!

 **I love the Deloran from Back to the Future. He was a good choice for a chemistry teacher.-** Yes, I got requests to put him in.

 **Wow, it looks like Tara's prank blew up on her. I know that she didn't mean to send Thunder to the hospital, but she did. While I don't agree with her punishment, I know that the principal had to do something so show that he wasn't showing favoritism. Okay. now I'm done! Can't wait to read more!-** wait no more my friend, here's the next chapter!


	61. Street Racing

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Chapter 59. –Street Racing -**

Shortly before nine am: Lightning, Doc and Tara headed over to the administrative building. One of the sectaries led them to Chanti's

office. Chick, Thunder, and Edge was already there. "Bitch" Thunder said "You're going to pay for attacking me!" "I didn't attack you.

Appearances can be deceiving!" Tara said "In your case… it's disgusting!" "Thunder, behave!" Chick barked "Get your butt over here,

and keep quiet!" Thunder backed up and stood next to his father. "Sorry Dad." he said "I'm not feeling like myself today." "Yeah…"

Tara responded "We noticed the improvement." "Tara, stop it!" Lightning said as he grabbed her rear bumper and pulled her back.

"You need to behave yourself, you're already in a lot of trouble." The teenagers glared at each other until Chanti called them in to her

office. To everyone's surprise, Strip was with her." "Welcome everyone, please take a spot at the conference table." Chanti said "I'll

be conducting this meeting; Mr. Weathers is just a witness." Once everyone was settled at the table the meeting got started. "Miss

McQueen, you were called here today to explain your actions at school yesterday." Chanti said "It seems to me that it was an April

Fools prank that did not turn out as planned. Now, in your own words tell me what happened." Tara swallowed nervously and then

repeated her actions of yesterday morning. "Mr. Hicks…" Chanti said after Tara finished explaining herself "Is what Miss McQueen said

true?" "Yes" Thunder said. "You need to ban the whore, she nearly killed me." "Mr. Hicks, I will not tolerate name calling." Chanti said

sternly "The report that I got from the emergency room doctor said you were only suffering from a mild reaction, it was far from life

threatening." "That idiot doctor was wrong" Thunder said "It was a lot more serious than that." "I need proof then" Chanti said. "Did

you see any other doctors?" "No" Thunder said "When I was released from the hospital a few hours later, I just went to my trailer and

rested." "So, you are saying that you only spent a few hours in the emergency room?" Chanti repeated "You weren't suffering too

bad, if they released you only after a few hours." "I suspected that you would say something like that" Thunder spat. "She's your one

of your best friends, her father is a steward too, so of course you're going to let her get away with it" "Mr. Hicks, being friends with

someone does not mean anything when it comes to violating rules. Mr. McQueen cannot be involved with the hearing since it involves

his daughter." Chanti said "If I wanted Tara to get away with it, I would have ignored the complaint that was filed by your crew chief."

Thunder just snorted. "I have read the report by the Principal Hawk." Chanti said ignoring Thunders snort. "The report states that Miss

McQueen received a week's worth detention for her prank. if you were still in the junior league, I would have accepted that as Miss

McQueen's punishment. However, both of you are in the piston cup league and the rules are a lot stricter. I pulled up your file, Miss

McQueen and other than warnings about using profanity, you have not been cited for breaking any rules. So I'm giving you a written

warning about violating the league's conduct policies and ordering you to pay for all of Mr. Hicks medical expenses. Mr. Hicks, since

you are the victim of this prank, I don't find you at fault." "Is that all she's going to get… just a slap on the tire!" Edge complained.

"What about her crew chief? Hudson needs to be banned from racing. He's probably the mastermind behind the whole thing." "Mr.

Slammer, Doctor Hornet had nothing to do with this. This happed at school and not at the track. Besides I don't see any evidence of

his involvement." Chanti said "Mr. Slammer as crew chief, one of your primary responsibilities is make sure that your race car's file is

up to date, that includes the medical section. It appears that you have failed to list Thunder's is allergies. Since there was nothing

listed, his medical care was delayed. For that, I'm finding you at fault. You have seven days to update your racecar's file. If you don't,

further action will be taken against you." "Typical, I knew that there was a way that you would find some way to blame me." Edge

said "I suppose you're going to let her race Sunday?" "Yes" Chanti said. "Miss McQueen's offence is not severe enough to suspend

her." "That's enough, Crew Chief" Strip said, making everyone jump. "You are wasting everyone's time. If you have evidence that this

more than a poorly executed stunt, then let us hear it." "I'll give you the evidence when I'm good and ready." Edge sneered "Besides

I don't have it with me." Chanti then slid the disciplinary forms in front of Tara. Since she has never see one, Tara took time to read

it. "You know what is says!" Edge snapped "Just sign it so we can get out of here." "This is the first time I seen one of these." Tara

responded "Mom says that I need to read anything before signing." Knowing it was irritating Thunder and his crew chief, Tara took

her time reading it. She stopped a few times to ask questions about what some of the meanings meant. Doc or Chanti then explained

it to her. Once Tara was satisfied that she understood, she signed the paperwork. Lightning and Doc also signed it to. The teenagers

then headed to class. Friday: Vinyl wraps were the hottest thing in fashion. They allowed a car to completely change their looks

without the hassle or expense of getting a new paintjob. Most wraps were affordable for most cars, and were very popular with

women more than they were with men. While a car could put the wrap on themselves, it was easier to have someone else do it for

them. There were shops and salons that specialized in putting the wraps on. Tara and her friends went right after class and had a

wrap put on. Despite their friends' best efforts, Tara and Chance were still not seeing or talking each other. Later that night: Plato

convinced Tara to go to a street race with him. So after Tara put Chavo to bed, she slipped out of her trailer. Tara glanced at her

father's and crew chiefs' trailers. They were completely dark, meaning that they were asleep, or over at the hotel. Sally, Sophia, and

Lightning's parents had arrived for a visit. Tara and Plato crept out of the stadium and headed to where the street race was being

held. Plato led Tara tough the city's streets and dark smelly alleys. It wasn't long until Tara herd blaring music and screeching tires.

From the rundown shape of the buildings, Tara knew that she was not in a good part of the city. Plato then drove out into what looked

like a large block party. Most of the cars had bright paintjobs with wild patters, neon lights and booming stereo systems. "I'm going to

get us something to drink." Plato said "What do you want?" "Just a soda." Tara said "And it has to be unopened, or I'm not going to

drink it." "So you don't trust me?" Plato asked "I'm not going to put anything in your drink." "I trust you" Tara said, kissing him once.

"It's everyone else that I don't trust." Plato left Tara watching a pair of low rider's having a contest to see how high they could

bounce, using their hydraulic systems. Cars were everywhere, most of them young like her, but there were some cars that were

older, a few almost as old as Doc. Tara looked around. Cars were dancing, talking, laughing and generally having a good time. Then

some cars started doing wild doughnuts, burnouts- creating thick black smoke. Tara started coughing she moved the outskirts of the

group. She heard some moaning coming from a garage close by. Curious she rolled in, and immediately regretted it. There were a

large number of cars having sex, some three and four at a time. "Hey girl! You're looking sweet, I love the wrap. It's fabulous!" said a

male wearing nothing but fancy jeweled chains all over his body. "I'm Orion and welcome to my orgy…. Orion's Orgy! No doubt you

heard about it. Do you have a partner? If not, I'm sure I can get you one." A blue mustang resting on a fancy blue cushion, smiled at

her and started to approach. "No-no…" Tara stuttered. "I-I-I must have turned into the wrong garage. I'm gonna go!" Tara quickly

backed out. "If you change your mind…" Orion called "We're here all weekend." Tara drove back to the low riders and their bouncing

contest. Plato soon returned with a bottle of soda. "Here, dose the baby want a bottle too?" Plato mocked "Bitch, If I knew you didn't

drink, I would never have brought you." "What did you just call me?" Tara asked "I DO NOT like being called a Bitch." "Whatever"

Plato said annoyingly "Come on… the racing is about to start." Tara followed Plato were a make shift racetrack was set up. He tried to

kiss her a few more time, but Tara refused to let him. For the next half an hour or so Tara and Plato watched as cars participated in

different races. Plato talked Tara into doing race. "Oh! Come on Tara" Plato begged. "Just one race, these losers won't stand a chance

against you." Finally, Tara gave in and she approached the track. She paid the 'entry fee' which was eight hundred dollars. She took

her place at the starting line. There were five other cars in this race. She asked about rules, the starter said that there are no rules. A

green car pulled next to Tara. "What are you looking at hoe?" the car said "I'm, winning the race." Tara was surprised when a female

pulled up on the other side of her. "Would you shut the fuck up Ross." the female said "Or did you forget who beat your slow mother

fucking ass last week. Don't worry about him girlfriend, he's just a wanna be." Tara just nodded. Tara thought about backing out of

the race, but the crowed started cheering as the cars started their engines. It was quite a shock for Tara, at the piston cup races, she

never felt like anyone was cheering for her. She quickly got caught up the excitement and started to rev her engine just like the other

cars. "Girl… you might sound like a racer." Ross said "But can you prove it?" Before Tara could respond, the starter raised the flag

above his hood and then dropped it. Tara shot off the starting line, leaving her competitors in the dust. Like Lightning, Doc had taught

Tara how to drift and she smoothly skidded around the corners. It was clear at none of the other cars could keep up with her. By the

time Tara had crossed the finish line, the others were more than a half a lap behind her. The other female finished second. "Wow…

good job kid!" She said "I guess you been practicing. I'll see you around." The race organizer approached her. "Here's your cut of the

prize money." he said, slipping a wad of cash in her rim. "If you want to do any more races let me know." Tara just nodded and drove

away. "See didn't I tell you it was easy money" Plato said after she left the track. "How much did you win?" "I don't know." Tara said

"I haven't counted it." Tara and Plato drove to a somewhat secluded corner where she counted the wad of cash." She was surprised to

find out that she was given twenty-six hundred dollars. "The prize amount was three thousand, but the race organizer took his cut of

the winnings." Plato said "If you want, you can race again." "No, not right now." Tara said "Maybe in a little while. When are you going

to race?" "I don't do these kinds of races." Plato said "I drag race." Plato popped two white pills in his mouth then he offered one to

Tara. "What is that?" She asked "If illegal drugs of some sort, I don't want it." "You are such a fucking baby" Plato said popping the

pill into his mouth "I never knew you were such a bore." He then chugged down a beer. "If you do drugs" Tara said "How do you pass

the drug screen?" "The drug screen is not that hard to pass" Plato said "They use a standard test. So all I have to do is buy them from

a local drug store, have a friend piss in it before a race. Then I carry it in my trunk during a race, and when I have to do a test, all I

do is switch out the cups. The officials don't have any idea it isn't the cup that they gave me, and I pass the test every time." Tara

noticed that Plato had some white power in baggies. "What is that?" she asked, he showed them to her as a car pulled up to him,

gave him cash, then Plato give a baggie to the car. "So you're dealing drugs on top of everything else?" "Yeah" he said. "How do you

think I can afford to support my racing in the Piston Cup without having a major sponsor?" "I don't know." Tara said "I had hoped it

was something honorable. Does your parents know that you're dealing drugs?" "Yeah" Plato said. "Where do you think I get my drugs

from? I get them at very reasonable price. I make a lot of money at these street races." After wondering around with Plato, watching

him sell drugs as well as smoking marijuana and crack. Tara she came to a conclusion that he is far worse than Thunder was. Tara

knew that she had made a terrible mistake coming here with him, however she was too scared to attempt to get back to the racetrack

on her own, even though she could see the stadium in the distance. Soon: "Come on" Plato said "Drag racing is about to start." "You

can't race" Tara said. "Your high on whatever you been smoking." The next thing Tara knew is Plato slapped her across the face. It

wasn't hard, but it did sting. "Bitch, I'm tired of you telling me what to do." Plato said "So shut the fuck up!" A few tears fell from her

eyes as Plato lead Tara over to where cars were lining up. The first pair of races lined up. A female car stood in-between them holding

flag over her hood. Once the cars were lined up properly, she suddenly waved the flag. The racers took off. They raced side by side

for a few blocks before they crossed a make shift finish line. After about an hour of watching cars drag race, Plato was challenged to a

race by a rival. Plato and his rival took their places at the starting line. The female car lifted a flag offer her hood and then drooped it.

Plato and his rival shot off the starting line. They raced side by side until the got to the end. Plato was beat his rival. It wasn't much,

less than a fender length. When Plato headed back to the starting line, all of sudden the race was surrounded by police cars with

flashing lights and blaring sirens. Cars attending the race scattered in all directions. Plato attempted to get away but he was stopped

by a police car. In a moment of stupidity, Plato spun around a punched the police car that had caught him. A flash of red appeared in

front of him. "STOP RIGHT THERE PLATO!" Lightning said loudly, popping his taser out and held it against Plato's side. "DON'T MAKE

ME USE THIS!" The officer who Plato punched, once again attempted to put a parking boot on him. Even with the taser pressed

against his side, Plato still fought with the police officer. "STOP RESTING ARREST!" boomed a voice behind Lightning, it was Oliver.

"YOUNG MAN YOUR ALREADY IN SEROUS TRUBBLE, DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!" Oliver was able to restrain Plato long enough for the

officer to get the parking boot on him. Struggling, Plato was able to pull free from Oliver's grasp. With the parking boot on, Plato only

made it about two feet before Lightning fired his taser at him. Plato collapsed to the ground in pain as electricity ran tough his body.

"I WARNED YOU!" Lightning shouted, then he turned to his police radio and called for a medic to come and examine Plato. "A medic

will be here shortly to check you out." "Fuck you old man, you're just mad because I'm screwing your daughter." Plato spat "Tara's

here you know, so she's going to get arrested too." "I must admit my daughter is a little naïve." Lightning said "But she's knows

better to come to a street race. Besides, I seriously doubt Tara is fucking you. She has standards, which you come nowhere close to

meeting them." Plato just spat at Lightning. It was only a few moments until a medic arrived and removed the electrodes. They had

struck Plato right behind his left front tire, which is a somewhat sensitive part of a cars body. "He's fine" The medic said. "He might be

sore, but there's nothing preventing you from taking him to jail." Lightning led Plato over to a waiting police transport. Once Plato was

aboard, Lightning helped other officers with their prisoners.

 **Just a guest-I have an idea for Tara and Chance's relationship to be healed, When She founds out that Plato was cheating on her, she broke up with him terribly. Then Plato punched her because of wrath. Then Chance saw that incident Chance defends Tara against Plato. Lightning then saw it too. Now the teens were up to trouble. Chance told him that Plato punched Tara but Plato lied. The only way is to listen to Tara's black box. And found the truth. Lightning accuses Plato and detained to jail. Then because of tremor, Tara went closer to Chance, hugging him tightly. And she confessed to him her wrong and asked for forgiveness and Chance did the same. And POOF! Their relationship will be back again with a start of a deep kiss. I hope this will be a good one.-** That's a good idea, but I have already written something like that written in. I will put it on the "ideas" pile and see if I can't use this idea at a later date.

 **If my idea happened, Plato will be suspended. Well well well, it's Anna, the great hipster. Since she is a great hooker, she'll be perfect to be in a strip club-** Oh! good idea. I'm going to save it for the next story though.

 **Well on what I said is just a feedback on what Anna has done to Chance. What I said is Sarcastically. A random idea just popped inside my head: after the championship race what if they were invited to play in a game show like Family Feud, Things may happen. (I not sure but this is the most unsure and most craziest idea I have just thought in my mind to me.)-** I like crazy ideas, so yeah. I'm probely going to use it at the end of the story. It's always good to end on a laugh.

 **Guest 2-When there's silence in a parent after their kid being punished for an incident you should be able to read their moods without asking but at Tara's age even some can be naive.-** Well, Tara for the most of her life she has been sheltered. Growing up in a small town makes her unaware of what her actions can cause.

 **OH MY GOD! Anna is a little slut exposing her body. Shows how loyal she is to Thunder. Your eyes would explode in embarrassment and pain if you saw your sweetheart openly exposing themselves in public. Anna's lies can't save her. Good that she couldn't twist Frank's mind.-** Yeah, Anna is they type of girl that thinks she can have anything she wants, and if it means using her body to get it, then so be it. Frank is the type of father that lets their children do whatever they want, because he's too busy to pay any attention to them.

 **Haha, Good with Chavo jumping in the shower with Tara and making Tara think it was Lightning and the other laughing matters.** **I've had my moments with a laugh too.-** That actually happed to me a few years ago. I was in the shower and I heard the door open, thinking it was Steve I started talking to him, the next thing I knew Lucy poked her head though the shower door, scaring the crap out of me.

 **I don't know if you'll like this idea or not but see what you think. Please maybe have a part where Lightning has to draw his firearm, his baton, or his tazor to as he arrests Plato for unruly life or death violence. If Plato hits Tara he'll flip Lightning's father switch.-** Thanks for the idea, I wrote it in. It fit perfectly on what I was working on.

 **Bad move of Anna trying to pull axles with her father. Especially Lightning and when he's a steward and a deputy sheriff.** **No fooling Chance when deep down he still loves Tara-** Yeah, they do, hopefully they get back together in the next chapter.

 **Sorry for constant reviews of the same chapter but sometimes more new words are coming to me out of nowhere. If you like maybe have Anna where she and Thunder have a row over Anna's inappropriate behaviour and Anna smacks Thunder and where she gets mocked by her punishment by other racers and she curses at Tara and Chance as they drive by that she got fined by Lightning and spoiled her fun but gets confronted that she broke the rules and harassed a member of the racing board. Chanti intervenes to defend Anna and issues the mockers with a warning each. OK no more ideas til after chapter 62. Over to the other viewers-** I don't mind, I like most of your ideas. Thant's a good idea, let me see what I can do with it. It's going to ne a few chapters though.

 **Jopay-that was a cute chapter! I wonder, is chavo a real dog or just small car that acts like a dog that has a tail and other dog stuff (like in the movie)-** Nope, Chavo is flesh and blood. He's a real dog too, he belongs to one of my best friends. Most of the crazy stuff he does, is based on what Lucy does.

 **That part where lightning was doing some of his therapy with Chavo and doc, Tara called it a freaking threeway, a threeway between a racecar, a doctor and a dog. It was a bit weird but it was funny** -It was a spur of the moment comment, I knew it would be weird, but I went for it anyway.

 **Good thing that Chance had a straight mind and didnt touch Anna. If he did touch her with Lightning watching, thats gonna be a big scratch on tara and chance.-** Chance knows better than to touch her because as soon as he did, Anna would have ran to an official and say that she was sexually harassed and Chance would be in serous trouble.

 **as for the next chapter...I hope tara realizes her mistake for breaking up momentarily with chance and they come back together again. I also hope plato goes to deep shit (sorry for the foul language)-** I'm working on that part now. Don't worry about the language, it doesn't bother me.

 **HanaTheNewReader- -Anna is such a slut, wanting boys to touch her. She needs to straighten up that attitude if she doesnt want to get punished or worse** -Oh, I have some wonderful "things" for her (insert evil laugh here)

 **-Wow, the hype for chance and tara is high in this story! can't wait what happens next! -Thanks for the warm welcome! -suggestion : maybe add in a special date for tara and chance, I dont know what kind of date though (I think Jopay is good with the date suggestions so i'll leave it to him)-** Once they make up, I'll arrange something for them

 **CarsWorldFan-I hope Tara isn't going to get into too much trouble. After all, she didn't know Thunder had an allergy...-** I didn't want Tara to come across as being mean spirited, so that's why I had thunder's medical file incomplete.

 **I loved the part where Doc is giving Lightning physio! He needs it, but trust Tara to imagine it the wrong way! That was funny though!-** When I was writing it the idea popped in to my head and I just ran with it. Besides teenagers all ways see things differently than adults.

 **Guest 3-Aww thanks for the hug and thanks to Lucy too! well, you can't always have good days and I was in a kinda low mood.-** Don't worry about it, I've had days like that

 **Thanks for the chapter, you know, I was thinking about what are we going to do when you finish the story? I really enjoy them because you talk about my fav couple McQueen and Sally and of course I love the "sex scenes" with them, not because of the "sex" but the love scene you make with them are great and here in FFN isn't to much of stories with those scenes.-** Thanks of the kind words. I can't believe that its been almost two years since I started posting stories. Never in my wildest dreams would I thought I'll be still working on them. I started to rewrite them for my own pleasure then a friend suggested that I post it. It wasn't long until the stories took off... and wow...what a ride it's been!

 **So i hope you keep us with your stories for long, at least until Cars 3 comes out ;)-** I don't know it this story will last that long. But I can tell you that it's nowhere close to being finished.


	62. Confessions

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **Chapter 60. - Confessions -**

Scared and confused Tara started driving away from street race as quickly as she could. She turned down an ally, but a police car cut

her off. With the bright lights blinding her, Tara came to a screeching stop. "Tara… is that you?" A familiar voice said. "Your father is

going to blow a gasket when he finds out you are here. Please tell me that you're not here by yourself." Tara squinted in the bright

lights. "Who are you? How do you know me?" She asked "And no, I'm not alone, I'm here with a friend. When everyone scattered, I

got separated from him." The police car shut off all her lights, allowing Tara to see who it was. "Leah!" Tara cried "You scared me."

"You should be scared" Leah said. "Street racing is very dangerous. I'm going to let you go on one condition. You go to your parents

and tell them where you were tonight and what you were doing." "I can't do that!" Tara said "Dad would spank me then he'll ground

me for the next ten years. My grandparents are here too, who knows what they would do to me." Leah turned her light bar on. The

red and blue lights danced around Tara. "Then I'm going to arrest you." She said "You know that street racing is illegal, and it's

something that can get you kicked out of the racing league if you get caught." Leah started to advance on her, a parking boot in her

tire. "Wait… wait, does it have to be tonight?" Tara asked "Can't it wait until tomorrow, when I can take this wrap off." "Nope, if I let

you go" Leah said. "You have to promise me you'll go straight to your parents." Tara seemed to ponder her options, then she choked

up. "You have my promise." Tara said with tears in her eyes. "I'll go straight to Mom and tell her everything." Leah shut off her lights

and back away. "All right." She said "I'm letting you go. If I find out that you didn't go to Sally like you promised, I will come and

arrest you." Tara shook her hood and drove back to the racetrack, jumping at every little noise she herd. At the hotel: Tara hesitated

outside Sally's suite, trying to gather her courage. She knocked on the door, and John answered it. Tara nervously drove into the

suite. Sally was sitting and talking to Sophia, Bella, and Riley. All but Bella had a drink in front of them. "Tara… shouldn't you be in

bed?" Bella asked "It's getting late." "I-I-I made a promise to talk to mom before going to bed." Tara nervously said and she drove

into the middle of the room. "I went on a date with Plato, I put on this stupid outfit so nobody would recognize me. We went to a

street race. I-I-I got caught up in the excitement and participated in a street race. I won this wad of money." Tara laid the money in

front of Sally. "I'm guessing it's the same street race that the Lightning and the other police cars went to raid?" Sally asked, and Tara

nodded. "I'm surprised you got away without being arrested." "Well…I technically I didn't" Tara confessed. "A certain sheriff's deputy,

and it's not Dad, said if I went home and told you what I was doing, I wasn't going to be arrested. So here I am." "Tara…I'm very

disappointed in you." Sally scolded "Your father is going to be lived when he finds out." "I know" Tara said though her tears. "I have

never been to a street race and Plato made it sound so exiting that I agreed to go. I'm so sorry that I let myself get talked into

racing." "How many races did you do?" Sally asked "There seems to be a lot of cash here." "Just one" Tara said. "Plato wanted me to

do more, but I told him no." "Did you win the race?" Riley asked, causing all cars to look at him angrily "What, I'm just asking."

"You're not helping." Bella said "So park yourself and be quiet." Riley just smiled nervously and parked himself in the nearest chair.

Sally sighed tiredly "Tara come here." she said "Sit with me." Tara sat next to Sally as she told her daughter about the time she was a

street racer. Sally explained that she was young she street raced on a regular basis. She told Tara about the last street she ever went

to. "I had just won my race and stuck around to see some of the other races. When I was watching a race, it started to rain. The

roads became very slippery. Most of the cars bowed out of the race. The two cars who were battling for the lead, continued to race.

Then on the last lap of the race one of the cars lost control on the wet road." Sally said "He slid sideways until he hit a telephone pole

so hard that it cut in him half, killing him instantly. I can remember seeing his oil and guts laying all over the road. The look of terror

and shock was still on his lifeless face. That image still haunts me to this day…" "I'm back!" Lightning said suddenly as he drove

through the door looking very tired. "Doc should be along at any moment. It's been a long night; I need a drink." Lightning drove into

the kitchen, found a beer, popped it open, and practically chugged it down. "You stay here." Sally said "I'll break the news to your

father." Sally drove into the kitchen. Bella scooted over and attempted to give Tara support to face her father's coming wrath. "SHE

DID WHAT!" Lightning bellowed "So Plato was telling the truth for once." Lightning stormed into the living era. "TARA MEREDITH

MCQUEEN!" Lightening bellowed "Your mother just told me that you been street racing!" Tara just nodded. "Lightning settle down!"

Bella said "Sit down… and let's talk about calmly. Yelling and screaming wouldn't solve anything!" "I CAN'T!" Lightning bellowed as he

paced in front of them. "TARA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF! DO YOU KNOW WHERE I WAS FOR THE LAST THREE

HOURS?" Lightning continued to pace in front of them. When he reached a chair, Riley pushed him down into it and held him there.

"Bhí muid ag a bhfuil caomhnú gnáth go dtí gur tháinig tú. (We were having a normal conservation until you came in.") Riley said

"Suigh ansin agus gníomhú mar dhuine fásta. Screaming Teamhraigh nach bhfuil ag dul chun aon ní a réiteach. Is Sally tá níos mó le

do scéal? (Sit there and act like an adult. Screaming at Tara is not going to solve anything. Sally is there more to your story?") "Yes,

there is." Sally said as she took Tara's tire in hers. "To make a long story short the police finally found out who the guy was that was

killed. He was a promising young researcher that was on the verge of finding a cure for many of the world's deadliest diseases. The

guy he was racing against was a collage dean…" As Sally was telling her story, Riley felt Lightning starting to relax. "A bheith go fóill,

scíth a ligean ... a ligean do bhean labhairt a dteanga. (Be still, relax…let your wife speak her tongue.") Riley said quietly in his ear.

"Tá scéal Sally bhfuil níos mó éifeacht ar Theamhair ná yelling tú díreach agus screadaíl ar a. (Sally's story is having more effect on

Tara than you just yelling and screaming at her.") "D'fhéadfadh a bheith (That might be") Lightning said "Nuair a bheidh sé ar mo

sheal, tá mé ag dul go fóill a yell ar a! (When it's my turn, I'm still going to yell at her!") "Táimid tar éis a fuair gach ár lochtanna.

(We have all got our faults.") Riley said "Abair beag, ach a rá go maith. (Say little, but say it well.") Lightning relaxed even more

when he heard that famous Irish saying. "…convicted of manslaughter along with a long list of other charges." Sally said as she

finished her story "He is serving a life sentence in prison." "I don't want to be like Uncle Brody and spend the rest of my life in prison"

Tara cried. "I don't want to kill anyone." "But that could happen if you keep street racing. Or you could be the one killed" Sally said.

"It took that car's death for me to see how dangerous street racing is." "So you never raced again?" Tara asked "Ever?" "No" Sally

said. "I couldn't live myself if I did." Tara clinged to Sally and cried. "I'm so sorry Mom." Tara said "I didn't know. I promise to never

street race again." By the time that Tara and Sally finally pulled apart, Lightning had calmed down completely. Tara came over to

Lightning and acted like she wanted hug from. Lightning held up a tire, stopping her. "Not so fast young lady." he said sternly "You're

not getting off that easily with me. You never answered my question. Do you know where I've been for the last three hours?" "No"

Tara said meekly. "Out doing police stuff?" "I was at that street race." Lightning growled "I arrested your boyfriend tonight." "Chance

was there?" Tara asked "That's odd…He hates street racing." "No" Lightning said "Plato." "Oh him…He's not my boyfriend." Tara said

"He's just a friend that I hang out with. Chance is technically my boyfriend." "Well you could have fooled me." Lightning said "He told

me when I arrested him that you two have been having sex." Tara made a gagging sound. "And you believed him? I wouldn't have

sex with if my life depended on it, and it does!" Tara shot back, Lightning looked puzzled. "Dad, he has gonorrhea! All the race cars

know it. We even laugh about it and call him the king of gonorrhea. I know you're aware of the outbreak of gonorrhea that is going

though the league. Well…he's the one who started it. Now you know why the doctors and medical staff have been pushing safe sex

and handing out condoms to everyone. The school nurses were handing them out in class too. I have about twenty, there in my trailer

if you really want to know." Tara said "If you don't believe me, then have Doc check me out. I'm sure that there is some sort of test

he can use to prove I'm still a virgin." "I'm aware of the outbreak of the STD, I just didn't know where it came from. I believe you

when you said that you haven't had sex with him." Lightning said "That still doesn't give you the right to cheat on Chance. You spend

time with Plato, while you totally ignore Chance. Now who does that sound like?" Tara just shrugged. "Thunder Hicks… you been

treating Chance like Thunder treated you when you two were dating." Lightning said "You know what that feels like." Tara stopped

dead in her tracks. She suddenly realized what she had been doing. "Have I been that bad to Chance?" She asked "Do you think I

have a chance to get him back?" "I don't know, but you have been treating him like a used oil filter." Lightning said "You two need to

sit down and have a long talk about your relationship. Hopefully he will understand and take you back. But not tonight. I'm tired so go

to bed, we'll talk about your punishment in the morning." Tara turned towards the door. "No… the spare bedroom." Lightning said

"Not your trailer, you can't be trusted." "So you are going to make Chavo spend the night alone!" Tara said "He always sleeps with

me. He'll tear up the trailer if he's left alone all night." "I'll go get him." Lightning said "You better be in bed when I get back, or else."

Lightning headed for Tara's trailer. Sally turned towards Tara. "You heard your father." she said "Go to your room." "But I want to

stay up, Grandpa and Grandma are here." "Sin ró-olc (That's too bad.") Riley said driving up to her. "Shéid tú é, anois dul a chodladh.

(You blew it, now go to bed.") "Ach Grandpa! (But Grandpa!") Tara complained "Ba mhaith… (I want…") Riley turned Tara around and

gave her a hard shove towards the bedroom. "Stop ag argóint le linn agus dul a chodladh! (Stop arguing with us and go to bed!)"

Riley demanded. He gave her a smack on her rear bumper. "Táimid anseo gach deireadh seachtaine, mar sin nach bhfuil tú ag dul a

chailleann dúinn. Téigh a chodladh! (We're here all weekend, so you're not going to miss us. Go to bed!") Tara just sighed as she

hugged everyone but Riley. "Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú mheabhair ag dom. (I know you are mad at me") Tara said. "Ach is féidir

liom a thabhairt duit barróg Goodnight? (But can I give you a goodnight hug?") "Cinnte (Sure") Riley said "Is breá liom hugs. (I love

hugs.") Tara hugged Riley and then headed for the bedroom. Tara tried to hold back her tears as she closed the bedroom door. "I

wonder who let Tara go?" Bella asked "If it's not Lightning, who would it be." "I'm guessing it was Leah" Sally said "She's the only

police officer that would give Tara a chance to go free." "Can she do that?" Sophia asked "She won't get in trouble?" "No " Sally said.

"There is some flexibility for officers when they do something like this." Twenty minutes later: Lightning returned to the suite with

Chavo and Doc. "I would have been back sooner." he said "Chavo instead on smelling and then peeing on every tree he passed." "He

does that" Sally said "I think it's a dog thing." Sophia gave Doc a welcoming kiss and scotch. Sally took Chavo to Tara's room, she

opened the door just enough to let Chavo in. She heard Tara crying into her pillow. She wanted to comfort her, but she knew that

Tara needed some time to let everything sink in. She closed the door and headed back to the main room. Doc and Sophia were

leaving for the night when Sally returned to the living room. "Going home already?" She asked "The night still young." "Yes" Sophia

said "It's been a while since Hudson and I have had some time together." Doc and Sophia kissed passionately as they rolled out the

door. "Lightning just shook his hood. "I don't know were Doc gets his energy from." he said "He's twice my age, and even after a long

night, he still has the energy to have sex." "Some cars are like that" Bella said. "If you wanted to, I'm sure you would find the

energy." "I don't know Mom" Lightning said "I'm pretty tired." He started counting the money that Tara had laid on the table. "Holey

crap!" Lightning said "There's twenty-six hundred dollars here. How many races did Tara race in?" "She only admitted to one. It's not

that surprising, she probably made more but the arrangers took their share." Sally said "Now you understand why so many cars are

attracted to street racing. If you're good, you can make a lot of money in just a few races." "So what do we do with it?" Lightning

asked "It's Tara's money, even if she did earn it illegally." "I don't know." Sally said "I guess we could take it away from her. But I

want to see what Tara to decides what to do with it." Bella and Riley were cuddled up together. Riley was asleep, Bella was almost.

"Why don't you two go back to your suite and get some rest." Lightning said as he hugged Bella "There's nothing else we can do

tonight." Bella yawned "All right." She said "I can't keep my eyes open any longer." She nudged Riley awake before returning to their

suite. Once John had made sure that the doors and windows of the suite was locked and the alarm set, he headed to bed. Lightning

and Sally snuggled on the couch, which quickly turned into a make out session. Lightning barely contained a moan of pleasure as

Sally took off his codpiece and started rubbing his almost hard manhood. "I thought you were to tired for sex?" Sally teased. "I guess

Bella was right, I can get you hard anytime I want." "I am tired" Lightning said "But my dick isn't. It gets all kinds of exited when you

put your gorgeous tires all over it." "Well then" Sally said as she took off her bra. "Let's give it a work out and make it tired. Besides

my girl parts are getting excited too." Sally danced to the bedroom, with Lightning eagerly

following her.

 **Just a guest-Geez... Plato is a bad influence for Tara. Tara needs to know about that. if not, Tara will be tempted and blinded with Bad influences. So Tara must leave Plato and eventually come back to Chance... I hope**.- I agree. as for Chance and Tara getting back together...no comment

 **I have an idea of way how Tara will prank Chance.** **Few days later after Tara and Chance's relationship, Tara pranks Chance by telling him that she's pregnant because of Plato. Then Chance got an utter shock and stare for a second and raged. And funny things happen... Then she told him that it's just a prank and chance calmed down and they laughed. And Lightning asked them what's all the commotion and Tara did it the same to lightning but this time she told him about that because of Chance. Lightning raged to Chance. But Tara told him that it was a joke and he calmed down. (I think this not the good one.)Another popped idea: few weeks after Tara and Chance were back together, Chance just visited Tara at very early morning to pick up Tara and go to school together. When he entered her room, Tara is still sleeping at bed. Chance chuckled. When he came closer to her, she said something because she dreamed that 6 years later Chance proposed to her. On reality, she whispered, "Of course Chance, I want to marry you. So YES!" While dreaming. Chance grinned and chuckled on that statement. "Someday, I will marry you." He whispered. Then Tara woke up. Don't forget that after Chance replied to Tara's reality statement from her proposal dream, he kissed her on her forehead then Tara will will wake up.-** I can use this idea a little further in the story... if they get back together.

 **I never seen Lightning's parents and relatives for awhile now. So when they'll show up?-** They are in this chapter. There's even a part were they have a short discussion in Irish. You even see a stern side to Riley.

 **Guest 2-SHIT! Pardon me for the language but Plato is such a cold, dark hearted, cheating, lying, physically abusive TWAT. He has no good in him he needs to be permanently terminated from his racing career and banged up for ten years given what he's been banged up for. -** Plato's "judgment day" is coming, it's the part of the story that I'm working on now.

 **Edge and Thunder are foul mouthed shit stirrers but then Chanti is nobody's fool. Shame on Edge trying to be fraudulent and not making Thunder's medical records perceptive to the 's a lot worse than Thunder. Good job Lightning's no fool for Plato's bullshit. Lightning might as well have Doc put Tara through a chlamydia test as its can detect whether you've had sex or not if Lightning's deeply concerned about Tara but it's your choice.-** Lightning does question Tara about having sex, it's in the next chapter.

 **Please bring Tara and Chance back together-** No comment

 **You update earlier than expected but still good never the less. As for the prank on Lightning about Tara getting pregnant I think it's a little excessive but on Chance he wouldn't go as extreme as Lightning would. I like the prank though maybe make it after Tara tells Chance she's just pulling his axle, Chance then pushes her to her trailer, they engage in a kiss and then Lightning comes from around the corner and puts on a smile that they're back together. I'll give more ideas after chapter 62** -I had some free time the other day and the chapter was finished, so I decided that I would post it. Besides I relay wanted to see what you guys thought of it. It was a chapter that had multiple rewrites.(it was one of a few chapters that I actually lost sleep over!) I'm happy with the way it turned out. I'm also happy that everyone seemed to like it as well.

 **For Thunder to curse calling Tara a whore he should look back or be confronted for what he's done to be the TWAT that he is. Thinking that just coz he's a famous racer he can go round screwing every pretty girl that catches his eye and trying to make them look bad with his bullshit. Sorry for the language but Thunder's not one for standing in a relationship since he cheated on Tara. He's probably secretly cheating on Anna who knows. Please? Don't have Tara sexually abused. She is smart and knows better than to end up in that mess. She's had her fair share of experience and now she knows who to and to not hang out with. Plato just tried to set Tara up but it didn't work-** I agree, I try to poetry Tara as a smart but naïve teenager. She is growing up and is quickly learning that the world is not the sweet happy place she thought it was. Don't worry about sexual abuse, I don't think I could stand writing about it

 **From the way Plato has been cheating through the drug tests for racing and being as high as he is on all the drugs he took before getting arrested Tara should provide that as a statement to the police, the police should take an oil sample, and once it goes to the racing disciplinary board it'll all make sense and give the answer to how Plato cheated on the drug tests. Plato shouldn't be allowed to race anymore given what a dangerous criminal he is** -Tara does tell a police officer, her father. But she uses the knowledge as a bargaining chip for her reducing punishment. It's in the next chapter.

 **Twister2021-nice work on this chapter. Sorry for not writing a review I've been really busy.-** Me too. It's back to school season and my job has been working my butt off. There has been nights where I've been to tired even to sit and write!

 **Could you tell Tara that she reminds me of Letty Toretto from Fast &Furious for me. I have a joke for you. What does a volcano wear when it goes out to town? A LavaLava. hahahaha-**Cute and funny!

 **I would like to see if you can put James Bond in the story please**.-In the cars world, Finn McMissle is James Bond. He and the other spys have been in the story. It was in the previous one, chapter 64-Retiremnet Party Part 2. A soon as I can think of a way to write them in, they will be back

 **could you have Tara pull a another prank on Thunder by using a farting cushion-** Maybe not on Thunder since the last prank got her into so much trouble. I'm going Tara pull it on someone, but I'm not going to say who.

 **nice work on this chapter. I'm going to tell you a prank story I did to my uncle last year at Christmas I ended up using a rubber snake in one of his gifts and the reaction was priceless.-** Thanks, that's sounds funny. I'll see if I can find a place for it.

 **I have a question for you. what kind of books do you like to read? I like Stephen king, Nora Roberts and Harry potter.-** Anne McCaffrey. Mainly the Dragonriders of Pern series. Sadly she passed away a few years ago. Her son is now writing, however he is not at good as she was, and I don't read his novels.

 **I have a few names for Scarlett's little one Bryan for a boy and Angelica Christine for a girl-** Okay, I made a note in my note book, when it comes time, I'll consider your request.

 **Jopay-that was a cool chapter. It reminded me alot of the first two movies of Fast and Furious.-** Thanks, the movies were my inspiration for the chapter. Did you know that they are coming out with another movie?

 **welp! plato does go into deep shit, extremely deep shit since lightning was the one who caught him. Ha! so excited for the next chapter, I can already tell it's gonna be a good one, and maybe a there's a rekindling of a certain couple *wink* *wink*...can't wait! :) :) :)-** Yes, Plato is deep doggy doo doo. As for Chance and Tara getting back together...no comment, I don't want to give anything away.

 **Guest-I also noticed a typo : "CHAPTER 59 : STREET RACING". I think it should be 62. :)-** Thanks for the heads up, I checked, chapter 59 is correct. There are two chapters that are not part of the story.

 **HanaTheNewReader-woah! pretty cool chapter! can't wait for the next one! so excited for tara and chance! im super hyped!-** Here's the next chapter...enjoy!

 **-oh by the way, thanks for updating early, means alot for reading your amazing stories :)-** I had some extra time, so I posted a chapter early. Thanks for the kind words! Give Jopay a hug from me please!


	63. Punishment and Reunion

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 61. – **Punishment and Reunion** –

The next morning: Tara had gotten up early to take the wrap off and shower. To her surprise Sally and Lightning was not up yet, so

she fed Chavo, left them a note, and headed to the track. Of course all the talk at the track that morning was about the raided street

race. Tara was finishing her warm up when Doc arrived. "All right Kiddo!" Doc said as he got on his stand "I want to see how many

laps you can do at top speed. Since you have a race tomorrow we are going to take it easy today. Once you get done doing laps, you

can go goof off." Tara nodded and headed out to the track. While doing laps Doc pointed out different eras Where Tara could use her

small size as an advantage. To Tara's surprise Doc talked to her like normal, either he didn't know what happened last night, or he

wasn't letting her know, that he knew. After the work out, Tara approached Doc. "Doc, can I talk to you?" Tara nervously asked "I did

something last night that I shouldn't." "Sure Kiddo" Doc said somewhat gently. "You know that you can talk to me about anything." "I

know" Tara said "Besides I have a feeling you already know what happened." Since it was early, there was not a lot of cars around, so

Tara felt comfortable talking to him out in the open. Tara told him everything that happed last night. When she was done, Tara just

stared at the pavement in front of her waiting for Doc's wrath. Doc just sighed and took deep breath. "Tara, I'm deeply disappointed

in you. You're better than that." He said in a normal tone. "However I'm proud that you had the guts to tell me. That's why I'm not

yelling at you. I understand that you're young and you're going to make stupid mistakes. Street racing is very dangerous. I'm just

happy that no one got seriously hurt last night, however if you keep getting into trouble, I'll stop being your crew chief." "No, Doc

please" Tara said. "I want you to be my crew chief." "Well… Okay, but you have to promise me that you'll never go to another street

race *Tara nodded* "Come on, I told your parents that we would join them for breakfast after your training." Doc said "I don't know

about you, I'm hungry." "We're race cars" Tara playfully said. "We're always hungry. Now that I'm racing I can understand why Dad

was always hungry." On the drive over to the restaurant: "Lightning said you won a race." Doc said "How much did you win?"

"Technically, three thousand" Tara said. "Plato told me that the organizer took his cut of my winnings so I got twenty-six hundred."

"Tara…that's terrible" Doc said. "Why did you agree to those terms? You should have demanded you pay him the standard rate. Which

is one hundred to one fifty per car." She stopped and stared at him in shock. "How do you know that?" Tara asked "Don't tell me you

street raced." "No, but you're forgetting I'm a judge." Doc said "Boost and his gang have been arrested for street racing. I can't

remember how many times they were brought before me. I learned a lot from them. It's too bad that Boost and Wingo got into

serious trouble and they are now in prison for rest of their lives." "I see DJ; you know the blue Scion from the gang." Tara said "He

managed to stay out of trouble and got married." "That's because his love of music was greater than his love of street racing. He has

created quite a name for himself as a music and voice coach." Doc said "Yeah, he turned out all okay. For being a single dad, he's

doing a good job too. Sphinx, his daughter is getting known as a pianist. I could listen to play all day, she's that good." "How's your

stomach doing?" Tara asked "If you're hungry, I'm hoping you're feeling better." "I am" Doc confessed. "The medicine seems to be

working. My stomach only bothers me a few times a week." Doc heard Tara sniffling. "I'm so sorry Doc" Tara said tearfully. "If it

wasn't for me… you wouldn't have these problems." "It's not your fault, Tara. I'm just getting old" Doc said as he gave her a genital

hug. "Besides I've had stomach problems on and off during my entire life, so it's not you." Tara saw some of her class mates over by

one of the fences. They were harassing and jeering someone. Tara drove around Doc and saw that Anna had a bright orange 'vest'

on, she had something like a grabber claw on her rim, and she was pushing a trash bin. It also looked like she had been crying. "What

on earth is Anna doing?" Tara asked "It's not like her to volunteer her time." "Lightning said something about caching Anna harassing

other students." Doc said "So as punishment, he ordered her to go-around the tack and pick up the trash." "Oh" Tara said "I'm

surprised she's doing it." "She has no choice, Lightning suspended her from racing until she does." Doc said, just as a few of the kids

threw some trash at her. "HEY, STOP THAT! LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" The kids saw who had shouted

at them and they scattered. Anna just glared angrily at Doc before she drove away. "Sheseh, at least she should've said thank you."

Tara said "You didn't have to do that." "Yes I did" Doc said "I did it because it was the right thing to do. Anna might have to pick up

trash as punishment, but she doesn't deserve to be harassed like that. Come on, I'm sure everyone is waiting on us." Tara watched

Anna for a few more seconds then she turned and hurried to catch up with Doc. Tara and Doc arrived at the tent: Lightning and family

was just sitting down at a table. "How did training go?" Lightning asked when they arrived at the table. "I'm sorry that I missed it. I

forget to set the alarm last night." "It went okay." Tara said "I'm having a little traction problem in turn two, other than that, I think I

have this track figured out." "Good" Lightning said "When we get done eating. We need to go back to the hotel and discuss what we

are going to do about last night." Tara gulped when Leah took a spot next to Lightning, Oliver then took the spot next to her. Leah

smiled warmly at her. "Good morning Tara." she said "How are you today?" "I'm fine" Tara said, her voice shaking a little. "It's nice to

see you." Everyone settled around the table and ordered what they wanted for breakfast. When they were about done Tara spotted

Chance sitting down with his father. While Tara couldn't keep from staring at him. Chance totally ignored her, even avoiding eye

contact. She was shocked when another girl parked next to him. While Tara ate her breakfast, she watched as Chance and the girl

talked and laughed together. Tara was unaware that the entire family was watching her watch Chance. Tara sighed as she watched

Chance talk with the other girl, wishing that she was the one that Chance was taking to. Tara was so busy pining after Chance, she

barely touched her food. Once everyone had eaten they all returned to the hotel. Lightning called Tara into the middle of the room.

Oliver stood right behind her. Tara knew that Oliver was a genital giant, but his size always intimated her. It wasn't comforting to

know that he was second in command at the sheriff's office either. Now that he was right behind her, Tara was worried what her

parents had planned as punishment. Once everyone was in place, Doc nodded at the two deputies. Tara felt Oliver's bumper firmly

against her spoiler keep her from backing away. Leah and Oliver both turned on their light bars and before Tara knew it, Leah had

slapped a parking boot on her. "Leah, you promised that if I went to Mom and told her everything, you wouldn't arrest me!" Tara cried

"How can you break your promise?" Picking up on Tara's distress, Chavo jumped on her hood and started growling protectively at

everyone. Riley quickly scooped up the dog and took him to a bedroom and shut the door. Chavo started barking and scratching at

the door. "Leah didn't break her promise." Doc said as he stood a few feet in front of her. "As a judge, I ordered her to do it." "Why

Doc?" Tara said "I was just curious. I never planned on street racing. I just let myself be talked into it." "So how do I know that you

won't be talked into going again." Doc asked harshly "By all rights I should report you to the league since you admitted that you went

to the street race. Oliver and Leah should arrest you because you broke the law." "I-I- I'm sorry" Tara said. "I made a mistake, I have

no one to blame but myself. I wanted to come home sooner, but I was to scared to drive back by myself." Tara started crying. "I let

all of you down." "Tara all you had to do was call me." Lightning said "Yes, I would have been mad, but I would have come and got

you." "But you were with the police." Tara said "As soon as you show up, everyone would know what was about to happen." "Then I

would have come and escorted you home" Riley said "Tara you must promise to call me whenever you're in trouble. I may not be able

to help myself, but you can always count on me to send someone that would help you." "Since you have promised to me, your

grandparents, the deputies, and your parents that you won't go to another street race." Doc said "I've decided to give you a break. As

your crew chief, I'm not going to report you to the league. As a judge, I'm just letting you off with a warning. If I ever hear you going

to another street race, I will not hesitate to arrest you and through way the key. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" "Yes Doc, I

understand you perfectly" Tara said. "There's no way I'll ever go to a street race again." Doc nodded to Leah who took off the boot

and Oliver backed off. Lightning and Sally took Doc's position as he drove away. Lightning opened his mouth to say something but

Tara beat him to it. "Before you can start yelling." she said "Can I offer a pea deal? I'll tell you how Plato is passing his drug tests and

in exchange you won't ground me for the next twenty years." "Tell us what you know" Lightning said. "I'm sure Sally and I can come

to an agreement" Tara told the family everything that Plato told her last night." "How much trouble is he in?" Tara asked "I know that

he was both drunk and high." "Tons" Lightning said "Right now, he's in jail. When he gets out, I'm sure that Strip will order him to

stand before the correction committee. There is enough evidence to kick him out of the league." "What if he says that I was there?"

Tara asked "I mean you are a racing steward." "I'm your father first." Lightning said "Besides you can always say Plato forced you to

go." "Well yeah, he did slap me around a bit." Tara said "And forced me to watch the drag racing when I wanted to go home. "HE

SLAPPED YOU!" Lightning roared "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS LAST NIGHT!" "Because you never gave me the chance!" Tara

countered "You sent me to bed before giving me a chance to explain myself." Lightning just glared angrily at his daughter. "Light,

relax" Sally said "Unless we want to admit that Tara was at the street race, we can't press charges against Plato. We'll just have to let

the league and the law deal with him." "I disagree with you, but I don't have much of a choice do I. I don't want the league finding

out that Tara was at the street race." Lightning said angrily "As for you young lady, I guess we have to go easy on you since you did

tell us everything you know about Plato's cheating." "I'll accept whatever you decide." Tara said "Can I go talk to Chance and see if

he'll take me back?" "Later" Sally said "We are dealing with this first. Do you have any homework that needs to be done?" "No" Tara

said "I have it all done for this week." "Good" Sally said "Go get your phone and your laptop and bring it here, you have lost the use

of it until after the race on Sunday." Tara reluctantly handed over her phone. "My laptop is in the trailer." Tara said "Can I go get it?"

"When were done, yes" Lightning said "Speaking of Sunday, you are to clean the pits by yourself after the race. Then for the next two

weeks you are going to clean all of your racing gear by yourself, We'll have to come up with a reason to tell the pit crew. And finally

you are grounded for the next month. No movies, no going on dates, or anything." "As for the money you won at the street race"

Sally said. "What do you want to do with it?" "I don't want it" Tara said. "I've been thinking about donating it, but I haven't decided

who donate it too. Could you hold on to it, until I make up my mind?" "Yes, I think we can do that" Lightning said. "Now… go find

Chance and convince him to take you back. You have three hours. Let Chavo out first, I don't want him scratching the bedroom door

up." A little later: Tara found Chance sitting in the grandstand watching other racecars practice. Tara came up and parked herself next

to him, Chance said nothing to her, he didn't even make eye contact. She could tell he was mad at her. "Chance… I'm sorry about the

way I've been treating you." Tara said, tears started forming in her eyes. "I don't know what has come over me lately. I've been

making some stupid, stupid mistakes, for that I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore…" "Tara I understand;

you have been under a lot stress. But that's no reason treat me like you have. You don't know how it hurt me to see you with Plato."

Chance said slowly. "Do you know what that feels like?" "Yes" Tara whispered, "I know all too well what it feels like to be cheated on.

To be perfectly honest, I was never really happy with Plato. He was always belittling me and trying to get me to do things I really

didn't want to do. You on the other hand, I always looked forward to doing stuff with you. Please forgive me, I know that I have

damaged our relationship…." She was silenced by Chance's lips touching hers. Their kiss grew heated. "So does this mean you accept

my apology?" Tara giggled "I so missed you" "I've missed you too" Chance said. "Come on let's go do something fun, like the carnal"

"I can't." Tara said "I'm grounded for the next mouth. Dad only let me have a few hours to find and talk to you. If I'm not on the

track or at school. I have to be at my trailer." "Bummer" Chance said "Guess we have to find something to do at the trailer." "Don't

you have that art project due?" Tara said "You know the one where you wanted me to dress up like Joan of Arc and pose for you."

"That project is not due for another mouth" Chance said "But's something we can do this morning. I'm a spotter for the junior race

this afternoon. I have the stuff in the trailer. If you want to go to your trailer. I'll go get the costume and we can work on some

poses." Couple of hours later: Lightning and Doc just happed to be passing the team's trailers when they heard Tara giggling. They

rounded the corner to see Tara probed up on a jack, covered in chainmail, and holding a sword. Chance had a camera and he was

directing Tara how to do some dramatic poses." "Do you want to ask what they are doing?" Lightning asked Doc "Do you want me?"

"She's your kid" Doc said. "She gets her craziness from you." Lightning laughed attracting the teens attention. "What's so funny, Joan

of Arc, was a bad ass" Tara said "I'm proud to portray her." "I didn't expect you to be dressed like that when we came around the

corner." Lightning said "I know it's popular hobby, but please tell me you two aren't thinking about getting into LARPing." "No" Tara

said. "Chance needs somebody to model for him, so since I'm grounded, I volunteered." "So does this mean you two are back

together?" Lightning asked "You know you two make a cute couple." "Almost" Chance said "We're working on it. I got to go. I need to

be in place before the crowed arrives. We can work on this later." Chance gave Tara a kiss on the fender before heading for the track.

Tara tried getting off the jack, but with the added weight of the chainmail, she got stuck. Lightning and Doc chucked as the helped

her down. "Thanks" she said "After I take off the chainmail, can I take Chavo for a walk?" "Yes" Lightning said. "But make it a quick

one." Tara went into her trailer to change. Lightning and Doc settled down to read the morning paper.

 **XxtripleeyexX-I replace my nickname: Just a guest to Xxtriple/eyexX-** Okay, got it.

 **The chapter 62 release was fast...** Well, that's awesome-I though you guys deserved an extra chapter.

 **I wonder if Chance becomes an international artist while Tara become an international racer. They will become famous enough even more.-** Thanks, I was wondering what Chance would do for a living. I like the artist idea so I think I'm going to use it

 **99schonballons-Tara could give the money to charity. Like Kosairs. Or she could throw a huge party for everyone in the league.-** I was thinking about something like that

 **Guest 2-WOW! Deputy Tango has been taught well. There is a soft spot in police officers depending on what level the incident of the offender is at. Tara wasn't found with any drugs and she never caused any damage or fatalities but she still could of been arrested. It was a fair deal having Tara go back and own up to her parents for her guilt.-** yeah, Leah knew her parents would do far worst things to her than she could.

 **Some that get caught street racing would just get fined as you'd have to be caught a number of times to receive a prison sentence. Riley did good in lowering Lightning's volume as yelling and screaming doesn't help. Act all calm and civil you won't cause a heart attack. Even though Lightning loves Tara he did good keeping his movements and attitude stern, firm, and fair.-** Riley always knows how to calm down Lightning.

 **In a way, punishing does show that you care for your child's life. As you said, Tara is naive but after her fair share of experience and hearing the story from Sally about her history with street racing she'll do better. Doesn't revoke Tara's punishment though. Tara did good confessing to her family. She wouldn't be able to hide it forever. Riley can be soft but as from all that we've read he does have hi brutal side.-** I wanted to show that Riley could be stern with Tara when he needs to be.

 **As for that money Tara might as well pay it as a fine for her actions and to keep her authority for driving on the road legally if you like that idea.-** I'm playing around with a few ideas for the money, but I haven't decided on what.

 **HAHA! Seems both Lightning and Doc have something in common. Even though they've been away on a hard day's work Sally and Sophia can still set them up for sex mode with their lady magic. Nice one-** Their guys and racecars, so what so you expect.

 **I got curious and googled what gonorrhea is the symptoms you suffer are absolutely horrific. You gotta learn though.-** None of the STDs are pleasant. I chose it because, I feel that it is the worst of the lot.

 **Ideas:**  
 **1\. If you want maybe involve the pink Porsche Candice from cars race o Rama as Chick's new girlfriend, have her as an old friend of Lightning's and Chelsea causes a similar scene to the one between Rip and Carrie and Lightning arrests Chelsea.-** A little later Chick does "grow up". I was thinking of getting a new girlfriend that he loves and she helps him straighten out his life. So Yeah, I like this idea, I need some time to work on it.

 **2\. Plato's judgement day, maybe have it reported on TV about his fate.-** I think I can do something with that.

 **3\. Punishment for Tara, maybe have Lightning put Tara on 4 hours community service by cleaning the stewards administration offices-** UI don't think that would work, Lightning would have to explain why Tara is cleaning the offices.

 **4\. I don't know if you're waiting til the Brody incident but please maybe have Lightning draw his firearm in an incident that doesn't involve Brody. See what you think.-** I'll think about it. I'll put into the maybe pile.

 **That's all I'll offer for now til chapter 64. Your choice though, if you or the other viewers come up with ideas please include them. As I've said I don't expect every idea I offer to be used. Your stories do help people learn about what counts a good life. A good chapter full of honesty and sense knocked in to Tara. **Gives you big fluffy hug and a belly rub for Lucy**-** Thanks. When I asked Lucy if she wanted a "rub-rub"(belly rub to us humans) she laid down and rolled on to her back. I started scratching and it wasn't long until I got both legs moving. It looked like she was peddling a bicycle. It's something she does when I hit an really itchy spot. And I return the hug **HUG**

 **Please maybe include a bit of banter between Lightning and Doc over their sex nights. Not all officers would be that easy as most of them just wanna gain credit from every arrest they make. I've just come up with another idea to add to the last comment I left. Maybe have Lightning and Chick have a private meeting in the office where they can discuss Chelsea. See if you like it.-** I have already have Chick show up at Lightning's office one day. He said he wanted to talk about some "stuff" AS for Lightning and Doc, they never miss a chance to harass each other.

 **Sorry about the constant reviews but I've just remembered that Candice is also a racer. Only she's in a different type of racing compared to Lightning and Chick. The Carrera cup I'm guessing-** That's a good idea, I'll try to work that in.

 **An offence such as athletes being on speed enhancing drugs during competitions has been done and caught out before. I'm guessing roughly that Plato has been using performance enhancing fuel besides marijuana, cocaine, and other illegal drugs to increase his speed and cheat his way through racing. Who knows we'll have to see what the results are when Plato gets convicted-** That is what I'm working on now. Hopefully It'll be up in a few chapters.

 **Twister2021** **-** **nice work on this chapter. I would like to tell you about what my pups Mya and Buju each time I wake up in the morning and after I take them outside they would wrestle around the house and when they fall asleep they start dripping like a sink faucet totally hilarious.-** That does sound really funny! I think dogs do stupid stuff just to make us laugh.

 **I would like to see if you can have lightning scare Anna straight by saying what are you going to do if your family is no longer around if there was a nuclear attack. that will scare her straight.-** I'll think about it

 **I would like to see if you can have Sally and Tara pull a prank on Lightning by pouring Ice cold water on him that reaction would be priceless. And have Lightning use a air horn on his family. I have couple jokes for you. Q: What do you call an alligator that sneaks up and bites you from behind? A: A tail-gator. Knock Knock Who's there? Alaska! Alaska who? "Alaska my friend the question then!"** **"Alaska to open the door again." Knock Knock Who's there? Amazon! Amazon who? Amazon of a gun.-** HHAHA! Cute jokes. I'll use them if I can find a place for them.

 **Jopay-ok...thats was a little bit of a cliffhanger with the whole "hot night" between sally and light heating up, haha!"no comment" huh...LOL, you're answers leaves me wanting for more (I dunno if that came out wrong but whatevs) by the way, thanks for the hug! I was walking home from school when someone jump on my back and hugged me (It was a hug but it felt more like choking...LOL). then I rushed home to read your new chapter! then its hugs all the way boy! alright!-** I asked Hanna to give you a hug for me, I didn't think she would hug you that hard. HAHAAHA!

 **Also, thanks for updating earlier, feels like forever whenever I wait for something I like 3 that "3" at the end of my comment was supposed to be emoji of a heart (3)-** Yeah, I've figured out that emojis don't work in the review section. It would be wonderful if they did, but the don't bummer!

 **Hana-woohoo! early update! thanks very much!-** Thanks, I figured that you would enjoy it

 **-so, I bet the next chapter will be about some romance and "lovey dovey" stuff...im excited once again!-** No not really. There's some next chapter though

 **-I changed my name from "HanatheNewReader" to just "Hana"...I guess im not new reader anymore... :)-** Okay, that's cool.


	64. Leah and Oliver

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **AN: I'm just letting you guys know that this is probably the last chapter for the next 10 days because I'm going on vacation. I'll try to post one more chapter before I leave. I won't be back until September 12th.**

 **My heart and prayers goes out those affected by the earthquake in Italy and to those affected by the tornados in Indiana (my 'home state') and in Ohio.**

 **Chapter 62. – Leah and Oliver –**

After Tara left the suite to go looking for Chance. "Sorry Light, we can't stay for the race." Leah said "We need to

get back home. Oliver and I have patrol duty first thing tomorrow morning." "Okay, I understand." Lightning said

"Thanks for all of your help." He hugged Leah and shook Oliver's tire before they left the suite. With Leah leading,

the two sheriff's deputies headed out to the interstate. They were almost back to Radiator Springs when the sky

began to darken. "It looks like it's going to storm." Leah said as she pulled over and checked the radar. "It looks

like a pretty nasty storm; do you think we need to find a place where we can wait it out?" A loud crash of thunder

rolled over hood. "Yeah, we better" Oliver said as he too looked at the radar. "We're not that far from town, but I

don't think we're going to make it before the storm hits. I know where there's a large cave where we can take

cover in." Oliver then lead Leah off the main highway and on to a county road. The terrain quickly changed from

a flat desert, to hilly mountains. Since there were no cars around, Leah revved her engine and flew past Oliver,

knowing that he could not keep up with her. When she saw that Oliver was not making any effort to keep up with

her. She slowed down and Oliver quickly caught worth up with her. "What's a matter handsome?" Leah playfully

said "Can't keep up with me?" "Maybe" Oliver said "You have such a sexy rear; I was enjoying the view." Leah

just gigged, You're pretty sexy too. How much further?" "Another mile." Oliver said as the sky grew darker by the

minute. "I think the storm is caching up to us." No sooner than Oliver said that that it started raining. It started

as slow fat drops, but quickly it became a down pour. As they entered the cave: lightning raced across the sky

and the thunder rumbled so loud that it shook the walls. "I think we just got here in time." Leah said as the wind

started to blow fiercely. "How far back does this cave go?" "Some ways" Oliver said, both shook the water off. "If

you want to, you can go exploring." Leah decided to explore the cave. Oliver just stood at the mouth of the cave.

While exploring, Leah saw that the back of the cave had a soft sandy floor and a high vaulted ceiling. There was

just enough light coming from the mouth that it almost had a romantic feeling to it. Since she was a little wet,

Leah shivered against the cool temperature in the cave. She decided to drive back to Oliver. When Leah drove up

to him, she could see he was still wet too. Leah watched lustfully as the water rolled over his powerful flanks.

Much to Leah's disappointment, they haven't made love yet. Leah decided since they are alone and away from

town, now was the time to change that. She drove up to him as kissed him passionately. Oliver was a little

shocked, but he kissed her back. "Come with me" Leah said. "There's something I need to show you." Oliver

followed Leah to the back of the cave. Once there she turned around and faced him. "I've been here many times"

Oliver said. "What did you want to show me?" Leah took off her bra. "These" She said "I've been wanting to show

them to you for a while. "Leah cover yourself!" Oliver said as he looked away "Someone might see you." "Ollie,

relax, there no one but us here" Leah said. "I want you see me, touch me, love me." Leah took his tire and

rubbed it across her exposed breast. Oliver's entire front turned bright red. "Ollie, can I ask you a question?"

Leah said, Oliver nodded. "Forgive me for asking, but are you a virgin?" "No, not technically" Oliver said. "I've

only been with a woman one other time, and to be honest, it wasn't that pleasurable." Leah just smiled warmly at

him. "Then please let me teach you how pleasurable sex can be." She said gently. "Any time you want to stop,

just tell me and I'll stop." Oliver just nodded and allowed himself to be lead into the soft sand where Leah kissed

him deeply and started driving around him leaving kisses on his sides. The storm outside, raged. The sound of

the storm was almost as relaxing as her touch. Leah pressed her lips into Oliver's, gently forcing his mouth open,

drawing his tongue into a sensual tangle with hers. Leah could tell Oliver nervous, and drawing on her skills as

former prostitute, she knew exactly what to do. Oliver watched Leah move around him. She was graceful and

clearly aware of her sexuality. He had a feeling that this afternoon was going to be something very special. Leah

slowly took hers and then Oliver's light bars off as well as any other gear that they were carrying. She touched

him here and there, knowing that all men had universal erogenous eras. "Touch me" she purred. "You'll find it

pleasurable." With a shaking tire, Oliver ran his tire over Leah's side. He was awarded with purr of happiness

from Leah. He soon got braver and started driving around her, leaving kisses along her side. From time to time

they would stop and French kiss, causing waves of pleasure though their bodies. It wasn't long until Oliver felt his

codpiece getting tight. Leah showed him how to play with her breasts. After some time of kissing and touching,

Leah reached for his codpiece. Startled, Oliver grabbed her tire, stopping her. "It's all right" Leah said. "I know

things are getting tight down there. Just let me take it off, I promise I won't touch it or look at it." Oliver let go of

her tire. He allowed Leah to stroke his codpiece a few times before removing it. He couldn't contain a moan of

relief as his penis was freed. "See doesn't that feel better?" Leah asked, Oliver just nodded "I don't care if your

large or small, I just love you." They kissed and touched other for another couple of minutes. She took his tire

and had him rubbing her cap. "I want you to take it off." Leah said "Just turn it slightly to the left and it should

just pop off. Oliver swallowed hard as he turned it slightly to the left. To his amazement, it fell off in his tire. "Just

lay it aside" Leah said. "If you're ready you can touch me down there…please touch me, it'll feel good. Oliver

nervously ran his tire across Leah's opening and he was awarded with a moan of pleasure. Leah continued to

encourage Oliver as he explored the area around her opening. "Time for your next lesson" Leah said. "Go over

there and lay on your roof." Oliver nodded and did what she said. Once he was on his roof, Leah climbed on top

of him with her rear facing him. Oliver jumped and clapped his rear tires together as they trembled with

nervousness. "I know this is scary!" Leah said as she rubbed his rear axles. "Trust me, you're going to enjoy

this." Oliver knew he was strong, but in this position and Leah sitting on him, there was no way he was getting

up until she got off. Leah slowly massaged his undercarriage and axles, never coming close to toughing his

genitals. Slowly Oliver relaxed and clinched his rear tires. Once his belly was exposed to Leah, she systematically

began an exploration of his undercarriage. Leah finally got to see Oliver's manhood, she was pleased to see that

he was slightly bigger than normal, and was semi hard. "You have a gorgeous cock." Leah said as she genially

rubbed all around it, but not touching it. "It will be fun for both of us to explore it. By now Oliver was beginning

to trust Leah and he only jumped a little when she brushed her tire over it. "How did that feel?" Leah asked "I

hope it felt good." "Yes it did" Oliver said. "I've never felt these sensations." "See… once I got you relaxed, I

knew you would enjoy it." Leah said "Do you want me to do it again?" "Yes… please" Oliver said. "I like what you

are doing." Leah could feel the desire beginning to rise in him. Not wanting to rush, she took her time playing

fondling him. Leah finally felt Oliver relaxing under her. She griped Oliver's manhood and started pumping in him

a rhythmic motion. Oliver felt an intense rush of pleasure come over him. It's as if every nerve ending in his body

came to life at the same time. It didn't take long for Oliver's body to respond to the stimulation, he quickly

hardened to a full erection. Oliver moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling as she played with his

erection. Suddenly Leah felt Oliver's tires shyly starting to explore her body. "Yes Oliver" Leah said in a horse

whisper "I love what you're doing." Hoping that he would follow her lead, Leah leaned down and drew her tongue

to his tip, running it along his breadth. Oliver tensed up, either from shock or pleasure, she couldn't tell. "Ollie,

are you okay?" she asked, Oliver just moaned "I'm going to take that as a yes." Then Leah started to suck on

him. "Just… oh … " he said "I've never felt this good." His breathing was deep and steady, each exhale followed

by a throaty moan. Once Oliver's manhood was rock hard, Leah knew he was ready. She turned around without

getting off him. "I really want you Oliver, I want to know how good you feel inside me" Leah whispered. "Since

your new, I'm going to lead you though this." "Aren't I-I supposed to get you wet?" Oliver said nervily "I don't

want to hurt you." Leah gigged, rubbing her wet and ready opening against him. "See… I'm ready" she said. "You

weren't the only one enjoying your blow job!" Leah genially reached down and grabbed his erection and placed it

next to her opening. Slowly she leaned back allowing only his tip to enter her. Oliver was so nervous that his

erection started getting soft. "It's okay" Leah said "We are going to do this slowly." Knowing how painful bending

an erection is, she slowly stared to thrust. "Doesn't that feel good?" Leah asked, Oliver nodded. "Then you'll like

this…" She slid a little further down on him, making Oliver moan in pleasure. Leah took long slow stokes, feeling

him get harder every time she thrusted. Since it had been a few years since Leah has had sex, she was a little

tight. Good for Oliver, but a little painful for her. It wasn't long until he was fully sheathed. "There, you're all in."

Leah said "How does it feel?" "Wow!" Oliver said "So warm, so wet." Leah just gigged. "My stud" Leah said. "It's

about to get even better. She took his front tires and placed them on her breasts. For a few minutes, Leah just

sat still, letting Oliver play with her body as he felt his erection throbbing inside her. Growing bord, Leah carefully

started moving her entire body in an erotic rhythm. Each time Leah came down, she made him grunt. Oliver

gasped, feeling her core grip him tighter. Half mad with pleasure he thrusted his rear axle back into Leah.

However, it was clumsy and poorly timed. Leah let out with a hiss of pain because he had hit an ovary. "I'm

sorry" he managed to say. "I didn't mean to hurt you. "It's okay" Leah said "You're trying; I love you for it." Leah

felt his erection deflating. She quickly got off him. She drove around as kissed him passionately. "I know a way

that will help with your timing." She said "It should be easier for you; besides I like the position." Oliver nodded

"If you tell me what to do" he said "I don't want to hurt you again." "Stop worrying" Leah said "Come on, get up.

I know you were close to coming, and so was I." She nudged Oliver's side and he rolled on to his tires, shanking

all the lose sand off. Leah dove a short distance away. "This position is easy" Leah said "I turn around and you

take me from behind." "Oh! Ok" Oliver said. "You mean like a stallion?" "Yeah" Leah said. "Just like that." She

French kissed him before turning around and lifting her rear, encouraging him to mount. The primal part of

Oliver's brain took over and the next thing he knew he was putting his front wheels on Leah's roof. He positioned

himself at Leah's opening "Are you ready?" Oliver asked. "Yes, more than ready" Leah answered. "I want you!"

Oliver took a deep breath and thrusted deeply, sheathing him in one stroke. Leah's hood tilted back as she gave

a long, deep-throated moan, her body welcoming his invasion. "See… I knew you could do it!" Leah said "Now,

fuck me!" Oliver groaned as he began to thrust at an easy pace, Leah whimpered each time he thrusted into her.

Oliver found himself wanting to be as deep inside her as he possibly could. Soon, Leah started thrusting in time

with Oliver, forcing him in deeper into her as it sent delightful chills through their bodies. Unknown to the lovers,

someone had heard some 'strange noises' coming from the cave and called the sheriff's department. Dunkin was

on patrol and said that he would check it out. "Do you need me to call in backup for you?" The dispatcher asked

over the radio "Deputy White, isn't that far away." "Negative" Dunkin said. "Sheriff Jasmine is with me." "Copy

that" The dispatcher said. "Please let me know if you need any assistance." "There is a lot of caves around here."

Jasmine said "Do you know which one?" "From the description I got" Dunkin said. "I have a good idea of which

one it is." Ten minutes later: Dunkin and Jasmine arrived at the cave. Dunkin popped his gun out of his rim and

carefully approached the cave. "You wait here" he said "I'll radio you if I need back up." Jasmine nodded and

drove behind a nearby bush. Dunkin slowly entered the cave, there was someone or something in here, but with

the echo, he couldn't tell what. As he got closer he could hear the sounds of a couple having sex. He crept silently

along the wall until he reached the back. His eyeballs nearly popped out of his windshield when he saw who it

was. He laughed to himself and then crept back out of the cave. He called to Jasmine when he reached the

mouth. "Jas, you would never guess what I just saw!" Dunkin said as Jasmine drove up to him. "I figured it was

kids having sex, and I was right." "So" Jasmine said. "Why didn't you arrest them?" "I didn't want to embarrass

them; I work with them after all" Dunkin chuckled. "I knew those two were close, I didn't think that they were

that close!" "Work? You mean the couple is two of Scarlett's deputies?" Jasmine asked, Dunkin just nodded. "Who

are they?" "Leah and Oliver. They were so focused on each other. I'm sure they didn't see me" Dunkin said. "I

guess I'll have to have a word with them as soon as they get back. I don't care of the hook up; they just need to

it where they won't be discovered." "Please don't tell Scarlett" Jasmine said. "With the mood she's been in lately,

she'll go ballistic on them." "I'll just take care of it myself." Dunkin said "Besides they are off duty, I can't

discipline them for conduct unbecoming officers." Dunkin contacted the dispatcher, telling her that it was a false

alarm. He and Jasmine then returned to town. Back in the cave: Oliver started to thrust faster and harder,

mindless to anything but the incredible pleasure that was coming from between his rear wheels. Leah began to

cry out his name as their pleasure spiked. It wasn't long until Leah convulsed several times. With a long string of

choking cries, her orgasm hit her hard. Oliver was pleased that he was able to bring Leah orgasm, and knew he

was close. he continued to thrust into Leah, while her muscles squeezed around him, he tightened his grip on her

as his pleasure started to reach its peak. Oliver thrusted one last time "Leah, I'm…" is all he could say as he shut

his eyes. Leah felt Oliver's whole body stiffen as he climaxed. He laid on top for a few moments. Oliver panted

heavily as he tried to recover from his exquisite orgasm. Leah felt Oliver's erection deflate; he was large enough

to remain in her as they rested together. "See how pleasurable sex can be" Leah said. "It will only get better

from now on." She moved out from under letting him drop slowly to the ground. They kissed and cuddled as they

slowly got dressed.

 **Guest 2-Tara's very considerate leaving a note for her whereabouts and admitting to her punishments for her unruly behaviour as she knows she's only gonna add more to it if she violates them.-** Tara knows that her parents are mad at her and she's trying to get back into their good graces.

 **Doc, Lightning, Oliver, Leah, and the rest of the family where very stern and professional knocking sense in to Tara.-** I was watching and episode of "Scared Straight". It gave me the idea of having Doc lock Tara up overnight, but I never got it to work with the storyline, so Doc just gave her a warning instead.

 **Please have Tara's punishments fly by so she's free to go and no more trouble from her. This is only the first time Tara's been caught involved in something illegal and she's facing her punishments so Plato can't use Tara. You could say Plato was holding Tara back by force and tried to set her up**.- Don't worry Tara's punishment time will fly by. Plato does try to drag Tara down with him, but nobody believes him.

 **YES! Nice that Tara and Chance are back together. Some project Chance is working on.-** The relationship did take a hit, but both Tara and Chance are willing to give it another try. I love the idea of Chance being an artist, so I'm trying to work that idea in as much as I can.

 **Shame on Anna but then she doesn't deserve the harassment. I understand at the moment there's only so much Lightning can do about Plato but Plato needs to be terminated from his racing career permanently** -I'm working on Plato's punishment. It's going be in a few chapters, hopefully.

 **Please make some more Irish between Lightning and Riley and some more steward and police work from Lightning. A strong chapter here. You had it all planned. Brilliant-** I think that I can work something in. It'll be in a couple of chapters.

 **XxtripleeyexX-Guest 2, About Candice gave me an idea. Maybe when Tara was 20, she's starting to get bored on piston cup.(Maybe she want some other races.) Since Candice is an old friend of Lightning, maybe she'll help Tara to join the Carrera Cup because Tara is a Porsche. Lightning accepts. But what about Chance? His family including him will go to London, England because He is going to his British Grandparents. Also because the Event where Tara will join will be in Central London International Circuit(fictional) in London then in Silverstone Circuit, therefore, The McQueen and Reid(Chance's family name I chose as an idea) will come to London Together and Chance will help Tara. But Chance will temporarily visit London, Chance asked his parents to stay with Tara longer and they accepted. (This idea is too much...)-** That's a good idea. I'll put in the pile for the next story. I've been to London many times and have relatives that live there.

 **I agree on Tara's punishment. I believe that all people improves from their mistakes. When you did wrong, you learn how to avoid it next time**. **Oops I just put Just a guest instead of XxtripleeyexX-** Yep, it's an official oops..HAHAHAHA!

 **What if Chance's dad is good at fencing. He has a lot of rapiers he had as a collection. Then Chance borrowed one and showed it to Tara which will give her an amazing awe. (This idea sucks a little bit)-** It's not that bad of an idea, I think I can work with it. The Olympics have given me an idea, on how to use it. I'm still playing around with the idea, so it might take me a few chapters to come up with something.

 **Another popped idea: On Tara's 18th birthday, Tara and Chance sang "Secret love song" in a duet with the crowd. It will be very romantic. Then on Chance's speech on stage he joked: Chance: Knock knock. (Pointing his finger to Tara) Tara: Who's there? Chance: Reid Tara: Reid who? Chance: Someday you will be Tara Reid. (Almost everyone becomes hoity-toity including themselves.) (I hope this is a good one.)-** Another good idea. I can put it in at the end of the story or I can save it until the next, I haven't made up my mind.

 **Guest 3-Maybe in the next chapter you can add a part where Lightning and Sally talk about Tara and her future and all in bed before going to sleep and you can put some make out session if you want to make it more "intense" hahaha just an idea, see if it helps.-** That's a good idea. Give me a few chapters to work on it.

 **Jopay-forgot to type my name, sorry bout that. previous review was mine-** WOW! two oops in one chapter, That's a first! HAHAHA

 **As Ghost 1998 would say it, "DAMN". I feel all warm and fuzzy inside again now that chance and tara are back. woohoo!-** I moved the two "make up" paragraphs up a few chapters, knowing you guys were wanting to see them back together.

 **Suggestion : tara and chance go on a date. they go to an arcade. chance wants to redeem a prize for tara (stuffed toy or any prize, you decide). the highest tickets he can win is from a dance game (just dance). both of them dance and they win enough for the prize. some lovey dovey stuff if you want. see if you can add it up.-** That's something that they can do when Tara's grounding is over. I think I have a spot that it would fit nicely into.

 **By the way, is prom night coming soon? :)-** Not for a wile. It'll probably happen towards the end of the story.


	65. A Kitten Named Squirt

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **AN: I'm just letting you guys know that this is last chapter until September 12th.**

Chapter 63. –A Kitten Named Squirt –

After they got dressed, Leah herd something moving the bushes by the cave's mouth. She drove over to investigate the noise. "You

need to be careful" Oliver said. "It could be a dangerous animal like a rattlesnake and I don't want you get bit." The storm had

washed a small stick into the mouth of the cave, so Leach picked it up and lifted the lowest branches of the bush. "Awww! It is a

dangerous animal!" Leah said as she reached down and picked it up. "A dangerously cute kitten." Leah had pulled out an orange

tabby kitten. The kitten was soaked, covered in mud, and shivering. "What are you doing going clear out here?" Leah asked the

kitten, who just meowed at her. "Is there any campground around here where he could have escaped from?" "No, not to my

knowledge." Oliver said "It's not uncommon for people to dump their unwanted animals out here. He's tiny, can't be more than five to

six months old." "Well I'm not leaving him out here by himself." Leah said "The only problem is I have no way of carrying him. He's

too small to ride on my hood." Oliver thought for a moment. "Well… I kinda have an idea." he said "I have a live animal trap in my

cargo hold, we could use that to transport him." Oliver popped his cargo hatch open and Leah reached on and grabbed the trap. Oliver

handed her a towel to dry the kitten off. "Ewww, that's the rag you clean your shotgun with." Leah said "It has all kinds of chemicals

that I don't want to get on him." "You have to get the mud off; it's going to make him sick if you don't." Oliver said "Don't rub him,

just pat him dry." Leah took the kitten over to a puddle of water. It was fresh water and she genially rinsed the mud off, then Leah

took the towel and patted him dry. It was only then that she saw that he had a large cut on his back leg. "We're not far from

Johnston's farm. He has a ton of barn cats, as well as being a cat breeder. If he's not busy, we can ask him if he's willing to look at

the kitten's leg." Leah opened the trap and in put the kitten in. "Sorry little one" she said. "This is the best we can do until we get to

Farmer Johnston." Oliver and Leah spent a few minutes looking around to see if they could find any more kittens or the kitten's

mother. "Did you find anything?" Leah said as the met back at the cave's entrance. "I didn't." "Neither did I. I hate to say this; it

looks like this kitten is the only survivor. There are plenty of predators out here that wouldn't hesitate to make a meal out of a cat, or

kitten." "That's a terrible thing to say." Leah said, then she sighed "But I guess you're right. It takes life to sustain life." "Well… Look

at this way." Oliver said, giving her a little kiss. "We saved this one. As cold as it gets out here, I doubt that he would have survived

the night." Leah just nodded and she picked up the trap and put it in Oliver's cargo hold. A half an hour later: Farmer Johnson, a 1953

GMC pickup truck was out mending fences when Leah and Oliver drove up to him. "Good Morning Deputies, what brings you way out

here?" Johnston asked "That storm caused the tractors to stampede, so I'm fixing fences. Poor Frank was beside himself when the

tractors started running everywhere." "We found this kitten in cave." Oliver said "He was covered in mud and when we rinsed him off,

we saw that he has a cut on his leg. Since you know a lot about cats, we came to ask you if you could look at him." "Sure, let head to

the barn." Johnston said "It looks like it's going to start raining again." The deputies followed the farmer to the barn, just as they

reached it, it started to rain. Leah pulled out the trap and set it on the counter. "The first thing I can tell you is that he is a domestic

short hair, and a ginger one at that. That color is very desirable." Johnston said "Sometimes called the moggy or DSH, is the most

popular cat style in the world. However, is not a breed of cat, rather a cat of unknown origin. As a result, they come in all manner of

shapes and sizes depending on their background. If he was a dog, he would be an All American, aka... a mutt. This little guy has

some gorgeous markings and a very bushy tail. I can only see a little white under his chin and on the tip of his tail, he'll do well in the

show ring." "If he's a mix breed" Leah said. "How can you show him?" "Most show have what is called a 'household' class. It's a non-

breeding class, so if you wanted to have him fixed, you could still show him." Johnson said "When he gets older, I have a feeling he'll

be a great show cat." Johnston reached in a pulled the kitten out and looked at the cut on his leg. While he was doing that Leah saw

some movement out of the corner of her eye and the next thing she knew, Frank came lumbering into the barn. He wandered over

the group. As a 'city girl' Leah was terrified of him and she started backing away. "You're fine Leah." Johnston said "He won't hurt

you… he's just being nosy. Besides, for some reason Frank likes cats." "I've never seen Frank so calm." Leah said, one of the barn

cats jumped down from the hay loft and landed on Frank's roof. It sat down between his smoke stacks and started grooming itself,

Frank didn't seem to mind. "I've only seen him mad, then again I would be too if Mater was bothering me or the tractors." Frank

suddenly gave an angry moo. "Ssshhh, we don't say that name around him." Johnston said "He hates 'that tow truck.' So we can't

mention that tow truck. Frank is really a genital bull, he's just protective of his tractors." The kitten took one look at the bull and

started screaming and squirming. After five minutes: Apparently Frank got bored watching them, so he shook the cat off, got a drink

of water, and then headed back outside. "Well…the cut isn't bad." Johnston said "I've cleaned and put some antibiotics on it. He

should be good as new in a week or so. He needs to be wormed." "He needs worms?" Leah asked "You feed him worms? I though you

feed him cat food?" Oliver and Johnston laughed. "No, he has worms in his intestinal track, that's why his so skinny while his tummy

looks bloated." Johnson said as he went to a medicine cabinet and pulled out a small syringe, "You'll need to give him this for the next

week. It won't hurt him, but it will kill the parasites. Are one of you going to adopt him?" Johnston asked "If not, I'll give him a home.

There's plenty of cats to keep him company." "I want him" Leah said. "I've never had a pet, so now that I have a place of my own, I

was planning to get one anyway. I guess we'll have to stop at the pet store before we head home. What do I owe you for taking care

of the kitten?" The kitten started meowing when he saw one of the bowls of cat food. "Nothing, it's on the house." Johnston said as he

picked up a few pieces of kibble and gave it to the kitten, who hungrily ate them. "Think of it as a gift from one cat owner to another.

If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to stop by." "I will, Johnston, thank you." Leah said as she put him back into the

trap." "I can let you can barrow one of my cat carriers." Johnston said "It should make it a little easier on the little guy." Johnston

went into the 'cat room' and brought out a carrier. Leah put the kitten into it "Thanks Johnston" she said "Now all I have to do is

figure out a name for you." Few hours later: Leah and Oliver drove into her condo. Leah put the carrier on the floor and opened the

door. She drove over to Oliver and unloaded his cargo hold. It was filled with all kinds of cat items. "Where should we put this?" Leah

asked, holding up the litter box. "And are you sure he's going to go potty in this?" "I would recommend that you put it in the spare

bedroom. It can be the 'cat room." Oliver said "The kitten should know how to use the litter box, but I can show you how to train him

if he doesn't." Leah just nodded as she headed to the bedroom with the litterbox. The kitten slowly got out of the carrier and

nervously started exploring its new home. Oliver headed to the kitchen, Leah soon joined him. "Are you hungry little one?" Leah

asked as she shook some food into a bowl. "Dinner!" Leah sat the bowl on the floor, the kitten ran over and starting gobbling down

the food. As the kitten ate, Leah sat a bowl of water down too. Oliver unpacked toys, a cat tree, and two collars. "Leah did you know

that purchased two collars?" Oliver said "There's a red one and a blue one. He can only wear one at a time." "I know." Leah said "I

couldn't make up my mind, so I got them both. I'll probably return one of them as soon as I decide." The kitten came wondering into

the bedroom. "All done little one?" Leah asked, the kitten burped. "My goodness, that was a big burp." "Since he's eaten." Oliver said

"Put him in the litter box to see if he'll go potty." Leah picked up the kitten and sat him in the middle of the box. The kitten looked at

the cat litter for a moment. Oliver took a tire tip and scratched at the litter. The kitten pawed at the litter. To their surprise, he dug a

hole and went potty. After he was done, he coved it up. "Well that didn't take long." Leah said "Good boy." Suddenly: There was a

knock at the door, followed by a "Knock knock, Leah… are you home?" MJ called "I just stopped by to say hi." "We're in the spare

bedroom!" Leah called back "Come and meet my new roommate." MJ drove to the bedroom, took one look at the kitten and started to

freak out. "RAT!" she screamed, the terrified the kitten darted into the curtains. "LEAH! THERE'S A RAT IN YOUR CONDO!" "Mom,

calm down!" Leah said as she pulled the kitten from behind the curtains. "It's a cat… not a rat." She held the kitten up. Stop

screaming you're scaring him!" "Why didn't you tell me you had a cat?" MJ asked as she drove forward to look at the kitten. "That's

not a cat, it's a kitten." "Because I haven't had the chance." Leah said, looking at clock on the wall. "It's only been a few hours since

Oliver and I found him. We were driving back to town when we found him on the side of the road. He was wounded and I wasn't

about to leave him out there all by himself. We stopped at Farmer Johnston's, other than a cut on his leg and worms he said he was

fine." "He…" MJ asked "So it's a boy?" "Uh…I guess" Leah said "I never looked to be sure." Leah rolled the kitten on to its back. "Uh, I

think it's a girl" she said. "I don't see any boy parts." Oliver sighed and he gently rolled the kitten on to his feet. "That's not how you

sex a kitten." he said "Here I'll show you." He picked up the kitten and sat it on a table with the kitten's rear facing them. He gently

lifted the kitten's tail so they could see all the anatomy underneath. He pointed out all parts, including the 'boy parts'. "So he's

defiantly a boy" Leah said. "Now I just have to think of a name to call you." "How about Justa." Oliver said "Because he's -just a cat-."

"That's cute a cute name, but I don't know… He's so small, he's just a little quirt… THAT'S IT!" Leah cried, "I'll call him Squirt." The

kitten tuned around and started meowing at them. "I think he likes that name." MJ said "It suits him perfectly." Squirt jumped off of

the table and started batting a little toy mouse around. "When you said new roommate. I was hoping it was Oliver, but a kitten isn't a

bad roommate." MJ said "I'm heading to the office, if you need anything let me know." She gave Leah and Oliver a hug before

heading for the door. "I think I need a nap too" Oliver said. "I'm heading home, but I'll be back in a few hours." "You can nap here"

Leah said. "I won't bother you." I know" Oliver said "But you and Squirt need some time alone so you can start bonding. I'll be back

later, maybe we can do a movie or something." He gave her a quick kiss before leaving. "Well, Squirt…it's just you and me." Leah said

"What do you want to do now? Squirt…. Squirt?" Leah looked around, but she didn't see then kitten anywhere. While looking for him,

she happed to pass the couch and saw that he was cuddled up in the corner of it, sound asleep. Leah settled in next to him to watch

TV, but it wasn't long until she was asleep too. The next morning: The alarm clock went off and Leah yawned and stretched before

hitting the snooze bar. She heard little thumping noises as well as a tinkle of a bell. She looked over the side of the bed and saw

Squirt playing with his toy mouse. "I wish I had your energy this morning." She said "Remind me never to volunteer for a street race

raid again, I'm exhausted." Squirt saw that she was awake and he attempted to jump on to the bed. He was too small to jump that

far, he bounced off the side of the bed and landed back on the floor with a thump. "Oh! Are you all right?" Leah gigged "That was an

epic fail. I think you need to grow some before you can jump on the bed." She reached down to pick the kitten up, but Squirt scurried

away from her. Leah flopped back down on the bed for a few more minutes of sleep. When Leah opened her eyes a few moments

later Squirt was sitting on her pillow, looking mighty proud of himself. "I guess you can get up here." Leah said as she stroked Squirt,

who started purring. "Wow, you must be happy here, this is the first time I've heard you purr. For being a wee thing, you have a big

purr." The alarm clock went off again and Squirt jumped off the bed in fright. Leah reached over and shut the alarm off. "That's just

the alarm clock, silly kitty." Leah said as she got out of bed, Squirt started mewling at her, then he ran to the kitchen. "Okay, I'm

coming. I guess I'm going to have to feed you before I take a shower." Leah was almost done with her shower when Squirt joined her

in the bathroom. He sat near her. He was fascinated by the flowing water, and tried to catch some water drops with his paw. A few

water drops hit him on the top of his head. He sat down and started to groom himself. Leah finished her shower and then headed to

the kitchen to fix her own breakfast. She was just sitting down to eat when Oliver knocked on the door. As she went to the door to let

him in, Squirt jumped up on the table. The couple kissed as they drove into the kitchen. Oliver stated to chuckle. "You might what to

not let Squirt get on the table." he said "He's helping himself to your breakfast." Leah saw what Oliver was talking about. Squirt was

on the table chewing on a piece of bacon that was almost as long as he was. "You little Burger." Leah said "Bad boy, that's my

breakfast!" She attempted to take the bacon away from him, but Squirt clamped his mouth around the meat and growled at her.

"Well don't just stand there!" she said "Help me." Oliver just broke the bacon off near Squirt's mouth and then set him on the floor.

"Just let him have that piece" Oliver said. "There's no way to get it away from him without getting bitten and scratched." Leah

attempted to finish her food. The next thing she knew Squirt had jumped on the table again. "Get down" Leah said. "You stay on the

floor where you belong." No sooner then she put him on the floor, Squirt jumped on the table again. "Where's his leash?" Oliver asked

"When he's being naughty, put it on him." "On the counter" Leah said. "Are you sure he'll be okay?" Yeah" Oliver said as he clipped

the leash to the collar. "I see that you chose the red one over the blue one." "Yeah, when we woke up from our nap yesterday." Leah

said "I tried both of them on and decided I liked the red one better, the blue one didn't really suit him." Oliver put Squirt down on the

floor. As soon as he felt Oliver tugging on the leash, Squirt flopped over on to his side and refused to walk. Oliver gently tied the

kitten to trash compacter. "He can get to his food and water, so that's a good place to tie him up." Oliver said "Now you can eat

without being bothered." Squirt attempted to back to the table but the leash held. He bit at the leash, pawed at it, and then when he

couldn't get free, started flopping around like a fish out of water. Leah started towards him. "No, ignore him." Oliver said "He's just

having a temper tantrum." After five minutes, Squirt laid down and was quiet. After Leah had finished her breakfast, Oliver held the

kitten as Leah gave him his worming medication. They unhooked him, then headed to the office.

 **Guest 2-Oohh! Cave sex night between Oliver and Leah. Haha, funny with Leah teasing Oliver and flirtation between them. Something that turns couples on. It can turn you on when you're caught off guard. Gives some affect to the moment. Aaww poor Oliver. Nobody has the best of pleasurable moments but it comes when they find the right someone**.-I wanted something a little different, so that's why I decided to write it the way I did.

 **Like Lightning he can't say his experience with Chelsea was any better than what Sally can do for that Leah showed Oliver how to put on a good moment and loves Oliver like she should. Leah sounds like she's as talented as Lightning in love wise. Good kisser, intimidating, loving, and hot.-** I also wanted to show that Lightning was not the only one who was talented when it comes to making love.

 **Hahaaa! Love the part with Sheriff Dunkin catching Oliver and Leah thinking there was trouble til he saw the scene. My eyes nearly popped out. I'm guessing Dunkin will just tell them not to let their sexual affects get the better of them close to public, warn them about officers patrolling the area and what Scarlett would do if she caught them.-** I have that already written into the next chapter.

 **Please add some kissing moments between John and Scarlett. Scarlett sounds like she's been suffering a lot given the pregnancy.-** I think that I can have John give Scarlett a little extra loving. I have everyone heading home after the race(I'll be in a few chapters), so it an be then.

 **Please add some kissing between Lightning and Sally and they're seen by their friends and family. It's funny when Doc or Dunkin get curious that they're gonna go further in public but Lightning and Sally aren't that stupid** -I think that I can come up with something.

 **Thunder really is a foul mouthed TWAT. Please maybe have him punished in a way for unruly behaviour. Not anything that would get him suspended though.-** The fight chapter so coming up in 4-5 chapters, so they will have to deal with each other.

 **I'll wait til after chapter 65 to offer some ideas. I'm guessing maybe Oliver and Leah will get married in your new story.-** Maybe. I have to get John and Scarlett married first. I haven't worked that part out yet, so I don't know when that will be.

 **A very loving and amusing chapter here. Took some time writing this review-** Thanks. You don't have to rush to make comments.

 **XxtripleeyexX-I not quite a fan to Oliver and Leah, but it's too intimate but fine.-** I had a request, but I don't remember who requested that I put a romantic chapter in between them.

 **Another Popped moment: Lightning recommended Chance to have a sleepover with Tara as a makeover from the break-up.-** It's a little early in their relationship for that. Besides I don't think that Tara's parents would be happy to learn that a boy was spending the night with their daughter. It's something that will happen later in the story.

 **Later night, While Tara was taking a shower, then taking a toothbrush, later, a cockroach emerged from the sink. Tara saw it, widened her eyes..."AGGHHHHHHH!" Tara screamed wildly that Everyone got spooked and heard it but Sally didn't because she's cleaning the table, wearing headphones, listening music. Tara opened the door quickly and ran away and screaming from the bathroom with a towel wrapped in her. Chance heard the scream. So he goes to the bathroom but Tara was running straight to him, they bumped each other, Chance caught her but Tara's wrapped towel fell off from her, and now...(You Know. Hehe.) Tara shouted repeatedly that a cockroach is in THE SINK. Chance calms her down but he noticed something on her. She's naked. He stared on her. Then lightning emerged to find out the commotion and saw both of them. He covered Tara from chance and asked what happened Tara repeatedly told him, "Th-there's a-a coc-kroach..." But "There's a cockROACH?!" Lightning shouted. (Can you add that Both of them have fear of cockroaches.) This time, lightning shouted. Then everyone except Sally checked the happening. Tara and Lightning argued about the cockroach. Then the cockroach quietly left the bathroom and crawled outside and went to Lightning very quietly. Then it crawled to the side of him. Lightning felt something on his right side. "I felt something on my side." Then he cockroach became visible to lightning's eyes. Then Lightning and Tara screamed . Everyone got frightened because Lightning is doing the 'donut.' Sally felt lightning's drift from the upper floor. She removed the headphones and heard his scream. Sally got shocked and ran to lightning. She caught him and calmed him down. Then she saw the cockroach from his husband's side, she threw it to the floor and squashed it with her tire. "EWW!" Tara and Chance reacted from it. Sally calmed him down now. Then she talked to Chance. "You know, Cockroaches are a big deal for the McQueens. Hehehe." But she noticed that Chance is staring to naked Tara. (Everyone forgotten that Tara is naked.) "LIGHTNING TARA IS NAKED!" Sally shouted, covering Tara from Chance. Lightning carried a towel and wrapped it to Tara. Then everything we're back to normal and the sleepover will continue.-** That's a cute idea. As soon as I find a place for it, I'll try to use it. I'm going to modify it a little. Since they will by staying in one of Sally's hotels, in stead of a cockroach, it'll be a spider or a beetle. I don't think that Sally would allow cockroaches in her hotels.

 **This is my longest life's I wrote! but funny.-** But it was a good idea and I don't mind if your guys write long comments or ideas.

 **The translator is a problem so that's way I put life instead of IDEA! Whoops-** It's all right!

 **Ethan-I liked the scene between Leah and Oliver, but could you make another sex scene between Lightning and Sally? Maybe make 2 or 4 parts? Then, in the 4th part, Tara walks in on them, hearing "noises"? I know that this story is mainly centered around Tara, but I haven't seen a sex scene between Lighting and Sally in FOREVER! (Sorry about yelling.)-** I think I can put a short seen in. I'm going to use pat of your idea. It will be a while before get to it though.

 **Guest 3-I agree with Ethan! I rather a Lightning and Sally sex scene than Leah and Oliver. I'm ok reading about them but I'm not that interested as I'm for Light and Sal.-** It was a request, so it put it in.

 **Jopay-woah there! that was a chapter full of smut but it was hot (it rhymed! I'm a poet now!)-** Good for you! HAHAHA

 **I also agree with ethan by the way. I don't really mind other characters making love but I haven't seen any "action" from light and sally lately. See if you can add one but if not, it's cool. no pressure :)-** I think that I can do something about it.

 **So, where ya going for vacation? I guess you need some R and R after some busy time. Hope you're vacation is bound to be a safe and enjoyable one. Ingat! (Filipino for "have a safe trip")-** Thanks. New York City. We haven't been there in a few years so we decided that we wanted to go back. There're so much to see and do, you can't do it all at once.

 **Guest-As I'm reading the chapter I think the last chapter was... "useless" hahaha it's alright, I think we all want McQueen and Sally having sex only** -It was a request so I put it in.


	66. The Tribute

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **AN: "The Tribute" is not part of the story line. I wanted to write something for the 9/11 Anniversary. I'm sorry to say that I've been sick and did not get this posted yesterday like I had planned.**

 ******The Tribute******

September 11, 2016-Lightning and the other sheriff's deputies formed a line beside the town's courthouse. With them are Red the fire

truck, Red's new partner Cornelius Engine, Sarge, and a few state police cars. A small stage had been set up next to the Stanly

Stature. Most of the townsfolk were gather around them. The deputies stood at attention and saluted as Dunkin lowered the American

flag. Some of the cars talked with each other, others just stood quietly. At 8:46am Red rang his fire bell a few times, signaling the

time when Flight 11, crashes into the north tower of the World Trade Center. The mayor opened the ceremony with emotional speech.

At 9:03am Cornelius rings his bell to signal the time when Flight 175 crashes in to the South tower of the World Trade Center. Sphinx,

DJ's daughter, then took her place at a piano and played an original piece that she had written exclusively for this ceremony. At

9:37am Red rang his bell to signal when Flight 77 crashed into the pentagon. A couple of minsters from the local churches led the

ceremony in prayer. Then at 9:58am Cornelius rang, his fire bell a few times to signal the collapse of the South Tower. Flo took the

stage to sing a few gospel hymns. At 10:03 Red rang his bell signaling the crash of Flight 93. Doc and a few of the town's officials said

their speeches. At 10:28am Cornelius rang his fire bell to signal the time that the North tower collapsed. Sarge raised his trumpet to

his lips and started playing taps. Once taps were played Oliver lead a 21-gun salute followed immediately by 2 minutes of silence. The

mayor then closed the ceremony by laying a wreath at the base of Stanly's stature. Once the ceremony was over a few of the

residents, Sally and Tara included, added their own flowers to the memorial. ****

 **As soon as I get his posted, I'm planning on posting the next chapter.**


	67. Conversations

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 64. – Conversations-**

At the sheriff's office: Oliver and Leah were just coming out of the morning meeting when Dunkin called them into his office. "Have a

seat" he said. "There's something that we need to talk about." Oliver and Leah parked themselves in front of Dunkin's desk. Dunkin

settled himself behind his desk and glared sternly at the two deputies. "This is a difficult situation. It's not something that I have to do

many times." Dunkin said "So I'm just going to come right and say it. Do you know the cave on the old hi way?" "Yes, I know which

one you're talking about." Oliver said "I've been there on serval occasions." "Good… I was on patrol yesterday morning and I got a

complaint about suspicious noises coming from that cave." Dunkin said, noticing that Leah's front started turning pink. "When I check

it out, I found you two 'together'. I personally don't care if you hook up… but please next time do it somewhere in private and you

won't be discovered. This is my only warning, if I catch you again, I'll have no choice but to report you to Scarlett. Do I make myself

perfectly clear?" "Yes sir." The Deputies said in unison. "I'm sorry, Sir" Oliver said "It won't happen again." "Good, I'm glad to hear

that" Dunkin said. "You are dismissed." Leah and Oliver saluted Dunkin before leaving his office. Sunday morning: Lightning Sally

woke up to an empty suite. "I guess Tara has already headed for the track." Sally said "We have an hour or so before we have to be

at the track, what do you want to do?" "I don't know." Lightning said "We could…" He was cut off by Sally's passionate kiss. "I want to

fuck you." she said "I was planning to do it last night, but you passed out as soon as you were in bed. Now, I'm so4 horny this

morning I can't stand it!" Sally took Lightning's front wheels and hinted for him put them on her roof. Lightning understood, and with

ease Lightning put his tires on her roof. His belly was exposed to Sally and she systematically began an exploration of his manhood.

Lightning moaned in delight as Sally started sucking on him. Sally moved closer to him and touched her lips to the tip of his erection.

Lightning shuddered with anticipation. He let out a long, low groan as Sally's tires ran along his length and then she took him into her

mouth. Then Sally started to suck on him causing Lightning to breathe heavy and moan. "Just… oh fuck…" Lightning moaned "Don't

stop, that feels so good!" His breathing was deep and steady, each exhale followed by a throaty moan. Lightning suddenly backed

away from Sally. "I can't take much more" He explained. "Sally… let's go to the bedroom, where we can relax. Besides, if Doc or Tara

comes back I don't want to be caught out in the open." "I guess that's a good idea." Sally said "But since this was my idea, I get to be

on top this morning." "That's fine by me." Lightning said "My bad axle is sore this morning, so you can do whatever you want to do to

me." Sally giggled as she danced towards the bedroom. Lightning suddenly revved his engine and raced passed her. He took a flying

leap, and landed upside down on the bed. "I thought your axle was bothering you." Sally said, then she paused "I guess when it

comes to sex, you always what it no matter what hurts." Lightning just laughed as Sally climbed on the bed, earning a small groan of

excitement from Lightning. Sally put a tire around Lightning's penis and systematically began pumping him with slow and fiendish

caresses. "Yes, My Queen just like that!" Lightning said in a low moan of pleasure. "Mmm... That feels good." Sally lovely caressed his

growing erection. "I knew that you would love it!" Sally said "I really like playing with this part of you too!" She slowed down her

motions, she found the slower and harder she went, the more effect it had on Lightning. A loud moan of pleasure resonated from

Lightning's throat "Just, yes… that feels good!" He moaned "Mmm… oh, I love you!" "I love you too" Sally said "I bet you are really

love what I do next." Lightning didn't have to wait long as Sally leaned over and started to suck on him gently, then tickling the top of

his erection with her tongue. Lightning moaned loudly as his wife sucked harder, going down further along his length, Lightning let out

a small moan and started thrusting, he almost couldn't take any more of this. To keep the stimulation going she grabbed Lightning's

rear tires and pulled him closer, forcing him deeper into her mouth. The sensations became so great that Lightning couldn't stand it.

In a flash he was on his tires. "Now it's your turn" He said aggressively. Lightning's tire wandered up Sally's side and easily flipped her

to her roof. Lightning moved to Sally's rear and she spread her rear tires for him. Lightning ringed her opening with kisses and then

deftly started flicking tongue at the center of her clitoris. Sally arched her roof against the mattress, pleading for Lightning's ever-

sweet touches on her as his mouth simulated the delicate metal between her rear wheels. He then pinned her to the bed moving his

tires up her undercarriage to their target, her breasts... Lightning leaned close every so often he'd nip at her breasts playfully.

"Oooh... Light...Don't stop." Sally said as her hood tilted back as she gave a long, deep-throated moan. "I love this!" It brought such

pleasure for him to know that only he could do this to her and Sally would only allow him. "Light" Sally moaned, her front tires

roaming over her breasts, just to arouse herself even more. "I can't take much more!" Lightning got down and Sally groaned in

disappointment. She panted as she took a front tire and started playing with herself, her rear axles bucked under own touch.

Lightning sat back and watched her for a few minutes. Watching his wife play with herself was a rare treat. "Stickers, I need your dick

in me." Sally said and reached over and grabbed his erection "NOW!" Lightning then slowly rolled over his erection proudly standing

straight as a flag pole. "Your stallion awaits!" Lightning said. "You can ride me all morning if you want." Sally took his tires and led

them to his own manhood. "You watched me play with myself" Sally said "Now I get to watch you." Lightning took his tire and started

rubbing himself. "Sally… I need you" Lightning cried "My tire can't compete with you." Sally giggled as she got to her tires and

scooted over to him. Lightning burrowed his windshield deep into the mattress as Sally lowly climbed on top of him. Sally pressed her

undercarriage against his. She felt the tip of his penis touch her, and he ran it along her opening, causing Sally to moan in desire. She

leaned forward to kiss Lightning before taking his front tires in hers. Lightning found her opening and gave a genital thrust, easily

sliding into her. Lightning threw his hood back with an intense groan. Sally could feel Lightning's penis throbbing within her. She was

so wet, so warm, and so tight around him his hood whirled. Carefully she started to bounce up and down on him. As she did Sally

could hear Lightning grunt telling her that he was enjoying it as much as she was. Sally arched her roof from the intensity of the

sensations that were flooding through her, and it seemed that she never could get enough of this feeling. "Yes" Sally moaned. She felt

full, stretched and amazingly high. "I can't tell you how much I love this." "I love you" is all Lightning could manage to say. The next

few moments passed without a word from either of them, all that could be heard was the occasional moan. They whimpered at the

intense jolts of vibrations that races through their bodies. Sally increased her tempo, fanning the flames of their desire. "Light, your

dick feels so good" Sally said. "I so needed this." "My Queen, you're the best fuck I've ever had." Lightning whispered. "You're so

tight, so…warm, Ohhh fuck!" The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the room as they continued to thrust into each other.

Lightning found a strange enjoyment in hearing Sally mutter incoherent words under her breath, thrust after thrust and they grew

hotter and hotter, wonder, love, lust and pleasure dominated their hoods. Sally's breaths were coming in high pitched gasps, higher

with each time they thrust into each other. Sally's fluids flowed freely from her and Lightning felt like he was being caressed with

liquid silk. Sally's hood tilted back as she gave a long, deep-throated moan. The sensation of being filled was almost unbearably

delicious. Sally's body had been growing hotter by the second especially when it seemed that she was close to climaxing. It would

only be a matter of time. "Oh Chrysler, Lightning!" Sally screamed at the top of her lungs as orgasm crashed down on her. A hot wave

of fluids ran down on him. Lightning knew he was close himself Sally clung to Lightning, gasping and crying out in utter joy as spasms

surged through her, Sally nearly passed out from the sheer shell-shocking pleasure. Lightning pushed his undercarriage to her one

last time "Sally!" he cried out "Fuck… I'm…" Lightning shut his eyes and all he could see behind his eyelids was a dazzling array of

stars, colors, and then nothingness. Sally clung to him as she felt Lightning's whole body stiffen and she gasped at the sudden rush of

his warm seed inside her. Lightning carefully grasped his penis as Sally lifted herself off. Sally felt her body buzz and hum. She

giggled, pressing herself as close as she could to him. Sally turned and smiled at Lightning, "I love you." She whispered as she

snuggled close to him "And I love you, more." Lightning replied softly as he gently rubbed her body. "You know that it's time for us to

head to the track. Tara would freak out if I wasn't there to escort her to her starting position." "I know" Sally said. "I just need a few

more minutes of snuggle time. The couple laid side by side for a few moments, then they got dressed and headed to the track. Tara

was nervily pacing in front of her trailer when Lightning and Sally arrived. "Will you go take Chavo for a walk or something?" Lightning

said. "Your diving me nuts!" "Where have you to been all morning?" Doc said "We have been expecting you to show up for the last

hour or so." "Knowing those two, they were 'sleeping' together." Tara said. "Teenagers aren't that sexually driven as those two are."

"Hey!" Lightning complained playfully "I haven't been with your mother in a while, so we took advantage of having the suite to

ourselves. Besides we got here before the race started. I knew you would freak out I didn't escort you to your starting spot." "I

qualified ninth, which is my worst start ever. This tack is so difficult; how did you manage to win here?" "I never thought that this

track was difficult. I always did well here, it's one of my favorite tracks." Lightning said "Startling from ninth isn't bad, if you look were

rest of the rookies are starting." Tara knew that Thunder was starting in eleventh, Lloyd was starting in ninetieth, Nigel had a serious

training accident earlier this week, he's not able to race today, and Plato had managed to get the last starting position on the grid. "I

can't believe that Strip is letting Plato race today." Tara said as she nervously shifted her weight from side to side. "After what he did,

he should be banned." "I can't tell you right now." Lightning said "But there is a reason he's being allowed to race today." "One of my

pittys is sick" Tara said "Dad could you fill him for him?" "Uh…yeah…I think so" Lightning said. "I need to let Strip know that I'm not

going to be available until after the race." He headed into his trailer to make the call. Doc had an interview to do so he headed to the

pits. Tara was left with her parents in the camp. So she got a brush out and started brushing Chavo, something that he loves.

Lightning saw the small assortment of swords in her trailer. "Where did all these swords come from?" he asked "Some of these look

very sharp." "Their Chance's" Tara said. "His father is a champion fencer… He even has a few Olympic metals." "Oh" Lightning said

"Too bad that racing isn't an Olympic sport. I've got be a lot of things when I was racing but I never got to be an Olympian." "Maybe

you can start a petition or something" Tara said. "People listen to you." "While it's tempting" Lightning said. "Between helping you

race, being a racing steward, and being a deputy, I have enough to keep me busy." Just then a fan saw Tara thought the chain link

fence separating the fans from the racecars. "Wow there's one of my favorite cars" he said "And it's not because of your racing. I

want to bang you." Tara just rolled her eyes. "I would kick you in the dick" Tara called to the fan. "But you don't have one." The

security guards head the exchange and dragged the fan away. Lightning watched as Tara went back to brushing Chavo, she didn't

seem to bothered by it. "Wow! you handed that well." Lightning said "Some people have no respect." "It's ok Dad" Tara said "I'm used

to it by now." "How long have you been harassed like that?" Lightning asked "And why haven't you told me." Tara just sighed "I've

been getting harassed like that ever since the start of the season." Tara said "Sapphire has been good at helping me ignore them. No

office Dad, but you and Doc are males. I needed a female to talk to." "I understand" Lightning sighed "Sometimes I still have women

flashing their boobies at me and trying to get me to go to their hotel rooms for 'action'." "What does Mom think about that?" Tara

asked "It would drive me crazy if girls were hitting on Chance." "It used to annoy her" Lightning said. "But now, she just ignores it."

Tara just sighed "I know racing's tough. It's harder for you because your woman in a male dominated sport." "I know, one of my

goals as a racecar, is have attract more woman to the sport" Tara said "And if I don't start winning races how can I do that?" "This is

only your rookie year." Lightning said "As long as you stay healthy, you have decades of racing in you. So there's plenty of time for

you to meet your goal. Why don't you go watch some TV? And stop brushing Chavo, he's going to be bald if you keep brushing him

that hard." Tara looked at the mound of dog hair that she had brushed out of Chavo. "It's okay" Tara said. "Chavo's shedding, so if I

don't brush him a lot, he sheds all over my trailer. Come on fur-butt, let's go watch some TV." She picked up the pile of dog hair,

turned around, and headed for her trailer. Chavo stood up, shook so hard that his loose hair went everywhere, he sneezed once, then

he happily totted after her. Wanting some privacy, Tara drove into her trailer and shut the door. She sighed and then turned on the

TV. She flipped around trying to find something to watch, she stopped on the RSN channel. "Good morning racing fans!" Bob Cutlass

said facing the camera. "It's going to be a gorgeous day for a race. I'm going to turn the report over to our track side reporters Kori

and Herbie." "Thank you Bob" Kori said as the camera now focused on her. "There has been a lot of drama here this week and it

wasn't on the track." "That's right Kori" Herbie said as the camera focused on him. "A few days ago racecar number 66, Plato Drifter

was arrested for going to a street race. He had a meeting with Strip Weathers, the Head Racing Steward early this morning. I don't

know how he managed it, but Strip is letting Plato race today. However, Plato has to face the Disciplinary Bord on Friday. My sources

tell me that there is enough evidence to dismiss him from the racing league… Kori?" "That's what I have heard too" Kori said "I guess

we'll have to wait to find out. I know that Plato is a popular racecar and there are fans hoping that he just gets suspended and

fined…" Just then, the loudspeaker called for all race cars to report to the track. Tara sighed and then opened the trailer's ramp and backed out.

 **XxtripleeyexX-A small feline is a natural enemy of a dog. Maybe Chavo will chase Squirt when it is now a mature cat sooner. Animal meI can't forget my old name, I DUNNO why?-** I was planning on then being friends, eventually. Their first meeting will be a little rough, but in time they get to know each other.

 **I have a fact according to algebra. ( My opinion) Do you know, that the variables(especially 'x') can be for love life jokes like 'x' ex-. Ex: xy means your ex is having an another relationship.(y) Ex: xyz means you, your ex and the other one is now a love triangle. this fact is unsure to some but it just popped on me. This happened to me already a few months ago... About 'x.** '-Cute, very cute!

 **After Pitbull's concert, I never see Tara and Chance have a date to a concert. What if Both of them watched a concert of Jason Derulo(With Permission from their parents) at San Francisco and Tara's nest race will be held in a street circuit(fictional), which is also in San Francisco.-** I'll consider that, since I haven't really named the location for the next race. Since Tara is grounded, it won't be very much of a date.

 **Guest 2-Aaww, Poor kitten! At least he now has a new momma. Frank's very affectionate around other cars but you can't help being curious. Owning a pet can include some stress but once you've bonded with them you'll have a good relationship like you do with Lucy.-** Squirt belongs to a friend of mine, so I asked her if I could put him into the story. How Leah and Oliver found him is pretty much how the real life Squirt was found.

 **When you do eventually get to the chapter where Thunder starts a fight please have it where he gets his ass kicked by Tara**.-Just a tiny little spoiler, it's Chance that beats the crap out of Thunder. The fight chapters are coming up very soon, I'm hoping it's the chapter after next, I hope.

 **Idea 1: If you like maybe have Lightning and Sally celebrating their wedding anniversary.-** It's something that I can add, it wont be until the end of the story.

 **Idea 2: The fight. If you like this maybe have Tara use her black box to catch out Thunder's guilt and as the fight is happening maybe have Lightning boot both Tara and Thunder. They get escorted to the disciplinary board, they check the evidence and Thunder gets fined for unruly physical assault. See if you like them or not. If you have something else planned I look forward to it-** Another little spoiler, The fight happens at a local mall, and the security camera's recorded the entire fight. As for what happens next... no comment.

 **Cute chapter here with the kitten-** Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

 **Please have Thunder commit an offence where he will have to be punished and where he gets scolded by Chick and eventually have some sense knocked in to him.-** It can be something I can write in when he has his fight with Tara and Chance.

 **I'm not nagging I'd just really like to see Thunder get a punishment** -You're not nagging. It was an idea that's all.

 **IrishScottDragonGirl, In honour of the poor souls who fell to the horrific 9/11 attack my heart and support lies with them. Just read about it in online and people were holding a memorial service about it yesterday. Just thought you'd like to hear of my sympathy. If this idea is good maybe involve the radiator springs sheriff's department holding a 2 minute silence in salute for respect. Just an idea see what you think-** Yep, I have written a small piece that is not part of the story line. I was planning on posting the chapter yesterday, but I have a cold and didn't get out of bed all day. I'm sorry to say that this chapter is being posted a day late. I visited Ground Zero Memorial when we were in New York. I can tell it was the toughest thing I had to do all week. I only got though most of the memorial before the memories became to painful and I had to leave. I was glad that I was not the only one in tears as they left the building. We went up in the One World Observatory. It was a clear day and the view was breathtaking. The entire island of Manhattan littlely laid at your feet. I always thought that the Chrysler and Flatiron buildings were the prettiest in New York, but I have to say that the Freedom Tower is giving them a run for their money.

 **Service was today I mean. Not yesterday. Official Oops!-** It's okay. I'm glad that I'm not the only one that has official oops. HAHAHA!

 **Guest-you keep writing about Leah and Oliver after the comments? hahaha just kidding! but you know, you can't ALWAYS please every little reader here, you need to think in what EVERYONE generally want to read about. If I have a request and noone likes it you don't need to write it just for me, understand? I say it with a bit of humor, not to get you mad, please. You don't need to take it all so seriously ;)-** I'm not. But what's the point of making a request if you don't want it in the story? I value everyone's ideas, and if I can get it to fit into to the story I will use it. No offence guys, but sometimes it gets a little boring for me to write only about the McQueens. These little 'side' chapters are chance for me to write about someone different. I usually keep the chapters to one or two.

 **Guest 3-Guess 2 you've got a great idea there! Lightning and Sally celebrating their wedding anniversary sounds good, I hope she write about it in the next chapter because I can't wait to read about them.-** Guys, remember Lightning and Sally were married at the end of the racing season, so they can't celebrate it until then. I might put in a few hints now an then, I haven't got to that part, so I can't say much.

 **I'm sorry but I could not put to much interest in the last chapter, I was kinda distracted while reading so I can give you a review here. I hope you enjoy your vacations and we all want to have you back soon! :D** -Vacation was great, I had lots of fun. I'm planning on setting up a Facebook page so you guys can see all the neat things I did. Hopefully I'll have it up soon.

 **Jopay-I was kinda bored from the last chapter but don't get me wrong your writing is still great. I just wasn't that interested in the last chapter's topic. I dunno... I just hope there would be more light/sal or tara/chance chapters. Haven't heard from them in a while now.-** I added a quick 'love' session just for you guys. Enjoy!

 **Twister2021-nice job on this chapter. Suggestion maybe you can have Tara and Chance dress up as Bonnie and Clyde and have Lightning and Sally as Bill Paxton and Helen Hunt from Twister.-** That's a good idea for Halloween costumes.

 **Hope you have fun in New York.-** I had a blast, I'm exhausted...but I had fun. The only thing that I had to worry about was Tropical Storm Hermine. Which turned out to be nothing, just a little wind and rain. It was the only day I didn't have to worry about getting sunburned.

 **I have a video to share with you. watch?vNf_hpAhzTAQ** -When I get everything caught back up I'll watch it. It's going to take me a few days to do that.


	68. First Victory

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 65. – First Victory-**

"Good luck, my Track Queen!" Lightning said, hugging his daughter and giving her a kiss on the fender. "You'll do great!" "Thanks,

Dad" Tara said, smiling at her father. "I'm feeling really good today, I'm not sore or stiff anywhere." Tara lined up beside a racecar

she didn't know. That's wonderful. It means you'll do great today!" Lightning encouraged "I have to get back to the pits before they

yell at me for being on the tack to long." Tara hugged Lightning one last time and then started her warm-up routine. Ten minutes

later: "Ladies and gentleman…. start your engines!" the loudspeaker called. Tara started her engine and revved it along with forty-two

other cars. The crowd cheered loudly as they anticipated the start of the race. Tara watched intently as the racing official raised the

green flag. When the green flag was dropped, Tara shot out onto the track along with her competitors. "Can you hear me, Kiddo?"

Lightning heard Doc ask through the intercom system. There was a brief pause, and then Doc said "Good., how are you feeling,

Rookie?" Doc asked. "Pretty good, my axle is a little stiff." Lightning said absent-mindedly, Doc glared at him. "Oops, sorry… habit. I

didn't hear her response." "Extremely nervous, to the point that she feels like that she is going to vomit." Doc said, smiling slightly.

He turned his attention back to Tara. "Just try swallowing a few times and relax, the race just started." A half an hour later: Lightning

saw that Tara was in the middle of the pack. "Tara is looking good out there today" Lightning said. "Tell her to drift to the inside. For

some reason Candyman (Track-O-Mint #101) is taking the turns wide. Tell Tara when she gets close, she can slide under him." "I was

about to tell her the same thing" Doc said. "Tara, get close to 101. He's making wide turns. When he does, pass him on the inside,

because he'll be unable to block you." Although Lightning could not hear Tara's response, he saw it. Tara moved to the inside of

Candyman and when he took turns one and two wide, she revved her engine and passed easily, ending up in fifth place. There was a

long stretch of pavement free of any cars. Tara revved her engine and shot down the track, passing cars quickly. Tara was in third

place behind Thunder and Sapphire. During a pit stop on the one hundred and thirty second lap. "Good work out there, Rookie" Doc

said. "You're racing better today than I've ever seen you race." "Thanks, Doc" Tara said, grinning at her crew chief. "I can feel it Doc,

I know that I'm going to win today." "Don't get cocky! There's still a lot of racing left." Doc said sternly "So get your fucking tail back

out on the track!" Tara revved her engine and took off out of pit lane. After Tara headed to the track, the hospitality pitty came

around and offered to fill up Doc's thermos. He explained that he had forgotten to bring it with him to the track today, so he is

drinking out of bottle waters. The pitty offered to get it for him, but Doc politely refused, saying it was too late in the race. He had a

few bottles left, so he said he was fine for the rest of the race. The pitty just nodded and moved on to the next pit. Doc watched her

leave, as he took a drink out of the water bottle he had prepared for today. What Doc didn't tell the pitty that he had deliberately left

his thermos behind. Early this morning Doc had brought a cooler with him. It had Tara's specially formulated water that she drank

during the race. It also had bottles of water that Doc had personally bought at a store a few days ago. He told Tony, a member of the

pit crew to watch the cooler and make sure that no one touches with it. Tony took it and put in his personal hiding space until the

race. Every time Doc needed a new bottle of water one of the pit crew would take the bottle out of the cooler and handed it to him.

Doc made sure that it was still sealed before he took a drink out of it. It started getting cloudy and Doc was sure that it was about to

start raining. He sent Lightning back to the trailers for a special set of tires that would help Tara race in the rain. On lap two hundred

Doc called Tara in for a pit. "Tara, I'm switching to a wet/dry tire." Doc said, the pit crew raced around her as they changed all her

tires. "I have been watching the radar, there is some rain heading this way. I know it's early to switch, but I want to get a jump on

the rest of the cars." "Okay Doc" Tara said. "I'm going to trust your judgment." Tara headed out to the track but almost immediately

she lost two positions, putting her back in fifth. "Doc! I can't race in these tires!" Tara complained "I can't seem to get a grip on the

track. I'm coming in!" "No, stay out on the track!" Doc ordered "The rain will be here at any time. Tara… please trust me!" There were

a few moments delay before Tara responded. "Okay Doc." She said "I just hope your right about this." Tara struggled to hold on to

the fifth spot as the sky got darker and darker. Ten minutes later: It starred to rain, making the track very slippery. Most of the

racecars headed to the pits while Tara and a few other cars, who also changed their tires early remained on the track. Tara's tires

gripped the pavement well. The traction helped her stay in her racing grove. Tara suddenly heard her father's voice over the radio.

"Tara look at the tower!" he said "You're leading the race!" Tara glanced at the tower…It showed that she was in first place.

"LIGHTNING!" Doc bellowed over the radio. "Don't tell her that, you'll break her concentration." "I was just trying to lift her sprits!"

Lightning said over the radio "It's her first time, and I didn't want Tara to miss it." "Just how long have I been first place?" Tara asked

"I want to know!" She heard Doc sigh. "Ever since it started raining" Doc said "Don't focus on that. I want your mind in the race, so

push the first place standing out of you mind because Sapphire is coming up behind you and I need you focus on blocking her." "All

right Doc" Tara said "I'll try." For the next few laps Tara did successfully block Sapphire from passing her. But in turn three, Tara

slipped, Sapphire and Thunder took advantage of her mistake and passed her on the outside. "It's fine Tara" Doc said. "Let them

battle for the lead, third place is not a bad spot to be in right now." As much as Tara wanted to join the battle for the lead, she took

Doc's suggestion and settled into third. "What lap am I on, Doc?" Tara asked an hour later. "The rain is getting heaver and it's making

racing difficult. "Three twenty-eight" Doc replied. "Wait until you have ten laps left and then make your move. You don't need to

waste yourself, you have great finishing speed." I know" Tara said "I'm just ready to go." Doc laughed. "I know you are" Doc said

"Just be patient." Tara surprised herself as she raced well in the rain, she even defended her third place position a few times. As usual

Edge had Thunder pulling all kinds of dirty stunts on Tara and the other racecars. Tara had a few scratches and dents from when he

banged against her. On lap three seventy-eight, Tara challenged Thunder for his second place and in retaliation for sliding under him,

and taking the second position away from him, Thunder slammed into her rear, causing Tara to lose traction and have to slow down.

Thunder just laughed as he passed her, retaking the second position. "Tara are you all right?" Doc asked "If you need to, head to the

pits." "I think I'm alright, I'm just shaken up a bit." Tara said "Besides, I was expecting Thunder to pull a stunt like that." "The track is

wet Tara. It was very reckless and dangerous for him to do that." Doc growled "I'm just letting you know that I'm filing a protest with

the race officials." "Do what you need to." Tara said "If Thunder is going to race dirty, he needs to be parked." "I agree with that."

Doc said "I'll let you know what the officials decide." Ten minutes later: The officials watched a replay of what happed with Tara and

Thunder when she challenged for second place. The officials agreed that it was a dangerous move do to on a wet track. They

penalized Thunder by making him come to pits for a thirty second penalty. Edge complained, but the officials ignored it. After his

penalty, Thunder stormed out to the tack and took his aggression out on the closet race car. Thunder shoved the car so hard, that it

caused him to spin out in the infield. The officials saw what happed and they immediacy disqualified him. Thunder was ordered to sit

in his pit for the remainder of the race. The remaining laps went by quickly. For several laps, Tara made her advancement on

Sapphire subtle. When she got within six meters of Dinoco race car, she floored her engine, passing Sapphire before she realized Tara

was right behind her to begin with. "Good job, Kiddo!" Doc said "Not many cars can sneak up on Sapphire like that!" Sapphire revved

her engine in attempt to retake the first place spot. When they approached some lapped traffic, the cars let them pass without

hesitation. The veteran and the rookie battled side by side for a few laps, whipping the crowd into a frenzy. Ten minutes later, on the

second to last lap, Tara began to pull away from Sapphire. "Keep it steady Kid" Doc said. "Watch out for Sapphire, she's attempting to

pass you on the inside, don't let her, there isn't enough time left for you to challenge her if she gets in front of you." Tara watched for

Sapphire appear in the corner of her eye. Sure enough, about five seconds later, Sapphire attempted to get under Tara, but Tara held

her position, blocking Sapphire from passing her. With one lap to go, Sapphire switched to the outside and attempted to pass her,

Tara was not as quick this time and Sapphire was able to pull alongside. The two females sped around turns one, two, and three

completely synchronized. Going into turn four, Tara drove a little deeper than Sapphire. Tara revved her engine, using her signature

move. She ripped out of the turn and shot down the track. She finished the race a half second before Sapphire. "She did it!" Lightning

exclaimed, jumping up and down "DOC! SHE DID IT! TARA WON THE RACE!" The crowd around the track roared. "Great job, Kiddo!"

Doc said, smiling proudly. "Your dad and I will meet you in victory lane!" Lightning and Doc drove quickly to victory lane, ignoring the

reporters that mobbed around them, bombarding Lightning with questions. Tara took a couple of cool down laps before heading for

her drug test. Lightning entered victory lane, where Tara was talking with some reporters. At the sight of her father, Tara's face lit up.

She drove over to Lightning and engulfed him in a huge hug. "Dad, I did it!" Tara said ecstatically. "I finally won a race." She was

trembling from all the excitement. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart" Lightning said happily. "I…" He stopped short when Tara darted

away from him. He turned just in time to see Tara passionately kissing Chance. Flash bulbs were going off all around them. Doc

stopped beside him. "It looks like their relationship is back on." Lightning said "While I'm happy for them, I wish they wouldn't kiss

like that in front of the media." The reporters started shouting questions at tar. Tara and Chance pulled apart and she proudly

announced that this was her boyfriend. They have been dating for six months now. "By the look on their faces." Doc said "I don't

know which one of them is more embarrassed." Lightning looked at the teens, both of their fronts were bright red with

embarrassment. A half an hour later: Lightning and the entire family lead Tara to the winner's circle to accept her trophy as well as

her first 'winner' decal. The sponsor of the race then handed Tara her winner's check of $100,000. Tara then rolled up to the

microphone and attempted to say a few words. She couldn't get any words out because she was very emotional and choked up. Doc

parked himself next to her and spoke for her. He thanked the race officials, fans and the staff at the track. All Tara could to was nod,

letting everyone know that she agreed with what Doc was saying After Doc finished speaking, Tara posed for some pictures. She tried

to give an interview to Kori, but she still was to coked up to say much. "Lightning, Sally… this is Tara's first victory." Kori asked "How

do feel?" At least a dozen microphones were shoved in their faces. Sally gestured that Lightning speak for them. "All I can say is Ka-

chow!" Lightning said using his catch phrase, making the entire group laugh. "Sally and I have always been proud of Tara. We're

proud to give her this chance to chase her dreams. I know it's been a little rough for her in the beginning, but now as we approach

the half-way point in the season, I have a feeling you will be seeing Tara in the winner's circle often. Thank you for coming. I'm sure

that Tara will be willing to talk to you. Please, just give her a little time to let this all sink in." Tara and Doc left the stage and joined

the family waiting below. Lightning's radio cracked to life. He spoke into a few moments before returning to the family. "That was

Strip" he said. "Plato is about to take his drug test. I need to get to the tent just in case he refuses the test. You, Doc, and Sally can

continue talking to the reporters… I'll be back later." Lightning drove over to the officials tent. Marco Axlebender and Marlon McKay,

the security team leader was there to meet him. While it was rare to have all three stewards at the tent, no one was surprised to see

them there. As always Plato was the last off of the track. He was surprised when the racing officials handed him a different kind of

drug test. "What is this?" Plato said when he was handed the cup. "This is not the kind of test you normally use." "It's a different kind

of tests we're trying out" Strip said. "Everyone had to use it, so don't bother complaining about it." Plato just growled, snatched the

cup from the nurse, and headed to the toilet area. A sharp bolt of pain ripped along Lightning's bad axle. The pain was so intense,

Lightning involuntarily lifted his tire off the ground. "Are you okay?" Chanti asked "I saw you wince." "Yeah, I'm fine." Lightning said,

putting his tire down. "My bad axle had been acting up. I think I'm going to have Doc look at it." "That's enough time." Marlon said "If

Plato is cheating on his tests, now is the time to catch him in the act." Strip nodded to Marco to pull back the curtain that was in front

of the toilet that Plato was using. Just like they expected, Plato had his trunk open and was urine from the old testing cup into the

new testing cup. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Plato bellowed, as Marlon snatched the cup away from him. "THIS IS AN

INVASION OF MY PRIVACY! YOU'LL BE HEARNING FROM MY LAWYERS!" Strip rolled into the bathroom. "The league has gotten a tip

that you have been cheating your drug tests." Strip said, looking at the two specimen cups now sitting in front of Marko "It appears

we were correct." Plato saw Lightning standing outside the bathroom door. "That little Bitch, she ratted me out." Plato said under his

breath "It was Tara who told you isn't it? That Bitch would say or do anything to get out of trouble." "Mister Drifter, I can't tell you

who informed us of your cheating. The league has had reports that you have been cheating for a while." Strip said "The local police

have been called. You will be spending the night with them. Don't be surprised if they perform a drug test on you. So I suggest that

you bring your lawyers with you to the hearing on Friday, I think you are going to need them." Once the local police arrived, Plato was

arrested and he was loaded up and sent to jail. By now the media had shown up and they were wanting to know what was going on.

Without giving many details, Strip told the reporters what was going on. After a quick question and answer session, Strip said that

this was an ongoing investigation and he could not say anything more. The three stewards then drove into the restricted part of the

tack and away from the reporters. Marko and Marlon secured the evidence and they drove away without saying a word to anyone. "I'll

see you two at the hearing on Friday. Hopefully we won't have to testify." Strip said "I'll speak for us if we do."

 **Guest 2-Haha! Pretty funny with the conversation from Dunkin about Oliver and Leah's sex night in the cave but they had to be warned and remember what they do for a living.-** They are young and sometimes need to be reminded as deputies, they are held to a higher standard than the average car.

 **Very hot between Lightning and Sally there. Keeps them both happy though.-** It keeps you guys happy too

 **Oh my god! That racing fan is so disgusting with that attitude towards Tara. Clear that he doesn't like her for her racing but her body.-** It shows that some guys have no class at all.

 **Can't believe Plato is racing. This time he won't be able to cheat through the drug test.-** The reason is reviled in this chapter.

 **I don't mind the spoiler. Please really have Chance beat Thunder in a way so as Thunder will never go near Tara again. Good job with the 9/11 tribute chapter-** Thanks, I had planned to make it longer, but being sick, I didn't have the energy to work on it.

 **Gives you big fluffy hug and a belly rub for Lucy** -Good thing it's a cyber hug, I would feel bad if you caught my cold. **HUGS** Lucy told me to thank you for the belly run, she really enjoyed it.

 **Please maybe have some more moments where women hit on Lightning, Doc or Chance and males hit on Tara and Lightning warns a fan to stay away from Tara. Celebrities are known for being stalked by fans even if they're married. Kind of like Chelsea. Only not does Chelsea want Lightning for sex she wants him back altogether. See what you think** -I think about it. Your make a good point.

 **Frogman-Poor Tara, she's trying to good, but she seems to be getting into more trouble. Its good to see that the other racers are trying to support and encourage her.-** Yes, Tara is just being a typical teenager.

 **Anna sounds like a spoiled brat, I hope her father makes her do the community service.-** If Anna wants to race, she'll have to do the community service.

 **Very funny moments with Chavo. It sounds like something my dogs would do. I hope that Chanti won't be to hard on her.-** All the dumb stuff Chavo has done, my dog has done that in the past. Chanti has to be stern, or all the racecars will not obey the rules.

 **WOW, Edge and Thunder has it in for Tara and Doc. I liked the fact that Chanti didn't fall for any of their tricks. I think Chanti was fair with her punishment. I find it odd that Edge didn't have all of Thunder's medical file up to date. It makes me wonder what he has been up to.-** Thunder sees her a threat to his chance of winning the piston cup, so he's willing to do anything that would get rid of her. As for what Edge has been up to-no comment.

 **I can't believe that Tara let Plato talk her into going to a street race! At least she was smart enough to drink out of unopened containers. I think that Tara should tell Chanti or her father about Plato's cheating. Hopefully it will be enough to get him kicked out of the league.-** If you read the next chapter, I think you will find out what happens.

 **Good for McQueen arresting Plato. Hopefully he won't believe his lies about Tara and him having sex.-** I don't think that Lightning would believe anything Plato says to him. He knows that Tara is smarter than that.

 **It was nice to see that Leah was willing to let Tara go as long as she went to her parents and confessed what she was doing.-** Leah knew that Tara would keep her word and go to Sally. Leah knew that Lightning and Sally would punish Tara for going, so she wasn't worried when she let Tara go.

 **We all knew that Sally street raced when she was younger, but we never knew why she stopped racing. It was terrible to read About the car that was killed. Sometimes it takes a fragility to open peoples eyes to the dangers of this kind of racing. It's just like McQueen to go ballistic when he found out what Tara had been was excellent in calming his son down. The Irish was a nice touch...well done!-** Everyone knows that Sally street raced when she was a teenager, but I never told why why she quit racing. So I played around with the idea and came up with her seeing a fatal accident. And after that she never raced again. I try to put in as much Irish as I can, it's not easy trying to find places for it.

 **EEEWWWWW!...Plato has Gonorrhea, gross. I have heard that STD is very nasty. I'm not surprised that Plato has it! At least Tara had the brains not to sleep with him. I like the idea of Riley showing some displacing to Tara. It shows he can be firm with her when he needs to.-** Everyone know that Riley is a big teddy bear, but I wanted to show that he can be stern when he needs to be. He has no problems punishing Lightning or Tara if they need it.

 **The hornyness of Sophia and Doc...hilarious! Not to mention Sally and McQueen's sex filled night. It's nice to see that Doc didn't go ballistic when Tara told him that she had been street racing. I like the fact that Tara can talk to him about anything and get a straight and truthful answer out of him.-** Doc and Lightning are racecars, they are sexually motivated no matter what their age. Yeah Doc plays the roll of doctor/trainer/teacher/grandfather for Tara. He the one that she can go to when she can't talk to her parents. It's something that you will see a lot of in the later chapters when she and Chance becomes sexually active.

 **Doc did the right thing in scaring the kids away from Anna. He was right, it was the right thing to do, even if Anna didn't apperahte it. When they got back to the hotel, I liked the "Scared Straight" seen. If you don't know what I'm talking about. It's a TV show that follows troubled teens as they go though a program that makes them see what jail is like. Sometimes it stretched them out and some times it doesn't.-** I know what you are taking about. I've seen the show a few times. That's pretty much what I was going for, something to show Tara that Doc is still a force to be recoded with when you break the law.

 **I feel that Tara's punishment was a little harsh. But I'm happy that Tara and Chance are back together.-** Everyone is happy that Tara and Chance are back together.

 **OOOHHH! I think I'm going to need a cigarette after reading this! HAHAHA** **I think it sweet that Oliver is a newbie when it comes to making love. He was so sweet and genital, and a perfect gentleman. I'm sure that Leah will teach him all the "tricks of the trade".-** Yep she Shure will. He knows her past and it doesn't bother him.

 **I can just see Duncan's face as he rolls in on two of his fellow deputies having sex. Please don't have him yell at Oliver and Leah to bad. I know its probably a little late for this...but have a great vacation! I'll see you when you get back!-** I had a wonderful time. The only part I didn't like is that I came back with a head cold, which has taken almost a week to get over.

 **Aww...Leah found an abandoned kitten. It's nice to see that they took him to someone who could look at his wound.-** I figured Johnston, as a farmer, has the skills to treat any type of minor injuries in animals.

 **I have "city friends" that are terrified around my horses. I guess when you don't grow up with animals, expressly large farm animals, you tend to be scared of them. I liked the part where a cat jumped on Frank. It shows what a big softy he is.-** Yep that is what I was getting at. I used the cat to show that Frank wasn't angary all the time and he has the ability to get along with anyone or anything. I find interspecies friendships fascinating.

 **I happy to see that Leah took the kitten home. I thought it was funny when Leah's mom thought the kitten was a rat! I've had cats for most of my life, and sometimes it's hard to tell if its a boy or a girl. It's just like a cat to steal your food when your not looking. It sounds like Squirt is a new character that will making his Add to dictionary now and then.-** Yep, he's staying in the story.

 **Beautiful...just beautiful Good Job!-** Thanks, I wanted to make it a little longer, but being sick, I didn't have the energy.

 **HAHAHA! I loved the conversation between Dunkin and the deputies. Leah and Oliver acted like their father's caught them having sex, very funny!-** Most of the deputies kinda look at Dunkin as a father or grandfather figure, So yeah for Oliver and Leah, it felt like being caught by their father.

 **I have read some of the comments that other people have left. I have to disagree. I like reading about the other charters in the story. It can't be the McQueens all the time, it would be dull and boring. Having other charters add depth and personality to the story line. If you don't like the way the story is going, then stop reading it. Or better yet, write your own. While I liked the love seen, personally I would like to get to the chapters where Chance and Tara beat the crap out of Thunder and Anna. I know that you only have time to write one chapter a week, I'm just getting excited to read it**.-Hopefully it will be the next couple of chapters.

 **I would like to know about Chance's dad and the metals he as won. Maybe he can get racing into the Olympics.-** It's something I've been thinking about. I don't know if it will be in this story or the next one.

 **Guest 3- Finally! it was short but it was amazing! thanks a lot for writing about Light and Sal, thanks for listen to us! and that's what make you a great writer. I enjoyed every part of that scene!-** I figured that you goys would like it.

 **Twister2021- Nice work on this chapter. I was 3 years old when 9/11 happened and it was scary. I have a photo to share with /wp-content/uploads/2014/06/st. I just plato gets kicked out of the racing league.-** No comment. That chapter is coming up though

 **amazing tribute. I actually woke up at 7:00 am that day because i sensed that something bad was going to happen. at 8:46 am i watched the first plane hit the tower and i thought that it was an accident then the 2nd plane hit the other tower I somehow knew that it was a Terrorist Attack. my prayers go to the 2,996 lives that were lost that day. and the plane that crashed in Pennsylvania the original target was the White House.-** Nobody really knows where the plane was headed, but that's where they think it was headed/

 **XxtripleeyexX-The little spoiler according to the fight gave me an idea. Maybe if Some of Tara's fans even defended Tara and Chance by throwing crumpled papers against Thunder. Thunder will "roar" even more. Hehe. Then maybe someone who is drunk threw a banana peel near to thunder's wheel(without knowing it) then he drove through and slipping in circles. Tara and Chance may laugh.-** That sounds interesting, I think that I can do some thing with that


	69. Celebrating The Victory

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

Chapter 66. – **Celebrating The Victory** -

Lightning sighed tiredly as he drove back to the hotel where the family was staying. His bad axle was very painful

and he just wanted to eat supper, then go to bed. Lightning just happed to be passing Tara's pit when he heard

loud music playing. When he entered the pit he found Chance and Tara cleaning up. Chavo was tied to a tire

rack. He barely noticed Lightning, because he was chewing on his favorite chew bone. Chance dropped the broom

he was using when he saw Lightning enter. He just smiled nervously. "What are you two doing here?" Lightning

asked "You should be out celebrating your first victory." "You said that I had to clean my pit after the race." Tara

said "I couldn't stop Chance from helping. Besides I'm grounded remember. I couldn't go celebrate if I wanted

to." "Oh… that's right. Okay, just for tonight, I'm going to suspend your grounding." Lightning said "I'll help you

finish up, then you two go take off and have some fun, but be back at the hotel no later than midnight." Lightning

helped the teenagers finish up, which made his axle hurt even more. "What am going to do with Chavo?" Tara

said "I can't take him with us." "Give him to me." Lightning said "I'll babysit him." "Thanks Dad" Tara said,

kissing his fender. "He's been fed, so don't let him talk you into giving him anything to eat." The two teenagers

then took off together. "Well, pup, I guess it's just you and me." Lightning said, Chavo waged his tail, grabbed

his bone, and waited for Lightning to lead the way. Just outside the hotel: Pain down shown his axle when Chavo

jerked on the leash. A squirrel had run right in fount of him and Chavo wanted chase it up the tree.

"Ouch! Chavo stop it! that hurt!" Lightning whimpered "I'm not letting you chase that dumb squirrel. Come on,

I'm hungry." Lightning limped into the suite where he found his parents, Doc, Sophia and Sally all sitting down to

dinner. "Where's Tara?" Sally asked as she gave Lightning a welcoming kiss. "She's still not talking to the

reporters is she?" "Probably, once she found her voice, you couldn't get the kid to shut up." Doc said "I wouldn't

be surprised…why are you driving so funny?" "On the drive over here I found Tara and Chance cleaning her pits."

Lightning said "I helped them finish. then I told Tara just for tonight, go have fun, celebrate… I'll babysit Chavo.

When we got here, a squirrel ran right in fount of him and he wanted chase it up the tree, he jerked my bad axle

and now it's really hurts." "What's with dogs and squirrels? I'm sure that Chavo didn't mean to hurt you, it's just

his pray drive kicked in." Sally said "Come and eat you can take some pain medicine after you're done. You can

pig out too. I figured that Tara and Chance would be with you so I ordered plenty of food." Lightning started to

the table, but pain raced down his bad axle. Lightning stumbled as his axle nearly gave out. "Sophie, could you

get me my medical bag?" Doc asked "I left it by the couch. Rookie… before you move another inch. I'm looking at

that axle." Lightning nodded as Sophia headed the living room. Doc tempted to move Lightning's tire so he could

see his axle, But Lightning let out with a hiss of pain when Doc gently moved it. "Okay… that's not a good sign"

Doc said. "I wish there was a way I could lift your front off of the ground, it would make it easier for me to see

your axle." "I think I can help you there." Riley said. "Light doesn't weight that much, I should be able to lift him

long enough for you to look at his axle." "Well if you think you can without hurting yourself." Doc said "I would

really appreciate it." As Sophia returned with Doc's bag. Riley gently put his front bumper under Lightning's and

easily lifted his front wheels off the ground. Sophia took a pen light and shined on Lightning's axle. Doc gently

examined him. "Overall, it looks really good." Doc said "But there is a lot of swelling where Savage broke your

axle. You were jumping around a lot when Tara won the race. I'm guessing you have aggravated it." Doc

motioned to Riley to put Lightning down. Lightning winced when his full weight was on the axle. "So what do you

suggest that I do for it?" he asked "I still have the brace I used to race in." "That's a good idea" Doc said. "Do

you have it with you? It's not going to help if you left it back in Radiator Springs." "I never knew when I would

need it, so it's in my trailer along with some axle wraps." Lightning said, his stomach gurgled hungrily, which

everyone heard. "Can we eat first?" "Yes" Doc said. "But, I'm giving you something for the pain. The last thing I

need you vomiting up everything you just ate." Lightning just shot him one of his goofy smiles. Riley helped him

to the table as Doc prepared a syringe. "A shot!" Lightning examined "I thought you would just give me

something choke down. "I thought about that" Doc said. "This is medicine is stronger and will last a lot longer

than an oral painkiller. It also has enough sedative to slow you down enough where you won't have the energy to

do anything stupid and reinjure that axle." Lightning just nodded. "If I give you this" Doc said. "You can't have

anything alcoholic to drink until tomorrow morning." "Understood… Doc" Lightning groaned as a wave of pain shot

down his axle. "I'll do anything to make this pain go away." Doc just nodded and drove to Lightning's left quarter

panel, he cleaned of a spot on one of his rear struts and gave Lightning the injection. Bella looked a little faint.

"Bella, are you all right?" Doc asked as he withdrew the needle. "I think I now know where Lightning gets his

hatred of needles." "Yep, I get it from Mom." Lightning said look at Bella and smiling a little. "Mom, are you

okay?" "Yes Light, I'm fine." Bella said as Riley helped her to the table. "Between being hungry and seeing the

needle, it was a little too much for me." "I think we all need to eat something before we all start fainting." Sally

said "As long as Lightning and Bella are fine. The rest of us can park and have some dinner. The rest of the family

agreed and arranged themselves around the table. As soon as they were done eating and the table was cleared.

Sally, John and Riley headed for Lightning's trailer. Ten minutes later: Lightning had to use the bathroom. On the

way back to the couch Lightning saw Bella lounging out on the balcony. Chavo was stretched out beside her. "I

think it's going to be a stormy night." she said when Lightning joined her. "I've been watching the lightning dace

across the sky, it's getting closer and closer. But unlike Charlottesville, it's not expected to be severe. I find these

genital kind of storms very relaxing, it helps to the baby relax as well." "Well that make one thing we differ on;

I've never liked stormy nights." Lightning said "I like when it just rains." "I know, I can remember when you were

about five and we had a really bad storm one night." Bella said "When your father went into your room to check

on you, he found you hiding under the bed. He put you back in bed, but you didn't stay there. You were so scared

that Riley decided to let you sleep with us. Because of the constant thunderstorms and our snoring, Riley didn't

get much sleep that night." Lightning chucked. "I wish I could remember that." he said "I can remember that

Brody was mad at me because my room was on an outside wall, his room was in the middle of the house."

"That's because we can't trust him." Bella said "Even at that young age, he was sneaking out of the house." "I'm

happy that Tara won her first race today." Lightning said as he rubbed Bella's baby bump. "She's growing up so

fast now, I feel that I'm losing her to Chance. You saw how she ran to him as soon as he got to the winner's

circle. Don't get me wrong, I like Chance, he's a good kid. It's that…I don't know…I-I…" "Light, you knew it was

bound to happen sooner or later." Bella said "Tara is graduating high school next year and turning eighteen. All

cars leave home around this time in their lives. Although I didn't show it, it was hard for me to let you move out

of the house and go live with Chelsea." "Mom, we lived in the guest house." Lightning said "It was in your back

yard, besides look how well that turned out." "That's not the point." Bella said "As a parent, it's your job to sow

your children's wings on, tighten them, and then let them sore. If there comes a time where Tara doesn't need

you anymore, then you done then you done your job." A few tears fell from Lightning eyes, and Bella quickly

wiped them away. Lightning then hugged Bella. "Thanks Mom. I think I needed to hear that." Lightning said "Not

to change the subject. Dad said you were eating a lot, but tonight you barely touched your food. Is there

something wrong?" "No, nothing's wrong." Bella said "You sister is get big enough that it makes it hard for me to

eat a lot of food at one sitting. I eat a lot, just not all at once. Some days I feel like a tractor…grazing all day.

Before you ask, my weight is what it's supposed to be. Actually the doctor says I'm a little overweight, but he

said it was fine. He prefers pregnant women to slightly overweight than underweight. It makes giving birth

easier, don't ask. I really don't know why." That's good to know." Lightning siad "Isn't getting close to your due

date?" "Yes, it is." Bella said "I'm due July 9th. "We're back!" Sally called driving through the door "Light, we

have your brace and axle wraps!" "Excellent!" Lightning said driving up to her and giving her a kiss "What would I

do without you?" Sally just gigged "Properly fuck the first women you came across." she said "Or better yet,

trying to outdrink your father." Bella thought for a second. "Probably both!" she said playfully "And he would try

doing at the same times too." Lightning drove over to the couch and rolled onto his roof, making it easy for Doc

to put the brace on. With the swelling in his axle the brace was a little tight. "I know it's a little uncomfortable

right now, but I want you to wear the brace for a few days" he said "Once the swelling has gone down you can

take the brace off. Then you can try wrapping your axle for a few days after that." Lightning nodded, letting Doc

know that he understood. The couples found a good movie to watch and all but Bella and Lightning got alcoholic

drinks. Chavo found a toy and went around to different cars to see if they were willing to throw it. When he took

the toy and dropped it at Sally's ties she picked it up, but then she immediately dropped it. "Eeewww! Gross!"

She said "It's all wet." Lightning then picked it up. "It's not that wet." he said as gave it a toss. "You should feel it

when he gets it really slobber soaked." Not really interested in the movie, Lightning occupied his time by playing

with Chavo. After about a half an hour of chasing the toy around, Chavo jumped up on the couch. He laid down

panting heavily. "Holey cow, he pants loud." Sophia said "It sounds like an obscene phone call." "That's sounds

like a good idea. Thanks pup!" Riley said, earning a playful slap from Bella. "What…you like when I call and

harass you." "Don't worry Bella." Sophie said "Doc does that to me all the time." The couples laughed as

Lightning headed to the kitchen and got a bowl of water, he put a few ice cubes in it. He also got a can of soda

for himself. Lightning then set the bowl down beside the couch. Chavo jumped down and got a drink. Once he

was done getting a drink, he crunched on the ice cubes. A couple of hours later: Tara drove through the door,

with a giant pink unicorn tied to her roof. Chavo ran to the door and happily greeted her. "It's about time you got

your butt home." Lightning said as she rolled into the living room. "Did you kids have fun?" "Yes, but reporters

followed us everywhere." Tara said "If I was thinking, I've have John come with us." "Have you eaten?" Sally

asked "I can fix you something if you haven't." "I have" Tara said. "Chance found this little Italian restaurant, and

we ate there. We had a chance to see a Jason Derulo concert. Chance said he didn't' like his music, and to be

honest, I was too tired to go. On the way back to the hotel we found an arcade. Chance challenged me to do a

dace game. I think we played an hour before we were both too tired to continue. We won enough tickets for me

to get this unicorn, Chance picked put an inflatable alien that he said that he was going to tie to the roof of the

trailer, it'll scare the crap out of his dad. They are always playing pranks on each other. We still had a few dozen

tickets left so we handed them out to the kids that were in the arcade. Chance then drove me to the hotel and we

said our good nights. I then headed up here." Doc and Sophia yawned in unison "I don't know about guys." Doc

said "But I'm ready to hit the sack. You did good out there today, Tara." "Thanks Doc." Tara said "Before you

leave I want you to put my one of my winners decal on me, Dad can put the other one on." "You should have had

us to that at the winner's circle." Lightning said "There would have been tons of photographers there." "I thought

about it." Tara said "But I decided against it. I wanted it to a private moment with just my family." "It's your

choice Tara." Lightning said "I'll be more than happy to put one on." "Before you do that" Bella said. "Let me go

get my camera, it's in the bedroom." Bella headed to her bedroom, Chavo totted after her. "Wow! I think Chavo

loves Grandma." Tara said "He follows her everywhere she goes." "I know; Bella has really taken a liking to him."

Riley said "She has even said something about getting a puppy or a dog for herself and the baby." Bella soon

reappeared with her camera. "I'm ready when you guys are" Bella said "Let's do this." Tara gave and Lightning

each a winner's decal. "You first rookie." Doc said "You should have first rights." Lightning nodded and peeled the

back of the decal. "Is every one ready?" he asked, Bella and Sally nodded. "All right here we go." Lightning

approached Tara's right side. He reached up to put the decal on, but pain shot though his bad axle and he

couldn't contain a whimper of pain. "Here I'll help you" Riley said "Just lean on me." "Thanks Dad." Lightning said

"I don't think my axle would complain like that." With Lightning leaning on Riley, he proudly placed the winner's

decal over her door, behind her name. Once Bella had a few pictures, Doc then placed his decal on the other side

of Tara. The family then spent the next half an hour taking pictures with Tara and her winners decal. Once all the

pictures were taken Doc and Sophia headed back to their suite. Riley and Bella was sharing the suite with

Lightning and Sally, they headed to their bedroom. Once Tara took Chavo out one last time she headed to bed.

Once John was sure that the doors were locked and the alarm set, he turned in for the night. Only Lightning and

Sally were left alone in the family rom. Knowing that they were alone, Lightning drove over to Sally and expertly

removed her bra. He guided her to the couch where they settled down. "Light, if your axle is in pain." Sally said

"You can forget having sex." "I'm feeling better, whatever was in that shot that Doc gave me, has taken the pain

away." Lightning said as he ran his tire along her axle. "Besides, you can be on top." He felt a box and a button.

Lightning jumped away from Sally. "What's wrong?" Sally asked "Since when do you jump away from me? I

normally need a crowbar to get you off of me!" "It's your panic button." Lightning said "You're still wearing it. I

don't know about you, but we don't need a repeat of what happed when Tara had her appendix taken out. (AN:

Chapter 38-Family Time Part 2. Like Father, Like Daughter). Sally just laughed and sat the button on the table.

"There does that make you happy?" she asked "It better, you got things started, you better finish it." Lightning

just laughed as he reached for Sally. "Do you want to do it here?" Lightning asked "Or the bedroom." "Bedroom"

Sally said. "We don't want to get caught." Sally giggled as they headed to the bedroom. Lightning groaned as his

manhood started to harden, anticipating it's use.

* * *

 **Guest 2-Yahoo! Victory for Tara McQueen. That wiped the smile of Thunder's bumper. Very intense and pressurising for Tara battling Sapphire and Thunder for victory but she fought valiantly even through the rain. Nothing can stop her.-** Tara has had a hard few weeks. I thought she needed something to cheer her up, and what better way to have her win a race in the rain. It is a major confidence booster for her.

 **Proud father and a happy boyfriend. Sometimes it's not the best code of public conduct with the moment between Tara and Chance but I don't think they're bothered to tell of their relationship.-** As Tara's and Chance's relationship get closer and closer, it was going to be difficult to hide it from the media. Besides, Tara was so happy, she didn't care if the reporters saw her kissing Chance or not. Lightning was so happy he really didn't seemed bothered by the kiss either.

 **Thunder's such an ASS-HOLE! Even Edge is a TWAT! Thunder's done himself no favour behaving as unruly as he did before and after he got penalized. Edge has done no favour in trying to talk out of it.I knew Plato would try to pull off his cheating stunt again. TWAT! No shit taken from him. No going back to racing for him. No doubt-** Plato's fate is reveled in the next chapter. And Yes he tries to blame it all on Tara.

 **Thunder's gonna go all sociopathic, psychopathic, and target Tara.-** Yep, Edge is having Thunder pull all kinds of nasty things. Unlike most of the villains in this story, Edge and Thunder will be around for a long time.

 **Please really have Chance beat the shit out of Thunder and he Thunder gets punished. As Tara said he needs to be parked in his place.-** Chapter has been named Chapter 68- Brawl At The Mall. It's looking to be a multi-chapter event. I had planned it to be the next chapter, but Plato's hearing ran a lot longer than I had originally planned. So after this chapter, there is only one more chapter to go. I promise you, I'll be work the wait!

 **Thunder and Edge should both be fined for their unruly behaviour such as Thunder's violent conduct on the track and Edge's poor behaviour as a crew chief. Danica got fined and suspended for her actions but of course I leave that down to you-** I think I can work something in. It might be a few chapters though.

 **XxtripleeyexX-Finally, Tara won a victorious race! Well it's a close vict'ry! Tara and Chance kissed in the public almost made me laugh(just a chuckle)-** I figured it was about time for them to go public with their relationship. It also is useful when Plato tries to blame Tara for making him go to a street race.

 **Maybe during a fight, Thunder punched Tara 1 time and at Chance for 2 times because Chance protects her and thunder hates both of them. Then Thunder yelled at her about her career that it's filthy like an eagle eating her own confidence and bring on the Tara yelled, "Oh come on "roarboy," Your roaring is like a thunder with full of s**t and maybe once you race next time, you'll dash and your freaking dick full of pride will boom towards the officials and you'll fall to the a**hole of shame!" Oh boy, I used a lot of swearing words...sorry-** Don't worry about the language, it's nothing we've have heard before. Besides, we're all guilty of it from time to time, normally when someone cuts you off in traffic.

 **Just forgot the word "shame" from "...bring on the (shame)..."-** An official OOPS!

 **I have a joke and I wonder if it's funny. Why the birds tweet? Because they're using Twitter!-** It's more of a cute joke than a funny one. I have a joke you. Why don't you take a Pokémon into the bathroom with you?... because they might Pikachu (peek-at-you.)HAHAHAHA!

 **I have a question, what's the location of the race where Tara became victorious on it?-** I believe it to be the track in Phoenix. But I really never said. It's the race right after Plato and Tara gets caught at the street race.


	70. Plato's Termination

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 _ **MY HEART GOES OUT TO EVERYONE THAT WAS HURT OR KILLED IN THE TRAIN WRECK IN HOBOKEN, NEW JERSEY.**_

 **Chapter 67. – Plato's Termination-**

Friday afternoon: Lightning and the other stewards took their places at the committee hearing. Plato was sitting in the middle of the

room, flanked by his lawyers. When everything was ready the five members of the committee settled themselves at the semi-circle

table. The Chairman swore everybody in and got the hearing started. "Plato Drifter you know why you were called here." The

Chairman said "You were ordered here because you caught racing in an illegal street race. When you taken to jail the police officers

did a drug screen and they found marijuana and cocaine in your system. Since you're under the age of 21, it makes it illegal to have

alcohol in your system. Then after Sunday's race you were caught providing an illegal urine sample. Once again you were taken to jail

and they took an oil sample. That drug test showed you had Nitro-Methane (AN: the same thing that Fonzarelli had in his tank- 1st

planes movie.) as well as cocaine. The lab did DNA testing on the urine in the cup. The results show that it came from another car,

what do you have to say for yourself." "Mr. Chairman, members of the committee." One of Plato's lawyers stood up. "My client was

taken to the street race by a miss Tara McQueen. It was her idea for them to go to the street races. I want to question her during this

hearing." "Miss McQueen has not been charged with anything. Therefore, this committee can only ask if she is willing to testify. May I

point out that she is minor and we would need her parents' permission." The Chairman said, then he turned to Lightning "Mr.

McQueen, are you willing to allow Tara to talk to his committee." Lightning approached the committee. "Mr. Chairman, I will not allow

my daughter to be dragged into his hearing." Lightning said "Mr. Drifter is only trying to get back at me because I was the one who

arrested him…" "Mr. Chairman" The lawyer said "This is outrageous, I demand that this…this car be removed from the hearing."

Lightning turned towards the lawyer. "Sir, when I got up this morning I didn't want to be a jackass." Lightning said "But just pressed

my jackass button." The Chairman banged his gavel. "ENOUGH!" he bellowed "This hearing will come to order." "May I point out that

Tara has a boyfriend that she has been seeing for the last six months or so" Lightning said "So, why would she go on a date with

Plato?" "I have witnesses to prove that Miss McQueen was dating my client at the time of the street race." The lawyer said "And I

want her brought in right now. I'll make her tell the truth." "Counselor, I would be carful if I was you, that almost sounded like a

theat." The Chairman said "Everyone at that race was arrested. How could Miss McQueen be there and not get arrested?" "I don't

know." The lawyer said "But I have witness to prove she was there." "Counselor, if truly you have a witness" The Chairman said

"Bring in him in." The lawyer's assistant opened the door. A green car rolled into the room, looking nervously at everyone in the room.

"What is your name?" The Chairman asked "And what do you do for a living?" "Ross Hustler" Ross said. "I'm an outlaw street racer."

Ross allowed himself to be sworn in. "Do you know who this is?" Plato's lawyer laid a picture of Tara in her racing paintjob in front of

him. Lightning was glad that Tara changed out of her wrap quickly. Nobody had the time to get a picture of her in it. Tara looked so

different in that wrap, he hoped the street racer would not recognize her. "Is this the girl who beat you at the street race?" "Uh…she

looks familiar. There was a lot of girls that looked like that." Ross said looking the picture. "But, I'm sure that this isn't the car that

beat me that night. She drifted like a champion drift racer. No offence, but most stock racecars can't drift. When they do, they suck at

it. You can't learn to drift overnight. Drifting an art form, it takes years of practice too perfect. Whoever that girl is, she got some

skills. I would love to race her again." Plato's lawyer looked like he was about to have an engine attack. "Do you have any more

questions for this witness?" The Chairman asked. The lawyer just shook his hood. The Chairman then dismissed Ross. "Do you have

any more witnesses?" The lawyer sat down looking defeated. "No Chairman" he said. "Our entire case centered on Ross recognizing

and saying that Miss McQueen was at the race. We have no further evidence; we rest our case." "Well then." The Chairman said "We

will recess to discuss our verdict." The committee members filed out of the room. An hour and a half later: The committee members

returned and none of them looked happy. "Mr. Drifter, we have come to a decision, please rise for the verdict." The chairman said,

Plato stood "We the Correction Committee have found that you are guilty of going to the street race, racing in said street race, using

illegal drugs, tampering with the official drug tests and taking banned performance enhancers. We have no choice but to terminate

your racing contract. You and your team have twenty-four hours to pack up and leave the track. If not out in that time, you will be

arrested for trespassing. You will surrender all your racing points, as well as any special awards that you and your team might have

won during this season. While you don't have to change out of your racing paintjob right away, but you have to cover or remove any

Piston Cup Logos that you have on." The Chairman banged his gavel making the order legal. The committee members then filed out of

the room. Plato and his legal team left the building. The local police were there to pick him up and take him back to jail. "I think Tara

will be happy to see him go." Lightning said "Maybe things will settle down now." The other two stewards agreed. No sooner than the

stewards drove out of the building, Reporters started to mob them. "ALL RIGHT!" Strip Bellowed "IF YOU ALL WOULD SETTLE DOWN,

I WILL GIVE YOU A STATEMENT!" Once everyone settled, Strip rolled up to a bank of microphones. "All right that's better. I will give

you a statement, then we'll have a short question and answer session." Strip said "As you know there was a big street race earlier this

week and it was raided. Hundreds of cars were arrested. One of those cars was a Piston Cup racecar, Plato Drifter. The only thing I'll

tell you is that Plato was brought before the correction committee. After a full review of his actions that night, the committee has

terminated the contract the Piston Cup Racing League has with Mr. Drifter. He and his team have twenty-four hours to pack and leave

the track. If not, they will be arrested for trespassing. That is all I will say for now." For the next hour, the three stewards answered

questions from the reporters. Strip saw Lightning shifting his weight painfully. He quickly ended the press conference. After most of

the reporters had left. "Light, are you okay?" Strip asked "I saw you doing a little dance, so I knew you were in pain. That's why I

ended the press conference so quickly." "Thanks Strip" Lightning said "My axle is getting painful. Doc gave me some pain medicine so

as soon as we are done here, I'm planning to take some." "As far as I'm concerned." Strip said "We're done. You two can take off, I

have some paperwork to do." Later: Lightning told Doc and Tara what went on in the hearing. "It's a good thing I didn't leave my

wrap on." She said "America talked me into getting that one. It really didn't fit right and that's the main reason I took it off. If Plato

has been kicked out of the league, are they going to replace him with another car?" "They should" Doc said. "The league likes a

having a full starting grid on race day." "I'm assuming that they will pick a car that is doing well in the lower racing class." Lightning

said "They will get an invitation to join the league." "It wouldn't Anna would it?" Tara asked "It would be a nightmare for me to have

Thunder and Anna back on the track, together." "No" Lightning said "They will pick someone who is already a professional racecar.

There are plenty of other leagues and circuits to pull from. Whoever they pull won't be eligible for the piston cup, even though there

are enough points for them to do so. You have to race in three quarters of the races to be eligible for the cup." "So that's how you

won those cups after you broke your axle" Tara said "I'm talking about the ones where you had to sit out rest of the season, but still

won the cup." "Yep" Lightning said "It doesn't matter how many points you have, if you haven't raced in enough races, you don't get

the cup." "Then who does?" Tara asked "Is the car that wins the last race of the season, or who has the most points?" "Whoever has

the most points" Lightning said. "That's why you try to collect as many points as you can." "Who gets to pick the car?" Tara asked "Is

it a bunch of people or is it one person?" "Normally a panel suggests a few cars." Doc said "Then it's up to the league president to

choose from the list. Oh! Tara, you will like this… I just found out a few hours ago, in addition to being disqualified in Sunday's race.

Thunder and Edge was fined two thousand dollars each for their unsportsmanlike conduct." "Well…it serves them right." Tara said

"They were being dickhoods. No check that, they were being dickhoods in the rain." Doc and Lightning laughed at Tara's comment.

"While Doc and I don't mind you using that kind of language, you are a professional racecar." Lightning said "Just don't use that

language around your mother or grandmothers, they will have a fit." Tara just nodded. Two weeks later, Thursday morning: There

was no school today or tomorrow. All the teachers were at a conference. Last night Tara convinced Doc to let her sleep in. However,

she forgot to tell Chavo and he woke her up at six in the morning. "Go back to seep, we don't have to get up this morning." Tara said,

but Chavo only whined louder and danced. "Oh, that's your potty dance. All right, I'll let you out." No sooner than Tara hit the button

to open the trailer's door, Chavo ran outside. But there was no poles or trees around. In desperation, he peed on the trailer's tire.

Tara slowly backed out of the trailer. "EEWW! Did you have to go right there?" Tara said when she saw Chavo peeing on the trailer's

tire. "If you had to go that bad, I guess it's alright." When Chavo was done he walked back over to Tara, but he stopped a few feet

from her. He started wagging his tail and barking at her. "SSSHHH!" She said "It's early and you don't need to wake everyone up. You

know the rules, no loud noises in the trailer area before 10am. Are trying to get me in trouble?" Chavo barked and play bowed. When

Tara tried to hook him to his leash, Chavo ran away from her. Every time Tara would get near him he would run away from her and

do laps around her trailer barking happily. "You need to have your dog on a leash!" A voice said, Tara turned to see Marko Axlebender

standing behind her. "I'm trying, but he thinks I'm playing." Tara said as Chavo darted in front of her. "He slipped out of the trailer

this morning. I've been trying to catch him ever since." Marko attempted to grab Chavo as he ran by him. "Wow! He's fast!" he said

"And he can turn on a dime." "I know" Tara said. "He is like an Italian sports car. Fast, nimble, and full of himself." After five minutes:

Chavo avoided all the attempts to catch him. Deciding that he needed a drink, Chavo ran up the ramp and into the trailer. Tara closed

the door of his kennel behind him. "Thanks Marko." Tara said "I was wondering how I could catch him." "I'm glad I could help." Marko

said "However, I have to put this in my report. As well as give you warning about keeping your dog on a leash." "I understand" Tara

said, sighing. "Chavo is normally well behaved, I just don't know what got into him this morning." Marko handed Tara a written

warning and then drove away. Tara let out with a loud squeal when she turned around and found Lightning standing right behind her.

"Don't do that!" Tara said loudly "You scared the crap out of me!" Marko turned around and scowled at her, then he started to dive

back over. Lightning met him half way. "That was my fault. I guess I startled Tara, I wasn't trying to scare her." Lightning said "If you

going to blame anyone, blame me." "I'm sorry Lightning, you know that the league is cracking down on loud noises in the trailer area.

So right now there is a zero tolerance." Marko said "I'm sorry, but I have to give you a written warning." "I understand" Lightning

said. "I can promise you that it won't happen again." Marko just nodded and drove away. Lightning drove back to Tara. "There does

that make you happy." He said "I got a warning too." Tara yawned. "What are you doing up?" She said "I thought you would be

sleeping in." "I was until I heard Chavo barking." Lightning said "I saw you trying to catch him, so I decided to come and help." Tara

just sighed "I'm sorry Dad, but Chavo decided that he was going to be an asshole this morning." she said "I was hoping to go back to

sleep, but I'm awake now." Lightning just hugged her. "It's okay" he said "From now on I suggest you have Chavo hooked up before

you open your trailer." Tara just nodded. "I'm hungry." she said "Want to join me for breakfast?" "I thought you'll never ask."

Lightning said "Doc is still asleep, so it's you and me." That afternoon: Lightning winced when a sharp pain raced though his axle.

"You okay, Dad?" Tara asked, studying her father's stance and facial expression. "Yeah, I'm just a little sore, but my axle does feel

better" Lightning said. "I think that I'm getting too old for these long road trips." "You're forty" Tara said. "That doesn't count as old."

Lightning laughed "Maybe not" he said. "But that doesn't stop me from getting stiff and sore. I don't know how an old car like Doc is

able to withstand long drives in coped up in his trailer" "Doc's not that old. A car's average life span is what… 125-150 years." Tara

scoffed "I can't remember how old Lizzy was when she died." "She was up there; nobody knows for sure but the estimate was that

she was in her late 140s. Lightning said. "He might not be old, but Doc is at the age where he's starting to slowing down." "Okay"

Tara said "I'm heading to the track for a light workout, I'll see you later." Lightning waved as Tara drove away. Suddenly, his trailer

phone started ringing. Lightning jumped, wincing at the pain in his axle. The caller I.D. on the phone said 'Sally' on it. "Hello, my

wonderful wife!" Lightning said "I miss you." "I miss you too" Sally said. "I just called to see how your axle was feeling," "It's better"

Lightning said "It more stiff than sore. Doc looked at a few days ago. He said that the swelling was going down. He suggested that I

leave it wrapped for the next week." "Is sounds like you could use some company." "You know that I always want your company"

Lightning said. "But I know you have a lot going on, and I don't want to pull you away from anything that might be important."

"Things are running smoothly and the managers can handle anything that comes up." Sally said "You and Tara are very important to

me. Besides Lucy can have me down there in a couple of hours. Does that sound okay?" That's more than okay." Lightning said "I

love you too. Buy Sweetheart…I'll see you tonight." Later, around 4pm: "Dad?… Dad?" Tara called when she and Chance arrived at

Lightning's trailer "Are you in there?" "Yes" came Lightning's muffled response and he lowered the trailer's door. "I was taking a nap."

"Oh Sorry" Tara replied. "Can Chance and I go to the mall? It's only a mile from the track." "Is all your homework done?" Lightning

asked "Because if it isn't, then the answer is no." "No it isn't…but I did some other kids homework." Tara teased, Lightning gave her a

'I'm not amused' look. "Yes! Its done, you know if it wasn't, I wouldn't be asking. Please can I go…Jillian and America are going too."

"Then go, have some fun. Do you have your phone with you?" Lightning asked, Tara held it up. "Don't take all evening, Sally is

coming for a visit. I'll text your when she gets here." "Awesome!" Tara said and kissed him on the fender. "Thanks Daddy, bye." Tara

and Chance drove away giggling.

 **AN: THE FIGHT BETEWEEN TARA, CHANCE, THUNDER AND ANNA IS COMMING NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Ghost1998-Hey hey ;) lol, God I miss leaving comments lol...but I'm back and like I always tell you. This story keeps blowing my mind more and more, I love this story a lot. Like always keep up the great work my amazing best amazing friend. Sincerely,** **Chance** -I'm very, very happy to have you back! I've missed you silly comments.

 **XxtripleeyexX:Well, Chavo is Starting to become aggressive to small critters which is normal-** Yeah, dogs will chase anything that moves. They can't help it, it's hardwired into them.

 **Maybe Chance will start his celebrity career in his college life because of his attractive charisma in his age of 18 and up.-** That's what I pretty much had planned. I have most of it marked for the next story, but I might put some of it this one. I haven't really made up my mind.

 **Guest 2:Good celebrations for Tara's victory. Poor Lightning with his bad axle but he's got friends and family who care.**  
 **Hard seeing your kid go but it happens to all of us. It's not like you'll never see them again it's just called moving with the time.-** I was in a down mood when I wrote this and surprising it turned out pretty good. I need to write more when I'm depressed. I tried to put myself in Lightning's position. He's happy that Tara has someone to love and she starting to live her own life, but at the same time, he's moving further and further from him. Lightning is having issues with letting go, the talk with his mother seems to have helped thought.

 **Haha! Funny with the panic button part.-** I thought the chapter felt a little emotionally heavy. To lighten things up, I needed something funny. The panic button joke popped into my head, so I just ran with it!

 **Ouch! Hate needles!-** Me too!

 **I have a fair feeling of what kind of** **shit** **Plato will try but here's some ideas. See what you think. Idea 1: With the foul and unruly behaviour in Plato's nature maybe have it put to him that he's been caught out trying to cheat. He's making himself obvious and that trying to lie and drag someone down with him won't save him-** Yep, he attempt to pull Tara down with him, but it backfires. Read the chapter and you'll understand.

 **Idea 2: When the fight is caught on CCTV have Lightning alerted and he arrives on the scene and arrests Thunder and suspends him for assault. Just ideas. I'm still here. I just leave it 2 or 3 chapters before offering ideas. I leave you to see what you think of these 2 I've offered** -The teens do get arrested, but I'm not going into deal, it will ruin the chapter.

 **Since Lightning and Sally are sharing the same suite with Bella and Riley it's obvious Riley and Bella are gonna hear them having sex so maybe have a part where the next day they get in to conversation over hearing Lightning and Sally having sex starting off with 'Have fun last night you two'? And 'Oh you heard us'? It'll be funny but it's your choice. See if you like it-** I'll see what I can do with it. If I don't use it in the next chapter. I'm sure that I can find a place for it in a later one.

 **As Plato has been caught out he should never be allowed to associate in professional racing again as a result of his fraudulent, cheating offences and unruly nature. Just like Savage will never be accepted in to another career in law enforcement for breaking his oath for upholding the law. I don't know if you're including that for Savage but you decide** -I agree.

 **Twister2021-Nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks

 **I was wondering if you can have Tara when she turns 18 have her and her family go to St. John, USVI and have a Kenny Chesney concert.-** That's a good idea. I use it in the next story.

 **I have a joke for you. Q: What do you call a snake that tells jokes? A: Monty Python. hahahaha-** Cute! I might use that one!

 **here is a another one. Q: What detergent do Flood victims use to wash their clothes? A: Tide!-** That's a good one too, where do you find all these great jokes?

 **Nice job on this chapter. I hope you can wish me luck because of hurricane Matthew might hit where i live.-** I'll keep my fingers crossed that it don't come anywhere close to you. when I was in New York, we had to worry about Hurricane/Tropical Storm Hermione. Lucky it turned out to be a little wind and rain, but it was enough for me. I live the Midwest, I'm used to tornados, not Hurricanes/Tropical Storms.

 **Suggestion maybe you can have Tara race at homestead speedway.-** I'll see what I can do.


	71. Brawl At The Mall

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 _ **AN: I don't want to keep you kids waiting, I'm posting this chapter early. I hope everyone likes it! ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 68. – Brawl At The Mall** -

A few hours later: Tara and Chance were parked at the food court in the mall, enjoying a cool drink together. The rest of their friends

were parked at an adjoining table. Tara just got a text from Lightning letting her know that her mom just got here. They were getting

ready to leave when Thunder and his group of friends made their arrival at the food court. "Hey Baby!" Thunder said when he saw

Tara. "Why are you hanging out with this looser, when you could be my girlfriend again?" "I can't date you for medical reasons…you

make me sick" Tara replied. "Besides why would I want you after you been fucking that slut Anna, eeewww! Who knows what kind of

disease I'll get. Yeah… I heard the rumors… you have some sort of 'infection', and it came from Anna. Speaking of the whore, where is

she? Stopped to fuck someone?" "She's taking a piss" Thunder said. "At least she's fucking a good looking guy, not this looser."

"You're just jealous that I'm dating a real guy, and I can tell you his dick's bigger than yours. Then again anything bigger than a

pencil is bigger than you, pencil dick." Tara said "I feel bad for Anna. Getting fucked by a guy with a small dick." "Thunder has a small

dick?" Jillian asked "But his codpiece is so large!" "That's because he stuffs it." Tara said "I've touched it, so I know how small it is."

"Come on Tara" America said. "They are not worth the effort of getting in trouble. Let's just throw our trash away and head back to

your trailer." As Tara went to garbage can to throw her trash away, Thunder grabbed one of her tires and tried to kiss her. "I might

have a small cock, but I know how to use it." Thunder whispered to her. "I want to fuck you so bad I can taste it." Tara responded by

kicking him in the genitals. Thunder was wearing his racing codpiece, so he didn't really feel the blow, he only grunted when he was

kicked. Tara then kicked him in his side, breaking his hold on her. As a distraction, America grabbed her trash and threw it at him. At

the same time Chance rushed forward and punched Thunder in the grill. Thunder staggered back a few feet, oil began to seep out of

his grill. (AN: Chance had given him a cars version of a bloody nose) Thunder quickly recovered and he revved his engine and rushed

Chance. He hit Chance so hard that it completely rolled him over, and he landed back on his tires. Once Chance discovered that he

landed back on his tires, he rushed back to Thunder, punching him again in the grill. The two cars traded blows. Tara knew that

Chance was no match for Thunder. He was bigger, stronger, and out weighted than him. So she rushed to Chance's defense. Tara was

able to land a few blows when she felt some one kick her in the side. She crumpled to the ground in pain. Tara felt a few more

punches being landed before her adrenaline kick in. She stood up and found herself nose to nose with Anna. "Who did your make-up?"

Anna said "Bozo the clown?" "I'm not going to say mean things about your looks" Tara countered. "Your face speaks for itself." The

girls started fighting themselves. John had taught Tara to fight, so she was able to dodge most of Anna's punches while landing most

of hers. Chance on the other hand was holding his own against Thunder, but it was clear that he was getting pretty beat up. The fight

went on for a few minutes then Tara felt herself being pulled away from Anna. Before she knew what was happening both of her rear

tires were booted. "THAT IS ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!" Bellowed a male's voice. "IF YOU WEREN'T INVOLVED IN THE FIGHT, LEAVE

NOW! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WILL BE ARRESTED!" A large blue truck appeared right in front of Tara. "Danny, I want the food court

cleared immediacy!" The truck ordered. "It can be reopened in a half an hour." "Yes sir!" Danny responded "Do you want these four

taken to your office?" "Yes" The truck said. He saw that Chance and Thunder were bleeding from multiple cuts. "My side hurts"

Chance said. "And I can't catch my breath." "Call for a medic too." The truck said. Rayne tried to drive over to Chance to comfort him,

but she could not move even an inch. Showing incredible strength, Tara lifted her rear tires off the ground and rolled on only her front

two over to Chance. "Thant's a good trick, Lass" The Truck said. "I'm Connor Guinness, the head of mall security. I need you remain

parked until you're taken to my office." Tara noticed that he had an Irish accent. Unlike Thunder and Anna's friends who scattered

when the fight started, America and Jillian drove up to the truck and told him what had happed. "If you want to follow me." Connor

said "I'll get you statements and then you'll be free to go." Four mall employed tow trucks arrived and hooked up the four teenagers

who were fighting and took them to the security office. By the time everyone returned to the office, two ambulances were there

waiting on them, along with four police cars. Chance and Thunder was taken to one of the waiting ambulances. "Once you're done

with the boys." Connor said "I want the girls checked out as well." "We can do that Chief." One of the ambulance said. One of the tow

trucks laid a small plastic box in front of Anna and Tara. "I need you to put all of your belongings, including your cell phones in this

box." The truck said "Then the guards will pat you down." "Why?" Anna said "I'm innocent…I'm the victim here!" "It's policy" The

truck said. "Either you put your stuff in the box, or we will remove the items from you." "Anna just shut the fuck up." Thunder said

from around the ambulance. "The more you argue with them, the longer it's going to take for us to get out of here." Anna looked like

she was about to start crying as she handed over all of her belongings. The truck took a picture of the items and entered it into a

computer. Once he had processed both boxes he put a locking lid on them and sat them on Connor's desk. Anna and Tara were patted

down and had their parking boots then off. The girls were then put into different holding cells. The holding cells were only big enough

for a large car or truck to turn around in. On one side there was what looked like a bench. It was just big enough for a car to lie down

on. America and Jillian were lead to a waiting room and told to wait there. Connor headed over to his desk and opened a file on his

computer. Two of the police cars parked on either side of him. "Bring me the two female witness in the waiting room." Connor said

once they were finished watching the security tape. "I'll start with them." America and Jillian were lead to Connor's desk. He asked

them what they heard and said. After about 20 minutes, America and Jillian finished their statement. Connor had them taken back out

to the mall. The girls immediately returned to the track. "Bring me the smaller of the two females." Connor ordered. Tara was let out

of her holding cell and was lead over to Connor's desk. Chance was being loaded into one of the ambulance. "Is Chance going to be

okay?" Tara asked. Chance still looked like he was having breathing problems. His wounds were bandaged and he was receiving

oxygen. "Yes" The ambulance who was treating Thunder said. "We are just taking to the hospital for some x-rays. Connor, other than

a few minor injuries, this one's fine." "Good" Connor said. "Danny, put him in the holding cell next to the other female." "Chance is

faking it!" Thunder protested "He doesn't want to go to jail." "Kid, I don't care what you say." Connor said as the ambulance started

to examine and treat Tara's injuries. "If the medic says he needs to go to the hospital, then he's going to the hospital." Danny led

Thunder over to a holding cell where he put a plastic box in front of Thunder and repeated his instructions. Once Thunder had all of

his belongs in the box and was patted down, he was put into a cell right next to Anna. She drove over as far as her cell would let her

and she reached through the bars in attempt to touch him. "Get away from me! You are two faced bitch." Thunder snapped "And both

of your faces are ugly." "You are such a queer!" Anna said "You're so deep in the closet your mailing address is in Narnia!" "ENOUGH!"

Connor bellowed, making everyone jump. "You are in enough trouble, I suggest you behave, both of you. I have no problems adding

charges to the ones you're already facing." Tara watched the ambulance that was carrying Chance drive away. A few tears fell from

her eyes. The ambulance was finished treating her injures. "Other than a few cuts and bruises." The ambulance said "She's fine." The

ambulance headed over to Anna. "Don't touch me!" She said "Get the fuck away from me!" "So, are you refusing medical attention?"

Connor asked "But before you answer… know this… everything you say and do is being reordered." He pointed the video cameras that

were around the office. "Fuck you, old man!" Anna spat. "Anna, hitting on somebody that's old enough to be your father." Tara

chimed in "I guess it's true, that you'll fuck anything on four wheels." "You" Connor said and pointed at Tara. "Shut é! (Shut it!)" The

ambulance started towards Anna again. "I said stay away from me!" Anna said "I don't need your fucking pity!" Anna just glared at

the ambulance as she backed into the corner of her cell. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Conner said "Thanks Sam, I don't think

that we'll need your services anymore." The ambulance just nodded and left the room. "Park, we need to talk." Connor said sternly,

Tara did what she was told. "What is your name?" "Tara Meredith McQueen" Tara said. "How old are you?" Connor asked "Do you

know your VIN number?" "Tá mé seacht. (I'm seventeen.)" Tara answered. "Ní féidir liom cuimhneamh ar fad de mo uimhir VIN. Is

féidir liom a rá leis an codanna féidir liom cuimhneamh orthu. (I can't remember all of my VIN number. I can tell the parts I do

remember.)" "That's okay, I need to call your parents, I can get it from them then." Connor said, then he paused "So…you know Irish.

Do you want this interview in English or Irish?" "English please." Tara said "I'm still learning Irish. I can understand most of what my

grandparents say, but sometimes I have no clue how to respond." "I see." Connor said "Your Irish has a western accent. Where do

your grandparents live?" "They live in Revelry Hills, but grandpa was born in a village called Clarinbridge." Tara said "Nobody knows

where that is so I normally say Galway." "I know that village… they have a lovely old castle and have an oyster festival every year.

We are getting off the subsect." Connor said "Who are your parents?" "Lightning and Sally McQueen" Tara said like she was waiting

for Connor start going crazy when he heard that name. "Yes, I'm their daughter. And no, I won't you get an autograph." Conner just

chuckled and shot Tara a look like he knew what's like. "It's not easy being a child of famous parents" Connor said "Is it?" "Most of

the time." Tara responded "No, it's not." "You don't have to worry about me asking for a photo." Connor said "I don't like racing. Do

you have a phone number where I can reach your parents?" Tara gave Connor Sally's number first, then Lightning's, Then Doc's, and

then finally Mack's. Tara told Connor that he should call Sally first. He stood a better chance of getting a hold of her than her dad.

"Now, tell me what happed at the food court." Tara told Connor everything that she could remember. "Thank you Tara." Connor said

"I'm going to send you back to the holding cell now. I need to talk to the other kids before I make up my mind if I'm going to charge

you with anything." Tara was escorted to her holding cell. "Spoiled rotten bitch" Anna said to Tara as she passed by. "You think you're

so high and mighty since you are racing in the Piston Cup. Thunder is going to win it, so you should quit now." "That terrible stink

you're smelling, that's your own B.O." Tara responded "Besides, I believe you have reached a level where you should have a STD

named after you." That's enough ladies." Conner called from his desk. "Name calling isn't going to help either one of you." Connor and

the police cars talked for a moment. "Bring me the other female" Connor said, a few minutes later. "I believe her name is Anna."

"Don't touch me!" Anna protested as Danny escorted Anna over to Connor's desk. "Do you know who I am? It doesn't matter what

you do to me, daddy will demand your jobs!" "PARK YOURSELF!" Connor said "It doesn't matter who your daddy is, he's not here to

get you out of this." "Yes… he will!" Anna said "I'm his little princess. He gives me anything I want." "I don't care what your dad

thinks of you." Connor said " "What is your full name?" "None of your fucking business" Anna said. "You already know my first name,

that's all I'm telling you." "Her last name is Hollister" Tara called from her cell. "Her father is a _professional_ racecar like me." Anna

swung around and faced Tara. "Shut the fuck up!" Anna spat "You only got into the league because your daddy pulled some strings.

You didn't earn it like everyone else, they called me spoiled." "That's enough Anna." Connor said "How old are you?" "I'm not telling

you that." Anna said "And I'm not telling you my VIN or who my parents are." "Her dad's name is Frank Hollister." Tara said "I'm sure

if you call the track, they would get you in touch with him." "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Anna bellowed "STOP BUTTING IN TO MY

BUSINESS, BITCH!" "Alright…alright! Everyone settle down." Connor said "Anna…please tell me in your own words what happened." "I

don't know." Anna said "Why don't you talk to Tara. Besides you aren't going to believe me, so why should I waste my breath." Every

question that Connor asked, Anna answered with 'I don't know, or why don't you ask Tara.' Connor had Danny put Anna back in her

holding cell. Connor and the police cars talked for a while. "Danny, we're ready for the last car." Connor said as Danny lead Thunder

to Conner's desk. As Thunder parked himself, he noticed the name plate sitting on the desk. "Connah Guinness" He said. "I thought

you said your name was Connor." "It is" Connor said. "How my name is pronounced depends on what side of the Atlantic Ocean I'm

on. When I'm here in America, it's pronounced Connor. When I go home it's pronounced Connah." "Your last name is Guinness"

Thunder said "As in Guinness beer?" "Yes" Connor said "My family owns the brewery. I was never interested in the business, so I

joined the military." "Then why are you a mall cop?" Thunder asked "Someone like you should be running a company or something."

"A few years ago my wife got a job as dean of the university. I had just retired from the military and found I had a lot of time on my

tires. My wife knew I was bored and she suggested that I get a job. It wasn't long until I had this one, but enough about me. From

interviewing the ladies, I know that your name is Thunder Hicks. Do you know your VIN?" "I do" Thunder said. "But I'm not telling you

it." "How old are you?" Connor asked "Who are your parents?" "I'm seventeen" Thunder said "My parents are Chelsea and Chick

Hicks." "I'm assuming your father is a racecar too?" Connor asked "What would your parents say if I called them?" "I don't know…

hello maybe." Thunder snapped "Don't bother calling my mother. She's wordless. Dog shit on a stick is more useful than she is. And

don't tell her that you are a member of a famous family, she'll try to get you to sleep with her." "Son, don't talk about your mum that

way." Conner said "No matter what she has done she still loves you." "No she doesn't." Thunder said angrily "All she uses me for is a

pawn to get money out of dad. I'm glad that their divorce will be final soon." Conner decided to question Thunder about what happed

at the food court. However, Thunder refused to answer any questions. He demanded that he be allowed to speak to his attorney. So

Connor had Danny put him back into his holding cell.

 **XxtripleeyexX-I'm currently excited on the fight! But I hope it is not too strong for me hehe.-** It shouldn't be.

 **I have a tricky question for you(quite easy when written but can be used to trick other friends face to face): there was a passenger plane, crashed to the demilitarized zone in Korea. Where will you bury the survivors? North Korea or South Korea? True answer: how will you bury them if they're survivors. They're totally alive! Hehe Possible answers you may hear: either north or south, On the demilitarized zone, or if they're smart enough, they'll answer the true answer.-** Cute, It's like the question: What color was George Washington's white horse? Do you get it? "white horse" Ask it, you be surprised what answers you get.

 **Another joke: What do you get when you play tug-of-war with a pig? Answer: Pulled pork! Haha. What weapon does a rapist use? Answer: a rapier-** Cute jokes!

 **Maybe during the fight, maybe that Lightning will fire a gun at the sky to let them stop fighting.-** That's a good idea, but Lightning isn't at the mall.

 **When will Brody's fate will happen? I'm waiting for a long time? (I don't complain. I'm Just excited.) :D** -It's going to be a while. We have to deal with the fight first.

 **Guest 2-WOW! An unruly, shit stirring lawyer there. Not enough evidence and to prove is a right dead end. Never wanna hear Plato racing again as a result of his unruly nature and screwing with drug tests, drugs, and alcohol. You could call many things a way of criminals trying to get back at whoever in an unruly manner. Not many would give themselves up for committing law breaching offences but that outlaw was considerate..-** Yep, he's done. Most criminals try to blame the police officer that arrested them. The committee saw threw that, and dismissed the augment.

 **Shame on Edge and Thunder. They deserved the charge over the unsportsmanlike offences**!-I think that it was you that suggested that they get fined. It just happed that I found a spot for it

 **Chavo's been a jackass for Tara but then dogs are dogs. Haha!-** My dog is like that. Normally she's well behaved. But are times where she'll just get 'amnesia' and get her fuzzy butt into all kinds of trouble.

 **Lightning can't wait for Sally to arrive by the sound of the conversation on the phone.-** Lightning is always happy to see Sally.

 **Having Tara's friends come along with her and Chance to the mall is a benefit. That way they have witnesses to provide statements and evidence for the ones at fault. As well as the CCTV footage over the fight please maybe have Tara activate her black box. She was smart enough catching Brody's guilt out from it. Please have Chance and Tara really beat the crap out of Thunder and Anna. They need to be parked..-** All I can say about that is read the chapter. You will then see that she didn't have the time to activate it. Also she was so overcome with emotion that she forgot all about that.

 **Please maybe add more drama where Lightning and Oliver have to use tazers. Just asking. You decide.-** I'll try.

 **Good job with the trial and justice being brought over Plato's offences. **Gives you big fluffy hug and a belly rub and tickle behind the ear for Lucy**-** I gave Lucy an extra belly rub. She is very ear shy and doesn't like her ears messed with. Lucy was a rescue, so we have no idea why she doesn't like her ears rubbed. **Returns the hug**


	72. The Charges And The Jail

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 69. – The Charges And The Jail-**

Connor and the four police officers drove to a different room to openly discuss what to do with the teenagers, as well as well as re-

watched the video tape of the fight. Connor then called and talked with all of the teenager's parents. Forty-five minutes later: Connor

had Tara brought back to his desk. "Miss McQueen, I have discussed possible charges with the police officers. We also watched the

security tape again." Connor said "I have decided that I'm charging you and your boyfriend, Chance Reid, with disturbing the peace."

"WHAT!" Tara said "Thunder grabbed and tried to kiss me! That should..." "If you would let me finish. The charges come from you

attacking Anna. I have come to a concussion that you were justified in defending yourself against Thunder." Connor said "I just talked

with your mother. She and your father are on their way to the police station." "I'm being arrested?" Tara asked "What about Chance?

You can't charge him with anything, you haven't talked with him and got his side of the story." "I don't need to" Connor said. "There's

enough evidence from the interviews and the video tape. Now, if you want to go with these officers, they will take you down to the

police station." Connor handed the box of Tara's personal items to one of the officers. The officers led her to a waiting transport. A

parking boot was placed on right front tire. Tara was put into a police transport for the ride down to the local police station. Once she

was secured, they closed the doors. "Once all the paperwork is complete, we'll head down to the station." One of the officers said "It

shouldn't be more than ten-fifteen minutes. If you need anything, there is a button on your left, press it and the transport will let us

know." "Bring me Anna and Thunder." Connor said "They are being charged with the same thing. It'll be quicker if I talk to them

together." Thunder and then Anna were lead to Connor's desk. Anna tried to snuggle up to Thunder but he pushed her away. "All

right… stop it you two." He said "Miss Hollister and Mr. Hicks I have discussed possible charges with the police officers. We also

watched the security tape again. I have decided that I'm charging both of you with misdemeanor assault." "You can't do that!"

Thunder said "You're just a mall cop, you have no authority to do that!" Connor slid a piece of paper in front of them. "Under state

law, I do." Connor said "I've talked with your parents. They are on their way to the police station." "NNOOOOO!" Anna bellowed "I'M

NOT GETTING ARESTED AGAIN!" She tried to bolt for the door but the police cars restrained her. "Anna calm down!" Thunder said

"You're only making things worse, and you're giving me a fucking hoodake." Anna started screaming at the top of her voice and

struggling with the police. The police officers placed parking boots on all four of her tires and one of the mall's tow trucks towed her to

a waiting police transport. Tara could hear what was going on, but with only one small window in the very back, she couldn't see

anything that was going on. With some difficulty the police officers and the tow truck managed to get Anna in the transport. Tara

could hear her banning around in the transport as he left for the police station. A few minutes later, Tara could hear Thunder being

loaded into a transport. She could tell he was upset, but he was behaving himself. It was only a few moments later when all the

paperwork was finished. The transports headed to the police station. Tara was locked into a big office when she arrived at the police

station. It was only a few minutes when a large female SUV came into the room. "Are you Tara Meredith McQueen?" She asked, Tara

nodded her hood yes. "All right Miss McQueen. I'm Officer Skylar Dunbar, and I have been assigned to your case." Skylar said "Have

you ever been arrested before?" "No" Tara squeaked. "This is my first time, and I'm a little scared." "It's normal to be scared." Skylar

said "Nobody is going to hurt you. The first thing I need to take an oil sample for testing." There was a knock at the door. A small

white pickup poked his nose through the door. "This is Anthony" Skylar said. "He's a nurse and he's going to draw the oil sample."

"Hello Skylar" Anthony said. "Are you ready for me?" "Yes" Skylar said "We're ready." "Hello Tara, I need to ask you a few questions."

Anthony said "Are you taking any medication that I need to know about?" "No" Tara said. "Since I'm a racecar, I can't take a lot of

different kinds of medication." Anthony asked a few more questions about her health. He took the oil sample then left. "I need to

search you for any weapons." Skylar said "See that curtain in the corner, you can undress there. I need you naked when you come

out." A few minutes later: "I'm in my birthday suit." Tara called from behind the curtain. "Do you want me to come out now?" "Yes

please" Skylar said "And face me." Tara nervously peaked around the curtain and saw Skylar facing her, her front tires were covered

latex. "I need you to put each of your tires in the black tiles." Skylar said "It's just you and me, there's no need to be shy." Tara rolled

forward until each of her tires were on the tiles. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Skylar ordered "I'm just going to look

in your mouth." Tara opened her mouth and Skylar turned on a pen light on and looked in her mouth. "Good" Skylar said. "You can

close your mouth." She made some notes on her tablet and then she moved to Tara's side and ran her tire around the inside of her

wheel well. The she moved to her back wheel and did the same thing. Tara out with a short squeal as she danced away from Skylar.

"Sorry" she said. "I'm very ticklish." "So am I" Skylar said. "I need you get back on the tiles so I can finish my inspection." Tara did

what she asked. Skylar moved to the other side and searched her. Again Tara squealed when Skylar ran her rear tire inside Tara's tire

well. This time, Tara got back on the tiles without being asked. "Everything looks great." Skylar said "I just need to search your

undercarriage." Skylar slid a mirror under Tara right below her private parts. "I need for you spread your rear tires and squat" Skylar

said. "I need to check your vagina." Tara blushed but did what she was asked. Tara felt Skylar's tire on her spoiler pushing her down

while looking in the mirror. "Lower" She said, as she continued pushing on Tara's spoiler "Lower." "I'm getting stiff… from the fight"

Tara complained. "I really can't go much lower." Tara felt cool air against her vagina, as it opened up. "I'm going to press on your

stomach" Skylar said "I need for you to keep squatting for another ten seconds." Skylar took her tire off Tara's spoiler and started

pushing on her stomach. "Good Tara" Skylar said, as she removed her tire. "You can relax. I'm all done." "What was that for?" Tara

said "Kind of pointless if you ask me." "It's policy." Skylar said "Having you squat while I pressed on your stomach, made sure you

didn't have anything stuffed in your vagina." "What would I put in there?" Tara asked "whatever you put in there would be pretty

painful if you ask me." "Oh you'll be surprised" Skylar said. "I've see everything from drugs to weapons fall out. Has your injuries

been looked at?" "Yes" Tara said "An ambulance looked at me when I was at the mall. He said other than some minor cuts and dents

he said I'm fine." "You can get dressed now. There are standard detention center coverings on the shelf next to the curtain." Skylar

said. "When you're dressed, join me at the table." Tara drove to the shelf and picked out a plain black bra and cap. After trying on a

few different sizes of bras. Tara discovered that none of them fit her body shape. They were either too big or too small. Either way,

Tara couldn't wear any of them. She got worried and called Skylar over. "Officer Dunbar, could you come here please?" Tara said "I

have a slight problem with the bras." Skylar drove over and peaked around the curtain. She immediately saw Tara's problem. The bra

that Tara had on for the moment was too small and every time she moved, her breasts would pop out. "Oh dear! I see what you

mean." Skylar said "Normally, when a car was in your position, I would let her put her own bra back on. But you have a racing bra,

it's heavy and it could be used a weapon, so I can't let you put it back on. Sit tight for a few minutes, I'll go get another officer and

we can't jimmy-rig something for you." Ten minutes later: Skylar returned with an older officer. "Tara" she said "This is Officer

Malanda. She is a seamstress, so hopefully she can figure out how we can get a bra to fit you." Between the three of them, they

experimented with a few of the bras. "You do have a unique shape." Malanda said "Can I ask what type of cars your parents are?"

"Mom's is a full bred Porsche." Tara said proudly "Dad is a hybrid between a viper and a hummer. This is not a new problem for me,

normal bras never fit right. Mom had me measured and most of the time my everyday bras have to be custom made. Since racing

bras are made a little different I can usually find one that fits. I've been wearing those a lot lately. Once you get used to the weight,

they are pretty comfortable." "I know what you mean." Skylar said "My sister has the same problem; she's been gifted with big

hooters too. She also struggles with finding bras that fits right. Twenty mutes later: Malanda and Skylar had rigged something for

Tara to wear. It wasn't pretty, but it did the job. "Skylar, after your interview, I would put her in a cell by herself." Malanda said "I

don't know if our patchwork bra would hold up, if you put her with others." Skylar nodded as Malanda left. "Tara could you join me at

the table" Skylar asked. "I need to talk to you about what happened." Tara just sighed, once again she explained everything that

happed this afternoon. After nearly an hour of questioning Skylar lead Tara to a holding cell. "As soon as your parents get here"

Skylar said "You'll see can see them. Your case is not serious; you will see a judge sometime tonight. For right now, just relax. I'll

come and get you when your parents get here." Tara noticed Skylar had taken Malanda's suggestion, she was in a holding cell all by

herself. There was a TV on in the corner and she saw that she was the breaking news that the reporter was reporting on. "Great, Mom

and Dad are going to kill me." Tara said to herself "Then Doc is going to revive me only so he can kill me too." Back at the hotel:

Lightning was enjoying an evening swim when he heard Sally calling his name. "I'm in the pool" he called back. Sally appeared at

poolside a few seconds later. "Care to join me for a swim My Queen? The water feels great!" "Stickers" Sally said angrily. "I need to

talk to you, NOW!" Lightning got out of the pool and meekly drove over to Sally. "What do you want love of my life?" Lightning

meekly asked "I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you angry with me." "It's not you this time!" Sally said Lightning immediately

looked relieved "It's Tara. She's been arrested." "WHAT!" Lightning shouted "YOU HAVE GOT TO KIDDING ME! HOW?" "Light, calm

down. We need to go to our suite. I've called Doc, he's on his way over." Sally said "We need to discuss this in private. I don't need

you making a bigger seen, than you already have." Lightning looked around, his sudden outburst had all the cars in the pool era

looking at him. Sally turned towards America and Jillian. "Thank you for telling me what has happed." She said "You can head home

now. I'll keep you informed on what's happening." The teenagers hugged her then they headed back to their own trailers. Lightning

and Sally then headed for their suite. Doc arrived a few minutes after them. All three cars took a seat around the kitchen table. "I got

a call from a Mr. Connor Guinness. He's the head of security at the mall." Sally said. "He asked if Tara was my daughter and when I

told him yes. He then told me what has happed." "You said that Tara has been arrested" Doc said "What did they arrest her for?"

"Disturbing the peace." Sally said "It seems that she and Chance ran into Thunder and Anna when they were at the mall. All four of

them got into a scrap. Connor didn't give me a lot of details. I know it's a misdemeanor, but it will go on her record." "Is Tara still at

the mall?" Lightning asked "Or did they take her to the police station?" "Police station" Sally said. "She has been formally charged and

she will see a judge sometime tonight." "I'll stay here" Doc said "The media will go crazy when they learn of it." John who was

watching TV turned to a news channel. At the bottom of the screen it said 'BREAKING NEWS' in bold red letters. "Good evening ladies

and gentleman!" The reporter on TV said "I have breaking news for you. It seems a little while ago: Tara McQueen, her boyfriend

Chance Reid, Thunder Hicks, and Anna Hollister all were arrested for fighting in a local mall. Stay tuned, more right after this station

break." Lightning turned the TV off. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he said "I had hoped to keep this quiet." "No such luck Kiddo." Doc said "I'll

call Mack to come and pick you two up. There's no way you're going to be able to drive yourselves. Once you done with court, call me

and I'll send Echo to pick Tara up." Mack arrived at the at the police station. As expected the media was waiting for them. Reporters

shouted questions as Lightning and Sally got off the trailer. John made sure that they kept their distance. Once they were inside John

showed the officers his credentials as a bodyguard. Once he left his firearm with the desk agent, he was allowed to join Lightning and

Sally in the waiting room. "Do you have your gun with you?" Sally suddenly asked "I don't want you getting into trouble because

you're carrying it." "No, it's back at my trailer." Lightning said "Piston Cup rules don't allow anyone to carry firearms while at the

track. Of course the security team is excluded from that rule." "Good" Sally said. "Wait…isn't your trailer at the track." "Yes" Lightning

said. "As a police officer, I can have my firearm, as long as I don't carry it on me." "Oh… Okay" Sally said "I guess that's all right. The

desk agent checked them in and then he leads them to an office. A short time later: Skylar entered the room and introduced herself.

They sat a table and discussed what happed. "When can we see Tara?" Sally asked "I promise I won't kill her." "As soon as I go get

her" Skylar said. "Night court starts in a few hours. I'll come and get you when the judge is ready for your case." Skylar left to get

Tara. A few minutes later: Tara rolled into the room. "MOM!" Tara shouted and ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "I thought that

Dad would be here." "I am" Lightning said from behind Tara. "Dad" Tara said and hugged him. "You're mad at me aren't you?" "Yes, I

am" Lightning said "But I'm more worried about you and your injuries. Has anyone looked at them?" "Yeah" Tara said. "A medic

looked at them when I was still at the mall. He said that their minor. But I'm stiff and sore. Chance was taken to the hospital. He

didn't look good; he was having problems breathing. Have you heard anything about him? They took my phone, so there's no way I

can contact him." "Right now you need to worry about yourself." Sally said. "Court starts in a few hours, I want to go over what

happed." "I wish that I had remembered to turn on my back box." Tara said "It would prove that Thunder attacked me. *sigh* But

everything happed so quickly, that I didn't have time to think about it." "It's okay, Tara" Sally said "We'll get through this. Your

charge is only a misdemeanor, so I'm hoping that you'll only get a fine and maybe some committee service." Lightning stopped and

looked at what Tara was wearing. "What on earth are you wearing?" He asked "Where are your coverings?" "The police have them."

Tara said "As for my bra, they didn't have anything that would fit. I was told that my racing bra could be use as a weapon, so I wasn't

allowed to put it back on. It took two officers to get this… thing to fit me. It's very itchy so I'm hoping that I don't have to wear it

long." An hour later: Skylar came and got Tara, Sally went with her. She was taken back to the interrogation room and allowed to put

her normal coverings back on.

 **Guest 2-A little early than expected but you keep us entertained good.-** I had it ready, so I figured that I would go ahead and post it. Besides I wanted to see what you guys thought of it, YAY!

 **Thunder's such a tasteless, disgusting ass-hole. Tara has her way with words and good fighting skills. Chance did good defending Tara as her boyfriend. Whoa! What a fight.-** I tried to make it violent, but not to point that anyone would get seriously hurt. Chance did what any boyfriend would do if they saw their girlfriend being man-handled like that.

 **Thunder's friends just scattering hasn't provided Thunder or Anna with much benefit as they didn't have at the office to back them up and cheat them out of it.-** It shows what kind of friends that Thunder and Anna vs. what kind of friends that Tara and Chance have.

 **Anna and Thunder are both cold-hearted wastes of horsepower. Refusing to cooperate only gives the sign that you're trying to hide your guilt. Anna needs to wake up and smell the coffee that her dad can't save her from being charged with abusive behaviour. Tara's doing good with Irish. Connor sounds interesting with his military history and his job as a mall cop.-** Yes, he is an interesting character, however I dought you will be seeing him again. You might, I haven't really decided if I'll bring him back.

 **We could all tell even before that Thunder despises Chelsea as its true that she's trying to use him as a pawn for getting her tyres on Chick's money. Please maybe have them see the CCTV footage of the incident. Hope Chance recovers soon.-** The judge sees the tape and he makes his verdict after watching the tape. Chance is fine, he gets released from the hospital in a few chapters.

 **I have some ideas. When Lightning and Sally get called have Lightning do his police side, showing his badge and Lightning brings Frank Hollister.-** I have something like that already written in. Because Anna is a minor, Frank has to be there for her hearing.

 **I know you're not there yet but in just wondering if you're still gonna have Lightning and Chick have that conversation over Chelsea and their kids. Lightning and Chick may not speak to each other much but Lightning's police service can benefit Chick from Chelsea committing fraud against him. As you said. Chelsea is only using Thunder to get Chick's money-** Yes there is a few moments before court. where the two fathers join forces and speak to Tara and Thunder about their behavior to each other. Chick talks privately to Thunder about how he feels about his mother.

 **I don't know if you'll like it but here's another idea. Maybe have Lightning boot both Thunder and Anna's tyres, has a word with them both as an officer about their unruly intentions, knowing why they attacked Tara and Chance. There's a suspicion that Anna's tried to get back at Lightning for having her do community service and Thunder's just mad coz Tara doesn't want him and won't have sex with him.-** That's a good idea, but in this situation, Lightning only plays the part of Tara's father. I had a feeling if Lightning got more involved than that, it would appear that he was using his influrance as a sheriff's deputy to get Tara a lighter sentence. Which would play directly into Thunder's and Anna's hands, I guess it would be tires in this case.

 **Please add in a little father side of Lightning for what Thunder did but in a civil manner.-** Lightning doesn't, But Chick does. There isn't any real conversation between Thunder and Chick, so there is some coming up.

 **Offenders don't always go to prison for physical violence coz it all depends on how many attackers were involved, who the victims were and how severe the offence is. Some just get sentenced with punishment like community service or a probation period meaning they get limited to what they can and can't do for a year or maybe more. And if they violate it they get arrested and have it increased.-** All I'm going to say is that everyone's fate will be reviled in the next chapter.

 **Remember I don't expect all my ideas to be used as I like to stay fair and even and it's all about whether they fit or not. Like the idea from CarsWorldFan about Doc and Lightning. That idea sounds good but it's down to you. OK I'm gonna leave my idea offering til after chapter 73 and see what the other viewers offer-** I like most of your ideas, so if you have ideas, I would like to hear them.

 **Haha! Some amusing jokes from twister there. I like the one with the chocolate chimp. Keep the jokes coming twister.-** They are good and funny aren't they. I'm sure that he/she has a lot more to tell us... so keep them coming!

 **Sorry IrishScottDragonGirl but the ideas are just coming to me. I hope you don't mind. I won't comment anymore til the next chapter. I don't know how you're planning to have Thunder and Anna charged but if they don't go to jail maybe have Thunder pay Chance's medical treatment fees, have Anna also pay a fine and they both go on a probation period with probation trackers fitted to them if you like that. Kind of like someone having an anklet attached to their ankle to watch over them when they're on probation. It's not very fair if they get suspended from racing as the incident didn't happen at the track. Not all incidents would require a court case as the statements from witnesses and CCTV footage should provide enough evidence-** That's a good idea about the anklet, I'll probably put that part in. As for everyone's punishment, no comment. I don't want to ruin the next chapter.

 **CarsWorldFan-Great chapter! Thunder and Anna really had it coming to them. I just hope that Tara and Chance don't get into quite as much trouble over the brawl. I loved the way Connor kept getting distracted by talking about Ireland! Haha! There's an old Australian radio show I love to listen to called 'Yes What?', and one of the main characters in that show gets distracted exactly like Connor did!-** I'm like that too. It doesn't take for me to Ireland or New York. Two of my favorite places on the planet.

 **Also, I can't help wondering if the recurring pain Lightning is getting in his axle means that there's more drama/problems about to happen with it? It's weird, because I'm hoping there won't be, but at the same time, I really hope there will be more problems with it, simply because I want to see a lot more Doc/Lightning interaction, please!-** There more Doc/Lightning moments coming up. As for the axle, I haven't deiced if its a sprain, or if there is something really wrong with it

 **Twister2021-nice work on this chapter. if thunder lands in jail have Tara give a couple of punches for me**.-If it didn't get Tara in trouble, I might put it in.

 **I have a few jokes for you. What does a Gorilla attorney study? The Law of the jungle! Q: What is a gorilla's favorite cookie? A: Chocolate chimp! Q: Where do bees keep their money? A: In a honey box!-** Extremely funny jokes. The cholate chips one was my favorite.

 **XxtripleeyexX-Thunder's freaking attitude is getting worse! His spleen(anger)is too strong for his victims. Thunder is still sexually attracted to Tara, but still he don't deserved to be Tara's love.-** Thunder likes to think he has a chance to get Tara back. Lets put it this way...A snowball fight has to break out in hell before Tara takes him back.

 **I have noticed on the fight of Tara and Anna are like boyish. Maybe if when they fight again they slap each other and pulling their side mirrors like pulling their hairs (If human) and pushing each other. Most girlish ladies fight like that. But some do punches and rams.-** If Anna and Tara ever get into another fight, I'll keep that in mind.

 **An idea popped in my head while I'm eating sushi In a restaurant. Maybe Sushi is one of Chance's favorites and he knows how to make one. Well, Tara hates sushi(raw) because she thinks that it's disgusting. (Maybe his dad has a Rich sushi restaurant and some of the ingredients comes from their house. Chance is permitted to make a meal with it) Chance challenged tara in his house to try different kinds of sushi. Tara tries omakase determined by Chance. Tara tries. She likes most of the chosen sushi but she disliked a lot. (Especially salmon, uni(urchins), some nigiri, and some mushy ones for her) I dunno why this idea popped in my head while eating sushi. it's very interesting. Also that Tara would throw up and spit one of the sushi(uni) to chance's face.-** That is a very good idea. Maybee when Chance is recovered from the fight, they will do that. I know how Tara feels, I don't like sushi too. I have a friend that is Japanese, so I get real Japanese cuisine, not what Americans call Japanese food...there really is a difference. And now that I know the difference, I can't stand eating in most "Japanese" restaurants, unless they ran by a Japanese Cheif...I feel the same way about Greek food too.


	73. The Teens And The Night Court

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 70. – The Teens And The Night Court-**

An hour later: Night court was about to start. Tara, Thunder, and Anna were lined up against the wall just like all of the other cars

that were there to see the judge. And just like all the others, they had a parking boot on their left rear tire. Their parents were in the

other hall, checking in with the court officials. While the bailiffs told everyone that there was no talking, the teens mutter insults under

their breaths at each other. "Bitch" Thunder muttered to Tara. "If you let me kiss you, we wouldn't be in this situation." "I wouldn't

kiss you if you were the last male on the fucking planet" Tara countered "Besides, with such a small dick, you couldn't satisfy me even

if I was stuffed in your codpiece." "At least I don't pretend to be a virgin, like you do." Anna spat "Your pussy is so big, I bet Chance

gets lost in it." "You would know!" Tara said "Yours is big enough to hold a convoy of semis." Thunder laughed at Tara's insult.

"Thunder, sometimes you are a completely worthless, but I still love you." Anna said "You know that I wound go the end of the earth

for you…" "Yeah" Tara said cutting in. "But would you stay there?" Again Thunder laughed at Tara's insult. Anna was almost in tears at

this point. Sally dove over to a bailiffs and asked if they could talk to the teenagers alone. To her surprise, the bailiff agreed. The

teens and their parents were taken to a conference room. The room was large and each family headed to a different corner of the

room. In the Hollister corner: Anna turned on the waterworks and cried hysterically. "Stop it, Anna!" Frank barked "Fake crying is not

going to help you." Immediately Anna's tears dried up. "I hate you!" She spat "I should run away." "Anna, stop now… You have gotten

into so much trouble this year, I don't know what to do with you." Frank said "Grandpa and Grandma Hollister has offered to take you

in. You are making it difficult for me to focus on racing when you are constantly getting into trouble." "No! I can't live with them!"

Anna cried "They live out in the middle of nowhere. They make me do chores around the farm and I have to keep my bedroom clean!

They won't let me have a cell phone and stand over me when I'm on the computer. I won't have any privacy!" "So… what's your

point?" Frank asked "I grew up working on that farm. Besides a little hard work isn't going to kill you." "I'm a racecar!" Anna

protested. "I'm supposed to be on a race track, not on a farm slopping hogs." "Well, if you don't start doing better in races, you'll

never get out of the juror league." In the Hicks corner: Chick rolled over to his son. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he

demanded, Thunder just shrugged. "Did you grab Tara and try to kiss her?" "Yeah" Thunder admitted "Dad…look at her, she's

gorgeous. _Y_ _ou know I'm automatically attracted to beautiful women, I just start kissing them. It's like a magnet. Just kiss. I don't_

 _even wait …" Thunder said "And when you're a star they let you do it. You can do anything…Grab them by the pussy. You can do_

 _anything."_ ** Chick drove over and grabbed his son by the front bumper. "I never want to such filth come out of your mouth. No

woman should ever be described in these terms or talked about in this manner, EVER! Women are to be championed and revered, not

objectified. It's totally inappropriate and offensive. I'll admit that I haven't been the perfect role model for you." Chick said "I have

always respected women. I know that you have seen me with a lot of women over the years. Yes, some of them were one night

stands. But unlike McQueen, who had all night sex parties with whoever showed up at his trailer. I wanted a relationship, I wanted to

get to know the women before we climbed into bed. All of the women that I've fucked has been consensual. I made sure that they

were well satisfied before I got my own pleasure. I'll admit that I cheated on Chelsea." "You mean with the School nurse, Misty

Cummings." Thunder asked "Didn't you get her pregnant?" "Well…I thought I did" Chick said "But once the baby was born, I

demanded a paternity test. It turned out that I wasn't the father after all. It seems that I was not the only man she was sleeping with.

If you're not careful, you're going to get someone pregnant one of these days." Thunder just rolled his eyes. "No I'm not. I always

have a box of rubbers with me." he said "Besides right now, Anna is the only one I'm screwing." Chick just sighed. "Who put all this

filth in your mind?" "Mom" Thunder said. "She always said that women were here only to pleasure men, and they have two holes to

do that." Thunder pointed at his mouth, then at private parts. "I should have known" Chick said "I had a feeling that you were turning

into your mother, we need to sit down and have a long talk later. Our lawyer said he was on his way over here. I don't know what he

has planned to get you off with a light sentence, so whatever he says, just agree with it." In the McQueen corner: Tara tried to pace,

but the boot on her rear wheel was limiting her movements. "When can I get this off me?" Tara asked "I can't move around with it

on!" "Well…look at it this way, Doc will be happy that we found a way to keep you from pacing before a race." Lightning said jokingly

"This is the first time you been arrested, I'm hoping the judge go easy on you." "I'm just happy that Doc is not the one hearing my

case." Tara said "He would go ballistic on me. It's a good thing he doesn't know yet." "I hate to tell you" Sally said "He already knows,

and he is pretty upset with you." "Oh great" Tara said "I'm dead." "You're not dead, Doc's not that mean." Lightning said "But I'll bet

you'll get your rear end chewed out." "But he's a judge!" Tara protested "He'll throw me in jail to teach me a lesson, just like he

tossed you into that patch of cactus when you challenged him to a race." "You have to remember he is a _retired_ judge." Sally said "I

don't know how much influence Doc has outside Radiator Springs." "That reminds me." Lightning said "I still have to cut down that

cactus patch at Willie's Butte. My underside still tingles every time I drive past there." "Don't you dare!" Sally said "I love those

cactus! Do you know how long it take a cactus to grow that large?" Lightning just shrugged. "Decades" Sally said "So you're not

touching them!" "Okay, okay" Lightning said "I didn't know you loved them." Roughly a half an hour later: The bailiff came and told

everyone that court was about to start, so everyone filed back into the hallway. The teens and their parents were led in to the

courtroom and told to take a seat, the judge would call them up when he was ready for them. Lightning just happed to look over to

where Thunder was parked. In between Chick and Thunder sat a black corvette with neon blue and green accents. "Sally… don't go

ballistic, but look over to where Chick's sitting" Lightning said. "You won't believe who's sitting with them." Sally looked over and

when she recognized him, her expression darkened. "Justin Sunspur, that fucking tailpipe." Sally said "It's just like Chick to him call

him in to defend Thunder. What I would like to know is, how he got here so fast." "Who… him?" Tara said, pointing to Justin. "I've

seen him around the track and in Storm's camp the last couple of days." "There's your answer, Sally" Lightning said "It appears that

Justin has been here for a couple of days. Why, I haven't heard." Justin just happed to glance in Sally's direction. He smiled at her

and blew a kiss in her direction. Sally just glared at him. "John, do you see that car sitting with Chick and Storm." Sally said, John

made eye contact with Justin. Justin's smile disappeared and he turned his attention back to Thunder, "If he gets within twenty feet of

me, I'm giving you permission to beat the fuck out of him." Lightning and Tara both looked surprised. Unless Sally was really upset or

when she is having sex, she never cusses. "Mom, why are you so angry?" Tara asked "It's not like you to curse." "Justin is a former

lover of mine" Sally said angrily. "I'm not going into detail, so don't ask!" "I was just curious." Tara said "You don't have to bite my

hood off." "Tara, just let it go" Lightning said. "You're in enough trouble already, don't make it worse." "Thunder Hicks, Tara McQueen,

and Anna Hollister." The Bailiff said "Come forward." All the cars approached the judge. The bailiff swore them in. "I have read the

complaint." The judge said "I…" "Your honor" Justin said cutting in. "I want to make a motion to dismiss the charges agent my client."

Justin said "It's all Miss McQueen's and her boyfriend fault. Thunder is innocent of all charges." "Oh boy, here we go again." Sally

quietly said too Lightning "Justin's up to his old tricks." "You beat him once." Lightning said "So do it again." "Your Honor" Sally said

cutting in. "I must object to Mr. Sunspur's comments." The judge looked at Sally and then at Justin. "I must admit" The judge said.

"It's not often I have two opposing attorneys in my court. So I'm going to say this once, I have a full booking, and I'm not going to let

you two drag this case out all night. Mr. Sunspur your motion is denied. Thunder drive forward." Thunder rolled forward and stood in

fount of the judge. "Now Mr. Hicks" The judge said "I want to hear your side of the story." Thunder told the judge his side of the story

"Miss McQueen, come forward" The judge said "Now, I want to hear your side of the story." Tara repeated her side. "Objection… I"

Justin said "Overruled" The judge said before Justin could say why he object. "I have reviewed the security tape." The judge said "It is

clear that your client grabbed Miss McQueen as she got up to leave. I have made my ruling. Miss Tara McQueen, since you do not

have a record before this. I am going to go easy on you. I'm considering your actions as self-defense. However, I'm fining you a five-

hundred-dollar for disturbing the peace, and a warning." The judge then turned towards Anna: Miss Hollister, you have quite a lengthy

arrest record. I'm giving you a one-thousand-dollar fine, pay for half of Mr. Chace Reid's medical bill, and you are sentenced to spend

the next thirty days in jail, however if you agree to a tracking beacon, I will suspend all but three days of your jail sentence." "As her

father." Frank said "I agree to those terms." "Daddy!" Anna protested "I don't want to go to jail." "You have no choice" Frank said. "If

the judge orders it, there is nothing I can do." "But I have a race on Saturday!" Anna said "If I go to jail, I'll miss the race." "Well I

guess you'll miss the race" Frank said "Maybe you'll learn the consequences of your actions. Besides you are down far enough in the

points, that it won't make a difference in the standings if you miss the race." "I'M TOO IMPRATANT TO GO TO JAIL!" Anna bellowed

"DADDY… DO SOMETHING!" "I am doing something." Frank said "I'm giving the bailiff permission to take you to jail." With that Frank

nodded at the two bailiffs on each side of Anna. They wedged Anna between them and started to drive towards the door. "NO! NO!

YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Anna bellowed "DADDY!... DADDY!... HELP ME!" The bailiffs took a kicking and screaming Anna to juvenile

detention. "I know that was hard for you to do Mr. Hollister" The judge said "Tough love, is still love. You are doing the right thing. If

you wish I can appoint a family counselor if you wish." "Thank you Sir" Frank said "Anna has been getting harder and harder to keep

in line. I'm willing to accept any help I can get." The judge then turned to Thunder. "Mr. Thunder Hicks, I see that you have a few

run-ins with the law, mostly speeding and things like that. I'm giving you a one-thousand-dollar fine dollar fine, pay for the other half

of Mr. Chace Reid's medical bill, and ten days in jail. I'm offering the same offer to you that I offered to Miss Hollister. If you agree to

a tracking beacon, I will suspend all but three days of your jail sentence. Justin leaned over to Thunder. "Agree to it" he whispered

"It's the best offer we're going to get." Thunder just nodded "I agree." he said "I also want to say I'm willing to accept that I made a

terrible mistake and I apologize to Tara, her family and this court." "Well, that looks like the first step of getting back on the track."

The judge said "Miss McQueen…do you accept Mr. Hicks apology?" Tara heisted, both Lightning and Sally nudged her "Yes…I guess."

She said "Just as long as it doesn't happen again." "Mr. Chick Hicks" The Judge said "Do you agree with your son?" "Yes" Chick said

"Thunder's willingness to accept his sentence, makes me very proud of him." "Me too" The judge said "As for Chance Reid. His case is

on hold until he's out of the hospital. If there are no other motions, I will close this case." Sally and Justin remained silent, so the

judge banned his gavel making the order final. After court: Thunder had a parking boot put back on his left rear tire. The bailiff let

Thunder and Chick have a few moments before Thunder was taken away to start his jail sentence. "I'm sorry Dad." Thunder said "I

know you're mad at me." "I'm not Thunder, just incredibly disappointed. I know that I haven't said it enough… but, I'm so proud of

you! And I love you!" Chick said as he choked up a little. "I think my little boy, did a lot of growing up in the last few hours. I know

that three days in jail will go by quickly. So take care of yourself, and I'll see you in a few days. If you want, I can come and pick you

up from jail." For the first time in many years, Thunder and Chick hugged. "Thanks Dad" Thunder said. "I would love for you to come

and pick me up!" Chick followed Thunder out to a waiting police transport. He helped Thunder in and then waved goodbye as the

transport rolled away. Then Chick slowly made his way to his trailer. Once the door was shut, the trailer headed back to the track.

Justin was just hanging around courtroom when he saw Sally and decided that he wanted to talk to her. He got within twenty feet of

her when John stopped him. "Sir, don't come any closer" John said "Mrs. McQueen does not want to talk to you." "Get out of my

face." Justin said. John just drove closer to Justin. They were nearly grill to grill "Punk, if you don't get out of my face" Justin said "I

have your arrested for assaulting an officer of the court." Sally drove over to John. "John is my bodyguard" Sally said Justin just

happed to catch the personal protection medallion on John's grill. "John's a grade four bodyguard, so I'll think twice about laying a tire

on him. He'll break you in two even before you know what hit you." "Sally… Sweetheart" Justin said "I'll be you bodyguard. In fact, I'll

bodyguard you every night in bed, or whenever I feel like it. Come on Sal, let's be together just for old times' sake, I'll pay whatever

your price is." "You sick bastard!" John said "Mrs. McQueen isn't a prostitute for you to hire." John rear back like he was going to

punch Justin. "Don't, he's not worth it." Sally said as John lowered his tire. "Justin I wouldn't have sex with you even if you were the

last male on the fucking planet." "What's going on here!" The Court's Bailiff said "I got reports that there's was a fight out here."

"There is nothing going on officer." Sally said "The paperwork is finished and we're leaving. Goodnight, Mr. Sunspur." Sally and John

rolled back to Lightning and Tara. "Come on" Lightning said "It's been a long day, let's head back to the hotel for the night." Tara and

Sally followed him to the door. John paused only long enough to glance at Justin, then he followed the family out the door.

 _ ****Donald Trump was heard saying those words on an Access Hollywood bus. ****_

AN: I normally don't do this, but I want to thank Donald Trump for making vulgar comments about women. His words were exactly what I was looking for Thunder to say. As a woman I found his comments insulting and degrading. We now see what the real Donald Trump is like. While I'm not a fan of Hillary Clinton, I hope she wins the election by a landslide.

 **Guest 2-** **Some fair charges you've come out with. Anna's a lousy rebellious little bitch. She never takes things seriously trying to cuddle Thunder and thinking she'll get off easily. Thunder's gotta learn that only being sexually attracted isn't gonna earn him a girlfriend otherwise he'll end up like his mother.-** Yes, that is what Chick is worried about. He will have a long talk with Thunder soon.

 **Lightning's got good caution with his police property like his firearm. Some procedures Tara had to go through but we all understand that extreme criminals go to extremes lengths to hide illegal weapons and drugs.-** I wanted make going to jail unpleasant for Tara. That way she see that getting into trouble is not worth going to jail.

 **Lightning's mad inside but he knows how remain civil and Sally does her magic. Lightning's the least car Thunder's gonna want to see as this is the second time he's physically harassed Tara. Good move partner-** Thanks. I think Thunder will leave her alone now.

 **Please maybe add another scene where Lightning and Sally are having a make out session and they are driven in on by Lightning's parents. Maybe this will be funny. Riley and Bella drive in on them seeing them kissing passionately with Riley saying 'Sally either my son's been tampering with your spark plugs or you're just begging him not to arrest you' in Irish. Maybe have Lightning respond in a cheeky way to Riley involving 'old man' and they lead to the shower idea I offered. Just a thought for more family banter. See if you like it-** I do like it. However, I'm not going to use it in this story. I'm going to use it in the Halloween story. The Halloween chapter is quickly turning into a short story, so it might be posted separate from this one. I'm still working on it, so I'll keep everyone informed if I do post it separately.

 **XxtripleeyexX-Here we go again! I don't expect that you will finish up this chapter early! Cool!** :D-Thanks

 **Please don't let Tara be detained in jail for a lot of time. Maybe Tara will be in house arrest for a week. And please let Chance be free! Don't let him be detained.-** Tara was lucky, she only got fined. I like the house arrest idea, If Tara gets into trouble again, I'll use it. Chance's fate is yet to be determined.

 **I have an idea. Maybe if Chance prank Tara from his house with a false nuclear threat alarm. It will trigger while she watches tv with the "alarm" This is an insane prank for Tara since maybe if she's afraid to nukes and this will cause a noisy chaos on Chance's house (I think this is not appropriate for a lady like Tara.)-** Uh ok. If I can find a pot for it I'll use it.

 **Twister2021-nice work on this chapter. I just hope Tara is just getting a fine.-** Thanks for the kind words. Tara is handing her situation pretty well, if you read the chapter you would know that's what she got. She got lucky, the judge went easy on her.

 **I have a few jokes for you. Q: What would you get if you crossed a rabbit with a bumblebee? A: A honey bunny Q: Why did Mickey go into outerspace? A: To find Pluto! Q: What is Mickey Mouse's favorite sport? A: Minnie-golf!-** Cute jokes, the honey bunny was my favorite

 **I hope thunder and Anna land in jail for a few months, nice work on this chapter.-** Well Thunder and Anna do land in jail, but they don't get a long jail sentence. Anna got a longer one, because she has been in trouble a lot.

 **I would like to see if you can have Mack pull a Halloween prank on radiator springs by wearing a goblin mask like from the movie Maximum Overdrive and have everyone screaming.-** That's a good idea. I saw that movie and it scared the crap out of me! I'm working on a Halloween Chapter. And I know that will make you guys very happy.

 **I have a joke for you. Q: What do you call taking a selfie with a rattlesnake? A: A missssss-take** -Cute, very cute!


	74. Like Mother, Like Daughter

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 71. – Like Mother, Like Daughter-**

As soon as Tara and her parents left the police station. Reporters started shouting questions at them. "Don't you dare say a fucking

word to them." Lightning said to Tara "Just get in your trailer as quickly as you can." Tara nodded and with a few police cars assisting

her, she climbed into the trailer. Chavo was in his kennel and he danced happily as soon as he recognized her. As soon as the trailer

door was shut Echo headed to the hotel. Once they were on the road Tara opened the comm link to Echo. "Echo, do you know which

hospital they took Chance." she asked "And could you take me there?" "Yes, I know which hospital, but I can't take you there" Echo

said. "I have strict orders to take you back to the hotel." The stress of the evening had finally gotten to Tara and she broke down.

Opened the door to Chaco's kennel and he walked out and gave her a lick in the fender. Instead of bouncing happily around the trailer

like he normally does, Chavo just sat quietly beside Tara and did his best to make his mistress feel better. Echo heard Tara crying

almost hysterically, she called Lightning and told him what was going on. Lightning then called Tara. To his surprise she picked up.

"Tara, let me explain to you why I told Echo not to take you to the hospital." Lightning said calmly "It's one-thirty in the morning. The

hospital wouldn't let you see him, they would have told you to go home and come back in the morning. After your workout and if

Chance is still in the hospital, I have no problems with you going to see him." "You promise?" Tara asked "Even if I'm grounded?"

"Yes, I promise" Lightning said. "Even if you are grounded." Just hearing that lifted Tara's sprits. She hung up the phone and spent

the rest of the ride in silence. Once they had arrived at the hotel: Lightning, Sally, Tara, and Chavo headed up to their suite. Doc was

still there waiting on them. "Not so fast young lady. I don't feel like getting bit so shut Chavo in your room and then come back in

here." Doc growled as Tara headed for a bedroom. "I want to talk to you!" "Doc it's late" Tara complained as she took Chavo off his

lead and shut the door to her bedroom. "Can't it wait until morning. I'm tired, I'm sore, and I just want to go to bed." "Too bad!" Doc

said "COME HERE…NOW!" Tara looked at her parents like she was wanting them to intervene. Lightning headed the bar to pour

himself a drink. Sally and John joined him. It was clear that they were not going to stop Doc from whatever he has planned for her.

Tara swallowed hard and rolled over to Doc. She stopped a few feet from him. "Do you know what you have done!" Doc said loudly

"Tara, I'm very disappointed in you. You, me, and your father have worked too hard to get you where you are. And you just want to

thought it all away by fighting in public! I know you and Thunder have issues with each other, but I know your parents have taught

you better!" Doc slammed him tire into the carpet. Tears formed in Tara's eyes. "Your actions tonight make me want to reconsider

being your crew chief." "I', sorry Doc, but Chance and I didn't start it. We were just having a drink in the food court. It's not we went

looking for trouble." Tara said "Dad had just sent me a text saying mom was here and we were getting ready to come back to the

trailer when Thunder grabbed and tried to kiss me. I had to kick him to make him let go. Chance punched him so he wouldn't grab me

again. Then Thunder attacked him. Physically Chance is no match for Thunder. Did you think that I'll stand by and let Thunder beat

the living shit out of him?" "Thunder grabbed you?" Doc asked "I was not aware of that." Doc glared at Lightning. He looked

surprised. "I called and I told you." Lightning said "It was just before court, I was in the bathroom. Remember, you complained that

the reception was terrible. I think with the poor connection; I think you didn't hear me." "Your properly right." Doc said as he turned

to Tara. "Well, it seems that your actions were necessary. I don't think that the league will see that way." "I know it's late." Tara said

"Have you heard from the league?" "No, not yet" Doc said. "I'm sure I'll be hearing from them first thing in the morning. Before you

go to bed, I want to look at your injuries." "I'm fine Doc, the medic said that they were minor." Tara said "I just want to go to bed." "I

don't care how tired you are!" Doc said "Get over here and let me look at you." Tara huffed angrily, but she rolled over to Doc. She

yelped a few times when he touched a few tender spots. "You're going to be very sore in the morning." Doc said "But your injuries are

not as bad as I was thinking." "See, I told you." Tara snapped "I'm fine." Lightning drove over and gave Tara's rear a swift smack. "I

never want to hear you using that tone with Doc! If he wants to look at you, you let him!" Lightning demanded "Now, you better be in

bed when I check on you in ten minutes!" "But Dad I have to take a shower" Tara protested. "I'm all discussing!" Lightning gave her

another firm smack to the rear. "You can take a shower in the morning." Lightning said "Get to bed, young lady." Tara opened her

mouth to protest, and Lightning gave her rear a hard swat. Tara gaped, the last swat stung. She shut her mouth and headed to the

bedroom without another word. "It's late" Sally said "We have and extra room, so just spend the night with us." "I can't" Doc said

"Mack, Abby, and Echo are down stairs waiting on me." "I'll call the front desk." Sally said "The hotel doesn't have a lot of guests

tonight, so it won't be a problem getting them rooms for the night." Sally called down to the front desk and talked with the night

manager. The manager said that he would take care of them. Doc said his good nights and he headed to his own suite. Lightning,

Sally, and John all headed to their bedroom for the night. Lightning stopped at Tara's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" She

called "It's open." Lightning rolled into her room to see Tara at the foot of her bed pulling the covers out from under the mattress.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Lightning said. "What are you doing?" "I was in bed." Tara responded "Who ever made the bed, pulled

the sheets too tight at the foot, and it's uncomfortable, so I'm loosening them up." "You're just like your mother." Lightning said as he

helped her pull the covers loose. "The first thing she does is pull the covers loose. Me on the other hand, I like the snugness." "That's

because your weird." Tara said as she crawled in bed. She flopped around, trying to get comfortable. Chavo jumped up and laid down

at the foot. She punched the pillow a few times trying to get all the lumps in the right spots. Lightning watched her, he seen Sally do

the same things that Tara was doing. There was so much of Sally's mannerisms in her that, he nearly laughed. "All right" He said as

he covered her up with the light blanket "Are you comfortable now?" Lightning asked Tara kicked the covers around a little. "Yeah, I

think so" Tara said as she snuggled down. "Good night, Dad…Dad I'm sorry for what happed tonight," Lightning gave Tara as kiss on

the fender. "All is forgiven. Just think of this a learning experience." Lightning said "Good night, sleep tight. I'll see you in the

morning." As Lightning closed the door, he heard Rayne punch her pillow a few more times. 'If she's like Sally' Lightning thought to

himself. 'She'll wrestle with that pillow for another five minutes before she gets it like she wants it.' Lightning rolled into the bedroom,

Sally was in bed punching her pillow just like he seen Tara doing. "I was unaware" He said. "That's it's beat up on pillows night."

"What are you talking about?" Sally asked "These pillows are a little too hard for me." "When I left Tara she was doing the same

thing." Lightning said. "You own this hotel, if the pillows are hard, then do something about it. I know you like soft, fluffy things."

"Yeah, I'm going to have a meeting in the morning with the hotel management." Sally said. "Speaking of soft and fluffy things..." She

leaned over and poked his side where he had a little beer belly "So I picked up a few hundred pounds." He said "There's just more of

me to love. Besides I'm not getting fat. I'm just so sexy, it's overflowing." "Well, you need to watch your weight. You don't need to be

putting any more stress on that axle." Sally said "I just think your little beer belly is cute. You and your father have that in common.

Come get in bed, I'm exhausted." "So you don't mind sleeping with a fat, retired racecar?" Lightning asked as he took of his codpiece

and climbed in bed. "Nope" Sally said. "Besides I'm not as skinny as we started dating. I never been able to get back to my pre-

pregnancy weight, so I'm caring an extra hundred pounds myself." "You don't show it" Lightning said. "Besides as long as Doc thinks

that we're at a healthy weight, I don't mind a few extra pounds." As he was getting stetted he bumped Sally on the breast. He

reached over and started to fondle her. "I think I found most of your weight gain." He said "And I like playing with them." "Light...

stop... please." Sally said "I'm too tired to play around tonight. Maybe we can do that tomorrow night." Lightning stopped and he

pulled her close, and soon they were asleep. Friday morning: Tara groaned when she discovered how sore she was. She slowly got

out of bed and headed to the shower. The warm water eased her sore joints. Once Tara had dried herself she headed out to the main

room. "How are you feeling this morning?" Doc asked when he saw her. "You look better." "I feel better" Tara said "I'm a little stiff

and sore, but overall not bad. Chance texted me this morning. He fine other than having a bruised lung, so the doctor wants to keep

him in the hospital for a few more hours to make sure he's breathing okay." "That's good to know." Doc said "Bruised lungs can cause

a lot of problems, if they are not managed well." "So can Chance can die?" Tara asked nervously. "Depending on how badly bruised

they are, yes. From what Lightning told me about the fight, I don't think that Chance is in any real danger." Doc said "But it sounds

like they are just keeping so they can monitor how he's doing. Once Chance released from the hospital, he'll have to take it easy for a

while. That means no horsing around with you." "Have you heard from the racing league yet?" Tara asked "Yes" Doc said. "Strip

Weathers called me about a half an hour ago. He wants to meet you, me and your parents at ten this morning. Speaking of your

parents, I need to get those two up." Doc drove the bedroom door and pounded on it. "Come Rookie, get up" Doc barked. "I don't

have all fucking day!" Both Lightning and Sally woke with a jump. "Fuck" Lightning said "I really hates when he does that." He

untangled himself from the blanket and stretched. Lightning's bad axle make a crunching sound. "Are you okay?" Sally asked when

she heard the sound. "Yeah, it's been doing that for a while. Most of the time it doesn't hurt, but I've had Doc look at it. He said it was

arthritis, he gave me some pain medicine and some exercises, other than doing a complete axle replacement, there not a lot he can

do for it." "You know that there is going to be a time where you have no other option than to do axle replacement" Sally said "I know

how painful it's going to be, my grandmother had an axle replaced when I was a teenager." "I know" Lightning said. "But surgery is

going to be my very last option. Do you want to shower first or shall I?" "How about one together" Sally said "It's something we

haven't done in a while." Lightning grinned wildly. "Don't even think about it… we don't have time for it this morning." Lightning smile

faced "That's takes all the fun out of showering together." he said "I can't help getting hard when I'm with you." "Then I think we

need to shower individually then" Sally said. "You can go first." "No, I promise to behave." Lightning said "Come on let's take that

shower." Sally giggled and headed to the shower. After breakfast: Doc, and the McQueens sat at the kitchen table, discussing what

Tara will say to Strip when he questions her about what happed last night. "What do you think Strip will do to Tara?" Doc asked "This

is the first time that she's been arrested." "But this is not the first time Tara and Thunder have had issues with each other. Most of the

cases I have known or have been a part of, ended up with the offending car being fined and suspended." "Do you know how long I'll

be suspended for" Tara asked "Or what kind of questions he'll ask?" "No, besides I wouldn't tell you anyway." Lightning said "As long

as you don't too mouthy with him, I'm guessing two/three weeks." "What if it's more than that?" Tara said "Is there a way we can

appeal his decision?" "Yes" Lightning said "All punishments, can be appealed to the correction committee. They will review the case

and make a final decision." "So has any of the cases." Sally said "Been appealed to the correction committee?" "I far as I know"

Lightning said. "No." "If we're done here" Tara said "Can I go see Chance." "No" Lightning said "You can see him after the hearing."

Shortly before ten am: The McQueens and Doc arrived at the headquarters. As soon as the cars got out of the trailers reporters

started shunting questions. Lightning and family ignored the reporters and headed in to the building. Lightning led them to the Racing

Steward's office. He let the receptionist know that they had an appointment with Strip. At ten: Strip rolled into the waiting room.

"Tara and family" Strip said. "Come on in, I'm ready to see you." The family rolled into the office. Strip parked behind his desk while

Tara and Doc parked in front of it. "Well, Tara, I think you know why I called you here. This is the formal complaint against you." Strip

said as he slid the official paperwork in front of her and Doc. "Go ahead and read it, then we need to discuss what happed at the mall

last night." Tara read the report, which was basally said that she was in volition of the racing leagues rules. Once Tara finished

reading the report, Strip asked her what happed last night at the mall. Tara repeated everything that happed. Strip stopped and

questioned her on a few things. "I've seen the tape" Strip said. "While I believe your actions were justified at first. I'm finding you

violated league rules when you attacked Thunder after he hit your boyfriend..." "I wasn't just going to stand there and let Thunder

beat Chance up!" Tara protested. "If you saw the tape, you know we didn't do anything wrong." "I understand that Tara." Strip said

"But you broke league rules. Do you not remember signing a code of conduct during orientation?" "Uh..." Tara said "I think I did, but I

signed so many forms..." Strip slid the signed code of conduct form in front of her. "Oh! Well… I guess I did." Tara slid the form back

to him. "So you're not denying you broke the rules by fighting" Strip asked her. "You know this is not the first time you have been

called into this office because you two got into it." Tara swallowed hard and looked at Doc for some guidance, he shook his front no.

"No" Tara nervously said "You're not going to kick me out of the league are you? I know that cars have done worse things and they

still are racing." "Tara relax" Strip said. "You are not being kicked out of the league. I don't have the power to that even if I wanted

too. Only the correction committee can do that. I am however going to suspend you for three races. The suspension starts

immediately and I'm fining you five thousand dollars. Do you wish to appeal my decision?" Tara looked at Doc, again he shook his

front no. "No" Tara said. "Can I still go to school and train?" "Yes" Strip said. "Your suspension only bars you're from racing in official

sanctioned races. You still have full access to the track and its services, that includes the school. I just need you and your parents to

sign these forms stating that you accept my decision. Do you have any more questions for me?" "No" Tara said as she signed the

paper work. Once all the paperwork was signed, Tara and the family headed back to the trailers.

 **AN: Just a few notes. Next week, there will not be a chapter posted for this story. The Halloween story will be posted instead.**

 **As for the Halloween story: I just want to say I'm sorry for the confusion. A few days ago, I was working on the story and accidently posted the first part of it. I took it down immediately,** **hoping that nobody noticed. Well it appears that a few people did, and for that I'm sorry. The good news the story is finished. I just have to clean it up and fix some of the errors. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that everyone likes it. It is the first time I have done something like this.**

 **/**

 **Guest 2-Thunder really should move on from Anna as she's not the sort of woman for having a serious relationship with. Tara's got her way with words shutting both Thunder and Anna up.-** I know. They are like that couple you know should break up but they don't for some unknown reason. That's like Thunder and Anna.

 **Thunder did have a lot that explains his filthy nature. Chick's knocked some sense in to him and it's good that Thunder's Chick's only child.-** You will see Chick taking more and more responsibility for Thunder and his actions.

 **Anna's only asking for trouble in not cooperating like an adult.-** Anna is just a brat. She's one of these people that think that they can get what they want by using their body to get it.

 **Whoa! I never thought Justin would be around again. Still tries playing his old tricks but the court wasn't fooled. Tara's been given a fair sentence. Shame on Anna as she's now wound herself up in jail for a month over her arrest record.-** I think all of the teens have learned a valuable lesson. I brought Justin back to show that he hasn't changed, he see Sally as a sexual plaything.

 **Thunder had it coming. He'll be limited for a while as a result of his run-ins with the law.-** Chick will be cracking down on his son and trying to turn him into a decent young man, because he loves him, and Chick doesn't want Thunder to struggle with his racing career like he has.

 **Justin's such a sick twisted ass-hole. He's just jealous that he can't have Sally like Lightning can.-** He's like Chelsea, always chasing someone he cant have.

 **Here's another idea. Maybe have Lightning go on a police duty and he arrests Justin for physical abuse where he harasses Sally. Not sexually but physically.**  
 **Just a thought for a bit more drama. You know ex's don't always accept defeat. See what you think** -I wasn't panning on having Justin being around that much. I'll see what I can do

 **I don't know when you're gonna bring Chelsea back but there's no rush. I have 3 more ideas for you for some drama. 1. Maybe have Chelsea come back with a tracking beacon fitted to her if you like that. Although I doubt a tracking beacon will stop her stalking Lightning. 2. Maybe make a part based on what Lightning told Tara about women being sexually attracted to him where Chelsea flashes herself at Lightning and Chelsea goes saying she should of been Lightning's wife and Tara's mother. 3. Please maybe add a part where Lightning flashes his sirens.-They are all good ideas, I will keep them in mind.**

 **That's all I'll offer for now til chapter 75. I'm aiming to base some ideas on reality as the next two days go by.-** I love your ideas so keep them coming!

 **Hi it's me again. I have two more ideas for you then that's it til after chapter 75. 1. Maybe add a little drama with Thunder and Chelsea in conversation where Chelsea behaves hypocritical over Thunder's arrest and Thunder bites her back over getting arrested for sexually assaulting a police officer and that she needs to learn that Lightning's moved on.-** Good idea, I have been thinking about something like that. I've been working on the Halloween story so I haven't had time to work on this on.

 **2\. Maybe a part where Chick gets harassed by the media and Lightning does a police duty in defending Chick and escorting him back to his racing camp with Thunder and Chelsea waiting. See if you like them. Remember I don't expect them to be used. I know you'll make the story brilliant whatever ideas you have-** Another brilliant idea. Let me see what I can do.

 **Frogman-I'm very happy that Tara won her first race, maybe she'll stop questioning herself. I think that Doc is figuring out that someone is tampering with his water. I hope he catches Edge in the act of messing with his water. Its nice that Thunder got punished for running into Tara**.-Yep, Doc is figuring things out. He knows that someone is messing with his water, he just doesn't know who.

 **It also makes me happy to see that Plato has finally been caught cheating. Hopefully he'll get kicked out now.-** If you haven't read that chapter, I'm not going to ruin for you.

 **Aaaawww, McQueen let Tara go celebrate with her boyfriend, that was so nice of him. It's also cute that he babysit Chavo too. I hope his axe isn't causing him more trouble.-** It shows that Lightning is a good father when he lets Tara and Chance go celibate by themselves.

 **Dog and squirrels, what are you going to do? I hope that Chavo didn't do any more damage to McQueens bad axle**.-No comment

 **It's nice to see that Doc is still taking care of McQueen. A very good talk between McQueen and his mother. I think that Bella should get a dog for the baby, that way she'll already have a best friend**.-I'm still on the fence about Bella getting a puppy for the baby. I grew up with dogs and horses so I feel that everyone should have a pet when they are growing up.

 **What's with dogs and wanting to pay all the time? Some mine never leave me alone... all they want to do is play...play...play.-** Mine too.

 **I like the idea that Tara wanted a private time with her family. Everything she does doesn't need to be shared with the world. I love the panic button, it was a great way to end the chapter!-** I needed something funny to end the chapter with, the panic button just popped into my head.

 **XxtripleeyexX-Yes! that's good news for tara and chance. It is also good that Chick cares his son even if his did was wrong. He loves him. :)-** Yes, Chick does love his son. You will see that in the next chapter.

 **I had a random idea again while watch a show from gordon ramsay. Maybe cooking is Chance's second talent. he asked Gordon's son( Maybe he's a friend of Chance). to let gordon help him how to cook with delight because he want to impress tara and she is very hard to be impressed through food**.-That's a good idea. Ill see what I can do with it.


	75. Chick Goes Good

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 72. – Chick Goes Good-**

As everyone drove back to the trailers. "Can I go see Chance?" Tara asked "I've been worried about him all morning." "Yes" Doc said

"But don't get in the way of his treatment." "Don't be there more than hour or so." Lightning said "Since you're suspended, there's no

reason for you and Doc to stay at the track. With next week being the middle of the season break, you and Doc can head home

early." "Tell Chance we are thinking about him." Sally said "If he needs anything, just ask." "I'll tell him" Tara said. "I'll be back soon."

"I need to do some paperwork, that way as soon as the race is done, I can head home." Lightning said "I'll be in my office if you need

me." Lightning headed to his office. As always there was a mountain of paperwork sitting on his desk. Lightning had just started going

through it when Chick appeared at his door. "Don't tell me that you want your hospital payment now." Lightning asked harshly. "You

haven't even told me how much the bill is." "No, I don't have it with me." Chick said "There's something we need to talk to you about,

can we come in? "We?" Lightning asked "If it's Justin, I really don't want to see him." "But, I want to see you." A pink Porsche said

driving around Chick. "We were best friends in high school after all." "Candace!" Lightning said "I haven't seen you since I broke up

with Chelsea. How are you doing?" "I'm going great." Candace said "I've followed your racing career on and off, it looks like you have

done well for yourself." "I have a gorgeous wife and daughter, so…yeah, I can't complain." Lightning said "Did you ever marry that

guy you were dating…I have forgotten his name." "You mean Donald?" Candace asked "No… He did ask me to marry him and I did

say yes. But as soon as I did, he turned violent and abusive. It took a lot of work by family and friends, but I left him. I did find

someone to marry, but it didn't last long. My marriage only lasted for five years. I wanted him to get a job, and he wanted to clean

out my bank account by going to strip clubs. A few months ago, I met Chick and we have been dating ever since." "What do you

want?" Lightning said "I know that you aren't here for a social call." Chick and Candace parked themselves in front of Lightning's

desk. "I bet you have been wondering why Justin Sunspur is here." "I've not" Lightning said "But Sally has. When she saw him at

night court, she wanted her bodyguard and I quote "If he gets within fifty feet of me I'm giving you permission to beat the fuck out of

him." "Wow, I've never known your wife could get so violent" Chick said "She seems to be so level hooded." "She can be" Lightning

said. "But it takes a lot to get her mad. Of course, Justin is the exception to that. I'm surprised that poor excuse of a lawyer hasn't

been hitting on you. "Oh, he's tried." Candace said "Not only did I threatened him with sexual harassment lawsuit, I also threatened

about getting him disbarred. He's kept his distance. I've noticed that Justin fears strong women." Lightning just nodded. "I know that

Justin is a complete tailpipe, he is however a dammed good attorney. Your wife doesn't have to worry about him harassing her. Once

he delivered all the paperwork to me, he headed back to his office in L.A. What Candace and I want to talk to you about is Chelsea."

Chick said, and laid some papers in front of Lightning. "I came to inform you that she has been sentenced for sexually harassing you."

"Really, that was fast. I thought she would want to drag it out as long as possible." Lightning said "I gave the court my statement, but

I didn't know that the hearing was so soon." "Well… Chelsea pleaded guilty, no contest actually. There was no hearing. She just had

to go before a judge and be sentenced." Chick said "Since Chelsea didn't have a criminal record, the judge went easy on her. She got

a six-month sentence. But she's not going to jail. Somehow that psycho bitch's lawyer got the judge to agree to send her to a rehab

center, instead of going to jail. I have a feeling that her insanely rich parents had something to do with that. It may not be a full six

months either. As soon as the therapists feel that Chelsea has been fully rehabilitated she can be let out. Personally, I'm hoping that

they keep her for the entire six months… or until the end of the racing season, Thunder races a lot better when she is not around

bothering and harassing him. The second thing that I wanted to talk to you about. its why Justin has been in town for a few days. My

divorce to Chelsea is finalized. I signed the papers a few days ago, and I'm a free man. Since there was a prenuptial agreement

Chelsea only got what she agreed to before we got married, which I can say I'm happy with." Chick looked Candace at then shifted

uneasily. Lightning had a feeling that Chick had something else we wanted to get off his hood. Lightning pretended to look at the

papers that Chick had laid on his desk. Chick remained silent for a few moments and then cleared his throat a few times. "Lightning…I

know we have been rivals a long time and I have done things that were not exactly legal, but I have never deliberately tried to kill

someone." "Humph… you could have fooled me." Lightning said "Obviously, something is bothering you, so whatever you have to say,

just say it. As a racing steward, I have to put my personal opinions aside and hear you out." "It's Thunder's crew chief, Edge

Slammer" Chick said hastily. "I don't like him, I have never liked him, and I don't trust him. I know that Thunder likes him, but

Thunder is sometimes to dense to know when he is hanging around the wrong people. I have a feeling that Edge is planning

something terrible and I don't want Thunder involved. It took a lot of convincing by Candace for me to come to you. Since you

arrested Chelsea, I know that you can arrest him too." "I'm aware that Edge has made some ill-advised comments." Lightning said

"The league has punished him for it. As far as I know, he hasn't done anything that would warrant an arrest." "Then why is Hudson

still getting sick?" Chick asked, Lightning just sat there in shock. "I don't know what he's been using, or how he's been doing it, but

I'm sure that Edge has been the one poisoning him. I'm coming to you because I don't know what to do. Before you ask, Thunder

isn't involved, at least I don't think he is. Candace and I sat him down last night and serious talk with him. Thunder admitted that he

has seen Edge mixing chemicals in his trailer. When Thunder asked what, he was doing, he said he was working one something that

would guarantee him the championship." "Why should I believe you?" Lightning asked "You are one to the dirtiest drivers that this

league has ever had." "I know over the years I have done things to make you of my actions. Candace has made me see the errors of

my actions. Lightning, I'm coming to as a parent. I'm scared to death that Edge will force Thunder do something terrible." Chick said

"I want Thunder to win the piston cup, but I don't want Edge making Thunder to do something that would send him to prison for the

rest of his life. While I don't openly show it, I love my son with all of my heart." Lightning sighed "All right Chick, I'll consider this."

Lightning said "But if this a wild goose chase, or it turns into a distraction. I will arrest you for lying to a police officer." Lightning

pulled out a notebook and started to take notes. "Do you know how Edge is poisoning Doc?" He asked "If you don't, doses Thunder?"

"No to both questions" Chick said "Edge doesn't allow anyone into his trailer, if he is in the trailer, he normally keeps the door shut

and locked." "Do you know if Edge has help, or is he doing this by himself?" Lightning asked "If he has accomplices, do you know how

many?" "You know that Edge isn't liked by many cars." Chick said "He spends a lot of time by himself or with his girlfriend." "Who's

his girlfriend?" Lightning asked "I wouldn't be surprised if she's involved." "I don't know her name; all I know is that she's a bitch."

Chick said "She's in charge of the hospitality pittys. You know the ones that go around the track and make sure that the crew chiefs

have water or food during the race." Chick and Lightning just looked at each other, both coming to the same conclusion. "I think we

just figured out Edge is poisoning Doc." Chick said "It would be easy for her to put something in his food or water." "Yeah…. The hard

part now is caching her in the act." Lightning said "For Doc's safety, I'm going have to notify the police and the head stewarded." "I

know that" Chick said. "Is… there… any way to keep Thunder out of trouble?" "It depends on how much he knows, and how much he's

done." Lightning said "From what you have told me, it sounds like he's oblivious to whatever Edge is planning. However, you can't tell

him anything about coming to me. He could easily tip off Edge that the league is investigating him. I need to call Strip and let him

know about this." Strip rolled into Lightning's office a few minutes later. He was very surprised to see Chick and one of his lawyers

sitting there. Lightning told Strip everything that Chick had said. "You know Marron came to me a few weeks ago with an

observation." Strip said "He made a comment that Doc only gets sick on race day, then its during late in the race when he gets ill. If

what you told me is true, then Doc is in great danger. Doc came to me at the rookie orientation, he had fears that Edge would find a

way to harm him or Tara. At the time, it was just talk. I couldn't do anything without proof." "We still don't have any real proof."

Candace said "I doubt we could get a judge sign a search warrant with what we have now." "I know; we need to catch edge in the

act." Strip said "I hate to bring this up… but Thunder and Tara both have a three-race suspension. That should give us enough time to

figure a way to catch Edge." "Doc and Tara are heading for home as soon as their trailers are packed." Lightning said "When I get

home, I'll talk with Sheriff Scarlett. Maybe she'll have some insight on how to catch Edge. Do you have anything else to add right

now?" "No" Chick said "If anything comes up, I'll let you know." "I need to let the administration know about what is going on." Strip

said "I hope they have a few ideas too." Strip then left the office. "So Thunder got a three-week suspension too" Lightning said "I was

wandering what Strip would give him." "Yeah, Thunder was not happy when Strip turned up at the jail." Chick said "Strip said that he

wanted to talk to him." "That's not all that uncommon for the head steward to that." Lightning said "Strip has done that with a few

other cases that I know about." "Anna also got a three-week suspension." Chick said "She's in last place when it comes to rankings so

it's not going to matter if she misses a few races. Frank is very upset with her. I would be not surprised if he pulls her out the junior

league at the end of the season." Lightning had a few more questions to ask then Chic and Candace left his office. A few hours later:

Lightning and Sally were giving an interview in her pits when Tara returned to the track. "How's Chance?" Lightning asked when he

saw Tara. "Is he doing okay?" "Yeah, they were getting ready to dismiss him from the hospital." Tara said "He has a few bruised ribs,

but the doctors think he'll make a full recovery in a week or so. Chance says that his ribs hurt like hell." "I know how he feels."

Lightning said "When Savage broke and cracked my ribs, it hurt every time I took a breath." "Chance said he is getting some strong

painkillers" Tara said "He said that they are keeping the pain tolerable." "Tara… could you tell me how the fight got started?" Kori

asked "We seen the tape." Tara looked shocked. "How did that happen?" Tara asked angrily "I thought these things were supped to

be kept private." "Tara, you were in a public era." Lightning said "Everyone has smartphones. Some bystanders taped the entire

fight." Tara just sighed unhappily. "Sometimes I hate my life." She said "If you seen the tape, then you know how it started. I don't

want to talk about it right now. Can we just head home?" "I understand" Kori said. "We're just about done." Tara just sighed and

headed for her trailer. Lightning tried to hide a wince as pain raced along his axle. "Lightning, are you alright?" Kori asked "Do I need

to get Doc?" "No…I'm fine." Lightning said "My axle is just a little sore that's all." Since this was the pits, there were reports milling

about. Some of the reporter's overheard Lightning comment about the pain in his axle. The next thing anyone knew, there were

dozens of reporters asking Lightning about his axle and if he can perform his duties as a steward. It took a dozen security cars to

clear the pits of all the reporters, except for Kori. "I'm sorry Light." she said "I didn't mean to draw attention to you." "I don't blame

you" Lightning said "I've been asked about it ever since some of the reporters saw me shifting my weight the press conference

announcing Plato's termination. I didn't think that nobody noticed." "I hate to tell you." Kori said "It was very noticeable. There have

been whispers calling on you to release your all your medical records. There are some who think you're hiding something. Most of the

respectable reporters has ignored it, but the momentum has been building. I have a feeling that media firestorm is about to break

out." "If that happens" Lightning said "I'll deal with it." A half an hour later: Tara and Doc finished packing their trailers. Since

Lightning was a racing steward he had to stay for the race. Doc decided that he would stay and give Lightning some company. He has

also heard the buzz bout Lightning and his current problems with his axle. Some reporters were starting harassing him to release

Lightning's complete medical records. He had a feeling down in his gut that Lightning might need him at some point in the next few

days. Sally still had many bad memories of traveling in the trailers, so she deiced that she and Tara would fly home, besides her

parents were flying in for the fourth of July 4th holiday. Tara hugged and kissed Lightning before boarding her trailer for the ride to

the airport. After the trailer left the stadium, Lightning realized he and Doc was alone at a race. They gathered up a few of their close

friends and they headed to the track bar. While he enjoyed everyone's company, Lightning was already missing his family. A few

hours later, Doc and Lightning were slightly drunk. They were watching an intense ping pong game between Ruby Oaks (#51 easy

Idle) and Murry Cluchburn (#92 Sputter Stop). Close by was a few security cars, they know how rowdy drink racecars could get. The

"games' went on until early in the morning. Lightning saw that Doc had fallen asleep. He wandered over to Murry. "Do you still have

that air horn on you?" Lightning asked "I suddenly have a need for it." Murry looked at a sleeping Doc and smiled drunkenly. "You

have a death wish, don't you?" Murry asked "I'll let you use it, if you don' tell Doc where you got it." "Deal" Lightning said. "I've been

wanting to get even with Doc for a while." Murry gave Lightning the horn and watched as Lightning crept over to Doc. He stood about

ten feet away and with the other racecars encouraging him, Lightning blew the horn. Doc jumped awake, all the racecars fell to the

floor… laughing. "You guys are nothing but a fucking bunch of immature children!" Doc barked "You guys are so fucking ugly when

you were born, the doctor said 'aww what a treasure' and your mom said yeah let's bury it! And you'll were twice as smart, you'd still

be fucking stupid. I hate you. Maybe not in the 'I hope you die' kind of way, rather a I hope you develop an allergy to bacon and ice

cream." Doc was still grumbling as he headed for his trailer. "Holey cow!" Murry said "I don't think I've ever seen Doc that mad."

"He's fine." Lightning explained "He always grouchy when he gets woke up that way. I'll have to apologize to him in the morning."

Lightning returned to what technically was Tara's camp and settled down for the night.

 **Guest 2-I hope Chance pulls through eventually.-** He does, it's in this chapter

 **Tara needs to watch her mouth against Doc given what Doc's given Tara throughout her career as her crew chief, doctor, and a family figure.-** It had been a long night, and Tara was tired and grouchy. She knows that Doc knows that Tara has a bad habit of speaking her mind.

 **Lightning has his way disciplining Tara. Haha! Like the banter with the sex in the shower.-** Lightning is a male, and a racecar. You know how sexual driven they are.

 **I guess I can call Tara's 3 race suspension fair as of her violation towards the league code of conduct**. **I meant to say no more idea offering til after chapter 75. Ha! My bad** -You're silly...I like it!

 **Although being suspended hurts it's better than being sent to prison and receiving a criminal record I don't know if you're planning to have Thunder and Anna fined or suspended from racing or not. Although they broke the code of conduct they did go down with a short prison sentence each. Please let us know in the next chapter.-** Yep, I have that already in this chapter.

 **Thinking about it. Although Thunder and Anna went down with prison sentences and tracking beacons they should be fines and suspended as they both violated the code of conduct in the racing league and Thunder did put Chance in the hospital. It's your choice though I'm just giving my view.-** when Chick comes to Lightning to "talk" that subject is bought up.

 **I just read the chapter again. It's funny in Doc behaving like an irritating f bomb of an alarm clock. Hope Lightning gets him back soon. I can't think of how Lightning can get back at Doc apart from use an air horn to make him jump when he falls asleep. See if the other viewers know any good pranks to get Doc back-** I found a spot for it in this chapter. I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to look for it.

 **Guest 3-I think that Doc is taking Lightning's rol as a father here. Lightning was the one who should've said all that Doc said to Tara, I know that Doc may adore Tara but Lightning is her father not Doc so you should make Lightning the one who scold her... I enjoyed the rest of the chapter ;)-** Tara's parents let Doc yell at her, because they knew that Doc would scare her a lot worse than they could. And as her crew chief, Doc had the right to yell at her. Once Doc learned what really happened, he calmed down and didn't punish Tara for defending herself. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Twister2021-nice work on this chapter. sorry for not writing in a while I've been busy and I just had my birthday.-** Well... Happy Birthday! My birthday is next month.

 **I have a question for you. what is your favorite Christmas song? mine is All I want for Christmas is a real good tan by Kenny Chesney**.-I really don't have a favorite, I like most of them.

 **I hope chance gets better.-** Yep he does. I've had bruised and cracked ribs, and I can personally say that it hurts like hell.

 **what is your favorite collage football team? mine is the Miami Hurricanes.-** I don't like American football, so I don't have one.


	76. Overdosed

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 73. – Overdosed –**

Saturday morning: Lightning groaned as he drove out of his trailer. His axle was not feeling to bad, so Lightning headed out to the

track for a twenty-lap workout. Towards the end of his workout Lightning saw Doc talking to Tex Dinoco and an unfamiliar racecar, he

looked quite young. Lightning fished his workout and drove over to them. "You still have it Kid" Doc said. "I can tell that your axle is

bothering you, I want to look when we get back to the trailers." "Sure Doc" Lightning said. "Good Morning Mr. Dinoco and friend."

"Lightning I want to meet the newest racecar to the league." Tex said "Cornelius Lucas. He was chosen to fill Plato's spot." Lightning

and Cornelius shook tires. "Welcome to the Piston Cup Racing League Mr. Lucas." Lightning said "If there is anything I can do for you,

just let me know." "Thank you Mr. McQueen" Cornelius said "It's an honor to be chosen. I promise, I'll do my best" "Corny relax,

we're all friends here, there no need to be so formal." Tex said as Cornelius visibly relaxed. "I've known Corny since he was just a

baby, his parents are good friends of mine." "Lucas..." Lightning said "As in the Lucas oil company." "Yeah, my parents are Forrest

and Charlotte Lucas." "The Lucas has been involved in the American racing industry through multiple sponsorships and racing event

promotions, at all levels." Tex said "Corny is the face of the company when it comes to racing. He's only twenty, but has been racing

ever since he's been able to drive." "That's great!" Doc said "When do you start?" "After the break." Corny said "I'm just visiting and

doing all my paperwork this week. All I have left to do is get a physical and sign the league's contract. Then I'm ready to race." The

cars talked for another ten minutes so then. "It's nice to meet you." Doc said "You ready go Kido, I want to look at that axle."

Lightning just waved as he followed Doc back to his trailer. Sunday, before the race: It was a cool and rainy day, unusual for this time

of year. Lightning was miserable, his axle was very painful. He took all the painkillers that Doc prescribed for him. Lightning was in so

much pain right before the race, he took another dose, without talking to Doc first. Middle of the race: Lightning started getting dizzy,

and he was not aware that he was slurring his speech. Lucky, he was talking to Chanti at the time. After they were done discussing a

legal matter with a racer's number tires he had in the pits. Chanti was determined to find Doc and tell him that something was terribly

wrong with Lightning. Lightning on the other hand headed to the bathroom, his dizziness had got to the point that he knew that he

was going to vomit at any moment. From Lightning's point of view, he was driving in a straight line. For anyone else, he was wobbling

all over the place. His erratic driving caught the attention of one of the camera operators. He focused on Lightning and the next thing

that anyone knew, Lightning was on one main big screen as he staggered the men's bathroom. "Bob, look at Lightning McQueen."

Dale said "With the way he's driving, either he's drunk or sick." "I would say he' sick." Bob said "It's common knowledge that

Lightning has been having problems with his crushed axle." Lightning made into an empty stall where he could lean on the walls. He

wished that the world would stop spinning. He turned down his radio, but kept it where he could hear if he was needed or not." Just

then: The big screen showed Doc entering the bathroom. Chanti stood outside, looking worked. "Dale look, Doc Hudson just ended

the bathroom." Bob said "I wonder what's going on." Just then, a racecar hit a wall, and everyone's attention was back on the race. In

the bathroom: "Kid…Rookie?" Doc called "Where are you? Chanti said you were acting drunk. "I-I-I'm innnn ssssstaaaalllll

oooonnnneeee." Lightning slurred "I'mmmmm sooooo dizzzzzzzy…I-I-I'm going tooooo…" Lightning vomited into the toilet. "Kid…" Doc

said as reached the stall, he found the door locked. "Lightning unlock the door; I can't help you until you do." Lightning reached over

and unlocked the door then back out. He collapsed in front of Doc. Lightning let out of hiss of pain when his axle banged on against

the floor. If Doc didn't know better, he would think that Lightning was drunk. "Kid, talk to me!" Doc said as he quickly checked

Lightning vital sings. They were normal. "Does your axle hurt? *Lightning nodded* Did you take the pain medication I prescribed for

you? *Lightning nodded again* Did you take the white vial or the blue one?" "The blue one" Lightning said. "I took one vile at nine. I

took the other one right before the race started." "Lightning, the medicine in the blue vile, is a twelve-hour formula." Doc said "If you

took one at nine and anther one at one, you are suffering from a mild case of being overdosed. These nothing I can do to help, other

than relieve some of the side effects. CHANTI, COULD YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE." Chanti slowly entered the bathroom. "Chanti I

need you to notify Strip that Lightning has over overdosed on his pain medicine. I need to talk to him." Doc said calmly "Then go get

Mack, he needs to get over here. Lightning is no shape to drive anywhere. Chanti nodded and headed out of the bathroom to call

Strip. Ten minutes later: Strip arrived at the bathroom. Doc quickly told him what was going on. Strip ordered Marron to get Mack

over to the bathroom as quickly as he could. Twenty minutes later: Mack was backing the trailer up to the door of the bathroom,

which was not an easy thing to do with a race going on. Luckily the door was just big enough for Mack to back in. The reporters

surrounded the bathroom and started shouting questions. Security cars kept the reporters at bay. Doc had placed electrodes on

Lightning so he could monitor his vials. "I wish there was a way that I could monitor Lightning when he's in the trailer." Doc said "I

need to make sure he doesn't start having trouble breathing." "Monitor?" Chanti said "You mean something like a baby monitor?"

"Chanti, that's brilliant!" Doc said, as he popped his trunk open. "I have a baby monitor that I was going to give to Bella, as baby

shower present. I think I can use it to monitor Lightning." Chanti reached into doc's trunk and pulled out a box. "You keep working on

Lightning." She said "I can set this up pretty quickly, I just need your phone." Doc nodded and scooted his phone over to Chanti as he

put a medicated patch on his side right beside his eyes. "The patch will help with dizziness." Doc said as he prepared a syringe. "Once

you're in your trailer, I can set up an IV. There is very little else I can do. It's going to take some time for the drugs to get out of your

system. I know it'll be tough, but I need you to back into your trailer." Lightning groaned painfully has he got to his tires. "Is there

anything you can give me for the pain?" he whimpered "My axle is killing me!" "NO, that's your problem, you've got to much pain

medicine in you now." Doc said "I'm surprised you can feel anything." With Doc and Chanti's help, Lightning slowly back into the

trailer. Once Lightning was settled, Doc started the IV. He then took the syringe he prepared earlier and injected into the IV cable.

"The medication I just injected into your IV will help with the nausea." Doc said then he reached for Mack's commination switch.

"Mack once we get Lightning settled, I want you to leave the track as quickly as you can. I'm going to leave the commutation channel

open until I can catch up to you and Echo. Once I deal with everything here, Abby and I will catch up to you." "Ok Doc" Mack said.

"Just let me know when you're ready." Ten minutes later: "Ok Mack" Doc said. "We have everything ready, close the trailer door and

head out." The security cars escorted Mack and Echo as they left the stadium. State police offered to escort them to the state line.

Strip looked out the window just as Abby arrived at the bathroom. He saw dozens of reporters waiting for Doc to come out and

explain what happened "Are you ready to face the firestorm?" Strip asked as Doc finished putting away his medical equipment. "I

don't think you're going to get out of here without making a statement." "I'm aware of that." Doc said "The way everyone is acting

you think that Lightning is still racing." "Well…this is a pretty unusual situation." Chanti said "The press core does report when an

official gets ill…but it doesn't get this crazy though." Strip led the way out of the bathroom. There was so many pictures being taken it

looked like he was standing in front of a strobe light. "Ladies and gentleman!" Strip said loudly "If you will settle down, Doc will make

a statement." Doc and Chanti drove out of the bathroom. "I'll give you a brief report on the condition of Lightning." Doc said above

the sound of the race. "As you all know Lightning has been having some difficulties with his bad axle. Earlier today, I prescribed

Lightning a new type painkiller. I had hoped that it would help control the pain. After the start of the race Lightning stated feeling ill,

he headed to the bathroom. Chanti let me know that Lightning was acting "off". After examining him I have determined that he is

having an allergic reaction to the pain killer. He is good condition and is currently heading home. Lightning will need a few days to

recover, but I expect him back after the mid-session break. Thank you, that's all I'm going to say right now." Doc then rolled into his

trailer and shut the door. Reporters shouted questions as Abby pulled away. Three hours later: The sun had set and it was pitch black

out when Mack, Abby, and Echo stopped at a rest stop so Doc could change Lightning's IV. Luckily Lightning didn't have any medical

problems, he slept most of the time. Lightning was feeling a little better as he lowered the trailer ramp for Doc. "Doc I have too pee

really bad!" Lightning said as Doc drove up to him. "I don't think that I can drive all the way to the bathroom." "Can you make it over

to that tree?" Doc said "There's only us here. The three trailers make a good blind if someone arrives. Come on…the last thing we

need is to you getting arrested for urinating in public." Doc helped Lightning over to the tree so he could relieve himself. Once

Lightning was finished, he hobbled over to his trailer where Doc examined him. "I'm sorry Doc" Lightning said. "I know I should have

talked to you before taking more painkillers." "Yeah… you should have" Doc growled. "But what's done is done. I was mad at you for a

while, but then I figured you had to be in some serious pain to do what you did. I've called and talked with Michael. He has been

working a scanner for injuries like yours. It's finished and he wants to test it on your axle. Would you be interested in being his guinea

pig…I mean patient? It could tell me what wrong with your axle." "At this point…I'm willing to try anything to get rid of this constant

pain." Lightning said "So yes…tell Michael I'm willing to be his test subject." "Excellent!" Doc said "Once we're back on the road, I'll

call him and set up an appointment. We should be home by noon tomorrow." "I'll be glad" Lightning said "I'm still a little queasy and

the motion of the trailer isn't helping." Doc helped Lightning get comfortable. "I know that you don't think you need it, but I'm going

to give you some more fluids." Doc said as he disconnected the empty Iv bag and replaced it with a full one. "Once this bag is empty,

I can take the IV out." "Thanks Doc" Lightning yawned "I appreciate it." "Anytime kid" Doc said. "Now let's hit the road!" Next day,

noon: Mack pulled to a stop in front of the McQueen estate. Sally, and her parents were there to greet them. Soaking wet from

swimming, Tara and Chavo came racing from the backyard. "Dad…how are you feeling?" Tara asked. "I head on RSN that Doc said

you had a reaction to the pain medication." "I did" Lightning said. "It made the ride home torture." "Well your home now. You have a

few weeks to rest." Lilly said "I knew you guys would be hungry, I have lunch ready." Everyone thanked the haulers, then they

headed inside for lunch. After lunch Lightning and the family headed over to the hospital for Lightning's tests. "Welcome Lightning and

family" Michael said as they arrived at his office. "I know you just got back a few hours ago and you're sore and tired. I have

everything set up, go right on in." Lightning, Sally, and Doc headed for an exam room. "Lightning, how are you feeling right now?"

Michael asked "It's important because if you are in pain I'll need to sedate you. Yes, I'm aware of your overdosing. You won't be

completely sedated, just enough to keep you from wiggling around." "I'm pretty sore." Lightning said "And pretty tired too." "I'll let

the nurses know." Michael said "I know you hate needles so I can give you something orally." "That's great Doc!" Lightning said "I

was worried about getting poked again." The doctors laughed as the lead the way to the treatment room. Becky and Jackie were

standing in in front of a large crescent shaped machine. "Are you ready Lightning?" Jackie asked, Lightning nodded "Just get on the

lift, we'll do the rest." Becky approached Lightning she had a small glass of orange juice with her. "The orange juice has valium in it.

It should help you to relax. " She said. "It won't knock you out, it'll just keep you from moving around during the scan." Lightning

downed the juice and then he rolled onto the lift. Sally parked herself in the corner and watched the nurses get Lightning ready for

the scan. Once the nurses had everything ready, Michael took the imaging arm and placed it very close to the bad axle. "I'm ready to

start scanning." he said "Try to remain as still as possible. "Ok Doc" Lightning said. Michael turned on the machine and it started

scanning. It wasn't long until Lightning's snores filled the room. Twenty minutes later; the scan was finished. "Light" Becky said "You

need to wake up now." "My axle really hurts." he said "Is there anything I can take?" "I don't know." Becky said "I'll have to talk to

the doctors. I can get you an ice pack, that should help." Both Michael and Doc closely examined the scan. Ten minutes later:

Lightning was still sitting on an ice pack when they returned to the exam room. "I'm happy to say that the scanner worked perfectly.

We have some gorgeous scans of your axle." Michael said. He turned a computer monitor around so everyone could see the image on

it. "This is your axle magnified a hundred times. You'll be happy to know that we have found the source of all your pain." "I'm glad."

Lightning said "I'll be happy if it's anything other than a break." "Well then you're going to be sad." Doc said, as he pointed out the

small white lines on the scan. "The white lines you see are micro-fractures, so there're so small a normal x-ray can't detect them. The

titanium rod is keeping most of them stable and they will heal on their own. Your pain isn't coming from the breaks themselves. The

breaks are putting pressure on your nerves, and the instability is irritating them." "That's way Doc has been struggling with keeping

your pain under control. The pain medication you been taking isn't deigned for nerve pain." Michael said "Once you get the right kind

of pain medication, you'll get some relief." "I hope so." Lightning said "Is there anything else other I can do besides taking the pain

medication?" "Yes" Michael said. "Keep it wrapped and believe it or not, keep as mobile as possible." "I'm also suggesting we do some

strength training. Good muscle tone will also help support that axle. I know that you've told Scarlett that your available for duty." Doc

said, Lightning opened his mouth to say something, but Doc cut him off. "Before you start protesting, you can still work. However, I'm

sending a report over requesting that you are given light duty and it must be in town. I'm sure that Scarlett can find something for

you to do. Rest of today, I want you go home and take it easy. As soon as the pharmacy has the medication ready, I'll bring it over."

The family headed back home. Lightning stretched out on the couch and watched movies. The rest of the family sat around the

kitchen table and discussed what they were going to for the 4th of July BBQ.

 **Guest 2-Nice that Tara finally got let out to see Chance. It feels agonising having to wait til you're given all clear to see your loved one in hospital. Whoa! Candice hasn't had an easy life by the sound of an unruly, glory seeking loser. Hopefully she'll develop a good relationship to Chick. Women just have that magic touch in convincing men to go forward.-** That's what I'm getting at. At this point I fell that Chick is starting to feel his own mortality, and he is ready to settle down with a woman that loves him for being him, and not for his money. I'm planning on Candice being that woman.

 **Edge sounds like he's becoming more bad news. A track nurse isn't doing much food dating him. Thunder needs to realise Edge's true colours. Hope Lightning puts that psycho to justice.-** I'm working on that part.

 **I doubt Thunder and Anna where pleased to come face to face with the Chief racing steward but they had it coming.-** No racecar ever wants to go to a displanary meeting with any of the stewards.

 **Here's some ideas 1. Maybe have Lightning draw his firearm catching Edge with a knife. 2. To add a bit more drama maybe have more women hitting on Lightning. That's all I can offer right now. See what you think. No more til after chapter 77** -Those are good ideas, I'll try to find a place for them.

 **You could say that Edge is just another deceptive glory digger just using Thunder to make money out of him. Hope Sophia gives Edge a taste of his own medicine when she finds out he's been attempting murder on Doc-** All I'm going to say is that...Edge will get caught.

 **Haha! I didn't think you'd use the air horn prank on Doc but at least Lightning got him back. Just read the chapter again.-** I was planning on using it later, but I figured that Lightning would have to be drunk to have the balls to do that to Doc. So when I was writing the ping-pong seen, I figured I'll it would work there.

 **I didn't think Chelsea would get a jail sentence as she didn't have a criminal record and something light might come from behind.-** And you're forgetting that she comes from a rich family, so yeah, she would have done something very terrible for her to spend any time in jail.

 **I doubt that's the end of her chasing Lightning though. If you do come up with some ideas for Chelsea hitting on Lightning please add them in. The drama is rather entertaining.-** I haven't gotten around to that part yet, but I have some ideas.

 **Reading chapter 75 again the part with Edge's girlfriend she sounds like she's involved in Edge's evil plot to murder Doc. She should be arrested if you have something planned that is. She could be a former lover of Docs I don't know.-** The former lover is a good idea, I didn't think of that! Like I said, I haven't had time to write anything yet, so I'll keep your idea in mind

 **However you're planning this I hope Edge gets banged up and Thunder finds a more decent crew chief. If you have anything planned for Justin being around again please maybe have Lightning arrest him. Please maybe have Lightning do some more police duties and some parts where he has to draw his firearm, tazer, or baton.** **I'm not offering any ideas. That doesn't come til after chapter 77. I'm just asking. I like your story whatever way you put it. Keep going-** Thanks for the kind words. I have Lightning doing some police work in a few chapters.

 **Frogman-Hi, I'm back. I've been trying to get caught up on your stories. Sorry I've been busy and I've not had time to read :(-** It's okay...we all have lives outside FFN!

 **Plato's lawyer is a complete asshole. He tried to get Tara into trouble. I'm glad that the committee saw though all the lies. I'm happy that Plato got what was coming to him. Now that he's gone, maybe Tara can get back to racing.-** Yeah, life settles down for a few days. Then Tara gets herself into trouble.

 **It was pretty funny what Chavo did to Tara. All I will say is dogs are dogs. I hope that McQueen's axle is not going to start acting up again. Wow! what a fight! Good gob. Anna is a brat, and Thunder is an arrogant fool. I wonder what Chick will do to him once he finds out that Thunder was sexually harassing Tara. Know Chick, probably nothing. Chance was very valiant when it came to protecting Tara. He knew that he wasn't a match for Thunder, but he defended her any way.-** That's what boyfriends do.

 **So Tara got arrested. Hopefully she will learn from this. The way that Anna is acting, makes me wonder what she has done to get arrested. Maybe you can put that into one of the chapters.-** I'll see what I can do.

 **My sister has big hooters. I know she struggles with finding bras that fit right. She has to special order them because the stores don't carry them that big. So kinda know what Tara is going though.-** I'm gifted in that way too. Finding bras that fit are always a challenge.

 **Being strips searched is no fun, I had it done once, and it was enough for me. It was nice that the officer was willing to explain everything to Tara. It was funny that McQueen thought that he was in trouble when Sally found him in the pool.-** My husband sometimes will act that way, It makes me wonder what he has been up too.

 **Reporters are so nosy sometimes. I'm glad that I'm not famous, it would drive me crazy to be followed everywhere I went.-** Me too!

 **Good job! I really liked this chapter! I'm a life long Republican, I have never voted democrat! However, I voted for Hillary. I feel that she is the less of two evils. The bus video was it for me! To me the "apology" was just a statement. I'm normally pretty active in party, but not this year! I haven't gone to a single rally or given them a thin dime(something else I normally do.) Trump has ruined the Republican party. It will take decades and tons of work for my beloved party to recover, that if it can!...Sorry for the rant...The sick, thin skinned, pervert, really pisses me off!-** Sometimes we just have to rant...It's okay! I know how you feel! #hesnotmypresident. I'm just waiting for him to screw up so bad that he'll get impeached, that's a when and not an if. I will never support him no matter what he says or does.

 **Ok back to your story: It was a surprise to see Justin back. I don't think that anyone saw that coming, good job! I can see that he's still 'chasing' Sally. I would loved if John punched Justin in the face. If I was Sally, I would let him. Frank has his hands full with Anna, I would like to see her sent to the farm. Maybe a little hard work would straighten her out. Apparently Chick is finally taking reasonability for Thunder. Hopefully he teach his son some manners.-** Both Chick is finally growing up and being a father. As for Anna, she is going to stay in the story for now. Maybe in the next story I can work something like that in.

 **Awww, Chavo tried to make Tara feel better how cute!-** I personally know that dog hair is good at sucking up tears. I'll admit that there's been times where I have cried on Lucy. She just sat next to me and tried to lick up all my tears.

 **Tara must really love Chance to get so worked up about not seeing him. Doc is like Tara's grandfather. I don't know about everyone else, my grandfather was a lot worse when it came to displining kids. I kinda think that is what Doc ls like. He seemed to clam down when he found out what really happed between Tara and was a little mouthy when Doc was examining her. I like how McQueen disciplined her. A couple of swift whacks to the rear is a good attitude adjustment for kids, even teenagers.-** My father was the same way.

 **Cute father daughter moment with the sheets. Beating up on pillows must be a wife thing, mine does the same thing before going to sleep.-** The "sheet" thing is something I do every time we stay at a hotel. I can't stand having the sheets tucked in at the foot, it drives me crazy. As for the pillows, I don't beat up on them, however I will wrestle with them until I get it the way I want it.

 **Tara is fining out that being in a professional league is a lot tougher than being in a minor league. Hopefully Tara will learn from her mistakes.-** Yep, most professional leagues have conduct clause in their contract. So they can still punish you if you do something stupid.

 **Well that was unexpected. It was surprise to see that Chick went to McQueen, and asked for his help. I would be like McQueen, skeptical at first. But he but away his personal feelings and agreed to help Chick. It sounds like that Chick's new girlfriend will make a honorable man out of him. I'm glad that everyone is staring to take notice that Doc is getting sick, Hopefully they can stop Edge before he really hurts Doc. I'm glad to see that Anna and Thunder got the same punishment as Tara did. I'm happy that Chance is out of the hospital. The air horn prank...hilarious! Thank you Guest 2 for suggesting it! I was just reading the comments**.-Yes, Guest 2 usually has some really good ideas!

 **I want to shout out to Twister2021-HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you had fun!-** I bet they did, Birthdays are away fun!

 **Guest 3-I still think that Doc is taking to much Lightning's place. Just my opinion ;) I've just got an idea: as Justin is around you could write a part where he tries to seduce Sally to the point to try to abuse her, not going much further but something, you know,that she feels uncomfortable with, and just then Lightning arrives to rescue her. Sally runs behind Lightning and hugs him and he starts to threat Justin and he doesn't hesitate to fight him off. See if you like it and fits with what you have in mind...-** It's a good idea. I'll try to find a place for it. It will be a while, I have some serous stuff happening in the next few chapters...Like Brody's return. Your idea will be sometime after that!


	77. Breakfast At Flo's

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 74. – Breakfast At Flo's –**

A few mornings later: The family headed to Flo's for breakfast, almost everyone in town was there, including Leah and Oliver. Chavo

jumped off Tara's trunk and walked over to Leah, his nose in the air. He walked around her like he was smelling something. Tara saw

what looked like a small orange buffing pad sitting on her hood. Tara thought that it was weird to have a leash on a buffing pad. The

leash ran from the pad to her tire rim. Suddenly Chavo jumped up and put his feet on Leah's fenders trying to sniff the little orange

puff. "Chavo that's rude." Tara said "Get down now! Sorry Leah, I don't know why he so interested in that puff ball." Chavo got down

but he still tried to sniff whatever was on Leah's hood. Leah and Oliver laughed. "Maybe because it's not a puff ball." Leah said as she

gave her hood a genital shake. "It's my new roommate, his name is Squirt." Suddenly an orange head popped out of middle of the

ball. The kitten yawned a stretched, he saw Chavo looking at him. Carefully Squirt walked to the end of Leah's hood, Chavo walked up

him and for a moment they were nose to nose. Chavo pawed at him and accidently slapped Squirt upside the head. Thinking he had

been attacked, Squirt puffed up and hissed at the dog. Leah had to laugh, he looked like a little orange Halloween cat. Back arched,

tail puffed up and standing strait, like a tree. Squirt had his ears so flat against his head, he looked like he didn't have ears. "Settle

down, Squirt!" Leah said "Chavo didn't mean to slap you. He's just being a dog." Squirt looked at Leah then he meowed angrily at

Chavo. Thinking that he had just made a new friend, Chavo began to run wildly around the café. "Chavo stop that!" Tara said "You're

scaring Squirt. He'll never be your friend if you don't settle down. Come here and laydown, crazy dog!" Chavo did one last lap of the

café before he walked over to Tara and laid at her tires. "When did you get Squirt?" Tara asked "He doesn't look that old." "I've had

him about three weeks now. I found him when we were driving back from the street race raid. It was about to storm so Oliver and I

took shelter in a cave. Once the storm had passed, I heard something moving in the bushes by the cave's mouth. When I looked, this

kitten was covered in mud, shivering, and he had a large cut on his back leg." Leah said as she rolled Squirt on to his back, everyone

could see a long skinny bald spot on his back leg. "You can see that the wound is healed, but he hasn't grown his fur back yet. Farmer

Johnston said Squirt might not grow all of it back. If he doesn't, he'll just end up with a hairless scar. Since Squirt is an indoor cat,

Farmer Johnson said that it shouldn't be an issue. I've been leash training Squirt, that way he can go outside and be safe. I have

found out that he has likes to go exploring and climb trees. Red has already had to rescue him." "A firefighter rescuing a cat out of a

tree. That's so cliché!" Lightning laughed "How did it happen?" "It was a week or so after I got him. Squirt would sit at the back door

and meow non-stop." Leah explained "So one day I was tired of listening to him fuss. I put him on his leash and took him outside. He

was fine for the first ten minutes, but then something scared him. Squirt wiggled out of his collar and bolted up the nearest tree. After

a half an hour of trying to talk him down with no success, I ended up calling the fire department. Red came over and got him down.

That's when I saw that I learned Squirt is nervous around cars that he doesn't know, so I've been taking him different places, and

letting others hold him… to get him socialized. So far it seems to be working, however this is the first time I've seen him so relaxed

that he has gone to sleep." As Flo served everyone their breakfast, Squirt gathered his courage and his climbed down off Leah's hood.

For a while he just sat near Leah, watching Chavo and every move he made. Thinking that the kitten wanted to play Chavo, wagged

his tail and woofed at him. Squirt arched his back and charged at the dog, stopping a few feet from him and then backing up only to

charge at him again. Chavo continued barking playfully at his new 'friend.' Every few seconds Squirt would back up then charge at

Chavo, always stopping a foot or so from him. (YouTube: Kitten stands up to dog. This is what I'm trying to get at, but in a playful

manner.) Leah picked Squirt up. "Leave the doggie alone." she said "He's too big to play with, he could accidently squish you. You

need to grow… a lot, then you two can play." She pulled out a crinkle ball. She sat it and kitten down. Squirt started to play with it.

While batting the ball around, it rolled over by Chavo. Chavo immediately picked up the ball and ran to the other side of the diner.

"Chavo! Stop being a bully!" Tara said "Give Squirt his ball, you have plenty of toys!" Chavo walked over to the kitten and dropped

the ball on Squirt's head. "Bad dog!" Tara said "Stop being so mean." Chavo tucked his tail between his rear legs, lowed his head, and

walked over to Tara. Squirt picked up his ball and walked over to Leah, he sat it down and then stared at the dog. "I think that they

want to play." Leah said "They just don't know how." Squirt started batting the ball around again and once again it rolled over to

Chavo. Chavo picked it up in his mouth and somehow tossed back to Squirt. The kitten batted it around and again it rolled over to

Chavo. This time Squirt walked over to the dog, meowed at him, then started sniffing Chavo's feet. "Stay…" Tara said quietly. "If you

let Squirt get to know you, when we come home you'll have someone to play with." Chavo remained still as Squirt sniffed his feet and

legs. A few moments later: Squirt grabbed the ball and when he turned to leave, Chavo gave him a wet, sloppy, lick across the top his

head. The kitten ran back to Leah dropped his ball, jumped up on her tire, and she helped him to her hood. Squirt meowed at her and

shook his head. "Oh quit complaining!" Leah said "It's just dog spit, it won't kill you." Squirt jumped down and walked over to Mater.

Mater helped him on to his hood. Squirt didn't stop there. He jumped up on Mater's roof sat down, and started grooming himself.

"Squirt, get down!" Leah demanded "You don't need to be sitting on Mater like that." Squirt stopped grooming, meowed at her once,

turned his back, and then continued grooming himself. "You can be such a brat when you want to be!" "Its'n fine Miss Leah!" Mater

giggled "We're best buddies, kina like me and Lightn'." Leah sighed and finished her breakfast. "For being so small." Flo said "He sure

has a big attitude." "Yes he does" Leah said "Oliver swears that Squirt has Napoleon syndrome. It's a term that describes a condition

occurring in people of short stature. It is characterized by overly-aggressive or domineering behavior, and carries the implication that

such behavior is compensatory for the subject's stature." "Well he does!" Oliver protested "He has even bitten me a few times. He's

very protective of his mistress" "Awww, is the big bad police car scared of the itty-bitty kitty?" Leah teased, then she kissed his

fender. Oliver just glared at her. "He does have a temper. Squirt gets mad when loses a game of tug-of-war." Two days later: Bella

and Riley decided to come and spend the holiday with them. Bella was so far along in her pregnancy that both of her sides were

bulging outwards and her undercarriage was practically scraping the ground. "Grandma, should you be traveling so close to your due

date?" Tara asked "Is it safe for you and the baby?" "Yes, dear" Bella said. "I was out running around a few hours before your father

was born." "Do you think that's why I was born so fast." Lightning said "You were in labor and didn't know it." "No, I wasn't" Bella

said. "I was fine until I felt my water break. You were being impatient." Lightning laughed "Come on we'll get you and Dad settled into

a room." Lightning said as he led his parents to a guest room. "We can figure out what we are going to do later. I have patrol duty

this evening so I won't be around." "Shíl mé go raibh tú ag a bhfuil fadhbanna le do acastóir. (I thought that you were having

problems with your axle)" Riley said "An bhfuil Sirriam eolas faoi? An raibh sí ceart go leor ag obair duit? (Does Sheriff know about it?

Did she okay you working?)" "Yeah, chuir Doc tuarascáil os a chionn. Scarlett fhios cad atá ar siúl. Anois a fhios go Doc cad atá cearr

le mo acastóra, tá mé ag fáil a ceart. Is féidir liom a chur anois mo meáchan ar sé, agus ní chuireann sé Gortaítear i bhfad. Doc cuir

meáchan brace solas air, gur cosúil chun cabhrú le níos mó ná aon rud eile. (Yeah, Doc sent a report over. Scarlett knows what's

going on. Now that Doc knows what's wrong with my axle, I'm getting proper treatment. I can now put all my weight on it and it

doesn't hurt much. Doc put a light weight brace on it, that seems to help more than anything else.)" Lightning said "Is mian Doc dom

a bheith suas agus a ghluaiseann timpeall oiread agus is féidir. Maidir oibre ... tá mé teoranta i-bhaile patróil. Is é an baile gnóthach,

a lán de na ngluaisteán ag teacht agus ag imeacht. Tá 4 Iúil i gceann cúpla lá agus riachtanais roinn an sirriam gach cúnamh is féidir

iad a fháil. (Doc wants me to be up and moving around as much as possible. As for working… I'm restricted to in-town patrol. The

town is busy, a lot of cars coming and going. July 4th is in a few days and the sheriff's department needs all the help they can get.)"

Bella yawned and rubbed her side. "Mura bhfuil tú guys aigne Tá mé tuirseach agus is gá an staighre (If you guys don't mind I'm tired

and need a nap.)" she said "Níl á san aeráid te cabhrú liom ach an oiread. (Being in this hot climate isn't helping me either.)" "(All

right My Love.)" Riley said "Sílim gur féidir Solas agus bhfaighidh mé rud éigin a dhéanamh agus tú an staighre. (I think that Light

and I can find something to do while you take a nap.)" Lightning and Riley kissed Bella's fenders, before heading to the living room.

Late that afternoon, sheriff's office: Lighting and Oliver were parked at their desks when Lightning noticed that Oliver was shifting his

weight every few minutes. "Okay what's wrong?" Lightning asked, Oliver just smiled at him. "Come on… you can tell me. I'm your

partner." "All right, along as you don't tell anyone!" Oliver said nervously. "You know the other morning when we all had breakfast at

Flo's. I made a comment that Squirt has bitten me a few times. *Lightning nodded* Well…Leah and I 'fooling around'. Apparently,

Squirt didn't like me putting my tires all over her… he bit me again. If you don't know, kitten teeth are like little needles." "Where did

he bite you?" Lightning asked, Oliver's hood turned a slight pink as he point to his genitals. "Oh!" Lightning said as his rear tires

flinched. "Owww!" "Tell me about it, he bit me in three different places." Oliver said "Once I stopped bleeding, Leah cleaned the

wounds. The end of my dick so swollen, going pee is difficult and painful." "I bet, I can remember having a small cut on it. It hurt like

hell." Lightning said "Have you thought about going to the hospital?" "It only happened a few hours ago." Oliver said "If it's not better

by tomorrow, I'll have a doctor look at it." Lightning suddenly burst out laughing. "I guess you have to be careful around that pussy,"

Lightning said "It has teeth and claws!" Oliver laughed at his partner's joke and wadded up a piece of paper and playfully threw it at

Lightning. "I'm caught up on all my e-mails." Lightning said as he threw the paper back at Oliver "Are you ready to head out?" "Since

you haven't used your firearm in a while, Sheriff wants you got some practice before we start patrolling." Oliver said "We need to go

now before it gets dark. The town is growing again, there are now cars that don't live far from the firing range. Scarlett has made a

regulation that there is no target practice after 7pm." "Well… We better get over there." Lightning said as he looked at the clock. "It's

almost five-thirty." Lightning and Oliver headed to the firing range. Dunkin and Sebastian was on the range practicing as well. The

two deputies saluted as they stopped in front of Dunkin. "Nice to see you up and about Deputy McQueen." Dunkin said "I don't think

you have had a chance to meet our newest deputy. Lightning, Sebastian Salvatore. Sebastian, Lightning McQueen." The two cars

shook tires. "It's a pleasure to meet you Deputy McQueen." Sebastian said "I have heard nice things about you." "Deputy Salvatore is

our tactical officer." Dunkin said "After Carlos the Jackal was arrested, Scarlett decided that we needed someone who has been

trained in dealing with dangerous individuals." "I agree with her. With the way things are going…" Lightning said "We never know

when will need something like that, although I hope we never will." "I feel the same way." Dunkin said "All right, Deputies, line up. I

want to see how well you handle your firearms." Oliver, Lightning and Sebastian all lined up and took aim at the targets. When

Dunkin gave the signal, they fired their guns. Oliver and Sebastian hit the dead center of their targets. Lightning however was off a

little. "Deputy McQueen, I'm impressed. I can tell that you have been practicing." Dunkin said "Keep at it…you'll be as good as these

two." "Thank you, Sir." Lightning said "Video games are not the same as a real firearm." Dunkin chucked. "I don't care what you use."

He said "Just keep doing what you're doing. All right, I think we're done for now. You guys are dismissed." The deputies saluted as

Dunkin left the firing range. Later: Lightning and Oliver separated so they could patrol more of the town. For a while the town was

quiet, but then a bunch of tourists rolled into town. They headed over to Flo's for drinks. Soon: The dispatcher reported that there

was a disturbance at the café. Lightning arrived at the cafe to see that pickup truck was harassing Mia and Tea. Lightning drove

between the truck and the twins. "Sir, you need to stop harassing the waitress." Lightning said sternly "If you don't stop, I'll arrest

you for harassment." The truck apologized to the twins. Thinking that the situation was resolved, Lightning drove over to Casa Della

Tires. The shop was closed because Lugi and Guido were on vacation. Lightning parked by the leaning tower of tires and watched the

customers at the café. It was busy, but everyone was behaving themselves. It wasn't long until Lightning was called away to assist in

a traffic accident. Lightning was finishing his accident report, when he heard Oliver call for back up. Lightning responded to the call

and headed back to the café. Oliver was with the same truck that Lightning warned earlier, however the truck was drunk and arguing

with Oliver. "Didn't I tell you earlier that you needed to stop harassing the waitress?" Lightning asked the tuck sternly, once Oliver

told him what was going on. The truck shouted a long string of curses before he threw a punch at Oliver. Oliver dodged it and quickly

put a parking boot on the truck, but it did little to restrain him. Lightning then popped his tazer out of his rim and placed it against the

truck's side. "Don't taze me Bro!" The truck said "I've done nothing wrong!" The next thing anyone knew, the truck threw another

punch at Oliver. Lightning backed up a tazed the truck. To Lightning's surprise, the truck just shook it off. By this point, more deputies

arrived and they retrained the truck. Oliver ran the truck's license plate through his on-board computer. "Light, could you contact

Sargent Malloy. I just found out that this guy is a state trooper from Alabama." Oliver said "We need him supervise the arrest. The

last thing we need is a repeat of what happed between you and Savage." Lightning just nodded and called the sergeant. Minutes

later: Tempest and her medic was attending to the truck when Sergeant Malloy arrived. Lightning told him what had happed. Tempest

rolled over to them. "I've examined the truck." She said "Other than being drunk, I can't find anything wrong with him. I've removed

the electrodes, so you can take him to jail whenever you're ready." A transport arrived and Oliver and Lightning loaded the truck up

and took him to the lock-up. Sergeant Malloy followed them to the jail and signed-off on everything they did. It was close to 11pm

when Lightning and Oliver headed home for the night.

 _ **AN: Next chapter...Brody returns and terrorizes the family!**_

 _ **If you haven't heard, there is a teaser trailer for Cars3 on YouTube! Check it out-It's pretty shocking!**_

 **XxtripleeyexX-Hi, I haven't said something on the past few chaps because I'm out of words to say but my eyes is still active on your story. Still, the story is getting better or i don't know. But it's still great-** WOW! I made some one speechless, that's a first! It's okay, I know what you mean. Knowing that your still reading it, makes me happy!

 **The trailer of Cars 3 shocked almost everyone who wants to watch this including me! Quote written: From this moment, everything will change. Looks like the crash of lightning is different on your story: sidellined and the teaser. In your story, chick slammed him and crashed. Lightning's lifestyle had changed But his career still continues till he retires. On the teaser, I don't know if his components are very outdated and crashed and his career will end or continue. Only the director and his staff knows.-** I was all kinds of happy when I saw that there was a trailer. When I watched it, was like "more, more...I need to know if Light is okay!" I guess we'll have to wait and see what they come up with. We have at least a 6 month wait -it's going to be murder. As it gets closer to the time for the movie to come out, there will be more clips released. All accidents are different, so I'm not surprised by the way Lightning crashed. I wonder if the car that you see racing though the pack is Lightning's new rival. I would love to see Lightning and Sally married by the end of the movie.

 **Guest 2-Nice that there's a new and more decent racer to replace a foul and abusive, diabolical liberty taking, cheating, deceptive loser. Oh dear! Speeding before he can drive.-** Cornelius is the total opposite of Plato. More about him and his brother will come later in the story.

 **A way of saying Lightning's gone beyond his limits by dosing medication without consulting with Doc first. Doc may be disappointed inside by Lightning's irresponsible actions but deep down Doc loves him like a son. It's natural in people fussing over you when you're sick coz it's a sign they're concerned for your welfare.-** Doc, is like Lightning's father, since Lightning doe's get to see his real father that much. Doc might give Lightning and Tara a hard time, but he does care for them.

 **Haha! Funny scene with Lightning have to go to a tree to empty his bladder. Please have Lightning recover from all the agony and become physically fit again with no more physical pain.-** Lightning slowly is getting better. With what happens in the next chapter, Lightning will have pain, just not physical pain.

 **If you do have a part coming where Justin harasses Sally and Lightning either arrests him or toughens him up please maybe have Sally admonish Justin by what he does during court cases. The fact that he tries his tricks he's just trying cheat his client out of any charges they're guilty. He only ever objects to waste time and play with the Judge's mind and won't hear the opposite side and he's just trying desperately to win the case out of biased behavior-** I have though about brining Justin back one last time, and that's as far as I have gotten. I'm trying to find a reason to bring him back. So far I'm drawing a blank. I don't nknow, maybe something with Candace? I don't know, I'll worry about it later.

 **Twister2021-nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks

 **I don't want to be mean here but why would you want Hillary Clinton for president I mean seriously did you not hear what Clinton wanted to do with special needs kids she wanted them all rounded up and shipped off to a abandoned island and let them die. And the president of Russia was willing to launch Nuclear missiles if Clinton won the election.-** I hardly believe that. Hillary has spent a lot of time fighting for children. Punten is a fu*ken moron, he doesn't have the balls to do that. All he knows what to do is meddle in other county's election. Everyone know the rapist- Julian Assange, was doing all the work.

 **This was my point of view with me having Autism/ADHD. sorry I'm dumping this all on you.-** It's okay. We all need to vent now and then.

 **Nice work on this chapter. yes I did have fun on my birthday. and can you have lightning punch brody a few times for me. I was bullied a lot when I was younger because I have autism. my name is Kono by the way.-** Gorgeous name, where are you from? Since I had an Irish accent I was bullied too, It seems that you turned all right.

 **I have a few jokes for you.Q: What do you call a dinosaur at the rodeo? A: Bronco-saurus or a Tyrannasourus Tex Q: Why did the bee get married? A: Becase he found his honey Q: Why did Manny the Mammoth cross the road? A: Because they didn't have chickens in the Ice Age.-** Cute jokes!


	78. Crisis In The Kitchen

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 75. - Crisis In The Kitchen -**

Next evening: John was at the McQueen house, he just finished checking the security gate and fence. Once he was sure that they

were locked and secure, John headed back inside. He sat down next to Tara and they watched TV together. Lightning, Sally, Bella,

and Riley were in Sally's office discussing business details. Hungry, Bella rolled towards the kitchen. "Grandma, where are you going?"

Tara asked "And can I go with you?" "I'm just heading to the kitchen." Bella said "I'm hungry. I need something to eat." "We just ate

two hours ago." Tara said "How can you be hungry?" "Tara, two words…" Bella said. "I'm pregnant." Bella then headed out to the

kitchen. "I'll be right back." John said "I need a smoke break." "Eeewww, nasty" Tara said "I thought you were quitting." "I am" John

said "This is my last one." Tara laid back down on the couch, Chavo stretched out next to her. Tara thought that she smelled

something terrible. Tara looked at Chavo and then sniffed his head. "Eeewww! Chavo, you have D.B.O." Tara said "Doggy Body Oder.

The first thing in the morning you're getting a bath." Chavo just wagged his tail. Tara flipped thought the channels looking for

something to watch. John passed Bella in the kitchen as he headed outside to smoke. Bella was rummaging around in the refrigerator.

"Bella, is there something I can help you with?" John asked "Nope, just looking for something good." Bella said as she pulled out a

loaf of bread and some cheese. "Would you like for me to make a cheese sandwich for you?" "No Ma'am" John said "I'm good." "When

are you and Scarlett getting married?" Bella asked "It's coming up soon, isn't it?" "Actually, it's December 20th." John said "Scarlett

wants Christmas wedding, she doesn't want to get married while she's pregnant. She can be so girly when she feels like it!" John

laughed nervously at his own joke. "And what do you want?" Bella asked "It's your wedding too." "What I want is Scarlett to be

happy." John said "Besides I really don't have a favorite, any time of the year is fine by me." "I saw Scarlett this morning. It looks like

she coming along nicely." Bella said "When is her due date?" "Scarlett's due date is October 25th." John said "But everyone tells us

that a first pregnancy normally goes longer than average." "That's true. My first pregnancy lasted ten days longer than predicted.

Riley nearly drove me crazy, he refused to leave my side. Every time I had a pain, he thought I was in labor." Bella said "So I

wouldn't be surprised if Scarlett has a longer pregnancy. When the baby feels it ready to make an appearance, he/she will. Besides,

it's kind of fun to think you might have a Halloween baby." "I love the idea of having a baby. I never thought I could be so happy."

John said "But the idea of becoming a father also scares the crap out of me. My own father was an abusive alcoholic. If it wasn't for

Lightning and Riley, I wouldn't know what a real father looked like. Don't get me wrong, my grandfather was a great 'father figure'

but he was still my grandfather. When I was younger, I used to get jealous of kids that had normal parents, and did normal family

things. A few months ago, I told Axle and my sisters that Scarlett was pregnant. All three of them are happy for me, but none of them

have any children right now. My youngest sister, Margret, is pregnant, but she isn't due until the end of the year. I got a parenting

book and I have been reading all things that could go wrong during childbirth. If everything does fine, there's caring for the baby.

What if I drop the baby and hurt it? What if I can't get the diaper on or get them to stop crying? What scares me the most…what if I

turn out like my father?" "John, you're going to be okay. You have my and Riley's phone number. When you need to, you can call us.

I'm sure that Sally, Dunkin, and Lightning will be around. You and Scarlett aren't going to do this alone, you have an 'extended family'

that is willing to help." Bella said "Besides, Riley was the same way when we found out I was pregnant for the first time. With all the

advances in medicine, complications during childbirth are very rare. You know that Doc, Michal, and Zoe are the best doctors in the

county. Look at Light. How many times have they put him back together?" "From what I've heard, a few." John said "I have complete

confidence in the doctors, it's that…I-I…" "You have new daddy syndrome, it's understandable." Bella said "When I have my baby, you

and Scarlett can 'borrow' her from time to time. That way you can practice being parents." "Bella I can't ask you to do that." John said

"I can't take her way from you." "I don't mind and I'm sure Riley won't either." Bella said "Besides I'm going to be around a lot. Sally

has hired me to remodel some of her older hotels." "Oh! That's right" John said "When does that start?" "I don't know, properly after I

have the baby. I have already hired a nanny to help me with the baby." Bella said "Besides, the bord of directors still haven't made up

their minds which hotels that need remodeling." "It's too bad that they won't let you tour some of the hotels." John said "You have a

good eye, you could tell them which ones need it and which one doesn't." "John, that is a fabulous idea!" Bella said "Once I get done

eating, I'll tell Sally your idea. Now go enjoy your last cigarette." John hugged Bella and then headed to the door. "Thanks Bella" John

said. "I think I needed to get that off my hood." John slid open the glass patio door and drove out on to the deck. He blankly stared

into the desert. Bella had given him a lot to think about, but she had given him confidence that he could be a great father. He was

about finished with his cigarette when he heard something moving in the bushes around the deck. When he looked over the railing, he

was shocked to see Brody staring back at him. "How the fuck did you get out of prison?" John said as he popped his gun out of his

rim. "And how did you get though the security fence?" "That's none of your fuckin' business!" Brody growled. "Now get the fuck out of

my way, you fuckin' piece of shit!" "I'm not letting you near this family." John said "You have to go through me first!" "I have no

problem with that." Brody said "You'll be the first person I kill tonight!" The next thing John knew was Brody charged him. John fired

one shot at him before Brody rammed him though the patio door. The force of the collision shattered the door into a million pieces.

Bella who moments before was enjoying her cheese sandwich, screamed as Brody rolled through the door. "Hello, Mother dear… did

you miss me?" Brody said darkly. He saw that Bella was pregnant. "So, it's true, you are replacing me. Mother dear… I'm not that

easy to get rid of. I'm going to cut that baby out of you and kill it right before your eyes. That's what you get for betraying me…"

While Brody was taunting his mother, John slowly got to his tires and he noticed other some cuts from the broken glass, he was not

badly hurt. Unfortunately, the force of Brody's blow knocked his gun off his rim. John quickly looked around, but could not see it

anywhere. He heard what Brody said to his mother and he was not going to let that happen. John rushed Body and punched him hard

in the grill. "Fuckin bastard!" Brody spit "You're going to pay for that." Brody pulls put a knife and rushed John. John didn't move

quickly enough, and Brody stabbed him in the side, near his rear tires. Bella screamed again as John collapsed, bleeding badly. Brody

smiled evilly at Bella and started to approach her. Moments earlier: Lightning, Sally and Riley was still in Sally's office when they

heard a loud bang come from the back yard. A few seconds later they heard a loud crash. They all stopped talking and headed to the

window. "What is going on down there?" Sally said "We better go see what's happening." They all drove from the office. Just as they

reached the main floor, they heard Bella scream in terror. As they reached the kitchen Lightning stopped them. "Sally wait…we don't

know what's happening." Lightning said "So I'm going first." Sally opened her mouth to protest, but she shut it when Lightning

popped his gun from his rim. They arrived in the kitchen to see the shattered door, John laying on the floor. Brody was approaching

Bella, holding an oily knife. "BELLA!" Riley roared "RITH! (RUN!)" But Bella was frozen with fear as Brody crept towards her. Riley

rushed in, but Brody saw him coming. As Riley reached Bella, Brody slashed Riley's tire and the inside of his tire well, causing him to

stumble. Riley quickly recovered and summoned all his strength. When Brody attempted to stab him Riley, punched Brody so bad that

he dropped the knife and staggered away. Riley kicked the knife well out of Brody's reach. Brody then saw Lightning standing the

door way. "Why isn't my cock sucking little brother. I'm going to enjoy this!" Brody sneered, he saw a steak knife laying on the

counter and grabbed it. "I'm going to rape your wife and daughter in front of you, then I'm going to kill them slowly and painfully. I

should have killed you that day at the track. I underestimated you then, but that's not going to happen this time." "Brody, tá tú

chomh dúr fuair tú fired ó M & M mhonarcha le haghaidh caitheamh amach go léir an W ar. (Brody, you're so stupid you got fired from

the M&M factory for throwing out all the Ws.)" Lightning said trying to get Brody away from the wounded cars. "An bhfuil tú i gcónaí

ar leathcheann nó díreach nuair atá mé thart? (Are you always an idiot or just when I'm around?)" "Shut the fuck up!" Brody spat as

he turned towards Lightning. "I'm an American, I don't know that Irish shit!" "Ba chóir duit! You should!" Lightning said "Tá sé mar

chuid dár n-oidhreacht. Ansin, arís, tá tú chomh dúr, is féidir leat a chur ar éigean dhá focail le chéile roimh a bhfuil a stopadh agus

smaoineamh ar dtús! (It's part of our heritage. Then again, you're so stupid, you can barely put two words together before having to

stop and think first!)" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Brody bellowed and started towards Lightning. Moments later: Brody heard growling and

looked down to see Chavo standing in the middle of the kitchen. Chavo's back and shoulder hair was standing straight up. He was

also snarling and showing his teeth. Almost fully grown, Chavo did look quite intimating, but Brody was not impressed. "You call that

a guard dog?" he laughed "That is nothing but a hairball with a tail!" Chavo charged at Brody. Using his speed, Chavo darted around

Brody, biting him in several places. Soon: Beginning to tire, Chavo sunk his teeth into Brody's rear axle one last time and hung on.

Brody finally managed to kick Chavo away from him. The dog went flying across the room, landed with a thump and a yelp. "CHAVO…

COME!" Tara yelled "COME BOY!" The dog held up his right front leg and limped over to Tara. She scooped him up and put him on her

hood. The rest of the family arrived in the kitchen. "Kids back to your room!" Hunter ordered "You don't need to see this!" "But MOM!"

Sterling complained "We want to help!" "Later… you heard your mother… room, NOW!" Sly said "And don't come down until we come

and get you." The kids headed back up to their room. Lightning used Chavo's attack as a diversion and he advanced on Brody. He

kept his gun out of sight, until he can get a clear shot at him. Brody turned and charged at Lightning. Lightning raises his gun and

fires at Brody, the bullet missed its target. Lightning quickly fires twice more. The first bullet bounced off the marble floor and hits

Brody in the genitals, nearly severing his penis in half. The second bullet, hit Brody in the side right above his rear tires. Brody

collapsed to the floor screaming in pain. "You shot me in the dick!" Brody said "When I get hold you…I'm going to kill you!" "I don't

think so!" Lightning said "Sally call 911, tell them we need ambulances, here now. Tara, give Chavo to Lilly, then go get Doc!" Tara

slid Chavo over to Lilly's hood, then raced to go get Doc. Sly grabbed the closet towel and held it to John's stab wound, trying to slow

the bleeding. "Monte!" Lightning said "Could you let the ambulances in when they get here?" "Absolutely!" Monte said and headed to

the front door. Brody attempted to crawl towards the broken patio door, his rear tires dragging behind him. "Don't move!" Lightning

said as he cut Brody off and pointed his gun at him. "Go ahead…shoot… Mother Fucker!" Brody spat "Finish me off, it's what you

always wanted." "No, Brody" Lightning said "I'm not like you, I care about people. I don't know how you got out of prison. This time, I

will make sure you'll never see freedom again." "You're so ugly when you were born the doctors didn't know if they should put you in

a cradle or a cage." Brody spat "If you were a million times smarter you would be dumber than an ant." "Forget it, Brody I'm not

going to stoop to your level." Lightning said "If you ever come near my family again, I'll kill you." Brody just kept hurling insults at

Lightning. Bella grabbed a towel and held it to Riley's slash. Riley just groaned in pain. "Hang ar mo ghrá! (Hang on My Love!)" Bella

said "Beidh muid tú a fháil chun ospidéal go luath. (We'll get you to a hospital soon.)" "tá súil agam (I hope so)" Riley said. Tá mé ag

tosú a fháil cochallacha solais.(I'm starting to get light hooded.)" "Luí síos (Lie down.)" Bella said "Ní féidir liom a bheith leat titim

agus hurting tú féin (I can't have you falling and hurting yourself.)" Bella helped Riley to the floor. It was only a matter of minutes

before Scarlett and Leah came running into the kitchen with their guns drawn. Doc was on their bumper. "What in the hell is going

on?" Scarlett demanded, then she saw Brody lying on the floor. "Deputy Tango, give Deputy McQueen some back up!" Doc

immediately tended to John. "Sly, let me look" he said and examined stab wound. "Are the ambulances on the way? John's wound is

serious." "Yes" Sally said "They should be here at any moment." "DEPUTY MCQUEEN!?" Brody shouted "YOU'RE A FUCKING COP

TOO!" "Surprise!" Lightning said "I have to thank you Brody, you're the reason I got into law enforcement to start with. It makes me

very happy to lock people like you away." "Mum didn't ask for you to be born. It's just that dad forget to put on his condom so, you

were born an accident." Brody said "You didn't fall out of the stupid tree. You got drug through a dumbass forest." Lightning had

enough of Brody's insults he couldn't help but throw some back at him. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable? Like a

coma." Lightning taunted "Besides, you're like STDs, nobody wants you, everyone hates you, and it proves our parents should have

used protection." "That's enough Deputy McQueen." Scarlett ordered "I know it's tough, but ignore him. He's just trying to get under

your plating." "How pathetic, taking orders from a woman." Brody said "A pregnant one at that!" "Shut up!" Scarlett said "Or I'll lock

you up with the biggest baddest prisoner and throw away the key." "Don't so that! Brody would love that, he likes men." Lightning

said "One time I called his boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse." Brody spit in Lightning's direction. "Lightning I told you to

stop." Scarlett said sternly "If I hear one more insult coming from you… you're going on report." Brody overheard them and he

snickered. Leah pressed her gun against Brody's grill, making him swallow nervously a few times. Lightning and Scarlett drove to the

other side of the kitchen. "Lightning, where did your brother come from?" Scarlett asked "Did you know he was out of prison? I never

got any warning that he was being let out." "NO! I DIDN'T!... sorry… I don't know he was out, if I knew, I would have been prepared.

I'm very upset that I wasn't told. That makes me think he escaped." Lightning said "I was in the office with Sally and dad. We heard a

crash coming from the kitchen. When we got here we found John lying on the floor and Brody approaching Mom with a knife." Scarlett

was on the radio calling for backup. John started to pass out. "John, son… talk to me" Doc said "You need you stay wake." "I'm…try…

ing…" John stuttered "G-G-Getting…hard to do…I-I-I…" John then passed out. Tempest and Bentley arrived in the kitchen. "Bentley,

we need your help, John's in bad shape!" Doc said "He's been stabbed and lost a lot of oil!"

 **XxtripleeyexX-Chavo is kinda very stubborn hehe.-** You know how dogs are. If they want you to be their friend, they will move heaven and hell to do it.

 **I think on summer, maybe The mcqueens may have a 4 week vacation on Belfast or Dublin in Ireland because Bella has a sibling to visit there. Then Tara asked Lightning to invite Chance(of course) which Lightning and chance's parents accepted. Therefore, if Doc won't come, Both Chance and Tara won't have much disturbance when dating(except Sally and Lightning, they may even restrict them.)-** I've been thinking about that, but I have not decided, mostly because I can't figure out how to work it in. I'm guessing that it'll be in the next story when Tara goes to race in Europe. I'm also waiting to see how brexit will work. I sat up all night to see how it would come out, and I was shocked. Brexit is a dumb idea, I can't believe that people voted for it.

 **Random ideas always flowing on people's mind. :l** -Random ideas are cool. Some of the best moments in the story started out as random ideas.

 **Guest 2-A very eager dog trying to make friends. Maybe a little to hard though.-** Dogs sometimes are hell bent on making friends, even of the person/animal doesn't want to be a friend. Lucy is like that all the time.

 **Like the Irish between Lightning and his parents. Please have Lightning curse Brody in Irish in the next chapter and please please have Lightning be the one to finish Brody and Brody never returning.-** I have some, but not a lot. Remember Brody don't know Irish. It's something that makes Brody even madder.

 **Haha! Funny between Lightning and Oliver over Squirt stabbing Oliver in the Dick.-** Squirt didn't stab him..he bit him. I've been bitten by kittens, so I know how sharp their little teeth are.

 **Lightning's getting better with his firearm. Lousy ass-hole of a truck not taking no for an answer and trying to assault police officers. Hope he gets a good sentence for drunken disorderly.-** He does, but it's not in the story. It's just assumed that the truck was charged.

 **I haven't got many ideas to offer but here's one for the next chapter. When Lightning draws his firearm or whatever to finish Brody and Brody's overpowered please maybe add some words like: Brody, You're gonna shoot or finish your own brother? Lightning, What I see before me is not a brother I never knew. My brother's dead as of what he did to be the bastard he made of himself. It's over! Brody, Fuck you! Lightning, No! Fuck you! Traitor!-** I've tried using your words, but it didn't really fit that well with the Irish. I think you'll like it any way.

 **Guess 3-YEEEEESSS! I saw the teaser as soon as it came out, I was like OMG! while watching it is soooooo incredible and dark!-** I went to see Moana today and they showed the same Cars 3 clip that was on YouTube. It was in 3-D so I'm hoping that they release the movie in 3-D. No matter what, I'll be the first in line to see the movie. Moana was so-so. The music(other than the traditional Hawaiian) for me was not that great. The music was written by the same guy who did Broadway's Hamilton. I would not recommend seeing Hamilton. It was boring, dumb, and a waste of an evening.

 **Twister2021-nice job on this chapter**.-Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it.

 **I have a joke for you. How is Christmas like Tornado season? At least you get a tree in your living room. I have a funny cat video to share with watch?vh14wr4pXZFk. Yeah! my favorite team won tonight 40-21 game Go Canes Go!-** I'm glad that your team is doing great!

 **would you mind if you can give Brody a few punches for me.-** I think that I can do that! I can kick him a few times too! HAHAHA!... Am I weird or what?... Don't answer that, we all know what the response would be.


	79. Hospital

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 _ **AN: Today is my birthday, so my gift to you is a longer than normal chapter! ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 76. - Hospital -**

Bentley, Sly, and Doc got to work on John. Tempest headed over to Riley, she started to attend his injuries. " Well, as far as I can tell,

none of the major structures have been damaged. However, you're going to need surgery to close that wound." Tempest said "Would

you like to me to take you, or can you drive yourself?" "I'll drive…" Riley said then groaned in pain, Tempest put a pressure bandage

on the gaping hole in his tire well. "I'll…" he winced again. "Feicfidh tú lig an otharcharr tú a chur ar an t-ospidéal (You'll let the

ambulance take you to the hospital.)" Bella said sternly "Tá tú aon cruth a thiomáint. (You are no shape to drive.)" "Yes, My Love "

Riley said wincing as a sharp pain shot threw him. "I think you're right." "You better believe I'm right" Bella scolded. Tempest started

prepping Riley for transport. Dunkin and Sebastian arrived in the kitchen. "Deputy Salvatore, Sheriff Dunkin." Scarlett said "Could you

go and secure the estate? I don't want reporters sneaking in, that's the last thing we need right now." The two cars saluted and

headed back outside. Jerry, the ambulance arrived and tended Brody. "Hey, Beautiful" Brody said. "You want to go out some time?"

Leah made a gagging noise. "Eeewww! Lightning lied to me, when he said you're were ugly, you're not, you're hideous!" She said "I

would give you a nasty look right now but I see you have already got one." Brody started to resist everything that Jerry did to him. "If

you so much as twitch the wrong way." Leah said to Brody "I'll put a bullet right between your eyes." "You would love that, wouldn't

you?" Brody said "You are such a fucking, Bitch!" Leah cocked her gun and placed it between Brody eyes. "You're pressing your luck."

Leah growled. "I cough up scarier things than you!" For the first time in a long-time Brody showed he was afraid of someone and it

was a woman at that. With the hardship that Leah was raised in, Lightning had no doubt that Leah would shoot him and not think

twice about it. Lightning knew that Leah could be a bad-ass when she had to be. Jerry and his medic tended Brody's injuries. Other

than the two bullet wounds, the rest of his injuries were minor. Brody was the first one to leave the house. "Deputy Tango" Scarlett

ordered. "You're escorting Jerry, when that's done, return." Leah put her firearm away and escorted the ambulance back to the

hospital. After Brody was taken to the hospital, all the adrenaline drained out of Lightning, he shook uncontrollably. Fearing that he

was about to start hyperventilating, Scarlett pulled up beside him. "Light… take a few deep breaths… You're fine, you are just

suffering from a mild case of shock. Give me your firearm." Scarlett gently said, as she popped the gun out of his tire rim. "Do you

want to outside and get some fresh air?" Lightning nodded headed out the broken door. Scarlett joined him on the deck. "I can't

believe that I just shot my brother." Lightning said "How can you be so calm? Your fiancé lying on my kitchen floor severely injured,

possibly fatally wounded." Lightning started taking fast, shallow breaths. Scarlett took her tire and closed his mouth. "Just take slow

and deep breaths. I can't have you passing out on me." Scarlett said, holding his mouth closed. "The only reason I'm calm is from

training, something you haven't had a lot of. Besides I have a job to do. Once everything secured, I'll properly breakdown and cry for

rest of the night, but right now I have a crime scene to process." Soon: John was stable enough to be transported. Doc followed

Bentley to the hospital. Riley limped out to the deck. "Solas ... tá tú ceart go leor? (Light… are you okay?)" he asked, Lightning could

hear the pain and weariness in his voice. "Is Tempest réidh dom a ghlacadh chun an t-ospidéal. (Tempest is ready to take me to the

hospital.)" "I think I'm all right" Lightning said. "I'll see you a little while. Scarlett and the town attorney will want to question me

about what happened. And I'm a Sheriff's deputy, I'll have to make a statement since I pulled my firearm and shot someone." "Okay"

Riley said "Keep me informed. I'm going to call my lawyer, Alexander when I get to the hospital." Bella helped Riley into the back of

Tempest and they headed to the hospital. Once all the wounded were taken to the hospital Oliver took crime scene tape and roped off

most of the house and backyard. Most of the family joined Lightning out on the deck. "Are you doing all right Sweetheart?" Sally

asked "You're not hurt, are you?" "Not, physically" Lightning said with a shaky voice. "Mentally …well that's another story." Sally

hugged him and soon Tara joined her in an embrace. Chavo had gotten off Lilly's hood and limped to them. He whimpered in pain,

and he started licking his injured leg. "Dad! What am I going to do?" Tara said "Chavo's hurt. His leg is starting to swell." "Let me call

a friend of mine" Oliver said. "He's a vet and I'm sure that he could look at him." Oliver drove a short distance away to call his friend.

"Light…" Scarlett said "Hugh is here and he wants to talk to you." "I have to go with them" Lightning said. "Could you and Tara go to

the hospital and see if there is anything you can do for John and my parents?" "Sure" Sally said "Call me if you need anything." Oliver

rejoined them, "Scarlett, my friend can see Chavo tonight." he said and he popped his cargo hold open. "I'm asking you for

permission to take him." "Granted" Scarlett said. "It looks like he has a broken leg. At least that is what I'm hoping it is." You be a

good boy, okay?" Tara tearfully said as she put Chavo in Oliver's cargo hold. "Oliver will take good care of you." Oliver slowly closed

his cargo hatch and drove away. Tara collapsed to the ground, sobbing terribly. Her parents gently embraced her. "He'll be all right"

Lightning said. "I know you love that crazy mutt… I must admit, I do to." Ten minutes later: Lightning and Sally got Tara settle down.

Sally and Tara headed to the hospital with a police escort for protection. By now news had gotten around town that something major

has happened at the McQueen home and there were now a few dozen cars standing outside the home. Several reporters tried

sneaking past the crime scene tape and they were arrested for trespassing. Lightning headed over to talk with the town attorney. "I'm

sorry Light." The brown Camry said "But it's necessary to question you. Are you hurt?" "Not, physically" Lightning said "Can we get

this over with, I need to get to the hospital." "If you want to follow Sheriff." Hugh said "We need to go to headquarters and talk."

Monte drove up to them. "I know this is just an interview." he said "I'm going along too… to protect Lightning's rights." "It's okay

Monte." Lightning said "I can handle it." "I know you can" Monte said "If I'm going to represent you, I need to know everything that

that happed tonight." Lightning just nodded and followed Scarlett back to the department. The next thing Lightning knew Sophia was

at his side. "Light!" she exclaimed "What's going on? Doc and I was enjoying a quiet evening, Tara barged in saying something about

John being stabbed by Brody and he was hurt bad. Doc grabbed his medical bag and followed her out the door without saying

anything." "I can't comment on what happed" Lightning said. "Sally and Tara are at the hospital, could you go and see if there is

anything that they need." "Absolutely" Sophia said "If there is anything else I can do for you, don't hastate to ask." "Thank you,

Sophie" Lightning said as he hugged her. "I don't know what I would have done without you and Doc." "I know…freak out" Sophia

said as she turned and headed towards the hospital. Lightning smiled, 'leave it Sophie to crack a joke.' He thought to himself. Hugh,

Scarlett, Monte, and Lightning arrived at the police station. "We can use my office." Scarlett said "It's a little cooler than an

integration room." Scarlett opened the door to her office, it was clear that she had been working tonight. All the lights were left on,

papers scattered about. A cold cup of coffee was setting on her desk along with an open bag of jelly beans. Scarlett shut the door and

locked it as Lightning, Monte and Hugh took a spot at small table. "First thing we need to do" Hugh said. "We need to get an oil

sample. Have you had any alcoholic drinks tonight?" "Yes" Lightning said. "Just a couple of beers." The department's nurse arrived

and took an oil sample. "Are you taking any medication that I need to know about?" The nurse asked "Certain drugs will show up in

the drug screen." "I know that!" Lightning said angrily and slammed his tire on the table." What I want to know… how did Brody get

out of prison?" "Light…I promise we'll find out." Scarlett said "Right now, you need to answer all the questions." Lightning sighed sadly

and told the nurse everything that Doc had prescribed for him. The fax marine beeped and started to spit out a fax. Scarlett rolled

over to it. "Here's the alert from the prison that Brody was incarnated at." Scarlett said "It's suggesting that Brody escaped during a

fire. The prison officials only noticed he was missing when doing a check of inmates. They don't know how long it's been since he's

been missing." Scarlett said "This was dated five hours ago, why am I only getting it now? If I had warning, I would have deputies on

the look for him. There's no excuse for this!" Scarlett began typing angrily at her computer. "I'm listening." She said "I need to let the

prison officials know that Brody is here. I'm going to give them a piece of my mind while I'm at it." Everyone in the room could feel

the waves of anger that Scarlett was radiating. "I'm sorry Lightning, but I have to question. Then I'm going to call in the state police

to do an independent investigation... I'll try to be quick so you can get to the hospital. Do you understand that our conversation will

be recorded?" Hugh said, Lightning nodded. "For the record. Tell me what happed at your home tonight." Monte used his phone to

record the interview as well, he also quietly took notes as Lightning recounted everything he could remember. Hugh stooped him a

few times to ask questions. Some of the questions Lightning could answer, but there was a few he couldn't. After an hour and a half

of questioning, Hugh was satisfied, he packed up his notes. "As far as I'm concerned" He said "You were justified in shooting Brody

and I'm not going to file charges. However, that could change if the state police find anything in their investigation." "Brody broke into

my house, stabbed my wife's bodyguard, hurt my daughter's dog, was about to kill our mother and her unborn baby!" Lightning said

angrily "If that isn't a reason to shoot someone, I don't know what is." "I agree with you" Hugh said. "But we must follow protocol.

That way Brody can't say we didn't do our job." Lightning opened his mouth to say something, but Monte placed a tire on his fender.

"He's right Lightning." Monte said "As frustrating as it is, you're a police officer. You must follow the rules. I'm assuming the state

police will want to talk to Lightning as soon as possible?" Hugh just nodded. "I'll file the request first thing in the morning." Hugh

explained "You should hear from them in a little as twelve hours from getting the request." Lightning just sighed sadly as Hugh left

Scarlett's office. Scarlett finished her message, then she turned towards Lightning. "I need to go over procedures for a police shooting

with you before I let you leave." Scarlett said "I have to put you on administrative duty until while we wait for the state police's

investigation to be complete. It shouldn't take long, there're pretty efficient when it comes to these things. I already have your

firearm. I also need your tazer, passport, and any other firearms that have been assigned to you." "I don't have any more weapons

on me." Lightning said "I still have the shotgun that Oliver gave me when we were looking for Carlos. It and my passport are back at

the house." "I can't let you back in your house." Scarlett said "It is still being processed as a crime scene. Could you tell me where

they are and I'll have one of the other deputies get them." "My passport should be in the top left-hand drawer of my desk. If it's not

there, you'll have to ask Sally where it is. She sometimes keeps it in the office's safe. The shotgun is on top of the book case that is

across from my desk. It's behind some of my trophies. If Leah is there, have her get it. She knows where my home office is." "As far

as I know, she's returned after escorting the ambulance." Scarlett said "I'm sorry Light, but you are restricted to Radiator Springs. If

you need to leave town for anything, you must let me know first. I'll have to talk to Hugh about you traveling to races. I hope that

we'll have all this cleared up by the time Tara returns to racing." "We always had John as a backup for these instances." Lightning said

"With his injures, I don't think that he'll be up to it. We'll have to think of something, but we have a few weeks to decide. Tara got a

three-race suspension because of a fight with Thunder." "Oh yeah, I heard something about that." Scarlett said "Well… if you don't

have any more questions for me, you are free to go. I don't think you'll need a police escort right away, the news hasn't reached the

major networks." "Oh, it will… give it a few hours." Lightning said "I'll be surprised if we aren't swimming in reporters by morning." "If

that happens" Scarlett said "We'll deal with it." The two cars hugged and then Lightning and Monte headed to the hospital. At the

hospital, a few hours earlier: Jerry arrived with Brody and he was taken to the trauma room to be examined. Brody had passed out

from shock on the way to the hospital, he was not a threat to anyone. Dunkin arrived at the hospital just to make sure that Brody

didn't cause any trouble. Then Bentley had called and said that he was arriving with a car that was stabled and was in critical

condition. The emergency room was ready for them when Bentley and Doc arrived. Luckily John was still stable when he arrived at the

hospital. By then emergency room doctor had already taken Brody to surgery. The hospital was forced to call the doctor on call,

Michael Schumacher. Michael arrived a short time later and took John's case, leaving Doc in charge of running the hospital. John

regained consciousness and he could talk to the medical team. Soon: Michael took John to surgery. Finally, Tempest arrived at the

hospital with Riley. With all the adrenaline now drained out of his system, Riley was starting to suffer from shock as well as being in a

considerable amount of pain. Tempest couldn't give Riley anything for pain until one of the doctors saw him first. With all the other

doctors busy, Doc was the only doctor left to treat Riley. "Doc, I'm here!" Jackie said as she rolled up to him. "I don't know what's

going on but, I was in the office doing some paperwork and I heard the multiple trauma calls. I came to see if I could help in any

way." Doc quickly informed her what had happed as they rolled towards Riley's emergency room bay. "I'm sorry Riley." Doc said as he

and Jackie rolled into Riley's bay. "With everyone busy the traumas, you're stuck with me treating you." Riley was laying on the

stretcher, moaning in pain. Bella was on the phone with their lawyer. "I don't mind" Riley whimpered. "Lightning says you're the best

doctor he's ever had." "I'm going to examine you." Doc said "Then I will give you something for the pain." Jackie carefully removed

the bandages. Then she shined a bright light on Riley's wound. Riley winced a few times as Doc examined him. "Well you're going to

need surgery to repair that slash. As far as I can tell, no major structures have been damaged. It will be simple procedure, taking

only a few hours. However, you are still suffering from shock." Doc said "I'm going to give you some medicine that should help with

that. I can't take you to surgery until you have fully recovered. Jackie will start prepping you. I need to get things ready for your

surgery." After Doc and Jackie left, Riley saw Bella had finished her conservation with Alexander. "Bhuel, cad a dúirt sé? (Well, what

did he say?)" Riley asked "An raibh tú insint dó cad a tharla? (Did you tell him what happened?) "Ar a laghad na codanna is féidir liom

cuimhneamh, bhí gach rud a leithéid de Doiléirigh. Sé ag dul a ghabháil leis an chéad eitilt ar maidin. Beidh sé in iúl dúinn nuair a

fhaigheann sé anseo.(At least the parts I can remember, everything was such a blur. (He's going to catch the first flight in the

morning. He'll let us know when he gets here.)" Bella said "Sé ag dul freisin chun ligean don stiúideo scannán fhios go mbainfidh tú go

bhfuil tú ag dul go mór roinnt ama breise as. Is féidir le do stiúrthóirí scannáin rudaí a láimhseáil ar feadh tamaill. Beidh an stiúideo

éileamh a bodyguards sheoladh. Dúirt mé leo nach raibh ag teastáil uainn iad. Alexander dúirt nach mbeidh an stiúideo ag éisteacht is

dócha dó. (He's also going to let the movie studio know that you'll you're going to need some extra time off. Your movie directors can

handle things for a while. The studio will demand to send bodyguards. I told them that we didn't need them. Alexander said the studio

probably won't listen to him.)" "Lig an bodyguards teacht. (Let the bodyguards come.)" Riley moaned "Níl mé sa giúmar chun argóint

leis an stiúideo. Cé a fhios, d'fhéadfadh muid iad de dhíth tar éis an tsaoil. Tá a fhios agat go bhfuil na meáin ag dul chun dul cnónna

thar an. (I'm not in the mood to argue with the studio. Who knows, we might need them after all. You know that the media is going to

go nuts over this.)" "tá a fhios agam (I know)" Bella said, tears started falling from her eyes. "Tá sé seo go léir mo locht. Má bhí mé

máthair maith, ansin bheadh Brody iompú amach ceart go leor. (This is all my fault. If I been a good mother, then Brody would have

turned out all right.)" Riley groaned in pain as he leaned over and attempted to hug Bella. "Bella, féachaint ar dom. (Bella, look at

me.)" Riley said and he lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Níl sé seo do locht. Bhí tú ag máthair den scoth na buachaillí agus

beidh tú a bheith ina máthair scoth a sholáthar dár iníon. Tá a fhios agat fiú mar leanbh, bhí Brody rachtanna foréigneacha.

Riachtanais sé a bheith faoi ghlas suas do gach duine a chosaint. (This isn't your fault. You have been an excellent mother to the boys

and you'll be an excellent mother to our daughter. You know even as a child, Brody had violent outbursts. He needs to be locked up

for everyone's protection.)" Bella leaned into Riley and cried as he did his best to comfort her.

 **Guest 2-Hope John gives up smoking soon given the affects it causes.-** He does. Mainly because the hospital has a no smoking policy.

 **Fuck! Big mess there for the McQueens. Ouch! Being shot in the dick. That's gonna leave a sick scar.-** Yep. It also makes it unable to get hard. More on that in later chapters.

 **Good on Deputy McQueen doing his duty and keeping the offender alive. Big mess when you kill given as an officer you have to provide a lot of information. Keep them alive you get rewarded more. Such a sick twisted bastard Brody is. Never wanna see him again.-** He'll be around at least once more, he causes all kinds of legal trouble for the family. Small spoiler: Brody uses the media to try to smear his bother's good name. I can't say anything more, because, right now it's just an idea in my head.

 **Every time I read I picture the actions going on from the words.-** That's kind of how I write. I make up little movies in my head. Then I try to write what I see. Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't.

 **Good on Lightning remaining at a decent civil level and not letting Brody's evil nature get to him. Hope John and Riley recover soon. Good job with the Irish too** -Lightning tries to ignore Brody and his insults. However sometimes Brody does get under Lightning's skin and Lightning gives in and returns the insults. Since Brody doesn't know any Irish, I wasn't planning to use any of it in the chapter. But you asked and It got me thinking about the differences between the brothers. What better way to do that by having Lightning show that he is proud of his heritage, while Brody hasn't.

 **That's deputy Lightning McQueen arresting Brody then. That'll make the headlines.-** It's about 50/50. Lightning has a right to defend himself and his family. And yes the media goes crazy. That's in a few chapters. The racing team and the hospital holds a joint press conference.

 **Tragic Attempted murder and escaped convict apprehension at the McQueen house if you like that-** That's a good idea, I'll try to work that in.

 **I have an idea for you. Maybe have a conversation between Lightning and Tara where Tara asks why Lightning didn't kill Brody. Simple when a man is down and they're completely defenseless and powerless it'll be a cowardly action and killing Brody when he's in that state would be too easy. You don't kill unless there's a good reason to.** **Lightning would rather make Brody suffer til he ends up in a box-** That's a good idea too! I'll write that in some where. It might be a few chapters though.

 **XxtripleeyexX-I don't know why even Uk wanted to leave EU. UK is still part in Europe. A quote said that Europe only suceeds if we work together. Anyway I'm a British-German. I'm also a citizen in Britain so I vote NO on that. Sorry IrishScottDragonGirl for saying this in your story.-** I have family that still lives in the U.K There's now a rumor going around that there will be a vote to repeal the Brexit. Even if there is no vote. It will take a decade or more to get it complete. The way it's being fought in Parliament, makes me think it'll never happen. I know that the Queen doesn't have any real power, but I think she should make the final decision.

 **Guest 3-Well if I were going to watch Moana it's just to watch the Cars 3 teaser in 3D, I'm not interested on Moana at all. I kinda miss the old Disney 2D animation so I don't watch Disney new movies anymore. I just focus on Pixar and of course I'm sooooo excited about Cars 3.-** It's a good movie for young girls to see. We need more movies like this. Just a spoiler- Its Moana that is the hero in the movie, the demi-god just helps. The chicken is hilarious though. He's like Mater, just in chicken form.


	80. Lightning's Sister

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 77. – Lightning's Sister –**

Twenty minutes later: Once Bella finished crying, Riley was lying on the stretcher in considerable about of pain. He wiped her tears away. "Tá mé chomh leithscéal My Love.

(I'm so sorry My Love.)" Riley said "Feicfidh mé a dhéanamh go pearsanta cinnte go n-íocann Brody ar a bhfuil déanta aige chun tú (I'll personally make sure that that Brody

pays for what he has done to you.)" Riley's voice had a dangerous tone to it. Bella knew that he was thinking of doing something stupid. "Just a fhágáil dó ... beidh sé bás olc

agus ina n-aonar. Tá sé fiú an trioblóid.(Just leave him…he'll die miserable and alone. He's not worth the trouble.)" Bella said "Shíl mé i gcónaí go bhféadfaí Brody a

athshlánú ... tá a chuid gníomhaíochtaí anocht cinnte dom nach féidir leis. Ón nóiméad ar aghaidh, tá Lightning mo mhac amháin. Tá iníon a ardú ... Tá súil agam ach is féidir

léi cabhrú liom leigheas mo chroí istigh a chrá. (I always thought that Brody could be rehabilitated…his actions tonight have convinced me that he can't. From this moment on,

Lightning is my only son. We have a daughter to raise…I just hope she can help me heal my broken heart.)" Bella whimpered, she acted like she was about to break into tears

again. Riley was going to say something to her but Jackie came back with a tray full of medicines, she saw that Bella had been crying but said nothing. The nurse got to work

getting Riley ready for his surgery. "I know you're hurting." Jackie said "We normally don't do this, but I'm going to give you something for your pain. It won't take it all away,

but it should knock it down a little." Jackie inserted an I.V. into Riley's axle then injected the painkiller in to the I.V. line. "The pain medicine I gave you works quickly. You

should get some relief in a few minutes." Jackie said. Suddenly, Bella shivered, groaned, and rubbed her side. "Bella, are you all right? You're not having contractions, are

you?" "No…" Bella said. "I'm fine, the baby just kicked me really hard." As a mother herself, something told Jackie that Bella wasn't telling her whole the truth. Bella groaned

and this time she nearly collapsed. "That looked like a contraction to me. Dominque!" Jackie called "I need you in here, STAT!" Dominque rolled into the bay just as Bella

gasped as water poured out of her. "Oh, my god! Please…don't tell me that my water just broke!" Bella cried "No! please baby… not now! Riley needs me! I can't have you

tonight!" Dominque rushed to her side just as Bella had another strong contraction, this time she could not contain a cry of pain as the contraction hit. Doc heard the

commotion and he rolled in to the bay. He shot Jackie a what's going on look. "I'm trying to convince Bella she's in labor." Jackie said "Her water just broke." Doc saw the

water on the floor. "Bella, if your water broke you need to go up to the maternity center. Doc said "You're in labor, it's not healthy to try to stop it." "Doc! What am I going to

do?" Bella said "I'm not due for another week!" "I dought that, I would have given you another two or three days." Doc said "You and the baby are going to be fine. It's

common for extreme stress to cause a woman to go into labor, especially when they are this close to giving birth." "Are you sure the baby is fine?" Bella asked "We waited so

long, it would break our heart if we lost her now." "I'm sure." Doc said "We need to get you to labor and delivery. I need to call Dr. Schumacher and tell her that her services

are needed." "I thought Dr. Schumacher was in surgery with John?" Bella asked "There's no way I'm going to allow Michael to leave him." "I'm talking about Dr. Zoe

Schumacher. She's the hospital's resident OB-GYN, she is also Michael's wife. It would be my honor to deliver your baby." Doc said "But I'll be in surgery with Riley." "My

surgery can wait." Riley said "I need to be with Bella, I want to be at the birth." "Riley, I.." Doc said, but Riley cut him off. "I'm not having surgery, until I see my daughter

and Bella has recovered!" Riley demanded "I can handle my pain; your nurse gave me something for it." He tried getting up, but he collapsed back down as pain ripped

though his body. Doc just sighed, now he knew where Lightning got his stubbornness from. "All right, I'll grant your wishes." Doc said "Dominque, take Bella up to labor and

delivery. Jackie, I will leave you a list of fluids that I want Riley to receive. Riley if you change your mind, I'm going to be around." Dominque got a wheelchair and took Bella

up to the maternity ward as Jackie started to work on Riley. Doc went to call Zoë. In the meantime, Sally and Tara arrived at the hospital. They were led to where Riley was.

Tara paused at the curtain. "Grandpa, how are you doing?" she asked "Can we come in?" "Sure Sweetheart." Riley said "Where's your mom? I need to talk to her." "I'm right

here." Sally said following Tara in. "What do you need?" Bella's water just broke and one of the nurses just took her up to the maternity ward." Riley said "I need you to help

Bella, she needs someone with her right now." "Are you sure that Grandma's water broke?" Tara said, Riley just nodded "Here? Now? On top of what just happened? Can't

they just shove the baby back in?" Riley and Sally laughed. "Tara, you know that's not how it works." Sally said "If the baby is ready, then there noting that can stop it." "I

know!" Tara snapped "My brain isn't working all that well right now." "Tara, you stay here with Grandpa." Sally said "I'll go check on Bella." "MOM! Grandma said I could be

with her when she has the baby!" Tara protested "I really want to be there." "I'm just going to check on her." Sally said "I'm guessing it will be couple of hours before Bella is

ready to give birth. I promise that I'll come and get you when Grandma is ready, till then stay with Grandpa." An hour later: Sally and Tara was with Bella as she could feel

more and more pressure building up in the lower region of her undercarriage. Riley was brought in a stretcher; his wound was cleaned and dressed. He had an oxygen tube

hooked to his grill and his hood was raised slightly. I.V. tubes were attached to his engine allowing medicines to be pumped directly into his system. Slightly high from the

pain medicine, Riley got off the stretcher and hobbled over to Bella. Bella tried hugged him, Riley could not contain a hiss of pain. "My Love, I'm going to be all right." Bella

said "If you're in that much pain, you need to go to surgery…" "No, I need to tend to you and the baby first." Riley said "No matter what, I'm not leaving your side." Suddenly

there was a knock on the door. "Mrs. McQueen?" Zoë asked as she rolled into the room with Isabelle behind her. "I'm Dr. Zoë Schumacher, Gynecologist and Obstetrician.

Isabelle is my midwife, we going to be assisting you. I read the report, your water broke in the emergency room?" "Yes, we already know that were having a girl." Bella said

"I'm really worried. She coming a week early." "A baby being born a week before her due date is nothing to worry about. It happens all the time. Due dates are just time

estimate when we think the baby is going to be born." Zoë said, Bella visibly relaxed. "Are you ready for me examine you and see how you are progressing?" Bella just

nodded. Since Bella was already on the birthing lift, Zoë flipped the switch to lift the table up just a few feet so that she could examine Bella. There was a very prominent

bulge by the entrance of the birth canal, an indication that the baby's hood was pushing against it. "Well Bella, you are ready. There's no way your pregnancy would have

lasted another week, two or three days at best." Zoë said, then she looked at a chart that monitors contractions. "My only concern is that your contractions are coming close

together. If you keep having contractions at this rate, your body will try to push the baby out, before your birth canal is dilated enough. If that happens, the baby will tear it,

causing a life-threatening condition for you and her. I'm going to prescribe you a medicine that will slow down your contractions, giving your birth canal time to finish dilating."

"I understand" Bella said "I had the same problem when I gave birth to Brody." As Zoë was talking Bella saw Riley try hide a wince of pain. "How long until my birth canal is

dilated?" Bella asked "The only reason I'm asking is that my husband was stabbed earlier tonight and he needs to go to surgery and have it fixed." "About four hours." Zoë

said "Unfortunately there is nothing we can give you that will speed up your dilating process." "That means that Riley has time for his surgery." Bella said, Riley opened his

mouth to protest. "SHUT IT!... I demand you go to surgery. I refuse to lay here and see you in mountains of pain. Doc said that your surgery should only take an hour or two.

If you go now, you'll be back in time for the birth." "Bella I…" Riley started to say. "I don't care what you think!" Bella snapped "If you ever want to have sex with me again, I

demand you go to surgery now! Sally and Tara are here, so I'm not alone! The sooner you get it done, the sooner you can come back!" "All right… you win." Riley said "I don't

want to be celibate the rest of my life." Zoë contacted Doc and let him know Riley was willing to have surgery while they waited on Bella's birth canal to dilate. Doc sent Jackie

to collect Riley and take him down to surgery. Sly, Hunter, and the rest of the family arrived at the hospital. Sly became aware of issue. Sly caught Doc just as he was about

to head into the operating room. "Hudson, may I speak with you? I'll take just a moment." Sly asked, Doc turned to face him. "I've heard the nurses talking. Is it true that all

the hospital's doctors are tied up with traumas, leaving no doctors available to attend to any emergencies that might come in? *Doc nodded* "Then, here's what I'm offering.

I've been certified to practice medicine in Arizona. I'm willing to do Riley's surgery. That way it frees you up, this is your hospital and you know how it works, you can run it

better than I can. You'll also be available in case another emergency should come in." "That's a really good idea Sly." Doc said "I just hope Riley isn't under anesthesia so he

can approve you doing the surgery. Let me go check, I'll be back in a minute." Doc came back a few minutes later. "We're in luck" Doc said. "Riley was just awake enough to

understand what I was talking about. He is willing to let you do the surgery. The only thing is you're going in blind. I don't even have any pictures to show you." "I've seen it...

I examined Riley after you left with John. It's not the worst stabbing I have ever seen. Sly said "I work at a hospital that sees a lot of gang violence. I've gotten very good at

repairing gunshot and stab wounds." "Well… I won't keep you." Doc said "If you need anything let me know." An hour later: Lightning and Monte had made it to the hospital.

Sally filled them on what was going on. "Are you ready to see your sister?" Bella asked when Lightning and Monte arrived at her room. "I guess the baby has decided that

she's ready." Lightning nuzzled Bella. "It's about time! I know… I know. Sometimes it takes you women forever getting ready to make an appearance." Lightning said playfully

"I know how long it takes Sally and Tara to get ready to go sometimes. Their make-up has to be 'perfect', then they spend an hour trying to decide on what kind of tires to

wear." Bella just laughed when Sally gave him a hard slap the fender. "We have to look hot and sexy." Sally said playfully "That way you guys have to drive around with a

certain part of you 'hard'." Bella laughed, she knew what Sally was talking about. Despite everything that happed earlier tonight, laughter seemed to make everyone feel a

little bit better. About another hour later: Lightning and Sally were in resting Bella's room when Sly returned from returned from surgery. "I have good news! Riley's surgery

went better than expected. Brody's knife missed all the major structures. Riley will need some rehab, to get to get his strength built back up. He shouldn't have any problems

with it once he heals." Sly said with a smile. "Once Riley wakes up and is stable, I told the nurses he can come up and help Bella with her delivery. Riley has to spend a couple

of days in the hospital then he can go home." "Sly that's wonderful!" Bella said, Sally just hugged Sly. "I can't thank you enough!" Two more hours later: Zoe was happy that

Bella's birth canal was dilating normally, so she decided to let her contractions resume. Soon: Bella was nearing the end of labor. Her contractions increased in strength, so did

the discomfort they caused. Riley on the other hand, wasn't feeling much of anything. When he wasn't soothing Bella during a contraction, he was laying on the stretcher

staring blankly at the ceiling. "I think that Grandpa's stoned." Tara gigged "He's acting like Fillmore after he smokes one of his special cigarettes." "I'm not stoned." Riley said

"However, I haven't been this high from taking drugs since collage. Whatever they are giving me…it's good stuff." Riley could hear soft beeps from the monitors that tracked

Bella's engine rhythms, as well as the baby's. Those soft repeating tones were like a lullaby, and they were soothing Riley was soon asleep. An hour later: "Your birth canal is

fully dilated." Zoe said after examining her. "It's time for you to have your baby." "Then wake Riley." Bella groaned though a contraction. "I'm tired of hearing him snore… I

know he can't help it, it hasn't been that long since he came back from surgery." Sally gently woke Riley. Only Sally, Tara and Riley were allowed in the room for the birth.

Rest of the family was ushered out to the waiting room. "All right Bella. When the next contraction hits, I want you to push." Zoe explained, Bella nodded just before a

contraction hit. "Excellent Bella, now... push…" Bella gritted her teeth and pushed before letting out a loud cry, then falling back to the lift. Minutes later, A major contraction

suddenly hit, Bella could not hold in a whimper of pain as she trembled against her husband. "Chrysler!" Bella said "I've forgotten how painful child birth is." "I don't think our

daughter is coming out as easily as Lightning did." Riley said "He was hardly any effort." Bella just nodded "I think you're right." she said "I haven't had to work this hard in

years." Riley chuckled before watching Bella's undercarriage undergo a contraction. Just as he predicted, Bella suddenly let out a loud cry of pain as she involuntarily started

pushing. Zoë had situated parked herself between Bella's rear axles ready to deliver the baby, her front tires were covered up with sterile coverings. Half an hour later: "Push

Bella" Zoë instructed. "I can almost see the baby's hood." Bella was getting very tired. "Don't give up my love!" Riley encouraged "The baby is almost here." Zoë counted the

long ten-second push. "Your okay, the baby's coming" Zoë comforted. "You're doing so good; the baby should be out in a few more contractions." Bella nodded as she felt

another contraction coming. "Come on, My Love...Push." Riley cooed sympathetically "You can do it!" Bella let out a series of strangled gasps before bearing down with all her

might. Everyone all saw Bella's under carriage suddenly constrict and she gasped in pain. Bella let out a piercing yelp as the baby's hood was suddenly pushed halfway out.

"You're doin' it Push!" Riley encouraged, Bella pushed again. "The baby is almost out! Keep pushing!" Suddenly fluid poured on to the floor as Zoe pulled out an oil covered

white mass. "Congratulations" She said "You have a beautiful new daughter." The baby was the normal size of a newborn. For the most part Tara was really interested in the

whole birthing process. But seeing a baby covered in oil, Tara suddenly passed out. "Hey! I'm the new dad…" Riley said "I'm the one that is supposed to pass out when the

baby arrives." "She's just like Lightning." Sally said "They can't stand seeing oil." Isabelle got some smelling salt and revived Tara a few moments later. "I think I'm going to

barf!" Tara said "No offence Grandma. After seeing that, I'm never having kids!" The adults chucked as Isabelle helped Tara out to the waiting area.

 **Guest 2-Bad move of Brody hitting on Leah. Especially a police officer. He's now had his fear switch flipped.-** Yep, Strong women scare Brody.

 **Scarlett does good in looking after her deputies. Hopefully after some more training Lightning will of learnt to stay calmer. Brody will never have sex again** **given his injury. So stressful the media can be when you've suffered trauma. Sounds like a lousy prison.-** You know how the media is... always sticking their noses in where it doesn't belong. Scarlett cares about all of her deputies, no matter who they are.

 **Please have them all recovered soon and have Lightning do more police duties. Maybe have him work alongside the new deputy so they get to know each other more.-** As soon as things settle down, I'm planning on it.

 **Please maybe have Lightning and Tara communicate in Irish some time** -There's some coming up soon.

 **I know it's hard but once someone has done enough to throw a lot you did for them back in your face and be as treacherous as Brody they're not worth the time and energy anymore. If any of my family turned out like Brody then I'd disown them immediately. Lightning should keep his firearms locked up more securely than a shelf. Like a cupboard with a lock that only he can access.-** I'm planning on having Scarlett say something to him about that when the state police show up to interview him.

 **I have some more ideas for you. If you like them take your time finding the place for them there's no rush, no pressure. Idea 1: Maybe have Lightning and the radiator springs Sheriff's department be assigned as an armed response to apprehend a gang of armed drug dealers in a house and a bit of a shootout is involved where one armed drug dealer is wounded, they get overpowered and arrested**.-I'll see what I can do. If I can find a place for it I'll use it. Maybe it'll help Lightning get over his fear of shooting someone again.

 **Idea 2: As Lightning and Tara go back to racing if you do have Justin appear again maybe have him where he harasses Candice again, gets caught out by Lightning, tries resisting arrest, Lightning holds him pinned down and warns him with his tazer if he carries on.-** i have something like that already written. It happens a little later in the story.

 **Idea 3: Please maybe have Lightning spend some time with Tara and maybe more with Doc and Riley where they sit with a scotch or beer.-** I'll see what I can do.

 **Idea 4: If you do have Chelsea come around please have her where she harasses Chick and Thunder with her hypocrisy and Lightning deals with the situation but without an arrest and Chelsea tries her charm on Lightning.-** Yep, that's included when Justin returns.

 **That's all I'll offer for now til after two or three chapters. Or at least if I come up with something to offer Happy Birthday by the way. I have one more idea for you. Coz Lightning's suffered so much trauma maybe have Sally give Lightning a hot night between them with a hot wax massage and sex. Because Lightning can't go back to his house til the crime scene is all cleared maybe have Lightning and Sally stay at the cozy cone motel and Doc overhears them having their kinky time in Irish. See if you like that** -I think I can squeeze that in some where.

 **From the way Brody's gone other than trespassing on Lightning's house, for four counts of attempted murder especially on a Bella being pregnant he should be sentenced to death.-** I've been thinking about that. While I'm not a fan of the death penalty because I believe death is a release, not a punishment. I haven't decided on Brody's fate. With what he has done, I haven't ruled out the death penalty for him.

 **That's how I feel but it's your story you decide. Hope you had a good birthday** -Thanks, My birthday was great.

 **'Feel good does it Brody'? 'Being shot in the dick, losing the will to ever have sex again'? 'Whenever you get hard I doubt you'll find the pain pleasurable as you don't have a dick anymore'. 'Should of stayed in prison and away from where you're not welcome'. See if you like those taunts from Lightning towards Brody if Lightning confronts Brody for trying to smear Lightning's good name. It's a true fact. Brody can't have sex anymore as he's stuck with that pain forever-** That's a good idea. I was trying to think of a good way for Lightning to get some "pay back." I haven't had time to work on that part of the story, right now it's just a thought in my head.

 **Kono Storm-Nice work on this chapter. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!-** Thanks, it was great!

 **Tell Riley I hope he feels better. when is Bella suppose to have the little one?-** This chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

 **nice work on this Chapter. just letting you know that I changed my username.-** I like it!

 **I hope brody lands in jail forever.-** He does, more on that later!

 **Smart move in Leah's part for scaring the heck out of brody.-** I wanted to show that Leah was a bad-ass. What better way than to have her shove her gun his face.

 **Guest 3-Happy birthday! and thanks for giving us this beatiful gift even if you are the one who should get gifts XD** -It was great. I like giving you guys chapters.

 **I supposed that Moana would be the heroine of the film as she's the main character but I don't know, it may be funny and all but I don't fell attracted to it :/** -Like I said, it was good, not great. Little girls probably enjoyed it more.

 **Great chapter by the way!-** Thanks, I'm happy that you liked it.

 **I just got an idea XD as I read Guest 2' idea of Sally giving Lightning a hot night. I thought now that we are getting info about Cars 3 and Lightning is retiring and knowing that in your story he is retired, I thought on maybe you can make Lightning watching tapes of his old races in his office later at night as he is missing not racing anymore and then Sally comes in and ask him what is he doing and he explains what is going on with his feelings and even start talking about the details and the mistakes he made on those races as he is a professional driver and after seeing him sad she takes him to the cozy cone and starts kissing him and all. See if you like it, it's a very shor scene you can add if you want :)-** I'll try to find a place for it. It might be a while though.


	81. Jacqueline Pauline Corté McQueen

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **AN: I WANT TO WISH EVERYONE _A MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

Chapter 78. – **Jacqueline Pauline Corté McQueen** -

The newborn was a little ball of dripping wetness, she heaved a few choking coughs then started to cry. Zoë laid the baby on the table

next to Bella and quickly examined her. "She's breathing fine." Zoë said over the crying newborn "Airways are clear. She's healthy,

strong, and very loud." Zoë carefully transported the bundle to Riley's hood. The baby stopped crying for a moment and stared at the

big red thing she was lying on. He gently took to baby over Bella so she could see her. Isabelle noted the time as Zoë set about

extracting the after birth. As Bella was focused on her baby, she delivered the afterbirth with only a few pushes. "It's best if the baby

nurses now." Zoë said. "She should start fussing soon." Just on cue the baby let out a strangled cry Riley placed the newborn next to

Bella's breast and he guided her mouth to the nipple. "She's like Lightning." Riley said "He came into the hungry, famished, and

starving as well." "I think she is going to give him a run for his money when it comes to eating." Bella said "We now have two

bottomless pits in the family… lucky us!" Everyone in the room chucked. "Once the baby finishes nursing." Isabelle said "We can finish

cleaning her up." "She's so beautiful!" Riley grinned proudly as he nuzzled Bella. "I can't thank you enough for giving me a daughter."

Bella just smiled tiredly at him. "So… this mean you'll buy me that neckless I've been wanting?" Bella asked "No… Because, I've

already bought it for you." Riley said as he reached into his briefcase. "It's a good thing that I've been caring it around with me… just

in case you decided to have the baby without any warning." Riley pulled out a pink pearl and dimond mother/daughter neckless. Zoë

examined Bella. She found her exhausted, but recovering well. Bella was moved from the lift to a bed, where she could rest

comfortably. Isabelle finished cleaning the baby off and wrapped her in a soft pale pink blanket. With her tummy full, the baby drifted

to sleep. Isabelle laid the baby beside Bella. Riley helped Bella put her new neckless on then and gently put a matching neckless on

the newborn. "Riley, she perfect blend of us. Welcome to the family little one." Bella said "You're going to be a daddy's girl, aren't

you?" "I don't know about that." Riley said "With that neckless, you are already making her into a girly-girl." Bella gently nudged the

baby encouraging her to open her eyes. The baby whimpered softly and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, trying to focus

on strange new things around her. She turned her gaze towards her parents showing them her bright blue eyes, the trademark of a

McQueen. Riley couldn't help but grin wider as he gently caressed his daughter with his tire. "Do you have a name picked out for

her?" Isabelle asked. "Yes" Bella said. "Jacqueline Pauline Corté McQueen." "Beautiful name" Isabelle said "I'll put that on her

records." "Can the rest of the family come in now?" Bella asked "I know they are all dieing to see her." "Yes, for a little while."

Isabelle said "Then you, Jacqueline, and Riley need some time alone. I'll have a bed brought in for Riley, that way he can stay with

you and the baby." Soon: The family was allowed into Bella's room to see Jacqueline. Before he could get in the room, Lightning's

phone rang, he saw it was Tara's agent. He drove back to the waiting area to talk to him. Later: Oliver suddenly appeared at the door.

"Tara, I have good news…" he said "Chavo has a broken leg, but other than that… he's going to be okay. He needs to stay at the vets,

for a few days. Then he can come home." Tara hugged the big deputy. "Thank you, Oliver!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I don't

know what I'll do without you." "I had a dog when I was your age." Oliver said "He was my best buddy, so I know how you feel about

him. I have to give my report now, I can come back in a little while." "Please, get some sleep first." Sally said "You look like you're

about to fall asleep on your tires." Oliver just nodded before turning to leave. Between the anesthesia and the pain medication, Riley

struggled to stay awake and care for Bella and Jacqueline. "Go lie down." Bella demanded "You need sleep." "So due you." Riley

countered "All I had was surgery, you just gave birth. You're the one that needs to rest." Sensing an argument coming, Sally stepped

in. "Why don't you both take a nap." She said "Tara and I can keep an eye on everything." Both Bella and Riley settled down in their

beds. Riley fell asleep almost instantly. Bella turned on the TV. She was not happy that most of the major news channels were

reporting on what happened at the house. When Lightning returned to his mother's room, Sally was gently rocking the baby on her

hood. Tara was watching the baby so intensely, Sally thought her daughter's eyes were going to pop though her windshield. Sally

hugged Lightning. He was so tired and stressed out, Lightning didn't notice the baby. "How are you doing?" Sally asked "Did

everything go okay with the interview?" "Yeah" Lightning said tiredly. "It really helped having your father there." Bella who was still

watching the news, motioned for him to come over. "Oh my Lightning!" Bella said as she hugged him. "Are you hurt?" "I'm…I'm okay.

I don't have any physical injuries; emotional ones are another story." Lightning said "Where's the baby?" Sally rolled up to him.

"Light…" Bella said "I want you to meet your sister, Jacqueline." Sally laid the baby on his hood. "Mom… she's beautiful!" Lightning

said, Jacqueline looked directly at him and cooed. "All ready a jabber box. I'm just going to say this and get out of the way. As your

big brother… you're smelly and no one likes you!" "Save it for when she can understand you." Bella said "Light…Please tell me you two

aren't going to start fighting." "Yeah, we are!" Lightning said playfully "Jacqueline… stop touching me… stop touching me!... Mom!

Jacqueline's touching me! Make her stop!" Bella giggled "Aren't you a little old to be doing that?" She asked "Don't make me get your

father!" Bella leveled one of her 'I mean it' looks at him. Lightning just smiled. "Speaking of Dad, I see that he is already spoiling

her!" he said as he pointed to the neckless. "Only two hours old and Jacqueline has her first piece of jewelry." "You know how your

father is." Bella said "He likes to see his girls happy." "I know" Lightning said. "I just wished that I thought of something like that."

"To be honest, you never had time to think about it. After we got back from our honeymoon, you moved in with me. You also had a

lot to worry about. From my surprise pregnancy to your broken axle." Sally said "We were planning on living together for a year, then

we were going to start a family." "I know" Lightning said "I still wished I did something like that." "You still can." Bella said "It can be

a Christmas present or something like that." Lightning just nodded. "You want to see something funny? Watch this" Sally said "It

freaks Tara out every time I do it." Sally took Jacqueline of his hood and drove over to Tara. "No!" Tara said "I'll drop her." Sally sat

the baby on Tara hood. Tara froze, she sat as still as a stone, not even daring to breathe. "Tara, she's not made of glass. She actually

soft and squishy, like you were." Lightning said "You need to start breathing or you're going to pass out." Knowing where Tara was

ticklish, he ran his tire long her side, just above her rocker bar. Tara jerked and let out with a small squeal. "See…" Lightning said "No

harm done." "That wasn't nice, I could have dropped…" Tara started to complain, but Lightning cut her off. "It wasn't supposed to be

nice." He said "It was to get you to relax." Tara remained still as a stone. Lightning picked Jacqueline up and put her back on his

hood. The baby yawned hugely, she brought her rims under her, and snuggled into her brother's warm hood. She fell into deep sleep

and softly began to snore. "Wow! Mom, she snores just like you do." Lightning said "I guess that officially makes her a member of the

family." "Yeah" Bella said, laying Jacqueline in the crib next to her. "But don't tell your father that she snores. He'll find out soon

enough." Exhausted, Lightning parked on a nearby couch and promptly fell asleep. Sally and Tara snugged in with him and they too

were soon asleep. Hours later: Doc gently shook Lightning awake. "Hey… Kid!" Doc said "Wake up!" Lightning woke with a jump, and

looked around the room. Everyone was asleep. "Sorry Doc" Lightning said with a huge yawn. "I must have dosed off for a moment."

"It's fine Kid." Doc said "With all that just happed, I'm getting tired myself." "Do you know how John's doing?" Lightning asked "Is

Jasper here yet? I talked to him shortly after Jacqueline was born. I told him everything that has happed. He said he would be here as

soon as he could. He said that once he gets all the facts and he'll prepare a statement." "As far as I know, Jasper isn't here yet, but

it's early" Doc said "John is in serious, but stable condition. He's luckily to be alive, he lost a lot of oil before I could get to him.

Michael said the knife missed hitting a major artery by a half of inch." "Will he recover?" Lightning asked "He risked his life to save

mom and Jacqueline… Do you know what time is it?" "John will make a full recovery, but it will take months." Doc said "As for the

time, it's almost quarter-to-six in the morning. How are you doing? I know you were taken to the sheriff's department and

questioned." "The state police is being called in to investigate the shooting." Lightning said "Officially, I'm on administrative duty.

Scarlett has my gun, taser, and passport. I can't leave town without letting her know first. I just hope that I don't get in trouble for

shooting Brody." "I wouldn't worry about that, it's standard procedure." Doc said "I doubt you'll be charged with anything, you had a

right to defend your house and family." "That's what Hugh said." Lightning explained "But he said if the state police found anything,

he could change his mind." Doc just nodded "That's standard practice too." He said "Did Hugh say anything more to you?" "I don't

think so." Lightning said "Last night was such a blur, I can't remember everything that happed." "Well that's understandable." Doc

said, then sighed "You should get all the paperwork from Scarlett later. If you want, bring it to me, and I'll explain everything to you."

"Thanks, Doc" Lightning said "I have one question… did I kill Brody last night?" "No…. not even close." Doc said "However, I think his

rear wheels paralyzed. It's too early to tell for sure. You did a good job on his dick though. One of your bullets nearly severed in two.

I dought that Brody will be able to get an erection from now on." "It serves him right, fucking pervert!" Lightning said "Besides I

wasn't aiming for it, I don't really know how I did it." "The state police will figure it out." Doc said "Word had gotten out, that you shot

your brother and the media is starting to show up at the hospital. It's been a long night for all of us." Suddenly: Jacqueline woke up

and gave a hungry squeal, waking everyone up. Lightning picked his sister up. "Doc, this is my sister Jacqueline." Lightning said

proudly. "Jacqueline this is Doc, be nice to him. He's saved my life more than once." "She's cute… but sounds hungry." Doc said "It'll

be interesting to see how she fills out. Right now, she's just a ball of cuteness." Again, Jacqueline squealed and then started to cry.

Lightning tried to comfort her. "Okay, Okay, I'm getting you something to eat!" Lightning said as he sat her down next to Bella.

Lightning shook his hood, trying to get his ears to stop ringing. "I thought Tara screamed when she was hungry, my sister has her

beat." The room got quiet as Jacqueline started to nurse from Bella. "Jacqueline might be loud." Bella said "You screamed louder, all

of our neighbors knew when you were hungry." Lightning yawned "You want to come home with me for a few hours of rest?" Doc

asked "Your house is still a crime scene, so you can't go home." "What about Maria and the rest of the family?" Lightning asked "They

need a place to say too." "I've looked into it. There are just enough cones at the hotel for Sally's relatives. Ramone and Flo have

volunteered to take Maria taken her in for a few days." Doc said "So it's just you, Sally, and Tara that need a place to stay." Please…

Lightning, come and get some rest. If I ever to have sex with her again, Sophia has demanded that I bring you home with me."

"Light, Sally, Tara go with him… you need to rest." Bella said "I can manage." "I'm not leaving you and Jacqueline by yourselves."

Lightning demanded "Call me paranoid, but I'm not leaving." "Kid the hospital is on full alert, nobody can come in without

permission." Doc said "Besides, Scarlett has deputies stationed in and around hospital." "I don't care!" Lightning said "I'm not leaving.

Sally and Tara can go with you, but I'm staying." "You're leaving with Doc!" Riley said as he was got out of bed. "You need some

sleep… Don't argue with me young man, I'll whip your rear right here in front of everyone!" Tara drove over leaned on Lightning.

"Daddy, please come with us!" She said tiredly "We can come back in a few hours… please… Daddy!" Tears started running down her

fenders. Well that's all it took for Lightning to agree to go with them. Mack and Abby arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and

everyone loaded the trailers. Ten minutes later: The trailers arrived at Doc and Sophia's home. Sophia was outside waiting on them.

She welcomed each of them as they got off the trailers. "I have breakfast waiting." she said "Then you can get some rest." "What

about the press statement?" Tara asked "Didn't Jasper say that we are going to have a press meeting at four." "Yes, but it's only

seven in the morning." Sophia said "Come on…breakfast is waiting." After everyone had eaten, Doc examined everyone but Sophia.

He found that everyone was dehydrated, including himself. "I strongly suggest that everyone gets fluids while they are sleeping." Doc

said "I can guarantee everyone will feel better afterwards." "How hard is it to give yourself an I.V.?" Sally asked "Is it wise to even do

it?" "It's simple, I'm going to administer the I.V.s." Sophia said "I might be a just a newspaper editor, but being married to Hudson all

these years has taught me a thing or two about medicine. I've gotten good at starting I.V.s." Doc just nodded "To prove how good

Sophia is, I volunteer to be the first one." He said "Sophie could you take them upstairs and I'll get the stuff ready." "No, I'll take all

of you upstairs…that incudes you too. Then I'll get the stuff ready. I have a good idea what to use, but I'll have you approve of

everything first." Sophia said, Doc opened his mouth to protest. "I don't want to hear it Hudson. You need the rest as well, I can look

after everyone." Doc just tiredly sighed and motioned for her to lead the way. Sophia led everyone to a small office. "Everyone. get

comfortable" Sophia said. "I'll be back with the stuff." Doc said something to her before she headed to the back. A few minutes later:

Sophia returned with four I.V. poles and equipment. She motioned for Doc to come and park himself at the desk. As he did that

Sophia prepared the solution. Once Doc had inspected the I.V.s, he stuck out his right front tire, exposing his axle. Sophia then

cleaned a spot on his axle and skillfully inserted the needle. Once she was done Doc pulled his tire back into place. "Next" He said, the

family hesitated. "Oh! come on, you guys are chickens! I'm going to be right here." "Ladies first" Lightning said. Tara just rolled her

eyes and drove forward as Sophia prepared her I.V. "All right Tara." Doc said "Are you ready?" Tara just nodded and stuck out her tire

just like doc did. Doc watched as Sophia inserted the needle into Tara's axle. "Wow, that didn't hurt at all!" Tara said "You are good at

this!" "Now, come on" Sophia said. "Let's get you into bed." She led Tara and Doc to bedroom that was across the hall. Sophia and

Doc came back a few moments later. "Ok Tara's settled." Sophia said "Who's next?" Lighting pointed to Sally. Sally just drove forward

as Sophia prepared her I.V., She stuck out her tire. Doc watched as Sophia inserted the needle then led Sally to a bedroom. "Ok…

Sally's settled." Sophia said coming back for the last time. "You're the last one." Lightning swallowed nervously as Sophia prepared

his I.V. "Do I really have to this?" Lightning asked "I hate needles." "Sally and Tara hate them too, but did you see them whining?"

Doc said "I'm not making you do this, but I strongly recommend it." Lightning just sighed as he stuck out his tire. Sophia cleaned and

prepared a sight for the I.V. "I might have to help you." Doc said "With the way that axle is scarred up, getting an I.V. in is

sometimes difficult." Doc did have to help Sophia with getting the I.V. "I'm sorry Light." Sophia said "I guess I'm not as good putting

I.V.s as I thought I was." "It's ok Sophie." Lightning said as Doc inserted the needle. "If I'm dehydrated as much as Doc said I am…

I'm not surprised that you had problems." Doc and Sophia followed Lightning to the bedroom. Doc handed them a vile of yellow

colored liquid. "It's a sleeping medicine, you both need it. Tara has already taken hers. Either you take it orally, or I can use these."

Doc showed them he had two loaded syringes. Sally immediately took a vile, popped the seal, and swallowed it. "That's my girl." Doc

said, then he turned towards Lightning, who paused before taking his. "Well…what are you waiting on?" "A third choice." Lightning

said "I don't like the first two." Doc started to approach him with the syringes. "Wait…Okay!" Lightning said "I'll take the medicine. I

just have one question for you. Have you heard from the state police yet?" "No, not yet." Doc growled "I'll let you know when I do.

Now take the medicine or I'm going to use these on you." Doc motioned to the loaded syringes. Lightning popped the seal off the vile

and downed the medicine. He then crawled into bed with Sally. Doc handed Sophia a third syringe. She cleaned off an injection port

on his I.V. and injected the medicine. "That was my sleeping medicine. I've opted for the injection." Doc said "Just settle down and

rest, Sophia said she'll keep an eye on us." Doc and Sophia then headed for the room that she had prepared for him. Twenty minutes

later: Sophia checked on everyone. She discovered the medicine had worked. Everyone, including Doc, was sleeping peacefully.

 **Guest 2-Well! Sooner than expected for Bella and Riley having their new little girl but it's natural. It happens much quicker when stress kicks in.—** Yep, that is what I was going for.

 **I guess we'll be seeing Lightning's sister in the next chapter or so.** —She going to be around for a few chapters. Then we'll get back to racing.

 **I can understand passing out by the sight of blood given the affect it inflicts. Bella and Riley can be stubborn with each other but they're all signs that they care. I know the feeling in not wanting to leave your loved one's side when they're going through pain**. —I wanted to show that they have a normal relationship, despite being very rich. They have disagreements and augments just like everyone else.

 **Hahahaaaaa! Funny with Lightning's cheekiness about how long Sally and Tara take to get ready but then it's all about looking good for the day as Sally likes to turn Lightning on and Tara wants to charm Chance. I thought Bella would of slapped Lightning for his cheekiness. –** Lightning never misses a chance to harass his girls.

 **Good on Sly fixing Riley's wound and being more professional. No doubt Lightning will be an amazing brother. I'll guarantee like Lightning's own two girls you mess with his sister you won't see daylight again.—** Yep, he'll be very protective of her. As her brother, he is going to harass her like crazy.

 **Please maybe have Lightning and Oliver do some physical combat training in the ring with tyres, batons, and disarming. Welcome Lightning's little sister—** Lighting has some "police training" coming up soon. I can put that in then.

 **If you can please add in more moments between Lightning and Sally where they're cuddling, kissing, and fondling each other. Maybe a bit of charm in Irish between them and some between Tara and Chance.—** There's some coming up in a few chapters.

 **Sally should sooth Lightning given he's been through trauma. It's good that Lightning protects his family with his heart. From both movies he has a pure heart of gold** – I'm planning on having some in a chapter or two.

 **Another idea has just popped in to my head. Remember the scene you wrote about Lightning and Tara singing in the jungle. When Tara is cleared of her suspension maybe have her and Lightning sing on the road again together if you know that song. It'll wind Doc up but it would make Sally laugh and happy given Lightning and Tara have a strong father and daughter Bond. Please maybe add some more time between Lightning and Tara. I'm just asking I'm not nagging. These things are only just coming to me—** when they get back to racing, I can have them doing that. I love your ideas, so keep them coming!

 **Only one week til Christmas. Please do another Christmas chapter with mistletoe and partying if you're planning on one—** If I wasn't so busy, I would write another short story like I did for Halloween. Unfortunately, I ran out of time. Maybe in the next story I'll have some time to write short stories.

 **Frogman -Poor McQueen, It's good that Doc attended him. I liked the part where he goes on the tree, very funny. Good job with the micro-fracture idea. As least Doc now knows what's wrong with his axle. Sorry this is so short, I have a few extra minutes so I read this chapter.—** Thanks, Lightning is getting better. The next few chapters are going to be a little rough, but then things start settling down... for a while!

 **Hey, I'm back. I can get caught up on reviews. Very cute moment between Chavo and Squirt. With being Corgis my dogs legs are very short and unless it's on the ground, they can't get their noses into any trouble. I got my dogs and cat at the same time, so they have grown up together. In fact I don't think the cat thinks he a cat. I believe he thinks he a dog, because he acts just like them.—** I had a Corgi when I was growing up so I know what you're talking about. Sometimes the way Lucy plays with her toys, makes me think she was raised with cats. It's quite cat like. She also gets very happy when she sees a cat, she gets upset when they won't play with her either.

 **The Irish between McQueen and his parent's are a nice touch. I know that you have had people complaining about it but I like the Irish. It's makes you story very unique.—** Thanks, I try to put as Irish as I can find a place for it.

 **Poor Bella, It sounds like the baby is getting big. I hope she has it soon.—** If you read the next chapter, you'll find out!

 **Poor Oliver, getting bit in a very sensitive spot! I love the fact that McQueen teases him about it. They are good partners.—** What are partners for…harassing each other.

 **Good job with McQueen arresting the truck.-** Thanks

 **A very sweet moment between Bella and John. Because John is such a tough guy, it's very cute that having a baby scars the crap out of him. I'm sure that all the McQueens will help him and Scarlet.** – You know they will!

 **Brody is an a**. I would liked to see that McQueen kill him. It's your story so you can do what you want.—** killing Brody would been too easy, I want to make him suffer. It would made Lightning's life a lot more difficult if he ended up killing Brody... the media would go nuts with the story.

 **Please have John, Riley, and Chavo recover.—** I can do that, I'll take a few chapters though.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I know it's late, but I hope it was a great one!—** Thanks, It was a blast.

 **Brody hitting on Leah...typical. I just wished that Leah would have beat the crap out of him. I know that wouldn't been professional, but it would be poetic justice.** –I agree.

 **It's clear that Scarlet care for her deputies. She acted more like a sister than McQueen's boss.** –That is what I was going for!

 **Maybe Scarlet should say something to McQueen about where he should keep his guns. On top of a bookcase is not a good idea. Maybe she gives him a gun locker or something.** –Good idea, I think I can write that in.

 **If you are planning on witting a trial chapter for what Brody has done. I feel that he should get the death sentence, after all he did try to kill, John, Bella, and her unborn baby. who know what else he would have done if McQueen didn't shoot him.—** I haven't decided on Brody's fate.

 **I had I feeling that Bella would end up having the baby. Stress will cause labor-It happened to a friend of mine wife. She was in a minor accident. Nobody was hurt, but the stress caused her to go into labor. I'm happy to say that the mother and baby are fine. –** It's good to know that your friend's wife is well.

 **It's nice to see that Bella and Riley have disagreements like a normal marriage. Very funny moment when McQueen commented about women and their need to make sure that everything is perfect before going out. –** Lightning never misses a chance to harass Sally. Besides it was a stressful chapter and I wanted to put a little humor in it.

 **I have a feeling that McQueen will be a great brother. I have a question, will we lean the babies full name in the next chapter?—** Yes, That is what this chapter is titled. I want to thank everyone who suggested names!


	82. Press Conference

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **AN: I WANT TO WISH EVERYONE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Chapter 79. - Press Conference -**

The next thing that Lightning and Sally knew, Doc was shaking them awake. "What time is it?" Lightning asked. "Almost two, Japer's

here and I have filled him in what happed. We have a press statement ready." Doc said as he took out their I.V. lines. "By the time,

you and Sally get fully awake, it'll be time for the press conference. There's a least a three dozen reporters at the hospital and there

seems to be more arriving by the minute. There's also a dozen hanging around outside. Sophie said if they run over her flowers, she

is going to beat the fuck out of them." "Sometimes I hate my life." Lightning said "Is Tara up?" "Yes" Doc said "She's taking a shower.

I'm also letting you know that I've been contacted the state police. They want to talk to you after the press conference. I've already

spoken to Monte, he'll be joining you. When you and Sally are ready, head down to the kitchen. Sophia has prepared light lunch." Doc

then turned around and left the room. Lightning yawned and stretched, suddenly a stab of pain shot through his bad axle. "Is it your

axle?" Sally asked, he nodded. "I think I have some painkiller in my purse." "Good" Lightning said. "I think I'm going to need it."

Later: Sophia made sure that everyone ate something before leaving. Shortly before four-o-clock, Mack and Abby arrived at the

Hornet estate, heavily escorted by deputies. The trailers arrived at the hospital, it was swarming with reporters. Mack and Abby

stopped in the ambulance entice that way Lightning and his family could enter the hospital without being hassled by the reporters.

Riley was in a wheelchair, but he was there to meet them. On either side of him was a large black SUVs. They wore visors over their

windshield so nobody could tell who or what they were looking at. Lightning immediately recognized them as two of the move studio's

bodyguards. He also knew that they were heavily armed. Lightning and family were escorted to a lounge. A blue and white Lotus Elise

was waiting on them. "Lightning…it's good to see you again." Jasper said "However, I wish it was on happier occasion." "I'm with

you." Lightning said as he and Jasper shook tires. "I don't think you have had an opportunity to meet my father, Riley. Dad this is

Jasper White. He's my former agent and currently he's Tara's." Jasper just nodded to the wounded hummer, then he turned Tara.

"How are you doing? Do you need anything?" Jasper asked "I've prepared a statement. Do you want to read it or do you want me to

do it?" "I think you should do it." Tara said "I know I can't say anything without breaking down or getting pissed off." Jasper and

Lightning just grinned. Bella soon arrived at the lounge. "Mom what are you doing here?" Lightning asked "You should be resting, you

just gave birth." "There is a rumor circling on the internet that I have had a miscarriage." Bella said. "Riley and I have deiced to show

the world that our baby is alive and well. The nurse will bring Jacqueline down in a little while." "Light…" Jasper said. "It's time…"

"Okay, just give me a minute to gather my thoughts." Lightning said. "Is everyone here? I don't want to start without them." "Yes"

Jasper said. "I'm going to make a few comments then I will turn the microphone over to the Sheriff." Jasper led everyone to were a

bank of microphones were set up. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming." Jasper said rolling up to the microphone. "I'm Jasper

White, I'll be making a statement about what happed at the McQueen house last night. The family is not going speak or make any

comments at this time. After my comments, I will then turn the microphone over to the Ornament Valley Sheriff, the hospital's Chief

Surgeon, and finally the attorney for Riley and Bella McQueen. Please hold your questions until the end. *Jasper paused and then

cleared his throat* Last night around nine pm, Mrs. Sally McQueen's bodyguard, Mr. John Black, was on duty at the home. Deciding

he needed a break, Mr. Black headed outside to smoke a cigarette. While he was on the deck, he was attacked by Mr. Brody

McQueen. At this time, we do not know how or when Brody managed to escape from prison. That is being currently investigated.

During the scuffle, John was pushed threw the patio door before Brody stabbed him. Brody also tried to stab his mother. He never got

close because the family dog attacked him. During the attack, Brody kicked the dog injuring him. Seeing that Brody was about to

attack his mother Mr. Riley McQueen confronted his son. After a brief scuffle, Brody stabbed his father. Mr. Lightning McQueen who is

a sheriff's deputy, arrived in the kitchen. Once Brody saw his brother, he charged him, forcing Lightning to shoot him in self-defense.

I will now turn the press conference over to Sheriff Scarlett Mercury." "Thank you, Mr. White." Scarlett said "The sheriff's department

became involved when we received a 911 call from Mrs. McQueen stating that her brother-in-law had broken into the house and

attacked the family. She also stated that her husband, Lightning had shot Brody. When we arrived at the scene, which was in the

kitchen of the residence. We confirmed that Mr. Brody McQueen had been shot by Deputy McQueen, Mr. John Black and Mr. Riley

McQueen had been stabbed. The patio door had been smashed and the family dog injured. That is all I'm going to comment on."

Scarlett said "I will now turn the news conference over to Dr. Michael Schumacher." Scarlett rolled away and Michael took her place.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Michael Schumacher, Chief Surgeon of Ornament Valley Hospital." Michael said "It is my job to report that

Mr. John Black underwent emergency surgery to repair the damage that was done when he was stabbed. Mr. Black is in serious but

stable condition. He is expected to recover. Mr. Brody McQueen also underwent surgery for gunshot and dog bite injuries. He is listed

in stable condition. I cannot comment on his long-term prognosis. Mr. Riley McQueen also underwent surgery for a stab wound. He is

in fair condition, and he will also make a full recovery. I will now turn the news conference over to Alexander Romani." Michael rolled

a way and Alexander rolled up to the microphone. "I'm Alexander Romani… Mr. and Mrs. Riley McQueen's attorney. As you just heard,

Brody stabbed his father while he attempted to kill his mother and her unborn baby." Alexander said "I know that there have been

rumors swirling that Bella is no longer pregnant. That rumor is true *The crowed just gasped.* But before you start going into

hysterics, it's my pleasure to introduce the newest McQueen." Bella slowly rolled out with Jacqueline on her hood, wrapped up in a

blanket. A nurse uncovered the newborn. Jacqueline stared blankly into all the bright flashing lights then let out a squeal of protest.

The nurse quickly covered her back up and Bella headed back inside. "As you can see for yourself, Mrs. McQueen and daughter are

doing great." Jasper rolled back up to the microphone. "We will now open the floor to questions." He said "Some questions will not be

answered due to the ongoing investigation." The reporters started shouting questions, Jasper pointed to a blue male. "This is for Mr.

Riley McQueen." He said "What is the name of your daughter, and when was she born?" Riley responded, then Jasper repeated it into

the microphone so everyone could hear. "Is Mr. Lightning McQueen facing any charges for shooting his brother?" a reporter shouted,

Scarlett rolled up to the microphone. "The town attorney contacted the state police." She said "They are conducting an independent

investigation. Mr. Brody McQueen is under guard at the hospital. He is currently being held on breaking and entering charges. I'm

confident that more charges are to come." "Is it true you are married to Mr. Black?" A reporter shouted "Are you're carrying his

baby?" "No, I'm not married to Mr. Black" Scarlett said. "Mr. Black and I are engaged. Yes, we are expecting our first child." "When is

your marriage?" The reporter asked "When is the baby going to be born?" "I'm keeping my wedding and due date private. Besides it

has nothing to do with this case." "What is the condition of the family dog?" Another reporter asked "And, where is he?" "The dog is at

a vet, which one, I'm not saying." Scarlett explained "He is recovering from a broken leg and will be reunited with his family in a few

days." "Is it true that firefight broke out in the kitchen?" A reporter yelled "Did Lightning McQueen shoot his brother a dozen times?"

"As this time, I cannot confirm how many shots were fired." Scarlett said "But they were not all fired by Deputy McQueen." "How did

Brody escape?" Another asked "Why was there no action taken to protect the family?" "I'm not going to answer that." Scarlett said,

getting annoyed with the reporters "As I have said, an investigation has been launched." "Mr. Riley McQueen, how are you feeling?" A

reporter shouted "When are you returning to Revelry Hills?" Alexander rolled up to the microphone. "Riley and Bella are tired but

doing well. As you know, getting enough sleep with a newborn is tough." Alexander said, the crowd laughed at his comment. "There is

currently no time frame when the Mr. and Mrs. McQueen will return home. The movie studio is being ran by the vice-presidents." "Is

Tara racing nest week?" A reporter asked "Will this make her stop racing?" Doc rolled up to the microphone "The answer to both

questions is no. Tara currently serving a three-race suspension." he said "After her suspension is over, we'll return to racing." The

press conference continued for another fifteen minutes. "That is all the time we have." Jasper said "This concludes the press

conference, thank you for coming. There will be more press statements in the coming days." Everyone headed back inside. "That went

about as we expected." Scarlett said driving up to Lightning "Are you ready to head to the office? The state police officers are waiting

for you. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to our lives." Lightning just nodded and headed to his trailer.

Lightning and Monte boarded the trailer and Mack took them to the sheriff's department, where the officers were waiting. Lightning

recognized one of them. "Deputy McQueen, you already know Sergeant Daniel Howitzer. This is Sergeant Michelle Downer she's crime

scene technician. As you know, Hugh called them in to do an independent review of what happed." Lightning saluted them. "I can't be

here during the interview. I'm going to check on the other deputies. Oh…I almost forgot… *Scarlett pulled a packet of papers from her

desk* Here is your official paper work. If you have any questions or need anything, let me know." She laid the paperwork on the table

and then she left, closing the door behind her. Lightning and the officers made their way to the small table in the room. Once

everyone was settled, Daniel started the interview. "As you know Deputy McQueen, we were called to review of what happed in your

kitchen. To start off with, please tell us what happened." Lightning repeated everything that he could remember. Daniel made notes,

then he asked. The interview lasted an hour and a half. "I just need you sign this form saying that what you have told me is only the

truth." Daniel said and slid the forms to Lightning. Monte looked them over first, then Lightning signed them. "We have already been

to the crime scene, and looked it over." Daniel said "We are going back as soon as we are done here. Normally we take a few days to

process the seen. Since this is your home, we'll try to be done as quickly as we can." The deputies shook tires, then they left.

Lightning and Monte boarded the trailer back to the hospital. As Lightning and Monte headed to the meeting: Most of the family

headed back to Bella's room. Sally and Tara headed into the intensive care unit. There was a security guard standing guard at John's

room. He nodded to them and opened the door. Michael just happed to be in the room checking on John when Sally and Tara entered.

John was covered with a quilt. A web of tubes and electronic cords surrounded John and a ventilator mask was over his mouth. His

injuries were hidden under bandaging. Gentle beeping of one of the monitors could be heard. John's vials were weak, but regular.

"Hello everyone" Michael said. "I was just checking on John." "How is he?" Tara asked "Is he going to okay?" "John's stable, but he's

not out of the woods yet. The next few days are going to be critical." Michael said "He's on some powerful medication, John might not

be aware enough to respond." Tara slowly dove over to his bedside as Michael slipped out of the room. "John… John…. can you hear

me?" Tara said with tears in her eyes. "Please… open your eyes… *sob* Please… I need to know you'll be okay." John moaned softly

in response and he opened his eyes just a crack. John attempted to smile at Tara before closing them again. Tara started to cry. "It's

all right." Green and Yellow pained male said as he drove over to Tara and embraced her. "John's strong…he'll pull though." Sally

dove over to the muscle car. "You must be Axle, John's older brother." She said as they shook tires. "John has shown me your picture

a few times." "Yes, I am and this is Margret, our sister." Axle said and gestured to the young, pregnant woman, in a candy apple paint

job. Margert's eyes were so red and swollen, Sally knew she had been doing a lot of crying. "We came as quickly as we could. Jessica

is on her way." Margret said "Hopefully she'll be here soon." Tears came to Sally's eyes "I'm so sorry that this has happed." Sally

tearfully said. "This is all my fault." To Sally's surprise Axle embraced her. "No, it's not" he said. "John was doing his job. He knew the

risks when he decided on becoming a bodyguard. This isn't anyone's fault." Sally visited with Axle and Margret Tara just sat quietly at

John's bed and rubbed his fender. After about an hour Sally and Tara headed back to Bella's room. Bella and Jacqueline was asleep,

Riley was getting fitted for a motorized wheelchair when Sally and Tara returned to the room. Once Riley was secured in it he took it

out for a 'test drive'. Riley slowly operated the chair around the room. He banged into a few things and let out with a hiss of pain. "It

looks like you are going to need a little more practice." Sly said as he rolled into the room. "I need for you go lie down, I want to

examine my handy work." "I think that I'm getting the hang of it." Riley said "Having an IV isn't making it easy." "I know" Sly said "If

I decide you don't need it, I'll have one of the nurses take it out." With some difficulty, Riley got out of the wheelchair and limped over

to the bed. "Is there any way for me to speed up healing?" Riley asked as he settled in bed. "Bella is going to need help with the

baby." "No, there's really nothing we can do." Sly said as he removed the bandages and examined the wound. "It looks good. How

does it feel?" "It hurts!" Riley said "I can't move around much. I try to help Bella with the baby, but I'm really limited on what I can

do. I can't even pick Jacqueline up, Bella has to lay her on my hood." "That's to be expected, you're barely twenty fours out of

surgery." Sly said "As I can tell your doing good, however I want to keep you here for another 24 hours. I'll check on you tomorrow,

If I like what I see, you can go home with Bella and Jacqueline." "Okay… thanks Doc." Riley said "I'll see you later."

 **Guest 2-So much stress the family went under. Doc knows how to care for them though.-** Yes, he does.

 **Tara's feeling must take a strong affect on Lightning. It also shows she wants her father around her.-** Despite their differences, they love each other.

 **Whoa! Riley's still got his way with Lightning when he doesn't do what he should. A lot of investigating to do over the shooting.-** Yep, I'm not going into a lot of detail though.

 **The present idea is good. Have Lightning buy a charm necklace for Sally and one for Tara as Christmas gifts.-** Good idea, I'll try to put that into the next story. I don't think this story is going to last another year...but who knows?

 **Hope John and Chavo recover quick. Welcome baby Jacqueline McQueen. Merry Christmas to you and Lucy-** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

 **Given how tough Lightning is from all the fitness levels he's been through I thought he'd struggle coz tough ones can fight off anything to sedate them. But then if you do that it adds more risks of stress and consequences you don't wanna face-** I agree that Lightning is strong, but it was still a shock when he drove into the kitchen and saw what was happening. In the next chapter the entire family gets some help with dealing with that.

 **Shame on Brody. Not only has he lost the pleasure of ever having sex again he's lost his stability.-** Yep, that was the best way for him to suffer.

 **Brody being paralyzed means he won't be able to drive anymore deeming him not legal for driving on the road again. He'll have to be pushed around on a brace or use a remote control trailer. Like if someone was paralyzed and unable to walk again they'd be in a wheelchair for life**.-I have something already written in, but thanks for the idea!

 **Guest 3-Oh, C'mon this is taking forever! when are you going to update? you used to update 2 chapters per week before... Besides I feel like you are adding so many characters to the story and you are not focusing in the main characters (Tara, Chance, McQueen, Sally or Doc) sorry if I'm a bit "rude" , I don't mean to offend you at all, it's just my personal opinion.-** I work retail so the last couple of weeks have been crazy. I also been sick. The days of two chapters a week are pretty much done. Breeding season is coming up and that will take most of my time.

 **DarkerKnight10-Well it's me, XxtripleeyexX. I made a new account so just in case I might get interested on writing a story.-** AWESOME! If you need any help, just let me know.

 **Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR to those who live in a country where today is New Year! Oh, noises outside! Since it's new year maybe if you can make a new year chapter. Fireworks would be everywhere and trumpet sounds you always hear! :D-** I went out last night and danced the night away. I'm happy that I didn't get too drunk! You have a wonderful new year too! To my surprise I didn't get too drunk!


	83. Unhappy 4th Of July

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **An: Just a quick note: I have jury duty this week, so depending on how the trial goes, there may not be a chapter next week.** **I'll know more tomorrow, and I'll let you guys know.**

 **Chapter 80. Unhappy 4** **th** **Of July**

Next night, 4th of July: Tara watched the fireworks from the window of Bella's room. Lightning saw unhappy she looked. "I'm sorry my Hyper Angel." He said driving up to her

"I know that this is not the 4th that we planned. Leave it to Brody to fuck up a holiday." A few tears fell from Tara's eyes. "I'm okay. I'm just worried about Chavo." Tara said

"I miss him terribly." "I know you do" Lightning said and he kissed her fender. "If everything goes as planned, we'll be going home tomorrow." "Can you call the vet and ask if

Chavo can come home too?" Tara asked hopefully "I want to take care of him." "It depends on what the vet says." Lightning said "If Chavo is well enough to go home, then

we can go get him." Tara just watched the fireworks for moment, then she turned and faced her father. "Dad, can I ask you a question?" she asked, Lightning nodded "Why

didn't you kill Brody when you had the chance? I mean he was lying on the floor, helpless. It would have been easy to shoot him right between the eyes. After what he did to

John, Grandpa, and Chavo, I would have done it and not think twice about it." "It's simple… you don't do something like that when a man is down and they're completely

defenseless and powerless. Killing Brody when he's in that state would be too easy. You don't kill unless there's a good reason to. Besides I would rather make Brody suffer

until his took his final breath. Being parlayed and not being able to get an erection is a fitting punishment for him." Lightning explained "Besides, I'm a sworn deputy, it's my

job to uphold the law. If it was discovered that I killed Brody on purpose, I could go to prison for the rest of my life. Would you like that?" "No" Tara said, then she thought for

a moment. "I guess that would make you as bad as Brody." "Exactly" Lighting said. "Who knows what else could happen, I could lose everything. As much as I hate Brody,

he's not worth risking everything I have worked for." Tara started to cry. Lightning pulled her close and gently rocked her. "I'm sorry Daddy." Tara said "I didn't think about all

the stuff that could happen." "It's all right" Lightning whispered to her. "There no force on earth that would keep me from protecting my family." Lightning was still rocking

Tara when a car pulled up beside him. Thinking it was another family member, he didn't bother to see who it was. "Tara is having a rough time tight now." Lightning said

absently. "Hell… we're all having a rough time right now." "That's why I decided to stop in and see you." Said a very familiar voice. "I've talked with the other family members.

I just want to see how you two are doing." Lightning then noticed the pale-yellow car sitting next to him. "It's Dr. Kline." Tara said "Do you remember him? He's the doctor

that helped us when Brody attacked us the first time." "Yes, I remember him." Lightning said "It's good that you're here. I think I'm going to need your services." "You're not

the only ones, most of the family needs my help too." Otto said "If you want to come, I'm having a therapy session first thing tomorrow morning." "I'll be there. I think it

would help if I talked with someone." Lightning said "Tara, do you want to come?" Tara just nodded "Great!" Otto said "I'll have to let you know where." Next morning: The

entire family gathered outside the maternity ward's conference room. As expected, Jacqueline was the center of attention. When Otto let them in the room, the family was

surprised to see the tables and chairs had been replaced by pillows that was arranged in a semi-circle. Riley's bodyguards stood guard outside the door. "Everyone, just take a

spot." Otto said "It doesn't matter where." Riley and Bella still had their I.V.s so it took a little time for them to get comfortable. Once everyone was settled, Otto got the

session started. Three hours later, the session was done. Everyone headed back to Bella's hospital room. Jacqueline started fussing. Bella headed to the bed and laid down.

Lightning picked the baby up and sat her on Riley's hood. Riley took the baby over to Bella. He laid the baby down next to her. Riley took a sheet and threw it over Bella and

Jacqueline. "Yep… she's hungry!" Bella said as the baby began to nurse. "She wants to eat every three hours like clockwork. It looks like Lightning and Jacqueline have

something else in common." Bella finished settling down as the baby nursed. "Dad can you call the vet now?" Tara asked "We're going home in few hours and I want to stop

and get Chavo." "Okay… Okay." Lightning said "It should shut you up for a while." Lightning rummaged around Sally bag, looking for the vet's phone number. He found it and

went out the hall to make the call. Tara waited patiently as Lightning talked to the vet. When he was done, Lightning rolled back into the room, Tara nearly pounced on him.

"Well, what did the vet say?" She asked "Can Chavo come home?" "Yes" Lightning said "But I'm going with you. The vet said Chavo is well enough to go home, but he said

he'll need to be kept quiet for a few more days. You know as soon as Chavo sees you, he's going to go crazy. You know how bouncy he gets is when he's excited about

something. The vet said that there has been a lot of cars coming by the clinic and trying to see him. Oliver told the clinic, Chavo can only be picked up me because you're not

eighteen yet." "I understand" Tara said "When can we pick him up?" "As soon as Mack gets here." Lightning said "I've already called him, he's on his way." Tara just nodded

eagerly, then she started to pace impatiently. An hour later: Lightning and Tara were at the veterinary clinic's exam room. The vet and his assistant rolled into the exam

room. "Mr. McQueen?" The vet asked "I'm Dr. Kevin Fire, I've been taking care of your dog." "Actually, he's my daughter's dog" Lightning said "He was her Christmas

present." "I see" Kevin said "And what's your name?" "I'm Tara" Tara said "Please can I see Chavo and then take him home?" "There's somethings that I need to go over with

you before I bring him in. Lucky the break was an easy fix. I could realign it externally, so he didn't need surgery. His entire leg is in a cast. Since Chavo is young, he'll heal

fast. I don't think he'll have any problems with it as soon as he's healed." Kevin said "The first thing, and it's going to be the hardest. You need to keep him quiet for the next

two days. He's hyper, so good luck with that. I suggest getting a kennel or crate to keep him in." "I have one already, but didn't bring it with us." Tara said "It's in my trailer.

All we brought was a couple of quilts." "That should be good enough to get him home." Kevin said "No running or jumping on to things like couches and beds. When he need

to go out, put him on a leash, but don't let him pull on it. He has a what is called an E-collar. It'll keep him from chewing on the cast. It's soft and flexible so he can sleep and

eat in it. You can take it off, when you're around to supervise him. I'm sending him home with some painkillers. With this rainy weather we're having, he's going to hurt. Bring

him back in two weeks for a checkup. If it looks good, I'll take the cast off and put a splint on it Do you have any questions?" Tara and Lightning shook their hoods no. "This is

not the first time I've had to deal with a broken 'bone'. Dad is famous for two things: racing and breaking his axle." The assistant headed to the back. She came back with

Chavo a few moments later. Chavo hobbled into the room. Tara burst in to laughter "Oh no!" She said "You're in the cone of shame!" (AN: from the movie UP.) When he saw

Tara Chavo, tried to jump her. She shushed him and gently restrained him. He was so happy, he wined and cried. That in turn made Tara start crying. The assistant showed

Tara how to give Chavo his pain medicine. Lightning paid his medical bill, which was close to three thousand dollars. Since it was still raining, Dr. Fire's assistant wrapped

Chavo's cast in a plastic bag and help walk him to the trailer. Tara spread out the quilts and Chavo laid down on them. "We just gave him something for pain." The assistant

said "So he's going to be sleepy for rest of the day. Just keep him warm and if you have problems don't hesitate to call." Chavo whimpered a little. "I'm sorry fuzzy butt" Tara

said "Hopefully the pain medicine will kick in soon." Lightning boarded the trailer and they headed home. Elsewhere: Bella and Riley boarded Tara's trailer for the short ride

back to the house. Jacqueline was tucked in between them. The estate was no longer declared a crime scene and it was turned back over to Lightning and Sally last night. The

kitchen had been cleaned up and workmen were installing a new patio door. When the trailer arrived at the house, reporters attempted to swarm them. Lucky Riley's

bodyguards kept the reporters at bay. When Bella rolled out of the trailer the reporters starting asking if they could see the baby. When Bella nodded, the nanny took

Jacqueline out of her carrier and laid her on Riley's hood. After a few minutes in the limelight the nanny wrapped Jacqueline up and put her back in the carrier and put it on

her hood. Then everyone headed into the house. When they reached the room they were staying in, Bella put Jacqueline in a crib, then she stretched out on the bed. The baby

immediately fell asleep. Half an hour later; Lightning, Tara and Chavo arrived home. Tara slowly walked Tara in to the living room where she took some blankets and tossed

them on the floor. Chavo hobbled over to them and laid down. Tara hopped up on the couch, turned on the TV. About an hour later, Tara wondered by the bedroom and she

stopped and looked in the crib. "Chavo is asleep." Tara said "All Jacqueline does is eat and sleep. When does she start being fun?" "When she turns eighteen and moves out of

the house." Riley said playfully as he ducked a pillow thrown at him. "Give her a few weeks. It's hard work getting born." "How do you know that?" Bella said "All you did was

partly bend me in half and said push." "I tried to help." Riley said "Between the medicine and the surgery, it was all a blur." "I know my love." Bella said as she kissed him

lightly. "I love you for it." "If I ever get married." Tara said "I want my marriage to be like yours. Maybe with mom and dads mixed in." Few hours later: After checking all her

e-mails and returning some phone calls, Sally went looking for Lightning. She found him in his office. He was sitting in the dark, watching some of his old races. "Light… are

you okay?" Sally asked "What are you doing?" Lightning sighed sadly "I'm just watching some of my old races." he said "To be honest, I really miss racing… Don't get me

wrong, I'm staying retired. I know that my axle wouldn't be able to stand the stress. Besides, I love seeing Tara race…I-I-Its just… I don't know. I'm just trying to prevent

Tara from making the same mistakes I did during my rookie year." Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes. "Light… it's okay." Sally said "We all have gone through a

traumatic time. I know it was harder on you than anyone else. Don't plan on doing anything tonight… I think that we need to be alone tonight." Lightning smiled a little. "I like

our alone time." he said "But the house is full of people. I don't know about you…I don't want the rest of the family to hear us." "They won't." Sally said "The cone has only a

few people staying in it. Besides, the new suites are finished. I want us to be the first couple to stay in one. We will be free to make all the noise that we want." Sally then

kissed Lightning passionately. Lightning responded, but Sally could feel how tense he was. They spent a few minutes kissing. Sally then wiggled herself under him. She took

off his codpiece and systematically began an exploration of his penis with slow and fiendish caresses. It slowly responded to her fondling. Sally was about to put it in her

mouth when Lightning's phone rang. "Ignore it" Sally said. "If it's important, they'll leave a message. But Lightning looked at the caller ID and saw it was Scarlett. "Sally… it's

my boss." Lightning said backing away from her. "I have to take it." Lightning answered the phone. "Lightning… it's Scarlett." She said through the phone. "Hugh and I have

just finished going over the state police's review. When is the best time for you come in for a chat?" "Anytime is fine." Lightning said "I don't have anything planned this

afternoon" "Good." she said "How about 3:30?" "That's fine" Lightning said "I'll be there." Lightning told Sally what Scarlett said "I guessed that. You were almost hard, then it

went away, ruining all my hard work. No use trying to get it back… you're too wound up." Sally said as she played with his floppy and unresponsive manhood. "I need to go...

there's some stuff that I need to get ready. I'll call Dad and let him know about the meeting. Then I'll let you know when to come to the cone… you'll need your lion, so bring

it with you… better yet, come wearing it!" Sally agave him a quick kiss then she raced from the room. Around three thirty that afternoon during a pouring rainstorm: Lightning

and Monte arrived at the Sheriff's Department and they made their way towards Scarlett's office. Most of deputies asked if he needed anything. Lightning thanked them and

said he would let them know. Scarlett met them at her office's door. "We are having the meeting in the conference room" She said "Dad and Oliver should already be there. I

need to supervise an incoming prisoner transport. I'll be there when were done." There was a reason that Scarlett didn't tell Lightning who the prisoner was. It was Brody, he

was released from the hospital a few hours earlier. He was being held at the jail until all the paperwork was finished. With the charges that he was facing, he is going to be

here a few days. Also, the prison needed some time to figure where to put him, since he no longer could drive around on his own. Doc was correct, tests showed the second

bullet had severed the nerves to his back axles, permanently paralyzing them. He had been fitted a motorized wheelchair like Riley's. But unlike his father, Brody's wheelchair

was programed with limited movement. That included a 10-mile speed limit. Before Brody was released from the hospital Michael had to put in a catheter, because Brody had

lost all his ability to urinate. He also lost all feeling in his penis. Brody would need a few more corrective surgeries, but it would never be use it again. Scarlett reached the jail

just as Brody was being unloaded. He was checked out by the nurse, and taken to a cell that was big enough for him to move around in. Of course, every other word that

came out of his mouth was the f-word. Once he was settled the nurse gave him his painkiller, something that was going to be strictly regulated. "All right, Mr. McQueen"

Scarlett said driving up to the cell. "Is there anything else you need?" "Yeah, there is" Brody spat "You can go fuck yourself! But it looks like someone has beaten you to it."

Brody motioned he Scarlett's baby bump. "Mr. McQueen, that language don't help you." Scarlett said "Supper is going to be served at 6pm and lights out are at 9pm. If you

need help getting in and out of your chair, I can arrange…" "I don't need your fucking pitty." Brody said "I can manage myself." "I'm just letting you know what your rights

are." Scarlett said "I suggest getting some rest, your court appointed attorney will be here in the morning. Tomorrow afternoon you'll be formally charged." "With what?"

Brody said "I've done nothing wrong." Scarlet just rolled her eyes. "Your attorney will discuss it with you." she said "Good night, Mr. McQueen. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Scarlett turned around and rolled away with Brody shouting profanities at her. Scarlett paused at the door, she watched as rain poured from the sky. She felt the baby moving

around. "What?... You don't like the rain either. You don't like the heat, and now you don't like the rain. What do you like?" She asked her unborn baby. The baby kicked

rhythmically few times. "Sorry little one, I don't understand. I guess I'll have to wait until your able to talk." Scarlett headed back to the department. The way the baby was

moving, Scarlett thought he/she was doing backflips for the entire drive back to the office.

 **Guest 2-The McQueens and their friends are all stronghearted dealing with the media and not spilling any privacy regarding the questions they didn't answer.-** Someone asked for a press conference, so I wrote one.

 **Hope they all recover from the altercation soon. Lightning was within his rights defending his family by having to shoot Brody but it's all about proving it to be legal.-** I'm working on that part now. It's turning out to be a little more difficult than I planned.

 **Can't wait for Tara and Lightning to get back in to action again. I don't know how far this story will go but please have it end happy.-** I can guarantee that it will end happy. I like happy endings, I just don't know when. I would like it to end before the new movie comes out, but who knows?

 **Hope you make some new stories throughout the New Year. Don't stop. You've made all your stories count good. You're a good writer. Please maybe make a new story about Tara and Chance the way you did with Lightning and Sally** -I'm going to take a break between stories, but I'm planning on writing at least one more. As this point I don't know what I'll be about, but I'll think of something.

 **Guest 3-I understand. Good chapter as usual! and happy new year to you too.-** Awesome!

 **Cin70-I loved every story you wrote about lighting Sally their daughter Rayne and all the rest of the cars. Good sex scenes with lighting and sally. All stories were written very good I spent a whole week off and on reading them all, thank you for sharing them.-** Welcome. I'm happy that you liked them. Thank you for the kind words!


	84. Hot Wax

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 81. - Hot Wax -**

At the sheriff's department: Scarlet grabbed a towel and dried herself off before heading to the conference room. Her baby seemed tohave tired itself out, Scarlett didn't feel it

moving around anymore. While the baby's 'exercise' wasn't a painful feeling, it wasn't pleasant either. Oliver and Lightning snapped to attention when Scarlett rolled into the

room. "At ease Deputies." She said "Please have a seat and we'll get started." Once everyone was settled Scarlett got the meeting started. "Deputy McQueen, as you know,

I've called you in because the state police have finished their investigation." Scarlett said, sliding a pile of papers in front of Lightning. "I have some good news and some bad

news. I'll start with the good news. Sergeants Howitzer and Downer have finished reviewing everything that happed that night. They came to the concussion, that you were

justified in shooting Brody. They also recommended that no charges be filed against you. Hugh has officially clearing you of any wrong doing." "That's a relief" Lightning said

as he visibly relaxed. "So…what's the bad news?" "It's about where you said you kept your shotgun." Scarlett said "You know that's it departmental procedure to keep all

firearms in a secure location… Keeping your shotgun on top of a bookcase is not 'a secured location.' You violated a major policy of this office, I have no choice but to

reprimand you. *Lightning swallowed nervously* Deputy McQueen, I'm ordering you to attend a 2-day training seminar and pass a firearms recertification. You need to

purchase a gun locker if you want to keep your firearms at home, finally serve a one day suspension with pay. Since you are a volunteer, pay part doesn't pertain to you.

Since you were scheduled to work on the fourth of July, I'm using that as your suspension day. Do you have any questions?" "I have a few" Lightning said. "Did they figure out

how I managed to shoot Brody in the genitals?" "Sergeant Downer discovered you skipped the bullet off the tile. Brody was in the wrong place at the right time. I don't know if

Deputy Salvatore could make that shot if he wanted to. You have seen what a good marksman he is." "How and when did Brody escape from prison?" Lightning asked angrily

"And why were not warned?" "I'm sorry Lightning." Scarlett said "That's still under investigation. We know it was during the fire, but that's all we know. Brody refuses to talk

about how he escaped." "Give me two minutes in a room and I'll beat it out of him." Lightning growled "I don't like seeing any one tortured, but in this case, I'll make an

exception." "I agree with you." Scarlett said. "Brody has been charged with five counts of first-degree attempted murder. One count for You, John, Riley, Bella, and

Jacqueline-even though she wasn't born yet. Also, he is facing four counts of felony assault with a dangerous weapon, making terroristic threats, intimidation, breaking and

entering, animal abuse, reckless endangerment, and trespassing. That's besides what charges he'll be facing from escaping from prison. I know that Hugh has been talking

with federal prosecutors. They might seek the death penalty because of the seriousness of his crimes." Lightning just nodded. "What about the training seminar? I need to let

the racing league know that I'm going to need some extra time off." "It starts Monday in Phoenix." Dunkin said "I know it's very short notice, but I'm the officer in charge.

Oliver is going too, so you'll have your regular partner to train with." Lightning just nodded again. "I have a few more therapy sessions with Dr. Kline. Talking with him has

helped me a lot." Lightning said "If Mack can ditch the reporters that always follow him around, I'll be there." Scarlett let out with a disgusted sigh. "I don't know how you put

up with them. They are everywhere, and they stick their noses into everything… Anything else?" Scarlett asked, Lightning shook his front no. "Good, as soon as you sign this

form, you're free to go. Oliver has all of your equipment." Lightning read then signed the form. "It's good to have you back Deputy McQueen." Scarlett said "I look forward to

working with you again." Lightning saluted Scarlett and Dunkin as they left the room. "Come on Light." Oliver said "Let's get your stuff. I have patrol duty in an hour."

Lightning and Oliver headed to his office, while Monte headed to the trailer. "Oliver, I have a question." Lightning said as they reached his office. "Could you help me pick out

a cabinet for my firearms? It would take forever if I had to pick one out on my own." "Sure, Light" Oliver said. "I can't give you the shotgun until I know you have a place to

keep it. I'm off tomorrow, how about I come over then." "That's great!" Lightning said "Thanks partner. I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver gave him back all his gear except the

shotgun. Lightning then boarded his trailer for the short ride back home. Later that evening: A thunderstorm had just passed, cooling down the already chilly desert air. Sally

was shivering by the time they reached the cone. "Just relax." she said "I have everything planned… starting with a hot wax. Stretch out on the bed, I'm going to see if

everything is ready." While Sally checked to see if the wax was ready, Lightning saw a bottle of champagne. He popped the top off and pored two glasses. Sally came back

wearing a sexy teddy and carrying a pot of hot wax. Sally hungrily ran her eyes over his shiny body. While Lightning wasn't as tense as was before the meeting with Scarlett,

she could still see how tense he was. Lightning drove over to her and pressed his lips hard against hers, Sally moaned as his tongue wrestled with hers. It was all Sally could

do to keep from collapsing as she bent into him. Lightning reached down and started to play with her breasts. "Do you like it? I was saving this for a special night." Sally said,

Lightning only nodded "I checked the wax, it feels a little hot to me." Lightning handed Sally her glass and they toasted each other. Lightning then checked the hot wax. "It's a

little warm, but if you're cold, it might warm you up…" "I planned this… so you first." Sally said "Besides, just touching you makes me hot and bothered." Lightning laughed as

he stretched out on the bed. Sally grabbed a soft towel and the pot of wax and started her massage. As she worked she felt Lightning's muscles beginning to relax. When she

was massaging his roof, Sally could hear Lightning moaning. She could tell it was from relief, not because he was aroused. It wasn't long until Sally could hear Lightning

snoring. She knew that Lightning wasn't sleeping well. Sally kept massaging Lightning's body and she could tell he was getting more and more relaxed. She rolled Lightning on

to his roof without waking him up. Sally so aroused, she couldn't help herself as she pulled his codpiece off to find that Lightning wasn't wearing the lion. Slightly disappointed,

she used a special wax and started to massage Lightning's undercarriage. When she got to his manhood, she delighted herself by playing with it. "I wonder if I can make

Lightning cum in his sleep." Sally said "I don't know if he's had a wet dream. But it's going to be fun to try!" Sally started pumping his penis and to her surprise it started

getting hard. Lightning kicked his rear tires, moaned a little, but for the most part he remained a sleep. Lightning slowly woke up, it took a couple of minutes for his brain to

figure out why he had an erection. He then felt Sally fondling him. "Sorry… I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Lightning said, yawning "You didn't give me time to put my lion on."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Sally asked "Besides I was enjoying myself. I was trying to give you a wet dream." "It was a good try, but I haven't had a wet

dream since I was a teenager." Lightning said, as he reached for a small satin bag on the night stand. Sally knew what was in it. "Now, that I'm hard, I don't know if you can

get the lion on." "Please let me try." Sally said "I always wanted to put it on you." Lightning pulled lion out and tossed it to Sally. He then spread his rear tires. Sally started to

put it on him. "Cold, cold… it's… cold." Lightning said as the body of the lion touched his manhood. "Sally! Warm it up!... please!" Sally laughed as Lightning's penis jerked out

of her grip. It tucked itself against his undercarriage. Sally looked around trying to find a way to warm it up. She decided to put it in the pot of massage wax as Lightning got

to his tires. "That's a good idea." Lightning said "But I don't know what the wax will do to it." "Hopefully nothing." Sally said "If I have ruined it, I'll buy you another one. You

always said you wanted a red one." They spent the next few minutes kissing and fondling each other. Sally fished the lion out of the wax and dried it off. "It looks like it's

okay." Sally said "Roll over, I want to put on you. Lightning did what she asked and he rolled on to her roof. He sighed as Sally slid the lion on. The lion was just warm enough

his manhood feel good. Lightning rolled back to his tires. He grabbed Sally and threw her to the bed. "It's your turn" Lightning said picking up the pot of wax. "While that

teddy is turning me on, I need you take it off." Sally took off the teddy, slowly, allowing Lightning to ogle her body. Lightning grabbed the towel and started massaging her

roof. "Oh Light, that feels heavenly." Sally said "We so needed this." Sally was enjoying the massage so much that she lifted the little flap that normally covers her tattoo.

Lightning knew she only did that when she was totally enjoying what she was doing. Sally started playing with the lion as Lightning lovely massaged her body. They would

stop ever so often and they would kiss passionately. Suddenly Sally let out a small gasp. "Light, stop!" she said. "I can't wait any longer." she turned around and she dove

under him. Sally removed the lion and started sucking on him, enjoying the strawberry flavored wax. Lightning dropped the cloth as soon as he felt Sally's mouth on him. He

reached down and found Sally's sides drawing her closer to him and causing her to take more of him into her mouth. She winced slightly at Lightning's rough grip but it sorts

of turned her on more too. Lightning kissed Sally's roof and rubbed her sides as she gave him one of best blow jobs he's ever had. The sensations became so great that

Lightning was driven to his climax; the front part of his body collapsed on his wife while he exploded into her throat. Sally licked him clean as he slowly got off her. He looked

at Sally and kissed her deeply. "I'm going to blow your mind." Lightning said aggressively as he put the lion back on. He drove around Sally, leavening soft kisses all over her

body. Sally moaned, finding his touch very pleasurable. Lightning nudged Sally's side and she rolled onto her roof, spreading her rear tires for him. Lightning moved to her

rear and ringed her opening with kisses and then deftly started flicking tongue at the center of her clitoris. Sally's rear surging off bed, as his mouth simulated the delicate

metal between her rear wheels. "Oooh... Lightning ...stop." Sally said as a moan escaped her lips. "dhíth orm níos mó ná do theanga i dom! (I need more than your tongue in

me!)" Lightning always loved when Sally spoke Irish to him. "Seinn leis féin cé go a ghlacadh mé mo leon amach. (Play with yourself while I take my lion off.)" Lightning said

as he slowly got off the bed. "Mé i gcónaí a fháil carraige crua nuair a fhéachann mé leat imirt leis féin. (I always get rock hard when I watch you play with yourself.)" Sally

panted as she took a front tire and started fondling her folds. After Lightning took his lion off he started pumping himself in time with Sally movements. "Greamáin ... go leor

de seo, is gá dom do Dick i mo (Stickers... enough of this, I need your dick in me.)" Sally said and reached over and grabbed his erection. "Tar, mo fhear céile sexy, teacht

fuck dom. (Come, my sexy husband, come fuck me.)" "If that is what you want, my Queen." Lightning said "You want top or bottom?" "I don't care." Sally said "I need you

NOW!" Lightning climbed on top and he began to slowly penetrate her open, yielding core. Once fully sheathed, Lightning gathered his wits and he began to trust using a

smooth rolling rhythm. All sorts of pleasurable sensations infested Sally with each thrust of Lightning's body. "I love you." he managed to say through an intense groan. Sally

always loved the feeling of Lightning inside her, rubbing his large erect penis against her sensitive tissues. He kissed Sally's undercarriage in between thrusts. "My Queen,

you're the best fuck I've ever had." Lightning whispered. "So, tight, so…warm, fuck…" The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the room as Lightning continued to thrust

into her. Lightning found a strange enjoyment in hearing Sally mutter incoherent words under her breath, "Oh, fuck me Light, fuck me" Sally whispered harshly as she threw

her hood back, Lightning instinctively moved faster. The sensation of being filled was almost unbearably delicious, short bursts of electricity raced through her. Sally cried out

and Lightning moaned loudly as their tempo increased slightly, fanning the flames of their desire. What Lightning and Sally didn't know, the window across the room was open

a few inches. As luck would have it, Sophia and Doc were driving by on their way home. Sophia heard Sally's cries. Worried that Sally was hurt, she and Doc followed the

noises. They stopped at the partly open window. Sophia turned and faced Doc when they heard what was going on. "Well, at least I know Sally isn't in trouble." She said

giggling "With all that's happed, they need to be together as man and wife." "I agree, Lightning needed something to help him relax. I was going to take out the stadium

tomorrow for workout. But it sounds like Sally has beaten me to it." Doc said "Come on let's leave them alone. Besides, we need to be doing that. I haven't gotten laid all

week." Sophia giggled as she snuggled into Doc fender. They kissed and fondled each other all the way home. The next few moments passed without a word from either of

them, all that could be heard was the smacking of their undercarriages. Sally whimpered as Lightning sent intense jolts of vibrations through her body. She then wrapped her

rear tires around Lightning, pulling him closer. Once he felt her tires around him, Lightning picked Sally's rear end up and thrusted deeply inside her. The only down side was

that this position put a lot of strain on his bad axle. Lightning shoved the discomfort away and focused on the incredible amount pleasure that was coming from between his

rear tires. "I love you." He managed to say again. "I can't believe you let me do this to you!" "I love this too!" Sally moaned "No man has been able to make me feel this

way." Lightning felt Sally becoming tighter around his penis, meaning she was close her orgasm. He lowered her back to the mattress and he started thrusting roughly in this

wife. Sally's breaths were coming in high pitched gasps, higher with each time Lightning thrust into her. Every now and again, he would nip at her breasts. They cried out

together as intense pleasure rippled throughout their bodies. Sally started begging for more as the friction coming from between their rear wheels grew more intense.

Lightning knew he was close as Sally squeezed around him. He tightened his grip on her as Sally felt Lightning's whole body stiffen as he reached his peak. Lightning lost

himself in his exquisite orgasm. Sally's hood tilted back as she gave a long, deep-throated moan. The sensation of feeling her husband's orgasm was unbearably delicious.

Sally closed her eyes and cried out as she had her orgasm. Lightning panted with exhaustion as he lay atop his wife. Sally moaned his name one last time as Lightning

carefully grasped his penis in one tire and lifted himself off. They laid beside each other, letting their bodies cool. Sally turned and smiled at Lightning. "That was mind

blowing." She said "We haven't had sex like that in while." "I know" Lightning said as he gently rubbed her body. "I think that was more relaxing than the hot wax massage."

Sally giggled then she kissed Lightning's fender. A sigh escaped Lightning's lips, he now felt that everything was going to be alright. "Goodnight, my Queen." He said "I love

you." A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Goodnight, My King!" Sally said "I love you too. I think you'll get a good night's sleep now." Lightning just nodded as

Sally kissed him once last time, before snuggling into his strong fender. Lightning pulled the covers further up over them as they drifted to blissful sleep. Next morning: Sally

woke up and discovered how stiff and sore she was. Her roof ached, her backend throbbed. Lightning was rough with her last night and yet strangely Sally had absolutely no

regrets whatsoever. Sally felt Lightning stirring. He opened his eyes to see that she was still lying beside him. "Good morning my Queen." He said, lightly running his tire

along her side and giving Sally a kiss. "Sleep well?" "Mmm, even better with you next to me. Last night was incredible, you were incredible." as she gently stroked his side.

Sally groaned and her rear tires wobbled as she attempted to get out of bed. "So, how do you feel?" Lightning asked "Other than being sore, I feel a lot better." "Me too."

Sally said and she reached out and played with his un-responsive penis. "I think I wore it out!" Lightning chuckled as he stretched. He winced as his bad axle complained.

"Although last night was fantastic." Sally said "We're going to pay for it this morning. I don't have any of your pain killers with me, that the one thing I forgot to bring." "It's

okay" Lightning said. "I think I deserve to be stiff this morning. Once I get up and moving, I think I'll be fine." Lightning's penis hummed happily as he rolled out of bed.

 **Guest 2-Good that Tara's understanding her father's duty as a sworn police deputy. Hope Chavo makes a good recovery. Haha! Love Riley's joke about what happens when you turn eighteen**.-My dad always used that joke, it got old after a while.

 **Whoa! Started to get hot between Lightning and Sally til that phone call kicked in.-** It you liked that, then you should really enjoy this one. You and Guest 3 suggested it, so here it is!

 **Brody's such a twisted heartless bastard. But then whatever the attitude or language he spits out doesn't bother Scarlett or Lightning. Haha 'didn't do anything' same old cheap protest even though Brody knows he's guilty.-** Of course he knows he's guilty, but he is so self absorbed he doesn't care. Brody is going to learn the hard way that because he's a "McQueen" doesn't give him any special privileges.

 **Scarlett's going through more pregnancy trouble but it's natural. Can't wait to read when Brody gets sentenced and the McQueens and other family and friends are back to normal. Keep going-** Other than some minor court room seen, where the family testifies, there is not going to be a lot written about it. Brody's original trial was hard enough to write, I have no desire to write another one. Thank you for the kinds words.

 **Guest 3-I¡m not gonna lie, I really love how you write hot moments with Lightning and Sally, and I see that you used my idea so thanks soooo much for that, I really appreciate even more now because I'm watching some news about Cars 3 from the NAIAS event and I can't wait to watch the sneak peek tomorrow on ESPN, so I'm so excited and reading your story gives more excitement!-** I seen the clips. It's looks like it's going to be very interesting. It looks like Lightning does some undercover dirt racing. If you liked the "warm-up" between Lightning and Sally...well then you're really going to like this chapter! I took yours and Guest 2 comments and ran with it. I know it's a little like what they did before, but I couldn't figure out how to make it more exciting than it was!


	85. Arizona Law Enforcement Academy

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 ** _AN: I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to CarsWorldFan! She was the major inspiration for this chapter.-Enjoy!_ **

**Chapter 82. – Arizona Law Enforcement Academy –**

Monday Morning, Phoenix AZ.: Mack arrived at police academy with Oliver and Dunkin as police escort. The reporters that followed the trailer was stopped at the academy's

gates. Lightning lowered the trailer's door and he slowly backed out. As he yawned, a private transporter pulled alongside. "Sally wake up, your ride is here." Lightning called

into the trailer. "You don't want to be late for your meetings." "I'm coming" Sally said sleepily "I can't believe I fell back to sleep, that's usual for me to do in a trailer." Sally

slowly rolled down the ramp. As she did a huge red, white and black Sikorsky MH-60 Jayhawk helicopter with Piston Peak-Search and Rescue- printed on her tail boom flew

over hood. "Piston Peak… I wonder why she's here?" Sally said "I thought this was for police cars only." "I don't know. If I see her, I'll ask." Lightning said "Are you going to

be okay without a bodyguard? It was such short notice, I didn't have time to get one." "I'll be fine." Sally said "All the meetings are at the hotel, so I don't think I'll need one.

The only thing that's bothering me is Tara. I think this is the first time we gone somewhere and left her at home." "My parents are there." Lightning said "Just because dad is

in a wheelchair, doesn't mean he'll put up with Tara's shenanigans. Besides between fussing over Chavo and being obsessed with Jacqueline, I don't think she'll give them any

grief. I just wished your family could have stayed longer." "I know." Sally said "But they need to get back to their lives too. They stayed longer than planned." Lightning

nodded and Sally kissed one last time before she headed into the transport. As soon as the door was shut, the transport headed to the hotel, with about half of the reporters

following. "I'm sorry Mack." Lightning said "I don't have anything for you to do while we're here." "We're only a couple of miles from the race track." Mack said "You don't

mind if I go down there and hang out?" "No, not at all." Lightning said "I'll call you when I'm done for the day. Bring me back some juicy gossip will you…I kinda miss it."

"Sure Boss." Mack said "You know most of it is going to be about you and Tara." "I figured that." Lightning said "I still would like to know what's being said." Mack just nodded

and headed for the track. Knowing that Lightning wasn't in the trailer, none of the reporters followed him. "All right guys." Dunkin said "Let's get checked in." Oliver and

Lightning followed him into the academy. After they got checked in Lightning just looked around. In the main courtyard, Lightning saw Dunkin talking to another police car.

Police and military vehicles from all over the west coast was milling about. Planes and helicopters were assembling at the academy's airport. Lightning was trying to spot the

familiar helicopter, but with so many vehicles around he didn't see her. Lightning heard a cadence being called out and several rows of cadets rolled by him, their instructor

calling out the cadence. Not far from him, Lightning saw another group of cadets doing push-ups in the grass. Oliver pulled up beside him. "We have about an hour before the

seminar starts." Oliver said, as Lightning looked around. "Sorry Light, I forgot you never been here before, let me give you a quick tour." "Is this the academy you graduated

from?" Lightning asked, Oliver nodded "I would love to see your picture when you were a cadet." "Scarlett, Leah, and Dunkin also graduated from here." Oliver said "I'll show

you their pictures too." Oliver and Lightning retuned shortly before the opening ceremony, and they lined up with all the other cars. Dunkin and the academy's commander

drove onto the stage as one of the instructor called the officers to attention. "Welcome to the Arizona Law Enforcement Academy." The Commander said as he rolled up to the

microphone. "I'm Mark Summers, Commander and Chief-of-Staff for the academy." Mark said "It's my pleasure to introduce your commander for the day. Sheriff-Emeritus

Dunkin Mercury, from Radiator Springs." Mark and Dunkin shook tires before Dunkin rolled up to the microphone. "As always, it's my pleasure to be back at the academy."

Dunkin said "I want to get things started, so I would like to introduce the supervisors and instructors." After the supervisors and instructors were introduced, they dived the

officers up into groups. Lightning and Oliver headed into a classroom. They will spend the morning reviewing topics like ethics and professionalism, search & seizure

procedures, how to respond to crimes in progress, finally crime prevention methods. After lunch, Oliver and Lightning headed out to the track. They worked on defensive

driving skills. Both Lightning and Oliver stood out in the defensive driving tests. Oliver nearly got a perfect score in the using the PIT maneuver. It was no surprise that

Lightning was the fastest when it came to the speed tests. Lightning and Oliver finished the day with some physical combat training, using batons and other items. After they

were dismissed, Lightning called Mack to come and pick him up. Although Oliver was tired, he escorted the trailer back to the hotel. During the drive, Mack told Lightning all

the gossip and rumor that he heard at the track. Once back at the hotel, Oliver headed to his suite to get cleaned up. There was an evening banquet planned for tonight.

Lightning rolled into his suite and found it empty. Eyeing hot tub, he took off his codpiece and drove over to it. "Hot!… hot!…" Lightning said as he settled down in the hot

bubbling water. "Aahhh… that feels so good." Lightning turned on the built-in radio, found a station that he liked, and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew Sally was gently

shaking him wake. "Stickers… wake up!" Sally said "You feel asleep in the hot tub…again!" Lightning started to get out, then he saw Dunkin and Oliver looking at him. With a

gasp of surprise, Lightning ducked down. Only his eyes remained above the water. "Let me guess, you're naked?" Sally asked, rolling her eyes, Lightning nodded nervously.

"Come on guys, I can get you something to drink, while mister body-shy gets dressed. Don't take to long, the banquet starts in an hour." Hour later: Sally, Lightning, Oliver

and Dunkin, reached the academy's airport. They were served cocktails. The group split up with Sally and Lightning heading one way, Dunkin and Oliver heading the other.

The couple wandered around, socializing other officers and their dinner guests. Sally saw a familiar pair of helicopters and drove over to them. "Good evening Chief Blade,

Lieutenant-Commander Chopper." Sally said "It's good to see you again." "Like wise, Mrs. McQueen." Blade said "It's not often, I can get away from the park for a social visit.

Jammer wanted me to take some time off before fire season starts in a few weeks. I left Windlifter in charge of the base. It's just him and Maru. Everyone else will be back

next week. Sara didn't have a companion for tonight, so she asked me to come with her." Both Blade and Sara blushed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Sally said

"You two make a cute couple." Sally said "You're both adults, if you want to date, then date." "I thought we saw you fly over this morning, but I didn't see you rest of the

day." Lightning said "Not to be rude, but why are you here? I mean you're a firefighter, this seminar is for law enforcement. Blade, I didn't see you at all this morning." Blade

opened his mouth, but it was Sara who spoke first. "I'm sorry to say, despite my size, I have a rather small fuel tank. I was low on fuel by the time I landed. By the time I

was refueled it was time for the seminar to start. Blade landed over at the hanger we're saying in, so that's why you didn't see him." Sara explained "Technically I'm still in the

Coast Guard. About a year ago, during a rescue operation. I had an engine failure and crashed landed on the deck of an aircraft carrier. My rotor shaft was damaged beyond

repair. I was taken to a coast guard base in Florida and underwent a surgery to replace it. Once I recovered, the doctors said it could take years for my new rotor shaft to be

as strong as my old one. After a strange series of events, I ended up getting a semi-permanent assignment to the Piston Peak Air Attack. Then about six weeks ago, the park

started getting a lot of spot fires. We suspected that we had an arsonist on the loose. During an outbreak… sorry… I can't go into details, but I ended up shooting the arsonist

in self-defense. During that event, I ended up getting injured again. Since this was my longest flight since I was injured, Maru was worried about me flying by myself. So,

Maru convinced Blade to come with me." "My brother broke into my house and I had to shoot him." "I heard all about it." Blade said "It's been all over the news." "So, your

commander sent you here to get some re-training too?" Sara said "I'm glad that I'm not the only one." The couples talked until it was time for dinner to be served. Next

morning, after breakfast: Sally kissed Lightning one last time before he boarded the trailer for the short ride to the academy. Oliver and Lightning's group were going to spend

the day at the academy's firing range. They spent the first couple of hours in the classroom and then they headed out to the range. The class had to wait because the class

before them were still on the range. Lightning watched as a Boeing AH-64 Apache, and a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter faced each other. He heard growling coming

from the helicopters. The next thing Lightning knew is they circled each other before locking their blades together. They then started pushing, shoving, and made grunting

noises as they shoved each other around. "Bulls…" Sara said coming to a stop beside him. "They are always trying to prove who's stronger." "Uh…Sara." Lightning said "If you

haven't noticed, they are helicopters… not bulls." Sara laughed "Lightning, the slang for a male helicopter is 'bull'" she said "You can see why. They lock their blades together

like bulls locking horns." "Are they showing off because there's women around?" Lightning asked "I know a few racecars who are like that! I thought rotors were fragile." "The

blades are… but rotor shafts are strong but sensitive. Unless they get rough, those two can't hurt each other. Sparing is common helicopter behavior. Men are known to do it

more than women." Sara said "When we were kids, my brother and I did it all the time, it's a great stress reliever. Before my assignment with the air attack, the coast guard

base I was stationed at had organized tournaments a few times a year. I never participated but…" The apache squealed in pain. When everyone turned to look. The black

hawk had the weapons mount of the apache in his mouth. "Are they allowed to bite each other?" Lightning asked as a heavily armored swat vehicle separated the two

helicopters. "No. Unlike ground dwelling vehicles, some military breeds, like those two, have two sets of pointed teeth in the front of their mouth called 'wolf teeth'. No one

knows why, it's just part of their ancestry. It's hard to explain to you gravel crunchers, but the apache was winning the match." Sara said "It's not always the bigger helicopter

who wins." "Do you have pointed teeth?" Lightning asked "Sorry, you and Blade are only helicopters I know. I mean no disrespect, I'm just curious that's all." Sara just smiled

warmly. "Like all aircraft, my back teeth are pointed. They are called 'dog molars' because that is what they look like." She said "I would tell you more, but I need to get

ready." Lightning and Oliver just waved as Sara joined the two helicopters. After the two helicopters calmed down. The swat vehicle ordered that they get ready for their test.

The black hawk and the apache folded their rotors before approaching a boom lift where pittys wrapped straps around their blades. Then they put something the helicopters

mouth. "Is that necessary?" Lightning asked "Why does they need to be restrained?" "Technically they aren't being restrained. They can still move around." Oliver said "It's

safer for everyone if they are unable take off. The practice is called banding, for obvious reasons. Besides, there's not a lot of room on the firing range. The easiest way to

keep a helicopter from flipping out about being banded is to give them something to chew on. The 'bits' as they are called, are thin round metal bars wrapped in silicone. For

some unknown reason, having something in their mouth keeps helicopters calm." Lightning then noticed Sara folding her blades back before approaching a pitty. While he

didn't fully understand her body language, but he could see Sara swaying nervously side to side as the pitty lashed her rotors together. He then offered her bit. Unlike the

males, hers stuck out the sides of her mouth. There seemed to be rubber disks on the ends, so the corners of her mouth won't get pinched. (An: Fellow horsey people know

what I'm talking about.) As the helicopters finished getting ready, Lightning discovered that he needed to go to the bathroom. He headed back to the building that held the

class rooms. After coming out, he saw Oliver talking with the swat vehicle that broke up the sparing match between the helicopters. "Colonel, Sir…" Oliver said as Lightning

stopped beside him. "This is my partner Lightning McQueen. Deputy McQueen this is Colonel Robert Tycoon. He was my firearms instructor when I was a cadet." Lightning

saluted him. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Robert said "You can relax Deputy McQueen. You don't have to so formal, there's no cadets around." Lightning relaxed a little as a

pitty approached him with a cloth covered tray. "Gentleman, this is Doctor Alejandro Paper." Robert said "Doctor Paper, this is Master-Sargent Oliver Wrangler and Deputy

Lightning McQueen." The doctor nodded at them. Then the doctor uncovered the tray, reveling an air powered rifle and half a dozen tranquiller darts. Then he removed one of

Robert's roof mounted rifles and replaced it with the air powered one. Once mounted the air powered rifle didn't look any different from a regular one. "Thanks Doc." Robert

said "I hope I won't need them, but you never know with helicopters." "The tranquiller I loaded in the darts are designed for helicopters." Dr. Paper said "I recommend that

you don't keep the officers waiting too long. You know that banded helicopters can stress out quickly." Robert nodded. "I hate to break this off Gentleman." He said "But I

need to get back to the range. A stressed-out helicopter is no fun to deal with they and can be quite dangerous." Oliver and Lightning saluted, Robert just nodded as he

passed them. Doctor Paper followed him out. Oliver and Lightning headed back outside to watch the live fire test. Colonel Tycoon called the three helicopters to take their

places at the firing line. The black hawk and the apache eagerly spit out their bits before rolling to the line. Sara hesitated a moment before taking her place beside them.

Doctor Paper rolled up beside her. He said something to her and tugged at the bit. Sara opened her mouth and let him remove the bit. Dr. Paper nodded to Robert, then rolled

a short distance way. When the command to fire was given the black hawk and apache opened fire. Sara on the other hand just sat there like she was frozen. "Lieutenant-

Commander Chopper what's wrong?" Robert barked, Sara sat there as still as stone "YOU WERE ORDERED TO OPEN FIRE!" Sara began shanking and she could hear nothing

but the beat of her own engine. Suddenly the image of the oil rig explosion that killed John flashed before her eyes. Then that image morphed into when Commander Grayson

grabbed her hydraulic line, causing her to crash. Sara began to trash about. "I'm being held hostage at the bridge!" Sara rambled "Repeat… I'm at the bridge. The fires…so

hot…" The other two helicopters quickly got out of her way. A few seconds later: Sara collapsed to the ground with a tranquiller dart in her flank. She struggled back to her

tires. "Restrain her!" Doctor Paper ordered "The tranquiller hasn't fully taken effect." Serval instructors moved forward with ropes, they twirled the ropes around their roofs a

couple of time before launching them at Sara. Serval ropes landed around her tail. On her sides, ropes landed around her equipment mounts. The last rope landed across

Sara's nose and wrapped around her thermal imaging camera. As soon as Sara felt tension on that rope, she shook her nose violently. With Sara distracted by the ropes, Dr.

Paper had just enough time to sever the controls to her weapons before she realized it. Sara managed to break the ropes that were around her equipment mounts. The huge

helicopter thrashed and bucked like a wild horse as the trucks struggled to restrain her. Dr. Paper pulled a syringe out of his bag and attempted to inject Sara with another

dose of tranquiller. Every time he would get close, Sara would attempt to bite him. "She's fighting the sedative." Dr. Paper said to Robert. "You're going to have to dart her

again, I can't get close enough." The ropes around Sara's tail and the rope around her thermal camera held her still enough for the Robert to fire another dart into her flank.

Sara thrashed for another few seconds before clasping the ground. She was panting so hard everyone at the range could hear her breathing. Thirty seconds later: Dr. Paper

motioned to the trucks that were holding the ropes to put some slack in the lines. When they did Sara just laid on the ground, breathing heavily. Dr. Paper slowly and carefully

approached Sara. He saw that her eyes were shut. He reached into Sara's mouth and pulled out her tongue so she wouldn't choke on it. "We can take the ropes off now, she's

sedated." He said "I don't know what her mental state is so she needs to be muzzled before we move her. We also need to move quickly. In this hot sun, she's starting to

overheat." Luckily someone had called the medical team as soon as Sara started freaking out. As soon as Sara was muzzled the medical team quickly got her on to a cart.

Once Sara was stable the medics took her to the medical center. Robert called Dr. Paper over. "I won't keep you." he said "Is she going to be okay?" "Yes" Dr. Paper said

"However that was one of the worst reactions I have ever seen. If Lieutenant-Commander Chopper hadn't been banded, I don't think she would freak out. Don't punish her,

Colonel. Everything she did was out of instinct. I'll be surprised if she remembers anything. She's going to need rest for couple of days before flying home."

 **Guest 2-Uh-oh! Lightning's got a lot to make up for over not keeping his firearm secure but then you have to learn the hard way at some point. It's not always easy learning the easy way.-** Just because Lightning is a volunteer, doesn't mean he can get away with breaking the rules. I wanted Scarlett to be tough but fair with him. She knows that this is a whole new world for him. I'm, sure that Oliver will make sure Lightning follows the rules from now on.

 **Good that Lightning's back in business as a deputy and that he won't be facing charges for foul play. Ooh! Hot between Lightning and Sally that night. Good with the Irish. An extra turn on for each other. Haha! Driving or walking past hearing the moment between a couple. Hilarious!** \- Yes it was. As horny as Doc and Sophia are, it don't take a lot to get them simulated.

 **Guest 3- Sorry, I wasn't able to leave a review, after what you wrote you really deserve it! I gotta say I fell in love with this chapter, it was so special to me because I read it just after watching some more Cars 3 updates (Sally is oficially appearing!) and I got even more excited reading this so well done chapter.** \- I've seen that clip too. It's where he wrecks. It looks very intense. I can't wait to see the movie.

 **What can I say? is amazing, what a hot scene with Lightning and Sally, is one of the best you ever wrote and I thank you your efford. Also I'm glad that you put Lightning on top this time because I think you write more about Sally being on top, so I'm glad they've changed positions ;)-** I'm glad that you liked it. I have a feeling that it doesn't matter if Lightning is on the top or bottom. Getting laid is all he cares about.

 **Oh, I forgot to ask you if you want to continue this chapter right where you left it try to add a part where Lightning goes to take a shower and Sally ask him if she can shower with him, but you don't need to write another sex scene if you don't want to, you just can add a bit of flirt while they are in the shower before leaving the cozy cone**.- Since this chapter is so long I could not fit it in. I'll find a place for something like it the next couple of chapters or so.


	86. Lightning Freaks Out

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 83. –Lightning Freaks Out –**

After Sara was loaded up and taken to the medical center. The academy's commander, Dunkin, and serval senior officers arrived at

the firing line. Colonel Tycoon explained what had happened. Dr. Paper had the black hawk and the apache's straps taken off their

rotors. Both them shook vigorously after their rotors were freed. After a short break, Colonel Tycoon called them back to the firing

line. Since it was just the two of them and there was plenty of room, they didn't need to have their rotors folded back. But as a curtsy

they did. Robert then ordered them to fire, which they did willingly. After the class was finished they cleaned up the firing range. The

class that Lightning and Oliver was part of started getting ready. Dunkin and Mark headed to the observation box while the instructor

called half of the class to the fining line. The officers rolled up to the line and when ordered, they fired their weapons with any

difficulties. There was a short break as the targets were reset for the second half of the class. Lightning felt his stomach twist

painfully. He swallowed a few times and that seemed to help settle it. Oliver and Lightning loaded their weapons and waited to be

called to the firing line. When the instructor did call the second half of the class, Lightning's stomach twisted so severely he was sure

that he was going to vomit. He was relieved to see that no one seem to notice. However, one very seasoned police car did recognize

warning signs. Dunkin watched Lightning intensely, he knew that Lightning was starting to have 'issues'. Instead of drawing

everyone's attention to it. He quickly sent a text to Oliver warning him about Lightning's mental state. Oliver discreetly checked his

phone when it pinged. After reading the message, he made eye contact Dunkin. Oliver nodded, letting him know he understood the

message. Lightning nervously took his position on the firing line. The instructor barked out the command for the officers to draw their

weapons, a wave a fear washed over Lightning. Luckily Oliver was on his right side and saw how bad his partner was shaking. "It's

okay Light. I know this is the first time you drawn your weapon since Brody's attack." Oliver said quietly "Take slow… deep breaths.

It's alright, I'm right here." Suddenly the instructor ordered the officers to open fire. When Lightning squeezed the trigger, the firing

range morphed into his kitchen. An image of Brody suddenly appeared in front of him, the events of that night just kept replaying

over and over in his mind. "No…No… I-I-…" Lightning said and he dropped the gun and started hyperventilating. "I-I… Brody…. Mom!"

"Lightning…Lightning…! Oliver said, shanking him. "Come on Partner!... Snap out of it!" Lightning blinked a few times and he

discovered that he was on the firing range, and not in his kitchen. Oliver was standing in front of him. Dunkin and the other senior

officers rushed out of the observation box. The class instructor ordered the other officers back to the classroom. Oliver brought

Lightning back into reality before Dunkin got to him. "It's all right Lightning." Dunkin said, he turned to the instructor "Get medical

down here immediately!" "I-I-I'm sorry." Lightning sputtered "I-I d-d-don't know what came over me." Lightning then started feling

faint. "Deputy McQueen are you feeling okay?" Dunkin asked "Do you need to lie down?" Lightning just looked at him before his eyes

rolled back. Two trainers caught Lightning as he passed out. They lowered him to the ground as they waited for the medics to show

up. Minutes later: Lightning woke up when he felt himself being lifted, and he struggled to get free. "Lightning, relax!" Dunkin said

"You're just being put into an ambulance." "I'm fine." Lightning protested "I'm not hurt, I want to get back in the race." "Lightning

you're not at a racetrack." Dunkin said "You're at the academy's firing range. You passed out." Lightning stopped struggling and

relaxed as he remembered where he was. "What happed to me?" Lightning asked "One moment I'm fine and getting ready to fire,

then then everything just morphed into when I shot Brody." "It's from shock and emotional trauma." Dunkin said "I'm sending to the

medical center to be checked out." "I'm fine." Lightning said as he tried to get up. "Deputy McQueen that wasn't a request." Dunkin

said sternly and pushed him back down. "When the doctor thinks you have recovered, you can return." Lightning groaned and flopped

down. "I'm sending Oliver with you. If you are admitted, Oliver can let Sally know." Dunkin said as closed the ambulance's doors.

Then he turned and faced Oliver. "It's not that uncommon for an officer to have this kind of reaction after shooting someone.

Lightning just needs a little time to recover, keep me informed of his progress." Oliver just saluted in response and followed the

ambulance to the medical center. Afternoon: Lightning and Oliver slowly rolled out of the medical center. After a battery of tests, the

doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him, so he released Lightning. "I just informed Dunkin that you were just released from the

medical center. Are you ready to head back to the range?" Oliver asked "I have your firearm; however, you need to clean it. You

dropped it in a mudpuddle when you had your 'break from reality'." "I want to." Lightning said "I'm scared I will flip out again." "Don't

worry, most of the officers understand what you are going though, so don't worry about it." Oliver said "I have some ideas on how we

can get you over your situation." Dunkin saw Lightning and Oliver return to the firing range. "How are you doing Son?" Dunkin asked

"Are you ready to try again?" Lightning nodded "I'm willing to try." Lightning said "Oliver said he has a method to get me used to

using my firearm." "I do…it's call the shotgun method." Oliver said. "I've been in contact with the armory. They brought over what

I've asked for." "Good job!" Dunkin said "I'm leaving you in charge of getting Lightning back up to standards." Oliver just saluted

Dunkin as he rolled away. Oliver lead Lightning to a table where an assortment of shotguns. "I know you like shotguns." Oliver said as

he attached the largest one to Lightning's rim. "So, we are going to start with a 10 gauge and go from there." Lightning rolled over to

the firing line. Oliver pulled up beside him. "When you're ready. Take a few deeps breaths and pull the trigger." Oliver said "The 10

gauge has a large kickback, so be prepared for it." Lightning nodded and aimed the huge gun, he closed his eyes and took a few deep

breaths. He opened his eyes and pulled the trigger. Lightning smoothly fired all the rounds in the gun. "How did that feel?" Over

asked "You didn't hit anything, but that wasn't the point of this exercise." "Not bad." Lightning said "But like you said, shotguns are

easier for me to use." Oliver removed the 10 gauge and replaced it with the department's standard 12 gauge. Oliver had Lightning

repeat the exercise. Oliver then used a 20 gauge and then finally a 410. Again, he had Lightning repeat the exercise. "The 410 is the

smallest shotgun." Oliver said after Lightning finished the exercise. "You have done very well… Do you feel like trying a tire gun?" "I

think so" Lightning said nervously. "I hope I don't have any more problems." Oliver attached a Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum to

Lightning's rim. "Just like the shotguns." he said "We're going to start with the largest and work our way down to your Glock." Over

the next few hours Oliver worked with Lightning. By the end of the afternoon: Lightning could, although nervously, fire his weapon.

When the final firearms test of the day was announced, Oliver and Lightning took their places with other officers. When the order was

given, Lightning fired his gun and passed the test. At the closing ceremony, each officer got a certificate of achievement. Mack took

Lightning back to the hotel. As they waited for Sally to finish up with her last meeting, Lightning headed to the bathroom to take a

shower. Once the water was warm, Lightning took off his gear and rolled into the shower. He let the warm jets of water massage his

tired body. When the jets started to rinse his undercarriage, Lightning felt a certain part of him start to tingle. When he felt his

manhood, he was surprised that it was getting hard. Lightning suddenly had the desire to pleasure himself. He let out serval moans of

delight as he fondled and played with himself. It had been a while, so the sensations made him tremble in delight. Lightning was

almost to his orgasm when he felt someone pull his tire way from his erection. He then felt someone grab him. Just by feeling the

tread pattern on the tire, Lightning knew exactly who it was. He just moaned loudly and spread his rear tires wider for her. "It's not

every day I come home and find you pleasuring yourself in the shower. I was just going to watch…" Sally said as she pumped his

erection vigorously. "But I got a feeling that I was getting left out… so I had to get involved." Lightning saw that Sally had positioned

herself so he couldn't touch her or he couldn't get out of the shower without hurting himself or Sally. Sally pumped Lightning's

manhood in a rhythm that sent his pleasure soring. "Oh…fuck… Sally, if you keep doing that..." Lightning moaned, arched his

roof, and started trusting in time with her movements "I'm not going to last long." "That's fine." She said, enjoying what she was

doing. "I love seeing your orgasms, no matter how quickly they come." Ten minutes later: "Sally…" Lightning said as his muscles

locked. "I'm..." Lightning panted hard as he ejaculated all over himself. As soon she felt Lightning's manhood go limp she took the

shower head and rinsed his undercarriage off. Sally grabbed a towel and turned on the dyer, letting it dry his body while she moved to

his front. "Chrysler… I so needed that." Lightning panted as Sally dried his face. "Did you hear what happened at the firing range

today?" "No, I had so many meetings. I barely had time for lunch." Sally said "When I was finally done, I tried calling you, but you

didn't answer. I ended up calling Mack. He told me you were in the suite, looking very tired. I expected you to be asleep when I rolled

through the door, but I heard the shower running. I was going to tell you that I was done. But, when I saw you enjoying yourself, I

didn't want to interrupt. But, I lost my willpower." Lightning chuckled and kissed Sally. "I owe you one." he said playfully "Do you

want it now or later?" "Later" Sally said "All I want to do is go home and sleep." Once Lightning was dry, they headed to the main

room where they packed up their stuff. While they did that Lightning told Sally what happened to Sara and himself. "No wonder you

needed to jack off." Sally said as Lightning told her what happened. "I wish my day was that interesting. All I did was sit through

board and sales meetings… which was totally boring!" Lightning chucked as he grabbed their bags and headed to the trailer. Before

heading home: Lightning and Sally stopped by the medical center to see how Sara was doing. Lightning stopped at Sara's door and

nocked politely. "It's open" Sara called, her voice slightly muffed "Who is it?" "It's us, Lightning and Sally McQueen" Lightning said

rolling into her room "We just stopped by to see how you are doing." Sara was propped up in bed, chewing on her bit. A few I.V.

cables were attached to her landing gear. Her rotors were folded back. They were in a loose, relaxed configuration. Lightning could

see a few dark marks on her tail where the ropes had been and there was a bandage on her flank. He was relieved to see that Sara

was bight eyed and looked like she had recovered from her ordeal. Blade was on a mat close by watching TV. His rotors were also

folded back, but in a neater, tighter configuration. "I'm okay…I think. I have a few bruises and minor rope burns, but I'll live." Sara

said "They are keeping me overnight. Depending what Doctor Paper says, hopefully I can go home tomorrow." "That's wonderful"

Lightning said "You had us worried." "Yeah, I sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Sara said "One moment I at the

firing range and the next thing I'm waking up here." Blade made a growling sound in his throat. "I'm still not happy that they used

tranquiller darts. Don't they know how sensitive helicopters are to sedatives?" He growled "They should have called me." "Blade,

Colonel Tycoon is a specialist when it comes to working with aircraft. Dr. Paper showed the security video to you. Besides he told you

that I was tranquillized with sedatives that was made for helicopters. Do you think I've would have recovered so quickly if he didn't?"

Sara said, her teeth clicking on the hard parts of the bit. The cars were a little intimated by the sound, Blade didn't seem bothered by

it "There was no time. Who knows what I would have done if I wasn't darted. I don't blame them for anything. You're just grouchy

because your tongue is sore. I've told you I'm sorry a thousand times. Why don't you rinse your mouth out with salt water again? It

helped the last time." Blade just snorted as he headed to the bathroom. "I bit him last night, accidently." Sara confessed when she

saw the cars looking at her. "It happened after we came back from the banquet. What was supposed to be a simple goodnight kiss

turned to a full blown make out session. During an intense kiss, Blade put his tongue somewhere it shouldn't been. When he startled

me I bit Blade so hard, I made his tongue bleed." Lightning and Sally's mouth nearly hit the floor. "Y-Y- you what? Are you sleeping

with him?" Lightning stuttered "I didn't think you are the type to do something like that" "Oh! No, no, no… no. Blade is a fantastic

kisser, we just kiss. Our relationship is just starting. With the year Blade and I have had, we're going not going to rush into anything.

Besides, we're trying to keep it quiet. Can you imagine the chaos if the smokejumpers found out or worse, Dipper. Don't get me

wrong, she's a good friend, but Dipper can't keep a secret even if her life depended on it." Sara confessed "The only plane who knows

we're seeing each other is Cabbie. I'm sure the old warbird wouldn't say a word about it, even if you tortured him. Blade tells Cabbie

everything, even though Windlifter is 2nd in command. The most disturbing thing I've seen is rolling into the medical bay and finding

Maru screwing Path. Maru said that they were celebrating the end of the fire season…." "You saw them together, I'm not surprised.

I've warned them many times to keep their 'biological needs' out of the repair bay. I guess I'll have to have a 'talk' with them." Blade

said coming out of the bathroom. "They have had an on/off relationship for years. Patch loves having sex in the woods. That's not the

weirdest relationship I know of. A few years ago, Pinecone and Avalanche had a summer long fling." "No way" Sara said "That sweet

girl with that loud mouth, I don't believe it." Blade snorted "If you don't believe me, ask the Smokejumpers." he said "By the way,

that 'sweet girl' can curse so bad, it would make a sailor blush." "You don't remember anything?" Lightning asked changing the

subject. "Well, I'm happy to tell you wasn't the only one that had an episode. Mine wasn't as dramatic as yours." Lightning told Sara

and Blade what happened when it was his turn on the firing line. Sara laid the bit down. She leaned over to Lightning and laid her

nose on his side and pressed gently. The couples spent about an hour talking before Lightning Sara yawn so hugely that he could see

the pointed teeth in the back of her mouth. "We need to go, so you can get some rest" he said Sara yawned again "I'm sorry

Lightning" she said "I don't think that the tranquiller has completely warn off." After saying their goodbyes', Lightning and Sally

headed back to the trailer. Because he and Oliver were tired, and they did want to wait for Lightning and Sally, Dunkin arranged for a

group of cadets to escort the trailer back to Radiator Springs. Once Lightning and Sally were in the trailer, Mack headed home. When

they reached the house, the cadets saluted Lightning then they headed back to the academy.

 ** _AN: I have a very busy week this week, so I'm letting everyone know that there may not be a chapter posted next Sunday. It all depends on how well things goes! My best advice, just check back._**

 **Frogman-I have only one word for McQueen's sister... ... AAAAAWWWWW! Adorable moment between McQueen and his sister. Their "fight" was funny.-** Lightning already adores his sister. I thought that a "fight" would be funny between them.

 **It's nice to see Doc taking care of the family. I liked the threat of no sex if he could talk the family to come home with him.-** After all these years, Doc Loves Lightning and his family as much as he loves his own.

 **Good Job with the press. It felt like a real press conference. It's smart to not tell the media everything. I think it's wonderful that you had John's family at his bedside. It was a very touching moment between Tara and John**.-Tara loves her older "Brother" and she wanted to see how he was. Besides I want to show that John was getting better.

 **I loved the talk between McQueen and Tara. It makes since when McQueen explained why he didn't kill his brother. It would be satisfying if McQueen did kill Brody, but in the end it wouldn't be worth the headache of the investanitions. Loosing the use of his privates is a perfect punishment for Brody. It's wonderful that Otto came and had sessions with the family. Hopefully he'll help with the trauma that the family suanined.-** Yes Otto was worried about them.

 **The "Cone of shame" was a cute comment. I'm glad that Chavo wasn't hurt that badly. I'm assuming that Tara will "mother him to death" when they get home.-** Max (the dog I had before Lucy) I injured himself, when I went to pick him up after surgery, he came out wearing one. So that was the idea for that. And yes, Tara will smother him with love.

 **I have a feeling a "hot chapter" is coming. Sally did a good job warming McQueen up. If it wasn't for the phone call, they would have sex right there in his office.-** Yes it will be.

 **From the last chapter: I forgot to comment about Brody-All I'm going to say is-he's a dick. He so childish because he takes no responsibly for anything. I hope he spends the rest of his life in a dark and damp cell in the worst prison in the world.-** I agree with that

 **I'm happy that McQueen has been cleared. He and Tara can get back to racing. It sounds like McQueen has learned a valuable lesion about keeping guns. It good that Oliver is going to help McQueen with getting a cabinet for his guns.-I loved the seen in the cone. Sophia and Doc just happen to drive by, funny! McQueen was right, that couple is worse than newlyweds. I have an idea. Have Chavo walk in and what them as they are "together." My dogs to that all the time, it's hard to make love to a woman when there are beady little eyes watching you. It would also be hilarious too.-** I love that idea. I think I can fit that in somewhere.

 **Good Chapter...I was nice to see McQueen getting some extra training. The seen where MCQueen falls asleep int the hot tub, and then being scared by seen naked was hilarious. Oooh, returning guest stars! Awesome! Interesting information on helicopters! I liked how you compared the males to bulls, very original. You did a good job showing that aircraft are very different from cars. It looks like helicopters are more "primitive" when it comes to dealing with stressful situations.-** That was what I was trying to show.

 **I would have liked to see Blade sparing or fighting with another male to defend Sara's honor. I hope she recovers soon.-** I can put that in too, It's a good idea

 **Guest 2-Very advanced training for Lightning. No doubt he'll crack all the tests.-** He does, but he has some issues though.  
 **Oh dear. Aftermath's horrible after horrific physical incidents. Haha! Funny in Lightning's superiors seeing him in the bath.-** Everyone seems to like that. Lightning in comprising situations are always funny.

 **That incident with the two helicopters. Some men can be very competitive over looks and strength wise but you don't really gain anything from it apart from looking like a twit. The incident does prove a point.-** Yep, males of any breed can get carried away with competing with each other.

 **I don't have much to offer with idea wise but here's a few. 1. Maybe have Lightning arrest a punk who's trying to steal someone's money. He pushes the punk off. The punk pulls a knife. Lightning draws his tazer. Roughens him up and arrests him for aggravated physical robbery and gets commended.-** I think that I can write something like that.

2\. Maybe have some parts where Lightning and Leah eventually start working alongside each other or maybe Lightning and John **.-I have that already written in. It should show up in a few chapters.**

 **3\. As for the case of Brody being formally charged please have Lightning ignore Brody's abuse coz the more Lightning ignores him the more Brody gets annoyed and bored. Words are just words they can't hurt you as much as a physical action can. That's all I'll offer for now til something pops up and after a few chapters.-** I have something planed like that. I also comes up in a few chapters.

 **Please add in more Irish between Lightning and his family.-** I think I can do that!

 **I have a bit of banter here you could put between Lightning and Dunkin. When everyone's at Flo's maybe have Dunkin tease Lightning a little for Lightning's naivety for not storing his weapons correctly and Lightning responds to him in Irish saying 'You getting your pension soon you old git'.-** Let me see what I can do.

 **Here's something Lightning could say to Brody in Irish. 'Whatever you say doesn't make my balls any tinier as much as it don't make yours any bigger you dickless traitor'. Please maybe have Lightning and Tara speak towards Chelsea I'm Irish if they make contact again. See what you think. You don't have to use them they're just ideas.-** In the next chapter I have them coming face to face since the attack. (Luckily there's jail bars between them). Yes their conversation gets a little heated. Luckily Scarlett and Oliver are there to break them up. Lightning and his ex does meet up a little later in the story.

 **Belly rub for Lucy and a big fluffy hug for you-** Thanks, I'll return the hug, and Lucy says to give you a few wet and sloppy doggie kisses.

 **Guest 3- you saw the clip too? it was extremelly intense! imagine my excitement, I've never want to watch a movie as much as I want to watch this one. It seems it's going to be the best of the franchise!-** I agree. If it's going to be last one, they'll make it great.

 **hahaha of course, when it comes to having sex, he doesn't care but I was kinda "tired" of Sally being on top XP OK, I was asking because I have notice you usually not continue the chapters where you left it, so I wanted if it was possible to add just that little part but if you promised to put it on the next chapters, it's fine, you can add it when you need it. Don't worry!-** HAHAHA I understand.


	87. Tara And Jacqueline

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 84. – Tara And Jacqueline –**

"Thanks for the ride Mack!" Lightning said as he watched the cadets roll way. "Go spend some time with Abby. I know she's missed you." "Thanks Boss!" Mack said "If you

need anything just call." Lightning and Sally waived as Mack drove off. They kissed once before heading into the house. "We're home!" Lightning called as he rolled though the

door. "Tara, did you miss us?" When he got no response, Lightning and Sally went looking for their daughter. When they got close to the family room they could hear

Jacqueline crying and Chavo howling. Concerned, Lightning popped his gun out of his rim and raced to the family room. When he got there, Tara was driving nervously around

the room. Jacqueline was wrapped up in a blanket, resting on her hood. Lightning could hear Tara pleading with the baby. "Pleassseeseeee stop crying Jacqueline! I've fed

you, changed your dipper… I don't know what else you want." Tara said almost hysterically. Chavo was sitting on the couch and every few seconds he would howl. "Stop it

Chavo! You're not helping!" When Tara saw her parents, she broke into tears. "What's going on?" Lightning demanded, putting a way his gun. "Where's my parents?" "It's a

long story!" Tara cried "Please help me! I can't get Jacqueline to stop crying!" Sally lifted the baby off her hood. "Tara… she feels very hot." Sally said as she laid Jacqueline on

the couch. "No wonder she crying." Sally unwrapped her, grabbed a magazine off the coffee table, and started to fan the baby. As she felt the cool air, Jacqueline stopped

crying and Chavo stopped howling. "Now, young lady." Lightning said "What is going on?" Tara sat on the couch. "Grandpa and Grandma are out by the pool. Dr. Schumacher

told Grandpa that he needed to start driving around. He's still having a lot of pain so the doctor suggested he should go swimming a few times a day." Tara said "As for me

and Jacqueline. I made a dumb comment at supper last night. I said because Jacqueline is so easy to talk care of, I said something about having a baby of my own. That

made grandma mad and she said I must take care of Jacqueline for the next twenty-four hours. That includes getting up every two to three hours to feed her. I must change

her diapers and attend to her every need. Grandma showed me what to do last night, but today she said I was on my own. She's checks on us, and steps in when she needs

to but other than that I'm on my own. Grandma said that I needed to keep her warm so I wrapped her in a blanket. When Jacqueline started fussing I thought she was cold so

I wrapped her up another blanket. It never occurred to me that she was hot. I was about to go and ask for help." Once Jacqueline was cooled off, Sally picked her up and

intended to put her on her hood. But with the sudden motion, the baby spit up all over her. "Mom!" Tara said irritably "I just got done feeding her and you made her vomit,

and I'm all out of milk. Dad, could you tell Grandma that I need more milk." "Sure" Lightning said. "Help Sally clean herself up. I'll be right back." Lightning then headed out to

the pool. "Tar ar amháin níos lap! (Come on just one more lap!)" Bella said as Lightning drove up to her. "Tar ar féidir leat é a dhéanamh. Má dhéanann tú lap amháin níos

mó, beidh mé a thabhairt crib an Jacqueline isteach sa seomra leapa agus beidh mé codladh leat anocht in ionad codlata sa phlandlann. (Come on you can do it. If you do one

more lap, I'll bring the Jacqueline's crib into the bedroom and I'll sleep with you tonight instead of sleeping in the nursery.)" "Hi Mom! We're back!" Lightning said as he kissed

her fender. "What are you doing?" "Making sure your father does his exercises today. Riley wasn't a good swimmer before the attack. With the wound, swimming is a

challenge. He likes to cheat by cutting the corners." Bella said "Gach an bhealach a dhéanamh timpeall! Gan Caimiléireacht! (All the way around! No Cheating!)" Riley was

huffing and puffing by the time he made it to Bella and Lightning. Lightning helped his father out of the pool. Riley sat on a deck chair as he dried himself off. "Ba é sin post

iontach Daid. (That was great job Dad.)" Lightning said "Conas atá tú? (How are you doing?)" "Tá mé ag hurting. (I'm hurting.)" Riley said, Bella came over and gave him his

painkiller. "Go raibh maith agat Grá. (Thanks Love.)" "Tara dúirt go raibh tú dochtúir cuairt (Tara said you had a doctor's visit)" Lightning said "Cad a dúirt sé? (What did he

say?)" "Is é an Dr. Schumacher an-sásta leis an mbealach mé ag cneasaithe. Tá sé ag iarraidh orm a fháil amach as an gCathaoir rothaí agus tús tiomáint timpeall oiread agus

is féidir. (Dr. Schumacher is very happy with the way I'm healing. He wants me to get out of the wheelchair and start driving around as much as possible.)" Riley explained

"Ach, tá mé fós ag a lán de pian. Dr. Schumacher dúirt é mo chréacht stab i láthair íogair. Bhí forordaithe mé painkiller. Bíonn sé an chuid is mó de na pian ar shúil, ach ní ar

fad é. Anois tá a fhios agam conas a mhothaigh tú nuair a bhris tú do acastóra (But, I'm still having a lot of pain. Dr. Schumacher said my stab wound is in a sensitive spot. I

was prescribed a painkiller. It takes most of the pain away, but not all of it. Now I know how you felt when you broke your axle.)" Lightning just smiled. Lightning helped Riley

back into his motorized chair. "You know you and mom are welcome here." Lightning said as he and his parents headed for the house. "There's no reason for you go home

right way." "We know that." Riley said "Light, need to get back to our life. But we have decided that we will stay until you and Tara head back to racing." "Over the years, we

have come to love Radiator Springs." Bella said "So we've decided to build a vacation home here." "That's wonderful. I love that!" Lightning said "The reason I came out here

to tell Mom that Tara needs more milk." "She's out again!" Bella said "How much is Tara feeing Jacqueline? I told her to feed her, not stuff her." "I don't know." Lightning said

"When Sally and I got home, we herd Jacqueline crying so we went to check it out. When we got to the family room, Tara was trying to get her to stop crying. Tara had the

baby wrapped up two blankets. When Sally picked Jacqueline up, she said that the baby felt hot. Once Sally had Jacqueline cooled off she picked the baby up. When she did,

my sister spit up on her." Bella just rolled her eyes. "Well, Tara should have kept her mouth shut." She said "Do you know what happened at supper last night?" "Yes, Tara

told me. It's a good life lesson." Lightning said, then he laughed "Maybe you could change her name from Jacqueline to 'birth control.'" Riley laughed "I think your father's pain

medicine is working." Bella said "I can tell when it does, he laughs at everything. For example, yesterday afternoon I heard him laughing in the kitchen. When I went to see

what he was laughing at, I didn't see anything. So, when I asked him, he pointed to a fly crawling on the counter." "I don't remember that!" Riley protested "Why would I

think a nasty little animal was funny." "I don't know, you tell me." Bella said "Then you went to the family room and took a four-hour nap. You missed the conference call with

your directors." "Oh, yeah… I forgot about that." Riley said "I'll just have the notes of the meeting e-mailed to me." "You're looking good." Bella said "How's the axle?" "It's

sore" Lightning said. "But it did go though a lot the last few days." Lightning and his parents reached the family room. Sally was cleaned up and Jacqueline was sitting on her

hood. "Just because your parents are home, doesn't mean you're off your twenty-four-hour babysitting duty." Bella said "You have to take care of her for rest of the day."

"But Grandma…I'm exhausted." Tara complained "Too bad." Tara looked at her parents. "Don't bother." Lightning said "You're serving the rest of your sentence." Tara just

flopped angrily into a chair. Jacqueline starting fussing. Bella picked the baby up. "She sounds hungry." Tara said "I can't feed her, I've used all of the milk you gave me."

Bella reached into a bag and pulled out a brightly colored toy. Jacqueline stopped fussing and started batting at the toy. "Just because you and your father are bottomless pits,

doesn't mean Jacqueline is too." Bella said as she put the baby and a few toys in a playpen. "She's board, play with her. If you need me, I'll be in the nursery." Sally,

Lightning, and Riley took turns playing with the baby. "Dad something came for you" Tara said "I had them put it in your office." "It's probably my firearms locker." Lightning

said, as he played with Jacqueline "I'll deal with it later." Tara laid down on the couch and quickly fell asleep. With Tara asleep, Lightning took an opportunity to harass his

father. "I'm surprised you're not trying to talk Mom into helping her pump breastmilk." Lightning said "You can't keep your tires off her." "I've tried" Riley said "She said I did

set the pump up right. It didn't help when I called her my little heifer." "Riley!" Sally scolded "That wasn't nice!" "I know" He said. "But it's the truth. When she's hooked up to

that machine, Bella looks like a tractor getting milked." Next morning, academy's medical center: "Personally, I would like to keep you for another day." Dr. Paper said after

he examined Sara. "But after a lengthy conversation with your CMO, I have decided to dismiss you. You need to see Colonel Tycoon before you leave, he wants to talk to

you." "I will Dr. Paper." Sara said "Thank you for all you've done." "You are welcome Sara." Dr. Paper said "I'll send a nurse in to remove the IVs." Dr. Paper nodded at Blade

as he left her room. Sara was silent for a moment then she turned towards Blade. "What did you tell Maru?" Sara said "Did you tell him everything?" "Yes, I did. It was after

the McQueens left and you dosed off." Blade said, Sara just glared at him. "Sara, as the base's medic, he needs to know what happened and why we didn't make it back last

night." "Yeah, then he'll blab it to the rest of the team." Sara said "I'll never live it down." "Maru won't say a thing." Blade said "When it comes to medical/personal problems,

he keeps it to himself unless its necessary for him to say something. Then it's only to me or Jammer. You should know that by now." Sara sighed "I'm sorry." She said "Maru

is such a gossiper, I forget he's a doctor." "I know what you mean." Blade said as he pressed his cheek against hers. "But I have seen him in action. He has saved many,

many lives, including my own. He may be a crazy old coot, but he's the best doctor in the business." Sara smiled and kissed Blade's cheek. "I've heard you two arguing." She

said "If I didn't know better, I would think you were brothers." Blade laughed "Yeah, I know… you're not the first person to say that." He said "I can always trust Maru speak

his mind, even if I don't want to hear it." A half an hour later a nurse arrived with her paperwork. "Take these to your CO and CMO." He said as he started to remove the I.V.

lines. "As soon as I'm done, you can head home. Take it easy for a few days. It's natural to feel tired. It's going to take a few more days for the tranquilizer to be completely

out of your system. If you start feeling ill, let your base's medic know. Now do you have any questions?" "No, Sir" Sara said as she put her papers in her hold. "I understand

the orders." The nurse then moved to her flank and removed the bandage. "You have a little busing back here, but it's not bad." He said "Just keep the era clean and the

puncture wounds should heal up in a few days." After the nurse left, Sara rolled out of bed. She shook herself. Her stiff muscles protested the movement. When Sara turned to

leave, the muscles in her flank cramped terribly. Blade heard Sara gasp in pain. He rolled over to her, placed his cheek on the twitching muscles, and started to rub. Blade

also made a purring noise in his throat. Minutes later: Sara sighed her muscles relaxed. The rubbing was helping, but it was the purring that was making her muscles relax.

However, the vibration also was reaching her private parts. Sara knew purring was used to comfort and sooth. She also knew men used it as sexual simulant. Once her

muscles relaxed enough, Sara moved away. Blade stopped purring "Are you okay now?" he asked, oblivious to what his purring was doing her. "I know how painful muscle

cramps can be." Sara turned and kissed his cheek. "Yes, thank you." she said "I'm ready to leave." As Blade headed to the door, Sara ran her eyes over his perfectly waxed

body, she stopped when her eyes reached his undercarriage. Since he was away from the park, Blade was not carrying his retardant tank and she could easily see his ventral

plates. Helicopters had plates on their undercarriages, most of the time it was between their rear wheels. When needed, the plates could split apart and slide back, underneath

that was their genitals. Sara found herself staring at those plates, wondering how big Blade's manhood was. "What am I doing!" Sara said to herself "I'm not ready for that

kind of relationship… but my body disagrees. I think that I'll have Maru check my birth control implant when we get back to base. I hope it's just a hormonal thing…" "Sara"

Blade called from the door way "Are you coming?" "Yeah…Yeah" Sara said. "Those muscles are trying to cramp again." "Do you need me to rub?" Blade asked. "N-N-No…No."

Sara stuttered "Just give me a moment." Sara stretched and twisted as much as her body would let her. When she felt the muscles relax, Sara rolled out the door. Once they

were outside, Blade shook himself and moved his rotor blades into flight position. Sara and Blade headed over to Colonel Tycoon's office. Just outside his office there was a

couple of older helicopters, just loitering. "Hey Baby!" one of the helicopters called to Sara "Why are you hanging out with this washed-up actor when you could me with me! I

can show you a good time!" Sara smartly placed herself between Blade and the other males. "I would slap you… but that would be animal abuse. Sara snorted "Besides, I'm

not your type. I'm not inflatable." "If I was old as you." Blade snapped "I would have learned some manners by now." "Hey… Pretty Boy!" The helicopter said "Off is the

general direction in which I wish you would fuck." Blade snorted angrily as he snapped his blades back. He held them so close to his tail boom, there was no space between

them. The two helicopters jumped back, as Blade's body language told them he was about to attack. "Captain Hawser!" Colonel Tycoon bellowed as he and one of his aides

came around the corner. "This my only warning! Do not let me hear you using that kind of language again." "Yes Sir!" The captain said "It won't happen again." "Good, you

have exactly two seconds to get out of my sight." Colonel Tycoon growled. The captain and his companion rolled away as quickly as they could. "Chief Ranger, please wait

here. I want to talk to Lieutenant-Commander Chopper privately." Robert pushed the door to his office open and rolled in, with Sara following. Sara stood rigidly in front of

Robert's desk as he closed the door. "Relax Lieutenant-Commander." Robert said settling in to his chair behind his desk, Sara relaxed a little. "I just wanted make sure you

were okay before heading home. I also want you to know, what happed on the firing range is listed as classified. However, I did send a full report of what happened to Vice-

Admiral Sharp. Don't be surprised that you or your CO hears from him." "What about the tests I took?" Sara asked "Did I pass them?" "Yes, all but the weapons test. You'll

have to come back and try again." "Can I take the tests today?" Sara asked "I don't think Blade would mind waiting." "No, you were tranquillized yesterday. You need to go

home and rest." Robert said, then he held up a tire. "I know you think you can handle it, but I'm not so sure. Besides there is no one available today. After the seminar, all the

instructors are all taking a few days off. You are more than welcome to come back whenever your CO feels that you're ready." "Thank you, Sir" Sara said "I look forward to

coming back." Sara saluted him before leaving his office. Sara joined Blade outside then they took off, heading home.

 ** _AN: Just to let everyone know, new chapters are going to be slow coming out. I'm going to be really busy for the next few months. I'm hoping to get a new chapter posted every 1 1/2 to 2 weeks, but I can't guarantee anything. I'll just have to see how things go._**

 **Guest 2-A good success for deputy McQueen at his firing skills. You can just picture somebody having a traumatic affect. The feeling of holding a gun and it brings back the traumatic event that you've shot someone and the shock hits you. Of course Lightning would get more credit for not killing Brody**.-I agree. I might write something about Scarlett giving a metal for stopping Brody's attack.

 **Some guys can be stubborn when they say they're fine when technically and physically they're not. You can tell easily. Good on Lightning's practice with shotguns. Just needs to find a storage locker for his own glock and shotgun now.-** It's been ordered, so it should show up soon.

 **Funny but I suppose Lightning had to do something to get over his trauma. Better though when Sally joined him.-** I must give Guest 3 credit. It was his idea for the bathroom seen.

 **Good that Blade and Sara are taking it easy and not rushing into things. Haha! Funny some relationships can be but everyone's unique.-** Yep!

 **No doubt Brody will probably freak out a little as he looks at the man who shot him. Given Lightning's now experienced he'll just laugh at Brody's abuse. Thanks for the return and I appreciate Lucy's affection. No rushing through this just chill and take your time-** No he doesn't freak out, but he gets pissed off. It's in this this chapter so enjoy. Lucy was a bad dog this morning, for some reason she got in the garbage and stung it all over the kitchen floor. So eight now, I'm pretending I don't have a dog. Because I'm ignoring her, it's driving her crazy. She's following me around the house, trying to craw back into my good graces.

 **Hey I've come up with another idea for you to see of you like. Could you maybe do a similar but non phyicallThe incident where Carrie got arrested for assaulting Bridgette. Maybe have Chelsea arguing in the pits with Chick-** OH NO! AN OOPS! HAHAHA!

 **Sorry hit the wrong button. Lousy keypad! Could you maybe do a similar incident between Chick, Thunder, and Chelsea to the one between Carrie, Rip, and Bridgette where Lightning's patrolling the pits as an officer. Gets informed of a domestic incident between Chick, Thunder, and Chelsea at the trailer with Chelsea taking it out on Thunder and Chick for her trouble. She tries perverting the cause of justice like Carrie attempted to with Rip. Of course Lightning's already seen Chick's legal divorce documents so Chelsea can't fool Lightning. But this time Chelsea doesn't get arrested.-** Yeah, I have something like that written in. It happens soon after Tara returns to racing. I've rolled some of your ideas into one confrontation. For example, when Chelsea shows up at the track, she has Justin with her, of corse Justin harasses Sally.

 **That's the idea I thought of but see what you think. If you have something better planned I look forward to it. Alright no more ideas til after three more chapters. Again pardon me for the slip of my hand** -It's okay, I understand

 **99schonballons- Here's Johnny! I'm back from the dead y'all coming up with new, improved, and Exciting Ideas For your temptations and Sexual Pleasures. Joking on those last too. -** Welcome back, I've missed you! **HUGS**

 **I've reread all of this, working on the trilogy, and I've seen so many of my old ideas that I want to throw up. I remember a superhero dream sequence, and the pride event and gay couples. I still want the latter two, with the fake vag implant, and her attending a pride event. What if Charlie was gay? And There was a homophobe in the story? And what about Lesbians? Do they Exist?-** Dude, what are you talking about?

 **Guest 3-Thanks again for including my idea here! aia thought it was going to be a little part because I assumed you may not have so many ideas but you wrote more than I expected, Good job! Now I'm desperatelly waiting when will be Sally's turn hahaha. Can't wait for Cars 3! XD-** Me too. I can't wait until June! I try to fit as many ideas in as I can. The bathroom seen in the last chapter was a spur of the moment idea. I knew that you would enjoy it. Sally turn will be in a few chapters. i think. I have been so busy, I haven't had time to write it.

 **I totally agree with DarkerKnight10. It's a wonderful idea McQueen and Sally having another child. Sally could come with a surprise for Lightning saying that he will be a father again!. Can't wait for the next chapter, when are you going to update?-** Lightning and Sally having another baby has been something I have been thinking about for a while. I have not made up my mind yet.

 **DarkerKnight10-Just reading the progress of your story which is great. My eyes are waiting right now. For the next. ;)-** You don't have to wait any longer!

 **The brawl in the mall made an impact on the story's history... I don't know now when Chance will show up. He's my third favorite of the story which is before Tara and to Lightning.-** Chance will return in a few chapters, once Tara returns to racing.

 **I've seen that lightning and Sally were having sex alot (a week or maybe everyday?). That would give a chance for her to get pregnant. It may happen unless if Sally uses Intra-uterine device or a drug to prevent it. do you think on your mind that you give Tara a sibling? I don't really want to but it may happen anytime of her Pregnancy.-** Sally doesn't have to worry about getting pregnant. Lightning's had a vasectomy./Chapter 13/ Like Father, Like Daughter.

 **Can you add a scene that Tara and her family gives gifts to Chance while his recovery and his dad wants to have a talk with lightning privately that he wants them to limit their relationships through rules (such as no kissing passionately) to avoid the terrible results of sex until their ages to 23. Lightning agrees and that would change their way of romance.-** I can use the gift idea. But I have the chapter already written where Chance and Tara have their sexual encounter. Besides it wouldn't be fair to Tara and Chance to make them wait that long to have sex.


	88. A New Piston Peak Air Attack

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 ** _AN: Another chapter dedicated to one of my_ _bestfrinds_**

 _ **CarsWorldFan: Tá míle buíochas a ghabháil leat as cuidiú liom leis. (A thousand thank yous for helping me with it.)**_

 **Chapter 85. – A New Piston Peak Air Attack –**

Three hours later: Sara and Blade returned to the base. As always, it was a hive of activity, but it was not the members of the air attack that was scurrying round the base. It

was construction workers. It took some time, but the Sectary of the Interior got funding to completely remodel the air attack base. Blade landed first and headed over to talk

with the construction foreman. Sara yawned as her tires touched the pavement, the flight back to base had made her very tired. "Sara! Your back!" Aphrodite said. "How did it

go?" the big green, white and orange helicopter rolled over to Sara. Over the last year, Sara and Aphrodite had become very close friends. While Aphrodite had to return home

at the end of the fire season, they still stayed in contact. A few weeks ago, Sara was having a bad day so she called Aphrodite and they talked for hours. Aphrodite convinced

Sara if Blade had Cabbie to confide in, she needed someone too. With a little encouragement, Sara ended up telling Aphrodite everything, including her relationship with

Blade. Sara hasn't gathered the courage to tell Blade that Aphrodite knows about 'them'. "I did okay." Sara said tiredly "Afro, can we talk later? I'm exhausted." "Absolutely,

I'm tired too. I landed only two hours ago." Aphrodite said "I need to unpack, but I need a nap first." The friends hugged before they turned towards their cabin, which was

cabbie's old quarters. The construction crew just finished remodeling it. Cabbie's new cabin was built on the other side the base. Windlifter's cabin was supposed remodeled

too, but he politely refused. He said the only thing it needed was a new roof, Jammer granted his request. Rest of the buildings were scheduled to be remodeled or replaced

after this year's fire season. "Sara!" Maru called "I need to talk to you." Sara just nodded, she knew Maru wanted to do more than talk. Sara followed Maru back to the repair

bay. Once inside, Maru hit a switch and the doors automatically closed. Sara looked around, it was clean, well-lit, and fully stocked with medical equipment. Maru's 'junk' had

been moved to her old cabin, which was now the storage hanger. "Well, what do you think?" Maru asked "It took months of work, but I think it was worth the hoodake." "I like

it." Sara said "It should make your job easier." "That's what I'm hoping. Enough about me, time to get down to business. I got Dr. Paper's report. Since it was a long flight, I

want to examine you before you head to your cabin." Maru said "You know I need another woman in here before start the exam. No, it can't be Aphrodite, she's too big. It's

either Patch or Dynamite." "Dynamite" Sara said. "I'm comfortable with her." "I've decided to do your yearly physical while you're here, that way I'm killing two birds with one

stone." Maru said as he headed for a door and stuck his front out. "Wind, could you ask Dynamite to come over, I need her." Windlifter nodded and headed to where Dynamite

was unpacking her gear. As they waited for Dynamite to show up, Maru looked over the medical reports. "Maru, Windlifter said you needed me?" Dynamite said, pausing by

the door. "Can I come in?" "Yes, just make sure you shut the door behind you." Maru said, as Dynamite rolled in. "I need to examine Sara." The smokejumper captain nodded

and parked herself in a corner. Maru started asking Sara questions about what happened at the firing range. As Sara explained, Maru washed his arms. He then slid a buffing

pad on an arm and started running it over Sara's body. He was looking for tenderness or sore spots. Of course, he used a light touch when he came across a bruise or a

naturally tender era. When Maru was examining her side, Sara felt her flank start to twitch. Just as her muscles started to cramp, Sara felt Maru rubbing her flank. "Dynamite,

in the third cabinet to your left is a green and white bottle." He said "Could you please bring it to me?" Dynamite drove to the cabinet and found the bottle that Maru

described. As she drove over to Maru, Sara whimpered as the muscles in her flank suddenly tightened in a major muscle cramp. Tears of pain rolled down her nose. "It's okay

Sara." Maru said "Dynamite, I need you to spray Sara wherever you see her muscles twitching." Dynamite heavily sprayed her flank, causing it to go numb. Minutes later:

"Just continue breathing." Maru said "Your muscles starting to relax." It took a few more minutes for her muscles to completely relax. Dynamite took a towel and gently wiped

the tears way. "It looks like you're having an allergic reaction the tranquillizer. Your system is very sensitive, even for a helicopter." Maru said "Do you have any other pains I

should know about?" "No, I'm just sore." Sara said "But I was sore before." Maru looked relieved as he made a note in her file. "Normally I would prescribe you a muscle

relaxer, but that little episode has convinced me that the tranquillizer isn't fully out of your system. I can't risk giving you anything for the muscle cramps." Maru said "I'm

afraid we're stuck using the spray. Are you ready for me to finish my exam?" Sara nodded. During Maru's exam: Sara suppressed a groan when Maru pressed on her bladder.

He didn't give her chance to go to the bathroom before starting his exam. "Well Sara… I don't have to tell you that you're pretty banged up. You're going to be sore for a

while. The good news is I can't find anything that would make me ground you." Maru said as he grabbed a specimen cup. He put it in a wax lined brown paper bag. "It's a

good thing you have a full bladder. Take this to the bathroom and fill it up. Because you're stiff and sore, I'm sending Dynamite with you. When you are done, come back and

I'll finish your exam." Maru put the bag and a pair of wheel covers into Dynamite's bed. Maru hit a switch and the bay doors opened. Sara slowly backed out and headed to

the nearest bathroom. "Take your time." Dynamite said after seeing how stiffly Sara moved. "I have nothing to do today other than unpack." Sara was surprised to see that

Dynamite had a soft side to her normally strong and sassy personality. Luckily the closest bathroom was empty. "There its ready." Dynamite said, after she got the cup set up.

"All you have to do is pee in it, I'll take care of the rest." Sara simply nodded and headed to the stall. When she was done, Sara backed out. Dynamite put on the rubber

wheels covers, sealed the specimen cup, and put the cup in the bag. "I'm sorry Dynamite." Sara said "If I wasn't so stiff, I wouldn't need help." "It's fine, Sara." Dynamite said

"It's just part of the job." Once Dynamite had the bag sealed, she and Sara headed back to the repair bay. On the way back: Sara saw that the smokejumper's hanger was

totally gutted, only the support beams were left standing. "Dynamite, what are they doing to your hanger?" Sara asked "I thought they were going tear it down and build you

a bigger one." "They were" Dynamite said. "But they can't get it completed by the start of the fire season, so it's my understanding they're going to build on to the existing

building. Since Fergus isn't coming back, our temporary quarters are going to be his and Afro's old cabins. I hope Avalanche arrives late like last year, being in a small cabin

with him is going to be a nightmare." "Fergus isn't coming back?" Sara asked "I thought he was." "Nope" Dynamite said "I guess he decided to stay in Scotland. Windlifter will

be interviewing replacement applicants later this week." Maru was typing at his computer when Sara and Dynamite returned. He shut bay doors once they were inside. "Good,

you're back." Maru said "How are you feeling?" "Very sore" Sara said "And tired." "As soon as I'm done, you can go to your cabin and rest." Maru said "I promised Dr. Paper I

would make sure you got some rest when you returned." He grabbed his stethoscope and approached Sara. Maru finished his exam. "I have good news." Maru said "I'm

clearing you to fight fires." "Great" Sara said "That's a relief." "I know that you have been poked a lot in the last few days, but regulations state that I need to take an oil

sample from you." Sara sighed "The sooner I get it done, the sooner I don't have to worry about it." She said "I already hurt, so what's one more prick." Maru looked for a

spot on her rear landing gear. When he didn't find one he looked on her front landing gear. "You're so bruised, I'm having a hard time finding a location to use." Maru said "I

might have to use a line in your tail. It's not a preferred location, but I don't have much of an option." "When I was in the medical center, they found a line." Sara said "Can't

you use it?" "No. That line hasn't had time to heal." Maru said "I'm not sticking you there. If I do, I might make the line collapse." Maru spent a few more moments looking,

then he got on a lift and drove to her tail. He found a suitable oil line and cleaned it off. "Sara, take a deep breath." Maru said "This is going to pinch." As soon as she did,

Sara felt a sharp pinch as Maru stuck the needle in and drew the sample. "I'm done" Mau said as he lowered the lift. "Now... before I let you leave, is there anything I need to

know about?" "Well, there is one thing I would like for you to check out." Sara said nervously "I've been getting these dull pains between my rear wheels. I-I-It feels like I'm

coming into heat... but I have a birth control implant. M-M-Maybe it got damaged." "That's possibly, however it's unlikely. I'll look at it." Maru said as he rolled over to left side

and found her implant. "As far as I can tell, it's intact. Your pains, which side are they on?" "Mostly on my left side." Sara said "A few times it was on the right." Sara blushed

as Maru reached between her rear wheels. He pressed firmly against her undercarriage. He then drove around and did the same thing on the right side. "Well, I can't feel

lumps or masses, everything is where it should be." Maru said, then he slid an arm up to where her appendix was and started pressing firmly. "Do you have any pain in this

area?" "No" Sara said. "It's mostly underneath. What do you think is wrong with me?" "From what you told me, I think you have a hormonal imbalance." Maru said coming

around and facing her. "Don't worry, it's totally natural process and it happens all the time. You normally can't feel it, however there are some women who can feel them. I

think tranquillizer is making the imbalance more intense. When I run tests on your oil sample, I'll run a hormone test too. If the pains get worse or starts moving around, I

want to know immediately. Now, head to your cabin and get some rest. I need to wrangle our fearless leader in for his yearly physical." After Maru dismissed her, Sara rolled

slowly to the hanger that she was sharing with Aphrodite. Maru was herding Blade into the repair bay and as usual, Blade was doing his best to resist. It was a warm day, so

Aphrodite left the door to the cabin standing wide open. The cabin had three rooms in it. One big common room and two smaller bedrooms. Aphrodite preferred tea in the

mornings over coffee. So, in corner was a small 'kitchen' with a tea pot and assorted teas. Sara could see Aphrodite, asleep on her bed. Her gear was scattered around her.

Sara headed to her bedroom, which was clean and tidy. With Sara being a year-round resident, she didn't have to deal with unpacking. Sara stretched out on her bed and was

asleep in moments. Three hours later: Sara was woken up by Aphrodite scooting something across the floor. "Sorry Sara." she said "I didn't mean to wake you." It's okay."

Sara yawned "I was waking up anyway." Sara stretched, she winced as pain shot down her flank. Sara rolled into the main room and just by chance Aphrodite rolled behind

her. Aphrodite froze when she saw the marks on Sara's flank. "Are those tranquillizer punctures?" Aphrodite asked "Sara, what happed?" "They are" Sara said. "Could you put

on some tea and I'll tell you." A few moments later: Aphrodite sat a cup of tea in front of Sara. After taking as sip Sara started telling her best friend what had happed at the

academy. After she was done telling her story, Aphrodite just sat there in shock. Tears fell from Sara's eyes. "It's okay Sara, I understand." Aphrodite said "I hate it when

doctors say you can't feel a hormonal imbalance, I can feel mine." "You can?" Sara asked "What do they feel like?" "It's like when you're having sex, and your partner thrusts

too deeply and hits an ovary." "Oh! ummm… okay." Sara stuttered "I-I I've never been with…" Sara turned a bright red, stared at the floor. Tears started running from her

eyes. It took a few moments before Aphrodite caught on to what Sara was trying to say. "Sara, what you have is very special." Aphrodite said lifting her chin with her nose.

"It's to be treasured and protected. I don't know of many young women who save themselves. I know that you love Blade, but don't be in rush to let him take your virginity.

Because, once it's gone, it's gone." "I know" Sara said. "I've been so career oriented that I haven't had a lot of relationships. I've had a few, but nothing serious. I don't know

what Blade will say when he finds out." "I have a feeling he'll be honored." Aphrodite said "Sara, Blade is sensible enough to wait until you're ready for that part of your

relationship." "How will I know that I'm ready?" Sara asked "Will I be able to please him… you know, physically?" "Of course you'll will." Aphrodite said "As for being ready…

well... you'll just know, I can't tell you…it's different for everyone. Sara… you're lucky to have found a guy that's willing to wait. It'll make your love stronger by deliberately

waiting until your wedding night. I have two points of advice, first: Blade's an Augusta Westland. That breed's maleness is larger than normal. When you decide you are ready,

make sure he has you wet enough. If you aren't, it'll make the experience very painful for you. Second, like my granny told me… make him work for it. Just because Blade's

your boyfriend doesn't mean he can get it for free." "Isn't it supposed to hurt the first time anyway?" Sara asked "That's what I have heard from friends." "Not necessarily,

Blade is experienced enough to make it pleasurable." Aphrodite said "Besides, you're bigger than him, you shouldn't have any problems accommodating him." Sara just

nodded "What are some are some the other symptoms of a hormonal imbalance?" "You'll get very upset over dumb things. For example, when I had one last month. Around

lunch time one day… I was hungry. I went to the kitchen to make me a sandwich, but I remembered that I was out of mustard. Instead of going to the store, I went to the

bedroom and cried for an hour." "Wow" Sara said "I guess when your suffering from a hormonal imbalance, all common sense goes out the window. What did you do after

that?" "I went back to the kitchen and ate a whole quart of ice cream." Aphrodite said "I felt better, but it wasn't long until I was bouncing off the walls because I was full of

sugar." Sara laughed. "Ice cream dose that to me too." she said "How often do you have these hormonal imbalances?" "A few times a year. When I was younger, I had them

every time, I came into heat. It would make me sick. For a long time, my doctor thought it was my appendix. It took an ultrasound and a ton of tests before they decided it

was a hormonal imbalance. The good news is, now that I'm older, they seem to be getting milder." Aphrodite said "Go maire an insí ar ár cairdeas riamh ag fás rusty." "What

does that mean?" Sara asked "May the hinges of our friendship never grow rusty." Aphrodite said "It's an Irish proverb. "That's cool." Sara said "Do you have any other Irish

sayings?" Aphrodite nodded "Here are my favorite: The Irish ignore anything they can't drink or punch. The Irish don't know what they want and are prepared to fight to the

death to get it. The Irish gave the bagpipes to the Scotts as a joke, but the Scotts haven't figured it out yet." Aphrodite said, Sara laughed. "Good, at least I got you to laugh."

Sara leaned on Aphrodite. "Can I tell you some my favorite sayings?" Sara asked, Aphrodite nodded. "A platypus is a duck designed by a committee. A cricket bat is mightier

than the pen and the sword combined. Some mistakes are too much fun to only make once. Finally: Before you criticize someone, you should drive a mile in their tires. That

way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and have their tires." Aphrodite laughed. "I love it!" Aphrodite said "The last one was my favorite." "I feel better." Sara said

"Thanks Afro." Sara and Aphrodite hugged. Then the best friends spent the rest of the afternoon talking about relationships as they unpacked Aphrodite gear. That evening:

As Aphrodite and Sara were sunbathing in the doorway of their cabin, a transport hauler rolled on to the base. "HI HONEY! I'M HOME!" Avalanche boomed as he rolled out of

the trailer. "DID YOU GUYS MISS ME?" "Great… there goes our quiet evening." Aphrodite said "I feel sorry for Dynamite." "Me too" Sara said. "That guy gives me a headache."

 _ **AN: This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but it got so detailed, it ended up being it's own chapter. NEXT CHAPTER: We'll get back with Lightning**_ _ **and family.**_

 **DarkerKnight10- Ha, babysitting is not very easy especially two babies! I don't want cries from a baby and I usually cover my sensitive esrs... Maybe you add a scene that lightning caught his parents having sex on the pool during their swimming time. Add some funny moments on it..-** That's a good idea I'll try to find a place for it. It can't be right now, Bella just had a baby and she needs time to heal. From what I have read, it takes 4-6 weeks for a woman's body to recover.

 **Last time i gave an idea that the president and his family will watch The Championship Race. Well Obama is not the president anymore. Would you still stick on Obama and his family or replace his and choose Trump and his family?-** I'll be Obama and family. Hell would have to freeze over before I put that orange joke of a president in any of my stories.

 **Oh, It's Valentines! Maybe you can add a Valentine chapter when Lightning gave a valentine gift to sally and much more. And maybe when he sings a song for her... Add also romance on tara and chance, Doc and Sophie, and some characters on The Planes on that chapter. -** I don't have a lot of extra time right now. It is a struggle to find time to work on the main story. So, I'm sorry to say that there won't be any extra chapters, or side stories for a while.

 **I comment on chap 87 becuz I knew that on a account, I can only comment once per chapter. -** I know, that's one thing I hate about having an account.

 **Guest 2 - Haha! Tara should of kept her mouth shut over looking after a baby. Saying something's easy when it's not is just a way of sealing your fate. Good that Riley's staying in shape and healing up. Good that Lightning's now got a firearms storage locker too. Funny in Lightning harassing his father. You get them moments in your family.-** Lightning rarely miss a chance to harass his father. And Yes Tara learned a lot about keeping your comments to yourself.

 **Whoa! Very noble Blade Ranger. You don't wanna get on the wrong side of the wrong chopper otherwise that's goodbye daylight. -** Yeah, Blade might be a bad ass ehrn he's on duty. But I have a feeling he is total gentleman when he's not fighting fires.

 **The idea you had for Lightning's action in apprehending Brody sounds good. It's a commendation an officer earns for bravery. As for Justin and Chelsea. Coz Lightning's firearm is for life or death situations he should draw his tazer. If you do have Lightning arrest Justin please do. Justin has to have a restraining order against him. Love the Irish communication between the family -I** have something like that already written in.

 **Well done Guest 3 for the idea in chapter 86. Look forward to more action in Tara's racing, Lightning's police career and more hot nights. Good job** \- Thanks


	89. Lightning And Brody's Face OffSally's N

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 86. – Lightning And Brody's Face Off/Sally's New Bodyguard –**

Radiator Springs, late afternoon: Lightning happily rolled into the sheriff's department. He wasn't officially on duty, but he wanted to

catch up one some of his paper work. The first thing Lightning did was hang his certificate the wall with the other awards that other

deputies had received. When he got to his desk, Lightning discovered that he was alone. Everyone was out on patrol, including

Scarlett and Dunkin. For the next few hours, nothing happened. Lightning got a lot of his paperwork completed. He was about to

leave, when he heard a fellow deputy having problems getting a drunk car into a cell. The deputy called for back up. When no one

immediately answered the call, Lightning informed the dispatcher that he was close and available. There few moments of silence then

the dispatcher confirmed his request. Lightning headed down to the lock up. When Lightning and the other deputy were getting drunk

car into a cell, Scarlett and Oliver came rushing in. They both had a worried look on their faces. "Deputy McQueen can I speak to you

for a moment?" Scarlett asked "Away from the inmates." Lightning started to drive over to Scarlett when he felt something cold, wet,

and slimy hit his back window. Lightning around slowly and saw Brody laughing as he flung another chunk of jello at him. Oliver

placed himself between Lightning and the bars. "Light, it's okay. We didn't think you would be in today." he said "We planned on

telling you before your shift tomorrow." Using a pressure point, Oliver put his ram bar on Lightning's hood, right above his head lights

and started to put pressure on the sensitive spot. Lightning backed away as a 'pin and needles' sensation raced along his right side.

"Let's head to the office. I need to review the new procedures with you." Scarlett said, wiping the jello off Lightning's back window. "If

this is the worst Brody can do, then he is sorry sack of parts." "At least my balls are bigger than his." Brody spat "Why do you think

he needed someone fuck his wife. That way he could have a brat. If I ever get ahold of that little bitch…" Lightning revved his engine

dangerously. Oliver again placed his pusher bar against his hood. This time, Lightning ignored the discomfort and started pushing

back. Oliver just kept increasing the pressure. He knew at some point he knew Lightning would have to back away. After making one

more attempt to get to Brody, Lightning backed away. He shook trying to get rid of the numbness that was running down the right

side of his body. Lightning knew it was futile trying to move someone twice his size and three times his weight. "Ní Cibé rud a rá leat

a dhéanamh ar mo liathróidí ar bith níos lú an oiread agus is nach ndéanann sé mise ar bith níos mó, tá tú díreach traitor dickless."

(Whatever you say doesn't make my balls any smaller as much as it doesn't make yours any bigger, you're just a dickless traitor.")

Lightning said "Ba cheart duit a bheith thiomáin someplace eile nuair a d'éalaigh tú, ach bhí tú ifreann lúbtha ar díoltas. Mura raibh

briste isteach i mo theach agus ionsaí mo theaghlach, ní ba mhaith liom a lámhaigh tú. Nach bhfuil tú fiú an páipéarachas, is dóigh

liom rud ar bith ach trua ar do shon. Mar gheall ar do ghníomhartha, leat a thuilleadh teaghlach. Mar gheall ar do ghníomhartha, ní gá

duit bean a fuck. Mar gheall ar do ghníomhartha, tá tú i pairilis. Mar gheall ar do ghníomhartha, ní bheidh ort a dhéanamh arís ar an

taitneamh a cumming domhain istigh bean ... beidh mé a choinneáil sin san áireamh nuair atá mé ag screwing mo super-te bhean

anocht. Tá sí pussy beag bídeach, te, fliuch, agus daingean. Tá sí an leannán is fearr Tá mé go raibh riamh. Níl mé ag iarraidh a

ghabháil leat as rud amháin. Mar gheall ar do ghníomhartha, d'éirigh liom a fheiceáil mo dheirfiúr níos luaithe ná mar a bhí beartaithe.

Murab ionann agus tú, fiú sí mo tuismitheora ghrá. Tá súil agam mé riamh a fheiceann tú arís. Bain sult as cad atá fágtha de do shaol

olc. (You should have drove someplace else when you escaped, but you were hell bent on revenge. If you hadn't broken into my

home and attacked my family, I wouldn't have shot you. You're not worth the paperwork, I feel nothing but pity for you. Because of

your actions, you no longer have a family. Because of your actions, you don't have a woman to fuck. Because of your actions, you are

paralyzed. Because of your actions, you will never again have the pleasure of cumming deep inside a woman… I'll keep that in mind

when I'm screwing my super-hot wife tonight. She has a tiny, hot, wet, and tight pussy. She's the best lover I've ever had. I do want

to thank you for one thing. Because of your actions, I got to see my sister sooner than planned. Unlike you, she deserves all my

parent's love. I hope I never see you again. Enjoy what's left of your miserable life." Brody banged his grill against the bars. "WHAT

DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Brody bellowed "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" "Go on… I'll deal with him." Scarlett said "I'll be

along in a moment." Oliver started nudging Lightning to get him to move on his own. Lightning glared at Brody for a moment longer

before heading to the door. Just outside the jail: Lightning paced angrily in front of the jail. "Do you want to go over to the stadium

and do some laps?" Oliver asked, worried that Lightning might do something rash. "It might help you settle down." "That sounds

wonderful." Lightning said "Brody has me so worked up, I think I'm going to vomit." "Well, we better get you over to the stadium

then." Oliver said "I'll let Scarlett know where we're going." Lightning only nodded as he headed to the track. After a few minutes'

drive, Lightning unlocked the stadium's gate and rolled in. As soon as Lightning got to the track, he took off at nearly top speed.

Forty-five minutes later: Scarlett rolled beside Oliver. "Is he calming down?" She asked, Oliver nodded. "How many laps has he

done?" "Fifty" Oliver said "I was going to make him stop at thirty, but he was so upset I'm letting him go a little longer." "I called Doc

and asked his advice when you said Lightning was heading for the stadium." Scarlett said "He recommended that Lightning doesn't do

more than seventy-five laps. His axle can't handle the racing speeds for long periods of time." On the seventy forth lap: "Deputy

McQueen, do one more lap." Scarlett said over the radio "Then report to me." After taking a cool down lap, Lightning headed over to

Scarlett. He stopped in front of her and saluted her. "Do you feel better?" She asked. Lightning nodded, panting slightly. "All right

then, let's head to the office." Oliver pulled alongside Lightning as they drove. "Are you doing all right? He asked "You look a little

calmer." "Yeah, I think I needed that exercise." Lightning said "I feel a million pounds lighter now. Am I in trouble for talking to

Brody?" "No" Scarlett said "I need a translation though, I have to make sure that you weren't threating him." "I guess… I can have

dad come and translate for you." Lightning said "We just have to set up time when he can come over." "Thanks for the offer." Scarlett

said "But I can't use him. I need an independent source. Don't worry, I can send a copy of the surveillance tape to a certified

translator. I just hope you didn't threaten him." "I didn't" Lightning said "Basically I told him that he has lost everything, including

making love to a woman and being able to jack off." Lightning was a little embarrassed to say something like that to his boss, but

Scarlett didn't seem bothered by the harsh language. "If that's all you said, I don't have a problem with you talking to him." Scarlett

said as they passed by Leah. She was writing a ticket to a car for running a red light. "Deputy Tango, when you're done report to my

office." "Yes, Ma'am" Leah said. "I'll be there as soon as I'm done." Back at the sheriff's department: Scarlett led the way to her

office, but they stopped by Dunkin's office first. The old man was sitting at his computer, working. "Dad, can I barrow you?" Scarlett

asked. "It won't take long." Dunkin nodded when he saw that Lightning was with her. At Scarlett's office: The group arranged

themselves around her desk. "Now, Lightning, I know you been reviewing the new regulations. Do you have any questions?" Scarlett

asked, Lightning shook his front no. "Good. The real reason I wanted to talk to you is because you're getting a new partner. Oliver is

being promoted to Deputy Sheriff. Since Dad is supposed to be retired, Oliver will be taking over some of his duties." "I guess we'll

have get Dunkin a rocking chair so he can enjoy getting his pension." Lightning said playfully "He'll be a grandfather soon so, he

needs to start acting like it. He can sit on his porch and yell at the kids. -in an old gravelly voice- Hey! You crazy kids!... Get off my

lawn!" Scarlett and Oliver laughed "I wouldn't would talk to loud. Especially from someone who keeps his shotgun on top a bookcase."

Dunkin sniped back. "Besides, I want more time to be with Jasmine. That fine piece of ass is wearing me out. Your mother wasn't this

demanding, even when we were newlyweds." The men high fived each other. "All right guys, settle down." Scarlett said, then she

turned to her radio. "Good, send her in. Leah just got here. *someone knocked on the door.* It's open Leah." Leah rolled in stopped

and in front of Scarlett's desk. "Talking about a fine piece of ass." Oliver said under his breath, but Scarlett heard him. "There's mine."

Lightning and Dunkin chuckled. Scarlett wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at Oliver. "Would you three grow up." she said "You

are on duty after all… Leah, relax." "Okay… okay" Dunkin said. "We'll behave…" "…For now." Lightning said, Scarlett just rolled her

eyes "Oh come on Boss, we're all friends here." Everybody including Scarlett giggled "Okay… but settle down, we have business to

attend to." Scarlett said "Leah… Lightning is going to be your new partner. Lightning, don't harass her. She's getting a promotion, and

now out ranks you." "Great! I'm happy for her." Lightning said "You can ask Sally, I like strong women on top of me." Everyone

laughed "All right cut it out!" "Can't cut it out." Lightning said "It'll grow right back."** "Leave it to Light to quote a blue assed

baboon." Leah said "He watches to many cartoons." "Hey!... I love that movie!" Lightning complained "I even took Sally and Tara to

New York a few years ago, to see it on Broadway." "Settle down… both of you! As you know, there is promotion ceremony at evening

roll call so I expect everyone to be there." Scarlett said, she turned towards Lightning. "That includes you too. You have a half an hour

to get ready." The deputies and Dunkin saluted Scarlett before heading to the door. Just before evening roll call: Lightning and Leah

rolled into the room. They saw local, state, and national reporters. Sally, Tara, and his parents were also there. Lightning rolled up to

them. "What are you guys doing here?" Lightning asked "And where's the baby?" "We left Jacqueline with the nanny." Riley said

"Scarlett called us a few hours ago, and asked us if we wanted to come down." "We can't tell you why." Sally said "It's a surprise."

Lightning joined the other deputes when Oliver called them to attention. Scarlett and Dunkin rolled into the room. "This is not going to

be a normal evening meeting." Scarlett said "I have some announcements to make. As you all can tell radiator Springs is growing

again. This department is now big enough to add a Deputy Sheriff to its ranks. It is my pleasure to announce that Master-Sargent

Oliver Wrangler has been offered the position, and he has accepted it." Oliver rolled forward. Scarlett presented him with a plaque and

a metal as the cars around him cheered and honked their horns. Oliver then shook tires with Scarlett and Dunkin, before driving into

the middle of the room. "I am honored to be offered this position." Oliver said, his voice breaking with emotion. "I look forward to

working with all of you." Everyone cheered again. "I have a few more promotions to announce." Scarlett said once the cheering had

stopped. "Deputy Leah Tango has accepted a promotion to Senior Deputy." Scarlett said, Leah rolled forward and accepted her

plaque. After she rolled away Scarlett announced the next promotions. This went on for the next twenty minutes as Scarlett

announced all the promotions. "I have one more announcement to make. Deputy McQueen, could you join me." Scarlett said,

Lightning nervously rolled to the front of the room. "Deputy McQueen, it is my pleasure to present you with this metal of bravery for

defending your family during your home invasion. Because of your quick action, saved many lives that night. You went above and

beyond the call of duty. I am honored to serve beside you." Reporter's cameras flashed rapidity as Scarlett placed a gold and purple

metal on Lightning's fender. She then shook his tire. Oliver and Dunkin also shook his tire. When he backed away, Lightning rolled

into the middle of the room. Lightning fought back tears as he addressed the room "Well… I think this is the first time in my life that

I'm speechless" he said. "I don't know what to say other than thank you. I-I- owe this town so much…I-I… thank you." Lightning

backed away, to choked up too say anything else. The room roared with cheers. "All right everyone." Scarlett said "For those who are

on duty tonight, Sargent Malley has your assignments." The deputies started filing out of the room. The sergeant gave them their

assignments as they rolled past him. The reporters surrounded Oliver, Lightning, and Scarlett. For the next hour and a half, the three

police cars answered the reporters' questions as well as posing for pictures. A few days later: John was awake and doing well.

However, it would take months and several reconstructive surgeries before he could return to work. Unfortunately, John's brother and

sisters could not stay long and left a few days ago. They promised to be back soon. Tara has been spending a lot of time with John

keeping him company. It was around lunch time and Lightning, Sally, Scarlett and Dunkin rolled in. They all had strange looks on

their faces. John was confused "Umm what's going on?" He asked. "And why are all of your here?" "I got some good news and some

bad news" Lightning said. "Which do you want first?" "I take the bad news first" John replied. "That way the good news will be even

better." "Since it will months before you can return to your job." Lightning said "We are letting you go. You are being replaced by Max

Challenger." John tried his hardest to keep his emotion inside of him. "Oh" John said "I understand." Dunkin tossed a badge at John.

John picks up the badge, looks at it, then he looks at the group. "What's does this mean?" John questioned. "I'm a little confused.

"Master-Sargent Black." Dunkin said. "This town needs a new deputy. Your background law enforcement makes you the candidate for

the job. So, you are going to take Oliver Wrangler's position. With his outstanding performance at the police academy a few days ago,

he was promoted to Deputy Sheriff." "What do you say?" Sally asked as John looked at them in disbelief. "You told me you wanted to

be a cop." "I do" John said "But, I could never get into an academy." "That's not going to be a problem. You need to get you certified

by the state police. It won't be that difficult to do." Scarlett said. "The mayor will be here soon to swear you in." Two hours later: The

mayor and the town attorney was in John's room. "I… John Black" John repeated the oath "Do solemnly swear that I will defend the

Constitution of the United States and the state of Arizona. I will faithfully discharge the duties the office of a Radiator Springs County

Sheriff's Department to the best of my skill and judgment." After the oath: Jessica gently shook his tire and congratulated him.

Lightning called Sophia and asked if she could send a reporter over to the hospital to do an interview with John. Sophia said that she

would send someone immediately.

 ****Quote- from Disney's** _ **The Lion King (1994)-**_ Rafiki says that to Simba one evening when the young lion is not sure who he is, Rafiki reminds him.

 **Guest 2-I've known the feeling of being in pain and very limited to what you can and can't do. No doubt Sara will recover soon.-** Yes, she will. Blade will make sure Sara doesn't do anything that will slow down her healing.

 **There's no rush in to having sex as it's something you have to earn and not take for granted. A heart warming chapter here. Love the Irish-** Thanks. I originally didn't plan to have Irish in this chapter. But the chance presented itself, I took it.

 **Kono Storm-nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks, I'm happy that you liked it.

 **I'm so sorry for writing reviews in a while it's been a crazy couple of months. my mother just up and left on December 1st and it's been crazy ever since.-** I'm sorry to here that. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that thing start to settle down.

 **I have an idea. maybe have Scarlett gather all of the officers for a training lesson from Cade Courtley he's a former U.S navy seal.-** I think I can fit that in somewhere. What was his rank? That way I can have the deputies address him correctly. However it's going to be a while. Now that the guest bedroom is remodeled, things are starting to settle down...a little. Hopefully I'll have some time to work on the story.

 **nice work on this chapter. I have a idea. maybe have Tara and Chance go on a date to see a Luke Bryan concert.-** When Tara returns to the tack, I have them go then. It should be in a few chapters.

 **I have a few jokes for you. Q: What do cows produce during an earthquake? A: Milkshake!Q: What is a tornado's favorite dessert? A: Funnel cake! Q: When does an astronaut eat? At launch time.-** HAHA! Mater used that joke in the short Moon Mater.

 **CarsWorldFan-Diolch i chi am ymroddiad! (Thank you for the dedication!) It was my pleasure :) And thank you for portraying Sara so well-** You created an awesome character, I'm just using her. I like her because she isn't perfect, she has faced trauma and loss at her young age. I want to thank you for helping me with the last chapter. It helped a lot when I could bonce ideas off of you.

 **Ghost1998-Heyy, I left you a pming with my new phone number...by the way love the story a lot keep up the great work.-** Ok, got it! Hopefully we can talk soon. I miss talking to you!


	90. Lightning, Sally, And Chavo!

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 _ **AN: There is a 4th Cars 3 clip. Am I hearing things, or do I hear Doc in a voice over? I thought he had died, although they never "officially" say he did. So I wonder who is telling Lightning that he can't turn the clock back, but he can wind it up again. (Watch the clip to see what I'm talking about.)**_

 **Chapter 87. – Lightning, Sally, And Chavo! –**

Later that night: Tara had gone to the movies with her grandparents. Bella and Riley took Jacqueline along. Lightning went looking for Sally. He finally found her sitting at her

desk finishing an e-mail. Sally heard Lightning drive up behind her. The next thing she knew, Lightning was kissing her below her tattoo. Sally knew what her husband

wanted, because she wanted it too. "Could you give me a minute." she said "I need to finish this message then we can go to our bedroom and enjoy ourselves." Lightning

responded by rubbing the insides of her rear axles. Every now and then he would brush against her virginal cap. With Lightning rubbing her axles, Sally had problems finishing

her message. "There done!" Sally said as she sent the message. "You made it difficult for me to finish it, and you're going to pay for it!" "Oh really?" Lightning said as he took

her bra off. "I'm getting my payback for what you did to me in the shower the other day." Lightning drove over to a cabinet where the alcohol was stored and pored two

drinks. As he did that, Sally hungrily ran her eyes over his shiny red body, not missing the point that he was already naked. Sally fondled Lightning's manhood as he sat her

drink down in front of her. "I broke out the good stuff." Lightning said as he downed his drink. "It's 37' Glenfiddich, so I've been saving it for a special occasion." Sally took a

sip, she really didn't care for whisky, but she knew that Lightning loved it. "I'm surprised, this is really good. I can taste cedar, cinnamon, clove and a tiny hint of toffee." Sally

said "Is this the bottle you bought at a charity auction a few years ago?" "Yeah, but don't ask what I paid for it. It wasn't cheap." He said "Dad and I cracked it open last

week." Taking her glass with her, Sally headed for the ramp. Lightning followed, nipping at her bumper the entire way. Lightning cut her off right before they got to their

bedroom and gave her a deep and powerful kiss. "I've been fantasizing about screwing you all day!" Sally whispered, and ran her tong along her upper lip. "You better not

keep we waiting!" Lightning grinned as they rolled into the bedroom. Since they were alone, Lightning or Sally didn't bother to close the bedroom door. The moonlight poured

through the window, bathing Sally in its silvery light. Lightning rolled over to her and passionately kissed her. Sally could feel all of Lightning's muscles start to tighten.

Holding her carefully by her front bumper, Lightning gave her a soft kiss. It was immediately followed by an intense kiss. His tongue battled hers for dominance. "Wait here."

Sally said "Sophia and I went shopping the other day, I got something special. Sally kissed him one more time before heading to the bathroom. Lightning poured himself

another drink and laid down on the bed. Ten minutes later: Lightning was playing with himself when Sally appeared in the door way. "Well… what do you think?" She asked "I

picked out the teddy and Sophia helped me with the accessories." Sally was wearing a sheer teddy that hid nothing. On her breasts, she had crystal nipple clips, with a crystal

chain between them. Finally, there was a rhinestone heart shaped labia clip attached to her folds. "When did you get your nipples pierced?" Lightning asked as felt his penis

twitch with excitement. "You haven't said anything about getting them done." "They're not pierced, they're magnetic." Sally said "I'll get my nipples pierced, if you get your

dick pierced." "Actually…the thought has crossed my mind." Lightning said "If you're serious about it, we can go together. You can get your tits done, and I'll get my cock

done." "I'll think about it." Sally said "You know that Sly got a Royal Albert few months ago. Why don't you talk to him before you make up your mind." Lightning nodded as

he turned the bedroom light down. Sally's body jewelry sparkled as drove over to Lightning and grabbed his manhood. She heard Lightning's breathing deepen as Sally played

with his penis. Lightning responded by sliding his tires slowly up and down Sally's sides. Lightning pushed Sally playfully onto the bed. As he did that, he saw her rear axle

bracelets. One said 'slut' the other one said 'are you wild enough?'. "I love the bracelets." Lightning said as he took them off. "And yes, I'm wild enough." They both felt a rush

of pleasure and desire wash over them. Lightning climbed on to the bed and lightly kissed Sally. After a few moments of kissing Lightning helped Sally out of her teddy. In a fit

of passion, he flung it across the room. The couple was surprised as the teddy suddenly landed across Lightning's hood. "What the…" Lightning said, and flung the teddy

across the room again. "That was very creepy." They heard an odd series of thumps. A few seconds later, the teddy landed across his hood again. "Sally, did you buy a

boomerang teddy?" "No" Sally said "But I think I know what's going on." She turned up the light, and there stood Chavo, happily wagging his tail. "Crazy mutt!" Lightning said

"Do you mind, I'm trying to get laid!" He got off the bed and shooed the dog out of the room. Lightning shut the door, but in his rush to get back to Sally, he didn't shut the

door completely. Sally pulled him on to the bed. Lightning arched his roof as Sally began to kiss down side, lovingly caressing his body. Sally's started to slowly pump his

erection, it was delightfully arousing in a very naughty way. "My Queen, I love when you put your tires on my cock." He moaned "But, now that I'm hard… It's your turn."

Before Sally had time to react, Lightning flipped her to her roof. He tied her front axles tied to the posts on the bed. Sally tried to pull herself free. "I wouldn't bother, I dought

you can get free." Lightning said "Besides it would ruin my fun if you did." Lightning drove around Sally, leaving soft kisses all over her body. Sally was so aroused that she

shuddered under his touch. Lightning moved to her rear and Sally spread her rear tires for him. Lightning ringed her opening with kisses and then deftly started flicking

tongue at the center of her clitoris. Sally arched her roof as Lightning's mouth simulated the delicate metal between her rear wheels. Sally's rear axle gyrated as Lightning

continued to lick, kiss and suck her opening. She let out a long, keening whine, her rear axle grinding down on his face out of pure instinct. Sally moaned and attempted to

get out of the restraints. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get free. "Now that I have you right where I want you." Lightning said "It's time for my revenge."

Lightning reached under the bed. He brought his tire back up, holding a vibrator. Sally's eyes widened. Lightning turned it on and began tracing her delicate folds. After a few

minutes, Lightning slid the vibrator roughly into her on the highest setting. Sally let out a yelp as the intense vibrations began coursing through every nerve in her body.

Lightning leaned close and began to kiss her undercarriage and every so often he'd nip at her. Meanwhile, one of his tires held the vibrator keeping it inside of Sally; soon he

started moving it in and out of her. "Oooh... Light." Sally said as her hood tilted back as she gave a long, deep-throated moan. "I've forgotten what this feels like!" Lightning

could tell that Sally was close to climaxing. Showing no mercy, Lightning removed the vibrator and dove his tongue deep into her. With a long string of choking cries, Sally's

orgasm hit her hard. "There we're even" Lightning said playfully and he untired Sally from the bed. "Now that you're soaking wet…I need my desires fulfilled." "Yes… Yes" Sally

panted. "While that vibrator was a good warm up… I now need you in me." Lightning was about to mount Sally when he felt something very cold and wet on his rear bumper.

When he looked behind him, there, at the edge of the bed, was two green glowing eyes staring back. "Chavo!" Lightning said "How did you get back in here?" Chavo just

wagged his tail. Lightning saw that the door was just open enough for the dog to wiggle through. "Just leave him." Sally said "Light, my pussy needs you!" "I-I-can't."

Lightning stammered "He'll watch me." "I thought you said you would like to have an audience." Sally said "Besides since when do hesitate to fuck me?" "He knows me... we

have a relationship." Lightning said "What if he tells someone…" "Stickers he's a dog, who's he going to tell?" Sally said "All his little doggie friends." "Yeah…" Lightning said

"Besides, his glowing green eyes are freaking me out." Sally just rolled her eyes as she got off the bed. "I can tell all of your oil is going to your dick and not your brain." She

said as she grabbed Chavo and lead him to the hall way. "You can come back in when were done." Sally reached over and grabbed Lightning's erection, pumping it feverishly.

"FUCK ME!" Sally demanded. Sally got back in bed and burrowed her windshield deep into the mattress as Lightning slowly climbed on top of her. Lightning leaned forward

and ran his erection along her opening, Sally moaned in desire. Lightning threw his hood back with an intense groan, as he thrusted in to Sally. She was so wet, so warm, and

so tight around him his hood whirled. Sally felt Lightning's slide easily into her. His throbbing erection felt so good, _he_ felt so good. Lightning gathered his wits, and started a

smooth rolling rhythm. All sorts of pleasurable sensations infested Sally with each thrust of his body. She couldn't help but to cry out loud as her pleasure rose. Sally felt her

body clamp down on him each time Lightning thrust into her. "I love you." Lightning managed to say through an intense groan. "Sally, you're the best fuck I've ever had.

You're so tight, so…warm, fuck…" Sally enjoyed the feeling of Lightning's weight on top of her, the smell of his cologne, his large erection pulsing inside her, he best thing she

ever felt. "Light, let me hear how much you love this" Sally moaned. She didn't know why, but hearing Lightning grunt every time he thrusted, just it made everything feel so

much better! The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the room as Lightning continued to thrust into her. Sally wrapped her rear tires around Lightning, pulling him closer.

They cried out together as intense pleasure rippled throughout their bodies. Sally started thrusting in time with Lightning. It forced him in deeper into her. Sally clinched her

core around Lightning's penis as he threw his hood back; feeling the sensations build up in him "Oh Sally…" Lightning cried feeing himself slipping over the edge. His

movements started to get more and more intense. His tempo increased, sensing her growing need and fanning the flames of their desire. Lightning's talking was so foul, so

disgusting and it sounded so hot to Sally. "Light, your dick feels so good." Sally said. "My Queen, you're the best fuck I've ever had. So, tight, so…warm, fuck…" Lightning

whispered. Every now and again, he would nip at her breasts. The friction coming from her opening grew more forceful. "LIGHTNING!" Sally screamed as her climax crashed

down on her. Lightning knew he was close and he tightened his grip on her as his pleasure started to reach its peak. "Fuck… I'm…" is all he could say. Sally felt Lightning's

whole body stiffen in orgasm. Lightning then clasped on Sally, panting heavily. Lightning carefully grasped his penis lifted himself off. Sally giggled as he collapsed beside her.

Sally covered Lightning with a blanket. "I love you." She whispered "I have a feeling we're going to be sore in the morning." "Yeah, I agree. It was worth it." Lightning said "I

love you." As they settled down, there was whimpers and scratching at the door. "With Tara gone, I think Chavo is feeling a little lonely, go let him in." Sally said "I don't want

him scratching the door." Lightning groaned as he rolled out of bed and opened the door. Chavo hobbled in, he jumped on the bed and settled at the foot. As Lightning got

back in bed, it made a weird creaking sound and a few moments later the bed was on the floor. "What just happened?" Lightning asked, he got out of bed and saw it leaning

to one side. "Sally…you won't believe this… I think we broke the bed." Sally laughed as she and Chavo climbed out of bed. "Well, that's the first time that's ever happened."

She said "I guess we'll have to sleep in the guest room tonight." Sally gathered up her pillows and headed to the guest room. 20 minutes later: Chavo barked and ran out of

the room. "I think everyone's back." Lightning said as they heard the group coming up the ramp. "Wonder what my parents are going to say when they find out we're sleeping

right next door to them." Tara was tired and she rolled by without noticing who was in the guest room. However, Riley and Bella heard voices in the room and stopped and

looked in. They saw Sally and Lightning laying side by side. "What are you two in here?" Riley asked "Shouldn't you be in your own bed?" "We were… then we got 'involved'

with each other." Sally said "After a while, things got a little rough… we ended up breaking the bed." Lightning tried to put on a 'innocent' face but Sally just smiled guilty.

"Well… I guess we're aren't the only ones to break a bed." Bella said "Riley and I have one designed for that kind of activity. See me in the morning, and I can get you the

company's number." Riley and Bella then headed for their bedroom. Sally then turned off the light and snuggled with Lightning. Lightning pulled the covers up over them as

they drifted to blissful sleep. The next morning 530 AM: Lightning's alarm went off. Both Lightning and Sally groaned as they slowly rolled out of bed. "I hate the mornings

after a bedroom romp." Lightning said "My bad axle is really sore." "Do you want me to wrap it?" Sally asked "I can do it before you head to work." Lightning nodded as he

headed to the bathroom. At 7:30, Lightning yawned as he rolled into the sheriff's office. He got a cup of coffee and drove to his desk. "Are you ready to head to the morning

meeting?" Leah asked as she drove up to Lightning. "Today should be a quiet day." "I hope so" Lightning said. "I'm a little tired." After Lightning and Leah received their

assignments, they headed out on patrol duty. Middle of the morning: Lightning was making his rounds at some of the local stores when he saw a suspicious car hanging

around. Lightning parked himself where he could keep on eye on the car. 20 minutes later: An elderly car and her young grandchildren came out of the store, the car grabbed

her purse and took off. Lightning turned on his lights and siren and took off after the thief. Lightning easily caught up to the car and using the PIT maneuver, he made the car

spin out. Instead of surrendering the car punched Lightning in the face. Lightning staged a little as Leah caught up to them. "I'm alright" Lightning said "He didn't hit me hard.

The thief can't get away… that ally is a dead end." Seeing that he was cornered, the thief pulled a knife and charged at Leah. He only got about five feet before Lightning

deployed his tasers. The car collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Lightning called for an ambulance while Leah called for a supervisor, then she put parking boots on the

car as they waited. Minutes later: Tempest and her medic arrived. Oliver was right on her bumper. "Well done you two." Oliver said as he approached Lightning. "I want

Tempest to check you out… I don't want to hear any excuses." "Yes Sir." Lightning said "I do have a slight hoodake." Joe removed the electrodes and examined the car.

Tempest drove over to Lightning and examined him. "Other than a little bit of swelling." Tempest said "I think you'll be okay. I'm recommending that you take it easy for rest

of the day." Lightning just nodded. The thief was loaded up and taken to jail. Lightning picked up the ladies' purse and drove over to her. "You're not hurt, are you?" Lightning

asked "Tempest can take you to the hospital if you are." "No officer, I'm okay." The elderly car said "I want to thank you for stopping that bad car. Is that big SUV your boss?"

"Yes Ma'am" Lightning said. "That's Deputy Sheriff Oliver Wrangler. He wants to speak to you about pressing charges." The elderly car dove over to Oliver and started talking

to him. "Are you really Lightning McQueen?" One of the grandkids asked, Lightning nodded. "I can I have your autograph?" "Sure" Lightning said. "Do you want a picture too?"

"Can I?" The kid asked "The kids at school aren't going to believe me when I tell them I met you." The kid took out his cell phone, Lightning took a couple of selfies with the

kids. Forty-five munts later: Lightning and Leah were sitting at their desks finishing up the paperwork for the arrest. They ended up charging the car with robbery, resting

arrest, battery, and assault on a police officer.

 **AN: If you ever wondered, canine eyes react to light differently than human eyes because dogs possess a light-reflecting surface known as the tapetum lucidum, located between the optic nerve and the retina. It operates like a mirror, reflecting the light and allowing the rods and cones another opportunity to pick up the limited amount of light available at night. -** **1937 Glenfiddich- it's roughly $20,000 USD.**

 **Kono Storm-nice work on this chapter. Cade Courtley was an officer/sniper.-** Thanks for the info. I'll try to use your ideas a little later.

 **nice work on this chapter. Cade Courtley is also a platoon commander**.-Okay, thanks for the kind words. I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story.

 **did you hear about north Korea. are you looking forward to see fast and furious 8?-** no, to both questions. North Korea is always pulling attention getting stunts, so I'm not surprised. After the first couple of movies, I lost interest in the fast and furious franchise.

 **Guest 2-Still some mental challenges Lightning has to work on especially with pieces of shit like Brody. Good work on Lightning's confrontation in Irish towards Brody. The confrontation's obviously struck a wire to Scarlett but good that it's not a threat**.-Scarlett has no problems with her deputies talking with the inmates, as long as there is no threats made. Besides, she knows that allowing Lightning to talk to his brother will help him heal from the attack.

 **Haha! Oh that banter between the officers about women that's priceless**.-You know guys, they are always trying in impress each other. Also I wanted to show, even Dunkin is old enough to be their father or grandfather, he still has the sprit of a teenager. I guess he's like Doc, just a little more reserved. As for him marring Jasmine, I haven't decided.

 **Nice work on the promotions and getting John certified as a police Sergeant. Good on making Lightning and Leah permanent police partners.-** With Oliver getting a promotion, Lightning needed a new partner. When I wrote Leah into the story, it was my intention to have her as Lightning's partner. I just needed to work though things until I could find a way to make Lightning need a new partner.

 **Very emotional during a ceremony but it's all part of knowing you're strong.-** When you are not expecting something like this, it also makes it emotional.

 **I know you're working your way around things and there is no rush. Please add in some more scenes where Lightning draws his glock 22 or his shotgun even when he's not in radiator springs or when he's patrolling around racing stadiums and shouts armed police.-** I have something like this already written in, but thank you for the idea.

 **DarkerKnight10-Being promoted can be very exciting but can make me nervous because the job or career may get harder! But will raise salary.-** Scarlett pays her deputies well. Oliver has been around since the story- Sidelined, I thought he needed a promotion.

 **Maybe if one of Tara's rivals in school pranked her then she took revenge by setting trap and soon her target was covered with melted nutella.- I thought about this because during my high-school, someone pranked me that covered me with meleted nutella. Gross.-** I think I can do that. It'll be in a few chapters before Tara and crew get back to racing. I don't like Nutella, just smelling it makes me want to vomit.

 **Well, I started practicing guitar, so maybe if the music teacher gave an assignment to the class (with tara) that everyone will bring a guitar so they'll learn.( On cars, I'm not sure if they can do strums, so please do something)-** I'll have to get back to you. It's going to take some thought. Lightning in the short- Heavy Metal Mater, plays the piano, so maybe it'll be something like that.

 **Maybe if lighting and Sally had a very heavy sex that broke their bed with a CRACK! That Tara heard It ,too. That would be funny.-** Yes it would be. Since this was a "bedroom" chapter, I managed to wiggle your idea into the chapter.

 **Poor Brody, he had opprtunities for him to change in the past, but he was too late. His life was ruined.-** Brothers can always push each others buttons.

 **I ran out of ideas already. Well then, I hope the story will continue! :D** -Don't worry, right now, I have plenty of ideas I can work on. Whenever you think of one, just drop me a comment. I check reviews about every other day.

 **Remember the "familiy feud idea i gave last chap 61? I have some questions and answers for it. I hope it's good-** That is a good idea. I'll try to find a place for it. It probably be a while before I can find a place for it.


	91. Racing Preparations Again

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 ** _AN: HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY EVERYBODY!_**

 **Chapter 88. – Racing Preparations... Again –**

Week later: Lightning and Tara were up at Wheel Well for a meeting. They were in Lightning's office. Tara was watching TV while Lightning was working on some paperwork.

Flipping through the TV stations, Tara found a news channel that had 'breaking news' at the bottom. She turned up the volume "We now have conformation." The news anchor

said straight into the camera. "The actor, Bill Paxton has passed away from surgical complications. Some of his movie credits include: Terminator, Weird Science, Apollo 13,

and Twister…" "Awww, that's too bad." Tara said "I liked some of his movies." Lightning's phone rang, it was Doc. He was calling to say that he was dealing with a medical

emergency, and he was going to be late, so go ahead and start the meeting without him. After Lightning hung up, he pulled out some of Tara's races and together they

reviewed them. During a break, Lightning went to the refrigerator, he got himself a beer and a soda for Tara. Few hours later: Doc finally made it to the meeting. "I'm sorry

I'm late." he said "I ended up in surgery." "Wow, surgery!" Tara said "What happened? Was it an accident?" "Nope, a family was traveling cross country. Their son had not

been feeling good for the last few days." Doc explained "The kid got up this morning with a pain on his right side. Thinking nothing of it, his parents hit the road. As I

understood it as they traveled the pain got more intense. To make a long story short, they ended up at our hospital. I was finishing my rounds, and ended up being the doctor

that was assigned to him. After an examination and a few tests, I determined that the kid had acute appendicitis." "That's what I had!" Tara said "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he wasn't as lucky as you." Doc said "The kid's appendix ruptured before his parents could get him to the hospital. He's going to be in the hospital for a few weeks, but I

feel that he'll make a full recovery." Doc sighed tiredly and went over to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. He chugged the first one. "Aahhh, I needed that." Doc said

"No, I'm not seeing any more patients today. I'm not even the doctor on call, so after this meeting, I'm going home and relaxing. I heard that someone punched you as you

tried to arrest them." "Yeah, but it wasn't hard." Lightning said "After we got done with the paperwork, Leah and I headed back on patrol. You're looking well today." "Thanks

kid" Doc said "This extended break has done wonders for my health. But I'm been itching to get back on the road. Tara, I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Tomorrow

morning, it's back to training everyday like normal." Tara just shook her hood. As Doc talked to Tara, Lightning noticed that the entire time that Doc was home, he didn't get

sick or have any stomach problems. 'Maybe there is some truth to Chicks story' he thought. "Alright Rookie" Doc said oblivious to Lightning's thoughts. "The next race is a

sprint so I think that you will do very well with it." "Me too." Tara said "You know what I've missed most about being suspended?" "Your boyfriend?" Lightning said playfully

"I've herd the conversations, I know you two have missed each other. But this is what happens when you break the league rules." "I know… I know" Tara said crossly. "I'll

behave from now on." "Good" Doc said "Besides if you want to win the Piston Cup, you can't miss any more races." "I know your teachers have been sending you assignments

by e-mail." Lightning said "Have you been able to keep up with them?" "Yes… Mom, Grandpa, and I have been working on it together in the evenings." Tara said "The only

thing I'm behind on, are the chemistry labs. Dr. Brown is giving me a few weeks to get caught up with them." "Well that's a relief" Doc said. "As for the racing stuff, you

haven't lost that many points. Sapphire won two of the races you and Thunder have missed. Cornelius Lucas won the race last week, but he's behind you in points and if he

continues to win races, he'll be a threat to win the cup. "I watched the race last week." Tara said "Cornelius is talented and very sexy!" "Tara" Lightning said slowly "You have

a boyfriend." "Yeah I know. Like my friend, Andy…he's training to be a professional bull rider says…It doesn't matter where you get your appetite… as long as you are home

for dinner." Tara said "Oh come on… I know you been aroused by some of the sponsor's 'track girls'. Namely the Dinococuties." "That's different!" Lightning said "That's just

part of the racing atmosphere. Besides you've seen how protective Tex is when it comes to those girls. He looks after them like they were his daughters." "Are you telling me

when they pressed themselves against you, you didn't get 'excited'?" Tara asked "That's kinda hard to believe." "Okay! I used to like it. Sometimes I was too tired to get a

'stiffy'. Now the only ones that get me excited are the ones that look like Sally." Lightning said looking at the clock. "What time is Chavo's vet appointment?" "Four-thirty."

Tara said "He's getting his cast off today. The vet said Chavo has to wear a brace for a few weeks afterwards." "Good, I'll bet he'll feel better." Lightning said "After that

Scarlett has arranged a special training session with Cade Courtly. I guess he'll be teaching us some special tactical maneuvers. I don't know when I'll be home, so don't wait

up for me." "Okay, I'll tell mom" Tara said "The only thing I'm worried about is Chavo, he's not going to be fully healed before we leave." "I guess I could look after him when

we're traveling. A broken leg, is not that different from caring for a broken axle." Doc said "Just have the vet send me his medical records. Now…I think we're done here. I'll

see you bright and early tomorrow for your training session." Tara hugged Doc before Chavo jumped up on her trunk. After the training session: Cade was touring the jail with

Scarlett and the deputies when they reached Brody's cell, he flung jello at Lightning. Lightning, who was currently holding a riot shield and managed to deflect the jello. It

splattered all over Cade and Scarlett. "Sorry sheriff." Lightning said "I didn't think that it would splatter like that." Cade drove to the bars and hit it so hard with his ram bar

that it made the bars ring loudly. "Listen here you fucken' little prick." Cade said "It's a good thing that these bars are here. Or I'll beat the living fuck out of you." Cade

banged his ram bar against the bars again. "Oh, you would love to get me!" Brody said mockingly "Attacking a famous car like me would be a highlight of your life." "Famous

car?" Cade spat "I don't know who you are… and I don't give a fuck either." "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?" Brody shouted "I'M BRODY MCQUEEN… My trial was carried by all

the major news networks… I was on the front page of every newspaper! My trial was called the trial of the century!" "Is that all?" Cade said looking unimpressed "You're a

worthless, deplorable, and irredeemable car that will spend the rest of his life in prison." Cade then turned and drove away without another word. Lightning and the rest of the

deputies drove by. Brody's shouted insults as they left the building. At lunch the next day: "I can't believe your leaving this afternoon and this is our last meal together." Tara

said as she picked up Jacqueline. "Her shell is getting hard, but there are some soft spots." "That's normal." Bella said "It'll take a few more weeks before her shell has

completely hardened. I know that Lightning has been calling her 'Squishy'". Lightning and Sally rolled into the kitchen. "Dad did you really call me Squishy when I was a

baby?" Tara asked, Lightning only nodded. "It's kind of cute now that I think of it." After lunch: Riley hugged Tara. "I'm going to miss you." he said "Once we get settled with

Jacqueline, we'll come and watch you race. I've already have told the studio that I'm not available the week of the piston cup championship. I wouldn't miss that for

anything." Bella, Jacqueline, and Riley headed to the transport that would take them home. Sally offered to fly them back on Lucy But Bella refused. She said that she would

prefer ground transport, even though Jacqueline was old enough to tolerate air travel. Lightning hugged Bella "Bye Mom." Lightning said "I love you." "I love you too" Bella

said "You, Tara, and Doc stay safe when you're traveling." "We will." Lightning said, then he picked up Jacqueline and put her on his hood. "Bye Squishy. Don't give mom and

dad a hard time!" Jacqueline just smiled and cooed at Lightning, before peeing on him. "That's what you get for calling her Squishy." Bella said "I think that's her way of

showing affection." Lightning just laughed. "As long as Jacqueline doesn't do that when she's older" Lightning said as Bella wiped him down. "I don't mind it." "An bhfuil tú ag

dul a bheith ceart go leor? (Are you going to be alright?)" Lightning asked as he rolled up to Riley. "Tá a fhios agam na seachtainí anuas bhí traumatic. (I know the last few

weeks have been traumatic.)" "Sea, Mac (Yes, Son)" Riley said "Ní mór duit a fháil ar ais go dtí do shaol agus ní mór dúinn a fháil ar ais go dtí linne. Chomh maith le más mian

liom a fheiceáil Teamhair cine sa rás craobhchomórtais, is gá dom a fháil ghabháil suas ar mo chuid oibre. Chuir mé an baile nanny inné mar sin ba chóir di gach rud réidh ag

an am a fháil againn sa bhaile." (You need to get back to your life and we need to get back to ours. Besides if I want to see Tara race in the championship race, I need to get

caught up on my work. I sent the nanny home yesterday so she should have everything ready by the time we get home.)" After Bella got Jacqueline settled in the trailer, the

family finished saying their goodbyes. Later that night: Lightning flopped down beside Sally. "Sally… I have a question for you." Lightning said "I've seen how happy you were

when you were around Jacqueline. Do you want another baby… seriously?" "I've been pondering that." Sally said "I've really enjoyed helping Bella take care of her. I think my

maternal instincts have woken up." "You didn't answer my question." Lightning said "Do you want another baby?" Sally paused before answering. "Yes, but you're sterile, so I

don't know how that's going to work. I wished now that we did freeze some of your sperm when we had the chance." Sally said as Lightning giggled "I don't think that's

funny." "I'm not laughing at you." Lightning said "Just before I had my vasectomy Doc convinced me to freeze my sperm. He figured that we might change our minds and

want another baby. He arranged it, and all I had to do is show up and 'leave a deposit.'" Sally just stared at Lightning. "Why haven't you told me sooner!" Sally snapped "I

thought we made a promise not to have secrets." "At the time I didn't think you would mind." Lightning said "You know the accountant takes care of all my expenses, so I

forgot all about it. Having Jacqueline around, made me think about having another baby too. Sally… when you were in labor, it nearly killed me to see you in pain…" "I know,

but I'm older and wiser now. I know what's coming." Sally said. "Please! Stickers…. I want another baby! By the sounds of it, you want another one too." "Okay… okay!"

Lightning said "Let's not rush into this. Let me talk to Doc, I really don't want to start the process until the end of the racing season." "I agree" Sally said. "Finishing the racing

season should be your main focus. I've waited this long to have a baby, what's a few more months. Besides we need to find a way to tell Tara." Lightning just snickered. "Let

me!" he said "It'll just gross her out." Lightning smiled warmly and kissed her. They snuggled together and soon they were asleep. Sunday morning, 5 Am: Tara finished

packing the last two bags of Chavo's food into the cargo hold of her trailer. "There that's everything." Tara said "Are you ready to hit the road pup?" Chavo tried to dance. But

his brace wouldn't let him, so he wagged his tail. "Are you ready to go Kiddo?" Doc asked "We need to hit the road soon." "Yep, we're ready." Tara said "I'm just waiting on

dad. He and mom were having a kissing fest when I left to finish loading the trailer." "We're here" Lightning said as they rolled up to the trailers. "It's going to be awhile

before Sally can visit. So, I need to stock up on kisses." Lightning started kissing Sally again. Tara just rolled her eyes. Chavo walked up to Lightning and started barking at

him. "Chavo has been around Doc to much." Sally said "His barks are starting to sound like him." Lightning just laughed "All right! I'm coming!" "During the break, I had a

new communication system installed in the trailers. Since everyone is here, I can show you how it works. The system has one open channel allowing us to talk to everybody

like we were standing round and talking. Then there are a set of switches that is for private conversations." Mack explained "Let's say I wanted to talk to Lightning privately.

Abby, Echo and I have internal switches, but the trailers don't." He activated the channel in Lightning's trailer, a soft bing' bing was heard. "The monitor on the communication

panel changed from 'open' to 'Mack-Private'. "All you have to is press the green button to confirm. It shuts off all communication, accept to the person you want to talk to.

Once the conversation is done, hit the red button and the system goes back into default open channel. There's also an 'off' position when you want some private time, like

when you would like to take a nap." Mack finished explaining how the system works. "That's really cool" Tara said "Good job Mack!" Lightning hugged and kissed Sally before

backing into his trailer. Suddenly there was a large farting sound. "Lightning!" Sally said "What caused that?" "I don't know." Lightning said as he reached around him. "Maybe

this." He showed Sally the whoopee cushion. Lightning glared at Doc. "It wasn't me." Doc said as he backed into his trailer. "But I wished that I thought of it…the look on your

face was priceless." As soon as he was about half way in a farting noise was herd "That wasn't me!" Doc said, as he pulled out whoopee cushion and glared at Lightning. "Kid…

that wasn't funny." Lightning was about to say something but the veteran race cars herd Tara laughing hysterically. When they turned and looked she was laughing so hard,

tears were coming out of her eyes. Chavo then hobbled over to them and the way he barked at them sound like someone was talking to you, but you can't make out the

words. Then he ran back to Tara. "Chavo… did you just rat me out?" She asked "Or were you taunting them?" "It sounded a little of both" Lightning said driving up to her. "Do

you know what they say about Karma?" Tara, snorted "There's no such thing" she said. "I make my own destiny." "All right Rookies." Doc said "Enough fooling around. It's

time to hit the road." Tara hugged Sally one last time and drove to her trailer. She opened the trailer and looked inside. Satisfied that she didn't see anything out of the

ordinary Tara backed in. She was about to call Chavo when she saw her father pull something out of his undercarriage. He smiled at her mischievously and flipped a switch.

The next thing Tara knew she was being showered with rubber snakes. Terrified she darted out of the trailer. Tara came to a screeching stop when she heard her parents

laughing. "NOT FUNNY!" Tara yelled "YOU GUYS KNOW I HATE SNAKES!" "Lower your voice right now young lady." Lightning said sternly "There is no reason for you to

screech like that. Besides maybe this will teach you a lesson about playing pranks." Chavo cautiously walked up to one of the snakes and sniffed it. The next thing anyone

knew is he jumped into the pile. He would pick one up by its head, then Chavo shook his head violently from side to side. Then he would drop it and immediately pick up

another one and do the same thing. "See…Chavo is 'killing them' for you". Lightning said, Chavo then started rolling on them. "Or he could just be playing with them." Chavo

then grabbed a snake and ran over to Tara and placed it at her tires. Tara screamed and backed away from him. "NO! CHAVO!…BAD BOY!" She said "Stay away from me!"

Chavo dropped the snake, acting like he did something wrong. "TARA!... Stop yelling at him. He doesn't know any different." Lightning said as he rolled out of his trailer and

patted Chavo. "For yelling at him, you have to pick up all the rubber snakes, including the ones that Chavo bit the heads off." "But Dad!" Tara protested "I can't…" "Come on

Tara." Sally said "I'll help you." Ten minutes later: Sally and Tara had her trailer cleaned up. Chavo had walked into Lightning trailer and was laying on one of his pillows. "All

right." Doc said "We've wasted enough time. Everyone…load up." "Come on Chavo! We need to get going." Tara called into Lightning's trailer. Chavo stood, turned his back to

her, and laid back down. "Come on, you know this isn't my trailer." "Tara get your rear in your trailer now!" Doc demanded "We don't have time for you to fool around with

your dog." Lightning rolled to a stop beside her. "Can't you see he's mad at you." he said "Just get in your trailer and when we stop for a break, maybe Chavo won't be mad at

you anymore." Tara choked back tears as she headed for her trailer. Tara hugged Sally and Sophia before backing into her trailer. Lightning and Doc backed into theirs.

 **Guest 2-Talking of pleasurable bedroom moments it is better to do when the house is empty otherwise it's not such a good impression but then if it's your** **house there is no limit**.-Yep, you can have a lot of fun when you have the house to yourselves.

 **Seems Chavo's grown as close to Lightning as he is to Tara.-** Lightning and Sally are part of his "pack" so Chavo always wants to be around them.

 **Haha! Good with Lightning fondling Sally while she's working but she loves it. Good on the whisky. Ouch! Very expensive. Well at auctions you are more than certain to end up paying far beyond the list price. Hot and sexy as always between Lightning and Sally. Hahaaa! You used the idea of the bed breaking. Good one. I looked up Lightning's middle names and others out of curiosity and found they have Gaelic meanings to them if you know what that is. Owen is 'Born to nobility' and Fergus is 'Man of strength' or 'Brave Chieftain'. Lightning's got both those things to carry those names with honour.-** That is why I gave Lightning his middle name.

 **I see you used my idea of Lightning apprehending a thief and charging him the way Lightning did. That's a 12 year prison sentence for aggravated burglary. Hope you have Brody charged soon.-** I plan on it.

 **Please add more Irish communication between the family. Please add in some more time between Lightning and Doc.-** There's both in this chapter.

 **Ideas 1. When you have Lightning and Sally come face to face with Chelsea and Justin again maybe have them curse in Irish. I don't know what you're planning for Chelsea and Justin but no doubt they'd hit on Lightning and Sally.-** That's coming up soon.

 **2\. Maybe include a domestic incident between Thunder and Anna. Anna persists in the incident and Lightning defends Thunder to get rid of Anna sparking Thunder's curiosity. Say that although Lightning disapproves of Thunder for many reasons he doesn't hate him and has to do his job to keep the peace and interrogates Thunder about Edge's suspicions.-** I think I can do something with that

 **3\. Maybe have Lightning take Tara out for some training so as to motivate and prepare her for her next race with his inspiration from Doc. 4. Say Lightning catches another female racer being harassed Lightning gets in between them and draws his tazer telling them to leave.-** I can do something with that too

5 **. St. Patrick's day is coming soon. Maybe plan an Irish event for the McQueens. That's all I'll offer for now til after 3 or so chapters. That's if any other ideas pop up.-** If I had the time, I would write something. But right now, I'm very busy.

 **Please add in more hugging and kissing between Lightning and Sally and their parents watch them in awe. Maybe even some hugs between Lightning, Leah, John, and Scarlett. It's good for assurance, relief of stress, and care. There is some brother and sister love between Lightning and Leah. Oliver's kind of like a big brother to Lightning given what he does to keep Lightning on the right side of the service you're in be it the police, or armed services you're like family. You have the banter. The love and the heart** -I agree

 **I have another idea for you. Say Lightning's driving along the cells after helping lock up another criminal. He checks his mirror. Brody flings a chunk of jello at Lightning. Lightning draws his ram baton hitting it back and hitting Brody making him spill his jello over his hood. See what you think-** I managed to fit it in. I modified it a little, so I hope you don't mind.


	92. On The Road… Again

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 89. – On The Road… Again –**

"Call me when you get to Indianapolis." Sally called as the ramps to the trailers closed. The women kept waving until the trailers were out of sight. "Sophia, do you want to

head to Flo's, I'm kinda hungry." "I was about to ask you the same thing." Sophia said "I was going to fix Hudson breakfast before he left, but he had other ideas. It didn't

matter that we had a major 'session' that lasted most of the night. To be honest… I'm a little sore down there!" Sally giggled "You're not the only one with sore girl parts…I

have them too." Sally said "I screwed Lightning so hard last night, I almost needed a crowbar to get him out of bed this morning." "There's just something about Hudson."

Sophia said as they drove "No matter how tired he is, he always wants sex. He's almost twice my age, and sometimes I struggle just to keep up with him." "Doc might be

retired, but he's a racecar. There's two things that they live for. Winning races and getting laid." Sally said "Besides look at you, you're drop-dead gorgeous." "Oh, please…

Sally stop!" Sophia said "I'm an old hag. Because of your breed, it won't matter how old you get, men will always want to make love to you!" Sally snorted "And no matter

how old you'll get, Doc will always want to bang." Sally said playfully as they arrived at the café. "I just hope Lightning has that kind of energy when he gets to be that age."

"As sexually driven he is." Sophia said "I have no doubts. Besides, I'm sure Doc has given him advice." "I know he has." Sally said "Lightning has mentioned it a time or two."

Sophia laughed as she found the nearest pump and parked at it. "What can Old Flo get you ladies this morning?" Flo asked as she drove up to them "I saw the trailers heading

out of town, so I guess things are back to normal?" Sally and Sophia both nodded. "Flo, can we ask you a personal question?" Sophia asked, Flo nodded "I know you and

Ramone have been married a long time. Does he still want to make love to you every night?" "Oh! Honey! Don't get me started! I have no idea where he gets his energy from.

Sometimes Ramone has celebrity clients that come in for an overnight appointment. Those are the nights that I get plenty of sleep. I don't mind it. Ramone makes me feel so

good when we're making love, I forget how tired I am. Just between the three of us, he can make my 'kitty' (AN: pussy) sing with happiness. Right now, the only down thing,

Liz is still living with us. Ramone is so worried that she'll hear us making 'whoopee', we haven't had sex in the house since she moved in. Last week, we were so desperate to

make love, we did it in my office!" Flo laughed happily. "The café was closed for the night, so we had the place to ourselves." "How is Liz doing?" Sally asked "I saw her a few

days ago, she looked good." "She's still dealing with her anxiety." Flo said "But she's eating again. Liz had us worried when she started losing weight. But the therapist that

she's seeing has worked wonders. In fact, Liz has found an apartment and she's moving in next week." "That's wonderful!" Sally said "Let me know, and I'll come and help."

"I'll let her know." Flo said "Now… what can I get you ladies for breakfast?" After Sally and Sophia had placed their orders: Sally saw Scarlett and John drive into the café.

"John, I'm glad to see you out and about." Sally said as she drove over to the couple. "How are you doing?" John coughed a few times, wincing in pain. "I'm doing better."

John said "Thanks for asking. How's the new bodyguard working out?" "We're still getting to know each other." Sally said "Over all I think he's doing good. Now that Lightning

and Tara are gone, I can get back to my normal routine." John shifted his weight painfully. "Do need some pain killers?" Scarlett asked "I have some if you need them." "No…

what I would really like is a cigarette." John said "This nicotine patch isn't really helping." "You're quitting smoking?" Sally asked "I love it!" "I've been wanting to quit for a

while." John said "The hospital has a no smoking policy, so Scarlett suggested that this is a good time to quit smoking. Everybody says smoking kills… but if I didn't go out and

have a smoke break that evening, there's a good chance that Brody would have killed Bella and the baby." "John, please don't think like that. Who knows what Brody would

have done. The door was locked, so I doubt he could have gotten in. If he smashed the door, it would have set off the security alarm." Sally said "John please… don't blame

yourself for what happened. You risked your life to protect us. You have our eternal gratitude for what you've done. If there is anything you or Scarlett need, just ask." "Thank

you Sally." John said "With a baby on the way, I guess it's a good time to quit smoking." "Are you going to keep your current paint job?" Sally asked "Or are you going black

and white?" "I haven't decided." John said "I have my first reconstruction surgery in a few days. Dr. Schumacher is going to repair my suspension. Brody practically destroyed

it when he stabbed me. Then when I'm healed from that, He'll repair my wheel well and finally he'll do an aluminum replacement on my side. Out the three surgeries,

aluminum replacement is the one I'm not looking forward too. Everyone I've talked to said its painful." "I've had a small place on my side done." Sally said "And yes it's

painful. But the pain only lasts for a few days. When Lightning had his accident, he had his aluminum replaced with titanium. He was in so much pain, Doc ended up sedating

him." Flo suddenly appeared with everyone's food. The subject of conversation switched to how well the town was doing. In the trailers, five hours later: Lightning was board,

so he turned on his radio and started channel surfing. "Dad, pick a station!" Tara asked as she could hear him constantly changing stations. "You are driving me crazy!"

Lightning stopped at a channel that was playing Willy Nelson's 'on the road again. That's a fitting song." Lightning said as he started singing along. "Sing with me!" Tara

started singing with Lightning. Chavo cocked his head from side to side. He whined a few times then he started to 'sing' along with them. "You guys want to cut that out!" Doc

growled "Your horrible singing woke me up from my nap." "Sorry Doc." Tara said "It was Dad's idea." "I figured that." Doc said "Out of the three of you, Chavo's the best

singer." "Ouch! Doc, that hurt!" Lightning said "You know you can turn your comm system off, if we are bothering you." "Good idea." Doc said "If you need anything. Have

your driver get in touch with Abby." Lightning and Tara heard a click as Doc turned his comm off. "Doc…Doc!" Lightning said, *no response* "Well, he's sure grouchy today.

What do you want to do now?" "Play a video game?" Tara suggested "It's an on-line game, so you can join me." "No that's okay, my hyper angel." Lightning said "The last

time we played, you kicked my bumper." Tara just giggled "Okay. I'll just play alone." She said "Mack when are we going to stop for a break?" "In a couple of hours" Mack

said "We can stop at the next rest stop if you want." "No, I'm fine" Tara said "I was just asking that's all. I'm kinda lonely in here without Chavo." An hour later: "I'm so going

to eat you." Lightning heard Tara say through the open link. "That's what you get for attacking me!" Tara smacked her lips then she belched. "Now I'm turning you into poo."

"Tara what on Earth are you playing?" Lightning asked "It's sounds weird." "I'm playing Spore" She said "This creature attacked me and my posse, so we killed him and now

we're eating him." "Oh okay." Lightning said "I like playing that game too." 3 Am Monday morning: The trailers arrived at the track. Since it was so early in the morning, Mack

decided that they shouldn't wake the cars. The haulers checked in and headed to Tara's pit era. They unhooked from the trailers, and then headed to a track side café for

something to eat. 6 am: Chance was at the camp, looking for Tara. The only one up was Lightning. He banged on Tara's trailer. "Hey get up!" He said "Your boyfriend is here.

Besides you have track practice this morning." As soon her trailer's ramp was lowered, Tara rushed to Chance and kissed him passionately. It still bothered Lightning, to see

his daughter kissing her boyfriend like that. To Lightning's surprise it didn't bother him as much as a few months ago. "Geeze…. Tara!" Lightning teased "You act like you have

missed him." "I have" Tara shot back "Phone calls and texts is not the same as being around him." Lightning saw that Doc's trailer was still closed. He giggled as he was going

to enjoy this. Lightning rolled over to Doc's trailer and banged on the side. "It's six in the morning! Are you going to sleep all day!" Lightning called "You're a fucking crew

chief, you have training this morning." "Oh crap!" Tara said. "Doc is going to be pissed off…quick, let's hide. Tara grabbed Chance and Chavo and pulled them behind her

trailer as the ramp on Doc's trailer slowly lowered. Doc looking pissed off, slowly rolled down the ramp. "Why in the fuck did you do that?" he asked harshly "Can't you let an

old car get some sleep?" "It's payback Doc." Lightning said "Besides, if you didn't fuck Sophia so much, you would have the energy to train Tara." Doc softened his expression

as Tara, Chance and Chavo came out of hiding. "You're just jealous that I get laid more than you do." Doc said playfully, Lightning laughed "Come on Tara, let's hit the track.

It's been a while so we're going to take it easy today." "While you two train, I'm heading to the stewarded office." Lightning said "I'm sure that there are mountains of

paperwork for me to do." Around lunch time: Lightning was working in his office when Tara appeared at the door. "Dad can I come in?" She asked "I have something to show

you." "Absolutely my Track Queen." Lightning said, not looking away from his computer screen. "How did training go?" "Congratulations…you're a grandfather!" Tara said as

she sat a baby carrier on his desk. "Training was fine. I'm a little sore, but Doc feels I'll be ready for the race on Sunday. After training, Doc, Chance and I got the camp set

up. After that I headed to class to turn my assignments in, that way tomorrow won't be crazy. On the way out Miss Herb stopped me and gave me this." Lightning looked into

the carrier and saw a 'baby'. "Is that one of those fake babies that is supposed to keep you teens from getting pregnant?" Lightning asked, Tara just nodded. "It's programed

to do 'baby stuff'." Tara said "I don't know how I'm supposed to care for this thing, go to school and still have time to train for races." Lightning reached in and pulled the baby

out. He was surprised that it had the look and feel of a real baby. "This is a lot more advanced when I was in that class. All we had was eggs. How long do you have to carry

it?" "All week! I need to focus on racing… not on this… thing!" Tara said "If you sign this form, I can opt out of the program." "Well… I don't know" Lightning said slowly "It

might be a good learning experience." "Please dad… I learned my lesson when I had to take care of Jacqueline!" Tara protested "Please, Dad! I'm not getting pregnant

anytime soon. I have my career to think about." "Well… okay." Lightning said as he signed the form. "I don't want you to get an 'F' like I did… I got an F because I crushed my

first baby, and then I had to explain how my second 'baby' got microwaved and then how I accidently ate it. Finally, I took sharpies and doodled on my third 'baby' before

handing it in. Apparently doodling on your baby is classified as 'defacement of baby.' So I got an 'F' for that project." "Somehow I'm not surprised." Tara said "I'm not joining

you and Doc for supper. Chance said that he has something special planned tonight." "You don't have to tell me details." Lightning said "But I think I deserve to know where

you two are going." "I don't know." Tara said "All Chance told me that he has reservations at a restaurant. Once I find out, I can text you." "I guess that's fine." Lightning said

"You have training first thing in the morning. You need to be back here no later than 10." "Ok, thanks Dad!" Tara said "I'll let Chance know that you're cool with it. He said for

me to be ready by six. I'm going to take Chavo for a walk, you wanna come?" "I can't right now. Lightning said "I have a lot of paperwork to do." "Oh! Okay" Tara said "I'll

talk to you later! Love-ya... bye!" A short time later: Lightning heard a knock on his office door. "It's open!" he called, Chance appeared at the door. "Chance! What can I do

for you?" Chance cleared his throat "Tara said that you wanted to know where we're going for dinner." he said "So, I'm here to tell you my plans for tonight." "Come… park."

Lightning said "I was wanting to talk to you anyway." Chance parked himself in front of Lightning and told him what he was planning for dinner. 430 PM: Lightning had most of

his paperwork done, so he headed back to his trailer. He heard loud voices at Misti Moterkrass' (#73 Rev-N-Go) camp era. When Lightning arrived, a beat up pick-up truck

had Misti pinned against her trailer. "What's going on here?" Lightning asked in a loud voice "You're disturbing rest of the teams!" "It's none of your business!" The truck said

"This is between me and my girlfriend, so shut the fuck up. You have no right to be here!" Lightning saw that Misti had a terrified look on her face. One of her eyes looked a

little red and swollen. "Hank… please!" Misti said nearly sobbing. "He's a racing stewarded. Please show some respect!" "It is my business when you are abusing your

girlfriend!" Lightning said "Misti, did he hit you?" "Don't you dare answer." Hank said "I'll do all the talking, you just stand there and be the whore you are." Misti started

crying. Lightning placed himself between Hank and the female racecar. He then got on his radio and called for backup. Lightning could feel Misti trembling beside him. "Hank

did hit me." She said "But I deserved it. I didn't have his food ready by the time he got back to the trailer." "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hank bellowed "YOU WILL ONLY

SPEAK WHEN I TELL YOU!" Hank drove over to Misti and raised his tire like he was going to hit her. "If you lay a tire on her!" Lightning said, popping his tazer out of his rim. "I

promise you'll go to jail for a long time." Two security guards arrived, Marron and Marko. They saw that Lightning had his tazer pointing at Hank. "Do you want to press

charges?" Lightning asked "I think you should." "No, I'm fine." Misti said "I just want him gone." "Misti, please listen to me." Lightning said "By the way your eye is swelling, I

know he hit you." "I DIDN'T HIT HER! MISTI… TELL THEM I DIDN'T HIT YOU." Hank bellowed "You know that I'm on parole and if I get arrested I'll go back to prison." "It

doesn't matter what Misti says." Lightning said "I have enough evidence to arrest you on the grounds of domestic battery. I'm calling the local police to come and get you."

Lightning placed a parking boot on Hank's right front tire. A little later: Lightning explained what happened to the officers as Hank was loaded into a police transport.

"WOMAN! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY CIGARETTES!" Hank bellowed from the transport. "You're so going to get it when I get out of here!" Misti slunk away from the

transport. "I'm going to add intimidation to your list of charges. Get him outa' here." Lightning demanded. Sapphire, who heard the commotion, was comforting Misti as the

police transport headed to the jail. "I'm banning Hank from all the tracks." Lightning said as he drove over to them. "Do you need to go to the medical center?" "No, I'm fine. I

have a slight hoodake that's all" Misty said. "I don't know what I'm going to do." Lightning opened his mouth, but it was Sapphire that answered her. "I'll keep an eye on her.

If Misti needs to go to the medical center, I'll make sure she goes." Sapphire said as she grabbed Misti's tire. "Come on, let's get some coffee… It's on me. We need to sit and

talk, woman to woman." Misti smiled weakly and followed Sapphire to the track side café. Lightning followed his fellow police officers to the jail, to complete the paperwork on

Hank's arrest. After returning from the police department: Lightning drove slowly to his trailer. When he got closer he heard laugher. When Lightning came around the corner,

he saw Tara and her friends. Tara was covered in a sticky, brown-ish substance. Chavo was eagerly licking it off her side. "What on Earth are you kids doing?" Lightning asked

as he rolled up to Tara "Ewww, what stinks? Whatever it is… it makes me wanna vomit." "It's melted Nutella." Tara said "America poured it on me, as a welcome back to the

track, prank. I was about to head to the showers to wash it off before my date." Tara grabbed her favorite body wash and the kids headed to the showers. After the kids left,

Chavo walked over to Lightning and licked him. "Gross…you got Nutella breath. Do me a favor and go get a drink of water or something." Lightning said "How can you stand

eating that stuff, it's nasty. Well I've seen you eating out of the garbage can… so I guess you don't have much taste. Do you know where Doc is, I want to talk to him." Chavo

woofed once and looked towards Doc's trailer. Lightning rolled over to Doc's trailer and found him watching an old black and white TV program. "Doc can I come in?" Lightning

asked "I want to talk to you about something." "Sure Kid." Doc said as he turned off the TV. "What do you want to talk about." Lightning rolled into the trailer, Chavo followed

him. Doc didn't like having Chavo in his trailer. But the young dog laid at Lightning's tires, panting slightly. Since he was behaving, Doc didn't make Chavo leave. "Sally and I

have been talking." Lightning said "We have come to the conclusion that we want another baby… but we want to wait until the end of the racing season." "After Jacqueline was

born, I had a feeling you two would want a baby." Doc said "It's good that you want to wait until the end of the season… It'll take a while to get everything ready." Lightning

just nodded. Doc then spent a few hours explaining how the process works.

 **Guest 2 -Tara's got a lot to make up for but with her racing pedigree and more sense knocked in to her she'll fly through it all.** **Doc's keeping up as a doctor. I like the riot shield. The modification fitted. Ha! Brody doesn't know what he's saying. You don't want the whole world to know who you are especially in the state of being paralysed and dickless from being shot by a cop.-** Tara is like Lightning, sometimes their mouths get them in trouble. Tara however is learning from it quicker than her father did. Brody will never back down, it means that he was wrong. As you can see Lightning didn't react to Brody's abuse, which means he's getting over it. It also helped, to have a dozen fellow deputies, all willing to back him up.

 **Obviously Lightning wanted to surprise Sally in the matter of having another baby so that sort of secret is different.**  
 **Love the Irish communication. Haha! Brilliant with the pranks such as the whoopy cushions and the snakes. Gives Tara some taste not to mess with racing veterans and brings Lightning and Doc some karma.-** I think it was you that suggested it a while back. I'm sorry that it took so long to find a place for it.

 **Poor Chavo. Hope he's back in shape soon. Seems I Was The only one who commented on chapter** 90.-Like everyone, Chavo is healing. Young heal quickly, so he is healing quicker than everyone else.

 **I have another idea for you.** **If this sounds good maybe have Lightning and the police tackle a riot at the stadium.-** I'll see what I can do about that.

 **This is the last idea then I'll leave it til after four chapters. Sorry, they're just coming to me. You mentioned the Dinococutie girls posing around the racing Lightning gets in conversation with Doc maybe have Lightning confess that he had sex with a Dinococutie when he was single. 'Lilly Taylor' if you like that name and make a flashback about it. Hope I'm not too much trouble. OK no more til then** -I think can fit it in a few chapters.

 **Guest 3-I actually like Guest 2's idea of Lightning having sex with a dinococutie when he was single, you can also add Sally overhearing his conversation with Doc-** I'm planning on using it as soon as I find a place for it.

 **Kono Storm -nice work on this chapter. I want to say thanks for doing a tribute to bill Paxton.-**You're welcome.

 **please give Lucy a pat on the head for me. I hope you can give brody a punch on his bumper for me-** I think I can give Lucy a few scratches from you. Maybe a few belly rubs and butt scratches too!

 **are you looking forward to april fools day.-** No not really. It's something that I have never been really interested in.

 **Frogman-Poor McQueen, I bet that was a stressful situation. It's good that he was checked out by a doctor. I'm happy that he finally got certified. Falling asleep in the hot tub, was great! I've almost done that a time or two. Hot time in the bathroom, I love it. McQueen should do it to Sally sometime.-** If you haven't read the chapter... well, all I can say is...he does!

 **Cute moment where Sara bit Blade. It looks like their relationship is strong. And yes Dipper and the smokejumpers would cause chaos if they found out. I always wondered if Blade would allow relationships umming his team. It looks like is doesn't bother him.-** I get the felling that as long as "base relationships" doesn't get in the way of fighting fires, Blade Add to doesn't care what they do on their down time. The air attack base is in a remote part of the park, it makes it hard to have relationships outside the base.

 **I guess that Tara will keep her mouth shut when it comes to making comments about having babies. I have a feeling that Tara know that having a baby isn't as easily as it looks. I like the Irish between McQueen and his parents... more please! It's good to see that Riley is getting better. Very cute moment between McQueen and Riley. Riley needs to be smacked for calling his wife a heifer.-** Some men don't have a brain-to-mouth filter. They say the first thing that comes to mind. More Irish to come!

 **I feel for Sara, I'm allergic to almost everything. It's a good thing that she stopped the fight before Blade got in trouble. I'm happy that she is doing well and is welcome back to try again. It's nice to see the base getting fixed up. It looked a little run down in the movie.-** I thought that too. But if Cad was using all their funds for the loge, the base would get run down after a while. If Maru wasn't so good at fixing things, I fear the base would have fallen apart a long time ago.

 **Is it me... or did you model Sara' and Aphrodite relationship after yours and CarsWorldFan friendship? It comes off that way...or it could just be me. Either way, please don't be offended.-** I can't speak for CarsWorldFan, but I'm not offended. The answer to your question is yes. For us it's a long distance friendship. She's in Australia and I'm here in the states.

 **I need to wrangle our fearless leader in for his yearly physical."-Best line in the whole chapter. Good advice from Aphrodite.-** Thanks. You're not the only one who liked the line!

 **It appears that McQueen still has problems with Brody. I would have problems too if someone broke into my house and attacked my family. I loved the fact that McQueen insulted Brody in Irish and Brody had no idea what he was saying. It was a nice way for McQueen to get revenge and not get in trouble for it.-** That's that I was going for. When my brother pisses me off, I start talking to him in Irish. Unlike Brody, he knows some Irish but not a lot!

 **Very funny moment between the males in Scarlett's office. This proves that men want sex no matter how old they get. I loved the Lion King joke. It was a wonderful moment when Scarlett announced the promotions. I'm very happy to see that McQueen got his first service award, hopefully that is the first of many.-** Scarlett is a good leader, and it makes her very proud to announce promotions and awards that her deputies have earned.

 **WOW what a night! Thanks for using my idea! Very funny moments with Chavo! LOL! The bed breaking was funny! I'm surprised that they haven't done it sooner.-** The moments with Chavo were your ideas. I just combined them with some of the other readers.

 **I hope the car that punched McQueen gets locked up for a long time! Stealing an old ladies purse, how despicable can you be! I'm glad that McQueen didn't hesitate to use his stun gun. Hopefully he's recovered from the trauma of shooting Brody.-** Lightning is not fully recovered, but he getting there. Yes, the car got convicted and now is serving a long prison sentence.

 **I heard about Bill Paxton's passing. It's a shame, he was a good actor. That poor kid, that Doc operated on. I hope he gets better. I love the idea that Doc is still practicing medicine. I have a joke for you to use if you want. Tara: Doc, how many years have you been practicing medicine? Doc: Over 50 years, why do you ask? Tara: WOW... That long! I thought you would have mastered it by now! (McQueen and Tara break into laughter) Doc: Fucking Goofballs. That joke is older than I am! McQueen snickers and then says: You're so old that when you were a kid, you had a pet dinosaur! Doc: -I can't think of a response, maybe you can-** I love the joke and I'll try to find a place for it as well as Doc's snappy comeback!

 **Brody is such a narcissist! I'm sure that Cade would take Brody apart, and not breaking a sweat doing it. I love the Irish between McQueen and Riley. I know that it was hard for his parents to go home, but it's time for them to move on.-** Yep, I agree

 **I love the idea of them having another baby. I was wondering how you were going to work around McQueen's vasectomy! I think that Tara learned a lesson about playing pranks! Good job with the chapter. I'm looking forward for more!-** Thanks, Yes Tara learned her lesson about playing pranks. I'm still doing research about frozen sperm and how it's used.


	93. Doc And Lightning Race Again

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 90. – Doc And Lightning Race Again –**

Next morning: Lightning yawned and stretched as he looked at the clock, it was almost seven. "Why didn't Tara or Doc wake me up? I have to train for the 'neon lights' race.

Lightning said, he jumped when he heard something moving beside him. Chavo walked up to him and started licking his fender. "Chavo, why are you in here? Why aren't you

with Tara?" Chavo only wagged his tail. Lightning then saw the note attached to the trailer's wall. He pulled it down and read it: _Dad- I tried to get you up, but you refused to_

 _budge. Doc said to let you sleep. Chavo is with you, it's already hot out here and I didn't want to leave him in my trailer, the air conditioning is acting up again. I left a bowl of_

 _food on the shelf to your right. All you need to do is put it down next to his water bowl and stand back. Doc said we are working on sprints today. If you're up to it, you can_

 _come and train with us -Tara._ Lightning saw the bowl of food and sat it down. Chavo walked over and started eating. Lightning yawned as he hit the switch that opened the

trailer's ramp. As the door was opening, the heat and humidity hit him so hard that it felt like a slap to the face. "Tara wasn't joking, it's like a sauna out there." Lightning said

"I don't know how these Midwesterners stand it. Oh crap! I forgot to call Sally! I'm dog food." Lightning reached for his phone and hit one on the speed dial. Chavo walked

over and started licking him. "Crazy Mutt! I don't mean that literally. Besides I just fed you. It's not my fault you ate it so fast." Chavo belched before getting a drink of water,

then he belched again. The phone rang a few times before Sally answered. "Good Morning, my wonderful and sexy husband!" Sally said "I was wondering when you were

going to call me." "I'm sorry Sally." Lightning said "I was going to call you yesterday, but one thing led to another and I simply forgot." "I figured it was something like that."

Sally said "I happened to catch RSN last night and saw the trailers, so I knew you got there safely." "I'm so sorry." Lightning said "Can you forgive me?" "Stickers, you don't

need to keep apologizing." Sally said "Of course I forgive you. How are things there?" "It's crazy as usual." Lightning said "Doc and Tara are out training, so I have the camp

to myself. This track is amazing. I wished I could have raced here. This is the inaugural Brickyard 400." "I know Sweetheart." Sally said "But look it at this way. Tara is the

first one in our family to race at such a historic track. How is she handling it?" "Good" Lightning said. "Her movements are stiff, Doc thinks she'll do well, but I'm not so sure."

"Trust Doc's judgment." Sally said "He knows what he's doing." "I know, Doc had been training himself." Lightning said "You know he's been invited to race in the Brickyard

Vintage Invitational on Friday night. When are you coming to visit us?" "Stickers, it's only been two days since you left." Sally said "Are you missing me already?" "Yeah, I got

used to you sleeping beside me." Lightning confessed "It's no fun sleeping by myself. I don't have anyone to snuggle with. Besides it's so hot here, you'll love it." "Max and I'll

be there on Thursday morning." Sally said "I'm meeting the mayor and city council about opening a hotel in Speedway. I've cleared my schedule for Friday. I've never seen

Doc race, and I'm looking forward to it." "Me too." Lightning said "Are you going to stay for my neon race?" "Well yes." Sally said "It's such a unique race, I wouldn't miss it

for the world. When are you getting your special lights?" "Friday morning" Lightning said. "Doc is getting his racing paintjob and I'm getting my lights." "That's great!" Sally

said "This weekend sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun." "That's what I'm hoping." Lightning said "I'll let you go…I love you!" "I love you too" Sally said "I'll see you in a

few days." After they hung up, Lightning sighed contently and headed to the track. Thursday morning: After Tara, Doc, and Lightning headed to the track for practice. Mack,

Abby and Echo arrived at camp and started washing and waxing the trailers. They weren't the only ones, almost all the haulers were doing the same. This evening was the

Inaugural Parade of Haulers- An event where the haulers take their team's trailer and parade through the streets of Speedway. It starts at Main Street and ends at the track.

Soon: Doc, Tara, and Lightning arrived back at camp. "The trailers look great." Lightning said "When do you guys have to be downtown?" "By six pm. We get lined up then the

fans can get an up-close look at the trailers." Mack said "The parade officially starts at seven and ends at eight-thirty." "Cool!" Tara said "My friends and I are planning on

being there. Dad are you and Doc going to the parade?" "Sally wants to see the parade too. Hopefully she'll get here soon." Lightning said "Doc... do want to come with us…

It'll be fun." "Sure" Doc said smiling. "We all have worked hard, and we earned a little fun. When is Sally getting here?" "Sometime this morning." Lightning said "She'll join us

sometime this afternoon." "That's great, but what am I going to do with Chavo?" Tara said "He'll need someplace to stay during the parade." "He can stay in Lightning's

trailer." Mack said "The technicians are coming this afternoon to look at your air-conditioner. Depending what's wrong with it, they may not have it fixed by the time we have

to head downtown." "Oh okay, that sounds fine." Tara said "I'll see you guys later, I'm late for class!" Tara grabbed her book bag and bolted for school. "I have qualifying in a

few hours." Doc said "So I'm going to rest until then. What are you going to do?" "Oh…I don't know." Lightning said "I'll just hang out until you get done qualifying then I'll

probably head to the office." Doc nodded and settled under his trailer's awning. Afternoon: Lightning was going through some reports when he heard someone knock on his

office door. "It's open!" Lightning called, Sally and Max rolled through the door. "My Queen! You made it!" Lightning rushed forward and kissed her passionately. Lightning

shook tires with Max. "Yeah, things didn't go exactly as planned." Sally said after she broke off the kiss. "I've decided to cancel this afternoon's meeting. So, I decided to come

and visit you. I hope I'm not disturbing you." "You're not, things are pretty quiet today. I was just going over some reports." Lightning said "My bad axle is not bothering me,

so I'm looking forward to the race on Saturday Night." "That's great!" Sally said "Even though it's not technically a race, I will love seeing you on the track." "It's a race!"

Lightning complained "It just has some weird rules." Sally just giggled. "Have you seen Doc?" She asked "I brought Sophia and a few of her reporters with me." "I haven't

seen him since he qualified for his race. That crazy old car got the pole position." Lightning said "Some of these old cars can still race… although at a slower pace. I've heard

that there are going to be about three hundred of them here this weekend, but only fifty or so are going to race." "I saw that." Sally said "Some of them are so old, they can

hardly move. I bet Lizzy would have loved to see them." A single tear ran down sally's fender. "I bet she would." Lightning said as he embraced her. "I could see her chasing

all the single men." Sally sniffed and then giggled. "Only the ones that looked like Stanly." Sally said then she paused "Or the ones that look like you." Lightning laughed. "Are

you still planning to go to the parade?" he asked "I need a date, Tara has made plans to see it with her friends." "Of course," Sally said "That's another reason that I canceled

the meetings. I have a few things that I need to get done, so I'll see you in a few hours." Sally kissed Lightning one last time before heading to the door. 5 PM: Tara and her

friends headed downtown for the parade. When they got there, the area was lively with activity and music. There were venders selling everything from bumper stickers to

junk food. Lightning and company headed to the parade route. Since he was a racing official, Lightning got everyone a VIP seat in the grandstand. Around 6pm: A loud wail of

sirens let everyone know that it was almost time for the parade. Tara and her friends staked a place out on the parade route. The parade started normally, led by the local

police department. A group of military vehicles proudly carried the Stars and Stripes, the state flag, assorted military flags, and finally the racing league's flag. They were

followed by local politicians and a few of the racing officials. Right behind them, in a special carrier, was this year's Piston Cup. Tara ogled the gleaming gold trophy and she

found herself daydreaming about winning it. The parade's special guests then rolled by: Two beauty queens- Miss Piston Cup and Miss Mood Springs. "I wonder how many

judges they had to fuck to get those titles." Chanti said "I personally know Miss Mood Springs. She's nothing but a slut. I've heard her say that she has no problem 'fucking

someone to get what she wants.'" "There're beauty queens… They might be gorgeous, but's that's all you can say about them." America said "Those kinds of pageants need to

be outlawed. They're are degrading to women." The other cars agreed. As the hauler of the current Piston Cup Champion, Mack was the first one in line. Abby was right behind

him. Tara had a long wait to see her trailer. Echo and her trailer was with the rest of the rookie trailers, at the end of the parade. Friday morning: Sally and Sophia sat in the

pits as Tara, Doc and Lightning trained. It was barely seven, the temperature at the track was already close to eighty degrees. "It's going to be another hot summer day."

Sophia said "I know you love hot steamy weather, but I don't. It makes Hudson grouchy and he doesn't even want to snuggle." "It's to hot even for me. If it wasn't for the

humidity." Sally said "It wouldn't be bad." Chavo began to pant. Sophia smiled mischievously "Watch this…" She said "It's going to be hilarious." Sophia called Docs number

and when he answered she put the phone next to Chavo. He was panting so hard, he was making little squeaking sounds. After about 20 seconds Sophia hung up the phone

without saying a word. "Hudson loves it when I make obscene phone calls." She said, Sally just giggled "Come on…it looks like they are done." Sophia, Sally, and Chavo

headed to the pits just as the three racecars took their cool down lap. As soon as Doc arrived at the pits, he grabbed Sophia and kissed her passionately. "You almost made

me crash out there!" Doc said "Do you know how hard it is to train when you're harassing me?" "I watched you the entire time." Sophia shot back. "You were nowhere near

crashing, so don't give me that! If you weren't a pervert, you wouldn't have a boner right now." Doc just laughed "I was training" he said. "You're the pervert, you called me! I

know the panting I heard wasn't you, it was the dog." Sophia giggled as she kissed Doc's fender. Tara just rolled her eyes. "I need to get to class. We have a half day today,

so I'll be back around noon." She said "Come Chavo… unless you want to watch Doc make out with Sophia." Chavo jumped up on Tara's trunk and once he was secured they

headed back to camp. Lightning turned to Sally. "I have qualifying this morning." Lightning said "What do you have planned for today?" "I have a few meetings." Sally said

"Then we are going to look at some places for the hotel. I should be back this afternoon. I can go with you when you get fitted for your neon lights." "Sounds like a plan to

me." Lightning said. All the cars headed in opposite directions. 6pm: Doc, now in his racing paintjob headed to the track. "Good luck my Lover." Sophia said as she kissed his

fender. "I'll see you after the race." Lightning was perched on the crew chief's platform as Doc reached his pit. "You ready, Kid?" Lightning said using his best impression of

Doc. "I have to admit, this feels weird." "You're telling me." Doc said "Luckily, I'm not the oldest car racing tonight." Lightning just nodded as he saw a few old formula-one

race cars getting ready. "Can I yell at you when you're not racing well?" Lightning giggled. "I want to cuss like you too." "That won't be necessary, I plan on running a perfect

race." Doc said "If you want to cuss, go ahead…just be prepared to be fined heavily. Since you're a steward, I'm guessing the officials will be harder on you then they are with

me." "All racers to the track!" the loudspeaker called "Well, I need to get to the starting line. If I need anything I'll let you know." Lightning nodded as Doc took his place on

the starting grid. "Ladies and Gentleman… welcome to the Brickyard Vintage Invitational!" The announcer said over the stadium's P. A. system. "It gives me a great pleasure

to welcome these legendary racecars to the Indianapolis Motor Speedway. *the crowd roars* Now… let me introduce the racers. In the pole position is The Fabulous Hudson

Hornet, winner of three piston cups. He is currently the crew chief of Tara McQueen. *Doc waved to the crowd* next to him is Kraig Shiftright, 1976 and 1979 piston cup

winner. His grandson is Kevin Shiftright, also a current piston cup competitor…" As the cars were introduced, Lightning saw Edge and his girlfriend watching the race from the

corner of the infield. Lightning knew Edge was lived because he was not invited to race. In an abundance of caution, Lightning asked the security team to keep an eye on Edge

and his girlfriend. Lightning had a feeling that they might try something to sabotage the race. Once the introductions were finished the starter rolled into position. Since this

was a rolling start Charlie Checker took his place at the front of the line. Once everyone was ready, Charlie led the cars on to the track. After a few warm up laps Charlie drove

off the track. As soon as the pace car was off the track, the starter waved the green flag. Doc revved his engine and shot down the straight away. Half way into the race: Doc

pulled into his pit. "How are you feeling?" Lightning asked as the pit crew changed Doc's tires. "Great! I've forgotten how much fun this is!" Lightning laughed. "Then stop

screwing around and get back out there!" He demanded. Doc chuckled as he tore out of his pits. There was some pushing and shoving as the cars jockeyed for the lead. Some

of the older cars did bow out of the race, but to Lightning's surprise, most of them stayed in. If this was a regular race the pace would have picked up by now. This race's pace

seemed to get slower as it went on. "All right Doc." Lightning said "You have five laps remaining. If you want to win, now's the time to start pushing the pace." With two laps

remaining: Doc and Kraig dueled for the lead. During the last lap, Kraig took the lead for the last time. He raced across the finish line with Doc right on his bumper. In the

third place was an old formula one car, whose name was Indy. All three cars headed to victory lane where they accepted their awards. Kori Turbowitz interviewed each car as

they left victory lane. A few hours later: While the McQueens headed to bed, Doc and Sophia headed to an 'after party'. Most of the vintage race cars were there. Doc and

Sophia danced the night away. Saturday Night: Lightning lined up on the track. He and all the other racers had their neon lights on. The stadium's lights were turned off.

Charlie Checker took his place at the front of the line. He, and the other racing officials were decked out in yellow and blue neon lights. In a single file, Charlie led the cars in a

parade around the track. It was quite a stunning sight to see all the cars lit up in neon lights. After a few laps the stadium's lights were turn back on and the racers got into

their starting positions. To his surprise, Lightning had qualified 2nd. Jeff Gorvette had qualified for the pole position. Another friend of Lightning was Lewis Hamilton, he

qualified third. Since Jeff and Lewis were in other racing leagues, they could race in this race. The race went by quickly. Lightning saw that the race had only two laps

remaining. He was leading, but only by a thin margin. On the last lap, Jeff and Lewis pulled alongside. Lightning tried to keep his lead, but the other two cars pulled in front.

That's how the race ended. Jeff won the race with Lewis second and Lightning third. "For someone who's not in top racing form." Lewis said pulling a long side of Lightning

"That was an excellent race. You had me worried for a while. Maybe you should come out of retirement." Jeff pulled up to them. "Lewis is right. If you don't want to race in the

piston cup." He said "You should race in our league. We are always looking for top gear talent." "Thanks for the offer guys." Lightning said "But I'm staying retired. I have

enough to do with being a steward, being a deputy, and helping Tara. Besides I don't think my axle could stand the strain. I've been pain free for a few weeks, so I don't want

to do anything to screw it up." "We understand." Lewis said "Come on… let's go get our trophies." Lightning and his friends headed to victory lane. Again, Kori interviewed

each car as they left victory lane.

 **AN: The neon race idea was adapted from the -Indy Lights Race/Freedom 100, which is a real race. They don't race in the dark, or have neon lights. The race is part of the Indianapolis 500 festival weekend. The Brickyard Vintage Racing Invitational- is also a real race and the Hauler Parade are also a part of festivities.**

 **I know that the I** **naugural Brickyard 400 was in 1994. I'm just using it as an excuse for Doc and Lightning to race at the track.**

 **Guest 2-Haha! Oh you make me laugh with the sex talk of getting excited between the girls and the guys. No matter hoe old you get you have all the energy you need for bedroom pleasure.-** It makes me happy that I made you laugh!

 **I know the feeling when you've been apart from someone you love.-** Yep, I know how Tara feels. I married a truck driver.

 **Doc had that wake up call coming as of all he did to pick on Lightning waking him up. His comeback was funny but Lightning knows the feeling is mind blowing anyway.-** After all the times that Doc has woken him up that way, Lightning needed a little payback.

 **Tara's doing good learning how to treat a baby for when she has one.-** A friend of mine suggested that I put it in. Her daughter just got done carrying one of those. One day last week I called my friend and asked if she wanted togo for a drink. She said she couldn't because she was babysitting her "granddaughter". The only difference between her and Tara, is she signed up for it. My friend and her daughter went crazy with it, they bought clothes and toys for it. Now that the program is done. they donated the items to charity.

 **That pick up truck Hank is such a cold-hearted bastard a man is not a man if he lays his hands on a woman in anger. Lightning did good in carrying out the arrest and being no fool in Hank's bullshit trying to be deceptive and use Misty as a weapon. I see you modified it but it's good.-** I was looking at different cars bios and came across Misti's. I got the impression that she didn't come from a stable family. So I figured that she would get involved with some low-life that would beat Misti when she didn't do what he wanted her to do.

 **Please maybe have Lightning draw his firearm at some point.-** I think that I can do that. It might be a while though.

 **Look forward to see Tara catching up with Chance some more and Lightning dealing with drama such as Chelsea and Justin. Remember no ideas from me til after two more chapters.-** The Chelsea and Justin chapter is coming up next... think. I'm still working on it, so I don't really know.

 **John's coming around good. Deep pain he feels from such trauma but he did his job. By Lightning's firm demanding attitude he could suit the rank of a Sergeant. Sergeant McQueen sounds good-** It'll take some time, but he'll get there.


	94. The Return of Chelsea and Justin

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 91. – The Return of Chelsea and** **Justin –**

Sunday morning: Tara was woken up by Lightning banging on the side of her trailer. "Come on Tara! It's time for you to wake up!" Lightning called "Sally's here and

she's hungry!" Tara yawned before hitting the button that lowers the ramp. "Don't tell her that!" Sally said "You're the one who's hungry. Then again, you're always

hungry." After letting Chavo out and then feeding him, the family headed to the track's restaurant for breakfast. After breakfast the family happened to pass Cornelius

Lucas's camp. During Tara's suspension, Cornelius became a teenage heartthrob. Pre-teen and teenage girls had life sized posters hanging in their rooms. There was

always a ton of teenage girls where ever he went, the girls would scream their hoods off if he waved to them. It didn't matter that he was already married to a

supermodel. Tara drove very close to the trailers to see if she could get a glimpse of Cornelius. She only saw a silver car sitting in the camp. The car looked like

Cornelius, but he wasn't in a racing paintjob. "Corny, it's Sunday" Lightning said driving up to the car. "Aren't you racing today?" "Yes, I am." Cornelius said as he

drove around the corner. Lightning did a double take as Cornelius stopped right next to the other car. "I don't think you two have met. Lightning, this is my twin

brother Johan, Johan this is Lightning McQueen, he is the current champion and racing steward. Johan is the president of the Lucas Racing Team and technically my

boss." The two cars shook tires. "Cornelius, Johan…This is my wife Sally." Lightning said as each of the brothers kissed both sides of Sally's fenders in a typical

European welcome. "And this is my daughter, Tara and her crew chief, Hudson Hornet." The twins smiled warmly at them. Tara barely contained a fangirl squeal as

she bashfully waved at the twins. Doc just nodded at them. A pregnant blue and black Pagani Zonda Revolución pulled up beside Cornelius. "While we're at it."

Cornelius said "I would like to introduce my wife, Page and our son, Stephan. You can't actually meet Stephan …he's still in the oven." Cornelius pointed to Page's

baby bump. Lightning and Sally shook her tire. "When is your due date?" Sally asked. "Is this your first?" "Yes, Cornelius and I have only been married for six

months." Page said "My due date is October 1st, so I have a while to go." "Congratulations." Lightning said "I'm happy for you." Page and Cornelius kissed.

"Cornelius… did you do your morning workout?" A candy apple red 1968 Alfa Romeo Tipo 33 Stradale asked harshly "You and Page can make goo goo eyes at each

other later. You have a race to prepare for." "I was just going." Cornelius said "I noticed that we had visitors… My crew chief, Earnest River." Earnest nodded at the

family as Johan snickered. "Don't make me fire you!" he said playfully "Then you'll have to get a real job… and all these teenagers would have to find somebody else

to swoon over." "You're just jealous." Cornelius snapped, then he turned to the McQueens "Let me explain, Johan goes through girlfriends as quickly as I go through

racing tires." "I've told you, I'm not looking for Miss Right." Johan said "I'm only looking for Miss Right Now!" "You are such a whore!" Cornelius playfully said "You're

enjoying the playboy lifestyle way too much." Johan just laughed. "BOYS! …" an older female version of the twins said as she came around the corner. "Don't make

me get your father! You're in trouble if I do!" "Yes, Mom!" Cornelius and Johan said in unison. "We'll behave." "We need to get going." Lightning said "We need to get

ready ourselves." The two families exchanged hugs before Lightning and family headed back to their camp. A few hours later: Sally was reading a paper when she

heard someone drive up to her. When she looked, it was Page flanked by two sturdy looking cars. "I didn't mean to bother you." Page said "I was just wondering if

you would be interested in going shopping while everyone finishes getting ready for the race." Chavo, who was lying beside Sally, walked up to Page, wagging his tail.

"That's Chavo…he won't hurt you." Sally said, Page just patted Chavo on the head. "I'm kinda board, so I would love to go shopping with you. Just let me get my

purse." Sally headed to Lightning's trailer and grabbed her purse. "Chavo, you can't come with us." Sally said "Go to bed." Chavo slowly walked to Tara's trailer and

climbed in. As soon as he was inside, Sally shut the trailer's ramp. She then introduced Max to Page's bodyguards. Once the introductions were done, the group

headed to the track side market. An hour later: Sally and Page's friendship formed quickly. "I've read how you and Lightning met." Page said "Did you two really meet

like that?" "Yes, we did. Sally said "It's pretty amazing when I stop and think about it. But Stickers and I are still very happy together." "Stickers, that's a cute

nickname." Page said "Cornelius's middle name is Dillon, so sometimes he gets called Pickles." Sally giggled "That's a cute name too." she said "How did you and

Cornelius meet?" "We met when Johan hired me to model some of the company's products. Afterwards, Johan and I started dating. I was aware of Johan's reputation

and I didn't really want to get involved with someone who had problems staying loyal. Before you ask, we didn't sleep together. Johan did try to convince me, but I

refused. The last date I had with Johan was at a racetrack. It may be hard to believe, but Cornelius is shy. I could tell he wanted to talk to me, but he couldn't find the

courage. A few days after that, Johan started chasing another girl, so I broke off the relationship. I think Cornelius felt bad for me, because he started talking to me.

Cornelius spent most of our 'first date' apologizing for his brother's behavior. I told him it was okay, I was aware of Johan's track record with women." Corny laughed

and after that, we spent all our free time together. A few months later, when I was in a town for a modeling job. It just happened that there was also a race in the

same town. One evening out of the blue, Cornelius called an asked if I wanted to go to dinner. I agreed and we've been together ever since. "That's a good story."

Sally said "Johan isn't jealous?" "No, in fact he's really happy for us." Page said "I think Johan is tickled that he is going to be an Uncle. Sally, don't worry about them.

The twins might pick fights and squabble, but deep down they love each other." "I understand." Sally said "My brother and I are twins." "Oh! Okay!" Page said "So you

understand." Sally nodded. A few hours later: "All racers to the track!" the loudspeaker called "Well, I'll see you two later!" Tara said, grinning nervously. "Good luck

Kiddo" Doc said. "If you race as well as you've trained, you stand a good chance at winning this race." "Good luck my Track Queen" Sally said "I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks Mom!" Tara said, kissing her on the fender and heading out onto the track. Lightning was waiting for Tara at her starting position, Tara had qualified, seventh.

"Are you ready?" Lightning asked as Tara reached him. "It's almost time." "Yeah… I'm really worried about racing on this track." Tara said "I've been slipping a lot. If I

hadn't slipped during qualifying, I would have qualified in a better position." "You're fine, seventh isn't that bad of a starting position. Besides, you're not the only car

that's nervous." Lightning said "Since this is the first race at this track, nobody really knows how they'll do. Pay attention to Doc, he has some 'things' planned if you

have problems." "Okay, thanks Dad." Tara said, kissing his fender. "If I need anything, I'll let you know." Lightning returned the kiss before driving away. Tara

finished her warm up routine with all the other cars. Soon: The racecars were lined up in their given positions. "Remember, Rookie" Doc said. "This is your first race

back, so relax." Tara started her engine and watched the green flag that was slowly being raised by the track official. The starter then dropped the flag, the forty-two

racers tore on to the track. For the first half of the race Tara was in the middle of the pack. She was still slipping in the corners which made it difficult for her to race

at full speed. During a caution flag, Tara pulled into her pit area. "I'm going to change a few things." Doc said "It'll take a little longer than a normal pit stop. You are

going to use a wider tire than normal. It should help with the slipping. I'm also having the pit crew change out your spoiler. That should help you in the corners." Once

the changes were made, Tara noticed that she had a set of her father's old racing tires on. "We'll see how these tires do." Doc said "Take it easy for a few laps." Tara

just nodded and shot out of the pit area and onto the track. Tara seemed to slip even more. "Doc, these tires aren't working!" She said "I'm slipping even more than I

was!" "That's because the tires are cold!" Doc said "That's why I told you to take it easy. Give them a few more laps, if you are still slipping, I'll bring you in and we'll

try something else." Tara sighed unhappily as she made her way round the track. Few laps later: The tires seemed to grip the track and Tara started working her way

to the front of the pack. The down side, the tires were twice as heavy as the ones Tara normally used. "Yes!" Tara cried happily as she moved into 4th position. "I

guess you were right, the tires just needed to get warmed up." "That's what I was hoping." Doc said "Now, let's work on getting you closer to the lead." Tara slowly

caught up to the leading pack. With only five laps remaining she dueled with Cornelius for second place. At the end of the race, Tara was exhausted and finished in

third position. "Good job Kid!" Doc said. "I think you are officially back." "Thanks" Tara panted "I'm going to head to the pits. Could the pit crew have a normal set of

tires waiting for me." "Sure, you did such a good job with them. I think you should train using those tires" Doc said "We can start next week." After Tara changed

tires, she headed for victory lane where she accepted her third place prize. A month later, on a Sunday morning before a race: Lightning, Sally, Tara and Doc headed

to the track diner. After getting their food they headed to an unused table not far from where Chick and Thunder was sitting. From their body language, Lightning saw

that they were very agitated. Candace finally arrived. She tried to kiss Chick, but he turned away from her. Lightning overheard part of their conversation. "I

understand why you are so upset." Candace said, Chick allowed her to rub his side. "I've tried my best to keep her away from you and Thunder. The judge agreed

with the counselors and let her out of the program. The judge put Chelsea on probation for rest of her sentence. As long as she lets her probation officer know where

she is, there's nothing I can do." "I'm sorry Candy." Chick said "I know you tried your best. I was hoping that now that Chelsea is a free woman, she would just leave

us alone…" There was commotion outside the tent, reporters were swarming around some one. Lightning nearly vomited when Chelsea rolled into the tent, Justin was

right behind her. When she saw Justin, Sally almost choked on her food. Since she was smaller than Lightning, Sally easily hid behind him and wished she hadn't given

Max the morning off. Lightning angled himself so unless Justin was standing in front of them, he couldn't see Sally. Chelsea had a scowl on her face as she drove over

to Chick and Thunder. Lightning saw that Chelsea was very pregnant, looked like she could give birth at any moment. "So, when were you going to tell me about this!"

Chelsea screeched as she threw down a newspaper article that was about Thunder's arrest at the mall. "You let Thunder get arrested for fighting in a mall!" "Chelsea,

that was months ago." Chick calmly said "Besides I have full custody of Thunder, so I don't have to tell you anything." "I blame you for this. I've never been arrested

for fighting! You are the worst father that ever existed! Do you know what I've had to put up with." Chelsea angrily said "I'm the laughing stalk of Hollywood because I

have to wear this for the next year!" Chelsea lifted her tire to show everyone that she was wearing a tracking beacon. "That's because you're a joke." Thunder said

and then turned towards his mother. "Look at you, you come here only to cause trouble for me and Dad. DON'T YOU GET IT…WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! … WE

DON'T WANT YOU AROUND, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" "Thunder settle down" Chick said "You have a race this afternoon. "I DON'T CARE! I'M

TIRED OF CHELSEA SHOWING UP AND CAUSING TROUBLE!" Thunder bellowed, he was so angry that he shook with rage. "I'm learning from my mistakes. You

however seem to make the same ones over and over. Sexually harassing a police officer is far worse than fighting in a mall." Thunder glances at the table where

Lightning was sitting. Chelsea follows his line of sight and makes eye contact with Lightning. Chelsea licks her lips sexually. "See… this is what I mean." Thunder said

"Lightning's moved on. He doesn't want you! If you read some of his interviews he's done, he only wanted you for sex. Go on get out of here, I never what to see you

again! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE MOTHER!" "Are you just going to sit there and let our son talk to me like that?" Chelsea said "Are you fucking stupid?" Well, I was. But

then I broke up with you!" Chick snapped "Chelsea, the last time I checked this was still America. Thunder has a right to speak his mind. He didn't threaten you, so

what is your problem?" "No one speaks to me that way." Chelsea demanded. "Besides he did threaten me, you'll be hearing from my lover…I mean my lawyer." Justin

just nervously smiled, then stared at the ground. "So the rumors are true. You are fucking Justin!" Chick said "Did you guys hear Thunder threaten Chelsea?" Chelsea

turned around just in time to see all the reporters shake their hoods no. Chelsea groaned and clutched her side. "SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She screamed "YOU

MADE ME GO INTO LABOR! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING ASS HOLE! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" "Take yourself to the hospital." Chick said "I don't have to do

anything you say." Lightning sighed, using his radio he called for an ambulance. Twenty minutes later: As Lightning helped the paramedics load Chelsea into the

ambulance, Justin saw Sally sitting at a table. "Hey, Sal!" Justin said as he slunk over to the table. "I can see that you're as ravishing as ever! How about you and I go

for a date? Then we can go back to my hotel room and I'll show you a good time!" "Don't you have to go with Chelsea?" Sally asked "She is in labor after all." "No

way. The brats not mine and I don't care about it." Justin said "It's going to take months for Chelsea to start having sex again, so I'm looking for another woman to

take her place… So how about it?" "Justin that's terrible. I wouldn't have sex with you even if you were the last man on Earth!" Sally scolded "You should be ashamed

of yourself. Chomh maith le do dick chomh beag, más rud é go raibh sé seacláide ... ní bheadh sé a líonadh an M & M. Mar sin, cén fáth nach bhfuil tú ag cleachtadh

gnéas sábháilte; dul scriú tú féin! (Besides your dick is so small, if it was chocolate… it wouldn't fill an M&M. So, why don't you practice safe sex; go screw yourself!)"

Justin looked confused "What?" He asked, "It doesn't matter what you said, if we end up in bed together." "Let me say this clearly… I'm not saying I hate you, but if

you were on fire, I'd sit down and pull out the marshmallows!" Sally said "Get out of my sight before I have you arrested for harassing me! Go raibh tú melt as an

domhain cosúil le sneachta as an díog.(May you melt off the earth like snow off the ditch.)" After the ambulance caring Chelsea headed to the hospital Lightning

turned and saw Justin with Sally. He smiled when he heard his wife cursing Justin in Irish. "Justin, this is a restricted area." Lightning said driving up "I need to see

your credentials." Sally drove over to Lightning and tried to burry herself in his side. "I don't need credentials, I'm with Chelsea…" "Chelsea is no longer here."

Lightning said, waving Darnel, a security officer over "Darnel, this gentleman is here without permission. Could you show him to the door?" Darnel nodded and

grabbed Justin by the front wheel and started to drag him away. "Wait…wait!" Justin said "I'm also here with Chick." "He's not with me." Chick said "I told you a few

weeks ago, I no longer need your services." Lightning leaned over and whispered to Justin "If I wasn't a police officer and a steward." He said "I'll hit you so hard,

you'll need a passport and a plane ticket back!" Darnel then dragged Justin away. After they had eaten, Chick, Candace, and Thunder started back to their trailers.

However, they were surrounded by reporters. Lightning sighed at the commotion. "You guys head back to the camp." he said "I'm going to take care of this."

Lightning flipped his sheriff's badge out from his undercarriage, and activated his siren. The reporters scurried out of the way, he stopped in front of Chick. "I'll give

you an escort back to your trailers." Lightning said "That way it'll keep the reporters from harassing you." "Thank you Lightning." Chick said "These pathetic

security cars…*Candace thumped Chick's side hard and glared at him.* Sorry, I mean these hard-working cars needed some help getting us back to the camp."

Lightning led the way back to Thunder's trailers. During the drive, Lightning realized that Chick had called him by his first name, something that he has never heard

Chick do. Maybe Candace is the car that can make Chick change. Ten minutes later: They arrived at the trailers, Chick said nothing as Lightning turned to leave.

"Lightning can I talk to you. I promise I'll make it quick." Candace said "I wanted to thank you too… Please give Chick a chance, he's trying to change. It's just going

to take some time. We were told only last week that Chelsea was released from rehab. We didn't expect her to show up this morning." Lightning just sighed "I've

noticed the change." He said "I had to change too, and it wasn't easy. As a steward, I can revoke Chelsea's all access privilege. That should keep her away from your

team, but I'll need a few days to get the paperwork together." "I don't care about how long it takes, just as long as you do it." Candace said "Is it all right if I tell

Chick and Thunder? It might make them feel a tiny bit better." "Sure." Lightning said "As long as you do it AFTER the race." Candace just nodded and smiled as she

drove away.

 **AN: If you want to see what Page Lucas looks like, Google:** **Pagani Zonda Revolución- 2014 Geneva Motor Show. Then imagine a baby bump right** **before the rear wheels**.

 **Guest 2-Well I can see I'm the only one who commented again. I've felt the heat badly but not as bad as it is in America.-** I know how you feel, it is getting warm here, but I'm not going complain.

 **A good legends race for the veterans and current racers you staged there.-** Steve and I are sorta making plans to go to the race. I was looking at some of the activities for the weekend. When I saw the races and the hauler parade, I knew I had to write them in.

 **You can't help missing someone you love so much given how much you're use to being around them. Lightning and Doc's affections towards their wives explains that. Edge and his girlfriend better watch it.-** Young love, what are you going to do? I know you have been waiting a long time, but Tara and Chance have their "First Time" in the next chapter. If I can get it finished, I'll release it early. I can't make any promises!

 **Please maybe have Lightning surprise Justin being a deputy and some more affection between Lightning and Sally that makes him and Chelsea jealous.-** I have something like that in this chapter.

 **It would be good for Lightning to race in Jeff and Lewis's league but given what he's suffered it'll only get worse.-** I'm thinking of having Lightning race in there league part time. If I do decide, it wont be until the next story.

 **An exciting chapter here with the legends race.-** I always wanted Doc to race again, but I've never could think of a way until I saw the ad for the vintage race at the Indianapolis 500. LOL!


	95. First Time Pt 1

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 91. – First Time Pt 1. –**

After the race: "Great win, Rookie! If you keep this up, you have a good shot at winning the cup." Doc said "Take a few cool down

laps before heading in." "Thanks Doc!" Tara said "My rear left axle really hurts. I slipped in the final turn, I think that I might have

done something to it." "I saw that." Doc said "Can you put weight on it?" "Barely" Tara said. "Pain shoots through it when I do." "You

need to cool down" Doc said "If you can stand the pain, take a few cool down laps then head in. I can look at it after you get back

from your drug test. Tara took Doc's advice and stayed on the track for a few laps before reporting to the race officials. After the drug

test: Tara drove slowly to her pits. By now Lightning and Sally were waiting to see her. "How's the axle?" Doc asked "I can tell that

you're favoring it." "It's sore…but it doesn't hurt as bad now." Tara said "I have a feeling that it's going to be stiff in the morning."

"Now, who does that sound like?" Doc asked, Tara pointed to her father as Doc looked at her axle. "There's a little bit of swelling, but

not much. I'll wrap it for support and it'll help control the swelling as well. Other than ice and rest, there's nothing I can do." "Thanks

Doc." Tara said sincerely, then she giggled "Doc, how many years have you been practicing medicine?" "Over fifty years." Doc said

"Why do you ask?" "WOW... That long!" Tara said "I thought you would have mastered it by now!" Lightning and Tara broke into

laughter. Sally smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fucking Goofballs!" Doc said as he started wrapping Tara's axle. "That joke is older than I

am!" "Doc…" Lightning snickered "You're so old that when you were a kid, you had a pet dinosaur!" "Tara, do you know that your

father is depriving some poor village of its idiot." Doc said playfully "I could shove my rear tires up his tail pipe, but I know he would

enjoy it." "Tell me about it. Dad has a 'six-pack' but lacks the plastic thingy that holds it together." Tara commented "He's a good

example of why some animals eat their young." Everyone but Lightning laughed. "Sometimes I really hate you two." he said playfully,

then he started singing. " _When you wish upon a falling star, your dreams can come true…"_ Tara snorted "Unless it's actually a meteor

hurtling toward Earth which will destroy all life." She said "Then you're pretty much hosed no matter what you wish for. Unless it's

death by meteor." Everyone laughed at Tara's joke. "Stickers and I are going to victory lane." Sally said "You can join us when Doc is

finished with you." Tara nodded as Doc finished wrapping her axle. "All right Tara" Doc said as he handed her a bag of ice. "After the

awards ceremony, I want you to go to your trailer. No stopping to fool around with Chance or any of your friends. I want you to rest

that axle." "Can I at least go to dinner?" Tara asked "I'm getting hungry." "Dinner is fine." Doc growled "To tell you the truth, I'm

getting hungry too." "We've been back on the racing circuit for a few weeks." Tara said as she and Doc headed for victory lane. "You

haven't said a word about your stomach problems." "That's because I haven't had any issues." Doc said "I've been watching what I

eat and I've been drinking bottled water. So that seems to have taken care of my problems. Sophie fattened me up when we were

home, so I'm a little overweight." If you keep racing like you did today, I won't need to spend sleepless nights stressing over your

racing." "I'm sorry Doc!" Tara said "I promise that I'll do better." She nuzzled Doc lovingly, who smiled. "You don't have to worry

about me." Doc said "I know you try your best, Tara. You're just a rookie and you have a long career ahead of you." "I know, but I

worry about you." Tara said "You're like a grandpa to me. I don't want anything to happen to you." "I know Kiddo." Doc said "I

appreciate it… Come on, we need to get to victory lane! We have to celebrate your win." Doc playfully dashed away from her. Tara

giggled and rushed after him. As Doc finished up with Tara: Lightning and Sally headed to victory lane. When they were about half

way there, a car approached them. She looked like an older version of the Dinococuties, but she had a white paintjob. "Good Evening,

Lightning!" the car said "It's been a long time since I've seen you!" "Lilly! It's good to see you too!" Lightning said as he hugged her.

"Sally, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Lilly Tayler. She was one of the original Dinococuties. What are you doing now

days?" Sally and Lilly shook tires. "Just a friend? Don't you remember, we dated for a few months before I headed to college." Lilly

said "When I graduated, Mr. Dinoco hired me. I'm the Vice President of Entertainment. Which means I'm in charge of the Dinococuties

and arrange all their appearances." "That's great!" Lightning said "I always knew you would make it." Kori Turbowitzrolled next to

Lightning and asked if she could get a few comments. As Lightning and Kori drove a short way to talk Lilly and Sally just stood and

looked at each other. "I bet you're happy that Tara is back to winning races" Lilly said breaking the awkward silence. "She is a good

racer." "I know, Stickers was hesitant to let her race, but I wasn't and neither was Doc." Sally said "Lightning doesn't like to talk

about his past. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" "No I don't mind" Lilly said "As long as you promise that it won't make you

mad." After the awards ceremony: Tara was talking to the press: Sally rolled next to Lightning. "Lilly is nice… and really funny too."

She said "We had an interesting conversation when you and Kori was talking." "If I hadn't screwed our relationship up, I have a

feeling that we would still be together." Lightning said "And before you ask…Lilly and I had sex, a lot. Normally I would find her at my

trailer after races. All she had to do was flirt with me and then we go inside and have sex. Unlike you, Lilly loved trailer sex. I really

don't know why, I never asked." "So, she was just some groupie that you had sex with." Sally said "Why did you break up with her?"

"Lilly wasn't just a groupie, I generally had feelings for her. We didn't always have trailer sex, sometimes Mack would find a nice hotel

for us." Lightning said "I didn't break up with her, Lilly broke up with me. When I started winning a lot of races I became, ungrateful,

obnoxious, selfish, and sarcastic. More and more women started hanging around my trailer. Lacking self-control, I started screwing

them. Then one night Lilly arrived at my trailer when I was having sex with two other women. She packed her bags and left the next

morning. I lost track of her until a few years ago when she showed up at a racetrack. I took her out to dinner and tried to apologize to

her. I don't think she totally forgave me, but least she's nice to me." "When you break a woman's hart like that, it's hard to forgive."

Sally said "So do you still have feelings for her?" "A little" Lightning said. "She's still attractive, but there's no woman more gorgeous

than you." He kissed Sally on the fender. "You can be such a romantic when you feel like it." She giggled. "Or when you're trying to

get laid." Lightning just laughed. Tara limped over to them. "I cut my interviews short." She said "My axle is killing me. Can we order

something and have it delivered?" "Sure, my Track Queen." Sally said "What do you want to eat?" "I don't care" Tara whimpered. "I

just want to go lay down." Lightning and Doc helped Tara back to her trailer. Once there, Sally helped Tara get settled in her trailer.

Once settled, Doc packed Tara's axle in ice as Lightning called an Italian restaurant and placed an order. During dinner: The family

was relaxing at the trailers. Some of the other racing teams had left. But most, like Tara's, were planning on leaving in the morning.

The next track was only a half a day's drive away. The team that was between Tara's camp and Thunder's had left, leaving a small

open space. There was no one in Thunder's camp other than Thunder himself. Because of his mother's actions this morning, he did

not race well and finished nineteenth. Chick and Candacewanted Thunder to come with them and have a relaxing dinner, but Thunder

refused by saying he wasn't hungry. Lightning noticed that Anna slunk into Thunder's camp. Thunder scowled at her as Anna

approached him. It was clear by his body language, that he was not in the mood to deal with her. Lightning clearly heard Thunder tell

Anna that he wanted to be left alone. Ever the drama queen, Anna started making a seen. Desiring some peace and quiet, Lightning

drove over to the teens. He reached them just as Anna raised her tire to slap Thunder. "Miss Hollister, if you slap him, I'll arrest you

for assault." Lightning said as he grabbed her tire. "Mr. Hicks has had a hard day. Go back to your trailer, and leave him alone." Anna

snatched her tire out of Lightning's grip. "He called me a bitch!" Anna complained "Why don't you arrest him." "Calling someone a

bitch isn't an arrestible offence." Lightning said "I heard Thunder ask you to leave. You started screeching at him. If I hadn't come

over here, you would have assaulted him. GO BACK TO YOUR TRAILER! THIS IS MY FINAL WARNING!" Without saying a word, Anna

spun around and headed back to her father's trailer. Thunder drove over to Lightning. "Thank you, Mr. McQueen." he mumbled "You

didn't have to do that." "Yes, I did. As a racing steward and a deputy, I wasn't about to let Anna treat you like that." Lightning said

"Thunder, despite everything that has happened between your family and mine, I don't hate you… *Thunder stomach rumbles

hungrily* Look kid, we have plenty of food at our camp. I know you have had a bad day and I don't think you need to be alone. Come

and have a bite, if you want to come back to your trailer afterward you can." Thunder hesitated for a moment before following

Lightning back to Tara's camp. When Lightning and Thunder arrived at Tara's camp: "Thunder has accepted my invitation to dine with

us." Lightning said "Go ahead Thunder, help yourself." Thunder meekly headed to the table with the food and served himself. He then

sat quietly in a corner and picked at his food. Tara who watched Thunder with daggers in her eyes, said nothing as she quickly shut

her trailer's door. It closed with a loud bang. Thunder winced at the noise and Sally drove over to him. "Come sit with us." Sally said

"Tara might hate you, but we don't." Sally led Thunder over to the table were everyone was sitting. Chavo carefully walked up to

Thunder and sniffed him. "Chavo… leave him alone!" Lightning said "He's eating." After everyone was done eating: "Do you feel

better?" Sally asked Thunder, he nodded once. "See, we're not so bad after all." "I want to thank you for the meal. It was really

delicious…" Thunder stopped short when he saw Chick and his girlfriend standing right behind him. "Candace …Dad… I-I-…uh…" "Anna

started harassing him." Lightning said "So I sent her home and I invited Thunder to dinner." "Thank you Lightning…and family" Chick

said as he nodded to each of them "Thunder hasn't eaten anything all day and I was starting to get worried." "I thought I wasn't

hungry until I smelled food." Thunder said "I want to thank you again. If you would excuse me, I'm tired and would like to head back

to my trailer." "You're welcome, Thunder." Lightning said "I think we're all getting tired." Thunder leaned on Candaceas they headed

back to their trailers. The family heard Thunder starting to cry. Chick waited until they were out of earshot, before he cleared his

throat. "I want to thank you McQu…Lightning, for looking after Thunder." Chick said "This whole mess with Chelsea has been hard on

Thunder. I'm going to sit down with him and have a long talk. Candy thinks we need to see a shrink, but I don't think so." "I used to

think that too" Lightning said "After Brodys' attack we talked to someone. It really helped. I can get you the name of the therapist

that helped us." "Thanks Lightning." Chick said "I'll think about it." He turned and left without another word. Later that week: Doc,

Lightning and Chance's father headed to a meeting with the racing officials. Chance and Tara discovered that they had the evening

free. After walking and feeding Chavo. They headed over to the hotel were Chance and his father was staying. They headed to his

bedroom and started playing video games. It was clear that they had their minds on something other than the video game. Chance

turned around to say something to Tara and when his eyes met hers he just froze. Whilst their eyes remained locked they could feel

all the negative emotions disappear. A primal urge was gripping Tara's heart, one she fought hard to restrain. She started rubbing up

against him. Chance lovingly stroked her fenders with his tire. In encouragement Tara reached out and pulled Chance closer, feeling

him tremble at her touch. He gently kissed Tara but it was enough to ignite every circuit in her body. They shut the game off and

started making out. The nervousness on both sides was palpable. Several times, they had gotten close to having sex, but they were

either too afraid or too noble to do anything but play around, but today… today was different. Tara inched nearer to Chance until their

lips touched again. She pressed his lips into his to gently force her mouth open as she gained access, and Tara's tongue dove in on a

quest to find its mate. Once she found it, she drew her tongue into a sensual tangle with his. Unfortunately, the laws of nature broke

them apart a moment later and they both gulped oxygen. Chance let out a small chuckle and before Tara knew it he caught her lips

again but this time, with hot and ruthless intent. Once again they broke apart. At this point they both knew were this was heading.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, so I came prepared." Tara said and pulled a small box of tampons out of her purse. "This is the

only way I could hide them from Dad." She opened it and poured the contents on to the bed. Tampons and three condoms fell out of

the box. "Tara, that's brilliant!" Chance said "I could kiss you." They kissed endlessly, growing ever needier of each other. Tara stood

up and took off her bra and underwear. Once she was naked, Tara caught sight of the growing bulge in Chance's codpiece and it made

her strangely excited. Chance was delighted to find that Tara had big boobs, bigger than normal. He gulped and drew a shuttering

breath. Tara was relieved to notice her nervousness was fading fast. Chance gave the bed a soft pat and she gladly crawled in with

him. Chance looked slightly abashed at first, but Tara understood his gaze and she nods a little, giving him permission to touch.

Chance slowly reached out and touched her. The sensation of his tires on her metal seemed to have an instant effect. Tara let out a

soft gasp and leaned forward into his touch. After a few minutes, Chance became a bit braver and he ran his tire over her nipples. The

feeling made Tara shutter, her private parts started tingling. The tingling didn't hurt, it was just a new sensation. Tara returned the

stimulation by taking a tire and running down his side and she slipped underneath him. Cupping the bulge, she felt his penis twitch.

Soon: Tara gave a soft gasp, "Are you okay?" Chance asked in a hushed voice, pulling his tire back. "I can stop if you…" "No don't!"

Tara said "It… just… I'm trying to get used to someone else touching them… and I think I like it!" They locked eyes in that moment

and suddenly, everything came to a screeching halt. Tara couldn't tell what had stopped Chance? Was he doubtful of himself? Chance

was too small, too brainy, too average to be considered sexy in the racecar world. However, Chance had matured over the last year.

His muscles were faint to the eyes. Tara knew better, she could feel his strength beneath her tire tips every time she caressed his

body. Chance made a soft noise of protest when Tara reached down and gave his codpiece a soft tug. "Really Chance!" She said

annoyingly "If we are going to do this… you have to be naked too." Chance swallowed nervously and rolled over. "I'm sorry" Chance

said nervously. "It's my first time too. You're the first girl that I have ever gotten this far with." "Then is special for both of us." Tara

said "You'll take my virginity and I'll take yours." She had never actually seen his thing. In the heat of her desire Tara was dieing to

see it. Chance shut his eyes when he felt Tara's tire give his codpiece another a soft tug and it came off. Tara blinked, a little

surprised by what she saw. She had been worried about what she would see. But what Tara saw before her was much less daunting

than anything she had conjured up in her mind. Chance's penis was the same dark blue color as the rest of his body, his testicles

were a slightly darker shade. Chance clasped his rear tires together as they shook with nervousness. "It's okay." Tara said softly. "I'm

not going to laugh at you." Chance timidly opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked "Am…am I…you know...big enough?" "Of

course you are!" Tara said "Do you really think I care?" Tara gently started caressing him. It wasn't long until she could feel his

manhood starting to get hard. Tara reached over and grabbed a condom and struggled to open it. Once she got it open, Tara

discovered that she ripped the condom. She tossed it in the trash as Chance opened the second condom. It opened easily and he

fumbled with putting it on.

 **Guest 2-I've heard and seen the pagani Zonda revolucion. It's a £1.3 million pound track car that can't be driven on the road or entered in any racing leagues because of not meeting any road or racing laws. Still it's an amazing machine. Scare the shit out of you the minute you touch the throttle.-** I agree. To me it is a piece of art, so I wouldn't drive it. I would put it somewhere where I could look at it all day. The one in the picture was sent to Japan, at least that's what I heard-bummer :(

 **I like it that you portrayed that car as a female. It does fit. No offence it's like when women show they're just as equal and they don't like limits. That's what the pagani Zonda revolucion is.-** With the way the car is made, it looks feminine to me. I don't know, there is just something about it that appeals to me. I don't know if it's styling, the colors, or both. I just think it is a very gorgeous car...I not a big "cars" person. I decided to put it in.

 **Like the new cars to the the story. Haha! Baby still in the oven.-** I always had Lucas twins written into the story. When I saw the Pagani, I knew I had to marry one of them to her. "A bun in the oven" is still widely used in my clan when talking about someone's pregnancy. I know that's old fashion, but I like that phrase.

 **Tara's definitely back. Struggled a bit but she's noble. Oh dear. Chelsea's screwing Justin! I was curious of that. A big scene to make between Chick, Thunder, and Chelsea. It's clear Thunder doesn't call Chelsea his mother anymore.-** That's true. Thunder considers Candace his mother now. The way Justin and Chelsea act, I thought that they deserve each other.

 **With Chelsea acting sexually seductive towards Lightning it's obvious she hasn't changed. You need to watch your actions when pregnant otherwise the baby comes sooner that expected. Justin's so hell bent. He needs to move on instead of behaving like Sally said. If he were on fire she'd get the marshmallows. Lightning did good defending his wife and his duty despite disapproving of Chelsea. I can see Chick's changing but he has to do more than just that.-** And he does, it's at the end of the chapter. I have him doing that none of you thought was possible.

 **I have some ideas here 1. With Edge's evil plot maybe have him spike Doc's drink with acid. Lightning catches him. Takes Doc's drink for testing. After that Lightning arrests Edge for attempted murder and shows the evidence on the CCTV cameras. 2. In Tara and Chance's first time maybe have Chance carry Tara like a bride to the room then Tara jumps in kissing him madly**.-I didn't do a flashback because I wanted to get to Tara and Chance's first time. Sally and Lightning do talk about it. As for Chance and Tara, I modified your idea a little.

 **3\. Lightning's story of sex with a Dinococutie. Maybe make a flashback about it where Lightning finds her waiting at his trailer then they start flirting, kissing then they take it in to the trailer. 4. An idea for a bit of banter between Lightning and Oliver. Maybe when they're all at Flo's Lightning and Oliver are sitting with Sally and Leah. Sheriff Dunkin's watching them and reminds them that they are on duty but then Lightning says 'Says the one who's oil isn't going to his brain when his girlfriend's around'. Lightning and Oliver high tyre each other. No more ideas til then. Same as before.-** I put them in the pile. Hopefully I can use them soon.

 **Long review but I do love your story. That's what counts. If I don't like whatever the story it's not worth commenting. Please involve more of Chelsea and Justin.-** They will be in and out of the story from now on.

 **More when Lightning has to draw his firearm and the last time we see Brody again.-** I don't know about that. Brody is in police custody, so I don't think that Lightning would need his firearm. If you have an idea about it, I would like to hear it.

 **Make sure Tara and Chance use protection. Can't have Lightning killing Chance now.-** Yep, I did that, I bet you'll love what happens...That's in the next chapter. I had to split in two, it was too long to put everything into one chapter. If I can get the next chapter finished, I'll release it early. I'm really busy right now... so don't hold your breath.

 **They hold a good bond between each other. They'd make a good father and son in law.-** I don't know if Tara and Chance will end up getting married, but they will together for a while.

 **Please maybe have Chelsea hit on Lightning again but not get arrested. Maybe in front of Tara. I have one more idea. I know police officers have people out there they don't agree with but Lightning doesn't hate Chelsea. He still does his job for upholding the law and protecting the public. So maybe have Lightning defend Chelsea when Chelsea's being harassed by Justin.-** I'll see what I can do.

 **Sorry for the constant reviews. Please add in more affection between Lightning and Sally making Chelsea and Justin jealous. If you're gonna have Lightning arrest Justin then please do. It'll teach him for being a dirty, glory seeking douche bag. He should also know better than to go having sex with a clients ex wife. Chick should find a different lawyer.-** Chick has a new lawyer, Candace. Chick is sleeping with his lawyer, so he can't complain about his ex-wife sleeping with hers.

 **Hey IrishScottDragonGirl. I'm not harassing you or anything I've just come up with some more ideas with some inspiration. As I said you don't have to use them if you have something better. This is just help and support**.-You're not bothering me. I like most of your ideas, so keep them coming. Sometimes I can't use you ideas right away, but I put them in a log and use them when I can.

 **1\. You know Lightning and Sally like to fool around when they have each other to themselves maybe have them having a moment in Lightning's office of kissing and cuddling they hear a knock at the door then Lightning's parents and Doc drive in after they try acting innocent til Doc realises they were getting sentimental but then Lightning gets Doc back for the same thing. 2. I don't know how old Lightning is in this story but maybe have his birthday and a Legend's race put together in one chapter. He wins with Doc in second and whoever you like in third then during the ceremony everyone in the stadium sings Happy Birthday to him. Then on his arrival back in radiator springs he's surprised with a birthday do by his police team and he gets a hot night with Sally. See what you think. OK this is it. No more ideas til after 4 chapters. Don't wanna be any trouble-** You're not any trouble. I'll see what I can do with your ideas. It might take a while to get to them, though.

 **Kono Storm-nice work on this chapter. I'm sorry for not writing a review in a while I've been very busy**.-It's okay... I've been very busy myself. It's been hard to fine time to work on the story.

 **I saw The Fate Of The Furious movie It was awesome it is worth seeing it. I have a joke for you. Q: What is a tornado's favorite dessert? A: Funnel cake!-** That's a cute joke. I'll have to find a place for it.

 **nice work on this chapter. I have an idea maybe have tara and chance go on a date to go see The Fate Of The Furious.-** I think I can do that. The last movie I saw was Born In China, I went on Earth Day. It's a gorgeous movie you should go see it. fome friends thought it was boring, but I like it. It has a baby panda bear... how could you not love it! LOL!


	96. First Time Pt 2

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 92. – First Time Pt 2. –**

Because of her relationship with Thunder, Tara did have some knowledge of how to pleasure Chance. Once he had the condom on, Tara reached over and started stoking and

fondling him. The lubricant on the condom made Chance's erection feel slimy and gross. Tara didn't really like the feel, but it made it easier for her to run her tire over his

erection. It wasn't long until Tara started pumping it. She kept repeating the motion with deliberate slowness as she figured out what Chance responded to. He was getting so

stiff that Tara could feel his pulse through it. She cherished its texture, its width, its hardness. Chance wasn't the only one enjoying what she was doing, Tara found it was

arousing for her too. It was a strange sensation, because every time she and Thunder did this, she thought it was disgusting. Maybe if he didn't force her into it, Tara might

have enjoyed it. "It's getting really warm, and the surface is somewhat, um, pliable, while underneath the outer skin, you're getting very hard." Tara said "How does it feel?"

"Great…but weird." Chance said "I've never felt these sensations before." Tara stopped for a moment. "You're a guy." She said "You're telling me you've never played with

yourself?" "Of course I have." Chance said "I'm like you…it feels different when someone else is touching you." Chance nearly jumped out of the bed when Tara started

fondling his testicles. "Tara, please stop." Chance moaned "My nuts are very sensitive, it's even hard for me to touch them." "Oh, sorry!" Tara said "I'll keep that in mind from

now on." She turned her attention back to his erection. She got braver, sliding the inside of her tire along his length. Panting heavily, a loud moan of pleasure resonated from

Chance's throat. "That feels good." he moaned "Why haven't we done this before?" Tara just giggled as she moved closer to him and touched her lips to the tip of his erection.

Tara stopped for a moment when a conversation with her father popped into her hood. It was right after she drove in on Thunder and Anna: "That's all Thunder ever wanted

to do, go back to his trailer and fuck. He even tried to convince me into giving him a blow job every day after school. I know mom does it to you, but the thought of putting

that part of a guy's body in my mouth is just so disgusting." Tara said. Lightning was shocked, "How do you know that we do that?" Lightning asked "I've driven in on you a

when you and mom are having a 'quick meeting' in the office. It was clear what she was doing to you. Does it really feel that good?" Tara said as she made a disgusted face.

"It looks nasty." Lightning hesitated for a moment, then he realized that Tara was old enough to have this discussion. "Yes, it does, only if it done with the right woman, you'll

understand when you'll older."** "Well I'm older." Tara said to herself "Now I understand what dad meant." Chance slightly arched his roof and let out a long low groan as

Tara's tires ran along his length as she put her mouth around him. As soon as Tara tasted the lubricant, she gagged and then ran to the bathroom. Tara tried rinsing her

mouth out with water. When that didn't work, she franticly searched for something else. Tara found a small bottle of mouth wash and rinsed her mouth out. By now, Chance's

erection had gone away and the condom fell off him. He picked it up and threw it in the trash with the other one. "Are you okay?" Chance asked as he reached the bathroom,

Tara only nodded. "That didn't go as expected." Tara giggled and kissed him deeply. "Mom always said sex was experimental. You have to find what works and what doesn't. I

want to try again." Tara said "This time without a condom." Chance attempted to lift Tara's rear wheels off the ground and carry her to the bed. However, she was too heavy

for him. Since racing had made Tara strong, she easily picked his rear up and dragged him to the bed. "I think that was what you were wanting to do." She asked as Chance

just nodded. "You ready for a second attempt?" Chance climbed into bed and rolled over, causing Tara to pounce on him. They started some heavy petting and it wasn't long

until Chance was hard again. Tara scooted down and the next thing Chance knew is that she had her mouth on him. "Tara!" Chance half-moaned, half-shouted, as intense

waves of pleasure washed over him. "Oh!…fuck!…. Tara!" Tara smiled around Chance's erection, she knew he was enjoying it. For Tara: Chance was much larger than she first

thought, but she strained and extended her jaw as much as she could. Without the condom, Tara found that her boyfriend tasted slightly salty with a musky aftertaste. It

wasn't bad, so she kept up the stimulation. Chance's breathing was deep and steady, each exhale followed by a throaty moan. Tara drew her tongue to his tip before starting

to suck on it again. It was powerful enough to make his whole frame arch off the bed. Without any warning Chance went very stiff, every muscle in his body going taunt. Tara

had all of two seconds to question why, suddenly, her mouth was full of hot, thick fluid. Coughing and hacking she spat out the sticky white _stuff_ _._ Chance was horrified,

thousand apologies tried to fall out of his mouth at once…but his voice chose that moment to stop working. So he just stared in stunned silence at her, too afraid to even

guess what she would say. "Well" Tara said as she started to laugh. "I'd say that was a successful experiment." Chance was surprised that Tara wasn't mad at him. "Yeah…"

he mumbled, still looking a little stunned. "It happened so fast, I didn't have time to warn you." "I don't think I have to ask if it was good?" Tara asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I think I've already gotten my answer." "We might have a little problem…" Chance said as his penis was rapidly deflating. "What do we do now?" Tara frowned, making a

thoughtful face. Her attention was pulled back to her own loins, which were still very moist and very insistent upon attention. "Now you do me." She said "That way your dick

has time to recharge." She took his tire and placed it against her undercarriage. "Let's see how good of a navigator you are. Head south handsome…" Chance got to his tires

as Tara rolled on to her roof. Chance began to leave a soft trail of kisses along Tara's side. Tara's engine pounded as her body grew tense. Nervously, Chance moved closer to

Tara's private parts. He put his tires on her undercarriage and leaned down so that his mouth was even with her opening. Tara hitched a deep breath, once she felt him lick

every crevice between her back wheels. Like Chance, this was a whole new experience for Tara. Using his lips as fingers, Chance pushed her folds out of the way until he

reached the hidden nerve. Chance began quickly flicking his tongue at the center of her clitoris. It wasn't long until he felt Tara shudder and moan as she spread her rear tires

wider for him. The soft, silver metal was absolutely slick with oily lubricating fluid. Like Tara, Chance savored her unique and exquisite taste. He then moved lower and swiftly

licked over her entrance. Chance licked at her opening softly, mischievously. Tara felt her pleasure mounting. "Does this feel good?" he asked "I can stop if you don't like it."

"No." Tara mumbled "It… feels…so…good!" She lost the ability to speak when Chance's tire teamed up with his mouth and stimulated the delicate metal between her rear

wheels. Tara's rear axle gyrated as Chance continued to lick, kiss and suck her opening. Chance stuck his tongue deeply inside her. Tara bit her lip, trying not to scream in

pleasure. Tara opened her mouth as if to say something else, but all that came out was a moan. Suddenly Tara's entire frame exploded into one massive orgasm. For the next

several minutes, smaller mini-climaxes hit Tara. Chance moved next to her, stroking himself, he was fully erect and rock hard. "I-I think I'm-m ready again." he said shyly.

Tara looked down, and saw that he was fully erect. "Then I think we need to get you covered." Tara said "We have to be careful, that's the last one." Chance nodded as he

reached over and put on the last condom. They both knew what was coming next, and that thought was making them nervous. "H-H-how?…how do you want to…you know…"

Tara sputtered, after all they had just done they were both still having trouble saying it. Tara made an obscene gesture with her tire as Chance blushed deeply. "Do you

think…" Tara said hesitantly. "Do you think…you could…maybe be on top?" "I'll try" Chance said softly as he gulped nervously. He pulled back a bit, just enough to look into

Tara's eyes.. She realized, in that moment, that his fears were her fears. "I want you to take me." Tara whispered "You don't have to worry about breaking my inner wall. Due

to the stress and strain of racing, it's already broke." Chance took a few more moments kissing and fondling Tara, until she started moaning with pleasure. Chance covered

Tara in kisses as he slowly climbed on top of her. They both released a strangled groan as their privates touched each other. Somehow Chance knew that Tara was fully

aroused and ready to accommodate him. He leaned forward to kiss Tara's undercarriage before taking his front tires in hers. Tara noticed that his tires were trembling as

much as hers were. "H-H-H… Help me?" Chance asked nervously. "I don't think that I can do it on my own." Reaching down between them and taking hold of his erection.

Tara lined him up with her entrance, feeling the head of his erection pressing against her. "Right there" she said, taking a breath. "All you have to do is push." Chance swallow

nervously. "Ready?" he asked. "I'll go slow." Tara nodded. Chance placed his tires on her undercarriage as he slowly and gently pushed into her. He threw his hood back with

an intense groan. Tara was so wet, so warm, and so tight around him his hood whirled. As Chance pushed in a little more, Tara hissed at the burning sensation. He was

halfway in when Tara cried out in pain and Chance felt her tense up to the point that he could not further penetrate her. "I know, I know, I'm sorry." Chance whispered. "I

don't know how to make it better." He pulled out a little and let her rest for a moment before he started to push in further. Tara let out another agonized yelp as she felt him

going deeper. "Are you ok?" Chance asked "Do you want me to stop? "NO!" Tara bellowed "Just... Give me a moment." Not knowing what to do, Chance remained still as he

placed sweet kisses on her undercarriage. Moments later: "Okay... I think, I'm ready" Tara whispered, as she felt Chance's erection throb inside her. "Just go slowly, it'll give

me the chance to deal with the discomfort." Chance slowly pushed himself the rest of the way in. "I'm in!" Chance said and he felt Tara relax. "Are you okay?… How do you

feel?" "Wonderful!" Tara moaned "Now I know why my parents want to have sex all the time. How do you feel?" "Great… I've never known the meaning of _tight_ or _wet_ until

now." Chance said "Want me to start?" Tara squirmed under him, trying to get comfortable "Yeah." Tara said "Just start slow." After a few moments: Chance pulled out and

slowly and gently thrusted back in. After a few more thrusts, Tara cried out in pain and Chance stopped. "It's okay." Tara whispered "Just keep going. I don't know when the

meeting is over. So, I don't want our fathers to drive in here and find us like this." Chance gathered his wits and he began to thrust. Soon: All sorts of pleasurable sensations

raced through their bodies with each thrust. It felt so nasty to be doing this, but also it felt so good and so right. This went above and beyond their fantasies. For Tara, the

feeling of Chance inside her, it was so much better than she had imagined. For Chance, Tara was very tight around him, squeezing him pleasurably. Suddenly, Tara felt her

body convulse, tighten, and clamp down on him. Not knowing what to do… Tara drove her rear axle into Chance as hard as she could. It was clumsy and poorly timed, but she

was still rewarded with a loud moan from him. Chance had never wanted anything so badly as he did in this very moment. Tara whimpered each time he thrusted. She wanted

him to be as deep inside her as he possibly could. The young lovers found themselves in the heights of pleasure. At some point Chance's instinct took over as his tempo

increased slightly. The sensations for both of them were almost unbearably delicious. Tara voiced a half-sob as short bursts of electricity raced through her. The dull smack of

their undercarriages filled the room as Chance continued to thrust into her. "Oh, fuck me Chance, fuck me!" Tara moaned "It feels so good." Chance's undercarriage grew hot

and filled his entire body with warmth, as much as he wanted, Chance could not find the words to tell Tara what he was feeling… all he could do was moan. As the pain was

replaced by pleasure, Tara lifted her rear tires and wrapped them around Chance pulling him close. Tara's breaths were coming in high pitched gasps, higher with each time

Chance thrust into her. Chance felt incredible surges of pleasure and he moaned in ecstasy. At first, their movements were rough and awkward, but now, they were in rhythm

with each other. They could feel their axles rising to meet in steady thrusts. It wasn't long until Chance felt like he was on fire from bumper to bumper. Tara's teeth clenched

together as waves of white-hot sensations washed over her. The burning increased, filling her from bumper to bumper. Tara shuddered as her orgasm crashed down over her.

She clung to Chance, gasping and crying out in utter joy. It was fantastic, more intense than the one she had earlier. Chance knew he was close and he continued to thrust

into Tara, harder and faster while her muscles squeezed around him. Chance tightened his grip on her as his pleasure started to reach its peak. After a few more thrusts,

"Tara, I'm _close!_ " Chance suddenly warned her "I don't know how much m-m-more…" "Cum for me!" Tara whispered in his ear, "Let me feel it!" Tara suddenly felt Chance's

whole body stiffen. In her opening, she felt odd sensation as Chance had his climax. He then collapsed on Tara panting harshly. After a few moments, Chance withdrew from

Tara holding his manhood so the condom wouldn't come off. He slowly got off Tara and headed to the bathroom. Once there he removed the condom and threw it in the trash.

Exhausted and utterly spent, Chance headed back to the bed and collapsed beside her. "Tara that was… was… amazing!" Chance said "No wonder cars make a big deal out of

doing it!" She pressed her lips to his lips. "Yes it was my…my love!" Tara said "It started out awkward, but in the end it was wonderful!" "I know" Chance echoed "It's true. I

love you." Tara opened her mouth to say something but she got cut off. The teens looked at each other as Tara's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.. "Oh! Fuck! Its my

dad!" She said "Hello?" "Where are you?" Lightning asked "Are you with Chance?" "Yes, we are over at the hotel, playing video games." Tara said "What do you need?" "The

meeting is over." Lightning said "Doc wants us to have a training session." W-W- when?" Tara nervously said "Right now?" "No, next Tuesday…" Lightning said annoyingly.

"Yes now!... So get your rear fender over here!" "We're coming!" Tara said "Give us about ten minutes and we'll be there." The teens quickly got dressed. On the way out the

door, Tara grabbed the trash sack that had the condoms. "I'm sure we can find a trash can to toss this into." She said "I have a feeling they would be found if we left them in

the room." Chance only nodded in agreement. As they waited for the elevator, Tara saw a trash can. She threw the sack in and covered it with other trash that was already in

it. The elevator then arrived and the teens headed over to the track. At the track: Tara struggled with the workout. "Are you feeling okay Tara?" Lightning asked "You don't

usually struggle this bad during a training session." "I feel fine" Tara said. "I think that I'm just a little tired today. "I understand" Lightning said "I had those days too." Tara

saw Doc getting off his crew chief stand, they locked eyes for a second. Doc just smiled at her. 'Crap! he knows!' Tara thought to herself.

 **AN-**Like Father, Like Daughter—Chapters 30 & 31**.

I purchased a junior novel of Cars 3. I just finished reading it. All I'm going to say is WOW! Some of the stuff I never saw coming. Some of the stuff in the teaser trailers now make since. I'm not going to do any spoilers, so please don't ask. If you are wondering where I got the book-at my local Barns & Noble store. I reserved it and a few other books on-line, so all i had to do was go to the store and pick them up. In addition to the junior novel I recommend getting The Cars 3 Essential Guide Book. The one that lets you look inside Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm. It shatters my universe of how cars are "made and reproduce", but I don't care. It's my happy little universe.

 **Guest 2-Hilarious with the banter between Lightning, Tara and Doc.-** Everyone seems to enjoy the banter between them. It's also fun to write.

 **We'll known facts with some people though. I like the modifications you did with the ideas I offered over the Dinococutie and Lightning defending Thunder against Anna. Good job in Lightning showing good towards Thunder keeping him on the right side and assuring him.-** Lightning heart is in the right place. Because of his rough up bringing with his parents, Lightning kinda knows what Thunder is going though. Although it'll piss Tara off, Lightning is determined not to let Thunder go though it alone like he did.

 **Chelsea's actions have taken the toll on Thunder making him struggle.-** I figured that something like that would really upset him. Even if Thunder was an adult, I still think that it would mess with him.

 **Whoa! Getting hot between Tara and Chance. Nervousness is natural during your first time but as they're both first timers it'll be special for both of them. Prepared for the night. That's what I like-** Then you'll really enjoy this chapter.

 **I have an idea for you. Something similar to the guys night out of male bonding. Maybe have all the girls including Tara have their night out on a roof top bar with Max guarding them. They get up to similar things that the guys did. The men come back to find the same scene as what they where in and they have to behave like ass's to get their attention like when Lilly had to be a bitch. Lightning and Oliver use their sirens as if they're in police mode. Little prank on their gals saying 'That got you up'-** I think I can do something like that. It might be a while though. I have to find a place for it.

 **DarkerKnight10-It's been quite bit long for not commenting cauz of college but I'm catching up my eyes to read everything until to the latest one.-** It's wonderful to hear from you again. How's school going? Are you about done for the semester? When do you graduate?

 **Woah, I'm NOT expecting Tara and Chance had lovemaking! At least they had protection or else Lightning will be a "lightning and talk like a thunder." Maybe if Doc finds out at the window cauz the two forgot to close and lock the windows. And Doc talk to them and he soon agreed to keep it a secret**.-I have something written like that... but Tara approaches Doc and says she wants to talk to him in private, so they head to his trailer and talk. It's in the next chapter, so it won't be a long wait.

 **Also they're very sore on the next day and lightning asks them why and tara said that she and Chance went a long tour around the city. What a lie!-** Lightning eventually finds out that Tara and Chance are having sex... and yes he goes ballistic. But it's Sally that finally forces him to see that his "little girl" isn't a little girl any more and he needs to let her live her life.-That's in a few chapters.

 **Maybe if Lightning dares Tara to taste the saltiest licorice in Europe because of her minor disobedience in him on something. Then she soon used it as a prank to someone maybe a silly revenge on America.-** I think I can find a place for it. It might be a while though.

 **This the largest story of yours. I bet it will finish with 100 chapters! Just keep it up! Uhhh, I supose to add a plus on 100** -If I keep this up...I have a feeling that it will be over 100 chapters! When I started writing this I never suspected that it would go this long, or be this detailed.


	97. Tara And Doc's Talk

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 93. – Tara And Doc's Talk –**

Next morning: Tara and Lightning were on the track. "All right rookies. Since this is an official day off, we have the track to ourselves." Doc said "We're going to work

on blocking. I want you to do some warm up laps before we begin. Both of you are looking very stiff this morning." Ten minutes later: Tara and Lightning were taking

their warm up laps when a car blew past them. Lightning could tell he was going over two hundred miles an hour. "Wow! That car is fast!" Tara said "Who trains like

that this early in the morning?" "That's not at piston cup car." Lightning said "His shape is all wrong. I think its some breed of super car." "I thought the track was off

limits to everybody other than race cars." Tara said "Could it be someone out joy riding?" "I don't…" Lightning was cut off by the car as he shot by them again.

Lightning flipped out his sheriff's badge and was about to turn his siren on when he heard Cornelius shouting. "PAGE WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN! YOU KNOW I CAN'T

GO AS FAST AS YOU!" Cornelius was panting when he pulled up to them. "I'm sorry guys! I didn't think that anyone was out here this morning. Page suffers from

anxiety, so I got permission for her to do a few laps on the track. From trial and error, we have discovered that if she goes and works out, it helps keep her anxiety

under control. The mornings that Page works out, she doesn't need to take her medicine, which is great for her and Stephan." "That was really Page?" Tara asked

"She's really fast, she would make a great racecar." "Cars like her are sprinters. They are capable of blistering speeds, but they can only race for short distances

before they start to overheat." Cornelius said "So they don't make good race cars." "SLOW POKES!" Page shouted as she raced by once again. "I think she can only do

one more lap before she has to slow down." Cornelius said "Her doctor said as long as she feels up to it, he doesn't have any concerns about letting her on the track.

Page has been dealing with morning sickness for the last couple of days…Why do they call it morning sickness when she was throwing up all day? Page said she was

feeling better this morning. However, I was surprised when she asked if she could go out on the track. I had to pull some strings, but the racing officials finally agreed

to let her have some track time." "The next time Page needs some track time." Lightning said "Have her come to me… as a racing steward, I can give her permission,

as long as there is not a lot of cars on the track." "Thank you Lightning." Cornelius said as Page pulled alongside panting heavily. "Do you feel better? *Page nodded*

Good, race you back to the trailer." Cornelius revved his engine and shot away from them. Page laughed and raced after him. "Wow, she has quick acceleration too."

Tara said as she watched Page easily catch up to Cornelius and pass him. "If she wasn't pregnant, I wonder how fast she could really go." "Hey! are you two done

fooling around!" Doc barked "We have training to do." "Sorry Doc!" Tara said "We were watching Page Lucas blast around the track." "I was too…She looked good for

the first couple of laps." Doc said "But she really struggled on her forth lap." "She's pregnant Doc." Lightning said "Was it smart for her to be doing laps?" "Don't worry

she's fine. Cornelius's crew chief was keeping an eye on her too." Doc said "Her difficulties were because of her breed, not because she's pregnant. A little exercise

never hurt anyone. Now are we going to do this? Tara has school in two hours." Later that morning: Lightning was doing his morning patrol when he passed

Sapphire's camp. Strip was talking to his daughter and waved Lightning in. When Lightning got close he saw something sitting on Sapphire's hood. The pink and gray

creature turned and looked at him. It had a wedge-shaped head with prominent cheekbones, large green lemon-shaped eyes, huge ears with a muscular body, and a

whip like tail, tapering from body to tip. Lightning jumped "AAAHHHHH!" he screeched "Sapphire! You have a little alien sitting on your hood!" The 'alien' jumped from

Sapphire's hood to Lightning's, then it meowed at him. "Light, that's not an alien." Sapphire giggled "That's my new traveling partner, he's a sphinx… It's a breed of

cat." "Why did you shave all his hair off?" Lightning said "Isn't he going to get cold?" "No, I didn't shave him, he was born like that." Sapphire said "Not all sphinxes

are hairless. Like him, some sphinxes are covered with a fine down... It makes him feel like a peach. With all his lose skin, the wrinkles on his head makes him look

like he's always worried…but he isn't worried, he's a very happy soul." "A sphinx is a perfect breed for Sapphire… Linda is slightly allergic to cats." Strip said "There's

no cat hair flying around and they are a lower dander breed. Sapphire has only had him a week and so far, he hasn't bothered Linda's allergies. You'll never guess

what his name is." "Harry!" Sapphire giggled "I got him because of his extroverted personality. He has a high level of energy, intelligence, curiosity, and affection. He's

dog-like, he always greets me at the trailer's door. And you can see, he's friendly when meeting strangers." Harry jumped from Lightning's hood to Strips. He landed

on the curved part of Strip's hood, causing him to slide to the ground. Harry turned around and jumped on the curved part and again he slid to the ground. "Oh, how

the mighty have fallen!" Lightning said, laughing "From piston cup champion to head racing steward to cat toy." Strip and Sapphire laughed. Harry then jumped on

Lightning's hood again and started rolling on him. "I have to admit, he sure feels funny." Lightning said "I don't know if it's a good kind of funny or a bad kind." "It

takes time to get used to how he feels." Sapphire said "Tell Tara she can bring Chavo over. Harry was raised with dogs, so once they get to know each other, Chavo

and Harry can have play dates." "Okay, I'll tell Tara when she gets home tonight." Lightning said as he picked Harry up and sat him on Strip's hood. "I'll see you two

later. I need to finish my patrol." Strip and Sapphire waved as Lightning left her camp. During the lunch break: Chance and Tara were sitting under a tree. They both

had an electric piano in front of them. Chance struggled with the exercise that the music teacher gave them. Tara on the other hand, performed the exercise perfectly.

"Tell me again why I allowed you to talk me into this music class?" Chance complained "I'm not so sure this was a good idea." "So we could have another class

together." Tara said "Don't worry I can tutor you… just like math class." "Did you hear about Anna?" Chance asked "The whole school is talking about it." "No, I've

been busy." Tara said "I really don't care either." "You should, it'll make your day." Chance said "She's pregnant!" "Are you kidding me?" Tara asked "Are you sure?"

"Nothing has been officially said. If the light just hits her right, you can see her baby bump." Chance said "It explains why she has been finishing last or close to last in

her races. "She was never a good racer, I just thought she was just getting beaten." Tara said, then she thought for a moment "I'm assuming Thunder is the father?"

"Yes that is what everyone thinks." Chance said "But she's cheated on him as much as he's cheated on her." "I know. The way she 'sleeps around', It was only a

matter of time before she got pregnant." Tara said "What do their parents think?" "Chick is beside himself, with everything that has been going on with his ex-wife,

this is the last thing he needed to worry about. Thunder is denying it's his and demanding an immediate paternity test. I guess they can do some sort of test now…

they don't have to wait until the baby is born. However, Anna is not allowing the test to be done… she swears that it's his. I'm assuming that this will end up in court."

Chance said "From what I heard, Frank is livid with Anna. There is a rumor that he is pulling her out of school and sending her to live with her grandparents." "Well,

after the fight at the mall, I know Frank threatened Anna that he would send her to live with them if she didn't start behaving." Tara said "If Frank does, that's one

headache gone from my life. On that subject, I went to the store last night and purchased us a box of condoms and personal lubricant. Hopefully the lube will help the

next time we make love." "I hope so." Chance said "Are you still itchy? *Tara nodded* What are we going to do? I don't want unprotected sex. Don't get me wrong, I

love you, but I'm not ready to become a father." "I know what you mean, and I love you too. I've worked so hard to get in the professional league, getting pregnant

would end my dreams of racing. Mom and I have a had a talk about birth control a few years ago. She said something about allowing me to use implants when I start

having sex." Tara said "Chance, I'm so itchy, I have a feeling that's something is terribly wrong. I need to talk to Doc." "You can't talk to him!" Chance said "He'll tell

your dad… Then your dad will shoot me in the dick, like he did to his brother!" "No he won't. Besides, dad wasn't aiming for Brody's dick, it just happened that way."

Tara said "First and foremost, Doc's my crew chief and doctor. We have discussed 'things' before and he didn't tell dad." "Are you sure?" Chance asked "I don't want

you to get in trouble." "Yes…Absolutely." Tara said "Besides most 'female issues' grosses dad out." "Okay… if you're sure." Chance said, then looked at the clock on his

phone. "We need to get our stuff packed up, it's almost time for our afternoon classes." "Oh Okay." Tara said "You want to have dinner with me?" "Sure" Chance said.

"You pick the place this time." "I saw that there was a pizza place down the street, I'll meet you there after class. I might be a little late, I have to go back to the

trailer to feed and let Chavo go potty." Tara said "I'll let Dad know that we're going on a date, so I won't be home for supper." Once the teens had their stuff packed

up, they kissed once and then headed back to class. Later that night: Sally surprised Lightning and Doc with a visit. Lightning had sent a text to Tara letting her know

that Sally has made a surprise visit to the track. The text said that she was going to stay for a few days and that they were headed over to the hotel to get her a

room. An hour later: Tara and Chance's date was over and they headed to their own trailers for the night. When Tara reached her camp she looked around for her

parents. She only saw Doc sitting by his trailer, finishing the last of his dinner. Chavo was sitting by him, begging for scraps. "Doc, have you seen dad around

anywhere?" Tara asked "He sent me a text saying that mom was here." Chavo happily greeted his mistress. "Yep, your mom is here. Since you were on a date, they

went to the track restaurant for dinner. Then they were going shopping." Doc said "Sally is wanting to remodel the kitchen." "So… they will be gone a while?" Tara

asked. "I need to talk to you about something." "I'm assuming it will be a few hours." Doc said "You know how your mother likes to shop. What do you want to talk

about?" "Can we talk in your trailer?" Tara asked as she looked around nervously. "It's personal and I don't want to be overheard." "Sure kid" Doc said. "If it makes

you more comfortable, we can do that." Doc opened the trailer and backed in, Tara and Chavo followed him. After the door had shut, "There… feel better?" Doc asked

"Now what do you want to talk to me about?" "First, you have to promise me that you won't tell mom and dad." Tara said "It's kinda of embarrassing." Doc noticed

that Tara was rubbing her rear axles together. "I promise that I'll hear you out." Doc said "However, it depends on what you tell me. If it's serious, I'll have to tell

them." Tara sighed "Chance… I… I'm not… we be…" Tara stuttered "Damn… this is hard to say." "Just take your time, I have nothing to do for rest of the night." Doc

said, but he had a feeling what Tara was trying to tell him. She sighed again. "Alright I'm going to just say it…" Tara said "Yesterday when you and dad headed to the

meeting, Chance and I went over to the hotel. We were planning on just playing video games. But it ended up being more than that. One thing led to another and we

ended up having sex for the first time." Tara blushed deeply and looked at the floor. Doc's expression never changed. "Is that all?" he grunted "The way you struggled

with the work out after we got back, I had a feeling that you two were doing more than playing video games." "Please, please Doc! Don't tell dad! We didn't plan on

it…it just happened!" Tara begged "We used protection, but I know that dad will flip out when he finds out." "So why are you telling me?" Doc asked "Is it because of

Anna getting pregnant?" "Partly " Tara said. "I wanted to talk to you because I don't want to get pregnant. I also want to talk to you about something else too… I-I-

I'm very sore down there… and it itches." Tara pointed to her privates. "It's normal for a woman to be sore the first couple times she has sex." Doc said "Did you

bleed?" "No… Chance isn't that big. It stung when he first entered, but it went away after a while. Besides you said my thing… my-my inner wall was already broken."

Tara stammered "When I got up this morning, my pussy itches, did I get some sort of STD? Chance said it was his first time too." "You don't have an STD." Doc said

"Symptoms don't show up this fast. Besides if this was Chance's first time too, he couldn't be infected." "Then what could it be?" Tara asked "I've been using baby

powder, but it doesn't really help." Doc was silent for a moment. "Does it burn when you urinate? Do you have a rash?" he asked, Tara shook her hood yes. "What

kind of condoms did you use?" "I don't really remember, they were the ones that was being handed out during the gonorrhea outbreak. You know the one that Plato

started." Tara said "All I know is that they were slimy and tasted nasty." Doc busted out laughing. "Tara, if you're going to munch on Chance… do it before you put a

condom on!" Doc said "Or you can get flavored ones." "Yeah, I kinda figured that out." She said "So, what is my problem? Could I be allergic to the condoms?" "I

dought that, they don't have any latex in them." Doc said "My guess is your allergic to the lubricant, it's not an uncommon thing. From now on, you or Chance needs

to purchase condoms and/or lubricant that are made for sensitive metal. As for your itching, I recommend that you get Vagisil or something that treats vaginal itch.

Stop using the baby powder, it will only make the condition worse. When you are ready to go to bed tonight, take off your codpiece and leave your privates to the air.

Believe it or not, the medicine and the open air will help clear up the rash. I know it will be difficult, but keep the area as dry as possible. If you still have the rash in a

few days, let me know… Also I want you to keep an eye out for unusual discharge or foul smell, it means you have a yeast infection." "How do you treat that?" Tara

asked, "Can you treat me? Or do I need to see the league doctor. "Unless you need antibiotics… I can treat you." Doc said "Most of the time non-prescription oral or

vaginal medicine clears the infection up quickly." Tara nodded. "Mom said something about allowing me to have implants when I start being sexually active." She said

"Do you think that's a better option for me?" "Conceptive implants are a good choice, since it appears that you have sensitive metal." Doc said. "The only problem I

have with you getting them is that you're under eighteen and legally considered a minor. Your parents would have to approve of it first, but it's a straight forward and

almost painless procedure." Doc said "From start to finish, it should take about thirty minutes for me to put it in." "Great… Dad is going to kill me when he finds out."

Tara said "He still thinks I'm a little girl. It's like he can't understand that I'm not little anymore." "Just give him some time. Lightning has always been slow to accept

things like this. Besides no matter how old you get… you will always be his little girl." Doc said "I think that it's a good idea to tell your mom first. It'll be good if she

already knows when Lightning finds out. I can only give advice from a man's perspective. There are many things that only a woman feels, knows, and understands. If

you're unable to talk to your mother, you have Sophia's number. She is open enough about sex to give you straight answers… Besides, it's her favorite topic of

discussion." "You're not going to tell her that I had sex!" Tara said "You know how much she and mom talk. She might mention it accidently!" "No, I'll only tell her that

you might be calling from time to time, looking for some advice." Doc said "As for saying something to you father… It's not my place to tell him what you have been

doing. You came to me for medical advice. I believe that you and Chance are trying to be responsible young adults. I'm comfortable letting you handle situation. Just

be prepared for him to go ballistic when he finds out. Now…there is a drug store across the street. I suggest you go get something before you scratch yourself to

death." "Thanks Doc!" Tara said before she hugged him. "I know it's not the same, but I think I know how Chavo feels when he gets fleas." Doc chuckled and opened

the trailer. Tara backed out, Chavo jumped on her trunk before heading to the drug store.

 **Guest 2-Oh my god! Tough love making session between Tara and Chance but then first times aren't supposed to be easy.-** That's what my friend said. I had her read it and she said that it wasn't awkward enough. She said neither of them have had sex, so they would naturally make mistakes. So I rewrote parts of it.

 **Funny with the training session popping up and going through the trouble of disposing of the sex evidence.-** In this chapter, Doc and Tara have a conversation, so I needed something to set that part up. Despite his age, Doc never misses anything. So he would have a feeling that Tara and Chance was up to something.

 **No doubt as a Father Lightning would hit the roof even though his daughter and her boyfriend are eligible for sex. Nice one on this chapter! Love it!-** Oh! Lightning finds out...it's in a few chapters!

 **Guest 3-Sorry, I haven't been reviewing the last chapters but is hard now to keep on track as I no longer know when you're going to update. Besides there is so much between chapters, sometimes it gets boring wait so much and I can't remember what I previously read.-** My schedule is crazy right now... I don't know when I have time to post. I'm hoping to do it every other Sunday. Atleast that is what I'm planning!

 **I just wanted to tell you, that I really hope that you won't stop writing because you're the only one who writes about McQueen and Sally and got me excited to read about them and now that Cars 3 is coming it gets better if I read your story so I hope you never abandon it, it's really worth your writing!-** This story is winding down :( I figure 6-7 chapters left. I plan on writing another. I'm going to take a break in between. I'm excited to see the new movie too! I've read the novel, so I know what happens... I still want to see the movie, it's going to be great!

 **Most of the writers here leave their stories and me, as I reader, I get mad and say to myself "Why are you writing a story in the first place if you aren't going to finish it?", I think for those who leave their stories as an irresponsibility towards your readers. So I want to let you know that I follow your story, so please, don't disappoint me and keep on writing!-** I understand what you mean. This story is close to being finished, so you don't have to worry about me not finishing it.

 **Oh! may I suggest something to bring a bit of drama to the story. I know you don't write fight scenes with McQueen and Sally (don't know why? you can make them fight and then they would make up).-** My husband and I don't fight that much, so I figured that Sally and Lightning don't either. I do have a major "disagreement" coming up in a few chapters.

 **Anyway, as I'm so hyped about Cars 3 I've been watching the trailers and all and this McQueen and Cruz relationship gave me an idea to make Sally jealous.-** I'll think about it. I don't want to put any of the new cars in until I see the movie.

 **As you introduced this McQueen's Dinococutie ex-girlfriend Lilly (in chap. 95), you can write about Sally being jealous as she is figuring out some things Lightning did with Lilly in his past. Lilly can appear more and more and Lightning is most of the time with her remembering the old times but for Sally is sad because she is jealous cause this girl knew him before her, they had good sex and a lot of things that can make Sally feel sad. Until Sally can't still hiding her emotions and just gets into an argument with McQueen. He explains that Lilly is there just as a guest but for Sally she came to steal her boyfriend. Later that night, after the huge fight Sally is lying on their bed crying so bad. McQueen feels sad and goes to the bedroom to talk to her. At first, Sally angry, refuses to see him but as he approaches her and he hugs and kisses her on her body, she can't help herself and welcomes his touch. He assures her that nothing will ever happen with Lilly and then they start a make out session ending up in a sex night. So very long and very dramatic but I think it'll work. Of course if you want, what do ya think?-** I might be able to fit that in. It'll probably be at the end of the story. But I have a few ideas of where to put it... hopefully.


	98. Storm!

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 _ **AN: My hart and prayers go out to everyone who was affected by the terrorist attack in Manchester.**_

 **Chapter 94. – Storm! –**

The next night: Bane, Lightning's best friend from his school days had arrived for a visit. Lightning, Bane and a few other friends headed over to the racetrack's bar for

drinks. Cornelius and Johan were also heading there so they joined the group. As always women followed Lightning round, flashing themselves at him. Lightning just

rolled his eyes and followed his friends into the bar. Doc, Sally and Tara were at the hotel's pool. Naturally Tara was splashing around in the pool. Doc was relaxing in

a deck chair when Tara swam up to him. "Hey Kiddo, did you get the stuff I recommended?" Doc asked quietly "Is the rash better today?" "Yeah, it's not bothering me

as much. Last night, Chavo and I headed to the drugstore as soon as we left your trailer. When we settled down for the night I put some of the cream on. It burned a

little at first, but then the itchy feeling started going away. The only issue I had was Chavo. He kept trying to smell me down there." Tara said "Why do dogs do

that?... you know, always wanting to smell your crotch?" "Dogs are very olfactory; that's how they perceive the world, by sniffing. If you notice, dogs greet each other

by sniffing each other's' crotches." Doc said "It's a way of acknowledging them as one of you, or you as one of them. Though it can be quite embarrassing. It isn't

sexual, and it's not really weird to them. It's much like facial recognition for us. If you maintain eye contact with another car, that's friendly. If the dog smells your

crotch or tries to lick it, that's friendly, in dog talk." "Oh… I guess that make since." Tara said "Could you come with me? Because dad is off drinking himself stupid,

now is a good time to tell mom about me and Chance." "Sure kid" Doc said. "You have to do the talking… I'll just be there as emotional support." Tara nodded as she

got out of the pool. "Mom… can we go back to the suite?" Tara asked "There's something we need to talk about." Sally saw the tension in Tara and wondered what

was wrong. They headed back to the suite and settled at the kitchen table. "Mom there is something I want to tell you." Tara said "You can't yell at Doc, because I

only told him last night." "Okay" Sally said. "What do you want to talk about?" Doc leaned on Tara to give her the strength. "You and dad know that Chance and I

have been dating for a while." Tara said "A few days ago we took our relationship to the next level. We had sex… safe sex, I'm no longer a virgin." Sally just sat there

and stared as Tara's words sunk in. "Mom, are you all right?" Tara asked "We didn't plan on it… the opportunity presented itself and we took it." "I knew this day

would come" Sally said, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "My little girl is growing up." "Mom it's alright" Tara said, tears were forming in her eyes too. "I love

Chance." "I know Sweetheart!" Sally said "I just need to get used you becoming a woman." "Mom, can I ask you a question?" Tara asked, Sally nodded. "You said that

I can have implants when I get sexually active. Doc tells me that you and dad have to agree to it since I'm under eighteen." "How many times have you and Chance

had s…se… been together?" Sally asked "Only once." Tara said "And before you ask. I started my period this morning, so there is no chance of me being pregnant." "I

have no issues with you getting an implant." Sally said "It's your dad I'm worried about." "He is my biggest concern too." Tara said "We all know that he is going to

flip out. That's why I talked to Doc first." "Could you give me a few days?" Sally asked "I can start by dropping hints here and there." "Thanks Mom" Tara said "I love

you." "There is a way that might help." Doc said "I know it will be hard, but start being more 'touchy feely' with Chance when you're around your dad." "That sounds

like a good idea." Tara said "I'll talk to Chance in the morning." Doc cleared his throat. "Now your sexually active, I have a new rule for you" Doc said. "It's the same

rule that your parents had problems obeying." Sally just laughed, she knew what Doc was talking about. Doc glared at Sally, who snickered a few times. "No sex

during the racing season." Doc said "I want you focusing on winning races and not on screwing Chance. It will be harder on you than Lightning, since you are around

him most of the day." Sally snickered. "Let me guess" Tara said. "You and dad didn't follow the rule." "Not often" Sally giggled. "We got pretty creative… if we were

desperate enough." Later that night: Tara and Chance was sitting on the couch watching a movie, when Lightning and Bane retuned to the suite. Bane was leaning

heavily on his best friend. Using all his strength Lightning nudged Bane on to the unused couch across from the teens. Bane passed out as soon as he was on the

couch. "That's got to be a first" Tara said "You came home from a night of drinking and you're not drunk." "Two things Tara." Lightning said, slightly slurring his

speech "I'm kinda drunk... Bane on the other hand is totally wasted. It was everything I could do to get him to the couch…" "Why is Bane passed out on the couch?"

Sally asked driving up to him. "He has his own suite." "I'm sorry my Queen" Lightning said as he staggered a little. "The couch was as far as I could get him to drive."

Sally sighed "If he vomits all over the place, you're going to clean it up!" She said "Why can't you boys have fun without getting drunk?" "Because Sweetheart, seeing

how much you can drink is having fun." Lightning explained "I told Strip that I'll do the early morning patrol… so I didn't drink that much." "Then why are you slurring

your speech?" Sally demanded "You're wobbling all over the place, I think you're drunker than you think. Go lie down or something." "Okay…I do have a hoodake."

Lightning said as he headed to his bedroom. Two hours later: Tara was getting out of the shower when a spider descended from the ceiling. "AGGHHHHHHH!" She

cried as she saw it "SPIDER!" Tara quickly drove from the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Chance heard Tara scream and went to investigate.

As he rounded the corner, Tara drove right into him. The force of the collision knocked the towel off. Tara could only stammer about a large spider in the bathroom.

Chance calmed her down but he notices she's naked. He tried to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. Lightning drove out of the bedroom and saw them. "WHAT IN

THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" he shouted "TARA WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" "I-I-I was t-t-taking a shower." Tara stammered "Th-there's a-a big spider..." "A

spider!" Lightning said. "Don't look at me… I hate them." Tara and Lightning argued about who was going to get the spider out the bathroom. Nobody saw the spider

crawl up Lightning's tire, then it crawled onto his wheel well. Lightning felt something tickling him so, using his back tire, he kicked at the itching spot. "The spider is

on you!" Tara said. "Do something!" Lightning froze as he tried to think of what to do. Before he could do anything, Chavo walked over and ate the spider. Sally, who

just arrived in the hallway, giggled at the scene. "Eeewww!" Tara said "Now you're going to have spider breath!" "I can't believe you two, you face death evetime you

race. A little spider is nothing to be scared about." Sally said as she pushed Tara into the bathroom. "Stickers, just don't stand there, get me a towel or something!"

Sunday morning Ten a.m.: Rain poured from the sky as thunder rumbled over hood. Tara, her parents, Doc, and Chance had breakfast in the track's restaurant. "I

wish it would stop raining." Tara complained "If it storms this afternoon, the race will be postponed! If it just rains, that sucks as well. I don't race well; the rain makes

the track very slippery." "When I was racing some of the cars said the same thing, but I never had a problem with a wet track. You just need a little more practice.

Maybe that's something we can work on next week." Lightning said, Doc nodded in agreement. "I watched the morning news as Sally finished getting ready for

breakfast. The weather man said he is expecting severe storms this afternoon." Just then, Lightning's radio crackled to life. "Attention all racing officials!" it said "The

national weather service has announced that this area is under a tornado watch until three p.m. Repeat, this area is under a tornado watch until three p.m." Tara just

sighed as she heard the watch being announced. "Well, there goes my hopes of having a dry afternoon." she said "I guess we'll have to break out the wet track tires."

Three hours before the race: It had stopped raining and the sun was shining brilliantly. Unfortunately, the heat and humidity made the air very hot and sticky.

Everyone at the track was miserable. The racing officials were kept busy as tempers flared between teams. Trying to stay as cool as possible, Chance, Chavo and Tara

were in her garage on pit lane. Chance had hopped up on her trunk and he was in the process of giving Tara a roof massage when Lightning, Doc, and Sally rolled in

on them. "All right kids, break it up!" Doc said "Tara… are you ready?" "Yep" Tara said "Thanks Loverboy" "I need to go" Chance said. "I'm a spotter in turn three

today. However, there is a storm on the horizon, don't be surprised if the race is delayed." "Okay" Tara said "I'll see you in victory lane." She kissed Chance deeply

and caressed his codpiece as he drove away. Lightning frowned at Tara, he heard every word said to him. "Attention in the garage area!" The loudspeaker blared

"There is a severe storm heading this way, all cars are advised to seek shelter. We are currently clearing the stands and the infield of all spectators." Lightning's radio

crackled to life again. He drove away to talk to Strip, who was on the other end. A few moments later: "Tara, Sally, Doc let's go" Lightning ordered, as he drove back

to them. "We are evacuating the garages too." "What about Chavo?" Tara cried "Can he come too?" "Yes, get his leash and put it on him." Lightning said as he herded

everyone outside. "Put him on your hood and hang on to him tightly. Once I get the garage evacuated, I'll find you." Tara noticed that some of the racing teams were

heading to three underground tunnels near the grandstands. Tara, Sally, and Doc headed to the underground tunnels. There were so many cars around, that Tara and

Chavo got separated from them. The wind started to blow fiercely, Tara didn't have the chance to look for them. Tara was comforted by the fact that she was

surrounded by fellow race cars. She knew if she stayed close to them, she'll be all right. Marco was standing at the entrance to the underground tunnels. He turned on

his lights and siren to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Attention everyone!" Marco said loudly "We need to get as many cars in here as possible. I know it will

be uncomfortable but I need everyone bumper to bumper. Race officials Tom, Tow, and Dexter are going to get you lined up. Once they have you in place shut off

your engine… idling is not allowed. Please keep talking to a minimum. Failure to follow the rules will disqualify your team from the race. Do I make myself clear? *all

cars nodded* I need those of you who are claustrophobic to drive forward now." A few crew chiefs and support personnel rolled to the front. The race officials started

lining everyone up quickly. Tara found herself lined up on an outside wall, second in the line and parked behind a car she didn't know. None of the cars were happy to

be parked only inches away from each other. Tara was bumped harshly from behind. "Thunder if you do that again." Tom warned "I'll disqualify from the race." "I

didn't mean to do it." Thunder said "I slipped." "I don't care what happened." Tom said "Turn off your engine and sit there quietly." Thunder did what he was told.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Tara asked "I know she's pregnant. Are you the father?" "Anna and I are no longer together. Once Anna takes the test, it'll prove I didn't get

her pregnant." Thunder said "We weren't seeing each other during the time Anna said she got pregnant, so I don't know who the father is, I have some ideas though."

While Tara wasn't happy that Thunder was right behind her, she was happy to see Sapphire pull alongside. Tara saw something on a leash was sitting on her hood.

She was so close to Tara their sides almost touched. Chavo who had been sitting quietly on Tara's hood, suddenly crawled to the edge of her fenders, he had his nose

in the air like he was smelling something. Harry walked to the edge of Sapphire's fender and started sniffing Chavo. "Is that Harry?" Tara asked "Dad said you had a

freaky looking cat!" "He's not freaky, he's a limited edition!" Sapphire giggled as Chavo and Harry sniffed each other. "I was at my garage when they evacuated it. I

didn't have time to take him to my trailer." Since there was no room between cars, Harry stepped over on to Tara's hood. Harry and Chavo continued sniffing each

other. A few moments later they started to play. Tara looked around the tunnel, she heard cars nervously talking to each other. From a few rows over, Tara heard a

few of the cars groining. "Chuck… that's nasty! And I'm be behind you too!" Rusty Cornfuel (Tow Cap #4) complained as he waved a tire like he was trying to get rid

of a bad smell. "Can't you do that outside where we don't have to smell it?" "Excuse me everybody!" Chuck (Mood Springs #11) said "I can't help it Rusty… you know

racing fuel gives me gas." "I know that! Everything gives you gas. With all the technology today, I wish they find something that would take care of that." Rusty said

"I guess the storm isn't the most dangerous thing we have to face today. I don't know how your wife stands being around you." A few cars giggled. "You're just

jealous I have a wife." Chuck said "You're destined only to date and then you'll die." "I'm okay with that" Rusty said "It sounds like a good life to me." "Cut it out

guys!" Marco barked "Save the bickering for the track." Suddenly a massive clap of thunder boomed. Chavo and Harry immediately stopped playing. Tom and Dexter

had almost everyone lined up when the tornado siren started to wail. Chavo cocked his head to the side then threw his head back and howled. Tara could hear a few

other dogs doing the same thing. Being a cat, Harry jumped off Tara's hood and managed to wiggle between the cars. Sapphire lowered her front. "Don't worry Tara!"

she said "He's hiding under me." "Sapphire, I'm scared!" Tara confessed "I don't know what to do! I have no idea where my family is." "It's okay Tara. I'm scared

too!" Sapphire said "Doc and Sally are a few rows over. I just talked to dad and Lightning is with him, they are in the headquarters building so they are safe. I wish I

was Harry. I would love to find something to hide in besides this tunnel." "You can hide under me." Edge said from right behind her. He was so close Sapphire could

feel his breath on her rear fender. "Being upside down and naked would help also. We could do it right here, that way all the cars could see what an incredible lover I

am." All the cars around him groined in disgust. "Why would I want to fuck an old man like you? Besides, don't you have a girlfriend already?" Sapphire snapped "You

couldn't get it hard even if you ate ten pounds of powdered rhino horn. Better yet, come back and talk to me when your I.Q. exceeds your age." "Settle down, Ms.

Weathers." Tom said "You too Mr. Slammer." Edge opened his mouth to protest, but the thunder was so loud that the walls of the tunnel vibrated. Just outside the

tunnel it started raining so hard that you couldn't see anything beyond two feet. The wind was blowing the rain into the tunnel. Tara and Chavo kept getting sprayed

with icy rainwater. Twenty minutes later: The rain was letting up, meaning the worst of the storm had passed. By now, Tara and Chavo were soaked and shivering.

"As soon as I get the all clear." Marco said loudly "I can let you leave." Ten minutes later: Emergency personnel arrived at the tunnels and Marco finally received the

all clear. He let the cars out of the tunnels. Since she was one of the first ones lined up, Tara was one of the last ones that left the tunnel. She was so cold her teeth

were chattering and her lips were blue. A firetruck saw her and pulled her out of the line as he called one of the track's medics over. "I need to take your

temperature." He said, Tara only nodded because she was too cold to speak. "Put this under your tongue." Tara opened her mouth and the medic inserted the

thermometer. Sally and Doc rolled up to her just before the thermometer beeped. The medic took the it out of Tara's mouth and showed it to Doc. Doc nodded at him

before the medic called for an ambulance. "Tara, you are suffering from a mild case of hypothermia." Doc said "I'm having a ambulance take you to the medical center

until you warm up." Still not being able to talk, Tara pointed to Chavo. He was still shivering, but not as bad as she was. "Yes, Chavo can go with you." Doc said "He

probably has a mild case of hypothermia too." It was only a matter of minutes before an ambulance arrived. Tara and Chavo was wrapped in warm blankets and

loaded up." Doc and Sally followed the ambulance to the medical center.

 **Guest 2-The speed of a Pagani Zonda revolucion will blow you out the window no doubt.-** I agree, I've watched some YouTube videos of the cars and it gave me the idea to have Page to a few laps on the track.

 **Some cats out there have odd appearances but still good**.-And a sphinx is about the oddest you can get! I always wanted Sapphire to have a cat, I just needed a place to put him in

 **Holy cow! Anna's pregnant! Didn't expect that. Being the bitch she is she's adamant that it's Thunder's but that's to be found out.-** I figured that everyone would have figured that Anna would get pregnant at some point in the story.

 **Doc's very considerate and confined to what he says and doesn't say to others. Your love life is your business nobody else's but there comes a time where it comes out eventually.-** When I was going up, I had an adult friend that I could confide in. So I felt that Tara needed someone too. Tara knows that Doc will always have a frank and honest discussion with her. Growing up in a horse breeding family, my parents never shied away from "the birds and the bees" questions when I asked them.

 **I don't have any ideas to offer yet. I'll see what happens throughout Next Week and try offering something based upon what happens-** No pressure, I'm still trying to find a place for some of your other ideas.

 **Matt Corey-Not enough car sex my fetish is being diminished in society** -Dude, what? Story before sex.

 **DarkerKnight10-Everything is fine. And next month, it will be summer! I will be more active.-** I'm glad that your fine, and school is going well.

 **Since it's only several chaps left, remember pls to end with a "laugh" with a family feud game haha.-** I'm starting to work on that part

 **Also maybe before the championship race, Doc will remind Tara about "speed." Just like in Cars and Chance tells her lovingly with "Do your best sweetheart" Then one of her rivals rammed on her and went out of control. She then remember about what they said with a flashback and encouraged her to speed up! If she wins maybe if Lightning urged her to shout "Kachow" with a whisper as an alternative for lightning. Pls make it good! :D** -I'l try to put that in when I get around to working on the championship chapters.

 **remember about the president. :D-** Yeah, I haven't forgotten about him. Hopefully I'll have time to work on that part of the story soon.

 **Also make a scene that Plato was watching the race in a prison tv and he maybe realized that Tara won. Then he threw prison wine on the tv, alarming his fellows, shouting "F**k you b***h!" And a brawl started, alarming the officers and guards, tackling them. And the guard said to Plato after the officers surrounded him, "That's what you get for your cranky mind with a filthy ass."-** I'll see what I can do. I've modified your Licorice idea. It's in a few chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Also if Lighttning rewarded Tara an Iphone 8, the latest apple phone. Also, what's the year of the timeline of the story?-** Time line is sometime between the first and second movie. Since Blade and the rest of the Piston Peak Air Attack is in this story, it is after the second planes movie.

 **I wan wondering for the next story. There will be surprises and THANK YOU for this fiction!-** Your welcome. I plan taking a break between stories. Then I have to think of a plot for the next story, So I'm figuring it'll be 2-3 months before I start writing again.


	99. Storm, Aftermath

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 95. – Storm, Aftermath –**

At the medical center: There was a long line of cars that was waiting to be seen by a doctor or medic. Because Tara's condition was considered urgent she got in right away. A

nurse approached Doc as soon as Tara was wheeled into a treatment room. Chavo was put on a child's sized cart and wheeled into the same room. Doc told the nurse what he

wanted as he had Sally help Tara out of her soaking wet bra and underwear. "Why aren't you complaining that you're wet and cold?" Tara asked as Sally wrapped her up in a

warm blanket. "Everything makes you cold." "Doc and I got lucky." Sally said "Since we were in a middle row, all the cars around us acted like wind and water breaks, we just

ended up damp." "Lucky you." Tara said "I was on the outside row. I think all the cars in my row ended up getting soaked or at least wet." "I'm sorry My Track Queen." Sally

said as she took another warm towel and tossed it over Chavo. "I've let your dad know where we are, as soon as he gets a moment he said he'll drop by." Doc and the nurse

rolled into the room. "Can I race this afternoon?" Tara asked "I'm starting to feel better." "I dought the race will be held today. On the drive over here, I noticed that most of

the tents have been destroyed. There's trash and debris all over the track. The high winds have severely damaged pit row, several of the garages have had their roofs ripped

off, and parts of the track are without power." "So… did a tornado hit us?" Tara asked "My ears didn't pop like last time." "At this point we don't know. I'm hoping that it was

just a severe storm." Lightning said as he rolled into the treatment room. "National weather service is sending some of their experts to survey the damage. They should be

able to tell if a tornado hit us or not. I can't stay, I just stopped by to see how you were doing." "A little better… thanks Dad." Tara said "At least my teeth aren't chattering

anymore." Lightning kissed Tara's fender. "Yeah, but you are still cold to the touch." he said as his phone rang. "It's Strip, I gotta go." Lightning kissed Sally as he turned to

leave. "Okay kiddo." Doc said "I've ask the nurse to start an I.V. The solution is warm so it might sting a little." "What about Chavo?" Tara asked "When can I go back to my

trailer?" "I have a portable heater coming to blow on him." Doc said "As for going back to your trailer… I'll release you as soon as I feel your recovered enough. I'm going to

help the medical center with some of the other wounded, I'll be back in a little while." As Doc left, the nurse arrived with the I.V. and the heater. As the nurse got the I.V.

going and Sally sat up the heater. After the ambulance had left with Tara: Sapphire sat in a small patch of grass letting the afternoon sun warm her. Harry was playing in a

puddle of water when Tom approached them. "I thought cats hate water." he said as Harry fished an earthworm out of the puddle and happily started to eat it. "Ewww... are

you going to let him eat that?" "Yeah, he's had all his shots. You haven't been around cats, have you? Their main purpose in life is to hunt and kill pray." Sapphire said "The

only difference between a housecat and a tiger or lion is size." "So, what your saying is my son's cat would kill me if he could?" Tom asked with slight humor, Sapphire nodded

"That explains why he always pounces on me…Do you want to press sexual harassment charges against Edge Slammer?" "Yes, all the cars around me heard what he said, so I

have plenty of witnesses." Sapphire said "I'm sure he would have assaulted me if he got the chance." "Could you give me a few hours to help get the track back in order?"

Tom asked "I can call you when I'm ready to start the paperwork." "I can do that." Sapphire said "Here's my number." Tom nodded in thanks as he rolled away. Sapphire

picked Harry up, causing him to growl at her. "I'm not going to take your kill away from you." She said as she sat him on her hood. "We need to head back to camp, I need to

see how much damage the storm did." Sapphire only got half way back when she saw her parents, Lilly Taylor, and Tex Dinoco standing by the now destroyed stage. Their

huge tent was still standing, but most of the canvas had been ripped to shreds. "…I'll get right on that." Lilly said as Sapphire drove up to them. "I don't know if we can get a

new stage up before the race tomorrow." Lilly's phone rang and she drove away to answer it. "I was wondering if the race was postponed." Sapphire said "WOW! This place is

trashed." "Yeah, that was a nasty storm. The racing officials just announced that the race was postponed until tomorrow. It'll give the crews time to get the track cleaned up."

Tex said as Harry jumped onto his hood. "Lilly has a cleanup crew on their way. Are you okay?" "Yeah" Sapphire said. "I'm just a little shaken up." Tex laughed as Harry

started wrestling with the horns on his grill. "Harry stop that!" Sapphire said "I'm sorry Tex, he can make a toy out of anything. Was Rotor Tubosky parked on the roof of the

stage?" "It's okay Sapphire, Harry so cute that he can play with my horns anytime." Tex said "Rotor was, but once it was obvious that a storm was about to hit, I told him to

take off, literally. He is circling the stadium. If Lilly can't get this mess cleaned up in a few hours, he'll have to spend the night at the airport. I have one of my assistants

working on a place for him to stay." "I don't know if you can get to your trailer." Linda said "The area is in ruins. Ryan Shields and Kevin Shiftright had their trailers blown

over." "That's okay Mom. It won't be the first time I've slept in the garage on pit lane." Sapphire said as Tom pinged her phone "Could you and dad watch Harry for a while?

I've got a meeting with Tom." "Sure my dear." Linda said "I'm not letting you sleep in your pit lane garage, we have an extra bedroom, you can stay with us." Overhearing the

conversation Tex rolled up to them. "Why are you having a meeting with Tom? That's highly unusual. I'm sure there are other things he could be doing. That storm did a lot of

damage." Tex said "You're not in any trouble are you?" Sapphire told Tex what had happened in the tunnel between Edge and her. "Where's Victoria!" Tex barked, Sapphire

could tell he was pissed, and it takes a lot to piss Tex off. "Does she know?" "I don't think so… I've haven't seen her since the storm. The last time I saw Victoria she was

herding the pit crew into one of the bathrooms not far from the grandstands." Sapphire said "The phone lines are jammed, I've not been able to get a hold of her. "All right."

Tex spat "As soon as you get out of the meeting, I want to know what happened." As Sapphire headed to Tom's office, she let out a sigh. It had been years since she had seen

Tex so mad. She knew that he was a big softy, but he also was a very accomplished team owner and billionaire. Sapphire knew that hell was going to break loose if Tex didn't

think that the league handled her situation properly. Sapphire sighed as she stopped by Tom's office door. It was open and she waited patiently for him to notice her. As she

stood there, Sapphire could hear Tom on the phone to someone. He waved her in. "Come in Sapphire, I'm sorry about that." Tom said as he hung up the phone. "Everyone is

very busy trying to get the track cleaned up. I've got the paperwork started. I heard most of what Edge said to you. Now… tell me in your own words what happened." An

hour later: Sapphire sighed as she left Tom's office. She turned and headed to the head steward's office. Linda, Victoria, and Tex were all sitting around her father's desk as

she rolled in. As soon as Harry saw her, he ran over to her meowing loudly. "I'm glad to see you to." Sapphire said as Harry started giving her kisses. "Harry, could you get

down? I need to talk to my parents and Tex." After a few more licks, Harry jumped up on the desk. He meowed a few times before starting to play with the Newtons Cradle

sitting on the corner. While Harry was greeting her Tex had gotten two beers out of the office's refrigerator. When he sat one down in front of Sapphire, she cocked an eye

ridge at him. "Are you sure that Harry is a cat and not a cleverly disguised dog? He sure acts like a dog, when he's around you. *Sapphire giggled* I know you don't drink that

much, but you look like you need a nice cold beer. You're not racing today… so drink" Tex said as he popped his can open. "I know that I'm being inpatient. But I must know

what happened with your meeting with Tom." Sapphire opened the can and chugged the whole thing. "You're right Tex… I needed that. As for the meeting, I told Tom

everything that happened between me and Edge. With the number of penalties he earned this year, I think that Edge's days of being a crew chief are numbered. I don't know

why Thunder hasn't fired him. If he was my crew chief, I would have fired him months ago. Whoever is his mentor isn't doing a good job of mentoring him." Sapphire said

"Tom also heard most of what Edge said. He suggested that I make a complaint of sexual harassment against him, so I did." "I say that was a smart move." Tex sighed as he

finished his can of beer. "As your sponsor, all I can do is offer my support…and maybe my legal team. When is Tom filing the paperwork?" "I don't know… he didn't tell me."

Sapphire said "I suppose it's going to be in a few days." "If I know Tom, it'll be sometime tomorrow." Strip said "I just got a text saying that there is a meeting for all race

personal tomorrow morning. With the severity of your charge, I'm sure that your case will go right to the correction committee. Because of our relationship, I can't be

involved." "I know that dad…*sigh* I'm tired. I think I'm going to lay down for a while." Sapphire said" Victoria, do you know if I can get to my trailer?" "I don't know."

Victoria said "The storm knocked a light pole on to it. It has a huge dent in the top and there are electrical lines all over it." "Oh my god!" Sapphire said "Is Gray okay?"

"Yeah… he's fine" Victoria said. "He was visiting Echo, doing some sort of brother-sister thing when the storm hit." "That's a relief." Sapphire said turning to her parents. "I

guess I'll have to take you up on that offer to spend the night." "I can get you a room if you don't want to stay with your parents." Tex said "Dinoco has a few guest rooms

that aren't being used." "Thanks Tex" Sapphire said. "But, I think I'll stay with my parents, it's been a while since we have had any family time." "I understand" Tex said "If

you need anything, just call." Back at the medical center: Doc rolled into Tara's treatment room. "Sorry" he said "I was busy with a patient. How do you feel?" "A little better

now that I'm warmed up." Tara said "Chavo feels better too." Doc saw that Chavo was dry and he was so warm, he was panting a little. "I'm glad." Doc said "I'm going to give

you a quick going over and if I'm satisfied, you can head back to the hotel." "Start with Chavo" Tara said "I'm worried about him." "Tara, I'm a medical doctor not at vet.

*Tara just batted her eyes at him* All right, I can check him out." Doc said as he drove over to Chavo. "His lungs sound clear, eyes…bright and shiny. Since he's panting, I

think he's warmed up too. Animals recover faster than we do." Doc then checked Tara out. "Am I good?" Tara asked "Can I go back to the trailer?" "Your temperature has

returned to normal" Doc said "As far as I'm concerned you've recovered." "The clean-up crews were about done with the trailer area when I stopped at your trailer." Lightning

said as he rolled into the room. "I've brought you a dry bra and underwear that way you don't have to put the wet ones back on." "Thanks Dad" Tara said, then she saw

something sticking out of his left side, right in front of his rear wheels. "What do you have sticking in your side?" "It's a nail...a pretty rusty one at that." Doc said "Where did

you get that from?" "I was helping some cars out of a destroyed tent when some debris fell on me." Lightning said "That explains why my side hurts. I thought I just pulled a

muscle." "Hold still, I'm going to remove it, then I'm going to clean the wound, I don't want an infection setting in." Doc said as he attached something that looked like a pair

of pliers to his rim. "When's the last time you've had a tetanus shot?" "I don't remember." Lightning said "Do I really need it?" "Yes, your puncture wound is pretty deep." Doc

growled, as he wrote out an order for the medication and gave it to the nurse. "I know that you hate needles, but it's the only way the medication is administered. I'm not

letting you out of here until I remove that nail and you get that shot." Lightning sighed quietly. "How long is this going to take?" he asked "I still have a ton of work to do." "I

know that." Doc said "I put a rush on the order. It shouldn't take too long. Now… get your rear over here." Lightning slowly drove over to Doc, and moaned in pain as Doc

pulled a two-inch-long nail out of his side. "That nail was longer than I was expecting." Doc said. "You're lucky that went in sideways… It's long enough to puncture a lung.

How do you feel?" "Sore and very tired." Lightning said "Most of the urgent repairs are almost done. Hopefully, I can head to the hotel soon." Moments later: Doc was cleaning

and dressing Lightning's wound when Lightning's phone rang. "That was Strip. There is another storm starting to roll in." Lightning said after he hung up the phone. "He wants

me to help the Dinoco team secure the tent." The nurse returned with the syringe. "You're going to be very sore in the morning." Doc said as the nurse drove to Lightning's

rear and cleaned off a spot on the underside of his bumper. "Take a deep breath Rookie. This is going to pinch. After the nurse had removed the needle and left the room:

"I'm done with both of you. Tara, since the race has been postponed, you can go goof off… or whatever. I want you to take it easy for a few more hours. Things are starting to

slow down here. I'm going to hang out here for a little while. Then I'll meet you back at the hotel." "I'm heading to the Dinoco tent… if you need me, I'll be there." Lightning

said as a pack of reporters started to approach them. "I'll see you later." Lightning gave both Tara and Sally a kiss before driving away. Tara and Sally talked with the

reporters until it started thundering again. "I think we need to head to the hotel." Sally said "I don't want you or Chavo getting wet again." "A little rain won't hurt us." Tara

said "Besides I need to stop at the trailer. If we are going to spend the night with you, I need to get Chavo's food and water bowls." "I know that a little rain won't hurt you,

but its near sunset and it's starting to get chilly." Sally said "I don't want you getting cold again." Tara just nodded as they headed to the trailer area. There was still a lot of

debris around, but the area had been cleaned up enough so they could get to Tara's trailer. The recovery crew had already had Ryan's trailer standing upright and they were

working on Kevin's. Tara got Chavo's stuff packed up just as it began to storm again. Unlike the previous storm, this storm was mild, rain with some lightning and thunder.

Tara, Sally and Chavo waited the storm out in Tara's pit lane garage. Lightning wasn't as lucky. He found himself in axle deep mud, as he helped the Dinoco crew stabilize the

tent, it was in danger of collapsing. Between the rain and the mud, the bandage over his wound came off. Lightning ignored the stabbing pain and continued to work. Once the

tent was secured, William, the Dinoco team physician approached Lightning. "Lightning, come with me…" He said as Lightning followed the doctor into the private medical

center. "Timber, I need your services." "I'm coming Dr. Frenzy." Timber said "What to you need? *she sees Lightning bleeding.* Mr. McQueen, I need you on the lift… your

bleeding!" "That explains why my side so painful." Lightning said as he drove on to the lift. "It's from earlier in the day, I was helping some cars and some debris fell on me.

When I stopped at the medical center to check on Tara, Doc removed the nail and bandaged me. I guess with all the rain and mud, I didn't feel it come off." "I'm going to let

Timber clean you up." William said "Before you leave, I need to look at it." Lightning hissed in pain as Timber started cleaning his wound. Once she was done, she called

William into look at it. "That's what I was fearing, there is some tearing around the edges. I want you to keep a close eye on it. You could easily get an infection." William said

"As soon as possible I want you to tell Hudson what happened this evening. I strongly recommend he puts you on some antibiotics. If it helps I can send a medical report to

him." "Could you please do that." Lightning said "I'm so tired, I have a feeling that I'll forget." "Absolutely, I'm also going to send a report to Strip. You are too injured to

continue working in these conditions. I suggest you head back to your trailer and rest. I'll let Timber bandage you up, while I write out the injury report for Doc. Don't hesitate

to come back and see me if you have any more problems with it." "I will" Lightning said. "Thank you for taking care of me." "You were injured further while helping us."

William said "It would be negligent of me if I let you leave before I examined your injury." William then turned around and headed to the computer to make his report. "Just

stay still." Timber said "I need to get the supplies." Lightning yawned as the nurse left the room.

 **DarkerKnight10-Man, my homeland country's been attacked by those sluts in the Middle East!-** The bomber wasn't from the middle east...he was a fellow countryman. I was surprised to see it in England, MI-5(domestic intelligence agency) and MI-6(foreign intelligence agency) are usually very good at caching the bad guys before they can strike.

 **My sister got scared cauz she lives in Manchester! How terrifying those terrorists are!-** I hope your sister is alright. If you see her, give her a hug from me! LOL!

 **i like a scene how Tara and Chance date. Why don't Chance teaches Tara about perfect cooking with a twist on his dad's restaurant. Also let Chance try Tara's first dish and he spits it out because is burnt. Remember also about the "sushi idea."-** Yep, haven't forgot, just looking for a good spot.

 **Here's some good questions for the family feud. 1. Name something that you can use to practice babysitting a baby car? Top answers: A. Stroller B. Pillow C. Dummy D. the baby himself/herself asked a hundred men who has a girlfriend, name something a guy will never want to see in his face before a nice romantic date. Top answers bags/black eye cheek That's all for now. :) I have forgotten the second question! Top answers: A. pimples B. Dirt C. Eye bags/black eyes D. Oil E. Sweat F. A blusing cheek.-** I think I might have found a place for this, however its at the very end of the story.

 **Guest 3-Wow! I guess after a long wait we all deserved this long chapter. Great work! If you need help to finish this story tell us, you're so close to the 100 chapters! If you,also, need help with the sex scene of McQueen and Sally I told you last time because you can't find anything new to add to it, tell me, I could help you with some details!PS: I have a story I've read long ago, it was called "I can get used to this" something like that, and it was about the first time McQueen and Sally made love, after Cars 1 and Sally gets accidentaly pregnant but the writer never finished it. I gotta say it was the first story I've read with McQueen and Sally having sex and it was my favourite, i totally loved it! So if you're available, I don't know if you would like to rewrite it in a better version as you always do, that would be awesome and wou can finish it the way you want. What do you think? take your time, there's no presure ;)-** I think I've read that... it's been years ago. I need to finish this story before I start on other projects. You have had a lot of good ideas, maybe you can try rewriting it. I can help you if you want.

 **It's friday already and you haven't updated! We should have 2 chapters after a looooong wait...-** I have been extremely busy, on top of that it's show season. Breeding season is coming to a close, so I'm dealing with that too. I'm posting this a day early, I'm writing this in the RV heading to a weekend horse show. In the next three weeks, I have four shows, two of them are considered major. One top of that, my training partner fell and broke her leg, and we have had an assistant trainer quit. I know that two people my not seem like a lot, but we are a small stable, being short help is a major problem. I have the next chapter written, but I'll be next week before I have a chance to proof read it.

 **Guest 2-The secret slipped a bit sooner than I thought but at least it's over with. Haha! Old friends out getting wasted. Ya can't get enough til you're all buzzed. Hahahaaaaa!** -I thought it was time for a funny moment. It was going to be longer, but I didn't like the way it turned out so I delated it.

 **Funny with the spider and Tara being found by Lightning naked around Chance. Race like hell and they're afraid of getting rid of a spider. Well there goes something you've been looking forward to for weeks.-** The spider idea came from another reader. It took some time to find a place for it.

 **A great race. Thunder better watch himself before he lands in prison again.-** Thunder wasn't in prison. He was in the county jail.

 **Edge is a lousy dirty fucker of a dickhood. I doubt he even has a dick with his mature. Please maybe have Lightning confront Edge at some point as we've never seen one yet.-** This is the beginning of the end for Edge. I can't say too much because I'm still working on the details.

 **My heart also goes out to all those who are suffering the loss of all those and those who perished in Manchester** -Mine too.

 **I don't know how far this story's gonna stretch but I wish you to go as far as want all the way. If you do have Lightning and Sally have another baby and it's a boy I have some ideas for names. 1. Max Montague McQueen 2. Shane Sterling McQueen (Shane: Irish Gaelic for 'God's greatest gift') 3. Anthony Hudson McQueen If you already have a name planned I look forward to it** -No, I don't have a name picked out, I'll keep your suggestions in mind. I haven't decided if Sally is going to get pregnant in this story or the next. I can almost guarantee that the baby won't be born until the next story. I love the idea of using Doc's name. The babies first name might be Hudson...that is a long way off.


	100. Lightning's Affair?

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **AN: A huge shout out to my friend Cindy. She helped me with the German. To those of you who speak German, I'm sorry that we butchered the language.**

 **Chapter 96. – Lightning's Affair? –**

As Timber finished bandaging Lightning's wound, a commotion was heard and it was getting closer to the treatment room. The next thing that they knew was Tex came

limping into the room, holding up his left rear wheel. He was supported by a few of the pittys that had been working on the tent. Lightning was surprised to see Tex was just

as dirty and covered in mud as they were. "Put him on the other lift." Timber said "Mr. Dinoco, what happened?" "I slipped in the mud, I'm hoping I've only twisted my axle."

Tex said "You finish with Lightning, I can wait. Boys… could one of you go get an ice pack? We can ice my axle while I wait." The pitty nearest to him, nodded and left the

room. As Tempest finished with Lightning, a white female 1975 BMV CSL IMSA, with red and blue stripes rolled into the room. "Texas Griffith Dinoco! What have you done to

yourself this time?" She said with a German accent. "Can't I leave you alone for five minutes without you hurting yourself." "Mom, you know dad is always hurting himself.

Just last week one of his prize longhorn bulls gored him in the trunk… How else did you think he got wounded?" Victoria said following her mother. "I tried to stop him today,

but he insisted on helping the crew." "Amanda, I'm hoping it's only a minor injury." Tex said annoyingly "I wasn't going to stand around and do nothing when they needed a

hand. And just for your information Victoria, it was a cow that got me, not a bull. I mistakenly got between her and her newborn, and she let me know that she wasn't happy

about it." Amanda sighed as she picked up a clean towel. "Hat William dich schon gesehen? (Has William looked at you yet?) She said as she gently wiped Tex's face off. "Ich

weiß, dass du bist und Händen auf irgendwie Kerl, aber du solltest die Mannschaft das Zelt behandeln lassen. Das ist es, was du dafür bezahlst. Du bist in deinem Leben um

Vieh herum, du weißt besser als zwischen Mutter und ihrem Kalb zu kommen. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass ich heute Abend nichts geplant habe. Ich vermute, wir können zu

Hause bleiben und kuscheln. (I know that you're and hands on kinda guy, but you should have let the crew handle the tent. That's what you're paying them for. You have

been around cattle all your life, you know better than to get between mother and calf. It's a good thing that I haven't planned anything tonight. I guess we can stay home and

snuggle.) Victoria made a gagging sound. "That's gross!" She said "I've figured out a long time ago, that 'snuggle' is your code word for sex." Amanda just glared at her

daughter while Tex just chuckled. "There you go Lightning." Timber said as she finished with him "If you need too, you can take some Advil, or some other pain medicine of

your choice." Lightning groaned slightly as he got off the lift. Desperate to get away from her mother's intense glare, Victoria rolled over to Lightning and let him lean on her.

"You two can do whatever." She said "I'm going to help Lightning back to his camp. I'll be back as soon as I can." Timber and William turned their attention to Tex's injury.

Lightning leaned heavily on Victoria as they slowly drove back to the hotel. "Thanks for helping me." Lightning said "I have forgotten how scary your mom is." "Yeah, she

makes that impression. Mom has a sensitive side too, she just doesn't show it often." Victoria giggled "You have to remember that she is a former racecar too, but on the

European road race circuit. So, she can be a total badass when she needs to be. Dad was her sponsor before they were married. If you haven't figured it out… strong women

are a turn on for dad." "I know what you mean. I was attracted to Sally because she was a strong independent woman. If we didn't meet in a courtroom, I'm sure she would

have told me to go fuck myself." Lightning said "I've noticed that your mom isn't around a lot." "She has her own business." Victoria said "On top of that she is a frequent

commentator for road races here and in Europe." "So, snuggle is their code word for sex." Lightning chuckled "I got to tell Sally that… It's a good code word. I wouldn't be

surprised that Tara would figure it out after we use it a few times." Victoria laughed "Sometimes my parents are worse than newlyweds." She said "Mom got here late last

night, and I can guarantee that they have 'snuggled' at least a half a dozen times already." "Maybe Tex's injured axle will slow them down." Lightning said "I know when I

hurt, I don't want anyone close to me." "Don't hold your breath." Victoria said "When Dad broke his right front axle a few years ago, it didn't stop them…Then again with the

medicine Dad was taking, he wasn't in much pain." Lightning laughed as they reached the hotel. Sally and Tara was finishing their dinner when Lightning and Victoria rolled

through the door. "Lightning! Are you okay?" Sally said as she gently kissed him. Lightning and Victoria settled at the kitchen table. "What happened?" Lightning explained

everything that happened at the tent. Victoria gladly accepted a soda that Tara offered her. "Thanks for helping dad get back to the hotel." Tara said "Can we get you anything

to eat?" "No thank you" Victoria said "I've already eaten. Now that Lightning is safely with you, I can head back to camp. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a very

long day." "I'm pretty sure of that." Lightning said as he hugged Victoria. "There are reporters crawling all over this hotel. Max, Sally's bodyguard is here, he can help you

back to the medical center." "Thank you, but I've gotten good at avoiding the reporters." Victoria said "Now that it's fully dark, I think that I can slip out of here without

anyone seeing me. After Victoria left and Max retired to his own suite: "Come let's get you cleaned up, then you can go to bed." Sally said "Tara, help me get Stickers into the

shower." Lightning yelped in pain as Sally accidently bumped his wound a few times. It took some maneuvering, but Sally and Tara got him into the shower. Lightning was so

exhausted he ended up leaning on Tara. Sally gently cleaned all of the mud off and she was careful not to get the bandage wet. When Sally was almost done, she turned to

Tara. "Tara, I want you to promise me that you'll be very grown up about this." Sally said "Your father needs his underside cleaned off, I can't do it with his codpiece on."

"Just do whatever you need to do." Tara said "I'm too tired to care." Sally reached under Lightning and removed his codpiece and started to rinse the mud off his manhood.

"Sally stop…I need to pee." Lightning moaned. "I can't hold it…" Sally grabbed his penis and held it down as Lightning shuttered and started urinating. "Oh, that's gross!" Tara

whispered as she stared at the celling. "I'm going to my happy place." After a few moments: "Are you done?" Sally asked "I need to rinse you off." "There I'm done." Lightning

said after he urinated for the next twenty seconds. "I've needed to go for the last hour." Once Sally finished rinsing all the mud off, she got towels out of the closet. "I'll do his

front." Tara said "You can do his rear. It's bad enough to see his ding dong, I'm not about to touch it." After they got him dry, Sally slipped a bath towel around Lightning's

back half and she and Tara led Lightning to the bedroom. Due to his nakedness, Tara didn't want to help her father into bed. Once she saw Lightning struggling, she let him

lean on her. Once they got him settled, Sally called room service and ordered Lightning something to eat. Tara and Chavo said their good nights and headed for their

bedroom. The next morning: Tara yawned and stretched before driving out of her room. "Good Morning Kiddo" Doc said "How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling great!... but

hungry." Tara said "Why are you here so early?" "Sally called me." Doc said "She said that your dad woke up this morning feeling ill." Doc and Tara drove to the bedroom.

Lightning was still in bed, shivering from a fever. Luckily for Tara, the sheet was covering his back half. "Tara, could you get some cool wet towels and gently wipe him down."

Doc said, Tara nodded and headed to the bathroom. "Lightning, I know what's wrong, I got William's medical report." "Doc, can I have a painkiller?" Lightning moaned "My

side feels like it's on fire." "After I examine you." Doc said "I want to know exactly what I'm dealing with before I give you anything." Lightning moaned painfully as Doc

carefully took the bandage off. Tara came back with some wet towels and gently laid them on his roof as she started to wipe him down. "Well kiddo" Doc said after he finished

examining the wound. "I don't have to tell you that you have an infection. I'm going to put you on strong antibiotics and painkillers. I want you up and moving as best as you

can. If your wound isn't better in a couple of days, I'll have to drain it." "Great Doc!" Lightning said "Just great!" There was a knock at the door, and Max answered it. "Mr. Tex

Dinoco and a Dr. William Frenzy are here to see you Lightning. Max said as he drove into the bedroom. "Do you want to see them?" "Yes, let them in." Lightning said "They

know what's going on." Sally had Lightning propped up in bed by the time that Tex and William entered the room. Tex had a heavy brace round his axle. "I'm so sorry,

Lightning" Tex said as he limped over to the bed. "This is all my fault." "No, it's not" Lightning said shifting painfully. "I was wounded before I helped your crew with the tent."

"Lightning don't argue with me" Tex said sternly "Because you helped us, you are now in worse shape…" "Lightning, I'm on the Piston Cup Bord of Directors, as well as the

doctor that tended your injury." William said cutting in "It's well within my authority to put you on medical leave until further notice." Lightning winced in pain as he shifted.

"Where are you having pain?" Doc asked "Is it your side or your axle?" "A little of both" Lightning said "But mostly my side." "You're injured more than I figured." Doc said

"I'm going to give you a salve that will draw out the infection." "There's a meeting for all racing officials." Lightning said "Just load me up with pain medication. The press is

going to ask why I'm not there." "Well, it'll give them something else to talk about." Tex said "I guess you haven't heard the current rumors… When Victoria helped you get

home last night, reporters took pictures of you two. Now everyone thinks you are having an affair with her." "You got to be kidding me." Lightning said "She helped me get

back to the hotel that's all." "I know that Kid." Doc said "You know how the media likes to blow everything out of portion. We'll deal with that later, right now just rest." Doc

carefully re-bandaged the wound. Satisfied that Lightning was being taken care of, Tex and Dr. Frenzy left the suite. As Tara fed Chavo, Sally and Doc helped Lightning out of

bed. Slowly Lightning drove to the kitchen and parked at the table. Doc laid three vials in front of him. "I need you to take all of this." Doc said "The first one is a pain killer,

the second is antibiotic and the third one is an anti-inflammatory, it'll help with the swelling." It took almost fifteen minutes, but Lightning downed all the medicine. The family

then called and had their breakfast brought to the room. A little later: Lightning pushed a tin of what looked like candy to Tara. The tin showed a child at the beach with a big

red pail and sail boats in the background. "Here, try these." he said "I think you'll like them." "What is it?" Tara asked, before seeing the name on the tin. "Sassolini? What's

that?" "It's European licorice." Lightning said popping a piece into his mouth. "A friend sent it to me… try some…I think you'll like it." Tara again looked at the candy before

picking up a piece. It was white and blue, bigger than a peanut M&M. Tara put the piece into her mouth. "The candy shell is vanilla, soft and with a hint of anise. The center is

a chewy black licorice that has an intense flavor of both licorice and it's salty." Tara said "It's getting stuck in my teeth." "It does that, just let it dissolve instead of chewing it."

Lightning said, Tara swallowed "Do you feel a dull buzzing on your tongue?" "Yeah" Tara said "I like it." "I knew that you would." Lightning said "Don't eat them all at once.

There not that easy to find… at least here in the U.S." A little later: Lightning called Strip and asked what he missed at the meeting. Strip said because of all the damage, the

race officials decided that today's race is going to be a sprint race instead of a normal race. Strip also told Lightning that he got Dr. Frenzy's report, and to take all the time he

needed. Most of the major storm damage has been cleaned up. Strip said he had good news, his puncture and Tex's axle wounds were the worst injuries that were reported.

After the phone call, Lightning and Tara just settled in front of the TV and watched cartoons for rest of the morning. At the track: The McQueens and Doc headed for Tara's pit.

As soon as they reached pit lane, they were swamped by reporters. "Mr. McQueen, is it true that you are having an affair with Miss Weather's crew chief?" One of the

reporters shouted "We have pictures of you and her snuggling last night. She was seen entering your hotel and we didn't see her again until she showed up on pit lane."

Lightning angrily turned on the reporter. "If you would have checked your facts, you would have learned I was injured after the storm yesterday." Lightning said "When the

second storm came through, I helped the Dinoco crew with their tent. By the time we had the tent stabilized, their team physician saw I was bleeding. He took me to the

medical center. Their nurse cleaned my wound, and then Dr. Frenzy examined me. By the time they were done, I was exhausted. Tex Dinoco was injured trying to stabilize

the tent as well. As Dr. Frenzy worked on Tex, Victoria offered to help me to the hotel. The only thing that Victoria did when we reached my suite, was except a soda that Tara

offered her. I don't know why you didn't see her leave my suite." Victoria suddenly appeared at Lightning's side. "That's because I went back to our medical center and helped

dad get back to his hotel room." Victoria said "After mom and I had dad settled I headed back to my own trailer, settled down and went to sleep." "So, you didn't stay and

have a three-way with McQueen?" Another reporter shouted "Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" "No offense Lightning, but eeewww! He might be good-looking,

but he's not my type. Besides that, he's happily married." Victoria said "I am a grown woman and I don't need to let the media know where I'm going or what I'm doing. If

you have a problem with that, then that's your problem… not mine." Lightning motioned to the security cars to get the reporters away from them before he turned his back.

He sensed somebody was standing behind him and Lightning turned around and scowled at the car. His expression softened once he saw who it was, it was his friend and

reporter Kori Turbowitz. "I'm sorry Lightning," she said "I just wanted you to know I'm here if you need me." "I'm sorry Kori" Lightning said "I know you will be, I'm sorry for

snapping at you. I'm not in the best of moods right now." "That's understandable." Kori said "You have my number if you need me. I know you have a race to get ready for,

so I'll let you get to it… I'll see you around." "Thanks Kori." Lightning said "Find me after the race, I can give you an interview then." Kori nodded before driving away.

"Victoria, you really don't think I'm sexy enough to have sex with?" Lightning asked, Victoria nodded. "Then what are your taste in men?" "Believe it or not, I think the Fiats

are sexy." Victoria said "In fact, I think that the yellow one that manages your tires, is a hot stud. I'm not sure… I think his name is Guido." "You mean Luigi." Lightning said

"Guido is the pitty that changes my tires." "Oh okay! Are they friends or… a couple, if you know what I mean." "No, they aren't a couple." Lightning said "They are only best

friends and roommates. The next time Luigi comes for a visit, I can introduce you to him." "I would love that!" Victoria said "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" "I don't think

so, but I can ask and find out." Lightning said "Don't you think he is a little old for you? I mean he is old enough to be your grandfather." "I don't care about age." Victoria said

"Italian men get better with age, so I bet he's incredible. Besides he's not the first one I've dated… or slept with. Fiats might have small bodies, but their other parts are

huge." Shocked, Lightning just looked at Victoria. "VICTORIA!" he exclaimed "I didn't think your doors swung like that." Victoria just laughed. "It shocked the hell out of my

parents the first time I brought an older Fiat home and introduced him." She said "They had a hard time getting used to it, but once they saw we were serious they excepted

it. I have to go now, I need to get Sapphire ready for the race." Lightning and Victoria hugged before heading to Sapphire's pit." Once they were alone, Sally rolled to

Lightning's uninjured side, and snuggled against him. "You never fail to surprise me." Sally said "Are you serious about a three way?" "Yes, I am." Lightning said "We would

have to clone you first. You're the only one I'm interested in having sex with." "We don't have to do that." Sally playfully said "There is another car that looks just like me. I'll

have to…" "Leave your brother out of this!" Lightning said "He's more sexually perverted than I am! Come on we need to get going, the race will start soon." Sally laughed as

they drove to Tara's pit.

 **Frogman-I love this chapter. It was worth waiting for. It had just enough awarkness that a first timer would have. I have an idea... the next time Tara and Chance have sex, have them watch a porno first. They copy some of the positions and they hurt themselves. Then Tara tries to explain how she got hurt without confessing that she had sex.-** That's a good idea, I added it to my pile of ideas. I'll see what I can do.

 **A few days ago I was killing an afternoon, I went in to my local bookstore. It had a big display of Cars 3 stuff. I too picked up a couple of books. I picked up the junior novel too. I've only gotten threw part of it, so don't tell me how it ends. I should have time later today to finish it.-** I won't tell you how it ends. All I'll say is, it has a nice plot twist.

 **Cute moment between Cony and his wife. I liked the idea of Page being fast. Just because Page is pregnant, don't mean she's made of glass. It was nice to see McQueen to let her on the track. My friend has a pair of sphinxes, Romeo and Juliet. McQueen was right, they are "alien" looking cats. That's not the weirdest part, my friend puts them in harnesses and takes them for a walk. I went with her one time, you should have seen the looks we got. LOL! Anna's pregnant? No surprise, it happens when you can't keep your legs closed. I don't know what you have planned, but make her labor and delivery long and painful. Maybe that will convince her to stop screwing around**.-I'll keep that in mind. It probably won't happen until the next story.

 **It's good that Doc didn't freak out when Tara told him that she had sex with Chance. Doc demonstrates he is a wise old car when he tells Tara that he can only offer advice as a man, and he tells Tara to call his wife, if she has any questions. Maybe down the line, you could have Tara call her. Sophia gives her all kinds of suggestions on how to drive Chance wild in bed.-** I have something like that already written in. It should be in five or six chapters.

 **I've been Manchester, it's a lovely old city. It broke my hart to hear of the bombing. My prayers are for everyone that has been hurt or killed by it. The Brits are tough people, they will come back stronger than ever**.-I agree with that.I've never been to Manchester. But I heard it's pretty. They live up to their motto, keep calm and carry on.

 **So, Tara confesses to Sally. It came sooner than I expected, but good job! Very funny when Sally said that they didn't follow Doc's rule about no sex during the season. I have a feeling that Tara and Chance will also have problems with that rule.-** Yes, Tara and chance will have a hard time keeping their tires off of each other. Like what happens in this chapter, they get caught from time to time.

 **Cute, Harry and Chavo playing together. The fart between the racecars was funny! I see that Thunder is still being a dick, then again so his crew chief. Tara and Sapphire should team up and file complaints. Hopefully they will get kicked out of the league.-** No comment

 **It's good that Tara and Chavo has recovered. It's true what Sapphire said about cats. My cat stalks me every chance she can get. She likes to hide in corners and ambush the dogs as they walk by**.-My brothers cats do the same thing.

 **It looks like the track is pretty torn up. I've seen videos that show high winds ripping tents apart. Cute moment with Tex and Harry. I hope Edge gets kicked out of the league, dirty old man. Awwww, McQueen got hurt. Then he got hurt again. I can see where this is going, I just hope the wound doesn't get to infected. William and his nurse did a good job of patching him up. To fellow reader Gust 3.- Chill out man! We all have busy lives. I'm sure that IrishScottDragonGirl posts when she can. You should try writing your own story. I think that you'll find that it takes more time than you figure.-** Yes I wrote that storm chapter during an intense storm were having. And like the chapter we had tornadoes, three of them in fact. I'm happy to report nobody got hurt, just a lot of damage.

 **Guest 2-Some damage the storm has caused upon the Stadium. I hope Edge's employment gets terminated as of his sexual harassment on Sapphire. Ouch! Some pain Lightning's enduring. Take your time deciding on what you do there's no rush** -All I'm going to say, is Edge gets what's coming to him.

 **As of Edge's other unruly abuse upon other teams, Sophia and making a bad name for Thunder Edge should be imprisoned he's no man with heart. Please maybe make some more love moments between Lightning and Sally-** There are some loving moments along with a few funny ones in this chapter.

 **Me again. It's also clear that Lightning doesn't want Chelsea and Sally doesn't want Justin but they'll never get that message. Please maybe add in some more moments where Chelsea harasses Lightning but not as in to give Lightning the reason to arrest her. Someone like Justin will cross the line eventually. Please have Lightning arrest him if you have it coming in your next story. Maybe when Lightning's off duty have Chelsea try to kiss him when she's passed her probation and Sally intervenes in pulling her away. Just thoughts for some drama that's all. Decide if you like them or not. I've revised my idea of Chelsea harassing Lightning in your next story. Of course my idea of Chelsea trying to kiss Lightning still stands I've just revised a little. Say Lightning's not on duty. Chelsea's probation is revoked and takes a holiday at the wheel well motel just to get to Lightning. Lightning takes Sally, Tara, and Chance to dinner with a dance party going on at the wheel well. She plays all flirtatious and seductive with him after seeing Lightning and Sally kissing at their spot overlooking the town. Lectures him about his family life with Sally and Tara. Moans about having limited access to contact with Thunder and with Thunder's consent while they're face to face alone. Then Sally and Tara kick in defending Lightning. Lightning then warns Chelsea that although he's not on duty he has authority 24/7 to arrest. I've seen people who don't let it go. Or if you like this maybe have Lightning arrest a guy for drunken disorderly for harassing Chelsea. Although he doesn't like Chelsea he doesn't hate her.-** I made notes, I can see what I can do. I can't say when or where I'll use it.

 **Guest 3-Thank you but believe me, I'm not good at writing. It's ok if you don't want to rewrite the story, I feel sad now XD hahaha you are a good writer and listen to your readers, that's what I like of you! I understand you're busy but it's great that you have the next chap written already so you don't have to write it. C'mon you're almost in your record of 100 chapters! :D-** I have no doubt that I have 100 chapters. It's crazy, I never thought this story this would last so long. It's been a wonderful ride, and I'm glad you guys took it with me.

 **I like Guest 2 idea's of Chelsea harrasing Lightning actually. It would be wonderful if you use it, try making her cross the line, you know, going to far. She can start touching him more than she should...-** I'll see what I can do.

 **macan-is this fanfic humanised? because why does tara have boobs if the characters have wheels?-Welcome, I hope are enjoying the story.** No, it is not humanized. I've made a note is my summary page. Her boobs, are located between her front wheels. Unlike humans, they are not easy to see.

 **what kind of car is tara and chance? i would imagine tara to be a porsche 911 and chance might be a bmw 5 series?-** Tara a cross of Sally and Lightning. She looks a lot like a 911, but she's bigger than her corners are more square. She has Lightning's horsepower, and Sally's smarts. I never really said what kind of car Chance is, but he is a dark blue Audi R8 GT.


	101. Lightning Storm

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 97. – Lightning Storm –**

Just before the race: Chance and Tara were making out when Sally and Doc rolled in on them. "ROOKIE! STOP THAT!" Doc demanded "You should be preparing for the race!"

Tara and Chance quickly separated. "Sorry Doc, we kinda got carried away." Tara confessed, she then turned to Chance. "They know we…we…" "Are lovers" Sally said cutting

in. "You two need to be more selective about where you make out. You know that the media would go crazy if they saw you, not to mention what your father would do.

Between the storm and Sticker's injury, I haven't had time to talk to him about you two." "Great, if your father saw us, I would be a dead man." Chance said "At least, he

would beat the crap out of me." "No, he wouldn't." Tara said "I wouldn't let him." "Tara, the wound on Lightning's side is very painful." Doc said "You know what he's like

when he's in pain." "Yeah, he barfs all over the place." Tara said, earning her a firm swat on the rear from Sally. "I'm only joking!" "It wasn't funny." Sally scolded "Besides

you know better than that." Lightning arrived at the garage just as the loudspeaker called the racecars to the starting line. Tara reached under Chance and caressed his

codpiece. Try as he might, Chance couldn't contain a shutter of delight. When Lightning saw the sexual display of affection, his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Well, I've got to go."

Tara said "After the race, we can ditch my parents and find someplace where we can be alone." Tara pretended not to see the startled look on her father's face as she blew a

kiss to him. "You're going nowhere after the race." Sally said "We need to hit the road as soon as the awards ceremony is over. Because of the storm, we're a day behind, and

we need to get to the next track as soon as possible." Tara just nodded as she drove out of the garage. "Did… did you… see that?" Lightning stuttered "Tara just grabbed

Chance's dick. If I didn't know better…I would think that they were having sex." Doc and Sally looked at each other. Just by the way they made eye contact, Lightning knew

there was something that they weren't telling him. "Kiddo, I need to get to the track." Doc said hastily "I think you and Sally need to have a talk." Doc then hurried out of the

garage. "What are you talking about?… Doc, Doc!" Lightning called, then he turned to Sally. "I don't understand what's going on. Can't this wait until the end of the race?"

"No, it can't… come with me!" Sally said in a tone that meant business. "I want to talk to you about Tara and Chance's relationship. We can't do it here, we don't have any

privacy." "Sally, what is going on?" Lightning exclaimed "Sally… Sally! Talk to me. What about Tara's and Chance's relationship?" Sally ignored Lightning's calls and headed

back to the trailer. During the drive: Lightning had time to think about what just happened. Somehow, he knew what Sally was wanting to talk about... and the more he

thought about it, the madder he got. At the trailers: Lightning was fuming by the time they arrived. It didn't help that his side was throbbing in pain. Sally turned and faced

Lightning. With the race going on there was nobody around but the security guards. Before Sally opened her mouth to explain: "YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU!... " Lightning

shouted. "DOC KNOWS TOO… DOESN'T HE?" "Know what?" Sally calmly said "What are you talking about?" "TARA AND CHANCE!... THEY HAVE BEEN HAVING SEX BEHIND MY

BACK! I had a feeling that there was something going on between them when they didn't seem bothered by Tara's nakedness that night we had a spider in the suite." "You

need to calm down and stop shouting. I'm not going to talk to you if you continue to shout." Sally demanded "If you do anything to the wound on your side, Doc is going to

have a fit." Lightning said nothing until Sally started to pull away from him. "I'm sorry… forgive me" He said in a normal tone. "But it is quite a shock, when you see your

daughter grabbing someone in that way." "Yes… Tara and Chance are lovers, I didn't find out until a few days ago. Tara only told Doc the night before. Doc and I had a chance

to talk yesterday. He said that Tara came to him and asked if she could talk to him. Tara knew you would go ballistic, making it impossible for her to talk to you. It looks like

she was right about that!" Sally said, Lightning opened his mouth to complain, but she cut him off "Lightning, think about it… Tara and Chance have been dating for over a

year. Don't you think it's time they did something a little more serious? When we started dating, we didn't wait that long. I think it was barely a month before we started

having sex." "I don't want Tara to see him again." Lightning said, not hearing a word that Sally had said. "I can file a complaint and get him and his father kicked out of the

league." "LIGHTNING OWEN FERGUS MCQUEEN! DON'T YOU DARE!" Sally shouted, attracting the security guard's attention. She smiled at them and winked. "After all these

years, I thought you had given up on being selfish. You're willing to break Tara's heart because you can't let her grow up. I wouldn't be surprised if she runs away and never

talks to you again… don't say she wouldn't, Tara is just like you. Just look what you did when your mother prevented you from racing." "She's my daughter!" Lightning

countered "It's my job to protect her virginity… I've failed her." "Lightning… just stop… THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!" Sally shouted "It's about Tara. I'm her mother, I'm the one

who gave birth to her… All you did was try to bend me in half and say push." Sally said "Just be glad that Tara waited this long until she started having sex. Besides I am her

sponsor, it's my decision if she continues to race or not. Lightning please…it's a shock I know, but we knew this day would come. I'm having issues with it too, but do you see

me freaking out? Tara needs our support, not our scorn." Sally's words hit Lightning like a ton of bricks. Lightning sighed, he knew that he was being selfish. "I'm sorry Sally."

he quietly said and looked at the pavement in front of him. "Your too level-hooded to freak out over anything." "If Chance is Tara's choice for a boyfriend." Sally said "Then

we'll have to live with it." "But what if she ends up pregnant like Anna?" Lightning asked "It will ruin her career even before it really gets started." "We need to sit down with

Tara" Sally said. "And have a serious discussion about birth control." "I can't… I just can't" Lightning said. "I have nothing I can to relate to. For example, I didn't know what

to do when Tara had cramps so painful that she would cry all night long. I was just grateful that Doc knew what to do." "You never told me that she has cramps that bad."

Sally said knowing that this is a perfect chance to bring up the conceptive implants. "She doesn't have them every month" Lightning said. "It happens about every two or

three cycles. Doc is hoping that she grows out of them." "Tara is just like me when I was a teenager" Sally said. "The only thing between me and Tara, I didn't have cramps

every other month, I got them every time. There were months when the cramps were so bad, it made me vomit." "Tara has boughs of nausea too" Lightning said. "It kills me

when she has these 'episodes'. There is little I can do except hold a bucket under her chin as she barfs her guts out." "I wonder…" Sally said, pretending to think for a

moment. "When the race is over I need to talk to Doc." "Talk to Doc for what?" Lightning asked "He's very tired after a race." "Do you know if Tara can have conceptive

implants and still race?" Sally asked "When I was Tara's age my parents gave me permission to have implants… I can't fully explain it, but the stuff in the implants help with

the cramps, as well as being birth control." "All right!" Lightning said not looking totally convinced "We'll talk to Doc after the race." When Lightning turned his tires, a sharp

stabbing pain ran through his wound. "Can you get to your trailer?" Sally asked, Lightning nodded "Good, I'll get you a hot pack." After the race: "Good race, Rookie" Doc said

"It was a tough one out there today." "Yeah" Tara said disapprovingly "I should have won it." "You can't win them all." Doc said "Second isn't bad, you got plenty of points."

Tara snorted irritably "Second place… is just the first looser." She said "If I hadn't been kept awake all night by cramps, I wouldn't have made as many mistakes." "Tara, it's

okay. You have to remember, you're just a rookie… you're going to make rookie mistakes. It's the process of learning how to race. Even after many years of racing, your dad

made stupid mistakes that cost him races." Doc said making Tara giggle. "You have to admit that Sapphire drove a nearly perfect race. Strip taught her well. I'll admit, there

were days where Lightning, even when he was in top form, couldn't beat her." "I know that. I guess that's why she is a Piston Cup champion." Tara said "I'm going to feed

Chavo, take a quick shower, and then crash in my trailer." "I've had races like that." Lightning said as he and Sally drove up to them. "You ran a very good race." "Thanks

Dad" Tara said. "I'm just a little upset that I didn't win." "I wouldn't be worried if I was you, Sapphire was unbeatable today." Lightning said "Aren't you going to see Chance

before we head out to the next track?" "No" Tara said "I've sent him a text saying I'm very tired. I told him that I'll see him when we get to Phoenix." Tara opened her trailer

and let Chavo out to go potty before feeding him. Then she grabbed a few towels and headed to the girl's locker room. Once Lightning and Sally were alone with Doc: "How

are you feeling Doc?" Lightning asked "Tired, my stomach hurts a little but it's not bad." Doc said "What you need?" "Can we talk to you about Tara?" Sally asked "It's about

getting her some conceptive implants." Doc was shocked, he didn't think that Lightning would agree to it as quickly as he has. "Sure" Doc said "What do you what to know

about the implants?" "First of all, what is it?" Lightning asked "I know Sally knows about them, but I don't. I want to know exactly what they are." "A contraceptive implant is

a type of hormonal birth control. It releases a hormone called progesterone into the female's body to prevent pregnancy. The implants are very small plastic rods about the

thickness of a matchstick and two inches long." Doc said "Using local anesthesia, I'll insert it into one of her front wheel well right under the metal. The procedure is quick and

almost painless." "Can Tara use them and still race?" Sally asked "Or is there something else you can use?" "I'll have to double check the regulations, but I'm almost sure Tara

can use it." Doc said "The implant slowly releases progestin into the body. It prevents pregnancy by blocking the release of eggs from the ovaries. It also thickens cervical

mucus to prevent sperm from entering the uterus. Unlike Sally who had five implants, the type we use now are just two tubes." "How effective are they at preventing

pregnancy?" Lightning asked. "Sally tells me that they would help with Tara's cramps as well." "They are one hundred percent effective at preventing pregnancy." Doc said

"However, they are only about seventy percent effective at controlling cramps." "I guess seventy percent is better than nothing." Sally said "When I had my implants put in, it

made me sick." "That's a normal response." Doc explained "Your body was getting used to the extra hormones running through your system." "How soon could you put it in?"

Lightning asked "I don't want Tara getting pregnant." "In about a week or so. Tara said that she's on her period now. Her body will need a week to rest. I can put the implant

in after that…" Doc explained, Lightning opened his mouth, but Doc cut him off. "If I do it any sooner, I'll severely disrupt Tara's reproductive cycle. If that happens it will take

six months to a year for her body to recover, and I won't be able to put the implant in. "When it's time to put them in, call me and I'll have Lucy fly me out to you." Sally said

"If Tara's body responds to the implants like mine did, she'll get sick." "That's a good idea." Doc said "It's impossible to predict how Tara's body will react. The implant affects

everyone differently." "It doesn't matter, I need to be here anyway." Sally said "I'll bring Sophia along." "That's a good idea too." Doc said "She can bring the equipment for

the implants with her." "Because Stickers is wounded, I have made arrangements to travel with you for a few days." Sally said, Lightning opened his mouth to protest. "Don't

argue with me! I know you cannot care for it by yourself. Doc has more important things to do than babysit you." Lightning looked at Doc with pleading eyes. "Don't look at

me that way… I agree with Sally." Doc said "By the way I need to see how it's doing." Doc drove over to Lightning's left side and carefully removed the bandage. "The salve is

working nicely." He said "Once we get to Phoenix, it should be ready to be drained. Are you still taking your antibiotics?" "Yes, but they are tearing my stomach up." Lightning

said "I can barely eat anything." "I think you can cut down to taking one dose a day." Doc said "I'll leave it up to you. You can take it in the morning or in the evening. I don't

really care which one you do." At Thunder Hicks pit: Chick and Candace just arrived "I'm sorry I placed third. I'll try harder next week." Thunder said "I didn't sleep all that

well last night. With everything that has been going on, I just couldn't get my mind to settle enough to go to sleep." "You need to start taking sleeping pills." Edge said "It's

not totally legal, but I know a way you can keep them from showing up on a drug test." "I'm not going to start taking drugs, just because I can't sleep." Thunder said "Besides

I…" "Edge Slammer!" Tom said driving up. He had two security cars with him, one on each side. "I need to see you immediately!" "What the hell do you want!" Edge

demanded "We have not done anything wrong! Thunder just didn't have it today." "This isn't about the race or Thunder." Tom said "It's about what you said and did yesterday

in the tunnels. Sapphire Winters has filed a sexual harassment charge against you." "SHE DID WHAT!" Edge bellowed "YOU'RE BELIEVING EVERYTHING SHE TOLD YOU?"

"Yes, I investigate all complaints." Tom said "You're forgetting, I heard most of what you said to her. I have already made a report. Because of the seriousness of the charges,

this case now is in the hands of the correction committee." "I can't believe this!" Edge demanded "Thunder… Do something!" "I-I-I… Don't know what to do." Thunder

stuttered "I'll tell you one thing, I'm not going to get involved with an investigation." "Kid, I hate to tell you." Tom said as he laid a packet of papers in front of Thunder

"You're ready involved, but you're not a part of this investigation… at this time." "I've done nothing wrong!" Edge spit "This is all a witch hunt!" "We'll see." Tom said "You

should get a visit from an investigator in the next couple of days. Until then, you will have no contact with Miss Weathers or her racing team, and you're suspended from all

official functions as a crew chief. However, you can remain at the track, as long as you're not causing any trouble." "What! Edge can't train me?" Thunder asked "What about

race day! I can't race on my own. I need a crew chief to help me." "I'm sorry Thunder, but there's nothing I can do." Tom said "The hearing is in a few weeks, so you are

going to need another crew chief until then." "Don't worry, I can train you." Chick said "And if we can't find a temporary crew chief, I can be your crew chief on race days."

"Are you sure?" Thunder asked "I-I-I mean… Sorry Dad, I-I-it's just you've never asked to be my crew chief." "Don't worry about it Thunder." Chick said "It's about time I

start showing you some of my tricks. Besides, we don't do a lot of things together… Just think of it as father and son bonding time." Edge glared at Tom as he and the security

guards left. Edge backed into his trailer, slamming the door with a bang. "What do we do now?" Thunder asked, tears starting to come to his eyes. "This is the last thing I

needed right now!" "You just worry about school and racing." Candace said "I'll deal with this." She picked up the packet of papers and headed for Chick's trailer. "Don't worry

Thunder, I'll ask around if anyone is interested in being your temporary crew chief." Chick said "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up. We need to hit the road as soon as

possible." Thunder and Chick hugged before starting to pack up his racing gear.

 **DarkerKnight10-That's why I don't want to be famous. I dont want being asked by any paparazzi, reporters, etc. they kinda annoy my ears especially my eyes when cameras are flashing me too much.-** My boys,-the horses, are more famous than I am. People recognize my name, before they recognize my face. Which is fine by me. I am more than willing to let the horses have all the attention. They handle it a lot better than I do.

 **I don't see much about Mater right now. When will he show up. He's funny when he comes through movies.-** He will come and go. I don't know when he'll show up. I was a little disappointed in the third cars movie, I hope he would've been in it more. But it was still funny, when he did make appearances. And he was the one that gave Lightning the idea to go look for Smokey.

 **When is Tara's Birthday? I don't know the date.-** I really haven't set a date. But it is early in the year, maybe middle of February. It's before the racing season starts.

 **Add a scene that Tara comes to Chance on weekends for fun and she saw him playing video games on a powerful computer addictively which she had never seen before maybe because there's a game that made him stuck to it. She went to him and wants him to go with her somewhere but Chance never replied except "Not now, I'll finish this multiplayer first." Tara begs at him with a pitiful face but Chance just rolled his eyes and continued his game. Tara soon secretly unplugged his computer and They both had a fight teasingly. Chance gave up and did what she wanted. Pretty funny, right?-** Yeah, I can see that being funny. I have added it to my pile of ideas. I will work on trying to find a place for it. Some of the other readers, seem to enjoy the idea too.

 **Woooow! 100 chapters! That's quite an achievement! Now your story was so big like a novel. I call that for a celebration! LOL :P Oh, I mean 100 pages, 96 chapters. It illusioned me!-** I get what you mean. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to come off as bragging.

 **Since I'm a British German, I knew some German words although I was born in UK. You use the language of my half nationality. GENIAL!(Awesome.) I'm commenting on a way too far chapter because of a crappy rule.-** You don't have to be logged in to leave a comment. You can log out, and Then type in your name, where it says name. Then you're free to leave as many comments as you would like.

 **Guest 2-Hope Lightning recovers from his wounds soon. He's been through a lot of agony**.-Lightning has a "procedure" next chapter. After that, he has to deal with the "aches and pains" of getting older.

 **Good job to you and your friend with the German between Tex and Amanda.-** Cindy has been a big help, so I wanted to honor her by making Amanda, German. Cindy is like me, her grandparents immigrated to America, but they came from Germany not Ireland. So her German is like my Irish, rusty and rarely used.

 **Tex had the telling off coming as of what he did. It's good that he's all tyres on despite being the boss.-** Tex has a big heart, and I wanted to show that he's not afraid to get his tires dirty. Besides, I wanted to show that they have a normal marriage.

 **I look forward to what Edge has coming. Victoria was a sweetheart in helping Lightning. We all know the media have no common sense and no respect for celebrities personal life's. They link to conclusions and try gaining credit from publicising false stories.-** I agree, have you ever looked at the supermarket tabloids while waiting in line to check out? Most of the stories are extremely outrageous, and completely false. I can't believe that people buy these kind of magazines.

 **Haha! Funny with Tara being involved in washing Lightning buy he needed it anyway.-** I wanted to show despite her young age, that Tara can handle "life's difficult moments" and not freak out over it.

 **Hope Lightning listens to his doctor. I know how it feels with sweets stuck in your mouth.-** I think it was DarkerKnight10's Idea for the licorice. Or maybe it was yours, I can't remember who suggested it.

 **Kori's a good and honest reporter respecting Lightning that's why he trusts her.-** Kori wanted Lightning to know, she's a friend first and reporter second.

 **Whoa! Victoria likes sugar daddies does she? Her choice in the end. I can see another couple coming.-** Not necessarily, I wanted to show that Victoria might be a good girl, but she also has a naughty side too. Luigi is too obsessed with tires and Ferraris, to notice Victoria.

 **Funny talk between Lightning and Sally at the end but a lovely** **moment. I had an idea of what car Tara looks like between Lightning and Sally Being a Porsche but a bit bulky at the back from her dad.-** Yeah, something like that. Despite her horsepower, She has a very curvy and sexy body. When you look at her there's no question, she is a woman.

 **Please add in some more Irish communication between the McQueens.-** There is some between Lightning and Riley, in a few chapters.

 **If you like this maybe have Lightning star in a movie that Riley's making. He's got the talent.-** They talked about it, in the last story. I have thought about it, but that as far as it's got. If it is not in this story, it will be in the next one.

 **DarkerKnight10's idea sounds good with Tara and Chance play fighting and Mater getting more involved.** **Please maybe have Lightning's full name shouted again. Haven't heard it from Sally yet.-** You get your wish, Sally shouted Lightning's full name. But if you're reading this reading this... You have read the chapter.

 **That idea I came up with for you to think about over Lightning making Sally jump. You know how guys like to get their girl's attention maybe have him slap her rear he makes her scream followed by the rest of the idea. Revised the idea a bit.** -I'll keep that in mind.

 **Kono Storm-nice work on this chapter. sorry for not writing a review in a while I've been very busy**.- Me too. It is the height of showing season, I'm on the road every weekend.

 **I have a question for you. when is Tara's Prom?-** At the end of the story, right before the big championship race. Don't worry I have not forgotten about it.

 **Nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it. You have some good ideas yourself.

 **I have a couple jokes for you. Why do seals swim in salt water? Because pepper water makes them sneeze! What kind of math do Snowy Owls like? Owlgebra.-** Very cute jokes. Owls are one of my favorite animals, so I particularly loved the owl joke. I will try to find a place for it.

 **I've watched the cars 3 clip and it is doc Hudson talking.-John** Lasssiter said he had hours of Paul talking about racing. So they just used some of that in the movie. I was worried that they would use a sound like for Doc. But they didn't and that makes me very happy.

 **Random person-I finished all of your books in a week, but this isn't mainly what this review is about. I JUST KEEP THINKING SALLY SHOULD TOTALLY GET PREGNANT AGAIN, okay I'm not demanding I'm just asking because I just loved when she went through her pregnancy with tara and would love to see that again-** C'ead Mile Failte (A Hundred Thousand Welcomes) You finished my stories in a week? I'm impressed. I'm extremely happy that you enjoyed them. I'm not going to give anything a way...but I have been looking into getting Sally pregnant. Lightning and Sally have a conversion about it in the next chapter.

 **daedae0826-I keep a close watch on Sally... I really hope she brings another car into the family I would love to see Tara's reaction to having a younger sibling, and I loved Sally through her pregnancy and would love to see that. I thought so much into that chapter where she said she usually didn't sleep that long and I sCREAMED PREGNANT, so can you make her prego, just one more child?-** C'ead Mile Failte (A Hundred Thousand Welcomes)to you too. As I said in the previous comment, I'm looking into it. I'm sure that Tara will freak when she learns that Sally is pregnant. Since Lightning has had a vasectomy, they can't have a baby the "old fashion way". I'm doing some research right now. I don't know where or when I put it in.


	102. Lightning's Procedure

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 98. – Lightning's Procedure –**

Tara arrived back at the trailers. "Tara…" Doc called to her "Can we talk to you a minute before you turn in?" "Sure" Tara yawned and drove over. "What do you want to talk

about?" "I know this will be difficult." Sally said quietly to Lightning. "But we have to do it." Lightning said nothing, he only shifted uncomfortably. Doc cleared his throat "Tara

your parents and I have been talking." He said "Now that we're aware that you are having sex…" "…Hopefully safe sex…" Lightning muttered under his breath. Doc cleared his

throat again and glared at Lightning. "…Some of us are having a hard time accepting it." He said "We all know what has happened to Anna, your parents and I don't want that

to happen to you. Before you were born Sally had conceptive implants." "Yeah, Mom told me that she wasn't aware that they ran out." Tara said "I was created by accident."

"You weren't an accident" Lightning said. "Sally and I were planning on having kids, but not right away. You… came along… just a little earlier than planned." "Can I have the

implants?" Tara asked hopefully "It's not like Chance and I are going to run out and make love every night once I get them. I have my racing career and school to think

about." "I don't like the idea of you having sex, period." Lightning said "I have failed as your father, you're seventeen and is no longer a virgin." "Dad!" Tara said "You wasn't

much older before you started to have sex." "That's different…" Lightning cut in. "I…" "How is that different?" Tara demanded "Is it because I'm a girl? Would you be upset if I

was a boy and started having sex? At least I waited until I found someone to love." "I was a different car back then!" Lightning said "I had all kinds of problems and issues."

"So, you coped by fucking girls, you probably didn't even know their names." "ALL RIGHT I'LL ADMIT IT!" Lightning said loudly, causing pain to race along his side. "I didn't

know ALL their names." "Sooooo, how do I know that I don't have a half brother or sister running around somewhere?" Tara said "Come on, you admitted that you were with

a different girl practically every night." "You don't. I might have been a whore, but I always used protection" Lightning said. His eyes widened, as he realized that he drove

right into Tara's trap. "I wish you weren't so fucking smart!" "I can't help it that I'm half mom!" Tara said smugly "She gave me brains and you gave me racing abilities."

Lightning sighed tiredly then he glared at Tara. "If your racing standings or your school grades drop because of your relationship, I will yank you out of the racing league so

fast it will make your hood spin." Lightning said "Just give me some time to wrap my brain around the fact that you can make your own decisions." "Thanks Daddy." Tara said

as she hugged Lightning warmly. "How soon can I have the implants?" "Are you still on your period?" Doc asked "I can't do anything until you're done for the month." "Oh,

okay!" Tara said "I have a couple of days left." "Good, when your done let me know. I can put them in a week after that." Doc said as Tara yawned "We need to get rest of the

gear packed up. The haulers need to get on the road as soon as possible." Forty-five minutes later: The last of the racing gear was packed up. "All right, I think that was

everything." Lightning said "Get your tail to bed, we'll see you in the morning." Tara hugged her parents and Doc "Good night everybody." She said "Come on Fuzz Butt, race

you to the trailer!" Tara revved her engine and playfully drove to her trailer. Chavo happily ran after her. Half an hour later as the haulers rumbled down the highway: Sally

had fallen asleep while Lightning remained awake. He entertained himself by watching TV. During a commercial, Lightning took a moment to admire Sally. 'She's incredible.

She's remarkable. She's cut from a different cloth, combining wit, beauty, courage, silliness, character and integrity into one spectacular woman." Lightning thought to himself

"Somehow, even after all of my screw-ups, Sally is willing to remain my wife.' Mack suddenly hit a pot hole large enough to jerk the trailer. Sally blinked her eyes open. "It's

okay Sally." Lightning said "Mack just hit a pothole or something." Sally yawned and stretched. "I had just enough sleep that I have a feeling I'm not going back to sleep

anytime soon." She said as she noticed how tired Lightning looked. "Have you been to sleep yet?" "No, I'm just... I've had a lot to think about." Lightning said "It doesn't help

that I bumped my side while getting in the trailer. It's still throbbing so I took a pain killer, I'm hoping it kicks in soon. I know it will hurt, but I'm looking forward to having it

drained." Lightning said "Not to change the subject, have you found a clinic that will help you get pregnant? I've never thought that I wouldn't be involved in your

impregnation." "Lightning, don't worry. You'll be involved, just not in the traditional way." Sally said "I've been doing some research, but not much. I found a fertility clinic in

Phoenix. If you want, we can go and check it out while we're in town." "I'm sure I'll have the time." Lightning said dryly "William and Doc will not let me go back to work until

my side has healed." "I can guarantee that. Sally said, Lightning yawned hugely "Just close your eyes and rest. I have some e-mails to answer and when I get done with that,

I'll settle down." Lightning closed his eyes and in moments he was asleep. Wednesday after Tara had gone to school: Doc, Sally, and Lightning headed over to the Dinoco

camp. Since this was a superspeedway, Dinoco had plenty of room to set up multiple large tents. Doc led them to the medical/administrative tent. Timber was in the lobby

waiting. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. McQueen, Dr. Hornet." Timber said warmly "We have everything set up. If you please follow me, we can get started." Lightning noticed that

there were no reporters or media vans around the tent. "Timber, how did you get rid of the reporters?" Lightning asked "Isn't there always a few of them hanging around?"

"Yes, normally… but we have been having some privacy issues, so Tex ordered our security officers to keep the reporters away from the tents." Timber said as she led them to

Dr. Frenzy's office. "It also helps that no one knows that you are here for a procedure... You're not listed by name, you're just listed as Dr. Frenzy's nine-o-clock

appointment." William was talking to another nurse, when he saw Lightning and Sally roll into his treatment room. Lightning knew he was in a tent, but what he saw looked

like a normal doctor's office. "Amazing, isn't it? It's kind of hard to think that we're in a tent, but we are. I can guarantee your privacy. Our security guards are a lot meaner

and tougher than the racing leagues. They have no problems roughing up reporters that get too close." William said as he saw Lightning looking around. "If you want to get on

the table, we can get started." Lightning swallowed nervously as he drove over to where Timber was waiting on him. Doc and William headed to and adjacent room and

started to prepare themselves. Sally parked herself in a corner and tried to stay out of the nurse's way. "I'm going to start by checking your vitals." Timber said "Then I'll start

an I.V." "I hate getting an I.V.s" Lightning complained "Is it necessary that I need one?" "Yes, the doctors might decide to give you some medication during the procedure."

Timber said "I'll use a pediatric needle, that way you shouldn't feel anything." "Do I need to be naked?" Lightning asked nervously "I-I mean it's on my side and not

underneath." "No, your fine." Timber said "I don't see the need for you to be in your birthday suit." Lightning let out with an audible sigh of relief that made both Timber and

Sally giggle. Ten minutes later: Timber came back into the room and she had a tray with her. "I have some medicine for you. Dr. Hornet says you are wiggly when it comes to

medical procedures." She said and held up a syringe. "It's Valium. It will help with the pain and make you sleepy at the same time." Timber then injected the medicine into

Lightning's I.V. line. "I know what it does." Lightning said "I have had it on a couple of different occasions." Timber removed the bandage and attempted to prep the area.

Every time she touched Lightning, he would jump. "Since the area is so painful, I'm going to give you a local anesthetic." Timber said "Once it has kicked in, I can prep the

area." Twenty minutes later: "How is he doing?" Doc asked as he and William rolled into the room. "Are you ready for us?" "Yes Doctor." Timber said "All of the medications

have fully taken affect." Lightning was laying quietly on the table as the doctors approached him. "You ready Kid?" Doc asked, Lightning only stared straight ahead. "Lightning

are you ready?" "Wwwwaaaaallllll." Lightning slurred and reached out like he was trying to touch the wall. "Itttt's soooo prrretttty!" Sally drove over to him and grabbed his

tire. "He's ready Doc." Sally said "Stickers is totally stoned, so he shouldn't feel anything." "Hheeey Ssseeexxxyyy!" Lightning slurred "Yyyyoooouuu dddaaattteee mmmee?"

Doc just rolled his eyes and firmly put his tire on Lightning's hood, forcing his chin to the table. "Lightning, do me a favor." Doc said, as he could see how Lightning eyes were

glassy and unfocused. "Start counting from one hundred." "OOkkayy, ttttalkkking bbbbluuuue bbbblobbbb." Lightning mumbled "Ooonnneee…" He then started snoring. "I had

a feeling that Lightning was fighting to stay awake." Doc said "I knew once he was still, the medicine with knock him out. However, I didn't think Lightning would fall asleep

that quickly." Sally put a tire on Lightning's side. "He still feels really warm." She said "Is that normal?" "No, it isn't. It's because of the infection." Doc said "Once we drain his

wound, Lightning's temperature should return to normal." Lightning started to snore loudly and somewhat awkwardly. "I don't like the way his breathing sounds." Doc said

"Timber, could you start Lightning on some oxygen please." "Of course Doctor." Timber said "I'll get right on that." Lightning had his front tires tucked up underneath of him.

As Timber was getting the oxygen ready, Sally pulled out his tires. Lightning stopped snoring and he seemed to breathe a little easier. "There that should help too." Sally said

"Lightning only sleeps with his tires tucked up under him when he is worried about something." "There's nothing to worry about Sally." Doc said "I know that Lightning worries

about all medical procedures, no matter how minor they are." Once Timber had the oxygen going: Lightning continued breathing normally. So, the doctors discussed were

they would make an incision. Since Lightning's shell was titanium, they decided that they would use a laser scalpel. In an effort to comfort Lightning, Sally moved closer to

him as Doc picked up the laser and started the procedure. Once Doc had the abscess open, all kinds of nasty pus and fluids drained out. "No wonder his side was painful."

William said as he took an iodized based solution and irrigated the area. "The wound was a lot deeper than I expected." "I would have to agree with you. When Lightning hurts

himself, he really hurts himself." Doc chuckled while examining the wound. "Of all the injuries that Lightning has had, this is one of the mildest. I'm going to close the incision

with butterfly closures. There will be less scarring if I do, making Lightning happy. Like all racecars…he's a little vain." "The butterfly closures should help keep the swelling

under control." William said as Doc skillfully closed Lightning's incision. "It was nice to watch a master at work. It's been a pleasure." "Pleasure… Just wait until the pain

medicine wears off." Doc said "About the only time Lightning swears is when he's in pain." "I've spent my whole career around racecars." William said "Profanity is a common

thing with these guys. Besides I've been a witness to some of your expletive rants." Doc just chuckled "I'm a crew chief, so what do you expect?" He said "I'm not going to

change either." William chuckled as he drove over to Sally. "Timber is going to cover the area with a sterile dressing." He said "Lightning needs the dressing changed twice a

day. If you're comfortable, you can change it. If not, I can have Timber come over and change it for you." "I can do it." Sally said "Unless Stickers won't let me." "Then I'll do

it." Doc said "Lightning knows better than to refuse my treatments." "Until the Valium wears off, we will keep him here." William said "It shouldn't be long, I would say

another hour or two." An hour later: Tex entered the tent and limped to his office. Luckily for him, his office was across the hall from the medical center. When Tex got close,

he heard loud snoring. When he looked in, Lightning was the one doing the snoring. Sally and Amanda were sitting at a small paper covered table in the corner. They looked

like they had been discussing business. When Tex entered the room, he saw Lightning still had a respirator over his mouth. "I'm sorry ladies." Tex said "I didn't mean to

interrupt, but I heard someone snoring, so I came to investigate. How's he doing?" "Stickers was given a lot of drugs before the procedure to help him relax… now, he's

sleeping it off." Sally said "I'm not going to wake him. Lightning's wound has been keeping him up at night. Besides, he only snores like that when he is really tired." "I'm very

sorry Sally… If I had known Lightning was injured, I wouldn't have let him help with the tent." Tex said "As the owner of the racing team, it is ultimately my fault that

Lightning was injured." "It's not your fault." Sally said "I don't think any of us, including Lightning… knew how severe the puncture was. I know that Lightning doesn't blame

you for his injury." "Thank you Sally. I'm heading to my office, if you need anything let me know." Tex said "Mandy, have you seen Will around? My brace has slipped and it's

causing me a lot of pain." "No, I haven't." Amanda said "In fact we haven't seen him or Doc since they closed Lightning's wound. Timber is in the other room, maybe she

knows where they are. Just head to your office." Amanda gave Tex a kiss on the cheek before she went looking for Timber. Tex awkwardly made his way to his office. Sally

offered to help him, but he refused by saying his office was just across the hall. Half an hour later: Lightning was awake and Doc examined his side. "Well Rookie, everything

looks good." He said "I want you to take it easy for rest of the afternoon. You can either go back to your trailer or go to Sally's hotel room. When you get there, I want you to

rest. Too much activity will make your incision bleed heavily. And if does that, I'll have no choice but to put staples in. I know from experience that it's extremely painful to

have a wound like that stapled shut." Lightning could see a very faint scar near Doc's left rear wheel, almost in the identical place where he had his wound. "I always

wondered where you got that scar." Lightning said "Was it from racing?" "Yeah, but it wasn't during a race. I was practicing at Fireball Beach, I lost my concentration just as I

was driving under the pier. I hit my side and I was impaled on a large piece of wood. It wasn't deep, but I was taken to the hospital. After the doctors removed the wood, they

wanted to keep me for a few days but I refused. There was a race scheduled the next afternoon. Butterfly closures hadn't been invented yet, so the only option for the doctors

was staples." Doc said "How do you feel?" "Sleepy, but better." Lightning said "Surprisingly my side doesn't feel too bad, just very, very sore." "That's because we had to cut it

open to drain it." Doc said "You wouldn't believe all the nasty stuff that came out." Lightning groaned as he rolled off the table. "Can you make it back to my hotel room?"

Sally asked "Do you need a tow?" "I can make it." Lightning said "Just don't rush me." Sally and Lightning slowly drove over to the hotel. Once they got to their suite, Sally

got Lightning some ice and pain killers. It wasn't long until Lightning was asleep on the couch.

 **Guest 2-Lightning had that news coming to him. He's a bit of a mind d reader given the way Sally and Doc spoke about Tara. I heard the addressing of Lightning's full name. I had no idea convective implants could make women sick at first but then it all makes sense.-** I don't know if it really does, it just to set up a seen that happens later in the story.

 **Haha! Need to watch your back where you make out otherwise you don't know who's watching. Edge had his punishment coming. Like all lousy bastards he's trying to behave as if he did nothing wrong but with all the evidence against him rebelliance isn't gonna save him. Asshole! -All** I'm going to say is that edge gets what's coming to him.

 **Good laugh and relief from this chapter here. Gives you big fluffy hug and a belly rub for Lucy-** I thank you for the hug and Lucy thanks you for the belly rub. She said it felt really good. She wouldn't mind getting a lot more! LOL **Super-huge fluffy hug**

 **DarkerKnight10's showing a point about Anna. Anna's clearly chasing Chance out of sexual attraction. No doubt desperate to get in bed with him. Please maybe have some scenes where Anna gets on the wrong side and has it put to her** \- I have made notes. Hopefully I can find a place for it.

 **Ghost1998-Heyy it's me chance, just want to say two things...one love the update..keep up the great work you have been doing and two my phone broke..that's why I haven't text you back** -Welcome back! I've missed you!

 **Guest 3-Congratulations you have reached the 100 chapter! Thanks so much for keep writing. You're awesome! Have you seen Cars 3? I have and it's wonderful! I'm not going to give spoilers so you MUST watch it in theatres as soon as you can. It's possible the best Cars movie!-** I've seen it a few times in both regular and in 3-D.

 **What a great job you've made with the arguing scene between McQueen and Sally, really. I enjoy it even though is something bad happening hahaha see? you can write about them arguing but of course don't separate them or I'll die of sadness :( I can stand they being mad just for a week, that's all, then I want them to make up XD hahaha-** Sally is the type of car that doesn't stay mad at anyone for long. She knows her husband's temperament very well and she was expecting him to blow up when Lightning learned that Tara was starting to have sex.

 **DarkerKnight10-Now reality unfolds the truth! Good thing Sally was on Tara's side when Lightning freaks out. If Sally failed to stop him, Tara's career may fail too because of depression.** Doc wouldn't allow that. Doc might not be a violent car, but he wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of Lightning if he does anything to hurt Tara's career.

 **Now Edge was now in a very badass trouble that may cost his freedom. He has to learn alot because of his arrogance and pride.-** He'll never learn, and he starts to plan some sinister things for our beloved racing team. I know I've said that nobody dies in my stories, but I want to know how everyone feels if "something bad" happens to Edge and he ends up dying from his actions.

 **I've watched a video about Urban Raccoons breaking in a house and caused a lot of mess. They're very adorable and intelligent but they're considered as pests to me unlike Raccoons from forests. Maybe if a family of raccoons just broke in Sally's hotel alarming almost everyone especially Tara that hates them and screamed. But then Brave Chavo just pawed, clawed, and chased after them and they ran away. A very adorable but messy incident.-** I'll try to find a place for that. I have them going home for a few days(it's coming up in a few chapters). so it might be at their house instead of a hotel.

 **You said that you like Chance to be an artist when he grows up, here's an idea how he will become an artist: When he sang on a talent show on their school a year later, Almost everyone especially Tara were amazed by his attractive voice. Even Anna, just came back from her grandparents, decided to lick her upper tongue upon him and flashing her headlights to show a dirty sign language, alarming her rival, Tara, and she glared at her. He then won 2nd place on their school. As soon he realized about his voice was amazing, he decided to join The Voice and soon all judges just pressed the button very quickly, amazed by his great voice, even girls are screaming. Maybe pick a judge for him. He faced hardships and he tried his best to the end. His family supports him and Tara wants to be a sponsor for his talent. And soon he won the show and his true talent just emerged upon the public and become famous. I hope that helps**.-I've added to my pile of ideas for the next story. It's a very good idea, so I'll probably use it.

 **Just keep up all the good work! Kachow! Lol.-** Thanks. Here's the next chapter! You using Lightning's catch faze...very funny!


	103. The McQueens And The Fertility Clinic

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 _ **AN: I know I've said that nobody dies/gets killed in my stories. But I want to know how everyone feels if "something bad" happens to Edge and the guys that help him carry out his sinister plan. Hint: The "bad guys" also want revenge on the Hudsons and the McQueens. I haven't decided what will happen- I should kill them or just severely injure them?- Please let me know!**_

 **Chapter 99. – The McQueens And The** **Fertility Clinic** **–**

Later that evening: Lightning saw Tara sitting at a picnic table doing her homework. "How's the homework coming?" Lightning asked as he drove slowly up to her. "I know

your busy, but can I talk to you for a moment?" "I only have a few more problems, so it shouldn't take long to finish." Tara said "What do you want to talk about? How is your

side doing?" "It's sore and tender, but over all, it feels better. Tara… I…want to…t…to talk to you a-a-about boys." Lightning stuttered "I knew you could find someone that you

could be happy with. I'm very proud of you and Chance. You kids took time to really get to know each other before starting to have sex. It shows you have reached a level

maturity which is rare in your generation. I'm also relieved you had enough brains to use protection. Just keep doing what you are doing. I'm trying to get used to seeing you

as a young woman and not just my baby girl." "I know it's been hard on you, and you have been trying to accept him." Tara said "But Dad, I really do love Chance." Lightning

smiled "I think that's why Sally puts up with me, because I try. That's all we men can do, is try because we are never going to get it. As soon as we get close you ladies

change or move it. I have a feeling that when we get close a memo goes out. The men are getting close…. Change it, change it…change it!" "We do not!" Tara laughed "It just

seems that way. Here this packet came for you, there's one for Doc too." Lightning saw that it was from the vintage racing league. "Wow, this came fast." He said "We asked

for information a few days ago." "So, are you guys going to start racing again?" Tara asked "Are you going to leave me here to race by myself?" "No, not unless you want us

to." Lightning said "Besides, this league only has ten races a year." "Are you even old enough to be considered for the vintage league? Tara asked "You're not even forty." "I

wouldn't be racing, Doc would." Lightning said "I would be his crew chief...We haven't decided anything, we're just considering it. I know Doc enjoyed racing when we were in

Indianapolis." Lightning's smiled sadly. "You look like you need some cheering up. Can I tell you some jokes, they are going to be Star Wars themed. You know what a rabid

fan Chance is. For Halloween, he wants us to dress as Star Wars characters." Tara said before looking at her phone. "Which app do Jedi use to open PDF files?... Adobe Wan

Kenobi. What do you call a pirate droid?... Arrr2- D2 *Lightning chuckled* What is a Storm Troopers favorite TV show?... A game of clones. *Lightning chuckled again* okay

last one, name the site Chewbacca created to give out empire secrets… Wookieleaks!" Lightning laughed out loud. "Since we're trading jokes, I have one for you." He said

"What kind of math do Snowy Owls like?… Owlgebra." Tara laughed "I like that joke." She said "That's one thing I love about Chance, his goofy little jokes." "After your

training session tomorrow morning, your mom and I are heading into town. We have some meetings to go to, and I don't know when we'll be back." "Okay, Chavo and I can

entertain ourselves." Tara said "I'll make sure he has an intense play session before I go to school." "That sounds like a plan." Lightning said "I'll let you get back to your

homework, Sally will want to go to dinner in an hour or two." The next morning after breakfast: A private transport arrived at the hotel. Tara hugged her parents before

leaving for class. After Tara left, Sally and Lightning boarded the transport. After a short twenty-five minute ride, the transport arrived at the fertility clinic. Luckily the clinic

had a private entrance for its clients, so no one could see who was coming or going. Sally and Lightning checked in at the desk and waited for their names to be called. Sally

sat quietly and look through a magazine while Lightning twitched nervously beside her. "Would you relax!" Sally said irritably "We're just here today to get information." "I

know!" Lightning said "I'm just really nervous." "I know you are." Sally said "This is something I've wanted to do ever since Bella announced she was pregnant." "Why didn't

you tell me sooner?" Lightning asked "I'm more than willing to support you. My only concern is to find a way to tell Tara. You know, she's going to freak out." "I think she'll be

grossed out at first. You know she always has a fit when she hears us having sex." Sally said "Once she recovers, Tara is going to be excited. Just look how excited she was

when your mom announced that she was pregnant." Lightning just chuckled as a nurse arrived at the waiting room and called the couple back. The nurse led them to the

examination room and told them to relax, the doctor would be in shortly. The doctor, a white Ford F430 rolled into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. McQueen." She said "I am Dr.

Danielle Ludwig, what can I do for you?" Sally and Lightning explained what they wanted and the situation they were in. Twenty minutes later: "I'm happy that you both want

this." Danielle said "That's the important first step. Normally I would recommend for the couple to try to conceive naturally. But in your case, that is not going to be possible.

Sally, as soon as you're ready, you'll have to come in for an extensive medical and reproductive exam. Then I want you to document your menstrual cycles, that way it will

help us determine when we can inseminate you." "I'm pretty regular when it comes to my cycles." Sally said "In fact, I'm do to start in a few days." "Good, I'll give you all the

paperwork. Lightning we will need a sample of your sperm for testing. It won't be difficult to get it from the storage facility." Danielle said "When do you want to come in for

your exams?" "As soon as possible." Sally said "I want to do it before my period starts. Besides, I'm heading back to Radiator Springs after the race on Sunday." " That's a

good idea. If you are on your period, we can't do the reproductive exam, and it's the most important one." Danielle said "For the procedure itself… I use the Intrauterine

Insemination or IUI method. It uses frozen sperm, and more than doubles a woman's chances of conceiving over Intracervical Insemination or ICI. With ICI, semen is simply

injected into the cervical canal, while for IUI, the semen is directly placed into the uterus. When it comes time for the procedure, the first thing we'll do, is make sure that

you're ovulating. That is done using an ovulation kit. Then you will be brought back to a treatment room where you'll be prepared. When everything is ready. Lightning's

frozen semen will be placed in a thin tube called a catheter. I will then put the catheter through your vagina and cervix into the uterus. The procedure should only take an

hour or less. You might have cramping during the procedure and light bleeding afterward. We'll keep you about an hour for observation. After that, your free to go about your

usual activities. It might take several attempts before you get pregnant, but at this point I don't see any problems." "That's a relief. I was worried about something like that."

Lightning said "Can I be there… I know I won't be much help, I can at least hold Sally's tire." "Yes… definitely." Danielle said "We strongly encourage the woman's partner to

be here. Do you have any questions for me?" Lightning and Sally had a few questions for the doctor. Once they were done they stopped by the front desk and set up Sally's

appointment, which ended up being scheduled for Friday morning. The transport then took the couple back to the track. Later that afternoon: Lightning was relaxing by his

trailer when Strip stopped by. "How are you feeling kid?" He asked "I just saw Doc and he said that you were bored." "I'm so bored, I'm about to go crazy." Lightning said "If

my side didn't hurt so much, I would go out on the track and do laps." "I know how you feel. When I was a teenager, some friends and I were horsing around in an old

junkyard. I got cut on a jagged metal spike." Strip said, he lifted up to show Lightning an ugly looking scar on his right rear axle. "I didn't clean it or say anything to my

parents. To make a long story short, I ended up in the hospital a week later with a severe infection. I ended up having to go to surgery... Anyway, were getting off subject. As

you know the racing league has an exchange program. I just got word that we are getting a race car from Australia." Strip said "All of the other racing mentors have been

assigned. I came by to ask if you would be interested in being her mentor. You've mentored other cars before, so you know what you're doing." "I would love to be her

mentor." Lightning said "What is her name and how old is she?" "Her name is Mirri Milestone and she is nineteen." Strip said "She's young enough that she should fit in with

the other rookies nicely." "Good, it should make Tara happy to have another female in the league." Lightning said "Does she have any experience racing?" "Yes, quite a bit in

fact." Strip said "Mirri won the V8 Supercars Development Series, that is like our junior league when she was seventeen. Mirri then went straight into the V8 Supercars Series,

called the Australian Supercars Series. But she has struggled with the longer races. Mirri's sponsor has convinced her to race here for a season or two. The racetracks in

Australia are very different from the ones that we have here, so she might have some problems adjusting to it." "I understand" Lightning said "I'll do my best to help her."

"That's all I can ask." Strip said "I'll get back with you as soon as I have more information." Friday morning: Lightning and Sally returned to the fertility clinic. Sally checked

in, then she was taken back to the examination room. There was some paperwork that they had to do before the examination started. Once that was completed, Sally got

undressed and she drove onto a paper covered examination table. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. "Mrs. McQueen can I come in?" A nurse asked "I'm

Brenda, I'm here to assist Dr. Ludwig. Have you had a reproductive exam before?" "Yes, I have." Sally said "It's been a couple of years though." "Good, then you know what is

going to happen." Brenda said "I'm going to get you ready, Dr. Ludwig should be in a few minutes." Brenda took a sheet and made a blind around Sally's back half. Then she

took Sally's rear tires and put them in stirrups in a slight spread eagle position. She then put a specialized medical lubricant on Sally's vaginal opening; this would make it

easier for the doctor to examine her. Danielle arrived few moments later. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. McQueen." Danielle said as she washed her tires in the sink. "Are you

ready?" "Yes" Sally said. "I think so." "We are going to start with a basic exam, then we will move on to the reproductive exam." As Danielle started her exam, Brenda took oil

samples from Sally. Then Danielle went over Sally from bumper to bumper. Once they were done with that, Brenda hit a switch that lifted the table up and the doctor and

nurse then drove under it. "All right Sally we're ready to begin." Danielle said before she pushed the speculum into Sally's vagina. Sally hissed with discomfort. "Try to relax."

Sally reached for Lightning as she felt the instrument open up inside her. Lightning moved close to Sally, and made soothing sounds as he rubbed her fender gently. "I'm sorry

My Queen, but if you want a baby." He reminded her "You have to accept a lot of people touching you down there." "I know that!" Sally hissed as she shifted uncomfortably.

"But it doesn't stop me from hating these exams." "I'm almost done." Danielle said, Sally jumped as she felt something pinch her. "I'm just taking some samples for testing."

Ten minutes later: "I'm all done Sally; you can relax now." Danielle said as she removed the speculum. Brenda took a warm wash rag and cleaned Sally up before removing

her rear tires from the stirrups. "We will have to wait on the test results. Then we can work on getting you inseminated." After the doctor and nurse left, Sally got dressed and

then the transport took them back to the hotel. After lunch: Sally was relaxing on the balcony. Feeling frisky, Lightning drove up to her and started caressing her fender. He

then slipped a tire under Sally's rear wheels and she flinched. "Stickers, please… not today, I'm sore from the exam." Sally said "Dr. Ludwig is a little rougher than Doc. He's

very gentle when he does my 'girly' exams." "I'm sorry about that. I know what you're saying about Doc. He might have a bad ass/grumpy personality, but he's very gentle

when it comes to medical procedures." Lightning said "Will this help?" He gently rubbed her back axles making Sally sigh contently. "That feels wonderful." Sally said as

Lightning made little grunting noises behind her. "Stickers… you better not be getting a boner." "To late!" Lightning giggled "I already have one!" Sally reached under him and

she could easily feel his erection through his codpiece. "You're going to have to take care of that yourself." Sally said "I'm too sore." "I have no problem with that." Lightning

said as he headed inside. "It's been a while since I've pleasured myself... You want to watch?" Sally nodded as they headed to the bedroom. Lightning stretched out on the

bed. With a low moan, he rolled onto his roof and took off his codpiece. Sally watched intently as Lightning reached down and slowly massaged his erection, moaning as he

slowly ran his tire up and down the length. As always, watching Lightning play with himself was a rare treat. Wanting to be closer, Sally climbed into bed. It wasn't long until

she batted his tires away and slid the inside of her tire along his length, "I knew that you couldn't keep your tires to yourself." Lightning said "I thought you were too sore to

play around, but I'm glad you changed your mind." "My pussy might be sore." Sally said "But the rest of me isn't. Besides, this is the last time for us to be together before I

head home. So, shut up and let me blow your brains out." Before Lightning could say anything, Sally leaned over and started to suck on him gently. She ran her tongue down

his shaft tasting every little nook and cranny. "Oh Sally…" Lightning moaned as Sally nibbled the sensitive head of his erection. "I love it when you blow my mind." She

stepped up the stimulation bit by bit until she was pumping him in a regular rhythm, Lightning started to thrust gently into Sally's mouth. Sally took more and more of him

into her mouth, increasing the amount each time until she succeeded in capturing most of Lightning's length without choking. It took all of Lightning's self-control to keep from

screaming in pleasure. Sally knew that she was pushing Lightning closer and closer to his orgasm. Lightning moaned loudly as Sally sucked harder. Right before he exploded,

Sally took her mouth off him and replaced it with her tire, pumping his erection vigorously. Lightning gasped suddenly as his entire body stiffened. Sally watched with rapt

enjoyment as Lightning experienced his orgasm, loving his expression of intense pleasure. "Is breá liom tú(I love you)." Sally said "An raibh tú taitneamh as sin? Know that

mé raibh mé. Baineann sé le bheith tamall ó shin thug mé tú post buille. (Did you enjoy that? I know that I did. It's been a while since I gave you a blow job.)" Lightning

sighed contently. "Is breá liom tú ró(I love you too)." Lightning responded "Is breá liom gach ceann de do chuid 'post'. Just a smaoineamh ar dul orthu dhéanann crua orm.

Nuair a dúirt tú go raibh tú tinn, riamh ag súil agam go mbainfidh tú éineacht liom. Bhí mé ag súil leat chun suí ansin agus taitneamh as. (I love all of your 'jobs'. Just thinking

about getting them makes me hard. When you said you were sore, I never expected you join me. I was expecting you to sit there and enjoy it.)" "Bhí mé, ach ní raibh mé in

ann cabhrú liom féin. Is ag faire ort Jack-uaire a sheal mór ar dom.) (I was, but I couldn't help myself. Watching you jack-off is a big turn on for me.)" Sally said "Tá mé ag

dul i ndáiríre sleepy, ar mhaith leat a chur ar an staighre? (I'm getting really sleepy, do you want to take a nap?)" "Yeah, is féidir linn é sin a. Tá mé beagán tuirseach mé féin

(Yeah, we can do that. I'm a little tired myself.)" Lightning said as he rolled over "Tá neart ama le haghaidh an staighre. (We have plenty of time for a nap.) The couple

snuggled close and soon they were both asleep.

 **Guest 3-Great chapter**.-Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

 **Talking about McQueen's temperament, I've noticed in Cars 3 that he's really bad temperament when he gets mad! I've never though he would be as mad as he was in Cars 3. I though the furthest he would get mad was like in Cars 2 when he is upset with Mater but in Cars 3 he changes all my thoughts hahaha** -I was thinking that too. when Lighting gets mad, he really gets mad. In the second movie, you could tell that he was mad, but he was holding back a little.

 **Guest 2-Well! Lightning had that confrontation coming to him over sex matters. He was a bit of a hypocrite. Just coz Tara's a girl it makes no difference in her having sex. Like her father she had the brains to use protection. Yeah OK you like to preserve your family's dignity but you shouldn't be too overbearing otherwise it complicates your relationship.-** I've had that part written for a while, I've been tweaking it ever since. My father and I have had a conversion like this.

 **Haha funny with Lightning while he was being prepared with his procedure. Like as if he was drunk.-** Lightning doesn't do well with medications.

 **Eeww nasty! I understand that wounds are like but you don't wanna have to see them.-** Me too!

 **Look forward to more police duty from Lightning and the Irish communication.-** There's probably some police action in a few chapters.

 **When you do eventually get to it please maybe have Lightning curse at Chelsea in Irish and she tells him to speak English. Unless you're gonna have her understand what he said it's your choice-** Chelsea is to much of an air-head to learn another language, besides she's to self-absorbed.


	104. Sapphire's Case

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 100. – Sapphire's Case –**

Saturday morning, carnival: Tara was having fun with her friends when Sally called her. "Tara could you come to Strip's office at 1 o'clock?" she asked "There's an investigator

that wants to see you." "What about?" Tara asked "Have I done something wrong? Why am I getting investigated?" "You're fine." Sally said "The investigator wants to talk to

you about what happened between Sapphire and Edge in the tunnels the day we had those severe storms." "I don't want to go by myself. Can you be there?" Tara asked "Can

I bring Chance?" "You're still a minor, so your father and I will have to be there." Sally said "You can't bring Chance, he was nowhere near the tunnel when the incident

happened." "Bummer, but I guess he'll understand." Tara said "I'll see you later, Love ya, buy!" After Tara hung up, she told Chance what was going on. At 1 PM: Tara and

her parents arrived at Strip's office. There were other cars also waiting to talk to the investigator. Since Strip could not be a part of this case, he willingly let the investigator

use his office to conduct interviews. When it was Tara's turn, the secretary led her and her parents back to the office. To everyone's surprise they were met by a familiar face.

"So, we meet again." Xander Drax said "Tara, I'm glad to see you looking a lot better than when we first met." "Mr. Drax, you're the investigator?" Tara asked "Well, at least

that makes talking to you a little easier." "I'm a senior investigator, I get assigned to some pretty serious cases." Xander said "I have a lot of people to interview today and I

would like to get started as soon as possible." Tara just nodded before parking herself in front of the desk. Lightning and Sally parked themselves on either side of her. Xander

sat out a voice recorder. "Like last time, our interview is going to be recorded." He said "Is that all right with you?" "Yes, that's fine." Tara said "I have nothing to hide."

Xander started the interview by asking Tara her full name, age, and where she went to school. "Now that we got the basics out of the way, we can move on to the details of

this case." Xander said "As you know Miss. Sapphire Winters has filed a sexual harassment claim against Mr. Edge Slammer. It has been confirmed that there was a severe

storm heading for the track. The racing officials had ordered that the garages on pit lane be evacuated. Most of the racing teams were led to emergency shelters, which were

three underground tunnels. In your own words, I want you to tell me what happened after the racing officials had you, Miss Weathers, and Mr. Slammer lined up in the

tunnels." Tara did her best to recall what happened as the storm was about to hit. From time to time Xander would stop and ask her questions. The interview went on for an

hour. "Okay, I'm done with your interview." Xander said as he turned off the recorder and handed Tara his business card with his phone number on it. "If you remember

anything else, don't hesitate to call me. Because this is a criminal investigation, you cannot talk to the press, or anyone outside this room." Tara nodded in understanding.

"How soon will you make a conclusion?" She asked "I thought the case is being handled by the correction committee." "It is." Xander said. "I'm just gathering evidence. The

committee will make the decision about Mr. Slammer's future with the racing league. From what I have gathered, it doesn't look good for him." "When is the hearing?"

Lightning asked "I've heard rumors that Edge refuses to talk to you." "That is correct. He has got a lawyer, but the lawyer refuses to talk to me too." Xander said "It is slowing

down the process, I'm guessing it will be a month or two before anything is decided." "Does this mean I'll have to testify at the hearing?" Tara asked "I've never done

anything like that before." "It's hard to say, but since you were the closest witness to Miss Weathers, it's my guess that they will call you at some point." Xander said "Don't

worry, testifying isn't as scary as you think it is. Besides you'll have plenty of time to prepare. Do you have any more questions for me?" Tara shook her hood no. "Well, I

think we're done here, Thank you for your time." Tara and family headed back to camp. Once outside: "Mom I really don't want to testify!" Tara complained "Just thinking

about it scares me to death." "It's really not that bad." Lightning said "As a racing steward, I've testified a few times. If you truthfully answer the questions, then there's

nothing to worry about." "I hope so." Tara said "I'm getting hungry, I've been too nervous to eat. Can we go get something?" "Absolutely" Lightning said "I'm hungry too."

"You're always hungry." Sally said "I don't know where you put it all." Lightning lifted up his right rear tire. "Uh, this one feels kinda empty." He giggled "It's time to fill it up."

Both Tara and Sally rolled their eyes as they headed to the track side café. Sunday: It was a bright, sunny, but hot afternoon. The grandstands were full of crazy, screaming

fans. By now, everyone knew of Edge's suspension. As expected the news media went crazy, mostly because they didn't know why he was suspended. There were rumors of

course, but nothing official. The racing league, team Dinoco, and team HTB refused to make any comments about it. It didn't help suspicions when Edge left the track a few

days ago. Nobody has seen or heard from him since." Chick helped his son pick out a temporary crew chief, but he wasn't up to speed with the team yet. Chick ended up

being Thunder's crew chief for this race. Chance escorted Tara to the starting line. Lightning was one of the officials for this race, so he could not take Tara to her starting

position, like he normally does. Sally was there too, she was watching the race from the pits. Tara had qualified third. She lined up behind Sapphire and Cornelius. She wasn't

too happy that Thunder had qualified fourth and would be starting right beside her. It wasn't long until the pace car led the cars out for their warm-up laps. As the pace car

pulled off the track, Tara turned her attention to the starter. As soon as he dropped the green flag, Tara revved her engine and took off after Sapphire and Cornelius. Going

into turn one, Tara took the inside line but she was harshly bumped by Thunder. "Jackass!" Tara spat "Stay in your own fucking lane!" To her surprise, Thunder didn't say

anything, he simply glared at her as he pulled ahead, taking third place. "Tara, watch your language!" Doc spat "I'm sure the officials heard you, don't be surprised if you get

a fine for your profanity." "I don't care!" Tara said "Could you file a complaint, Thunder deliberately rammed me." "No, he didn't." Doc said "Thunder was just being

aggressive, something you should be doing." Tara just muttered under her breath and raced to catch up with the leaders. Ten minutes later: Tara could hear Doc talking to

somebody over her radio. "The race officials just informed me... You have a thousand dollar fine." Doc said "For swearing on the track during a race." "Are you serious?" Tara

asked "Did Dad actually fine me?" "Yes he did." Doc said "When he's on duty, Lightning cannot be your father, he can only be your racing steward." "I know that." Tara said

"It sucks though." Lightning saw what Thunder did to Tara. As much as he wanted to go talk to Doc about it, he couldn't. Lightning didn't want to create an image that he was

playing favorites. Half way in to the race, Thunder was bumping cars that was trying to pass him, causing that car to spin out. Lightning immediately recognized Chick's

driving style. "This is my only warning." Lightning growled as he rolled up to Chick. "If I see Thunder deliberately bumping cars, he is going to be disqualified and fined."

"What's your problem McQueen?" Chick snapped "Bumping isn't against the rules." "You're correct, I expect some contact." Lightning said "But what Thunder is doing is way

beyond that. I have raced against you enough times to recognize your dirty tricks." "Fine, I'll talk to Thunder." Chick said "I'll tell him not to do any more aggressive

bumping." "Thank you." Lightning said "That's all I ask." Chick took Lightning's warning to heart and Thunder stopped aggressively bumping cars. Late into the race, at a pit

stop: "It's been a rough day out there, you aren't the only car to make contact with the wall today." Doc said "How are you holding up?" "My side hurts, but overall I don't feel

that bad." Tara said as she looked at the cuts and scrapes along her side. "This race has been very physical." "Some races are just that way." Doc said "You are almost done

so keep your mind on the race. I just got word Sapphire just retired from the race, putting you currently in third. Cornelius is going to be your main competitor from now on.

Just keep racing the way you have and you stand a good chance of winning today." Tara just nodded as she tore out of her pit. Going into the final turn, Tara and Cornelius

were side-by-side. Tara saw an opening on the inside of Cornelius and using her signature move, she passed him just as she crossed the finish line in first place.

"Congratulations Tara! That was a great race!" Cornelius said as he pulled alongside. "I'll see you on the winner's platform." After her cool down laps, Tara headed for her drug

test. She then headed to victory lane. "Great job My Track Queen!" Sally said as she arrived back at the trailers. "I'm very proud of you!" "Thanks Mom!" Tara said tiredly.

"I'm exhausted. After we drop you off at the airport, I'm turning in for the night." Mack insisted that he drive Sally to the airport himself. It was in route to the next track, so it

wouldn't be a problem to drop her off. A week later, after the race: "Good Job Tara! That's two wins in a row!" Sapphire said. "It looks like it's going to be a close race for the

piston cup this year." "Yeah" Tara said as she headed to victory lane. "I'll see you later Sapphire." Tara accepted her prize and waved to her loyal fans. Lightning and Doc

drove up to her. "Is mom here?" Tara asked "She said that she was going to be here tonight." "Unfortunately she didn't make it." Lightning said "Sally said that she would

meet us in L.A.. I have a surprise; my parents are coming for a visit and they are bringing Jacqueline with them." "Is Doc still planning on putting in my implant?" Tara asked,

Lightning looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. "I'm looking forward to it... because it'll help with the cramps. My cramps were so bad last month, I almost begged

Doc to put it in." Suddenly, Chance appeared at the camp. but kept his distance. He knew that Lightning was struggling with the whole 'boyfriend with benefits' thing. Tara

drove over and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Lightning" Chance said. "Do you and Doc want to come with us to dinner?" "No, you kids go on." Lightning said "We would be a

third wheel." "Please Dad." Tara begged "You and Doc are my third and fourth wheel, and don't cars need all four wheels to be complete?" Lightning still looked

uncomfortable, but he agreed to come. After dinner Doc, Lightning and Tara returned to their trailers and finished packing. "Good night Doc" Tara said "Goodnight Dad." Tara

kissed him on the fender and closed her trailer for the night. "Are you alright rookie?" Doc asked when Lightning watched Tara's trailer door close. "I don't know." Lightning

said "I hate to admit it, Chance and Tara are a good-looking couple. What I hate is the sex. When I think about all the nasty things I have done with Sally, it makes me cringe

that my daughter is doing the same thing." "Tara and I have talked about her relationship. She wants to talk to you, but Tara is afraid that you'll blow up on her." Doc said

"Give her time Kid. I've noticed that in the last couple of weeks, she has been reaching out to you instead of me." "I've noticed that too. I've been trying to understand her

needs." Lightning said "I have to be brutally honest, this would be so much easier if Tara was a boy." "Well she isn't, and it's your fault." Doc said playfully, Lightning only

glared at him. "Have you forgotten it's the male's DNA that determines the sex of the baby. Besides, by the way Tara talks, they play around more than they actually fuck."

"We'll have to see if that changes after Tara gets her implant." Lightning said "I noticed that Tara is a lot happier when they are together…I mean in a non-sexual way." "I've

noticed that too." Doc said "I also noticed that they are a lot more serious than most teenage love affairs." "That's what scares me the most. They act like a married couple

more than boyfriend-girlfriend." Lightning confessed "Tara will be eighteen next year, and legally be an adult. If she wants to marry Chance, there's nothing I can do about

it…" "…And it scares the crap out of you." Doc said "Is that really the reason you and Sally want another baby?" "No, it isn't." Lightning said "I finally got Sally to confess that

she wanted to get pregnant after mom announced her pregnancy. I think it woke up Sally's maternal instincts. To tell you the truth, now that I've had time to think about it… I

want a baby too." "Sally is young and healthy, it should be easy for her to get pregnant." Doc said "Forgive me, but I did some research on your doctor. From what I can tell,

Dr. Ludwig is one of the best fertility doctors in the country." "I had a feeling that you would do something like that." Lightning said "I did some research on her too. I had

troubles understanding most of the medical jargon, but I understood enough to be comfortable with letting her inseminate Sally. I just wish I could do it myself... It's half the

fun of trying to have a baby." "You still can, however you're going to need surgery to make it happen." Doc said "Vasectomy reversals are one hundred percent effective. After

Sally has the baby, you will need birth control. Because both of you can't keep your tires off each other… you'll be cranking out babies every couple of years." "We are aware

of that." Lightning said "I can't help that we don't like anything between us when we are being intimate." "I can't blame you there." Doc said "There is nothing that beats your

wife's wet pussy on your hot cock." Lightning laughed. "I can always count on you to put it bluntly." he giggled "But seriously Doc, this is the best option for us." "This is

between you and Sally." Doc said, putting a tire on Lightning's fender "I'll support any decision you make." "Thanks Doc" Lightning said "It's a relief to hear you say that."

"Now that we got that sorted out." Doc said "We need to finish packing, Mack and the gang need to get on the road. If we're lucky, we'll get to L.A. by morning."

Next morning: Sally and Sophia were at the L.A. international racetrack. They smiled hugely as they recognized the trailers arriving at the track. Once the trailers were at their

designated spots, the haulers unhooked themselves and lowered the trailer's legs. That signaled to the cars that it was safe for them to come out. "Mom, you're here!" Tara

said. "I'm glad to see you!" "I'm glad to see you too." Sally said as she hugged Tara. "Are you ready to get your implants?" Tara nodded. "Are my parents and sister here

yet?" Lightning asked as he rolled up to Sally and gave her a welcoming kiss. "Yep, they are, they had plans to be here when you arrived." Sally explained "But Jacqueline got

hungry, so they headed back to the hotel." As Lightning and Sally talked, Doc started to unpack his trailer. He was unaware that Sophia was there to greet him. "Love of my

life… what are you doing?" Sophia asked, driving up behind Doc and making him jump in surprise. "I came all this way to see you and you are just going to ignore me." "My

gorgeous Sophie! I'm sorry!.. I didn't see you." Doc said and kissed her warmly "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you." Sophia giggled "I've missed you too. I brought the

equipment for Tara's procedure, it's back at the hotel." Good, I knew I could count on you." Doc said "I'll have to find a way to thank you." "Well, you can start by using this…"

Sophia said, grabbing his codpiece. "I've missed it almost as I missed you." "I think I can arrange something." Doc said slyly "I think I'll get as much enjoyment out of it as

you will." Lightning overheard Doc. "Doc… that's gross." He said playfully "Besides why would Sophia want to play with something that old." "It might be old." Sophia said

defiantly "It's like an oak tree…big, strong and can withstand a lot of abuse." Everyone had a good laugh before they started to unload the trailers. With Sally and Sophia

helping, they were done in record time. "Sophia and I are going over to the hotel." Doc said "I need to get things ready." "Hotel?" Tara asked "I thought we were going to a

hospital." "No, we don't need to do that." Doc said "The procedure is normally done in a doctor's office. Sophia has brought all the equipment that I need. Once you are ready,

head over to the hotel… Sophia, are you ready?" "I'm always ready for you." Sophia said as she licked her upper lip seductively. "The sooner we get done, the sooner I get

you to myself." Doc chuckled and followed her to the hotel.

 **Guest 2-Good that Lightning and Tara stay well connected witg their bond together as father and daughter. Some good star wars based jokes there.-** A friend sent me those jokes... he's a Star Wars geek. There was a lot more jokes, but I picked out my favorite ones. I made Chance a geek in honor of Sam.

 **Nasty procedures when you wanna have another baby but at the end you come to realise how much it was worth it. Never pictured a Ferrari as a doctor but then again you've gotta have some gorgeous male doctors besides the hot nurses.-** With my mother being a nurse, I've seen tons of nasty stuff. I have had wound like this drained. Yes. it was painful, but I felt so much better afterwards.

 **Haha! Oh you flipped my laughing switch with Lightning pleasuring himself and Sally being a part of it. She can't be left out as it's too pleasurable for her. Love the Irish communication. Nice that Lightning soothes and relieves Sally of the pain.-** I originally had them only snuggling, but the blow job idea popped into my head and I ran with it. Sally knows that Lightning loves it when she speaks to him in his native language. There's more Irish coming in the next few chapters.

 **With Edge's sinister plan it's up to you whether the bad guys either die or get hurt but justice must be brought upon them for their dirty intentions. If you don't want anyone to get killed then don't. Like Lightning stated to Tara. A police officer doesn't kill unless it's necessary. And if he did kill he wouldn't publicise that it was him. If Lightning discharges his firearms have him at least injure one or two of the bad guys and when he finally comes face to face with Edge. Either alive or dead it's your choice how you end it for Edge. In incidents where people's life's are at risk some criminals would end up dead as of not cooperating with police. I don't believe someone like Edge will cooperate as he's so hell bent on revenge out of socio and psychopathic nature and all that he's done to be what he is. If Edge dies have Lightning end it for him when he doesn't cooperate or put to Edge while Edge is surrounded by police at gunpoint that there are two men lying dead as of not cooperating and don't test them then Edge finally stands down accepting arrest. That's what I'd recommend for either side but see what you think of ideas from guest 3, DarkerKnight10, or the others-** Thanks, you have given me a lot to think about.

 **With incidents involving a team of criminals some end up dead and the last one standing either ends up dead or alive. That's if he or she stands down realising how outnumbered they are and are not going anywhere-** This is the scenario I am thinking about using. I don't know until I sit down and write it.

 **I know it'll be a while before you start your next story but when you get to the part where Chelsea harasses Lightning in an attempt to win him over please make it dramatic but not in a way as in Lightning arresting her again. Maybe have Lightning's and Chance talking. Chelsea curses toward Chance. Chelsea kisses or tries to kiss Lightning and Sally pulls her away with Tara beside her-** I think that I can do something with it

 **Saw cars 3 and it's absolutely amazing! Love it! Loved it. Don't wanna spoil it though. Nothing can beat my number 1 favourite Disney film. That feeling it gives just is not what any other film can give.-** I loved it too. The tributes to Doc was my favorite parts.

 **OK let's not get carried away here but after doing some research. Pixar are working on making and releasing a cars 4. Something to look forward to here. For now. Let's just focus on cars 3-** Where did you hear that. It'll have to be after 2019. All the movies are posted up until then.

 **Guest 3-Thanks so so much for the quick update! and thanks for including moments about Lightning and Sally. I was missing them, really! I hope they can get to have a hot night before Sally becomes really big on her pregnancy XD like if they were "making" the baby somehow hahaha-** I have some "plans" for them, so don't worry.

 **daedae0826-Watching cars 3 I was so happy about the salqueen moments, I almost tried their so cute.-** Me too. When Lightning headed off to the training center, the way they said goodbye to each other, makes me think that they are married.

 **And in the story I practically squealed when they were talking about sallys getting pregnant I can't wait I just love this story so much-** Thanks, originally I wanlt going to use the Sally getting pregnant again idea. But when everyone said that they were looking forward to it, I decided to use it. The hardest thing to get around was Lightning's vasectomy.

 **DarkerKnight10-Hey, I'm back. Just very busy for having a part time job. You know, earning money and that's life!-** Don't worry about it.

 **Anyway, the progress of your story looks good, but can you add more humor and drama because I'm not too impressed with the progress right now, still I appreciate what were you doing. Cheers! I thought you might co-exist the story of CarsWorldFan about Lightning with yours. I may called that an Easter egg, oops it's for video games only. Lol.-** We have already discussed that already and we have decided to keep the two stories separate.

 **Or maybe it is. If Sally will be pregnant again, how about a boy? I love to see Tara and him sisters and brothers. It feels great to my opinion. How bout I brainstorm names for him: Luis, Bruce, Speedo, Charles, Blackjack, Paul, Fred, Jake, Rimster, Lester, Arno(Remembering Assassin's Creed Unity) Derek, Elite, Charm Ned, Love. I hope I don't add quagmires.;D!-** Thanks, I'll add your names to the pile. As for Sally getting pregnet..no comment.

 **I'm not very impressed with Cars 3 when it showed in London 2 days ago, but I like how Cruz defended herself from an aggressive Storm and won the race. He is humiliated but not totally. Do you think an another sequel will happen? No one knows except God Himself.-** Who knows if there is another sequel. I wouldn't be surprised if there is another.

 **I wished Sally and Lightning will get married on the next sequel, if possible.-** Like I commented earlier, I think that they are already married. I think that Pixar didn't want to deal with putting a wedding seen in with a racing movie.

 **As I've seen about the next-generation cars, do you think Tara is also a next-generation super car? I hope she is.-Chance is an Audi R8 GT?! That brand is a sports car. Maybe if he has two or three careers, he will be awesome like an actor, an artist and a racer in a development series in UK or in America. Just keep up the good work! Again. ;D** -Yes, Tara and a few others are the first wave of next-gens. I'm planning to put most of the next-gens will in the next story.

 **Oops! I'm just having a stupid hard time with the fanfiction app I'm using**!-Sometimes, I have issues with it too.

 **NinetySixGT-I love you story so far. I read it all of them a few months ago and I recently just read everything again for the second time. Keep it up!-** Welcome, I'm glad that your enjoying the story.

 **And I was also wondering if you could add In a larger event where Chelsea hires some thugs and kidnaps Lightning by knocking him out. Then she has her way with him by tying him down on a bed or something. Or she almost has her way him before he is found and rescued by someone. Either one would be interesting.-** My friend, that is an unique and fabulous idea. I'll use it, but I have the next 4-5 chapters staged, so please be patient, I'll get to your idea, it'll just take a while. I even have an idea where I'll use it!

 **Lexus RC F-Have you seen the new Porsche 911 gt2rs? It looks amazing and I thought Tara would look like one.-** It is a gorgeous car. Yeah, Tara looks very close to that.


	105. Tara's Implants

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 ** _AN: THIS IS JUST AN HEADS UP. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DELAYED, IT IS 4-H FAIR WEEK,_**

 **Chapter 101. – Tara's Implants –**

An hour later: Lightning and Sally arrived at the hotel room. When they rolled into the room, Doc and Sophia were making out. "Geez Doc!" Lightning said playfully "You give

me grief about keeping my tires to myself and here you are… making out with Sophia." "I'm not the one who started it!" Doc said playfully before pointing to his wife "She

did." "It's your fault." Sophia said "You're the one who turned me into a nymphomaniac." Everyone but Doc broke into laughter. "Ha, ha, very funny, let's all laugh at the old

man!" Doc said "Where's Tara? I want to get started." "Tara is finishing her breakfast." Lighting said "She also needed to feed Chavo." "She's what?" Doc snapped "I told her

not to eat anything this morning, she might vomit." "She's not technically eating." Lightning said "She's drinking one of her morning breakfast drinks. Last night Tara was so

nervous that she didn't eat any supper. This morning she woke up feeling ill, so I suggested that she drink one of them, it should help settle her stomach." "Oh, okay." Doc

said "She should be fine then." A few moments later, Riley and Bella rolled into the room. Bella took Jacqueline out of her carrier and laid her on the bed closest to the

window. When Lightning drove over to her, he saw a soft fabric band was wrapped around her right front rim. Attached to the fabric was a small rattle. Every now and then

Jacqueline would shake her rim to make the rattle, well rattle. She then put it in her mouth and chewed on it. Lightning was surprised to see that Jacqueline was starting to

get her natural color. "It looks like she's going to be light blue, just like mom." Lightning said "I was hoping that she would be a red-hood like us." "While I really don't like

guns, I might have to get a shotgun to keep the boys away when she is older." Riley said playfully "You and I get our coloration from my mother. You may not remember

them, you were young when my parents passed." "I don't have a lot of memories." Lightning said "I can remember Grandpa telling wild tales after dinner. Grandma singing

lullabies at bed time. She had a beautiful voice." "That she did… A voice so sweet and pure that she made the angels in heaven jealous." Riley said softly "It's the one thing

that I miss the most." Lightning saw a tear come to Riley's eye. Even though they have been gone for thirty years, Lightning knew that his father still was grieving. In an

effort to change the subject, Lightning picked up his sister and put her on his hood. Jacqueline was tired, she tucked her rims under her and quickly fell asleep. "So… am I

getting any more brothers or sisters?" he asked "Or are you stopping at Jacqueline?... I haven't had time to tell you, Sally and I are planning to have another baby." "How is

that possible?" Riley asked "You've been fixed." "Before I had my vasectomy, I had some of my sperm frozen." Lightning said "The clinic will use that to inseminate Sally. It

might take a few attempts, but the doctor thinks Sally can get pregnant." "You know that I'll support any decision you and Sally make." Riley said "When Bella was expecting,

I could tell that Sally wanted to be pregnant too. Speaking of Bella, when are you planning on telling her?" "I don't know, we have only started the process. Sally and I have a

doctor's visit at the end of the week to get the test results. If everything is good, we'll have to wait for Sally to ovulate." Lightning said "Dad, you can't say anything to

anyone… we haven't even told Tara what we're doing." "You have my promise, I won't say a word." Riley said "You know how Bella is, she would drive me crazy with

questions I don't have the answers for. As for you getting another sibling, I don't know. I'm not going to push Bella into having another baby. But I'll admit, I did enjoy getting

laid as soon as I got home. I'm not joking… no matter how tired I was, Bella demanded we have sex as soon as I rolled through the door. Sometimes we would do it right

after dinner, then she would want another round right before going to bed." Lightning took a tire and covered his mouth as he giggled. "When I've been away for a while, Sally

does that to me." He said "She drags me to the bedroom, strips me naked and pushes me to the bed. The next thing I know, she's on top, riding me like a wild woman." "I'm

glad that I'm not the only car that has a wife like that." Riley said "Más mian le Bella leanbh amháin níos mó, go maith ... beidh mé é a thabhairt léi. (If Bella wants one more

baby, well…I'll give it to her.)" He grabbed his codpiece and shook it. "Feicfidh tú é a thabhairt léi ar aon nós. Tá tú cosúil liomsa ... nach féidir a choinneáil do Dick i codpiece

when your bhfuil bean chéile thart. An bhfuil sé mbaineann fiú a thabhairt duit? (You'll give it to her anyway. You're like me… can't keep your dick in codpiece when your wife

is around. Does it even belong to you?)" Lightning asked as he pointed to his father's manhood. "Sally Éilithe mianach i bhfad ó shin. (Sally claimed mine a long time ago.)"

Riley just chuckled "Bella úinéireacht mianach chomh maith. Roinnt laethanta nach féidir léi a choinneáil ar a boinn as é. (Bella owns mine too. Some days she can't keep her

tires off it.)" He said "An t-am amháin nach bhfuil sí ag iarraidh a imirt leis é, Nuair a bhím ag cur piss. (The only time she doesn't want to play with it, is when I'm taking a

piss.)" "Ní hionann sin stop Sally. (That doesn't stop Sally.)" Lightning said "Éilimh sí ach raibh sí ag iarraidh chun cabhrú le ... Ach is dóigh liom go dtugann sé í leithscéal a

imirt leis. An bhfuil a fhios agat conas deacair é a Pee when your bean chéile ag imirt le do Dick? (She claims that she only wants to help… But I think it gives her an excuse to

play with it. Do you know how hard it is to pee when your wife is playing with your dick?)" "Sea, I Déar (Yes, I do.)" Riley laughed "Tá cúpla bliain ó shin, theastaigh Bella a

fheiceáil cad a bhraith sé cosúil nuair atá mé peeing. Mar sin, lig mé léi ... a dhéanamh scéal fada gairid, oll sé amach anseo. Anois, ní Bella aon ní a dhéanamh leis ach

amháin má tá mé ag dul go fuck di leis ... sí focail nach bhfuil mianach ag iarraidh. (A couple years ago, Bella wanted to see what it felt like when I'm peeing. So, I let her… to

make a long story short, it grossed her out. Now Bella doesn't want anything to do with it unless I'm going to fuck her with it… her words not mine.)" Lightning snickered

making Bella glare at him. "Cad é atá tú dhá snickering faoi? (What are you two snickering about?)" Bella asked harshly "(Don't tell me, I have a pretty good idea… perverts.)"

Lightning and Riley laughed so hard that their sides began to hurt. Tara and Chavo finally arrived at the suite. "The first thing I need you to do is take a shower." Doc said as

he tossed a towel at her. "Don't take all day either." As Tara headed to the shower, Lightning called the high school. "Tara is ill, she won't make it to school today." He said as

someone at the school picked up the phone. "She might miss tomorrow as well." "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she feels better soon." The secretary said "If she's still sick,

you'll have to call back tomorrow morning." "Okay." Lightning said "I'll let you know tomorrow." Ten minutes later: Tara appeared at the door. "Doc… I'm clean." she said "Do

I have to be naked?" "Not totally." Doc said "You'll have to be braless for the procedure. You can wrap up in the towel I tossed to you. A few moments later: Tara nervously

appeared in the room. "Get on the bed Kiddo. You need to lay on your roof… no pillows." Doc said "Sophia and Sally will take your front tires off so I can inspect your tire

wells." Doc took his stethoscope out of his bag as Tara got onto the bed and rolled over. To give Tara some privacy, Lightning and Riley drove over to the window. The

movement woke Jacqueline up. She yawned and stretched before she shivered. The next thing Lightning knew, his sister peed on him. "Ewww! Jacqueline." Lightning said.

"Why do you have to do that?" "You know she has no bladder control, besides she always 'springs a leak' when she wakes up." Riley explained as he picked Jacqueline up and

changed her diaper. "I've learned not to pick her up after a nap unless she has gone. *Riley lowers his voice to a whisper* Don't tell your mother, Jacqueline makes a pretty

effective weapon. If she is napping, I wake her up then lay her on the hood of my movie directors that I'm mad at. I love their reaction as she pees on them. Most of them

understand that there on my 'shit list'." "I'm surprised anybody wants to pick her up and hold her." Lightning chuckled as he wiped himself off. "But I must admit, it's a pretty

creative way to say 'piss on you.'" Sally, Bella, and Sophia joined Doc at the bed. "As far as I'm concerned." Doc said finishing his exam. "You're healthy… You ready?" "Yeah,

I am." Tara said nervously as her front tires were removed. "I just want to get this over with." Doc examined Tara's wheel wells and found that her right one was a good

location. He had Sophia scrub the implant sight with Iodine while he washed his tires in the bathroom sink. Sophia then helped him put on sterile wheel covers. "Okay" Doc

said as he approached Tara with a syringe. "I'm ready to begin. This will numb your whole wheel well." As Doc injected her with local anesthetic, Tara whimpered. "It's all

right." Sally said "That was the worst part of the treatment." It took a few moments for Tara's wheel well to go completely numb. When Doc was confident Tara couldn't feel

anything, Sophia opened the sterile package that held the applicator. "I'm ready to put these in." Doc said, showing Tara the implants. "If you feel anything let me know."

Tara nodded nervously. Doc had the implants inserted within a matter of minutes. "There, I'm done." Doc said as he took off the rubber wheel covers. "Excellent placement, if

I do say so myself." "Are you sure you're done?" Tara asked "I didn't feel a thing." Doc just chuckled. "I'm going to apply a pressure bandage to minimize bruising. You can

take it off in five days." He said "I don't have to tell you that you're going to hurt, but it shouldn't be to bad." "How soon am I going to get sick?" Tara asked "It is it going to

be hours or days?" "I don't know. Everyone reacts to it differently, so we'll have to wait and see." Doc said "You might have other side effects which are: dizziness, light-

hooded, sore breasts, abdominal pain, and vaginal inflammation. If you develop breast lumps, vaginal bleeding or signs of an infection. Get a hold of me right away, those are

serous conditions. Your menstrual cycles are going to go haywire for a while. You may not have one, or you might get two a month. Those are normal side effects. For rest of

today, I want you to take it easy. Normally I would recommend over the counter painkillers, but you can't have those. The only thing I can suggest is ice but if that doesn't

work, try heat. I want you to get to your parent's suite before the anesthetic wears off. I'll check on you in a little while." Tara groaned as the women put her tires back on

and wrapped her up in the towel. Supported by Sophia and Bella, Tara slowly drove to her parent's suite. The rest of the family followed her. Once in her bedroom, Tara

settled on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Lightning asked "Do you need anything?" "I think I'm okay for the moment, I'm a little light-hooded though." Tara said "My

stomach feels a little queasy." "Doc said that might happen." Lightning said "Do you need a barf bucket?" "No, not right now." Tara said "But you can get me one just in case."

As Lightning went to get something for Tara to vomit into, Sally gently applied the ice to her wheel well." Jacqueline, who had been lying on the floor playing with some of her

toys, started to cry. "It sounds like she's hungry." Bella said "You girls stay here, I'll feed her then I'll come back." "Tara, Kori Turbowitz stopped me earlier. She asked if I

would consider a joint interview with dad." Lightning said coming back with the bucket on his hood. "Riley agreed and I told her that we would meet her at eleven… it's almost

eleven now, so we're heading out. Sally, Bella, and Jacqueline are staying here with you. If there is anything you need, call me. Grandpa and I will be back in a little while."

Lightning gave Tara a kiss on the fender before leaving the suite. "Mom can I have something to drink?" Tara asked "I'm thirsty." "Stay in bed, I'll get it for you." Sally said as

she headed to the kitchen. She returned with a cold can of Coke. "I didn't find any apple juice, but I did find a soda for you." "Thanks, how soon can Chance and I start having

sex without using a condom? I don't like how they feel, they are all slimy and nasty." "In a few months. It takes a while for the hormones to kick in." "How will I know that the

implant is working?" Tara asked "Other than getting sick." "You won't feel anything. However, if your body responds to the implants like mine did." Sally said "You need to

keep an eye out for yeast infections." "Standing around, scratching my private parts. That's something that I can do with Chance." Tara said "Do all males like scratching

themselves? I've even seen Mater doing it. Is it a weird male thing?" Sally just laughed. "I suppose it's a universal itchy spot." Sally said "But I'm guessing it's an excuse to

play with themselves. Some men can't keep their tires off their dicks. As long as you are with Chance, I don't have a problem with you having unprotected sex. If you and

Chance break up, I want you to promise me, you'll use protection if you find another boy to have sex with. You are aware that most of the male racecars have had a lot of

sexual partners, they are 'infected' if you know what I mean." "Did you and dad practice safe sex when you two started hooking up?" Tara asked "I always wondered about

that." "No, we didn't." Sally said "It was such a crazy and quick courtship, we didn't have time to think about protection. I was not aware of how sexually active Lightning had

been until later in the relationship." "Were you surprised to find out he had been with so many women?" Tara asked "What did you think when you found out?" "I can tell you

it was quite a shock." Sally said "I was already in love with him, so it didn't matter." Suddenly Tara made a face. Sally grabbed the bucket and shoved it under Tara's chin just

as she vomited. "I'm okay, I think." Tara groaned, tears of pain formed in the corners of her eyes. "I feel like my engine is racing. The pain in my wheel well is getting to the

point I can hardly stand it." "Your engine should be fine, but I'm going to call Doc and see what he recommends." Sally said as she dialed Doc's number. "So, don't start

freaking out on me." Bella returned to the bedroom and laid Jacqueline on the floor. With her belly full, the baby happily babbled to herself as she started to play with her

toys. After Doc answered the phone, Sally explained to him what was going on with Tara. Doc said he and Sophia were right outside their door. Max let them in. "How are you

feeling Kiddo?" Doc asked when he rolled into the room. "Sally said that you're in a lot of pain." "Yeah, and my engine feels like it's racing." Tara said "I feel like my wheel well

is on fire." Doc put his tire on Tara's side. "You feel a little warm." Doc said as he pulled out his stethoscope and put it against her side. "Take a deep breath for me." Doc said

"You shouldn't be having any problems." Tara took deep breaths, which caused her to cough. "OWWW!" Tara squeaked. "That hurt!" Doc took the stethoscope off before

moving to her tire well. He removed the bandage and carefully examined the implants. Sally could see that the entire area was red and swollen. "I have some good news and

some slightly bad news." Doc said as he re-bandaged Tara's implants. "The bad news is you are having a slight reaction. The good news… you're reacting to the anesthetic and

not the implant. Sophia, do you still have the oxygen tank with you?" "Yes" Sophia said and opened her trunk and pulled it out. Doc placed the mask over Tara's mouth. "Just

relax." He said "This is just oxygen, it should help calm your engine. I can't give you anything for pain if you want to race Sunday. I'll be back in a half an hour to check on

you. If you start feeling worse, have Sally call me right away. *Doc turned towards Sally* Pack her wheel well with ice. If Tara is still having pain when I get back, we'll try

using heat." "Okay, we'll get more ice." Sally said "Thanks Doc." Doc and Sophia kissed before he left the suite. Bella headed down the hall to the ice machine. It wasn't long

until she returned to the room with a big bag of ice. Sally and Sophia packed Tara's wheel well with ice. Twenty minutes later: "I'm freezing!" Tara said. "Could I have a

blanket or two?" Sally nodded as she wrapped a thick quilt around Tara.

 **Guest 2-Lots of procedures to tackle through offence cases. It can be aggravating. Thunder's getting dirty on the track. Bad luck for Tara getting fined. I can understand in fathers getting sensitive seeing their daughters enjoying their relationships but it's life after all.-** I wanted to show that Lightning was learning to let go of Tara. Why he is not happy about her having sex, he is willing to let her live her life.

 **If you're gonna use the idea of Lightning being kidnapped by Chelsea for her to try and have her way with him please not too extreme.-** I've been contacted by some of your fellow fanfiction members, they don't want Lightning to get raped either. So Chelsea might just play around with him. Maybe use him like a sex toy or something like that. I haven't had time to work on that part of the story.

 **Maybe have it where Lightning escapes with a trick of freeing himself and tazers Chelsea, arrests her and he gets reunited with his family. We don't want Lightning raped again. The trick I'm thinking of in particular is Lightning melting the restraints with his exhausts. Please have him Curse angrily in Irish too. I have two more ideas for you. See what you think. 1. If you do have Lightning suffer trauma where he nearly gets raped by his ex maybe have him and Sally have another hot night together the next night with a hot wax massage, champagne and music to infuse the evening. Maybe have Riley and Bella overhearing them with some Irish involved. 2. This one just came to me out of something I plan to do myself. Maybe have the McQueens, Carreras, and Hudsons have a family and friends photoshoot together. Some together. Some as couples, family and friends. OK that's all I offer for now. Look forward to chapter 105 and your new story but no rushing. A little revision for idea 1. When Lightning becomes reunited with his family. Maybe have him say he needs mouth wash to wash of Chelsea's taste from kissing him and Sally kisses him after saying 'I got your mouthwash right here Mr'.-** Thanks, I've put them in my ideas pile.

 **Lightning is a police officer remember. Police officers have secret panic buttons and radios fitted so maybe have Lightning modified with a radio and panic system within his engine bay to record the incident and give his location when he comes around. This is what they do in modern times to track fellow officers. These ideas are only just coming to me. Forgive me if it's too much** -The panic button idea is a really good idea. I was wondering how they would find Lightning. Originally I thought tracking his cell phone. Then I realized that would be the first thing Chelsea would take from him. I don't care if you if you have rambling ideas. Especially if they are one good ones.

 **Pardon me for the constant reviews. I just remembered your question about where I found out the chance of a cars 4. I looked it up on the internet out of curiosity and it said because of how well it sells followed by all the merchandise based upon it such as toys and other products they go further. There's a toy story 4 coming out in time to come because of how well that sells. After watching the film and remembering a certain part where Lightning says he's gonna continue racing he's obviously not done and we could see him again. The King was of a certain age and deep in to his career before he got married and retired from racing. Possibly Lightning and Sally will get married then. He loves her more than racing. She does come first in his life. Believe me or not I have this thing of when I think about a movie in my head it appears on the TV the next day or so. With cars being my favourite Disney film I prayed for more**.-Thanks for the info. I wouldn't be surprised if there is cars 4 in the plans. I liked the first 2 Toy story movies. But I thought the third one was dumb. I don't know if I'll go see the fourth one.

 **NinetySixGT-I think it would be interesting to have Chelsea finally get what she wants considering in most stories, Sally is always the one to get captured. Another good chapter by the way.-** In other stories I've noticed Sally is the one that gets kidnapped. Lightning is the one who comes to the rescue. I think it will be fun to read the other way around. I haven't had time to work on that part yet, so I don't know what will happen. I'm not going to say much. As for Chelsea, all I'm going to say is she gets a little of what she wants.

 **And maybe for Lightning and Sally's next child, they could have a boy. Perhaps the boy could be a 1996 Mustang GT? I know Sally's a Porsche and Lightning is a combination of a Viper and a Hummer in this story, but if you look at photos of '96 Mustangs, the bod lines are kinda similar to Lightning's.-** I'll keep that in mind, if Sally does end up pregnant and has a baby.

 **Guest 3-Thanks for the quick update again! I wasn't expecting a chapter so early so you made my day! The story is getting even better, now that Sally is pregnant and I need to admit that all these Cars 3 fever is making me more excited XD again thanks so much for this new chap and I hope to read the next one soon :D** -Thanks for the kinds words. Just to let you know, Sally isn't pregnant. I'm not going to announce when or if she's going to get pregnant...it'll ruin the surprise.

 **Hey! an idea just came to my mind, you decide if you want to use it or not :) I was thinking if you may can have Sally not easily pregnant, you know, in the moment she is doing the test and she finds out she is not pregnant, she gets really depressed, she had the illusion to have another baby and give McQueen a boy but she feels so sad, like she failed. Of course, add McQueen waiting outside while she's in the bathroom and once she comes out she cries so bad and thirsty telling him she is not pregnant. McQueen tries to confort her by telling that she will get pregnant soon, they can try again but Sally sees it all negative. She enters into depression for several days, McQueen is also sad but not as much as Sally and tries to support her and tells her she must get out of the bed but she doesn't want to until she finally gets pregnant, of course, as was originally planned in the story :) What do you think?-** It's scary how great minds think alike. Thanks for the great idea. I have something like that already written in. I might use cards of your idea here and there.

 **DarkerKnight10-Wow, your story was way too massive that was a size of at least 3 novels. Many of them are thrilling, dramatic, and romantic which means I loved it! Although misspelled words was hilarious. Chick has still that aggressive tactic for thunder. I wonder if he could even change it. Maybe it's possible if magic is reality...-** Chick has always been the "bad boy" of racing. It makes sense that Thunder would follow in is his father's tire tracks.

 **Have Tara make Chance laugh before they begin sex with this extremely dirty joke: What's the difference between a coffin and a condom? One you go in and the other you "come in!" That reminded him that he almost forgot to use a condom. XD Another joke: what does the pirate say on his eightieth birthday? I'm meighty (matey)! Wow, I'm out of ideas. Anyway keep this work be the "last standing."-** HAHAHA! The jokes are funny.


	106. Girl Talk

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 102. – Girl Talk –**

"Now, that it's only us girls…" Sally said "We can finish our conversation." "What conversation?" Sophia asked "Do I need to leave? "No, you and Bella can help me." Sally said

"Tara and I are discussing sex." "Oooh! My favorite topic." Sophia said happily "Tara, you can ask me anything, and I mean anything, I'm kind of an expert in that area."

"Okay Sophie, I have a question about Doc." Tara said "Is he as big as I heard he is?" "Tara!" Sally scolded "That's none of…" "It's okay Sally. It's our duty to help the younger

generation." Sophia cut in. "Yes, that part of him is huge. If Hudson hadn't gotten into racing. He'd make a great porn star." "You got to be kidding!" Sally said "As private as

Doc is, I don't see him doing that." "It shocked me too." Sophia said "That's what he told me if the 'racing thing' didn't work out. I love Hudson… no matter what career he

decided on." "Does every guy on the planet like porn?" Tara asked "All the guys at school have those magazines with naked girls in them." "Yep." Sophia explained "I haven't

met one that doesn't like flipping through the girlie magazines or watching movies." "Does Dad?" Tara asked "Does Grandpa?" "Absolutely!" Bella said "I know Riley tries to

keep it out of the house, but occasionally I can find a magazine or movie in his office. Making movies is a very stressful job. Sometimes Riley just needs a few minutes of

relaxation. I don't blame him if he uses a movie or magazine to jack off, I just wish I was there to watch." "If you were there." Tara giggled "He wouldn't need the movie or

the magazine, he'll just have sex with you." "I guess you're right Tara." Bella said "It wouldn't be the first time, we screwed each other while watching an adult movie." Tara

then looked at Sally, who looked uncomfortable with the whole conversation. "Yes, your father and I have done the same thing." she finally said. Sally was going to say

something else, but Doc rolled into the room, everyone just stared at him. "Why do I have the feeling that I drove in on something I wasn't supposed to know?" Doc asked "I

just came in to check on Tara, then you ladies can get back to your conversation." "We're just discussing girl stuff." Sophia said playfully "You can stay. However, I dought

that you'll understand any of it." Doc just rolled his eyes. "How are you feeling Kiddo?" he asked "Are you feeling better?" "Some of the pain is going away." Tara said "I no

longer feel out of breath." "That's what I was hoping for. Leave the oxygen on for another half an hour. If you don't have any more problems, you can take it off after that."

Doc said before he turned and faced Sophia "You ladies can finish your conversation, but leave my manhood out of it." "To late!" Sophia said, grabbing his codpiece and

shaking it. "It has already been a topic of discussion." "Women!" Doc growled as he pulled free of Sophia's grip and rolled out of the room. "Tara, that was your first lesson on

how to drive your man wild." Sophia said "I wouldn't be surprised if Hudson goes back to our suite and pleasures himself." "Are you serious?" Tara asked "All you did was grab

him." "Sometimes that's all it takes." Sophia said "I could tell Hudson liked it, I could feel he was getting hard before he pulled a way for me." "Does Doc get a boner that

quick?" Tara asked "Because Chance gets so nervous, it takes a while for him to get hard." "That's normal teenager for you. Don't worry, after you and Chance are together

for a while, it will get easier for him." Sophia said "It takes very little effort to get Hudson hard. It's the one of the things I love about him. As much has Hudson loves getting

laid, I can see why he was interested in becoming an adult movie actor. To be brutally honest, it's easier to tell someone that I'm a wife of a racing legend, than a wife of a

porn star." Bella and Sally both nodded. "If we're being honest here." Bella said "I don't think I would been attracted to Riley if he was making those kinds of movies instead

of big-budget blockbusters." "As an attorney, I would be trying to shut down those kinds of movie studios." Sally said "I'm glad that our husbands chose what they did, or we

might not had the chance to meet and become close friends." "Sophie, can I ask you another question?" Tara asked, Sophia nodded. "I know that you and Doc have sex

frequently. Why haven't you gotten pregnant? Do you use protection?" "We don't need protection." Sophia said "I know you seen the movie of Doc's accident. Most of the

protective equipment you racers use today, didn't exist back then. If it did it offered little to no protection. What was called 'racing codpieces' were thin as tin foil. When Doc

lost control and started rolling. The force broke his back axle to the point that it splintered. When that happened, the fragments easily ripped through his codpiece and

shredded his testicles. The doctors were able to save his testicles from being amputated, but the injury left him sterile." Tara's and Bella's jaw nearly hit the floor. "I'm so

sorry Sophie!" Tara said "I always thought you two were childless by choice, like Mack and Abby." "When Hudson and I started to think about having children, he told me

about his condition. We went to a reproductive specialist. The doctor said that Hudson's testicles are so scarred there is nothing he could do to help us." Sophia said "We

talked about adopting, but we decided that we really didn't have time for a child. Before anyone knew it, your mom was pregnant with you." "You knew about Doc's condition,

didn't you?" Tara asked as she looked at Sally "Why didn't you tell me." "Because something that private you don't talk about." Sally said annoyingly "The only reason I know

about it is Doc told me himself after we brought you home from having your appendicitis surgery." "Okay, I understand" Tara said "I won't tell anyone about Doc's injury."

"Since you seem to be handling this a lot better than I am." Sally said "What else do you want to know about sex? If I don't have the answers, then I'm sure Sophia knows."

"Sally! You just made me sound like a pervert!" Sophia protested. "I am one, but I don't go around telling everyone!" Sally, Bella and Tara laughed. Hearing everyone laugh,

Jacqueline started squealing happily. Bella went over and picked her daughter up. "What are you squeaking about?" She asked "You're too young to know what we're talking

about." Jacqueline just jabbered in response. "It will be interesting to see if Grandpa is as protective with her, as dad is with me." Tara said "I know there has been times

where he has stopped Dad from 'killing' me." "He'll be strict and protective with her, like he was with the boys." Bella said "But I don't think he will stop Jacqueline from

exploring our world. But I really don't know what he'll do because this is the first time we've had a girl." "Are you planning on having any more?" Tara asked "You and

Grandpa have sex almost as often as mom and dad." "I don't know." Bella said "Right now Riley and I are enjoying having a child to look after. If we do decide to have

another. I want to wait a few years." Tara groaned as she shifted in bed. "Are you still in pain?" Sally asked "We can try some heat if you want." "Heat won't work, I've tried it

before." Tara said "My wheel well really doesn't hurt… it's just throbbing." "You look a little better." Bella said "How do you feel?" "Overall pretty good. I have a slight

hoodache but it isn't bad." "Wonderful!" Sophia said "You had me worried there for a little while." "Sorry Sophia!" Tara said "Mom, can I ask you a question? Does it hurt when

dad first enters you? It's a little painful for me. It takes a few moments of Chance thrusting into me, before the pain starts to go away." "I thought I'll never have to say this."

Sally said as she hesitated for a moment. "It sounds like you're not wet enough when he penetrates you. Chance needs to make sure you're ready. Trying to have sex with a

dry vagina is painful. In addition to giving you yeast infections, your implants will also dry you out. You might have to start using a moisturizing douche." "We sometimes use

lubricant, but I don't like it, it's slimy and gross." Tara said "Using condoms is even worse. We've tried using other types of protection, but nothing seems to help. I'm not

using a douche, I tried it once and I made a mess everywhere." "Then don't come to me complaining about your girl parts itching and burning." Sally said "And you can forget

about having sex, you'll be so miserable that you don't want anybody touching you." "It sounds like your petite like your mother." Bella said "It will take some time, but your

body will get used to having something larger than a tampon being put in your vagina." "You don't want somebody with a large dick at your age. He'll tear your sensitive

tissues." Sally said as she pointed to her opening. "This is going to be hard to say… but it sounds like we need to get you some toys." Tara turned a bright shade of red.

"You're actually saying it's all right to play with myself?" She asked "Do all of you own toys?" All three women nodded. "Of course we do." Bella said "How can you tell Chance

what you like and don't like if you haven't explored your own body." "Tara, despite what society tells you, it's not sinful to masturbate." Sophia said "It is simply a part of

growing up. If someone says they've never done it… they are lying to you." "Okay, I understand. I've always wanted to ask, how does Grandpa keep from hurting you when

you're together?" Tara asked "I mean he's so big and your… not." "It's quite simple really." Bella said "I'm the one who is usually on top. And when I'm not Riley is very

careful not to smother me." "The easiest way for Chance to get you wet is just by kissing. Your father can get me wet just by a single kiss." Sally said "If that doesn't work,

well, Chance can use his m-m-mouth on you." "I know that, it feels great too!" Tara said. "And I use by mouth on him too. It makes him squirm all around. Do all men have a

musky, slightly salty taste?" "Yeah" Sally said "It's something you'll have to get used to." "I have seen dad's penis. He looks too big to fit in you, and he wasn't aroused." "I

wasn't a virgin when we started having sex." Sally said "However, it had been a few years and the first couple of times we did it, was pretty painful for me. Sometimes,

Stickers gets carried away and thrusts too deep, which hurts." "Chance isn't big." Tara said "Even when he's aroused." "Don't worry Chance's penis will mature along with him.

It won't get any longer; just thicker and fuller." Sally said "You forget your dad is half Hummer so he was bound to be big to start with." "You might be turned on by the idea

of a large cock." Bella said "If anything it's the thickness that matters more than length. A guy that has a nice fat one, will make it easier for him to find your g-spot. Riley

knows were mine is and every time he thrusts against it, it sends me into orbit." "TMI Grandma, TMI!" Tara said "Besides I don't think I have one." "You have one, every

woman does." Sally said "All you have to do is find yours. You'll know when you do." Tara made a 'I don't believe you face.' Sally looked at the clock on the wall, "It's been

almost a half an hour." She said "Do you want to take the oxygen off?" "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good right now." Tara said "It's kind of hard to talk with a mask over your

mouth." With Sally helping, Tara took off the mask. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, stretching her jaw muscles. Sophia turned off the oxygen and placed the

mask next to the tank. "Next we'll talk about the positions. There are only two main positions, but there are thousands of variations, so experiments are essential." Sophia

said "The basic and most used is the missionary. That's where you lay on your roof and he's on top." "It's uniquely satisfying." Sally said "Depending on your mood it can be

rough and forceful or it can be slow and gentle." " The woman on top is a variation of the missionary and is the most used of the variations." Sophia said "The man lays on his

roof and the woman is on top. It gives her the freedom to control movement and depth. It also frees up his tires to fondle your breasts or other parts of your body. However,

you must be careful with this position. You might accidently bend his erection. It is possible to fracture one or both of the hydraulic lines that allows him to get hard. This is

extremely painful and can lead to erectile dysfunction later in life. The third position and it's my favorite, is rear entry. It drives me wild when Hudson takes me from behind."

"From behind?" Tara asked "What do you mean?" "You stand on your tires and he mounts and enters you from behind. There is little physical contact, but the rear bumper

stimulation is intense. A good position for a quickie. Make sure he remains directly behind you. If he gets off to one side and he thrusts deeply he might hit an ovary. Which is

as painful as bending his erection or kicking him in the balls. It's the only position you can use when in your trailer. You have to be careful though, your driver can tell what

you are doing just by how the trailer is moving." Sophia started laughing. "What's so funny?" Tara asked "Come on Sophie, you can tell us. I think we're not keeping any

secrets." "Okay, Abby always knows when we're having trailer sex." Sophia said "She says it feels like were trying to shake the trailer apart." *All the girls giggled* "I believe

you." Tara said "Echo has told me she can tell when I'm awake and when I'm asleep. I asked her how, all she says is that the trailer feels different." Suddenly there was a

knock at the door. They paused when Doc rolled into the bedroom. "How are you feeling now?" Doc asked "I'm hoping your feeling better." "I am." Tara said "My engine

doesn't feel like it's racing, and my stomach has settled down. My wheel well is just sore." "That's to be expected. I think you've recovered from the anesthetic, but I want you

to take it easy for rest of the day." Doc said "Keep using the ice pack, it's the only thing you can do for the pain." "Can I go with Mom, Grandma and Sophia tonight?" Tara

said "They said I could go to the 'girl's only party'." "I have no issues with it." Doc said "Since there will be alcohol and other 'things' there, you'll have to ask your mother."

"Mom… please! Can I?" Tara begged "You promised I could go." "If you feel like going, you can go." Sally said "But I demand you stay here and rest until it's time." "That's

fine by me." Tara said "If somebody wants to go get Chavo and bring him to me, I'll stay in bed." "I'll get him." Sally said "He's in your trailer right?" Tara nodded. "When you

get back Sally, there's some things I want to go over with you before the party tonight." Sally, Doc, and Sophia rolled out of the suite. It wasn't long until Chavo come running

into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. Tara winced in pain as he landed and started happily licking her fender. "Okay, okay." Tara said "I'm happy to see you too. Settle

down, you're making my wheel well really hurt." It took another couple of minutes for Chavo to calm down. Once he did, he laid quietly besides Tara. An hour later: Tara got

up and hobbled to the bathroom. Sally heard Tara get out of bed, so she checked on her. "Are you okay in there?" Sally asked through the closed door. "Are you getting sick?"

"I'm okay, I just have to pee." Tara said "I'm hungry though." "Once you get out of the bathroom." Sally said "We can get you something to eat." Tara stumbled as she

opened the bathroom door, causing her wheel well to flare with pain. "I'll get you some ice." Sally said as she braced Tara "Do you want to go back to your room, or would

you like to lay on the couch?" "The couch." Tara said "I'm tired of being in my room."

 **Frogman-A very wonderful moment between Tex and his wife. My wife comes from German/ Austrian bloodlines. From experience, if you don't want to get** **hurt... don't piss the woman off. My wife is no problem smacking me the upside the head When I do something stupid. I love the code word for sex, very original. I'm so glad that I am not famous. It would drive me crazy to have someone following me around all the time. It was very sweet for Victoria to help McQueen back to the hotel. Text and Amanda should be proud, they raised a very caring daughter.-** Despite being incredibly rich, I wanted to show that Tex and Amanda are down to earth, and they have raised a daughter that is also down to earth.

 **Very funny bathroom scene. It looks like Tara is learning to deal with life's difficult moments. It was nice to see she helped her father despite being in a very difficult situation. Victoria being attracted to Luigi is hilarious. It seems that cars have fetishes just like us humans. Cute moment between McQueen and Sally at the end of the chapter**.-Having sexually active parents, Tara is used to seeing one of them naked from time to time.

 **It seems that McQueen hasn't totally gotten over being selfish. I can see as a father, being upset when he found out Tara was having sex with chance. Threatening to take her out of the league though was way out of line. I'm glad Sally put him back into this place.-** Keeping our guys in their place is what we women were put on the earth to do.

 **It was very clever Sally to turn the conversation to using implants. It was very smart of her to use the implants to help Tara with her cramps. It felt like McQueen is slowly coming around to the idea.-** Lightning was having a severe "protective daddy" moment. Sally is a lawyer, so she has perfected the ability to think on her feet... Or in this case, on her tires.

 **Edge is a dirty rotten bastard. I'm happy that the Piston Cup officials are taking Sapphire's complaint seriously. I know he is part of the storyline, but I would be very happy if you found a way to get rid of him. Maybe have him found guilty of harassing Sapphire and have him sent to prison. It's just an comment and idea. You don't have to use it. Please keep going, I'm loving the story.-** Thanks for the idea, however I will not make any comments on Edge's fate right now.

 **I love the fact that Tara was able to get the McQueen to confess that he was very sexually active when he was her age. I love the fact that McQueen admitted that he was a whore, It takes a real man to admit that. I think he realized he was being a hypocrite. A loving moment when McQueen finally gave in and let Tara have the implants.-** Lightning had a feeling he was not going to win the argument, so he decided to cut his losses and let Tara have them.

 **Is McQueen and Sally going to have another baby? I am excited to read about that. Have you decided if it's going to be a boy or girl. And if you have what are their names. Give me some time and maybe I can think of some.-** No comments on the baby thing. If you want to send baby names that's fine by me, have I may not use them, I already have a pile of names.

M **cQueen getting getting high off of the painkillers... it's hilarious. Him asking Sally for a date, was perfect. In his drugged up state, I can see McQueen not recognizing his own wife. This is all I have time for tonight, hopefully I can get caught up tomorrow. Please keep going I love the story.-** I'm glad that you love the story, My body is sensitive to medications for every time I have procedures the doctors have too be very careful about how they medicate me. I am also busy, just get caught up when you can.

 **Kono Storm-nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks, it makes me happy that you are still enjoying it.

 **I'm sorry for not writing a review in a while I have been very very busy. I have a couple jokes for you. Q: What do you call a potato that has turned to the Dark side? A: Vader Tots Q: What do you call Chewbacca when he has chocolate stuck in his hair? A: Chocolate Chip Wookiee.-** HAHAHA! Don't be surprised to see those jokes somewhere in the story!

 **Guest 3-OMG! I almost spoiled everything hahaha I can't believe we had the same idea! XD I'm glad you want to use some details of my idea too ;) yes, I know that Sally isn't pregnant yet that's why the idea came to my mind so I give you some deatils you can add here if you want:** **You can make Sally really sad, she usually stays on bed and makes Lightning worried. One of those sad days during the evening Lightning enters and finds the house in silence, he calls Sally but she doesn't replies so he rushes to their bedroom, where Sally's been all these days and finds her almost in the dark, laying on the bed, crying. McQueen's heart sinks and he gets closer to her and tries to tell her she must get up and try to be better but she only asks him to lay by her side and not leave her. lightning does so and he "hugs" her telling that everything is gonna be alright. Sally can't stop crying as she snuggles deeply on him. Once she falls asleep, Lightning silently gets up and goes to the kitchen to prepare something for her to eat but Sally starts "panicking" cause Lightning was gone, afraid, she starts to call him. He rushes to see her and tell her that he was preparing a meal for her, then Sally calms down and waits for him to bring the meal for both eat there in the bedroom. Lightning starts to confess Sally that she's scaring him with all this sadness she has and then Sally opens up about her feelings and her fear of not being able to have kids anymore after this. What do you think? you can make your own changes if you want ;)-** I think I'll use it. When I get around to writing that part of the story I'll use it.

 **Hi! this has nothing to do with the story. I'm just asking by chance, if you can take scans (or photos) of the pages with pics of the movie and the spine and back cover of the Cars 3 Junior Novel and send it to my Gmail: Destiny6274 Gmail . com (put it all together) That's all. Just the pages of the pics and the spine and back cover. I'm asking you this because I have the ebook of the junior novel but I don't know why it doesn't comes with those pages. I don't know which version you have but I will thank you so so much, you can't imagine how if you help me :) Thanks for your attention. And remember I'm just asking, you don't need to do it if you don't want to-** I have paper copy, give me a day or two to get it scanned and I'll send it to you.

 **Guest 2-Hahaaa! Funny with the family driving in on Doc and Sophia making out. You should add another scene like that where Doc drives in on Lightning and Sally making out and he growls a little.-** I think I can put that in somewhere!

 **That was classy between Lightning and Riley with their pervert minds switched on and Bella scolding them but then again women are just as bad with their own guilty pleasures. A good technique from Riley using Jacqueline's 'piss on you' trick to punish his employees for pissing him off.-** All I'm going to say is "guys are guys". The girl's party is coming up in a few chapters. Using the baby as a weapon is something my friend has done.

 **HOLY PORSCHE! As Lightning would put it. A big procedure and nasty aftermath you suffer from anesthetics and sedatives but it means your body's reacting.-** I forgot about him using that phrase. I'll have to start using from time to time. Thank you for reminding of it.

 **Please have Lightning and Riley's joint interview be involved in the next chapter. Very classy for chapter 105 here. **Gives you big fluffy hug and a belly rub for Lucy** Nice one-** Lucy says thank you for the belly rub, she loved it. **HUGS** from me!

 **While I'm happy for some dramatic scenes to be involved please no-one being raped. Chelsea won't be able to run or hide forever. Have Lightning's firearm locked in a compartment buried within his engine bay so as only he can access it for emergencies. As for tracking him maybe have him implanted with a microchip that tracks his movements.-** I'll keep that in mind, I'm still playing around with ideas.

 **The third toy story film did at least end with the toys moving on happily to a new owner rather than being thrown out cold heartedly given they're still good to play with. If you'd like to do it maybe have Lightning try a new paint job such as the one at the end of cars 3 where he was painted in Doc's deep blue with Fabulous McQueen on his sides to honour Doc and then Sally throws herself at him affectionately for how sexy he looks. See what you think-** That's something that I might do at the end of the story.

 **Lrke-Pleaseee Come with a new chaptet-** Sorry for the delay. Between working and the fair, I've been incredibly busy... Just a heads up, next weekend is the last big horse show for the year, so don't be suspired if the next chapter is delayed also.


	107. The Girl's Party

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 ** _AN: THIS IS A LONG ONE...ENJOY!_**

 **Chapter 103. – The Girl's Party –**

After getting Tara settled on the couch and giving her something to eat, Bella and Sally headed to the office. Tara took Jacqueline out of her playpen and laid her beside her.

Not fully recovered from the anesthetic, Tara started yawning as she played with Jacqueline. It wasn't long until she nodded off. Tara was jolted awake by someone poking her

breast repeatedly. When she looked, Tara saw that the baby was nudging her with her nose. "Grandma!... Jacqueline's hungry, she's trying to nurse!" Tara called pushing the

baby away from her. Sally and Bella entered the room, but Jacqueline scooted back over and started nudging her again. "Would you stop that! My boobies don't work." "I hate

to tell you." Bella said "Yours probably do work, they're just inactive. Just wait until you have kids." "That's not going to happen for a long time." Tara said "Maybe not at all.

Chance said he doesn't want kids, I don't want them either." "I think your attitude will change in a few years." Sally said "I didn't want kids until I met your father." Bella

flipped open her nursing bra and she scooted Jacqueline over to her. Once the baby found Bella's nipple, she latched on and hungrily nursed. "Grandma, what does that feel

like?" Tara asked as she watched the baby intensely. "Does it hurt?" Sally and Bella both chuckled. "To me, it feels like a very, very gentle tugging sensation. If the baby

doesn't latch on correctly, which may happen as you learn to breastfeed. It will feel like someone is sticking you with pins and needles." Bella said "No matter what, you'll be

sore for the first couple of weeks, even if the baby is nursing correctly. After that, you get used to the sensations." "Okay, I understand." Tara said "Is breastfeeding

exhausting? I've seen you struggle to stay awake when you're feeding her." **"** No, breastfeeding releases hormones in your brain like oxytocin. It promotes bonding between

you and your baby." Bella responded "It's extremely relaxing, that's why I have problems staying awake when Jacqueline is nursing. Also, it's convenient. No matter where

you are, you're ready to feed your baby." Twenty minutes later: Jacqueline was full. After Bella burped the baby, she closed her bra and laid Jacqueline next to Chavo just as

someone nocked on the door. "If that's you Sophie." Sally called "You can come in." Sophia rolled into the room a few moments later, a huge smile on her face. "Oh,

Christler!" Sally said "You just got laid, didn't you?" Sophia nodded "I had to apologize to Hudson for grabbing him." She said "I fucked him so hard that he passed out from

exhaustion as soon as we were done. Hudson should sleep for a few hours. So, I came to see if you needed any help getting ready for the party." The three women exchanged

looks that told Tara that they were planning something more than just a party. "Come on, we just have a few more things to discuss." Bella said "Are you doing all right

Tara?" Tara nodded as Sally, Sophia, and Bella headed back to the office. Jacqueline stared at the dog for a moment, and then started scooting towards him. When she

reached one of his front legs, Jacqueline leaned down and started chewing on him. Chavo looked at Tara, not sure what to do. "Jacqueline, don't chew on the doggie." Tara

said as she picked the baby up. "Besides you don't have any teeth." With their meeting complete Bella, Sophia, and Sally came out of the office. "What is Jacqueline doing?"

Bella asked "Now that she starting to crawl, she's good at getting into everything." "It wasn't that, she tried to eat Chavo." Tara said "The worst part was he just laid there

and let her do it." "She's starting to chew on everything." Bella said "I think she is ready to teethe." "Are you taking her with us tonight?" Sally asked "Or are you willing to let

the guys handle her." "Riley and Light are planning to have a poker game with a few of the guys, so they can watch her." Bella said "Surprisingly, Riley makes a very good

babysitter. The other guys I'm not too sure about and that includes Lightning." "I wouldn't worry about Lightning, he needs to practice. He'll hopefully be a father again if

everything works out." Bella, Sophia, and Tara looked at each other then they looked at Sally. "OH CRAP!" Sally said once she figured out what she just said. "All right, I was

planning on telling you anyway." "Sally, what are you trying to tell us?" Bella asked "You can't be pregnant, Lightning's sterile." "I know that, but I have some news." Sally

said "I'm not pregnant… yet. With the help of a fraternity clinic, Lightning and I are trying to have another baby…" Tara let out with such a squeal of happiness, she made

everybody jump. Jacqueline made a pouty face and then started to cry. "I'm sorry Jacqueline I didn't mean to upset you." Tara said as Bella grabbed a pacifier and stuck it in

Jacqueline's mouth. The baby cried for a few more seconds, before starting to suck on the pacifier. Bella's face showed shock for a few moments, then what Sally said finally

sank in. "Sally that is wonderful news!" She said "I was wondering if I would ever get to be a grandmother again! You have definitely made my day!" "Mom are you serious...

YOU'RE REALLY TRYING TO GET PREGNANT! OMG! OMG!" Tara squealed before wincing in pain. "Wait… how is that going to happen?" "You need to take it easy or you're not

going to the party tonight." Sally scolded "Your father, before he had his vasectomy, went to a sperm bank and had some of his semen frozen. If that comes back as being

suitable to use, the doctor will try to inseminate me with that. We were planning on telling you and the rest of the family in a few weeks. Girls, don't go crazy on me… We're

just at the starting point. Last week, I underwent a bunch of exams. Your father and I will know the results tomorrow." "That explains why you and Dad had all those meetings

when we were in Phoenix." Tara said "I thought that was a little odd. Dad never goes with you when you have meetings." "He does… just not very often." Sally said "Right

now we are keeping this quiet, I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone." "You have my word." Bella said, still smiling "I don't think we have to worry about

Jacqueline saying anything. She is too young to start talking." "I knew you two were looking into it." Sophia said "I helped Hudson do some research on your doctor. You have

my oath is a newspaper editor… I won't say a word." Sally looked at Tara "Okay, okay." she said "I won't tell anyone but Chavo." "Chavo is laying right here." Bella said "I

don't think he understands anything we're talking about." Seeing everyone look at him, Chavo started to wag his tail. "You won't tell anyone will you boy?" Tara asked "I tell

him my secrets all the time and he has kept his mouth shut." Chavo stood up, sneezed, and then shook before laying down again. "I think that was a 'I won't say a word

sneeze.'" Tara said "I don't think anyone would understand if he did try talking to them." Riley and Lightning suddenly rolled into the suite. "Hey everybody, were back!" Riley

called "We would've been back sooner, but Lightning had to stop and get something to eat." "I was hungry. It was a long interview." Lightning complained "By the way you

scarfed down your sandwich, I think you were hungry too." Riley nodded as he rolled up to Bella and gave her a kiss. Bella was still smiling from bumper to bumper as Riley

picked up his daughter and gave her a kiss. "An raibh a chailleann mé Squeaker? (Did you miss me Squeaker?)" Riley asked, Jacqueline let out with a high-pitched happy

squeal. "Ich werde das für ein Ja nehmen. Meine schöne Frau, ich habe nicht Sie das Lächeln wie ein Schiff in der Zeit gesehen. Was haben Sie angestellt? (I'm going to take

that as a yes. My beautiful wife, I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time. What have you been up to?)" "Oh nothing!" Bella said, winking at Sally. "Just having you

around, makes me smile." Riley looked at Bella like he didn't believe her, but then he just shrugged and started playing with Jacqueline. "How are you feeling Tara?" Lightning

asked as he gave Sally a kiss on the fender. "I hope you're doing better, you look really good." "My wheel well hurts a little, and I have a slight headache." Tara said "Other

than that I feel good." "That's wonderful my Track Queen!" Lightning said "I would love to stand around and talk, but I have things to get ready for tonight… Oh, I just

happened to run into Oliver and Leah when we were out. They are on vacation, so I invited Oliver to our poker game tonight." "I knew they were going to be here." Sally said

"Leah is coming to our party as well." Later that night at a roof top bar: A female only party was in full swing. Since Max was a man, Sally had given him the night off. There

were several off-duty female police cars guarding the party. Since this was a poolside party, everyone was in bikinis and swimming tires. Since Bella was hosting the party, it

was completely over the top. There was glitter everywhere, most of the decorations was shaped like penises. There were even balloon penises floating in the pool. There was a

-Caution Bitches Partying!- tape stretched across the bar. The bartender and the servers wore nothing but skimpy mankinis. As each car arrived at the party, Bella had them

bang a penis shaped tambourine that had the words 'Bang it Bitches.' Then she gave each of them a gift bag. When Tara and Sally arrived at the party, Bella gave them their

gift bags. Sally saw that she got a bright pink boa covered in peckers, she immediately put it on and paraded around happily. Tara looked in her bag and saw a roofband

(headband). Once she saw what was on it, she turned bright red and dropped the bag. "Oh, come on Tara! You wanted to come to the party!" Bella said "We're all wearing

peckers tonight." She reached in the gift bag and pulled out the roofband. Bella immediately put it on Tara. Unknown to Tara, it lit up. So, when Bella was 'adjusting it' she

turned it on. The little dicks flashed on and off in a rotating pattern. The bartender put a florescent blue magnet on each of Tara's front fenders. "You have to leave these on."

The bartender instructed "It lets the servers know that you're under twenty-one." Tara just nodded to let him know that she understood. Sally had already wandered off, so

Tara headed to a table that was loaded with food. There were all kinds of decadent treats for the girls to munch on, most of them penis shaped. Everyone had some sort of

frozen drink. Those under age, their drinks were non-alcoholic. Each of the straws had a little male stripper attached to it. Most of the poses were very sexual in nature. Tara

helped herself to a few of the little cocktail sandwiches. She parked herself on a lounge chair by the pool and looked around. She was happy to see that there was only about

fifty cars here. Tara was relieved when she saw Page Lucas. Her roofband was almost identical to the one that Tara was wearing. Once she had finished her sandwiches, Tara

drove over to her. "Good evening Tara!" Page said "I love the roofband!" "I guess its okay, it's not my favorite thing to wear, I'm humoring Grandma." Tara said as she saw

that Page had a can of grape Fanta in front of her. "You can't drink tonight?" "I can have a few drinks, but it's early and I'm saving them for later." Paige explained "I have to

stay away from drinks that have caffeine in them because I'll be up all night. It's not what you think, caffeine doesn't bother me. I can drink a whole bottle of soda and go

right to bed. However, it appears that caffeine makes Stephan hyper. Last time I had a caffeinated drink, Stephan was so active, he kept me up all night. I was so sore the

next morning, I was convinced I had bruises." "I'm sorry to hear that." Tara said "I guess being pregnant is no fun." "I love being pregnant!" Paige said "I just have to watch

what I eat and drink, that's all. It'll be fun to see if Stephan reacts once the DJ starts playing music. The last party I went to, felt like he was dancing. I think he's going to

take after his father, they both like to dance." Tara just giggled. Once all the guests had arrived. "Now that everyone is here." Bella said "We need a toast to get this party

started." Sally rolled next to Tara and handed her a glass. "I got you this, so toast with us." She said "Just take small sips… Before you ask, yes it's champagne." "Ladies

would you lift your glasses. I wish you health, I wish you well, and happiness galore. I wish you luck for you and friends; what could I wish you more? May your joys be as

deep as the oceans, your troubles as light as its foam. And may you find, sweet peace of mind, where ever you may roam." Bella said before everyone clinked their glasses

together then took a sip. "Would anyone else like to make a toast?" "I would like to do one." Sally said lifting her glass. "May you work like you don't need the money, love

like you've never been hurt, dance like no-one is watching, fuck your lover like it's being filmed, and drink like a true woman!" Everyone laughed before clinking the glasses

again. "I would like to have the last toast." Leah said "Here's to men! They don't kiss and tell, they kiss and exaggerate… Here's to the night we'll never remember with friends

we'll never forget." Everyone clinked their glasses together one last time. As soon as the toasts were done Sally took Tara's glass from her. Tara sighed sadly as she headed

over to the bar to get herself a soda. The girls played all kinds of games, the first one was a penis shaped piñata. The stick used to hit it was also penis shaped. Sally was the

lucky girl that broke it open. There was some candy, but mostly condoms, lube, and vibrating penis rings fell out. A couple of the ladies darted under the broken piñata,

grabbing all the treats. To see how she responded, Sophia piled her stash on Tara's hood. Some of the other ladies did too. Tara had a shocked expression on her face, but

then she started to laugh as her hood was covered in 'piñata guts'. "All right everybody." Bella said "Inside each of your gift bags is a small box. In that box, is a blow-up doll.

The next contest is to see who can blow up their blow-up doll the fastest." All the girls dug through their bags to find the boxes. Once everybody had their box out Bella told

them they could start. Everyone ripped open the packages and started blowing up their dolls. Surprisingly, Page ended up winning the game. Her prize was a Clone-A-Willy

dildo kit. "You can make an exact replica of Cornelius's dick." Bella explained when she saw Page looking at the box. "It's fun to do, Riley and I had done it a few times. Just

make sure he's really, really hard before casting… When Cornelius is away racing, you have a substitute for him." "I really need something like this." Page said "Sometimes

just watching Cornelius race, makes me horny. I already have a dildo, but this will be so much better!" Bella laughed as Page put the kit in her gift bag. Page then picked up

the blow-up doll and proceeded to 'dirty dance' with it. A little later: The next game was called Pecker Ring Toss. The game consisted of a large blowup penis and rings. Each

of the girls stood behind a line and tossed rings at the penis. When it was her turn, Leah took her place at the line. When she tossed the rings, all of them landed around the

penis. She ended up winning the game. Her prize was a gift basket filled with all kinds of sex toys. "Alright, it's time for the next game." Bella announced as a server set a hot

bowl of water on the table. "Each of your bags has a bottle that has a capsule in it. One at a time, you will put the capsule in the bowl. The hot water will dissolve the casings.

Whoever ends up with the biggest dick wins the game. I randomly put the bottles in the bags. So, I don't know who has the biggest dick." It soon became Tara's turn to drop

her capsule into the hot water. Much to her surprise, she ended up with the biggest one. Her prize was a deck of playing cards and other penis themed games. "I think you'll

enjoy those playing cards." Bella said "You might want to take a look at the pictures. I think you would find them funny." Tara pulled out the cards and started looking through

them. It wasn't long until she was laughing hysterically. The deck was a standard fifty-two card deck, but the pictures were peckers in hilarious situations. "I'll guess I'll have

to hide this from dad." Tara giggled "He would be upset with me if he knew I had this." "I don't think so." Bella said "He's the one that picked them out in the first place. He

knew you were coming with us, so just explain to him that you won it as a prize." Tara nodded and then put the deck in her gift bag. A few hours later: "I got it!" Page said

happily "I finally convinced the barkeeper to give me his mankini." She proceeded to parade around the party with it. Tara glanced in the barkeeper's direction. He was

standing behind the bar, so she couldn't tell if he was naked or not. Sally saw Tara wincing in pain. "How bad does your wheel well hurt?" she asked "Don't tell me it doesn't, I

can see the pain in your face." "It's starting to throb." Tara said "I don't suppose I can get a bag of ice to put on it." "Go over to that lounge chair and relax." Sally said "I'll

see if I can get you one." Tara was just getting settled in the chair when Sally returned with a server who had a bag of ice with him. Without going into much detail, Tara told

him where she wanted the ice placed. "Is it better now?" Sally asked after the server had rolled away. "If you want to leave the party, you can. I'll just let Stickers know

you're coming." "I want to stay." Tara said "The ice is working, if I don't move around much I'm not in pain." "I'm going to keep my eye on you." Sally said "If you're in pain, I

want you to go home and rest. I don't have to remind you that you have a race on Sunday. "I know that." Tara said "I promise, if the pain gets intense, I'll head back to our

suite." Tara's answer seemed to satisfy Sally. Soon: The room went dark and the lights came up on the stage. "It's time for the main attraction!" Bella said as she rolled on to

the stage. "All I'm going to say is… enjoy the show." The curtain opened and there were several male strippers on stage. The music started and they started dancing

seductively. Once they were almost naked they left the stage. For the next half an hour, they danced with the girls. "All right Bitches! I have one more activity before we end

the party." Bella said after the strippers had left. "We have a surprise for one of you tonight!" Tara was startled when she realized all the women were looking at her. Sally

grabbed Tara's tire and pulled her into the center of the room. "My beautiful granddaughter!" Bella said "I have been made aware that you have come of age. It took some

last-minute planning, but all of my party guests have a gift for you." Sally rolled towards her daughter and pulled out a small white bear from under her wheel. "What a cute

teddy bear!" Tara exclaimed "It has a pair of rear view mirror rings(ear rings) too!" "Tara sweetheart, those don't go on your rearview mirrors" Sally said "Their nipple clips."

Tara turned a bright shade of red. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Bella said gently "You are surrounded by family and friends. You are now one of us." One by

one each of the ladies presented Tara with a gift. Most of them were sexual in nature.

 **Guest 3-I just arrived on time! hahaha I was waiting for this chapter so much! So I'm going to read it now! I'm glad you like my idea, you know you can** **make changes if you need to ;)-** Hopefully, I can start working on it soon.

 **Thanks so so much. Yeah, I just want the pages with the pics, that's all. Of course, I'll wait. Thank you :)-** I'm glad you liked them, enjoy!

 **Guest 2-Hahahaaaaa! Interesting girl talk there. But then we guys are exactly the same in all aspects.-** Yep, when I'm out with my girlfriends, we ogle the boys and make guesses on how big the "boy bits" are.

 **Whoa party party coming.-** No more waiting, here is it is!

 **Maybe use the 'HOLY PORSCHE' gesture on Lightning seeing his girls pissed-** Good idea, I'll see what I can do.

 **I have an idea for you regarding fun between the guys. You know you wrote through the story they like to think with their dicks and can't help the sex talk. Have a game of scrabble between them all where they're forming words on the topic of sex and women with a glass of whisky or beer and they get driven in on by their ladies. You'd have a heart attack if you were caught-** I love the idea. Let me see what I can do.

 **99schonballons-I'm bacccccckkkkkkk** -WELCOME BACK! I'VE MISSED YOU!. **HUGS**

 **After a hiatus and some very difficult times, I've finally got all my crap together, so yay me. Finally turned 17 about a week or two ago, one more year till freedom!-** I'm sorry to hear that you had rough times. I'll keep my fingers crossed that things continue to get better for you.

 **I haven't seen cars 3 so y'all just have me a spoiler, but there is a new Pixar film coming out set in the Cars universe... but in SPACE. I woulda thought trains woulda happened before that.-** Where did you hear that? I heard a rumor that they were doing something with trains. They made 2 movies about planes, so it's not a surprise they are moving on to different vehicles.

 **But anyway for some reason I only remember the chapters where most of my celebrities came in and the last few chapters. Oml Put Cher and Christina Aguilera in the story and have Tara go to a burlesque club. If you don't know what I'm talking about watch Burlesque (2010) it is fabulous-** Just take your time getting caught up on the story.


	108. Sinister Plans

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt- Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 ** _AN: My hart and prayers go out to everyone who was affected by the terrorist attack in Barcelona_**

 **Chapter 104. – Sinister Plans –**

(Time warp to earlier in the evening.) At the racetrack: In a dark part of the grandstands were a few people ever go, two cars waited. One a former police officer and the

other one, a former racecar. "When is Edge getting here?" Savage growled "I didn't break out of jail just to stand around and wait on him." "Would you shut the fuck up!

You've done nothing but whine since getting here." Plato said "I bet he's having problems going anywhere without being watched." It was only a matter of moments before

Edge and his girlfriend arrived. He threw each car a small duffel bag. "That's half of your payment." Edge said "You'll get rest of it when the job is done." "I've used the last of

my law enforcement contacts, but I've got what you asked for." Savage snarled "It'll be easy to kill McQueen and Hornet … When do you want the job done?" "I don't care

when you do it." Edge said "But sooner is better." "Kill Doc's wife first, that way he'll watch her die." Erica, Edge's girlfriend said "That'll teach him." "Wait a minute…" Plato

said "You only hired us to kill Doc and Lightning. If you want me to kill his wife too, my price just went up." "I know that!" Edge said "That's why I doubled your payment."

Savage then turned to Erica "I know why Edge wants them dead." he said "What's your story?" "If you really must know, Doc and I were lovers when he first started racing.

One thing led to another and we broke up." Erica spat "I tried to get him back, but I was too late, Doc had fallen in love with Julie Lovingtire. I set a plan in motion to get him

back… I'm the one who got the truck drunk that killed Julie, I'm the one who pushed him into her lane. I'm the one who made sure that she died. I tried to console Doc after

her death, but he pushed me away. he will pay for denying me of my happily ever after." The cars talked for a few more minutes before separating and going their own way.

It was two o'clock in the morning before the girl's party ended. All the guests had left, leaving only Tara, Sophia, Bella, and Sally in the bar. The bartender and the servers

started cleaning up. "Are you girls ready to go home?" Bella asked "It's a good thing I have some breastmilk in the refrigerator, I don't want to feed Jacqueline, when I have

alcohol in my system." Bella hiccupped a few times. Sally yawned hugely, before staggering a little. "It's a good thing our hotel is across the street." Tara said "Mom, are you

drunk?" "I think so." Sally said "However, I think I can make it to our room. I just need someone to lean on." With Tara on one side of her and Sophia on the other side, Sally

and the other women headed back to the hotel. While the girls had a raucous party, the men's poker party was a little subdued. The party guests included The Lucas Twins,

Oliver, Doc, Ryan Shields, Rusty Cornfuel, and to everyone's surprise- Strip Weathers. For a few hours, all eight of the guys sat around the table playing poker. Of course,

there was plenty of alcohol to go around. Everyone took turns holding and playing with Jacqueline until she got tired. Riley gave her a bottle of milk and then he laid her down

in her playpen. Once he had thrown a light-weight quilt over her, Jacqueline fell asleep. Lightning had ordered pizza for the party. Once it arrived the guys stopped playing

games. "Before we dig in, we need a toast." Riley said "I'll start, May your Guardian Angel be at your side to pick ya up off the floor and hand yee another cold stout." The

guys vocally agreed, before taking a swig of beer. "I have one." Lightning said "For every wound, a balm. For every sorrow, a cheer. For every storm, a calm. For every thirst,

a beer." The guys 'clinked' their beer cans together and helped themselves to the pizza. Once everyone was full, six of the guys then started up another game of poker,

however they were slightly drunk at this point, and it turned out to be a game of strip poker. The two shyest cars, Lightning and Cornelius decided that they would play a

game of Scrabble instead. During a break in the poker game, Riley staggered over to the Scrabble game and noticed that all of the words were sexual in nature. Dick, fuck

and pussy seem to be the popular words in this game. Already half naked, Riley laughed drunkenly before heading back to the poker game. Bella, Sally and Tara made it back

to the hotel. "Oh God! You can tell the guys were in here." Bella said rolling into the suite. "It smells like beer and pizza… Lightning do you want to explain this." She pointed

at Riley. He was passed out on the couch and totally naked. "On second thought, I really don't want to know." "He lost the strip poker game." Lightning said "Don't ask me

who won, I have no idea." "It doesn't look like you just played poker." Tara said as she saw the finished Scrabble game. "It was clear what you guys were thinking about."

Since they were sharing a suite, Bella took a sheet and wrapped it around her husband. "Riley! Faigh suas! (Riley! Get up!)" Bella demanded "Tá tú lout meisce! (You drunken

lout!)" Riley staggered to his tires. "Ní cúis í Éireannach ar meisce chomh fada agus is féidir leis a shealbhú isteach lann amháin féir agus ní thagann siad amach ar an

domhain. (An Irishman is never drunk as long as he can hold onto one blade of grass and not fall off the earth.)" He said drunkenly "Ó am go ham, beidh mé ag ól fiú chun

ceiliúradh a dhéanamh ar ócáid mhór ... dá bhrí sin tá an cuisneoir fós ag obair. (On occasion, I will even drink to celebrate a major event… such as the refrigerator is still

working." Riley laughed at his own joke before staggering to the bedroom he shared with Bella. Lightning turned to see his wife leaning heavily on Tara. "Let me guess, you're

drunk too?" he asked, Sally nodded. She staggered over and started to dance seductively, taking her bra off. "Sally stop that!... Tara could you help your mother to bed? Make

sure she drinks a couple glasses of water before she lays down. I'll be in a few minutes." "C'mon, sweetheart. Don't do this to me. I want to ride your fat dick all night long!"

Sally said before reaching under him, tugging at his codpiece "I really want to fuck you!" "SALLY! I have Jacqueline on my hood." Lightning said "If you don't stop, I'm going

to drop her." Sally looked at the baby for a moment. "I _want my_ _baby-back-baby-back-baby-back I-want-my-baby-back-baby-back-baby-back, Chilli's Baby Back Ribs_." She

sang then then in a deep voice. "Barbecue sauce." (AN: catchiest meat-related commercial jingle of all time.) Despite the seriousness of the situation, everyone laughed. Tara

grabbed her mother's right front wheel and pulled her to the bedroom. "She's gone finally!... I was getting a boner. Do you know how hard it is to tell Sally no when it comes

to sex." Lightning confessed, Bella just smiled at her son. "Are you going to need help with Jacqueline?" "Sure." Bella said "When's the last time you fed her?" "She just had a

bottle." Lightning said "I've changed her diaper, and I was about to put Jacqueline down for the night when you girls rolled in." "Good" Bella said "I'm hoping you guys wore

her out, that way she'll sleep all night." "Jacqueline had a short nap after you left, but she has been awake the rest of the time." Lightning said "Why don't you head to bed, I

can put Jacqueline in her crib." Bella nodded tiredly as they headed to her bedroom. Once he had Jacqueline tucked in for the night, he kissed her and Bella before heading to

his own bedroom. Sally was finishing her third glass of water when Lightning rolled into the bedroom. They laid down together, Lightning just held Sally, humming softly in her

ear. It was not long until they were both asleep. Early the next morning: Lightning was up before anyone else. Since it was so early, he headed to the kitchen and put on a pot

of coffee. "Holey Porsche!" Lightning said as he looked around. "We made a mess of this place! As he waited for the coffee to brew, he picked up the empty beer bottles and

pizza boxes and threw them in the trash. It wasn't long until he heard someone in the bathroom. When he got up to see who it was, he accidentally knocked over one of the

gift bags. The deck of pecker themed playing cards and some candy fell out onto the floor. Lightning quickly scooped up the candy and put it back into the bag. He picked up

the deck of cards and started looking through them. He was giggling at the pictures when Sally rolled into the kitchen. "Why are you up so early?" she asked "And what are

you giggling at?" "I'm nervous about what the doctor will say when we have the conference call." Lightning said "I accidentally knocked over your gift bag, and these cards fell

out. It looks like you girls had a ball." "We did." Sally said "However that's Tara's gift bag, not mine." To her surprise, Lightning just shrugged and continued looking through

the cards. "How's your hangover?" Lightning asked "You came home very drunk." "I know I did, between Tara getting her implants and running the business, it's been a rough

couple of weeks for me." Sally said "I have a slight headache, but it's not bad. I didn't plan on drinking much, but somehow I did." "I could tell you were stressed out. So, I

can't blame you for coming home drunk." Lightning said "Are you going to get Tara up, or let her sleep in?" "Let her sleep." Sally said "Missing a few days of school won't hurt

her. Besides I want her well rested before the race on Sunday." Lightning nodded as he picked up the phone and called the school to tell them Tara was not coming in today.

Chavo come wandering out of Tara's bedroom. Lightning put him out to go potty, then he fed him. An hour later: Everyone but Tara sat down at the table and had breakfast.

"Where's the Kid?" Doc asked "I know I gave her the morning off, that doesn't mean she can sleep all day." "I'm going to let her sleep a little longer." Sally said "It was quite

late when we got back. So that's why we're letting her play hooky." Once breakfast was finished the group broke up. Sally headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready for

the day. Lightning followed her. "Stickers, I don't need your help." Sally growled "I'm quite capable of putting on my own make up." "Two things Sally. You don't need

makeup, you're gorgeous." Lightning said "The second, would you mind if Doc comes to our conference call with Dr. Ludwig… He knows everything, because I told him.

Besides dad, he's the only one who knows what's going on. I haven't gotten around to telling Mom." "She knows…I told her." Sally said, tears formed at the corners of her

eyes. "It was right after Tara had the implants put in. Sophia, Bella, Tara and I started talking about different female issues. It slipped out of my mouth before I realized what

I had said… I'm sorry Stickers, I know you want to tell her." Tears started falling from Sally's eyes. "It's all right Sally, I know you didn't mean to." Lightning said hugging her

"I was at a loss…I didn't know how to tell her, so I guess it's good that you let it slip. H-h-how, how did mom take the news?" "She was shocked at first." Sally said drying her

tears "Then she was very happy. You saw how she couldn't stop smiling." "Yeah I saw that." Lightning said "I wondered what you guys had been talking about. Was Tara

awake when you told mom?" "Yes she was, Sophia was there too." Sally said "When Tara let out a squeal of happiness, she scared Jacqueline so bad that she started crying. I

think that was the only thing that kept Tara from flipping out. Everyone promised me that they would keep the knowledge to themselves. As for Doc coming to our meeting, I

would love that!" "Then I need to go ask him... He's sitting out on the balcony." Lightning said "I wanted to ask him last night, but one thing led to another. The next thing I

know he was too drunk to ask." Doc was out on the balcony reading a daily racing paper when Lightning slowly and somewhat timidly approached him. "What do you need

Rookie?" Doc said "Don't tell me that you hurt yourself." "Doc, can I talk to you privately?" Lightning asked as he closed the balcony door behind him. "You know Sally and I

have a meeting over the phone with Dr. Ludwig in a little while… could you join us?" "Of course I'll go to the meeting." Doc said "I'm sure Dr. Ludwig knows what she's doing.

There's nothing for you to worry about." "I know that." Lightning said "We… would… feel more comfortable if you were there." "We are more than willing to pay your

consultation fee." Sally said, arriving on the balcony. "If that will convince you to join us." "Sally, you don't have to worry about paying me." Doc said "I'm very honored that

your allowing me to be part of this." Sally broke down in tears as she hugged Doc. Lightning looked close to tears himself. A little before nine AM: Sally, Doc, and Lightning all

headed to the office for a conference call. As planned, Lightning headed over to the fax machine and pulled off the medical reports that Dr. Ludwig had just sent over. "Doc

could you look at these?" Lightning asked "These are all of our medical reports." Doc nodded as he settled at the table. As Lightning laid the papers in front of him, Sally

started pacing about the room. After about five minutes: Doc looked up from the papers. "Sally come here, I want to go over the medical report with you." He said gently,

Sally stopped pacing and parked herself next to Doc. "It looks like Dr. Ludwig went over you with a fine-tooth comb… As far as I can tell, there is nothing wrong with you. But

we'll have to wait and see what Dr. Ludwig decides." "So you're saying I can have the procedure?" Sally asked nervously, as she looked at the forms. "But this test shows my

oil pressure is high." "I'm not concerned about that." Doc said "Every physical I have done on you has been normal. Were you nervous during the exam? *Sally nodded* That

explains your higher than normal oil pressure." Sally sighed with relief. At nine thirty, the office's phone rang. Sally nervously answered it, and when she realized it was Dr.

Ludwig, she put her on speakerphone. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. McQueen." Danielle said "Did you get the medical reports my office faxed to you?" "Yes we did." Sally said

"Our personal physician has gone over them with us. In fact, he's with us right now." "That's Fabulous!" Danielle said "Good morning Dr. Hornet." "Good morning Dr. Ludwig."

Doc said "You don't mind if I sit in on this meeting?" "Not at all." Danielle said "Sally, I know you're anxious to learn how your test results turned out." Over a half an hour,

Danielle repeated what Doc told her earlier... she was in perfect health, both in general and reproductively. "What about me, you know… my little guys?" Lightning asked "Is

it, okay to use?" "We have received your sperm from the storage facility." Danielle said "We done tests on them, they are very healthy and strong. In fact, you did so well.

Can I send you some information about becoming a sperm donor?" Everyone in the room started laughing. "I don't know about that!" Lightning giggled "I know it would be

helping other couples, but I don't know if I could stand a bunch of little 'mes' running around. You can send me the information though." "Now that we got all the tests taken

care of, we can start the next phase." Danielle said "Sally, for the next two months, I am going to prescribe you a medicine that will encourage your body to ovulate every

eighteen days instead of the normal twenty-eight days. I'll also send you a kit that will allow you to monitor your ovulation rhythms. After two months, we should be able to

predict when you're ovulating. When the time is right, will bring you in and do the procedure." "How soon would you know I'm pregnant?" Sally asked "I don't know about

Lightning, I would like to know as soon as possible." "We usually bring you back in roughly six weeks later." Danielle said "We'll do an ultrasound. At that time we should be

able to tell if you're pregnant or not. If you are, I'll hand you over to your own obstetrician. He/she will take over your care from there. If you're not, I'll leave you on the

medication. We'll bring you in the next time you're scheduled to ovulate and will try again. Because you're so healthy, I'm guessing it will only take one or two tries to get you

pregnant." After the conference call Sally broke down in tears. "My Queen, are those tears of happiness or sadness?" Lightning asked as he hugged her. "If you don't want to

do this, I'll understand." "No… No, I know you want a baby as much as I do." Sally sobbed "I'm just in shock that were really going through with this." "Of course we are!"

Lightning said "Do you think I would put you through all this, if I didn't want a baby?" "No, you're not that mean." Sally sobbed. "Forgive me… I'm just overwhelmed right

now." Doc grabbed one of Sally's tires and looked deeply into her eyes. "Sally listen to me... I know that this is a lot to take in." he said "I promise that I'll be here if you or

Lightning need me to be." Sally hugged Doc, they were soon joined by Lightning. "All right kids break it up." Doc said "We need to go get Tara up and moving." Sally opened

the balcony's door. Tara was sitting at the kitchen table, eating her breakfast. "Well look who decided to get her butt out of bed." Lightning said. "How are you feeling?" "Not

bad, if you don't count my wheel well." Tara said around a mouthful of cereal. "Why didn't you get me up? I have school today." "I've called the school and told them you're

not coming in today." Lightning said "Doc suggested you take one more day off. Because you got in so late, I figured you needed to sleep."

 **Guest 3-What a crazy girls party. I've never expected it! if only Lightning could see what his wife and daughter are doing XD Are you planing to add** **something about what the guys've been doing all the while? it must be very boring compared to the girls party hahaha.-** Since I have written a "big" boys party, this I didn't spend a lot of time on this one...yes it's a little boring.

 **I wonder if Lightning will ever find out all the "gifts" his daughter collected?. Thanks for the update, I was wondering when were you going to upload the new chapter, I hate waiting so long but I understand you maybe very busy ;)-** As you have read, Lightning knocked over one of Tara's gift bags and the playing cards fell out... If you really want to know, the pecker playing cards really exist. I got mine though Ebay. If you want a deck, type in "pecker playing cards" they should pop up. for you guys out there, is a "boobs" version. It's almost as funny as the pecker one.

 **All right! I'm so glad to hear that you're working on my idea soon. I'm excited to read the chapter just to see what you have in mind and the details you added. I'm excited! And thanks again for the pages, you're awesome!-** Your welcome. I just hope you like it.

 **A little idea came to my mind. It's short and I think you can add it in the next chapter without problems. I was thinking about a little funny scene of Tara arriving the suite with Sally a "bit drunk" XD Lightning opens the door and finds Tara asking him to help her to hold Sally. As she's drunk, Sally starts to get "horny" with Lightning and starts kissing him. Lightning tries to hold her and stop her but he can't and asks Tara to prepare the bed for Sally. Once Tara is gone, Lightning and Sally are left alone and Sally insist to have sex with Lightning and kisses him all the while. Lightning tries to "escape" but he can't resist her touches and sometime he kisses her back saying "C'mon, sweetheart. Don't do that to me. You know I can't resist." begging and finally he firmly refuses to have sex with her, though he was getting hard. See if you can add it, if you can't, it's all right!-** I love it. It's so much better than I had written.

 **I'm glad you like my idea, Guest 2! :D Of course, it's something that came to my mind and it's supposed to happen after the girl's wild party XD that's why would be good to include it in the next chapter, it needs more details to be fixed and more. Please, could you update asap, I can't wait for the next chapter. Can you make an exception for us and upload it sooner, pleaseeee? :D I'm just asking, if you can't then it's all right! ;)-** Sorry I couldn't get it out sooner. I rewrote part of the chapter to make your idea fit.

 **Guest 2-Jacqueline's catching on with some habits.-** Jacqueline's at that age where she's fascinated with everything. Like all babies, the first thing they do, is put everything in their mouth.

 **Sometimes I wonder how you women bare the pain from breast feeding but you do live to get use to it. Haha! Sophia banging Doc and making him sleepy. Good one! Good Irish talk and banter between the McQueens. Interesting party compared to the men's one-** It wasn't easy writing the girl's party, I wanted it totally different from the guys, expect for the blow-up dolls and the stripers. All my "kids" have four legs and a tail. I've had to relay on friends to tell me what breastfeeding feels like.

 **Just looked back at some chapters regarding the way Lightning and Riley hug affectionately as in they nearly squish the one they're hugging. Being a tight hugger is probably part of the Irish breed. Please add in more of that-** In my clan, we're tight huggers. I don't know about the rest of the Irish. I had a great-aunt that would squeeze the stuffings out of you.

 **I like guest 3's idea of Sally getting horny and trying to seduce Lightning in to having sex and Lightning saying no. He doesn't wanna be like Justin. He would only have sex if they were both sober. It's called respect instead of taking advantage of someone when they're intoxicated. Of course have Lightning kiss her and maybe add some Irish between him, Sally, and Tara-** I loved the idea too. It was a 1000 times better than what I had written, so I went back and wrote the it in.

 **Frogman-Very cute moment between McQueen and Tara. It shows even though they fight, they still have a loving relationship with each other.-** Just like me and my dad, we had some nasty fights. But in the end, we always made up.

 **The Star Wars jokes were very funny. It is extremely funny that McQueen is nervous when they were at the clinic. I can see a new race car coming in. She's from Australia, that's going to be really interesting. Loved the scene between McQueen and his wife at the end of the chapter.-** The joked were from a friend. He's a huge Star Wars geek. I'm more of a Star Trek person. Having/making a baby is always nerve racking.

 **It is nice to see that the Piston Cup is taking Sapphire's complaint seriously. It would make sense that Tara would be called to testify.-** Its what respectable business do. As for Tara testifying... I'm not going into detail with that. I've already written serval court room chapters, I don't really want to do that again.

 **Sorry my finger slipped.-** That happens to me all the time, so don't worry about it.

 **Good job showing that McQueen to do his job as a steward. I know it was hard for Tara, to see him in that position. And he's not afraid to punish her like all the race cars. Love the conversation between doc and McQueen.-** Doc and Lightning have always been honest, open, and frank with each other.

 **It sounds like baby Jacqueline is adorable. Sounds like she's doing all the cute things that babies like to do.-** Yep.

 **The conversation between McQueen and Riley, had me rolling on the floor and laughter. Leave it to guys to brag about screwing ther wives. Umbrella catching them, made the situation even more funny.-** There guys... what do expect? LOL!

 **I feel for Tara, sounded like the blue medical procedure was a little tough on her. It was wonderful to read.-** Thanks, it wasn't easy to write. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it.

 **This is a massive story, but it keeps getting better. Wonderful job so far!-** Thanks, I never thought that either. If it wasn't for you guys and girls, giving me great ideas, this story would have ended a long time ago.

 **NinetySixGT-Another great chapter! Really enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to the guys' night out.-Thanks**. The guy's party isn't wild like the girls, it's just beer, poker, and pizza.

 **And I'm just curious but how many chapters away would the Chelsea capturing Lightning part be?-** It's going to be a while, I've only had time to work on the outline so far.


	109. The Australian Racer

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 105. – The Australian Racer –**

A week later: Lightning was waiting at an administrative building. He wasn't there for a meeting, he was waiting on the new racecar. She was flying in from Australia today. It

wasn't long until a private transport pulled up, and the young racecar drove out. She was a blue and white Holden VF Commodore. Her number '05' and her last name was

printed on her rear windows. "Are you Mirri Milestone?" Lightning asked "I'm Lightning McQueen, I'm your mentor. Welcome to America and the Piston Cup Racing League."

"Wow, the legendary Lightning McQueen is going to be my mentor, how lucky can I get?" Mirri said as she yawned hugely "Sorry mate, it was a long flight from Sydney." "I

understand" Lightning said. "We need to get you checked in and there is some paperwork for you to sign. After that you can go crash in your trailer." "Where's my trailer?"

Mirri asked as she looked around "My pit crew and gear should be here too." "That's one of the things we need to talk about." Lightning said "Let's head to my office, we have

privacy there." Lightning led the way to his office. Once they got there, Chavo bounded over to greet him. "Don't be frightened, that's Chavo, he belongs to my daughter."

Lightning said "He's great company for me when I'm in the office. Sometimes I get him out of Tara's trailer and bring him with me. Chavo can be a little hyper at times, but

normally he's well behaved... Just like his mistress." Mirri patted Chavo on the head before parking herself in front of Lightning's desk and yawned a few times. "I'll try to

make this quick." Lightning said "I'm sorry to report your trailer and all your gear are stuck in customs. It will be at least tomorrow afternoon before it gets here. I've made

arrangements with the league for you to use one of their guest trailers. Due to a mechanical malfunction, your pit crew's plane was delayed. They will be here sometime

tomorrow. When, I have no idea." Mirri started to breathe heavily, it was like she was trying to catch her breath. "Are you all right?" Lightning asked "Do I need to call an

ambulance?" Mirri shook her hood no as she reached into a compartment behind her right front tire and pulled out a small silver cylinder. Mirri shook it a few times before she

put her mouth around a small opening in the side. Mirri took a big breath as she sprayed something into her mouth. As she did that Lightning sent an urgent text to Doc,

asking him to come to the office as soon as he could. After a few moments, Mirri started to breathe easier. "I have asthma. Normally my attacks are not bad, but I always

have my puffer with me." She explained "Sometimes I have attacks and I don't know what causes them..." Suddenly there was a knock at the door before Doc rolled in. "Mirri

Milestone, this is Dr. Hudson Hornet. Doc, this is Mirri Milestone. She's the international exchange racecar I told you about. Mirri just arrived from Australia and she's having

an asthma attack. The inhaler brought it under control, but I still would like you to check her out." "Welcome to America Mirri." Doc said pleasantly "I think you'll enjoy racing

in the league." With a frightened look on her face, Mirri slowly started to back away from Doc. In her terror, Mirri didn't see Chavo sitting beside her, so she ran over his tail

just hard enough to make him yelp in pain. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." Mirri said quickly "I didn't see him sitting there." The situation caused her to have another asthma attack.

"Lightning, go to the lobby, get a cup of coffee, hot chocolate, or whatever they have ready." Doc ordered "As long as it's hot." Lightning quickly headed to the lobby. Every

time Doc tried to get close to her, Mirri would back away. "I don't bite Kiddo." Doc said gently "I just want to make sure you're okay. Did you use your inhaler?" "Yes, I did."

Mirri said "Where I'm from, they're called puffers. I think it comes from kids who have asthma. They need an easy word to say when they need their medication." "It's good to

know." Doc said "As a physician, I'm always fascinated by what they are called." "I'm back!" Lightning said with a cup of steaming coffee on his hood. "I brought cream and

sugar, because I don't know how she likes it." Doc took the cup and set it in front of Mirri. "You'll probably not like the taste." Doc said "Believe it or not, the coffee will help

you breathe a little easier. If you want to, the cream and sugar will make it more palatable for you." "Are you serious Doc?" Lightning asked "That seems a little silly." Mirri

inched forward, and took a couple sips of the coffee. She made an awful face but continued to drink it. "Hot drinks like coffee, relax the airways and decrease the lungs'

response to irritants providing some temporary relief. Not to mention that they have caffeine, which dilates blood vessels." Doc explained "Hot tea and herbal drinks have

other compounds in them to help relax the lungs. They also good at loosening mucus. If none of these are available, try taking a hot bath, the steam should help to loosen the

mucus." With Mirri distracted by the coffee, Doc quickly drove forward and put his tire on her side just behind her left front tire. "Don't freak out on me." Doc said "I'm using

pressure points, it might relax your lung muscles." After a few moments: Mirri started to breathe easier. "How are you feeling?" Lightning asked as he drove back to his desk.

"If you need further assistance, I can call for an ambulance to take you to the medical center." "It's okay, my lungs are starting to relax." Mirri said "That attack took a lot out

of me. I'm really tired now." Doc turned to Lightning. "I wouldn't have Mirri doing much today. She needs time to recover." He said as he watched the young car breathe

easily. "Since Mirri seems to be better. I'm going to go… If you need me again, don't hesitate to text or call me." "We are just going to complete the registration paperwork.

Then I'll take Mirri to her trailer to rest." Satisfied with Lightning's answers, Doc turned and left the office. "I know your old crew chief decided not to come with you. Your

sponsor, Roger Penskecar is traveling with the pit crew. Once he gets here, he'll help you pick out a new crew chief." Lightning said as he slid what looked like a credit card to

her. "He has approved you to use this, that way you have some funds to buy food/other things that you might need." "I was wondering about that." Mirri said "I haven't had

the chance to convert my cash to American money." "You wouldn't have to worry about that. Roger has asked me to look after you until he can get here." Lightning said "I

know you're getting tired. So, let's go over the important documents, everything else can wait until later." An hour later: Lightning noticed that Mirri was struggling to keep

her eyes open. "I think were done for now." he said "Come on, I'll lead you to your trailer. It's nothing fancy, least it's someplace where you can rest. It's next to Tara's

trailer, you two can meet after she gets out of school." Mirri just nodded tiredly as she followed Lightning out the door. When they got to the trailer area, Lightning led her to a

plain white trailer with the piston cup logo on the side. He opened it and Mirri looked in. Lightning was right, it was very plain. It did have some nice accommodations, like a

TV, a small dresser, a radio, and air conditioning. To Mirri's delight, the mattress looked like it was thick and comfortable. There were two blankets laying on it, a heavy one

and a light one. Mirri drove in and settled on the mattress. "Here is my phone number." Lightning said, pushing a piece of paper to her. "If you need anything, don't hesitate

to call." Once he was sure she was settled, Lightning headed back to his office to file Mirri's paperwork. Later that evening: Mirri yawned and rolled out of the trailer. "Are you

feeling better?" Lightning asked "It's getting close to supper time, are you getting hungry?" "Yes I am." Mirri said "For me it feels like it's morning." "I know it does, that's why

I hate jet lag. We need to get your body on our time. Mirri I would like to introduce you to my family… *Lightning pointed at each car before introducing them.* This is Sally-

my wife, Tara- my daughter, Chance- Tara's boyfriend, and Sophia- Doc's wife. You have already met Doc Hudson and Chavo." Mirri shyly waved at each one. "If you want to

follow me, we can head to dinner." At the track side restaurant: Not sure what some of the food was, Mirri just picked up a salad and a soda. Then they headed to a table

where the family could all sit around and talk. "Mirri can I ask you some questions?" Tara asked, Mirri nodded. "You have such a pretty name, do you know the meaning?"

"Yes I do" Mirri said. "It's a Victorian aboriginal word, it means star." Mirri shifted, causing the silver lion on her grill to flash into Tara's eyes. "Is that a lion and a ball?" she

asked "Is that your breed's insignia?" "Yes, it's the Holden lion and stone." Mirri said "The logo refers to a prehistoric fable, in which observations of lions rolling stones led to

the invention of the wheel." "That's really cool!" Chance said as he flirted with her. Tara was too busy scarfing down her dinner to notice what her boyfriend was doing. "I'm

dieing to fund out… do you really throw shrimp on the Barbie?" Mirri just rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that one Paul Hogan!" She said under her breath. "We don't call them

shrimps, they're prawns. But yes, we do barbecue them. That ad was made for international tourism, but I guess not everyone knows what a prawn is, so they changed the

word." After a few moments of silence, Doc cleared his throat. "I have seen the movie Crocodile Dundee and I'm curious." He said "Do people really go for a 'driveabout'

(walkabout) in the bush?" "The great Australian driveabout is a bit of a myth." Mirri said "Some people used to do it in the nineteenth century, but it rarely happens these

days in the original sense. These days, those who do undertake the notion of exploring the bush are usually retirees who want to travel around the country, and we refer to

them as 'grey nomads'." "All right guys, I think that's enough." Sally said "I'll let Stickers have the last question. Then let Mirri eat without bombarding her with questions."

"It's all right Mrs. McQueen." Mirri said "I love answering questions about my country." "Please just call me Sally." Sally said "I know you love answering questions, but you

don't have to answer them why you're trying to eat." "My question is pretty simple." Lightning said "What is your national anthem, and does it have words?" "We have two

national anthems. 'God Save the Queen' is our ceremonial national anthem, but officially our anthem is called 'Advance Australia Fair'." Mirri said "It was made our national

anthem in 1984, and that's the one you'll hear played at the Olympics and other sporting events. When the Queen or other members of the royal family visit, 'God Save the

Queen' is sung/played as well." "Well that make sense." Lightning said "With Australia being a commonwealth, I figured 'God save the Queen' would be in there somewhere."

After dinner: Tara and Chance took Mirri to meet some of their friends. "Don't stay out too late." Lightning said "Both of you have training in the morning." Mirri just groaned

"Do I have to?" she complained "I hate getting up early in the mornings. If it's dark outside, my body thinks it's time to sleep. It doesn't matter that I have a race to get ready

for." "That's too bad!" Lightning said sternly "If you're going to race in this league, you have to get up early. Besides you need to finish your paperwork, get a physical, get

new paint job/number, and finally an official photo." "Come on… worry about that later, let's go have some fun… On me." Tara said, Chance smiled wickedly at her. "I know

what you're thinking… So don't even try it!" "I would never think of dumping anything on you." Chance said, winking at Mirri "At least when you're expecting it." Mirri giggled

as the teens led her to the midway. Tara introduced Mirri to rest of her friends. "That's so cool that you're from Australia." Julian said "Come on, will show you how we have

fun." An hour or so later: The teens were parked at a picnic table enjoying a cold drink. Mirri was tired, but she also enjoyed being around cars that were close to her own age.

"Can I ask you some questions?" America asked "Or would that be offensive?" "You can ask me questions." Mirri said "I love talking about my country." "Me too." Chanti said

"I'm always getting stopped and asked questions about Ireland. "You'll find out Americans are very curious people." "Yes we are. I think it comes from being in a country full

of immigrants." America said proudly "My first question is, what is the most popular rock band? Is it AC/DC? They are Australian after all." "AC/DC is often voted Australia's

favorite, so I guess so." Mirri said "I'm not into rock and roll. I'm more into country and western, Lee Carnaghan is my favorite. He writes and sings a lot of great songs about

the bush, horses and driving." After a few moments, "Can I ask you a question?" Jillian asked as Mirri nodded "What's your most dangerous animal?" "According to statistics,

it's the Box Jelly-fish. A sting from one of them is enough to kill you within minutes." Mirri said "Other lethal animals include the Sydney Funnel-web spider, the Great White

Shark and the Eastern Brown Snake." "Speaking of Australian spiders." Jillian said "Have you ever seen a male peacock spider doing a mating dance? I saw a video of one in

science class." "I saw that video too." Tara said "When it started waving its little legs around, it looked like he was guiding a plane in for landing." (YouTube: Peacock Spider 7-

Maratus speciosus) "They just love to throw their legs in the air and party like they just don't care." Chance teased "I got mad respect for them. These guys have to put on a

hell of a big show before mating because there is a chance that the female will eat him if she doesn't like his dance. I'm glad you don't make me dance before we have sex."

"I've seen your dancing… it's terrible." Tara said playfully "If I was the female spider, I would have eaten you a long time ago." "You do eat me." Chance said "And I like it!"

Everyone made gagging sounds. Mirri just smiled, she had no idea what Tara was talking about. "Don't start making out!" Jillian complained "You grossed me out the last time

I had to watch you put your tires all over each other." "Okay, okay" Tara said "Is everyone ready to hit the midway?" The teens threw away their trash and then headed back

out for a night of fun. The next morning: Doc pounded on both Tara's and Mirri's trailers. "Come on get up! You have slept long enough!" He demanded "We got training to

do." Tara and Chavo rolled out of her trailer yawning. Mirri rolled down the ramp of her trailer looking like she was still a half asleep. "I'll give you rookies ten minutes to wake

up." Doc said "Then we'll hit the track." "How are you doing this morning?" Tara asked Mirri "Did you sleep well?" "Sleep? I did." Mirri said "Sleep well? No, I didn't. I'll be glad

when my trailer gets here because it's hard to sleep in a strange bed." "I know what you're talking about." Tara said "When is it getting here? Shouldn't it be here by now?"

"Yes, it should." Mirri said "But your dad said it's stuck in customs. He also said my pit crew's plane was delayed, so who knows when they'll get here." "Alright Rookies." Doc

said "You've had plenty of time to wake up, now get to the track and do some warm-up laps." Mirri looked around nervously, she really didn't know where to go. "Come on…

follow me." Tara said annoyingly "I'll show you where you get on to the track." Mirri timidly followed Tara to the track. "All right Tara, I want you to go through your morning

warm-up routine." Doc said as he got on his crew chief's stand "Mirri, I just want you to go around slowly and get a feel for the track. Once you do that you can start picking

up speed." The two teenagers did some stretching before they headed out on the track. Ten minutes later: Tara was whipping around the track, Mirri on the other hand was

only going about eighty miles an hour. Doc sensed that something was wrong and tried calling her in to the pit. Only then did he realize Mirri didn't have a radio. "I've been

itching to get back on the track." Lightning said "I'll go get her." "Let me look at you first. I want to make sure your wound is doing well before I let you on to the track." Doc

said as he got off the platform and rolled over to Lightning. "You're almost healed up… So, don't do anything stupid. Just go get Mirri and bring her in." Lightning nodded as he

did a few stretches before heading to the track. "Hey! Mirri… Doc just realized you don't have a radio. He wants you to head to the pits so he can install one." Lightning said as

he caught up with her. Mirri was so startled by the news that she slipped and almost hit the wall. "You really don't like doctors, do you? Doc might have a fearsome reputation,

but he's gentle when it comes to procedures." "I have no doubt that he is, I'm just terrified of doctors." Mirri said "I don't know why, it's just the way I am… I'm also terrified

of hypodermic needles, I have a panic attack as soon as I see one." "Radios are simple to install. Would you feel better if I install yours?" Lightning asked "Besides it's just

temporary until you get a permanent one assigned to you." "Thank you, Mr. McQueen." Mirri said "I love that idea." "Please call me Lightning." Lightning said "Mr. McQueen is

my dad." Mirri giggled before following him back to the pits.

 **Guest 2-I can see an attempting murder scene coming up and either 1, 2, or 3 cars dying here. Whether you have them killed or not is up to you but please maybe have one of them killed. Maybe have a part where one of them is surrounded, told about one of them being dead coz of not cooperating and don't test them.-** I'm working on that part now, so I can't say much.

 **Doc's ex-girlfriend set Julie up to be murdered! BITCH!-** All ex-girlfriends tend to be bitter, so why should Erica be any different. She's jealous of Sophia because she doesn't have access to Doc's money and power.

 **Haha! Men's poker and scrabble party was interesting. At least Jacqueline was safe.-** That's why Riley wasn't worried about getting drunk, he knew that Lightning would look after her.

 **Bella has her way with Riley.-** Everyone knows, that is the wife that is in control of the marriage. You know the saying "happy wife, happy life." Riley might act tough and he is a demanding boss. But in reality, he's just a big marshmallow!

 **Naughty Sally stripping of around the baby but she was drunk anyway. I understand the emotion you women go through regarding having a baby but it is out of happiness. Doc's a good father figure.-** With alcohol clouding her judgment, Sally didn't realize the baby was in the room. And at Jacqueline's age, she just thinks boobies are milk dispensers. Both Sally and Lightning treat Doc more like a grandfather than more than a father.

 **Please do it. Have the villains put to justice** -Oh, they get what's coming to them.

 **I was unaware of the Barcelona attack til now. So my heart and prayers goes to those who perished and who are affected by these ass-holes** -I have to agree with you there.

 **DarkerKnight10-Hey I'm back. I'm just busy to some things but your story shivers me when someone plots to kill our beloved characters!-** All good stories put our heroes in danger. And like all heroes, they succeed in defeating bad guys.

 **Can you add a cliffhanger in a chapter when the killers blew their cover and decided to shoot Sophia and Sally then a some sort of weapon was fired and heard then end that chapter. One the next chapter, the shooter was shot instead by lightning with a taser that immediately makes anyone pass out.-** All I'm going to say is, I have written something a little different. I haven't finished that chapter, so I'll keep your idea in mind.

 **A random idea: One of Tara's friends had a birthday celebration. Only Sally joined with her. At nighttime before evryine go to bed, Tara's parents and Tara herself didn't realize that Chavo took an airhorn from Tara's reward on her friend's birthday and hid under the bed from the master's bedroom because the door is open and he slept there. When lightning and sally made a sex session again, Chavo woke up because of the noises made by them and accidentally blared the airhorn. Then Sally got shocked and didn't realized that she kicked Lightning's groin so hard that she ruind Lightning's week. I hope it's funny.-** That is a good idea, I'll try to use it. I'm sure I can find a place for it.

 **If you have a "dirty" mind, solve this equation (Remember it's not a mathematical answer. XD) 0 0 I ? (Let Chance ask Tara about this if you know the answer.) XD If you don't get it, just don't mind this. Plus sign doesn't work in reviews! Here's the equation: 0 plus 0 plus I XD-** Sorry, I still don't get it. I guess I don't have a dirty enough mind.

 **Guest 3-Hey! Sorry to not review before I had some problems with my interent connection but I was able to read the chapter as soon as it was uploaded!-** We've been having some problems with the Internet too. But I think ours is because they're upgrading the system. But I'm glad you were able to read the chapter.

 **I was waiting for it. I'm glad that you liked my idea actually and I love how you wrote it. I was thinking about a bit more of Sally harrasing Lightning but it's all right, don't worry. I'm so happy you write my idea, so thank you!-** You're welcome. I was planning on it too, but couldn't think of anything else for Sally to do, so I just left it . alone

 **Oh, I didn't know you were planing a "Boys wild Party" too hahaha I'm dying to read about that. Will Lightning be the one who's drunk this time around? XD and don't worry about not having the chapter sooner, I was just asking ;) It's just I'm so excited to read more and more that I can't wait. :D-** I've already written a boy's party. Chapter 41 -A typical guys night out- So I don't have any plans to write another guys party

 **Hi! Sorry to ask you this but when are you going to update? it's taking forever I can't stand it XD hahaha I feel like this is going very slow, I don't mean in the story itself (because is perfect for me) I mean in updates, I feel like is going in slow motion and we're never going to get to the interesting part of it. XD I hope you can update more sooner or just like you used to because I feel like it can't "start its engine" XD hahaha Of course, i know you maybe very busy. I'm just asking. Maybe we can stop giving you ideas for a little while just to give you time to finish the chapters you have already planned with the old ideas we gave you. ;) You may need some time...idk. Don't worry, you still a great writer!-** New ideas are not slowing me down. I just don't have a lot of time right now to work on the story. I try to post chapters every week/week and half. Which is which is more often than most of the people post.

 **NinetySixGT-I enjoyed reading this chapter almost as much as the last chapter.-** It makes me happy to see that you are enjoying it.

 **I especially liked learning more about how Doc's previous love interest Julie was actually murdered. And I was wondering how many chapters it will be till the altercation between Chelsea and Lightning if you decided to add it in.-** Don't know.

 **99schonBallons-It's really Creepy how History repeats itself. Now there's been a hanging of a trump doll and a stabbing one, just like Obama. I mean yeah both have there flaws but I mean STABBING AND HANGING AND SETTING THEM ON FIRE?! I MEAN HE IS THE LEADER OF THIS COUNTRY WHETER PEOPLE LIKE HIM OR NOT. Just like Obama was ( by no means am I defending either side, they both have there flaws and Perks, but I definitely prefer Obama). I remember how I defended The libertarian candidate, and now I've switched to Bernie. He just seems to care about Americans, not the country. I feel he could do good if given the chance. I do like what trump is doing, if your not disabled or sick you have to work for welfare. That is a good idea, because there are people that just sit and recive money while we work. Everything else I condem pretty much.-** All I'm going to say is impeach the lying, racist man-child before he causes a nuclear war! No mater what he says or what he does, I will NEVER support him!


	110. The Australian Racer Part 2

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 106. – The Australian Racer Part 2. –**

Once Lightning had Mirri's radio installed, they tested it. "Test, test, 1, 2, 3..." Lightning said through the radio "Can you hear me now?" "Of course, I can hear you. You're

standing right next to me." Mirri giggled "The radio seems to be working fine. Can I hear other teams' conversations with this radio?" "Other teams' conversations?" Lightning

asked "No, you can't, it's against the rules. It's considered spying and it can get you kicked out of the league. Don't tell me the officials allow you to do that in the V8 league?"

"Yes, they allow and encourage it." Mirri said "We use digital radios. Each car is assigned to a unique code. Any team can scan two-thirds of the field at a time, which helps

them plan strategies and pit stops. Only the race engineer, aka crew chief, can communicate with their racer. Everyone else can only listen in. That way, we don't get

distracted by chatter on the airwaves." "That's very interesting." Lightning said "Like I said you can't do that here. Once you get a crew chief, or in your words, a race

engineer, they will help you get up to speed with the rules. Come on let's head to the track, Doc will be upset with me if I take too long." Mirri just nodded as she turned

toward the track. "Can you hear me kiddo?" Doc asked through Mirri's radio frequency as she returned to the track. "Are you comfortable enough with the track to do some

sprints with Tara?" "I think so." Mirri said "Sprinting is my specialty." Doc had the two teenagers line up on the starting line. "Alright rookies, this is a fifteen-lap sprint. Are

you ready?" Doc asked, the teens nodded "All right… on your marks, get set…GO!" Mirri shot away from the starting line like a bullet, leaving Tara to eat her dust. While she

wasn't terrible at starts, Tara wasn't particularly good at it either. "I don't know what's wrong with Tara." Lightning commented "We've constantly practiced starts, but she

never seems to improve." "Tara gets it from you, you were never a strong starter." Doc growled "It's just the way she races. As long as Tara finishes well, I'm not too

concerned about her starts. Didn't Mirri say she was a sprinter? *Lightning nodded* Sprinters are expected to have blazing fast starts. So, I'm not surprised that Mirri smoked

her." Five laps into the race: Tara was beginning to pick up speed, but Mirri seemed to stay at the same speed she started with. Tara quickly caught up and passed her, easily

winning the race. Doc had them line up a couple more times and every time the same thing happened. Mirri would blitz Tara at the start, but it was Tara who ended up

winning the race. At first, Doc thought Mirri was just having trouble adjusting to the track, but he then decided there was something wrong with her. "Alright Rookies bring it

in." Doc said "That's enough for this morning." As they watched the teenagers do their cool down laps, Doc turned towards Lightning. "I think there is something wrong with

Mirri's engine. It's almost like she gets up to a certain speed, then she can't go any faster." He explained "I've been listening to her engine as she drives by. I can tell that

Mirri has the horsepower to go much faster." "I've noticed that too. After breakfast, we're heading back to my office." Lightning said "Mirri was so tired yesterday, she didn't

finish her paperwork. So, maybe I can get her to tell me what's wrong." Doc backed off the platform as the teenagers stopped in front of him. "Who's hungry?" Doc asked,

Lightning quickly raised a tire. "I know you are, I was asking the Rookies." The girls giggled as they followed the veteran racecars to the track's restaurant. After breakfast:

Tara headed to school as Lightning and Mirri headed to his office. "All right" Lightning said as they reached it. "We have a lot to go over, so let's get started. Why don't you tell

me a little bit about yourself?" "Well to start off, I have a racing pedigree." Mirri said "My parents didn't race, but my uncle and grandfather did." "Interesting, please tell me

more." Lightning asked "What was your grandfather's and uncle's name?" "My grandfather is Philip Brock, he wasn't nearly as competitive as his brother was. My uncle was

Peter Brock, but I never got the chance to meet him. He was killed in a race two weeks after I was born. That's why I wanted the number 05, to both honor and remember

him." Mirri said proudly "I always loved racing. Grandpa convinced my parents to let him teach me how to race, preventing me from hurting myself from not knowing how to

race properly. Dad built a little dirt track out behind the barn… My parents are farmers as well as lama and alpaca breeders. They never let me race on anything other than

'my' track. Since we live in a rural area, we don't have much in the way of entertainment, so I spent all my free time on the track, perfecting my racing skills. I think my

parents finally realized I was serious about racing. When I was in high school, I begged my parents to let me try out for the school's racing team. They finally allowed me to

try out, with one condition. I couldn't tell anyone about my uncle. The coach saw I had talent and I made it on to the team. When the coach finally figured out who I was, he

encouraged my parents to put me in the development series. I raced two years in the series before I won it… It might be considered bragging, but I'm the first female to win

it! Unfortunately, it wasn't long until everyone started comparing me to my uncle. It's one of the reasons why I agreed to come here and race for a few years. I want to create

my own legacy, but I want to keep his number…" "Mirri, keeping your uncle's number, defeats the purpose of you coming here." Lightning said "You need a clean start. And

that starts with a new number." "Oh, okay… can I pick my number?" Mirri asked "Can it be number three? That's my lucky number. Or can I have the number thirty-three,

that way I'll be twice as lucky." "Unfortunately, you can't pick your number in this league." Lightning said "You'll be given one at random. We have to finish your paperwork,

then you need a physical." Mirri had a terrified look on her face. "Does that mean I'll have to see a doctor?" She asked "Can't we simply use my physical from when I raced in

the V8 league?" "No, the piston cup league does not accept outside physicals, especially when they are from another country. Would you feel better if I talk to Doc and see if

he's willing to do it?" Lightning asked and Mirri nodded. "Good, I'll need you to read through these documents. While you do that, I'll call Doc and ask him." Lightning pushed a

stack of papers in front of her, before rolling out of the room. Mirri sighed unhappily and started reading. A little while later: Lightning rolled back into his office. Mirri was still

reading documents as he approached her. "How's it going?" Lightning asked "It looks like you're almost done." "I have a few more to go through." Mirri said "Did Doc agree to

do my physical?" "Yes, he did in fact he's on his way over now." Lightning said "He'll send me a text when everything is ready." They were finishing up with the paperwork

when Lightning's phone pinged. "That's great timing." he said "Doc is ready for you." Lightning led Mirri down to the medical center. When they got there, they saw Doc

talking to a red and white formula one racecar. "Mr. Penskecar!" Mirri squealed happily "You finally made it!" Roger Penskecar smiled warmly at her. "Hey kid! Yeah we finally

made it." He said tiredly "You look good. How are you feeling?" "I'm still getting used to this time zone. Over all I feel great and looking forward to my first race." Mirri said "Is

my pit crew here too?" "They're out exploring the track." Roger said "Most of your gear has arrived too." "What about my trailer?" Mirri asked "Mr. McQueen told me that it

was stuck in customs." "Your trailer is on its way. It should be here in a couple of hours." Roger said "You had a couple of items confiscated. However, I was able to convince

the customs agents to send them back home." "What got confiscated?" Mirri asked "I hope they didn't take my lucky boomerangs." "Your boomerangs weren't the problem."

Roger said "It was your woomera and spears along with two bags of kangaroo jerky and a jar of vegemite. I had the spears sent back to your parents, they said they would

keep them safe until you come home. The jar of vegemite was still factory sealed, so they let that go through. Because the kangaroo jerky was meat, the agent said he

couldn't send it back. By law, it would have to be destroyed." "But it wasn't fresh meat!" Mirri complained "It was dry and processed, I looked it up before leaving home, and

there was nothing that said I couldn't bring it in." "I'm sorry Mirri." Roger said "There was nothing I could do. Doc is waiting to do your physical, we'll discuss this later. Why'll

you get your physical done, I'll be in a meeting with Lightning." "Once Doc gets done with you." Lightning said "Come back to my office. Hopefully Roger and I will have your

new paint job approved. Then after lunch we can go down and have it put on." "New paint job?" Mirri asked "I can't keep my old one?" "Unfortunately, you can't." Roger said

"Don't worry, I know what you like in a paint job… go on… Dr. Hornet is waiting on you." Mirri sighed and turned toward Doc. "Exam room one." Doc said pointing to his left.

"Get on the lift, I'll be in a few minutes." Mirri sighed again as she headed towards the room. Mirri rolled into the examination room and onto the paper covered lift. It was

only a matter of moments before Doc and a nurse rolled into the room. "Mirri, this is Courtney." Doc said "She's going to help me with your exam." "The V8 league requires

me to be naked for physicals." Mirri said "Do I have to be naked for this one too?" "Depending on how things go, you might need to take off your bra, but that's it." Doc said

as Mirri started to take off her bra. "Leave it on for now... I'll let you know if I need you to take it off. I must warn you this is going to be an intensive exam. With your

asthma, I need to make sure you can physically handle the stress of racing." Doc grabbed his stethoscope and headed towards Mirri. With eyes wide with fear she started

backing up. "Would you relax, it's just a stethoscope." Doc growled, before holding it out so Mirri could see it. "Get back on the lift, I don't have all day to fool around with

you." "Sorry Doc." Mirri said as she drove back on to the lift. "I have problems with doctors." "Well with your condition you need to get over it." Doc snapped as he put the

stethoscope against Mirri's side. "I want you to take deep breaths." Mirri trembled, but she did what Doc asked her to do. He spent a long time listening to her lungs. Doc

tapped on her sides, sometimes tapping hard enough to make Mirri cough. "There is no question that you have asthma." Doc said as he removed the stethoscope. "However,

it's not as bad as I was expecting." "That's terrific Doc." Mirri said "Are you clearing me to race?" "I want X-rays of your lungs before I decide anything." Doc said "Can I see

your inhal… puffer please?" Mirri popped open the compartment that held the inhaler and she rolled it to Doc. He spent the next couple of moments inspecting the small round

cylinder. "That's what I was fearing." Doc said "We'll have to get a hold of Dr. Bull Riddell, head of medical services. We need to get you a waiver for this. Your puffer contains

steroids, which is a banned substance." "I have a waiver from the V8 league." Mirri said "But I'm guessing that waiver is useless here. The head doctor must know about my

condition or why would I be allowed to come here." "I'm sure Dr. Riddell knows about you and your condition." Doc said "But to be safe, I'll send a report to him. What kind of

waiver did you have in the other league?" "Other than extensive medical tests to make sure my steroid level wasn't exceeding certain levels. What the levels were, I don't

know. I was never told." Mirri said "Also I have a smaller restrictor plate than the other cars, making it harder for me to get up to and maintain my speed." "Did you just say

you have a restrictor plate?" Doc asked "That explains why you had trouble with your speed this morning." "Of course, I have a plate. All V8 supercars are fitted with restrictor

plates to stop them going faster than 300kmph. There are some cars that can go much faster than that. Craig Lowndes the reigning supercars champion, holds the record

without the plate. His top speed was 340kmph. His teammate, Jamie Whincup, is right behind him with 320kmph. As each car rolls on to the track for a race, a safety

technician checks to see if they have a plate. It they don't, they are disqualified from the race." Mirri said "The only place we can max out is Conrod Straight at Mount

Panorama. However, a racer was killed there about twenty years ago in a horrific roll-over accident after he went too fast into the final corner, and that's when the restrictor

plates were made compulsory. They also altered the track so the cars are now forced to slow down before the final corner. Don't worry, the plates don't affect our daily lives."

"I'll have to check, I don't think restrictor plates are legal in this league." Doc said "Don't be surprised if you have to take it off before your first race." "The plates are put on

surgically." Mirri said miserably "So that means that it'll have to be taken off surgically." "If it makes you more comfortable, I can take it off. It's a very simple procedure." Doc

suggested as he took a pen light and a tongue depressor from the table. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to finish your physical… Could you open up and say

'Ahh'." Mirri nodded before opening her mouth, sticking out her tongue. Doc clicked the pen light on; he used the tongue depressor to keep Mirri's tongue out of the way. A

few moments later, he clicked it off and took the tongue depressor out of her mouth. "Now, I need to check your eyes. Just sit still and look straight ahead for me, don't try to

follow the light." Doc said as he flicked the light from the pen across her right eye a few times, then he did the same with her left eye. "Perfect, I just need to examine your

undercarriage." He hit a switch and Mirri was lifted enough for the nurse and Doc to drive under. Mirri squirmed nervously as she felt Doc poking around on her undercarriage.

"Mirri, stop wiggling!" Doc demanded "You're going to wiggle yourself right off the lift." A few moments later, Doc and the nurse drove out from under her and lowered the

table. "Everything looks fine under there. I have only a few more questions to ask, and then I'll be done. When was your last menstrual cycle?" "Three weeks ago." She said "I

think I'm about to start again." "Do you normally have cramps when you cycle?" Doc asked "If you do, how bad are they? If the cramps are painful, we can get you a special

painkiller that is designed for female racecars." "I don't get cramps. Every now and then my side feels like it's twitching, but it's not painful or lasts very long." Mirri said "My

mum doesn't believe me when I tell her I don't have them." "Well then consider yourself lucky." Doc said "I wouldn't be surprised if you get them later in life… Are you

sexually active?" Mirri blushed deeply "No, I'm not sexually active." she whispered "I don't even have a boyfriend." "You're a pretty girl, I don't think you'll have any problems

getting the boys attention." Doc said "Have you ever been exposed to an STD?" "No…I-I." Mirri stuttered "Haven't been…with… with…" Doc patiently waited for her to finish.

When she didn't, he understood what she was trying to say. "What you are trying to say is that you're a virgin?" Doc said, Mirri could only nod. "Mirri, that's nothing to be

ashamed about. Have you had any pelvic or reproductive exam?" "I had one a few years ago." Mirri said "Do I need another before I can race?" "No, you're fine. I don't see

any reason you need another one right away." Doc said "I'm done with you. Courtney will schedule your x-ray, she'll get in contact with you when she does. I'll send my

medical report to Lightning. You can head up to his office now. I'll see you later." Doc and Courtney left the room without another word. Mirri got off the lift and headed back

to Lightning's office.

 _ **AN: Peter Geoffrey Brock, otherwise known as "Peter Perfect", "The King of the Mountain" or simply "Brocky" was one of Australia's best-known and most successful motor racing drivers. Brock was most often associated with Holden for almost 40 years, although he raced vehicles of other manufacturers including BMW, Ford, Volvo, Porsche and Peugeot. He won the Bathurst 1000 endurance race nine times, the Sandown 500 touring car race nine times, the Australian Touring Car Championship three times, the Bathurst 24 Hour once and was inducted into the V8 Supercars Hall of Fame in 2001. On 8 September 2006, while driving in the Targa West '06 rally, Brock was 3 kilometers from the finish of the second stage of the race at Gidgegannup, about 40 km from Perth, Western Australia when he skidded off a downhill left-hand bend on Clenton Road for over 50 meters in his 2001 Daytona Sportscar and hit a tree. The 61-year-old Brock was killed instantly.**_

 **Guest 2-Mirri's an interesting young racer. Excluding 5he asthma problems she's settling in well. Haha Doc's got some intimidation to him for his doctors background but overall he's decent. Questions questions.-** CarsWorldFan and I have been working on it for a little while.

 **Haha nice one with the part of every gagging over Tara and Chance's making out sessions but then everyone feels affection differently in that sort of moment. Please have Tara and Chance get in to another make out session and they're caught by Lightning. Maybe have Lightning and Sally doesn't the same thing and they're driven in on by Doc or their parents. If you want maybe have Lightning pull his Marvin Gaye let's get it on prank on Riley and Bella. Have them shout 'LIGHTNING OWEN FERGUS MCQUEEN' and Riley chases Lightning around. See what you think.-** I think that I can so something about that.

 **Good work on this chapter** -Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! It makes me happy to see that you're enjoying it.

 **I understand what you mean about Doc's money and power. Sophia loves Doc for who he is. It's clear that Erika isn't a lover otherwise she'll of moved on- I agree. Erica is noting but a gold-digger.** I have a fiend that has a ex-boyfriend who is like that. He is always "showing up" he "shows up" with his girlfriend(which is different each time we see him.) at movies, restaurants, and festivals that we go to. He makes a show out of making out, but when my friend ignores him, he gets mad. He normally argues with this girl and they end up leaving. I think he's trying to make my friend jealous, but she hates his guts. The guy count be loyal even if his life depended on it.

 **Guess 3-Sorry to tell you this but I don't think the all "Australian Racer" thing is really necesary in this story, I mean, it's not a bad idea but I don't see how can help this to the story. I think you're bringing too much characters and even some of the ones you brought a few chaps ago we barely know something about them. Don't worry it's just my impression while reading it. I still feeling like Mirri was Cruz XD hahaha really, I enjoy it in that way, I even imagined some things here as if were taking place in Cars 3 hahaha. So I don't know where this is going, maybe someone gave you the idea,which isn't bad at all I just don't feel how this can add something to the story, so well, I'll see how this works out in the next chapters...The rest was pretty good as always! You can kill me if you want for not like it that much hahaha go ahead! XD-** CarsWorldFan came to me with this idea a few months ago, we've been working on it ever since. It was her idea to bring Mirri in as a rival to Tara. Witch I thought was a good idea. Tara has only had male rivals, so it should be interesting for her to have a female one. I might be annoying for you, but it's a nice break for me to go "off topic" for a few chapters. I have one more "Australian Racer" chapter planned, then we'll get back to the main story.

 **It's all right, if you had no more ideas to add for Sally being drunk don't worry, really, it's enough that you included my idea ;) Oh, yeah! we already had a Guys Party!I forgot, well I read that chap long ago so I couldn't remember hahaha Oh, ok. I thought we were "bombarding" you with the ideas we had hahaha You know, posting every chapter regularly is something to appreciate from you, I mean it. Many writers here doesn't take it seriously and want us to read their stories but they update it three months later and you lose interest in reading them. So that's why I like you, you're a great writer, you're nice and accept our ideas and you update everytime you can. So thanks so much for all that! Keep going because I don't know what I would read without you XD hahaha Gosh that was long!-** If you want to sign up and get an account, we can bonce Lightning's kidnapping ideas off each other. I've been busy and haven't had time to work on that idea.

 **Kono Storm-nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks

 **sorry for not writing a review in a while i've been very busy with hurricane preparedness** -It's okay, I understand. Getting ready for Irma is more important anyway. I'll keep you and your family in my heart and prayers. I'll ask the sprits to keep everyone safe.

 **I have a couple of jokes for you. Q: What do you call a Sith rock star? A: Darth Vedder Q: What do you get when you cross a sith lord with an elephant? A: An elevader**.-HAHAHAHA! Love it! Don't be surprised if you see the "elevader" joke later in the story.


	111. The Australian Racer Part 3

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 _ **AN: Sorry for the delay, I've been sick! Hopefully I'm over the worst part of it! ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 107. – The Australian Racer Part 3. –**

As Doc was performing Mirri's physical: Lightning and Roger headed back to Lightning's office. Once they got there, Lightning offered Roger something to drink. "Leo

Manchester, our head paint technician is on his way to discuss Mirri's new paint job." He said "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get involved with the Australian V8

league?" "It's somewhat simple… my wife and I were down there on vacation. A friend of mine asked me if I wanted to go see a race. He guaranteed me that it was nothing

like I had ever seen before. After a short discussion with my wife, we agreed to go with him." Roger said "My friend took us to the Mt. Panorama racetrack for the Bathurst

1000\. He was right, it was like nothing I had seen before. The track alone blew my mind. How many racetracks do you know is built around a dormant volcano? (AN: I know

the real track isn't, I'm just trying to make it a little more exotic.) On non-race days, it's a normal street that any car can drive on. However it has a very strict speed limit. I

had a hard time driving on it at normal speeds, I can't imagine racing on it. The track has a 194-meter vertical difference between its highest and lowest points, and grades as

steep as 1:6.13. From the start-finish line, the track can be viewed in three sections; the short pit straight and then a tight left turn into the long, steep Mountain straight; the

tight, narrow section across the top of the mountain itself; and then the long, downhill section of Conrod Straight, with the very fast Chase and the turn back onto pit straight

to complete the lap." "Wow! That is very different from racing on one of our tracks." Lightning said "If Mirri is used to racing on that type of track, she shouldn't have any

problems. Where did you meet her?" "At the racetrack… on race days, there is a series of races before the main race. For an example: A normal race day starts with two

children's races in the morning. The first one is for ages five to eight. The second one is for pre-teens. Then after lunch, there is a race for teenagers. That race is for kids who

don't compete in the development series race. Then a few hours after that one, is the development series race. That race is for either young racecars that are still in training,

or cars that can't get into the supercar league. The development series race are always sprints. "That's where I saw Mirri. She was getting ready to race. Unlike the rest of the

young cars she was racing against, Mirri was relaxed and displayed self-confidence." Suddenly there was a knock on the office's door. "Come in!" Lightning called, a small blue

car rolled in to the office. "Roger this is Leo Manchester, Leo this is Roger Penskecar. Roger is the sponsor of the racecar I told you about." Leo and Roger exchanged nods.

"Since Roger is here, I'll finish my story… A few months later, I learned of a supercar team that was in danger of going bankrupt. Through some tough negotiations, I ended

up purchasing the entire team. The team had two cars in the league, but they weren't that good. Neither racer ever finished in the top ten. At the end of the racing season, we

had a team meeting and I told them that their contracts were not being renewed. In the off season, I started working on building my new racing team. I hired one veteran

racecar, he had done well in the previous season. I also wanted a young racer that I could train. By that time Mirri had won the development series, making her eligible for the

V8 league. After watching her race, I knew that Mirri would be perfect fit for my team. She had the raw talent that I was looking for." Roger said "I soon contacted her racing

agent. I ended up paying Mirri a little more than she was worth, because there were other teams courting her as well, namely the Triple Eight Race Engineering Team... a

team that everyone wants to race for. It's like the Dinoco sponsorship here in the piston cup. Luckily for me, Mirri decided to join my team. "She has blistering speed, but like

all sprinters, it doesn't last for very long. Mirri needs to hold a position near the front of the field if she wants a chance at winning a race. Don't get me wrong Lightning, Mirri's

very competitive, but not a dangerous racer. She prefers to draft off her opponents and intimidate them with quick bursts of blinding speed. Since the races are a lot longer in

the V8, Mirri has struggled this season. Over all, I'm happy with her performance. However, I knew Mirri needed something to help her with her endurance. When I came

aware of the exchange program between the racing leagues, I applied for it. After the team was approved, I sat Mirri down and had a talk with her. I explained if she didn't do

something radical, her future in the league didn't look very promising. At first Mirri didn't want to do it. When I told her if she was working for anyone else, she would've been

fired immediately for refusing to go. However, I gave Mirri a few days to think it over. It wasn't long until Mirri agreed to participate... After learning her pit crew was coming

too, Mirri was excited about joining the piston cup league." "The piston cup and the supercar league will not allow Mirri to keep her current paint job." Lightning explained as

he turned towards Leo. "Roger has sketches of what he would like Mirri's new paint job to be. Could you look at it and make suggestions, that way we can get it approved

quickly." Roger spread the sketches on a table and Leo made some recommendations. It wasn't long until they had something they could submit to the league. Lightning

scanned the drawing before sending it to the proper person. "I asked for a quick approval." he said "Hopefully we'll get it back in an hour or so." "I'll head down to the paint

shop and get ready." Leo said "When it's approved, just send Mirri down and we'll get started on it right away." Roger nodded as Leo left the office. For the next hour,

Lightning and Roger went over all the sponsor's paperwork. It wasn't long until the paint job came back as approved. Mirri slowly made her way back to Lightning's office. The

door was shut so she politely knocked on it. "Mirri… are you done already?" Lightning asked as he opened the door "Please come in." "I did okay, I think." Mirri said "Doc said

he wouldn't clear me until I have a chest x-ray. He also said I need a waiver for my puffer." "Don't worry about that." Roger said "Dr. Riddell told me he knows about your

condition. He just needs to see your prescription for your puffer and he will write you a waiver. Don't be surprised if you have the same tests as you did in the V8 league.

When is your chest x-ray?" "I don't know, he didn't tell me." Mirri said "The nurse is supposed to be setting it up. Doc also said I might have to have my restrictor plate

removed, but he really didn't know, so he is going to check and get back with me." "I've already checked, the plate's not allowed." Roger said "We'll have it removed before

your first race. "And when is that?" Mirri asked "I want a shot at winning the Piston Cup." "That's not going to be possible." Lightning chimed in "You're joining the league too

late in the season, there is not enough races left for you to challenge for the cup." "I should've waited until next season." Mirri complained "I wanted to win the Piston Cup."

"Quit whining!" Roger said sternly "You know how rare of an opportunity this is... I have something that will make you happy, your new paint job has been approved… Come

look at it." Mirri sighed as she rolled over to the table. On the table was her new paint job in four different views. Mirri was surprised to see her main color was black, on her

flanks was the Holden lion outlined in red and w _h_ ite… Mirri was surprised to see that it was the 'racing lion', and not the normal one. (AN: Identical to the lion that the real

racing teams use, except there is no helmet beside the lion. Google: Holden Racing team for the pictures.) To her surprise, the number thirty-three was printed on her doors.

"Is that _really_ my new number?" Mirri asked as she pointed to the drawings. "I thought I couldn't pick my number… I thought you said that it was random." "It's freaky that

you got the number you asked for." Lightning said "I don't ever remember a car getting a number they wanted, I'm guessing that's a sign that you'll do very well in this

league." When Mirri was studying the paint job, she saw her moto right below her spoiler -Brock always with us- printed in bold red letters. However, she was not happy to

see a bright yellow stripe across her rear bumper. "Why do I have a rookie tag when I'm not a rookie?" Mirri asked "I've been racing for a while now." "In this league, you are

a rookie. Also, you haven't raced on any of the racetracks." Roger said "That alone demands a rookie tag." "It's not that bad. After a while you'll forget it's there… so how do

you like the paint job?" Lightning asked "If you want to make any changes, we need to make them now before you head to the paint shop." "I like it, but I must admit, it's not

what I was expecting." Mirri said "I was expecting something in red and white… you know, your racing colors." "Originally, I was planning to have you in red and white. But

last week I had a brainstorm." Roger said "Since you're the first Holden ever to race in the piston cup, I figured you needed something 'different'. You know I only use the

black and white colors for special occasions." "I know, thank you for let me wear it." Mirri said "Is this just for one race, or is it my permanent colors?" "I want you to wear it

for the rest of the season." Roger said "Then in the off-season, we can discuss your paint job for next year. The only other thing you need to change is your spoiler. The one

you have now is illegal for this league. The paint technicians will change it out when they do your paint. Come on, I need to get you down to the paint shop. Hopefully, Leo can

get started on your paint before lunch." After lunch: Mirri was dropped off at the paint shop. Roger and Lightning headed back to his office. They ran into Doc as they got off

the elevator. "Hey Kid, Roger." Doc said happily "You're just the two cars I was coming to see. I need to talk to you about Mirri." "I had a feeling you would." Roger said "This

is about her inhaler…" "It's one of the things we need to talk about." Doc said "This is pretty personal stuff, can we go somewhere private?" "You can use my office." Lightning

said "I have some stuff to do, Sooooo, I'm…" "As a racing official, you need to hear this too." Doc said "Using your office is perfect for us." Once they made a quick pit stop to

the lobby to get a cup of coffee, the three cars headed to Lightning's office. Once Lightning had the door closed, Doc cleared his throat and laid a file on the desk. "That's

Mirri's physical assessment. However, I want a x-ray of her lungs before turning in my report. Courtney tried to call Mirri to tell her that her chest x-ray is scheduled for right

after lunch. But Mirri never answered, either she has her phone turned off, or is out of juice." "I'm guessing it's out of power." Roger said "It's not like Mirri to not answer her

phone. She's currently getting a new paint job." "When I was doing her physical, I learned she's very wiggly. So I bet she's driving the technicians crazy." Doc said before

turning towards Lightning "She wiggles almost as much as you do." "No one can out wiggle me! I'm the wiggle king!" Lightning giggled, causing the other two cars to roll their

eyes. "In all seriousness, I'll call down to the paint shop, and let Leo know about the chest x-rays." "That's a good idea." Doc said "As for Mirri, even with asthma I don't think

she's gonna have any problems. After I got done with her physical, I called Dr. Riddell's office. I got lucky, he was in his office. I explained Mirri and her inhaler. Dr. Riddell

said he was aware of her condition, and had a copy of her medical waiver from the V8 league, but he hadn't had time to review it yet, but it's on his agenda for today." "That's

wonderful… Mirri and I have been worrying about that." Roger said "Mirri's asthma has not been too much of a problem, because she doesn't have exercise induced asthma.

From trial and error, we have discovered that her asthma triggers are- cats, smoke, dust and certain types of pollen. Mirri has raced well on the medical waiver, so I don't

think that will be a problem either. She's used to tests before and after each race. Doctors or any kind of medical personnel scare her to death. Don't even think about

showing Mirri a needle, just seeing one makes her pass out." "I figured it was something like that. She almost freaked out when I started to examine her." Doc said "Mirri has

a restrictor plate. It must be removed before she's allowed to race. I told her I could remove it." "I was aware of that." Roger said "How soon can you do it?" "Tomorrow if you

like." Doc said "I'm free after Tara's training session. The sooner she gets it done, the better. After it's removed, I recommend that she take it easy for a couple of weeks. Her

engine will need time to adjust to not having a restrictor plate." "I think we can do that. Mirri has only had the plate since the beginning of the season. I have a feeling she'll

recover quickly." Roger said, making Doc nod in agreement. "Originally, I was planning for Mirri to meet with some potential crew chiefs, but we can push that back until

tomorrow afternoon." Lightning opened his mouth to say something, but his stomach rumbled loudly. Roger and Doc turned and looked at him, Lightning just grinned

sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't have to tell you that I'm hungry." He confessed "If you two don't want to sit here and listen to my stomach gurgle, we need to get Mirri and go to

lunch." A few minutes later: The three veteran racecars rolled into the paint shop. Lightning and Doc looked around, but they did not see Mirri anywhere. Roger rolled over to

a red car that was standing in front of a mirror. "How's it going kid?" he asked "It's been a long time since I've seen you in your natural colors." The car then turned around

revealing her identity. "Mirri! I didn't know you are a red-hood, just like me." Lightning said before driving over to her. "I guess we got more in common than I thought." "I'm

a Holden, what color would you expect me to be?" Mirri asked sarcastically, Roger gave her a firm swat on the rear. "I thought everyone knew that most Holden's are red, it's

just something in our bloodline." "Is your phone on?" Roger asked "Doc's nurse tried to call you earlier, she said you never answered. Your chest x-ray is right after lunch, so

we need to eat and then head back to the medical center." "My phone should be on, I never turn it off." Mirri said before checking her phone. "That's what I was expecting, it's

out of power. My charger is in the trailer, which isn't here yet." "Don't worry about that." Roger said "Hopefully your trailer will be here soon. Come on, let's head to lunch we

have a busy afternoon." After lunch: Roger escorted Mirri back to the medical center. Mirri did her best to stand still for the x-rays, but she was on the edge of freaking out the

entire time. The x-ray technician managed to get some decent pictures, and he sent them to Doc. Mirri then headed back to the paint shop for rest of the afternoon. Around 5

PM, Roger and Lightning returned to the paint shop. Once again Mirri was standing in front of a three-way mirror. But this time she was admiring her new paint job. "Looks

great Kid, Leo outdid himself." Roger said "If you're done, I have something to show you." Roger signed off on her paint job, and together the three cars headed outside.

Outside: a large female semi smiled at them as the three cars approached. "I knew you were going to be busy… I've hired some of your staff. Mirri Milestone, this is Gale

Beaufort." Roger said "Gale Beaufort this is Mirri Milestone. Mirri, Gale is going to be your transporter. Unfortunately, we only have rest of the season with her. She has

already signed on with a different racing team for next year." "Bonjour(Hello)!" Gale said with a French accent "I have your trailer, where would you like me to put it?" "Uh…

I'm assuming in the trailer area." Mirri said "I don't know exactly where." "Do you have a pit lane location ID?" Lightning asked Gale "It should tell you where to put the

trailer." "No Monsieur(Mister.)" Gale said "I was only told to take the trailer to the paint shop." "If you ladies want to wait here, I'll see if I can locate your paperwork."

Lightning said. "It's probably buried in the mountain of paper work sitting on my desk." Both Roger and Lightning headed back inside, leaving Gale and Mirri alone.

 **Guest 2-Mirri's got a lot of differences to deal with considering she's racing in a different league. I'll admit it's not easy getting use to something different after something you've spent years with. So many questions can be aggravating! Mirri gotta pull herself together here despite her nervousness.-** Some people are just nervous. No matter what they do, it makes them nervous. But I can see why Mirri is nervous. She's in a strange land surrounded by strangers. I think if I was in the same position, I would be nervous too.

 **I did read about Australian racers having to have speed limiters to prevent fatality in the racing they do.-** I knew nothing about racing in Australia, so massive shout out to CarsWorldFan, for letting me pick her brain(and not her nose) about the Australian Supercar Series.

 **Mirri may be a virgin but some just like to preserve their dignity** \- I agree with you.

 **Guest 3-Oh ok, then if it was a requested idea then I'll "shut up" ;) hahaha don't worry, it doesn't bother me I was just "impressed" because I haven't expected at all. But anyway, don't worry as I said I enjoyed it thinking it was Cruz instead hahaha really, I mean it, no problem ;)—** Cruz and the other second gens, won't appear until the next story. Or maybe not at all, I haven't made my mind up about that.

 **Well, it's great that you want me to help you! wow! thanks for that. Well, I'll create the account (let me see how that works XD) and I can share you the ideas, I'm thinking some of them right now. Surely, I'll send it to you and you make the changes you need to make Hey! I just got my account but I have to wait 24hr to send you a PM because it not available for new users, so I guess I'll send you tomorrow the idea I have for the kidnapping scene and I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it! I mean it. It's a bit long but I guess it will help you, you have no idea what I have on mind XD so I hope you like it** \- I do like your ideas, I'm working on that part of the story now. Hopefully I can send you a rough draft soon.

 **Kono Storm** **-nice work on this chapter.—** Thanks, it makes me happy that you're enjoying it!

 **I survived IRMA with very little damage.-** I'm glad, I been worrying about you.

 **I have a joke for you. : What is a superhero's favorite part of the joke? A: The "punch" line!—** HAHAHA! Very funny!


	112. Mirri's Procedure

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 108. – Mirri's Procedure –**

"I'm looking forward to being your driver." Gale said as she smiled warmly at Mirri "Mr. Penskecar said you're from Australia… Is being here in America a culture shock for

you? I'm having some difficulties adjusting to it." Mirri just nodded. "Me too. Maybe we can get through it together." Mirri said "I've noticed you have a French accent, where

in France are you from?" "I'm actually French-Canadian, I'm from Québec." Gale said "But my clan is from Rone-Alpes region of the French Alps, where my family has a

stronghold since ancient times. Beaufort means b _eautiful/strong fortress_." "That's cool." Mirri said "My family is from Wales. So, Welsh is my second language. Roger said you

signed on with another team for next year. What's the team's name and who's the racecar." "IGNTR, Liquid Adrenaline. It is a new company, as for the racecar I don't think

they have chosen anyone yet." Gale said "I'm not going to worry about that right now. My focus solely is being your transporter." It was about ten minutes before Lightning

and Roger came back. "I've talked to the guy in charge of trailers." Lightning said "Gale, you're supposed to put Mirri's trailer next to Tara's. You'll need to move the

temporary trailer first." Gale just nodded and headed to the trailers area. "So, what's next?" Mirri asked "Won't the trailer need a paint job too?" "Eventually." Roger said

before laying a vanilla envelope on her hood. "Right now, it's fine. Since your trailer is here, I'm going to give you the rest of the day off. That envelope has a list of everything

that the customs confiscated. I suggest you go through your trailer to make sure they didn't take anything that wasn't necessary. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and

early for practice… Oh by the way, Doc said he can remove your restrictor plate tomorrow after practice. Then tomorrow afternoon you'll need to meet with some potential

crew chiefs." "It looks like tomorrow is going to be another busy day." Mirri said "I can see why you gave me rest of the day off." "I'm sorry kid." Roger said "You can't race

before you can drive." "I know that." Mirri said sadly "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Roger just waved as he drove away. Lightning and Mirri headed back to the trailers. "I

must warn you, the Piston Cup Administrators have announced you have officially joined the league." Lightning said "Don't be surprised if you see reporters around your

trailer." Mirri and Lightning arrived at her trailer, and sure enough there was a dozen reporters hanging around it. As soon as they saw the two racecars, the reporters

swarmed around them. It took the security cars a few minutes to get the reporters to back off. Lightning however, waived Kori and her camera cars over to them. "Mirri this is

Kori Turbowitz, Kori this is Mirri Milestone, she is our newest racecar." Lightning said as the two cars shook tires. "Kori is a friend of mine, she is also a reporter for RSN."

"Welcome to the Piston Cup, I know you will do well." Kori said "Mirri, do you feel like doing an interview?" "Sure, I would love to." Mirri said "I haven't done an interview since

winning the development series." It took a couple minutes for the camera crew to get everything set up. Once everything was ready, Kori faced the camera. "Welcome racing

fans, I'm Kori Turbowitz here with Piston Cup's newest competitor, Mirri Milestone." Kori said into the camera. "Mirri, could you tell us a little about yourself?" Mirri happily

talked with Kori for about a half an hour. As the interview was ending, Mirri saw her pit crew approaching the trailer. She squealed happily as she drove over to them. By the

time Mirri was done talking with the pit crew, Tara and Chance were home from school. Lightning, Sally, Max, and Doc were right behind them. Mirri introduced her pit crew to

the family. Tara let Chavo out of her trailer, he ran around doing crazy dog things for a few minutes. Once introductions were finished, Mirri rolled to the back of her trailer

and saw that there was a sticker on the door. It was bright yellow and had 'customs inspected' printed on it. Mirri opened her trailer and rolled up the ramp. Even though she

knew that the customs agents had gone through it, is still kinda creeped her out to see that some of her stuff had been moved around. She looked up to were her spears had

been mounted on the wall, and sure enough, they were gone. Mirri spent the next half an hour rearranging her trailer. When she was done, she backed out and was surprised

to see a dozen cars peering into her trailer. "Sorry, we're curious to see what your trailer looks like on the inside." Tara said "From here, it doesn't look like it's not that

different." "It really isn't." Mirri said "If you want to take a look, it's fine by me." Tara slowly rolled up the ramp and stopped just inside. Her eyes went wide as she saw all

kinds of 'odd things' hanging on the walls. She backed down a few minutes later. Tara thanked Mirri for letting her look. For the next hour, there was a small parade of cars

going up and looking into Mirri's trailer. Later in the evening, Tara watched as Mirri's bed was lowered from the ceiling of her trailer. It looked different from anything else

she's ever seen. Tara rolled closer to get a better look at it. "What are you looking at?" Mirri asked "It's just my bed." "I know it just looks… different." Tara said "What is that

weird looking material that you have all over it?" "It's sheepskin." Mirri said "We Aussies love our wool." "Doesn't that make you hot?" Tara asked "It's almost 95° and you're

sleeping on wool." "Nope" Mirri said "Between that and the air-conditioner, it's perfect." "Okay, whatever…" Tara said "I'll see you in the morning." Mirri just waved as she

closed the trailer for the night. The next morning: Mirri was woken up by Rodger banging on the side of the trailer. When she opened the trailer, Mirri saw that it was still dark

outside. "Come on, Mirri let's go!" Roger said "It's time to train!" Mirri slowly rolled down the ramp. "Why do I have to get up so early?" She complained "It's not the

weekend." "I know it's not." Roger said "Unlike the V8 league, you get to train on the track everyday. Your training/track time is from 7 o'clock to 8 o'clock in the mornings.

You have your procedure with Doc after we get done this morning." "I know, I know." Mirri said "I've laid awake most of the night worrying about it." "There's nothing to

worry about, it's a simple procedure." Roger said "After Doc gets done with you, you have rest of the morning to recover. You look very tired… we're going to skip training this

morning. Let's go get something to eat, then head to the medical center." At the medical center: Mirri followed Doc and Roger into a treatment room. "All right Kiddo, get on

the table." Doc said as Nurse Courtney rolled into the room. "You already have met Courtney, she's going to get you ready for the procedure. I'll be back in a little while." "If

you need anything." Roger said "I'll be in the waiting room." Roger and Doc left the room. "Dr. Hornet said you don't like needles, so I'm going to put this mask over your

mouth." Courtney said "I just need you to breathe normally. The anesthetic is not going to put you to sleep, it'll just make you relaxed enough for Dr. Hornet to do the

procedure. I need you to pop your hood before we do anything else." "My hood?" Mirri asked "I'm not quite sure what that is." "Sweetie, your hood." Courtney said, before

tapping Mirri's hood "What do they call it in Australia?" "A bonnet." Mirri said "I guess I'll just have to learn American words." Mirri started to breathe quickly as the anesthetic

started to take effect. "It's okay, just relax." Courtney said gently "If you want to close your eyes, that's fine. Dr. Hornet should be ready in a couple of minutes." Mirri started

to relax. Once Courtney had Mirri hooked up to all the diagnostic and monitoring equipment, she let Doc know they were ready for him. When Doc entered the treatment

room, Mirri was lying on the table where her eyes were open. Mirri was awake enough to respond to questions. Doc was happy with her responses, so he started the

procedure. An hour later: Mirri groaned as she slowly woke up. She discovered she was still in the treatment room. She was alone, covered with a lightweight quilt, and a

respirator mask over her mouth. Mirri was looking around the room when she heard a knock at the door. Next thing she knew Courtney quietly rolled into the room. "Good…

you're awake, I just came in to check on you." Courtney said "You fell asleep halfway through the procedure. How do you feel?" "A little sore." Mirri said "I'm guessing that's

normal?" "It sure is." Courtney said, as she took off the respirator mask. "Now that you're awake I'll let, Dr. Hornet know. He wants to see you before you leave." It was only

a matter of a few minutes before Courtney and Doc rolled into the room. "Glad to see that your bright eyed and bushy-tailed!" Doc said as he approached her "How do you

feel?" "Right now, kinda tired." Mirri said "My front end is sore, Courtney said that was normal." "It is. I want you to go back to your trailer and rest. It will take another two to

three hours for the anesthetic to be completely out of your system." Doc said as he reached for his stethoscope. "Let me listen to your engine, then you're free to go. Your

driver has brought your trailer over so you don't have to drive very far." To Doc's surprise Mirri only flinched a little as he pressed his stethoscope to her side. Once Doc

examined her he told her that she could leave. Mirri slowly got off the lift. Roger and Courtney helped her out to the trailer. Once Mirri was settled, Gail drove back to the

trailer area. Later that morning: Gray decided to go visit his sister. When he approached Tara's trailer he saw how pale Echo's paint was. "Hey Kid, are you okay?" Gray asked

"You don't look too good." Echo coughed harshly a few times. "I feel like crap." Echo croaked "It's a good thing were at a track, it will give me a few days to recover." Gray put

a tire against Echo's side, he was surprised to see how hot she felt. "I think you need to go to the medical center." he said "You're burning up… don't tell me it's because

you've been sitting in the sun." Echo coughed harshly, so harshly that she struggled for breath in between coughs. Her coughing caught Mack and Abby's attention. The couple

rolled over to the young hauler. "Echo did we just hear you coughing?" Abby asked, she then noticed how pale Echo looked. "Does Doc know you're getting sick?" "No, I

don't." Doc said coming from around the trailer. "I heard you coughing earlier, but it's been so dry and dusty here I thought it was from that. Now that I see how pale you are,

I think I better take a look at you. Come on, let's head to the medical center." "I'm fine." Echo croaked "I'm a hauler, we don't get sick." "Echo, as the team physician, I'm

ordering you to go to the medical center." Doc growled "For your information, everyone gets sick. You guys just seem to be resistant to getting sick than anyone else." "Echo,

stop being a pain in the bumper." Gray said, before he started nudging her. "I'll go with you if you like." With Gray at her side, Echo reluctantly drove to the medical center.

20 minutes later: Doc completed his examination. "I have good news and some bad news." Doc said "The bad news is, you have a respiratory virus. Unfortunately, there's not

a whole lot I can do to help you… We just have to let it run its course. The good news is I can give you some medicine that will help control the coughing. I want you to go

back to your hotel room and get in bed." "I want to stay at the track." Echo complained "Being in my hotel room is boring." "You're contagious." Doc said "So unless you want

to make everyone sick, you'll need to stay at the hotel and away from the track." Abby caressed Echo side. "I'll keep you company." Abby said "Besides somebody needs to

keep an eye on you. Respiratory viruses can be dangerous for us haulers." "It's a good idea Abby." Doc said "Let me give you a couple of injections that boost your immune

system. That way you can take care of Echo and not get sick in the process." Abby just nodded as Doc headed to the pharmacy to get the medicine. It wasn't long until Doc

returned. He gave Abby her injections before giving Mack several vials of medicine. "I just want you to take these for a few days." Doc said "It's just for precautions, we can't

have the whole team getting sick." Doc then gave Echo her cough medicine. "What about Gray?" Echo croaked "Have I contaminated him to?" "Not likely, he hasn't been

around you that much." Doc said before turning towards Gray. "However, if you start feeling ill, let me know." Gray just nodded as he escorted Echo back to the hotel. In the

evening: Sally's family and Mater came for a visit. The Pack, Mater, and Chance were all in their hotel room playing a videogame when Tara rolled in. "Are you guys still

playing that stupid game?" she said annoyingly "Come on, let's go do something!" "In a minute." Sterling said "Didn't you say you wanted to take a shower? Well go do it, and

when you get back we'll go do something." Tara just rolled her eyes as she headed to the shower. Twenty minutes later: Tara rolled out of the bathroom, and everyone was

still playing the videogame. Tara saw an extension cord leading to the game and she quickly formed an idea. She started driving over to the Pack, but she 'tripped' over the

power cord, pulling it out of the wall. The pack gasped as their game came to a screeching halt. "Tara why did you do that?" Charlie asked "We were almost done with that

level." "I didn't do it on purpose!" Tara said "I just tripped over the power cord." "How could you trip over it?" Charlie asked "It's against the wall." Tara just smiled guiltily.

"Don't be mad at Miss. Tara" Mater said "I isn' that clumsy to. Come on let's go have some fun." Tara and Chance kissed before they followed the pack out. Around

dinnertime: Chance and Tara snuck out of the speedway. "You're being very secretive about where were going." Tara said "What are you planning?" "You'll find out when we

get there." Chance said "You should enjoy it. It's taken me almost a month to get everything set up." "Awww, aren't you sweet!" Tara said "You went through all that work for

me? I am such a lucky girl!" "Hey, do you want to hear some jokes?" Chance asked "I promise they're not all Star Wars themed this time." "Sure, go ahead." Tara said "I

knew I will hear them eventually." "What do you call a potato that has turned to the Dark side? …Vader Tots! What do you call Chewbacca when he has chocolate stuck in his

hair? …Chocolate Chip Wookiee! What do you get when you cross a sith lord with an elephant? … An elevader." "Chance, that last one was funny." Tara giggled "I thought you

said not all the jokes are Star Wars themed." "They're not, you just didn't let me finish." Chance commented "What would you get if you cross a dog with a frog? … a Croaker

Spaniel! What's black, white, and red all over? … a Dalmatian with a sunburn!" Tara laughed out loud as they reached the restaurant, she hesitated when she saw the name.

"Hell's Kitchen?" Tara commented "I'm not really sure if I want to eat here." "It's not what you think. The food isn't that spicy. It's not a greasy burger place either, it's one of

the best restaurants in the city." Chance said "It's named that because of the executive chef's fiery temperament. My dad and the executive chef were roommates in college.

They've maintained a close friendship ever since then… Come on, I'm hungry. You don't have to worry about ordering, I have the meal already planned out." Once inside, the

hostess took the couple to a secluded corner in the restaurant, where they could have a little privacy.

 **Guest 2-I thought there was more to asthma i.e what causes you a fit such as what you mentioned in this chapter. It's like an allergic reaction**.- Good idea, I didn't really think of it that way.

 **Mirri's not liking the regulations but you like not being able to run before you can walk she can't speed before she can drive. This is a lot of hustle to go through. Near enough the same thing you get when applying for a job.-** I like the "she can't speed before she can drive." comment. I might have to find a place for that.

 **Here's an idea for you. Mirri will become vision of attention at some point. So maybe have someone hit on her while she's with Tara but Mirri disapproves. Chaz Gunn if you like that name. Chaz plays stupid but then gets stopped by Lightning drawing his tazer warning him with 50,000 volts if he doesn't cooperate then fines him for harassment. See what you think.-** I think I can do something with that.

 **Hope you recover from your illness soon. Don't stress yourself-** the medicine is working again, so I'm hoping my life will get back to normal now.

 **pingvin127-I want some more about lightning and sally 2nd child** —It's coming I promise. I've been working on it. You'll see Sally's procedure probably next chapter, I hope.

 **Guest 3-agh man, a third chapter about this? C'mon, I thought there were going to be only 2. Well, I guess I'll wait to the next chapter anyway. Wow! you are including Cruz and the next gen in a new story, I like that! really, I didn't know that :D** \- that was the last full chapter for Mirri, we'll get back to the main story now.

 **I'm glad you liked the idea, I was worried about it because you can not like it, of course, I won't be offended at all ;) but it makes me happy you like it.-** I've been having some issues, and unfortunately I haven't had time to work on it. Hopefully I'll have some time this week to sit down and write.

 **DarkerKnight10-Hello, I'm sorry for being inactive to give ideas. College is back. So sad. The worst part is that I'm in a course for drama and literature. My professor let us read alot of books and I have to practice about drama.-** I remember my college days. The main food group for any college student: beer, pizza, and coffee!

 **Good thing I can still read your stories...barely but active. Remembwr, keep up the good work! :D** -I've been having some personal problems, is making it hard for me to write. Anyway, it's okay, I understand. I have enough ideas to keep me busy. Schoolwork comes first, and once you're done with college. Th


	113. Dinner At Hell's Kitchen

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **AN: My heart and prayers go out to everyone in Los Vegas!**

 **Chapter 109. – Dinner At Hell's Kitchen –**

The Executive Chef, Gordon Ramsay came out to greet the couple after they were served drinks. "Chance, it's wonderful to see you again." Gordon said "This must be Tara,

I'm glad to meet you Madam." Gordon then kissed Tara's tire, which made her giggle. "Gordon is letting me use his kitchen to cook you dinner." Chance said "It's something

that I've wanted to do for a long time." "Right! Let's get at it." Gordon said "Tara… Chance has planned a wonderful meal for you. Chance, if you would follow me…" Chance

followed Gordon back to the kitchen. It wasn't long until he came back out with an appetizer, Futomaki Sushi. "The ingredients are cooked Sweet Kanpyo, Shiitake

Mushrooms, Grilled Tamagoyaki, Sweet Fish Flakes, and Boiled Spinach." Chance said as he sat them on the table. "It's my own recipe, I hope you like it." Tara took a few

tentative bites, and discovered she liked them. Once they had eaten all the appetizers, Chance headed back to the kitchen. It wasn't long until he returned with the next

course, Miso Soup with Aburaage(deep fried tofu). It came with a side order of Tenmusu. "I have a question for you." Tara giggled as she sipped the soup. "If people eat

chicken noodle soup, do chickens eat people noodle soup?" "I don't know." Chance chuckled "It's a good question, isn't it?" Once they had the soup gone, once again Chance

headed back to the kitchen. He was gone for a little while, and Tara started to worry. Luckily, Chance arrived with the main course. Buri Daikon, and two side dishes.

Cucumber with Sesame Seeds and Grilled Shishito. Tara enjoyed the two side dishes, but when she tried the fish, she discovered she couldn't eat it. If she didn't know better,

she thought it was burnt. Since Tara never had this dish before, she didn't know what to do with it. Luckily for Tara, Gordon returned to see how the couple were doing with

their meal. When he was talking with Chance, Gordon happened to notice Tara's plate, and made a disgusted look. "Chance, what did you do to that Buri Daikon?" Gordon

spat "How do you expect Tara to eat this? It's burnt, I'm not talking a little burnt, *Gordon picked at the fish.* It's so burnt, it's inedible... no wonder Tara didn't eat it." "I

didn't cook that." Chance replied "Your assistant chef cooked it. He said I was not doing it correctly and practically kicked me out of the kitchen." The look of pure rage on

Gordon's face made Tara a little fearful. "Excuse me Tara." Gordon said picking up the plate. "There's no way I'm letting you eat this piece of garbage. If you would excuse

me, I'll make sure it gets cooked the correct way." With that, Gordon stormed into the kitchen. A minute later, a crashing sound came from the kitchen along with a lot of

shouting and cursing. "Now you know why it's called Hell's kitchen." Chance said "I'm pretty sure someone will get fired over this." "Do you think so?" Tara asked "It's just one

meal." "It doesn't matter." Chance said "Gordon has a zero-tolerance for stupidity." Twenty minutes later: Gordon returned with Tara's plate. "Forgive me, My Lady." Gordon

said "I personally made sure the Buri Daikon was cooked properly. If you need me for anything else, I'll be around." Gordon stormed back into the kitchen. Tara tried the fish

again, and this time it tasted wonderful. "Now that we have finished the main meal." Chance said as the waitress took the empty plates away. "It's time for dessert!" "Chance

please, I'm stuffed… I can't eat another bite!" Tara said "Can I have mine in a doggie bag or something?" "Sure, I think we can do that." Chance happily said "I think I'll get

mine to go too." Chance headed to the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with two small white bags on his hood. "I got the desserts." he said "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Tara said "I'm curious, what's in the bags?" "Green Tea Cookies striped with strawberry flavored white chocolate." Chance said "My favorite type of Japanese cookies."

Gordon approached them as the teens headed towards the door. "Thank you Gordon." Chance said "We had a wonderful meal." "I'm glad to hear it." Gordon said before

turning to Tara. "Please except my apologies for the burnt Buri Daikon. The chef has been dealt with." "Did you fire him?" Tara asked "It's only food." "No, I was tempted,

however, I decided to make an example of him." Gordon growled "Your meal was the fifth meal he had ruined tonight! So instead of firing him, I put a piece of bred on each

side of his roof and called him Idiot Sandwich. For the rest of the night, I ordered the kitchen staff to address him by that. Maybe, now he'll stop screwing up." "Oh okay." Tara

said "I guess that's better than getting fired." Gordon escorted them to the door. As soon as the door was opened, the paparazzi and reporters that were milling around

outside, started taking pictures. The flashes were coming so frequently, it looked like Chance and Tara were standing in front of strobe lights. Reporters started shouting

questions. Tara was relieved to see Mack approaching them. He blew his horn loudly, making everyone scatter. "Quick, get in." he said "I had a feeling this would happen."

Tara and Chance quickly climbed inside the trailer. "Dad knows I'm having dinner with Chance." Tara said "Did he send you to pick me up?" "No, for a change I have no idea

where he is. I know he said something about going to dinner with Sally." Mack said "I was getting some bags of ice from the hotel's bar. One of those annoying entertainment

shows were on a TV. A reporter was doing a live feed from right outside the restaurant where you were having dinner. I knew it would be a circus by the time you guys were

done. I dropped the ice off and I grabbed Lightning's trailer and headed over here to pick you up. It looks like I got here just in time." "It's a good thing you did, thanks Mack.

We were getting swamped. With Echo being sick, Chance and I thought we could just drive ourselves without being noticed. Have you checked on Echo? She sounded horrible

when I talked to her after getting home from school." Tara said "I was going to visit her as soon as we got back. Her cough is absolutely dreadful." "That's why I was at the

bar. Abby texted me saying Echo's fever was getting worse. She asked if I could bring her some ice. Hopefully packing Echo in ice will help bring down her fever. Doc has been

checking on her every couple of hours. Just before I headed to the bar, Abby asked him to come and look at Echo. Echo's throat is very raw and it's making it painful for her to

drink." Mack explained, just then his phone pinged. "Abby just sent me a text saying that Doc had determined that Echo is dehydrated. It's making her temperature worse.

Doc is in the process of starting an I.V. Hopefully he can give her something to break the fever too." "I'm really worried about her." Tara said "I knew Echo wasn't feeling good

when we arrived at the track, why didn't she tell me?" "It's a normal response." Mack said "Tara, there's one thing I need to tell you about us haulers. Subconsciously we hide

our illness or injuries. No one knows why, it's just something in our breeding. Just consider yourself lucky that Abby and I heard her coughing." "What happens after the race,

if Echo is still sick and can't pull my trailer?" Tara asked "Am I stuck at the track until she's better?… Do I get another hauler?... I don't even know where to find another one.

What do you suggest?" "That's between you and your sponsor." Mack said "Normally, another hauler takes over until the regular one can resume their duties. As for getting

another hauler, it won't be that difficult. The league usually has one or two on standby just in case something like this happens." "I'm not leaving Echo alone at the track."

Tara said "Especially if she's sick!" "Normally, a member of the pit crew… The team physician/medic or somebody that has medical experience stays with the hauler until they

are well enough to catch up with the team." Mack explained "If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it. Doc is taking care of her, hopefully Echo will be better by Sunday. And if

she isn't, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it… You kids sit back and relax, we should be back at the track in about ten minutes." Tara seemed to relax. Noticing that they

were nose to nose, Tara and Chance started kissing passionately. Unfortunately for the teens, they were too busy making out to notice that they had arrived at the track.

Lightning looked in the trailer's window and saw what his daughter was doing. "TARA MEREDITH MCQUEEN!" Lightning barked as he lowered the trailer's ramp "STOP THAT

RIGHT NOW! How dare you do that in my trailer!" "What is she doing?" Riley asked "It can't be that bad." "She was making out with Chance!" Lightning exclaimed as Tara

backed down the ramp. "You have your own trailer to do that in!" "Sorry dad." Tara said "Please don't yell at Chance… it's my fault, I was giving him a thank you kiss for

dinner, but I think I got a little carried away." "Carried away or not." Lightning said "I sleep in there. While I have accepted your relationship, I still have problems with seeing

you kissing like that." "Dad, we were just kissing!" Tara said "It's not like we were having sex. Which by the way, we haven't been having. Between school, training, and

everything else. We just haven't had the time. When we do have the time, I don't know about Chance, but I've been too tired to have sex…" "Besides Doc scares me." Chance

said "Just listening to his engine, I can tell he has plenty of strength to beat the crap out of me if I interfere with Tara's training. I do my best to stay out of his way." "Can I

go see Echo?" Tara asked "I want to make sure she's doing okay." "You can't. Dad and I just checked on her. Doc gave Echo some medicine and it broke her fever, but Echo is

still sick and not up to having visitors." Lightning said "Tell you what, go back to your trailer and send her a text asking if she's up to talking. If she answers you, then you two

can talk about whatever." "That sounds like a plan." Chance said "I can drive with you to the trailer. I have some homework to do so, I can't stay long." Riley and Lightning

watched Tara and Chance drive away. "Tá an-ádh ag Tara go mbeadh fear cosúil le Chance. (Tara's very fortunate to have a guy like Chance.)" Riley said "Ar a laghad, is breá

léi í cé a bhfuil sí agus níl sé éadóchasach chun dul isteach ina leaba mar bhuachaill Chick. (At least he loves her for who she is and isn't desperate to get in to her bed like

Chick's boy.)" ""Ba mhaith liom aontú. (I would have to agree.)" Lightning said "Ardaigh athair Chance go bhfuil sé ina fhear óg measartha. (Chance's father has raised him to

be a respectable young man.)" "Tá tú réidh chun dul ar ais chuig an sraith? (You ready to head back to the suite?)" Riley asked "Dúirt mé mo chailíní nach mbeidís imithe

fada. (I told my girls I wouldn't be gone long.)" Lightning nodded as they headed back to the hotel. The next morning: Lightning groaned as he headed to the bathroom. "It

sucks getting older." He said, after he got done peeing. "I don't hurt, I'm just stiff. It takes me a while to get all the kinks worked out." "Now you know how your dad feels."

Sally said playfully "Not to mention why it sometimes takes Doc a little bit to get going in the mornings." "The reason Doc is usually sore in the morning is because he's fucked

Sophia all night long." Lightning said "The old man has a sex drive that just won't quit. I get it, Sophia loves fucking and being fucked by Doc." "There are days that I can say

your sex drive is worse than Doc's." Sally said playfully "All you want to do, is climb on top of me, stick your dick in me, and ride me until you pass out. Then you wake up and

want to fuck me again." "I do not… I could say the same thing about you!" Lightning countered "I can't remember how many times you almost raped me as soon as I got

home." Lightning and Sally looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. "I guess your dad was right!" Sally giggled "We're birds of a feather." "You're a

pretty little bluebird." Lightning said "And I'm a…" "Little cuckoo." Sally laughed "Are you done with the bathroom? I need to do my ovulation test." "Yeah… how is that going?"

Lightning asked "Are you getting close?" "I hope so, I'm getting tired of pricking myself every morning." Sally's voice echoed from the bathroom. "I'm keeping my tires

crossed… when we go home next week, I'll be ready." "That's right, I forgot." Lightning said as he rolled into the bathroom. "It's fall break, and Tara doesn't have school all

week. If it wasn't the racing season, we could go take a short vacation somewhere." "Thanks for reminding me, I need to plan our vacation after the racing season." Sally said

"I want to go somewhere I've never been. You have any ideas on where you want to go?" Sally leaned against a device that pierced her right front axle, causing a small drop

of oil to form. She then leaned up against something that looked like a piece of white paper. After the oil was absorbed into the paper, Sally hit a switch and the paper was

drawn into the machine. After about twenty seconds, the machine beeped before printing out a report. "I have a few ideas." Lightning said, as Sally looked at the report. "I

hope you'll be pregnant by then." "I hope so." Sally said, then she sighed "I hate all this waiting around." "Me too." Lightning said "So what does the print out say?" "The same

thing it said yesterday." Sally sighed "I'm not ovulating." "I'm sorry my Queen." Lightning said as he hugged her "Just be patient, you'll get there." "I know." Sally sighed "I

want this more than anything." "You mean more than this?" Lightning asked before kissing her passionately "Or this? *fondles her girl parts* or this? *Lightning jumps on the

bed, landing upside down. His tires shook his penis* I know you're especially fond of this." Lightning humped the air, which made his manhood flop around. "You're a little

floppy." Sally giggled before she started fondling him "Don't worry, I can make it hard!" Sally was about to put her mouth around his growing erection when they heard

somebody drive into the room. "HEY! Stop sin! (Stop that!)" Riley barked "Mura féidir liom a leagtar ar maidin, ansin ní féidir leat! (If I can't get laid this morning, then neither

can you!" *Riley flicked the tip of Lightning's erection* Solas, ní mór duit fáil réidh leis sin sula bhfeiceann do mháthair é. (Light, you need to get rid of that before your

mother sees it.) You… *points at Sally* An bhfuil teacht liomsa! Is é an chúis atá agat ná go bhfuil Solas sa choinníoll go bhfuil sé in ann. Beidh am agat fuck air ina dhiaidh

sin, ní mór dúinn teacht ar an mbóthar. Ba chóir Bella agus Jacqueline a dhéanamh lena cithfholcadh anois. (Are coming with me! You're the reason Light is in the condition

that he's in. You'll have time to fuck him later, we need to get to the track. Bella and Jacqueline should be done with their shower by now.)" Riley grabbed Sally by the front

tire and practically dragged her out of the room. Lightning just sighed and scratched his testicles before rolling onto his tires. "What's wrong with Sally giving me a blow-job?"

Lightning grumbled to himself "How long do you think that was going to take?... I can tell you, not long. When Sally puts her mind to it, I swear that woman could suck start a

pair of jet engines!" The surprise of having Riley driving in on them pretty much took care of his erection. Lightning rolled over to his overnight bag, pulled out underwear and

a new codpiece. He put them on before rolling out the door. Lightning and family arrived at the track as Tara and Mirri was racing each other. Without her speed limiter, Mirri

was right on Tara's bumper the entire race. "Who's the car in black?" Bella asked "I don't think I've ever seen her before." "That would be Mirri Milestone." Lightning explained

"She's our exchange racer from Australia. Her first race is Sunday. *Mirri and Tara raced by* she's only been here a few days, but it looks like she is adjusting nicely. I have a

feeling she'll give Tara a run for her money." Riley then noticed who was sitting on the crew chiefs stand in Mirri's pit. "Is Roger Penskecar her crew chief?" Riley asked "That

explains why he wanted to delay the movie we're working on." "No he isn't, he's her sponsor." Lightning said "I guess Mirri hasn't chosen a crew chief yet." Just then, both

Doc and Roger called the girls back to the pits. "Mr. McQueen, it's always a pleasure to see you." Roger said as he rolled over. "What do you think of my newest racer?" "She

looks good." Riley said "So how have you been?" "Good… good." Roger said as Mirri drove up to him. "Mirri this is Mr. Riley McQueen, he's the producer for that movie I'm

making, 'Talladega Lights'." Mirri nodded at him. "Since you've already met my dad." Lightning said before pointing to Bella. "This is my mother, Bella. This little ball of

cuteness, *Lightning pointed at the baby sitting on his hood* is my sister, Jacqueline. Everyone, this is Mirri Milestone." Mirri shyly waved. "I'm sorry that we can't stay and

talk." Roger said "We have a meeting with Mirri's new crew chief… so we'll see you guys later." Roger and Mirri rolled away at that point.

 _ **Notes:** **Futomaki is a kind of sushi roll having a variety of fillings such as vegetables and seafood. It is much thicker than** **Tuna rolls or cucumber rolls** **, and the fillings are cooked and flavored. Tamagoyaki is thin layers of eggs cooked and rolled into a log using a special rectangular Tamagoyaki pan. Tenmusu are rice balls with shrimp** **Tempura**_ ** _as a filling. Buri Daikon is cooked yellowtail and Daikon radish in a seasoned broth. Shishido are Japanese green colored peppers similar to hot green chili peppers.- I don't like Japanese food, so I found a website: Japanese Cooking 101, and I just picked the food items that sounded good. All the information also comes from the website._ **

**Frogman-I loved the girl talk. It seems that Sophia is as bad as Doc when it comes to sex. No wonder they were attracted to each other.-** Yep, Sophia is just like Doc...but in female form.

 **I loved the talk. It was honest and straight forward. Good job! I'm looking forward to reading about the party. I loved all the cuteness between Tara and the baby. I have to agree with you, at that age all babies think that bobbies are nothing than milk dispensers.-** That's all babies think about...eating, sleeping and pooping!

 **Jackeline chewing on Chavo...so much cuteness I almost couldn't stand it. My dogs however, wouldn't like it, they would get up and walk away.-** Lucy properly would do the same thing. She's not been around a baby, so I don't know what she would do.

 **I loved Tara's reaction to Sally's 'slip of the lips' about getting pregnant, it was priceless.-** Well, when you're have a lot of stress, you have those moments. Instead of hiding it from her family, Sally just came right out and told them.

 **Oh my God! I loved the party! There was parts where I was laughing so hard, I almost fell off the chair. Wonderful job!-** Thanks, I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling off the chair.

 **Somehow, I knew Edge would try something like this. Edge's girlfriend sound like she nothing but a gold-digger. Please, please have them get caught before they can carry out their evil plan. You got the boy's party right...beer and pizza! I loved the quote "An Irishman is never drunk as long as he can hold onto one blade of grass and not fall off the earth."** -I think everyone loves that quote. My Grandfather always used that quote when he got drunk.

 **Aaaawww! It's nice to see that Doc is being included. I proves that he is a serrate father/grandfather to McQueen and Sally. It makes me happy to see that Sally is fit to become a mother again. The comment about McQueen becoming a sperm doner was hilarious! Maybe once Sally gets pregnant, he'll agree to it!-** I have to see how things go, I don't know if I'll use it.

 **Oh Idea! In the next story, have Tara race agesnt a unknown rookie. He/she looks vaguely like McQueen. (Could be Jackson Storm) he/she has racing talent and gives Tara some compation in the piston cups. Then sometime during the story, everyone learns that McQueen is the father. It's determined that the car's mother went to the clinic and McQueen's sperm was used to impregnate her... what do you think? It's just an idea, you don't have to use it if you don't want.-** It's a good idea. I'll put it in the pile of ideas for the next story. I might change it a little.

 **IrishScottDragonGirl== Interesting new race car. I bet she gives Tara a run for her money on the track. I just watched the spider video. I hate spiders, but I did like the dance. I knew some of the facts about Australia, like the jellyfish, but some information I didn't. Sorry, I don't have a lot to say, so I'll say good job!-** I'm commenting on my own comment. I was having some issues with the website. I know some of you noticed that I had to repost a few of the chapters, so why I made a comment on my own story. I'm happy to report that everything seems to be working now.

 **Guest 2-Hard luck having some things confiscated through customs but there are limits in countries. Mirri's getting somewhere with all her preparations though. Good way of Tara getting her family's attention dragging them away from the TV. With video games you get easily glued to them.-** You know how teenagers are, some of them only think of playing video games.

 **Tara's very fortunate to have a guy like Chance. At least he loves her for who she is and isn't desperate to get in to her undercarriage like Thunder was-** I agree, Lightning makes a comment about something like that in the chapter.

 **Mirri is a good addition to your story. Maybe she could become a good friend to Tara like Sapphire did with Lightning. But please keep the story in focus about the McQueens, the family and their friends. I know it'll come in time but please have the part of Brody being sentenced.-** Both Brody's and Chelsea's trial are planned for the next story, but nothing is in stone. I might have one in this story, and one in the next.

 **Please maybe have a part where he gets annoyed over not being able to push the buttons with Lightning anymore and keep up the Irish talk between the family-** I'll keep that in mind. It's so far off that I haven't even began to think about it.

 **DarkerKnight10-It's getting interesting about Mirri but slightly bored for some reason. It still doesn't affect my desire to read the story so no problem. Dude, looks like the "Gordon Ramsay idea" is about to happen. Let the the couple hear the "idiot sandwich" statement in the kitchen. That might silently make Tara laugh on the insult.-** Personally I don't like Gordon or any of his shows. I had had to so look up the "idiot sandwich" comment. I managed to find a place for it.

 **Guest 3-I have to agree with DarkerKnight10, I wouldn't say it's boring but it's just that it doesn't fit with the story and it's only delaying the important things. Maybe the idea can fit in another part of the story, but for now you're adding to much things and not going anywhere, do you understand what I mean? It's just an advice, of course, you don't need to "feel bad" or something like that. We can work it out all of us together ;)-** The Mirri chapters are done. Like all the supporting cast, she'll make appearances from time to time.


	114. Fall Break

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 110.** **– Fall Break –**

Sunday morning, track side restaurant: Tara and Chance decided to stop and grab a quick bite to eat. Tara tied Chavo's leash to a tent pole. "You stay…be a good boy." She

said "If you do, I'll bring you back a piece of bacon." Chavo sat down as Tara and Chance drove into the tent. They saw Mirri sitting in between Roger and a bright yellow

truck. After they got their food, Mirri waved them over to her. "Tara, Chance, I want you to meet someone." Mirri said, then she pointed to the yellow truck, "This is John

Lassetire, he's my new crew chief. John, this is Tara and Chance, their friends of mine. The cute dog over there is Chavo, he belongs to Tara." "Tara… McQueen's kid?" John

said around a mouthful of food. "You have huge tires to fill." All the teenagers just looked at each other, they really didn't know how to respond. "Okay, we're going to go."

Tara said a moment later "I was planning on having a quiet morning, there are too many people here for that. Do you want to come with us?" "I would love to." Mirri said

"Since this is my first race, my nerves are getting to me." "Maybe we can find something to do." Tara said, then she paused for a moment "Well… I'm drawing a blank, do you

have any ideas?" "I have one." Mirri said "But we have to go back to my trailer first. I heard your hauler is sick. I was just wondering how she was doing this morning?"

"Echo's a little better." Tara said "Doc and Abby was up with her for most of the night. Fortunately, Echo's temperature has almost returned to normal. Doc thinks she's out of

danger. So, he's currently in his trailer getting a few hours of sleep. After the race today, Dad has arranged for one of the league's backup haulers to pull my trailer. That way

Echo only has to worry about getting herself home." Tara untied Chavo and gave him a piece of bacon before following Mirri to her trailer. When Mirri reached her trailer, she

drove inside and pulled out her lucky boomerangs. "We need to go to the infield." Mirri said "It's the perfect place to throw these around. I'll show you how to do it, then you

can try. I find throwing a boomerang is good at calming my nerves." Tara looked at Chance, but he just shrugged. Tara then gestured to Mirri to lead the way. After the teens

rolled through the infield gates, Tara took Chavo off his leash. Since it was an enclosed area, the league allowed dogs to run free there, as long as their owners picked up their

messes. The teens drove to one end of the infield. Mirri then threw and caught her boomerang. "Whoa! That is so cool!" Chance said "Where on earth did you learn how to do

that?" "My granddad taught me. He grew up in the bush." Mirri said "He felt it was important for me to learn how to survive in the bush. Even if I never get to use those skills

for real, they're very handy to know." Tara and Chance found a thick spot of grass and lowered their chassis to the ground. As they enjoyed breakfast, they watched Mirri

throw her boomerang. Being a dog, Chavo did what a dog is supposed to do, he chased the stick. He wasn't watching where it was going, and he soon lost sight of it. He

wandered around the infield, unaware that Mirri was holding it. Tara started laughing, she thought it was the funniest thing she seen in a while. "Do you know how to make a

dog float?" Tara asked "Two scoops of frozen dog and a glass of root beer!" "That's almost as bad as some of my jokes." Chance chuckled "I think my dumb joke making

ability is rubbing off on you." As she was laughing at Chavo, Tara choked on her breakfast. "If you gonna laugh at your dog." Chance said "Empty your mouth first, I don't

want to do the Heimlich Maneuver on you." "I can't help it, it's hilarious." Tara said "You think after a few throws he would figure it out. I guess dogs don't understand

physics." Just then Mirri threw her boomerang and Chavo raced after it. Once again, he lost track of it of it. He sniffed around for a few minutes, before running back to Mirri,

tongue flopping with each step he took. "I have a feeling Chavo will sleep well tonight. Look how far his tongue is hanging out!" Tara said "He's going to be a pooped pup."

"So, he'll be too pooped to poop?" Chance asked, which made Tara laugh so hard, she held her sides. "Sorry I couldn't resist." After they had their breakfast finished, Mirri

offered to show them how to throw the boomerangs. After explaining how to throw them, Mirri stood back and watched. No matter how hard they tried, Tara and Chance

could not get their boomerangs to turn to them. If the boomerangs did, they didn't return perfectly, sometimes landing several feet from them. Luckily Chavo was more than

willing to retrieve them. Seeing that they were getting frustrated, Mirri pulled up alongside Tara as she was about to throw. "Hold on, I have a confession to make." Mirri said

"I'm just messing with you, those are practice boomerangs, they are not designed to return every time. Here use this, it's my lucky boomerang." Tara and Chance took turns

throwing the boomerang, and every time it returned to them. "What are you? Some kind of filthy native?" Anna asked as she rolled up to them. "You don't look like one. It

appears that you know how to use a shower." "You must be Anna, I've heard all about you." Mirri said "If you must know, the only thing that's Aboriginal about me is my

name. My ancestry is Welsh. I love the Aboriginal culture, and I have tried to learn everything about them." "So why are you throwing those things around?" Anna asked "Only

natives do that." "I like to keep in good practice for when it comes to bringing down animals and birds." Mirri said "Stuck-up whores like yourself make good prey too." Mirri

threw her boomerang straight at Anna. Anna ducked, just as the boomerang starts to climb high into the air. It spins back around and Mirri catches it easily. Shocked, Anna

drove away in a huff. For the next hour and a half, the teens threw boomerangs around. "All right guys, times up." Marco said when he drove up to them. "We need to open

the infield. The fans need to get settled before the race." Tara and Chance handed there boomerangs back to Mirri. "Thanks for letting us use them" Tara said "You were right,

that was relaxing." "Anytime you want to borrow them, just let me know." Mirri said "I'll see you guys on the track." Tara, Chavo and Chance went back to her trailer, just as

Mirri headed back to hers. Sunday afternoon: All the cars were on the track and was lining up to start the race. "Good luck with your first race Mirri!" Tara said passing her

"I'm sure you'll do well!" "Thanks Tara!" Mirri said "Good luck with the race too!" Tara took her place on the starting grid, she had qualified third. "All right Kiddo let's do this."

Doc said through the radio. "Since you qualified third, I want you to jump on Sapphire and Cornelius as soon as the green flag drops. They won't expect you to challenge for

the lead so early in the race." "So how long do you want me to hold the lead?" Tara asked "I won't be able to hold them off for long. Should I let them pass or block them?"

"Block them." Doc said "Make them expand their energy trying to get around you. If they do get around you, just let them have the lead." The pace car made his final safety

checks before leading the field out to the track. After a few warm-up laps, Charlie Checker drove down pit lane. Once the starter had all the car's attention, he waved the

green flag. Tara revved her engine and darted to the inside, catching the veterans off guard. Mirri who qualified sixth, suddenly raced past Tara. "Doc what am I supposed to

do now?" Tara asked "Mirri just ruined our racing strategy." "Just let her go." Doc said, while he glared sideways at John. The neon yellow truck just smirked at Doc before

turning his attention back to the race. "You can't compete with her speed, remember Mirri is a sprinter. I don't think she'll have the stamina to last very long, even though this

is a sprint. Mirri's crew chief is one of the best in the business. Just stick to our plan. We'll wait until the last half of the race before making any more plans." The last twenty-

five laps of the race: Doc was right, Mirri faded back into her original starting position, Tara was currently fourth. "All right Kiddo." Doc said "It's time to start racing for the

win. I want you to start picking the cars off one by one. Thunder's in third place, go get em'!" Lightning, who was working the race as the head steward, watch Tara quickly

shorten the six-length lead Thunder had over her. He held his breath as Tara pulled alongside her ex-boyfriend. While Thunder had cut down on the dirty tricks he was pulling

on the track, he occasionally would deliberately bump a car and send it spinning. He was sure that the temporary crew chief Thunder was using, was keeping him in line.

Lightning was glad the worst thing Thunder did was block Tara as she tried to pass him. Using his old signature move, Tara managed to get around him with little effort. Tara

then turned her attention to Sapphire who is in second place. They remained side-by-side for the last five laps. Hollister ended up winning the race. Tara ended up winning

second, literally by the width of her bumper. Sapphire finished in third, Thunder in forth, and Mirri ended up in tenth. After taking a few cool down laps, Tara headed for her

drug test. After accepting her second place prize, Tara headed back to her trailer. Along the way she ran into Mirri. "Good job!" She said "Tenth place is not a bad spot to

finish in." "Yeah, even by Supercars standards, that's good." Mirri said "Rodger shouldn't have a reason to be unhappy about my performance." "Since there is no school this

week, I'm heading home for a few days." Tara said "I'm assuming that you are heading to the next track." "Yeah, I'm going to take a few days to rest. I'm not used to racing

every weekend." Mirri said "The supercars league has at least a two week break in-between races. You have fun, and I'll see you later." The two cars hugged before going

their separate ways. "All right everyone! As soon as we get everything packed up, we can head for home." Lightning said "The sooner we get home, the sooner I can sleep

with my wife." "Eeewww! Do you have to announce something like that!" Tara said "Good thing I haven't eaten anything, because the announcement would make me barf."

"That's not what I meant!" Lightning snapped "I should've said sleeping alongside my wife." "That sounds just as bad." Bella said "Tara come here and give me a hug; Riley,

Jacqueline, and I need to get going. Our flight leaves in a couple of hours." "Are you really leaving?" Tara asked as she hugged her grandparents. "You're not going home with

us?" "No Sweetie." Riley said "I have to get back to the movie studio. Bella and Jacqueline have things they need to do at the house. Don't look so sad, will be back soon to

watch you race. Besides your other set of grandparents will be there to greet you when you get home." A private transport arrived at the pits just as the family was finishing

their goodbyes. As soon as the private transport left, everyone finished packing up. Soon: The racing team were headed for home. "If the traffic isn't too bad." Mack said

through the intercoms. "We should be home in about four to five hours." 1:45 AM: The racing team arrived home. Monte and Lilly were there to greet them at the door.

"Welcome home everyone." Lily said happily "I know it's late, so let's get you to bed." "Guys, just park the trailers in the backyard." Lightning said tiredly "We'll deal with

them tomorrow." After the haulers had the trailers parked, they all headed for home. Sally told the piston cup hauler, he could stay in the hotel for the night, then he can head

to the next track in the morning. The hauler gladly accepted the invitation. The family then headed inside for the night. After breakfast: Lightning put on his police gear and

headed to the sheriff's office. He chatted with a few of the other deputies before heading to his desk. When he got there, he saw Leah sitting behind her desk. "Hey Light."

Leah said "What are you doing here today?" "It's been a while since I've reported in." Lightning said "So I'm just checking my emails." After a few hours, Lightning yawned

and stretched. "There I'm finished." he said as his stomach rumbled "Leah, do you want to go to lunch, my treat." "Sure." Leah said "I had plans to meet Oliver for lunch

anyway." As Lightning and Leah reached the café; John, Dunkin, Oliver, and Jasmine was there. "Look what the cat drug in." Leah said playfully as she drove up to them. "He

just showed up at headquarters this morning." "Welcome back Deputy McQueen!" Dunkin said as Lightning saluted him "It's nice to see you looking well." "Thank you Sheriff."

Lightning said "I always look forward to coming home, even if it's only for a few days... It looks like things have been quiet." "They have, we don't get many tourists during

the racing season." Dunkin said "The Delinquent Road Hazards came through here a few days ago. And to my surprise, they didn't cause too much trouble. Oh, by the way,

you owe me fifty bucks… remember that bet we made a few years ago? Snot Rod finally got married, in fact he has a little one on the way." "You mean he found a girl that will

tolerate his constant sneezing?" Lightning asked "She must have the patience of a saint." "Snot Rod doesn't sneeze that much anymore." Dunkin said "Dr. Schumacher has

got him on an experimental medicine… it seems to be working. He has only sneezed a few times since he started taking it." "Well, good for him." Lightning said "Are all the

delinquents married?" "No, Wingo is still single." Dunkin said "He is such a dick, I doubt any girl will tolerate his bullshit." "That's what you said about the other delinquents."

Lightning said "Tell you what, If Wingo doesn't get married in the next year, I'll pay you two hundred dollars instead of the fifty." "Deal!" Dunkin said "It's going to be the

easiest two hundred dollars I've ever made." Lightning did a double take at the car sitting next to Dunkin. The car was mostly white, along his side was printed in big blue bold

letters was 'Carburetor County Sheriff'. The sergeant tags on his fenders told Lightning who it was. "John, I barely recognized you! Your paint job really makes you stand out."

Lightning commented "How are you doing?" "I'm doing okay." John said "I'm slowly getting my strength back… I'm glad you like the new paint job." "John is testing a new

color scheme." Dunkin said "We've had to change a few things. For an example: An all-white hood turned out to have too much glare." Lightning saw a black paint job start

right under John's eyes, ran down his hood and ended up in a point right above his grill, making a perfect triangle. "That kind of makes sense." Lightning said "So does having

the black on your hood help with the glare?" "Yes, it does tremendously." John said "The paint is reflective, so even though it's black, it doesn't get hot, even in the blistering

midday sun." "Once we make sure everything works as it supposed to, eventually all the deputies will have paint jobs just like his." Dunkin said "The town can only afford to

do a few deputies at a time. So it will take a few months to get everybody done. Light, since you're a volunteer you can have any paint job you want." "I'll stick with the paint

job I currently have." Lightning said "It's going to drive Ramone crazy to paint everybody white." "Well luckily for us, Ramone is fully booked. Liz has been contracted to do all

the paint jobs." Just then Flo brought out everyone's food, and everyone busied themselves with eating. After they got done eating: Leah and Oliver drove a short distance

away. Dunkin frowned when he saw them kissing passionately. "I hate to break this up." He said driving over to them "But you're both on duty." "Oh, come on Sheriff!"

Lightning said as he and Jasmine rolled next to him "Let the young lovers have some privacy." "If they weren't on duty, I wouldn't mind it." Dunkin said "What if an

emergency call came in, and they needed all their attention… You can tell that there's no oil going to Oliver's brain now… It's going somewhere a little lower." Jasmine giggled

and reached under him caressing his codpiece. Dunkin shuttered with delight. "You mean like this?… Stop being an old grouch." Jasmine said "Or no more make out sessions

in your office." Everybody but Dunkin laughed. "Very funny." He growled "If you want to join us Deputy McQueen, Cade Courtly is coming tomorrow to have a training session

with body armor and assault weapons." "I think I would like that." Lightning said "Anything to keep from watching you make out with Jasmine." Again, everybody but Dunkin

laughed. "Dunkin might have 'old parts'." Jasmine said playfully "But he knows how to use them. Besides I'll take experience over youth any day." With that Jasmine and

Dunkin rolled away.

 _ **AN: WOW! THERE IS A LOT OF COMMENTS, I LOVE IT, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMMING!**_

 **Guest 2-My heart and sorrow also goes out to those who perished under that low life piece of shit**.—I don't believe that he had a mental illness. He was a mean, old, rich, bastered that didn't get what he wanted, so he decided to shoot up the place. I also don't believe his live-in girlfriend. Maybe his target for his rage wasn't Los Vegas, but she had to be aware of his intentions, she was living with him after all.

 **Wow! A big meal there at Gordon Ramsey's place. Chance really spoils Tara. But then a bloke should spoil his lady. Sufficient punishment for the chef over a burnt meal. Paparazzi can be scum bags stalking you every where you go. Hope Echo's better soon.—** I had no idea what Idiot Sandwich was. I laughed my tail off… It was a great. Since they are home, Echo will have time to recover.

 **Haha! Kissing doesn't cause any harm Lightning was a bit harsh there. Sally's not far off from pregnancy.—** A tiny spoiler, Sally has her procedure in a few chapters. Does get pregnant?…well I guess we'll have to wait and see.

 **Haha! Oh my god you made me laugh using the idea of Riley driving in on Lightning and Sally giving pleasure. Great going with the Irish talk. If you like this idea please maybe have Riley make a documentary on Lightning and Tara as racers and how they fit their love life's around their careers. Shows that they care.—** I can put that into the idea pile.

 **You do make is laugh good especially with Riley driving in on Lightning and Sally. Please don't forget the idea I offered about Lightning tapping Sally's rear bumper making her jump and she pushes him against the wall with a kiss. Maybe even add Tara looking away and their parents staring.—** I put it the ideas pile.

 **Hope their vacation comes up soon. More of Lightning's police duty please** —I don't have anything like that planned for rest of this story… I'm planning one in the next story. There is some police action in this chapter, and some next chapter.

 **Frogman- Hey I'm back, and I have good news, I have the weekend in the house to myself. So I'm planning on getting caught up on the story. I'm sorry to say my life has been bonkers, and I'm not been able to read any stories. Anyway I'm getting off subject, so where were we? Oh yes, the new race car. I'm assuming she's based on CarsWorldFan. Because Mirri's from Australia, I'm assuming Cars WorldFan is too? She should be an interesting character. Are you planning on having her as a friend to Tara or an enemy?—** Yes, Mirri is based on CarsWorldFan. They are friends, but close friends.

 **Having an athlete with asthma is an interesting twist. Poor Chavo, I'm always stepping on my dog's Tail too. Maybe if they wasn't always underfoot, they wouldn't get stepped on.—** I feel the same way. Lucy always feels the need to be around me. That's fine, but she does get stepped on now and again.

 **By the way, AC DC my favorite band. Too bad they're not touring anymore.—** I know. I friend and I had made plans to see them in Chicago, but the tour was cancelled before getting there

 **All kinds of cuteness, with McQueen and Mirri. Is that true about V8 series, letting teams listen to everyone's conversations. How can you plan anything if everybody else is listening?—** CarsWorldFan read your comment and she sent this reply " The reason why teams have to be able to listen in on other teams radio conversations is because in the Supercars, two garages share a pit boom. That's fine if you're a 2 car team, but if your team has one or three cars racing, then they have to share the boom with another team. Sometimes, as is the case with Craig Lowndes and Will Davison, they'll even share a pit crew. The engineers need to know exactly what is going on in the teams around them, so they can act accordingly and be ready for the correct driver to come in. Any collisions or double-stacking in the pits are closely scrutinized, and most penalties occur in pit lane. Engineers and drivers can listen and communicate with each other. Engineers, team owners and data specialists can listen to conversations between other engineers and drivers, but they cannot talk to them via the radio. Team owners cannot talk to their own drivers, unless they're temporarily taking over from the engineer. The race controller can listen and communicate with all team owners, team managers, engineers and drivers." I hope that answers your question.

 **Nice background story! I've heard of Peter Brock, but I didn't know the whole story. Everyone has something they're scared about, so I'm glad Mirri is open about being terrified of doctors. Hopefully, Doc can convince Mirri doctors are not that scary. Having Rodger Penske, as Mirri's sponsor is an interesting choice. I look forward to seeing how there partnership works out.—** Me too, I haven't figured it out myself.

 **That guest post is for me. I forgot to put my name. That look race track sounds like something I would love to drive on... If I ever get down to Australia**.—Okay, I understand.

 **Mirri's paint job sounds exciting! Good thing that the head doctor knows about the asthma. Hopefully the head doctor will give her a pass, or at least let her use her medication. "I'm the wiggle King" coming made me nearly made me fall off the chair laughing. It's just like McQueen to make that kind of a comment.—** He's a goofball, just like me!

 **Choosing Jackson Storm's hauler is an interesting choice. Is he going to be in the story or not?—** Jackson Storm and the other second gen will appear in the next story.

 **Interesting that you made Gale Canadian. I love the fact that you're bringing more International characters in To Your Story. So it looks like Gail is going to be with Jackson Sorry my finger slipped, I hit the send button by mistake.—** Don't worry about it, my finger slips all the time! HAHAHA!

 **I thought it was funny that everybody wanted to look in Mirri's trailer. It was also nice to let them look. AAWWWW! Mirri fell asleep during the procedure, that sounds like something I would do. I am such a lightweight when it comes to medicines,, it doesn't take a lot to knock me out.—** Me too!

 **Poor Echo, I feel for her I hate being sick too. Hopefully it's not too bad and she gets better soon. A lot of corny jokes, but I like it. The dalmatian with a sunburn with my favorite. I have a feeling that Gordon guy is going to make an appearance next chapter. What a wonderful meal chance in Tara had. Despite the burnt food and Gordon's temper tantrum. But I have to admit the idiot sandwich, comment was funny. I still laugh, everytime I see that skit.—** I had no idea what it was so I had to look it up. I nearly fell of the chair laughing.

 **It was nice to see Mack come and rescue Tara and chance from the reporters even though he was helping his wife care for Echo. It looks like her illness was worse then they were expecting. Hopefully dog will get her temperature down.** **Hilarious moments when McQueen so what Tara and chance were doing in his trailer. It would just harmless kissing so I think he went a little overboard and yelling at her.-** Like I said earlier, Echo's home where she can recover.

 **I guess seeing his son getting a blowjob doesn't bother Riley at all. He got got the same treatment as he gave Tara. You know what they say about Karma, very funny Riley grab a salad and drug her out of the room. Yay I'm all caught up, good job I'm living the story more and more. Keep up the good work!—** Good job getting caught up. It makes me happy that everyone is enjoying the story.

 **Guest 3-I'm glad we are back in the story again. It sounds good that Mirri is going to appear sometimes, that's fine with me! Gosh, I laughed so hard when Riley came and said "If I can't get laid neither can you" hahaha pretty funny.—** Guys are good at sabotaging someone's chance at getting laid, if they aren't going to get laid themselves.

 **I can't wait to read about their vacations, that's something I wasn't expecting and it's great.—** I don't have any vacations planned for the rest of this story. If they do go on a vacation, it will be in the next story.

 **Oh no! please DON'T make Lightning to be a sperm doner, that would be extremelly gross, it sounds terrible for the kind of character he is! XD** —I haven't decided on that. I'll worry about that when the time comes.

 **Pingvin1278-PLEASE Can sally and lightning have twins this time** —It's something that have been playing round with.

 **Kono Storm** **-nice work on this chapter. sorry for not writing a review in a while I've been very busy. I have some Halloween ideas for you. Lightning and Sally Brian o Connor and Mia Toretto, Tara and Chance wonder woman and superman, Mack and Abby Optimus Prime and Bumblebee from transformers, Leah and Oliver Luke Hobbs and Elena from fast and furious, Bella and Riley terminator and T-X, Doc and Sophia Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall from harry potter.—** I've been swamped too, that's why this chapter is being posted so late. Thanks for the costume ideas, but I don't think I'll have time to rewrite it for Halloween this year.

 **DarkerKnight10** **-** **I've realized that some of my ideas were way too far on the topic of the story. Sorry for that. Well, the idea this chapter was months ago until it came today. Probably I'll stick to the topic since then.—** Don't worry about ideas, I try to use as many as I can. Some I find a place for them right away and some take a while.

 **Here's a good one...I guess. I've seen Lightning and Chance's relationship isn't going very well while Lightning's been adjusting. They have a personal talk around the streets near the stadium while Tara's practicing. Then sooner Lightning accidentally insults him, creating a verbal fight. A moment soon, an earthquake magnitude more than 6 erupted the city, giving havoc. They ducked and covered for protecting. Consequently because of the earthquake, a long post light loses its balance and may soon land on top of Lightning's hood. Chance sacrificed himself by pushing Lightning with all his might and took the impact. After thr earthquake, lightning rushed to him and called his family and 911. Tara screamed when she heard what happened. He told her that Chance is a hero. If he didn't sacrificed himself, probably Lightning will be in the hospital instead. He later visited Chance and saw him alivre. Lightning told him that he's a hero. After some talks, he concluded something like this: "You know what Chance, I think you're really worthy to be with my family someday." Whew, that was long! Now they become closer than ever.—** See, this is a really good idea. I might use it in this story-I don't know, I have a lot of 'bad stuff' lined up—If I don't use it in this story, I'll use it in the next.

 **99schonballons-Add Madea to the story Tyler Perry is hilarious—** I'll put that into the idea pile!


	115. Tactical Training

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 111.** **–** **Tactical Training –**

"I thought those two would never leave." Lightning said as he watched Dunkin and Jasmine drive away. "I have some wonderful and exciting news; you guys have to

promise you won't say anything to anyone. *Leah and Oliver nodded* I don't know if you two are aware that Sally and I want another baby. Shortly after Tara was

born, we decided that we didn't want any more kids. I had a Vasectomy surgery a few weeks after the racing season ended. Luckily, shortly before the procedure, Doc

convinced me to have some of my sperm frozen just in case we changed our minds. After Mom gave birth to Jacqueline, Sally started hinting she wanted another

baby. After a few months of discussions, we finally made our minds up. Sally contacted a fertility clinic in Phoenix. We've been checked out by a doctor, and we're in

the process of getting Sally impregnated." "I know." Leah said "I was at your house when the monitoring equipment arrived. Sally was so excited she told me

everything." "When Sally did her test this morning, it showed that she was in pre-ovulation. Which means she'll be ovulating in forty-eight hours. We called the fertility

clinic, and we have an appointment Wednesday morning. The clinic will do their own test to see if Sally is ovulating. If she is, the doctor will do the insemination

procedure immediately." "I'm really happy for you guys." Oliver said "Leah and I have talked about having kids, but we discovered that we're not ready for that.

However, Squirt is a good practice baby for us." "Tara said something like that too. A few months ago, she mouthed off to Mom about babies and how easy it was for

her. As punishment Tara had to watch Jacqueline for twenty-four hours. I think it was a major wake-up call for her." Lightning said "The procedure is not a one

hundred percent guarantee. If Sally doesn't get pregnant this time, we'll have to wait until next month when she's ovulating again." "When you put it that way." Oliver

said "It kinda sucks all the fun out of it." "I really hate to break this up." Leah said "Ollie and I need to get back to patrol. If you and Sally need anything, don't

hesitate to ask." Oliver and Lightning high-tired each other before going their separate ways. Bright and early the next morning: Lightning yawned hugely, he was

delighted to see Sally still cuddled up beside him. Pain suddenly ran down his bad axle. "Don't you dare start acting up, you haven't hurt in months." Lightning

scolded, which made the axle twitch in response. (to his axle) "Don't make me come over there… I'll beat the living crap out of you!" Sally giggled as she yawned and

stretched. "It sucks getting older." She said "I'm starting to get stiff in the mornings too. I can understand why I'm stiff if we've had sex the night before. Then there's

mornings like this one, where I'm just stiff." "If you saw the weird position you were sleeping in, you know why you're stiff." Lightning said "I'll be stiffer tomorrow

morning, today's training will guarantee that." As Lightning slowly got out of bed, Sally hungrily watched his manhood jiggle with each little movement of his body.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to sleep next to you and keep my tires to myself." Sally said "If I want to get pregnant, I have to behave myself." "I know how

you feel." Lightning said "I almost slept in the guest room last night." "Stickers, how are we going to explain a sudden trip to Phoenix?" Sally asked "I have a feeling

Tara knows why we're going." "Didn't you tell her about your procedure?" Lightning asked "She's old enough to understand." "Yes I have. However, I didn't think I

would have an issue telling her. Now it is time to do the procedure, I'm getting cold tires(cold feet)." Sally said "It would be so much easier if we could do this

naturally… But I'm also not willing to see you undergo another surgery. You've had too many already…" "It's just part of racing. I was fully aware of what I was getting

myself into." Lightning said cutting in "What about your parents, do they know what we're doing?" "Yes, I've told them." Sally said "I think that's why Mom wanted to

come and visit. She always seems to know when I'm cycling." "So, what do they think about it?" Lightning asked "Unlike my parents, yours always seemed to be more

cautious about stuff like this." "Mom's okay, But Dad isn't too happy about it." Sally said "He thinks you need to have the reversal surgery, and we do this the 'old-

fashioned' way. To be fair, he has represented couples in court because of botched procedures. Just give him some time, I think he'll warm-up to the idea." Lightning

drove over to Sally and gave her a hug. His manhood twitched in excitement. "Settle down, we don't have time for that this morning." Lightning said as he rubbed

himself, but that only made it more excited. "Stop it, I have to be at the department's firing range in an hour and a half. I can't show up with a boner." "Yeah, I would

like to see you try to explain that to your fellow deputies." Sally said as she crawled out of bed. "If it won't settle down, just jack-off when you're in the shower.

Besides, it will give you an excuse to play with yourself. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." "But I need you." Lightning said before making a little pouty face "I love

it when you put your tires all over me." Sally just snorted in discuss. "Like you said we don't have time to fool around." She said "Either pleasure yourself or don't, I

don't care." Sally then rolled out of the room without another word. "Damn, I was hoping Sally would join me." Lightning grumbled as he rolled into the shower. As he

turned on the water, his manhood jerked. "Oh, shut up!... If you don't behave, I'll spray you with cold water." His manhood twitched in defiance. Half an hour later:

Lightning drove back into the bedroom where he sighed contentedly. The shower did wonders to ease his stiffness. However, his manhood twitched irritably. "Because

I didn't give you any attention in the shower, so now you're going to bother me all fucking day, aren't you?" Lightning asked, slapping his penis around a bit. "I think I

know how to make you behave." Lightning went to a drawer and pulled out a racing codpiece. He dusted it off before slapping it into place. "Oh fuck, that's tight! How

in the hell did I wear this every day?" Lightning moaned "I guess I just got used to the regular ones. But little dude(his manhood), I know the tight codpiece will keep

you from distracting me. I need to make a good impression on Cade today." Lightning checked himself in the mirror one last time, then he headed down to the

kitchen. The wonderful smells made Lightning's stomach rumble as he parked himself at the table. "Good morning Lightning!" Maria said happily "I know about your

training today, so I made you a huge breakfast." "Maria, you're the best!" Lightning said as he kissed her fender "I don't know what I would do without you!" "Sally

and her parents just finished their breakfast." Maria said "If you want to know, they were headed to her office." "Thanks Maria." Lightning said around a mouthful of

food." "I'll stop in and say hi, before I leave today." Maria grabbed a cup of coffee before parking herself at the table. Then she served herself, ignoring Lightning's

messy eating habits. Hour later: Lightning and Mack arrived at the firing range. Once the legs on the trailer was down and locked, Mack drove away. Lightning opened

the part of the trailer that held the assault rifles and body armor. Most of the deputies made comments about how well his assault locker was armed. "All right

deputies, let's get started." Scarlett said "Most of you remember Cade Courtly. He's in charge of your training today. Because of my condition, I will not be joining you.

If you need me, I'll be in my office." The deputies saluted as she left the range. Cade started with some basic drills. After that, he divided everyone into teams.

Lightning was thrilled to see the John was going to be his partner for the day. Several hours later: Lightning and John found themselves lined up on the firing range,

wearing heavy body armor and had assault rifles attached to their rims. "All right gentleman." Cade said "This test is to see how you handle an assault rifle. I know

you guys don't think you need it, but you never know. Bad things do happen in small towns." As soon as Cade moved out of the way, John and Lightning opened fire.

"Wow! That was hard on my bad axle." Lightning said after their ammo clips were empty. "Don't ever want to do that again." Lightning shook his tire trying to get the

feeling back into it. "I know how you feel." John said "The first time I ever fired an assault rifle it scared the crap out of me too." The deputies spent the afternoon

practicing different active shooter situations. Lightning was surprised how heavy the body armor was and how it limited his movement. Despite his volunteer

classification, Lightning did just as well, and sometimes a little better than the other deputies. Late afternoon: A sergeant from the state police arrived, he was going

to test everyone that had participated in the training. One by one the sergeant put the deputies through a series of tests. Soon: Scarlett was pleased that everyone

passed the test. She handed out certificates of accomplishment before dismissing everyone for the day. After they had all their gear put away, Lightning and Leah

headed to her condo. It was no surprise that Oliver was there. He was seated at the kitchen table with something that looked like a toy fishing pole attached to his

rim. "Welcome home Gorgeous, supper's almost ready." Oliver said "Oh, hi Lightning… Do you want to stay for dinner? There's more than enough." "As much as I

would love to, I've already promised Sally I would be home for dinner. So unfortunately, I'm going to have to decline." Lightning said "What are you doing?" "Cat

fishing." Oliver said as he cast a little mouse from the fishing reel. It landed on the other side of the table. "I'm fishing for the rare and elusive, Squirt-fish." No sooner

than Oliver said that, Squirt darted out from under the table and grabbed the little mouse with his front paws. "I have a bite! It feels like huge one at that. This one is

a fighter, I'm having trouble reeling him in." Oliver said as he started the real in the mouse. Squirt flopped onto his side as Oliver slowly pulled him across the kitchen

floor. Once within reach, Oliver picked the cat up. "WOW! What a whopper! I think I'm going to have him stuffed and hung on the wall." "Don't you dare." Leah said

playfully as she sat a can of beer in front of Lightning. "I would rather eat him. You know I love catfish." Her comment made everybody laugh. Oliver put Squirt down

and he ran into the bedroom, proudly carrying the mouse and dragging the fishing pole behind him. Leah parked beside Oliver and leaned on him before she yawned.

"I'm a little jealous you didn't have to do assault weapons and body armor training today." She said "I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open." "If I had not been

already certified." Oliver said "I would be right there beside you." "I know." Leah said "Scarlett is getting so grouchy, I'm glad that there's only three months left in

her pregnancy." "Me too." Oliver said "But you have to understand, it's more frustration than anger. Scarlett is getting so gravid that it is hard for her to do anything,

sometimes it drives her crazy. Also, the baby is getting big, it's stretching her metal, making it constantly itch. There's been a few times where I've rolled into

Scarlett's office and she was scratching her belly so hard she almost drew oil. Dunkin has gotten Scarlett some coconut butter to put on her metal when it itches. So

far that seems to be helping." "When Sally was pregnant with Tara, she was like that too. Do you know how hard it is to be romantic when all your wife wants you to

do is scratch her belly?" Lightning said "It looks like Squirt and you have done some bonding. At least he's not attacking you anymore." "Oh, he still attacks me, it's

not as often. Squirt has learned if he bites me, he won't get any catnip… Shortly after bringing him home, Leah found out that Squirt loves cat nip. So as a peace

offering, I brought some over one day and gave it to him." Oliver said "Now every time I roll into the condo, he's like hey man… I need a hit. I'm sure that Squirt

thinks I'm his drug dealer." Leah just started laughing. "It's true, it's the funniest thing I've ever seen. When I come home, he's just happy that I'm home. Sometimes

he'll bring a toy and want to play." she said "Squirt's so addicted to catnip, he'll need rehab one of these days." Lightning talked and laughed with his partners for

about half an hour before heading home. Next morning 5 AM: Lightning groaned as the alarm clock blared in his ear. He turned it off and reached over to wake Sally.

However, Sally wasn't there, her spot in the bed was empty and it was cold to the touch. Lightning had a feeling that she had been up all night pacing the halls. "I

knew I should've set 'Mama Maria' on her." He said to himself "But then again, I don't even think Maria could get Sally to settle down." Lightning yawned as he got out

of bed and headed to the kitchen. When he reached it, Lightning saw Sally and Tara sitting at the kitchen table. "Tara, why are you up so early?" he asked "I thought

you were going to sleep in?" "Doc said I could only sleep in every other day." Tara said "This morning is a training morning. Besides Chavo's hungry, he woke me up

to tell me he wanted food. Why are you two up so early?" "We have to be in Phoenix in a couple of hours." Sally said, as she watched Chavo scarf down his food. "I'm

getting a procedure done." "Wait, what procedure? You haven't told me anything about a procedure!" Tara demanded, then she paused "EEEWWW! You're doing that

procedure?" "What procedure are you talking about?" Lightning asked, wanting to gross her out even more. "I thought you wanted to watch." "EEEWWW! You know…

Mom's… you know!" Tara said "If it was anything else but that, I would consider going. I don't want to watch the doctor squirt your stuff into mom." "So, it's all right if

Chance squirts his 'stuff' into you!" Lightning challenged "Stop being a hypocrite!" "Chance doesn't squirt anything into me!" Tara said "We still use condoms. I don't

like when all his 'stuff' comes out of me and gets on the bed. It's warm and sticky and… and… it's gross!" Despite their nervousness, both Sally and Lightning laughed

at their daughter's comment. "What time do you have to be at the stadium?" Lightning asked "We have to leave in about half an hour." Tara looked at the clock on the

wall. "In about ten minutes." she said "I need to get going or Doc's going to have my hood. I'll see you when you get back. You can help me give Chavo a bath. I

noticed this morning he's a stinky dog." When Chavo finished eating: he got a drink of water, jumped onto Tara's trunk, and belched loudly. He then sat down, looking

very content with himself. "When I die, I want to come back as Tara's dog." Sally said "Look how content he is, no worries at all." "Do you want me to come along?"

Tara asked as she hugged Sally tightly. "If you want me there, I'll come with you." "No, you have training, my nerves are just getting to me." Sally said "I don't want

Doc mad at me… I know he won't be… still, you better get going… We'll talk about this later." Tara kissed her parents before darting out the door. "Are you going to

get your parents up to tell them we're leaving for Phoenix?" Lightning asked "Do they know your insemination procedure is this morning?" "Yeah, they know." Sally

said "I don't want any drama, so last night I had Maria 'accidentally' unplug their alarm clock. We should be halfway to Phoenix by the time they wake up." "I don't

know if that is a wise decision." Lightning said looking at Sally, she had a weird look on her face. "Don't tell me they wanted to come with us?" "Dad did." Sally

confessed "Mom didn't. She tried to convince dad that this was something very personal between you and me. They didn't need to go along. I know Dad will just get in

the way, by second-guessing every movement that the medical staff made. The only three people who know about 'alarm-gate' (AN: Watergate, or deflate-gate for

you football people) is you, me, and Maria." Sally said "I know they will be upset, but like you said will deal with it when we get back."

 **Guest 2-Boomerangs have some affect on you keeping you active. Haha Anna made the mistake of driving o er to where she's not welcome. I guess Mirri's skills have frightened her.-** Being a twit, everything scares Anna. Also, being a spoiled brat makes her think that she can intrude on other people's conversations.

 **Mirri did pretty well for her first race. Tara did good finishing ahead of Thunder despite coming second. Better than nothing.-** I struggled with Mirri's placing. I didn't want her to do well, she needs some room for improvement. I sent the chapter to CarsWorldFan before I posted it. She was happy with Mirri's placement.

 **Can't wait to read about Monti and Lilly. The Radiator Springs Sheriff's department sound happy to have Lightning back. Sheriff can still be a grouch and a hypocrite seeing his deputies kissing. Funny with the banter between them. Look forward to the assault weapons action. Hopefully Lightning will have more motivation for more powerful firearms. Nicely done here keep it up** -Thanks, Sally "procedure" is next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.

 **Good that John's recovered and back on duty. No doubt he'll be a brilliant Sergeant-** He sure is. As you can see, Lightning we very happy to hove him as his partner for the day.

 **Porsche Macan-did you know that lightning's real name is MONTY?! i just read the book "cars origins struck by lightning" and i was literally stunned that monte and lightning have such similar names==** I have that book, but I haven't gotten around to reading it.

 **you should do a chapter where tara and chance do it again and then tara gets pregnant, and then lightning or sally finds out that shes preganat and maybe they can convince tara to get an abortion!-** Tara has implants that prevent pregnancy. So there's no chance of her getting pregnant.


	116. AN: A sad day

This not a chapter.

I'm just letting everyone know I need to take some time off.

I have some sad news to report.

My beloved dog, Lucy passed way early this morning from cancer.

I promise that I'm not abandoning this story, I just need some time to greave.

I'll see you guys in a few weeks,

Chanti


	117. Sally's Insemination

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 _ **AN: I want to send out special thank yous to everyone. Your words of kindness has helped me thought this dark time. When Lucy passed, she took a piece of my hart with her. I think my horses miss her too, even they seem to be sad. They are stallions, so I didn't let Lucy be around them that much.** **I've discovered I needed a doggie in my life... Coming home to silence is almost intolerable. So a few days ago I went to one of our local shelters and I met a little black pit-bull by the name of Stella. She had been abused, so she was wary of strangers. Every time I would get close to her, she would bark at me. After about a half an hour, she let me pat her head and scratch her butt-which she loved. I met a few other dogs too. After a while: I went home to think about which dog I wanted. The more I thought about it, the more Stella seemed to pull at my hart strings. So yesterday, I told the lady that I would take Stella... the lady was ecstatic! I don't have Stella yet...but I hope to have her in a few days. I'll let everyone know how everything is going.**_

 **Chapter 112.** **–** **Sally's Insemination –**

Roughly half an hour later: A private transport arrived at the house. Once Lightning and Sally climbed aboard, the transporter headed for Phoenix. "It's a long ride."

Lightning said "Why don't you settle down and try to take a nap. I know you didn't get much sleep last night." "I'm fine." Sally snapped "You know that I have

problems sleeping in a trailer." Hoping it would help, Lightning found a radio station that was playing soft soothing music. It wasn't long until Sally was asleep. Since

he had gotten plenty of sleep, Lightning put on a headset and watched TV. Three hours later: The transporter arrived at the clinic. "Sally… My Queen, you need to

wake up." Lightning said as he gently shook her. "We're at the clinic." Sally looked around sleepily. "Are you sure?" She asked "I just closed my eyes for a few

moments." "Closed your eyes for a few moments? You been asleep for the last two hours. You were snoring so loud, I thought you would shake the trailer apart."

Lightning said "We really are at the clinic." Lightning lowered the trailer's ramp, and he backed out. Groggily Sally followed him. "Who knew you could be so sneaky?"

Sally said "Using that radio station to put me to sleep… Brilliant!" Lightning just smiled cheekily at her. "I know that works on Tara." He said "So I was hoping it would

work on you too." "Well we're here." Sally said "Are you ready to do this?" "Absolutely!" Lightning said "More importantly, are you ready? If you don't want to do it, I'll

understand." "I want this more than anything else." Sally said "I put too much work into this to back out now." "Good, I was hoping you would say that." Lightning

said before kissing her. "Come on, let's go inside." Side by side, Sally and Lightning rolled into the clinic. Sally checked in and it wasn't long until she was led to a

treatment room. "Mrs. McQueen, I'm Angie." Angie said "I'll be your nurse for your treatment. First thing I need to do is get an oil sample. We need to double check to

make sure your ovulating. Then I need to do an ultrasound on your ovaries." Angie quickly drew the oil sample. "It will take forty minutes to process this." She said "I

can't give you anything to eat, but I can get you something to drink." "I don't want anything… I'm too nervous. I'm sure that I'll just vomit it right back up… please

call me Sally." Sally said "Stickers, do you want anything?" "I know you can't give it to me, but I would like a case of beer or an old bottle of scotch." Lightning said

nervously "Do you have anything that will settle my nerves? I'm like Sally, please… call me Lightning, Mr. McQueen is a little to formal for this setting." "I understand

Lightning, you're not the first guy to ask for an alcoholic drink." Angie said "I have some herbal tea, that always seems to help with the nervousness. I'll drop this off

at the lab and bring you back some." It wasn't long until Angie returned with the tea. To his surprise, Lightning found the hot tea quite pleasant. "Mrs. Mc… Sally, the

first thing I need you to do is head to the bathroom and wash your privates with the special cleaner." Angie said "Once you've done that, you can come back out and

get on the lift. I'll be back in a little while to check on you." After the nurse left, Sally headed to the bathroom. Ten minutes later: She came back out and slowly got

onto the lift. "Stickers, could you toss that blanket over me?" Sally asked "I'm getting a little chilly." "Uh… Okay." Lightning said "Do you want to sip on my tea? It's

really good." Sally nodded as Lightning covered her with a blanket. She was sipping the tea when there was a knock on the door. "Sally can I come in?" Angie asked "I

need to finish getting you ready." "Sure, I'm about ready as I'm going to be." Sally nervously said "I had Lightning cover me with a blanket because I was getting

cold." "That's understandable." Angie said, hitting a switch that made a machine rise out of the floor. "I just need to do an ultrasound, then I'll let Dr. Ludwig know

we're ready." Sally jumped slightly as the nurse put a warm jelly like substance close to her opening. It wasn't long until Sally felt the wand of the machine moving

around. Angie hit a sore spot and Sally groaned painfully. "I'm sorry, I know you're a little sore, but that's a good sign." Angie said "Your ovaries look wonderful.

They're slightly enlarged, so that's another sign your ovulating." "So, does that mean you'll do the procedure?" Sally asked "I'll be crushed if I can't." "Dr. Ludwig has

to review the lab report and the ultrasound." Angie said as she hit a switch and the machine lowered back into the floor. "From my experience, I'm sure your

ovulating, but Dr. Ludwig has the final say. I'm going to give her my report. Just relax, I'll be back soon." Angie then gathered up some papers and rolled out of the

room. Twenty minutes later: Dr. Ludwig and Angie rolled into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. McQueen, it is nice to see you looking well." Danielle said "I've reviewed the

results from both the oil sample and the ultrasound. I have good news… all the tests prove your ovulating. So, we will go ahead and do your insemination procedure

as soon as the lab washes and prepares Lightning's sperm." "Stickers! they are giving your little guys a bath! They'll be all squeaky clean." Sally said nervously "Isn't

that sweet!" Lightning who at the time was taking a sip of the tea, quickly spit it out. "You're what?!" Lightning sputtered "They're not dirty, I had a shower before

leaving them there." "They're not being washed in the way you're thinking." Danielle giggled "The technicians will get them out of the deep-freeze. Once they are at

room temperature, the technicians will put the sperm into a centrifuge. That will cause the strongest and healthiest sperm to rise to the top. The technicians will then

put those into a solution that will energize them. Once the sperm are 'up and running', the technicians will bing them to us." "Oh, okay!" Lightning said "I thought you

actually ran them through like a little shower or something." Everybody but Lightning laughed "I guess you didn't read the e-mails I sent you." Sally scolded

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." "I did." Lightning protested "I guess I just didn't grasp the concept." "Don't worry about it." Danielle said "Unless you're in the

medical field, most people don't understand the concept… Sally, I need you to get on the special lift and lay on your roof. We can do the procedure while you are lying

on a normal lift, research shows the chances of getting pregnant almost double when we do the procedure while you're lying upside down." Sally willingly drove over

to the odd-looking lift and climbed on. Then Lightning and Angie helped her roll onto her roof. After putting some thick padding at various locations, Sally was

comfortable. "I'm going to start an I.V.… it's standard practice to give you fluids during the procedure." Angie said, after attaching all kinds of monitoring equipment to

Sally. "You can refuse them if you want too." "I want you to do what needs to be done." Sally said "I'm willing to do anything that gets me pregnant." Danielle took

each of Sally's rear tires and placed them in stirrups. Angie then took sterilizing wipes and wiped all around Sally's vaginal opening before laying a surgical sheet over

the area. The doctor and the nurse were almost finished prepping Sally when there was a knock on the door. An olive colored Prius rolled into the room. On his hood

was a tray with two large syringes. Angie took the tray and went over to the counter. Lightning could see her messing with the syringes, but he couldn't tell what she

was doing to them. "Okay Lightning, this is your part of the procedure." Angie said "I need you to watch the monitor." Lightning then turned his attention to the

monitor. A few seconds later: He saw on the monitor, something that looked like tadpoles energetically swimming around. "Are those... my…my…" He stuttered

"L-little guys?" "Yes, they are. We do this to prove that all the sperm are alive and well." Danielle said "If you are happy with it, we will inseminate your wife with

those." Lightning slowly rolled towards the monitor. "It looks good to me." Lightning said before noticing one sperm was not moving around as quickly as the others

"Except for that one. *Lightning pointed to the sluggish sperm* It looks like it's not awake yet, is that normal?" "Extremely." The lab tech said "It should start moving

around more as it gets warmer. If it doesn't, don't worry, one lazy sperm isn't a concern." "That's a relief." Lightning said "I would hate for it to fertilize Sally's egg…

But if it's that slow, it probably will be the last one there. Complain about not be able to get in, probably do a few laps, then it would go take a nap." Everyone in the

room giggled at Lightning's comment. "Yep, that's racecar logic for you." Sally giggled "Tara is the same way… I guess when you make a living running 500 miles in a

circle almost every Sunday afternoon, it kinda makes you like that." "If you're satisfied with the sperm's condition." Angie said as she slid a piece of paper in front of

him "I need you to sign that release." Lightning eagerly sign the paper before Angie slid it to the lab tech. Once he had the release, the tech left the room. "Okay

Sally, we're ready to begin." Angie said "The first part is going to feel like a traditional reproductive exam." Both the nurse and the doctor put on sterile wheel covers.

Angie shined a bright light between Sally's rear wheels, before she put a specialized medical lubricant on her vaginal opening. "All right, I'm ready to begin. *Sally

squirmed as Danielle inserted the speculum. *I know this stings, but I need you to lay as still as possible." Danielle said as she took a small light and looked in. "Your

cervical mucus looks like egg whites, which means you'll be ovulating for the next twelve hours. I'm going to take some Carbon Dioxide and inflate your uterus. You're

a little on the small side and I need to see where to put the sperm. You'll feel a sharp pinch as I pass a tube through your cervix." Danielle took a thin tube and

inserted it. Sally winced as the tube passed through her cervix. Lightning tried to comfort his wife, but all he really could do is just sit and hold her tire. Sally gasped

as she felt her stomach inflating. "It's normal to feel bloated." Angie said "Dr. Ludwig is inflating your uterus, you should have slight discomfort but it shouldn't be

painful." After a few moments: "Do either one of you want to watch the insemination?" Danielle asked "If you do, there is a monitor to your left." "Oh no!" Lightning

said quickly and pushed the monitor away from him. "If I see any oil I'm going to pass out." "Lightning, there's not going to be any oil. If you still don't want to watch,

that's fine. You're here, and that's what matters the most." Danielle said "What about you Sally?" "Sure, I've never seen that part of me, so I'm just a little curious

about what my uterus looks like." Angie angled the monitor so Sally could easily watch it. Sally saw on the monitor something pinkish gray. "Okay, let me point

everything out." Danielle said "Everything that you're looking at, is the inside of your uterus. Here, close to the top are where your fallopian tubes are attached.

*Danielle used a small rod and pointed at the dark places on either side of her uterus.* That is where I'm going to put the sperm. *Sally watched as a tube appears

close to her right fallopian tube.* Okay, that's a perfect spot, I'm now ready for the solution." About twenty seconds later: white-ish fluid started to pool by the

opening. "That's one side done. Since we can't tell which side you're ovulating from, I'm going to leave a deposit of sperm on each side of your uterus." Danielle said

"I'm ready to do the other." Sally watched as the camera panned over to her left side. Again a small tube appeared close to the fallopian tube. It wasn't long until, a

pool of white-ish fluid started to pool by the opening. Sally smiled as she saw Lightning peaking at the monitor. He swallowed quickly before looking away. "That's it

Sally." Danielle said "You're officially inseminated." Sally sighed in relief as she felt the tube being removed from her cervix. A few moments later, she felt Danielle

removed the speculum. It caused some gas in her uterus to come out, and it made little farting noises. I'm all done Sally; you can relax now." she said as Angie

removed her rear tires from the stirrups. "We're going to take the table and tip you forward for about half an hour. It will help direct the sperm into your fallopian

tubes. It will also help remove some of the gas from your uterus. After that, we'll get you cleaned up, Angie will give you some instructions then your free to go." The

table tilted forward, which made Sally groan. "Sally…are you all right?" Angie asked "Tell me how you're feeling." "I'm okay, I think. I'm just sore." Sally said "Can I

have some aspirin or something?" "Sure, let me go get it." Angie said before driving out of the room. Roughly forty-five minutes later: Sally was cleaned up and

waiting to be released from the clinic. She was resting on the lift when Angie returned to the room. "I have your final instructions." Angie said "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Sally said "I think that the painkillers have started to kick in. I'm not as sore… right now." "That's wonderful." Angie said before she slid some papers

over to Sally "You might have some bleeding and cramping, that's normal. Just use a sanitary pad… I wouldn't recommend using a tampon, you're going to be a little

too sore for that. You can use an over the counter painkiller if you need it. For the next day or two, you'll be passing gas from your vagina. It might be a little

embarrassing, but it's totally normal and harmless. If your discomfort doesn't go away in forty-eight hours, contact us. You might have to come back in, so we can see

if there is anything going on. No sex for at least a week. Dr. Ludwig prefers, no sex until after the baby is born. However very few couples can do that. So, I

recommend keeping the sex to once or twice a week." "Tara and Stickers will be back on the racing circuit in a few days, so I don't have to worry about that." Sally

said "How soon will I know I'm pregnant?" "We will bring you back in about six weeks. We will be able to tell if you're pregnant." Angie said "There are no restrictions

other than the sex. You can go right back to your normal schedule… Do you have any questions?" Sally and Lightning looked at each other. "No, I think you have

covered everything." Sally said "If we think of anything, can we call?" "Yes, anytime." Angie said "In the papers I gave you is several websites about insemination

procedures. They have a lot of information that help if you have any questions." A little later: Sally and Lightning boarded the private transport for the right back

home. "How are you feeling?" Lightning asked "Do you need any painkillers?" "No, not right now." Sally said "I have more soreness than pain. Dr. Ludwig was right,

from start to finish the procedure only took three and a half hours." "The next nine months are going to be torture." Lightning said, rubbing his codpiece "I don't know

if I can go that long without sex. My little dude will drive me crazy." "I'm sure you'll cope." Sally said playfully "After all you have two lovers. Mr. Righty, *Sally held

up her right front tire and shook it in an obscene gesture* and Mr. Lefty. *Sally held up her left front tire and shook it too.* and if you're desperate you can use both

at the same time. Over the years, I'm sure they have seen a lot of action." "Yeah, they have." Lightning laughed as he held up his right front tire. "I call this one Sally

II, and the other one Selena. That way no matter which one I use, I'm getting pleasured by a Sally." "You named your tires after me?" Sally asked "That's kinky…

even for you." "Yes…I mean no." Lightning stammered "I thought you would approve." "I do, I'm just not thinking strait." Sally said nervously "Now, all we have to

deal with is my parents." "Don't worry, we'll deal with it when we get home." Lightning said as he hugged her gently. Some gas escaped from Sally's rear. "That's

cool. Are you going to do that every time I hug you?" "I hope not. I'm like a squeaky toy, every time I get squeezed, I squeak…or in this case fart." Sally said but

Lightning giggled. "It's not funny Stickers." "I'm sorry Sweetheart!" Lightning snickered "I'm a guy… we think this kind of thing is hilarious. So, cut me some slack!"

The trailer hit a pot hole and more of the gas escaped from her rear. Sally just sighed, but Lightning was practically rolling on the floor laughing. "Men! The only ones

on the planet who think farting is hilarious." Sally said as more gas escaped, making Lightning laugh even harder. "If you keep laughing, you'll be sleeping on the

couch tonight." No matter what threats Sally made, Lightning laughed every time gas escaped from her.

 **Guest 2-Hahaaa! Oh you talked a laugh out of Lightning getting angry at his manhood playing him up. But then that's what happens when he's around Sally. Very intense training handling advanced firearms given the brute force.-** Yeah, I though it was funny too. This chapter was a little difficult because of research did. I'm hoping everything sounds okay.

 **Very amusing game between Oliver and squirt cat fishing. As much as people have time for pets having children isn't as easy.-** I wrote that part after watching one of my friends play with his cat like that. It was so cute, I knew I had to write it in.

 **Sally's procedure can hit your nerves in a way but it'll be over soon. Funny with the sex talk when Tara spoke out in disgust.-** I based that on my own experiences. I knew my parents had sex, it just grossed me out every time I hered them taking about it.

 **I don't remember Brody knowing that John has survived so please maybe add in a part where he gets a shock. Nice one on this chapter. **Gives you big fluffy hug and belly rub for Lucy**-** I think I have John show up at the trial (witch will be in the next story). It would shock Brody, because he wasn't charged with murder, Brody is smart enough to figure out that he didn't kill John. Lucy always loved your belly rubs, I cannot tell you how much I miss her "smiling" face. Where ever she is now, I know that she's happy. Once Stella gets settled, I'm sure that she'll will love them too. **BIG SQUISHY HUGS!**

 **Please maybe do another guys night between the boys. I haven't got any ideas to offer yet but hopefully something will pop up** -I'll think about it.

 **boxster gts-i know tara is a porsche 911 but what type of 911 is she? like is she a carrera or a turbo or a gt3?-** She's a Carrera, just like her mom. I vison her a little more boxy, and has more a little more horsepower than normal...thanks to Lightning. I don't know the difference between the types of 911s, so I hope that helps.


	118. Ambush, In More Ways Than One

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 ** _AN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY, MY WEEK HAS BEEN CRAZY! (DONT GET ME STARTED!)_**

 ** _HAPPY (LATE) THANKSGIVING!_**

 **Chapter 113. – Ambush, In More Ways Than One –**

Three hours later: The transport dropped Sally and Lightning off at home. Tara and Chavo were playing in the front yard. "Mom, Dad… boy am I glad you guys are home."

Tara said "What did you do to piss Grandpa off? He's been fuming ever since I got back from training. Chavo and I have gone out of our way to stay out of his sight." "Do you

want to tell her… or do you want me?" Sally asked, but all Lightning did was shrug. "Grandpa's pissed off because he wanted to go with us this morning. I had Maria unplug

their alarm clock. That way they wouldn't get up in time." "Eeewww! Why would Grandpa want to do that? It sounds really gross!" Tara said "How did the procedure go? Are

you pregnant? When is your due date?" "I've only been inseminated." Sally scolded "We should know in six weeks." "Six weeks… That long?" Tara complained "That's like

forever!" "If that's forever, then what is the next nine months going to be like." Sally said "These things take time." "I know." Tara said "I just wish things moved a little

faster." "Me too sweetheart… Me to." Sally said "Now let's go deal with my parents." As they drove into the house, Sally made little farting noises. "Eeewww! Mom!" Tara said

then she turned to Chavo "You're not the only one who has gas today! Grandma's farting too!" "I'm not farting!... technically." Sally snapped "A part of the procedure requires

the doctor put some gas into my uterus, and now it's coming out." "So, you queefed?" Tara asked, making Lightning snicker. "What does that feel like?" "I know what queef

means. I'm not that out of touch with slang words." Sally said, noticing that Lightning and Tara were both chuckling. "It's not funny guys. I'm sore, and it hurts every time 'it

happens'. It feels like a fart, but it comes out of the front, and not the back. The only good thing about it… it doesn't stink like farts." "I'm sorry Mom." Tara said "Can I get

you an icepack… some Tylenol… or anything?" "Maybe a little later." Sally said "Right now I need to deal with my father." In an effort to lighten the situation Lightning started

to hum the Imperial March from Star Wars as Sally headed to the family room. "Stop it!" Sally hissed "It's not funny." "Sorry Sally." Lightning said "I was trying to lighten the

mood. Besides I thought it was pretty funny." "I thought it was funny too." Tara chimed in "It's always entertaining to watch you and Grandpa debate each other." "This isn't

going to be a debate." Sally said as she stopped and faced Tara. "This is our decision! My father has no say in the matter!" "Okay, okay." Tara said hastily "Sorry!" Sally

turned back around without a word and drove into the family room. Monte was parked on the couch, angrily flipping through channels, and grumbling under his breath. Lilly

seemed to be ignoring him, as she sat at the table grading her student's assignments. "SELENA CAROLINE CARRERA!" Monte bellowed when he saw Sally drive into the room.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF UNPLUGGING OUR ALARM CLOCK THIS MORNING! YOU KNEW I WANTED TO GO WITH YOU." "First of all, DAD my last name is McQueen, it's been

that for the last eighteen years!" Sally said "I told you this is something Lightning and I need to do by ourselves. That's the reason I had Maria unplug your alarm clock. I was

already nervous, and I did not need you questioning every move the doctor made." "Do you know how many couples I've represented in court because a doctor fucked up a

procedure like the one you had? Some of those women will never have children because of it." "Dad I'm fine… I'm a little sore... But I'm fine. I thought you would be happy for

me." Sally said, with tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's not like I didn't do my research before having something like this done. Dr. Ludwig is the best reproduction

specialist in the country! Even Doc checked her out. He was impressed with her medical standards… You know how hard Doc is to impress." "Yes,… I'm happy that you want to

get pregnant again…. But this is not how you do it!" Monte said "I'm aware that Lightning has had many surgeries... But he should have had the reversal. That way you

weren't alone during the procedure." "I wasn't alone, Lightning was with me the entire time." Sally said "He couldn't do much but hold my tire, but at least he was there."

"How do you know if it was Lightning's sperm the doctor used?" Monte countered "If you did this naturally, you would know it was his." "I know it was Lightning's, because

they were red and had little 95s painted on their sides." Sally said angrily "They were also racecar shaped… There does that make you fucking happy?" "Don't get smart with

me!" Monte said "Your mother should've been there." "Monte…You leave me out of this." Lilly said "This is between you and Sally... Sally, your father wanted Sylvester to do

the procedure." "SYLVESTER… MY FUCKING BROTHER?!" Sally bellowed "HE'S NOT LICENSED TO DO THAT KIND OF PROCEDURE, AND IF HE WAS, I STILL WOULDN'T GO TO

HIM." "Why not?" Monte said as he glared at his wife "He's a top-notch doctor! I'm sure he would do it if you asked him." "That's got to be the dumbest fucking idea I have

ever herd come out of your mouth." Sally said "Unless it's an emergency, he's not touching me with a ten-foot fucking pole!" "All right that's enough! Sally, watch your mouth!

Just because you're upset doesn't give you the right to cuss your father out." Lilly said "I think you both need a timeout. Monte, go for a swim or something. Sally you need to

go lay down… Don't tell me you don't need it, I heard you pacing the halls last night!" "But Lilly dear…" Monte said "I went swimming this morning." "I don't care." Lilly

demanded *points at Monte* "You… pool, or the jacuzzi- I don't care which one! *Points at Sally* you couch…NOW!" Monte left the room. A wave of exhaustion suddenly hit

Sally and she stumbled to the couch. "You lay there and rest. Once Maria gets lunch ready, I'll have her bring it to you." Lilly said as she started stuffing pillows under Sally's

rear axles until her rear was slightly elevated. "I know that's not that comfortable, but it should aid in your conception." "Thanks Mom." Sally said "I'm just really tired."

"That's totally understandable." Lilly said "Now that Lightning's home, we can help Tara give Chavo a bath." At the mention of a bath, Chavo stood up and ran out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Tara said chasing after him "Get back here, stinky dog!" Several hours later: Sally slowly made her way to the master bedroom. She stopped and listened,

as she heard kung-fu noises coming from the bedroom. At first Sally thought Lightning was watching a movie. When she rolled in the room, Lightning was laying on his roof

with an erection. He was playfully punching and making karate chops to his manhood with his front tires as he made the kung-fu noises. "That's a new definition of playing

with yourself." Sally said "Scoot over, I want to stretch out." As Sally rolled onto the bed, a loud and long farting noise came from her rear end. "Awesome queef!" Lightning

playfully said "How much gas did they put into you?" "That wasn't what you thought it was." Sally giggled "That was a real fart." The smell finally reached Lightning's nose and

he gagged. "Damn! Since when do you fart like a guy?" Lightning asked as he got off the bed, he grabbed a racing newspaper and tried to fan the smell back at Sally. When

that didn't work he went to the window, opened it, and hung halfway out of it. "Air… I need fresh air!" Lightning gasped "Oh god!... my eyes… my eyes are burning!" Tara was

splashing around in the pool with her grandparents. They suddenly saw Lightning hanging halfway out the window. "Lightning what are you doing?" Monte asked as he rolled

under him. "What's going on, do you need any help?" "Help…no…need…fresh air…" Lightning said as he took a couple of deep breaths "Sally had a fart of the century… you

should see this… The paint is peeling off the walls. You should be proud!" "Actually, I get my farting ability from Mom." Sally giggled "I inherited her sensitive stomach." Maria

made the mistake of rolling into the room, Lightning used the newspaper and covered himself. "Ay, yai, yai!" Maria said "Lightning, what did you eat?" "It was me." Sally said

"I had an epic fart. I shouldn't have stuffed myself on all your super delicious Mexican lunch. Do you have anything that can help settle my stomach?" "Uh... I think we have

Tums." Maria said "I have to go to the store anyway, if the Tums don't help you, I can pick something else up." "And if that doesn't work." Lightning said "I'm sure Doc can

recommend something." As Maria went to get the antacids, Sally turned on the ceiling fan, which helped get rid of the smell. "All right Mr. Frisky, don't go getting any ideas."

Sally warned, as she and Lightning climbed into bed. "I have no interest being pleasured or pleasuring you. So, if you want to see any action, I guess you'll have to go back to

jacking off." "I wasn't doing that." Lightning confessed "I started playing with my dick out of boredom. Before I knew it, I made myself hard." "That kind of happens when you

play with it too long." Sally said as she snuggled against Lightning's side. "If you're that bored, you can help Maria when she goes to the store... Tara can go too." "That's not

a bad idea." Lightning said "I can't remember the last time I been grocery shopping for the family… I feel a little guilty about it." "Don't be." Sally said "You spent most of the

time on the road, so how can you go shopping if you're not here? Besides, you do your share of grocery shopping during the off-season." "I know… I still feel bad about it."

Lightning said "So yeah, I'll grab Tara, and go with Maria." Moments later: Maria returned with the antacids. Sally quickly popped a few Tums into her mouth before settling

down. Maria then left, Sally fell asleep shortly after the Tums had dissolved. Lightning just laid quietly in bed beside her. Once Sally started snoring, he put on swimming tires

and joined the family in the pool. Several hours later: Maria, Tara, and Lightning headed to the local grocery store. Feeling a tiny bit better, Sally headed to her office.

However, she ran into her parents… They were fixing a snack in the kitchen. Since she was alone in the house with them, Sally took the opportunity to have a heart to heart

with her parents. By the time that Maria, Tara, and Lightning returned to the house with a small mountain of groceries, Sally had smoothed things over with her father.

Lightning could tell that Monte was still not happy with their decision, but at least he wasn't yelling at Sally anymore. The family happily helped Maria put the groceries away.

Once that was done, they headed to the family room to watch a movie. A few days later 6 PM: The three haulers arrived at the house with the trailers. Doc and Sophia arrived

a few moments later. "Good evening Echo!" Tara said happily "I'm glad to see you looking well." "Thanks Tara." Echo said "I still have a cough, but overall I'm feeling good…

Are you ready to hit the road?" "Yes I am." Tara said "I have to throw a few more things into the trailer then we can go." "Can we make the goodbyes quickly?" Mack asked

"The meteorologists are predicting storms tonight. So, I think it's gonna be a long and difficult drive." "Then I think we need to get going." Doc said "I'm kinda glad that the

trip to the Las Vegas track is only about six hours." "Tara come here and give me a hug." Lilly said, as Tara drove over and hugged her grandmother. "We're coming to the

race, so we'll see you in a few days." "That's great Grandma." Tara said "I know you can't come to many races, I'll race extra hard for you guys." Twenty minutes later: Sally,

Lilly, and Monty waved as the trailers rolled away from the house. A few hours later: Mack, Echo and Abby joined a convoy that was taking fellow racecars to the track. Unlike

the racecars, most of the haulers were either friends, or got along well enough to travel together. Tonight's convoy consisted of ten haulers. It was late, so conversations were

kept to a minimum as to not wake the sleeping cars. Mack was right, halfway to Las Vegas the convoy ran into some bad weather. Since it was a dark and stormy night, the

haulers were driving at a slow speed. Unknown to any of them, in dense woods that ran along side of the interstate, two cars were setting up an ambush. "I hope you're as

good a shot as you claim." Plato said "I am so high, I'll be lucky if I hit anything." "Didn't I tell you that you needed to be sober to do this!" Savage snarled as he finished

assembling his assault weapon. "We'll be lucky if we get a dozen shots off before we're discovered." "Shut the fuck up!" Plato snapped "You're not the boss of me." "All right I

have everything set up. My informant said that the convoy will be driving along this part of the interstate at any moment." Savage said "The Hudson's trailer is at the back of

the line, so take it out first." When the convoy drove into range, Savage got into position, took aim, then he opened fire. He was quickly joined by Plato. In the convoy: The

wind was howling and Abby was concentrating on keeping the trailer straight. She suddenly heard a few popping noises. The next thing she felt was searing pain coming from

her left rear axle. The pain was so intense she almost lost control. Not wanting to alarm anyone, Abby gritted her teeth and sped up until she was right next to Echo. "Abby!

Pullover now!" Echo cried "You're bleeding… badly. What happened?" Before Abby had a chance to pull over, there was a few more popping noises. The bullets shredded both

sets of trailer's rear tires, Abby let out a startled cry. In her weakened state, Abby lost control of the trailer and it rolled violently onto its side. The trailer then crashed

through a guardrail, where it rolled once before coming to a stop. The sound of Doc's trailer hitting the ground was loud enough to wake Lightning. He looked around in a

slight panic, trying to figure out what was going on. He suddenly recognized the popping noises. "Mack! What's going on!" he said in a slight panic "I'm sure I'm hearing

gunfire." before Mack could answer, two bullets ripped through the side of his trailer, narrowly missing him. Mack shouted for the others to stop as he put on his brakes.

Lightning was thrown against the trailers door as Mack braked harshly. "NO! DON'T STOP!" Lightning shouted, as he heard more gunfire. "SOMEONE IS SHOOTING AT US!" "I

have to." Mack said slightly panicking. "Gray has jackknifed… there's no place for us to go!" Hearing the fear in Mack's voice, Lightning immediately popped open the cabinet

that held an assortment of weapons and body armor. He quickly clipped on the body armor, before grabbing an assault rifle and loading it. Lightning slowly crept out of his

trailer, trying to figure out where the shots were coming from. Most of the racecars started backing out of the trailers. "NO… EVERYONE BACK INTO YOUR TRAILERS!"

Lightning shouted "ACTIVE SHOOTER!... ACTIVE SHOOTER! GET BACK INTO YOUR TRAILERS!" Lightning was relieved when everyone scrambled back into the trailers. He

knew that the thin walls of the trailers were not going to be much protection, but it was at least something. However, the haulers were out in the open and there was no place

for them to get cover. He watched in horror as passing motorists were shot as well. It seemed the shooters were targeting the trailers; however, the shooters seem to be

aiming at anything that was moving. Lightning saw muzzle flashes, and he quickly returned fire. The next thing Lightning knew a SWAT vehicle was at his side. "We're here to

help." a very familiar voice said "Concentrate your fire where you see the muzzle flashes, a few of my men are approaching from the sides." "Understood Colonel Tycoon."

Lightning said, as he recognized the firearms instructor from the police academy. "From what I can tell there is at least two shooters. I don't know what's going on, it appears

to be an ambush style of attack." "We will worry about that later." Robert said "Right now focus on protecting the civilians." Lightning nodded and he returned fire.

 **Guest 2- Music really does take affect on your system knocking out in to a deep sleep.-** Yes it does. when I'm stressed out about something, I put on some music and most of the time it helps me to relax.

 **That insemination procedure was intense.-** It was a night mare to write as well. I wanted it to be perfect, so I spent days doing research on it... some of those images I'll never get out of my head, HAHAHAHA!

 **Funny comments from Lightning. Maybe they'll have another racer maybe even a lawyer like Sally. Haha! Sally having gas that's a good one. Annoying husband side kicking out of Lightning.-** Steve was annoying me all that day, so he was the motivation for the "annoying husband part,"

 **Lightning's a tight hugger remember being an Irishman. Please maybe add some more of the tight squishy hugging**.- I think I can add some "Irish" hugging in the next chapter or two! After what just happed, I think that Lightning is going to need a lot of hugs.

 **I'm glad you're holding up good. I'm sure Stella will keep your heart pumping all the way** -Now that Stella has settled in, she's becoming a brat. She likes to nip at my hands. We've been teaching her "no bite", with limited success. But anyway she's "a kid" and I think she starting to test her boundaries a little. when Stella is being very naughty, she gets sent to her room(kennel) for a time out.

 **That's cute the way Lightning named his tyres. Maybe Sally should name hers. If Sally really wants to shut Lightning up a kiss should do the trick. That way Lightning will get the message**.-If you liked that, then you should like the "fart" moments in the bedroom. when I was writing it, I nearly laughed myself off the chair.

 **Take your time writing and updating. You are getting attached to Stella which means she's earning a piece of your heart.-** We're "fostering" her for a few weeks. I've already called the woman who runs the shelter and told her send us the paperwork, Stella isn't going anywhere... she's found her forever home.

 **I know you said Chelsea may not appear as much til your next story but here's another idea. Let's say she's angry and she's talking to Lightning asking what he sees in Sally that he doesn't see in her. Simple. A woman with the quality and heart of living on the right side of things.-** I think I can do something with that.

 **Kono Storm-nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks, it makes me happy that you like it.

 **sorry for not writing in a while I've been extremely busy.-** I have been too. That's why this chapter is so late in coming out, I just haven't had the time to work on it.

 **I'm so sorry to hear about Lucy.-** Thanks, even with Stella around, I still miss her. Sometimes when I yell at Stella, I sometimes call her Lucy. (I did the same thing when I first got Lucy, I called her Max(the dog before her))

 **nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks again.

 **I had my birthday a couple of weeks ago.-** Congratulations and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you got a lot of neat stuff!

 **I have an idea maybe have Tara surprise Chance with movie tickets to the new Star Wars: the last jedi movie.-** I think I can squeeze that in somewhere. I know the movie is coming out soon, so the timing will be perfect.

 **DarkerKnight10-I felt bad for your dog that was part of your family. Maybe I could bring some imaginary "flowers" for you haha!-** Thanks for the "flowers" I enjoyed them! HAHAHA.

 **I can't think anymore ideas when my brain is clogged sometimes.-** Hey, we all have those days, so don't worry about it.

 **Hey, I even made mine own story, but I don't think you'll recognize what I made.-** Good for you! I'm proud of you! I'm getting ready for work, but when I get home, I can take a look at it.


	119. The Aftermath

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 114. – The Aftermath –**

Savage and Plato soon realized they were being outgunned. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Plato said as a bullet grazed his side. "This is a no-win situation. Let's regroup

and try something else later." "I can see McQueen!" Savage snarled "I'm not leaving here until I kill him. Because of him and that idiot tow truck, I lost everything. I'm going

to make him pay. Once I'm done here, I'm going to kill that tow truck too." "If you want revenge on McQueen, I would start targeting his daughter's trailer." Plato said "You

know she's his pride and joy." "I never thought of that." Savage said then he attempted to target Tara's trailer. "Fuck, fuck! I can't get a good shot at it. It's in between two

other fucken' trailers." "Then I don't know what to tell you." Plato said "I'm getting out of here before I get shot again!" Dodging bullets Plato started to drive away, but he

was quickly cut off by two police officers. Seeing that the escape route was blocked, Plato popped two guns out of his rim's and started firing at the officers. The officers

quickly returned fire, and Plato was hit five or six times before collapsing to the ground. Two other police officers approached Savage with their guns drawn. For a few

moments, Savage ignored the commands to back away from the gun. The officers opened fire on him, luckily only two bullets hit Savage before the officers were out of

ammo. Wisely Savage slowly backed away from the assault rifle, as the police officers were reloading. The officers quickly restrained Savage and radio down that the two

shooters were now in custody. Seeing that Plato was critically injured, ambulances were quickly called. Down on the highway: "I see you've got a lot better at handling

weapons." Robert said "I'll have to let your sheriff know how well you handled yourself." "Thank you Sir!" Lightning said as he saluted "I'm just happy all that training has

finally paid off." "There's no need for that." Robert said "Help the injured cars. They need to get to the hospital as soon as possible." "Mack, how long until the ambulances get

here?" Lightning asked "We have a lot of injured cars." "There's a dozen here now." Mack said "And there's more on the way." Grateful that Robert had taken command,

Lightning slowly looked around at the massacre. He sighed sadly as the firefighters and medics used white sheets to cover the cars that had been killed, which currently

consisted of four. Two dozen or so cars had been shot, including Gray and Abby. Lightning could see Gray bleeding from a bullet hole in his side, but he was awake and

talking. Sapphire was helping a medic tend to his wounds. Abby was in a lot of pain; several bullets had shredded her left rear axle. In addition to being shot, Lightning saw

that her trailer hitch was nearly torn off. An ambulance and medic were attending to her wounds. Confident that Gray and Abby were being taken care of. Lightning looked at

Doc's trailer, there was no signs of life coming from it as Lightning slowly made his way over to it. It was a crumpled mess, that had at least a dozen bullet holes, but it was

still in one piece. Using the emergency release, Lightning was able to get the trailer's door open. "DOC! SOPHIA!" He shouted "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" Lightning suppressed a

panic attack when he didn't get a response from either of them. Turning on his headlights Lightning could see Sophia and Doc laying motionless against the trailer's side.

Lightning shivered as he realized they were unconscious, if not worse. Clearly Sophia had been shot, there was oil pouring from a wound on her right flank. However,

Lightning could not see what was wrong with Doc. Two fire trucks pulled alongside the trailer. "There's two cars in there that need to be rescued." Lightning said as pittys

jumped out of the back of the fire trucks. "From what I can tell the female has been shot, I can't get a good look at the male." "Thank you Sir." One of the fire trucks said "We

can take it from here. The local hospitals know about the shooting. They are standing by, ready to take the wounded. Air Medical Services also know, so we should have at

least two helicopters here soon." Ten minutes later: Sounds of approaching helicopters could be heard. Once the helicopters landed, a doctor and several nurses climbed out of

each helicopter. Lightning heard moaning and he realized Sophia was starting to wake up. "Hang on Sophia! We'll get you out of there!" Lightning called into the trailer "Is Doc

waking up?" "I don't think so." Sophia cried "He's breathing, so I know he's at least alive… what happened?" "I'll tell you later." Lightning said "Let's just get you out of there."

Since the trailer was already a mangled mess, the firefighters used different kinds of hydraulic rescue tools and carefully peeled back the sides of the trailer. Although she was

in an incredible amount of pain, Sophia helped the firefighters get her out of the trailer. Once they had her on the stretcher, Sophia was told that she had been shot. Lightning

breathed a little easier when the medic discovered that Sophia's wound wasn't that bad. Fortunately for her, Sophia had only been grazed by a bullet. "Who did this?" Sophia

sobbed "Why did they do it? Is it a random act, or were we targeted?" "I don't know." Lightning said "The shooters have been neutralized. We'll figure it all out later, you need

to get to the hospital." "I'm not going anywhere without Hudson." Sophia said "I'm staying here until I know he's out of the trailer." Instead of stressing her out even more,

the medic who was attending Sophia decided to let her stay. It was slow going, but eventually the firefighters got Doc out of the trailer. He was still unconscious, but after a

quick examination, it was discovered he had not been shot. All of his injuries seem to come from the crash. Carefully Doc's battered body was put on a stretcher and taken to

a waiting helicopter. Once everyone was ready, the helicopter took off. Once the helicopter was out of sight Sophia was put into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Once

all the wounded were taken to the hospital, Lightning then turned toward Echo. Tears were pouring from her eyes. "It's okay Echo." Lightning gently said "Gray's going to be

okay. The paramedics said his wounds aren't life-threatening. As soon as everything settles down, we'll head to the hospital. Where's Tara?" Echo gestured towards the trailer.

Lightning drove to the back. He was relieved when he couldn't find any bullet holes in the trailer. For some reason, the trailer's ramp was still down. "Tara are you okay? Are

you hurt?" Lightning asked, Chavo came charging at him, teeth bared. "It's okay Chavo, it's me. I'm not going to hurt Tara." Chavo wagged his tail a little when he recognized

who it was, then he quickly ran back into the trailer. Lightning heard Tara crying. Slowly he drove into the trailer, because Chavo was still growling. "Daddy!" Tara cried "I'm

happy you're all right. The policeman told me that you were in a gun battle!" "I was." Lightning said calmly "Everything is fine now. The cars that were shooting at us have

been taken down." Tara clung to her father and cried hysterically. After about twenty minutes: Tara started to settle down. Lightning then heard somebody sniffling behind

him. Mirri was at the end of the ramp, shaking uncontrollably. Lightning slowly back down the ramp and attempted to hug Mirri. Mirri backed away from him, her eyes were

glued to the assault rifle he still had attached to his rim. "Mirri it's okay." Lightning said "It's unloaded, it's not going to hurt you." Slowly Lightning held it out to her. "No, no,

no, get it away from me!" Mirri said fearfully, as she backed away from him. "I've never seen a real gun in my life, and that one looks very scary." "What do you mean you've

never seen a real gun?" Tara asked "Even before dad became a police officer, I have seen plenty of guns." "That's because you're an American." Mirri sobbed "Australia has

very strict gun laws. In 1996, a gunman opened fire on tourists in a seaside resort in Port Arthur. By the time he was finished, he had killed thirty-five people and wounded

twenty-three more. It was the worst mass murder in Australia's history. Twelve days later, the government did something remarkable. A bipartisan deal was made with state

and local governments to enact sweeping gun-control measures. There hasn't been a single mass shooting in Australia since." "I wish we could get something like that over

here." Lightning said "But I doubt it. We have too many rednecks who like their guns. Where's Gale?" "She's helping the medical teams." Mirri said "Before she decided she

wanted to travel the highways, Gail was a nurse." "Things should be wrapping up." Lightning said "You stay with the trailers, I'll go find her. Then I want you to head for the

track." "NO! I want to stay with you!" Tara sobbed "I don't want to be alone right now." "Tara I can't take you with me, I have a lot of police stuff to do. Echo has already

agreed to take the trailer to the track before going to the hospital." Lightning said "You're not going to be by yourself, Mirri, Chance, and most of your friends are going to be

there." "If it is any help, I can stay with you." Gale said driving up to them. "I can even help you get your gear set up." "I don't care about racing, I only care about Doc, Gray,

and Sophia." "I'm sure they're fine." Lightning said, even if he had doubts. "You better get to the track and get your gear set up. Doc will be pissed off when he finds out that

you wasted all your time worrying about him." "How are you going to get to the track?" Tara asked "Mack went to the hospital with Abby." "I'm sure I can get a ride. Besides

my trailer has to stay here as evidence." Lightning said "As soon as I get a moment, I'll call Sally." It wasn't long until media helicopters circled overhead. Lightning sighed

sadly when he realized most of them were pointing their cameras at him. About two hours later: The trailers that were not struck by bullets, were allowed to leave. The

convoy was heavily guarded by police cars as they headed to the track. Later: The sun began to peek over the horizon. It was only then did Lightning realize it was dawn.

"Deputy McQueen, I have a few questions for you." Robert said as he held up two pictures. "Do you know these cars?" "Unfortunately I do. This one, *Lightning points to

Savage's picture* is a former deputy sheriff of Radiator Springs. He was fired because he attacked me and Mater. This one is Plato Drifter, *Lightning points to Plato's picture*

he is a former piston cup race car. He was kicked out of the league for cheating and tampering with the official drug tests. He's also a well-known drug dealer… I'm assuming

these are the shooters." "Yes, they are." Robert said "Savage is being taken to the hospital for treatment of his wounds, then he will be transferred to the local police

department for questioning, Plato is being taken to the morgue." "Is Plato really dead?" Lightning asked "Did I kill him?" "Relax Lightning, it was my officers." Robert said

"From the reports I have received, Plato decided to fire on my men. The officers were then forced to defend themselves. The medics tried to save Plato, but they were not

successful. Isn't your daughter dating Plato?" "No, they had one date. From what Tara told me it was the worst date she's ever had." Lightning confessed "She came home

and told me how he was tampering with the drug tests that racecars have to take after every race. Tara also told me about his drug dealing. She said that she never wanted

to see him again." Lightning knew it wasn't the whole story, but the fewer people knew about the 'street race date' the better. "Things are starting to wrap up here." Robert

said "I need you to head down to the local police department and give a statement about what you know about the shooting. You also will need to turn in any weapons that

you used. Don't be surprised if you have to undergo a medical examination." "You mean a drug test." Lightning said sarcastically "Unfortunately this is not the first time I've

had to fire my weapon." "Yes, a drug test would be part of the medical examination." Robert said "But they also need to make sure that you're not injured, it's not that

uncommon after a gun battle like the one we just had. Now, there is a transport getting ready to head back to the department. The sooner you get cleared, the sooner you

can reunite with your family." Lightning nodded as he headed to the transport. Lightning reported to the officer in charge of collecting evidence. He turned in all of his

weapons before climbing into the transport. Since he was the only one heading back to headquarters at this time, Lightning had time to call Sally. "Hello, My Queen!"

Lightning said after Sally picked up "I hate to be calling you so early in the morning. I have some news." "I already know what has happened. I was working late last night

when the news came across the television. To let you know, I have you on speakerphone." Sally said "My parents and I have been up all night following the events. As soon as

Lucy gets a flight prepared, we will fly to Vegas. John and Scarlett are aware of the situation, in fact they're sitting in front of me now." "Somehow I knew you find out before I

had a chance to call you." Lightning said "Over all I'm doing okay. Tara on the other hand is a mess. I had to leave her with Gail, Mirri's transporter. There's literally no one

else I'd feel comfortable leaving her with..." Lightning paused when he heard John and Sally talking. "I hope we can get there in four hours… It'll be quicker to fly, the main

road to Vegas is still closed." Sally said to John "I hope my assistants can find us hotel rooms… Scarlett, do…" "I can't go, I'm too pregnant." Scarlett said cutting in. "John

hasn't been medically cleared for active duty, so he is the best one to go with you. He can be your bodyguard while you're there." "I never thought about that. As soon as we

finish this call, I'll call Tara and let her know what we're planning." Sally said "John, Scarlett, I don't know how to thank you." "I agree with Sally, Scarlett you and John have

earned our eternal gratitude." Lightning said "I don't know when I'll get to the track. I'm currently heading to headquarters." "You don't have to thank me." John said "You

guys are very dear friends, and Tara is my 'little sister-in-spirit'." "Light, if you need me for any legal matters, just call. If I can't help you, I'm sure dad can." Sally said "I got

to go, Lucy is trying to call me on the other line. I love you!" "I love you more." Lightning said "Talk to you later!" At the track: Reporters were swarming all over the place

when the trailers arrived. To their surprise, the haulers were directed to drive under the bleachers instead of taking their regular places behind pit lane. After Echo had the

trailer's legs down and locked, Tara backed out of the trailer. Everyone who is involved with the shooting was here. "Why are we under the grandstands?" Tara asked "Are we

in some sort of trouble?" "No, you're not. The media is going crazy. I demanded that we set up a very secure area so you and everyone can start to deal with what just

happened." Tex said "We have grief counselors standing by, just in case anyone wants to talk." "Right now, I think I'm fine, Mom called me, she and my grandparents are on

their way." Tara said, then she turned towards Echo to say something, but Tara saw that she was pacing nervously. "Can you find a way to help Echo to the hospital? I know

she's worried sick about her brother." "I'm working on that." Tex said "I have some security agents in route. As soon as they get here, she can go to the hospital." Several

hours later: Chavo started nudging Tara and whining. "Okay, okay, I know you need to go potty." Tara said grabbing his leash "Come on… Let's go find some grass, or at least

a pole for you to pee on." Tara saw some grass at the end of the grandstand and lead Chavo over to it. When she stuck her nose out, camera flashes nearly blinded her. "Now

I know why Tex set this up for us." Tara said as she blinked to get her eyesight back. "You know your pee will be flashed around the country. I can see it now- McQueen's dog

goes piss... film at 11." Several more hours: Tara was resting in her trailer when somebody knocked on the door, causing Chavo to bark loudly. "Tara are you in there? It's me

John." John said "Sally and your grandparents are here." "Good, I'm glad." Tara said as she lowered the trailer's ramp. "This is the first time I've ever been at a track totally

by myself. It's kind of scary." "I'm here now, there's nothing be scared of." Sally said "As soon as my assistants get us a hotel room, we can head over there, it'll be more

private." "Have you heard from dad?" Tara asked "I haven't heard from him since the shooting." "Don't worry, I've talked to him since then." John said "Other than sounding

shaken and incredibly tired, he's doing okay. Do you have everything set up?" "Yes, I do. It didn't take long because I had a lot of help. The other racing teams helped, so

everybody is ready to race." John's phone pinged, he looked at it. "It's from your dad, he says he's almost done at the police headquarters." John said "He has a quick update

on everyone. Sophia and Abby are in surgery. Doc is on his way to get a CAT scan. The doctors think he has a severe concussion, so they put him in a medically induced

coma. Other cars that were shot are in a range of good to critical condition. Light says that he wants to go to the hospital, are you interested in going with him?" "Yes, I am.

Can Mom come too?" Tara asked "Echo is at the hospital, there's no one to pull my trailer." John relayed Tara's message. "Lightning says that he's got that covered." he said

reading the text. "He said just be ready to go when he gets here."

 **Guest 2- I know parents can be overbearing sometimes coz they love their kids but in a way you will make a bad impression if you're not careful.** \- I don't think it came across this way, but I was trying to show how angry Monty was with Sally. I don't know about you guys, but there's been times when my parents have been so mad at me, they have forgotten my name. That's what I was trying to show when Monty called Sally by her maiden name.

 **Doc having all the experience that he does Sly cannot be compared. Haha Eeww! SMELLY FARTS!-** This just proves that pretty girls fart just like everyone else.

 **OH NO! Trouble kicking in with the ambush. Hope the nutcase's get what's coming-** Plato's fate is revealed in this chapter. However, I haven't decided on what to do with Savage. Originally, I was planning on killing both of them, but then I wouldn't have any way to link them to Edge.

 **Guest 3- Wow! an ambush? that's something I hadn't expected and it sounds pretty interesting! I want to know what's going on.-** \- Wait no longer, my friend, here's the rest of it.

 **And sorry to tell you this but you're confusing me with too many characters you're adding to the story, really, I don't even know who is who. I've seen that you've been adding to many characters in almost every chapter and I feel like is way to much and also it makes the chapters more "slow", I mean we're going in circles and never get to the point. That's my opinion, you always know that we can disagree, please don't feel ofended about this you know I LOVE the way you write, you're the best writer for Cars stories we have nowadays! :D-** so what you're saying, is we're going to agree to disagree! LOL!

 **Never stop writing please or I'll die XD-** \- I don't want you to die, so I'll keep writing, HAHAHA!-But seriously don't die, I'll miss you!

 **DarkerKnight10-Wow, is this even an ambush and a massacre at the same time?! This seems very scary and a lot of suspense. I hope they are okay!** -I wasn't going to say anything until the next chapter, but I figured that you guys would be going crazy with worry. I added a seen at the end of the chapter.

 **Their trip to Vegas just became a trip to a hellhole!** \- You can say that again! "Their trip to Vegas just became a trip to a hellhole!"- Ha ha, beat you to it!

 **Weird bad Idea: Maybe one of the goons showed up as a pickup truck with a minigun and began shooting almost everyone, giving a hard time for Lightning and the police. But luckily, an armored van quickly drove to the pickup truck with a crash, disabling its weapon.-** That's a good idea, but I went a different way with it.

 **Another idea: I know this Is bad that Tara will be shot. Lightning will be very savage that he used two assault rifles at the same time against the shooters.-** I did play with the idea of Tara getting shot, but a friend of mine pointed out if Tara did, it would probably end the racing season for her. So for the sake of the storyline, Tara's just shaken-up. I need her to keep racing, the rest of the story won't work if she not on the track.


	120. The Recovery

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 115. – Recovery –**

Tara was brushing Chavo when Lightning pulled up next to her. "Dad! You're here!" Tara said as she hugged him "How are you doing?" "I'm tired and stressed out, but

I'm doing all right." Lightning said "Are you ready to go? I have a private transport waiting to take us to the hospital." "Yes I am. The last time I talked to Echo, she

said they were about to take Gray to surgery. Echo said she would call me once he's out of surgery." Tara said "I tried calling the hospital, to see about everyone else,

but all I get is a recording saying that the hospital is not giving out any information on the shooting victims." "It's normal procedure not to give out any information

until the investigation is complete." Lightning said "I've have some news. If I tell you, you'll have to keep it to yourself. *Tara nodded in agreement* Doc is in the ICU

with a concussion. I'm guessing the doctor will keep him there a while." "That's horrible!" Tara said as tears started to form in her eyes. "I've heard about Plato. Did

he really get killed in the shoot-out? I know he was a jerk and I hated him, but I never said I wanted him dead." Lightning hesitated for a moment. "Plato is dead." He

said "He was shot by some of Colonel Tycoon's officers when he opened fire on them. The medics tried to save him, but they couldn't." "Plato was never a good

decision maker, that's why he always did so poorly in the races… Is Doc going to survive?" Tara asked "You know I can't race without him." "The doctors are hoping,

but right now they don't really know… Go put Chavo in your trailer… Sally and your grandparents will meet us at the hospital… By the way, Grandpa Riley texted me."

Lightning said "He heard what happened on the news. Grandpa asked if we were doing okay, I told him we're coping." "Is he and Grandma coming?" Tara asked "It'll

be nice to have them here." "Unfortunately, Dad is starting a major movie project, and can't come for a few days. However, Bella, and Jacqueline are on their way. I

don't know when they will get here, but I'm assuming it's soon." Tara sniffled a few times as she put Chavo into the trailer. John said he will stay behind to keep watch

over everything. Lightning and Tara boarded an ordinary transport trailer. Since this was an ultra-secure area where cameras and media were not allowed, no one

other than the security team and other racecars knew that the McQueen's were leaving the track. At the hospital: A flower and mementos shrine was starting to grow

in the hospital's plaza. Most of the tire-written messages were of condolences and wishes for everyone to have a speedy recovery. As soon as they got out of the

trailer, Lightning and Tara was swarmed by reporters. "NO COMMENT!" Lightning shouted over the reporter's questions. "I will make a statement after I visit with my

family." The hospital security quickly ushered the two racecars into the hospital. After a brief hugging and kissing session with Sally and her parents, everyone headed

to the ICU. A nurse greeted them at Doc's room. "Are you friends or family?" She asked "At this time only family members can see the patient." "We're family." Tara

quickly said "How's Doc doing?" The nurse checked the list of names of approved visitors that Sophia had given her. "Right now, he's stable." The nurse said "The CAT

scan showed there was some injury to his brain, but not as much as we were expecting. The doctor feels he needs to be kept in a coma overnight to let his brain start

to heal. We will try to wake him up tomorrow morning. You can go see him now, but I must warn you, he's pretty beat up." The nurse pushed the door open, and

everyone rolled into the room. A web of tubes, electronic cords, and monitoring equipment surrounded Doc. Almost every square inch of his body was covered in

bandages. All four axles had heavy braces around them. Doc's eyes were closed, and he seemed to be resting comfortably. Everyone could hear rhythmic beeping of

one of the monitors, revealing that Doc's vitals were strong and regular. Sally and Tara drove over to Doc's bedside. "Hey Doc, how are you doing?" Sally asked as she

stroked his fender. "It breaks my heart to see you like this." Tara couldn't bring herself to say anything, but she leaned heavily on her mother before starting to cry.

"Mr. Hornet is a tough old car." The nurse said "He's sustained injuries that would have killed just about anyone else. Even if he overcomes all his injuries, there will

be a long period of therapy and rehabilitation." "Doc has said he'll never die… because heaven doesn't want him, and hell is afraid he'll take over." Lightning said

fighting back his own tears "Doc is never given up on me, I'm not going to give up on him. Whatever it takes to get him better, me and my family are willing to do it."

"It's wonderful to hear that." The nurse said "Right now it's just a waiting game. I can let you have twenty minutes, after that I suggest we let him rest. You can come

back later tonight and visit with him." After their twenty minutes were up: Lightning, Sally, and Tara headed over to the general area of the hospital to visit with

everyone else. They reached Sophia's room first. Lightning was relieved to see a guard standing outside her door. "Sophie, are you decent?" Tara asked "Can we come

in?" "Yes! You can!" Sophia said "I'm a little lonely, so I would love to have some visitors." The guard nodded at the family as they rolled into her room. Sophia was

lying in bed. She was covered in dents and scratches, her right rear flank was heavily wrapped in bandages, and she had multiple IVs hooked up to her. Tara gently

hugged Sophia, making her wince in pain. "I'm sorry Sophie." Tara said "I didn't think I was hugging you that hard." "You weren't." Sophia said "I'm just so painful,

any kind of touching hurts. Have you got to visit with Hudson? The hospital is not letting me anywhere near him... How bad is he?" "How much have they told you?"

Lightning asked, Sophia told Lightning what she knew. "Nothing much has changed. They are going to try to bring Doc out of his coma tomorrow morning. How are

you doing?" "Other than being incredibly sore, I think I'm doing okay. I just took some pain medicine about ten minutes ago, so I hope it kicks in soon." Sophia said

"The doctors who fixed me up said the bullet sideswiped my flank, but luckily it didn't hit anything vital. The only serious thing is that I lost in lot of oil. I might need a

transfusion in a day or two." "The hospital can't stop you from seeing your husband. It would be a different matter, if you weren't legally married." Sally said, Monte

nodded as well. "Let me see what I can do. I might have to threaten them with a lawsuit if they won't let you see Doc." "Thank you Sally, Monte." Sophia said "I know

he's probably missing me." "Doc always misses you. It's the one thing he hates about being on the road." Tara said "So, how many stitches did you get? I've had a

few, so I know it's no fun to get them." "None, technically." Sophia said "It' a long and deep wound so, the doctors wanted to try a new technique on me. I don't

remember exactly what it's called but the shorthand is called laser stitches. The only thing I could tell is it they were using a bright green light. It didn't hurt any more

than it already was, but I think they used a local anesthetic or something to help deaden the pain." Sophia said before she yawned "The best part of the procedure is I

don't have anything that needs to be removed. The doctors say I can go home in a few days. However, I'm not leaving here without Hudson. So, if that means I'll

have to stay in a hotel until he's able to go home, that's fine." Sophia yawned hugely. "I'm happy to see you doing so well. I promise Sophie, I'll do everything in my

power to get you and Doc home." Lightning said "It looks like you need to rest. Do you need anything before we leave?" "I'm sorry guys, I think the pain medicine is

finally starting to work." Sophia said with another yawn. "I don't need anything right now, go visit Abby. Her room is a few doors down from here." "I think we can do

that." Lightning said "If you need anything, just send me a text." After giving Sophia a gentle hug, Lightning turned and headed towards Abby's room, the rest of the

family following close behind. Mack was coming back from getting some coffee when he saw Lightning and family heading towards Abby's room. "Hey boss! How are

you doing?" Mack asked "I was just taking a coffee break." "How's Abby?" Tara asked "Can we visit with her?" "Sure, I don't know how much she'll respond to you."

Mack said "She's on some pretty heavy-duty painkillers." "I still want to visit her." Tara said "Mack, it looks like you haven't gotten any sleep." "I've gotten some, but

not much." Mack said "I'm just worried about Abby, she's the love of my life." "We know she is… What does the doctor say?" Sally asked as they drove into the room.

"Is she going to be all right?" "Yeah, the doctors think so." Mack responded "However, there is so much damage done to her rear axle, the doctors think she'll have to

retire from being a hauler. Right now, they can't say for sure. Her trailer hitch has been already replaced, so it shouldn't be that painful. Trailer hitches are tough, we

don't have a lot of feeling in it. It's not that uncommon to have them replaced a few times in our lives. It's usually a simple procedure that's done in the doctor's

office. I can't tell you what it feels like, you guys don't have a body part that can be easily replaced." Tara slowly rolled up to Abby's bedside. Like Doc, Abby was

surrounded by a web of tubes, electronic cords, and monitoring equipment. "Hey Abby, how do you feel?" Tara asked softly, Abby slowly opened her eyes. "I'm glad to

see that you're doing better." Abby only managed a week smile, before closing her eyes again. "She should be more awake tomorrow." Mack said "The doctor wants to

keep her quiet tonight." From time to time, Abby opened her eyes and tried to talk to them. But with the respirator over her mouth, it was really difficult. After about

an hour, the family decided to let Mack and Abby have some quiet time. As Sally and Monte headed to the administration office to demand that they let Sophia visit

with Hudson. The rest of the family saw Strip, Linda, and Sapphire roll into another hospital room. Lightning paused for a few moments before knocking on the door.

They were surprised when Echo answered it. "It's Lightning and family." Echo said happily "It's nice to see you, come in… it's a little crowded." Indeed, the hospital

room was a little crowded with all the cars in there. Gray was propped up in a hospital bed, looking remarkably well. "I'm glad to see everyone." Gray said "How's

Mack, Abby, Doc, and Sophia doing?" "Everyone is doing okay." Lightning said "Abby just came back from surgery, so she's not really aware of what's going on.

Sophia is doing good, but she's very sore. Doc is in a coma. They going to try to bring him out of it tomorrow morning… How are you doing?" "I'm doing okay, I'm

sore as hell. The bullet didn't hit anything vital." Gray said "Everyone looks good, how are you feeling?" "We're tired, but I think we're okay for the moment. Our

personal crisis counselor, Dr. Otto Klein is on his way to meet with us." Lightning said "We have a session scheduled with him after Tara gets out of school tomorrow."

"I know it sounds weird, but I'm actually looking forward to talking with Dr. Klein." Tara said "He always has a way of making me feel better." "It's wonderful to hear."

Gray said "Talking to someone about your problems always seems to help me to." "If you need to talk to a counselor." Strip said "I'm sure that we can get you one,

and I'm sure Tex would be more than willing to pay for it." "I'll think about it." Gray said "I'm just worried about who's going to pull Sapphire's trailer until I recover."

"Don't worry about me, just worry about getting yourself better." Sapphire said "I'm guessing it will be months before you're recovered, and by then the racing season

will be over. We'll have fun at our retirement party." "Gray, are you retiring too?" Tara asked "You're not going to be hauling the new Dinoco racecar?" "No, I'm like

Sapphire, I'm ready to retire." Gray said "Besides I'm sure Cal wants to pick his own hauler." "Cal… Cal who?" Tara asked "I thought Tex said he hasn't picked a car to

replace Sapphire yet." Gray smiled when he realized he said something he wasn't supposed to. "Just keep this information to yourself, but Tex has chosen a racecar

for next season." Strip said "It's my nephew, Cal Weathers. He's been racing in a semi-professional league, and he has done well. Tex has decided to hire him as the

new Dinoco racecar." Thirty-five minutes later: Finished with their meeting with the hospital administrators, Sally and Monte joined rest of the family in Gray's room.

They stayed for roughly the next half an hour. It wasn't long until Echo was yawning hugely, so Gray suggested that she go back to the hotel and grab a few hours of

sleep. Echo was tired enough to agree with him. The family headed out to a podium that was set up outside the hospital's main doors. Lightning rolled up to a cluster

of microphones, with the rest of the family gathered around him. "Thank you all for coming." Lightning began. "I want to just briefly inform you that we have visited

with our family. I'm willing to give a statement on their condition. However, I'm not going into details… Tara's crew chief, Hudson Hornet, is listed in serious condition

in the ICU… His wife Sophia, is listed in fair condition… Abigail Dane, Doc's hauler is listed in serious condition… Gray Luxoliner; the brother of Echo, Tara's hauler, is

listed in good condition… I want to thank all of you on behalf of the Radiator Springs Racing Team for the concern, and for your tremendous show of support. I will

respect the wishes of the other wounded car's family and I will not make a comment about their condition. I will now take a few questions." Reporters started shouting

questions. Lightning pointed to a blue Honda. "Sally Rogers, ABC news. Mr. McQueen, I have two questions. How are you and your family doing?" The reporter asked

"Do you have any injuries?" "Under the circumstances, we're doing fine." Lightning said "As for injuries, we don't have any physical ones." "Is this a random attack, or

an assassination attempt?" another reporter called "Who was the target of the attack?" "At this time, we don't know. There is an investigation." Lightning said "And for

who was the target, we don't know that either." The reporters started shouting questions again, Lightning pointed to a green Ford pickup truck. "Jack Mayer, CNN. You

said that the Hudson's are alive and well." He said "My sources tell me that they were shot and killed. Eyewitnesses said the trailer was riddled with bullet holes." "Yes,

the trailer has been struck. But, I can personally confirm that the Hudson's are alive and well... Maybe not well… I should say that they're alive and recovering." "Is

Tara going to race Sunday?" a reporter shouted out. "If she is who is going to be her crew chief?" "At this point we have not decided." Lightning said "If she is, I'll

probably be her crew chief. We have a close personal friend that is a retired racecar, so if there is some reason I'm unable to do it, he is willing to do it." "Sean

Hannity, FOX news. Mr. McQueen, is it true that Tara is not your daughter?" Sean asked "I mean your brother did say that your wife had an affair with him." "For

somebody who runs around screaming about fake news, you seem to come up with plenty of it yourself." Lightning snapped "I would expect something like that

coming from Fox News, your network has about as much class as a lawn flamingo. This isn't ABOUT ME! My friends, my family, and my community were brutally

attacked! Not to mention, four innocent cars lost their life last night. But you don't care about that, you only care about spreading your own racist propaganda. I feel

sorry for you because you are so homely, I feel even sorrier for other people because they have to look at you…" The crowd gasped at the nasty exchange between

Lightning and Sean. "Because you are a rich elite, you can get personal protection from a sheriff's deputy at no cost to you." Sean spat as he saw John standing

beside Lightning. "Isn't that a waste of taxpayer money?" John quickly drove up to the podium. "For your information, I've had a minor infection to one of my wounds.

It has set my recovery back a few weeks, besides, my physician is being overly cautious with me." He said "The McQueen's are friends of mine, and I'll do anything to

help them get through this traumatic time." "So, what you're saying is that the county paid for your paint job, but you're not actually working in the sheriff's

department." Sean spat "Didn't you get the sheriff pregnant and have to marry her?" "Scarlett and I are engaged. However, I asked her to marry me months before

we found out that she was pregnant." John angrily said "As for working, I've already been sworn in. I'm just waiting for my wounds to finish healing." "How…" Sean

started to say "I've had enough." Lightning said as he rolled up to the podium "This question and answer session is over." Without another word, Lightning and family

drove away from the podium. The reporters shouted questions, but was ignored. Moments later, the family boarded the transport and headed back to the hotel.

 _ **AN: It may sound like something you would see on a futuristic television show, but laser stitches formally known as photochemical tissue bonding or laser-assisted nanosuturing - are already being used to close wounds. Researchers at Massachusetts General Hospital are using light to "stitch" surface wound openings back together. They do so by shining a light from a KTP green laser onto the skin after each side of the opening has been coated with Rose Bengal, an ophthalmological dye approved by the FDA. When the light reacts with the dye, a continuous bond is created, reconnecting collagen in the skin tissue without heating the skin.**_

 **Guest 2-** **WELL!. That ambush resulted unexpectedly. You wanna think twice before open firing when outgunned and outnumbered by police officers. Savage has a lot to speak for the bastard. A lot of injuries sustained there. I hope they all recover soon. Edge won't be happy with the result. To think how coldblooded some people are who don't know what peace is. Plato's dead huh! Teach him for not cooperating** \- It was really a struggle to decide to post the chapters. With all the mass shootings that has happened recently. It was really hard for me to work on the chapters. It got to the point where I even considered tossing out the chapters. Fortunately, I discovered if I didn't leave them in, it would really screw the story up for a while. I don't know about you guys, but I read the stories to get away from reality for a little bit. That's why there was a little bit of a delay in posting the chapters. And for Plato and Savage, I struggled with just wounding them to killing both of them. But in the end, I split the difference and wounded one and killed one.

 **I never heard about that massacre you mentioned about Australia til now. I can understand Mirri's fear of guns.-** I didn't either, until I did some research. I wish we could get some kind of decent gun-control. These mass shootings are becoming more and more frequent. I know it's just wishful thinking, because our politicians don't have the balls(or ovaries) to take on the gun lobbyists. I have a feeling this is going to be a new normal for us. Sooner or later, the news companies won't even pay attention to it.

 **The media won't leave Tara or Lightning alone for a while given what they've been involved in. You know they can't mind their own businesses. Funny with Chavo going to the toilet. Please involve Lightning's parents in the next chapter. You know they'll wanna elope their son with hugs. I have an idea of a prank on Lightning's parents. Seeing this from a video have Lightning attach a firework between his parent's bedroom door and a cheat of draws. They walk in to close it then it does a light bang but enough to scare them. Then they do the 'LIGHTNING OWEN FERGUS MCQUEEN'.-** Okay, I put that in the idea pile.

 **I'm sure Lightning will be able to work out Savage's connection with Edge as he is aware that Edge is targeting Doc. Don't know if you're gonna have Lightning question Savage or not but I know there will be effing, blinding and abuse from Savage. We know Lightning can handle himself though. I don't know what your plans are but please have Edge confronted by the police when they're armed** \- Of course, there will be an investigation. In a won't be long until everything starts to fall into place. I don't want to say too much, because I don't want to give anything away.

 **You did good with the action of the ambush and the aftermath where the enemy were neutralised. I have another idea for you. The police have some sort of technology to track criminals by the activity of there phones. Burner phones or their personal phones. Maybe have the police search through Plato and Savage's phones and they find a list of calls linking to another contact. Not all criminals are that good. They put Lightning and Leah on the job of patrolling undercover til they find Edge and Erika. See what you think. Just some police technology to give you some thought of adding-** Thanks for the idea, I have something like that already planed.

 **Just out of curiosity. Are you gonna do another Christmas based chapter? No problem if you don't. Just wondering.-** No, I don't have time to put something together, maybe next year. It depends on how the next story is going.

 **Kittythecardragon, An answer I read from another viewer Chance is an Audi R8-** Thanks for reminding me. I knew chance was an Audi, I just couldn't remember which version. For some reason I never wrote it down.

 **IrishScottDragonGirl. I hope Stella's finding her place in your heart good.-** Yes, that crazy dog has already wiggled herself in to my heart. She's got some issues, but she has a forever home now. I plan on drowning all her bad memories with happy new ones and a ton of love.

 **I aim to find a dog that'll be my best friend. Haven't quite found it yet but no rush.-** Just keep looking my friend, everyone needs a best "four-legged" friend. The right one will come along when you least expect it.

 **I know you said you like ideas from us viewers coz it gives motivation but I don't like getting carried away. Just two more ideas for now and no more til after a few more chapters. 'One love' by Bob Marley. Maybe have that song sang by Lightning and Oliver on a night out at Flo's for affection towards Sally and Leah. Second idea is for your new story. If you're gonna have Leah and Oliver get married maybe have Lightning give Leah away since he's been like a brother to her. OK that's it for now.-** Okay I put them in the idea pile. Yes, Oliver and Leah are planning to get married. But that's planned for the next story. Oliver is planning to propose to Leah, but I don't know when. I guess it will be a big surprise for you guys when it shows up the story.

 **Don't know what you plan to do but I'll be happy either way. I love your stories-** I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you guys enjoy my story. It gives me encouragement to keep writing.

 **DarkerKnight10** **-** **Good thing Tara is safe for the races. If she's been shot, probably her dreams will be pushed away for awhile. If an ambush happened already, how about an assassination. It is less noisy, but make it more dramatic and tragic. Maybe one of Savage's allies attempted to do it on Lightbing, but he missed and shot Scarlett instead. The police began to chase the assassin, but he got away. Wait is the championship going to happen in the next race? When will the story end?-** No, the championship race won't happen for a while. I know it seems like the story has gone on forever, but things are starting to wind down. I don't know when I'll get done with the story. But I can guarantee, it will be well into the next year. Who knew that this story has lasted two years! You guys give me so many good ideas, it just keeps going.

 **Probably because of the ambush, the presiden't family decided not to come in the race**.- I still have plans for the president, and his family to come. In fact, I've done a little bit of work on that part of the story, but it hasn't been much more than a basic outline. I also want to work on your "family feud" idea, but I haven't had time. I promise I haven't forgotten about it.

 **Guest 3-Wonderful chapter! I loved the ambush part!-** Great! I was hoping that you would like it.

 **and yes, I'm saying we can agree and disagree XD Well, I'm still alive as long as you write hahaha aw, I'll miss you too-** I'm sorry "The part" we worked on just got pushed back a chapter, besides I need to finish it and send it to you. Hopefully I can do that in the next week.

 **Kono Storm** **-** **nice work on this chapter**.- Thanks, I'm glad that you like it.

 **I have a video to share with you. watch?vvn9mMeWcgoM—** Help me! I can't get it to pull up! Is it on YouTube? Just send me the title if it is. Is this the whole link? If I get it to work, I'll watch it.

 **I hope that Tara is okay-** She's fine, she's just shaken up that's all.

 **KittytheCarDragon- What is the brand and the model of Chance? Is he BMW?-** Céad míle fáilte! (hundred thousand welcomes.) Chance is an Audi R8. A huge shout out to Guest 2. I knew chance was an Audi, I just couldn't remember which version. Paint job is a solid dark blue. However he is thinking about changing it to complement Tara's racing pant job… More on that later! BTW… I love you name, I think it's very, very cute!


	121. Recovery Part 2

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 ** _AN: MERRY CRISTMAS!_**

 **Chapter 116. – Recovery Part 2.–**

As the McQueen family transport headed back to the hotel, it was heavily guarded by the local police force. The convoy stopped at the track because Echo decided she wanted

to stay there rather than in a hotel. Tex and his security force was ready when the convoy arrived. He promised that he would make sure Echo got something to eat and then

had a quiet place to sleep. Knowing that Tex would keep his word, Lightning and the transporter headed over to the hotel. The hotel security escorted the family to the suite.

Lightning thanked the staff before closing the door. A high-pitched squeal made him turn around quickly. Lightning smiled when he saw Jacqueline. She had managed to pull

herself up to the armrest on the couch and was smiling hugely at him. Her sapphire eyes perfectly matched her natural robins-egg paintjob. "Wow! It looks like you're going to

take after mom." Lightning said as he picked the baby up, but held her away from him. Jacqueline happily squealed, before she peed all over herself. "I knew you would do

that. Where's Mom?" "I'm right here." Bella said "I'm glad that you're catching on to her tricks. I just wish your father would figure that out." "She still pees on him… that's

hilarious." Lightning said with a giggle "I'll go change her, I need to get back in the habit. Hopefully, we'll know soon if Sally is pregnant." After changing Jacqueline's diaper,

Lightning took her back to the living room and played with her. Jacqueline saw a toy on the other side of the couch. To Lightning's amazement she stood up on her little rims.

Clumsily, Jacqueline put one rim in front of the other until she reached the toy. "Mom, do you know Jacqueline can crawl?" Lightning asked as Bella drove over to them. "She

crawled across the couch to get to the toy." "She's been crawling for the last two weeks. A few days ago, I took her to the doctor for a checkup. He was amazed that she was

crawling already. It's pretty rare, but it's not that unheard of for a two-month-old to be crawling. Normally they are just learning that they have rims." Bella said "I have to

make sure Jacqueline doesn't bump into anything, because she's not very coordinated." "I had a feeling that she was going to be a little overachiever." Lightning said "I

shouldn't say much, if Sally and I are lucky to have another baby, the baby might be just like Jacqueline." Bella giggled as she picked her daughter up and put very soft foam

wheels on her rims. "The baby might end up like you… an excitable hyperactive racecar. *Lightning snickered* Do you want to see something very cute?" Bella said as she put

Jacqueline down on the floor. "As soon as she realizes there's something on her rims, Jacqueline will shake them like a cat with wet feet." No sooner than Bella had said that.

Jacqueline picked up each of her rims and shook it rapidly. Lightning tried not to laugh, but he had to admit it was very cute. Bella set a ball on the floor. Forgetting about her

'tires', Jacqueline crawled over to the ball, but the ball rolled away from her. She only took a few steps before collapsing to her undercarriage. Jacqueline whimpered a few

times before standing back up and crawled over to the ball. "Was I that cute when I crawled on the floor?" Lightning asked "I can't remember." "Yes and no." Bella said "You

never really crawled that much, you pretty much went straight into driving around. You were constantly running into things because you had no idea how to steer. Your father

wanted to get some bubble wrap and wrap you up in it." "But you didn't, did you?" Lightning asked "I've never seen any pictures." "No, we didn't, but you kept your father

and I on the tips of our tires." Bella said making Lightning smile, but had tears in his eyes. "Sweetheart, come here… I know you've been holding it in, just let it go… I promise

that it will make you feel better." Much as he didn't want to, Lightning finally leaned into Bella and cried. "I couldn't save those cars." Lightning said in between sobs "I tried

Mom… I really tried… I failed… because of my failure… innocent cars died… it's all my fault." "Lightning, listen to me… No one saw this coming, it's not your fault." Bella said as

she dried his tears. "Yes, it's a tragedy that people lost their lives. Look at it this way, how many more people would have been killed if you weren't there." "Colonel Tycoon

and his officers are the real heroes." Lightning said "I couldn't stop the shooting." "Light, you were outgunned two to one. I don't know if anyone could've stopped the

massacre on their own, including that big SWAT vehicle. This is real life, this isn't one of your father's movies. Your actions gave the other officers time to get to the shooters.

You may not see yourself as a hero, but rest of the world does." Lightning continued to cry as Bella gently rocked him. Eventually, Lightning cried himself to sleep. After he

had fallen asleep, Sally, who had heard everything took a quilt and covered him up. Once Lightning began to snore, Bella slowly pulled out, allowing him to stretch out on the

couch. Bella sighed tiredly as she joined Sally in the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" Sally asked "I just put a pot on." "I would love some." Bella said, as she could hear

Lightning "Wow! Light must be really tired if he's snoring that loud." "Yeah, I know." Sally said "It's also a clue that something is really bothering him. Sometimes I can guess

what it is, but other times I have to pry it out of him." "Riley is the same way." Bella said "So I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree." Sally nodded in agreement. Later

that evening: Lightning noticed that Tara was driving around the suite with a sad expression on her face. "Are you bored my Hyper Angel?" Lightning asked, Tara nodded "I

normally don't allow this on a school night, but do you want to get your friends together and go see a movie?" "Are you serious?" Tara asked "You're giving me permission to

go see a movie?" "Yes I am." Lightning said "I'm willing to even pay for it. Go call your friends, and decide on what you want to see." Tara squealed happily, and darted to her

bedroom. To make a long story short, Tara had called all of her closest friends to discuss what movie they wanted to see. After a short debate, it was decided that they would

go see the newest starwars movie, it had just opened a day before. Luckily, the movie theater was a quarter-mile from the hotel. Lightning called the movie theater and paid

for everyone's ticket. He also arranged for everyone to get snacks from the snack bar. Between John and the hotel security, Tara and her friends headed to the movie theater.

After the teens headed to the movies. The adults headed back to the hospital. They returned to Doc's room, where there was no change in his condition. Fortunately, Sophia

was there visiting. After that the family helped Sophia back to her room, then they visited with Mack and Abby. Everyone was happy to see that Abby was awake. Shifting,

Abby winced "Ой, это чертовски больно! (Ow, that fucking hurts!**)" She spat "Независимо от того, что я делаю, я не могу успокоиться. (No matter what I do, I can't get

comfortable.**)" "Когда в последний раз у вас были обезболивающие? (When's the last time you had any pain medication?**)" Mack asked "Я могу получить вас, если

хотите. (I can get you some, if you want.**)" "Не могли бы вы? (Could you?**)" Abby moaned "У меня такое чувство, что я не собираюсь обходиться без него. (I have a

feeling I'm not going to get comfortable without it.**)" Mack nodded and went to look for Abby's nurse. "That was cool." Lightning said "I had no idea Mack could speak

Russian." "My parents speak very little English. I wouldn't say he's fluent, but Mack knows enough to talk with them." Abby said "He still butchers the language from time to

time." The family only stayed for a little while longer before heading back to the hotel. Next morning: Tara said that she didn't want to go to school. Somebody might try to

shoot her. Lilly, Monte, and Bella tried to convince Tara that she would be safe, but she still refused. "Tara, if it makes you feel better, I can spend the day with you." John

said "Just because I'm a sheriff's deputy, doesn't mean I have to give up my bodyguard credentials." "Oh! would you!" Tara said "I feel safe when I'm around you. Are you

armed?" "I'm always armed." John said "Come on, you'll going to be late for class." Tara gathered up her gear and headed for the school, John following close behind. Once

Tara had gone to school, Lightning and family headed for the hospital. In Doc's room: A few hours earlier, Sophia had been there when the doctor Edward Smith, had taken

Doc off the medication that kept him in a coma. "It will take a few hours for the drugs to wear off, but start talking to him. It'll help him wake up quicker." Edward said "Do

you know his favorite type of music? What is his favorite TV show? All these things can help him wake up. I'll be in from time to time to check on Hudson, but all we can do

now is wait." "What kind of music does Doc like?" The nurse asked "The hospital has an extensive collection." "Hudson isn't into music." Sophia said "But he loves old black

and white TV shows. Mr. Ed is his favorite." "It's mine too." The nurse said "In fact I have some DVDs with me. I'll go get a TV and we can set it up." Once everything was set

up, the family gathered around the TV. Several hours later: During one of the episodes, Sophia noticed that Doc twitched a few times. "Sally, go get the doctor." Sophia said

"I think Hudson is starting to wake up." Moments later, Doc twitched again. "Come on Doc." Lightning said "You can do it." "Hudson… Hudson." Sophia softly said "It's time for

you to wake up." Suddenly, Doc took a strong deep breath and let out a little groan. The doctor and the nurse rushed into the room. "His vital signs are getting stronger and

stronger." Edward said "Try talking to him again, or whatever you did to get him to respond." "Forgive me, but there's a phrase that I know he always responds to." Sophia

said as she blushed deeply "Hudson, I need you to wake up… I want your big, hard, cock in me. I want you to fuck me all night long." Doc took another deep breath. "Come

on Hudson!" Sophia said "Take me… I'm yours." Doc moaned softly in response as he moved again slightly. "Hudson, can you hear us?" Edward asked "I need you to open

your eyes." Slowly, Doc's eyes opened. "Sophie, my love… what happened?" Doc croaked "Are you're right?" "Yes, I'm okay." Sophia said happily "How do you feel?" "Like

shit." Doc croaked "What happened?" "There was... an accident." Sophia said slowly "The trailer was thrown over a guard rail." "Abby…" Doc croaked "What about Abby?"

"She's fine." Sophia said reassuringly "She's been injured, but she is recovering." Doc was awake for only a few minutes and then drifted back to sleep. Over the course of the

morning Doc became more and more awake. "We have some tests to run." Edward said "It looks like you're on the road to recovery." After the doctor had left, Doc turned and

glared at Lightning. "I want you to tell me exactly what has happened." He demanded "Don't blow smoke up my fucking tailpipe, I know it wasn't 'just an accident.'" Lightning

told Doc everything he knew about the ambush. By the time Lightning was done, Doc looked like he could bite through pure steel. "Hudson settle down!" Sophia scolded, she

noticed that all his vitals had spiked "That's why we didn't want to tell you." "Why do I have a feeling that we know who did this." Doc said "Tell me, or I'll find out myself."

"You have to promise that you will not go ballistic." Lightning said, Doc nodded slowly "It was Plato Drifter and Savage Dread." "Are you fucking kidding me!" Doc spat "Just

wait until I get a hold of them. It will make them regret their actions." "Well you don't have to worry about Plato." Lightning said "He was killed in the shootout." Doc took a

couple of deep breaths to calm himself. "My question is, how do they know each other?" Lightning said "From what I've heard, Savage is refusing to talk to anyone." "Just be

patient." Doc said "I have a feeling when Savage finds what he's charged with, he'll start talking… just to save his pathetic life." Just then there was a knock on the door. "I

have the results from your tests. The results show that there is no permanent damage to your brain." Edward said "If you continue to do well, I can transfer you out of the

ICU tomorrow. You have to stay in the hospital at least another week." "I understand." Doc said "Is it possible that Sophia and I can stay in the same hospital room? I know it

will be impossible for us to sleep in one bed. Knowing she's close is a big comfort to me." "I'll see what we can do." Edward said "I have no issues with it." Several hours later:

Sophia was tired and headed back to her room. Jacqueline was also getting tired. Bella, Monte, Sally, and Lilly headed back to the hotel, leaving Lightning and Doc alone. "Do

you want to talk about the ambush?" Doc asked when he saw how stressed Lightning looked. "If you don't want to talk to me, I highly suggest you talk to someone. If you

don't, it's going to eat you alive." "Dr. Klein is here. We have an appointment as soon as Tara gets out of school." Lightning said "I can't understand why somebody would hate

me so much that they're willing to harm innocent people." "Lightning, hate and jealousy are powerful emotions." Doc said thoughtfully "They only see what you have, they

don't understand what you had to go through. Yes, you came from an affluent family, but you have earned everything you have… you should be very proud of yourself." "I

know what you're talking about, but there are days were I wish the delinquents hadn't dumped me out of the trailer." Lightning said "It's my fault that you are laying in a

hospital bed. It's my fault that cars were killed. It's my fault that I caused all this trauma." "Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen! Don't you dare talk like that." Doc said sternly

"None of this is your fault! Do you hear me, it's… not… your… fault! It's a good thing you're seeing Dr. Klein, he can help you understand that. Now, since I'm laid up for a

while, it's your responsibility to make sure Tara sticks to her training schedule. It is too late in the season for her to be slacking off." "Right now, I don't think Tara cares about

racing." Lightning said "The only thing she cares about is you, Sophia, and Abby. I actually think she's handling this a lot better than I am." "She's young, kids have the ability

to bounce back from things like this." Doc said "Just give her a few more days to deal with it, but it's also important to get her back to her regular routine." Then both Doc and

Lightning yawned hugely. They agreed they needed a nap. Lightning promised he would be back later. Lightning was almost at the hospital's main entrance when Colonel

Tycoon stopped him. "Deputy McQueen, can I speak to you for a moment?" Robert asked "I have a few questions about your report." As Robert was asking a question,

Lightning heard a commotion. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by fellow police officers. Then Lightning heard a voice that made his oil boil. "I keep telling you

these restraints are too tight!" Savage complained as he was being wheeled out to a waiting transport. "I'm going to sue." "Shut up!" a Police Officer said "I've checked your

restraint, it's not too tight. You just don't want to go to jail." "Shit eating cock sucker." Savage snarled when he saw Lightning "What is he doing here?" "Tá tú ádh go bhfuil na

hoifigigh eile anseo. (You're lucky that these other officers are here.)" Lightning snarled "Íocfaidh tú as mo theaghlach a ionsaí, fiú an rud is déanaí a dhéanfaidh mé riamh!

(You'll pay for attacking my family, even if's the last thing I'll ever do!)" Lighting lunged at Savage, but Robert cut him off. "Lightning, relax! We didn't know you were leaving

the hospital." Robert said "Tá a fhios agam gur mhaith leat sracadh a dhéanamh ar a inneall, ach ní féidir liom ligean duit é sin a dhéanamh. (I know you want to rip out his

engine, but I can't let you do that.)" Stunned, Lightning stopped struggling and stared at Robert. "Since when do you speak Gaelic?" He asked "I have never heard you speak

it before." "Normally I don't get the chance, now that my grandparents have passed away." Robert said "You must forgive me, I'm a little rusty." "No, no, you were fine."

Lightning said "I was just surprised by it." The other officers now had Savage in the transport, and it was beginning to pull away. "I'm sorry." Lightning said "I don't know

what came over me." "It's totally understandable." Robert said "I suggest you get some professional help. I'm sure I can arrange for you to talk to someone." "Thank you

Colonel, but out family counselor is here. We have a session scheduled for later today." Lightning said as he yawned "Sorry, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep." "I don't think any

of us have." Robert said "I'll let you go crash, we'll talk later." Lightning saluted before turning to leave. As always reporters hounded Lightning for updates. He just waved to

them as he rolled in the trailer and headed back to the hotel.

 **AN: "Mister Ed"** is an American television sitcom, originally aired in syndication from January to July 1961, and then on CBS from October 1961, to February 1966. The show's title character – a talking horse – originally appeared in short stories by Walter R. Brooks. All 143 episodes were filmed in black-and-white. Bamboo Harvester was the name of the Palomino horse that portrayed Mister Ed. Foaled in 1949, the gelding was trained by Will Rogers' protégé, Les Hilton. He was born in the Los Angeles area. Two years after the cancellation of Mister Ed, at the age of 19, Bamboo began to suffer from a variety of age related ailments, including kidney problems and arthritis. He was euthanized in 1970. A second palomino horse, which had posed for still pictures used in press kits for the show, survived until 1979. After Bamboo Harvester's death in 1970, the second horse was unofficially known as Mister Ed.

**Google translated: I don't know anyone who speaks Russian. Sorry, if I butchered the language.

 **Guest 2-Good that the families are holding up well. Shaken up a little over the trauma but holding together makes you strong. Preposterous holding Sophia against her will to see her husband. Shame to have to retire but as we would all say. Every cloud has a silver lining.-** Doc might be retiring as Tara's crew chief at the end of the season, so it would make sense to have Abby retire too. Please! Don't freak out! Nothing has been decided. I know I want the next story to focus Tara and Chance's relationship. Trying to find a new crew chief might add a little bit of drama. Tara and Chance's story is a long way off. I'm planning to take a break between stories. So, I'm guessing it will be at least a year before the new story gets posted.

 **That news reporter is such an Asshole bringing up subjects baring no relevance on the ambush but then you know reporters famous for being shit stirrers.-** I agree, I've seen press conferences were there is always one reporter that ask questions seem to come from out of nowhere, and makes no common sense.

 **There isn't much control in this world over guns but the police do everything they can to neutralise such threats.-** \- I know, I wish we could do something more.

 **That reporter should be arrested and charged for inflicting a public disorder-** That would be nice if we could do that, but I strongly support the freedom of the press.

 **I understand of course that you're working your way round Sally's pregnancy and the case of the ambush in the process. Will there be more hot nights between Lightning and Sally or maybe even Doc and Sophia or Tara and Chance? Just wondering**.- I don't have anything planned right now. Maybe when it gets closer to the end of the racing season.

 **I don't know if you would do it again but maybe another hot night between all the couples like you did so before when they spent a holiday together-** \- I don't have anything like that now, but who knows? Stuff like that seems to get written on a whim.

 **Please make some more kissing sessions between the couples and of course Tara and Chance.-** \- I have some lovey-dovey stuff coming up the next couple of chapters.

 **I hope Mirri finds a boyfriend eventually-** Mirri, eventually will find a boyfriend. I have a few cars in mind, but I have not decided on which one. All I'm going to say, it's going to be surprising!

 **Please maybe also add a bit of jealousy from Chelsea-** No comment, it will ruin the surprise that Guest 3 and I have been working on. All I'm going to say is, Chelsea does return next chapter.

 **Guest 3-OMG! I hope Doc's fine-** if you read this chapter, you know Doc is fine. He will have to spend some time in the hospital, but he'll recover.

 **:( So surprising you mentioned Cal, I loved his relationship with McQueen in Cars 3, making those funny jokes XD-** Yes you could tell Cal, Bobby, and Lightning were friends on and off the track. Most of the cars 3 characters, will appear in the next story. But that's a long way away, and I'm not sure how I'll write everyone in.

 **Don't worry about "the part" being pushed back, I understand you had a lot of problems lately but I'm glad to hear that's coming! I'll be waiting your message so I can read what you have in mind :D-** The part will be next chapter, so you'll be getting a preview sometime in the next week. Because there is so much going on, I think it's gonna stretch 2-3 chapters.


	122. Missing

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 _ **AN: Sorry for the delay. My brother has been the hospital. He's not doing to well. There was Christmas, don't get me started with that- I work retail after all. Then Guest 3 got to go on vacation, so I had to wait until they got back because we had been working on the chapter. I wanted them to beta read the chapter before I posted it. Hopefully the chapter is worth the wait. I totally enjoyed working on it!**_

 **Chapter 117. – Missing –**

Days later: Lightning climbed out of bed. He yawned and stretched before heading to the bathroom. After relieving himself, Lightning headed to the shower. As he waited for

the water to get warm, Lightning thought about the last couple of days. The family had daily sessions with Dr. Kline. As always, Otto had worked his magic and Lightning no

longer felt he was responsible for the ambush. Before getting into the shower Lightning looked back and saw Sally still sound asleep. He thought about waking her up so they

could shower together, but Lightning knew that his wife was exhausted. Both Sally and Monty had their tires full dealing with interview requests from the different policing

organizations, including the FBI and the ATF. Yesterday was a grueling interview session. By the time the FBI agents were done questioning Lightning about the attack,

everyone was exhausted. On top of that, Kori Turbowitz called to see how the family was doing. Lightning suggested that she bring her camera crew and he would do an on-

air interview. To make a long story short, the interview went well. Of course, there was things that Lightning couldn't talk about. After all her gear was packed up, Kori

thanked Lightning and the family. Deciding to let Sally sleep, Lightning slowly rolled in the shower and sighed in relief as the hot water pored over his body. After his shower,

he headed to the kitchen. The suite was as silent as a tomb, so Lightning figured he was the only one up. Rummaging around, he found a package of strawberry Pop Tarts.

Slightly fumbling the package, Lightning got them in the toaster, then he found a small carton of milk in the refrigerator. Once the pop tarts were hot, he got the milk out and

sat at the kitchen table. While he normally didn't like eating by himself, Lightning found the peace and quiet quite relaxing. Soon: Satisfied that he had enough to eat,

Lightning put his dirty dishes in the sink, belched, then decided he would go visit everyone in the hospital. Doc and Sophia were given a hospital room big enough for both of

them, after Doc was transferred out of the ICU. Sophia was doing well enough that the doctors were considering releasing her soon. Abby's doctors were having problems

keeping her pain under control. However, they were happy with how she was healing. Gray was released from the hospital yesterday, which made Echo extremely happy. Tex

had his private plane fly Gray home to finish recovering. Lightning pondered if he should leave a note for Sally. But after a few moments, he decided against it. After

gathering up a few personal things, Lightning headed out the door. While he waited for the elevator to arrive, two muscle cars arrived in the hall. They stood so close to him,

that it made Lightning a little uneasy. He thought about heading back to the suite, but unfortunately for him the elevator's doors opened revealing that there was no one

inside. Suddenly the two muscle cars grabbed Lightning. One through something over his eyes, and the other one put something over his mouth. Lightning did his best to

fight back, but whatever was on the rag was making him really dizzy. As Lightning continued to fight his attackers, suddenly he felt something strike the back part of his roof

and his world went black. Sometime later: Lightning started to wake up. He groaned in pain as his roof ached. "Here drink this." a vaguely familiar voice said. "It's a

painkiller, it should help." Not totally awake, Lightning sucked on the straw as soon as he felt it touch his lips. Then he slowly fell back to sleep. An hour later: Lightning

started to wake up again. He felt someone rubbing his side. It took Lightning a few more moments to realize he was laying on his roof, naked. He tried rolling over, but he

was tied to the bed and blindfolded. "Sally, is that you?" Lightning asked "If this is one of your kinky bedroom games, can we do it later? I have a killer headache." He felt the

tires go from his side to his penis. Although he really wasn't in the mood, Lightning felt his manhood start to respond to the stimulation. Something in the back of Lightning's

mind told him that something was 'wrong'. "Sally please, let me up." Lightning begged "You know Dr. Ludwig said that were not supposed to have sex." The tires around his

erection stopped for a moment, but then continued fondling him. Lightning moaned as his penis just kept getting harder and harder. As much as he hated to admit it, it did

feel good. Maybe Sally was right… maybe this is what they needed right now. Lightning pushed away the nagging feeling, and finally gave in to the sensations. It wasn't long

until he felt lips around his erection. "Yeah, just like that Baby!" Lightning moaned. "I never get tired of your blow jobs!" A few moments later, Lightning felt someone

climbing on top of him. The next thing he knew he felt something warm and moist touching his lips. Carefully, Lightning stuck his tongue out and was surprised by what it

was… the soft folds of metal around what he thought was Sally's girl parts. Lightning eagerly licked and sucked on the soft folds. With his mind clouded by desire, it took

almost five minutes for Lightning to realize the woman on top of him wasn't his wife. Sally had a short wheelbase and no matter how they tried, they couldn't do the '69'

position. "Get off me!" Lightning demanded as he used all his strength and kicked the woman off. "I know my wife's pussy better than anyone on the planet." Lightning heard

a giggle that nearly froze his oil. "You should know my pussy the best." Chelsea said as she pulled the blindfold off. Lightning saw that she was wearing a very sheer teddy.

"You spent days ramming that huge cock in to me… Which by the way, it's gotten a lot thicker since I last seen it. I guess fucking that Porsche has done wonders for you."

"Chelsea, of all the stunts you have pulled, this is the worst." Lightning said "You've had your fun… let me go!" "I don't think so, the fun is just starting." Chelsea said "It's

taken me months to plan this. And since those goons I hired knocked you out, I've had to wait hours for you to wake up. However, I've enjoyed playing with your dick. I

thought if we would have sex, you would accept me." "Chelsea, I can't be with you, you know that." Lightning said "I'm with Sally. Besides you're the most unstable woman I

have ever encountered. I thought you would be smarter than this." "I know you think I'm an idiot." Chelsea said "I did everything you asked me to do… I pleasured you every

night. I made sure you wanted for nothing. I wanted to prove myself to you." "Oh you've done that." Lightning snapped "You have proven that you're not responsible enough,

you're not mature enough, and you're not trustworthy enough." "I don't care what you think." Chelsea said "Your mine, and I'm not let you go until I get what I want."

Lightning saw that Chelsea wasn't wearing her normal cotton candy paintjob. Her base color was baby blue, very close to Sally's. It also had neon pink and green accents. It

was hideous, even by turner standards. Chelsea started dancing seductively in front of him. Lightning struggled against the restraints, but no matter what he did, they held

firmly. "Quit struggling. Those restraints are used to tie down aircraft, there's no way you can get loose." Chelsea said "I know how perverted you are, I'm sure you'll enjoy

the show." Lightning watched as Chelsea pulled a dildo from the side table drawer. He groaned, it was just like Chelsea to remember his biggest fetish. "You remember this

don't you?" Chelsea asked as she waved it in front of his face. "You had this clone of your cock made when we were together. It's kept me company all these years. I guess

now that you're bigger, I'll have to make another one before I let you go." Chelsea parked a few feet in front of him and then started to suck on the dildo. She then rubbed it

all over her chest. Lightning felt his manhood start to tingle. Cursing his sexuality, he could not ignore what he was watching. Lightning attempted to relax, but his manhood

just kept getting harder and harder. When Chelsea noticed Lightning's erection, she turned around and spread her rear wheels far apart. She shuddered as she shoved the

dildo in her opening. "Oh, Chrysler, it feels so good!" Chelsea moaned as she moved the dildo in and out of herself. "I can't wait to have your real cock in me." As always, it

drove Lightning crazy when she masturbated in front of him. It was only moments before Chelsea climaxed. Once she caught her breath, Chelsea turned around. Lightning's

eyes were glazed over and he was panting in desire. She took the dildo from her opening and drove over to him. Chelsea gently forced Lightning's mouth open and shoved

the dildo into it. Lightning was startled, but in his current mental state, he began sucking on it eagerly. "Chelsea, I want to touch you." Lightning said seductively "Please

untie me." "Okay, I'll think about it." Chelsea said as she only untied his bad axle. "That's all you're getting until I'm convinced you really want to fuck me." Lightning reached

over and pulled Chelsea to him, kissing her deeply. Lightning had to admit she is one hell of a kisser. Smiling seductively, Chelsea slinked to his rear end and started to suck

on him. Lightning had to admit, the girl knew what she was doing when it came to blow jobs. Lightning moaned before starting to thrust into her mouth. "Chelsea, I can't last

much longer." He moaned "Come here so we can do this!" Chelsea giggled as she turned around to kiss him. Sensing that this was his moment, Lightning reached out and

grabbed Chelsea roughly, wrapping the restraining strap around her axle. "RELEASE ME NOW BITCH!" Lightning demanded "Just for your information, Sally is the only woman

that I'm interested in fucking. She's one hundred times the woman than you are." Unfortunately for Lightning, Chelsea pulled free. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WERE FAKING IT

THE ENTIRE TIME!" Chelsea screeched "I had a feeling you might try something like this. Why do you think I only untied your scarred-up axle?" Chelsea saw that Lightning's

erection was completely gone. "Women might be able to fake orgasms." Lightning said "Men can fake a whole relationship." "Tá tú a leithéid de slam, níl aon rud níos lú ná

aonad bailiúcháin sperm ... agus ceann gránna deas agat. Bitch, is maith leat Dé Luain, is maith leat aon duine. (You're such a slut, you're nothing than a sperm collection

unit... and a pretty ugly one at that. Bitch, you're like Monday, nobody likes you.)" Lightning said "An bhfuil a fhios agat cén seasamh gnéis a tháirgeann na páistí is ugliest?

Téigh ar d'mháthair. Tá a fhios agam nach bhfuil tú chomh dúr mar a fhéachann tú, d'fhéadfadh aon duine a bheith. Thairis sin, tá tú chomh neamhúsáidte mar liopaí rubair

ar sciobair. (Do you know which sex position produces the ugliest children? Go ask your mother. I know you're not as stupid as you look, nobody could be. Besides, you're as

useless as rubber lips on a woodpecker.) "D'fhoghlaim mé Gaeilge, ionas gur féidir leat a fheiceáil nach bhfuil mé gan úsáid tar éis an tsaoil! (I learned Irish, so you can see

I'm not useless after all!)" Chelsea snapped "D'fhéadfá a rá go raibh tú ag baint taitnimh as an méid a bhí á dhéanamh agamsa leat. Ní féidir le fear ar bith an cineál pléisiúir

sin a bhriseadh. (I could tell you were enjoying what I was doing to you. No man can fake that kind of pleasure.)" "Bitch, gheobhaim níos mó taitneamhaí as cactus fucking,

ná mar a bhí tú ag fucking. Chuala mé go ndearna tú deonach a bheith eunuchs tar éis an tsaoil. Jimmy Hoffa Ag feitheamh leat rud éigin a rá. (Bitch, I would get more

pleasure from fucking a cactus, than fucking you. I've heard that after one night spent with you, men volunteer to become eunuchs. Waiting for you to say something

intelligent is like putting a candle in the window for Jimmy Hoffa.)" Lightning spat "Is duine a bhfuil faisnéis annamh ort, is annamh a léiríonn tú aon cheann. B'fhéidir gurb é

do chuspóir ar fad sa saol ach rabhadh a thabhairt do dhaoine eile ... Ní féidir le focail cur síos a dhéanamh ar do phost péint, mar sin ní dhéanfaidh mé ach caithfidh tú a

chaitheamh ... (You're a person of rare intelligence, it's rare that you show any. Perhaps your whole purpose in life is simply to serve as a warning to others… Words can't

describe your paint job, so I'll just throw up.) "STOP IT!" Chelsea said as tears formed in her eyes "I would go to the ends of the earth for you..." "Yeah… but would you stay

there?" Lightning snapped. "A face like yours doesn't come along every day, just every full moon. I'm not saying I hate you, but I would unplug your life support to charge

my phone. Where did you buy your stupidity? Or was it given to you and you took an overdose?" Chelsea ignored Lightning's insults and drove to his rear. She had her mind

set on having sex with him. Chelsea started sucking on his manhood. By this time, Lightning had gained control of his emotions, and he was able to suppress all the

stimulation coming from between his rear tires. A half an hour later: Chelsea found out no matter how hard she sucked and fondled it, Lightning's penis remained limp and

unresponsive. Frustrated, Chelsea went over to her purse and pulled out two syringes. "I didn't want to use these." She said "But you're being so uncooperative I have no

other choice." She drove around to his rear and plunged the first needle into Lightning's closest axle. Lightning felt a burning sensation as Chelsea emptied the contents of

the syringe into him. Then she drove to his front and drove the second needle into his bad axle. Lightning could not hold back a shout of pain. "You stay right there, I'll be

back in a little while." Chelsea said "The drugs should make you hard enough for me to ride all day long." Chelsea put a gag in Lightning's mouth before driving out of the

bedroom. Lightning knew that his was his only chance to escape. Using all his strength, he tried the snap the straps. When that didn't work he tried to use his exhausts to

melt the straps, that also failed. Lightning's vision went blurry as the drugs started to take effect. "No! no, no!" he pleaded to his manhood. "You can't get hard, that's exactly

what Chelsea wants." Lightning was squirming around in bed trying to free himself when Chelsea returned to the room, and this time she was naked. "Those drugs are

working quite well." she said as she caressed his erection. "It looks like I'll get to fuck you after all." At this point, Lightning stopped struggling and laid motionless in the bed.

He closed his eyes, all Lightning thought about was Sally and how much he loved her. Chelsea might make love to his body, but his heart and soul belonged to Sally.

Lightning felt Chelsea climb on top of him. "Please Chelsea!" Lightning said "If you're going to fuck me, please use a condom. I don't know what kind of diseases you're

carrying." Chelsea reached down and grabbed a testicle, giving it a painful twist. "It's too bad I just gave birth to a brat a couple of months ago. It doesn't matter, I'm going

to enjoy this anyway." Chelsea said "That's not a bad idea… getting pregnant by you, it would be the perfect way to make you divorce that scrawny Porsche." Lighting fought

back tears as he felt Chelsea position herself right over his erection. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. "POLICE DEPARTMENT!" Colonel Tycoon bellowed "CHELSEA HICKS!

COME OUT NOW! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" "No! Not now!" Chelsea hissed "How did they find me?" Robert broke down the bedroom door, just as Chelsea pushed the tip of

Lightning's erection into her. Chelsea squealed as Lightning felt someone grab her and throw her to the floor. A loud crack was heard as her right front axle was broken in the

fall. "NO! YOU DON'T WHORE!" another vaguely familiar voice said "You're under arrest for kidnapping and sexual assault!" "You can't do that!" Chelsea cried "Everything

were doing is consensual! Go away, and let me fuck my boyfriend!" "Consensual? Boyfriend? It doesn't look like that to me." the voice said "Get her out of here!" Two big

police officers literally picked Chelsea up and carried her kicking and screaming from the room. Lightning heard somebody approach the bed. "Lightning, it's John… John

Black… Sally's former bodyguard, are you all right? *No response as Lightning sobbed quietly* I want the paramedics in here immediately!" John ordered as he gently

removed the gag from Lightning's mouth. "It's okay… were here, you're safe. The medics should be here at any moment." John backed up as the paramedics arrived in the

room. "We need him out of those restraints immediately!" one of the paramedics said "Who knows how long he's been in that position." John and one of the paramedics

quickly removed the restraints. Once his front tires were free, Lightning grabbed his manhood. It was harder than he ever felt before and it was so painful, he was on the

verge of passing out. Lightning took a few deep breaths before explaining what Chelsea did to him. John ordered a search of the hotel room. It only took a few minutes for

the officers to find the syringes. A search of Chelsea's purse produced two small bottles. Fortunately for Lightning, she hadn't removed the labels. An officer took the bottles

to the paramedics. "This is liquid Sildenafil (Viagra) and this one is liquid Tadalafil (Cialis)." the paramedic said "Both of these drugs are very potent. We need to get Mr.

McQueen to the hospital immediately." Although it was painful, Lightning rolled on to his tires. Because his condition was so serious paramedics got permission to start a I.V.

with a medication that increases circulation. They also packed his erection with ice before loading him onto a stretcher. The paramedics then wheeled Lightning out to a

waiting ambulance.

 **Guest 2-I can understand Lightning's emotions from the line of duty but technically you just can't save everyone. You grieve over losses but then y** **ou will be wanted to move on and keep going. Big shout for Bella comforting Lightning**.- Over the years, Bella has become less of a snob. She has gotten a lot closer to lightning and his family. She a has figured out being a grandma isn't all that bad.

 **Savage's such a low life psychopathic twat. Of course Lightning's got his rights to be bitter but as an officer you can't let your emotions control you. Doc's stressed but it's reasonable. Interesting Lightning having a fellow officer communicating with him in Gaelic.-** \- I just thought it would be an interesting twist. I don't know about you guys, but most of the police officers around here have Gaelic backgrounds. Savage's trial won't be until the next story.

 **Merry Christmas to you and Stella. Give her a belly rub for me and a big fluffy hug for you** \- Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Stella loved her belly rub! And here's a big fluffy hug for you. **HUGS!**

 **I forgot to say. Very kinky of Sophia with her wake up call to Doc. Sally should use some talk like that on** **Lightning** \- I think I can find a place for that, hopefully.

 **Just another thing to point out. Are you gonna include Scarlett and John's baby within thos story?** \- No. The events that happen in "Halloween Night in Radiator Springs" happens after the end of this year's racing season. John, Scarlett, and the baby will appear in the next story.

 **'This' I meant to say. AHH! stupid buttons!** \- Don't worry, stuff like that happens to me all the time!

 **Please maybe have Lightning draw his firearm or have to tazer Savage and he screams in pain for not cooperating with police. It was funny reading on how he reacted to being tazered** \- lightning can't teaser Savage because he's turned in all of his weapons. I'll see what I can do though.

 **I just had another thought. When you do a hot night maybe add this song as the background music. 'Ginuwine Pony'. Listen to the song and you'll understand** \- I just did, WOW! It's something that I can see Lightning playing in an effort to get Sally in the mood. Of course he will succeed, and they end up having sex while listening to the song.

 **Guest 3- Soooo glad Doc's fine! it's fantastic that you're putting the cars 3 characters in the next story, which It'll be a pleasure to read ;)Well, about the part we worked on, I hope you can send me the preview soon, sadly you couldn't put it early and now on Saturday I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to read it, or maybe if you upload it before I leave I'll be able to read the final work. I was so excited to read it, is one of the chapters I've been waiting for the most...:** (- wait no longer my friend, I think your hard work is about to pay off.

 **Guest 2 you have no idea what's coming from Chelsea! :D you have to wait a little bit to know what we have planed ;) After this I would like Chelsea appear every once in a while in the story, I think she's a good character, the villian of this story, we could call it. She's a great character and brings emotion and intrigue, she makes the story even more interesting...** \- I agree, she probably gets sent to prison. But I can guarantee she'll pop up in the stories from time to time. Chelsea hasn't learned her lesson, she'll continue to chase Lightning every chance she'll get. She's like one of those people that never seem to let go of the past.

 **I'm also thinking that a anothe hot night with L &S would be great, I think we're all missing them and we don't know yet if Sally is pregnant or not, we'll find out...I guess Tara and Chance also deserve another hot moment and imagine Tara telling this to her mom and talking about sex, such a powerful mom & daughter moment.**-I think I can get that in soon, I hope.

 **Gosh, I hope you can send me the preview of the chapter before I leave :( I guess I won't make it to read the final work when it's done, it's unfair, I've been waiting for this chapter so much...and now I have to wait even more**.- I know it was delayed, but at least we got it done. Just look at it this way, it was worth the wait.


	123. Sly And Lightning

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 118. – Sly And Lightning –**

Sally was pacing nervously by an ambulance when they brought Lightning out. Luckily, the hotel had a courtyard that was completely walled off from the street. In addition,

the police had the entire hotel roped off which attracted the media's attention. They knew something had happened with the McQueens, but they didn't know what. The hotel

was on the outskirts of town, so there were no high-rise buildings for people to look down into the courtyard. Even though he was in pain, Lightning demanded to see Sally.

For the first time in his life, Lightning cried openly when he saw her. "It's okay Light." Sally said gently "The guys are going to get you checked out. Do you hurt anywhere?"

Lightning nodded and pointed to his manhood. "Chelsea hired henchmen to kidnap me. Apparently things didn't go the way they planned, they ended up knocking me out.

When I woke up, Chelsea had me tied to a bed. When I refused to have sex with her, she injected me with something that made my dick hard…" Lightning choked as tears

ran down his face "And…and… s-she… raped…m-m-me, I'm sorry, I betrayed you." The look of pure rage on Sally's face actually made the paramedics back away from her.

"She did what!" She said angrily "Lightning, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'll take care of Chelsea later, right now we need to get you to the hospital." Unfortunately

for the McQueens, Chelsea was being loaded into the ambulance right next to the one Lightning was being loaded into. "Hey slut!" Chelsea taunted "You need to ask your

husband who just gave him a blow job. Lightning loved it and it was the best one he ever had. He said your blow jobs are pathetic!" Sally spun around and charged at

Chelsea. "HELP! Someone stop her!" Chelsea squealed "The mad cow is attacking me!" John grabbed Sally by the axle before she got to Chelsea. He was surprised that he

had to use all his strength to keep the women apart. "I MAY BE A MAD COW!" Sally bellowed "I HEARD YOU SPEND ALL OF YOUR TIME CHASING CARS, CHEWING ON

STICKS, AND EATING ALPO! I DON'T CONSIDER YOU A VULTURE. I CONSIDER YOU SOMETHING A VULTURE WOULD EAT. THAT'S RIGHT… YOU'RE SO UGLY, YOU'RE THE

DEFINITION OF TEN-DAY OLD ROAD KILL… I DON'T NEED DRUGS TO MAKE LIGHTNING'S COCK HARD!... APPARENTLY YOU DO, WHICH PROVES THAT YOU'RE NOT A

WOMAN AT ALL." "Sally calm down!" John said "She's just trying to push your buttons." "Well she's doing a good job of it! " Sally snapped "What do you expect, the whore

kidnapped and raped my husband." "Sally please… You're just making things worse. Besides, the reporters can't see what's going on, but I'm sure they can hear it." John said

as Sally continued to struggle. "If you don't calm down, I'm going to arrest you… Sally… please! Lightning needs you!" Sally finally quit struggling and buried her grill in John's

side. "Get that ambulance out of here!" John ordered "NOW!" After Chelsea's ambulance left, John released his grip on Sally. "Remind me to never make you mad at me." He

said with a little humor "I seen you pissed off, but this is the first time I've actually seen you try to tear somebody in half. Lightning said your strong for your size… now I

believe him. Are you doing okay?" "I think so." Sally said with tears in her eyes "Are you going to arrest me?" "No, I just had to keep you from killing Chelsea." John said "Go

on, get in the ambulance, Lightning needs you. We'll talk about this later." John helped Sally bored the ambulance. Once everything was ready, the ambulance headed to the

hospital. Lightning moaned painfully each time he felt a bump in the road. "Just a chrochadh ar Sweetheart. (Just hang on Sweetheart.)" Sally said "Táimid ag dul chuig an

ospidéal. (We're heading to the hospital.)" "Sally, I'm so sorry." Lightning said as he reached out and stroked her cheek. "I couldn't…" "This isn't your fault." Sally said "I've

never thought Chelsea could stoop to kidnapping. You were drugged, I don't blame you for your actions." "I wasn't drugged the entire time." Lightning said "She danced and

jacked off in front of me. I tried not to get excited, but I couldn't help myself… All the memories came flooding back…" "Light, relax, I'm not mad at you. I understand that

you had a relationship with her. I don't expect you to forget everything. Besides, I know how quickly you get aroused… You have two brains you know. One up here *Sally

tapped the side of his roof.* And a little brain down there *Sally points to his manhood.* Sometimes your little brain takes over and you can't control yourself." Sally said

then she smirked "Besides, Doc was your crew chief for decades… you know how horny he is. I know his sexual mannerisms have rubbed off on you." Lightning barely

cracked a smile. Twenty minutes later: Lightning was wheeled into the emergency room. The ambulance had radioed ahead and there was a full medical team waiting. "Mr.

McQueen" the emergency room doctor said "I'm Dr. David Pontiac. I need you to tell me what happened." Lightning was in so much pain, he no longer could speak, so Sally

told the doctor what happened. The first thing Dr. Pontiac did was to swab Lightning's body and penis looking for Chelsea's DNA. After that was completed he took samples to

see what exactly what Lightning was injected with. Until the labs come back, all the doctor could do was pack Lightning's manhood in ice and start painkillers. Half an hour

later: The labs came back with results. "Mr. McQueen, we have the results." David said "They confirm that you have been injected with high doses of Sildenafil and Tadalafil.

It's causing you to suffer from a priapism. A priapism is a prolonged erection of the penis. The persistent erection continues hours beyond or isn't caused by sexual

stimulation. Luckily for you, a male reproductive specialist is visiting us today. He is on his way down to see you. Just try to rest, the painkillers should kick in soon." Ten

minutes later: The painkillers were beginning to work. Lightning was resting somewhat comfortably when Dr. Pontiac and a very familiar car rolled into the treatment room.

Both Sally's and Lightning's jaw hit the floor when they saw who it was. "Mr. and Mrs. McQueen, the specialist is here and he wants to see you." David said gesturing to the

physician standing next to him. "I think you know him… *David looked at Sally and then looked at Sly.* Yep, she's definitely your twin sister." Sally giggled as David left the

room. "You're the last person I expected to see." Sly said "But when I found out it was you, I knew I had to help." "Sly, you're a surgeon." Lightning said "Please don't tell me

I need surgery." "I can't rule that out. I might be a surgeon but I'm also a specialist in male reproductive problems." Sly said "We can talk later, right now I need to examine

you." Lightning groaned as Sly pulled the sheet off. "Light would you relax, this isn't the first time I've seen your junk…" Sly said as he started his examination, after a few

minutes. "I have some good news… you don't need surgery; however, I need to drain the oil out of your penis." "How are you going to do that?" Lightning asked "Please

knock me out. I don't want to feel you cutting into that part of me." "Light… I don't need to do something like that. It's a very straightforward procedure… I've performed it

so many times, I've lost count. *Sly went over to a white board, picked up a dry erase marker, and drew the anatomy of a penis.* You must forgive me I'm not an artist, but

this is the inside of your penis. These are your corpora cavernosa, you have a matched set. The two corpora cavernosa lie along the shaft of your penis then they join at the

tip. *Sly points at the drawing* The corpora cavernosa are made of a sponge-like tissue containing trabeculae, irregular oil-filled spaces lined by endothelium and separated

by connective tissue. When aroused, oil engorges the corpora cavernosa, which expand to hold ninety-five percent of the oil involved in an erection… What I'm going to do is

take a long needle and insert it into each of your corpora cavernosa at the base of your penis. *Sly draws on the board as he explains the procedure.* Once they are in, I will

attach a gentle suction. *Sly continues to draw on the board* Over a course of a few hours, we should be able to pull most of the extra oil out of your corpora cavernosa. We

won't be able to get all of it, but we should get enough to make you comfortable." Sylvester said "I won't completely sedate you, but I'll give you something to make you

sleepy enough that you won't know exactly what's going on. The nurses should be in in a few moments to get you ready." "Here? Right now?" Lightning exclaimed "Don't you

have to take me to a treatment room or something?" "Lightning, we need to get the extra oil out of your penis before it causes permanent damage." Sly explained "If you

haven't noticed, you're already in a treatment room." "Can Sally stay with me during the procedure?" Lightning asked, Sly nodded "Could we do this with me lying normally? I

really don't think I'll tolerate being upside down right now." "Believe it or not, having you lying normally is the best way to do the procedure." Sly said "I need to go get

ready, the nurses should be in in a minute." Lightning sighed as Sly left the room. He was about to say something, but a handful of nurses filed into the room. "Mr. McQueen,

were here to get you ready for the procedure." Toby, the head nurse said "Dr. Carrera told us that your body shy, so only dudes are going to get you ready." Lightning

chuckled as he looked around and sure enough, there was only men in the room. Once the nurses had Lightning laying the way they wanted him, Toby started multiple . "We

have everything ready, so I'm going to give you something to make you a little sleepy." Toby said, as he injected the medication into an I.V. line. "Is there anything I can do

for you right now?" "Can I have something to drink?" Lightning asked "I haven't had anything to drink since this morning." "I can't give you anything to drink." Toby said "But

I can get you some ice chips to chew on." "Anything will work." Lightning commented "My mouth is so dry." Toby returned a few moments later with a small cup of ice.

Lightning was almost finished with it when Sly rolled into the room. "How are you feeling Light?" Sly asked "Are you ready for me to start?" "Not really" Lightning said. "But if

this needs to be done, then I'm ready." Sly put on a sterile pair of wheel covers as Toby scrubbed Lightning's penis with iodine. Sally parked herself as close to Lightning

without being in the way. She nuzzled his fender, trying to make him relax. The table lifted up as Toby handed Sly a large gauge needle. After a few moments: Lightning felt

Sly pressing around the base of his penis. "Okay Lightning, I found the site I want to use." Sly said "You should feel a mild burning sensation." The next thing Lightning knew

fire seemed a race through his penis. "Sly!… Please stop!" Lightning moaned "It burns." "That's normal, it should go away in a few seconds." Sly said before attaching a

suction device to the needle. "Is the pain going away?" "No!" Lightning moaned "If anything… it's getting worse." Sly said something to Toby. "It seems you're a lot more

sensitive than I was expecting." Sly said, as the nurse injected a mild sedative into one of Lightning's I.V. lines. "Toby is giving you something that should help." A few

moments later: The pain slowly went away. However, Lightning kept getting sleepier and sleepier. "How's the pain now?" Sly asked "We just need to get one more line in,

and then I'll be done." Lightning really didn't answer him, he just kinda stared off into space. "I'm guessing Lightning is not feeling anything." Toby said "So we can go ahead

and put the second line in." Sly just nodded as Toby handed him the second needle. Lightning woke up about an hour later, with his rear end slightly elevated. He was also

covered by a couple of lightweight quilts. Lightning thought he was alone, but he heard someone stirring next to him. "Hey, you're awake." Sally softly said "How are you

feeling?" "Surprisingly not too bad." Lightning said, as he reached down and felt his penis. "I'm still a little stiff. Not to mention painful… Great, did Sly have to put a catheter

in? I'm sure I can pee without it." "Sly said he drained off all the oil he could." Sally explained "It's going to take a few days for your body to..." Just then someone knocked

on the door. "Sally, it's me, can I come in?" Sly asked "I want to check on Lightning." "Good timing, he just woke up." Sally said as she opened the door for him. "And not too

happy you put a catheter in his wee wee." "It's just procedure, once I know he's up and around, I can have one of the nurses take it out." Sly said as he rolled into the room

"How do you feel?" "Sore and humiliated." Lightning said sadly "When can I go home?" "In a few days." Sly said "I think you need to talk to a professional about your ordeal.

You can talk to me, but I don't know how much help I can offer." "Do you want me to get a hold of Dr. Klein? He's going to be here for the rest of the week." Sally said "You

know he really helped Tara get over her attempted rape." Lightning just nodded. "I have a question for you Sly." Lightning said "My balls feel really heavy, is that normal?"

"No, it's not. Let me take a peek at them." Sly said as he pulled back the quilt. Lightning could feel him gently examining them. "They are a little swollen, but it's to be

expected. You were injected with potent hormonal drugs. It's causing your testicles to produce a lot of semen." "How do you suppose I get rid of it?" Lightning asked "You

know I've had a vasectomy, so I can't just jack off to get rid of it." "Unless it gets painful, there's nothing I'm going to do about it." Sly said "It will take some time for your

body to reabsorb the semen… it's not going to harm you. It's a natural process that our body does all the time." "I want to be tested for STDs." Lightning said "Who knows

what diseases Chelsea carries." "We can start testing for them tomorrow." Sly said "Gonorrhea, Trichomoniasis, Herpes, and Syphilis tests are done between two and seven

days after exposure. The different hepatitis tests can be performed two to four weeks after exposure. We can give you Hepatitis A & B vaccines, that will help protect you

from getting those versions." "What are the treatments for STDs?" Sally asked "If Lightning does end up getting something, does that mean we have to stop having sex?" "It

depends, most STDs are cured with antibiotics." Sly said "If Lighting catches something, you'll have to refrain from sex while he's being treated. Once we know that Lightning

has recovered, you guys can have all the sex you want… Which I know is often. Now that you're awake I can send you upstairs. But before that happens, Sergeant Black and

Colonel Tycoon wants to see you." John and Robert rolled into the room. "You're looking better." John said as he rolled up to Lightning "You had us worried. How are you

feeling?" "I'm really sore… But overall I'm doing okay." Lightning said "How are you guys doing?" "I don't know about John." Robert said "I'm a little stressed out. But I'm

glad we found you before Mrs. Hicks did any more harm to you." "How did you find me?" Lightning asked "Chelsea took my phone." Robert and John just looked at each

other. "Do you want to tell him?" Robert asked "Or do you want me too?" "Our first clue was that a guest found signs of a struggle in the hallway by the elevator. He let the

hotel security know. The security officers then contacted the police. Robert then got a hold of me. When I went to check on you guys, Sally said she had no idea where you

were. She assumed you had gone to the hospital. But when I checked, none of the hospital staff said you had been there this morning. I had Sally call your phone, but it

went right to voicemail. Sally said that she wasn't too worried, you have a habit of not charging your phone. We waited a few hours, but when you didn't contact with us, I

knew something was wrong. I radioed Scarlett. I told her what was going on. She gave me permission to track your radio frequency." "My what?" Lightning asked "I don't

know what you're talking about." "Your police radio has a tracking frequency." John said "Even when it's off, it sends out a signal that we can track." "When John was doing

that." Robert said "I was reviewing the security cameras that was in the hallway." "Fortunately for us, the cameras recorded the entire attack." John said "Robert and I

quickly assembled a SWAT team and headed out to rescue you… Rest of the story you know." "Mrs. Hicks has been arrested and charged with kidnapping. I'm confident that

she will be facing more charges." Robert said "That's why we're here, we need to find out exactly what she did to you…" "Hold on Colonel Tycoon, Lightning is no condition to

be answering questions." Sally said cutting in "Sly, has Lightning had time to recover from the procedure?" "Not really." Sly said "It usually takes four to five hours for the

anesthetic to wear off." "I'm sorry." Sally said "I can't let you interview Lightning until were sure he can truthfully answer the questions." "Sally, it won't take that long." John

said "We…" "As Lightning's attorney, I'm telling you can't interview him right now!" Sally demanded "You'll have to wait until tonight." "All right Sally you win." John said with

a sigh. "We'll see you later." John and Robert then left without saying another word.

 **Guest 2- HOLY COW! That was extreme! Strong words from Lightning towards Chelsea over her intention to rape him. It's clear enough he got to her making her go more extreme with rape drugs. Only a coward would pull off a stunt knocking someone out and tying them down to have their way with them.** **Aggravated indecent assault that offence is known as.-** Actually, I'm planning on charging her with rape. She had the head of Lightning's penis in her, around here that's enough to charge her with rape.

 **Lightning will need plenty of mouth wash but we know Sally's kiss will cure him. Take your time with new stories it's not like they have to be done immediately as if they're a piece of home work.-** \- I haven't forgotten about that. I'm just looking for a place to put it. It's too soon for Sally to be kissing lightning like that. Hopefully I can find a place for it in the next chapter or two.

 **Nice one IrishScottDragonGirl and Guest 3. You obviously worked together with this drama. Even worse that these offences has been inflicted upon a police officer. Please don't put out to the media otherwise you can imagine the dramas of unwanted attention Lightning will get from the press with them linking to conclusions** -Unfortunately the media will learn about the attack. You know how the media is now days.

 **Please have Riley involved in Lightning's comfort after the tragic incident.-** \- Riley returns next chapter.

 **Good job with the Gaelic. I don't speak Gaelic good but I'm proud to have Irish heritage-** \- If it was for my grandparents, I would be able to speak the language either.

 **I don't know if you'll use it but maybe consider evidence from the CCTV cameras at the time Lightning was snatched so they can try tracking the goons involved with Chelsea-** Thanks for the idea, I have something like that already written.

 **Pardon me IrishScottDragonGirl. Ignore what I said about the offence being what I said. Just remembered. There's a tremendous difference between certain offences. The offences Chelsea inflicted was kidnapping and sexual assault. Aggravated indecent assault has a whole different meaning. What a Muppet I am-** \- I love the Muppets. My favorites are Beaker and the Swedish Chef. If you want to laugh your butt off, YouTube "Beaker Ode To Joy". The Habanera and The Ballad of Beaker are also very funny.

 **I know Lightning's retired from racing but please try getting him more involved by having practice laps with Tara or maybe the odd veteran races between Lightning and Doc.-** I put that in the pile. Hopefully once everything returns to normal, I can find a place for it.

 **Guest 3's idea sounds good with Sally having a nightmare and Lightning reassuring her with hugs and kissing. Haven't read of many nightmares in the story so this should be good. I have some upgrades. The night after the nightmare. As night falls have Sally come in to the bedroom with Lightning dressed as a Jedi with a hood over his roof and speaks this in Irish. 'Good evening my lady. Such sexy vision before me you should agree'. Sally's response 'What is the purpose of this pleasure master Jedi'. Lightning hits the radio with that song I told you about Ginuwine Pony. Sally pulls his robes of saying 'Strong you are with the force. Now I'm gonna ride you'. For a bit more drama have Lightning and Sally's parents overhear them.-** I don't know about Star Wars thing, I'm not really a fan. But the good news is I've already found a place for the "pony" song. You'll be see it in an upcoming chapter.

 **As for another police duty maybe have Lightning arrest Edge and Erika for attempted murder whilst holding them at gun point with an assault rifle should they intend to resist and shouting them to cooperate. This is all for now. I leave you to see if you like it-** I also put that in the idea pile.

 **Just as you know. I only offer ideas to help and encourage you with your stories. Whatever you use I'm happy to read it. DarkerKnight10's idea of the family love and vacation sounds like a good cure to Lightning's tragic incident.-** \- I have a family vacation planned at the end of the story. Or the start of the next one, I haven't decided.

 **When you have Tara and Chance have another hot night maybe have Chance do a kinky dance around Tara with the song Ginuwine Pony making her laugh and want him.-** \- Like I said, I worry found a place for the song. Maybe if you come up with another song similar, I can find a place for chance and Tara to enjoy it.

 **I have some more to for you to think about for Lightning and Sally's hot night. As Lightning plays that song he then says 'The purpose lyes upon the bed. A purpose that'll guarantee you hot and sexy'. Only just came to me. See what you think. If this is any good maybe add in the hot wax massages. Some stress relieving moments-** Okay, I'll see what I can do.

 **DarkerKnight10-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! :O That slut just brought our favoirte character to near death. Luckily the police arrived and "nice" chapter by the way.** \- Thanks, it was guest 3's idea.

 **Idea about family: After the incident, Sally entered lightning's room in the hospital with a worried and a "I want to everythinn" look. He honestly talks to her what happened and hoped that she'll not going to be angry at him and plan a divorce, but Sally calms him down and tells him that it's not his fault but Chelsea. She told him that he's not mad at him, but on Chelsea. They both embraced each other as Light cried on her. Suddenly worried Tara barged into Light's room in the hospital and hugged him.-** \- Tara finds out what happens to her dad in the next chapter or two.

 **The family reunites again with family love. Days or weeks later, they decided to have a 3 day vacation on Galveston and enjoys the beach and swimming pools especially lightning's cock lol.-** I plan to have the entire family take a vacation at the end of the racing season. So I might use your idea there.

 **Guest 3- Hey! I just got back and on time just to read the final version of the chapter :) Thanks for choosing me to help you, it means a lot to me and I'm so happy that all readers here enjoy it, we worked together on it a few months ago, I gave some ideas and fixed some details but IrishScottDragonGirl done most of the work. I'm glad I could make it and help you!-** I hope you had fun on your vacation. It was colder here than in Siberia(no joke!). When I first started taking ideas I wasn't sure if they would make the story better. I'm happy to find out I was wrong. So keep the ideas coming!

 **I have previously reviewed the chapter but it deserves my final opinion about it. I don't remember who was the one who had the idea of the kidnapping but it was an amazing idea. I absolutely enjoy it, it was very hot for moments, Chelsea is extremelly sexy and imagine how hard is for Lightning to not even touch her. Well done, my friend! I loved the detail of Chelsea wearing a baby blue color as if she were Sally and how Chelsea admits she loves him with all her heart and can be without him but we all know Lightning belongs to Sally. Also the fight between them both was so well done, the insulting was shocking hahaha I hadn't done that part, she made it! XD-** \- You're the one give me the idea… I think. All I did was take in flesh story out. At first I wasn't quite sure how it would go, but now that it's finished, I'm very happy with it.

 **So good to hear that Chelsea will be back, she's the "villian" of this story she's totally obsessed with Lightning and I love it! I guess we all here love her because I've read a lot of comments asking for her to appear so why not? It would be amazing if we can start all of us giving ideas for her next appearence ;)** **About "another hot moment" thanks for trying to write what we ask you :) you're so nice!-** It took me a while to write it. But I'm glad I did, it adds a little more drama to the story. Chelsea will be gone for a little while, but I can guarantee she will be back. LOL!

 **I just had an idea for a little scene and it's about Sally. After all the bad things happening I thought that it could be a great idea that Sally may have a nightmare where she sees Chelsea and Lightning having sex in front of her and Sally feels sad when she sees that Lightning is enjoying it, they even stare at Sally, smirking micheviously but don't bother stopping their love session. Sally starts crying and wakes up, frightened and shaking which awakes Lightning, who starts asking her if she's fine but Sally tells him about the nightmare and he only snuggles and kisses her telling that she's the only woman he really loves. If you want you can end the scene there and they could go back to sleep or they can start a kissing and turning into a hot moment with Lightning saying something like "do you want me to show you how much I love you?" or anything seductive XD Think about it, I hope it can help you but if you don't like it, you know it's all right! we had already a hot wax chapter, it would be boring to read about the same scene again.-** \- I think I can use that idea. It might take a chapter or two/three.


	124. In the hospital

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 119. – In the hospital –**

Once everything was ready, Lightning was taken to his hospital room. Sally helped him get settled in bed. After having something to eat, Lightning settled down. It was only

a matter of moments before he was drifting off to sleep. Sophia happened to be in the hallway and saw one of Sally's assistants head for a room. Curious, Sophia hobbled

after her. The assistant laid a briefcase in front of Sally just as Sophia reached the room. "I hate to intrude, but what are you doing in here?" Sophia asked, then she saw

Lightning. "What happened? Is Light going to be all right?" "I hope so." Sally said tearfully. "Can we go to your room, I don't want to wake Stickers up." "Of course." Sophia

said "It's almost lunchtime, do you want something to eat?" "No thanks Sophia, I don't think I can eat anything." Sally said, as she dismissed her assistant "I'm sure I would

vomit it right back up." Slowly, Sophia and Sally headed over to her room. As they got closer, they heard Doc swearing. "I'm coming Hudson, I'm coming!" Sophia said as

they rolled into the room "Look who I just ran into." Doc was laying comfortably in bed, trying to eat his lunch. With both of his front axles broken, it was impossible for Doc

to feed himself. "Glad to see you Sally… What's wrong?" Doc asked when he saw tears pouring from Sally's eyes. "Let me guess, The Rookie has injured himself again."

"Injured yes, but he…" Sally started to say, but she broke down in tears "Chelsea… k-k-… a… ra…" "It's okay Sally, just take your time." Sophia said "We are here for you." As

Sally cried, Sophia and Hudson exchanged worried glances. It wasn't long until Monte and Lilly came looking for their daughter. They happened to stop by the Hornet's room

to see how they were doing. Sophia was sitting next to Doc, feeding him the last of his lunch. "Chugga-Chugga, Chugga-Chugga, Choo-Choo!" Sophia playfully said as she

put a spoonful of food in Hudson's mouth. "Chew your food up before you swallow. I can't have you choking on it like last night." "Would you cut that out!" Doc snapped "I'm

not a five-year-old!" "No you're not, but sometimes you act like one." Sophia said playfully, then she noticed Sally's parents standing in the door way. "Monte, Lilly! Were

glad to see you. If you're looking for Sally, she's over here." Sophia pointed to her bed, where Sally was fast asleep. "What's going on?" Doc asked "Lightning has been

admitted to the hospital. He's in the room across the hall." "We were wondering where she ran off to." Lilly said "How much did Sally tell you?" "Not much. She came in with

Sophia… and immediately started crying so hard we have no idea what she was saying." Doc said "After Sally fell asleep, Sophia turned on the TV. We've had the news on,

but all the reporters are saying… there was some sort of altercation involving Lightning and Chelsea Hicks. Whatever it was, the local police had to come in and break it up. I

know the kid has a temper and he is tired of having Chelsea constantly harassing him. I also know he wouldn't do anything to embarrass the sheriff's department." Monte and

Lilly looked at each other before telling the Hornets what happened. By the time they got done, Sophia was in tears and Doc was swearing like a sailor. "It seems my timing

is perfect." Dr. Klein said as he rolled through the door. "Somebody wake Sally, Lightning is willing to talk about what happened. I want her to sit in on the session too. After

I get done with them, I want to talk to you guys too." Doc and Monty nodded as Lilly rolled over to the bed and gently shook Sally awake. "Mom, why did you wake me?"

Sally asked sleepily "Is Lightning okay?" "Yes and he's awake." Lilly said "Dr. Klein is here. He wants to talk with you and Lightning." As Sally was climbing out of bed, her

phone chirped. "It's Tara, she's hungry and wants to know what we're doing for lunch." Sally said as she looked at her phone. "Do you want me to tell her what happened, or

do you want me to wait?" "Wait, I want to be there when she finds out." Otto said "What time does she get out of school?" "Around six." Sally said "That's if Tara doesn't grab

Chavo and go goof off with her friends. Right now, she has two hours of free time before she has to go back to class. What do you want me to tell her?" "Tell her you're in an

important meeting." Otto said "Tell her that she'll just have to eat lunch with her friends, everyone else is busy." Sally relayed the message before following Otto over to

Lightning's room. At the track: Tara sighed as she read Sally's text. "I hate to tell you, I can't have lunch with you either. Do you want to see something funny?" Chance

asked, he laid a piece of paper in front of Tara. It had a drawing of a UFO and a piece of scotch tape across it. "Do you get it?... It's a UFO caught on tape! *Tara laughed

hysterically* Because we goofed off last night, I have homework I have to finish before class this afternoon. I'm just going to grab a sandwich and head back to my trailer. I'll

see you after school, we can do something fun." Chance kissed her on the fender before heading to a food truck to grab a sandwich. Tara sighed sadly as she let Chavo out of

the trailer. As always he was happy to see her. He then ran to the closest pole, lifted a leg, and relieved himself. Tara started heading to the track side restaurant, but half

way there she decided that she wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. So, Tara headed back to her trailer. She had snacks tucked away and decided that would be enough

to eat until supper. "Hey, Mirri! Can Chavo and I join you?" Tara asked as she drove past the Australian racecar's camp. "I'm kinda lonely." "Absolutely, I'm just enjoying

some vegemite and biscuits why I wait for a friend to arrive. I know it's a light lunch, but I'm not hungry right now. You look good, how do you feel? Where's your

bodyguard?" "Oh John, he said he had some things to take care of, he'll be back soon. As for how I'm doing, well… it's been rough." Tara said sadly "My therapist is really

good, and he is helping me deal with it." "I totally understand you, but unlike you I was asleep in my trailer. I wasn't aware of anything going on until Gale braked so quickly

she threw me against the front of the trailer. I heard your dad say something, but before I had a chance to ask what was going on, Gale locked the trailer's door. She didn't

let me out until it was safe... John and Roger have been completely supportive. They've been encouraging me to talk about how I feel." Mirri said "Ever since 'that night', I've

been staying in Roger's suite. He has an extra bedroom that he is allowing me to use. He noticed I wasn't sleeping well. Two days ago, he took me to see the head doctor…

Don't ask me about that, it was a living nightmare! After the doctor asked me some really difficult questions, he prescribed a sleeping medicine. I have good news though!

Last night, was the first night I got a good night's rest without having to take anything." "Medication?" Tara asked "Is your sponsor really drugging you?" "Drugging me would

not be the appropriate term. I know that Roger Penskecar is my sponsor, but our relationship is more like father-daughter. I trust his judgment completely. Really… the only

thing I'm struggling with is getting up very early to practice. In the supercars league, we aren't allowed to practice on the track between races. The only time we get 'track

time' is on the weekends before a race." "Then how do you practice?" Tara asked "I mean how do you prepare for a race?" "For strength and stamina, we work out in gyms.

For everything else, most of the top cars have a small private track they can practice on." Mirri said "I have one back home. My dad built it, it's good… but it's not as nice as

what the top cars have." "I know what you're talking about, dad built a practice track a while ago." Tara said "We used to practice in a local landmark called Willy's butte, but

over the years the footing has really deteriorated. We sometimes go there to practice, but not often. I don't know about you… I'm not sure if I'm going to race on Sunday."

"Tara, you have to race. If you don't, the bad guys will win. I've heard some of the officials saying security will be tighter for this race… Aren't the detectives going through

Plato and Savage's phones. If they discover that anyone else was involved, I'm sure they will be arrested. Mirri said "Do you want to try some vegemite? I can teach you how

to eat it… Rule one, you don't spread it thickly like peanut butter! I want to scream every time I see a visitor doing that. Then they wonder why it's disgusting." Mirri pushed

the jar of vegemite towards Tara before she explained how to spread it thinly on the biscuit. Tara followed Mirri's lead and took a small bite. "That's not bad… it's a little salty,

but I like it." Tara said as she handed Chavo her last bite. "Who's this friend you're waiting to see?" No sooner did Tara get that out of her mouth, she heard a familiar engine

behind her. Chavo started growling, which made him choke on the biscuit. Tara gently patted him on the back as she watched Thunder roll into the camp. "What are you

doing here Slut?" Tara snapped "Why don't you go back to your girlfriend, she's caring your child you know." "Anna isn't my girlfriend any longer… We haven't spoken to each

other since the court ordered DNA test." Thunder said "I've found out the baby she's carrying isn't mine." "Tara, he's the friend I was waiting on." Mirri said as she put the

vegemite and biscuits back into her trailer. "Do you want to come with us? We're heading to the track for a workout." "Mirri, do you know who that is?" Tara said "Do you

know how many girls he's slept with?... dozens!" "I'm aware of who this is." Mirri snapped "Thunder has been helping me with my racing techniques." "So, he's been teaching

you how to cheat?" Tara snapped "You know he's one of the dirtiest racers on the circuit." "He's changed Tara, you raced against him enough to know Thunder doesn't cheat

anymore." Mirri said as Tara bristled "If you don't want to come with us, that's fine." Tara watched the two racecars head for the track. "I can't believe Mirri is falling for that

jerk." Tara said, Chavo growled in agreement. "Why don't we had to the track and see how well Thunder is 'helping her'." Chavo jumped on her trunk. Once he was secured

Tara headed to the track. Moments later: Mirri and Thunder reached the track. Fortunately for them there was only one other car practicing at the moment. After showing the

security agent their credentials, Mirri and Thunder rolled out onto the track and started their warm-ups. Tara and Chavo arrived at her pits just as Mirri and Thunder took off

in a ten-lap sprint. As always, Mirri's start was blazing fast, but Thunder quickly caught up to her. As Tara was watching them race around the track: a blue, yellow, and red

car stopped beside Tara. "Hey Sage!(Sage VanDerSpin #80)" Tara said as she recognized the car "Is it me or is Mirri getting faster?" "She's getting faster." Sage said "It's

one of the reasons why I wanted to talk to you… What kind of medicine is Mirri using in her inhaler? There is a rumor going around that she is using a steroid." "I have no

idea, all I know is she was given a waiver." Tara said "I'm going to go visit Doc after school, so I guess I can ask him, he should know." Sage laid a clipboard in front of her.

"It doesn't matter. If she has a waiver, it's a steroid." Sage said "Could you sign this petition demanding the league withdraw the waiver." "I don't know Sage, Mirri is my

friend." Tara said "Besides the closest she's come to winning a race is sixth, so I don't think it's a big deal." "It doesn't matter Tara." Sage snapped "It's not fair that she gets

to use a steroid and we can't… It's not like we're asking to have Mirri kicked out of the league, all we're asking is for her to race under the same rules as we have to." "Sage,

didn't you guys complain about the medicine that we're allowed to take during our monthly cycles." Tara said "Didn't you guys complain that it wasn't fair." "That's different."

Sage said "It's just not one person taking it. Besides the medicine you girls take isn't a steroid." "But it is an anti-inflammatory." Tara said "I'm sorry Sage, but right now I

can't sign that petition." "I respect your decision." Sage said picking up the clipboard "If you change your mind, you know where my pit is." After Sage had driven away, Tara

turned her attention back to the track. She was shocked to see medical personnel around Mirri. Since they were in turn four, it was hard for Tara to see what was going on.

Moments later, Mirri started to head back to her pits on her own power. She was flanked by the track doctor. They were closely followed by Thunder and a firetruck whose

name was Tiny Lugsworth. "Are you okay?" Tara asked as Mirri arrived at her pit. "Can I get you anything?" "No, I'm fine." Mirri wheezed "I just had an asthma attack for no

apparent reason. That happens to me a lot. I just find that I suddenly can't breathe properly, but I don't know what triggered it." "Maybe it's because you were on the track."

Tara said after she thought the moment "Doesn't working out trigger an asthma attack?" "It's possible to have asthma without having 'exercise induced asthma'." Mirri said

"My triggers are cats, smoke, dust and pollen." Twenty minutes later: Tiny checked Mirri's vitals because the doctor was called away to attend another racecar. He had hit the

wall and was complaining about severe pain coming from his side. "It looks like everything is returning to normal." Tiny said "How do you feel?" "Better, thanks." Mirri

responded "I can almost breathe normally again." "I think you'll be all right." Tiny said "I'm going to leave you here with your friends. If you start having problems, don't

hesitate to call." "Thank you Tiny." Mirri said "I appreciate you and all the first responders." Tiny nodded and turned his lights off. The kids could hear him talking to his

dispatcher as he drove away. Mirri took a couple of deep breaths, before clearing her throat. "Are you sure you're all right?" Thunder asked "You kinda scared me out there."

"Sorry, sometimes I get a warning and sometimes I don't. It's just something that I have gotten used to." Mirri said, her stomach then rumbled "I wish I had some kangaroo

jerky, I have a craving for it. What I brought with me got confiscated by customs." "I'm sure I can find some, somewhere." Thunder said "Isn't the kangaroo your national

symbol?" "It sure is." Mirri said "Australia is the only country where people eat their national animal." "I didn't know that." Thunder said "Do kangaroos roam around cities

like packs of abandoned dogs?" "No, they don't. Wild kangaroos and wallabies are very wary, so they'll only stray into residential areas if they get desperate for food and

water, like during a drought." Mirri explained "Sometimes you'll see a mob of them in semi-rural areas, like where I live, but they'll often hop away once they know they've

been spotted. If they do stray into a suburban area, the authorities will try to herd it back into the bush, but if they can't, they'll usually just shoot it. They're considered a

pest and a huge danger to traffic. I've been in a transport that hit a roo and a wallaby. The roo didn't survive, but the wallaby got up and hopped away with nothing worse

than a headache. There is absolutely nothing that can be done to prevent roos from getting hit. They just come out of nowhere, you try to react, you could end up running off

the road. Many people have died because they lost control after hitting a roo." "I guess that makes them like deer. When dad and I was traveling to a race last season. Our

hauler hit a large buck late one night. Luckily, no one other than the deer was hurt. Dad sent the carcass to a butcher to have the meat processed. It grossed mom out when

a huge box of meat showed up on her doorstep." Thunder said "I've never seen kangaroos in real life, I've only seen them on television. I thought you Aussies kept

kangaroos as pets." "We can't, even if we wanted to. It's illegal, unless you're a registered wildlife rehabilitator. Once the animals have recovered, you're required to return

them to the bush. Only the roos that would not survive are kept. They are usually given to zoos, sanctuaries, or educational institutions." Mirri said, she then saw Chavo

"Tara, is Chavo all right? He's walking around in circles." The kids watched Chavo spin slowly in place. "He's fine, he does that all the time. He's chasing his tail. I think

because it's hot out here, he doesn't have the energy to chase it at full speed." Tara said "Since we're talking about Australian animals, have you ever seen a dingo? What do

they look like?" "I've seen many dingoes. I saw a couple right before I headed to the states. It was at a wildlife park. There aren't many purebred dingoes left in Australia.

Most have been crossed with other dog breeds. Those that have been crossed are allowed to be kept as pets, providing they aren't considered dangerous. Dingoes look like

tan-colored wolves. You'd probably mistake them for a stray dog. Most are wary of us, but can be bold, especially when it comes to stealing food." "I know what you're

talking about. Chavo can be very bold when he's trying to sneak a piece of meat from dad's plate when he's not playing attention." Tara said "It's very comical to watch the

Piston Cup Champion chase Chavo around." The kids headed back to the trailers. Once they were back, Tara gave Chavo a long drink of water. "It's almost time for us to go

back to class." Thunder said "What are you going to do with the afternoon?" "Not much." Mirri said "I have a meeting with Roger, after that I don't know." "Okay… I'll text

you after class." Thunder said "Maybe we can go do something." Tara had just put Chavo in her trailer when she saw Mirri and Thunder hugging before he drove away. Tara

just shook her hood and headed back to class.

 **Guest 2-OUCH! Some painful emotions but it's normal for someone to flip out in anger when their loved one has been assaulted violently. No doubt Sally would love to throw Chelsea in to a cactus patch.-** I think Sally would do worse than that. I think she would rip out her engine and then stomp on it.

 **I can understand in Lightning having to be interviewed but it's not convenient when he's in that state otherwise as a police officer you're breaching the codes and standards. Hope Chelsea is sentenced soon-** I don't know if I'll get to that the story. If not it will be in the next story. It's hard to say at this point.

 **Hey. I have some big talk from Tara towards Thunder. For their next race say Tara's ahead of Thunder. Thunder comes alongside and starts trying to distract Tara with intimidation to provoke her in to doing something she'll regret. Tara ignores him pulls ahead and crosses the finish ahead of Thunder and at the end says 'When you have to pass, pass don't talk' and Thunder is left as if he was kicked in the balls-** \- I have a race chapter coming up pretty soon. So, I'll see what I can do about putting that idea in somewhere.

 **Guest 3- Thanks I got a lot of fun on my vacation, and I'm glad I could make it and read the chapter! XD It wasn't exactly me who gave you the idea of the kidnapping but I remember you asked me special help because you had some trouble working on that so I just came with little ideas. Don't worry I'll try to keep my ideas coming! when I tell you about an idea I try to think not about what it would wonderful to read just for me but the rest of the readers here, so I said "well, it's awesome to bring Chelsea back back a kidnapping? how can we write about that?" so the first thing that came to my mind was what an obsessed woman would do to the man she wants? then that's what I got! XD-** \- It was a good idea at that. I'm just sorry that it took a while to get to that, because there were so many other things happening in the story. However, I'm very grateful that you help me with it. I'm very pleased how it turned out.

 **Somehow I knew readers would like to read that and bring some drama to the story is good sometimes, because a story must go through any kind of emotional moments. I'm glad you added Lightning being sincere with Sally and tell her what Chelsea did to him and of course, I'll be waiting to read about Chelsea again ;)-** Chelsea will be in the from time to time. But I don't know the next time she will show up… I guess it will be a surprise, when she does.

 **I wasn't quite sure of bring that "nightmare" idea or not, finally I thought it was a good idea and I hope you like it, I'm happy that Guest 2 likes it and I'm more than ready to read it in the upcoming chapters!-** -"Sally's nightmare" is the next chapter. I actually had it later in the story, but it really wasn't working where I put it. So I moved it up, and it seems to be working or I moved it.

 **Hey I just had an idea! You can use it in this story or in the upcoming story you're plaining ;) you decide! How about a whole chapter or two of Lightning telling to Sally and Tara the story of how was his life before he was famous and how he got his chance to race for team Rust-eze in the Piston Cup?-** Sorry I have already done something like that. It's in the previous story, chapters 68-70- the interview chapters.

 **I've seen a featurette on the Cars 3 bluray called "Generations: The Story Of Cars 3" (is on youtube if you want to watch it) and some of the artwork they showed was Lightning from the stands watching Chick and The King racing, which we assume is an idea Pixar had to include as a flashback and to tell us how Lightning got to race for the very first time in Cars 3.-** I've seen the featurette when I got the movie… in fact, I have a quote from the featurette coming up in the next chapter or two.

 **Also you can take a look at a comic called "The Rookie" in which we can see McQueen's first crew chief and I think that's something good to remark because he fired 3 of his crew chief cause he likes working on his own. And, sadly, I don't have the Cars Origins book but I know you have it and I guess it says something about how McQueen entered the Piston Cup, I think you can take some ideas from there! you can include also little details of the different girls he had along the way and how he got more girls after his big break in the Piston Cup which could make Sally jealous and she can make some jokes. I've always seen McQueen as a very good-looking racer who can have any of those girls that are in the circuits, thinking being with Lightning McQueen is something that not any showgirl does, and all of them were "at his wheels", and just being with him just made them "popular". So what do you think? I can help you if you want, I have some ideas in mind and you choose if it's good for this or the new story.-** \- I have the comics, but I haven't read them in a really long time. So after reading your comment, I dug them out and reread them. If you're interested, in them they're on eBay. You can find them under "boom kid comics cars".

 **Frogman- I'm back, sorry for mot reviewing for so long. My dad has been very sick and I've been taking care of him. He's doing much better and I have some time to myself. Hopefully over the week or so I can get caught back up on the story, I know I've probably missed a lot.-** Welcome back! I've missed you! Don't worry about it, family comes first. Yes, you have missed some stuff. Don't be in a hurry to catch up… I'm not going anywhere.

 **Chavo chaseing "the stick" was very cute. It sounds like something my dogs would is shuch a bicth. I have a question, is she pregent or not?-** I'm confused about who you're talking about. If it is Anna, yes she is pregnant.

 **Mirri sounds like someone I would like to know. She sounds like a wonerfull young woman.-** Yes she is.

 **Thunder is not playing dirty tricks on the track, intersting, I thought he might follow in his father's footsteps. The bet between McQueen and Sheriff is intersting, I wonder who will win. It looks like Sheriff's girlfriend is keeping him on his toes! LOL!-** For the bet between Lightning and Sheriff, I really haven't thought much about that. I thought Sheriff was lonely in the story, so I knew I had to give him a girlfriend.

 **I'm happy that McQueen and Sally have decided to have a baby. Interesting choice of methods. I have a knee that sometimes acts up, and I talk to it too. I have to agree, it sucks getting older. Parents worry about their children no matter how old they are. Monty has seen what happens when procedures like this go wrong, he has every right to be worried. I nearly fell of the chair laughing when McQueen's manhood was harassing him... Good job!-** -Thanks for the kind words. All dads are psycho when it comes to protecting their daughters.

 **I've been "cat fishing" is a wonderull passtime. My cat laves catnip, in fact he'll do just about anything to get it. McQueen grossing Tara out... every father's right. If I was Sally, would be nervous too. I'm sure everything will go fine.-** \- That idea came from a friend. I went to visit him, then that's what he was doing when I walked into the house. It was so cute, I knew I had to write it into the story.

 **I'm so sorry to here that. I know you cared deeply for her. I know how it feels to loose a "Fur Child:. Just remember her body might be gone, but her sprit is always with you,-** \- Thank you, your kind words mean a lot.

 **I'm happy you have somebody else to love. I hope you have a long and happy life together. The procedure sounded a little intense. "racecar logic"- I love it!-** Stella is now a "rebellious teenager". She is old enough to start challenging my authority on practically everything. I hope she grows out of it in a few months.

 **No sex! That's going to drive McQueen crazy!-** Sure will, but I guess if he wants another baby, he'll keep his tires to himself. It's going to be hard on Sally too, she loves having sex too. I guess we will have to get creative about pleasuring each other, without having sex.

 **I love how she explains that he has two lovers. No wonder he told Cruz in the 3rd movie, it was crazy. He didn't want to confess he already named his front two...How embarrassing that would be.-** -Yep, it would be. Besides it's not something you would say to a total stranger.

 **Sally passing gas, and McQueen harassing her about it- it so typical of him!-** -Husbands, the most annoying creature on the face of the earth! LOL!


	125. Sally's Nightmare

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **AN: I WANT TO WISH GUEST 3 A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Chapter 120. – Sally's Nightmare –**

Afterschool: Tara headed back to her trailer. When she got there, a familiar red hummer was playing with Chavo. Two black SUVs stood close by. "Grandpa! You

made it!" Tara said happily "When did you get here?" "A little over an hour ago." Riley said "How are you doing Sweetheart?" "I'm doing okay, I guess." Tara said

"Have you seen John anywhere? Right before history class, he said something had come up and he had to leave, and he would be back. But he hasn't, I'm hoping

John didn't forget about me... Do you want to see this horrible pun Chance showed me." "Sure why not." Riley said "I'm in need of cheering up." Tara took six AA

batteries and arranged them in a circle. "I'm done. Can you guess what this is?" Tara asked. Riley looked at the batteries for a few moments, then he shrugged. "It's

a weekly AA meeting." "That's pretty funny." Riley said "We need to head to the hospital." Tara just stared at her grandfather. "Why do we need to do that?" Tara

asked "If you are worried about me being pregnant, don't be. The implants are working. Between racing and school Chance and I… we haven't had time to be

romantic. Besides, I think Doc has Chance worried about what he might do if he catches us." "I'm not worried about that." Riley snapped "Lightning and Sally want to

tell you themselves." Tara paused thinking. "I know what this is about." she said happily "Mom wants to tell me she's pregnant!" "Unfortunately Tara, this is not as

happy as that." Riley said "Chavo has already gone potty, so he should be good for a while." "Has someone died?" Tara asked as it dawned on her what it might be.

"Is it Doc?... Abby?... Sophia?" "No, no, no." Riley said "As far as I know everyone is alive and well… Just get in the transport." Tara put Chavo in her trailer, telling

him she would be back later. Riley and Tara then headed for a private transport that was waiting just outside the grandstand. Reporters started shouting questions as

soon as they saw Tara. "Tara do you have any comments?" a reporter shouted "How's your father doing?" "Are the rumors true?" Another one shouted "Did Chelsea

Hicks really…" "ENOUGH!" Riley bellowed as he herded Tara towards the trailer. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. Bréagáin fucking. Faigh Tara an leantóir!

(Fucking maggots. Tara get in the trailer!)" Riley's outburst only silenced the reporters for a few seconds, then they started shouting questions again. Tara wasn't

watching where she was going and tripped on a broken piece of asphalt, scraping her right rear axle. "Tara cad atá á dhéanamh agat? (Tara what are you doing?)"

Riley barked "Dúirt mé leat dul isteach sa leantóir! (I told you to get into the trailer!)" "I tripped on that piece of asphalt." Tara said kicking the offending piece. "I've

scraped my axle." Riley sighed as he gently but firmly helped Tara up the ramp. Once in the trailer: Riley quickly shut the door behind him. "If you need to clean

yourself up." The hauler said through the intercom. "There is a first aid kit to your right." As they headed for the hospital, Riley's bodyguards followed the trailer. Tara

tried to reach the first aid kit, but it was too far behind her. "Here, let me do it." Riley said as he reached over and pulled the first aid kit off the shelf. "It's my fault

you tripped." He opened the antiseptic towelette pouch and carefully cleaned her scrape. "How bad is it?" Tara hissed as the antiseptic made her wound burn. "It feels

like I'm bleeding." "There's a couple of little drops here and there, but it's not bad." Riley said "I'm putting a bandage on it so it doesn't get infected." Tara felt cool

antibiotic ointment being spread all over her scrape. Not long after that she felt a bandage being wrapped around her axle. Tara jumped slightly when she heard a

pop. Then she heard Riley shaking something, but Tara didn't know what it was until she felt the icepack against her axle. "That should help with the pain." Riley said

"There's Tylenol in here… Do you want some?" "I can't take it." Tara said "Racecars can't have any kind of painkillers." "Oh, that's right." Riley said as he put the first

aid kit back onto the shelf "I forgot." For a while, they rode in silence. "Grandpa what's going on?" Tara asked after she heard him sigh sadly "What did Chelsea do to

Dad?" "I think you should hear that from your parents." Riley grumbled "I only promised to get you to the hospital." "Come on Grandpa, you can tell me." Tara said

"It can't be that bad." "Tara, I promised I won't say anything." Riley said "If you ask me one more time, I'll spank you so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a

week." "Fine!" Tara said "I'll just watch some TV." "Don't turn on the TV." Riley demanded "Or the radio." "Geez, how bad could it be?" Tara said as she reached for

the button to turn the TV on. "If it is that bad, I would've heard about it by now." Riley slapped Tara's rear bumper. "I SAID NO TV!" He said loudly "We're only a few

minutes from the hospital anyway." Tara sighed and looked out the window. At the hospital: Reporters shouted questions as Tara and Riley headed for the main

entrance. Once inside: Bella, Jacqueline, and Lilly were in the lobby to greet them. Jacqueline squealed happily when she saw her father. "Táim sásta é a fheiceáil

freisin, mo Squeaker beag. (I'm happy to see you too, my little Squeaker.)" Riley said as he kissed her and Bella, then he hugged Lilly "Let's head upstairs, the

reporters are driving me crazy." Otto was waiting when everyone got to the floor. "Tara, could you come with me?" Otto said "Your mother, grandmothers, and I have

something we want to talk to you about." Riley picked up Jacqueline before Bella and Lilly followed Tara into the room. Sally was parked on the couch when

everybody rolled in. Tara went over to her mother and gave her a hug. "What's going on?" She asked "Where's Dad?" Sally opened her mouth but no words came

out. "Tara, your father has been admitted to the hospital." Otto said "That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Over the next hour: Tara was told what happened

this morning. When everything finally sunk in, she clung to her mother and cried hysterically. Sally and the grandmothers did their best to try to comfort Tara. "Tara

listen to me." Otto said "If you feel fearful, there is something you can do. You can either let yourself get crushed by it and crash and stay in the garage or you can

move forward into a better you. "I know that!" Tara said "If I ever see Chelsea on the street, I'll beat the fuck out of her… It'll be worth going to jail." "I dought that

Chelsea will get out of jail anytime soon." Sally said "And another thing, watch your language." "How can I watch language?" Tara snapped "It's impossible." "It's

normal to feel angry, but you cannot let that anger consume you." Otto said "I've been in touch with your agent, and he is preparing a statement. We're going to let

him deal with the press… I want to know what's going through your mind right now." It was another half an hour before Tara was finally ready to go see her father.

Lightning was resting comfortably in bed when Tara and Sally arrived. Monte and Riley rolled out of the room allowing Otto to work privately with the family. Later

that night: The family was spending the evening in Lightning's room. Tara took her homework and parked herself at the table by the window. It wasn't long until

everyone heard her phone chirp. The next thing they knew Tara was laughing so hard, she choked on her own spit. "What's so funny?" Monte asked as he drove over

and patted her gently on the side "Don't laugh, breathe! We can't have you passing out." After taking a few deep breaths. "It's from Bridget… You know Ripslinger's

daughter… We talk from time to time." Tara said "She just sent me this funny video." Tara turned the phone so everyone could see the screen. The movie showed a

live mole running around on Ripslinger's wing. It had a caption that said - _dad sent me this video, he's worried about the mole he found on his wing.-_ "That's very

funny." Monte said "I'm glad to see that you're not the only kid that has a weird father." Everyone but Lightning laughed. "Dad can I tell you a joke?" Tara asked,

Lightning nodded (An: just remember these are car versions of the superheroes) "Why don't they put adds on the Hulk…Because he's just a giant Banner." Everyone

but Bella laughed. "I don't get it." She said "Who's the Hulk?" "Seriously Grandma, you don't know who the Incredible Hulk is?" Tara said "He's the itty-bitty nerdy car

that grows into a great big monster every time he gets angry. *Bella just looks at her blankly* I have copies of the movies in my trailer, you can borrow them if you

want." "I'll think about it." Bella said "I'm not much of a superhero fan." "Really… you could have fooled me." Riley playfully said "When the studio was making the

Thor movies, you would come to the set almost every day." "That's because Chris (AN: Chris Hemsworth, the guy who plays Thor) was there. He's very sexy!" Bella

said "Every time I saw him on the set, it made me all kinds of hot and bothered." "That explains everything." Riley said "No wonder you grabbed my codpiece every

chance you got…not to mention getting laid as soon as I came home… I can't complain, it was some of the best sex we have ever had. I can't wait until we start

making the next Thor movie: _Ragnarok._ " The entire family laughed. "I have a very important question." Lightning said while scrolling through his phone. "Which item

is the most indestructible item in the Avengers movies? Captain America's Shield, Iron Man's Suit, Thor's Hammer, or something completely unexpected." "I don't

know." Tara said "Maybe Captain America's shield." "Nope, the most indestructible item is, drumroll please!" Lightning said, everyone imitated a drumroll. "Bruce

Banner's codpiece! Think about it, he never loses it… ever. You think when he transforms, it would just pop off and he would be naked… leaving his man bits flapping

in the wind." Everyone chuckled including Jacqueline. "Leave it to Stickers to worry about stuff like that. If the Hulk's man bits get as big as he is, they definitely

wouldn't be flapping in the wind. Besides, he would be mobbed by every sad, lonely, and desperate girl on the planet!" Sally said laughing. "Tara, since you're talking

to Bridget, how are her parents doing? Do they know when the baby is due?" Tara relayed Sally's question. Moments later: Tara's phone chirped. "Bridget says her

mom is due in two weeks. Bridge said she's been at school for six weeks, so she doesn't know how mom is getting. Bridge said she can feel the baby moving around

when she presses on Ishani's sides." Tara said reading the text "Bridget says they have everything ready for the baby... She says the school is starting their summer

break in a few days… mom and dad have agreed to let her spend the break with them." Later that night: It was getting late. Sally decided she was going to spend the

night with Lightning. Tara headed to her trailer to get Chavo. They were going to spend the night with Monte and Lilly. At the hospital: The staff wheeled a bed in to

Lightning's room for Sally to sleep on. Lightning was given his bedtime medication and it wasn't too long until he was asleep. Sally fell asleep shortly after him.

Sometime during the night: Sally found herself rolling into the hotel room that she was sharing with Lightning. Thirsty, Sally stopped by the kitchen and got herself

something to drink. She heard some weird noises coming from the living room. So Sally went to investigate. When she got there what she saw made her heart stop.

Lightning and Chelsea was having sex on the couch. "My Queen, join us." Lightning panted as he thrust deeply into Chelsea "I've always wanted to do a three-way."

Chelsea smirked at Sally as she wrapped her rear tires around Lightning, allowing him to thrust deeply into her. "Lightning, what are you doing?" Sally asked with

tears in her eyes. "What about our marriage? Are you willing to drive away from that?" "Probably, you never fucked me enough to make me happy. Chelsea is the

one I want to be with now." Lightning said as he continued thrusting "Don't be sad, I found somebody who wants to fuck you every night." "Hey baby!" Justin said

coming from around the corner. "I never thought I would get you back. I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow." As Justin reached for Sally's bra, she saw

that he was naked and fully erect. Sally backed up until she was in the kitchen. With her bumper against the kitchen wall, Sally crumpled to the ground and cried. The

next thing Sally new she was being shaken. "Sally… Sally." Lightning said "Wake up!" "Bastard!" Sally said as she slapped Lightning across the face. "How dare you

betray me!" Lightning paused for a moment, Sally's slap actually brought tears to his eyes. "Come on Sally wake up… You're scaring me." Lightning said as he shook

her even harder. "I would never betray you!" Seeing a glass of water sitting on his bedside tray, Lightning picked up the glass and threw the water in Sally's face. The

shock brought Sally back to reality. She looked around, not immediately recognizing where she was. "Lightning what… What's going on?" Sally asked "Where am I?"

"We're in my hospital room. " Lightning said "Are you okay?" "Is it true…are you leaving me for Chelsea?" Sally asked as tears rolled down her face. "Do you care

about her?" "I don't understand. Sally, what are you talking about?! I would never leave you." Lightning said as he stroked her fenders "Trust me, you're the only

woman I want. Without you, I'm nothing. It's going to be okay, it was just a nightmare." Lightning kissed Sally on the lips before attempting to stand up. However,

his strength failed and it caused him to collapse to the ground. As Sally watched Lightning struggle to get back to his tires, she shook her front trying to comprehend

what was going on. Luckily for Lightning the noise had gotten the nurse's attention and he rolled in to his room. "Mr. McQueen! What are you doing?" Ben asked as

he helped Lightning back to his tires "You're in no condition to be out of bed." "Sally was having a nightmare." Lightning said "I had to wake her up because she was

trembling so hard, I was worried about her." The look of shock and fear on Sally's face confirmed what Lightning said. "Dr. Klein has left a prescription for some

sleeping medicine." Ben said to Sally "Once we get Lightning back in bed, I think you need to take some." As several nurses arrived in the room, Sally headed to the

bathroom to dry herself off. Ten minutes later: Sally was coming out of the bathroom when Ben returned to the room. "How are you doing?" Ben asked as he gently

rubbed her side. "Lightning is back in bed and we have replaced the wet blankets." "I think I'm okay… How's Lightning doing?" Sally asked "I slapped him." "He's

hurting, but I don't think it's from you slapping him." Ben said "You have had a very traumatic experience, so it's not that uncommon to have nightmares. I strongly

suggest you take the sleeping medicine, it'll help you to relax." "I'm ready whenever you are." Sally said as they headed back into the room. "Can I have a few

moments alone with Light?" "Absolutely" Ben said as he headed for the door. "Just use the call light when you're ready." As Ben left the room, Lightning was

squirming in bed, trying to get comfortable. He smiled warmly as Sally approached him. "Are you doing better My Queen?" Lightning asked "You don't have that deer

in the headlights look in your eyes." "Lightning I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Sally said as she started to cry "Do you want to charge me with assaulting an officer?" "No,

why would I want to do that?" Lightning asked "That's crazy talk." "I slapped you." Sally said "By legal definition, I assaulted a sheriff's deputy…" "Could you stop

being a fucking attorney for two seconds." Lightning said, he grabbed Sally. "You're my wife and I love you. You had a nightmare that's all. Sally, you have to believe

me, there's no other woman I want to be with." "I believe you." Sally said "The nightmare was so vivid, I thought it was real." Lightning pulled Sally closer, but pain

suddenly ripped through his underside. "I shouldn't have done that…my 'little brain' is starting to get excited.*Lightning felt himself* yep, it's a lot harder than a

while ago… I can't help myself, it gets excited when the most gorgeous woman in the world is near me." Sally smiled and kissed Lightning. "Are you ready to settle

down?" She asked "Ben said to use your call light when we're ready." Lightning nodded as he hit the 'call' button. Ben arrived in the room a few moments later.

"Lightning, I'll start with you. Since you have an I.V., I'm going to use that." Ben said administering the medication "Sally, your medication is also an injection."

"Unlike Stickers, I don't mind needles." Sally said, before playfully sticking her tongue out at him. "But then again, I haven't been stuck as many times as Stickers

has." Ben chuckled as he cleaned a spot off her axle. "Okay, this will burn." Ben said "But it works quickly." Sally hissed softly as Ben injected the medicine. "There

she goes again, imitating a snake." Lightning said playfully "Or she has a slow leak somewhere." "I think Lightning's pain medicine is starting to work." Ben said "He's

starting to crack jokes." "Stickers does that." Sally said "He's a goofball." "If you need me for anything else, just let me know." Ben chuckled as he left the room "I'll

be here until 7 o'clock." Sally yawned hugely "Are you comfortable?" she asked "Do you need anything?" "Yeah some mouthwash." Lightning said "Every time I think

of Chelsea kissing me, I want to vomit." "We can get some in the morning." Sally said "Perhaps I have some right here." Sally leaned over and kissed Lightning

deeply, making him wince. "Even though my dick hurts, I'm glad to see it still works." He said "I can't wait to show you how much I love you." "I know but right now

we need to wait for you to heal." Sally said as she laid down on her bed "I can hardly keep my eyes open." Moments later, Sally started to snore. It wasn't too much

longer until Lightning was asleep himself.

 **Frogman- I have a severe insomnia, so I figured now would be a good time to catch up on the chapters. Well never saw that coming! Plato and Savage deserve everything deserve everything they got. I hope Savage gets put away for a long time.-** \- I'm sorry that you had insomnia, I've had nights like that too.

 **I is all right. I feel for everybody who is involved in something like that. It's a good thing that the SWAT team showed up when thet did. Sorry, I'm so tired I forgot about making a comment about the first two thirds of the story.-** \- It's okay, don't worry about it.

 **I'm happy to see that Sally it is not afraid to stand up to her father. Having two attorneys in one family probably does make arguments interesting. My mom is like Lilly. She can easily break up a fight between me and my dad.-** \- My mom was the great equalizer my house too. It's something my father and I shared, Mom being pissed at us! LOL!

 **The way you head McQueen playing with himself has made my morning. I can see him doing something like that.-** -Exactly! He's the type that can't keep his tires off himself! I've never been that bored that I started playing with myself.

 **My wife farts like a guy too!** \- I doubt she wants you going around telling everyone that! lol!

 **I'm also like McQueen and on the road a lot. So it's almost a treat to be able to go to the store like a normal person.-** \- When I'm out showing the horses, I have the same feeling… You just wish for a home cooked meal.

 **WOW! that was intense! So Plato is dead, it serves him right. What if you think the place was going the police was going to do when he started shooting at them. At least Savage had enough brains to surrender.-** After what he happened to Plato, I think he realized he didn't have much of a choice. Also as a former police officer he knew he would get away with anything.

 **I know it was probably traumatic for McQueen to come upon Doc's trailer. Sophia got shot, I hope she's going to be alright. At least McQueen let the professionals rescue Doc and didn't get in the way.-** I doubt Lightning could've gotten them out of the trailer by himself. He has learned to step aside and let the professionals do their work.

 **it was sweet McQueen to go check on Tara. I bet it was very traumatic to know somebody was shooting at your father. I didn't hear about the massacre in Australia. We need gun laws something similar to that. But I know that's only a dream.-** I hear you there. I know something needs to be done. Massacres will continue to get worse if we don't do something.

 **Sorry for the delay, I actually got some sleep this morning. I have a little time to myself tonight, so I'm hoping to get caught up. I think it's wonderful that the hospital is taking steps to protect everyone that was involved in the massacre. I think it was wonderful that you let us know how everyone was doing. I'm sorry to hear how Abbeys injuries are. I'll just keep my fingers crossed that she doesn't have to retire. I'm happy to see that Cal Weathers is going to be in the next story. Next to McQueen, he was my favorite character in the movie.-** \- Cal and most of the other Cars 3 characters will show up in the next story, I don't know where or when but I will try to get them in… Oh by the way congratulations on getting some sleep this morning.

 **Somehow I knew reporters were to be a pain in the ass. It drives me crazy when reporters ask questions that have nothing to do with the press conference they are attending. I personally can't stand Fox News Company, or I should say Racist White Trash News.-** No comment.

 **Leave it to Tex to have everything ready when the convoy arrived. It shows that he cares deeply for all of the racing teams not just his. Jacqueline sounds like an absolute little cutie. I have no doubts shall be a heartbreaker when she gets older. I know it might be early, but are you going to have her become a racecar too?-** I don't know if Jacqueline will follow her brother or not. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

 **I love the fact that Bella encourages McQueen to cry. She understands the incredible emotional stress that he has been under. Blessed with incredible wisdom that all mothers have, she was able to convince McQueen he was not responsible for the massacre.-** Moms are like that, no matter what they have unconditional love for their kids. Bella has had her eyes opened to what she was missing when Lightning was young and she has learned her lesson. She will not make the same mistakes with Jacqueline.

 **Adorable moment between Abby and Mack. It's nice to see that he cares enough for his wife to learn her native tongue. I'm trying to learn French, I know how hard it is to learn another language. I'm relieved to see Doc is going to be all right, I was kinda worried about him. I have no doubts McQueen would've killed Savage if he could get his tires on him. I doubt anybody would blame if he did.-** Can you blame Lightning. If someone tried to assassinate my family I would want to rip them apart too… I think that's why Robert did not press charges against Lightning after he charged at Savage.

 **I'm not a fan of black and white TVs shows, but I like Mr. Ed too.-** I haven't seen many episodes, but what I have seen, I've absolutely loved.

 **Oh my god, how dare Chelsea! Kidnapping McQueen! It's clear that she cannot get over the fact he doesn't want her anymore. Just look how he insulted her. It was very clear that she was desperate, or why would she use drugs on him. I'm glad that the police arrived just in time. Knows what Chelsea would have done to him if they hadn't shown up in time. I'm hoping John throws the book at Chelsea that she gets locked up for a very long time.-** \- Chelsea is facing some serious charges. Her fate will be reviled later.

 **You and guest 3 have done a wonderful job on this chapter. I wouldn't mind reading more chapters like this one.-** Thanks, we worked hard on it.

 **I would say Sally's rage is justified. I would've loved to see her beat the crap out of Chelsea. I know what it would cause a lot of legal problems, but it would be so worth it! Wonderful moment between Sally and McQueen while they were in the ambulance. She knows how easy it is to get McQueen sexually excited, and she does not blame him for any of his actions.-** A wife knows her husband better than anyone else. Sally is well aware of how Lightning responds to stimulations.

 **Interesting procedure that Sly performed. To me it sounded kind of painful… I never want to have something that done to me!-** Let's hope so. I don't have those parts, but it still sounds painful.

 **I know McQueen does not want to talk about his kidnapping, but unfortunately if he wants to see Chelsea brought to justice, he has to talk with John and Robert about what happened. Interesting way they tracked McQueen down, I guess as a police officer something like that is necessary.** -I don't think they really have something like that, but we needed a way for John to find Lightning quickly.

 **How wonderful, I'm finally caught up! Poor Sally, she has been through a lot the last couple of chapters. It's wonderful that Sophia let her cry herself to sleep on her bed. It was very adorable to see Sophia feeding Doc his lunch.-** Sophia never misses a moment to harass Doc. Most of the time Doc thinks it's cute. There is other times where it gets on his nerves.

 **I can understand why Tara is trying to protect Mirri from Thunder. Maybe she could tell Mirri about how Thunder treated her when they were dating. Since Edge is no longer Thunder's crew chief, he seems to be growing up and not pulling as many shenanigans-.-** Ha, Ha- shenanigans… one of my favorite words in the language. Yes, Thunder is growing up a little.

 **Interesting information about kangaroos, I never knew you could eat them. When Tara sees Mirri and Tunder hugging, she might be tiny bit jellous. It probley dosn't help that he is her main rival on the track.-** -Other readers have made comments about that. I'll deal with it soon.

 **DarkerKnight10- Tara's reaction on Mirri and Thunder looked like her discrimination toward him never faded yet, or maybe she kinda felt a little bit "jealous," Hmmmm...-I** have Mirri and Tara sitting down and talking a little later in the story, I can have them discuss "boys" then.

 **i haven't see any wonderful lovely moments about the couples for awhile now. I would love to see some more deeper moments about Tara and Chance and other couples. I like Sophia's teasing attitude on Doc by the way. I felt that your story was so long that it seemed endless! I'm very excited to find out the ending, but it will be a veerry loong way to go.-T** here is a little more to go, I figure it will be late spring, early summer for the story is done… But who knows, with all the great ideas you guys are giving it might go longer than that.

 **Guest 2-I can see Lightning explaining his traumatic altercation with Chelsea and Sally explaining her rage to the others in the next chapter. Good that Lightning's getting his strength back. You can comprehend Tara's bitterness towards Thunder but he sounds like he's maturing by not having his buttons pushed. Don't know how far other than a hug things are going between Thunder and Mirri and it's a good thing he's not a young father.-** I figure that it's time for Thunder to grow up some. However, I'm not saying anything about Thunder and Mirri. Are they going to be boyfriend-girlfriend?... Your guess is as good as mine at the moment.

 **Mirri seems to be under some suspicion of her medication. I don't know how dramatic you'll make it but please maybe add some sympathy from Chick, Candice, and Thunder towards Lightning for suffering Chelsea's extremism.-** Small spoiler, Lightning does get a visit from the family. It should be in the next chapter.

 **As always you've nailed it. Fluffy hug for you and a belly rub for Stella. There's no pressure in what bits you get to. Just stay balanced and relaxed.** -Stella really loved her belly rubs. I got both back legs going. It looked like she was trying to ride an upside-down bicycle. Here's a big hug for you! **HUGS**

I like DarkerKnight10's idea of the deeper moments. Do them once you feel ready though. I'm not sure if Mirri understands Tara and Thunder's past history so maybe have them explain their friction between each other for their bitterness if t


	126. Racing And The Rain

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 121. – Racing And The Rain –**

The next morning: Lightning and Sally were awoken by Sylvester. "I'm glad to see you guys got some rest last night." He said "I want to check on Lightning. How are you

feeling?" "I guess I'm doing okay. Sally had a nightmare last night. I got out of bed to see if I could wake her up. After doing so, my strength seemed to leave me. If the bed

hadn't been close, I would have fallen." Lightning said as he shifted painfully "The nurse gave me a painkiller and he gave Sally something to help her relax. She was so tired,

she was asleep in moments, I think I wasn't far behind her. My only complaint is that my balls feel really heavy… It feels like there almost dragging on the floor." "I know

what happened last night, I got the nurses report." Sylvester said "It's going to take a couple of days for your testicles to recover. Now, let me take a look at your 'boy bits'

as Sally calls them." Lightning slowly rolled over as Sylvester pulled the covers off. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in Rookie?" Doc asked "I just want

to see how you are doing." "Sure, why not." Lightning said, Doc rolled into the room in a powered wheelchair. "The more the merrier." When Sylvester touched a tender spot,

Lightning groaned with pain. "As soon as I get done examining you." Sylvester said "I can have the nurse give you a pain killer." "Wow Stickers!" Sally said, she was

surprised how bruised Lightning's genitals were. "No wonder you're so sore." "Actually Sally, it's not that bad… I've seen much worse." Sylvester said "I've got good news…

you're healing well. I expect your testicles to be enlarged for another day or two, but after that they should start decompressing." "That's good." Lightning groaned "Can you

take the catheter out? It's kinda bothering me." "I would really prefer if you wait until tomorrow." Sylvester said "You're still too swollen, it's impossible for you to urinate.

Tell you what, I'll come by this afternoon to check on you again. If the swelling has gone down, I will consider taking the tube out." Lightning heard Doc mumble something

to Sylvester. The next thing he knew, Lightning felt two different sets of tires touching him as Sylvester explained the procedure to Doc. "Fascinating, I have read about that

procedure, but I've never seen it performed before." Doc said "I kinda wished I would've been there to see it firsthand." "It's not something I do every day." Sylvester said

"But you're more than welcome to come and visit my clinic." "Are you guys done geeking out?" Lightning said "I'm really starting to hurt." "Sure rollover." Sylvester said "Just

take it easy for rest of the day. I'll see you in a little while." With Sally helping, Lightning was able to roll back over. "Thanks, Sly." Lightning said "I'm glad I'll be getting out

of here in a few days." Before leaving Sylvester drove over to Sally. "Stop looking at me like I'm a side of beef." Sally said when she saw her brother examining her with his

eyes. "I'll tell Otto about my nightmare…Light and I have a session with him in a few hours." "Good" Sly said "I have other patients to see… If you need anything, you have

my number." Sally hugged Sylvester before he left the room. Moments later, the nurse came in with Lightning's morning medication. Doc parked next to Lightning. "How are

you doing?" Lightning asked after he had taken his painkillers "I thought I would never see you in a motorized wheelchair." "I'm not too crazy about it, but my physical

therapist insisted. He says I need to get up and start moving around." Doc said "Sophia is in the process of trying to find a hotel room. Her doctor said she is well enough to

be released." "It's only a few days before the race. I've heard that all of the hotels are booked up." Sally said "If she can't find anything, I have an extra bedroom that she is

more than welcome to use." "Thanks Sally, I'll let her know." Doc said "I want to talk about Tara and racing. Even though I am not able to be her crew chief, I still want her

to race Sunday." "Sally and I have been discussing that. I know it's been a traumatic week for her, but we want her back on the track too. I think the sooner we can get back

to normal, the sooner we will put this behind us." Lightning said "I was planning on being her crew chief, but it doesn't look like it now. John has been training with him and

she has been training well. I don't expect Tara to win the race with everything that has been going on. I'm just hoping for a decent placement. Sally and I are planning to talk

to Tara when she gets home tonight." "I'm sure Tara would love John as her temporary crew chief." Doc said "If he isn't interested in the position, I have a few people in

mind." Doc and the McQueen's spent the next couple of hours discussing racing strategy. It wasn't long until Lightning and Doc started yawning. "We've covered enough for

now." Sally said "It looks like you boys need to take a nap. Besides dad and I have some business to conduct." Sally escorted Doc to his room and helped him get in bed.

Once he was comfortable, she headed back over to Lightning's room. Lightning was already asleep, so Sally covered him with a light quilt and then left the room. Later that

day: Lightning was relaxing in his room when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He called "It's open." Lightning was surprised when Chick and Candace rolled into the

room. Several black muscle cars rolled in with them. "You guys can wait outside, we'll be safe in here." Candace said, the cars nodded once and backed out of the room.

"We're here visiting a friend, so we decided to stop by and see you too. How are you doing?" "I'm doing better." Lightning said "But sometimes I feel like I'm driving through

Hell." "Well if you're driving through it, just keep driving. There's got to be an off ramp somewhere." Candace said "When something is bothering me I sing, but then I

realized my singing is far worse than my problems." Lightning cracked a little smile at Candace's joke. "I'm curious… since when do you two need bodyguards?" He asked

"Does Thunder have a bodyguard too?" "Yes ,he does. Ever since the video of your kidnapping was leaked to the media, Chick and Thunder have been getting death threats."

Candace said "We've decided that it's wise to have bodyguards for a while… You know how insane and crazy your fans are. I wouldn't be surprised if an idiot tried something."

"But you guys had nothing to do with it." Lightning said "If it will help, I can release a statement saying that you and Thunder had nothing to do with my kidnapping.

Hopefully that will keep someone from doing something stupid." "Thanks, Lightning… I know we have spent our entire careers being at each other's throats." Chick said "But

you have to believe me when I tell you I'm sorry about Chelsea. Had I known that this was her plan all along, we wouldn't have agreed to meet with her." "You knew she was

coming?" Lightning said angrily "But you didn't bother to tell anyone." "She was here to sign some legal paperwork." Chick said "Chelsea has been here a lot more than what

you are aware of. She has done what she has needed to do before leaving without incident. There is no way for us to know what she was planning." "I thought your divorce

was final. So why would you need to meet with her?" Lightning asked "I'm aware that Thunder has totally disowned her, so I know he wouldn't want to see her." "Chelsea,

her nanny, and the baby had to be here. Chelsea signed the final paperwork relinquishing all her rights to the baby." Candace said "And Ralph, got to see his son for the first

time." "So Carlow is the father after all." Lightning said "How is he going to take care of a newborn and still race?" "His brother, Jordan and his wife are going to take the

baby. That's why Ralph hired me. I'm doing all of the legal and adoption paperwork." Candace said "After a couple years of trying to have a baby, Jordan has found out he is

sterile. They always wanted a baby, and now it looks like they're going to get one. Jordan and his wife are on their way to pick up the baby. Once all the paperwork is signed,

they can take him home." "I'm relieved that the baby will have a loving home." Lightning said "What's his name?" "Alexander Rico Carlow. He's very cute, even though he's

half Chelsea." Chick said, Candace smacked his side. "Not to change the subject. On our way over here, we heard on the news that the police have captured one of the cars

that kidnapped you… They're still looking for the other one." "I was hoping they would be caught quickly." Lightning said "I doubt they will get much information from them."

After roughly half an hour, Candace and Chick said their goodbyes. Lightning then reached over and grabbed his laptop and started to compose a statement. Sunday

morning: Tara sat between Sally and John at breakfast. She sighed as she picked at the food. "My track Queen, you need to eat." Sally said "You have a race this afternoon."

"I know, I'm not hungry this morning." Tara said "I have a breakfast drink in my trailer, I think I'll go drink that." Tara headed towards her trailer. "I have a feeling it's going

to be a tough race for her." John said as he watched Tara drive away. "She's trained well, but I think Tara has so much on her mind, she'll have problems focusing on the

race." "As long as she finishes in the top ten." Sally said "She'll stay in contention for the cup… Come on, we need to get you ready." Mack was standing by Lightning's

patched up trailer. Small silver squares dotted the sides. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get the trailer repainted in time for the race." Mack said "With everything that has been

going on, I just haven't had the time." "I'm not worried about that. Abby needs you more than that stupid trailer." Sally said "Where's Stickers?" "In the back." Mack said

"He's rearranging some stuff, then he was going to take a nap. I noticed he gets tired quickly." "I'm not surprised." Sally said "Sylvester only released him from the hospital

last night…How's Abby doing? I saw that the rehabilitators have gotten her moving around." "Yes, they have but it's been pretty painful for her." Mack said "The doctors are

worried about doing another surgery. There's a spot on her axle that's not healing well." "Take all the time you need." Sally said "We can find a temporary hauler to pull

Lightning's trailer, besides there's not that many races left in the season." "Uh…okay. Abby And I have discussed it already, she wants me back on the road with the team…

Kazimir, her brother lives in Phoenix… He's offered to come and stay with her for a while." Mack said "We have some time before the race, so I'll go back and discuss things

with her." "I really want you to stay with your wife." Sally said "But whatever you and Abby decide is fine by me. Just let me know what you're going to do, so I know how to

plan." Mack just nodded before heading back to the hospital. Shortly before the race: Although it was painful for him to drive around, Lightning slowly made his way to Tara's

pit. "My King, you're up!" Sally said happily as she gave him a kiss "How was your nap?" "Good, but short. The weather radio went off and woke me up, we're in a severe

thunderstorm watch." Lightning said "Nobody tell Tara, she kind of freaks out when it storms around race time. John are you comfortable being Tara's crew chief? I can find

somebody else if you don't. I just wish I was well enough to do it myself." "I'm fine." John said "I've watched Tara long enough… I know how she races." As John headed to

Tara's garage, Sally stopped beside Lightning. "I think he is just as nervous as Tara." she said "Before I forget, I do have some good news. I just got done talking to

Candace, the statement that you made a few days ago seems to be doing its job. Candace says they haven't gotten any more death threats." "That is some good news."

Lightning said "I don't know why people get so worked up about stuff that they have no connection to." "You're a beloved race car, it's just part of the game." Sally said "We

need to get to the grandstand; the race will be starting soon." 2 p.m.: All the racecars were huddled in the garages. A series of thunderstorms had delayed the start of the

race. Mirri's garage was right next to Tara's. "Come on… What's taking them so long!" Mirri complained "The storms are over, what's the delay?" "Mirri relax, this isn't the

supercars league." Roger said "The track is still wet, so we have to wait for it to dry." "A wet track is just little more challenging to get around." Mirri said "Besides I always

do well on a wet track." "Patience my young Padawan." Roger said "It won't be too much longer now." Two hours later: The race announcer called the cars to the track. "Are

you ready to do this?" John asked as Tara took her place in the starting grid "Hopefully we can get this race started." "I'm more than ready... By the looks of everyone else,

they're ready too." Tara said as she saw all the other racers being twitchy. "Wait… is there more storm clouds on the horizon?" "I'm afraid so. I just got word… the officials

are going to start the race and hope that the storms go around us." John said as he took his place on the crew chiefs stand. "Just be prepared for the race to be stopped at

any time. Right now, I need you to focus on the starter." Tara then turned all of her attention to Dexter standing on the platform above the track. Moments later: He held the

flag above his hood and when he had everyone's attention, he dropped it quickly. Tara shot onto the track along with all her competitors. Half way in to the race: Tara and

John headed to her garage as rain poured from the sky. Since this was an extended break in the race, the racing officials sent everyone to the garages. Sometime later: "I

wish it would quit raining long enough for us to finish this race." Tara complained "If I known this was going to happen, I would have brought some homework with me. Do

you know where dad is?" "No I don't." John said "I'm assuming he's with Sally. Do you want me to go look for him?" "No, I don't want you getting wet again." Tara said "I'm

just bored that's all." "Well, if you're bored, we can discuss strategies for rest of the race." John said "You could try to take a nap. Listening to the rain is making me sleepy."

"I guess we can discuss strategies." Tara said "The rain isn't making me sleepy, it's just making me irritated. Three long boring hours later: It had finally stopped raining. The

grandstands were starting to refill with fans. The officials announced that the race will be restarted in an hour. Sally suddenly appeared at Tara's garage. "I brought you and

John something to eat." Sally said "Unfortunately it's just sandwiches." "Thanks Mom, this is one of my four food groups: fresh, fast, frozen, and junk." Tara giggled "It

should be enough to get us through the rest of the race. Where's dad?" "In his trailer." Sally said "A little while ago I noticed he was in pain. So, I sent him to his trailer… Do

you guys need anything else?" "No, I think we're good." John said as he finished his sandwich "All we need now is for the rain to hold off so we can get this race finished."

"On the way over here, I heard Strip talking to some of the other officials. It is not supposed to rain again till later tonight." Sally said "So I'm hoping we can get this race

finished." Half an hour later: As the officials got everyone lined up on the track. Tara noticed that Mirri was swaying nervously. "Mirri, are you all right?" Tara asked "Don't tell

me this is your first restart?" "No, no, not by a longshot." Mirri said, as she saw the sun beginning to set. "I've just never raced in the dark. All Supercars races finish at

sunset, regardless of the number of laps completed. It's called a time-certain finish. Even though we have headlights, the tightness of the tracks and lack of stadium lights

make it too dangerous for us to race at night." "I didn't know that." Tara said "I've raced a couple of times under the bright lights. You don't have to worry about not being

able to see. The stadium lights make the track as bright as daylight. You only have to worry about going around the corners, sometimes the lights can be blinding depending

on which racing line you're using." "Thanks Tara." Mirri said "I'll keep that in mind." The pace car, Charlie Checker drove down the line of racecars making sure everyone was

ready. He then drove to the front of the line and led the cars out on to the track for their warm-up laps. After the warm up laps were completed, Charlie accelerated, pulling

away from the pack. Once he was on pit road, the green flag was waved. Late into the race: "All right Tara." John said "It's time to push to the front of the pack." Out on the

track, Sapphire was leading the race. Thunder and Tara were in third and fourth. Mirri was a close fifth. Tara attempted to pass Thunder, but failed when he shut her out.

"What's the matter Tara?" Thunder taunted "I thought you were the greatest racecar on the planet." "So, a thought crossed your mind?" Tara countered "It must have been a

long and lonely journey." "Thunder is slipping just before turn three." John said evenly. "Try passing him then." "Were coming up to it now." Tara said, using her signature

move, she sling shoted around him so quickly, it made him look like he was standing still. "Yes! I did it!" Thunder suddenly had a burst of speed. "You are so dumb..." He said

as he attempted to pass Tara "You planted a dogwood tree and expected a litter of puppies." "When trying to pass, don't talk." Tara snapped "How did you get here? Did

someone leave your cage open?" "Tara stop it!" John demanded "You have five laps left, I want you to take the lead." It took Tara a couple of laps to get by Sapphire. But in

the end. Tara won the race, Sapphire second, Mirri third, and Thunder fourth. "Good job my Track Queen!" Lightning said to Tara as soon as she was off the track. "Head to

the official's tent to do your drug test, your mother and I will meet you in Victory Lane."

 **Guest 2-Haha! Trust Tara to act stubborn til the warning hits her for not cooperating with Riley.-** -You know stubborn some teenagers are. So Riley just had to show her some tough love.

 **Should have Lightning spank her next time she doesn't do what she's told. Paparazzi scum bags! Never leave you alone when you're a celebrity. I can see the rage in Tara's eyes wanting to crush Chelsea. Sally's nightmare shows Chelsea got in to her head but it's good she's reassured.-** I tried to put myself in her position… I know it would screw with my mind, so I knew it would mess with Sally.

 **Dramatic but funny she was trying to accept a charge for assaulting an officer but things are different between Sally and Lightning. Funny with the Hulk jokes-** \- I just found the jokes when I was doing some research. I just had to find a place for them.

 **We all love it when Lightning and Sally have their sentimental moments especially their love making. Don't forget to add that song 'Ginuwine Pony' I recommended to you.-** I haven't forgot. It's coming up in a few chapters.

 **I have some more ideas for some police drama and at the track. Say the police raid a bar as a result of a report of domestic abuse and Lightning draws his firearm on an unruly boyfriend with a knife to a young lady he's protecting and has to shoot him or tazer him. As for the track maybe have Lightning and Riley going for a stroll amd talking. Bit of a father and son moment. See what you think** \- Those are good ideas, I've put in the idea pile.

 **Happy Birthday to Guest 3. Hope you make it count. See if you can come up with anymore ideas. Don't know if IrishScottDragonGirl will have Justin arrested but it would give him a taste of karma.-** I don't have any ideas for him. If you do I would like to hear them. Justin will be in and out of the story.

 **I've thought about some more police duty. Those thugs Chelsea paid to kidnap Lightning. Maybe have them sighted in the city and Lightning gets deployed along with Oliver and armed police to arrest them for aggravated kidnapping. Maybe even have John show Sally the footage of the kidnapping incident. See what you think-** Since Sally is Lightning's attorney, I'm assuming she has already seen the video.

 **Guest 3-Thanks soooooo much! 3 You made it wonderful with the nightmare! WOW! you even included Justin!** \- I figured that Sally would have nightmares about having sex with him again. Since she was already traumatized, I figured this would be a good place to put that in.

 **That little scene bring more drama and will make you understand Sally's feelings, she's sad and now that she wants to have another child but it seems she can't, all fits perfectly!** \- I'll get to that next chapter. Yes kids… There's more drama next chapter!

 **In my personal opinion, I guess the nightmare would have been better in another place, not a hospital, I imagined it in their own house so they can have a hot moment after that :/ but anyway, it's your story so you decide! ;) thanks so much for including my idea! you know you always make me happy :D Thank you so much, Guest 2! I hope you're having a great day :)** \- Since it just happened I figured, Sally would have nightmares sooner than later.

 **Guest 2 is right! You never mentioned what happened to the guys who actually kidnapped McQueen, I hope they pay for what they did! XD-** -I have something written about that. One guy has been caught, but the other one remains on the loose. I haven't decided if Lightning catches him.


	127. More Bad News

.I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 122. – More Bad News –**

After the award ceremony: Tara and Mirri headed back to their trailers which were parked side-by-side. "I'm really happy for you." Tara said "It's your first top-five finish."

"Thanks Tara." Mirri said "I don't think Thunder is happy that I beat him in a race." "He'll get over it. Don't be surprised if he doesn't talk to you for a few days. He can be a

big dick, just like his father." Tara said as Mirri frowned at her "I know what you're thinking, I'm not being a jelly. You're my friend, I don't want you to go through what I had

to go through. I think you need to know how he treated me when we were dating." Tara told Mirri everything that happened between them, including the fight in the mall,

where they both ended up in legal trouble. Tara even told Mirri about when she caught him having sex with Anna. "I've heard the same things from other girls… Thunder can't

be faithful, even if his life depends on it. They warned me that Thunder will try anything to get me to sleep with him." Mirri said "There's no way I'm going to do that. I like

Thunder, but not in that way. Besides I'm saving my virginity for someone that I can spend the rest of my life with. Right now, I don't know who that is... But you have to

admit, Thunder can be massively charming when he wants to be." "Okay, I'll give you that." Tara said "Just keep in mind he's a master manipulator." "Can I ask you a

question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I'm just a little curious that's all." Mirri said, Tara nodded "Is Thunder's wee wee big?" "No, he's not. Like all jocks,

Thunder stuffs his codpiece. In reality, it's kinda short and thin. The quickest way to piss Thunder off is to call him a pencil dick." "Really?" Mirri asked, Tara nodded "Thanks,

I'll keep that in mind the next time he cuts me off on the track." "Uncle Sylvester says hybrid men normally have big boy parts... That's why most porn stars are hybrids."

Tara said "Thunder's cock might be short, but he doesn't have a shortage of lovers." Mirri snickered "We have a few cars like that in the league back home." She said "It

amazes me that girls flock to them. It's like they don't have any dignity." Tara just nodded. Unknown to Tara and Mirri, Anna and a few of her cronies was not far behind

them. She heard every word that Mirri and Tara had said. Anna giggled, as she and her girlfriends made plans to get back at Mirri for stealing Thunder away from her. By the

time Tara got to her trailer, her family was there. Everyone helped get the camp packed up. "All right Tara, it's almost time for us to go." Lightning said "Because of all the

delays, we're a little behind schedule. Sally convinced Mack to stay with Abby until she gets released from the hospital. So, I've arranged for a temporary hauler to pull my

trailer. His name is Dan and he should be here soon." "Is mom still planning on staying here until everyone gets out of the hospital?" Tara asked, Lightning nodded "Oh crap!

I forgot that Doc's trailer is totaled. John needs a trailer." "We've already discussed that… he's willing to ride with me until we can get him a trailer." Lightning said "We'll

worry about that next week." "Since we have to go our separate ways, can we have a family dinner? Since I won the race, dinner will be on me." "Is cosúil gur smaoineamh

iontach é dinnéar teaghlaigh. (A family dinner sounds like a wonderful idea.)" Riley said as Mirri rolled into camp "Cén áit ar mhaith leat dul? Caithfidh sé a bheith go tapa, tá

Solas ag iarraidh dul ar an mbóthar. (Where do you want to go? It has to be someplace quick, Light wants to get on the road.)" "Tá Subway ann faoi cheathrú míle ó anseo.

(There is a Subway about a quarter-mile from here.)" Tara said after thinking for a moment "Chomh fada is nach gcuireann gach duine ar mire leis an bhfo-chineál ba mhaith

leo, ba cheart go mbeadh sé tapaidh. (As long as everybody doesn't get crazy with the kind of sub they want, it should be quick.)" "Dearbhaím go bhfuil tú ag glacadh le

hordú. (I declare you sub order taker.)" Riley said playfully as he tapped each of Tara's fenders. "Ba é an smaoineamh a bhí agat tar éis an tsaoil. (It was your idea after

all.)" Tara just sighed as she grabbed her phone and headed over to were Mirri and Chance were sitting. "Cén cineál daoine atá ag teastáil uait? (What kind of subs to you

guys want?)" Tara asked "Déan é simplí é, tá mé ídithe. (Please make it simple, I'm exhausted.)" "Nid oes gennyf unrhyw syniad beth yr ydych yn ei ddweud.(I have no idea

what you're saying.)" Mirri said "Ond gallaf ddweud ei fod yn Celtic.(I can tell it's Celtic)" Tara looked at her blankly. "I didn't understand a word you said." Tara said "What

language was that?" "It's Welch." Riley said before Mirri could open her mouth. "It's been a long time since I've heard it spoken... I thought you were Australian." "I am, but

my family heritage is Welch." Mirri said "I'm learning the language, I feel it makes me closer to my ancestors." "Good for you." Riley said "It makes me proud to see that the

young people are learning the ancient languages." It wasn't long until Tara had everyone's order. With John and a few of the track security cars, Tara headed to Subway. An

hour and a half later: The family was finishing the last of their supper. "All right guys, we need to get going." Lightning said "I'll give everybody twenty minutes to say

goodbye, then we really need to hit the road." "It looks like Gale is ready." Mirri said "Thank you for dinner, it was really good. It looks like we're going to be traveling in the

same convoy. We can play a few games once everyone gets going." "I would like that." Tara said "We haven't had time to play in a while." Mirri hugged Tara before heading

back to her trailer. Tara and Chance spent a few moments alone. After a few goodbye kisses, Chance headed to his father's trailer. Tara spent her remaining time equally

among the different family members. Lightning pulled Sally aside. "Are you going to be okay?" Sally asked "I can go with you if you need me." "I'm okay. Doc, Abby and

Sophia need you more." Lightning said "Are you okay being by yourself?" "I'm not by myself." Sally said "I'll have Sophia and Max with me. Doc said he should be released in

a day or two. Abby should be released later this week. If Abby isn't well enough to be released, she wants to be transferred to the hospital at home… There's Dan, go help

him get hooked up." Lightning gave her a few kisses then he drove over to his temporary driver. It wasn't long until all the haulers were ready to go. Sally, Sophia, and Doc

waved until all the trailers were out of sight. The trio then headed back to the hospital. Two weeks later: Lightning and Chanti were sitting in Strips office, they were there for

a meeting. "I have a feeling what this meeting is going to be about." Chanti said "Since the championship race is a month away, the racecars have been behaving

themselves." "I've noticed that." Lightning said "There have been days where I just sit in my office and spin around in my chair." Lightning then spun the chair he was sitting

in. Since Lightning looked like he was having fun, Chanti started spinning in her chair too. Strip rolled through the door. "Are you two having fun entertaining yourselves?" He

chuckled "Light, if you make yourself sick, you're going to clean up the mess." "You don't have to worry about that." Lightning said "The only time I vomit, is when I'm either

sick or in extreme pain." "I ran into Hudson on the way over here." Strip said "He's looking good, even though he's still in a wheelchair. I'm guessing that Tara is happy that

he's back." "Yes she is. I guess sitting at home doing nothing was driving Doc crazy. So he asked if he could come and help with Tara's training. I agreed, as long as he only

supervises. Doc and John complement each other, so Tara is getting some very intense training." Lightning said "According to Doc, his broken axles are healing well, at least

he's able to feed himself. He still needs another surgery to fix his injuries… But they are minor and he's waiting till the off-season to do that. It's going to be another few

weeks before Doc can take over as crew chief again… I'm not saying John has done a bad job, he is doing great for someone who was thrown into the position. But his

inexperience in the league is showing." "Well that's to be expected." Strip said "I want to get this meeting started. First of all… Light, I'm glad that the statement you made to

the press about your kidnapping has gone over well… At least the furor has died down." "Me too." Lightning said "Chelsea has been charged with one count of kidnapping and

sexual assault. Three counts of assault and battery… I won't be surprised if there are more charges pending. Because of the seriousness of the charges, Chelsea is being held

in the county jail without bail. Just for your information the police found the rag that her associates used in their attempt to knock me out. It tested positive for Isoflurane.**

John said it's a good thing I'm resistant to being sedated. A normal car would've been knocked out in seconds." "Why wasn't Chelsea charged with rape?" Chanti asked

"Didn't John say she was having sex with you?" "Between the pain and the drugs, I couldn't remember everything that happened." Lightning said "I've been having hypnosis

sessions with Dr. Kline and I've been able to recall most of what Chelsea has done to me. Monte is coming in a few days, we have another meeting with the detectives. I'm

sure at some point she'll be charged with rape. I have some good news, all of the STD tests have come out negative so far, which is a relief. My doctors have said that it's

safe for me to start having sex again. Sally and…" "All right guys, I don't want to be mean, can we talk about this later?" Strip said "I don't have a lot of time, I have other

meetings." About an hour later: Lightning was headed back to his trailer. Chanti was right, since everyone was behaving themselves, there was little for the stewards to do.

Strip announced their hours were being cut. Lightning said that Chanti could have his. He didn't need the income. More importantly, he needed the time off to finish healing.

Sometimes Lightning would have a nightmare about his abduction. However, the medication that Otto prescribed kept the nightmares to a minimum. Lightning was happy

that his manhood was healing quickly. Occasionally, pain would race through it when he was almost hard. Sylvester explained it's normal until the bruising goes away. Before

Lightning was released from the hospital, Sylvester showed him how he could start 'exercising it'... Sly joked that it was a good excuse for him to jack off… twice a day was a

little much, even for Lightning. He was deep in thought when his phone started to ring. Lightning was surprised when the caller ID said Maria. "My lovely Maria, How are you

doing?" Lightning asked "I'm surprised that you called me." He heard sniffling before Maria spoke. "Light, I need you to come home." she sobbed "There's something wrong

with Sally." "What is it?" Lightning calmly said "Is she sick?" "I don't think so, I have never known Sally to lock herself in the bedroom. I can hear her crying from time to

time, but I can't get her to open the door. She hasn't eaten or drank anything since yesterday morning." Maria said "I've been leaving food for Sally, but none of it has been

touched. I'm really worried Lightning, I have never seen Sally like this. I have a key, but I don't want to go barging into your bedroom without your permission. I don't mean

to bother you, but I don't know what else I can do." "You're not bothering me, I was bored anyway." Lightning said "I'll stay right here on the line. I want you to get the key

and head to the bedroom." "Okay give me a minute." Maria said "I have the key in my desk." Lightning could hear his aging housekeeper wheezing as she hurried to her

desk. Maria has been their housekeeper for almost twenty years and it's getting close to her retirement. "I have the key." Maria wheezed "I'm heading to the master bedroom

now." Moments later: Lightning heard her knocking on the door. "Sally… Sally… Sweetheart." Maria said "Please open the door… If you don't open the door, I'm coming in."

After waiting a few seconds, Maria unlocked the door and rolled into the bedroom. Sally was on the bed, face buried in her pillow, crying her eyes out. "Sally… What's wrong?

Come on you can tell old Maria." Maria said, Sally remained unresponsive. "I have Light on the phone, do you want to talk to him?" Maria then put Lightning on speaker

phone. "My Queen what's wrong?" Lightning said through the speaker "We can't help you until you tell us what's going on." Slowly Sally stopped crying and she turned to

looked at Maria. "I'm, I'm…" Sally stuttered, then she started crying again. "I-I-I got..." She buried her face in the pillow. Maria sat on the bed, rubbing Sally's side. Maria

saw the box of tampons sitting on the night stand. "Did you get your period this morning?" Maria asked, Sally nodded "I'm so sorry." "I'm not pregnant… I failed… I

promised… Lightning…baby… I failed him." Sally said in between sobs "I tried Maria, I wanted this more than just about anything else." At the track: Lightning was at his

trailer by the time he found out what was wrong. Lightning fought back tears as he opened the trailer and rolled in. "Sally, listen to me." Lightning said tearfully "You haven't

failed, Dr. Ludwig said that this might happen." "I know, I really wanted this to work." Sally cried "Everything has been going our way for so long, I forgot how painful failure

could be. I don't know what I'm going to do now." "Is Lucy busy?" Lightning asked "She can fly me home, it will be the quickest way." "What about Tara?" Sally asked "She

has school and racing." "John and Doc are here." Lightning said "Even though Doc's in a wheelchair, he'll keep Tara in line." "Are you going to tell Tara?" Sally asked "She

was looking forward to being a big sister." "Yes, she has a right to know why I'm leaving so suddenly." Lightning said, looking at the clock on the wall. "I'll make sure she's

okay before I leave. I have a few hours before class gets out for the day anyway." Lightning suddenly heard Sally vomit. "I think you need to be seen by a doctor." Maria said

over the speaker "I would not be surprised if you're dehydrated." "Sally listen to Maria." Lightning said "It's gonna be very late before I get home. I want you to go see a

doctor." "I'm fine." Sally cried "I'm just really upset that's all." Lightning and Maria both huffed angrily. "Sally listen to me… I'm going to make an appointment with Dr.

Schumacher and you're going to go." Maria said using her motherly voice. "If I have to drag you there by your mirrors, so be it." Sally looked at Maria angrily, but then she

looked down at the sheets and sniffed sadly. "Okay, I'll go…" she squeaked "…Only if you come with me." "Of course I'll go with you." Maria said "You just lay there and rest,

I'll call Zoe, hopefully she can see you today." "I need to go too." Lightning said gently "I need to get a hold of Lucy." "She flew a group of executives to Houston this

morning." Sally sniffled "Other than that I don't think she has any more flights planned today." "Let's hope so." Lightning said "I'll see you in a few hours." Sally squeaked her

goodbyes, Lightning stayed on the line until he heard Maria hang up. Houston airport: Lucy was relaxing with some of the other jets. Suddenly her personal phone rang.

"Hello Lightning!" she said happily "What can I do for you?" "I know this is short notice, but can you fly me home?" Lightning asked "If you can't, does any of your friends

want an easy well-paying job? It's important I get home as soon as possible." "I'll do it, I don't have any more flights until tomorrow afternoon. It's going to take me a few

hours to get my flight plan approved." Lucy said "Is everything okay? Sally seemed to be a little upset when I dropped her off at the airport. I just figured she was having a

bad day, so I didn't ask her about it." Lightning knew that Sally told Lucy everything, they shared a very close bond. It was not out of the ordinary for them to act like sisters.

"I just got off the phone with Maria." Lightning said sadly "Sally had locked herself into the bedroom. Maria was concerned that she was sick. I gave her permission to unlock

the door and check on Sally. To make a long story short, Sally got her period this morning." "Oh no! That's terrible… I-I…" Lucy stuttered "Sorry, that didn't come out right.

That explains why she was really irritable, I should have known." "It's okay." Lightning said "When do you think you can get here?" "I don't know." Lucy said "The airport is

really busy. I can call you back when I get everything approved." "Okay." Lightning said "I have to wait until Tara gets out of school anyway." After Lightning hung up, Lucy

sighed sadly before she started working on her flight plan. In Lightning's trailer: Lightning put his phone down, the next thing he knew he was crying. It was then that he

realized how much he was looking forward to having a baby.

 ****Isoflurane: Is a non-flammable, non-explosive, general inhalation anesthetic agent.**

 **Guest 2-Hospitals can be aggravating given how long you have to spend in a bed but it's reassuring that Lightning's got Sally. More aggravating for recovery of wounds. -** \- I agree. You really don't get rest while in the hospital, but always someone coming in wanting to do the labs, checking your vitals. Checking to see if you need anything. I'm usually like "yeah, can me alone more than two hours?"

It's understanding in the fans targeting Chick and his family for the incident as of having some connection with Chelsea. Shame on the bitch for denying **that poor baby his mother but at least he's in good tyres.** \- Alexander is in a good and loving home. He should grow up to be a decent young man.

 **Thunder better watch himself as he's already got a criminal record for harassing Tara.-** \- I have Tara and Mirri talk about that in the first paragraph of the chapter.

 **I've known the feeling of doing sports in the wet but the cold don't bother me. Been doing it for 8 years now.-** \- I know what you mean. I've shown when it's been so hot, they've had to delay the show until evening. It's been about 20 years ago… I was down at the horse show in Waco, Texas. It was so hot, horses and riders were dropping from heat exhaustion or heatstroke. It was so hot, my division was changed to her early in the mornings. I'm talking at 4 o'clock in the morning. They had classes until it reached 95°, then things would be canceled until the sun went down. Evening classes were terrible, I had one class at 10 o'clock at night and it was still 92°. (I think it was running in the 110s during the day.) I don't think it ever got below 85°(day or night) the whole four days we were there. I've also shown were it's been so cold, rain froze my hair, and I've not been able to feel my fingers.

 **Another idea for drama with Justin. Say Justin runs in to Sally while she, Lightning, and the family are out having dinner with Chance joining Tara and he starts behaving immaturely then gets escorted to the door. Then at another point where he goes too far Lightning tazers Justin in the balls from behind and arrests him-** Good idea, I put it in the idea pile. I don't know where all use it, but I'll try to find a place for it.

 **As for Edge and Erika. I don't know if you're gonna have them die or live but I hope they get their own piece of karma-** Their fate has not been decided yet. I've not had time to work on that part of the story. All I can say is, they will get what's coming to them.

 **Please make the celebrations in victory lane good for Tara. Thunder is getting jealous of her performance and he's suppose to be maturing. Please add more of Chance in the story.-** \- I'm working on that. There will be more Tara and Chance fluffy bots coming up in the next chapters.

 **I have one more idea. Say Thunder speaks to Tara about the race but gets awkward and then Chance steps in confronting him then Lightning breaks it up before it gets any worse. You know how intense rivalry between racers can be** \- I put it in the idea pile. I don't know where all use it, but I'll try to find a place for it.

 **Please also add in more Lightning and Sally moments such as the odd sentimental moments and where they get driven in on by Doc or their parents it is funny.-** \- I think I can do something about that. It will be for a while.

 **Maybe even some target practice between Lightning, Oliver and Leah. Haven't seen much of Sally's new bodyguard yet. Maybe try involving him a bit** \- Max is around, he isn't involved with the family that much. Like all supporting characters, he's in and out of chapters.

 **I'm not nagging here but is Lightning gonna release a statement to the media but in a sensible form as to the altercation with Chelsea?-** Thanks I forgot about that. I something this chapter, but I didn't go into a lot of details. Mostly because I haven't had chance to really work on that.

 **DarkerKnight10-Even after the troubles happened to Tara, her brave heart, ambition, and passion on racing never shattered, which I'm really happy for -** Strong parenting skills, raises strong and well-adjusted children. Your job is as a parent is to prepare your children for whatever life throws at them. And if you've done your job, your kids can handle anything.

 **I wonder what could be the voice actors of your original characters. I kinda like Tara to be voiced by Selena Gomez. Others? I don't know. You decide.** \- I don't know. I played around with that idea. I don't watch a lot of movies, or TV. So I don't know who is a good actor and who isn't.

 **If you know Snapchat, can you add a moment that Tara and Chance are snapping each other with funny photos while chatting? That would be very lovely.-** That would be a cute moment. Right now I'm dealing with Sally and Lightning's "crisis." Hopefully I can find a spot for the idea.

 **Statement about love: We always expect love, but usually it is an unexpectation, and you'll never know about it in an easy way**.- Wonderful statement. You wouldn't mind if I found a place for it?


	128. More Bad News Part 2

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's -John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 ** _AN: sorry for the delay, I've been under the weather :(_**

 **Chapter 123. – More Bad News Part 2. –**

After twenty minutes of crying, Lightning found himself calling his father. "Dia duit mo mhac Conas atá tú inniu? (Hello my son. How are you today?)" Riley asked "Ní féidir

liom labhairt le fada, táimid ag fáil réidh chun radharc a bhogadh. (I can't talk long, we're getting ready to shoot a seen.)" "Is brón orm Daid, níor chiallaigh mé cur isteach ar

do shon. (I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to interrupt you.)" Lightning said tearfully "Dúirt tú gur theastaigh uaim duine éigin le labhairt. (You said I could always call you when

I needed someone to talk to.)" "Fuaim tú trína chéile. (You sound upset.)" Riley said "An raibh troid agat le Sally? (Did you have a fight with Sally?)" Lightning dried his tears

and slowly explained what happened. "I'm terribly sorry." Riley said "I know how much you and Sally were wanting a baby… Look at it this way, you guys are young. When

the time is right, you can try again. I know the procedure is expensive. If it is any help, I'm willing to help you pay for it." "Thanks Dad, but you don't have to worry about

that, two insemination sessions are included in the price. From my understanding, most the time it takes two tries before the woman gets pregnant. Besides, I might be a

retired racecar, I still have dozens of endorsements. On top of that, Sally makes twice sometimes three times as much as I do, so money isn't an issue... I know I want to try

again." Lightning said "I don't know about Sally, she's pretty crushed." "That's understandable. Just give her time and plenty of love. I don't think it will take her long to

recover." Riley said "I'm sorry Light… I can't get away right now. I'm in the middle of making a movie. I'll call Bella. I'm sure she's willing to come and stay with you. Does

Tara know?" "No not yet." Lightning said "I'm waiting until she gets out of school. Both John and Doc are here. They should be able to keep her in line." "I have to go." Riley

said "The director is looking at me angrily. I'll call Bella as soon as I can." "Okay, thanks Dad." Lightning said "I'll talk to you soon." As soon as they hung up, Lightning sent a

text to Tara. He told her to come to the trailers right after school. There's something really important that they need to talk about. Lightning then saw John and Doc return to

the trailers. He slowly backed of his trailer, then explained the phone call from Maria. After school: Tara came straight back to the trailers. She let Chavo out of her trailer,

then she drove over to them. "I'm here!" Tara said cheerfully "I got your text, what do you guys want to talk to me about?" Lightning opened his mouth, but he couldn't get

his voice to work. The next thing he knew tears were rolling down his fenders. "Tara, your father needs to go home for a few days." Doc blurted out "Sally is having a difficult

time with this." "With what? I talked to her the other day and she was fine." Tara said "What's happened?… The only thing I can think of is… Oh my God! Mom lost the baby."

"No Sweetheart, she has to get pregnant first." Lightning said "Maria called me this morning, Sally got her period yesterday… I think it was yesterday..." "Is that all? That's

no reason to get upset…" Tara said annoyingly, then it hit her "Oh fuck!… That means the procedure didn't work. What do we do now?" Tears started forming in the corners of

Tara's eyes. "Right now, nothing." Lightning said as he hugged his daughter. "As soon as I hear from Lucy, I'm going to fly home to be with your mother." He said

"Unfortunately you have to stay here… you have school and racing. Doc and John are staying here with you. I promise, I'll be gone only a few days. You can handle that,

can't you?" Lightning could feel Tara nodding. "Can I go with you to the airport?" Tara asked tearfully "I don't have any homework tonight." "Sure." Lightning said "How about

I order a pizza for dinner..." "Really?" Tara asked, as Doc glared at him. "I don't think Doc likes that idea." "It's fine." Doc growled "Just prepared to work your butt off

tomorrow morning." "That's fine by me." Tara said "When is Lucy getting here?" "I don't know." Lightning said "I'll give her another hour. If I haven't heard from her by then,

I'll call her." Roughly forty-five minutes later: Lightning's phone rang, it was Lucy. "I'm sorry it took so long." She said "I had a tough time getting my flight plan approved… I

have secured a take-off window between 7:45 and 9:45 tonight. I know that doesn't give you a lot of time to get here, but that's the best I can do." "That's fine." Lightning

said "As soon as I finish packing up a few things, I'll be heading for the airport." "That's terrific." Lucy said "I'm in route now, so I should be landing about the time you'll be

getting to the airport… We'll have a small delay, I need to refuel. That shouldn't take more than twenty minutes." "Great, I'll see you then." Lightning said "I'll call Maria and

let her know what's going on." As soon as Lucy hung up, Lightning called Maria. "Hello Lightning. You have great timing, we just got back from seeing Zoe. I was about to call

you." Maria said "Zoe was able to work Sally in after I told her what happened. After performing a few tests, Zoe confirmed that Sally is cycling. She had her nurse give Sally

some fluids. Other than being dehydrated Zoe said that Sally was healthy and was sending her home to rest. Zoe said she was going to send a report to Dr. Ludwig's office."

"Good, good. Hopefully we will hear from her in a day or so." Lightning said "I just got off the phone with Lucy, she's coming to get me. It's going to be very late when I get

home… You don't have to wait up for me." "I understand." Maria said "In the meantime, I'm going to see if Sally wants something else to eat, I managed to get her to eat

some chicken noodle soup, but I can still hear her stomach rumbling." "Have you tried spaghetti?" Lightning asked "Sally will eat that, no matter how's she feels." "No, I've

haven't. Once we get done here, I'll go fix her a small bowl." Maria said "I've forgot it's one of her favorite foods." "Okay, since we got that settled, I'll talk to you later."

Lightning said "Just keep me informed if anything changes." One-thirty in the morning: Lightning tiredly rolled into his house and made his way to the master bedroom.

Lightning was relieved when he saw the door was open and the light was on. He quietly rolled up to the door and saw Sally and Maria asleep on the bed. Lightning wasn't too

surprised to see his mom asleep on the day bed. Right next to it was a small playpen. Lightning rolled over and looked in. He smiled when he saw Jacqueline. Like always,

she had kicked her blanket off in her sleep. He gently covered her back up. Lightning heard a strange noise coming from the other side of the room, and when he looked he

was surprised to see Sly passed out on an inflatable mattress. "I'm glad that you're here." Maria said sleepily "It's been a rough evening. Sylvester had to give Sally

something to settle her down. She was on the verge of being hysteric." "I had a feeling she would… that's why I've decided to come home for a few days." Lightning said

"When did Sly get here?" "This evening." Maria said "He was in the area, so he decided to stop by for a visit. I couldn't get Sally to stop crying… I was at my wits end, I didn't

know what else to do. So, when Sylvester arrived I told him everything… You'll have to ask him what he gave Sally. Sylvester rattled the name of the drug off so fast, I didn't

catch all of it. All I know it was an injection. Sally finally settled down enough to eat a few mouthfuls of spaghetti." "Have you got her to eat anything else?" Lightning asked

as he saw the half-eaten bowl of spaghetti. "I don't need her getting sick from not eating." "A little." Maria said "I got her to drink a whole jug of Gatorade and eat a few

more mouthfuls of spaghetti before we laid down." Lightning sighed sadly as he drove to the other side of the bed and gently shook Sally. "My Queen, I'm home." Lightning

said as Sally slowly opened her eyes "How are you doing?" Sally just clung to him and cried. "I'm making some tea." Maria said "Do you want any?" Lightning nodded. As

Maria was getting out of bed, she happened to roll over one of Jacqueline's toys. That threw her off balance and she fell out of bed. "My God Maria are you all right?"

Lightning said as he rushed to her side. "Are you hurt?" Stunned, Maria just laid on the floor and breathed heavily. Tears poured from Sally's eyes. The noise of Maria's fall

had woken everyone up. By the time Sylvester drove over to her, tears of pain were forming in Maria's eyes. "It's okay Maria." Sylvester said "Tell me what hurts." "My right

rear axle." Maria said painfully "I can't put my weight on it." Sly slowly drove to Maria's rear and gently examined her. Jacqueline made unhappy squeaks as she watched

sleepily from the edge of her playpen. "I don't think anything is broken." Sylvester said "Do you want to go to the hospital to get x-rays to make sure?" "No, the pain is

starting to go away." Maria said "I think I've just twisted it." "I strongly recommend you get that axle x-rayed. However, if the pain is going away, we can wait until morning.

I planned to be at the hospital anyway." Sly said "Just lean on Light and I. We'll help you to your bedroom. I want to pack your axle in ice. I can also give you something for

pain." "I was getting tea for Lightning and Sally." Maria said as she slowly got off the floor. "Just help me to the kitchen." "I can make the tea." Bella said "I need to get ice

for your axle." Sylvester and Lightning slowly helped Maria to her bedroom. Bella headed downstairs to get the ice and the tea. Sally found herself alone in the bedroom. So,

she started to cry, which made Jacqueline start to cry. Moments later: After they had Maria in bed, Lightning came back to the room. He saw both Sally and Jacqueline crying

their eyes out. Lightning quickly picked up the baby and put her on his hood. Then he drove over to Sally and tried to comfort her. After a few minutes of gentle rocking,

Jacqueline fell back to sleep. Lightning laid her in the playpen and covered her up. "I'm sorry Light." Sally said "I promised you a baby… I failed you." "Hey, this was only our

first try. We can try again." Lightning said as he crawled in bed with her. "I brought you these. I was hoping they would cheer you up. *He laid two red roses and a yellow

carnation on her hood* I would have brought more, but it's hard to find stores that are open this late." "There beautiful." Sally said between sobs "I don't have anything to

give you… Not even pregnant." Lightning cuddled with Sally as he let her cry. Moments later: Bella returned to the bedroom carrying the hot tea. "Thanks Mom." Lightning

said "You look like you're exhausted. Why don't you take Jacqueline and go stretch out in one of the guest bedrooms… I'll keep an eye on Sally." Bella just nodded before

slowly pushing the playpen into the adjoining bedroom. While she was doing that, Sylvester returned to the master bedroom. Sally wasn't openly crying at this point, but he

could tell she was still upset. "I know you don't want to take this." He said as he laid a green vile in front of Sally "But I think you still need something to help you sleep. It's

not as strong as what I gave you before… It should help you to relax." After some discussion, Lightning convinced Sally to take the medicine. Sly said he was going to the

bedroom across the hall, if they needed anything just let him know. Lightning and Sally finally settled down in bed. About an hour later: Lightning slowly crawled out of bed,

being careful not to wake Sally. Because he was so determined to get home as quickly as possible, Lightning had skipped dinner. His stomach was now rumbling angerly.

Between the medicine and the stress, Sally seemed to be soundly asleep. Just in case she happened to wake up, Lightning left a note saying that he was heading downstairs

to make himself a sandwich. Not long after Lightning had left the room, Sally shifted uncomfortably. She reached out for Lightning, but she discovered she was alone. Sally

saw the note and rushed down to the kitchen. when Sally reached the kitchen, Lightning was standing at the stove, cooking himself a grilled cheese sandwich, "Ow… ow…

OW!" Lightning said, as he kept burning himself on the hot pan. "How does Maria make this look so easy?" "She's not clumsy." Sally said "What are you doing?" "My Queen,

you were sound asleep when I left." Lightning said "What woke you up?" "I got cold. When I found you gone, I panicked." Sally said "I thought you had left me." "I would

never leave you… you should know that by now." Lightning said as he set the grilled cheese sandwich and a beer on the table. "I haven't had anything to eat, and my

stomach was killing me. I figured I could slip down to the kitchen and get something to eat and return before you woke up." Sally watched as Lightning practically inhaled the

sandwich. "Do you want me to make you one too?" Lightning asked "I can hear your tummy growling." Sally nodded. Lightning put his dishes into the dishwasher before

heading over to the stove. As he made a sandwich for Sally, he heard her sniffling. "Sally, would you please stop crying!" he said "You're really starting to scare me... it's not

the end of the world. We'll call Dr. Ludwig's office in a few hours. We'll do whatever she wants us to do." "What if I can't get pregnant?" Sally asked "What are we going to do

then?" "We'll just keep trying until you get pregnant." Lightning said confidently "We've only done one procedure. I'm sure there's plenty more that we could try." "But every

procedure lowers my chance of getting pregnant." Sally said "I guess dad was right, we should have done this the old-fashioned way." Lightning slammed the pan down on

the stove. "I knew your father had something to do with this! I've had a feeling he's been nagging at you ever sense we've had the procedure done." He said angrily "Sally

listen to me! You're going to get pregnant! If that means I need a reversal surgery, so be it!" "No, don't do that." Sally said softly "It's my problem not yours." "That's where

you're wrong… It's not your problem, it's not my problem… it's our problem." Lightning said "You look like you're exhausted. Why don't you head up to bed, I'll bring you the

sandwich once it gets done." Sally sadly nodded and headed back up to the master bedroom. Just before dawn: Sally and Lightning were cuddled up together. Lightning was

asleep, but Sally was awake. Having Lightning beside her: made Sally feel better, even though he was upside down and snoring. Sally flipped through the channels trying to

find something to watch. She stumbled upon a movie that was… well it was soft porn. Surprisingly, it was starting to make Sally aroused. During one of the make out scenes

Sally looked over to Lightning. She figured if she wasn't pregnant, it would be all right if they had sex. Just like Jacqueline, Lightning had kicked his blanket off. His whole

undercarriage was easily accessible. Sally started off by gently rubbing different parts of his undercarriage. It was not long until the sounds coming from the TV encouraged

Sally's tire to make its way down to his codpiece where she easily popped it off. Lightning's manhood and testicles still had some discoloration here and there, but overall

they looked almost normal. Sally started fondling him, which made Lightning squirm. She was delighted to see his manhood responding to her fondling. Lightning started to

mumble, which made Sally think he was awake. But when she was about ready to put her mouth around his growing erection, Lightning kicked her so hard, he almost kicked

her out of bed. Lightning scrambled out of bed. "Never do that again!" He said in almost a panic "I hate that!" Tears came to Sally's eyes, she bolted to the bathroom,

slamming the door behind her. It took a couple of moments for Lightning to figure out what happened. He slowly rolled towards the bathroom door. "Sally… Sally, I-I-I'm

sorry I should have told you sooner. It's because… what Chelsea did to me… I didn't know it was you… I know that you enjoy pleasuring me… I never thought I would say

this… for me, sex is terrifying. Especially when I'm on my roof. I know I need help, but I don't know who to turn to." Lightning said as he tried to open the door, but it was

locked. "Sally please, let me in. *He could hear Sally crying.* Please, open the door. I'm sorry…" After trying unsuccessfully to get the door open, Lightning used his police

training and kicked in the door. He found Sally laying on the shower floor. "Sally… My Queen, are you all right?" Lightning asked, Sally just laid on the floor crying hysterically

"Come on let's go back to bed, you can't stay on this cold shower floor." "What's going on?" Sylvester asked "What are you doing to my sister?" Lightning turned to see

Sylvester and Bella standing at the bathroom door, neither one looking happy. Lightning quickly explained what had happened. It took almost a half an hour to get Sally off

the floor and back in bed. Sylvester gave Sally and Lightning something to help them to relax, and within a half an hour they were. Sly and Bella returned to their room.

Fortunately, the house stayed quiet for rest of the night.

 ** _Next chapter: Sally and Lightning get the bedroom help they need... it comes from an unexpected person._**

 **Guest 3-Finally, we got to the part where we find out about their baby. Poor Sally, she's extremelly thirsty :( I feel so bad for her and Lightning too. Good job writing about Sally locking herself in the bedroom, you wrote it perfectly in every detail. I can't wait to know what's going to happen! OMG! :D-** I have a feeling you would like it. Sorry for the delay, I'm not feeling very well.

 **Guest 2-Tara and Mirri are building a strong connection between each other. Hahaha! Pencil dick! Really explains Thunder. Anna's clearly asking for trouble here. Mirri hasn't stolen anything she doesn't see Thunder in that sense.-** You can always count on Anna to cause trouble no matter where she's at.

 **Some fun you have a work playing spinning chairs. Shame and so sad for Sally and Lightning not having a second child.-** At some point Sally's going to get pregnant. This was just a setback.

 **Don't know when you'll have Chelsea appear again but she will be an embarrassment for her criminal history.-** Don't know when Chelsea returns, but it will probably be a while.

 **Next time Tara and Mirri encounter trouble again please have them activate their black boxes I don't know if Lightning and the other officers have built in cameras to capture evidence but it sounds like an idea.** \- I'll see what I can do.

 **Don't know when you're gonna have Lightning perform another police duty but there's no rush. Hug for you and belly rub for Stella-** Stella thanks you for the belly rub, she said it was great! And here's a hug for you! **HUG**

 **It's cold over here by the way. Below -6 C.-** Burrrr! Now that's cold! Surprisingly, it's been fairly warm here. We even had a thunderstorm the other day. Not that I'm complaining, severe storm season doesn't start until the end of the month.

 **Maybe have Lightning's parents stay over. Talking about nightmares that Lightning has. First one about his wreck. One about shooting Brody. One about his abduction. Maybe have him suffer traumatic stress from his abduction, Sally snaps him back in to reality and reassures him. See what you think-** \- I have something like that already written, But thanks for the idea.

 **Whatever ideas you get. Take your time. There's no rush updating. You do have a life as much as the rest of us do.-** -I think I caught whatever was going around at work. I feel like crap; my throat is killing me, and I have very little energy to do anything. Having a sore throat makes it difficult to work on the story, because I don't type the majority of it. I use a voice to text program. And when you throat hurts, it's painful to talk.

 **I hope Stella's found her happy place in you-** \- Stella's happy all the time. It can get a little annoying, I keep asking her "Why are you so damn happy?" Her response was to jump around happily. So I guess being happy, makes her happy… That and she has her forever home with a mountain of toys. Steve says she suffers from "Happy Dog Syndrome." LOL!

 **I hope Lightning and Sally do recover soon. Maybe have them go out admiring the views from a spot together and they spend the time cuddling and kissing. A way of relieving stress-** Good idea, I'll try to find a place for it.

 **pingvin127-Super good. Can't you make something happened to Maria since she's been there so long I really want to see the 3 McQueens reaction-** Welcome and thanks for the kind words. I put a paragraph about Maria get hurt. She is an older car, I didn't want to hurt her too much.


	129. The Spirit Of Passion

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 124. – The Spirit Of Passion –**

The next evening: Lightning and Sally took a drive up to Wheel Well, but they didn't go to his headquarters. Instead they headed over to the outcropping that overlooked

Ornament Valley. The sun had just set, making the sky a dark blue with streaks of pink and purple. The stars were just beginning to be visible. "I always love coming up

here." Sally said as Lightning opened a bottle of wine. "Is there anything more beautiful than the valley at sunset?" "Yeah, you." Lightning said "I'm glad to see that you're in

a better mood." Sally took a sip of wine. "Me too." She said "I think the conversation we had with Dr. Ludwig this afternoon has really helped lift my spirits." "I was kinda

hoping it would." Lightning said "I'm glad that she said we can try again… Once you're done with your period." "I'm looking forward to it." Sally said "I'm just not happy about

sticking myself first thing every morning." "Would it help if I had Doc stick me." Lightning said "Depending on his mood, Doc can be a sadistic bastard. I'm sure he would

enjoy stabbing me every morning." Sally giggled before taking another sip of wine. "It's too bad that you can't stay with me… I like having you around." She said "But I know

Tara needs you too. I'll be glad when the racing season is over." "Me too." Lightning said "It's been one hell of a roller coaster year, and I'm glad it's coming to an end." Sally

leaned on Lightning, sighing contentedly. Other than occasional kiss, they sat in comfortable silence. "hoo-hoo hoooooo hoo-hoo." A voice suddenly said "hoo-hoo hoooooo

hoo-hoo." Lightning and Sally quickly looked around for the voice. They noticed that there was an owl sitting in a tree not far from where they were parked. "I thought we

were alone." Sally giggled "It appears that we have a visitor... A majestic one at that!" Sensing that he was being talked about: the owl shook, fluffed his feathers up, and

posed. "What a show off." Lightning said as he slowly approached the raptor. "I didn't think owls lived up here." "I wouldn't get too close. That's a Great Horned Owl." Sally

warned "They're called tigers of the sky for a reason… and by the way, this mountain is perfect habitat for them. I see them all the time, you would too if you paid attention."

"Alright Mr. Sky Tiger." Lightning said "If you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone." The owl just hooted in response. Lightning drove back over to Sally and enjoyed the

evening. The owl hooted occasionally. Lightning and Sally were about to leave when the owl swooped down and pounced on something a short distance from them. There was

squealing and thrashing about for a few seconds, then things went quiet. "I think the owl just caught himself dinner." Lightning said, as a foul smell drifted through the air.

"Ewww! What stinks? It wasn't me this time! Chavo isn't here, so you can't blame him either." Before Sally answered, the owl flew up to a branch with a skunk in its talons.

"Well, now we know who made that stink." Sally said as the owl flew away with the carcass. "I bet his mate will be happy he brought supper home." "Yeah, but he probably

got sprayed by the skunk." Lightning said as they started down the road. "He's going to smell so bad she won't be able to stand him." "Owls don't have a great sense of

smell, so she may not even notice." Sally said "Besides we females get used to how stinky our mates can be." "I don't stink …that much." Lightning said "I'm a racecar! We're

supposed to smell like stale bags of corn chips." "Light, that's absolutely disgusting!" Sally said "I've driven past the men's locker rooms. It's perfectly clear that you guys are

oblivious to your own stink… I don't know how you can stand being in there." Lightning shrugged and continued driving home. The next morning: Sally was currently enjoying

a swim. Bella and Sly sat near an inflatable kiddie pool as Jacqueline splashed in it. Lightning was in the kitchen with his father and Mater. Riley managed to get two days

away from the movie set, he arrived last night. Somehow, Riley explained to Mater that Lightning had been injured, but on the inside. Mater thought for a moment as he

finally understood what Riley was trying to tell him. "Hey! I know what we can do, it'll help heal your insides… we'll dirty your outsides!" he quipped "I know a perfect spot

where we can go mudding." Without another word Mater raced out of the house. Lightning and Riley closely followed him. A few miles down the road: Mater and company

reached the field. Lightning was surprised that they were not the only ones there. The turner DJ, blasted hip-hop music from his speakers as several dozen cars and trucks

played in the mud. Farmer Johnson wanted to plow the field, but the ground was too muddy. So, he invited his friends to come play in the mud because it would loosen the

soil, making it easier to plow the field when it dried out. Farmer Johnson welcomed them and invited them to jump in. Mater and Riley had no problems moving around in the

thick sticky mud. But being so low to the ground, Lightning got stuck frequently. There was always a helping tire around to pull him out. During a break, Lightning talked

about shooting Brody, trying to get Sally pregnant, the massacre, finally his abduction and rape. It felt good to get everything off his fenders, the men were supportive and

encouraged Lightning to talk about his feelings. After a few hours of playing in the mud, everyone started to head home. On the drive back to the house: Lightning realized

he hasn't felt this good and lighthearted since the massacre. Mater wasn't the smartest tow truck on the planet, but he always knows what you need. Lightning felt very

blessed to have a best friend like that. Lightning and company returned home covered in a thick layer of mud. "Don't you dare come into this house." Bella scolded as she

helped Maria with lunch. Maria had a brace on her rear axle and it was difficult for her to move. "There's a shower out by the pool… use it!" "Yes mother." Lightning said

dejected "We'll be back in a few." Lightning and company returned a short time later. Bella saw them and made a turnaround motion with her tire. Lightning sighed and rolled

his eyes but slowly he turned around. Than it was Riley's turn to face Bella's inspection, Mater followed after him. "Do we pass inspection?" Lightning asked, Bella nodded

"That smells wonderful… What are you cooking?" "Lasagna." Maria and Bella said in unison. "Go help Sally set the table, lunch is almost ready." Without another word,

Lightning drove to the dining room. Riley and Mater stayed in the kitchen and helped Bella and Maria. By the time Lightning had gotten to the dining room, Sally had the table

set. She was currently feeding Jacqueline. Jacqueline was old enough to start eating solid food, her lunch consisted of baby oatmeal and breastmilk. Like all babies,

Jacqueline was doing her best to make lunch messy. "I think she's got more oatmeal on the outside than the inside." Lightning said playfully "I thought having my sister

around would make you upset." "I thought she would too." Sally said as she shoveled oatmeal into Jacqueline's open mouth. "But she hasn't, having Jacqueline around has

made me motivated to get pregnant. Besides, I would miss her if she wasn't here… Dr. Ludwig said we should continue our normal routine. Could you go get a towel? I think

Jacqueline is full." Lightning giggled as his sister spit out the last mouthful of oatmeal. Lightning found a wet towel on the sink and headed back to the dining room. By the

time he had gotten back, Jacqueline had the oatmeal everywhere. With Sally helping, they had her cleaned up right before lunch was served. Later that night: Lightning and

Sally were in their bedroom, things were quickly becoming passionate. As they made out, memories of his rape started to creep back into Lightning's mind. Sally saw the

change in his attitude. "Could you give me a few moments?" She asked "I got something that will help us. I'll be back soon." Lightning thought she would head to the

bathroom to put on something sexy, but instead Sally slipped out of the bedroom. When Sally returned she was wearing a sexy teddy, but she wasn't alone. Sylvester was

with her, wearing nothing but a very ornate masquerade mask. "What are you two doing?" Lightning asked "You guys are freaking me out." "I'm not Sylvester Carrera." Sly

said, almost sounding like a different car. "I'm the Spirit of Passion, your wife summoned me to help you. She said you have been having bedroom problems. If you follow my

directions, I promise you… tonight will be amazing." Lightning looked at Sylvester funny, but then he shrugged. "Okay, I'm willing to give it a try." He said "Where do we

begin?" Sylvester pulled out a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a small boombox. "I want you to start by toasting to each other." Sly said as he popped the cork off the bottle

and pored two glasses. "I want you to be honest and true. Lightning, you can go first." "Sally, you're the pulse of my heart, song of my soul, light of my night." Lightning said

"May those who love us love us. And those that don't love us, may the Creator turn their hearts. If he doesn't turn their hearts, may he turn their axles, so we'll know them

by their limping." Sally giggled. "Now Sally, it's your turn." Sly said "I want you to be honest and true." "You don't love someone for their looks, or their paint job, or for their

fancy house, it's because they sing a song that only you can hear."** Sally said "Besides, I like men how I like my coffee. Hot, strong and Irish." "Good, good!" Sylvester said

as he turned on the boombox. Slow sultry music started playing. "Now I want you to start slow dancing." Lightning and Sally smiled as they pressed their sides together. As

Lightning and Sally danced together, Sylvester slowly circled them. Every now and then he would encourage intimate touches. Lightning swallowed nervously as Sylvester led

Sally to his rear. It wasn't long until he could feel her fondling him. "Take a deep breath and relax." Sly said as he drove in front of Lightning. "Enjoy what your wife is doing.

If your dick wants to get hard, let it." It wasn't long until Lightning was responding to Sally's fondling. He was almost hard when Sylvester stopped her. "Now, normally I

would have you fondle Sally's pussy, but with her 'condition', we'll have to stick to the upper parts." Sly said "I know you love her tits, so now is the time to give them some

love." As Lightning helped Sally out of the top half of her teddy, she suppressed a moan of delight. Lightning placed butterfly kisses down her front before reaching Sally's

right breast. He fondled it before he started to suck on it, earning a pleasured gasp. "Oh… God! Don't stop!" Sally moaned softly "Light, I want you…" Lightning silenced her

with a kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Overcome by desire Sally pushed Lightning onto the bed. With some encouragement, Lightning was convinced to lay on his

roof. But unfortunately panic set in and his erection quickly disappeared. Instead of letting him up, Sylvester talked with Lightning. As he worked with Lightning, Sally rubbed

different parts of Lightning's undercarriage. At Sly's direction, Sally started rubbing his penis, earning a small groan from Lightning. "That's it Lightning, let Sally know how it

feels." Sly said "You've done this before, so I know you like it." Sally felt his penis responding to her fondling. "That feels good." Lightning moaned as a shudder of pleasure

ran through his body. "Mmm… oh, yes!" Lightning was almost hard when a pain shot though his manhood. Sally was depressed when she saw his erection going away. "It's

okay, I was expecting it at some point." Sly said "You're not one hundred percent healed, so you're gonna have pain from time to time. This is normal and there's nothing

wrong with you. We're going to take a little break before trying again. Get out of bed and start slow dancing." Lightning and Sally did what they were told. "I'm sorry Sally."

Lightning said as they slow danced. "I'm trying… I'm really trying." "I know you are." Sally said "We got close that time, just keep following the sprit's directions. I can't wait

to make love to you." After twenty minutes of slow dancing, Sly had them get back on the bed. But this time Sally was the one on her roof. Lightning drove around Sally,

leaving soft kisses all over her body. She inhaled sharply and then let out a hiss of pleasure. Sally moaned as Lightning fondled her breasts finding his touch very pleasurable.

As Lightning sucked on her breasts, he would pinch and squeeze them. The pain caused little rushes of pleasure that ran right down to Sally's clitoris. Lightning headed to

Sally's rear and started to remove the bottom half of the teddy. "Unfortunately Lightning." Sly said as he stopped him "You're not ready for that. Just keep doing what you're

doing, I'll tell you when you're ready." Another twenty minutes: "Light, fuck me!" Sally moaned "I want your huge dick inside me." Lightning started to mount, but Sly

stopped him. "Nope, I can't let you do that." He said "We still have work to do. Lightning I need you to lay on your roof." Lightning hesitated for a moment then he rolled

over. "Would you look at that!" Sally said as she gently rubbed his manhood. "You're hard." Once on his roof, Lightning's erection started getting soft again. After a few

moments of counseling, Lightning relaxed. Sally started fondling him again, but his manhood remained soft. Because Lightning wasn't responding to Sally's stimulation,

Sylvester reached over and vigorously pumped his penis. To everyone's surprise, Lightning responded to the rough handling. "Sometimes it just takes a man to understand

what another man needs." Sylvester said "I think Sally should take over for me." He nodded to Sally, who just smiled. Lightning let out a long, low groan as Sally's tires ran

along his length and then she took him into her mouth. "Just… oh fuck… that feels good! Lightning moaned. "Oh, how I've missed this!" His breathing was deep and steady,

each exhale followed by a throaty moan. "Now, I think it's time for you to finish." Sylvester said as he saw that Lightning was fully erect. "I want you to promise that you tell

Sally and I what you're feeling." "I promise." Lightning said nervously "I know what's coming. I don't know if I can handle it." "Yes you can." Sally said "I know you can."

Lightning swallowed once and then he nodded. After taking off the bottom half of her teddy, Sally mounted Lightning. "There, see that's not so bad." Sally said "We're half

way there." Sally caressed his erection. "You ready?" Lightning asked "I think I am." Sally nodded and took a deep breath. "I am if you are." Sally said, Lightning nodded. "I'll

go slow." Slowly and carefully Sally sleeved herself on his erection. Lightning moaned as pleasurable sensations raced through his body. "Light, how do you feel?" Sylvester

asked "Sally has completely enrobed you." "Wonderful… so wonderful!" Lightning moaned "It's like coming home and crashing on your own bed after a long journey. I don't

need to see Sally to know it's her." Sally could feel Lightning's penis throbbing within her. While it wasn't as hard as it normally is, she didn't care. They were 'together'.

Lightning reached up and caressed Sally's body as she began to thrust. "I love you." he managed to say through an intense groan. "My Queen.. so tight, so…warm, fuck…" It

wasn't long until Lightning started to thrust in time with Sally. As soon as Sylvester was convinced they wouldn't need any more help, he quietly slipped out of the room. He

stayed on the other side of the door just in case they needed him. Sylvester was surprised to see Lightning's parents coming down the hall. Bella had a towel wrapped around

her, but Riley was letting everything hang out. "We wanted to give Sally and Lightning some privacy." Riley said "So we screwed each other in the hot tub. If you need

anything, we'll be in here… fucking, Bella wants another round." Sylvester just smiled as Bella dragged Riley into their bedroom. Back in the master bedroom: "Oh, fuck me

Light, fuck me!" Sally screamed as her orgasm raced through her body. "I don't know about you, this was worth the work!" Lightning tightened his grip on her as his pleasure

started to reach its peak. He pushed his undercarriage to Sally's one last time. "Fuck… I'm…" Lightning panted as he lost himself in his orgasm. After resting a few minutes,

Sally carefully grasped his penis and lifted herself off. After cleaning themselves up, Sally covered them with a blanket. "I love you." She whispered "I'm glad we were able to

do this, this is just one more step in your recovery." "I can't tell you how I love you." Lightning replied, kissing Sally softly as he gently rubbed her body. "If we keep doing

this…I'm sure that I'll forget 'what's her name' did to me." Sally pressed her lips to his; her eyes beginning to close. "Sly's gone." Lightning said "When did he leave?" "I don't

know, I wasn't paying attention to him." Sally responded "He probably left as soon as he realized we didn't need him anymore." A sigh escaped Lightning's lips as he relaxed.

It felt so reassuring to have Sally's side pressing against his. A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. Sally kissed him once more before snuggling down. Lightning

pulled the covers further up over them. Outside the door: Sylvester was about to head back to his room when Riley came out of their bedroom. "Bella wants a glass of

water." He explained "How did things go?" "Wonderful." Sylvester said "I think things are back to normal." "Back to normal, huh?" Riley said, then he grinned mischievously

"That means I can do this! *He drove over to the master bedroom's door and pounded on it.* YOU TWO WANT TO CUT THAT OUT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE. I'VE

SCREWED YOUR MOTHER TWICE TONIGHT AND I'M TIRED!" Sylvester and Riley could hear Sally and Lightning laughing hysterically. "Sorry Dad!" Lightning called back

playfully "We'll try to be quiet next time!" After another round of laughter: Sylvester headed towards his bedroom and Riley headed to the kitchen to get Bella her glass of

water.

**Modified Oscar Wilde quote, Original- You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or their fancy car, it's because they sing a song that only you can hear.

 ** _AN: Now you guys know why I had Sylvester show up at the house! LOL!_**

 **Guest 2- Ouch! That news had really struck a wire in Tara-** Getting news like that is always shocking. Especially, when it comes out of the blue and smacks you upside the head.

 **It's clear and understanding why Lightning and Sally are upset but they still have one chance after another. No stopping them Lightning's response to sexual play was a bit harsh but then he was sexually assaulted by his ex.-** Like I hinted last chapter, Lightning and Sally get the bedroom help they need.

 **Lucy's did good getting Lightning home. Not a lot of time but in that instance it's either take it or leave it. Please have Lightning make up to Sally soon. She needs him.-** This is the chapter were everything starts to turn around for the McQueen family.

 **When you do eventually get to the hot night between them please make it more funny when they and the music are overheard by their family and they talk about it with their parents-** I have already written in a few funny moments. I hope you enjoy them.

 **I understand married couples have hard times but please don't let this come between Lightning and Sally. They hold that thing between each other that others don't.-** As you read, I modified a famous Oscar Wilde quote. I think it sums up the love between Lightning and Sally perfectly.

 **Lightning doing what he did becoming a decent guy and putting the town back in business out of his heart is why Sally loves him. Sally giving Lightning a better life is why he loves her. They're kindred spirits. They'd never leave each other-** I totally agree with that. They are the definition of soulmates.

 **I have another idea for you here. People are hypocritical bringing up other's history trying get something out of it but need to watch themselves. Maybe have Tara bring up Lightning's history of his sex life but then Lightning shuts her up from mentioning her getting involved with the wrong guys who spelt bad news and could of made a bad name for her. Lightning, Sally, and Tara may have differences but in guilty terms they're just as bad as each other. But not as bad as Chick, Thunder, and definitely not Chelsea-** That's a really good idea. I don't know if I'll use it or not. But I did put it into the idea pile.

 **I can see it's in a later chapter but I can't wait for Lightning and Sally to have another baby. Get recovered first. Don't aggravate yourself-** \- Thanks. If I could get rid of this nagging cough, I think I would feel better.

 **Oh my God! I just read another story by another author. Containing the complete opposite of Lightning and Sally being together. Absolutely awful and sickening. That is not Lightning and Sally-** \- I think I know which story you're talking about. I have to agree. Personally, I don't like humanized stories to start with. If it's advertised as a humanized story, I don't even bother with it.

 **I just read more of that story I told you about. Horrific. Out of line. 12 chapters and NO comments from anyone. As much as I don't like it I don't bother commenting coz it causes trouble. Please make me feel better with some Lightning and Sally moments-** \- This chapter was mostly about Lightning and Sally, so hopefully it makes you feel better.

 **Now that Lightning's home he should relax with Sally and try another insemination with Monti's help. I see guest 3 got my point about that story. Lightning and Sally's connection is too strong for them to have affairs against each other.-** \- With everything that's happened, I agree with you there.

 **Lightning and Cruz hold more a brother and sister like relationship than lovers. Hope you're holding up well and recover soon.-** I hope I get rid of cough soon, it's driving me crazy. (Which is down the street and around the corner!) LOL!

 **I've got to agree with guest 3. Your stories and writing move me more than any other I've read from the bottom of my heart. You have the drama. The action. The love and entertainment involved in the right form.-** -Awww… you guys make me blush. I should be the one thanking you. Your comments and suggestions keep me motivated to keep writing. While I may not use everybody's ideas all the time, but I do keep a log of them in case I can find a place for them. It's you guys that makes the story interesting. I give everybody a standing round of applause!

 **Don't know when you'll use one of the other viewers idea but a vacation will relieve the McQueens, Carreras, and Hudsons of the stress. Your stories are always worth my time-** I don't know when everybody will take a vacation. It probably won't be until after the racing season is over.

 **pingvin127- Super new chapter, can't wait to next chapter -** Thanks I'm glad that you are enjoying it!

 **Guest 3- I hope from the bottom of my heart you're doing well now, I feel sorry to hear that you were ill.-** I kinda feel better, except for the coughing.

 **WOW! What a wonderful chapter! you really made me feel sad for Sally, you described her feelings, the scene so perfectly that I can't explain to you how emotional was all that scene with Light and Sal to me! what a great detail that Light brought roses for Sal, that's sooo cute! Also good job with Lightning being terribly scared when Sally started to touch him, good idea to remind us what Chelsea did to him and he's traumatic.-** I'm glad you liked it. It wasn't an easy chapter to write. I'm happy it came out the way it did.

 **The only negative thing that annoyed me is the amount of characters, sorry but is it necessary all those characters being around in a very delicate situation? Sally is extremelly sad and I felt she needed her space with Lightning, why did you include so much characters in this particular and heartbroken scene? I don't get it, for example it was perfect that Maria was there to take care of Sally but why is Jacqueline there? I mean, as L &S just lost their hopes to have a baby I think it's not a good idea for Sally to have a baby in front of her.-**\- I don't know about your family, but when something like this happens mine, the entire family 'circle the wagons' until the crisis has passed. With something like this, you need family around you. I had Sally say something about having Jacqueline around her.

 **Then I didn't like Maria's fall because it ruined the drama moment you started perfectly, that part distracted me from the beautiful atmosphere you've created, even more when the other characters came to see her.-** Maria's injury was a request from another reader. The opportunity presented itself, so I took it.

 **You know, I don't wanna be rude or "cruel" but I can't even remember who is who in the story, I'm lost, in my opinion you're putting to much characters and not focus in the main plot of the story. But, please, remember it's my opinion, I don't want you to be upset for something so silly like this XD cmon, you know you're my idol, my fav writer! I hope you can take this as a constructive advise, just to help you :)-** I always welcome creative advice... good or bad. Just remember, you're not the only person reading the story. All suggestions are welcome, if someone suggests something, I'll try to find a place for it.

 **hahaha! I know what Guest 2 is refering to! I've been also trying to read and follow that story but it's so terribly written that you lose interest in actually read it XD-** Like I said I don't like humanized stories. But I did skim through a couple of chapters and was not impressed. The characterization is all wrong.

 **I would really LOVE to read about a love triangle with Lightning, Cruz and Sally but I guess I'm so used to read your writing that any other writer could never fill me as you do, noone here could be nearly as cool as you! I wonder how would you write about Lightning having an affair with Cruz, sounds interesting but we all know he will stay with Sally XD-** I agree with Guest 2. Lightning and Cruz's relationship is more like brother/sister. After everything that's happened recently, I doubt anyone could seduce Lightning. Although it was extremely traumatic, Lightning and Sally's bonds are stronger than ever. Cruz will not show up until the next story, how much she'll be in it is unknown at this time.


	130. Radiator Spring Surprises

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 125. – Radiator Spring Surprises –**

Later that morning: Sly was getting ready to leave when Sally and Lightning approached him. "We want to thank you for what you did for us last night." Sally said "I don't

know what we would have done without you." "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sly said playfully "I was in my room all night. Since I had the bed to myself, I had a

wonderful night's sleep." "Sure you did." Sally said skeptically "I've told you before, you're a terrible liar." "Okay, okay, I'll admit it was me." Sly said "You guys have my

phone number if you need any more help.*sigh*… I guess I'm back to sleeping with my beautiful bed hog. *Lightning and Sally snickered* I'm serious, Hunter is a bed hog. I

get like two inches on the edge and she claims the rest... not to mention all the covers." "Have you tried sleeping in different beds?" Lightning asked "That way you each

have your own space." "Yes, but it only lasted two nights." Sly giggled "Neither one of us liked it. We had a huge custom bed made after that, but sometimes it's not big

enough. When Hunter stretches out, the girl stretches out!" The entire family chuckled. After that, they spent a few moments saying goodbye. Sally fought back tears as she

hugged her brother. "It's okay Sally." Sly said "You and Lightning are soulmates. Just give Lightning time to heal, things will be back to normal sooner than you think." "I

know that." Sally said "Give Hunter and The Pack my love." Sylvester waved to the family one last time before he boarded the transport. Once the transport was out of sight,

everyone but Lightning headed back to the house. "Since I'm heading back to the track tomorrow evening." Lightning said "I'm going to head down to the sheriff's office for a

few hours." "Call me when you're done." Sally said "I'll meet you somewhere, maybe we could do lunch or something." "Okay." Lightning said "I'll get back to the track

sometime Saturday morning. That leaves just enough time to get Tara ready for her race. Are you coming to the race on Sunday?" "Probably not." Sally said "I know Tara

wants to see me, but I have a mountain of hotel work to do. Tell her I'll see her next week. I'll even come a little early, so we can have some mother-daughter time."

Lightning just nodded as he drove away. After spending some time going through his e-mails. Lightning caught up with Leah and they went on patrol. For much of the time

nothing major happened. It was towards the end of the shift when Leah and Lightning got a call from the dispatcher. There was a muscle car running cars off the road. Leah

and Lightning were dispatched to find and arrest him. After several hours of searching, they couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Maybe he's left town." Lightning said

"I don't know about you, but I'm smoking hot. Let's go to Flo's and get something to drink. We can do another patrol of the town after we cool off a little." "That sounds like a

plan to me." Leah said "While we are cooling off, we can contact other deputies and see if they've seen the car." Lightning nodded in agreement. Lightning and Leah took a

back road into town. They happened to run into Oliver. "Have you guys had any luck tracking down the car that has been running everyone off the roads?" Oliver asked "It's

only a matter of time before he really hurts someone." "Unfortunately no." Leah said "Luckily, we haven't gotten any more reports of people getting ran off the road." As the

three deputies approached the café from the rear, Lightning saw something that made his oil run cold. Quickly he hid behind a bush. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked

looking towards the café. "There's just a bunch of people eating." "I know… the red muscle car sitting by himself, isn't that the car we're looking for?" Lightning whispered

"Besides, that's the other car that tried to kidnap me. I would recognize him anywhere." "Lightning, are you sure?" Oliver asked, Lightning nodded "Why would he be here? "I

don't know, but it's nothing good." Lightning snapped "I'm sure if you run his license plate number, you'll find that he has outstanding warrants." "Okay, okay. Just calm

down. We need to let Scarlett know what's going on." Oliver said "We're not far from the courthouse. We can park behind it, that way we'll be out of sight." Leah and

Lightning nodded before all three deputies quickly drove behind the courthouse. Instead of using his radio, Oliver called Scarlett on his phone, and told her what was going

on. A few minutes later: Scarlett arrived, she had several heavily armed officers with her. "Okay guys, this is what we're gonna do." Scarlett said "Dunkan is already at the

café and he's going to run the car's plates through our system. Leah, Oliver, I want you to go to the café and get yourself a drink. Be casual, talk with the tourists, but don't

engage the suspect. Lightning I want you to wait here. If the suspect sees you coming, he's going to bolt. A few more officers are positioning themselves around the café.

Once everybody is in place, I will give the signal, we will then surround and arrest him." Scarlett's phone suddenly chirped. She took a few moments to look through the text.

"That was dad. He just ran the plate." Scarlett said "It will take a few minutes to get the results back. Oliver, Leah, head to the café, pretend you're not on duty. You can be

yourselves… the sickeningly cute engaged couple." "WHAAAAAA?" Lightning said "When did this happen?" Leah giggled at her partner's startled expression. "Last week."

Oliver said "I've been planning to…" "You guys can talk about this later… GO!" Scarlett said cutting in "I'll signal you when we're ready." The café wasn't busy, so Oliver and

Leah were able to drive right in and get a parking place. The suspect immediately noticed the two sheriff deputies arriving at the café. He tensed up, but once he saw them

pull into an open parking spot, he relaxed and went back to drinking his drink. "There's my happy engaged couple." Flo said as she came out to greet them "What can old Flo

get you." "Flo you're not old, you're ageless." Oliver said as he kissed her fender. "Leah and I will take two cans of the coldest thing you have on tap." "Two cans of

Budweiser coming right up!" Flo said "If you guys are hungry, the special of the day is Caesar Salad." As Flo got the drinks, Oliver and Leah talked happily amongst the other

cars. The suspect warily kept an eye on them before he looked around the café. When he didn't see any more deputies approaching, he went back to drinking his drink. Back

behind the courthouse: A deputy brought Scarlett the report. "Good God! This car has a rap sheet longer than the Mother Road." Scarlett said "All right boys, he's wanted in

five other states." "And probably not wanted in the rest of them." Lightning said, as Scarlett passed around report. "We need to get him off the streets." The other deputies

agreed. "All right everyone is in position." Scarlett said "Deputy McQueen, I want you to sneak up to the café. When I give the signal I want you to drive around and get in

the suspect's face. The shock of seeing you should give us time to surround him without anyone getting hurt... does everyone understand?" All the deputies nodded.

Carefully, Lightning drove out from behind the courthouse and snuck around until he was behind the café. Once Lightning let Scarlett knew he was in position, she gave the

signal. Lightning quickly drove into the café and right up to the muscle car. "Do you remember me?" He said with a sneer "You probably never thought you would see me

again. *Lightning pops his firearm from his rim.* Don't move you're under arrest!" The suspect was taking a drink when Lightning rolled up to him. The suspect spit the drink

directly into his face. Leah quickly drove over to Lightning and gave him some back up. "MY PARTNER SAID DON'T MOVE!" Leah ordered, popping her firearm out "YOUR

UNDER ARREST!" The muscle car revved his engine dangerously as he tried to find a way to escape. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Oliver said as he pulled his shotgun out.

The car revved his engine again. "DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL FILL YOU FULL OF LEAD!" Oliver cocked the shotgun. Wisely, the car backed down. Other deputies quickly

surrounded him. Before anyone knew it, the car had parking boots on all four tires. Hearing the commotion, Flo came out to see what was going on. "Sorry Flo." Scarlett said

as she arrived at the café "This car is a dangerous fugitive." "What am I being charged with?" the suspect asked "I wasn't doing anything wrong." "I have witnesses saying

you were running station wagons off the road. I'm charging you with reckless driving. When we ran your plate, we found out that you have multiple warrants." Scarlett said

"On top of everything else, Deputy McQueen said you're one of the cars that kidnapped him." "I'm not saying anything until I talk to my lawyer." The suspect said, then he

turned towards Lightning "You can't prove anything!" Half an hour later: The muscle car had been loaded up and carted off to jail. All the other deputies dispersed: leaving

only Lightning, Oliver and Leah in the café. Scarlett was trying to comfort some of the café's guests. As Lightning was finishing up, he swore he heard Dunkin's voice, but

when he looked around he didn't see the old sheriff. He saw Flo talking to a blue car that strangely resembled Doc. Curious Lightning drove over to them, but as he got closer

Dunkin's voice kept getting louder and louder. It wasn't until the car looked at him, that Lightning finally recognized who it was. "Sheriff? Dunkin? …I-I-Is that really you?"

Lightning asked "What happened? I-I-I mean… you're blue! You could pass as Doc's long-lost brother!" Flo and Dunkin chuckled. "What's the matter Hot Rod?" Dunkin asked

as Lightning's mouth continued to hang open. "Now that I'm officially retired, I've gone back to my natural color. It's something I've haven't done in over fifty years." "You

look good." Lightning said "What does Jasmine think?" "She loves it." Dunkin said "For the first couple of days, she couldn't keep her tires off me." "You need to get all the

'lovin' you can." Flo said "The baby will get too big for you guys to make whoopee." Lightning's mouth fell open even more. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He

asked "How in the hell did that happen?" "Light, you know how that works." Flo said "After all you and Sally do that activity frequently." "I know that! I-I-I need to come

home more often." Lightning said "I'm missing out on all the good stuff." "The racing season should be over soon." Flo said as she patted Lightning's fender. "You'll get

caught up on all the stuff that has been going on." Still shocked, Lightning drove over to were Oliver and Leah were sitting. "Is Jasmine really pregnant?" He asked, Leah

nodded "When is she due?" "Some time next year." Oliver said "I don't think they have an exact date yet. Scarlett was beside herself when she found out she was going to be

a big sister." "I'm heading back to the track tomorrow night." Lightning said "Before I go, I want to celebrate your engagement. Does Sally know you're engaged?" "Yes."

Leah said "The whole town knows." "Great, how about you guys come over for dinner?" Lightning said "My parents and sister are here, so it will be a lively affair." After Oliver

and Leah had gone home for the night: Lightning and Riley headed for the family room. Lightning grabbed the remote and flipped through the TV channels. He stopped when

he got to the RSN channel. He was surprised when he saw 'breaking news' at the bottom of the screen. Bold letters said 'The King gets caught having sex in a hotel room.'

Moments later: On the screen was a video of Linda, completely naked. All of her girl parts were blurred out. Strip rolled into the room a few moments later. He was also

naked and had an erection. Luckily that part of him was blurred out too. They could be seen making out on the bed. The video cuts out just as Strip mounts Linda. "It seems

that Weathers, isn't called The King just on the track." The reporters chuckled. "This is Sapphire's last year, so it looks like they're celebrating her retirement a little early."

Disgusted, Lightning turned the channel. "Why did you turn the channel?" Riley asked "You should be glad that they're not talking about you and what's happened over the

last few weeks." "I wouldn't if it wasn't about Strip and Linda. Lightning said "They are very close friends of mine." Riley just nodded. "I know you're busy, but I want you to

take a look at this and let me know what you think." Riley said as he laid a script in front of Lightning. "I've been wanting to do a story about you for a while. I think this

writer has done a good job chronicling your rookie year in the piston cup." "Race Cars?" Lightning said "Isn't that a boring movie title?" "It's just a working title." Riley said

"We can figure out what to call it later. I've shown it to some actors, several of them have expressed interest." "Like who?" Lightning asked "Would I recognize them?"

"Probably, but I personally would like Owen Wilson to play you." Riley said "He looks a lot like you." "He sounds like me too… But I don't know. I think it's weird to have

someone pretend to be me." Lightning said "I'll read the script. If I like it, is it possible for me to play myself?" "Sure, but can you devote the time and energy? Making

movies takes a lot of work, and you already have a lot on your plate." Riley said "You and Sally have time to talk it over. It will be a year or two before we'll be ready to make

it." Shortly before bedtime: Riley and Bella headed to their bedroom. Jacqueline was asleep on Riley's hood. "Go put the baby to bed." Bella said "Because you have to head

back to the studio in the morning, I want one more night with you." "Oíche amháin eile, cad é? (One more night, for what?)" Riley said playfully as he laid Jacqueline in her

crib. Bella rubbed his codpiece. "D'fhéadfadh Bella fanacht go dtí go leagfaidh mé síos Jacqueline ... Rinne tú beagnach titim di. (Bella could you wait until I lay Jacqueline

down… You made me almost drop her.)" "Ó brón orm, shíl mé go raibh sí síos di cheana féin. (Oh sorry, I thought you already had her down.)" Bella said "Is cailín dona mé,

buille faoi thuairim go gcaithfidh tú pionós a chur orm. (I'm a bad girl, I guess you'll have to punish me.)" "Tá mé ag dul a phionósú! (I'm going to more than punish you!)"

Riley said playfully "Tá mé ag dul a phionósú! (I'm going to make you beg for it.)" He took his codpiece off before pulling Bella towards him. In the master bedroom: Sally

came out of the bathroom to find Lightning with his ear to the wall. "Stickers, what are you doing?" She asked "I thought you were getting ready for bed." "I am. This wall is

so thin, I can hear everything my parents are doing." Lightning responded "I'm just waiting for them to start having sex. I need to get back at dad for pounding on our door

the other night." "That's fine but leave me out of it." Sally said as she climbed into bed "If you and your father start another prank war, I'm going to beat the crap out of both

of you." "It's not going to be a war, because I'm going to end it right here and now." Lightning giggled "Besides I spent all afternoon setting this up." Sally just rolled her eyes

and snuggled down in bed. It wasn't too much longer until Lightning heard his parent's bed start to squeak in a particular rhythm. He pulled a remote-control out from the

dresser drawer and hit the switch. In Riley and Bella's bedroom: The speakers (Lightning had hid them in the headboard), started playing 'Let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye.

Riley was so startled, he jumped completely off Bella. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Riley bellowed, he heard Lightning laughing through the wall. "LIGHTNING OWEN FERGUS

MCQUEEN!" "Oh crap!" Lightning said "I'm in trouble!" Lightning opened the door to his bedroom just as Riley opened his. Using his agility, Lightning was able to race past

Riley. Both men could be heard laughing as Lightning had just enough time to unlock the back door and bolt outside. Riley playfully chased Lightning around the back yard.

While Riley couldn't match Lightning's speed, he did manage to corner him by the pool. When Lightning tried to escape, Riley tackled him. Luckily, they tumbled into the

shallow end of the pool. Lightning and Riley were wrestling playfully in the water when Bella and Sally finally tracked them down. "Are you boys done?" Bella asked "It's

getting late and I still need to get laid!" "Sílim go bhfoghlaim an Solas a cheacht. (I think that Light has learned his lesson.)" Riley said as he released Lightning from a hood-

lock. "Níor chóir dó fuck liom nuair a bhíonn mé ag fucking leat. (He shouldn't fuck with me when I'm fucking you.)" The women tossed towels at them as Lightning and Riley

got out of the pool. In the master bedroom: Lightning finished drying himself off. "I hope you've learned your lesson." Sally said as she climbed back into bed "Come on, get

in bed…*Lightning cocked an eye ridge at her* the answer is no, so don't start anything funny." Lightning tossed the towel into the bathroom before climbing in bed. "I

wanted to get laid… but pranking dad was almost as fun." Lightning said as he snuggled next to Sally "Good night My Queen. Maybe we have time tomorrow for a quickie."

"We'll see. Tomorrows pretty busy." Sally said as she turned off the light "Good night my King."

 ** _AN: JUST A HEADS UP, THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE DELAYED. I'LL KEEP YOU GUYS INFORMED!_**

 **Guest 2- I love this chapter. Really perked me up. I love the moment of Lightning and Sally sharing their love from the overlook and with the owl around. You have some good knowledge of owls.-** Owls are one of my favorite animals, besides dogs, horses and dragons.

 **Mater's got a good touch in best friend cures**.-That's what are best friends for. They seem to know what you need, even before you do.

 **Haha! Bella's very strict with immaculateness. Sly did well in his work as the spirit of passion**.- Yes he did. He's a reproductive specialist, so I guess he has to knows all kinds of 'healing' techniques.

 **I love that Oscar quote, the snow dance and of course the love sessions. Hahaha! Riley fucking Bella in the bath then shouting at Lightning and Sally for being loud. He's one to talk. It is Lightning and Sally's house remember**.- That wouldn't stop Riley, he likes to harass his son about having sex no matter who's house there in.

 **I have another idea for fun. Little modification. Say Lightning and Riley sneak up behind Bella and Sally. They tap their rears making them jump and spill their drinks at Flo's bursting everyone in to laughter then Sally and Bella embrace them with passionate kisses openly backing them in to the wall of Ramone's shop saying 'Just giving bad boys punishment'-** That's a good idea, I'll see what I can do.

 **You've really cured me with this chapter. Thank you. Hug for you and belly rub for Stella.** \- Stella loved her belly rub so much, she didn't want me to stop. And here's a hug for you! **HUG**

 **Please use Cruz and make that brother and sister bond between her and Lightning in your new story** \- I'm planning on that.

 **Please have Lightning get a little payback on Riley. Maybe wake him up in the morning loudly. Saying get your ancient fat ass out here before I drag you out breakfast is ready** \- I don't know about that, it sounds a little harsh. Besides I don't think Lightning has the guts to tell his father that. Maybe I can come up with something that's not so harsh.

 **I know there's plenty of time and no rush but please add some more police drama. I look forward to Lightning and Sally making love again. That chapter was touching** \- Lightning catches a bad guy in this chapter. More police action a little later.

 **I've got more ideas. You know you did a chapter of Tara's birthday. If you can maybe do a chapter about Lightning or Sally's birthday. Sally seemed so fascinated by the owl maybe have Lightning get one for Sally's birthday.** \- Do you mean like a stuffed one? Owls are wild creatures, I don't think Sally would like to keep one as a pet... maybe Lightning "adopts" one at a wild animal sanctuary. Give me a few chapter to see what I can do.

 **If you like that maybe have Guest 3 pick the name. Try maybe doing a chapter about their anniversary.** \- I have something like that planned for the next story.

 **I know of course Tara needs Lightning for guidance during racing. Please make more racing action. Please have Lightning pull a prank on his parents. Show how cheeky he can be and the response he gets-** Lightning plays a prank on his parents in this chapter. I hope you liked it.

 **I have one more idea for you then that's it. No more til after a few more chapters. Going a bit crazy here but they're just coming to me. I watched a police drama where officers raided a house occupied by a bloke for possessing drugs and abduction. He got tasered in the family jewels for resisting arrest with intent to assault. Maybe have Lightning, Oliver, Leah, John and other officers suit up with weapons they raid a bar containing drugs and criminals with intent to commit prostitution.** \- Interesting idea, so I put the idea pile.

 **Please have Lightning interact with Brody again but with Lightning staying positive and Oliver behind him. Whatever you do I know you'll make me laugh and move me with thrills from this story** \- It makes me very happy to see you enjoying it.

 **Again. Thank you for this chapter. So full of love between Lightning and Sally and really moved me. Keep the love up between them and the others. Welcome to the club TrueAlliance. Always good to have a loyal follower a part of this amazing story. Whatever ideas you have in mind no need to be shy just offer then wait. I imagined this being the song during Lightning and Sally's love session with Sly helping. 'Cyndier time after time' Have a listen to the song and you'll understand the affect of it** \- Was this supposed to be Cyndi Lauper? I can't find the video 'Cyndier time after time'. If it is I know what you're talking about. I'm old enough to hear that song when it first came out, I've always liked it.

 **Please also add some light love sessions between Lightning and Sally such as kissing, cuddling and fondling. Anything further should be kept in the bedroom.-** -I agree.

 **Hey IrishScottDragonGirl. Sorry for the constant ideas but another one has just come to me. Something that'll be entertaining and funny. Say Lightning and Sally are having private time like a glove session and Lightning's phone rings by Doc demanding Lightning's rear down at Willy's Butte, hears them kissing in the background and grosses out. Alternate it with your magic a bit.** Interesting idea, I'll see what I can do.

 **TrueAlliance-Hi there, I've been following this story for a little while now, but I'm oftentimes too shy to leave a review**.- Welcome, welcome! There's no reason to be shy, we're all friends here.

 **I love this story, especially the relationship between Lightning and Sally. I think you've captured it perfectly.** \- Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying it.

 **I'm definitely looking forward to more of the action, and I'm curious what will happen with Savage, Edge, and Erika. This was a while ago, but when the Sheriff was talking with Lightning about Savage's past, it actually made me feel kind of bad for him. Maybe there's a way he could be redeemed or turn on Edge. I like to think there's a special car out there for him that would treat him right and help him turn his life around. I understand if you've already decided what will happen or it is already written, it's just an idea I had. Sorry for the long review, and once again this story is amazing! :)** \- Savage has done a lot of 'bad stuff', and he's going to have to face the consequences. It's a good idea, and I'll keep it in mind as I work on that part of the story.

 **Kono Storm-nice work on this chapter.-** Thanks.

 **Sorry for not writing a review. It's been a crazy few months. I'm having to fight with my doctor over medicine.-** It okay, I'm just glad to hear from you.

 **I hope sally has a baby soon.-** \- It's not god going to be anytime soon. I'm saving that for the next story.

 **I have a joke for you. Q: What do you call an alligator that sneaks up and bites you from behind? A: A tail-gater.** \- I liked it, a very cute joke!


	131. Life Returns to Normal-ish

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 126. – Life Returns to Normal-ish –**

The next morning: With the sun streaming through the bedroom window, Lightning and Sally woke up. Lightning looked at Sally as the sunlight reflected off her body as

naturally as the clouds moseyed along through the light blue sky. He found himself wondering how she managed to be this stunning without even trying. Sally exhaled in a

relaxed and dreamy manner. "Good morning my handsome husband." Sally said cheerfully "I smell coffee, so I think Maria has breakfast started." Lightning rolled to his roof

while stretching all four axles at the same time. "That's a good thing." He said before he scratched his testicles "I'm really hungry this morning." Sally saw Lightning

scratching himself. "Why do you have to scratch your balls the moment you wake up?" She asked "It's disgusting." "I don't know why, they just itch… do you want to scratch

them?" "Ewww, no!" Sally said "However, I like playing with this." She reached over and fondled Lightning's manhood before climbing out of bed. As Sally headed for the

bathroom, Lightning yawned and really scratched himself before rolling over. Minutes later: "Sally are you done?" Lightning asked as he danced in front of the bathroom door.

"I really have to pee." "Come on in." Sally said before opening the door. "You know this house has more than one bathroom." "I know." Lightning said as he stood by the

toilet "If I wanted to use any of the other bathrooms, I would've had to put my codpiece on. I have to go too much to do that." As Lightning started to urinate, Sally reached

over and replaced his tire with hers. As he continued to urinate, Sally slowly began to rub it. Lightning moaned with delight as he felt himself getting hard. "I'm done, you can

shake it." Lightning said "What are we going to do about this?" He pointed to his erection. Sally went to the sink and got her right front tire hot and soapy. "I don't know,

maybe this." Sally said as she grabbed his manhood. "I haven't given you a tire job in a while… and it's the quickest way to get rid of your boner." For the next few minutes,

Sally vigorously pumped Lightning's erection "(in a singsong way)This is the way I milk the cow, milk the cow…milk the cow…" She sang playfully. "…All the morning long!"

Moments later: "Sally, stop!.. I can't…" Lightning said as he felt a panic attack coming "Please help me!" "It's okay Light. Take deep breaths, do the exercises that Sly told

you to do." Sally said lovingly as she stopped what she was doing and started rubbing his side. "I'm here, just breathe." Lightning closed his eyes and focused on his

breathing. It wasn't long until Sally felt Lightning start to relax. After a few minutes: Lightning reached over and started to fondle Sally's breasts. "I think I'm doing better...

the panic attack is going away." Lightning said as he continued to fondle her "If you want to put your tires on my cock again, I would really love that." Sally giggled as she

reached under Lightning. She was surprised on what she felt. "Light, do you know you're still hard?" Sally asked "I guess those exercises really do work." "I know, I'm kinda

surprised myself. Sly might be a pervert, but he sure is one hell of a doctor" Lightning said "I just started thinking about you jacking me off. It was enough to stop the panic

attack." "Well, let me finish the job." Sally giggled "I think I'm going to enjoy this as much as you are." Every now and then her tire would wonder down and fondled his balls.

She pumped Lightning's manhood in a rhythm that sent his pleasure soring. "Oh…fuck… Sally, if you keep doing that..." Lightning moaned, arched his roof, and started

trusting in time with her movements. "I'm not going to last long." "That's okay, you need to remember how great tire jobs are." Lightning suddenly put his tire over hers.

Together they pumped his erection. Ten minutes later: "Sally…" Lightning said "I'm..." He gasped suddenly as his entire body stiffened. Lightning panted hard as he

ejaculated all over himself. As soon as Sally felt Lightning relax, she led him to the shower. Once the water was warm, she rinsed his undercarriage off. Once that was done,

Sally grabbed a towel and turned on the dryer, letting it dry his body while she moved to his front. "Chrysler… I so needed that." Lightning panted as Sally dried his face. "I

don't know what I would do without you." He lovingly kissed Sally a few times. "Well hopefully that will make you feel better." Sally said "Oh and by the way… That was the

quickie you wanted. Once you pull yourself together, you can join the family for breakfast." Sally rolled the towel up and whipped Lightning's rear bumper. He squealed in

shock, which made Sally laugh as she drove out of the bathroom. Roughly ten minutes later: Lightning joined Maria and Sally in the kitchen. "It's about time you got down

here." Maria said "I was worried that you had fallen back to sleep." "No chance of that." Lightning said as he grinned at Sally "Are my parents up yet?" "No, not yet." Maria

said "Breakfast is ready so come and get it." "Shouldn't we be getting your parents up?" Sally asked "What time does Riley's transport get here?" "Uh, I forget." Lightning

said "They should be up by now, Jacqueline doesn't let them sleep late. I'll go see what they're doing." Lightning headed to his parents' bedroom. He put his ear to the door

and when he didn't hear any movement, he started knocking on the door. "I know your guys are old and senile… But do you want to get up… breakfast is ready." Lightning

said loudly "What time does dad's transport get here." Bella opened the door. "At ten o'clock… I think." She said "Riley is almost done with his shower, I'll ask him when he

gets out. Here, take your sister and head downstairs. Riley and I should be down shortly. *Bella picks up Jacqueline and she started to fuss* why are you fussing? You had

your bottle at four o'clock this morning… your brother is going to take you downstairs and get you something to eat. *Bella puts the baby on Lightning's hood* I see today is

going to be one of those days where I can't get her full. I think she's getting ready to have a growth spurt." "So your saying she's a bottomless pit like me." Lightning giggled

"You guys should hurry downstairs before Jacqueline and I eat everything." Bella laughed before giving Lightning a playful little shove. Lightning headed back to the kitchen.

As soon as she saw food, Jacqueline started squealing. "Somebody sounds hungry." Sally said as she put the baby in her high chair. "Didn't you get your bottle this

morning?" "Mom said she did." Lightning explained "But she thinks Jacqueline is getting ready for a growth spurt." "That makes sense… Light, what's your excuse for being

always hungry." Sally playfully said as she sat a bottle of milk in front of Jacqueline. "It's not because you're training… you haven't trained with Doc in months." Lightning just

shrugged as Jacqueline grabbed the baby bottle, stuffed the nipple in her mouth, and started sucking on it. Maria sat a little baby sized pancake in front of her. With her

hunger sedated for a minute, Jacqueline stared at the pancake. Then she took her front rims and played with it. Once Jacqueline discovered it was edible, she started chewing

on it. Sally ripped the pancake into little bite-size pieces. She then poured a tiny amount of syrup on it, before putting a piece in Jacqueline's mouth. Moments later: Bella and

Riley arrived in the kitchen. The family then set down and had a pleasant pancake breakfast. Jacqueline surprised everyone by eating two small pancakes, as well as drinking

a whole bottle of milk. "Come here my little piggy." Riley said as he picked her up to burp her. Jacqueline's sides were bulging. "My goodness look at you!… I think if you eat

anything else you're going to explode." "Hopefully that will satisfy her for most of the morning." Bella said "Since Jacqueline stuffed herself, I won't be surprised if she passes

out soon." "The sugar from the syrup might make her hyper." Riley said as he laid a 'burp blanket' on the floor. "Then she'll be bouncing off the walls." "Then you'll have to

deal with her." Bella said "I had to deal with her the last time she had a 'hyper baby attack." Riley chuckled as he laid Jacqueline on the blanket. The baby belched loudly as

Riley patted her back window. " _TOOOOOOOT!_ " Jacqueline farted then she giggled. "Everyone stand back!" Lightning said playfully "My sister has gas escaping from both

ends! Mom, I know she's not a guy, but can I teach her to fart like one?" "Absolutely not! She's a lady!" Bella commented "Besides, your father is already working on that."

Several hours later: A deep drumming noise could be heard, and it was getting louder by the moment. When it sounded like something was hovering over the house, the

entire family went to see what it was. Lightning grabbed his shotgun out of his office, quickly loaded it, then headed for the kitchen. When he joined rest of the family: a big

blue, green, and white helicopter was in the process of landing in the backyard. "What the hell?" Lightning muttered as he cocked the shotgun. "What's going on? Who is

that? What do they want?" "Light relax! It's okay, I know her." Riley said "She's one of the studio's executive helicopters. But, I don't know what's going on, because I didn't

ask Jessica to come and pick me up… wait here, I'll go see what she wants." Riley slid the patio door open just as a pity slid the door open on Jessica's side. Riley waited on

the patio as the helicopter finished winding down her rotors. She then folded her rotors back in a loose, relaxed configuration. The pitty then slid a ramp down to the ground

and approached Riley. "Mr. McQueen, we been sent to pick you up." The pitty said "We're ready to go whenever you are." "Thanks Jake." Riley said "But who sent you? I was

planning to take the normal way back to the studio." "Mrs. Roberts, the VP of operations." Jessica said "She said she needed you back as soon as possible." "What did she

screw up now?" Riley asked "Or who did she piss off? That woman has absolutely no people skills." "We don't know Mr. McQueen." Jessica said "This was supposed to be our

day off, but Mrs. Roberts called us in. As soon as we arrived, she ordered us to come and get you." "I'll be sure you're more than compensated for your inconvenience." Riley

said, then he sighed angrily "Why don't you visit with my family. I'll go call the studio and find out what's going on." Riley waved letting everybody know they could come out.

The family quickly assembled on the patio. "Everyone this is Jessica McCloud, and her assistant Jake Smith." Riley said "Jessica and Jake, this is my family *Riley introduced

each member individually.* You guys get to know each other, I need to go call the studio." Half an hour later: The family was visiting with Jessica and Jake when Riley

returned to the patio. He had both his briefcase and overnight bag with him. "I'm sorry everyone but I need to leave sooner than I had planned." he said as Jake picked up

the bags and headed to Jessica. "It seems that Mrs. Courtney Roberts has made a complete mess of things… I knew I shouldn't have left her in charge… I'm sorry guys, but I

need to get back to the studio as soon as possible and try to salvage what I can." As Riley said his goodbyes to the family, Jessica moved her rotors back into flight position.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Jake escorted Riley up the ramp. Once they were both secured, Jessica fired up her engines. Rest of the family stood on the patio as

Jessica prepared to take off. It was clear the noise was bothering Jacqueline, so Maria picked the baby up and took her inside. Moments later: Jessica's rotors reached flight

speed and she lifted off the ground. The family could see Riley waving from the window. Jessica also waved to the family before spinning to her right, and quickly ascended

into the sky. Once the helicopter was no more than a speck on the horizon, the family headed back into the house. Evening, Phoenix airport: Lightning hugged and kissed

Sally. "Are you sure you're going to be all right." He asked "I can stay if you need me to." "I'm okay." Sally said "Bella is going to stay for a few days. We need to discuss

which hotel needs to be remodeled next…" "I hate to intrude." Lucy said "If we're going to make our takeoff time, we need to get going." "Okay, okay." Lightning said "Give

me a few minutes to say goodbye to mom and Jacqueline." Twenty minutes later: Bella and Sally waved as Lucy took to the air. However, Jacqueline started fussing. "It's

okay sweetheart." Bella said "I know you don't like loud noises." She quickly stuffed a pacifier in Jacqueline's mouth, which seemed to pacify her. Once Lucy was out of sight:

Sally, Jacqueline, and Bella boarded the transport for the ride back to Radiator Springs. It was close to midnight when Lightning reached the track. Most of the cars had gone

to bed, which made the track eerily quiet. On the way to Tara's camp, Lightning happened to roll past Sapphire's camp. He heard some familiar voices. When Lightning

looked in, Strip and Lynda were with their two younger daughters: Diamond and Ruby. They were sitting around a portable fire pit, roasting marshmallows. "Hey guys, can I

come in?" Lightning asked "I just wanted Strip to know I'm back and I'm feeling a lot better." "That's wonderful!" Lynda said kissing his fender. "How's the rest of the family?"

"They're good." Lightning said "Sally isn't quite back to normal, but she's getting there." Lightning jumped as Harry jumped on his hood. He left little wet footprints as he

walked across Lightning's hood. "Harry get down!" Sapphire barked "You have wet feet!" Lightning noticed that the cat was wearing a harness. "Why does he have wet feet?"

Diamond asked "It isn't raining." "The grass has dew on it." Sapphire said as she wiped the footprints off Lightning. "I tried to keep him on the pavement, but he wanted to

walk in the grass." "You took your cat for a walk?" Lightning giggled "Isn't that a little weird?" "Maybe a little, but Harry loves it." Sapphire said "Where did you go? You took

off quite suddenly. *Lightning told her what happened.* I'm sorry Light, I should have kept my nose out of it." "It's fine, I've been encouraged to talk about it." Lightning said

"Sally and I talked to the fertility doctor, we've been told we can try again. Once Sally gets off her period, she's back to sticking herself every morning." Sapphire let Harry

out of his harness and they both headed to her trailer. "That's good to hear." Strip said "Sappie are you getting ready for bed? It's getting late, and you have practice first

thing in the morning." "Yes Dad!" Sapphire called from the trailer "I took a nap this afternoon and I'm not that tired." "You two sound like me and Tara." Lightning giggled

"So what have I missed since I've been gone?" All of the Weathers looked at Lightning nervously. "Well, how do I explain this." Strip said "Lynda and I have been involved in

a sex scandal…" "Are you talking about the video of you two having sex in a hotel room?" Lightning asked "I've seen it… at least the blurred-out version. I don't know why the

media is making a big deal of it. You guys are married." "I don't know either." Lynda said with annoyance in her voice "The reporters act like racing officials don't have a life

outside the track. Besides if I want to fuck my husband, I'm going to fuck him. It's nobody's business other than mine. We've been screwing each other for almost forty years

and I'm not about to stop anytime soon." Lightning was a little shocked to hear that kind of language coming out of Lynda's mouth. But he knew she was a former demolition

derby champion, not to mention: a wife and mother to two racecars. "How did they get the video?" Lightning asked "Are you going to go after them legally? If it was me I

would be going after every cent they had." "We don't know where the video came from." Strip said "But we're assuming a drone was used. You know those things are

everywhere nowadays. We were going to make a statement about it, but we decided it wasn't worth the effort." "Are you guys in any kind of trouble?" Lightning asked "Sally

and I will do everything we can to help you." "No" Strip said "I talked with the correction committee as soon as the video came out. As far as they're concerned, I've done

nothing wrong. The only thing they recommended that we keep the window blinds closed." "Harry! Why are you sitting on that?" Sapphire exclaimed "I bought you a nice cat

tree." Everyone turned and saw the cat sitting in an empty cardboard box. "He's a cat." Strip called into the trailer "It's their life's work to be annoying." "It's getting late, so I

need to head to my trailer." Lightning said "I'll talk to you guys in the morning." Sapphire hugged Lightning, before he headed to Tara's camp. When he reached the camp:

Doc's, John's, and Tara's trailer was dark, meaning they were probably asleep. Lightning rolled to his trailer and opened the door. The ramp banged loudly on the pavement.

A light suddenly went on in Doc's trailer and a soft 'woof' came from Tara's. Lightning looked over and saw two very familiar glowing green orbs looking out the window of

Tara's trailer. "It's just me Chavo." Lightning said as the orbs quickly blinked on and off. "Go back to bed…and don't you dare wake Tara." The orbs immediately disappeared.

Moments later: Doc rolled out of his trailer. "Sorry Doc, I didn't mean to wake you." Lightning said "I've been meaning to get those bumpers fixed." "It's okay Kiddo. I just

turned the light out about ten minutes ago." Doc said "How are you and Sally doing?" "I'm doing okay." Lightning said "Sally is starting to come around… How's Tara?"

"Surprisingly good." Doc said "She's been training beautifully. You have always raced well at the track, so it makes sense that Tara is doing well here. Mirri on the other hand

the struggling… It seems that some of the other racecars complained about her using her inhaler. Roger Penskecar asked me if I could come up with a different drug she

could use." "You're one of the best physicians I know." Lightning said "Have you come up with one?" "I have." Doc said "So far the only side effect is it makes her very

thirsty. It makes her to go potty a lot. I've been doing some research to a radical new treatment. It's pretty invasive, so I don't know if Roger will force her to have it or not…

You look like you're exhausted. We'll discuss what's been happening in the morning." Lightning just nodded and rolled into his trailer for the night. Once Lightning's trailer

door was shut, Doc yawned as he headed back to his own.

 **Lightning and Sally will forever be soulmates. No changes what so ever. Wow! Brilliant arrest carried out there. Wanna watch yourself when being confronted at gun point. Can't wait for more action in Tara's racing.-** There's more racing in the next chapter. Not to mention Anna attempts to make Mirri's life a living hell.

 **Wahoo Scarlett's gonna be a big sissy and an engagement for Oliver and Leah. Please do a dinner night for them both.-** With a title like 'Radiator Spring Surprises' It better have a few surprises in it. I was torn between Jasmine and Dominique(Mater's girlfriend) getting pregnant. I can't tell you how I decided on who, I just picked one. I'm also not ruling out that Dominique getting pregnant in the future. I think it would be hilarious to have a little mini-Mater running around. It won't be in this story, but I'll properly be in the next one.

 **HAHAHAAA! Oh you used the Marvin Gaye prank. I can picture Riley chasing and wrestling with Lightning. Not good for speed Riley but good for strength-** -Hummers are strong but not fast, Lightning gets his speed and agility from his mother.

 **Rather gross in Strip and Linda's privacy being broadcasted. They'll be having words about that.-** The idea came from a local sports star. The only difference is, he was with his girlfriend.

 **Lightning playing a part in a movie from Riley sounds like a plan. I know Lightning has a lot on his plate but he could do a movie part during the off-season-** \- I totally haven't decided on the movie idea. If I do anything with it, it'll be in the next story.

 **The part you made about Sly and Hunter. You must of had times where you and your husband have been kicking each other out of bed. Bit of a bed war-** Yep, throw Stella in the mix, and its World War 3.

 **I love the way you set love sessions. When Sally starts fondling Lightning and he turns her on with seduction saying how he's gonna punish her. Probably gets it from his father. Please have Sally make her Irish dragon spit flame next time they make love.-** \- I think I can do something with that. It's going to be a chapter or two.


	132. A Living Hell

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 127. – A Living Hell –**

Saturday morning: Tara groaned as her alarm went off. She shut if off before yawing. "I can't believe its time to get up. It feels like I just got to sleep." She complained to

Chavo, who yawned massively. "Wow, that was a huge yawn. I actually saw the back of your throat. Come on, I think dad made it back last night." Chavo bolted from the

trailer as soon as the ramp was down. He sniffed the nearest tree before peeing on it. "… And that's why I want to start training with Tara." Lightning explained to Doc "Not to

mention I can teach her some more of my techniques." "That's not a bad idea." Doc said "I've noticed you picked up some weight. It would help your bad axle to do some

exercising." "Thanks Doc." Lightning said "I appreciate…" He was cut off in mid-sentence by Chavo running over and started licking him. "Chavo, you act like you haven't

seen Grandpa in months." Tara said as she rolled down the ramp "I was worried that you wouldn't be back in time for the race. *Tara and Lightning hugged* How are you

doing? How's Mom?" "I'm fine, Sally is doing okay… Chavo sit!" Lightning said as the happy dog started dancing and licking all around him. "Great, now I'm covered in dog

spit!" Chavo sat down but every now and then he would get a lick in. "Kinky Dad, kinky." Tara said playfully "I wouldn't worry about it. I'm normally covered in dog spit." "I

guess I'll have to take a shower after we get done training." Lightning said "There's a few advanced techniques I can show you that will help you with the last couple of races.

If you think the races were intense before, they are going to be even more competitive, not to mention very physical. Oh Doc, I almost forgot, are you sure you're an only

child? When I was home, I saw someone who could pass as your long-lost brother. It blew me away when I really found out who it was." "Dunkan told me about taking his

sheriff's paint job off the last time he called me." Doc said, rolling his eyes in annoyment "Did he say anything about Jasmine?" "No… Flo did." Lightning said "She said

something about Dunkan getting her pregnant." "Are you serious?! Sheriff got his girlfriend pregnant!" Tara squealed "Isn't he too old to be fathering children?" "No, once we

hit puberty, men produce sperm until they die. The older they get the harder it is due to many conditions surrounding aging. Other than having arthritis, Dunkan is in good

health. I'm surprised he hadn't gotten her pregnant before now." Tara noticed that John's trailer was still shut. "Is John joining us this morning?" Tara asked "I know this is

gonna be his last race as my temporary crew chief, I thought he would be up." "I told him he could sleep in this morning." Doc said "He's not an early-morning person." "I've

noticed that." Tara giggled "Chanti and I went into town yesterday. We picked out a nice thank you gift for him… A pair of Waterford champagne glasses." "That's very

thoughtful of you." Lightning said "Sally can't come to tomorrow's race. However, she said she'll be arriving early next week so you two can have some mother-daughter

time… a.k.a. shopping." "I've been so busy lately, I haven't had time to do much shopping." Tara said "Some races were tough victories, so I think I've earned the right to

enjoy some of my winnings." "As long as you don't go crazy, that's fine by me." Lightning said "Let's head to the track, I've been itching to get out there." Tara put a leash on

Chavo. The dog walked to the track, stopping to smell every tree, bush, and poll as he passed it. "I guess Chanti was right." Tara said "When a dog stops and smells a tree,

it's like their social media site." After doing some stretching, Tara and Lightning drove on to the track. Doc drove to his crew chief platform. "All right Kiddos, we're going to

start this morning's work out with a couple of warm-up laps." He said "Then after that we'll hit the fast stuff." As Tara was doing her warm-up laps, she noticed Mirri doing

some warm-up laps as well. Mirri looked tired and unhappy. Moments later: Mirri's crew chief and sponsor drove over to Doc. They looked like they were having a serious

conversation. Every now and then, Roger would gesture towards Mirri. "Good morning!" Tara said as she approached the Australian racer "How are you doing?" "I guess I'm

okay." Mirri said "With everything that has been going on, I'm coping." "I know what Anna and her sluts has been saying about you. If I were you I would file a complaint."

Tara said, Mirri shook her front no. "None of us are interested in watching the junior race this afternoon. A few days ago, America bought several seasons of MythBusters.

She invited Jillian and me to meet her at her camp later. I don't think America would mind me inviting you to the MythBusters binge -a-thon." "MythBusters? They are huge

in Australia!" Mirri said "I've watched practically every episode I can, and my little brother has multiple seasons of it. MythBusters still airs during prime-time TV on our

international channel. My dad even played episodes when he did relief teaching." "I have a few seasons myself. Occasionally, The Science Channel runs all day marathons.

I'm pretty much glued to the TV those days." Tara said "My favorite cast member is Adam Savage. Because he is constantly getting hurt." "I think I can come over." Mirri

said "I have a doctor's appointment as soon as we get done training. Roger wants me to have that procedure I told you about. Maybe…" "HEY! Are you two done yapping over

there? We have some training to do." Doc said annoyingly "Go meet Lightning at the starting line, all three of you are going to be training together." The girls immediately

headed over to the starting line. "Mirri are you okay, you look a little upset?" Lightning asked "Don't let Doc scare you, he's nothing but a big pussy cat, with a big mouth."

Lightning cringed a little when he saw Doc glaring at him. "All right." Doc barked as the girls lined up next to Lightning "Fifty laps at a sprint. It shouldn't take you more than

an hour." "An hour?" Lightning asked "Fuck… Doc. Way to take it easy on me… Sorry Mirri, I forgot you were there." "It's okay." Mirri said "I wish I could disappear."

Lightning knew something was bothering Mirri. Just when he was about to ask, Doc gave the signal and all three racecars took off. It was no surprise that Mirri quickly took

the lead. Tara, who had been working on her starts, was right behind her. Lightning discovered that he was struggling to keep up with them. After twenty-five laps, Lightning

started to tire. He pressed himself further, but Lightning knew that he was slowing. Mirri and Tara were more than a half a lap in front of him. "Are you doing okay Kiddo?"

Doc asked as he opened a private channel to Lightning. "The girls are really kicking your butt." "I know they are." Lightning said out of breath "I'm just out of shape." "I don't

want you hurting yourself, head on back to the pit." Doc said "We can try again tomorrow morning." Instead of arguing, Lightning slowed down and drove slowly in the

emergency/breakdown lane. Doc scooted a cold bottle of water over to Lightning as he arrived back in the pit. "I'm more out of shape than I thought I was." Lightning said as

he finished the bottle of water. "Hi Roger. I'm sorry I didn't see you sitting there." "Now you know why I retired from racing." Roger said playfully "I couldn't keep up with the

youngsters either." A little more than an hour later: Tara and Mirri pulled into the pit after completing their laps. "Are you okay?" Tara asked "What happened to you out

there?" "Tara your father is old and slow." Doc said "He couldn't keep up with you and Mirri." "Hey! I'm not that old." Lightning complained "At least I raced my entire career

on asphalt. That's more than I can say about you, dirt boy." Doc just chuckled "Mirri you looked a little sluggish out there today." Roger said "Are you feeling all right?" "I'm

fine, I'm just a little tired. "I know what you mean, I've had mornings like that." Roger said "Come on breakfast is on me." After lunch and shortly before the junior race

started: Tara and Jillian headed towards America's camp. While waiting for her friends to arrive, America saw Anna and her pack laughing harshly. Mirri suddenly darted past,

making a beeline for her trailer. Anna smirked as she turned towards the track. "What has that bitch been up to?" America asked as Tara and Jillian rolled into her camp "Did

you see all of the horrible things that Anna had posted on Mirri's Facebook page?" "Yeah, but I thought we had taken all that stuff down." Tara said "Not to mention shutting

down all of her other social media sites. I'm sure Anna used Mirri's name and email when she posted all those sexual ads on Craigslist. She got some pretty sick and twisted

email responses." "I know Anna has been enjoying telling everyone that Mirri is a virgin." Jillian said "Can't your father do something about it? I'm sure that counts as

harassment… or at least bullying." "I was planning on telling him the day he had to fly home." Tara said "When he told me what happened to Mom, I forgot to tell him." "Let's

go check on Mirri first." America said "She looked like she was really upset." Tara and friends headed to Mirri's camp. The teenagers could hear Mirri crying in her trailer.

"Mirri, open up it's us." Jillian said "We just want to make sure you're all right." Surprisingly Mirri lowered the trailer's ramp. "I'm fine, but I've made a decision." She said

tearfully "I wanted you to know, I'm going home. Tomorrow will be my final race." "You can't go home!" America said angrily "That's what Anna wants you to do." "Come on!"

Tara said as she grabbed Mirri by the tire "I've had my fill of this!" "Where are you taking me?" Mirri asked "I don't want to face Anna." Tara said nothing as she continued to

pull Mirri to the racing steward's tent. As soon as Mirri figured out where she was being led, she locked her brakes. "I can't file a complaint." Mirri said with tears in her eyes

"I'm just a visitor." "That doesn't make any difference." America said "Anna has crossed the line way too many times." With Mirri's brakes locked, Tara couldn't move her

another inch. However, Jillian had a black belt in karate and new were all a cars pressure points were. She moved alongside Mirri and reached under her right rear tire feeling

for a pressure point. Mirri gasped as Jillian pressed on the sensitive spot, making her brakes involuntarily release. Tara, Jillian, and America then pushed their friend into the

tent. Chanti and Strip were sitting at a table discussing this afternoon's race. "Oh sorry!" Tara said "I thought Dad was in here." "He's working tomorrow's race." Strip said as

he saw tears running down Mirri's face. "Is there something we can help you with?" "Yeah, Mirri wants to file a sexual harassment claim against Anna Hollister." Tara said,

which made Mirri shake her front no "Fine, I want to file a sexual harassment claim against Anna Hollister." "Whoa! Back up for a moment." Strip said "That is a very serious

charge. Have you talked to your father or Doc?" "No not yet." Tara said "I haven't had time." Unfortunately for Tara, she never got to go into detail because Anna suddenly

burst into the tent. "WHATEVER THESE BITCHES ARE SAYING ABOUT ME, ISN'T TRUE!" She screeched "I'm the one being harassed. You should see what they been putting

on my Facebook page!" Anna practically threw several pages at Strip "Final call…all junior racecars." The loudspeaker blared "Please make your way to the track." "Anna, the

officials are calling you to the track." Strip said firmly "You're under eighteen and I need your father's permission before I can do anything." "HE WON'T HELP ME!" Anna

screeched "He never does anything I want him to do. All he worries about is racing." "You know that isn't true Anna. Get to the track." Strip ordered "We'll deal with this

later." Chanti grabbed Anna by the tire and started to escort her out. "Don't touch me!" Anna snapped "You're nothing but an illegal immigrant. I hope you get deported."

"Miss Hollister!" Strip said as he slammed his tire against the table "If I hear another word, I'll disqualify you from the race. Get your tail to the track NOW!" Wisely Anna kept

her mouth shut as she spun around and headed for the track. Strip took a couple of deep breaths before turning his attention to Chanti. "It looks like I'm going to be busy

here." Strip said "If you need me, just radio me." Chanti just nodded as she headed to the track. "Since I'm under eighteen too." Tara said "I'll need Dad's permission as

well." Strip nodded "Mirri, since you're old enough. Why don't you tell me what's going on?" He asked "I know there's been some tension between you and Anna." At Tara's

camp: Lightning was tidying up his trailer when he got a text from Tara asking him to come to the steward's tent. When he asked her why, Tara only responded that it's

important and could he bring Doc too. Lightning sighed tiredly as he backed out of his trailer. Doc was napping in his trailer. John was nowhere to be seen. Lightning figured

he was with Scarlett, she had come to visit. "Doc, are you asleep?" Lightning asked, Doc slowly opened his eyes "We're needed at the steward's tent. I have a feeling Tara

has gotten herself into trouble." Doc stretched before rolling down the ramp. "What has she done now?" He asked "It's too close to the end of the season, I warned her to

stay out of trouble." "I don't know." Lightning said "All I got was a text asking us to get there as soon as possible." Doc just sighed as they headed for the tent. Moments

later: "We're here… What's so important?" Lightning asked as he rolled into the tent. "Mirri, America, Jillian, what are you girls doing here?" "They're here as witnesses." Strip

said "America, could you close the tent flap please? This is pretty personal stuff. I don't want any of it getting to the media. "It's too late for that." Mirri sobbed "They know

everything." "Unfortunately, I can't do anything about that." Strip said sadly, he turned towards Tara "Since you want to do this, do you want to tell them what's been going

on." Tara quickly told them everything that has been going on between Mirri and Anna, including what just happened. "Since I'm under eighteen." Tara said "I need your

permission to file a complaint." "I'll give you permission." Lightning said "On one condition... Where's your proof?" "Crap! We deleted everything off Mirri's computer before

we printed out a copy." Tara said "I'm sure if you go talk to the kids, they will confirm everything Anna has been doing." "You might not have hard copies." Jillian spoke up

"But I do, I had a feeling it might come to this. So, I carefully documented everything that has been going on. I'll have to go to my trailer, because I don't keep the

documents on me." "Go get them." Strip ordered "I'll get the paperwork started." Jillian darted out of the tent and headed to her trailer. "Do you think I have a case?" Tara

asked as Strip pulled out his laptop. "I think everybody knows what Anna has been up to." "I think it needs to be looked into." Strip said "However, I think it's best if Mirri

files the complaint instead of you." "I can't… I just can't!" Mirri said nervously "I am just the foreign exchange car, I don't have the right to be causing any trouble." "I hate to

disagree with you." Strip said "You do have the right. You signed a contract just like all the other cars. It doesn't make you any different than anyone else." Ten minutes

later: "I'm back." Jillian said as she rolled up to the tent. "I told dad what's going on, he insisted on coming with me." "Sure, come on in." Strip called "It's getting a little

crowded in here." Jillian rolled up to Strip's desk and laid a fairly thick folder on it. "That should be most of it." She said "I haven't checked the social media sites today, so I

don't know if Anna has posted anything new. Those are copies of everything I have, so you can keep them if you want to." Strip quickly flipped through the pages of social

media posts and screenshots. Even though he didn't say anything, they could tell he was not happy about what he was seeing. "I'm going to assign an investigator to this

case." Strip said "That's if you want to file charges." "I don't know what to do." Mirri said "I don't even know any lawyers I can ask." "You're sitting between two." Jillian said

"My dad and Doc." Mirri turned and looked at Doc. "Actually, I'm a retired county judge." Doc explained as Mirri stared at him "When you live in a small town, you have

plenty of time to pursue interests." "Dad, can you help Mirri?" Jillian asked "You keep telling me you owe me a favor." "Since I am the league's attorney, officially I can't get

involved." Jillian's dad said "But I can give you my personal opinion and help." As Strip finished filing the complaint Doc and Lightning flipped through the file. The veteran

racecars were appalled by what they saw. "Mirri, I strongly encourage you to file the complaint." Doc growled "I haven't seen everything, but what I have seen borders on

being criminal." "Really? I just want the harassment to stop." Mirri said "I just want to race." "Then I suggest you file the complaint." Doc said "You need to let Roger know

what's happening. He's filed dozens of complaints over the course of his career. He should be able to help you." It took some coaxing, but Mirri finally signed the complaint.

"What happens now?" She asked "I've never had to do one of these before." "You'll be contacted by an investigator." Strip said "Since this is a serious case, don't be

surprised if you hear from an investigator in a few days." Roughly a half an hour later: Mirri and everyone rolled away from the steward's tent. "Are you doing all right?" Doc

asked when he saw Mirri breathing a little funny "You're not trying to have an attack are you?" "No, I think I'm fine." Mirri said before coughing "My chest just feels a little

tight. Tara, can I borrow Chavo for a couple of hours? Playing with him always helps me to relax." "Sure, I think he would like that." Tara said "We need to get you a dog or

something… You spend way too much time alone." "I don't know." Mirri said "I have a lot to think about." "You could be a foster." America chimed in "That's what I'm doing.

The dog I'm fostering just had puppies. I'll have her for at least ten weeks. Please tell me you've changed your mind about going home… at least give Strip and the league

the chance to make everything right." "I'm staying… for now." Mirri said "But I've not totally made up my mind." "How about you coming with us and watch MythBusters

while you play with Chavo." America suggested "Stella is friends with him, so I know she won't care about Chavo being around her babies." For the first time in days, Mirri

smiled happily as she followed her friends back to camp.

 **AN: this is to let everyone know: the story Like Father, Like Daughter-KV, will be taken down around May 1. It's a kid friendly copy of the Like Father, Like Daughter. It's not pulling in any readers(less than 100 hits in the last 3 months combined), so I'm taking it down. I don't have it stored anywhere, so one it's gone, it's gone. If you want to read it, please do it in the next few days.**

 **Guest 2- Lightning's and Sally are adjusting and composing back to life good.-** Yep, live is returning to normal.

 **Haha! Kinky love session in the bathroom. Jacqueline's becoming feisty.** \- I don't know about you... but I'm cranky when I'm hungry. Besides it's a peak into Jacqueline's feisty personality. I have a feeling her temper is going to be like Lightning/Bella's.

 **Good job over Lightning get his parents to move their rears. I know the feeling of people screwing up on matters and you have to hold there hand over it all but I don't allow it to walk all over me.** -Me too. I'm more than willing to forgive people for their past mistakes, as long as they learn from them.

 **It's gonna be dramatic but Mirri knows to go to Lightning if Anna stoops beyond the limit. As for the media they have nosey nerves trying to publicise celebraties personal life. You just wanna stuff the camera up their ass or throw them in the cactus patch-** Tell me about it.


	133. Tara's Accident

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 129. – Tara's Accident –**

Sunday morning: Tara woke up with terrible cramps. "Fuck, I hate this time of the month." She said "I knew I should have taken something before going to bed last night."

She opened her trailer and Chavo ran to the closest tree, sniffed it, then relieved himself. "What's wrong Kiddo?" Doc asked as Tara rolled down the ramp. "You're driving like

you hurt." "I do." Tara said "I forgot to take my menstrual medicine before going to bed last night. Now I have cramps so bad I think I'm going to be sick." She coughed a

few times before dry heaving. "You know I can't give you anything." Doc said "The only thing I can recommend is resting with a heating pad until the race." Tara nodded as

Lightning lowered his trailer's ramp. He yawned hugely as he limped down, not wanting to put weight on his scared-up axle. "Chrysler I hurt!" he moaned "I don't need to

listen to the weather report to know it's going to rain today. I'm supposed to be the steward for today's race… But I hurt so bad I don't know if I can do it." "Have you taken

anything?" Doc asked as he gently examined the axle "What did you do to it? It's pretty swollen." "As far as I know I didn't do anything to it… other than sleep on it. It's what

woke me up this morning. It was all tingly when I first woke up, but now it just hurts." Lightning said "I was trying to wait until after breakfast to take the painkillers. They

tear my stomach up when I take them without eating anything first. I hate to ask, but could you wrap it?" "Sure, do you want me to do it now?" Doc asked, Lightning nodded

"After we get back from breakfast, I want you to take an anti-inflammatory." "Since everyone is hurting this morning." John said as he backed down his trailers ramp "I'll go

get breakfast and bring it back. Scarlett should be awake by then." Shortly before the start of the race: Tara groaned as she took her place in the starting grid. "Tara are you

okay?" Mirri asked as she lined up next to her. "If you're sick, should you be racing?" "I'm not sick." Tara snapped "The only thing wrong with me is that I have a bad case of

cramps… Nothing I've done has seemed to make them go away." "I'm sorry to hear that." Mirri said "Still, should you be racing?" "Doc knows about them." Tara said getting

irritated "He's keeping an eye on me. Doc said the exercise should help them go away… But I don't know, sometimes exercise makes them worse." "Final call." The

loudspeaker blared "Racecars, please make your way to the track!" Tara's stomach twisted painfully, making her arch her roof. "I saw that." Doc said as John got settled on

the crew chief platform "What's wrong? Are you still having cramps?" "Yes, and it's bad!" Tara said "I wish this was a sprint instead of a five-hundred-mile race. It's going to

be a long afternoon." "We'll get through it together." John said "Just take it one lap at a time." "If the pain gets intolerable, let me know." Doc said "I'll inform the officials

that you're withdrawing from the race." "That's not going to happen." Tara said "I need every point I can get." "That's the spirit kiddo." Doc said happily "But I'm serious, it's

dangerous for a car to race when they're in pain." "I know that." Tara snapped "Dad did it all the time." "And look at the condition he's in now." Doc said, hearing Tara huff

angrily "I'm not going to argue with you. Just focus on the start of the race." Tara focused all of her attention on the official as he held the flag above his hood. When he had

all of the cars attention he dropped it quickly. The first accident happened seventy-five laps into the race. "How are you doing?" John asked as Tara pulled in to the pits for

her first pitstop. "Has your stomach settled down?" "A little… At least I don't feel like I'm going to throw up." Tara said "Other than being tired, I don't feel bad." "Good,

good." Doc said "This race is shaping up to be very physical, so be safe out there." "I would have to agree with you there." Tara said, she already had a few minor dents and

scrapes on her sides "Dad wasn't kidding when he said these races are going to get physical." "They sure are." John said "The crews done… go get them Kiddo!" With

squealing tires, Tara tore from the pits. For the first half of the race Tara stayed pretty close to the front. But around the middle of the race, Doc noticed that Tara had

dropped to the middle of the pack. "What's going on Kiddo?" Doc asked "You're starting to fall behind." "My stomach is cramping again." Tara moaned "I just can't keep up

with the leaders." "I normally don't say this." Doc said, after doing some quick calculations in his head "Just try to maintain your current position. You have plenty of points,

so as long as you finish within the top twenty, you'll be fine." "But I have to win." Tara said "What will reporters say if I don't!" "Don't worry about them. I know you want to

win, but listen to me… You just don't have it today. The last thing we need is you injuring yourself." Doc said "Your period will be done by the start of the next race, and you

should be back to normal." "I understand." Tara said sounding dejected "What is Mom and Dad going to say?" "You know they don't care where you finish, as long as you did

your best." Doc said "They wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." For the last half of the race, Tara bounced between sixth and tenth place. Lightning watched the race from his

Steward's position on the racetrack. When the race started, he watched Tara struggle. Now, he saw that Doc had her settled in sixth place… The same place Doc always

would put him when he wasn't able to challenge for the win. During lap four hundred and fifty, Kevin Shiftright slipped as he went into turn three. Unable to recover, he

bounced off the wall and broadsided Ryan Shields. The force of the collision made Ryan swerve into Tara's right side. He hit her right behind her front tire. Tara's tires lost

contact with the asphalt and she spun out of control. Luckily for her she was knocked off the track, and on to the infield grass, which helped to slow her down. Tara came to

rest against the concrete wall that lined the inside of the track. A few more cars came whizzing past her, out of control. Some hit the wall, and some just spun out. Tara could

hear crunching metal, so she realized it was a major accident. "Tara are you okay?" John asked "Talk to me kiddo!" Pain radiated from her entire right side as Tara panted

harshly. Cars that could move on their own, started to make their way back to the track. "My side… It hurts!" Tara panted after a few more moments "I can't…" "Stay where

you are." John said "The medics and Hudson are already on their way." No sooner than John said that, Tara could hear the sirens. Thirty seconds after that, one of the track

doctors approached her. "Are you all right?" he asked "Where do you hurt?" "My side." Tara moaned "It hurts to breathe." A medic quickly put a respirator mask over her

mouth. "Just try to breathe normally." He said "The oxygen should help." Doc, Lightning and the other racing officials arrived at the accident site. A dozen cars were injured,

some more than others. Wisely the officials had stopped the race. Lightning tried to keep from panicking as he watched Tara lay on the ground, giving out short, ragged

breaths. Since the medical team needed help, Doc attended to Ryan. His left fender was crumpled and his wheel was jutting out from his underside at the odd angle, clearly

broken. The medics were attaching diagnostic cords to Tara as Scarlett arrived at the scene. A steady beeping could be heard. "Oh my hood!" Tara moaned "I think I'm going

to pass out." "Lightning, we need to get her to the hospital." The track doctor said "I can only find minor injuries, but she still needs to be checked out. She's stable enough

for transport." Lightning suddenly realized he had a dilemma. He wanted to go but he couldn't…he was the steward. "Go with Tara." Strip said appearing out of nowhere. "I'll

take over for you." "Thanks Strip." Lightning said "I owe you one." The medics quickly got Tara on a stretcher and loaded her up. Lightning then joined Tara in the

ambulance. "I'll give Doc a police escort." Scarlett said "We can get to the hospital quicker." "Good idea." Doc said "We'll meet you there." Lightning only nodded as the medic

closed the door, before gently rapping on it. A surprising cheer went up from the assembled crowd as the ambulance drove past the grandstand. "Do you hear that?"

Lightning said quietly "Everyone is wishing you well." When he got no response from Tara, he started to panic. "It's okay mister McQueen." The ambulance said "I'm

monitoring Tara's vitals. They're strong and regular. It's not uncommon for a car to pass out when they been in an accident." Tara woke up moments later. It was a short but

painful ride to the hospital. Tara whimpered in pain every time the ambulance hit a bump in the road. "I know Sweetheart." Lightning said trying to comfort his daughter

"We'll be at the hospital shortly." "Okay." Tara said painfully "I'm sorry I crashed." "It's okay, I knew it would happen sooner or later." Lightning said "I'm surprised that I'm

not freaking out." "I'm surprised too." Tara said "Maybe you're growing up a little." Lightning shot Tara a surprised look, which made her giggle. But that made her cough

painfully and spit out a small amount of blood. By the time the ambulance got to the hospital, Doc had a medical team ready. Reporters and camera vans surrounded

Lightning before he could enter the hospital. Lightning refused to answer any questions as he followed Tara into the ER. The medics settled her in a examination room.

Lightning was doing his best to comfort Tara as Doc and a nurse rolled in. "I'm sorry Lightning, but you'll have to wait in the waiting room." Doc said "I need to do a bumper

to bumper exam. Nurse Colleen will keep you informed of what's going on." "Okay Doc." Lightning said "I need to call Sally anyway." Lightning activated his cell phone as he

rolled out of the room. "Okay kiddo, I need you to tell me exactly where you hurt." Doc said "Nurse Colleen is going to start an I.V., then she's gonna start cleaning and

dressing your wounds." "My right side hurts everywhere." Tara explained "And it really hurts to breathe." Doc just nodded as he started his examination. An hour and a half

later: Lightning was back with Tara as they waited for Doc to return with the x-rays. "What did mom say about me wrecking?" Tara asked "Is she mad at me?" "No, she's

only worried about you." Lightning said "She wanted to come down as soon as possible. But I told her to wait until we find out how bad your injuries are, hopefully they're

minor." "They are. In fact, they're not severe enough for you to stay in the hospital." Doc said pausing by the door "You have a few cracked ribs, cuts and scrapes and severe

bruises. But other than that, I can't find anything else wrong with you." "What about the blood when I was in the ambulance?" Tara asked "Are you sure I'm all right?" "I

knew about the blood, the medic put it in his report." Doc said "During the crash you bit the inside of your cheek. That's where the blood come from. Take some warm salt

water and rinse your mouth out a couple times a day. It should keep the pain and swelling down." "So I can go back to my trailer?" Tara asked "I hate being in the hospital."

"I'm keeping you here a couple more hours." Doc said "If you're still doing okay after that, you can head back to your trailer." "Can you do anything about her ribs?"

Lightning asked "I know from experience, it's a painful injury." "I've talked to Dr. Riddell." Doc said "I've asked him to review Tara's injuries…" "Dr. Riddell, I've heard that

name somewhere." Tara said "Oh, isn't he the head of medical services?" "Yes, he is. He's been developing a pain killer for racecars. I'm hoping he'll allow Tara to test it out."

Doc said "There's not much I can do to help control the pain… if you want to continue racing." "I understand, sometimes I hate being a racecar." Tara said "It's a good thing I

love what I do." Lightning and Doc both chuckled. An hour later: "Tara can we come in?" Doc asked "Dr. Riddell is here and he wants to talk to you." "Yeah I'm decent." Tara

said as she laid her phone down "I was just talking to Chance. Dad's outside talking to the press." "I'll go get him." Doc said "He needs to hear this too." Lightning was

finishing up his press conference. Doc waved to him and together they headed back to Tara's room. Dr. Riddell was examining Tara as Lightning and Doc rolled back into the

room. "Mr. McQueen, pleasure to meet with you again." Dr. Riddell said as he shook Lightning's tire "I was just telling Tara about the painkiller that I've been working on… I

think she's a perfect candidate to try it out." "I don't know." Lightning said "I don't want anything to affect her racing this late in the season." "I understand." The doctor said

"It might be experimental, but the FDA and all government regulatory agencies have approved it. The European racing league has used it for the last year, and they have had

great success with it. The racing league's Board of Governors just approved a trial period. Tara will be the first one to try it if you approve. Don't worry about Tara's health, a

team of hand-picked doctors will be closely monitoring her. If we feel that the medication isn't working, or she has an allergic reaction, it will be stopped immediately. Since

Tara is willing to be our 'guinea pig', the medication and associated medical visits will be free of charge… The chemical compound is different from normal painkillers, so far it

hasn't shown up in drug tests." "I still don't know." Lightning said "Can I have a few moments to talk with Doc." "Absolutely, take all the time you need." Dr. Riddell said "I'll

be at the nurse's station when you make a decision." Dr. Riddell quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. "What do you think?" Lightning asked "You know a lot

more about this than I do." "I think we should allow Tara to try it." Doc said "I'm not an expert, but I have been following it's development. From what I've read and heard,

it's a pretty effective painkiller. If it works here as well as in Europe, it will be a blessing. As for side effects, there's not many. Mostly upset stomach, hives, and weight gain."

"Weight gain? I don't want to get fat." Tara protested "Dr. Riddell said nothing about that." "Don't worry." Doc said "It's rare, but it does happen." "Well Doc, if you're

comfortable letting Tara try it." Lightning said "I guess it's okay… Tara it's your decision if you want to try it." "I want to." Tara said "It feels like somebody is stabbing me in

the side every time I take a breath." "I'll go get Dr. Riddell." Doc said "I'll let him know what you've decided." As expected, Dr. Riddell was elated to know that Tara wants to

try his medication. With both Lightning and Doc looking on, Dr. Riddell and his partner Dr. Odell, attached the medication to Tara's I.V. "It's important for you to let us know

if you start feeling funny." Dr. Odell said "The medication has to be kept refrigerated, so it might sting as you receive it. Once you get released from the hospital, you'll be

given capsule version… Those don't have to be kept refrigerated." Over the next few hours: The doctors checked on Tara every twenty minutes. Tara was dozing when she

heard a knock at the door. "Tara it's me, can I come in?" Dr. Riddell asked, moments later he rolled into the room "How are you feeling?" "Hungry. I've normally had supper

by now." Tara responded "And a little chilly. The stuff *she points at the I.V.* Is making me cold." "It should be done in the next few minutes." Dr. Riddell said "I want to

examine you. If everything checks out, you can head back to your camp. I don't have to tell you to take it easy for the next couple of days." "Doc has already told me that."

Tara said "I have a feeling I'm going to be really sore in the morning." "Hudson is picking up your medication from the pharmacy." Dr. Riddell said "You can't take anything

until morning, because the version you received is more potent than the capsules. *the machine beeped* You're all done. I'll have a nurse take out your I.V. Then you can go

back to your camp. I've explained everything to Hudson. He knows what to look out for. I'll talk to you in a few days." "Okay Doc," Tara said "Thanks for everything." Dr.

Riddell just nodded before leaving the room. Back at camp: Tara yawned hugely as she finished her supper. "How are you feeling kiddo?" Doc asked "I bet you're happy that

the pit crew packed up your gear." "Yes I am. I'm sore, but I think the medication is working. My ribs don't hurt as bad." Tara said "Is John around? I have something I want

to give him before he heads home." "I think so." Doc said "Do you want me to go get him?" Tara nodded, Doc went to look for John. Tara drove to her trailer and pulled out

the gift. She was glad that she and Chanti wrapped it as soon as they brought it back to the trailer. Moments later: John and Scarlett arrived at Tara's trailer. "Tara, Doc said

you wanted to talk to me." John said "Can you make it quick? Scarlett and I are getting ready to leave for the airport." "I just wanted to give you this." Tara said as she

scooted the box over to him. "It's a thank you gift for helping me out." "You didn't have to do that Tara." John said "You know I would do anything for my 'little sister.'" "I

know." Tara said, then she gestured to the box "I'm hoping you can use them at your wedding." Carefully Scarlett and John unwrapped the box. "Oh Tara, they're gorgeous!"

Scarlett said when she opened the box "It would be our pleasure to use them at our wedding." "You're welcome." Tara said "You guys better get going, I don't want you

missing your flight." Tara hugged Scarlett and John before they boarded a transport. "Now, that John and Scarlett are on their way to the airport." Lightning said "We need to

get going too. It's a long drive to the next track." "Could you or Doc stay with me tonight?" Tara asked "Just in case I have a reaction." "Good idea." Doc said "Do you want to

sleep with her… or do you want me to?" "I'll do it, just let me grab a blanket and pillow." Lightning said "Go get settled in your trailer, I'll be there in a minute."

 **TrueAlliance -Nice chapter!-** Thanks, it makes me happy that you're enjoying it.

 **I hope Mirri's complaint about Anna's bullying gets the attention it deserves. She's such a nice car, and a great racer too. No wonder Anna's jealous-** Our favorite investigator makes his return in the next chapter, or the one after that. I vision Anna slightly prettier than a average girl. Mirri on the other hand, could pass for a supermodel. Despite her good looks, Mirri has a heart of gold, and doesn't take advantage of anyone. With her sweet nature and good looks, makes Mirri very popular with all the other racecars, especially the males. And that alone makes Anna extremely jealous of her.

 **Guest 2-Lightning needs to get more exercise in otherwise he's gonna suffer the consequences for being lazy**.- Doc did make a comment about him picking up weight.

 **Anna's really jumped the gun here with her bullying and harassment. She needs to be arrested and disqualified for causing harassment, alarm, and distress. Have Lightning where he confiscates Anna's phone and bans her from all means of electronic devices for a good time Just thought of a little drama if you do have Anna arrested. Say she starts behaving unruly and Lightning draws his taser on her then she cooperates**.- That sounds like something Lightning would do. I'll have to find a spot for it.

 **I know Lightning has a bad axle but he should do some laps to gain his endurance back and he is a police officer. Doubt Scarlett will approve of him getting lazy otherwise she'd have him dragging rocks by his balls. Maybe have Doc say that to him if he slacks**.- That's a good idea too. I think I can find a spot for it in the next chapter. Lightning does a bit of complaining about being stiff and sore.

 **Frogman- I laughed out loud, when I read the part where Doc was 'geeking out' over McQueen's wound. I can totally see him doing something like that. I can tell Sylvester and Sally really have a deep bond… But that's twins for you. They have the weird ability to be able to finish each other's sentences**.- I've noticed that too. It must be a twin thing.

 **It's wonderful to know Sophia well enough to be released from the hospital. When NASCAR comes to town, all the hotels fill up. So I know how hard it is to get a hotel room**.- That's kind of what I was going for. Besides I don't think Sally or Sophia would want to be alone right now.

 **It's a good idea to have John as a crew chief, I was wondering how they would get around that**.- It took a lot of thought but hit me one night. John's a former racecar so why not have him crew chief for a while.

 **I can see McQueen's fans taking their anger out on Chick and Thunder.** \- That's one thing I hate about racing. Some people are zealots, you think it was a religion, political party or something like that.

 **It's just like Chelsea to be selfish enough to keep Ralph away from his son. But I'm glad to see the baby will have a real home with someone who will love him unconditionally. I can see Tara and Thunder still can't stand each other. Good job with the bantering back and forth.** \- With their history, I doubt Tara and Thunder will ever be civil to each other.

 **It's nice to see Tara warning Mirri about Thunder. I could see him treating her just as badly as he treated Tara. It sounds like Mirri has her head on straight. It's rare nowadays, that a woman would save themselves until their wedding night**. - I agree.

 **Tara calling Thunder "Pencil Dick" is hilarious. I can see her doing it too**.- Tara and Thunder seem to enjoy harassing each other. I doubt it will stop anytime soon… You know how rivalries go.

 **Why do I have a feeling Anna is going to cause a lot of problems for Mirri? I hope Tara, or someone catches her in the act that she gets kicked out of the league once and for al** l.- No comment, I'm working on that part now.

 **Interesting story for Mirri. Only can say is good for her. It was nice for Tara to buy everyone's supper. I'm not a fan of Subway. But when it's hot and muggy outside, I will because it's something cool to eat**.- I feel the some way.

 **I've always imagined Doc as a very active car, so yeah I can see him going crazy having to sit at home. I hope that the police throw the book at Chelsea, and she gets locked up for very long time**.- Yes Doc was going crazy with boredom. Since he was injured, he couldn't even see patients to keep himself busy.

 **Poor Sally! She must be totally crushed. Maria did a good thing and calling McQueen. It's a good thing Lucy wasn't busy that she could fly him home. I think Tara is going to be crushed when she learns Sally is pregnant. Aaawww, McQueen cried his trailer. Good job showing he was looking forward to having the baby.** \- Yes it's a heartbreak. But the McQueen's are young and they can try again.

 **That was a good conversation between Riley and McQueen. I love the Irish. It was cute that Tara thought Sally had lost the baby. I think she jumped the gun a little bit!-** You know how teenagers are, always jumping to conclusions without finding out the facts first.

 **Spaghetti is my favorite food, I can even until it comes out my ears! My dogs like it too. I'm like a mama bird feeding her babies. My dogs open their mouth and I drop a noodle in. LOL!** \- I do the same thing with Stella. LOL!

 **Poor Maria! I've done practically the same thing. I hope she'll be all righ** t.- It was a request by a fellow reader. I decided that was a good spot for it.

 **What a sweet moment Sally and McQueen had in the kitchen. It's nice to see that he was being totally supportive. I can see McQueen responding like that if he was startled. Sally should've known better. I loved Sylvester's response, I'm sure he would have beaten the crap out of McQueen if he was hurting Sally**. - Lightning might be a doctor, but you can bet your lug nuts, he would've beaten the crap out of Lightning if he was hurting Sally. But I think he would have to stand in line, as I can guarantee Bella would get to them first.


	134. Chavo and the Horn

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

The OC's **-** John Black, Chavo- Belongs to Ghost 1998

The OC's -Sara Chopper, Squirt, Mirri Milestone - Belongs to CarsWorldFan

 **Chapter 130. – Chavo and the Horn –**

The next morning: Tara groaned painfully as she reached over and shut the alarm off. "Dad, it's time to get up." She said "Besides, I have to go potty really bad." "Okay, give

me a second." Lightning said as he stretched. "How are you doing?" "I'm really sore. When I get back from the bathroom, I want to take a dose of painkiller. It took a while

for it to work, but once it did, I slept the whole night without any pain." Tara said as she started nudging him "Come on, I really have to go." Lightning hit the switch and

quickly backed down the ramp. Tara hobbled down after him. Fortunately for Tara, it was a short drive to the nearest bathroom. Lightning heard Chavo rattling his cage, so

he drove into the trailer and let him out. By the time Tara got back to her trailer, Lightning was in the process of feeding Chavo. "Sorry pup, I had to pee really bad." she said

"Doc, is it okay for me to take the painkillers now? I'm very sore this morning." "Since we don't know how your stomach will react to it, I would prefer if you take it after

breakfast." Doc said "I need to change your bandages after that. Lightning, after breakfast I want you to do twenty-five laps at a moderate pace." "Do I have too!" Lightning

complained "I'm sore and tired this morning." "Too fucken' bad. Scarlett would be pissed if you were goofing off." Doc growled "Once she found out you wasn't exercising, she

would have you dragging rocks around Willy's Butte by your balls." "I didn't want to say anything." Tara said "But… Dad, you're one sandwich short of being fat.**" She then

busted out laughing, the look on Lightning's face made Tara laugh even harder. But that didn't last long as she started to cough harshly. "It's okay Kiddo, just take slow deep

breaths." Doc said as he pulled out her bottle of painkillers. "I've changed my mind, I think you need to take this right now." Lightning rushed into her trailer and pulled out a

bottle of apple juice from her small refrigerator. "Here you can use this to wash down the capsules." Lightning said as he popped the top off. "You and Doc stay here, I'll go

grab us some breakfast." Tara nodded as she popped the pills into her mouth before taking a big swig of the apple juice. An hour later: The pain medicine had kicked in and

Tara finally got some relief. "Come on Kiddo. I need to check on your wounds." Doc said "They should be getting better." Tara nodded before following Doc to the medical

center. She drove up the examining table's ramp, before laying down on the table. Doc started removing the old bandages. Tara yelped in pain every time he hit a tender

spot. "Except for the deep gash by your rearview mirror, the rest of your injuries look good." Doc said "I'm going to pack the gash in ice. It should help with the pain as well

as keeping the swelling down. Then we need to get in contact with a steward." "What for?" Tara asked "Don't tell me it's that serious." "I have a feeling it's trying to get

infected. You're gonna need a round of antibiotics." Doc said "Most antibiotics will show up on a drug screen. So, to prevent any problems in the future, we need to file

paperwork with the Steward's office." "Oh, okay." Tara said "I understand." "Just wait here." Doc said "Hopefully it won't take too long to get a response." Half an hour later:

Strip rolled up to Tara. "Good morning." He said warmly "I got your request. Has a track doctor looked at you yet?" "Not yet." Doc said rolling up to them "I wanted to get the

paperwork filed." Strip looked over the medical report, before looking at the gash on Tara's side. "I trust your medical diagnosis Doc, but just to make sure that there is no

conflict of interest, I'll need one of the track doctors to look at the injury." Strip said "If they agree with your findings, I will approve your use of antibiotics." Twenty minutes

later: Both doctors, Riddell and Odell were at Tara's bedside. "I got Strip's request." Dr. Orville said "All of the track doctors are busy seeing other cars. Dr. Riddell and I

decided to come and see you." Doc carefully pulled the ice away allowing the doctors to examine the wound. "Wow, that's a nasty gash." Dr. Orville said "I can see why

Hudson is asking for antibiotics." "Are you going to approve his request?" Tara asked "I completely trust Doc's judgment. If he says I need antibiotics, then I need it.

"Absolutely, I agree with him, you need antibiotics. That wound is starting to look nasty." Dr. Riddell said "Just wait here; I'll give Strip my report." An hour later: Tara

backed down the ramp and parked beside Doc. He had a box that had eight small vials in it, and a syringe. "These are your antibiotics, starting tomorrow morning, take one

vile in the morning and one in the evening for the next four days." Doc said "Make sure you take it with food or they will tear up your stomach." "What's in the syringe?" Tara

asked "It's also an antibiotic, you need something immediately. Dr. Riddell highly recommended it." Doc said as he moved to Tara's rear and administered the antibiotics.

"You're going to need a few more days of healing before you can get another paint job. The hard part is finding someone on short notice." "Isn't Mom coming in a few days?"

Tara asked "Maybe Ramone can come with her. I really don't trust anyone else to do my paint job." "I don't know about that, he's usually very busy." Doc said "I guess it

won't hurt to ask him." "I don't know if I really want to know." Tara said "Where did I finish in yesterday's race?" "Seventeenth. Cornelius Lucas won, Frank Hollister was

second, Sapphire was third, and Mirri finished fourth. Thunder was injured too, but he was able to continue racing and finished a respectable ninth." Doc said "Despite over

half of the field being involved in the wreck, your placement wasn't that bad." "Not that bad?" Tara complained "It's my worst finish… ever!" "Well look at it this way." Doc

growled "At least you get to finish the racing season." "How many cars were injured?" Tara asked "How many won't be able to finish the season?" "Officially there were

thirteen cars injured, including you." Doc said "Ryan Shields and Johnny Blamer are out with broken axles. Kevin Shiftright has a severe concussion, so it's doubtful if he'll be

able to finish the season. Rest of the cars have various degrees of cuts and scratches." "What about the race on Sunday?" Tara asked "What am I going to do if I can't race?"

"You need to rest today and tomorrow. Then we'll have a workout on Wednesday morning." Doc said "We can make some decisions then…*his phone rings, Doc quickly

answers it.* Yes she is… no, she's resting… she has the whole day free… that's fine… Yes, I'll make sure he's there… All right, I'll see you later." "Who was that?" Tara asked

when Doc hung up the phone. "I'm not doing any interviews." "It's an interview, but it's not the kind you're thinking about." Doc said "That was Xander Drax, he has been

investigating Mirri's complaint, he has some questions for you. Since you're not training today, you have an appointment with him at one o'clock this afternoon." "I'm

assuming that Dad has to go with me?" Tara asked, then she looked around "Do you know where he is?" "No" Doc said "I was going to call him and let him know, but you can

do it if you want." Tara nodded before grabbing her phone. At one o'clock: Lightning and Tara rolled into a conference room. "Welcome Mr. and Miss McQueen." Xander said

happily "Thank you for agreeing to see me today… I know you're busy, so I'll try to make this quick." As everyone settled around a table, Lightning pulled out his phone.

"Since my wife cannot physically be here." Lightning explained, as he hit the button that speed-dialed Sally. "She demands that she be allowed to listen in." "I have no

problems with that." Xander said "As Tara's mother, she has every right to attend this meeting." "Hello Light." Sally said after the phone rang a few times "Are you with Mr.

Drax?" "We are." Lightning said "We're getting ready to speak with him." "Good Afternoon Mrs. McQueen." Xander said "It's a pleasure to hear from you again… If everyone is

ready, I have some questions for Tara. Like last time, our interview is going to be recorded. Is that all right with you?" "It's fine by me." Tara said "Is it okay with you guys?"

"Yes" Lightning and Sally said in unison. Xander hit record button on the voice recorder. He started the interview with questions like what her name was and how did she

know Mirri Milestone. An hour and a half later: Xander was done with his interview. "Is there anything else you want to add?" Xander asked "Everything you say will be taken

seriously." "I think we've covered everything." Tara said "When will you make a decision?" "You're the last person that needed to be interviewed." Xander said "I'll make my

report to the head steward next week. It'll be his decision, if the complaint needs to be brought to the correction committee's attention." Xander then shook Tara and

Lightning's wheel before showing them to the door. Wednesday evening: Lightning and Tara backed out of a private transport and headed up to their hotel suite. They had

just gotten back from one of Tara's friends birthday party. Instead of having the party at the track, the party was held at a local trampoline park. Since it had a large outdoor

area, dogs were welcome to come to the party as well. "It looks like you three had a lot of fun." Sally said as she met them at the door. "I have a surprise… Sylvester and

Hunter decided to stop by for a visit. And since there was room for them on Lucy, they tagged along... They're currently getting settled in the room, they should be over here

in a little while." "Did Ramone come with you?" Tara asked "He said he wasn't busy and was going to see if he could hitch a ride with you." "Yeah he's here." Sally said "He's

down in a conference room getting his gear set up. Instead of training tomorrow morning, you have an appointment with him. He knows you're not going to be fully healed,

so he wants a little extra time to work around your wounds… Too bad we hadn't gotten here sooner, I would've loved to go to the party." "Don't worry, I can make it up to

you." Lightning said "You'll just have to wait until bedtime." "Ewww that's gross!" Tara said "I thought Doc said you couldn't have sex during the racing season." "No, Doc

said **_you_** couldn't have sex during the racing season." Lightning scolded "He told me I can have all the sex I wanted." Tara and Sally rolled their eyes. "I'm heading to my

room." She said "Call me when supper's ready." Later that night: Tara had gone to bed, but she had left her bedroom door open enough for Chavo to squeeze through. The

dog sniffed around until he found Tara's gift bag from the birthday party. Chavo pawed through the bag. Once he found what he was looking for, he picked it up and carried it

into the hall way. Instead of going to Tara's bedroom, he headed for Lightning and Sally's. Like Tara they had left the bedroom door opened just enough for the dog to

squeeze through. They were too busy making out to notice Chavo crawling under their bed. Lightning drove over to his phone. He looked through his playlist until he found

the song that he was looking for. Once he did, he hit the play button. "I think this song will get us in the mood." Lightning said seductively as he took his codpiece off. "Doc

says this song always gets Sophia hot and bothered." "I can't believe it, are you really using old man methods to get me wet?" Sally asked playfully, as she took her bra off.

"It better work, or I'm going to be pissed." As Lightning popped the cap off the bottle of champagne, Sally listened to the lyrics. When she finally caught on to what the song

was about, she started laughing. "That is so you." Sally said "What's the title." "Ginuwine's Pony." Lightning responded "I knew you would love it." Sally danced to the song,

but as it played on she started twerking in time with the music. Sally was enjoying herself so much she forgot about Lightning. When he tapped her on the fender, Sally

squealed and spun around to face him. The next thing Lightning knew, she had pushed him up against the bedroom wall, before kissing him passionately. Sally got in bed,

rolled onto her roof, and eagerly spread her rear tires. Lightning lovingly kissed his wife's undercarriage as he climbed on top of her. Lightning was about to penetrate Sally

when an ear splitting honk came from under the bed. Sally was so startled she kicked Lightning in his crotch. He nearly passed out from the pain as Lightning grabbed

himself. Slowly he rolled off, landing upside down. His rear tires were clamped together as they shook uncontrollably. Suddenly, Max came charging into the room with his

guns drawn. "What's going on?" Max demanded just as Chavo crawled out underneath the bed with the air horn in his mouth. "Where did he get that?" "I don't know." Sally

said as she tried to get the can out of Chavo's mouth. The dog growled playfully and yanked the can way. "He's always finding things to chew on." "It's from the birthday

party." Tara said as she rolled into the room sleepily. "He got it out of my bag." Lightning moaned loudly. "Oh Light! I'm sorry I kicked you." Sally said before rubbing his side

"Are you okay?" "Pain… it… pain." Lightning moaned "I think I'm going to be sick!" He leaned over the side of the bed and vomited into the trash can. "Tara, could you please

go get some ice?" Sally asked "And take that horn away from your dog." Tara easily took the can out of Chavo's mouth before heading to the kitchen. As Sally wrapped a

blanket around her, Lightning vomited again. "Rollover." Sally said "I need to see how bad it is." Lightning rolled over just enough for Sally to see that one side of his

manhood was swollen and turning a dark blue. "That looks bad." Max said "Do you want me to call 911." "No, get Sly." Lightning moaned "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"You might have to, I've never seen your penis do that before." Sally said picking up her phone "Let me call him. It's not late, so hopefully he's not asleep." Ten minutes

later: As Sly rolled into the bedroom, Lightning moaned in pain. "I'm here." Sly said "Sally said she accidentally kicked you. How did that happen?" Everyone jumped as

Chavo honked the horn again. "TARA!" Sally yelled "Didn't I tell you to take that away from him?" "I did." Tara countered "I don't know how he got a hold of it again." Tara

took the can out of Chavo's mouth and looked around for a place to put it. Max took it from her and put it in his trunk. Sylvester pulled the ice away from Lightning's

manhood. "It was quick thinking to pack it in ice, it should help keep the swelling down." Sly said as he examined Lightning "It's not as bad as I was expecting." "Some of the

swelling has gone down his shaft." Sally said as she pointed to the worst of the swelling. "I'm hoping that's a good thing." "It is. What were you doing when you kicked him?"

Sly asked, Sally only smiled mischievously "How erect were you?" "All the way." Lightning moaned "I was about to...to…" Lightning's paint suddenly got redder. "I

understand." Sly said "That explains why it hurts so bad. Your penis is at its most sensitive when it's fully erect. Other than some bruising, I don't see any damage. I'm going

to give you a couple injections. One will be a painkiller, and the other one is going to be an anti-inflammatory. Keep ice on it as much as possible. Don't be surprised if you're

black and blue in the morning. If the swelling doesn't start going down by tomorrow afternoon, let me know." After Sly gave Lightning his injections, everyone headed back to

bed. The next morning: Tara yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. She wandered out to the kitchen to find that Hunter had breakfast ready. "Good Morning." she

said happily "How are you feeling today?" "Okay, I'm just a little sore." Tara said "Is everyone up?" "Yep." Hunter said "You and Chavo are the last ones." Chavo started to

whine. "Come on." Tara said heading towards the door "I know you have to pee." After coming back in, Tara fed him as Hunter served her a heaping mountain of pancakes.

Carefully Tara balanced the plate on her hood as she made her way to the dining room table. "Morning Tara." Ramone said happily "How are you?" "A little sore, but good."

Tara said "When do you want to do my paint? I have class in a few hours." "I've called the school." Sally said "I've told them you're not coming in this morning. Ramone has

come all this way, and I'm not having him do a rush job… Besides didn't you say you have homeroom first thing on Thursday mornings?" "Yeah, I don't know why I have to

go…it's a complete waste of time." Tara said "Can I go to school after Ramone gets done? All of my important classes are in the afternoon." "If you feel like it." Lightning said

"I can tell you, you're going to be very sore when he gets done." Once breakfast was done: Tara, Lightning, and Ramone headed to the conference room. "How's your ding-

dong feeling?" Tara asked as Ramone was getting his gear set up. "I'm sorry that Chavo got the horn out of my bag." "It's okay… who knew he could honk the horn?"

Lightning admitted "My manhood is black and blue. But, it's not nearly as sore as last night. I had Doc look at it this morning and he recommended that I wear a racing

codpiece for a few days. He said it will help with the swelling." A little later: Since he had nothing to do, Sylvester decided to go see Tara. "Can I come in?" Sly asked as he

lightly knocked on the conference room's door. "I just want to hang out." "That's great! I could use some company. Doc and dad headed to the track for some exercise." Tara

said "Ramone is mixing up some paint, he should be back in a few minutes." "How are you doing?" Sly asked, when he drove around to Tara's left side he saw the deep gash.

"Does Hudson know about this? *Sly pointed to the wound* If he doesn't, you should tell him about it. It looks like it's trying to get infected." "He knows… he's got me on

antibiotics." Tara said "And I'm taking a special kind of painkiller that Dr. Riddell has been developing." "I've heard about that." Sly said "Does it work?" "Yeah, my pain is

kept to a minimum." Tara said "I only have a few pills left, so I'm hoping my gash will be better soon." "Okay Tara, I'm ready to finish your paint… Hello, Sly." Ramone said "I

thought I herd Tara talking to someone." "Are you going to paint over my gash?" Tara asked "It's very sore." "No, but I'm going to paint around it." Ramone said "There's one

other spot that's still to raw to paint right now. I'll have to come back in a few weeks." Sly kept Tara company as Ramone worked on her. Two hours later: Ramone was done.

He called Lightning and Sally to inspect his work. "I'm impressed." Lightning said as he circled Tara "I don't know how you do it." "That's why he's the best." Sally said "How

do you feel?" "Good." Tara said "As soon as Doc bandages my gash, can I go to school?" Lightning nodded. "Just take it easy for the next couple of hours." Ramone said

"Your paint needs to finish setting."

 ** _**A line from the movie- Avengers Infinity War._**

 **Guest 2-Some agony and rough time here for Tara and other racers from that collision but at least it's not too serious or extreme. I can understand the medication side of things as they're hard to approve given the affects.** -I've been thinking about the painkiller issue for some time. Then it hit me, why can't they create a painkiller for the racecars to use. It takes forever for medications to be approved, so I decided that Dr. Riddell has been working on the painkiller for sometime and now it's ready for trial. Since it's been designed for racecars, Tara shouldn't have any reaction to it.

 **A nice bit of affection from Tara towards John and Scarlett there. Don't forget about bringing Savage, Edge, and Erika to justice for their foul play** -I'm working on that part so I can't say a whole lot.

 **Frogman-Awwww, what a wonderful evening between McQueen and Sally. It's just what they needed. Question, Do owls really eat skunks?** -Yes, great horned owls will eat skunks which is why they will often smell like a skunk, although it freely hunts any animal it can overtake, For those who have never seen a great horned owl, I can tell you they are huge birds. According to Google:The Great Horned Owl is one of the largest owls, weighing in at 2-4 pounds with a length of 18-25 inches and a wingspan of 3 to 5 feet **.** A few years a go, I had a pair of barn owls make a nest in the stable. My mouse and rat problem quickly went away. The pair stayed only stayed for the summer. I wish they would come back, I loved seeing them.

 **One of my dogs got sprayed once and boy did he stink. I used a commercial cleaner, but he still smelled for about a week**.-I'm sorry to hear that. I'm in luck, Stella isn't a smelly dog.

 **Good old Mater, he might be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he always knows how to have fun. what a wonderful thing Sly has done. I loved very moment.** \- I wish Mater was my best friend. It makes me happy that you're enjoying it.

 **I laughed out loud when I read the part where Sly runs into Bella and Riley. It's just like Riley to be blunt about what they were doing. His pounding on the bedroom door was a perfect way to end the chapter**.-I wanted something funny to end a pretty intense chapter,

 **My wife hogs the bed too. I think all women to it. LOL! Oliver and Leah are engaged, I knda saw that one comming. When are they getting married?-** I don't know yet. Their marriage will be in the next chapter.

 **Good job with the polceing. It was well done and nobody got hurt. There's one less bad guy on the streets. OMG! Jasmine is pregnet! I didn't expect that, good job :) Sheriff will be a wonderful father. Could you do a flashback chapter where Sheriff tells Scarlett she's going to be a big sister. I would like to see her reaction to the news.-** I'll see what I can do. It's a fun idea, but it might have to wait until the next story.

 **I hate it when reporters spy on someone. Strip and Linda should find who took the video and have them arrested for invation of privacy.-** Strip and Lynda have decided to ignore it. If they make a big fuss, it will only add the media's attention.

 **I would love to see McQueen play himself in the movie. Since Tara is comftoable with John and Doc, maybe have him take a yaear off from the track, or somwthing like that.** \- I'm thinking something like that. It's not going to be until the next story.

 **I loved McQueen praking his father! Good job! I can imagine them wresting in the pool. wonderful chapter. I totally enjoyed it.-** \- Thanks, I enjoyed your ideas.


End file.
